Empezar desde Cero
by crystal23
Summary: A veces no sabemos el enemigo invisible que nos ataca y trata de evitar nuestro destino. Este enemigo persigue cumplir el "Fin de los Días" y está en nuestras manos, el poder para detenerlo. S S
1. Chapter 1

"**Empezar desde Cero"**

**Fanfic Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**

_**Prologo.**_

"_No puedes culparme y criticarme como absurdo o infantil cuando decidí casarme a los veinte tantos años. Era joven, mas joven que los que pesan sobre mi persona en la actualidad y me siento cada día que pasa como si tuviera siglos de existencia. Y no pasó ni un año después de esos veinte, cuando perdí a quien consideré en su momento, el amor de mi vida. Fue un matrimonio anticipado por mi siempre recta madre Ieran Li y puede decirse que yo también. La conocí cuando tenía diecisiete años e inmediatamente a pesar de los intentos de ambas familias por enlazar nuestras casas mediante matrimonio no fue necesario. En mi familia siempre que se ha caracterizado por seguir las tradicionales líneas de hechiceros orientales_."

"_Hemos buscado la virtud del mismo talento en familias no tan poderosas pero importantes para conservar un poco de la autoridad que los tiempos modernos han cercenado de nuestras ancestrales creencias y costumbres. El matrimonio se celebró con la dicha que caracteriza la unión de dos familias no solamente poderosas económicamente, respetadas en el oriente por sus negocios y virtudes financieras sino también para la cultura de la magia oriental y sus líderes. Yo, por ser el varón y aun así el menor, cayó sobre mi cabeza el liderazgo de no solo mi familia sino la de mi esposa. En aquellos momentos recordaba vagamente mis aventuras a los diez y once años y ahora que lo pienso, aquello, se trató de un juego de niños"_

"_Vencer a Kinomoto Sakura y volverme maestro de las cartas, era un juego de niños"_

"_Ahora me encuentro en una situación que no solo pongo en riesgo mi vida, sino la vida de todos aquellos a quienes conozco"_

"_Hace un año que no veo a mi madre. No pueden sancionarme el alejarme de mi familia y todos aquellos que se que preocupo con mi ausencia. Se que mi familia necesita alguien que les dirija. Mientras tanto mi madre ocupa mi lugar"_

"_Y es que el día que ella murió, sentí que una parte de mi, mi alma, parte de mi corazón, moría con ella. Es inútil el detallarles las razones por la cual murió solo que ella murió, en mi lugar. _

"_Porque era yo quien debía morir"_

"_Y es que ella tenía magia… como les expliqué al principio. Mucha magia. Pero no la suficiente para salvarme a mi y a ella. Y yo simplemente, no pude salvarle… no pude. Me dijeron mis hermanas que no tuve la culpa, ya quienes atacaron lo hicieron con toda las saña del mundo para no solo eliminarme a mi, sino todo aquel que representara la contraparte para vencerles. Pero es la culpa, la culpa y la sed de venganza por su alma inocente que me guía en estos momentos."_

"_Venganza y por supuesto, la oportunidad de ver un nuevo día… o al menos, salvar a aquellos que quedan a mi lado"_

"_¿Qué hago bajo esta torrencial tormenta? Aquí, parado entre dos puertas ya cerradas del centro de Hong Kong… irónicamente esperando a alguien que puede tener respuestas para mi"_

"_Doy gracias a Dios que ella no estaba en casa… no habría podido manera de defenderse y habría muerto" _

"_Ahora veo las luces de un coche aproximarse lentamente por el camino. Cuando lo veo bajar la velocidad aun mas, salgo de mi escondite mostrando mi figura bajo la capa de lluvia y las luces me ciegan un poco. Escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Ella sale con un paraguas en mano y el vehículo aun continua encendido. Se ve mas madura. Más adulta que la última vez que le vi. Molesta por mi inminente matrimonio, ofendida por no ser mas fuerte, por no tener magia." _

"_Ella aun que no se valora por lo que es: una de las mas valerosas de toda la familia."_

-Pensé que no vendrías – dice el varón de cabellos chocolates. Ella le observa un instante mientras la lluvia arrecia sobre ambos.

-Fue bastante difícil pero pude conseguírtelo- sacando de debajo de su abrigo impermeable un portafolios color piel cuyo material impide que los documentos en su interior sean afectados por la intemperie. – Aun sigo opinando que es una locura.

-Puedes justificarlo a que la muerte de Suyee me ha dado cierta demencia temporal. – Admite el varón con acento serio mientras su prima le observa con preocupación.- Gracias por esto Mei… te debo una.

-Me debes con esta un millón- Suspira y añade con intensidad- Xiao Lang: tuve que decirle la verdad… que era para ti. – Ahí atrayendo la mirada de su primo. En aquel momento otra persona sale del vehículo y el varón no retrocede ante su presencia. -¡Por favor, perdóname!

-No hay nada que perdonar Meiling.- Admite el sujeto, observando a la recién llegada y le saluda con respeto con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Te ves cansado, hijo mío. – Usando una sombrilla la alta mujer de pálida tez añade- Esta búsqueda tuya terminará por consumirte.

-Cuando la familia Li deje de adjudicar la muerte de Sying como un atentado, dejaré de trabajar casi solo madre. – admite Li con firmeza. –mientras tanto, debo de evitar una catástrofe mucho mayor… no solo para mi, sino para todos aquellos que tenemos magia.

-Al menos permite que te ayudemos.

-Todo el que está cerca de mi, termina muerto o peor. No voy a sacrificarlos a todos y por el momento, todo está bien. Tengo conmigo toda la ayuda que necesito.

Ieran iba a decirle algo cuando una silueta sale de entre las sombras de los edificios atrás de Li. Ella se pone a la defensiva pero no su hijo quien parece no darse cuenta de su presencia y eso es solo en principio. Añade con precaución- Ya tengo que irme.

La madre de Xiao Lang no puede ver la silueta persona tras la figura de su hijo con claridad pues utiliza las sombras y la lluvia para camuflarse y sus ropas son oscuras. Puede leer magia en su persona… una magia tan antigua como la suya pero un tanto diferente. Y fuerte. Luego observa a los ojos cafés que tanto le recuerdan a los de su esposo y simplemente dice- Ten mucho cuidado.- mostrando aquella sensibilidad característica de cualquier madre y no la madre de uno de los hechiceros orientales mas fuertes del mundo moderno.

Shaoran toma su mano por unos instantes y le observa con seguridad esbozando una sutil sonrisa. Mientras la sombra que permanece atrás de su hijo, es la primera en desaparecer, el se separa de la autora de sus días para desaparecer tras la primera.

-¿Cree usted que él estará bien?

-Tiene que estarlo. – Añade mientras su sobrina asciende al coche primero que ella y ella voltea una vez mas a las sombras.- "Él pretende salvar al mundo completo…"

**-Dos meses después- **

Agitado se despierta no sin antes gritar con intensidad. Se incorpora parcialmente para escuchar el sonido de la lluvia al exterior de la ventana que da a la calle. Respira agitadamente con su torso desnudo mientras debajo de las sábanas se oculta la fisionomía de un joven saludable y un adulto acostumbrado a entrenamiento físico tanto como mental. Su figura cubierta por un perlado sudor, observa aturdido la habitación a oscuras mientras en el momento que enciende la lamparilla a un lado de la mesilla se sorprende de reconocer a la sombra etérea que parece vigilar su figura desde el rincón mas alejado de las ventanas.

Recuerda su fisionomía pero hacen años la última vez que le vio. No se sorprende mucho pues sabe que tarde o temprano tenía que verle: hace mas de una década, entregó sus dones a Yue, el guardián para que este pudiera sobrevivir y su alter-ego, Yukito no desapareciera con el guardián.

Y por un instante sintió que apenas había sido ayer.

-Tu preocupación es justificada- dice la figura semitransparente usando un vestido de vuelos y estampados florarles. Sus cabellos ondulados parecían flotar por un viento invisible que añadía encanto y misticismo a su presencia. –El fin se aproxima.

-Sabes entonces lo que he soñado esta noche. – Replica el joven. Aun no se incorpora y la observa con firmeza.- Has visto todo lo que he visto – Reclama como si fuera certero.

Ve como asiente con pereza. Sus manos se juntan frente a su pecho al decir con voz cansina.- La gran lucha apenas ha dado inicio. Lo que ocurrió hace unos años, solo fue la antesala para el desastre que se aproxima. Todos los que intervengan, perecerán.

-Ella no lo hará. No sabe como.

-Ella tomará su decisión… y le costará su vida.

-Me juré protegerla. Lo juré a mi padre y te lo juro ahora mismo que jamás permitiré que algo le pase.

-El problema es querido hijo, que no es el hecho que intervengas o la detengas: el fin será inminente y el mismo. No hay nada… ni una fuerza natural y terrestre que pueda detener lo que viene.

-¿A que has venido?

-A llorar el destino que les espera. Pero no te preocupes. Siempre estaré con ustedes. Hasta el final. Y aun así, arrullaré la canción que tanto te gustaba – replica con voz casi acongojada.

-Me estás asustando. Nunca lo habías hecho. ¿Se trata de Sakura? ¿Mi hermana?

-Vendrán por ella. Ella tiene dentro de si la clave de poder interceder y salvarnos a todos. Pero tú la protegerás al final. – Sonriendo con melancolía añade –No temas sacrificar tu vida por el ser amado, querido hijo. Mientras no te vayas sin luchar. No te preocupes, que todo estará bien. Estaré esperándolos al otro lado… no se asusten – en aquel instante, la puerta de la habitación se abre con estrepito llamando la atención del varón en la cama. Cuando voltea al lugar donde había visto el espíritu de la autora de sus días, ya había desapareció.

-¿Estás bien Touya? Escuché voces. – Reclama su hermana menor vistiendo camisola y pijamas. Sus cabellos cafés revolotean sobre sus hombros mientras unas largas pestañas parpadean y tras estas, unos impresionantes ojos esmeraldas que le devuelven una mirada aturdida y preocupada por su hermano mayor.

-Solo una pesadilla. Vuelve a dormir. – Viendo como la muchacha pasa sus manos sobre sus ojos e ingresa ve como por un segundo parece aturdirse y mirar el mismo rincón donde momentos antes estaba el espíritu de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, su madre. – ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sakura Kinomoto parecía estudiar su respuesta. Touya se fija en la cicatriz que cruza un instante parte de su frente hasta esconderse bajo los flequillos de su abundante cabellera. Aun con veinticuatro años, posee una estatura menuda comparada con la de su hermano. Su actitud distraída e infantil contrasta con la mujer que era años atrás con apenas veintiuno.

Pero por el otro lado, Sakura Kinomoto había pasado por algo que no era normal en la mayoría de las jóvenes.

-No. Solo que tuve la impresión de ver algo. – Dudando unos segundos y luego razonándolo como absurdo y producto de su imaginación. - Pero ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-¡Ve a dormir monstruo! Estoy bien… al menos que seas tu que le tienes miedo a la tormenta y no me dejes dormir a mi.

-¡Que tonterías dices! No tengo doce años ¿Sabes? – Con un puchero en su rostro y viéndose ofendida por sus palabras, cierra la puerta tras su persona dejando a su hermano a solas.

Espera unos segundos y toma su teléfono a un lado marcando un número que sabe de memoria. Escucha hasta que le responden – Hola soy yo… no, no. Ella está bien. -Viéndose interrogado por el bienestar de su hermana menor.- No es eso. Es que he tenido esta noche una visita de lo mas inesperada y extraña. Y también una pesadilla. Creo que no nos podremos mantener lejos de Tokio más tiempo. Las cosas por lo que me han dicho esta noche, pueden empeorar. Lamento haberte despertado… no, no es necesario que vengas aquí. ¿No has sentido nada? –Escuchando la respuesta de su interlocutor.- De acuerdo. Si, hablaremos mañana. Cuídate- Cortando la llamada.

Las ganas de dormir desparecen casi al instante que su madre hizo acto de presencia en su habitación. Su mente y recuerdos se transportan a un tiempo atrás donde perdió una de las personas mas importantes de su vida y casi pierde a su hermana también.

Pero si lo que el espíritu de su madre le dijo esta noche es cierto, parece que la lucha no concluyó.

Apenas se inicia y para colmo de males, el blanco puede ser su hermana menor…

¿Cómo proteger a alguien quien no sabe que tiene en su poder las armas para luchar?

"Porque como dijo Yue aquella noche, La Maestra de las Cartas ya no existe"

**- Continuará.**

**Buenas a todos y todas. ¡Felices Pascuas! Ahora me recuerdo que años atrás en una semana como esta, vino a mi mente mi primera historia de Fanfics dedicado al Universo Alterno. ¡Que tiempos aquellos! Luego surge mi idea de que el U/A y los personajes de CCS juntos, tienen gran potencial. Había leído muy pocas historias de U/A y aun así, en aquellos momentos no se definían como tal. Ahora me atrevo a lanzarme a la aventura como hice años antes y volver a la misma línea de lo que amamos y fue conocido por todos y es la serie en si CCS. Muchos admiramos y respetamos a escritores de la talla de nuestra Mikki Chan y mi intención no es robar atención de su historia y mucho menos. ¡Al contrario! Creo que ella fue una de las primeras escritoras de fanfiction en Español dedicado a la historia de Sakura y su reinado está bien seguro ^_^. Yo de mi parte, me conformo con presentarles a ustedes mi nueva aventura que al final, fue elegida por mis contactos en Facebook como la favorita para postearse, de dos opciones expuestas. Gracias por el voto de confianza y espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Por el momento tenemos la antesala de la nueva aventura que les espera a nuestros personajes favoritos. Mucho misterio, mucho drama y por cierto, confusiones y romance. Para el próximo capitulo veremos que el mundo de nuestros amigos, no finalizó con el "Final Feliz" Visto en la Serie y el Manga. Ya vimos aquí que Shaoran sufrió una pérdida enorme y que detrás de esto, hay otra historia entrelazada. Pero ¿Qué quiso decir Yue cuando le dijo a Touya que "La Maestra de las Cartas había muerto"? Vemos que Sakura vive con su hermano pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es el misterioso libro que Meiling entregó a su primo Shaoran y porque este ya no está con su familia? ¿Quién es la figura que se apareció a espaldas de nuestro chino favorito? Y la mas importante ¿Dónde están todos? Bueno, muchas preguntas y otras más surgirán con el paso del tiempo y esperemos que no todo termine en desgracia. **

**Bueno ya saben que este es el prologo y suelen ser así de cortos – no se quejen que los conozco ^^- y a los que no ¡Bienvenidos! Les prometo que el capitulo uno habrá tela de donde cortar y sabremos muchas cosas de nuestros personajes y sus vidas de 12 años para acá y por supuesto, nuevos personajes que vendrán asomándose a cada momento. **

**Un abrazo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, felices Pascuas y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. **

**Crys. - **


	2. Capitulo 1 La Prediccion

**Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Creadoras CLAMP**

**Empezar desde Cero.**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 1. La predicción.**

"_**Debo de admitir que el libro ha sido mas útil de lo que había previsto en un principio. No solo detalla gran parte de la historia de nuestra familia y nuestro linaje mágico sino muchos eventos que eran desconocidos para mí. No se porque nosotros como descendientes Li, jamás le hemos prestado atención a este diario. Algunas veces creemos saber más del pasado que aquellos mismos que lo vivieron y fueron testigos de ello. Ahora lo que me resulta imposible en estos momentos, es dar con Kinomoto Sakura. Su rastro se pierde en Tomoeda y aun no se por donde empezar a tratar de dar con ella. Pero se que no debo de perder las esperanzas porque algo muy profundo, dentro de mi, me dice que este es el siguiente paso a seguir. Por otra parte, tengo aliados en esta batalla. No estoy solo… y es que las circunstancias y el mismo camino nos ha unido a todos y nos hemos convertido en una sociedad… **_

_**Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo faltará para poner en práctica las ideas de nuestras diversas procedencias? **_

_**Por el momento debo de concentrarme en estudiar más y dar con Kinomoto. **_

_**Podría ser nuestra más fuerte aliada en lo que se aproxima. Y se que en esto, no me equivoco". **_

* * *

><p>Contrario a lo que puede pensarse y a los dos meses de haberse encontrado por última vez con su madre, ahora mismo el joven Li se encuentra en un cómodo espacio en el centro de Tokio que sirve a la vez de almacén de suministros. Su espacio personal compuesto por una habitación de unos cincuenta metros cuadrados y un pequeño baño es lo que le toca ser dueño y señor desde hace un mes. Sus aliados – los pocos que ha podido conseguir- en los últimos meses, vienen y van a su gusto y son de múltiples nacionalidades y lenguajes lo que ha dificultado un poco la comunicación.<p>

Todos sus rituales y sus oráculos modernos dicen lo mismo: el mundo se aproxima a un cataclismo de proporciones fatales para gran parte de la humanidad. Los mismos nativos americanos vieron llegar esto. Al igual que los estudiosos del oriente y en la Familia Li no es la excepción. Así como hay personas como nuestro protagonista que pretenden salvar el mundo, hay individuos conformados en los círculos más oscuros y tenebrosos, que quiere que esto se lleve a cabo.

Con el paso del tiempo, estos individuos – los cuales aun no conocemos su identidad- se han dado la tarea de destruir o impedir todo lo bueno y lo correcto de este mundo. Su poder ha provenido de pactos oscuros y el saldo para sobrevivir la posible aniquilación de la humanidad, son la mayor cantidad de almas que les sean posibles colectar mediante sangre.

Sangre de inocentes.

Sangre de personas con magia… magia blanca.

Muchos han muerto. Otros pasan desapercibidos simplemente porque sus poderes aun no despiertan en su totalidad. Y ahora nuestro protagonista y sus aliados se encuentran en medio de una guerra por el control- o destrucción – del mundo como lo conocen.

Su mirada – la cual la ultima hora se encontraba entre los libros y el diario que Meiling llevó consigo aquella lluviosa noche dos meses atrás- se gira al umbral de la puerta donde una mujer joven – unos años mayor que él- le observa con el ceño fruncido.

Su belleza y facciones no pasan desapercibidas y más entre los orientales pues las suyas son nativo-americanas. Cuando Shaoran la conoció un año atrás, tenía los cabellos largos haciendo alarde de su naturaleza nativa y descendencia pura de aquellos primeros habitantes de América del Norte. Ahora los lleva cortos y a la altura de sus hombros. Negros y lacios totalmente mientras su piel dorada y ojos oscuros enfatizan su nariz perfilada y ojos expresivos y negros azabaches.

De la tribu de los Sioux nativo americana era precisamente la última descendiente del jefe de los Sioux quien podía leer su línea de descendencia desde el mismísimo siglo XIII. Perteneciente a una de las pocas comunidades que sobrevivieran la persecución del hombre blanco, extinción, discriminación y finalmente la firma de tratados pacíficos entre las colonias Americanas. Participaron en guerras de independencia y finalmente se integraron lentamente a la sociedad de los blancos aunque sus raíces se encontraban bien arraigadas. Poco a poco las reservaciones se quedaron sin personas pero su comunidad, se mantuvo unida hasta el final. Mas cuando _Unk Segi_ ** se le apareció a su padre un año atrás, advirtiéndole de que un gran peligro se aproximaba y el Fin de la Tierra estaba acercándose. Luego de eso, su padre, sus hermanos, su prometido murieron. Y Shaoran Li la encontró herida gravemente. Fueron muchas las semanas cuidando de aquella muchacha que era una desconocida pero que aun herida en la forma que le encontrase, pudo llamarle mentalmente, gritar por auxilio en su semiinconsciencia y drenarle de su magia de tal forma que él mismo tardó un tiempo en recuperarse.

Pero ha resultado ser una aliada incondicional y fiel protectora…

Aunque se puede decir que se protegen mutuamente, Shaoran percibe su presencia siempre a su lado.

-Aun no descifras ese libro ¿Cierto? – Interroga ella en inglés americano. Shaoran levanta la cabeza en conocimiento fundamental del idioma aunque hay momentos que se traba con el dialecto.

-Cuesta trabajo. Tomando en consideración que fue escrito hace siglos llegando de generación en generación a cada hombre de mi familia hasta ser dejado por mi abuelo, quien creía en el chino en su más pura expresión. Aunque estoy dudando que lo haya escrito del todo mis ancestros. Al menos no la familia directa.

-¿Qué te hace deducirlo?

-Esto – mostrándole una pagina en particular. La mujer se aproxima mientras calza sus pantalones de mezclilla y camiseta con caricaturas japonesas. –Mi abuelo no era muy dado a expresarse en lenguas extranjeras. O escribirlas de todas formas. Y solo se conoce una persona que pudiera dominar un poco este lenguaje.

-¿Estás seguro? – Pregunta sorprendida viendo la pagina escrita en un estilógrafo elegante y en inglés.- Esto es inglés… y no cualquier inglés… ¿Ves esto? Es inglés en su más pura expresión.

-No solo eso. Mira la fecha.

-1698.- _Lee en voz alta la mujer y observa a su interlocutor. – Aquí dice – tomando el libro en sus manos. - "Según su voluntad, los cuatro vendrán en los tiempos de conflicto a entorpecer el trabajo de aquellos hacedores de paz. Los cuatro bajarán acercándose el Fin de sus Tiempos y provocarán caos, muerte. Buscando a aquellos que pueden enfrentarles, irán eliminando a sus contrincantes hasta que no haya poder ninguno que pueda con ellos. Aunque aquellos de los cuatro rincones de la tierra se levanten a proteger a la humanidad, solo esta hallará su salvación en sus manos. Los guardianes caerán y sus amos serán destruidos. El mundo caerá en la oscuridad. Ni los cuatro elementos servirán para protegerlos. El Amo del Sol y la Luna, será destruido. El fin __llegará.__ El heredero verdadero de los Viejos Tiempos, podrá conjugar su magia y revertir el efecto de su tiempo. Empezará todo desde cero"_. – Terminando de leer la página. Levanta su mirada hacía Shaoran y dice con voz entrecortada -¿"Eliminando a sus contrincantes"?

-Esto explicaría lo ocurrido de un año hacía acá. – Shaoran recibe el diario en sus manos.- Solo hay una persona que pudo escribir esto… - Ahí observando a su interlocutora con aire de misterio. – Clow Reed. Mira aquí abajo: He visto esa firma en otros objetos de su creación. No tengo duda que haya sido escrito por él.

-¿Quién?

-Un antepasado que tengo en mi linaje. Gran y poderoso hechicero. Este tenía notables conocimientos alquimistas, mágicos y de otras naciones. Escribía el inglés con gran perspicacia y agilidad. El problema que Clow Reed no es antecesor por el lado paterno. Es predecesor por el Materno.

Por la forma de orgullo expresada por el varón, la mujer no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos. O los suyos. Poco le importaba ahora mismo que un ancestro de Shaoran haya escrito unas cuantas líneas de lo que bien pudo haberse leído en una galleta de la fortuna de un restaurante chino en casa. Un año hace que la vida de una persona cambie completamente. Su vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Y estaba en deuda con el hombre delante de ella.

Ese hombre, salvó su vida. Y su destino, está atada a proteger con la suya al hombre delante de él.

-La única forma de deducir el significado de esto es hablando con él… - ahí atrayendo una mirada perturbada de la mujer- o su reencarnación.

-¿Con su qué?

- Clow Reed reencarnó. Incluso vive en nuestros tiempos. Lo conocí cuando yo era un pequeño. Debe de estar vivo o eso pienso – encogiéndose de hombros- no mantuvimos el contacto con el pasar de los años. –Saliendo de la habitación y la mujer siguiéndole.

Cualquier otra persona pondría en duda aquellas palabras del chino ¿Reencarnación? ¿Hechicería? Pero no ella. Conoce suficiente de su vida como Sioux y de su experiencia un año atrás para poner en duda lo dicho por el chino.- ¿Qué nos va a ayudar ese hombre? ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Era un buen aliado. Nos ayudó un par de ocasiones. – Se refiere el sujeto mientras continúa su camino hasta la entrada del departamento y toma su abrigo mientras se calza los zapatos. Coloca el diario en la mesa del recibidor.

-Pensé que estábamos en Japón porque buscábamos a alguien más.

-Sabes que no la buscábamos. O no era mi intención involucrarla. Pero al final, creo que la necesitamos después de todo.

-Disculpa: Pero esta situación es bastante seria. Y al final no me cuentas todo lo que está pasando. Ni siquiera me has revelado a quien buscamos en Japón. No por su nombre. – Ahí dejando el tema inconcluso añade- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Por lo pronto, hablar con ella – incorporándose.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? – mas intrigada que nunca con tanto misterio departe del sujeto.

-Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿La niña de la primaria que se hizo con las cartas mágicas? ¿Es a ella a quien buscas? – Siendo observada por el sujeto - ¡Por eso es que llevamos dos meses en Japón! Que pérdida de tiempo. Me dijiste que no lees su magia en todo Tokio. Incluso estuvimos dos semanas atrás en esa ciudad de donde es ella… ¿Tomkada?

-Tomoeda – rectifica el varón.- En efecto. Su casa fue vendida y ningún vecino pudo informarme de su paradero.

.- ¿Qué te dice que Ahora darás con ella? – Viéndole tomar el diario al calzarse con sus zapatos.

-No hay otra alternativa Kanda* - Replica el varón de cinco pies diez pulgadas mientras una pequeña sombra en su rostro devela la barba que vuelve a salirle diariamente. – Pensé que podía mantenerla al margen pero no ha sido así. Incluso, el no detectar su magia o las cartas, me hace sentir incómodo.

-No se donde empezarás a buscar. Si incluso buscaste en el directorio el número de los Kinomoto. Y además buscaste con ese tablero que siempre andas cargando a todas partas.

-Si el Rashinban*** el cual no solo no ha podido dar con ella o su hermano y tampoco con los guardianes y tampoco las cartas. Y admito que ando un poco preocupado por ello pero no pueden haber desaparecido; y aunque he buscado por los Kinomoto con las operadoras telefónicas; pero lo que nunca pensé fue buscar el apellido Tsukishiro en el directorio.

-¿Y quien demonios es Tsukishiro? ¿Sabes que? Ya ni me digas- dice con acidez incómoda ante toda la situación.- Cuando encuentres a la chica, tráela aquí y seguiremos buscando más aliados.

-No voy a arriesgar a Sakura en esta guerra Kanda. No es mi intención enlistarla a la causa. Si su magia está escondida es posible que el enemigo aun no haya dado con ella. O que algo haya pasado para tomar la precaución de no dejar rastro.

-¡Pero puede dar contigo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Cada vez que dejas este santuario te arriesgas a ser atacado.

Shaoran asiente con brevedad y dice con un atisbo de confianza- Estaré bien. Llevaré el tablero y los sellos protectores.

-Ni los espíritus del Búfalo o del Gran Perro salvó a los míos. –Replica.- Al menos, deja que vaya contigo.

-No. Será mejor que te quedes aquí y hables con Héctor y Rajdetsú de lo que está ocurriendo.

Encogiéndose de hombros añade- No vendrán por otros dos días. Andan aun buscando a aquellos hombres que mandaste a buscar a los Himalayas. La búsqueda se les ha complicado.

-De acuerdo. Deséame suerte… - Ahí marchándose sin escuchar la replica de la joven de que tuviera cuidado.

* * *

><p>"<em>No quería involucrarla en esto, hasta que tuviera mas respuestas. Creo que este es el momento. Lo que no le revelé a Kanda es que hasta diez minutos antes que ella llegara a interrumpirme, esta pagina no estaba en el diario. Incluso he estudiado tanto los últimos dos meses este libro que llevo conmigo, que podía decir de memoria cada entrada en él. ¿Qué razón tuvo Clow Reed de esconder lo que parece ser una advertencia de "Fin del mundo" y develarse en un instante? ¿Por qué que estas cosas están ocurriendo?" <em>

"_Tengo la extraña impresión que se lo que dice… o al menos, conozco lo que Kanda leyó. Pudo ser de alguna clase de cuento infantil. Ahora sentado en este autobús observo a mí alrededor cerciorándome que todos en su interior andan distraídos para sacar el libro. El libro no llama la atención. Está desgastada su piel, sus cierres pronto cederán y sin embargo es una de las posesiones mas preciadas dentro de la familia. Abro la pagina precisamente que se me reveló y vuelvo a leerla escuchando las palabras de Kanda leer línea por línea" _

"_**Según su voluntad, los cuatro vendrán en los tiempos de conflicto a entorpecer el trabajo de aquellos hacedores de paz. Los cuatro bajarán acercándose el Fin de sus Tiempos y provocarán caos, muerte. Buscando a aquellos que pueden enfrentarles, irán eliminando a sus contrincantes hasta que no haya poder ninguno que pueda con ellos. Aunque aquellos de los cuatro rincones de la tierra se levanten a proteger a la humanidad, solo esta hallará su salvación en sus manos. Los guardianes caerán y sus amos serán destruidos. El mundo caerá en la oscuridad. Ni los cuatro elementos servirán para protegerlos. El Amo del Sol y la Luna, será destruido. El fin llegará. El heredero verdadero de los Viejos tiempos, podrá conjugar su magia y revertir el efecto de su tiempo. Empezará todo desde cero" **_

"Los Guardianes caerán…" "¿Qué guardianes? Lo que si tengo claro que "Irán eliminando a sus contrincantes" Puede ser una señal más que clara de lo que ha estado pasando con todos. Primero fui yo… el líder de unos de los clanes más poderosos de todo el Oriente. Luego Kanda, una de las pocas descendientes de los Sioux y pocas tribus nativas organizadas que quedan. Sus antepasados siempre han sido importantes en los libros de historia y para colmo, practican magia del Lobo y el Búfalo. Nunca he visto el poder de Kanda en Práctica pero si pude percibir su grito de auxilio en el desierto… su llamado a través de los sueños, fue muy intenso. Y cuando llegué a su lado, sabía quien era aunque de orígenes diferentes… los únicos que conozco que pueden emparejar su poder son Hiragizawa y Kinomoto. No hay otra… "- ahí volviendo a leer un pasaje del escrito – "Los cuatro bajarán… Hacedores de paz… cuatro elementos… cuatro, cuatro y cuatro…" – ahí sintiéndose mas perturbado que nunca.

Saca su móvil y marca el número de la operadora. –Si, el número de Tsukishiro Yukito en Tokio por favor… gracias – Esperando unos momentos. - ¿Está segura? –suspirando resignado. - ¿Ese es el único Tsukishiro…? Si, comprendo. No. ¿Qué tal… Daioduji? – Esperando unos segundos.- ¿Si lo tiene…? Magnifico. Si, por supuesto… - escuchando los números.- Gracias – Colgando la llamada. Tiene una excelente memoria y pide parada en el autobús para descender de este. Procede a cruzar la calle que da a un parque infantil que le recordó en su momento un parque que visitó cuando tenía once años.

Mientras va en el autobús nota los cambios que ha sufrido Tokio en los años que este no ha vuelto a pisar el país. Muchos edificios, si, pero un ambiente triste y melancólico. Muchas personas en las calles y muchos soldados.

"Es normal en una nación en Crisis" piensa el hombre observando los vehículos militares apostados en cada esquina y soldados conversando mientras otros prestan vigilancia.

La joven de cabellos plomizos va en su cómodo vehículo siendo guiado por las calles de Tokio y va absorta en un silencio profundo. Si bien es cierto que ha conservado el apellido Daioduji, su vida y personalidad distan de ser la siempre vivaracha y perspicaz Tomoyo Daioduji de cuando tuvo diez años. Escuchar su voz y reconocer su nombre trajo a su presente unos fantasmas del pasado que pensó haber dejado enterrados en aquella infancia donde su papel primordial era el brindarle ánimos a dos niños ataviados con las ropas que ella confeccionaba y grabarles en sus aventuras.

Y es que su vida ha cruzado un estrecho doloroso para sus recuerdos. Y todo comenzó cinco años atrás. Cuando cumplió los veintiún años. El tiempo pasa en un respirar. Cuando se aproxima al parque le indica a su chofer –Baje la velocidad. - No escucha respuesta pero precavida mujer de negocios de veintiséis años, Tomoyo Daidouji es una astuta mujer de negocios y desconfía bastante de los desconocidos.

Su mirada (oculta bajo las gafas oscuras), recorren a través de la ventana del pasajero toda la explanada del parque. Ve a unos metros mas adelante a un hombre, alto, usando chamarra y pantalones de mezclilla paseando distraídamente por los columpios. Pidiendo que se detenga, no duda en descender del coche incluso antes de que una de las mujeres seguridad que le acompañan, desciendan.

Viste un conjunto de tres piezas, chaquetón, chaqueta y falda de color lavanda hasta las rodillas. Avanza siendo seguida de cerca por dos mujeres de trajes oscuros y gafas, largas y con radio comunicadores a simple vista.

Cuando Shaoran enfoca su mirada en las personas que se aproximan, no duda en avanzar hasta quedar pocos metros de ellas. Las dos que van detrás de la primera (y la mas bajita de las tres), son mujeres un poco atractivas y con gafas oscuras. Nota los bultos debajo de sus chaquetas y no duda que van armadas.

-Las que te acompañaban siempre no portaban armas, cuando éramos niños- ahí provocando que la mujer se despojara de sus gafas de sol y presentando ante el varón unos enormes y fríos ojos amatistas. Era muy hermosa y la piel marmórea, con figura delicada y estilizada; Incluso dudaba que en aquella individua se encontrara su amiga de infancia y cómplice de aventuras durante la captura de las cartas solo por la expresión de sus ojos.

Dolor, indignación, resignación, indiferencia y frialdad.

-Li Shaoran- dice ella finalmente dando a entender que conoce su identidad. Lo observa de arriba abajo y un atisbo de reconocimiento es palpable en sus ojos incluso esbozándose en sus labios una tenue sonrisa. –Por un momento me costó reconocerte- estudiándole de arriba abajo nuevamente – pero tus ojos te delataron y ese sonrojo en tus mejillas. – abochornando aun mas al aludido.

-Siempre supiste que decirme para ponerme en tales condiciones. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien en lo que cabe- indicándole que caminaran juntos por el parque. Unos segundos transcurren caminando a la par y en silencio para finalmente con su melodiosa voz preguntar.- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Doce años?

-Mas bien quince o tal vez dieciséis. – Observando atrás con nerviosismo donde las mujeres le siguen el paso guardando un poco de distancia. - ¿Siempre andas con seguridad como cuando eras niña?

-Las cosas han cambiado un poco en Japón. Como en el resto del mundo. ¿Qué haces en Japón?

-Busco a Kinomoto. Y a los guardianes.

-Entiendo. ¿Algún problema ha ocurrido para que procures su ayuda?

-¿Ayuda? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-Si bien recuerdas, era bastante perspicaz cuando era niña. Esto no ha cambiado en mi adultez. Te has mantenido alejado de Japón por casi veinte años. No has vuelto a contactar a ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera cuando prometiste hacerlo.

-Las cosas se complicaron un poco. Fueron unos años… tormentosos.

-Sin embargo, me he mantenido al tanto de tu vida. No hay nada que no se sepa por los medios. Más de tu familia. – Afirma la muchacha sonriéndole conspicuamente – Supe que te comprometiste un tiempo atrás. No supe mas nada pues… bueno, digamos que mi atención se desvió a otro lugar.

-Oye Daidouji.

-Tomoyo, dime Tomoyo – replica la muchacha deteniéndose al igual que él.

-No es que agradezca que hayas venido a verme. En verdad, estoy agradecido. Pero ahora mismo estoy tratando de resolver una situación un tanto difícil y no hablo solo de mí. Necesito hablar con Kinomoto.

-¿Así que ahora es Kinomoto? ¿Adonde se fue el amor de infancia? A veces ¿sabes? Quiero volver y tener once años. Volver a los tiempos donde mi única preocupación era poner a volar mi imaginación para confeccionarles a ti y a ella un traje digno para cada aventura. - Su voz se entrecorta ante aquel comentario. Shaoran nota como su aflicción se muestra por un segundo y luego recalca diciendo - ¿Dices que quieres encontrarla a Ella y los Guardianes?

-Al menos si siguen en Tokio. Traté infructuosamente de leer su energía o los guardianes. Es imperativo que hable con ella.

Tomoyo estudió sus ojos un instante antes de hablar y observó a sus mujeres guardaespaldas. - ¿Podrían darme un poco de privacidad por favor?- ambas asintiendo y alejándose de la joven para sorpresa de Li quien la solicitud le parece un tanto innecesaria que de por si, bien alejadas estaban. – Sakura no es la misma que dejaste años atrás aquí en Tokio… Sakura está… cambiada.

-¿Cambiada? ¿Cambiada como?

Tomoyo parece tomar aire antes de hablar y explicarle. – Sin duda, tienes que estar enterado de la fatídica muerte de nuestro anterior Primer Ministro.

-Por supuesto. Ocurrió hace tres años. Según las noticias fue un atentado de unos grupos insurgentes durante la cumbre de los 8G acaecida aquí en Tokio. Todos los noticieros del mundo se hicieron eco de lo ocurrido.

-Lo que no se sabe es que no fue un atentado por insurgentes. – Bajando su voz – fue una noticia dada por los medios de seguridad internos para restablecer el control y proponer soluciones no solo paramilitares sino gubernamentales. Es la primera vez que Japón se ve envuelto en un escándalo de esta magnitud no solo internacionalmente sino como nación. Somos personas muy pacificas después de la Segunda Guerra mundial.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con Kinomoto y los guardianes.

-Shaoran: hace tres años, Sakura y su padre viajaban en el mismo vehículo durante el atentado. Lo que no todo el mundo sabe es que Sakura, vio algo…

-¿Vio algo?

-Según Kero-chan quien se adentró en la mente de Sakura. – Afirma la amatista preocupada y su consternación está pintado en todo su rostro – Vio lo que Sakura vio. Y no duda que su padre lo haya visto también.

-¿Qué fue lo que vieron?

-Kero no ha dado muchos detalles. Tal vez a ti si te lo revele. Lo único que meses después, logré que dijera es que se trataba de un ente; un ente no natural. No de este mundo. El ente, parecía controlar a los hombres que cometieron el asesinato contra el Primer Ministro cuando salía de las instalaciones donde se celebraba la cumbre de 8G. Parecía controlarlos porque Sakura vio una especie de aura encima de esos hombres y encima de la criatura. Sakura y su padre vieron la explosión y vieron por donde ellos huían. Sakura vio la criatura… y la criatura vio a Sakura. Los recuerdos (pocos pero recuerdos al fin), que pudo extraer Kero no fueron muy alentadores y estaban en sus propias palabras "Nublados". No dan a la entidad una forma precisa… y él lo justificó dadas las circunstancias.

Una extraña sensación de inquietud se posó sobre el joven mientras escucha aquella historia. El parque está tranquilo y casi no se percibe el ruido del tránsito fuera del parque. Las mujeres que custodian a la joven Daidouji se mantienen distanciadas.

-¿Qué ocurrió Tomoyo? ¿Qué pasó? – su voz incluso salió mas grave e interesado de lo que pudo haber admitido segundos antes o darse cuenta.

- Por lo que Kero nos ha explicado, la sorpresa en la mirada de la criatura…. – entrecortando su narración añade- Por lo que parece, no es normal que sean vistos… y esa cosa… reaccionó en contra de mi querida amiga. Sakura está bien… en lo que cabe – encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando su tristeza en sus ojos- Su padre por el otro lado… - Ahí cortando la explicación acerca de aquello.

El varón saca sus propias conclusiones sintiéndose conmocionado por lo que la mujer le informa. -¿Kinomoto Fujitaka? ¿Murió?

-En el atentado.- Replica ella compungida. Sakura no pudo hacer nada. Ella se compone agregando- Ahora viven en Kioto. Yukito vive cerca de ellos.

-Por supuesto, Yue su identidad verdadera, necesita estar cerca de las cartas y de su amo. – Concluye el varón Li.

-Las cartas no están con Sakura. – Sorprendiendo con esto a Shaoran quien iba a preguntar y ella añade.- Fue decisión de Touya, su hermano. Yo no estaba de acuerdo pero… él quería lo mejor para Sakura. Todos lo queríamos. Era muy peligroso que permaneciera a su lado…

-¿Qué pasa con las cartas?- insiste agregando.- ¿Dónde están el libro y las cartas?

-Las cartas están en una caja de seguridad de la familia Daidouji en el banco Mitsubishi de aquí Tokio. Yo las tengo sanas y salvas. Incluso la noche que me fueron entregadas fue sin muchas palabras. Temíamos que si decíamos donde estaban en voz alta, pudieran hacerse con ellas y usarlas para el mal. No sabíamos que había atacado a Sakura y su padre. No sabíamos en aquel momento si la atacarían de nuevo para culminar su misión. Ya de por si, ya como estado, como país, estábamos sumidos en el caos. Y eso que Kero-chan vio en la mente de Sakura, en sus recuerdos, era bastante preocupante. Temía… o mejor dicho, temíamos, que de percibir la magia de las cartas, de los guardianes o Sakura, pudieran venir por ella.

Shaoran dejó de observarle. Tres años atrás ¿Tres años? Incluso antes del ataque de Suyee en China. O mejor dicho del atentado en su contra en que resultó muerta su prometida. Tal vez no tenía relación con lo ocurrido en China pero si está claro que las cosas van de mal en peor.

-¿Dices que está en Kioto? ¿Todos estos años?

-En aquel momento Touya lo percibió como una buena idea. Y dado como estaba la ciudad, no le culpo.

- Bien. Te diría que fue la mejor elección pero no ha sido así. Como siguiente en la línea de sucesión de Clow Reed y directo descendiente masculino, a mí me tocaba el derecho de tener las cartas. – Ahí viendo como Tomoyo se sobresalta con su declaración,- al menos yo habría podido protegerlas y custodiarlas. Incluso proteger a Sakura en el seno de la Familia Li. Asegurarme que nada mas le ocurriese a ella y su familia, o lo que queda de ella.

-¿Crees acaso que no se nos ocurrió? Incluso dado por lo que Sakura había pasado, Touya lo sugirió. Pero Yue y Kero-chan se negaron. Luego de escuchar sus explicaciones, tengo que admitir que accedí a ello y Touya también lo razonó.

-Los guardianes no tienen ninguna obligación a opinar del asunto Tomoyo – Refuta Li bastante incómodo por toda la situación. Incluso la dureza de sus palabras perturban a la mujer delante de él.- Los Guardianes son solo eso. La última decisión la tiene el Maestro de las Cartas. Deben de obedecer.

-Sakura no está en condiciones de tomar decisiones de este tipo y tampoco lo estaba en aquel entonces- refuta la empresaria.- ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Una de las personas más importantes de tu infancia casi pierde la vida. Teníamos que tomar algunas decisiones difíciles y lo hicimos por respeto y aprecio a nuestra amiga. –Añade con firmeza.- Yukito y Yue acordaron estar cerca de ella para protegerla y así mismo lo hizo su hermano. Su vida, y las de todos cambiaron el día del ataque. Incluso el país, no ha sido el mismo.

-Me disculpo si mis palabras suenan hostiles y crueles Tomoyo, pero es la verdad.

-¿Cómo se supone que protegerías tú las cartas? ¿Acaso tienes medios para protegerlas? ¿Haciéndolas tuyas?

-Soy hechicero. El deber y la responsabilidad de las Cartas me habrían tocado a mí hasta que ella estuviera en condiciones de aceptar su responsabilidad. Y creo que dadas las circunstancias es mejor que yo continúe con su labor.

-¿Piensas quitárselas?

-¿Acaso no dices que no ha tenido contacto con ellas desde el ataque? No está en condiciones de aprender todo desde cero.

-Disculpa Li- sonando ahora bastante formal y Shaoran nota y confirma que sus palabras le están incomodando.- Pero no es tu decisión: Le pertenecen a Sakura-Chan y no haremos nada para impedirlo. Si ella quiere entregártelas, que lo haga. Pero no estaba en nuestra decisión el llamarte e informarte de lo ocurrido. Incluso lo consultamos con Eriol y estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Hiragizawa! Él sabe mas que nadie que la decisión fue la incorrecta.

-Pues lo consultamos y estuvo de acuerdo. Y dada las circunstancias y la posición de Eriol en todo esto, su opinión pesa más que la tuya.

Shaoran calla. ¡Demonios! Lo que pudo haber hecho en aquel entonces de tener las cartas. No sabe con exactitud que tiempo transcurrió en la muerte de Suyee y el altercado en que se vio afectada Sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Cuál es el diagnostico? –Queriendo escuchar que le había pasado a su primer amor de infancia.

-¿En pocas palabras? Trauma craneal, en aquel momento incluso tenía un derrame interno bastante severo pero gracias a Dios y a la intervención del mejor cirujano de Japón se pudo recuperar de ello. Con relación al trauma craneal ocasionó lesiones en una parte del cerebro que tiene que ver con los recuerdos.

-¿No recuerda haber sido Maestra de las Cartas?

-No recuerda absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera a su padre o su hermano, o tampoco a ninguno de nosotros. Costó bastante tiempo que comprendiera su procedencia y las personas a su alrededor. Pero lo mas duro, digo yo, ha sido la primera vez después del accidente que le introducimos a Kero.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un ataque de histeria. Incluso creyó en un momento que estaba loca. No volvimos a intentarlo. Traté infructuosamente que viera los videos caseros que grabé de sus aventuras pero ni eso la hizo reaccionar: lo tomó todo como unos "Buenos efectos digitales"- negando con su cabeza.- Desconoce todo lo relacionado a las cartas. – Ahí enterneciendo su mirada- debiste ver como Kero chan se quedaba observándole. La tristeza era notable también en Yukito y Yue se negó a aparecer. – Negando con su cabeza – después de semanas, ignoró el tema y finalmente quedó en el olvido. Fue cuando decidimos tomar la acción en nuestras manos… mas por lo que ocurrió meses después.

Ahí Tomoyo guarda silencio. -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Que su hermano te cuente. Yo no… - ahí notándose compungida. Shaoran no hace mas preguntas.

-Dame la dirección. No. No importa. Puedo ir y preguntar a la operadora con su dirección en Kioto. Llamar a la casa.

-¿Crees que Touya te dejará verla? Odia todo lo que tiene que ver con magia.

-¡Esto es un asunto mayor! ¡Un asunto de vida o muerte! Tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿Decirle que? ¿Qué necesitas su ayuda? – Viéndole devolverse por donde habían caminado. - ¡Li! ¡Espera! – Llama con súplica mientras ve el libro que lleva este en sus manos.- ¡Sakura no sabrá que hacer!

-¿Qué no sabrá que hacer? ¡Es la maestra de las cartas! Aunque tengamos que entrenarla desde el principio. No tenemos tiempo para un nuevo juicio y la renuencia de los guardianes me lo pone más difícil. Estoy consciente de ello así que hay otra acción a tomar y es que ella retome su destino. Las cartas la obedecerán, estoy seguro. Lo que si ha quedado claro es que necesitamos de ella y de Hiragizawa también.

-¿Para que? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que ella haga?

-No lo se por el momento. Pero lo que si tengo claro es que tengo que dar con ella, hablarle. Convencerle que me ayude a detener… No es importante que te informe de ello.

-¡Si, tienes que hacerlo! O no te daré su dirección.

-¿Para que tengo que hacerlo? Ya me dijiste que está en Kioto.

-De nada te servirá:- ahí deteniendo el avance del varón y este volteándose a ella mientras las mujeres guardaespaldas se aproximan a la joven Daidouji- Li: Sakura no recuerda nada de su pasado. Tampoco recuerda ser maestra de las cartas. La Sakura Kinomoto que conocimos y llegamos a amar, desapareció aquella noche tres años atrás.

* * *

><p>Cuarenta y ocho horas después, Shaoran Li se encuentra haciendo un pequeño bulto ante la mirada atónita de Kanda quien recrimina su absurda decisión de separarse. Shaoran introduce entre sus pertenencias el libro de la familia Li y cierra su maleta. Coloca su pasaporte en el interior de su chaqueta de mezclilla.<p>

-Aun no comprendo porque quieres que nos separemos.

-Daidouji no da con Hiragizawa. Está en Londres y no responde sus mensajes o llamadas. Es imperativo que lo hagamos venir a Tokio lo antes posible.

-Que lo haga esa amiga de ustedes… ¿Daidouji? Yo tengo que ir donde vayas tú – justifica.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que me obedezcas- Refuta el varón sorprendiendo a la joven de ojos oscuros. Suspira calmándose y añade- Necesito enfrentar esta crisis que tenemos… debo de hacer que Sakura reconozca quien es y su misión. Debemos tener la Maestra de las Cartas en nuestro lado. Y eso tomará tiempo… y mucha paciencia.

-¿Acaso no consideras que es demasiado arriesgado confiar el destino y el futuro de la humanidad en una mujer que no es capaz de administrar su magia? Me contaste que hace tres años, trató de enfrentar a esa criatura que no dudo que tenga que ver con lo que dejó Clow Reed en el diario y que reveló a tus ojos. ¿Cómo confiar que restaurando su magia y sus recuerdos pueda ayudarnos a salvarnos a todos?

Li observó a la mujer con detenimiento y sus ojos para responder.- No lo sé. Pero es una de las pocas esperanzas que nos quedan ahora mismo.

-¡Aun así déjame ir contigo! Cuando sepa que estás a salvo, iré a donde tú quieras. –Persiste en su afán.

-Irás por Hiragizawa a Londres. Está decidido – viéndole ofuscarse añade- Eres la única que sabe hablar inglés perfecto y no tendrás problemas de entenderte con él. También toma en cuenta que Daidouji está encargándose incluso de transportarte hasta allá y tendrás un avión a tu disposición. No tendrás que viajar en clase turista con niños chillones.

Kanda se cruza de brazos impotente ante la situación en la que se ve envuelta.- ¿Por qué Daidouji no va por él? No le será difícil si ha mantenido contacto con él.

-Porque necesito que ella me lleve hasta donde se encuentra Sakura. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Ella no se recuerda de quien es y tengo que llegar a su casa siendo un perfecto desconocido. Debo de aparecerme en su puerta con una persona de confianza para que no salga volando por la ventana (literalmente), cuando le reintroduzca a su destino.- Ahí tomando la maleta en sus manos y añade- Te irá bien Kanda.

La mujer lo observó marcharse del departamento y justo en aquel momento un hombre de unos cincuenta años se hace presente en la habitación diciendo.- ¿Así que te dejaron una misión? ¿Y lejos de él?

-Cierra la boca Rajdetsú- Refuta la mujer observándole con rencor. – No es nada… solo tengo que ir a Londres y traer ese hombre incluso de los cabellos si es necesario.

-Escuché hablar una vez de un Hiragizawa. Daba unos seminarios en espiritualidad y el poder de la magia a través de los espíritus.

-¡Hablando tan abiertamente de la magia! Sabemos con que irresponsable Shaoran pone su fe.

Encogiéndose de hombros añade- Si quieres que este hombre haga lo que Shaoran quiere será mejor que borres ese mal humor. Lo asustarás con tu temperamento.

-¡No me provoques! – Se gira amenazadoramente al sujeto quien retrocede con las manos levantadas mientras una tenue gota cruza por su frente al notar la intensidad de sus ojos y la amenaza en su tono de voz - Es lo último que me falta… él hará lo que diga porque tiene que obedecer.

-¿Si no lo hace?

-Lo hará. Lo hará porque así lo ha pedido Shaoran Li y yo voy a cumplir lo que me ha solicitado.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará<strong>.

Significados presentados en este capitulo:

**Kanda*** Poder Mágico.

**Unk Segi**** Tierra Morena. Hombre peludo dentro de las tradiciones Sioux que presagia terribles desgracias y peligros.

**Rashiban***** Tablero mágico de Shaoran introducido por primera vez en el Manga creado por las Clamps de CardCaptor Sakura. Usado inicialmente para detectar las cartas Clow y adaptado por Shaoran para percibir la presencia de magia en las personas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios de la autora: ¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas por el apoyo percibido en el prólogo de esta historia! Estoy super emocionada por sus comentarios y sus impresiones ante mi experimento en esta nueva aventura que a diferencia de mi historial escribiendo fanfictions, se separa del Universo Alterno para presentarles una continuación un poco apocalíptica donde nuestros personajes no están en el mundo presentado por las CLAMPS sino un mundo en crisis y en caos. <strong>_

_**Un abrazo a Chiharu quien es mi beta en esta nueva historia- necesito un punto de vista masculino para la trama de esta historia y se que me servirá de mucho su opinión y perspectiva. – También a muchos que me han escrito a Facebook, Twitter y a mis correos dándome sus impresiones del prologo y lo mucho que les gusta mi trabajo. ¡Ustedes son los que hacen que cada día me siente a escribir y dar lo mejor de mí en estas entregas! ¡Gracias Miles! **_

_**Brevemente saludos a Paola Aponte, Nerak Cibeles, Princesa Sakura y Pao por sus comentarios dejados en FFNEt. Por Fb y twitter además de los correos he devuelto mucha correspondencia por el prologo de Empezar desde Cero y espero que este capitulo, inspire a muchos otros "Anónimos" a contactarme dándome sus impresiones con respecto a este primer capitulo. **_

_**Mientras me despido, dejándoles esta nueva entrega y recordándoles que Comentarios, Dudas, Inquietudes o Tomatazos, pueden mandarlos (incluso a Eriol Hiragizawa), por los medios de contacto mencionados mas arriba. **_

_**Besos para todos, **_

_**Crys. **_


	3. Capitulo 2 Reencuentros y Recuerdos

**Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Creadoras CLAMP**

**Empezar desde Cero.**

**Por Crystal.**

**Nota personal: Con los problemas de carga experimentados con ffnet estoy cargando esta historias en varios portales que me han abierto las puertas: , .ar y por supuesto en el grupo de Yahoo Deuz Amis. Les invito pasar por dichos portales para leer la historia ya que en estos lugares la carga de la data no hace que se pierdan ciertos detalles que FFNET se esta encargando de sacarlos lo que dificulta la lectura y aporte a la falta de coherencia en los capítulos que se cargan.**

**Capitulo 2. Reencuentros y recuerdos.**

_**"La Infancia muestra al hombre, como la mañana muestra el Sol"**_

_**John Milton**_

* * *

><p>No fue difícil para Shaoran Li reconocer el coche con chofer que llegó por él frente del edificio donde vivía momentáneamente en Japón. Acostumbrado a la holgada vida como el Li Xiaolang y pertenecer a una familia acomodada con son los Li, aquel trato y lujo era parte de su diario vivir una vez regresó a China cuando tenía la tierna edad de doce años.<p>

Ahora siendo un hombre y en una misión que podría costarle su vida (aunque rogaba a sus ancestros que no hubiese necesidad de aquello), el coche le transporta a una pista privada de los Daidouji donde un avión corporativo de la familia de Tomoyo lo llevaría hasta Kioto.

_"Por lo pronto iré al banco por el libro y nos veremos en la pista" le había dicho Tomoyo al momento de despedirse. Mientras se coloca nuevamente las gafas añade con un gesto soñador mientras una sonrisa se esboza en su rostro "Será interesante ver que pasará cuando Sakura te vea"_

_"Dudo mucho que me recuerde" replica el varón._

_"Creo que si lo hará. Fuiste muy importante para nuestra querida amiga y no creo que lo de ustedes, se borre de la noche a la mañana" Ahí dudando un instante y antes de finalmente abordar el coche añade "¿Sabes? Sakura me mostraba las cartas que le mandabas... ella notaba algo que yo no. El cariño con el que le escribías. Fue muy bonito mientras duró"_

_"Éramos unos niños en aquel entonces" Argumenta el hombre mientras siente las mejillas encenderse como un colegial ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de la amatista. "Las cosas cambian"_

_"Tal vez si. Más cuando las cartas se detuvieron. Tuve la esperanza..." ahí dudando "una vez soñé que cuando teníamos dieciséis años, volvías por ella... tontos sueños infantiles" viendo como el sujeto alza sus cejas ante su declaración. "Era mi mejor amiga... mi hermana. Siempre quise que fuera feliz."_

_"Pero crecimos. Maduramos"_

_"Muy cierto Shaoran. Todos crecimos... para bien, o para mal" No hablando mas nada del asunto añade "Creo que, cambiarás de parecer cuando la veas. En cierta forma y por momentos, puedes ver a la misma pequeña Sakura... la misma chica que te gustó en aquel entonces"_

_"Teníamos diez años... once..."_

_"El primer amor no se olvida... no importa la edad que tengas" replica ella con un hondo suspiro que atrajo la voz de su interlocutor. Volviendo a la realidad añade con gesto serio "Nos veremos Li" - ahí abordando el coche y la agente de seguridad, cerrando la puerta._

Al llegar al aeropuerto, nota como lo llevan a otra entrada diferente a la de abordaje y de entrada de pasajeros. La baranda de concreto lo lleva todo el tiempo por otro lado. El camino elevado se extendía por una distancia considerable. En esos momentos pudiendo dirigir su mirada a un lado donde se pueden ver los hangares donde guardan las naves y aviones que se preparan para hacer sus vuelos. Cruzan unas puertas donde el chofer se presenta como enviado de los Daidouji y presentan el pasaporte del joven Li.

Luego se presenta al punto de salida de los pasajeros de vuelos privados. Una cómoda antesala con televisión, cómodos sofás, plantas ornamentales y en el exterior observa dos guardias con armas largas visibles.

Esperó unos instantes mientras su acompañante llega. Un buen rato, Tomoyo hace acto de presencia con un abrigo de color café sobre sus vestimentas, un enorme bolso de marca y una maleta es llevada por una de sus guardaespaldas.

-Disculpa la tardanza - dice tomando el pasaporte de manos del sujeto y indicándole con una cabezadita para salir a la pista donde divisa un pequeño avión privado que lleva las siglas de "Empresas Daidouji" a un extremo. Tomoyo presenta sus pasaportes a otro encargado en el exterior y este lo sella. Tomoyo explica- Hace años, esto no era necesario. Desde el atentado de los 8G todos los pasajeros (vuelos comerciales y privados), tienen que presentar identificación y pasaporte. - Ahí observando a su guardaespaldas quien presenta su pasaporte. - Vamos.

Shaoran no se atreve a preguntarle por el libro de las Sakura Cards o si su presencia no iba a ser extrañada entre su familia. Tomoyo parecía estar acostumbrada a realizar estos viajes de imprevistos y su actitud independiente no le da demostraciones de lo contrario.

Shaoran es despojado cortésmente de su equipaje y este lo entrega sin muchos contratiempos, viendo como se coloca en un maletero de la nave. La maleta que trae la guardaespaldas es solicitada y esta la entrega ascendiendo tras su jefa y el chino.

El interior del avión es bastante estrecho pero confortable. Tomoyo se sienta en uno de los cómodos asientos y delante de ella, hay otro asiento virado así que Li no se siente intimidado en ocupar este asiento.

Se abrochan los cinturones y en pocos momentos (que para Shaoran Li son eternos), inician el ascenso. Una vez en el aire y cuando ve que la guardaespaldas se dirige a la cabina de los pilotos es que este siente confianza de preguntar. - ¿Tienes el libro contigo?

-Por supuesto- levantando el enorme bolso que lleva en sus piernas.

-Tomoyo: Muchas gracias. - Viendo como la joven esboza una tenue sonrisa. -En serio, gracias por todo lo que haces.

-No tengo magia así que es lo menos que puedo hacer. Poner todo lo que tengo a mi disposición para ustedes. - Ahí borrando su sonrisa añade- Ahora bien, llamé a Touya y le expliqué que iba a hacer una visita a Sakura.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Muy bien tomando en consideración que no especifiqué que vendrías conmigo - ante su extraña mirada ella añade- Touya no quiere saber nada de la magia y no se le hará muy gracioso que vengas a Kioto a involucrar su hermana en ello. Por el momento y en estos años, él y Yukito han hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a Sakura.

-¿Y Kerberos?- Tomoyo levanta sutilmente el bolso de mano conteniendo las "Sakura Cards" - Bromeas.

Ella niega con la cabeza añadiendo. - Decidió retornar al libro para proteger las Cards. Y como no tengo magia dudo mucho que se haya dado cuenta que fui por el a la caja fuerte o que nos dirigimos a Kioto. - Ahí observándole.- Algo más: finalmente he localizado a Eriol.

-¡Por fin! ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-En Londres. Personalmente no creo que esté entusiasmado en verse involucrado en esta situación,- Shaoran le observa sorprendido a lo que ella añade- Sus palabras, no las mías.

-¿Por qué no? Es una situación altamente arriesgada y necesitamos de su experiencia como Clow Reed para saber a que nos enfrentamos.

-Él no tiene las mismas aspiraciones que las tuyas. En sus palabras: "Les deseo buena suerte pero nada de lo que sucede me concierne a mi. Yo tengo cosas que resolver aquí"

-No puedo creer que dijera eso.

-Yo tampoco. Y no creo que lo convenzas al menos que vayas a razonar con él a Londres.

-¿Qué es lo que pasará con Hiragizawa? Recuerdo en aquel momento que no dudó dos veces en ayudar a Sakura y a todos nosotros cuando lo necesitábamos.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Pero algo que he aprendido con el paso del tiempo es que no todos actuamos y somos como debimos haber sido. No juzgo sus decisiones o sus acciones -Ahí observándole con detenimiento. - Se que no tengo derecho a opinar pues no tengo dones mágicos como tú, Eriol, Touya o Sakura pero creo que debimos ser mas unidos. Permanecer juntos ya que estos dones son tan extraños como fantásticos. Tal vez si hubiéramos permanecido en contacto, la historia habría sido totalmente diferente. - Ahí añadiendo - ¿Qué hay de ti? No me contaste de tu vida.

-No hay mucho que decir.

-Claro que si. -Le anima la joven y añade- Cuéntame de tu prometida. ¿Siempre te casaste?

-Si. - Dice con una sonrisa triste y añade- Ella, murió.

-Li: cuanto lo siento...- dice nerviosa- de haber sabido no te habría insistido que me contaras.

-No te preocupes.

-Me imagino que la extrañas mucho. - Viéndole asentir y mirar al exterior. - Hemos tenido muy mala suerte en nuestras vidas. Cualquiera pensaría que una maldición anda rondando por ahí.

-No es solo eso- Sintiéndose en confianza para añadirle. - Ella murió protegiéndome. Era una persona con una fuerza sorprendente. Era una persona que supo transformar mi mundo y volverlo muy feliz. - Sonriendo con nostalgia- Ese día, no vi llegar ese ataque, caí inconsciente. Solo unos segundos. Cuando volví a la consciencia vi como la mujer que amaba era asesinada. - Tomoyo palidece incrédula ante sus palabras. - Ese día, yo debí morir Tomoyo. Ella intervino, y pagó un terrible precio.

-No te castigues. Ella arriesga su vida para salvar la tuya. Deberías resignarte a ello y continuar. Estás vivo.

-¿Para qué? Sin pensarlo cambiaria mi vida por la de ella, con tal de que a ella no le hubiera pasado nada.

-Comprendo tu pesar. Pero piénsalo: Si necesitas la ayuda de Sakura y de Eriol para acabar con el peligro que acecha ¿Tu esposa habría podido impedirlo? Piénsalo bien Li. A veces no sabemos el destino que la vida nos tiene deparado y en algunas ocasiones, todo tiene razón de ser. Esta tal vez sea tu razón y tu momento: el porque sobreviviste y ella no.

* * *

><p>Touya en aquel momento se distrae observando a la concurrida calle. A su lado se encuentra Yukito quien lo observa un instante. Ambos llevan de negocio una modesta papelería a unos cuantas cuadras del edificio donde viven. En aquel momento Yukito termina de preparar un pedido y de devolver el cambio.- Aquí tiene, pase un lindo día. - Siendo devuelto el saludo y viendo al hombre salir del establecimiento.<p>

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos - dice el varón observándole con curiosidad. Touya observa suspicazmente a su amigo quien se le acerca hasta el enorme ventanal y él parece observar al exterior. - No conseguirás nada preocupándote.

-¿Acaso dices que no hay razones? - Pregunta el mayor de los Kinomoto con su acostumbrada actitud.

-No. Solo digo que no conseguirás nada mortificándote desde ahora. De ocurrir algo, ya nos habríamos enterado. ¿No? En este año y siglo, todo se sabe gracias a la comunicación.

-Que lo dicho por mi madre involucrase a Sakura, no me gusta para nada. Y tengo un extraño presentimiento que no se ha quedado ahí.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que se trate simplemente de un producto de tu imaginación? - Argumenta Yukito

acomodando unas piezas bajo el mostrador. - En tres años no has prestado atención a tu vida mas allá de proteger a tu hermana... no te lo arrojo en tu cara, por cierto. Pero debes de entender que las cosas no se pueden tomar al extremo.

-¿Acaso dices que actuamos mal?

-¿Tú crees que no? - Refuta su amigo - Incluso "él" dice que lo que presiente que te incomoda es tenerla a ella nuevamente aquí.

Touya se muestra sorprendido por unos segundos. Yukito añade- Sabemos lo mucho que significó tener que decidir entre ella y tu hermana... el bienestar de tu hermana. Pero más aun lo que pasó después.

Touya se mantiene en silencio.

-Por lo pronto mantente complacido que ella vendrá de visita - añade conociendo los sentimientos de su amigo por la joven Daidouji. - Así podrás verla... - ahí dudando unos instantes- Tal vez incluso viene a decirte que las cosas podrían mejorar. Incluso mudarse aquí... a Kioto.

-No podemos fiarnos de eso. Tomoyo sabe que no puede dejar el libro abandonado en Tokio y ella venir para acá. Nos prometimos que ella cuidaría el libro y yo me encargaría de Sakura.

-Me gustaría que Sakura recuperara la memoria. - Dice Yukito sonando entusiasta - Podríamos incluso volver a casa.

-Con el riesgo que conlleva que alguien detecte su magia estoy preocupado. Si algo como lo de aquella vez ocurre...- tapándose el rostro con las manos.

La mano de su amigo se posa en su hombro y añade con una tenue sonrisa. - Debes dejar tus temores en el pasado... y tratar por una vez de dormir más de cuatro horas. Esta situación no te hace bien. - separándose de él para continuar su trabajo. En aquel momento entra un cliente al establecimiento.

Mientras hace las preguntas de rigor y Yukito se conforma con responderlas, Kinomoto vuelve a observar al exterior. Para él, en el fondo de su ser, presiente que aquello, lo ocurrido hace tres años, no fue solo el final.

Tan solo es el principio.

* * *

><p>Abordan un coche que les esperaba en la pista privada del aeropuerto y pronto se ven recorriendo las atestadas avenidas de Kioto. Tomoyo explica. - Después de lo ocurrido en Tokio y las amenazas de ataque con misiles por parte de los aliados, muchos de los habitantes vinieron a Kioto y parte de la producción nacional y el comercio se trasladó aquí. Incluso las oficinas de la bolsa de valores de Japón tomó su cede aquí. -Añade la amatista observando por las ventanas el movimiento y la gran masa de personas moviéndose de un lado para otro.<p>

-¿Es el caso de los Kinomoto?

-Touya sacrificó todo lo que significaba algo para él por su hermana - responde con firmeza y un atisbo de tristeza se marca en su rostro- Después de la muerte de su padre, cuidar a Sakura en el hospital. Abandonó todo lo que significaba algo para él. Luego tomar la terrible decisión de dejarlo todo, su carrera, su vida en Tokio y mudarse aquí.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Yukito y él administran una pequeña papelería a pocas cuadras del edificio donde viven; Yukito alquila un departamento unos pisos debajo. Sakura trabaja medio tiempo en una oficina de legales.

-¿Sakura trabajando en Legales?

-Ella estaba por graduarse de la universidad en Literatura. - Dice Tomoyo sorprendiendo a su interlocutor.- Pero, las cosas cambiaron un poco.

Cuando arriban a su destino, Shaoran vislumbra un edificio de arquitectura tradicional de unos seis o siete pisos. La parte delantera tiene un pequeño jardín.

E irremediablemente comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Más cuando Tomoyo le dijo.- Mira Li: - Señalando unos pisos mas arriba. Ahí observa una ventana abierta y la silueta de alguien de cabellos medio largos observando por la misma. - Nunca deja de observar hacía afuera... al cielo - susurra Tomoyo y ambos mantienen la mirada hacía la ventana donde la mujer continúa observando sin percatarse de las miradas de la cual es víctima. - Te dije que Sakura había cambiado mucho. Pero aquello no deja de hacerlo desde que sufrió el ataque. - ahí indicándole el camino por la vereda. - Vamos - insiste al ver que el sujeto se queda observando a la persona unos pisos mas arriba.

* * *

><p>Sakura siente un extraño escalofrío y observa mas abajo: no ve a nadie excepto dos personas ingresando al edificio. Es Yukito quien le atrae al decirle. - Sakura: ¿No terminas de poner la mesa?<p>

-¡Ah cierto! - replica la jovencita alejándose de la ventana y caminando hacía el hombre. Sakura le observa dubitativa y añade mientras coloca los vasos.- ¿Tomoyo te dijo a que hora vendría?

-Tu hermano no me dijo nada específico- Añade Yukito distraído mientras coloca el cuarto puesto para la amiga de la familia Kinomoto.

-Me agrada Tomoyo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vino a visitarnos?

-Hace un año y medio, sino me equivoco.

-Si, ya recuerdo. -Suspira atrayendo la mirada de su interlocutor.- Me gustaría recordar un poco mas de nuestra niñez juntas. Ella dice que fueron momentos especiales.

-Supongo que así es. Tomoyo siempre fue muy allegada a la familia. Incluso cuando cursabas la universidad no había momentos que ustedes no pasaran juntas.

-Como me gustaría recordar todo lo que ustedes me dicen...- entristeciéndose por unos segundos. - ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche...

-¿Ah si? ¿De que se trató?

-De ti, de mí y de dos personas más - añade Sakura mientras recoge el cesto con el pan y lo coloca en el centro de la mesa. Touya está en la cocina terminando la cena y añade- Creo que una de ellas era Tomoyo... no estoy segura. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-¡Era una niña! - Réplica la muchacha emocionada por el evento.- ¡No había visto nada de mis recuerdos siendo niña!

-¡Eso es fantástico Sakura! -Admite Yukito entusiasmado por la perspectiva. -¿Qué trataba el sueño? ¿Algún recuerdo?

.-Mas bien una tontería: soñé que volábamos... ¿Puedes creerlo? -Burlándose de su propia imaginación. - Tú tenías alas- señalando la espalda del varón.- Volábamos delante de una enorme torre roja.

"La Torre de Tokio"

-Creo que la he visto en alguna parte pero no me recuerdo bien. -En aquel momento tocan el timbre del departamento.

-Yo contesto Sakura. - Dice Yukito incorporándose y añade- Ve a ver si tu hermano necesita ayuda. - La joven sin pensarlo mucho va a la cocina a servir de ayuda a Touya.

El joven Tsukishiro escucha dentro de su cabeza cuando le dicen "No viene sola. Y reconozco esta aura"

-Comprendo - dice bajando su voz. Procede a abrir la puerta, fijando su mirada en ambos rostros. La primera es la joven Daidouji quien le sonríe tenuemente dándole las buenas noches.

Pero Yukito enfoca su mirada en la alta figura a su lado. Delgaducho, con el cabello color chocolate y mechones desordenados en su cabeza. Y para sorpresa de este, reconoció sus ojos cafés. -Te pareces a...

-Este es Li Shaoran, Yukito - Dice Tomoyo y notando la sorpresa del sujeto añade. - Tal vez lo recuerdes.

El chino hace un saludo respetuoso a lo que añade -Disculpa la intromisión - observando la pizca de reconocimiento en su mirada castaña. - ¿Cómo está Tsukishiro-San?

-Li-kun... Por Dios. ¡Es como retroceder a años atrás! - Dice saludándole con efusividad a lo que añade con la candidez que siempre le caracterizó siendo mas joven.-"Ambos" estamos alegres de verte...

-Lo dudo mucho. Si lo que recuerdo no es un error... lo último que "él" poseía o expresaba era alegría...

-¡Pasen adelante, pasen! ¡Sakura! ¡Touya! - Ahí invitando a la amatista también a entrar y añade con jovialidad. - Ya creo que si lo recuerda y sus recuerdos vuelven, las cosas podrían ser como antes. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón? Me imagino que tardaste bastante en dar con nosotros.

-Lamento decirlo Tsukishiro-San pero no estoy de visita social. Tenemos un serio problema - añade con gesto serio el chino. Yukito no puede evitar sonreírle con cordialidad sonrojando tímidamente al chino. ¡La identidad falsa del Guardián Yue siempre supo abochornarlo incluso con una mirada gentil! -¡Cof cof!

-Yukito ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunta haciendo que los invitados se volteen a su persona. Tomoyo avanza extendiendo sus brazos y con una sonrisa jovial a su mejor amiga de infancia y esta le responde el saludo.- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Que bonita estás!

-Hola Sakura - responde la amatista ahora soltándose de ella y volteándose un instante le toma de la mano para avanzar con ella a la salita y decir.- Mira Sakura: este es un amigo... no lo recordarás... era un amigo de la infancia de nosotras...

Shaoran se quedó observándole un instante de arriba abajo y es como si el tiempo hubiera pasado demasiado rápido y cruelmente en ellos. Aunque para Sakura fue más una bendición. Una delgada complexión de un conjunto de una chica atlética por lo que pudo notar y el contraste de una mujer: pechos generosos, piernas no muy largas y unos cabellos ondulados color café que descienden hasta sus hombros. Y unos impresionantes y expresivos ojos verdes que continúan con aquella expresión ingenua que le destacó de niña.

Solo que delante de este no estaba una niña.

-Tanto gusto Li- Saluda Sakura con cordialidad y cortésmente despertándole de sus pensamientos. Aquel saludo un tanto formal hizo que el chino parpadeara un par de veces y al notar la sonrisa en los labios de Tomoyo pero contrarresta con su mirada triste.

-Encantado - dice Li haciendo un saludo formal y siguiendo con lo planeado por Tomoyo. No podía abordarle inmediatamente con todo lo que ocurría y pedirle ayuda a una mujer que no sabe el destino que le depara la vida... o cual fue su verdadero pasado.

-Tomoyo: Creíamos que no... - dice Touya llegando de la cocina con unos platos calientes llenos de alimentos. Observa a la amatista y su mirada se va irremediablemente al otro hombre en la sala que no es su amigo Tsukishiro.

-Touya: tal vez no lo recuerdes- Comienza Tomoyo a hablar - Pero este es...

Touya frunce el ceño y dice con lentitud y cierta hostilidad.- Claro que se quien es él. Mas alto y adulto... pero se quien es... "Gaki"

Yukito no se sorprende que Touya detecte el aura del joven chino. Y tampoco se puede decir que Shaoran Li hubiese cambiado tanto físicamente para no reconocerle.

-Kinomoto - Saluda Li con formalidad.

Pero este deja de observar al sujeto para decirle a la amatista con tono de voz hostil y recelosa- ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué inventas?

-Te equivocas Touya. - Dice la amatista lastimada por la forma en que el sujeto se dirige a él.- No... yo no lo busqué.

-Es cierto. Yo la llamé a ella.

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar que ocurre? - Pregunta finalmente la ojiverde aturdida ante el comportamiento hostil de su hermano mayor y de la tensión que flota en el lugar. -¿Ustedes se conocen? - señalando a uno y otro.

-No exactamente Sakura. - Responde Tomoyo mientras ambos hombres se debaten en una lucha de miradas y una gota corre por su cuello (¡Igual que años atrás se andan debatiendo a duelos silenciosos!), - Li y Kinomoto tenían intereses en común cuando eran mas jóvenes...

"Si, uno es hermano de la chica que le gustaba y el otro el pretendiente de la chica" - piensa Yukito divertido. De repente en su cabeza surge el pensamiento perteneciente a su otra identidad diciendo "No es gracioso. Este hombre aquí, ahora... no es casualidad... "

-¿Por qué no pasas y te sientas Li? - Dice Yukito interviniendo en el duelo de miradas. Ambos hombres cortan contacto.- Supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que contarnos...

En aquel momento Touya toma del brazo a la amatista llevándole a la cocina mientras los demás se quedan en el saloncito y Sakura observa aquella acción pero no le presta atención.

-¿Se puede saber que hace él aquí? - Pregunta Touya soltando a la joven.

-Se lo que piensas de todo esto... o puedo imaginármelo. Pero él me ha dicho que necesita la ayuda de Sakura...

-Sakura no está en condiciones de ayudar a nadie en nada y menos tratándose de "Eso" - haciendo un ademán de varas mágicas. - ¿Entiendes eso? ¡La has puesto en riesgo!

-No podía negarme a Li. Lo conozco desde hace años - discute ella en voz baja y haciéndole frente al varón de mirada oscura.- Ya han pasado tres años Touya. Los que le ocasionaron daño, no existen.

-Sabes que no estamos hablando de entes normales como tú o yo. Estamos hablando de seres que no sabemos lo que hacen. Tú no tienes magia ¿Cómo puedes deducir que desde un principio no fue la intención de esas criaturas y no te están siguiendo?

-No es así. Aunque no tenga magia existen ciertas cosas que no se esconden del ojo humano Touya... es imposible.

-Que optimista- refuta con ironía. Viendo como la joven se incómoda cada vez mas- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? - viendo que se encoge de hombros bufa en burla. - ¿Y así quieres que confíe con lo que has hecho?

-No he hecho nada... aun - ahí levantando la mirada y revisando su bolso- Por lo pronto, Shaoran Li se queda en un hotel cerca de aquí y yo me quedo en el mismo hotel. No me iré de aquí hasta saber que no le ocasionará daños irremediables a Sakura.

-¿Daños Irremediables? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

-Shaoran Li no viene por el libro... - dice ella con firmeza- o por Yue. Viene por Sakura...

-¡Con un demonio Tomoyo! ¡Sakura no está en condiciones de...

-No sabes eso. Admito que hace tres años, cuando Sakura recobró la conciencia, las cosas no la manejamos como debía de ser. No le dimos tiempo a asimilar su condición o el reto que representa ser la dueña de las cartitas mágicas. Pero tenemos una oportunidad ahora de que alguien que sabe (o puede saber), como hacerle recordar o sino recordar, como ayudarla a sacar su verdadero potencial.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?

-Créeme no el suficiente. Confía en él Touya... se que es difícil - habla la mujer con confianza y bajando sus defensas ante el sujeto.- Li jamás lastimaría a tu hermana o permitirá que nada le ocurra... nada que no sea su destino. Y espero que le ayudes- viendo como el varón abre la boca sorprendido.- Si, le ayudes. Yo tengo que volver en algun momento a Tokio y lo dejaré contigo en ese momento, confiando en tu conciencia y que le ayudarás en todo- sacando de su bolso el libro de las Sakura Cards y entregándosela al sujeto.

Sin más nada que decir la mujer decide salir al saloncito donde se encuentran los demás y dejando al hombre en una profunda lucha interna.

La cena avanza con rapidez. Mientras Touya parece meditabundo pues no ha dicho una sola palabra, Sakura inunda con preguntas al recién conocido mientras Tomoyo y Yukito observan la interacción de estos.

Para Shaoran no ha pasado desapercibido un momento que la joven recoge parte de sus cabellos atrás de su oreja, la cicatriz que cruza una parte de su frente hasta el nacimiento de sus cabellos. Sabe por lo que Tomoyo le contó que Sakura salió bastante herida del encuentro que tuvo con aquella criatura.

Pero el tiempo apremia y la vida de todos está en peligro.

Ya cuando llevan un rato navegando por los recuerdos de niñez, es Sakura quien dice con dulzura. - Es extraño no recordar muchas cosas y mas aún sabiendo que participé en muchas de ellas.

-Hay muchos detalles que sería interesante que recordaras... en especial, muchas que te involucran a ti - dice Li y añade- Como CardMaster.

El silencio se apoderó del comedor. Touya aun continúa serio observando a su hermana y al chino. Yukito baja su mirada a su plato y Tomoyo observa a Touya y Sakura.

Esta mantiene silencio unos segundos para sonreír nerviosa y añade- ¿Dis-disculpa? ¿Una que?

-Card-Master.

Sakura lo parece analizar unos segundos y añade- No se que es eso.

-El problema es tu pérdida de memoria Sakura - dice Tomoyo interviniendo y atrayendo la mirada de la chica. Con su voz melodiosa añade.- Pero antes de eso, eras una chica... diferente. Muy diferente. Li y tú... son personas especiales. Con dones.

-¿Dones? - Ahí observando al guapo varón que apenas aquella noche conoció y luego a su prima- ¿Qué dones?

tres años... cuando te recuperaste del coma, tratamos de tener esta misma conversación contigo. Pero no reaccionaste muy bien que digamos.

-¿Qué? No recuerdo nada de eso.

Para sorpresa de Yukito, Touya extrae de debajo de la mesa un libro que al inicio luce pesado. Sakura le observa con cierto aturdimiento al leer su nombre en la portada y ser este de un color rosa de diversas tonalidades. Observa a su hermano mayor a los ojos y no dice una palabra.

-Sakura: lamento venir con esta gran responsabilidad para ti - dice Shaoran atrayendo ahora sus ojos verdes a su persona- Pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Li-kun?

-Sakura: ustedes eran muy cercanos hace años... - Dice Tomoyo notando que Sakura se siente perturbada por la forma en que el sujeto le trata: con una confianza que solo tiene con su hermano, Yukito y Tomoyo.- El es...

-Una persona especial.- habla el sujeto atrayendo la mirada de la ojiverde nuevamente a su persona. - Éramos muy buenos amigos...

-Muy cercanos- Dice ahora Tomoyo.- Y ha venido porque está obligado a hacerlo. Pero mas que todo, lo hice regresar a tu vida y ahora, para ver si es posible que recuperes quien eres en verdad.

Un gesto de hastío y un suspiro escapa de labios del varón Kinomoto y ninguno le presta atención.

-Sabemos que esto es mucho por asimilar- Dice Yukito de manera dulce y gentil ahora atrayendo su mirada- Pero, por lo que Li-Kun me ha explicado a grandes rasgos, todos estamos en peligro.

-Está en tu decisión - Dice ahora Touya mirando a los demás y luego a su hermana mientras extiende el libro hasta delante de ella- Aceptar lo que te pertenece o tal vez, delegárselo a alguien más... como él. -Hablando de Li. -Hace tres años, me negué a despegarme de una de las personas más cercanas para mi. - Ahí observando a Yukito - a nuestra familia. Pero ahora no pondré impedimento.

-No comprendo que es lo que quieren que haga... hermano... Yukito... Tomoyo...- ahí observando a Li y no diciendo su nombre.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? - Ahí tocando sutilmente las letras engravadas en la portada del libro rosa. - ¿Qué es... - Ahí los cuatro observando como de repente una pequeña luz comienza a surgir del libro y a rodearlo. -¿Qué...

Sakura no tiene tiempo de reaccionar o hacer preguntas. El libro comienza a levitar lentamente de la mesa y coloca su portada delante de su rostro. Sus ojos muestran su estupefacción al verse cara a cara con el libro el cual con cada segundo que transcurre irradia una luz que ahora es potente y color rosa, cegando a los jóvenes en el comedor.

Todos cierran sus ojos y los cubren por la brillantez del objeto mientras Sakura observa ya con asombro como de la cubierta del libro surge un pequeño animal de color dorado.

Independizándose de la cubierta del libro, la pequeña criatura flota al lado del mismo. Parece tener sus ojos cerrados y es Shaoran quien grita de repente.- ¡Sostén el libro o las Cartas se saldrá! -Levantándose de repente y con agilidad saltando por el otro lado de la mesa para auxiliar en caso de que fuera necesario. Pero Sakura extiende sus manos hacía el objeto y lo atrapa en sus manos inmediatamente perdiendo el brillo de luz que le rodeaba momentos antes y para su sorpresa aun con la criatura a palmos del mismo.

Shaoran respira aliviado viendo que una catástrofe mayor del cual no tienen tiempo y tampoco pueden comenzar a capturar cartas ya que no sería necesario un nuevo juicio. Pero sabe que las Cartas por su naturaleza y las de su creador, son traviesas si se les deja a su libre albedrío y hace mas de una década está consciente de las repercusiones de unas cartas mágicas sueltas entre los humanos aunque sus intenciones no son el lastimar a sus portadores o a los que viven alrededor.

Sakura a los pocos segundos y cuando observa que la criatura parece parpadear y bosteza con pesadez, tarda unos segundos en comprender donde se encuentra o quienes están en la habitación. Observa cada una las caras y es en la de Sakura que enfoca su atención pestañando dos veces.

-¿Sa-Sakurita? ¡Sakurita! ¡Que gusto! - Tratando de acercarse a ella para abrazarle el rostro.

Pero lo que Kero, o los demás no esperarían es el grito atronador de parte de la chica incorporándose nerviosa y dejando caer la silla donde se encuentra sentada hasta pegarse a la pared. -¡Kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Soy yo Kero?

-Lo sabía...- dice Touya apesadumbrado e incorporándose. - Sakura: trata de calmarte...

-¿Para que me despertaron? - dice con sopesar el pequeño gato observando a su alrededor a Tomoyo, Yukito y finalmente la ultima persona del salón. - ¿Quién es él?

-Kero: Es Li Shaoran... ¿Recuerdas? - Presenta Tomoyo.

-¡Bromeas! ¿El chino? ¿El descendiente de Clow Reed? -Ahí observando a Yukito mientras los gritos de Sakura continúan en el lugar a pesar que Touya trata de razonar con ella. - ¡Acaso ha venido por nosotros!

-No Kero. Shaoran necesita nuestra ayuda - y reafirma diciendo - La ayuda de Sakura y ustedes, los guardianes.

-No me importa. Sakurita no está en condiciones en manejar las cartas o mandarnos. Vuelvo al libro.

-Oye Kerberos: Tu deber es proteger a tu amo.

-No. Mi deber es proteger las cartas. Hasta que alguien venga y nos despierte... un nuevo amo o el anterior. - observando con sopesar la condición de la ojiverde quien no deja de manotear a su hermano y decir "Estoy soñando, estoy soñando". - y Sakurita no está en condiciones... - ahí observando como Li avanza hasta la ojiverde colocándose a la par del hermano de este.

-¿Qué haces? - Pregunta el varón. Shaoran le devuelve una mirada firme.

-Sus vecinos creerán que la están atacando. No es el momento de atraer más atención de la que necesitan...

Para sorpresa de Touya se ve él mismo retrocediendo y dándole espacio al chino. Shaoran se coloca frente a frente a la ojiverde y dice.- Será mejor que te calmes.

-¡No! Estoy teniendo alucinaciones... ¡Estoy soñando, estoy soñando! -continúa en histeria.

-Abre los ojos... ábrelos- Dice el varón con voz calmada y colocando sus brazos en ambos hombros de la joven. Pasan unos instantes y la chica va relajando su rostro y un segundo abre un ojo... luego el otro.

Sakura se concentra en su intensa mirada chocolate. Susurros vienen a sus oídos de voces débiles que no pertenecen a ninguno de los presentes que le dicen "Eres débil. No se porque tienes las cartas pero te prometo que serán mías al final"

-Tranquilízate...- explica el joven tratando de sonar firme y decidido y concentrado en la mirada esmeralda de la chica.

-No estás soñando... esta es la realidad. Tu realidad y las de todos que poseemos magia. Pero mas la tuya. Ese es tu libro... él es guardián de tu destino. Obsérvalo. - Pero Sakura se niega a observar donde la pequeña criatura amarilla, con gesto preocupado le observa- Míralo... no puedes pensar que esa cosita... ese "peluchito" - Ahí Kerbero iba a reclamar pero Yukito lo toma hábilmente por el rostro para camuflaje de sus reclamos por haber sido llamado "Peluchito"-puede lastimarte.

Luego de un hermético silencio que dura unos momentos Sakura dice en un murmullo y enfatizando con sus ojos.-Esto no es normal... - mostrando su nerviosismo pero sin retirar la mirada del rostro del varón. E insiste- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si vieras por primera vez lo que he visto?

-No es la primera vez Sakura- Interviene Tomoyo avanzando y hablándole con calma y gesto de voz tranquilizador igual que Li. Este aun continúa con las manos en los hombros de la menor Kinomoto.

Situación que pone a Touya un tanto huraño pero no reclama nada: al menos la joven está hablando pausadamente y no chillando como posesa.

-Desde los once años, vives con Kero Chan - Continúa la muchacha- es tu mejor amigo y confidente.

-Muy cierto Sakurita - dice la criatura volando de las manos de Yukito hasta colocarse a una distancia mas cerca de la joven. Sakura comienza a ponerse nerviosa pero no como en principio. Shaoran lentamente retira sus manos de los hombros de la mujer.- Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí pero yo jamás sería capaz de lastimarte.

-¿Qué...que es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué... - señalando al pequeño guardián.

-Sakura eres una poderosa mujer - explica Tomoyo. Shaoran ya se retira más del lugar tomando asiento y dándoles cierta privacidad. Touya lo observa y nota una preocupación en su mirada y cierto cansancio en su persona. -Y esto es parte de tu legado. Tú venciste a Li y al juez... Yue - ahí observando un instante a Yukito.- Por el derecho de esto - Tomando el libro en sus manos y aproximándoselo a la muchacha.

-¿Dónde está la llave? - Pregunta Kero repentinamente. Observa a los demás allí. -¿Dónde?

-El dije que Sakura siempre colgaba en su cuello - explica Yukito información dada por Yue. - Aconsejé a Touya que se lo guardara.

-Está en un joyero de mi madre- Explica el varón- - Está en el fondo de mi armario.

-Al menos está a salvo - Replica aliviado. - Sakura: Es importante que aceptes que no soy una obra de tu imaginación y no pretendo lastimarte... daría mi vida por ti.

Sakura busca el apoyo en el rostro de su hermano pero este no dice nada. Tomoyo le sonríe mostrándole su certeza en las palabras de la criatura y Yukito asiente en silencio.

Pero el rostro que busca que le ayude a comprender el significado de esto es del chino que apenas conoce que está a pocos pasos de ellos.

Pero este no dice nada.

* * *

><p>Cuando la joven abre sus ojos ve la claridad que se asoma por sus ventanas y poco a poco va recordando los eventos que los adjudica a un sueño "Un sueño muy real" se repite en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se incorpora parcialmente de su lecho y se fija en la hora. - ¡Diez de la mañana! - disparándose como un resorte se incorpora totalmente para segundos después recordar que es sábado.<p>

Se lleva una mano al pecho y respiro profundo.-Que alivio... pensé que llegaría tarde al trabajo...- sonriendo.- ¡Y con el sueño que tuve anoche con razón! - riendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué sueño tuviste anoche? - Preguntan atrás de ella. La muchacha se paraliza por completo al escuchar aquella vocecilla débil y lentamente se voltea al lugar de donde cree que la ha escuchado. Observa el rellano de una de las ventanas parcialmente abiertas donde sus ojos admiran con asombro aquella pequeña criatura de alas diminutas y gran cabeza amarilla.

Y en pocos segundos se escucha un pequeño grito de estupor.

-Por favor Sakurita: ya pasamos por todo esto anoche...

-No... no era un sueño. - Ahí observando encima de su tocador el libro color rosa y una pequeña cadena dorada con un extraño dije colgando de este. - No estaba soñando- Deslizándose lentamente al suelo.

-No Sakura. No estabas soñando. Aunque tienes el don de la predicción por sueños, dudo mucho que de esto se trate pues fue anoche cuando fui reintroducido a tu vida.

La joven lo observa hasta que este se posa en sus piernas y se observan a los ojos. La joven lo levanta con delicadeza como si se tratase de una cría de gato.

-Quisiera poder decir que se que es lo que tengo que hacer pero no tengo la menor idea- murmura ella siendo escuchada por el guardián. - Entonces... ¿Tomoyo está aquí?

-Si y también el mocoso.

-¿Mocoso?

-Si, Li. - Responde el varón.

-Él parece conocerme bastante.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! - Añade con indignación atrayendo el interés de la joven.- Ese enano pretendía quedarse con nosotros...

-¿Con ustedes?

-Con las Cartas, con Yue y conmigo... pero - levantando su mano en gesto de triunfo.- Sakura venció al descendiente de Clow Reed y ganó el derecho sobre las cartas. Y las cartas se transformaron a la misma identidad y esencia de su amo.- Señalando el libro sobre el tocador. -Si ese mocoso hubiera ganado, creo que habría sido muy diferente obedecerlo a él.

-¿Obedecerlo?

-Somos creación de Clow Reed pero somos tus guardianes por derecho y haber vencido a Yue en el juicio. Tú salvaste el mundo ya en una ocasión. ¡Y solo tenías once años!

Sakura abre los ojos ampliamente escuchando sus palabras. Vagos vestigios de los recuerdos se arremolinan en su mente pero los desecha rápidamente. ¡Son tan confusos!

-¿Qué pasó con él? Con Li.

-Volvió a China una vez el peligro pasó y defendiste tu derecho a ser la dueña de las cartas y terminaste transformándolas todas. Incluso la reencarnación de Clow tuvo que admitir que eras la legítima dueña. Debo admitir que a ese último instante sirvió de ayuda... pero de ahí a que se encaprichara contigo... ¡no lo perdono!

-¿Conmigo?

Kero desciende de las manos de Sakura y comienza a caminar delante de ella de un lado a otro de manera que pensaba las cosas pero en realidad las explicaba sin analizarlas a profundidad. - Ese mocoso te gustaba... digo y también tu le gustabas a él... - ahí sonrojando sutilmente a la ojiverde pero no se dio cuenta de aquello.- Incluso tienes ahí- señalando en un lado del tocador- Algo que él te entregó como despedida.

-¿A mi? - incorporándose curiosa ya que no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido y que Kero le explica. Kero vuela hasta el tocador observando a la ojiverde mirar todo con atención. Observa portarretratos, pendientes... una caja de música pero su mirada parece encontrar lo que anda buscando sin comprenderlo.

Y sus manos se dirigen al pequeño peluche de felpa gris.

No comprende como dedujo que de eso es lo que Kero hablaba. Observa el objeto ya desgastado y cuya costura parecía deshacerse en un lado.

-Dormías con esa cosa casi todas las noches. Cuando cumpliste dieciséis años, finalmente lo pusiste en tu escritorio y quedó en el olvido.

-¿En el olvido?

-No volvimos a saber de él. Tu comenzaste la preparatoria y también de enfocaste en los estudios...

-Está hecho a mano...- Explica ella observando las costuras- Debió de tomarse mucho tiempo y dedicación para hacerlo.

Kero se queda observándole mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro femenino cuando ella acerca el peluche hasta su rostro y cierra los ojos acariciándolo contra su mejilla.

Y es como si se encontrase en un sueño.

_Nota una figura menuda. No pasaría de los doce años. Cabellos café oscuros. Vistiendo ropa casual de chamarra color café. Tiene un pequeño objeto gris en sus manos y lo observa con cierta nostalgia y duda._

_-¿Me vas a regalar ese osito de felpa? -Se escucha preguntarle._

_El varón le observa un instante antes de sonreír. Nota el sonrojo en su rostro infantil. Este comienza a cortar distancia entre ambos mientras ella le imita avanzando hasta su persona. El ruido a su alrededor se deja de escuchar._

_Él le extiende el peluchito mientras ella lo recibe cubriendo sus manos en un contacto que revela muchos de los sentimientos que se quedan en silencio._

_-Escríbeme... -Solicita con el rostro arrebolado la joven. El varón asiente aun con la tenue sonrisa en sus labios y las mejillas sonrojadas._

_Luego de una ultima mirada, un hombre se aproxima al sujeto diciendo. - Ya es hora... - y lo ve marcharse con una ultima ojeada hacía atrás observa la joven con su peluche en las manos._

Sakura abre sus ojos lentamente observando el objeto en sus manos. No recuerda su nombre... no recuerda el motivo real que le impulsó a él de obsequiarle aquello o porque ella fue a aquel lugar a buscarle.

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunta Kero visiblemente preocupado por la palidez y el aturdimiento que nota en el rostro de la chica.

Pero a ella no le da oportunidad de responder. Tocan débilmente a la puerta y se incorpora para abrirla.

Su hermano se encuentra en la misma y dice con lentitud.- Hora del desayuno... te dejé dormir mas de la cuenta...- ahí observando el objeto en sus manos.- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Es mi osito de felpa - sonríe con ilusión.- Me lo obsequió él... ¿Lo sabías? - Mostrándoselo.

Touya le observa sin asentir y simplemente añade.- Será mejor que te alistes... Tomoyo y Li vendrán cerca del medio día... - cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**Buenas y saluditos a todos ^_^. Uff! Por poco y no puedo actualizar en esta ocasión. El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en junio. He tenido muchos contratiempos entre el trabajo y el lanzamiento de mi primera novela bajo una firma editora que no he podido tan siquiera tomarme unos momentos para revisión y cargar este capitulo. Pero por supuesto, espero que los próximos capítulos, no surjan contratiempos. En los próximos días estaré anunciando los detalles de las noticias que he estado lanzándoles a conta-gotas sobre esta nueva etapa en mi vida. Por el momento, los dejo con esta breve conclusión espero que me hagan llegar sus comentarios. **

**Como anuncie al principio del capitulo, estoy cargando las historias en varios portales de la red como .ar, y por supuesto Deuz Amis. FFNET esta comiéndose palabras e inicios de diálogos, signos de interrogación, exclamación y palabras acentuadas, dificultando la lectura o peor aun, dando la alusión que la calidad del autor ha ido en descenso. No quiero que lo crean. A veces, cuando una carga el capitulo, se le escapan ciertas cosas para revisar DETENIDAMENTE en FFNET o en la parte de revision una vez cargado el archivo y lo admito, tengo poca paciencia para ponerme a releer nuevamente o revisar lo que ha sido revisado, o peor aun, hacerlo una tercera o cuarta vez. Últimamente no he tenido tiempo para mucho y estas revisiones agotan mucho mas mi agenda y mis ojitos. Espero que me disculpen y comprendan esta situación que no es solo mi problema, sino de otras escritoras que he consultado con la misma interrogante y problemas en ffnet. Por la única razón que continuo cargando los capítulos es que esta al acceso de todos y es un habito además de que las alertas de historias o capítulos facilitan nuestras vidas.**

**Los dejo con estas breves líneas y me despido. Los comentarios a sus rr comenzaran a ser enviadas a partir de mañana. Mientras, los dejo con este capitulo y sus impresiones del mismo. **

**Comentarios, dudas, criticas o Tomatazos a Sakura_**

**Twitter monihernandezt :) **

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 3**

**Besos, Crys. **


	4. Capitulo 3 Como todo empezó

**Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Creadoras CLAMP**

**Empezar desde Cero.**

**Por Crystal.**

**Nota personal: Con los problemas de carga experimentados con ffnet estoy cargando esta historias en varios portales que me han abierto las puertas: , .ar y por supuesto en el grupo de Yahoo Deuz Amis. Les invito pasar por dichos portales para leer la historia ya que en estos lugares la carga de la data no hace que se pierdan ciertos detalles que FFNET se esta encargando de sacarlos lo que dificulta la lectura y aporte a la falta de coherencia en los capítulos que se cargan.**

**Capitulo 3. Como todo empezó. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Si pudiera soñar con lo que quisiera ser cuando fuera grande, seria una persona como mi padre; nunca le conocí (al menos que le recuerde), pero si estoy consciente que era un buen hombre; mientras mis abuelos tuvieron vida, hablaban de el con todo el amor y la admiración no solo de padres a hijos, sino también de hombre a otro hombre. Ese particular don de tener valores humanos tan intrínsecos y tan valorados en mi sociedad es algo que es mucho mas valioso que la magia misma. No me pueden malinterpretar: Mi padre era un hombre fuerte. Mi madre por momentos, me ha dicho en ocasiones que físicamente me parezco a él … tengo el gran honor de parecerme a él. Mis hermanas conservan unas cuantas fotos de cuando eran infantes donde este se encuentra en su lado y a veces, puedo ver el parecido que mi madre se refiere. <em>

_Y el hecho de soñar con él, debería sorprenderme. Mas porque no recuerdo conocerle. _

_Un hombre con mi complexión pero detecto unas diferencias en la forma de vestir… en su sonrisa… un poco diferente a la mía. Y dice "Mi pobre hijo: el peso del destino del mundo en sus manos" _

_Y eso fue hace un mes ya. _

_No he vuelto a soñar con él._

_Ahora me dirijo a reiniciar a Sakura Kinomoto a su experiencia como maestra de las cartas. Y en lo personal, Tomoyo dice que no ve a la misma Sakura que conocimos en nuestra inocencia… y observándole en estos momentos, tal vez Tomoyo no observa la misma Sakura Kinomoto que yo. _

_Porque si la reconozco en esta mujer, _

_La niña Nunca se ha marchado…"_

* * *

><p><em>"La adversidad hace que un hombre se conozca a si mismo"<em>

_-Anónimo_

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura Kinomoto sigue al sujeto por las inmediaciones del bosquecillo a poca distancia de hogar en Kyoto lo hace con seguridad aunque la incertidumbre nubla su mente.<p>

Atrás de ella le siguen Yukito y Tomoyo (esta última con Kerberos dentro de su bolso). Touya prefiere quedarse en la papelería confiando que Yukito sabrá proteger a su hermana.

Para Tomoyo una espiral de sentimientos encontrados nublan su mente. Su percepción acerca del destino de Sakura está más que claro, a pesar de la pérdida de memoria de esta. Y que convenciera al mayor Kinomoto de que les dejara acompañar a la ojiverde nota el grado de confianza del varón acerca de que tanto ella como Yukito, servirán de apoyo y compañía a los involucrados.

Aunque en lo más profundo de su persona, Yukito (cuyos pensamientos navegan por los mismos que la mejor amiga de la menor Kinomoto), advierte que la ausencia de Touya se debe más al carácter sobre protector de este y que toda la situación involucra la magia.

El Sakura retomar su responsabilidad como Señora de las Cartas y de los guardianes.

Y aquello no le agrada en lo más mínimo al varón de apellido Kinomoto.

-Creo que ya hemos caminado bastante- informa Yukito observando que han llegado a un claro al centro del bosque. – Aquí no nos interrumpirán.

-¿Crees que es seguro? – Pregunta Li observando a su alrededor.

-Pocos se aventuran por esta parte- Dice el varón de cabellos grises y ojos café. – Y no hay otro lugar mas seguro. Hacer esto podría ponernos en advertencia en el edificio.

Tomoyo se coloca cerca de su amiga mientras observan ambas a Li Shaoran lanzar una mirada rápida por los alrededores. - ¿Es muy perspicaz cierto? – Susurra Tomoyo al lado de su amiga.

-¿Acaso siempre ha sido así? – Pregunta Sakura con curiosidad y cierta pizca de admiración.

-Desde que lo conocemos. – Responde con expresión dulce y una mirada muy perspicaz en su amiga y de ahí al chino - Es muy meticuloso. No deja nada al azar. –Viéndole tocar ciertos árboles. Bajar su cabeza y proseguir con el siguiente.

Sakura lo observa con particular atención y sonríe cuando lo ve regresar hasta donde ellas. Aunque su sonrisa cordial lo pone un tanto inquieto, dice.- No hay nadie. Y no detecto ningún tipo de ser mágico en los alrededores.

-¿No lo detectas a él? – Señalando con ingenuidad al pequeño guardián que sale del bolso de Tomoyo.

-La magia se lee de maneras diferentes. Es fácil reconocer el tipo de magia y aura de cada persona una vez te habitúas a su compañía. – Responde a Sakura-. Por lo pronto, tampoco nos detectaran aquí… he protegido el lugar con unos encantamientos protectores y ciertas barreras. No es nada cien por cien seguro pero no recibiremos sorpresas inesperadas.

-¿Eso se aprende? Me refiero a detectar a las personas mágicas.

-Toma bastante entrenamiento y cierta habilidad el poder hacerlo – viéndole fruncir su rostro añade – pero si, creo que es posible que en algún momento lo llegaras a hacer. Incluso cuando aprendes lo suficiente puedes detectar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, siendo magia o personas normales. Cada quien se lee de manera diferente

Sakura pasa su mano por la cicatriz de manera distraída y Shaoran se percata de ello. – Hay entes que no son tan difíciles de ver… ni siquiera por parte de las personas normales… como Tomoyo – señalando a la amiga de ellos. –Pero si sabes como prepararte para ello puedes verlo.- Ahí haciendo una pausa como dudando.- Kerberos vio en tu mente que tipo de criatura te atacó…

-Solo se que puede controlar mentes humanas – Dice el pequeño guardián atrayendo sus miradas.- No se que tipo puede ser. Pero no creo que sea obra de algún hechicero. Jamás he visto tal tipo de poder.

-Tendremos que comenzar por lo básico antes de reunirnos con los demás.

-¿Los demás?

-Personas con magia. Personas poderosas. No hemos pasado los últimos meses escondiéndonos. Ya explicare mas delante de que se trata. Pero si te puedo decir que nos hemos agrupado para lograr conformar un grupo que sepa enfrentar lo que viene por ahí.

-¿Y que es lo que viene? – Vuelve a preguntar la joven de manera curiosa. Shaoran duda unos instantes antes de responderle.

-Creo que lo primero es ayudarte a relacionarte con tu magia. Ya nos preocuparemos de eso luego –Acercándose a ella y añade.- ¿Puedes quitártela? – señalando la pequeña cadena dorada con el dije.

Sakura obedece extendiéndosela al sujeto pero este niega con su rostro a lo que ella se queda con ella en la palma de su mano. –Esa es la llave del libro. Se supone bajo un encantamiento mágico esta, se transforma en un báculo – Añade rodeándole mientras Sakura sigue sus movimientos e incluso volteándose a todos los lugares que este se mueve. Tomoyo y Yukito se retiran un poco.

-¿Báculo?

-Inténtalo. – Dice el sujeto con confianza.

-Vamos Sakurita- Dice Kerberos echándole ánimos.- ¡Tú puedes!

Sakura lo observa dubitativa y finalmente asiente aun no muy segura. Observa a su interlocutor y entrenador quien dice. – Repite después de mí _"Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella nuestra tú verdadera identidad ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión. Libérate" _

-¿Te la sabes de memoria? – Pregunta sorprendida.

A lo que el sujeto sonríe con ternura y nostalgia añadiendo- ¿Cuántas veces no fui testigo de tu gran poder?

Sakura se sonroja tenuemente ante su declaración y Tomoyo sonríe. Es Kerberos quien comienza a enojarse diciendo.- ¡Ya este mocoso se toma deberes particulares que no le corresponden! ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo que le enseñe todo esto a Sakurita? ¡Ya lo hice una vez! ¿Recuerdan!

Aquel reproche departe del guardián llama la atención de los aludidos a lo que Li replica frunciendo su ceño. – Tú le enseñaste a Sakura a capturar cartas y enfrentar el juicio. Y a transformarlas. Esto es muy diferente.

-No nos has dicho aun que es lo que pasa… - Opina Yukito interviniendo.- ¿Por qué la necesitas?

-Si… o en todo caso a nosotros también. ¡No me engañas mocoso!

-Por favor, no discutan – dice Sakura colocándose entre ambos.- Por favor – insiste respetuosamente al pequeño guardián- Agradeceré todo lo que quieras enseñarme que Li no tome en cuenta. – Ahí dirigiéndose a Shaoran añade- Ambos pueden trabajar juntos ¿No? – sonriéndole tenuemente.

Y para sorpresa del sujeto, se encontró sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Retrocede unos pasos dejando espacio entre ellos para aturdimiento de la ojiverde. Tomoyo se ríe suspicazmente y siente como un peso se levanta de sus hombros al recordar las chiquilladas de esos dos.

¡En su infancia eran tan tímidos! Y siente escalofríos: verlos precisamente interactuar de aquella manera le hace presentir que las cosas podrían funcionar…

Tal vez recuperar a su mejor amiga.

La joven de ojos verdes no ha perdido esa gentileza y candidez que le caracterizó, aunque admite que después del accidente, era una chica triste y desconfiaba hasta de su propio criterio. Verle actuar como lo hizo cuando eran niñas, le llena de satisfacción. Pero inmediatamente reconoció un detalle: ya no eran niños.

Y tiene un extraño presentimiento que la necesidad del joven Shaoran de Sakura y su poder, no trae para ellos ninguna experiencia parecida a la de su infancia.

Al contrario: tiene la impresión del que el peligro les rodea.

El joven sacó una espada sorprendiendo a Sakura: ¿Dónde la ha extraído? No lo vio en ningún momento cargar alguna. En posición de defensa dijo a la joven.- Ataca…

-¿Atacar…? ¿Con que voy a atacar…? – Se voltea a Yukito y los demás y su instinto le alertó, volteándole a donde estaba su contrincante: Shaoran ya no estaba ahí sino que se abalanza a ella con la espada en alto con la mirada totalmente transformada y a toda velocidad.

Los gritos de alarma de los guardianes y el gemido de sorpresa de Tomoyo no se hicieron esperar. Sakura cerró sus ojos y se echó para atrás. El báculo para desconcierto de los presentes y sin el encantamiento, se activó inmediatamente transformándose y una luz brillante rodeó a Sakura, deteniendo el ataque de Li cuya espada rebota a milímetros de la cabeza de la joven.

-¿Estás loco mocoso del demonio? – Grita Kero sin miramientos y mostrando toda su rabia. Para sorpresa de los presentes, se transforma en pocos segundos en el enorme león alado y salta delante de Sakura tumbando al suelo con su enorme garra al joven Li. - ¡Pudiste lastimarla! – Grita a milímetros de su rostro.- Debería despedazarte ahora mismo.

-¡Kero por favor! – dice Tomoyo aun temblando por la impresión. Por su lado, observa a Sakura quien se incorpora temblando de miedo y el escudo que le cubría momentos antes, se desaparece. – Esta no es la forma…

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! Demostrarle que no es un juego… ¡De lo que es capaz…! –pero el peso del guardián le da dificultades para respirar. Muestra su indignación al guardián cuando añade- Déjame levantar o no me hago responsable.

-Estás siendo muy duro con ella- Insiste el león con alas.

-¿Kero? – Pregunta Sakura finalmente percatándose de la presencia del enorme león.- ¿Eres tú? – Parpadeando sorprendida.

-¿Quién mas?

-¡Wow! Eres… enorme…

-Mas bien… "Magnificente" – añade con altanería la criatura aun sin soltar a Li.

-Basta- Interviene Yukito avanzando lentamente hasta ellos.- Déjalo ir… - Kerberos lo duda un instante y finalmente levanta su garra del pecho del sujeto.

-Tengo que hacerlo. No es un juego – insiste Li medio incorporándose del suelo. Añade a Sakura.- Lo que hacemos es bastante peligroso... no es como cuando éramos niños. Y en aquel entonces corríamos un enorme riesgo.

-Has tenido años entrenando—Dice Yukito de manera pensativa observando y extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse y el chino así lo hace tomando su espada del suelo.- Pero Sakura no sabe el potencial que yace dentro de ella…

-No puedo tratarla con delicadeza solo porque es una chica.

-¡Y no se te pide que lo hagas! – Ruge Kero a la defensiva- Ella pudo vencerte siendo una niña… para tener la mayoría de las cartas en su poder y triunfar en el juicio. Yue pateó el trasero contigo en aquel entonces… ¿Qué te hace pensar que Sakura si tuviera todo su potencial y sus recuerdos no pudiera patearte el trasero ya siendo adultos?

-Basta Kero… Li… Yukito – Dice Sakura observándoles a los tres y con la mirada decidida. Aun sus manos tiemblan levemente mientras sostiene el báculo–Si es cierto y tienes la capacidad para controlar la magia, ¿Por qué no te quedas con ellas entonces? – Extendiéndola el báculo ante los reclamos de Kerberos y Tomoyo.

-No- dice Li levantando su mano en señal de rechazo.- Ellos decidieron tres años atrás no entregarse a la familia de Clow Reed o a mi… ni siquiera quisieron ir con Hiragizawa. En cambio, decidieron protegerte a ti y a las cartas. No puedo tomar posesión de lo que claramente no es mío. Son tuyas.

-No te des por vencida tan rápido Sakura – Dice Kerberos sonando optimista y confiando en la capacidad de la chica. – Se que tú puedes… siempre has podido.

Sakura escucha el apoyo departe de la criatura y la mirada de Tomoyo entre la confianza por su capacidad y el temor que pudiera salir lastimada. Yukito, quien siempre ha sido el optimista entre sus conocidos simplemente y para sorpresa de ella, solo observa sin intervenir y sin mostrar en su rostro algún indicio de confianza en las palabras del león alado.

-De acuerdo – Dice la muchacha observando al hombre delante de ella. Toma el báculo con firmeza en su agarre y lo levanta. -¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Detener tu ataque?

-Que hayas sacado el Escudo es buena señal. Te reconocen como de tu propiedad. Incluso sin convocar la carta…

-¿Y ahora?

-Es hora de trabajar con las cartas menores. No te confíes: el Escudo es muy poderosa y sabrá protegerte y si lo deseas, proteger a aquellos a tu alrededor. Es Regida por la Tierra… esa está en otra de tus cartas. – Viendo el rostro de aturdimiento que se pronuncia cada vez mas, ahí observa a Kerberos para añadir con cierta duda- Creo que te encargarás de ponerla al día con los detalles de las cartas y sus regentes. – Colocándose otra vez en guardia añade- Convoca a la Espada.

-Yo no se moverme como lo haces.- Replica la joven con cierta duda. –Ni siquiera se como lo haces.

-No te preocupes por eso. Una vez tienes el báculo en tus manos, ella te proporcionará la agilidad para trabajar los elementos e instrumentos de las cartas- Dice Li seguro de sus palabras. – Hazlo… convoca la espada.

Sakura lo observa unos instantes y parece murmurar algo entre dientes. Para sorpresa de ella, el báculo cambia de forma, rodeándole una luz brillante y como su composición cambia mostrando en sus manos una preciosa espada de cristales y empuñadura de color rosa.

-Sorprendente – murmura Tomoyo siendo testigo de lo ocurrido.

Incluso Sakura parece estar mas sorprendida que la chicha que no posee poder alguno.

-¿Lista? – Pregunta Li ahora previniéndole y retomando su posición de ataque.

Sakura lo observa y Li percibe la mirada decidida que reflejan aquellos ojos verdes. No puede sino sonreír de lado (atrayendo más atractivo a su rostro masculino) al pensar por su interior "Ahí estás Sakura".

-Adelante. – Replica la joven copiando la misma pose del sujeto delante de ella y a una distancia corta.

Y cuando estos dos avanzan a la misma velocidad y las espadas colisionan entrando de contacto, los presentes no pueden sino maravillarse de lo que allí ocurre.

_"Es posible… Tal vez es posible que él sea la respuesta que por tres años hemos estado esperando"_ Dice Yue en su interior que fue escuchado por Yukito.

* * *

><p>Touya se encuentra en la cocina de su pequeño departamento cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y las voces de sus ocupantes. Ahora con el pequeño guardián entre ellos, es fácil recordar su presencia pues cuando era un adolescente la percibía con una extraña facilidad. Cuando sale para darle la bienvenida a su hermana y Yukito se sorprende con la condición en que Sakura llega: toda despeinada, cubierta de tierra toda su ropa y ciertos raspones en sus rodillas. - ¿Qué demonios le ocurrió? – Observando en el salón viendo que solo ellos han vuelto añade.- ¿Dónde están Tomoyo y el Gaki ese?<p>

-Regresaron al hotel. Estaba bien cansado…- Dice Yukito viendo a Sakura que toma asiento en uno de los sillones y observa sus raspones en las piernas.

-Debí usar un pantalón de mezclilla. – Se refiere la joven observando los raspones en sus rodillas.

-Lo que debes hacer es ir a tomar un baño. Estás dejando tierra en todo el sillón – dice Kinomoto incómodo con toda la situación. Sakura se abochorna (como cuando era niña) y se marcha llevándose consigo al pequeño guardián.

-No es su culpa. El entrenamiento ha sido intenso. Li la hizo usar las cards en contra a él- sorprendiendo al varón de mirada oscura- no solo eso: atacó a Sakura por igual.

-¡Con un demonio Yuki! No tiene derecho en lastimar a mi hermana…

-Calma Touya: Entiendo porque Li lo hace. Aunque no nos ha narrado toda la situación. Por el momento se concentra en readaptar a Sakura en el uso y experiencia en su poder y tratar de controlarlo. Y eso que no usó las cartas Matriarcas como Earty, o Firey. Apenas usaron Darkness, Sword y Wood.

-¿Crees que esto es correcto? Este sujeto vuelve a irrumpir en su vida…

-Hace años debió hacerlo. Pero estuvimos de acuerdo que llamarlo podría hacerlo tomar la decisión de apoderarse de las Cartas… de los guardianes- dice con un dejo de nostalgia que Touya percibe en su mirada y en su voz. – No podíamos permitirlo. Sakura después de todo, es su dueña.

-¿Acaso Yue también tuvo que entrenar?

-No. Tampoco Kerberos aunque intervino par de veces, ganándose el reproche de Li. –Touya alzó las cejas a lo que él agrega- No vi intención alguna de lastimar a Sakura. Solo ponerla al día en par de técnicas defensivas.

-Pero no te ha dicho que se trae entre manos- negando con el rostro, Touya replica.- Pues ya viene siendo hora que se ponga al día con nosotros. No seré un hechicero como él o alguien especial como Sakura pero soy el encargado de cuidarla. Se lo juré a papá que la protegería con mi vida de ser necesario.

-Te comprendo Touya… créeme…- ahí sonando su teléfono móvil, reconociendo el número lo contesta con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. —Hola… ¿Yo? Ah bueno, estaba ayudando a Sakura y unos amigos de Tokio y se me fue el tiempo… ¿Ahora? Si, claro… - Observando de reojo a su amigo de cabellos castaños quien tiene una sonrisa tenue en su rostro y la ceja alzada- Déjame ver si no me necesitan más por aquí… si… yo también- colgando la llamada.

-¿Tu esposa necesita de tu presencia?

-Corrección: Mi prometida necesita de mi atención. Le cancelé el día de hoy a escoger el tipo de pastel para la boda y ha reclamado mi atención para el día de mañana, al menos por un par de horas.

Touya observa detrás, donde está el pasillo y observa la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermana, le hace una seña a su amigo para que le siga a la cocina, y este así lo hace viendo como el mayor Kinomoto retira unas sartenes del fuego y lo apaga. Se voltea a Yukito diciendo.- Creo que, dadas las circunstancias que ahora nos rodean viene siendo momento que le digas la verdad -Viendo como este frunce su rostro: raras ocasiones que lo hace.- Cuando decidiste un año y medio atrás, conocerla mejor y finalmente sacarla de su pena de venir todos los días por bolígrafos y papeles a la librería o cartuchos de tinta y decidirte a aceptar su invitación para un café no pensaste que las cosas irían mas allá de citas normales. Lo último que atravesaba mi cabeza era que seis meses después le propondrías matrimonio. - Cruzándose de brazos añade- ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas esconderle la verdad Yuki? – Bajando un poco mas su voz.- Incluso no sabemos si podrás hacer una vida de hombre normal.

-¿Lo dices porque no existo como persona en este mundo? – Replica el sujeto con cierta tristeza.

-Oye: eres tan real como el fuego que usamos para cocinar nuestros alimentos. Como el aire que respiramos. Así como se que tu amor por Mariko* es real. Lo que si se que juramos proteger a Sakura… Yue como su guardián hizo esa promesa. Pero creo que hasta que no sepamos lo que el chino ese se trae entre manos, es bueno que te vayas preparando para revelarle la verdad. Al menos ponerle en advertencia. – Viéndole retirarle su mirada y apenarse un poco. ¡Primera vez que ve su amigo abochornarse! - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que… no se como explicarte…

-Eres mi mejor amigo Yuki por encima de ser uno de los protectores de Sakura. Y siempre nos hemos tenido confianza. Incluso tuviste la amabilidad de cuando sacaste a la pobre Mariko de su miseria cuando decidiste invitarle a ese café al menos dejaría de venir todos los días a comprar lápices y cartuchos de impresora. – Sonriendo un instante- Creo que la cantidad de cartuchos que tiene en su inventario podría no necesitar hasta dentro de dos años mínimo – viendo a su amigo apenarse.- Pero es una gran chica. Y por el otro lado no sabemos que está pasando y si tendrás que estar al lado de Sakura… pero no es nada para tomarlo a la ligera cuando ese sujeto se apareció en nuestra puerta con Tomoyo.

-¿Qué crees que pasa?

-No se por que… pero tengo la impresión que se trata de algo relacionado a lo ocurrido hace tres años en Tokio- Viendo como su amigo alza sus cejas sorprendido.- No solo eso: ¿Acaso no crees que es impresionante que rastreara a Tomoyo hasta nosotros?

-Si me imagino que no debe de ser nada fácil para poner a Sakura en las condiciones que lo hizo el día de hoy.

-Dijiste que no era nada fuera de lo normal

-Para no preocupar a Sakura. Pero Touya: la empujó hasta sus límites- viendo su amigo tensarse- incluso Sakura lloró en par de ocasiones.

-¡Maldito Gaki!

-Touya: deja de maldecir… empuja a Sakura porque busca que esté lista. Esté preparada. No tiene interés de apropiarse de las cartas. Tiene intenciones de preparar a Sakura… para lo que sea que viene.

-¿Acaso no les dijo nada?

-No. No nos dijo que se trata. Tal vez a Sakura le responda preguntas… o a ti.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Porque a pesar de empujar a Sakura a sus limites vi la preocupación en su mirada.

-¿Preocupación por ella?

Yukito se encoge de hombros añadiendo – Es probable. No olvidemos que la conoce desde que eran niños.

* * *

><p>En la soledad de su habitación de hotel y luego de ducharse toma su teléfono móvil y ve una llamada pérdida en pantalla. Devolviéndole la llamada dura unos instantes sonando el teléfono saliendo un correo de voz. Shaoran cuelga y revisa su propio correo de voz escuchando la voz americana de Kanda diciendo con firmeza- <em>Te he llamado toda la tarde. Bueno ahora no tengo casi tiempo de conversar: tu amiga Daidouji ha servido su propósito. No solo me consiguió que uno de sus aviones corporativos me llevara a una escala sino que reservó un pasaje a mi nombre. Estaré volando las siguientes siete horas y no permiten el uso de móviles. Te llamaré cuando aterrice en Londres. Espero que hayas conseguido lo que andas buscando. No te preocupes: daré con ese Hiragizawa y lo llevaré a tu lado incluso si eso significa amordazarlo" colgando la llamada. <em>

Shaoran observa su móvil ante aquella última declaración de la joven. Alza la ceja un tanto dubitativo: duda mucho que eso sea posible. Eriol Hiragizawa no solo demostró cuando tenía once años que era una persona bastante precoz para su edad y no solo la reencarnación de Clow Reed, sino un mago sumamente preparado y poderoso.

Ahora como adulto, su poder debe de ser impresionante.

Un aliado más para lo que se avecina.

Solo espera que no haya pasado lo mismo que en el caso de su esposa o todo aquel con la capacidad de enfrentar lo que se aproxima.

* * *

><p>La mujer de ojos amatistas escucha el repicar del aparato y escucha una voz decir "Habla Hiragizawa, deje su mensaje después del tono" – Eriol soy yo. Se que no es la primera vez que te lo digo pero por favor, tienes que comunicarte conmigo o con Touya Kinomoto lo mas pronto posible. Ya tienes sus números aquí en Kyoto. Sabes que Li esta aquí. Es importante… - guardando el silencio unos segundos – Yo… - acongojándose y observando un instante su habitación de hotel.- Adiós. – y no añadiendo mas nada decide colgar la llamada.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura ya duchada, vestida con su ropa de dormir y revisando sus heridas y raspones dice con duda- ¿En serio yo sabía hacer todo esto? Lo creo muy improbable.<p>

El guardián le observa dubitativo mientras los restos de alimentos en un plato de la cena preparada por Touya y el pequeño guardián termina de masticar y tragar para decir.- No dudes de tu capacidad. Con once años te hiciste maestra y señora de las Cartas Clow y las transformaste. Eres una persona fuerte y siempre lo has probado.

-El no recordar nada de esto me hace sentir mas insegura de todo lo que me dicen. –Guardando silencio unos segundos.- ¿Cómo era él de niño? Li me refiero.

-Igual de insoportable que el día de hoy. Siempre vivía torturándote con sus comentarios digno de todos los Li.

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-Una vez viajamos a China y conocimos parte de su familia: tiene cuatro hermanas mayores y su madre… esa señora daba miedo en aquel entonces- no evitando temblar. – Era una mujer bien poderosa, mágicamente hablando y pareciera que el mocoso le temía.

-¿En serio?

-O le respetaba bastante- añade ahora colocándose delante de un plato con flan y no dudando en llevarse un bocado a su boca.- ¡Esto está riquísimo! Tu hermano no pierde el toque en cuestiones de preparar postres.

Sakura observa por la ventana pensativa. No puede dejar de pensar en la mirada del sujeto cuando lo enfrentó aquella tarde con ayuda de las cartas. – Para que él volviera a buscarme, nada bueno debe de estar pasando ¿Cierto Kero? Allá afuera me refiero.

El tono de voz usado por la jovencita hace que Kero se detenga a mediado de consumir otra cucharada de flan y observa la silueta de la joven cerca de la ventana.

-La verdad que no nos ha dado detalles pero… - Ahí atrae la mirada de la joven Kinomoto.- Si- suspirando - … está pasando algo y nos afecta a todos.

La joven se fue a dormir pensando todo lo ocurrido aquel día. Incluso tuvo que tomar un analgésico por los dolores en sus articulaciones. Sus sueños eran variados e incoherentes; soñó nuevamente con la misteriosa Torre roja y ella dirigiéndose a ella. Volaba. Asciende hasta su cúspide y observa a un niño pequeño a su lado: vestido de verde con un traje sumamente desconocido para ella. El niño no le observa. Mira hacía abajo. Sakura dirige su mirada hasta abajo y presta atención: nota fuego… llamaradas que ascienden muy alto.

Observa los edificios a su alrededor para notar que no se ven en buenas condiciones.

Escucha los gritos de dolor a la distancia.

Su corazón se acelera.

Siente en su nariz el aroma a humo…

-¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta al chiquillo a su lado.

-El fin- replica el jovencito con una voz calmada. La voz… la reconoce…- El fin se aproxima…

-¿El fin? ¿Fin de que?

-Sakura – Escucha una voz llamándole atrás de ella. Se voltea observando un hombre alto, cabellos cafés que se mueven con el viento que hace ahí arriba. Su mirada gentil y sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Sakura: Hija…

Sakura no comprende pero siente una impresión bastante fuerte mientras sujeta el báculo contra su pecho con más fuerza. Avanza dos pasos hasta el hombre.

-¿Hija? – Replica ella a su saludo. El hombre extiende sus brazos hasta ella. Sakura avanza como si algo poderoso le llamara hasta su persona.- Eres mi papá – Dice ella dándolo por sentado.- Eres él…

Siente las lágrimas como salen de sus ojos. El aroma a humo es mas intenso. Observa las chispas y los gritos que provienen de abajo son más intensos. – Mi pobre pequeña…

-¡Papá! – dice ella finalmente lanzándose a sus brazos y el individuo le cubre con los suyos su espalda. Ella siente el cálido contacto de su persona, la tela que cubre su figura rozar contra su rostro y como esta absorbe las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas. - ¡Papá! Estás aquí…

-Mí querida niña: mi Sakura- persiste el sujeto. Vuelve a repetir aquello pero suena un poco más tosco, más áspero… con menos calidez que en el principio.

-¡Aléjate de él! – gritan a espaldas de ella. Sin dejar de abrazar al sujeto, se voltea no para encontrar al niño, pero si al hombre que conoció hace pocas horas.

A Li.

-Sakura: toma mi mano – dice Li con calma pero cierta precaución y observando a sus ojos. Incluso extiende su mano hasta ella.

-¡No! Él es mi papá – sin observar al sujeto al cual está abrazada- ¿No lo entiendes? Finalmente ha llegado… creí perderlo hace mucho tiempo. ¡Está aquí!

-¡Sakura: no es real! Por favor… - Insiste el sujeto de apellido Li. Avanza hasta pocos pasos de la joven. – Nada de esto es real…

-¿Cómo que no es real! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tu estás aquí… el niño está aquí – señalando atrás de Shaoran. Este observó al pequeño vestido con las túnicas tradicionales de la familia Li y no pudo menos que sorprenderse al reconocerse a si mismo cuando tenía once años.

-Solo que Sakura parece no hacer la conexión.

-Papá…- dice ella sujetándose más a él para levantar su mirada ilusionada hasta su rostro.

Ahí observa el rostro que le devuelve la mirada: es como si fuera una figura de cera que se derrite. Sus ojos y nariz se arrastran hasta su barbilla. Trata de librarse de él pero ese la sujeta con fuerza y la levanta con agilidad caminando con ella hasta el borde del balcón sobre la torre.- ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – suplica la joven tratando de librarse.

Lo último que escucha la joven antes de ser lanzada por el borde y precipitarse rápidamente hasta el fondo dominado por el fuego y el humo es su nombre de la voz de Li.

Sakura se despierta tosiendo con fuerza y gritando. Touya se precipita con rapidez hasta su habitación y Kero se encuentra ya llamando su nombre. Las lágrimas mojan sus mejillas mientras se deslizan con ímpetu y tose con insistencia.

-Era una pesadilla- dice Touya pasando sus manos por la espalda de la joven que se encuentra histérica.

-Sakurita, calma. – dice Kero tomando un pequeño jarrón en la mesilla de noche y sirviendo agua en un vaso. – Estás a salvo.

.-Era mi papá –dice de repente mientras toma el vaso en sus manos temblorosas. Hipando agrega. – Era mi papá… pero luego…- llorando con mas intensidad.

El teléfono comienza a sonar y Touya presiente que es Yukito. Kero le asiente diciendo sin siquiera escuchar la pregunta del varón.- Adelante: si le ocurrió lo mismo que a mi, sabe que Sakura está mal.

Touya procede a salir hasta su habitación que es el teléfono más cercano a ellos: Sakura no tiene uno en su habitación.

-Se sintió muy real – dice la joven hipando.- Demasiado… ¿Qué era esa cosa?

-No lo se Sakura. Pero yo también lo vi. – Ahí atrayendo su mirada- no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarte: veíamos lo que pasaba sin poder intervenir.

-¿Quién era Kero? ¿Qué era eso?

Ve como el guardián niega con su pequeña cabeza no atreviéndose a lanzar conjeturas. Escuchan el teléfono sonar nuevamente y la voz del mayor de los Kinomotos responder nuevamente. – Tenemos que estar pendientes… que estuviéramos ahí y no pudiéramos intervenir… no es coincidencia. Usualmente tus sueños son premoniciones pero nunca nos ha tocado compartirlos. Algo extraño pasa.

En aquel momento Touya ingresa a la habitación diciendo con gesto sorprendido y ofuscado.- Es el chino ese – sorprendiéndoles a ambos.- Quiere hablar contigo. – señalando a su hermana.

Sakura se incorpora, aun temblorosa y siente como el sudor corre por su persona. Aun siente el sabor del humo en su garganta. – Aquí Sakura…

-_Sakura: no fue solo un sueño_ – dice Li como todo saludo.- _Fue demasiado real._

-¿Qué es esa cosa Li? ¿Por qué pudimos verlo? Yukito y Kero…

-_Yue y Kero_ – corrige Li – _Si, tu hermano me lo ha dicho. _

-Tú estabas ahí.

-_Así es. Aunque no comprendo las razones. Nunca ha pasado algo así. Ni a mí me ha ocurrido. _

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué mi papá…?

-_No es tu papá Sakura. Tomoyo me habló de lo que pasó hace años_.- Dice Li con firmeza pero sonando tranquilizador. –_Tú papá jamás haría una cosa así…_ - Dudando unos instantes- _Te vi caer… fui tras de ti… era muy tarde. _

-No es la realidad.

-_Si, no lo es. Pero tienes que prepararte Sakura. Pudo haber sido real. _

-Siento el humo en mi garganta.

-_Yo también_. – Admite el sujeto.- _Se sintió demasiado real. No fue solo un sueño. Pero no creo que esta noche vuelva a repetirse. _–Haciendo una pausa_- Descansa. Trata de descansar y estaré temprano en tu departamento. Hablaremos entonces._

Sakura iba a preguntarle algo más pero cambia de parecer y cuelga la llamada.

* * *

><p>El valle parece desolado a aquellas horas. No hay una persona o criatura viva a su alrededor. Incluso las pocas plantas del lugar, acostumbradas al clima seco del área parece haberse dado por vencidas sobre si llovería aquel día o no. De repente una pesada concentración de nubes se hace presente agitando el polvo de los suelos y elevándolo en forma de pequeños tornados que no alcanzan el metro de altura. El polvo así como poco tarda en elevarse así mismo cae trayendo consigo de nuevo el silencio de la zona desértica.<p>

Pero en esta ocasión y para sorpresa de cualquiera que estuviera allí, un enorme caballo sale a la claridad dejando la nube de polvo atrás.

El enorme semental adornado con pesadas riendas y ornamentas se agita en descontento.

Las cuencas que deberían de portar los ojos del mismo, se ven vacíos y oscuros. Relincha en descontento a lo que su jinete cubierto por una túnica tan blanca como su corcel pasa sus manos enguantadas sobre este tranquilizándolo con su contacto.

A su lado comienza a agitarse el polvo del desierto y elevándose y a diferencia del primero, comienza a surgir de la misma tierra un fuego intenso y olor a azufre llena la zona. Tan rápido como el primer jinete y su corcel salen de sus arenas, el segundo sale de su llamarada y se apaga tan rápido como fue encendido.

Ambos jinetes son atractivos: altos, con largas cabelleras; el primero dorada como el sol y una barba pequeña y bien cuidada. Ojos grises e inexpresivos que observan al recién llegado con renovado interés. Su armadura plateada brilla con las llamaradas que surgen cada vez que el corcel de color azabache agita sus enormes patas.

El segundo jinete es pelirrojo. Ojos fríos como el primero y a diferencia de este, no tiene barba. Sus cabellos abundantes llegan a formarse en una trenza que le cruza por parte de su frente y cubre los ornamentos de su armadura bellamente decorada con rubíes y con detalles que enarbolan un campo de batalla: dos espadas cruzadas entre si mientras parece vislumbrarse un jinete sobre cada caballo.

-Llegas tarde- dice el primero.

-Tarde es un factor no relevante para nosotros…- dice tratando de controlar a su corcel.- ¿A que lugar me has convocado?

-¿Importa acaso? Ya no existirá nada de esto en poco tiempo – dice sujetando su propio corcel aunque no hace falta. Este es menos inquieto que de su interlocutor quien parecería querer marcharse de ahí. - ¿Cómo te fue Noveros**?

-¿Cómo crees que me iría? Pues con el triunfo- dice poniendo su mano tentativamente sobre la empuñadura de la espada que cuelga de su cintura. Esta permanece guardada en su funda correspondiente. – Como debería de ser… nunca fallo.

-Que esté escrito en historia – bufa su interlocutor haciéndole enrojecer. – No te he llamado porque crea que fallarías – añade con voz calmada pese al ímpetu que percibe de su viejo aliado.- Tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuándo hemos tenido problemas?

-¡Y lo preguntas! – Dice negando con su rostro y añade- He percibido un movimiento… mágico.

-¿Mortales? –Dice con despecho.- ¿Cuándo esos han sido un problema?

-De cuando en cuando crean problemas… lo sabes. – Insiste con cierta astucia Biktwpia *** – Tenemos que manejarnos con cuidado. Aun los otros no han descendido.

-¡Patrañas! – Replica Noveros.- ¡Con lo que ha ocurrido el día de hoy, ya no habrá muchas esperanzas ni para los humanos o para los hechiceros! – ante la intensidad de sus palabras el corcel se eleva en sus dos patas traseras pero el jinete no cae del mismo. Apenas si su cabello trenzado se agita de su pecho y vuelve a caer al mismo lugar.- ¡Ya nada de eso importará!

-Tenemos que andar precavidos Noveros. Las cosas podrían complicarse.

-¡Una vez que se ha iniciado no ha podido detenerse! El reloj ha comenzado su marcha hacía atrás… - Dice refutando al sujeto.- No vuelvas a convocarme hasta que tengas algo mas importante que decirme… hasta entonces- Agitando las riendas de su corcel y este levanta con intensidad las patas, provocando un estruendo en el cielo de la zona. Un relámpago sale del cielo despejado tocando precisamente entre ellos dos. El destello del mismo hace retroceder al jinete del caballo blanco. Cuando mira donde se encuentra el que hace llamarse Noveros, ya no está ahí.

Y finalmente y sin muchos aspavientos, Biktwpia a los pocos momentos, también levanta las riendas de su corcel y desaparece al levantarse la arena a sus pies y creándose un torbellino que los cubren tanto a él como su caballo.

Y cuando la arena finalmente cae, no hay nadie alrededor.

* * *

><p>El sujeto escucha las noticias que dicen por la televisión y levanta su mirada para observar las imágenes <em>"Dentro de la zona de desastre los equipos de rescate aun no han podido auxiliar a las decenas de miles de personas que se han quedado sin alimento… sin los recursos básicos. Esta tempestad los has tomado de sorpresa en una temporada que es caracterizada por las pocas lluvias y precipitaciones. En las últimas doce horas han caído la mayor cantidad de pulgadas de lluvia que en los últimos cien años. Por el momento la preocupación de su gobierno es el de proporcionar auxilio y un hogar seco a los cientos de desplazados que han tomado refugio en los principales hospitales y escuelas lejos de las zonas de desastres…" <em>

Apaga el aparato con el control remoto a la vez que se queda pensativo. Sus ojos índigos se mantienen inexpresivos y toma su almuerzo sin apuros. De repente una mujer de notables proporciones hace acto de aparición por el umbral del comedor trayendo consigo bolsas de boutiques y tiendas departamentales.

Sus cabellos contrarios a sus años de aparente adolescencia, son ahora cortos a la altura de sus hombros. Su mirada café adornada por un delicado maquillaje sobre sus parpados y sus labios color caramelo se aproximan para plantarle un beso sonoro en la mejilla del sujeto de cabellos negros azulados.

-¿Aprovechaste las ofertas? O ¿Las ofertas te aprovecharon a ti, querida?

-¡No digas tonterías! Mi tarjeta ya perdió parte de la numeración… ¡Que día tan magnifico!

-Creo que tienes un problema.

-¡Al menos que sea que los zapatos que compré hoy no van con mi vestido nuevo, no me interesan! ¿A que hora es la gala?

-A las ocho y media… ¿Al fin te decidiste acompañarme?

-¡Por supuesto Eriol!- Replica la elocuente mujer. - ¡No voy a abandonarte en manos de Lady Birgham y su hija… ¡ ¡Faltaba mas! Tú trata de no perderlo todo en tus juegos de cartas.

-Inglaterra y las cartas están intrínsecamente relacionadas así como la realeza y sus fortunas.– Dice el sujeto de manera distraída. Su interlocutora le observa tranquilamente mientras añade.- Es notable que dada nuestra asegurada posición, podamos tomar ventaja de ello. Además, es gracias a su Grace Birgham que podremos entrar a la casa real de Windsor.

-Eriol – bajando su mirada y sonando apesadumbrada- ¿Estás muy seguro que será esta noche? – viendo como el sujeto cambia su semblante.

-Es inevitable.- Se incorpora de su silla cruzando sus manos en su espalda. – Se lo prometi... en su tumba. No voy a fallar esta vez. Y debo hacerlo, solo.

-¿Por qué no le avisas a la seguridad allá? No te involucras y…

-Querida mía: Debo de hacer esto. –Dice ahí dirigiéndole una expresión tranquilizadora mientras esta muestra tu consternación.- Al menos que tengas miedo.

-¡No tengo miedo! Solo que lamento que Suppi Chan no venga como apoyo.

-Sabes que Spinnel Sun no puede venir. Habrá muchas personas. Nosotros pasamos más desapercibidos. Además recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez que entraste a Spinnel a uno de tus sobres carteras. – Sonriendo al recordar los eventos que el pobre gato alado estuvo a punto de morir asfixiado, aplastado y luego para colmo de males, el bolso fue confundido por el de una de las invitadas a otro evento y se lo llevaba a casa.

Sino es por la rápida acción de Eriol, podrían haberse visto descubiertos ambas criaturas.

-Eriol… por favor – dice Nakuru incorporándose y observándole con ojos de súplica. – No lo hagas.

-Debo vengarle Nakuru. – Dice Hiragizawa con firmeza y cambiando su mirada añil a una frío y hosco miramiento. –Ella murió por su culpa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… créeme pero…

-Basta. Sino quieres venir, no vengas Nakuru. Al fin y al cabo es mi batalla, no la tuya.- saliendo del comedor.

La chica olvida sus paquetes en el lugar y le cae atrás a su señor mientras ascienden al segundo piso de la cómoda residencia.- ¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! ¡Rayos! – topetea contra el suelo de mármol del segundo piso al verlo tomar refugio en su habitación.

Nakuru sigue para el estudio del segundo piso donde se encuentra el pequeño guardián de pequeñas alas azules. Este se encuentra cómodamente en el rellano de la ventana leyendo un enorme volumen que Nakuru no distingue de que se trata.

-Lo enojaste.

-¡Traté de hacerlo entrar en razón!

-No es nuestro papel. Somos sus creaciones- dice con un atisbo de altanería.

-¡Somos sus amigos por encima de todas las cosas! – Refuta la joven observando a la criatura y aproximándose a ella.- Comete un error. Y lo sabe.

-Es su alma la que se condena. No la de nosotros.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Qué pierda su alma con lo que pretende hacer?

Spinnel dejó de leer y levantó su mirada a los ojos café de la mujer. Se quita sus pequeñas gafas mientras dice. – Ahora mismo razonar con él sobre lo que es bueno y lo que no, no conduce a nada. Esperaba que cuando la señorita de Japón lo llamó, quisiera al menos ir a donde sus amigos de infancia a distraerse. Alejar la mente de todo esto… pero – negando con su cabeza.- Piensa vengarla.

-¡Pobre señorita Kaho! – Replica Nakuru con gesto de lamento.- Su muerte fue bastante injusta.

-Que el amo sabe que su esposo tuvo toda la culpa. La señorita Kaho era una gran amiga del Amo Eriol… - ahí observando como la puerta se abre de repente. Ambos callan dándole el frente a la puerta.

Eriol está en la misma observándoles a ambos con intensidad y dice con cierto nerviosismo (primera vez que ocurre en mucho tiempo). – Tenemos un problema.

-¿Tenemos un problema?

Avanzando hasta el medio del estudio ambos notan que tiene en sus manos el teléfono móvil y tiembla en sus manos. Finalmente dice.- Ha habido un… asesinato… o no se como llamarle.

-¿Eriol? – Dice notando la palidez de su creador.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-La fiesta se cancela Nakuru. La familia real… toda la familia real… está muerta. Y Londres ha declarado la guerra.

-¿La guerra? ¿A quien?

Pero solo lo ve negar con su rostro mientras sienten una enorme opresión en su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. - <strong>

Significado de nombres:

_**Mariko* Niña de la Verdadera Razón. **_

_**Noveros** Guerra **_

_**Biktwpia *** Victoria.**_

**_Saluditos a todos y gracias por haber llegado a este capitulo tres. Ya podemos a comenzar a ver un poco de los personajes que poco a poco van apareciendo en esta nueva aventura que es Empezar Desde Cero. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me hicieron llegar sus buenos deseos por mi cumpleaños el pasado 28 de junio y les mando a todos y cada uno, un enorme abrazo. Yo por mi parte, cumplo con la actualización el día de hoy. Ya conocemos un poco mas de las razones y el destino de nuestros amados personajes en todo este tiempo transcurrido. Yo por mi parte espero que lo acontecido en este tercer capitulo haya respondido sus inquietudes ^^. Ya podemos ver un par de nombres que pudiéramos decir conforman parte de la trama de esta nueva historia y esos misteriosos jinetes… ¿Quiénes serán y que buscan?_**

**_Por el momento vamos a responder sus comentarios:_**

**_Moon: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ^^ He tratado de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y espero que a todos les guste este capitulo._**

**_Princesa Sakura: Hola! La verdad que poco a poco se aclaran muchos detalles sobre nuestros queridos personajes ^^ Solo esperemos que las cosas no se les compliquen… mucho :P Gracias por tus felicitaciones. "Retazos de su Vida" es un sueno que poco a poco se ha vuelto realidad y espero que a los lectores les guste. Es de temas de la Reencarnaciones. Si vas a la pagina de Amazon tiene su reseña y ahí te explica con lujos de detalles de que se trata. Un abrazo y que la pases lindo ^^._**

**_Nerak Cibeles. Hola! Que bueno que te gusta la personalidad de Tomoyo y su participación en esta historia. No dudes que tendrá sus momentos protagónicos y tiene sus propias "Responsabilidades" que cargar. Por el momento, veremos que pasa con ella y su destino en esta historia. Este capitulo ha aclarado par de dudas y esperemos que los siguientes la Musa no se la tome en contra :P_**

**_Rosh Bernal: Has visto? Creo que este capitulo ha tenido un poco mas de acción e intriga (Al menos mas que el prologo y los dos primeros). Este capitulo ha aclarado muchas dudas y espero que sea del agrado de todos que la pases lindo._**

**_Pao: Hola! La verdad te fijaste en cosas que muchos dieron por sentado o no lo tomaron como importantes… una de ellas fue la explicación de la relación de Sakura y Shaoran y la cartita aquella ^^ Si será interesante ver la explicación. Por otra parte lamento mucho tener que decírtelo pero Touya y Tomoyo no será la pareja en esta ocasión. Kanda por su parte solo será un profundo dolor de cabeza pero no para Shaoran o Sakura pero si para otra personita ^^… Shaoran tiene una aventura muy grande y peligrosa en sus manos :S ojala que mi musa no las pague con todos :P Un abrazo y feliz fin de semana._**

**_Para todos quienes leen hasta aquí, ya saben que comentarios, dudas, Tomatazos o a mi querido británico – o una versión de bolsillo -envíenmelo a Sakura_journal –Arroba yahoo punto com. O a Gmail bajo el usuario de Crystal23. Un beso y hasta la próxima actualización._**


	5. Capitulo 4 Serenata a la Luna

**Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Creadoras CLAMP**

**Empezar desde Cero.**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 4.- Serenata a la Luna.**

* * *

><p>" <strong>Esta es la primera época que ha prestado mucha atención al futuro, lo cual no deja de ser irónico, ya que tal vez no tengamos ninguno."<strong>

**Arthur C. Clark ***

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuando Tomoyo me llama esta mañana, no creía lo que escuchaba aunque estaba aun medio dormido. El entrenamiento del día anterior me dejó exhausto y adicional con la pesadilla que compartimos Sakura sus guardianes y yo… caos, destrucción y muerte y continuaba aun agotado pero nada me preparó para lo que escuchaba proveniente de las imágenes de la televisión: medios nacionales e internacionales se habían puesto en cadena para transmitir imágenes de Inglaterra, el hogar de Hiragizawa y a donde había mandado a Kanda a buscarle. Imágenes increíbles y que ponía al mundo y a la humanidad en vilo ante la muerte de la más antigua casa real de Europa. Todos habían muerto durante una reunión en la casa Real con ciertos dignatarios para firmar alianzas de ayuda para sectores empobrecidos de África. Un acuerdo que había tomado más de tres años para volverse una realidad y que debilitaría los vínculos de los gobiernos corruptos de los países mas necesitados de Africa y los traficantes de esclavos, armas y alimentos. Un tratado que traería alivio a sus dirigentes que buscaban la paz: Todo arruinado"<em>

"_La presentadora de noticias habla de cierre de aeropuertos y cancelación de todos los medios de transporte. Habla de un toque de queda y de caos y desolación que se percibe en la casa real y sus alrededores. Los guardias han sido lanzados a las calles. La sociedad jamás será la misma…" _

"_El Primer Ministro Británico esta reunido en estos momentos con los comandos especiales y con personas de las esferas militares y políticas de Inglaterra para decidir cual será el siguiente paso…"_

"_¿Como proteger a una nación que se dirige al caos y a una posible guerra? _

"_El mundo jamás será el mismo" _

"_Tomoyo me dice algo pero yo apenas le presto atención. Me quedo observando las imágenes donde el Primer Ministro Británico habla de las consecuencias de esta terrible acción. De las consecuencias para el mundo libre y para los responsables… aun no se cita a los responsables…" _

"_Tomo mi teléfono móvil para marcarle a Kanda. Se que por alguna razón (entre ellas, cobertura internacional), podré dar con ella… pero no contesta. Llamo a Tokio y Radetsú me responde hablándome que no han sabido de ella desde la mañana que partió al aeropuerto con destino a Inglaterra…" _

"_Kanda… ¿Qué podrá hacer ella ante esta situación? ¿Cómo puedo auxiliarle? Y lo mas importante ¿Se encuentra en peligro y esto no fue una mera coincidencia?" _

"_Es muy temprano para estar seguro de cualquiera de mis inquietudes". _

* * *

><p>-¿Tú amiga no está en Londres buscando a Eriol en estos momentos? – Pregunta Tomoyo una vez vuelven a repetir las noticias. La mirada preocupada de Li no pasa desapercibida para la amatista quien ya vestida se incorpora diciendo- Seguro que está bien… seguro ya lo ha contactado.<p>

-El problema no es que haya dado con el o no, eso no me preocupa. Lo difícil será salir de Londres. – Afirma Li pensativo con la camiseta que usa para dormir y unos pantalones pijamas. Tomoyo observa con igual preocupación las imágenes y añade.- Pero conociendo a Hiragizawa, seguro que encontrará la manera.

-Si, claro. –Pero para Li aquella respuesta se encuentra tan llena de inquietudes como las que invaden su mente.

-Ya no te pregunté como mantienes contacto con él – Pregunta Shaoran viendo que Tomoyo ya ha ordenado desayuno para ambos en la pequeña habitación de hotel. Ambas habitaciones se comunican. El hotel no es un hotel cinco estrellas pero lo bastante cómodo y con los servicios básicos. Tomoyo le invita a sentarse delante de ella en la pequeña mesa provista con tostadas, huevos revueltos y té.

-Eriol mantuvo mucho mas contacto con nosotros que contigo con el paso de los años. Incluso volvió a Japón cuando su agenda se lo permitió…- ahí cambiando un poco su semblante a uno mas serio.- Después, comenzó a distanciarse de nosotros. Cuando ocurrió lo de Sakura, no vio necesario venir y se quedó en Londres. Tenia sus propios problemas – encogiéndose de hombros – muchas cosas ocurrieron en la vida de todos en estos últimos años.

Shaoran no hizo mas preguntas. Tomoyo no procuró dejar el tema inconcluso pero que en realidad no indagara más de Eriol, le llenaba de una extraña satisfacción y también de incertidumbre.

Eriol no era el mismo desde cinco años para acá. En realidad, su relación era mas profunda e intensa que la mayoría (incluso Sakura), podían creer. Pero lo cierto es que las circunstancias, el tiempo y por supuesto el destino, habían jugado en su contra.

Y Eriol pareció no perdonárselo en su momento.

-¿Estás preocupado por lo que ocurre? – Pregunta ella atrayendo la atención del varón de ojos cafés. Este apenas había tocado su té y aun su desayuno está intacto. Tomoyo tampoco tiene apetito a lo que añade- Si quieres, podemos partir más temprano a la casa de Sakura. Apenas es domingo y se que su hermano no hace nada en domingo. Tampoco ella.

-Primero ese sueño de destrucción en la Torre de Tokio… - Murmura el varón pero Tomoyo le presta su total atención.- Luego esto que ha pasado en Londres, no es coincidencia. Pero es demasiada información al azar para ser vinculada con exactitud.

-Siempre has creído que algo pasará. Por eso necesitas a Sakura. – Deduce la amatista tratando de sonar segura y firme pero los nervios le traicionan. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Li?

-Si te soy sincero, no lo se. No puedo estar totalmente seguro- Afirma observando distraídamente a la pared que separa su habitación de la de la amatista imaginándose el diario de los Li sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama. – Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo- Terminándose el té de un trago e incorporándose añade- Gracias por el desayuno. Partiremos en una media hora.- Marchándose a su habitación.

Tomoyo se queda observándole un segundo mientras se retira y luego a los pocos momentos, escucha la ducha de la habitación continua ser usada. Toma el móvil y en un primer instante piensa en llamar a Eriol, asegurarse que esté bien y luego desecha esa idea.

Y en ese momento, el teléfono empieza a repicar. – Daidouji habla – contesta fríamente.

-¡_Tomoyo! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?_ -La joven de ojos azules observa al techo al reconocer la voz de la autora de sus días y la urgencia con la que esta le reclama. Usualmente sus llamadas se tratan de reclamarle más que de saber de ella_. -¡Dejaste tu posición en la empresa sin dar explicaciones a nadie! ¡Tomas una de las avionetas corporativas y te marchas sin siquiera avisarme…! _

-Hola madre. Estoy visitando a Sakura. Creo que te lo dije… -Responde mecánicamente mientras lleva la taza de té a sus labios.

_-¡Pero no para pasarte varios días allá! Hay momentos y situaciones para tomar ese tipo de decisiones jovencita y este definitivamente no es un buen momento. Además no me avisaste a mi y mucho menos a… _

-No es nada mío para avisarle donde ando. –Le corta tajantemente y de manera ácida. - Eres su esposa. Creo que a quien tiene que hacerle esas preguntas es a ti. Tú le debes explicaciones, no yo.

_-¡Tomoyo, hija, por favor_! –Réplica Sonomi con descontento_.- Sabes que no es correcto que te dirijas a él con tanta falta de respeto… es tu padrastro. Está bien que no es tu padre pero…_

-Pero cree que tiene derechos como tal.- Se incorpora la amatista caminando al balcón y saliendo a este para que Shaoran no pudiera escucharle si saliera de la ducha o fuera a la habitación.- Tú te casaste con él. Tú eres quien debe de darle explicaciones, no yo.

-_Cuando me casé con él te pregunté si te molestaba… me respondiste que no._

-Eso es hasta que comenzó a meterse en mi vida y te aconsejaba con quien debía de relacionarme y con quien no. Dejé a un lado todo lo que significaba algo en mi vida por ti… ¿Para qué? Al primer instante... a la primera oportunidad, te casas con ese hombre. Quien cree que tiene derecho de decidir en mi vida. Incluso atreverse a aconsejarme que los Kinomoto no eran las mejores amistades… tu te alejaste de ellos. Tu los abandonaste, yo no… incluso cuando el Señor Kinomoto falleció no estuviste para Sakura y Touya, aun con la desgracia que cayo sobre ellos. Pero no le reclamaste cuando me enteré que por la única razón que ese idiota de mi ahora ex esposo me cortejaba, fue porque él le dijo que lo hiciera. Aun así me mantuve a tu lado esperando salvar a Empresas Daidouji del caos que representa que ese sujeto la dirigiera. Y discúlpame si por primera vez en años, tomo unas merecidas vacaciones. Él se cree dueño de mi vida, de mi destino… Y lo apoyaste. Así que no te debo explicaciones, o a él… yo no le he perdonado… tu si.

-_Por favor hija. _

-¿Sabes qué mamá? No tengo ni quince o dieciséis años. Soy mayor de edad y no te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti o a él… adiós mamá. – Colgando la llamada con furia mientras su rojo se coloca de color carmín.

Aunque le enfurezca, sabe que debe de volver. Una de las razones por las cuales maneja parte de las empresas dejadas por su padre y parte de la fortuna de su madre, es el hecho que no quiere que caigan en control de su padrastro a quien sabe que fue tan hábil de casarse a su madre por el mero interés de apropiarse de las empresas Daidouji. Si su madre no podía ver la verdadera naturaleza de su esposo, a ella es que le concierne el si proteger su patrimonio. al voltearse y ver a Shaoran Li observándole con cierto bochorno.

-Yo… Yo… - dice ella balbuceando y toda roja de la vergüenza.

-Era Kanda- Dice Li con el cabello húmedo y su figura envuelta en una bata del hotel y mostrando su móvil a la joven. – Ha llegado a Londres y como sospechaba se ha vuelto un poco difícil moverse en la ciudad.

-¿Crees que tendrá problemas? – Agradecida que no le interrogara de lo que había escuchado. O tal vez, no había escuchado nada.

-Es probable pero está capacitada para salir de situaciones difíciles. Seguro sabrá salir de este problema… - Ahí cruzándose de brazos añade- Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar como lo has hecho…- viendo como la muchacha se avergüenza mas. Le corta el contacto visual volteándose a la ventana y Li añade- Es la primera vez que escucho que hablas de un esposo.

-Tonterías de juventud. Me casé cuando apenas tenía veintiún años… igual que tú- agrega observándole.- Pero… mi cuento de hadas no resultó lo que debió ser.

-Aun te afecta.

-Podrías decirlo así – observando por el balcón.

-Si necesitas con quien hablar… - Dice Li aunque no comprende de donde sale ese ofrecimiento: principalmente cuando lo piensa, que él mismo es bastante reservado.

-Si, lo se. Gracias. .- Dice cortante y dando por finalizado el tema. Shaoran sabe cuando molesta y se marcha cerrando la puerta detrás de él y no se da cuenta que por las arreboladas mejillas de la joven las lágrimas salen sin que nadie las contenga.

* * *

><p>Kanda se refugia en un bar en el centro de Londres mientras la ropa le gotea por toda la lluvia que le ha caído encima. Dirigiéndose a la cabina donde se encuentra un teléfono público y un directorio, toma el libro buscando el nombre que Li le apuntase días antes de su partida a Kyoto. Las personas poco a poco van vaciando las mesas atrás de ella y el mesero comienza a recoger los vasos y los restos de bocadillos mientras el dueño del local (un hombre de barba rubia) da instrucciones en irlandés.<p>

-Aquí está Hiragizawa…. Hiragizawa E… - frunciendo su rostro y tratando de memorizar la dirección. Toma la decisión de levantar el teléfono y marcar el cero. –Si, llamada por cobrar… Hiragizawa Eriol… si, gracias.

Espera unos momentos hasta que oye como cae la llamada y luego escucha el timbre de marcado.

-_Residencia Hiragizawa…_

-¡Si, gracias! Estoy buscando a Eriol Hiragizawa…

-_El señor Hiragizawa no se encuentra._ –Le responden en un correcto inglés británico.- _¿Quién le llama? _

-El no me conoce… me llamo Kanda… llamo departe de un conocido de él ¿Apellido Li?

_-No recuerdo que el señor mencionase algún Li. _

-Necesito dar con él… es urgente…

_-Escuche Señorita, el señor no se encuentra.- Responde con altanería.- No se cuando volverá y si acaso volverá… _

-¿Eso que significa?

-_Usualmente a esta hora siempre va a sus reuniones de cartas y de negocios en "The Reform Club*" si quiere dejar su nombre, procuraré que le devuelva…-_ Ahí la americana, informándose de lo que quiere saber, cuelga la llamada.

Sale de la cabina observando que ya quedan muy pocas personas en el establecimiento y los televisores que hay en las esquinas hablan del asesinato de la Real familia británica y en letras enormes de un toque de queda efectivo a partir de las seis de la tarde.

-Aun tengo unas horas – dice la muchacha revisando su reloj. Observando al sujeto rubio del bar dice.- ¿Sabe donde queda un "Reform Club"?

Parece meditarlo un segundo y finalmente responde.- ¡Si, claro! Club de caballeros. Está en la calle Pall Mall. Sigue al final de esta calle y en la parada de autobuses toma el numero 5. Ocho paradas después, te dejan en la calle Pall Mall. Sigue dos cuadras a pie y darás cara a cara con el Reform Club. No podrás perderlo…siempre hay muchos coches de lujo estacionados en los alrededores.

-¿Incluso con lo que ha pasado hoy? – Pregunta perturbada. El hombre se ríe a carcajadas, aparentemente no preocupado por lo ocurrido aquel día.

-¡Jovencita! Incluso en estos climas tan particulares como los de hoy, los caballeros no dejan de reunirse en sus clubes a beber, fumar cigarros y jugar cartas. Ya después de ahí, lo único que les impediría ir a sus clubes sería el hecho de quedarse sin dinero. Ni en la segunda guerra mundial dejaban de asistir… - viéndola revisar sus bolsillos, pero que no tiene libras esterlinas ni tampoco monedas conocidas para él se conduele y buscando en sus bolsillos y lanzándole unas monedas añade- ¿Americana cierto?

Viéndole asentir mientras atrapa las monedas el sujeto añade- Estas te servirán para tomar el autobús… pero te costará esperar afuera del club.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque se permiten mujeres desde 1981, esta noche es solo para hombres. – alza las cejas sorprendido de verse dando esas explicaciones.- Yo fuera tú y espero a que la lluvia baje un poco…

-Lo siento, pero esto no puede esperar. Gracias por las monedas y la información.- apretando mas el morral que lleva en sus espaldas a su persona, sale a la calle nuevamente viéndose empapada por la lluvia. Al final repite en su cabeza la dirección dada por el amable cantinero y retoma su camino.

No fue difícil ingresar a uno de los autobuses pues pareciera que la ciudad se quedaba sin personas a cada minuto que avanzaba: el autobús estaba prácticamente vacío. Todas las paradas estaban desiertas y los coches que transitaban eran privados en su mayoría. Kanda observa el exterior viendo como de momentos parecía aclararse la lluvia y nuevamente volvía a llover.

"Esto es peor que en china" piensa la joven finalmente cuando llega su parada y desciende del autobús. Observa varios coches entrando por la calle Pall Mall y todos negros y parecieran de lujo.

Unos cuantos taxis entran por ahí y observa un grupo de personas caminando a ambos lados de la calle, cubiertos con pesados abrigos impermeables y paraguas. Cuando finalmente alcanza la entrada de "Reform Club" se percata que las linternas que viste a ambos lados de la entrada y las escaleras que dan acceso al club parecen ser de gas genuino. Nota un caballero vistiendo un sombrero alto y abrigo observarle desde el otro lado de la puerta de vidrio con curiosidad al verle en la puerta. En aquel momento, sale uno de los caballeros que estaban en su interior hablando rápidamente por su teléfono móvil e ingresa a uno de los coches delante de la puerta. Ella lo observa hasta ingresar al vehículo.

Cuando sube los escalones hasta el final de la puerta y toma la perilla de la misma unos toques contra el cristal le detienen de su acción: el sujeto con el sombrero de alta copa le hace señas que no lo toque.

-¡Necesito entrar! ¡Es urgente! –Grita la joven mientras vuelve a lloviznar encima de ella.

El sujeto abre la puerta parcialmente y cuando ve que la chica pretende entrar la detiene tajantemente levantando la mano y diciendo – Este es un club solo miembros y ahora mismo es la noche para caballeros señorita. Ninguna mujer puede entrar esta noche.

-¿Acaso no le expliqué que es una emergencia? Busco a alguien ¡Llamado Hiragizawa!

El sujeto alza sus cejas y dice.- ¡Cuantas no lo buscan! Pero saben mejor que buscarlo en el Reform Club y mas un día de "Solo hombres". Le aconsejo que busque un lugar donde cubrirse de la lluvia ya que no puedo darle entrada. Hay una pequeña cafetería allá – señalándole unas puertas mas adelante a la calle- Creo que aun está abierto.

-¿Se atreve a dejarme afuera en este clima?

-Señorita: hoy asesinaron a la familia real… ¿cree que si la mismísima reina viniese en espíritu a pedirme entrada se la daría? – Con aquella respuesta, le cierra la puerta en la cara.

* * *

><p>Dentro de unos de los salones de estar un grupo de caballeros (Unos cuantos de pie y otros sentados alrededor), observan el centro del salón con detenimiento. Un cuarteto de caballeros está sentado en la mesa redonda del centro rodeado de espectadores. Mientras cada uno de ellos definen sus jugadas sus cartas están cubiertas delante de ellos y una suma indefinida de libras esterlinas descansan en el centro de la mesa.<p>

-Voy con 2000 libras- dice uno de los mas jóvenes de ahí. Su acento es muy diferente al de sus contrincantes en la mesa por lo que se detecta su acento Francés.

-Patrick tu primo perderá su fideicomiso en manos de unos ingleses- Dice uno de los que está de pie observando la partida de cartas y con un trago de escocés en la mano añade- ¿Acaso vas a permitir que vuelva a Francia con los bolsillos vacíos?

-Es un Arnaud – Replica el primo del aludido guiñándole un ojo a los demás quienes se ríen nerviosos. – No le faltará el dinero ni en sus próximas tres vidas. Y tampoco la suerte.

-La vida no es algo con lo que se deba de jugar… o pensar que el dinero te seguirá – dice el menor de los que está sentado en la mesa. Sus ojos añiles y sonrisa pícara, se dirige a uno de los que habló.- Al menos lo dejas después que te mueres.

-Deja de filosofar Hiragizawa y llénanos de orgullo.- dice uno de los presentes recibiendo la aprobación de otros observadores. –Has ganado las últimas seis manos.

Eriol toma un trago de su bebida y observa a los demás jugadores a su derecha y su izquierda. El francés toma sin reparos el resto de su bebida. Eriol extiende los billetes que tiene delante de él. – Pago tus dos mil…- ahí sacando de su billetera en el interior de su chaqueta – y elevo a cinco mil más – colocando un billete sobre el otro sin reparos y sorprendiendo a sus observadores y contrincantes.

-Yo no voy- dice el que está a la derecha de Hiragizawa.

-Yo tampoco – dice el de la izquierda. – mi mujer no me lo perdonaría si perdiese.

-Con la situación que hay aquí, no dudo que nuestras mujeres estén preguntándose si estamos vivos.

-Hiragizawa no tiene nada que perder… es un rico heredero y dueño de su propia fortuna… y es soltero. - dice otro de los allí presentes.- No le pesa colocar cinco mil Libras esterlinas de ese modo.

El francés y Eriol se miden con las miradas. El francés dice algo en su idioma sacando del interior de su chaqueta, euros los cuales coloca sin reparos sobre el dinero colocado por el británico-japonés quien no se inmuta y tampoco se pone nervioso ante la situación de una mano que lleva mas de veinte mil libras en la mesa apostadas.

-Pago tus cinco mil – dice el Francés mostrando cierto nerviosismo y revisa sus cartas.- Tu llamas.

Eriol observa a su alrededor y no levanta sus cartas. Mantiene una de ellas cubiertas con su dedo índice mientras observa los rostros de tensión, nerviosismo y aturdimiento de los presentes y espectadores.

-De acuerdo: muestra lo que tienes – dice Hiragizawa con una voz calmada.

-Cadena de diamantes –dice el francés mostrando su actitud altanera ante la mano que ha jugado en aquella mesa. Los miembros presentes se lamentan o silban mostrando su sorpresa ante la jugada del sujeto.

-Impresionante. – Dice Hiragizawa con notable sinceridad. Incluso ajusta sus gafas al rostro diciendo.- Bastante impresionante- Mientras el sujeto recibe las felicitaciones de aquellos a su alrededor y con actitud de altanería se predispone a recoger su botín de la mesa a lo que Eriol dice.- Pero no tanto como mi familia…- mostrando las cartas con A´s de diamante, reina, rey y príncipe de diamantes rojos. – Casa Real… un tanto irónico a las circunstancias.

-¡Imposible! – dice uno de los presentes mientras los demás aplauden el triunfo del varón de cabellos negros azulados y otros expresan su descontento de la derrota del francés.

-Es… es imposible- dice el Francés atónito ante su derrota mientras Eriol recoge su botín. -¡No puede ser posible! ¡Hiciste trampa!

-Deberías ser un buen perdedor… los franceses siempre lo han sido a través de la historia- Opina Hiragizawa pero el sujeto lo ataja por las solapas de la chaqueta que lleva puesta y Eriol dice aun con su sonrisa- vamos, vamos… es una mano amistosa de cartas.

-¡Un diablo con eso! – Replica el francés mientras es tratado de ser sujeto por dos conocidos de él quienes hablan rápidamente en francés. – No puede ser posible… Quiero la revancha.

-Y yo no quiero seguir jugando. Un buen triunfador sabe cuando retirarse- Explica Eriol con una sonrisa en sus labios pese a la tensa situación. Ya unos cuantos de los observadores del partido, se han retirado.

-¡Vamos, vamos! – Dice otro de los presentes. - ¡Esto no es necesario llevarlo a los extremos! – Ahí dirigiéndose al sujeto que le da la cara a nuestro protagonista. – Es un amistoso partido… perdiste con todas las de la ley. Pero si lo deseas, reta a nuestro amigo a una próxima partida.

-Con lo que está pasando en su país – replica con un acento pesado mientras suelta a Eriol -. ¿Qué puede pasar mañana para estar planeando a futuro?

-¿Quién dice que no? – Dice Eriol con paciencia alisando los pliegos de su chaqueta.- Si tienes tanto deseo de recuperar tu dinero, hazlo… pero mañana. Ya casi es el toque de queda.

-Esto no se queda así Hiragizawa- Dice el francés apuntándole con el dedo mientras se marcha con sus dos amigos.- Ya lo verás.

Una vez lo ven alejarse de ellos, el amigo de Eriol dice- Eres un estúpido. Debiste dejarle ganar. ¡Es un Arnaud!

-Ni que fuera el mismo Rey Luis XIV le habría dejado ganar a las cartas. Esos aristócratas necesitan lecciones de perder… y de modales.

-Te estás buscando un fuerte problema.

-Ya nada vale la pena Robert- Dice Hiragizawa a su compinche. Este frunce su rostro ante las palabras de su siempre optimista amigo. – Y ya con lo ocurrido hoy, seguro todo se va a la coladera de aquí en adelante.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Saldrás de la ciudad? – Al ver que este no le responde añade con confianza.- Con todo lo que está pasando, no te culpo si te marchas. Mi padre persiste que nos vayamos a Escocia… al menos por unos meses.

-Haces bien, mi amigo- Replica Hiragizawa con amabilidad observando a su alrededor y yendo a la barra para pagar su cuenta y dejar una considerable propina añade-. Esto no se va a poner mejor.

-Siempre has acertado con tus presentimientos. – Dice Robert pensativo.- Eres así desde que estábamos en la escuela. A veces me asustas. Pero, como es mi padre quien ha decidido que todos nos vayamos y ahora me dices esto, creo que viene siendo hora que le haga caso – Extendiendo la mano delante la figura de Hiragizawa en señal de saludo (o tal vez despedida), - Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Hiragizawa le sonríe con amabilidad y estrecha su mano con afabilidad. Luego de una breve mirada, se separan mientras Eriol termina de pagar la barra y Robert sale antes que él del club.

Cuando alguien toca débilmente en su hombro, reconoce al sujeto delante de el y no eximiéndose de su sorpresa dice. -¡Tony!

-Hola Hiragizawa…

-¿Qué haces fuera de palacio? Pensaba que te resultaría imposible salir dada las circunstancias…

El hombre no asiente pero se nota su agotamiento… y lo grave de la situación. Hiragizawa, por contacto de su padre y luego como gran estratega de las relaciones humanas, siempre ha tenido contacto con todas las esferas respetables del reino británico. Y el Primer Ministro Británico no es la excepción.

-No tengo mucho tiempo – Admite el sujeto tomando de la barra una de las botellas y sirviéndose un trago, saca un billete de su bolsillo y lo coloca bajo la botella. -Podrías decirse que he escapado… -Añade con gesto cansado al japonés.

-¿Alguna idea del responsable?

-Muchas. Y todas improbables como las siguientes. – Ahí observando con nerviosismo al sujeto añade.-Escucha: nunca ha sido desconocido para mi el… "Talento" que tienes en ti. Incluso desde la infancia has sido una persona perspicaz y perceptiva.

-Es el mejor cumplido que me han dado en años y mas, viniendo de ti.

Blair se sonríe melancólicamente y añade terminándose el trago – Voy a sacar mi familia de Inglaterra. No es seguro… en ningún lugar de este maldito mundo es seguro, pero al menos donde los mande no correrán peligro. – Dudando unos instantes – Voy a mandarlos a Barcelona.

-¿Barcelona? ¿Por qué…

-Escucha Hiragizawa: Algo esta pasando… algo que no esperábamos en mucho tiempo mas pero se esta aproximando. Y la muerte de los reyes… lo que paso en Tokio… Lo de las catástrofes naturales… no es coincidencia. Y tu mas que nadie debe de saberlo. Siempre has tenido un comentario sobre esas cosas…

Eriol observa la seriedad y la preocupación marcada en cada milímetro del rostro del hombre. Luego de unos segundos dice – Lo siento Tony… no tengo idea de que está pasando…

El sujeto deja caer los hombros en señal de derrota: parecía en efecto que pretendía que Hiragizawa tuviera la solución a todo lo que esta pasando.

-Creo que habría sido demasiado sencillo. Tengo que irme… -

-¿Te marchas a Barcelona también?

-No. Mando mi familia para allá… mi posición no me permite abandonar el país en estas circunstancias- Y lanzándole una ultima mirada, se retira del lugar sin siquiera despedirse del sujeto. Lo ve al final saliendo por la puerta que da paso a la entrada trasera del Club.

Eriol observa a su alrededor dándose cuenta que muchos de los miembros regulares ya no están en el establecimiento. Incluso el bar está vacío. Ya que viene siendo hora de él mismo regrese a casa, decide procurar su impermeable y al final, sale del establecimiento recibiendo las buenas noches del portero.

Su auto, aparcado unos edificios mas adelante, es un deportivo azul marino, que había pertenecido a su padre en su juventud y este conserva. Tiene más coches pero este tiene cierto apego sentimental con su infancia y sus recuerdos de niñez.

En especial mientras vivió con sus padres.

Ahora, ellos se dedican a viajar el mundo. Sus progenitores llevan un matrimonio enteramente entregado a ellos mismos. Cuando Eriol cumplió catorce, decidieron enviarlo a un colegio internado, acompañado de su prima Nakuru quien habia terminado la preparatoria mucho antes pero la idea de unas "Vacaciones eternas en Suiza" pintaba bastante bien. A Nakuru le gustaba la buena vida.

Ahora ellos viven en América o en Bermuda ¿O será Antigua o Portugal? Ya ha perdido la cuenta. Solo sabe de ellos en su cumpleaños o el de ellos.

Cuando va llegando a su coche, siente que alguien lo sigue y sonríe tenuemente. "Genial". Se voltea tenuemente y ve las siluetas de personas que caminan a su mismo sentido. Luego observa del otro lado y ve como dos personas salen de las sombras entre dos edificios.

Y luego delante de él y apoyándose burlonamente de su coche se encuentra otra persona que le reconoce con facilidad.

El sujeto sonríe diciendo.- Me dijeron que limpiaste ahí dentro al muñequito Francés.

-Basta. No quiero problemas contigo. Lárgate Peter…

-¿Sabes? No entiendo que era lo que ella veía en ti. – Dice Peter avanzando hasta él con su aspecto de levantador de pesas, cabellos negros y ojos grises que observan con desprecio al hombre de mirada azulada de complexión mucho más delgada de la suya.

Amasa su puño en la palma de su mano, mientras los otros sujetos rodean con lentitud al varón de apellido Hiragizawa- Por mas unidos y felices que fuéramos siempre tu nombre salía a relucir. Y eso, que tu eres mucho mas joven que ella… es preocupante y enfermizo.

-Te equivocas en lo que piensas- dice Eriol tratando de controlar su temperamento: precisamente ese era el hombre al cual iba a perjudicar aquella noche, más delante de haberse producido la fiesta en Windsor. – Kaho y yo solo llevábamos una amistad después que ustedes se casaron.

-No lo dudo. No eras lo bastante hombre para ella, Hiragizawa… incluso el hecho que eres mucho menor que mi difunta esposa. Pero ella te admiraba… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un hombre mucho menor que ella, atrae tanta admiración de una mujer? –Sonríe con sorna. – Es el hecho que tú le dijeras a las autoridades cierta información que no muchos tienen a mano sobre mí… diciéndole incluso que yo maté a Kaho… ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Yo amaba a mi esposa.

-Kaho no se suicido. Y tu y yo lo sabemos.

-¿Acaso pretendes conocer mas a mi esposa que yo? Kaho tomaba antidepresivos… estaba enferma… era una gran mujer. Y la amaba.

-Vamos Peter. Guardaste esto para su panegírico. Fuiste un gran actor… el mejor, debo de añadir. Pero muchos te creyeron tu actuación… yo no.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras Hiragizawa! – dice el sujeto con desdén y Eriol se mantiene en alerta mientras se ve rodeado por aquellos hombres –Después de todo, nada te salvará de lo que te va a pasar… de todas formas ¿A quien se le ocurre salir con tanto dinero de un club después de una partida de cartas?

-Muy bien… veo que te mantienes informado ¿A quien sobornaste? – Pregunta Eriol con una actitud de aparente calma pese al peligro que le rodea.

Peter no responde y se echa hacía atrás al mismo tiempo que le hace una señal a sus compañeros quien uno de ellos toma a Eriol por la espalda y otro comienza a pegarle puñetazos de lleno en la parte de su estomago. Eriol se retuerce momentáneamente, tosiendo ante la fuerza del golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿No te vas a defender acaso? – Dice uno de los sujetos y observa a Peter añadiendo.- ¡Me lo pone muy fácil? –Golpeándole una y dos veces mas.

-Hagan lo que quieran con él y vacíen sus bolsillos. Quédense con su reloj y su móvil. Esa será suficiente paga para ustedes caballeros. –Dice Peter encendiendo un cigarrillo y añade- Adiós Hiragizawa… me saludas a Kaho cuando te toque verte con ella al otro lado. –Peter se aleja escuchando los golpes propinados a Eriol y como este exhala del dolor.

Eriol lo ve marcharse y es cuando ya los tres hombres no se quedan pasivos observando a dos golpearle, sino se que suman a la actividad de golpearle ya no solo en el estomago, sino también en la cara y en las costillas. Eriol cae al suelo tosiendo mientras siente el sabor metálico de su sangre.

-¿Por qué no uno solo? ¿Tienen que atacar como animales en jauría? -Balbucea entre la tos y el dolor de los impactos de sus puños.

-¡Pero que educadito ha salido este muñequito! –Ríe uno de los sujetos.- Vamos a golpearlo un poco mas y lanzarlo al río… que los peces se encarguen del resto.

En aquel momento uno de los hombres dice.- ¡Oye! Mira eso… - señalando el asfalto debajo de sus pies: una luz dorada comienza ha hacerse presente en unas líneas que van dibujándose rápidamente para dejar marcado una imagen que ninguno de ellos reconoce.

Para sorpresa de ellos y sin saber de donde ha salido en ese momento se hace presente una figura que sale de las sombras del callejón y les da la cara: la mujer ataviada con una camiseta sencilla y su melena atada en una coleta y portando al parecer dos instrumentos largos pero mas cortos que una espada: eran de madera y tenía grabado unas palabras como si estuvieran quemadas en la madera misma.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Ríe uno de los presentes viendo las atrevidas proporciones de su contrincante que le mira de una manera fría y al mismo tiempo violenta. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Observando su piel mas oscura que la de todos allí.

Por el otro lado y sin estos percatarse Eriol se ha puesto de pie pero con un artefacto de color oro en sus manos y es largo que termina aquella vara como si fuera la representación del sol. Sin mediar palabras y con el rostro con sangre que la lluvia que comienza a caer sobre ellos, desliza por su barbilla hasta limpiarle poco a poco la boca. Dos de los hombres no lo piensan dos veces sacando sus armas (una navaja corta y otro una pistola), mientras que los otros tres se concentran en la muchacha con las espadas cortas de madera.

Ni corta ni perezosa, Kanda comienza a combatirlos con una destreza de alguien que lleva años entrenando para una situación como aquella mientras Eriol de su lado, hace un movimiento con el báculo para que una pared invisible como si fuera de viento rodee a sus atacantes y el viento se incrementa a gran velocidad observando como ellos con rapidez se ven rodeados cada vez mas por la pared encogiéndose con ellos adentro. Comienza a toser a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras el sujeto extiende sus manos en un ademan que hace que la pared se disuelva pero ellos caen al suelo inconscientes.

Los observa un instante y luego dirige la mirada a la mujer que lucha con los tres hombres aunque uno salió huyendo viéndose desprovisto de su navaja. Por el otro lado combate con los dos hombres a quienes uno, le hizo dejar caer su arma la cual alejó del sujeto para luego propinarle dos golpes en la cara con sus espadas de madera y perdiendo el conocimiento a sus pies. El tercer hombre la observa con temor mientras retrocede con la navaja en mano pero el pulso hace que esta tiemble.

-Maldita zorra – dice el sujeto con más miedo que amenaza en su voz. - ¡Vas a pagarlo! –Para luego sentir que alguien le toca el hombro y al voltear la cara ve un puño que se estrella con su rostro perdiendo el conocimiento inmediatamente.

-A las damas no se les dice de esa forma – dice el británico sin miramientos y observa a la muchacha quien respira con intensidad dado el esfuerzo de combate. - ¿A quien le debo esta acción heroica?

-Supongo que eres Hiragizawa – réplica la mujer observándole a los ojos. Este sonríe con aspecto divertido a pesar que está sangrando por la boca, están totalmente empapados y hace unos momentos los sujetos amenazaron con echarlo al río. – Soy Kanda. Li Shaoran me ha enviado.

-¿Con que te ha enviado? – Dice transformando el báculo y volviéndose este un pequeño dije dorado ante la mirada de la mujer. – Parece que Li no es tan distraído como en la infancia.

-¿A que se… -Observando la sonrisa divertida que tiene el sujeto mientras le observa- Olvídelo… Tenemos que ir a Japón. Li ha enviado por usted. –

-Dejémonos de formalidades preciosa, que soy mas informal de lo que aparento.- Comenta el hombre sacando un pañuelo del interior de su chaqueta para pasarlo en su boca. – Por lo pronto debemos de salir de estas ropas mojadas y así me explicarás que es lo que Li quiere de mí. –Indicándole con la mano añade- Mi coche.

-Pensé que ya lo sabía. ¿Acaso esa mujer, Daidouji no habló con usted?

-Daidouji me mencionó algo, pero mi cabeza estuvo en otros planes o pensamientos.

-¿En serio? ¿Además de asistir a clubes y dejarse golpear por matones? – Eriol le abre la puerta y ella se le queda observando al tener la puerta abierta. Rueda los ojos al cielo e ingresa al coche mientras Eriol aborda por el otro lado. Ya adentro lo ve pasar el pañuelo ya húmedo a sus gafas empapadas de agua y luego le lanza una segunda mirada ya con las gafas limpias y no puede evitar sonreírle. Al no ver respuesta de la mujer, a lo próximo procura encender el coche y los limpiavidrios. Pronto se encuentra andando por las calles londinenses donde hay pocos vehículos en las mismas. – ¿A quien se le ocurre ir a un club en un día como hoy? – observando los camiones de la guardia militar y civil del país.

-A los británicos. No hemos nunca dejado de lado nuestras actividades de aristocracia por la muerte de un miembro de la familia británica. Estaremos pronto en la guerra – dice con acento distraído- ¿Qué importa si malgastamos unas cuantas horas en cartas y escocés?

-Es usted la persona mas extraña del mundo. Li Shaoran no es ni tampoco piensa como usted. Desde que lo conocí solo se ha preocupado por buscar una solución a todo lo que pasa… usted sin embargo, parece haberse divertido con haber sido atacado por esos sujetos.

-Parece que tenías bastante tiempo observando.

-Claro que si. No iba a intervenir pero cuando vi el sello…

-¿Acaso no detectaste la magia proveniente de mi persona?

-No. – admite la mujer apenándose.

-Sin embargo… leo una gran magia procedente de tu persona. Magia que no reconozco como proveniente de los Li. O mejor aun, de Li Shaoran.

-Li me salvó la vida – explica ella observándole manejar y aumentar la velocidad a pesar que afuera era casi imposible la visibilidad por la lluvia. –Estoy en deuda con él.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta divertido, alzando la ceja. -¿A que se debe esta deuda?

-Ya se lo dije, me salvó la vida.

-Pero no eres china. Eres… ¿americana?

-Clan de los Sioux.

-Vaya vaya… el clan del oso.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-He estudiado en el transcurso de los años, todos los clanes y sociedades mágicas del oriente y el occidente. Las tribus nativas son uno de los vestigios más ricos de las sociedades que se vincula directamente con el poder entre Gaia (tierra) y sus seres vivos. Otorgándole dones mágicos y la habilidad de controlar los elementos naturales… entre ellos incluso ordenar a los animales. En el caso de los Sioux sus especialidades son los osos y los zorros.

Kanda parpadea sorprendida a lo que añade.- Mi padre… - entrecortándosele la voz- Mi padre estaba entrenando al próximo al tomar su lugar. Este creía muchas de las cosas que has mencionado… incluso él.

-¿él? ¿Acaso no era deber tuyo tomar su lugar?

Ella niega con la cabeza añadiendo.- Yo no creía en nada de eso. Y Brian era mi prometido… por eso…- entrecortándose la voz.

Eriol la observa un instante mientras dirige el coche y nota la consternación en su voz y su acongojamiento. Un pesado silencio cae entre ambos y finalmente es el británico que dice después de unos diez minutos.- Hemos llegado – pulsando un botón en el tablero del vehículo y Kanda observa como los portones de una enorme mansión se abren de par en par.

El vehículo se detiene enfrente de una enorme puerta doble y ambos descienden del coche ya sintiendo el frío del exterior más la lluvia que ahora cae en forma de llovizna. Corriendo, Eriol asciende los escalones acompañado de la mujer y ambos ingresan a la oscura residencia.

Enciende un bombillo de la entrada diciendo- Por la lluvia se ve mas oscura de lo que es… vamos al salón… la chimenea debe de estar encendida- retirándose su impermeable mientras la mujer titirita de frío.

Eriol la guía por el pasillo y el salón es un tanto austero para la pomposidad de la fachada de la casa. El sujeto abre un poco mas la perilla del gas que alimenta el fuego y le hace señas a la joven para que se acerque mientras toma un cobertor del sofá y la cubre con este.

-¡Eriol! ¡Hasta que por fin llegas…! – Dice Nakuru avanzando viéndose preocupada y al observar a la mujer que acompaña al sujeto dice con recato.- No sabía que estabas acompañado.

-Nakuru Akizuki: Esta es Kanda…

-¿Kanda? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Kanda?

-No se. Que clase de nombre es Nakuru – refuta la mujer con desafío. La aludida entorna sus ojos observando con desconfianza a la mujer que acompaña a su amo y señor.

-Una americana… Eriol en serio… -Haciendo un ademán de cierta incredulidad y desilusión acerca de la mujer.

-No te hagas ideas querida Nakuru. Esta joven, fue enviada por Li Shaoran.

-¿Li Shaoran? ¿"El Li Shaoran"?

-Ese mismo – sonríe con satisfacción el británico. Nakuru se fija en el rostro del varón y añade apuntándole.- Y ¿Acaso ella te hizo eso?

-¿Esto? No. Fue cortesía de Peter…

-¡Peter! Oh mi Dios… ¡No me digas que lo rastreaste, le desafiaste o lo amenazaste! ¡Dijiste que no lo buscarías!

-No hubo necesidad. Él vino a buscarme. – Añade y observando con un atisbo de admiración a la recién conocida añade- Creo que sino hubiera sido por Kanda, no habría hecho nada para evitarlo.

-Tonterías. Ya usted había demostrado quien era…

-Llámame Eriol por favor: Estamos en el mismo bando ¿cierto?

-¿Quién era?

-Ella sabe la verdad Nakuru. Que soy un hechicero – haciendo que su creación mostrara una expresión de incredulidad. – Y Kanda, según parece, es tan especial como el resto de nosotros. Al menos, por lo que percibo un poco más especial que la mayoría. – Añade sonriendo a lo que la mujer se sonroja tenuemente.

Y comienza a estornudar.

-¡Que modales los míos! Nakuru: ¿Tienes alguna ropa que puedas ofrecerle a nuestra nueva amiga? Atrapará un resfriado si sigue en esas ropas mojadas…

Nakuru parpadea un par de veces y finalmente responde.- Ah si. Kanda ven conmigo – añade mostrándose mas amable que en un principio.

La muchacha se deja guiar por la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon hasta los pisos superiores de la mansión. Ya a solas, Eriol camina hasta su teléfono y marca un número. Pasan unos segundos cuando le responden. –Voy a tener que salir del país… al menos por un tiempo y no se cuando regrese. Quiero asegurarme que todo seguirá en orden hasta mi regreso.

_-¿Salir del país? – Replican del otro lado de la línea. - ¡Nadie puede salir del país en esta situación! Todos los vuelos están cancelados; las carreteras, muelles y fronteras están siendo controlados estrictamente_.

-Tengo mis medios. Solo te pido que controles la situación en mi ausencia… me iré comunicando cada vez que pueda.

_-¿A dónde es que vas si se puede saber? _

-A Japón. –Sonríe con satisfacción, pese a la seriedad del asunto por el cual Li se ha visto en la necesidad de enviar por él a aquel particular personaje como es Kanda. Y en lo profundo de su ser la satisfacción y ansiedad se hacen presente, al esperar ver a sus viejos amigos y en particular a alguien que le robó el sueño y los pensamientos en más de una ocasión, cinco años atrás. – Tienes mi número de móvil y espero que todo mejore para mi retorno.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? _

-No te lo puedo decir… yo mismo no lo se con seguridad.

* * *

><p>Aquel lunes Sakura se incorporó sintiendo dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo.<p>

Adolorida se incorporó al sonido del despertador apagándolo a los pocos momentos. Al menos aquella noche había estado libre de pesadillas y fue más reparador el sueño.

Hizo su cama y procuró darse una ducha. Ya cuando salió vestida se encontró con Kero en el comedor devorando un plato entero de hotcakes mientras que en su puesto, había un poco de fruta, café y avena.

-Buenos días. –Saluda la ojiverde aun un poco soñolienta. Su hermano se encuentra del otro lado, comiendo su desayuno.

-Buenos días, Sakurita – Dice el guardián en forma de peluche entre bocados de hotcakes.

-¿Dormiste mejor? – Pregunta Touya.

-Así es.

-Supuse que así fue – opina el guardián de las cartas. – Dormiste como un tronco… y casi no hablaste.

-¿Hablé?

-No se te ha quitado eso de niña Sakura… siempre hablabas en sueños.

-Hoy él irá contigo al trabajo. – Sorprendiendo a su hermana cuando señala a la pequeña criatura sentada a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No podemos fiarnos de que alguien no te hará daño Sakura… tenemos que tomar medidas para que estés cuidada. No podemos excusar la presencia de Yukito o la del Gaki ese – hablando de Li. – él pasará mas desapercibido.

-¡Será como en los viejos tiempos Sakurita! Como cuando iba en tu mochila a la preparatoria.

Sakura los observa a uno y el otro. Uno parecía muy alegre por la decisión de ir escondido en su bolso. Otro parecía no darle la importancia a toda la situación.

-¿Qué harás tú, hermano?

-Tengo que trabajar en la papelería. Lo lógico que me marche a trabajar.

-Anoche trabajamos con algunas de las informaciones básicas de tus cartas. Tienes que llevarlas contigo también.

-¿Las cartas también? Pero…- observando el pequeño bolso colgado atrás de su silla. – Mi bolso es demasiado pequeño.

-Tendrás que usar uno más grande. No podemos descuidarnos de que algo no pasará. Mira lo que pasó en Inglaterra.

-Li me contó. – Afirma la ojiverde mirándoles a uno y el otro.- Se enteró ayer en la mañana…

-Las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control en el mundo. Y odio decir esto – gruñe su hermano atrayendo su mirada mientras ella desayuna fruta- pero me tranquiliza bastante que al menos él te acompañe. – incorporándose y llevando los platos ya usados a la cocina. Solo Sakura se queda con su servicio de fruta delante.

-Está muy preocupado – dice Sakura distraídamente. – No lo recuerdo haber estado así nunca.

-Todos tenemos muchas cosas en nuestras mentes. Tú por el otro lado, tienes mucho que estudiar.

-Trabajo todo el día Kero. Te aburrirás bastante. No podrás estar paseando en la oficina. ¿Qué pasa si alguien te ve?

-¡Bah! Nadie me verá… soy bastante ágil cuando me propongo el pasar desapercibido…- añade con gesto de suficiencia.

Y Sakura no sabe porque su mente le dice que eso no es del todo cierto.

La sorpresa de Sakura al salir del edificio de departamentos donde vive con su hermano ya una vez cambió su bolso por uno mas grande, fue el encontrarse con Li inclinado contra el árbol de la entrada- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta ella sorprendida.

-Te acompaño al trabajo.

-No es necesario – añade ella – Kero viene conmigo – palpando su bolso tenuemente y comenzando a avanzar por la calzada. Shaoran le alcanza con agilidad y con las manos en sus bolsillos avanza a la par. –Una vez que llegues allá ¿Qué harás?

-Esperar a que termines de trabajar.

-Es un turno de nueve horas Li.- Dice Sakura tratando de hacerle desistir. – No puedes durar nueve horas cuidando de mí. Y seguro tienes cosas que hacer. Y queda bastante cerca de la casa. Fue la única condición que mi hermano colocó en aquel entonces cuando le dije que quería trabajar y no quedarme todo el día en la papelería o en el departamento.

-No me molesta, en verdad… y recuerda que ahora que tus poderes son percibidos, estás en riesgo.

-Tu y mi hermano parecen temerle a lo mismo… si yo tuviera tanto poder como dices, ¿No crees que podría cuidarme sola?

-Si fueras la misma Sakura que conocí en aquel entonces, no lo dudaría. Pero ahora mismo, debes de confiar más en tú hermano y en mí, que en tu voluntad de querer hacer las cosas por ti misma.- Acercándose un poco mas a ella al notar el desanimo en su mirada esmeralda. – Ya tendrás oportunidad de probar tu valía en su momento… lo sabrás hacer bien – sonriéndole tenuemente e inmediatamente adquiriendo un leve rubor, retrocede unos pasos y añade- Ve a tus pendientes. Yo daré una vuelta por alrededor.

Sakura le indica con una mano- Ahí es- Señalando un edificio de apenas seis niveles y añade- El segundo y tercer piso es de las oficinas… - y volteándose a él añade- ¡Ah por cierto! – Buscando en su enorme bolso y extrayendo un almuerzo envuelto añade- Si quieres puedes tener esto.

Parpadeando confundido añade al reconocer la envoltura- Pero es tu almuerzo. No podías saber que vendría contigo…

-Creo que es lo que llamamos presentimientos. En efecto, no sabía que vendrías a acompañarme – sonríe ampliamente añadiendo – Pero… por alguna extraña razón, empaqué algo de mas. – Colocándolo en sus manos. – Que tengas un lindo día – ya sin darse la vuelta corre al interior del edificio.

Ya en el interior sube las escaleras correspondientes pero lo hace de manera pensativa: aquel fin de semana fue el más inusual de su vida. No solo no tenía memoria de lo ocurrido años atrás, no solo le dicen que es una persona con dones, con magia, sino que también tiene un guardián en forma de gatito de felpa y su ahora instructor es un hombre que no recuerda de su pasado, fueron muy buenos amigos y es maestra de magia gracias a unas cartas que tienen su nombre.

Inusual en verdad.

Ingresa a la oficina y es saludada por dos personas que se encuentran en la recepción. Inmediatamente toma su puesto en el escritorio y coloca en sus oídos el auricular de cabeza para la central de teléfonos. Retirándose el abrigo que lleva se queda solo con la camisa de mangas cortas de color rosa con un pequeño corbatín corto en el cuello de la misma. Recibe los saludos distraídos de otros que trabajan en la firma de abogados y ella les saluda mientras corre a la pequeña cocina a colocar un poco de café. Luego de eso, va a cada departamento con la pequeña bandeja y unas tazas y cordialmente les sirve a todos asistentes, pasantes y abogados que se encuentran aquella mañana presente. Pronto comienza su rutina de trabajo de contestar teléfonos y revisar el correo además de revisar los horarios de trabajo de los otros abogados y sus agendas, cuando la puerta de recepción se abre y se adelanta hasta su escritorio un hombre.

-Buenos días Sakura-Chan – le saluda el sujeto con confianza.

-Buenos días Monou – Le saluda la ojiverde con gentileza al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros que le mira con simpatía. -¿Cómo te fue en el fin de semana?

-Muy bien Sakura-Chan ¿Y a ti…- observándole atentamente mientras borra su sonrisa añade observando sus manos con raspones y ciertos cardinales.- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Sakura observa nerviosa como no se percató al retirarse el abrigo en la oficina que aun tiene los raspones y moretones de los días de entrenamientos que se dedicó en el fin de semana. Sonrojándose tenuemente dice…- Ettoooo me caí.

Kyôgo Monou tiene poco tiempo laborando en aquella firma de abogados. A decir verdad, entró a trabajar en la misma cuando el otro asociado del dueño de la misma se retiró misteriosamente de la firma dejándole el puesto libre a Kyôgo y este hacía muy buen trabajo. Sakura no le conoce esposa o muy poco de su vida familiar a pesar que es el que ha hecho mas amistad ha sido con la ojiverde y conoce mucho de su familia.

El hombre frunce su ceño y la observa con atención a lo que esta, le sonríe con amabilidad y finalmente el sujeto suspira resignado y añade- Ten mas cuidado – sin decir mas, se dirige a su despacho ubicado al fondo del pasillo y allí cierra su puerta ante la mirada intensa de la ojiverde en todo el camino.

* * *

><p>La muchacha de ojos azules observa a su alrededor mientras porta un abrigo ligero, ingresa a la papelería propiedad de Kinomoto. Ahora mismo no hay nadie y por supuesto la mirada de los dos hombres va a la amatista.<p>

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

La amatista observa a Yukito quien a hecho la pregunta y Touya si conoce bastante a la mujer para saber que algo raro ocurre.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Touya seriamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo… con ambos de hecho. – Haciendo una pausa larga añade.- Tengo que marcharme, a Tokio – sorprendiéndoles. – No estaba en mis planes el marcharme ahora… sino cuando Li decidiera que ocurriría a continuación pero me doy cuenta que ya no soy necesitada aquí. – Aquello último fue detectada con cierta decepción en el tono de su voz. –No tengo poderes mágicos y han recibido a Li así que…

-No es necesario que te marches- Dice Yukito saliendo de atrás del mostrador y añade con ternura-. Eres muy especial para Sakura… y para Touya - Pero el varón no añade nada aunque la amatista se gira para observarle. –No tienes porque irte solo porque te sientas que no eres necesitada. Sakura siempre necesitará de su amiga.

-Sakura no sabe lo que necesita o no. – Replica ella con tozudez. – Ella no se acuerda de muchas cosas… de nada de hecho – encogiéndose de hombros.- Incluso ahora, Li hace mas por ella que yo aquí, así que… estoy pensando seriamente marcharme a Tokio a esperar a que ustedes regresen… si es el destino de ustedes volver a Tokio. Aunque mi instinto me dice, que así será. Li según me contó, dejó a unos contactos de él en Tokio. Así que tarde o temprano vendrán aquí o Li irá con Sakura a Tokio… aun no está claro.

-¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? – insiste Yukito. Touya aun no dice nada.

-Estoy bien… bien.

-¿Ella te llamó, cierto? – Pregunta finalmente el varón atrayendo su mirada. Tomoyo asiente tímidamente y él añade.- tienes que aprender a poner límites. Ella no gobierna tu vida.

-Si pero como ella ha tenido la amabilidad de recordarme, las empresas dependen de mi… no puedo dejarlas al libre albedrío de él… o de mi ex…

Touya asintió en silencio observándole con cierta condescendencia mientras la muchacha decía con breves palabras que respetaran a Li y por supuesto, que le verían nuevamente. Y en breves momentos salía de la tienda.

Yukito se aproximó a su amigo quien observaba a la amiga de su hermana ascender un taxi que pronto tomó velocidad en la avenida. Solo unos segundos después (cuando Touya dejara de mirar por la ventana), este dijo. –Tomoyo ha tenido mala suerte en su vida. Primero casarse tan joven y luego de poco tiempo, separarse.

-Sin contar el matrimonio de Sonomi con ese idiota. – Opina Touya en el tema que Yukito pocas veces ha conseguido que se exprese. – Se casó con ese sujeto porque creía que Tomoyo necesitaba una figura paterna. Y ha resultado ser un patán.

-¿Lo conoces bien?

-Poco mientras Sakura y ella fueron creciendo. – Admite Touya reacio ante el asunto pero sintiendo confianza de su viejo amigo añade- Cuando Sonomi se casó con ese hombre, Tomoyo pasaba más tiempo en la casa que en su propio hogar mientras ellos estaban ahí.

-¿Tomoyo alguna vez te confió porque era eso?

-No. Pero si se que Sakura me comentó una vez que no le agradaba el sujeto. Y conoces a Sakura: a ella le simpatizan mucho las personas. No ve el lado negativo de nadie… pero con ese hombre… Sakura también dejó de ir mucho a la casa de Daidouji. Después Sakura le comentó a Papá poco antes de Tomoyo comprometerse que su novio se lo había presentado el padrastro.

-El sujeto tiene dinero… según comentaban por ahí antes. Que fue un matrimonio muy provechoso.

-¿Para quién? No para Tomoyo. Tal vez se casó ilusionada (O sugestionada por su mamá y el padrastro), pero pronto la ilusión se fue a la chamusquina.

-¿Qué pasó con ese sujeto? ¿El que la vino a visitar aquella vez? ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah si… no se que pasó entre ellos, pero sea lo que sea, no floreció. Al final Tomoyo se casó con ese idiota de quien ahora es su ex… se divorció poco después y ahora maneja las empresas Daidouji directamente para que Sonomi no cometa una tontería por amor que le cueste a la familia.

-Sonomi podría ser capaz de eso.

-Si fue capaz de convencer a su hija que estaba enamorada de ese idiota como para que permitiera que se casara, es capaz de todo. Mírala… solo hace Sonomi contactarla que sale corriendo a Tokio. La vida que tiene… no es vida.

-Si te preocupa tanto… ¿Por qué no interviniste en su momento?

-Porque no era mi lugar. De haber intervenido debió de hacerlo su otro pretendiente… no yo.

-¿Quién era el sujeto que le pretendía? ¿El extranjero?

-Sakura no hablaba mucho de él. Pero se que lo conocía personalmente. Y le guardó el secreto a Tomoyo mientras pudo o la relación durara. Tomoyo no lo decía libremente. Al final, ella se casó con el idiota aquel y pareció quedar en el olvido.

-Es muy triste… - Afirma Yukito y añade con lentitud.- Que pena que las vidas de todos parecen estar marcados por eventos dolorosos.

-Si… y lo peor del caso es que tengo el presentimiento que esto aun no termina…

-Deberías considerar esta oportunidad como un nuevo inicio. Tal vez…- Yukito duda unos instantes- Comenzar a pretender formalmente a Tomoyo- Touya observa a su viejo amigo mientras con una tenue sonrisa este añade- Vamos, Touya: Se que Tomoyo te interesa. Y no como la mejor amiga de Sakura… o tu prima.

-Yuki: - Dice Touya seriamente volteándose a su persona.- Tal vez dimos la impresión en su momento que puede haber algo entre nosotros… tal vez yo te di esa impresión. Pero lo cierto es que lo que pude sentir en su momento por ella, pude estudiarlo muy bien: Lo que siento por ella es un interés de un amigo y alguien que tiene una deuda entrañable y valiosa con otra persona –Viendo como la mirada del sujeto de cabellos grises se enternece mientras añade- esa mujer mientras vivimos en Tokio cuidaba a Sakura casi todo el tiempo libre que le era posible. Fue su amiga y su confidente y tomo la tarea peligrosa de esconder las cartas y el libro.

-¿Acaso crees que todo esto lo hizo por aprecio solo a Sakura? Touya: Tomoyo podría tener sentimientos especiales por ti.

Antes de que el varón de mirada oscura respondiese, una persona se hace presente en el establecimiento: al verla, Yukito se sonríe y avanza hasta el otro lado del mostrador y la joven de cabellos rizos y castaños les saluda con dulzura y un poco de timidez (por estar Touya presente), sonriéndoles- Hola… Hola Kinomoto-San.

-Mariko-San.

-Como quedamos ayer, he venido para que vayamos a la prueba de la comida para la boda… y no puedes decir que no – Comenta con una sonrisa y su rostro arrebolado ante la expresión de cariño del sujeto quien le toma la mano tenuemente.

-No se si deba…

-Adelante Yuki- Dice Touya serio y añade a ambos – Después de todo, es un lunes algo lento y es la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Ves Yukito Chan? –Responde su prometida y añade - ¿Por qué tengo que insistir tanto? ¡A ti te encanta comer! Además no voy a escoger sola el menú de la boda.

Yukito observa a su amigo, derrotado pero tratando de no demostrárselo a su novia dado que esta sigue con los planes de boda y aun no le ha dicho la verdad sobre su existencia o la no existencia de su persona… al menos, no como un ser humano como su mejor amigo. Finalmente el varón se da por vencido siendo arrastrado por su entusiasta novia y saliendo ambos de la papelería apenas despidiéndose de Touya.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará. <strong>

**Diccionario de Términos. **

Arthur C. Clarke (1917-2008) Escritor inglés de ciencia ficción.

Reform Club: El Reform Club es un club de caballeros situado en el lado sur de Pall Mall (en el número 104), en el centro de Londres. Parte primordial de la trama presentada en "La Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días" De Julio Verne. Al principio sólo admitía hombres, pero a partir de 1981 empezó a admitir mujeres. En 1977 las tasas de suscripción estaban entre las más altas de Londres. El Reform Club no tiene días fijos para solo hombres. Solo me he tomado la libertad de añadir este punto para la trama.

Etoo: Es una "Onomatopeya" japonesa para declarar "Esteeee".

Kyôgo Monou : Personaje tomado prestado de la Serie X-1999 del Grupo CLAMP . ¿Por qué lo he tomado y cual es su propósito? ¡Ya lo sabrán! No coman ansias ^^.

**Comentarios de la Autora: **_**¡TADANN! Aquí está el capitulo 4 de EDC. Como ven se han desarrollado mas eventos de las que tenia planeados originalmente. Tenemos que los entrenamientos de Sakura son cada vez mas intensos y exigentes. Conocemos un poco mas del pasado un poco triste de Tomoyo quien no solo fue abandonada por Eriol en su momento sino que parece que se caso con un patán .** … por otro lado tenemos el triste desenlace de Kaho. Y las predicciones del Ministro Blair de que las cosas no quedan ahí de ese tamaño… con toda la familia real británica muerta sino que también habrán otros desastres en su camino ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando en el mundo? **_

_**Eriol hace su aparición y en toda su gloria: ¡Siendo Eriol y con ese sarcasmo típico de los británicos! Tuvimos un poco de dos nuevos personajes: Monou, uno de los jefes de Sakura-Chan y por supuesto Mariko, la prometida de Yukito. Sabemos que esta no será la ultima vez que estos dos aparecerán pues tienen que ver con la historia: cada uno a su manera. **_

_**Kanda por su parte, ya ha hecho contacto con Eriol: No se ustedes pero Eriol esta mas que sorprendido que la mujer de proporciones anatómicas un poco mas femeninas y corpulentas que las japonesas tenga un interés tan intenso en obedecer a Li: ¡Lo que divertirá este sujeto esa mujer, su figura y al pobre chino que según recordemos es muy despistado a lo que se refiere al sexo opuesto! ¡Puede haber una guerra, puede estar todo golpeado pero no deja de ser un perspicaz individuo! Pero la pregunta que nos hacemos es ¿Dejara Eriol sus intereses particulares a un lado y cumplir el deseo de Li de ir a su lado? ¿Contra que es que en verdad se enfrentan y Eriol en que podría ayudarles? **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos que continúan siguiendo esta historia y es de su agrado. Mientras saludos a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen esta historia. Saluditos especiales a Sther que me ha dejado comentarios. Tambien a Nerak Cibeles, Cristina Isabel (Me encanto tu mensaje... me llena de profunda satisfacción que nuestras historias (hablo tambien por Mikki Chan) hayan cultivado en ti el habito de la lectura :) es una enorme satisfacción), Rosh Bernal (una vieja y querida amiga), Pao y Lina. Princesa Sakura e Isabel. Un saludo especial a "Vieja Admiradora " La cual me ha sacado una lagrimilla. Es una lastima no tener mas detalles de ti para responderte como debe de ser pues tus palabras en verdad me han hecho emocionarme y alentarme a continuar en la escritura no solo de Fanfics sino de historias Originales. A veces dudo de mi capacidad pero son comentarios como los tuyos y de los demás que me hacen creer una vez mas que hago lo correcto. **_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, **_

_**Crys. **__**  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 5 La Verdad Absoluta

_**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **_

**Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Creadoras CLAMP**

**Empezar desde Cero.**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 5. – La verdad absoluta.**

_La vida exige a todo individuo una contribución y depende del individuo descubrir en qué consiste._

_Viktor Frankl_

* * *

><p><em>"Pude haber sido muchas cosas… pude haber elegido una vida totalmente diferente a la que ahora llevo. Pero yo tomé este camino: con nuestras acciones, nos embarcamos a nuestros destinos, desconocidos en estos momentos pero aun así, cada acción sopesa en nuestras conciencias… tienen sus consecuencias... No hay un "Quizá…" "O tal vez…" Existe el "Aquí" y "Ahora". Se que todo nosotros estamos vinculados en algo que aun no conocemos y tampoco sabemos en realidad a que nos enfrentamos. Mientras tanto, nos conformamos en hacer todo lo posible para protegernos, defendernos y vivir…"<em>

* * *

><p>Aquella noche que arriba a su hogar no se sorprende de ver a su hermano esperándole, como casi siempre desde que ha comenzado a entrenar con Li. –Ya llegué…<p>

-Bienvenida- Saluda con sinceridad el mayor de ambos hermanos- Te guardé algo de comer.

-¡Ay que bueno! Estoy hambrienta – viendo su cena tapada para mantenerla caliente. Saca a Keroberos de su bolso quien no se sorprende en ver un servicio ya predispuesto para este. – Gracias. – Tomando asiento y viendo como la pequeña criatura sin mucho retraso comienza a devorar toda su comida.- ¿Yukito no nos acompaña esta noche? –Ya que la falsa identidad de Yue no les acompañó esta noche al entrenamiento.

-Salió con su novia al cine. – Responde el varón de manera pensativa. Sakura no ve nada extraño en aquello pero luego que nota que su hermano no se ha servido nada para cenar, le pregunta que si ha comido a lo que este responde.- No tengo hambre.- Haciendo señas a su taza de té delante de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermano? – Llena de curiosidad deja de comer observando al varón quien luce cansado y bastante preocupado.

El sujeto no responde nada.

-¿Acaso va mal en la papelería? Porque si va mal y necesitas ayuda, entre los dos pudiéramos hacer algo.

-Ya tú casi no tienes vida con lo de las prácticas con el Gaki ese.

-¿Por qué no le llamas por su nombre? –Refuta la joven algo incómoda y añade.- ¿Sabes? Le he invitado a cenar con nosotros y ha declinado…

-¡Con buena suerte! – dice Kero interviniendo entre la charla de los hermanos Kinomoto y tragando con una facilidad sorprendente para su tamaño y el largo de las porciones añade.- ¡No soporto a ese sujeto! Nunca responde nada de lo que le pregunto… ¡Tantos secretos!

Touya escucha en silencio: incluso le había interrogado a Yukito con respecto a los planes del chino y la relación de este con lo que se aproxima y su hermana. Ya no se había repetido la misma experiencia de los sueños de la menor Kinomoto que compartió no solo con los guardianes de las cartas mágicas, sino también con el chino.

Y aquello no le agrada… en lo absoluto.

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos se encuentra que no se percata que lanza un menudo bufido pero percibido por Sakura y el guardián quienes le observan curiosos. Se incorpora y va a la cocina con la taza de té en sus manos.

La presencia no fue difícil de percibirla del momento que se incorporó. Cerró la puerta divisoria de la cocina y el pequeño comedor, para observar el ente etéreo que representa la autora de sus días.

Viste un traje floreado de esos que siempre usaba en sus sesiones de moda de las incontables revistas y recortes que aun guardan en el armario del pasillo y una de las pocas cosas que habían conservado de la antigua casa de Tomoeda, pues la casa fue vendida con todos los muebles en su interior. Su mirada cargada de ternura y cierta melancolía no sorprenden a su hijo quien la observó días antes en una escena parecida cuando se le apareció a media noche, días antes del arribo del chino a Kyoto.

-Mi querido niño… bendito seas- Saluda con toda ternura observando al alto varón ya no sorprendido por su presencia. –El tiempo se agota y los medios para detener lo que viene, no está en manos de ustedes… no en manos de tu hermana. Debes de alejarla del peligro. Alejarla de lo que viene.

-No terminas de decirme que es lo que viene. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-No está en mí el poder contarte los eventos que están por revelarse. Debes de protegerla. Protegerle de involucrarse en esta batalla que nadie ganará. Huye… huye con ella… podrás salvar su vida. Tu vida. Es tu deber.

-No puedo tomar esa decisión. No sin una razón y Li…

-Él no puede querer su bien.- Le interrumpe- Solo quiere su derrota. Su derrota para hacerse con el poder que pertenece a tu hermana. Quiere dañarle. Apoderarse de lo que es suyo. Escóndanse…- insiste con vehemencia.

-Sabes… Ahí fue que lo dañaste. – Refuta el varón endureciendo su mirada. - ¡No tienes ningún derecho de tomar su forma! – Resiste viendo como la impresión de estupor se dibuja en el hermoso rostro de quien conocen como Nadeshiko – Se que no eres mi madre…

Borra su estupor para dibujarse una sonrisa que embellece aun más aquel hermoso rostro de su joven madre pero permitiendo en el una pizca de cierta maldad que nunca formó parte de su personalidad en los diez años que estuvo al lado de su hijo mayor.

-Eres un niño muy malo…- dice una voz que le pone al varón la piel de gallina al escucharla: es una voz cargada de sensualidad y de cierta pizca de maldad que nunca había escuchado de su progenitora. Incluso sus ojos se vuelven dos cuencas vacías desapareciendo el precioso verde esmeralda heredado por su hija. – Y te tocará ser castigado. –Levantando al sujeto con solo un movimiento de sus brazos y embistiendo al varón contra los gabinetes de la pequeña cocina.

En aquel instante unos toques violentos a la puerta hacen que el ente observe por un instante mientras escucha la voz de la mujer decir.- ¿HERMANO? ¿HERMANO QUE PASA? – tratando de entrar pero sin éxito.

Keroberos se transforma y con un empujón de sus enormes patas delanteras, logran forzar la entrada de la cocina para observar una sombra oscura que se desaparece en pocos segundos del lugar. Sakura no le presta mucha atención corriendo a donde se encuentra su hermano inconsciente mientras si es Keroberos que se queda observando donde desapareció, cuestionándose que rayos fue aquello.

* * *

><p>Pasaría una hora después que Touya se encuentra rodeado por su hermana Sakura quien cada diez segundos se levanta ofreciéndole té a pesar que las primeras veinte veces se negó o de la idea de llamar a un médico a lo que el varón se niega rotundamente; del otro lado, pensativo se encuentra Yukito quien fue llamado unos minutos después de que el varón Kinomoto recuperase la conciencia y se negara a ir al hospital. Y del otro lado observando donde ocurrieron los hechos, se encuentra Li quien usando su Rashiban trata de detectar algún rastro de magia pero sin éxito.<p>

-No me gustó- dice a Yukito mientras Keroberos aun sin recuperar su pequeña forma sigue vigilante observando por el balcón semi abierto del apartamento.- No me gustó que tomara esa forma.

-¿Cuándo te percataste que no era Nadeshiko? – Pregunta Yukito con confianza y no llamándole como "Señora Kinomoto".

-Cuando me pidió que Sakura y yo desapareciéramos y buscara una manera para que Li no diera con ella.- Atrayendo la mirada del susodicho a su persona. – No se sentía como mamá… no se.

-¿Fue la misma sensación que aquella noche?

-¿"Aquella noche"? – Ahora es Sakura quien le presta total atención a los hombres,.- ¿Cuál noche?

-Días antes de Tomoyo aparecer con Li aquí. – Responde Touya tratando de no darle importancia pero aun el dolor de espalda puede más que su charada de tratando de pasar desapercibido aquellos eventos. Su hermana no puede dejar de verse sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? Tú en aquellos momentos no aceptabas tu legado y tu deber como Dueña de las Cartas. La última vez que tratamos de explicarte casi te da un ataque de pánico y fue en el hospital. No recordabas nada… ¿Cómo crees que te habrías sentido de decirte "Por cierto monstruo, mamá apareció anoche"?

-Tu hermano tiene razón Sakurita. – Defiende Kero el proceder del mayor de los Kinomotos.- No vale la pena responsabilizarlo por ello.

-El asunto es que si, fue la misma sensación – respondiendo a Yukito.- Pero… cuando dijo eso… sabía que no era mamá – Baja la cabeza sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo.- Se que no estás aquí para robar el poder a mi hermana… - Ahí observando al Chino.- Te dimos la opción de tomar posesión de las Cartas y de… - Dudando decir algo más pero si lanzando una corta mirada a su mejor amigo.- y te negaste.

-Lo que sea que haya sido, pretendía convencerte y tomar a tu hermana para desaparecerle. Pero ¿Acaso es lo único que puede hacer? –Pregunta Li pensativo.

-¿A que te refieres? – ahora es Yukito quien pregunta.

-Me parece muy extraño que haya dado con Sakura incluso antes de venir con Daidouji…entonces ¿Atacar a su hermano? ¿Por qué no atacar directamente a Sakura o a mí para impedirme llegar? Viene directamente a donde usted Kinomoto.- Ahí el varón tiene todas las miradas sobre si. –Es lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Cuál es el papel de ustedes dos en todo esto?

-Fuera mas sencillo responderle si supiéramos que demonios está pasando y porque esa cosa (Lo que sea que haya sido), tome la forma de mi madre… - Sonando bastante ofendido no por haber sido atacado o burlado, sino el hecho que usara a Nadeshiko.

-Creo que es por la misma razón que usó la figura del papá de Sakura para confundirla la noche del sueño en la Torre de Tokio. – Dice ahora Kerberos. –Por lo que parece estamos metidos en un verdadero problema. Y ellos son parte de la solución – señalando a ambos hermanos Kinomoto con la cabeza. Ahora dirigiéndose a Li añade- Tienes que decirnos todo lo que sabes mocoso, porque mi ama es mi prioridad ahora mismo y mi paciencia con lo que ha pasado esta noche se ha reducido… un poco más.

Ahora cuatro pares de ojos observan intensamente a Li quien simplemente responde.- De acuerdo. Diré lo que está pasando pero solo cuando Hiragizawa se nos una.

-¿Hiragizawa? ¿Qué Hiragizawa? – Pregunta Touya confundido.

-¿La reencarnación de Clow? – Dice Yukito para sorpresivamente transformarse en Yue delante de todos ellos y observar gélidamente al heredero Li. -¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-Ah: lindo que te nos unas- Replica Kerberos observándole con hastío.- Tienen que mencionar a Clow para que tú hagas acto de aparición.- Añade con sarcasmo a lo que Yue parece totalmente indiferente.

-Clow escribió algo en un viejo Diario de la familia Li. Un diario que tengo… pero- niega con su cabeza- él podrá explicarnos de que se trata… y diré todo lo que se en el momento que Hiragizawa esté aquí.

-¿Cómo lo vas a convocar? ¿Con algún hechizo? – Dice Kerberos resentido añadiendo – Porque éste no quiso siquiera venir cuando a Sakurita le pasó lo que pasó hace cinco años. No le importó y dudo mucho que le importe ahora.

-Lo hará. Tiene que venir. Kanda ha ido por él y dudo mucho que lo deje en paz.

-¿Kanda? ¿Quién demonios es Kanda? – Ahora ruge Kinomoto ofuscado y añade observando con desdén al chino- A mi no me gusta que me escondan tantos detalles… ¿Quiénes más están enterados de todo esto?

-Daidouji sabe de esto. En el transcurso de un año hemos contactado a pocas personas del mundo que tienen conocimientos mágicos, poderes mágicos. –Dice Shaoran no dejándose amilanar por la actitud de Touya. – Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir pero no puedo dejar de buscar a Hiragizawa pues éste puede tener más respuestas a las inquietudes más que nadie en este planeta. – Y haciendo una pausa añade- Por el momento, pondré unos sellos protectores en el departamento. No podemos permitirnos que visitas inesperadas como la de esta noche, entren aquí y salgan con libre albedrío.

Y con ello, Shaoran se puso a la tarea de proteger el departamento con las miradas de los demás y la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Touya, el nerviosismo en la de Sakura.

Mientras en las de Yue y Kerberos se podía leer la misma pregunta.

¿Estaría la reencarnación de Clow dispuesta a ayudarles cuando en el pasado se ha mostrado tan renuente?

* * *

><p>Cuando el sujeto abrió los ojos aquella mañana lo hizo con pesadez. Por un momento había olvidado los eventos del día anterior y al respirar, sintió el dolor que provino de su caja torácica y de algunos músculos de su cuerpo recordándole en pocos segundos en la emboscada provocada por el viudo de su antigua amiga Kaho Mitzuki en la cual planeaban pasarle a mejor vida.<p>

Sus intenciones en aquel instante no era el defenderse. Por un momento pensó dejar que cumplieran su cometido: que él pagara el castigo de haber cometido tantos errores en su vida… se consideraba un hombre por encima de los demás. La arrogancia ha tomado por momentos más participación en su vida, que su propia conciencia y humildad parecía ausente en aquellos últimos años. Y esa misma noche, mientras se quedaba observando sus heridas luego de tomar una ducha y el labio marcado por los golpes se dio cuenta que no es así.

Simplemente era un hombre, un mortal, con sus virtudes, fracasos, errores más que aciertos.

Y aquello lo hizo sentir débil.

Sus errores eran muchos e incontables. Pero su peor error en su momento fue perder una de las personas más significativas de su vida. No luchar por ella.

Haberse dado por vencido demasiado pronto. Incluso lo hizo una vez en el pasado, en una vida pasada… se rindió deprisa… decidió entregarse a los brazos de la muerte dejando atrás todo lo que amaba.

Todo lo que significó algo para él.

Se incorpora y se dirige al alfeizar de su ventana cubierto por unas gruesas cortinas. Al deslizarlas observa que no está lloviendo pero el cielo se ve bastante nublado. Ni una pizca de sol. Como tiene visibilidad a la siempre agitada calle en esta ocasión se encuentra bastante tranquila. Un coche cruza y solo eso; ni un peatón… ni otro vehículo.

Más nada.

Camina al cuarto de baño y al abrir el grifo de la ducha deja que esta le caiga en el cuerpo sintiendo el cosquilleo de la misma en contacto con su piel. Nota los moretones en parte de su estomago y abdomen. Sabe que en pocos días no quedará nada allí.

No como en sus pensamientos. No como en su conciencia.

Su remordimiento le acompaña cada día de su vida de cinco años hasta aquí. Su noviazgo con Kaho Mitzuki fue tan breve como una estación: invierno a primavera. Él tenía diecinueve. Fue la primera mujer en su vida… puede decirse que fue un primer amor… ella, mucho mayor que él le respetó y le confió mientras fue parte de unos cuantos que conocen su vida anterior. Su vida como Reed Li Clow. O Clow Reed. Nunca dudó de su persona o sus pensamientos cuando siendo un pequeño de once años, actuaban y razonaba como un adulto. Kaho fue su cómplice, su amiga… su amante.

Y cuando él volvió a Japón, a ver a sus amigos, sus sentimientos cambiaron.

Cuando la vio, supo que no sería el mismo. Y cuando ella le sonrió, en ese mismo instante supo que estaba perdido. Y que en ese instante había sido encontrado.

Al regresar luego de esos meses en Japón visitando a Sakura y con la promesa a _ella_ que regresaría pronto, rompió con Kaho… ésta lo entendió y es porque éste actuara y razonara como un adulto de su misma edad… físicamente no dejaba de ser un niño.

Y el hecho que ella le llevara once años, era algo que la sociedad en su momento le reprocharía y en algunos círculos (los más comprensivos), su romance era aceptado. Eriol Hiragizawa era respetado.

En la sociedad Londinense, tu _"affair" _era visto con reproche.

Entonces ella conoció a Peter.

Eriol sabía su reputación, Kaho y él se manejaban en círculos muy diferentes pese a que tuvieron una relación breve. No conocía las mañas y caprichos de aquel hombre. Es por ello que cuando supo que luego de un breve amorío, Mitzuki aceptaba casarse con el sujeto, tuvo sus reservas… así mismo se las hizo presentes a Kaho.

Y ella lo adjudicó a celos mal infundado.

Desperdició un invaluable tiempo siguiendo y recolectando pruebas para salvarle… y luego se enteró de las noticias.

Ellas se las dio por un correo electrónico y más tarde una llamada: recién cumplido sus veintiún años se casaba. A Eriol le costó bastante el perdonarle… o el hecho simplemente de no correr a Japón a hacerle reconsiderar aquello. _"Apenas tienes veintiún años… eres muy joven ¿Por qué ahora?"_ Había preguntado él con aparente calma pero desesperado internamente.

"_Éste es un buen hombre Eriol. Está para mí… está para el ahora. Tú me dejaste por meses aquí pensando que nadie más ocuparía tu lugar. Me diste por sentada"_ Había dicho ella.

"_Si es por venganza… por retaliación de que yo no volviera…"_

"_Si eso es lo que piensas, en verdad, que poco me conoces"_ Y con eso, había cortado la comunicación por un año con ella. Vio las fotografias en las paginas sociales japonesas y en internet "Heredera Daidouji contrae matrimonio" y así tan rápido como se casó, asi mismo se divorció...

...Eriol a la distancia entró en su vida... para una especie de amistad a distancia... luego, Kaho morir.

Abrió sus ojos para observar las losetas de la ducha y cerró el grifo. Se envolvió una toalla y salió eligiendo unas piezas simples: Camisa blanca, pantalón de mezclilla azul y zapatos deportivos. Tomó una chamarra colgada en el armario que no usaba en mucho tiempo y salió de su habitación consciente que en pocas horas ya no serían llamadas telefónicas, o correos donde se contaban su vida uno y otro.

Ya volvería a Japón.

Y la vería nuevamente.

Pero sabe que aun quedan cosas por hacer. Decide sacar una pequeña maleta y un bulto de mano de su armario y comienza a llenar de piezas básicas y su equipaje está en poco tiempo listo. Sabe que el bulto de mano al menos debe de tener una muda de ropa para dos días y su libro negro de cartas mágicas. Ya compraría otras cosas indispensables una vez arribara a Tokio.

Le tomó unos cuantos años el pulir su talento y en los recuerdos como Clow Reed el dar con el "Conjuro" correcto para crear sus cartas mágicas. Sonríe pensando que es un tanto irónico que sus guardianes conocidos como "Spinnel Sun" y "Ruby Moon" surgieran como sus creaciones década antes de crear las primeras cartas que ambos guardianes protegerían.

Y en estos instantes admite, mientras la melancolía le arropa aun más, que creó aquellos guardianes para lidiar con su propia soledad durante su tierna infancia. Luego les dio un propósito una vez su vida se vio rodeada de amigos, seguidores, compañeros y ¿Por qué no? Amantes. A través de los años pulió su talento y había creado un juego de cartas que le representaban a él en diversas etapas durante su juventud y ahora adultez. Aunque no se siente orgulloso de sus últimas creaciones

Estas últimas fueron creadas por el rencor, el desdén y la sed de venganza. Y son tan peligrosas como los sentimientos de su creador en su momento.

Y admite que algunas de ellas, tienen la influencia de alguien muy especial para él: Incluso la figura representante de esta magia tiene un parecido físico… solo esperaba jamás, jamás verse en la obligación de hacerle presente. No delante de otros ojos indiscretos.

Terminando de recoger y tomando la maleta de mano, desciende con ella al primer piso colocándola en el rellano de la escalera. No tiene particular interés en marcharse aun a Japón. Antes tiene algo que hacer… algo que no puede esperar a su retorno.

Algo que le debe a alguien muy especial.

Dirigiéndose al comedor no le sorprende encontrarse con Nakuru Akizuki, Spinel Sun: el pequeño gato azulado concentrado leyendo el periódico de aquella mañana con el encabezado de la guerra ha la cual iba dirigido el país.

Gran Bretaña no sabe que hacer. Y el caos domina los pensamientos de sus habitantes donde se leen en los diversos titulares como el éxodo masivo ha iniciado de sus habitantes incluso a países cercanos y ciudades cercanas a Londres y otros a campos alejados. Por su parte el Primer Ministro, quien está aturdido con las acciones de las ultimas veinticuatro horas y al no encontrarse el directo responsable de lo ocurrido con la Familia Real Británica.

Por un momento deseó ser un niño pequeño. Porque lo que se aproximaba solo los niños podían verlo con ojos inocentes.

Él sabe que se trata de algo grande. Grande, peligroso y nefasto, no solo para ellos como británicos, sino para toda la humanidad.

Y del otro lado de la mesa, vistiendo una blusa blanca y pantalones vaqueros se encuentra la mujer que le auxilió aquella noche.

Y una vez más pensó que todos madurábamos, crecíamos y no podíamos ser niños por siempre.

Más con la imagen que representaba "aliada" de Shaoran Li.

-Buenos días. – Saluda con un leve gesto y dirige su mirada a todos los ocupantes de la mesa.

-Buenos días Eriol – dicen Nakuru y Spinnel al unísono y la primera estudiando el rostro de su creador mientras toma asiento dice.- No te ves muy bien. – Al notar los cardinales y el labio roto a consecuencia del ataque de la noche anterior. –Kanda nos terminó de narrar lo que pasó anoche.

El varón se sirve un poco de té y toma unas tostadas mientras mantiene silencio. Nakuru lo observa dubitativa y curiosa mientras Spinnel vuelve su atención al diario.

Nerviosa observa al pequeño guardián y luego a su amo mientras añade.- Kanda nos comentaba que iremos a Japón… A auxiliar a Kinomoto-san y a Li-san.

Silencio.

-Quisiera saber cuando nos pondremos en marcha- Pregunta la visitante con su acento norteamericano atrayendo la atención momentánea de los ojos azules del dueño de aquella casa. Eriol toma su té y muerde su tostada untándole a los pocos momentos más mermelada.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – Pregunta el sujeto con una sonrisa cortés.

-¿Cómo…- parpadea consecutivamente no entendiendo su inquietud. Lo ve observarle con un gesto tranquilo, contrario a cualquiera que se enterase de la gravedad de la situación.- Bien, gracias. El problema estará con conseguir un avión. – señalando el diario que lee el pequeño guardián alado.- Ahí dice que los aeropuertos están cerrados. Y Akizuki…

-Llamame Nakuru – Replica la aludida con una sonrisa cortés.

-Nakuru… dice que no tienen avión. No se si el avión predispuesto por la amiga de Li estará aun esperándome. Solo creo que se resolverá si logro contactarlos pero me he cansado de llamar a su móvil en las últimas dos horas. No responde. Pareciera que está apagado.

El silencio que mantiene el aludido la hace acalorarse y poco a poco se ve el resultado en su sonrojado rostro aunque trata de controlarse ante el estoico silencio mantenido por el varón quien solo se conforma con desayunar.

-Eriol…

-Creo que no entiende… necesitamos ir a Japón. Mientras más pronto, mucho mejor.

Pero éste parece analizar aun su respuesta.

-Eriol… - dice Nakuru atrayendo su mirada divertida y una sonrisa algo misteriosa. - ¿Acaso no iremos a Japón?

El varón finalmente le responde – Si, pero no en este preciso instante.

-¡QUE! – Ruge Kanda atrayendo las miradas de Nakuru y Spinnel pero no así del varón quien no se inmuta ante verla incorporarse parcialmente de su silla al agregar- Por supuesto que nos iremos ahora mismo… -y con voz amenazante prosigue.- Ahora.

Eriol no pierde su cortés actitud al añadir con una tenue sonrisa tan característica en él. -Tengo un compromiso en la mañana… al menos ahora mismo. Además ¿Por donde iremos? Como bien has comentado, los aeropuertos están cerrados.

-Mi padre podía transportarse mágicamente a los diversos lugares que se le antojaba, acaso ¿"Tú" no puedes?

-El amo Eriol puede hacer eso también – Replica Nakuru indignada por el tono de voz de aquella fémina. – El asunto es que si dice que tiene cosas que hacer, es porque tiene cosas que hacer.

-Y yo no acepto esta respuesta – Replica la americana- Shaoran Li me mando a cumplir una mision… y pretendo cumplirla.

-Y supongo que haces todo lo que él te manda – Replica el varón como respuesta mientras se incorpora. – Agradezco la ayuda que me prestaste anoche pero deja que te aclare algo aquí y ahora: Está bien que Shaoran nos mande a llamar porque necesita nuestra ayuda, no al revés. Así que cuando esté listo, partiré a su lado. Mientras tanto, tengo asuntos que concluir aquí y ahora – Replica sonrojando a la mujer delante de el. Añade con gesto más simpático sin eximirse de su gentil sonrisa – Nakuru puede auxiliarte o llevarte donde lo desees…

-¡No quiero ir a ninguna parte que no sea el volver con Li! Quiero que venga conmigo a Japón ahora. – Éste no le replica e incluso ante la insistencia de la mujer, no voltea a verla hasta que finalmente sale del comedor y de ahí, de la casa.

-Bien hecho – Bufa la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon- Lo has hecho enojar.

-¿Disculpa? Sino fuera por mi intervención anoche, estaría ahora mismo alimentando a los peces del fondo del rio…

-El amo Eriol sabe defenderse bastante bien. – Dice Nakuru con confianza. – Seguro estaba fingiendo para no dar a demostrar lo fuerte que es.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como explicas que hoy parezca un saco de entrenamiento usado y esté lleno de cardinales y moretones? Disculpa mi incredulidad Nakuru pero no creo que se deje usar como saco de boxeo para "aparentar".

-Nadie le discute sus acciones al amo Eriol – Interviene Spinel Sun con su pausado tono de voz atrayendo la mirada de las atractivas mujeres. –El sale y entra de la casa a su conveniencia. Y nosotros no intervenimos en sus decisiones. Somos los guardianes.

-Eso no me incluye a mi – Persiste la mujer con voz autoritaria y aun abochornada por la forma en que el sujeto le ha hablado.- Shaoran Li me dijo que le llevara a ese hombre y es lo que haré. – Colocando la servilleta sobre su plato y saliendo por el mismo lugar que momentos antes había salido el hombre. La mirada de Nakuru la acompañó hasta que la perdió de vista mientras Spinel volvía a leer el diario.

-Es una mujer muy testaruda.

-Tiene que serlo para andar con Li Shaoran. ¿Te recuerdas lo cabezotas que era ese niño? – Levantando la mirada a los ojos café de la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon.- En fin, tengo el presentimiento que luego que el amo Eriol vuelva de lo que tiene que hacer, partiremos a Japón.

Luego de eso, la mujer lanza un grito de alegría incorporándose de la mesa para mostrar sus exuberantes piernas descubiertas por la pequeña falda que usa en aquellos instantes y añade.- ¡Voy a hacer mi equipaje! – sale corriendo a los pisos superiores ante la expresión "inerte" del guardián que le sigue con la mirada antes de depositar su mirada nuevamente en el diario.

"_Definitivamente el amo Eriol cometió un "error" con ella. En todos estos años aun no soporto esa efervescente comportamiento."_

* * *

><p>La vista de la ciudad desde la ventana de su oficina es sorprendente. Una de las mejores y no pasa desapercibida para la dueña de aquel espacio incluso cuando comenzó a trabajar en aquella empresa. La misma mujer que no evita suspirar con nostalgia mientras observa el agitado ambiente en las calles, pisos más abajo. Muchos vehículos y por supuesto no faltan los constantes helicópteros militares sobrevolando Tokio… mientras analiza la visión del agitado ambiente exterior piensa en su madre y que esta nunca había querido abandonar sus oficinas como gran parte de los empresarios en Tokio luego del atentado del 8G quienes terminaron trasladando parte de sus instalaciones a Kioto.. Su madre llevándose de los deseos de su esposo, había decidido mantenerse en Tokio y con ello, destinar a Tomoyo a quedarse en la ciudad y no ir a vivir en la cercanía de Sakura y los demás.<p>

En aquel momento una figura se hace presente en su oficina y no necesita levantar la mirada para saber de quien se trata: Nada menos que su hermanastro… el resultado de que su madre se casara "ilusionada" por las fantasías absurdas de un sujeto que la tenía engañada con su ilusión del amor.

Su madre no podría ser más ciega, sorda y muda que cuando se trata de su actual esposo.

Pero Tomoyo no es su madre: por suerte pudo ver tras la cortina de humo que representaba su propio matrimonio, consecuencia de un ardid entre su padrastro y el sujeto que terminó siendo su ex esposo. Una trampa para quedarse con las empresas Daidouji y todo lo que representan en el mundo moderno.

Y ella lo sabe ya que su ex esposo fue menos sutil que su padrastro.

Y ahora no solo estaba divorciada antes de los treinta años sino que estaba vinculada familiarmente con un sujeto tan desagradable como era el hombre que se aproxima a su escritorio.

Y es que Tomoyo sabe leer ante las apariencias físicas. Y su hermanastro es muy guapo, popular con las mujeres, muy inteligente y por supuesto, sabe escoger sus amistades…

… y vive de la fortuna dejada por su padre… por quien heredó la hermosa mujer el apellido Daidouji y que la corporación aun conserva en sus líneas empresariales. Pero la última encomienda dada por el joven de apellido Li la tienen entusiasmada; sabe que no puede hacer más por sus amigos, pero con esto, tendrá la impresión que hay cosas que incluso la magia no puede resolver…

Al menos no el percance que se ha colocado en la mente de Li la última vez que se vieron…

Un percance al que espera encontrar solución. Por el momento esa es la misión que los últimos dos días ha tomado su atención incluso de los negocios.

-Querida Hermanita, te echamos de menos en el fin de semana – dice por saludo y con charlatanería acostumbrada. Toma asiento sin reparos delante de su hermanastra en la pulida superficie del impecable escritorio, mientras Tomoyo, termina de despedir a su asistente con los documentos firmados de aquel día. –Ciertamente tu ausencia fue percibida. ¿Adonde fuiste? – Pregunta con aparente ingenuidad mientras toma un abrecartas del escritorio y comienza a juguetear con el objeto.

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia.- Responde fría y exasperada por esa manía de controlar sus pasos. Sonomi podía creer hacerlo, su padrastro soñaba si en verdad ella le daba explicaciones de sus andanzas y mucho menos le debe sus asuntos a aquel malcriado y malacostumbrado sujeto con el cual admite que se llevó bien en un principio y luego de varios intentos algo sátiros de su parte, prefiere guardar distancias.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no puedes ver que estoy ocupada?

-Esa actitud, esa actitud – dice con burla no ocultando su frivolidad y poca sinceridad: de todas maneras reserva sus mejores actuaciones para su madrastra. – "Mamá" – viendo como la chica se ruborizaba de la indignación y sus ojos brillan con enojo ante el adjetivo.- Me dijo que andabas atrás de los Kinomoto… pero yo sé algo que ella no.- Sonríe con satisfacción. - Supe por el encargado del hangar de la corporación en el Aeropuerto que no viajabas sola…

La mirada de la amatista se llenó de indignación mientras las palabras del sujeto llegan a sus oídos.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Vamos Tomoyo: eres una niña grandecita ya. Si quieres darte una escapadita romántica con la conquista del momento, nadie te juzgará…yo lo hago todo el tiempo.- riendo perspicazmente.- Pero infórmaselo a tu madre…

-Si eso es a todo lo que vienes- su voz suena calmada pero la indignación puede transparentarse por sus ojos – Será mejor que te vayas de mi oficina. ¿Acaso no tienes una oficina en este edificio? Podrías no se… ponerte a trabajar.

El sujeto se incorporó con una sonrisa de triunfo ante la indignación y el bochorno que puede percibir de la hermosa mujer que tanto le despierta sus instintos más bajos, quien es su hermanastra…

…y quien es la conquista imposible que tiene como objetivo en esta vida. Simplemente hace una señal de despedida con su mano, retirándose finalmente de la oficina de la amatista.

Porque sabe en lo muy profundo de su persona, que ninguna mujer escapa de sus garras. Y Tomoyo Daidouji no es la excepción.

Aunque sus padres estén casados.

* * *

><p>Eriol se sabe el camino de memoria a pesar que solo estuvo en aquel lugar una sola vez. Cuando estaciona su vehículo observa la solitaria calle, adornada por los extremos de majestuosas construcciones de concreto y otras no tan ostentosas. Desciende de su coche abotonando la chaqueta un poco más arriba ya que el viento es algo frío. Toma las flores del asiento del pasajero y asciende la vereda pedregosa mientras esquiva mausoleos y pequeños arbustos que se salen un poco del cuidado sendero.<p>

Cuando llega a la sencilla tumba de mármol con el pilar que indica aquel frío destino que nos depara a todos los mortales.

"Mitzuki, Kaho" Se lee en japonés. Una sencilla tumba. Kaho, era de ascendencia Japonesa y vivió una gran parte de su vida en Londres. Aun recuerda la primera vez que la vio: aquella exuberante mujer, mucho mayor que él… captando la atención y la inquietud de un niño de nueve años. Por supuesto que en aquella época ya él sabía que no era un niño como los otros. Sabía que era capaz.

Y podía leer la energía proveniente de aquella mujer.

Ella se aproximó con inocencia a aquel chiquillo, fascinada por los rumores que circulaban en Londres (en ciertos lugares) de un niño que podía leer con facilidad el Tarot, que posee conocimientos no naturales en un niño de su edad.

Pero cuando se aproximó a él, supo que algo los unía.

Y era más que la magia.

"Es Destino"

"Es el poder de la luna" Había dicho con infantil voz el chiquillo mientras camina con ella por los pasillos del _Centro de Esoterismo y ciencias Ocultas del Reino Unido_. No es algo que encuentras en las paginas amarillas pero sin embargo, muchos como ellos, comprendían el poder que viene dado en la vida y todo lo que nos rodea. La importancia de vivir sincronizados con nuestro interior y de comprender la naturaleza del ser humano y todo ser vivo.

La magia siempre ha formado parte de la sociología de las naciones. No es de extrañarse que una nación rica en tradiciones "paganas" no mantuviera unas cuantas de sus raíces escondidas en lo recóndito de su sociedad y al mismo tiempo "Financiada" por aquellos descendientes de aquellas culturas que debieron ser "Exiliadas" para darles paso a una nueva creencia. Una nueva religión. Una nueva ideología.

"_Un nuevo mundo. Y con ello vienen personas nuevas pero también viejas almas como la mía con enseñanzas aun por impartir_" Había dicho el perspicaz niño de nueve años a su recién conocida amiga mientras ambos conversaban en japonés en los jardines interiores de lo que se conocía como un "Club privado".

"_¿Dónde creen tus padres que andas?"_ Pregunta la mujer sorprendida de cómo el muchacho podía mantener una conversación sensata por más de diez minutos.

"_En clase de oboe"_ Dice el chiquillo con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

Eriol volvió a la realidad colocando las flores sobre la tumba y bajando su mirada. Paso distraídamente sus dedos sobre su nariz. Siente la opresión de su corazón: un corazón que se siente culpable al no cumplir la promesa que le hizo cuando un día como aquel, años atrás, la pusieron seis pies bajo tierra.

Prometió vengar su muerte.

_-"No eres un alma vengadora"_ – Dice una voz a su lado sobresaltándole por solo unos segundos.

-Debí venir más seguido. Aunque fuera a colocarte flores. Se que no recibes muy seguido visitantes. – Habla con total naturalidad aun cabizbajo. Aunque nota el vestido floreado que la mujer lleva puesto en su persona.

_-"Pero ahora estás aquí. Es bueno charlar con alguien."_

-Debí hacer más por ti… debí…

_-"Fue mi decisión… mi destino. Me casé con él… Tú trataste de advertirme… yo no escuché"_

Él levanta su mirada finalmente a su rostro y ahí está; el mismo rostro que recuerda: juvenil y elegante. Aquellas refinadas facciones y bella silueta que lo enamoró cuando era un chiquillo. Aquella mujer que representó el principio del amor.

Y el camino a su verdadera ilusión.

_-"Ahora, te enfrentas a algo más grande… más poderoso."_ – Dice la joven Kaho con una mirada llena de gentileza y quietud. –"_Tienes que ser fuerte. No solo por ti… sino por aquellos que representan tanto para ti._"

-¿Sabes lo que pasa? ¿Lo que ha de ocurrir?

La mujer no asiente pero su mirada se llena de consternación. Eriol nota su preocupación.

_-"Las cosas no serán tan sencillas. No será como aquella vez… como lo que enfrentaron en Tokio… con la carta "The Empty" ¿Recuerdas?_

Eriol no asiente, pero tampoco interrumpe ya que la recuerda: fue la carta que desaparecía a todo y todos a su alrededor. Una carta creación de Clow Reed y que fue la causante de muchos problemas a Sakura y Shaoran cuando apenas cumplirían los 12 años.

"_El mundo… el mundo como lo conocemos, llegará a su fin"_

-Tienes que decirme. – Insiste el sujeto.

-¿Decirte que? – Dice otra voz atrayendo su mirada al otro lado. Ahí ve la mujer que responde al nombre de Kanda y vuelve a voltearse para no ver a nadie ahí. - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué me has seguido hasta aquí? - Pregunta con ligereza pese a la situación y lo que le ha tocado vivir segundos antes.

-He venido a ver que es tan importante para no irnos a Japón inmediatamente… sabe el peligro que rodea a Li y que debo de volver a su lado. Con usted… - añade no dando espacio a discusión. Observa un instante la tumba donde el sujeto depositase momentos antes las flores que llevaba en sus manos y las palabras grabadas en ella -¿Su esposa?

-No. – responde con cierta nostalgia que no escapa a los oídos de la americana. – Una muy querida amiga…

-Murió joven – Replica ella observando las fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento en la lapida. – Lo siento – Revela ella mostrándose en verdad comprensiva ante la situación. –La amabas…

Eriol la observa un instante notando la comprensión detrás de su bella mirada. Una mujer atractiva y de facciones diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver en su diario vivir. Una mujer que pareciera comprender (o al menos que su mirada revela), lo que por su mente pasa en aquellos instantes.

-¿Has perdido a alguien?

La mujer baja su mirada unos instantes para responder- Mi padre… y mi prometido. – Suena un tanto congojada- Toda mi familia… - se contiene para añadir.- …Toda mi familia murió… Li me salvo la vida…

-¿Así fue?

Ella asiente para añadir- estuve inconsciente… no se cuanto tiempo. Cuando desperté, Li estaba a mi lado. Cuidó de mi y le prometí ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara… Soy la única que puede comprender la pérdida que él ha sufrido.

-¿Pérdida?

-Su esposa – Añade sorprendiéndole. –Por eso necesita que vaya a Japón. Necesita tenerle de su lado para combatir… lo que se aproxima.

-Pero tienes talento. Tienes magia contigo.

Se encoge de hombros para responder- Mi familia, es descendiente de las primeras tribus Sioux de América… aprendí las técnicas básicas de defensa y ataque… y tenemos otros talentos.

Eriol se muestra muy curioso por aquellos datos. Luego de un segundo en silencio observándole dice con cortesía – Quería mantenerlos lejos de esta situación. No involucrar a Li… o a alguien más.

-Lo quiera o no, ya todos estamos involucrados. Nos concierne a todos… sabe que estos atentados, todas las cosas que han pasado en el mundo en el ultimo año no es normal. Estas cosas ocurren por algo especial. Y Li tiene las sospechas de que se trata… pero necesita de toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

El varon iba a añadir algo más cuando la expresión en la mirada de la nativo americana le hizo voltearse en la dirección que ésta observa: ambos son testigos de una enorme columna de fuego que se eleva hasta los cielos a una velocidad casi incrédula. Sin embargo no hay humo alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso…? – Logra articular la mujer a su lado.

Eriol sin embargo muestra su preocupación ante la extraña situación. Es a una distancia considerable pero dentro del mismo cementerio. Avanza unos pasos y es seguido por Kanda.

Avanza unos metros ya trotando y sale al camino donde ha dejado su coche unos momentos antes. Observa hacia la altura en que aquella columna de fuego asciende: Demasiado alta incluso para tratarse de una hoguera…

Y no hay humo de ningún tipo.

Sin siquiera prevenirlo, saca su llave que cuelga en su cuello y rápidamente se transforma en el báculo mágico. Kanda observa su actitud y dice con cierto nerviosismo – No es de nuestra incumbencia… - percibiendo que se trata de un poder no natural relacionado con una ignición normal.

-¿Dónde está tú espíritu de aventura? - Pregunta el varón con ligereza y con una expresión de diversión y al mismo tiempo de tensión en su mirada.

-No anda conmigo de paseo cuando se trata de algo que no nos concierne.

-No es magia… pero tampoco es natural. Y siempre hay una fina línea entre hacer lo correcto y hacer lo que es fácil. Fácil es el ignorarlo pero luego no sabemos las consecuencias que puede acarrearnos… y por el otro lado y como bien has dicho, todo lo ocurrido en los pasados meses no es normal… incluso la muerte de la familia real. Así que tengo la ligera impresión tanta como tú, que todo en efecto, está relacionado. - La mujer a pesar que muestra su descontento en involucrarse en aquello, le sigue el paso mientras avanzan por la calzada del cementerio. Se dirigen a una parte del mismo el cual está lleno de mausoleos y panteones familiares.

Eriol sabe que aquella zona es una de las primeras en ser usadas como cementerio. Incluso hay tumbas en aquel lugar que datan de los primeros cimientos de la ciudad Londinense. Muy antiguas… muy valiosas…

…también muy misteriosas.

Solo los que se dedican al mantenimiento de las tumbas y de ciertos mausoleos familiares, se aventuran por aquellos lados: los arbustos con el paso del tiempo crecieron hasta volverse enormes arboledas que rodean de lado a lado aquel camino que no es asfaltado o de ladrillos como las partes más modernas y actuales del cementerio sino que es un camino lleno de piedras pequeñas, típico de las zonas más antiguas de la ciudad.

En aquel momento la columna de fuego es la que los dirige y pese a que se aproximan a ésta, no sienten el calor de la misma… como si se tratara de una llama invisible que no afecta a nada a su alrededor. Incluso las ramas de los arbustos y árboles permanecen inmóviles como si nada estuviera pasando.

Cuando vislumbra a unos metros más adelante y escondidos tras la estructura de un mausoleo que se encuentra en ruinas, ambos observan a una figura dentro de las llamaradas pero no parece ser consumidas por ellas.

Ambos observan aquello y no pueden esconder su asombro mientras se esconden sigilosamente de ser advertidos por el individuo aunque no puede decirse que sea un individuo: Su estatura podría ser la de dos pisos de altura. Su complexión es robusta y parece estar sobre un corcel que es tan grande como su ocupante.

-¿Qué dem….? – Susurra la mujer y es escuchada por el hombre de gafas y cabellos de color negro azulado. Éste mantiene el silencio y su mirada fruncida. Siempre ha considerado que es mejor observar sin ser notados y estudiar aquello que puede ser considerado una amenaza antes de lanzarse a ataques directos o a ser percibidos.

El corcel relincha avanzando para salir de la llamarada que le rodea… cuando lo hace, Hiragizawa y Kanda observan al sujeto montando el enorme animal de color rojizo y la altura que puede componer a aquel "individuo" (si se le puede llamar asi) no es de un ser humano normal. Ni un hombre por más alto que llegase a ser, podria ser de la altura de aquel hombre. Su belleza fisica contrasta con la mirada vacia y fria que poseen sus pupilas.

De repente Eriol se percata de unas personas atrás de las llamas: Con túnicas que cubren sus cuerpos y de sus cintos les rodean cuentas de color blanco mientras sus cabezas están cubiertas por capuchas.

De repente se escucha al hombre del caballo decir algo en un lenguaje que ni Kanda o Hiragizawa comprenden. Uno de los hombres allí presentes y portando túnica se arrodilla ante su persona y extiende lo que parece ser alguna clase de daga sagrada: Empuñadura en plata y su filo parece ser de piedra pulida y blanquecina que termina en punta.

El hombre orante parece responder en un lenguaje diferente usado por el jinete_. "Abyssus abyssum invocat"*_ Eriol en aquellos momentos usa su mente para capturar aquella frase que si reconoce y algunas de aquellas palabras que parecen pronunciar el encapuchado mientras el jinete usa otro completamente diferente. El jinete lo observa con indiferencia respondiéndole en un idioma un poco diferente al que usa el hombre arrodillado, quien lo observa con adoración y respeto.

Y es cuando el caballo relincha repentinamente agitando sus pezuñas en el suelo y levantando fuego de las mismas y el jinete se voltea a la dirección donde se encuentran Eriol y Kanda.

Así que considera que no vale más el esconderse. El caballero sonríe con satisfacción mientras dice a la mujer- Vete… - y sale de su escondite dándoles frente al grupo y al jinete.

El sujeto sobre el corcel lo observa con detenimiento mientras que su corcel parece incomodo ante su presencia. Dice algo entre dientes para sorprender a Eriol pues ve como los hombres alrededor del jinete se incorporan y dirigen su atención al británico-japonés.

-"_Y yo que pensé que tendría una visita tranquila para ver a Kaho_" – Observando las intenciones de aquellos sujetos que extraen del interior de sus túnicas navajas y cuchillas tan rudimentarias y artesanales como las que presentaban al jinete.

Eriol ni tonto ni perezoso transforma su báculo delante de ellos es una espada de empuñadura dorada y adornada con cristales de onix.

Eriol ve como aquellos hombres le rodean rápidamente… demasiado rápido para adjudicarse la victoria: comienzan a amenazarle con las navajas en sus manos y él se defiende con movimientos rápidos y acertados golpeando a sus contrincantes en las costillas y en las muñecas haciendo que rápidamente queden desarmados y no sean oponentes a su ágil intervención. Cuando observa a un lado ve dos de los sujetos que se ponen de acuerdo para atacarle al unísono y es cuando Kanda sale de un lado golpeándoles a ambos con un pedazo de tronco del grosor de un bat de baseball.

El jinete intimidante e indiferente por aquello observa al hechicero y dice algo que Eriol llega a comprender pero apenas para ver como éste desenfunda la espada que trae en su funda.

El movimiento fue sutil pero justo para que el hechicero transformase su espada en un arco y de la nada aparece una flecha que no duda en lanzarla a su oponente el cual no parece intimidado por la misma hasta que ésta parece acercarse rápida y peligrosamente hasta su rostro pulido y serafín. Justo cuando mueve su cara, se nota el reflejo de la punta de la flecha parece haciendo contacto con la piel del jinete solo que al hacerlo, de ésta no surge sangre. Sorprendido por esto, el jinete agita su espada, en movimientos rápidos y peligrosos pero sin aproximarse al hechicero o al su compañera. Apenas Eriol puede protegerse de las primeras ráfagas que surgen de la espada y nota la abrasión que ocurre en los muros del viejo mausoleo.

No llega bien a advertirle a Kanda cuando observa parte de los ataques de aquel individuo dirigidas a ella. Rápido, Eriol se interpone entre ambos dando la espalda al sujeto y rápidamente una sensación de aturdimiento se apodera de la mujer. Sus pensamientos son confusos y su sentido de orientación aturdido y cuando se percata, se encuentra en el salón de la que conoce como mansión Hiragizawa, y abrazada al sujeto.

O mejor dicho, el sujeto le abraza a ella.

Y luego, se desploma al suelo deslizándose por su figura… cuando escucha las voces de Nakuru gritando a alguien es que se percata finalmente de lo que ha ocurrido.

Y notando los harapos achicharrados y un hedor a su alrededor, es que le advierten de la magnitud del peligro que ambos enfrentaron.

* * *

><p>Son casi las ocho de la noche y a pesar que la oscuridad les rodea, ambos se encuentran en la profundidad de aquel bosquecillo que les ha servido como centro de entrenamiento desde hace unos días.<p>

El hombre comienza a atacar y a distraer a su oponente mientras está utiliza un combinado de sus cartas mágicas y las habilidades de ésta, Kero observa con serenidad su enfrentamiento.

Ha sido muy difícil para el pequeño guardián, el mantener la distancia mientras con los días que ha visto al hombre poner al día a su joven ama, ve como se le dificulta a la muchacha el mantener la misma velocidad de su instructor.

"É_l ha crecido con su entrenamiento. No por ello es menos Li que todos los demás. Desde que era un niño mocoso, siempre ha sido más ágil que Sakura a pesar que ésta es tan diestra en los deportes y saltos. Y cuando Sakura estuvo sola en Tokio, acompañada de sus dos guardianes. Pero ahora es diferente: Sakura no tiene mucha paciencia y tampoco el mocoso ese le da mucha tregua para descansar"_ Observando a Sakura llena de raspones en sus brazos y la camisa que lleva un poco rasgada.

El pequeño guardián iba a alzar su voz en reclamo cuando observa que Sakura cae para atrás quejándose de dolor cuando una voz a su lado le dice –No.- Ahí a su lado y de pie se encuentra la verdadera identidad de Yue: vestido de blanco y sus ojos fríos observan con detenimiento a los dos mortales mientras Li trata de ayudar a Sakura a ponerse de pie pero ésta, ofuscada se niega, levantándose por su propio esfuerzo.

-¿Acaso no ves que la agota no solo físicamente? La tiene toda llena de raspones y adolorida.

-Sakura tiene que ponerse al día por cinco años. – Replica con su gélida voz el guardián sin mirarle a los ojos. Simplemente se conforma con observar a la pareja delante de ellos. – Y todavía no comienzan a utilizar las cartas regentes. Le espera… un largo camino.

-Para alguien que suele ser de tan pocas palabras… - Replica el guardián que representa al Sol.- Has estado bastante elocuente el día de hoy.

Yue no dice nada.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo – Dice Sakura al chino mientras él, la observa un instante con detenimiento.

-Podemos descansar si lo deseas- observando su condición física: incluso su rostro lleno de sudor y tierra. Sus ojos verdes resplandecen con seguridad.

-No. Seguiremos. – insiste la joven. – Con algo más poderoso ¿no? Ya es suficiente con "Jump" y "Thunder"…

Shaoran observa a los guardianes detenidos y silenciosos a metros de ellos. Luego de un instante de duda dice – Aun no estás lista.

-¡Eso dices! Pero ¿Cómo lo sabremos si no lo intento? – Replica testaruda y se lanza a toda velocidad contra el sujeto extrayendo no solo a "Fly" e inmediatamente salen unas hermosas alas de sutiles tonos rosa pastel sino también convoca a otra carta para atacar a Li.

Éste trata de evadir su ataque pero torpemente y por milímetros esquiva el poder de "Tree" la cual extiende sus poderosas y gruesas ramas y troncos para atraparle. Shaoran salta de uno y otro extremo tratando de evitar el poder de la misma y de su dueña. Escucha cuando Kerberos dice- ¡Detente Sakura! – pero ésta no hace caso a sus advertencias.

Sakura insiste desde una altura considerable y dejando en desventaja hasta ese momento al joven mientras esquiva sus ataques. Sin pensarlo mucho atrae con su poder a otra de las cartas "Illusion" mientras observa como Li pierde inmediatamente el enfoque de su persona y comienza a observarse bastante confundido.

Todo en su alrededor cambia al convocar aquella carta. Sakura desciende apenas unos metros para ser absorbida por igual por parte de la magia de aquella carta y enfoca su atención en el joven Li quien parece absorto por una imagen borrosa para Sakura que está a poca distancia del sujeto.

Sakura observa que el hombre se ha concentrado en aquello que roba su atención: es oscura… no parece humano… parece más bien… un ente que ésta conformado por líneas, y sombras.

-¿Li? – Le llama Sakura pero éste no parece escucharle. Ella desciende tocando finalmente el suelo y envolviéndose por la ilusión que parece absorber al joven.

Se ve a si misma en un lugar desconocido: una especie de parque… pero están rodeados por balcones techados a nivel del piso y las mariposas revolotean a su alrededor. Hay una pequeña fuente y más adelante, una laguna pequeña en donde el otro lado hay un quiosco de tejas rojas y paredones en tonos verde y dorado.

Sakura no ve la figura que atrae la mirada del varón a su persona solo le escucha susurrar. – Sying- una y otra vez extendiendo por unos segundos su mano hasta tocar aquella Ilusión creada por la muchacha sin proponérselo.

Y como una pequeña lagrima baja de unos de los contornos de sus ojos hasta su mejilla.

-¿Sying? ¿LI? – Sakura se aproximo al sujeto hasta colocarse a la par, justo cuando dice algo en voz baja y al parecer en chino ya que no reconoce el idioma. Sorpresivamente así tan rápido como se vio a si misma dentro del hechizo, así mismo desapareció en un ademán del joven. Éste duro un instante para reaccionar una vez se vio en el bosque de Kyoto y no en los jardines de la mansión Li.

Se mantuvo inexpresivo por unos segundos hasta que fue Sakura quien lo saca de lo que parece ser su aturdimiento para comentar- Kero me habló de esta carta: que sirve para distraer al enemigo… pensé…

-No vuelvas a hacer esto – Dice Li con firmeza sin observarle a los ojos. Sakura si sabe que suena molesto.

-Yo…

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! – Ruge el sujeto sin medir su voz- No vuelvas a usarla tan descuidadamente. Cada vez que usas tus cartas una tras de otra sin medir las consecuencias, terminas agotándote mágicamente. Así no podrás controlar las cartas más poderosas… las regentes. Y no vuelvas a usarla conmigo…

-Lo siento… - dice ella sonando arrepentida y sonrojada. –No…no quise… no pensé.

-Tienes razón. No pensaste. – Replica el sujeto fríamente y añade con sequedad- Terminamos la lección por hoy. – Cruzando por su lado sin siquiera observarle una vez más mientras Kerberos se aproxima a ella cruzándose un segundo con Li quien no le dirige la mirada ni por un segundo.

Shaoran se incorpora sintiendo no solo el cansancio de los días de entrenamiento al lado de Sakura sino también por los recuerdos que le invadieron y le dominaron desde el momento que Sakura activase la Illusion Card en su contra. No previno que esta carta tomaría sus recuerdos de su esposa en su contra y le atacaría con aquellas bellas memorias.

Un año ha pasado desde la última vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos: el mismo momento que murió en ellos. Recuerda que en aquellos momentos, la sed de vengarse del responsable, dominaba su lógica, sus sentidos… su conciencia.

Y el sentirla una vez más… no, no sentirla… verla… porque no se puede decir que pudo haberla sentido tratándose de una ilusión. Sabe que Sakura no es responsable de lo ocurrido y por tanto no puede durar mucho tiempo enojado con ella.

* * *

><p>Se incorpora semi desnudo y comienza a hacer flexiones en el suelo. Ha sido un habito mantenerse activo y no solo eso, sino también en las mejores condiciones físicas que sean posibles. Luego de unas cien flexiones se dirige a la ducha pero mientras las gotas frías chocan contra su torso desnudo, piensa detenidamente en el sujeto que había conocido la noche anterior que esperaba a Sakura a las afueras del edificio donde ésta trabaja.<p>

El hombre, mucho mayor que ellos parecía acompañarle y ésta sonreía con amabilidad, tan típico de ella. Pero cuando ésta reconoce a Li se despide brevemente del sujeto acelerando su paso hasta dar con el chino. Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos al individuo quien le ha causado una impresión de "familiaridad" pese a que desconoce su identidad.

Y ese fue otro detalle que le ha intrigado. No ha sido solo esa noche, sino todas las noches que ha acudido a escoltar a Sakura hasta su departamento o al bosquecillo que se ha encontrado con éste sujeto saliendo al mismo tiempo que la ojiverde.

Casi como si buscara en efecto escoltarle hasta la salida.

O tal vez ¿Algo más?

Sale de la ducha y elige una sencilla camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros además de unas zapatillas deportivas y sin siquiera peinarse y con el cabello aun húmedo, sale del hotel, agradeciendo que Tomoyo hubiera dejado pagada su habitación hasta una semana más.

Pero ¿Qué pasará luego de esa semana?

Shaoran no le dio mucha mente a esto, mientras camina por las agitadas calles de Kyoto. Sus pensamientos vuelven inevitablemente a Sying. Cuando el móvil en su bolsillo comienza a sonar responde distraídamente. – Aquí Li.

-_Hola _– dice la melodiosa voz de la joven Daidouji al otro lado de la línea. - ¿_Cómo estás?_

Shaoran extrañado por su llamada responde. – Bien… ¿Todo bien en Tokio?

-_Si._ – Responde Daidouji observando unas imágenes en su ordenador- _¿No han ocurrido más incidentes como el de hace unos días?_

-No. Todo está tranquilo. Debe ser también a que la casa está protegida. Por el momento, tampoco han ocurrido pesadillas. O al menos, nada de importancia que ellos hayan querido compartir.

-_Me alegro. El que haya usado a su madre…-_ ahí no continuando y añade cambiando de tema.- _Esta misión que me has asignado…_

-¿Si?

-¡_Me encanta!_ – Replica entusiasmada a su interlocutor mientras Li puede percibir su alegría y no puede evitar mostrar una sutil sonrisa ante su expresión. – _No pudiste habérselo pedido a alguien mejor… ¡Creo que he encontrado la opción perfecta! Aunque sigo viendo…_

-Recuerda que tiene que mantenerse en el presupuesto… no hay muchos recursos…

-_Olvídalo Li. No tengo magia como Eriol-San, Sakura o tú… es lo menos que puedo hacer y en realidad mi sueño es poder serviles de ayuda. Sakura es mi mejor amiga y si eso significa asegurar su integridad, cuenta conmigo._

-Te lo agradezco en verdad. ¿Has hablado con…

-_Si. Estuve precisamente en el lugar que me indicaste en tu nota. No fue difícil dar con él aunque, lo admito, tuve ciertos problemas de comunicación. Pero nada que mi portátil y un interpretador no pudiera resolver._

-¿Les has dado mi mensaje?

-_Efectivamente. Pero te lo diré, aun no saben nada de tu amiga… ¿Kanda? No han sabido de ella. Incluso creo que con la llamada que te hizo en días pasados, ha sido la única comunicación reciente que el grupo tiene._

-Estoy preocupado Daidouji. – Admite Li pensativo mientras analiza las palabras de la japonesa – Al menos dejaba mensajes cuando puede y no he sabido nada de ella desde hace dos días.

_-¿Has intentado llamarla?_

-En efecto. Y no contesta. No he querido dejar mensajes pues no tengo nada que informarle.

-¿_Cuándo volverán a Japón?_

-No tengo la menor idea.

-¿_Crees que pudo pasarle algo… o a Hiragizawa?_

Aquella forma de la mujer hacer la pregunta, atrajo la atención de Shaoran… solo por unos segundos. Simplemente le responde- Kanda es una chica grande y créeme cuando te digo, que sabe cuidarse sola… Si Hiragizawa cuando solicitaste su presencia entre nosotros, te respondió de la manera que lo hizo, solo afirma que aun no le interesa acercarse a nosotros o la situación y Kanda no ha podido convencerle.

-_Si a él no le interesa ¿qué haces insistiendo su ayuda Li? ¿Hay algo que aun no nos has dicho?_

Li guarda silencio aunque la pregunta de la amatista es la más justa dada las circunstancias… o toda la información que tiene.

-Créeme: no querrás saberlo. Al menos, no ahoga.

Tomoyo respeta sus pensamientos y dice con lentitud. _-¿En que momento lo compartirás con el resto de nosotros?_

-Dejaremos que pase unos días más… al menos que Kanda vuelva a Japón, con o sin Hiragizawa. Ya a partir de ese momento, prometo que te contare todo o a Sakura y los guardianes…

_-¿Aun no le has dicho nada? ¿Nada de lo que está pasando? ¿De porque tiene que aprender a usar nuevamente las cartas?_

-No he tenido la oportunidad de comentarlo a Kinomoto.

-¿_Kinomoto? ¿Todo bien? ¿Está todo bien Li? La última vez que estuve en Kyoto llamaste a Sakura-Chan por su nombre… ¿Por qué ahora lo haces por su apellido?_

-No pasa nada Daidouji… -Dice el sujeto pero Tomoyo no sabe si creerle o no. Si escucha cuando éste añade- Trataré de hablar con ella más tarde.

-Comprendo Li. Cuando haga tu encomienda y todo esté listo, me comunicaré contigo. – Sin muchos rodeos, decide colgar la llamada.

* * *

><p><strong>-Continuará.-<strong>

Significados:

*Abbyssus abbysum invocat: El abismo llama al abismo.

**Comentarios de la Autora**_: por lo que parece, muchos andan de vacaciones excepto yo ¿Cómo puede ser posible? :P Bueno los pocos Reviews siempre han sido una constante entre julio y agosto y se lo excusaré a los lectores porque las vacaciones, playa, ríos, montañas y tiempo libre no es buena combinación. ¡Ya vendrán los meses que habrá de decidir entre exámenes o prácticas y leer FANFICS! ¡_

_Tuvieron una buena dosis de aventuras en este capitulo. ¡Pobre Touya! ¿Qué era la cosa que tomó la forma de su difunta madre? ¿Qué pasará en Londres ahora con la muerte de los reyes y toda la familia real británica? ¿Qué se traen entre manos aquellos extraños encapuchados? ¿Dónde está Kanda? Y al final ¿Qué ha pasado con Eri-kun? Y por el otro lado tenemos al pobre Li, debatiéndose entre perdonar a Sakura por haber convocado la Ilussion Card y crear a Sying (o lo que representaba a la mujer). ¡Esos dos tienen mucho que hablar!_

_En una nota personal, vemos en estos días como los saqueos y revueltas en Londres han dejado al mundo sorprendido por estos eventos. Una ciudad que casi siempre ha estado tan tranquila ante la crisis mundial y los ánimos allá se están caldeando. -.- es una realidad que las cosas no están bien en el mundo y si, nuestros ciudadanos tercermundistas son hombres de "Poca acción" (al menos los de este siglo) porque los gobiernos corruptos hacen de las suyas y estos no reaccionan. Pero ¿Qué pasa entonces en donde los sistemas económicos, políticos y sociales no son tan extremistas como los de Europa y la gente está por buscar respuesta a sus demandas a través de la violencia? Como que el mundo está al revés. En fin, espero que las cosas mejoren en Londres y vuelvan a la normalidad porque siempre son los inocentes de dichas acciones violentas los que pagan las consecuencias. Incluso, con su vida._

_Ahora a Responder comentarios. _

_Nerak Cibeles: muchas gracias como siempre por el seguimiento que haces no solo a esta sino a todas mis historias. Me agrada profundamente que hagas un esfuerzo para dejarme comentarios en casi todas mis actualizaciones y sigues mis andanzas. Espero que este capitulo que ha estado lleno de acción te agrade mucho. Pues ese toque de misterio es lo que le da el "picante" a estas historias ^^ en realidad ¡me encanta! Dejar a todos en ascuas :P ¿Se me nota, no? Un abrazo y espero tus comentarios con respecto a este capitulo 5. _

_Cristina Isabel. ¡Me haces llegar tus mensajes via FB pero no puedo dejar de agradecerte por aquí tu apoyo! Un abrazo y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. _

_Vieja Admiradora: Hola Ster! Muchas gracias por tu respuesta. En verdad me has hecho sollozar ¡sniff! Pues si puedes darte una vuelta por mi perfil en ffnet verás mi enlace a facebook y si vas a facebook podrás ver en mi muro en que ando. ^^ En pocas palabras, he escrito un libro y está a la venta por Amazon y otros proveedores. Un abrazo y ojalá pases bien seguido y hagamos contacto por fb _

_Lyna: ¡Hola! A mi también me encanta como Touya se identifica con Tomoyo y parecer ser una de las pocas mujeres que no salen huyendo a ese temperamento ^^. Ahhhhh Alguien a mi Medida por el momento es una de mis favoritas también (y una de las mas largas que he escrito). Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos estamos leyendo. _

_Ya saben todos los demás, Comentarios, Dudas, Tomatazos, Eriol Hiragizawa a mis correos. Disfruten este capitulo ^^ _

_Crys. _


	7. capitulo 6 Sus Caminos Finalmente Se Une

**_Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. _**

**Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Creadoras CLAMP**

**Empezar desde Cero.**

**Por Crystal. **

**Capitulo 6.– Sus caminos finalmente se unen. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>La tarea que enfrentan los devotos de la no violencia es muy difícil, pero ninguna dificultad puede abatir a los hombres que tienen fe en su misión.<em>**

**_Mahatma Gandhi_********_(1869–1948)_******

* * *

><p><em>Anoche tuve el sueño muy particular: Sying estaba allí… pero también Sakura. Era el día de nuestra boda… estaba feliz… emocionado. Allí estaban todos: Wei, los padres de Sying, mi madre… mis hermanas… y estaba Sakura. Ella observa feliz nuestra unión y por alguna extraña razón, su presencia me perturba. Luego de un instante, un grito de dolor suena en mis oídos para ver como la mujer que alguna vez hice mi esposa, se desliza entre mis brazos dejándolas manchadas de sangre. Desesperado veo como la imagen de mi novia quien muere con una sonrisa en sus labios, es reemplazado por el rostro de Sakura… me incorporé bastante preocupado y no pude dejar de pensar en ello en todo el día. Tuve la intención de llamarla…. Preguntarle si ella pudo haber estado también en el sueño, así como compartimos su sueño de la Torre de Tokyo. Pero luego deduje que no. De haberlo soñado, ya estaría enterado. Aun estoy incómodo y preocupado… incómodo por haber sido un tonto y subestimado a Sakura en el uso de la <em>_Illusion. Molesto conmigo mismo por no haber superado la ausencia de Sying._

_Ella está muerta… yo estoy vivo y ahora es una lucha mas por sobrevivir._

_Es una lucha contra un enemigo desconocido._

_Pienso en Kanda. No he sabido de ella en días ya. Su teléfono está apagado pues me sale el correo de voz. Las líneas a Londres están saturadas por lo que resulta imposible comunicarme a la casa Hiragizawa, cuyo número fue proporcionado por Daidouji._

_¿Qué estará pasando con ella? A veces creo que no soy del todo honesto con la mujer. Debería revelarle toda la verdad… la verdad sobre nuestro encuentro meses atrás en Estados Unidos._

_La verdad sobre su familia._

_Pero creo a veces, que no está en mi persona el revelarle aquello… al menos no quiero que esta sufra repercusiones… porque mas que una poderosa mujer, tiene el alma y la mentalidad de un ser humano._

_Esperaré a que regrese para charlar con ella._

_Porque bastantes secretos cargamos todos nosotros._

* * *

><p>La sioux espera nerviosa delante de la puerta cerrada de la habitación principal del dueño de aquella mansión. La salida y entrada tanto de Nakuru como de la sirvienta que trabaja para los Hiragizawa y el grado de nerviosismo de todos los miembros de la casa. Entra a aquella habitación en momentos particulares del día y ayuda de la única forma que puede hacerlo: de la manera tradicional.<p>

De la manera enseñada por su padre.

Y luego, apenas comen y es poco lo que duermen porque el sueño no llega a ellos.

Y cuando finalmente lo hace, tiene forma de pesadillas.

La forma de llegar a la casa nunca la había experimentado. Incluso su padre sabía aparecer de un lugar a otro pero era una magia peligrosa, se advierte bastante cuando una persona con conocimientos lo hace. Ahora el hacerlo acompañándole otra, es bastante especial.

Y poderosa. Y en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba el hechicero le hicieron ver que no se trataba de un individuo cualquiera: era un sujeto de aptitudes excepcionales.

Y Eriol Hiragizawa le había demostrado ser un hechicero con cualidades magnificas.

Pero al final, un ser humano. Le había protegido al ser atacados con ese extraño poder de aquel enorme jinete. Y no solo eso.

Había sufrido las terribles consecuencias.

Al abrirse la puerta nuevamente, se incorpora para notar como el médico personal de la familia sale acompañado de Nakuru y el ama de llaves y hablan rápidamente y en voz baja. Kanda escucha cuando este dice–… le recomiendo que le convenza que vaya a un hospital. Puedo atenderlo aquí pero sus heridas son bastante peligrosas… – la mujer nota la palidez de su rostro y la intensidad con que habla.

–Eriol simplemente no quiere ir doctor– Responde Nakuru con gentileza. Kanda poco a poco se les va acercando. – Sabe lo testarudo que es cuando se lo propone.

–Señorita Akizuki: en treinta años de experiencia he atendido heridas de todo tipo. Es por ello que le indico que la de su primo, aunque ha sanado a una velocidad vertiginosa (cosa que no ocurre con frecuencia y menos fuera de un hospital), está en una condición sumamente delicada. Todavía es propenso a tomar infección.

Kanda no dice nada solo observando a los interlocutores. Ahí el galeno se fija en las vendas en los brazos de la muchacha, a quien tuvo que atender también días atrás cuando Nakuru Akizuki lo hizo trasladarse de su práctica hasta la mansión Hiragizawa.

El doctor Roberts conoce a la familia desde antes que Eriol viniera a este mundo. Lo atendió en las diversas etapas que el chico (y pocas ocasiones han sido) ha caído enfermo y en los momentos que le tocaban sus vacunas hasta la pre adolescencia.

Pero lo ocurrido a este y a su amiga, carece de toda lógica.

–Trataré de convencerle. Seguiremos su consejo, Doctor Roberts– Responde Akizuki con el rostro embargado de preocupación al igual que todos los miembros de la casa. – Le mantendré al tanto de cualquier cosa.

El hombre asiente y se despide siendo escoltado por la ama de llaves. Una vez desciende las escaleras, Nakuru observa a Kanda con gesto serio y dice– Vamos – Avanzando nuevamente al interior de la habitación del varón y cerrando la puerta con llave.

Kanda se adelanta con nerviosismo, como ha ocurrido en las últimas noches y no se acostumbra aun a la visión de la espalda del varón que aun muestra marcas frescas de carne viva consecuencia de haber retirado la piel carbonizada por el ataque del sujeto. Cuatro líneas en posición diagonal muestran la carne expuesta que poco a poco se regenera. Antibióticos y múltiples medicamentos descansan en la mesilla de noche mientras el varón permanece boca abajo sufriendo fiebres y espasmos que por un momento días atrás sino es por la rápida intervención de Kanda y la ágil decisión de Nakuru de llamar al médico, habría sido la última.

Pero ¿Podría ser esta su última noche? Es la pregunta que incluso Spinel Sun se ha preguntado en incontables ocasiones desde el retorno de su amo en aquellas condiciones. Ahora observa silencioso desde el tope del armario a un extremo de la habitación donde no fue percibido por el galeno.

Pero el ama de llaves, la Señora Jennings quien ha auxiliado al hombre incluso a limpiarse y bajar la fiebre en la tina en agua fría conoce bastante a aquella familia y al joven Eriol. Y sabe que esas heridas no son naturales… porque su joven señor es todo menos un hombre normal…

…siempre ha sido partícipe de su secreto; y del secreto rondando la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon y el pequeño gato halado.

Porque el ama de llaves sabe la verdad.

En aquel momento el varón abre sus ojos.

–Tranquilo Eriol – Dice Nakuru al verlo tratar de incorporarse y avanzando hasta el lecho mientras Kanda saca de debajo de unos cobertores un libro pequeño de piel al cual comienza a buscar entre sus páginas.

Poco de lo que trajo de América. El libro de curación y de rituales de su tribu, escrito en el lenguaje de los Sioux y que Kanda aprendió de su padre así como este lo aprendió del suyo y sucesivamente.

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon acaricia con ternura sus cabellos empapados del sudor por la fiebre y en aquel instante una criatura se aparece de repente rodeada de una extraña luz violácea.

Kanda ya no se sorprende: entre ambas (una identidad mágica dada con un cuerpo físico proveniente de unas cartas de las cuales el hombre es poseedor), han curado al sujeto.

"Heal" fue creada con el propósito de curar heridas de índole mágica. El procedimiento de usar dicha magia como especie de poder "Meditativo" para efectuar curaciones rápidas y dirigidas solo a subsanar lesiones como consecuencia de armas mortales o ataques mágicos había funcionado en el pasado.

Pero no puede curar enfermedades terminales.

No puede traer a los muertos a la vida.

La silueta femenina era una versión "infantil" de una jovenzuela de cabellos plomizos, ojos grises y piel blanquecina. Vestida con un traje blanco de mangas cortas arruchadas y con un pequeño gorro atado en sus cabellos. Kanda no puede encontrar similitud en la "Pequeña mujer" y nadie que conozca.

Al menos, no aún.

La creación de Eriol, se coloca en la cabecera de la cama echando a un lado con un movimiento a Nakuru quien no se siente molesta en retirarse: sabe que gracias a aquello y a la magia curativa de la Sioux, Eriol aun sigue con vida.

La joven nativa–americana, comienza a hablar en un lenguaje desconocido para Nakuru al mismo tiempo que la "Heal" extiende sus manos sobre las heridas de su amo y creador: a los pocos segundos entre los cánticos de la americana y el poder de la Carta, un halo de luz comienza a expandirse sobre el cuerpo del hombre que yace en el lecho, quien aprieta los ojos cerrándolos y aprieta los puños sobre los pliegues de las mantas para no proferir un grito.

Nakuru comparte su dolor aunque no puede experimentarlo: aquella magia combinada no solo ha podido arrancar a Eriol de los brazos de la muerte sino evitar cualquier infección y proceder a regenerar su piel la cual estaba en carne viva solo unos días antes. Pero aun así no se puede decir que esté fuera de todo peligro.

Cuando la mujer termina su ritual, unos segundos más continúa la criatura de la carta mágica esparciendo su "Poder" sobre su creador, mientras Kanda respira con dificultad y transpira visiblemente al echarse de rodillas con el libro en sus manos. Nakuru corre a proceder incorporarle y ofrecerle un poco de agua a lo que ella acepta.

La Heal termina también su misión desapareciendo a los pocos segundos y dejando al sujeto con nueva piel regenerándose y todo sudado. Este se incorpora parcialmente observando a Nakuru y a Kanda.

–Gracias… – logra decir en un susurro cayendo inconsciente a los pocos segundos. Nakuru avanza hasta él, procediendo a cubrir un poco su cuerpo hasta más de la mitad de la espalda.

–La fiebre ha cedido un poco– Dice la mujer tomando su temperatura y sonando aliviada.– Es sorprendente. – Ahí observando a la mujer al otro lado quien aun respira agitada. –Cuando te vi llegar no sabía de que eras capaz. Tu poder es asombroso.

–No se como salimos vivo de aquello– Murmura atrayendo la atención de Nakuru quien avanza hasta ella y procura ayudarle para salir de la habitación. Aprieta aún el libro contra su pecho añadiendo. – Pudo habernos matado. – Spinnel se queda acompañando a Eriol mientras la ama de llaves se escucha dirigirse de un lado a otro de la casa en la parte inferior de la misma.

–Casi lo hace. –Observando los vendajes en los brazos de la descendiente de nativos americanos. – ¿Quieres que la "Heal" Se encargue de esto? Puede hacerlo.

–Esa carta se alimenta de la magia de su creador. Y creo que el sujeto necesita todo su poder para recuperarse pronto y ayudarnos a salir de este embrollo. – Responde la mujer enderezándose y caminando al lado de Nakuru por los pasillos superiores de la mansión. – Aun no creo que pueda moverse.

– ¿Has hablado con Li?

–No. En realidad, no he querido comunicarme. – Dice avergonzada y ante la mirada aturdida de la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon– Estará sumamente decepcionado de cómo he fallado en mi misión.

– ¡Olvida eso! Casi pierdes la vida. Salvaste a Eriol. No creo que te lo eche en cara o te responsabilice.

–Tengo una misión que cumplir. Prometí a Li cumplir a cabalidad con ella. Y ahora, no se cuando pueda volver a su lado.

– ¿Lo aprecias, no? ¿A Li?

–Siento muy dentro de mi, que mi deber es ayudarle y cumplir su palabra a como de lugar. – Responde decidida la mujer y con energías renovadas. – Y con todo lo que ha ocurrido, no se cuando esto sea posible.

En aquel momento escuchan los pasos que vienen de más atrás viendo como la Señora Jennings sube con una bandeja en sus manos. Con su siempre actitud serena (aunque sus ojos no los engaña) dice con gentileza. –¿Quieren algo de comer?

Pero ambas mujeres niegan cortésmente y la ven ingresar a la habitación. Nakuru dice. –Pobre mujer. Ha cuidado de Eriol casi toda su vida y verlo en estas circunstancias ha tomado parte de su siempre "recta" actitud y la ha tirado por el drenaje.

-¿Solo viven con el ama de llaves?

–Así es. Los padres de Eriol están en alguna parte del mundo… –Encogiéndose de hombros. – Eriol y nosotros hemos vivido solos casi toda su infancia. Son un tanto egocéntricos.

-¿No saben lo que está pasando?

-No. Y dudo que se enteren. Como habrás notado, los Hiragizawa no viven llamando para preguntar por su hijo o sus andanzas. – Encogiéndose de hombros.– Solo nos tiene a nosotros.

* * *

><p>–Buenos días hermano – Saluda Sakura sin sonreír a su hermano mayor mientras este termina de servir sus desayunos aquella mañana. Sonríe aun más al ver a Yukito compartiendo con ellos y para su sorpresa, en el departamento. – Buenos Días Yukito.<p>

–Buen día Sakura – Saluda el aludido mientras Kerberos comienza a devorar su servicio de arroz al vapor con tiras de cerdo– Espero que no te importe pero hoy te haré compañía camino a tu trabajo.

Extraña por aquello lo muestra en su semblante a lo que el varón de cabellos grises se atreve a responder– Li me ha llamado esta mañana… no podrá acompañarte al trabajo como todos los días.

Touya no dice nada.

–Ya veo – Responde la joven bajando la mirada a su comida pero sin apetito. Touya la observa por unos momentos y dirige su mirada a Yukito quien niega con su cabeza.

Sakura apenas prueba bocado de su desayuno y cuando Yukito termina de comer ambos se despiden de Touya mientras Keroberos entra al bolso de la joven y se marchan al trabajo.

Sakura unas horas después no puede concentrarse. Sus pensamientos se trasladan a la noche anterior cuando Li se enfureció con ella luego de convocar e inmediatamente romper la magia de la "Illusion". Luego recuerda lo que Kero le explicase días antes acerca de la misma:

_"__The Illusion (La ilusión) es una carta utilizada generalmente como distracción ante el enemigo. Es capaz de mostrar ilusiones sobre lo que la gente quiere ver. Su regente es la "Dark" por lo que es una carta sumamente poderosa." Mientras consume un poco de flan; Sakura permanece con todas las cartas desplegadas delante de ella y flotando. _

_"¿Muestra lo que quiero que la otra persona vea?" _

_"No. no es así que funciona. En realidad le muestra al enemigo lo que el quisiera ver en su momento. Lo que sus pensamientos quieran atraer. "Al ver su rostro lleno de confusión añade. "Mira: Por ejemplo, si usaras la carta conmigo en estos momentos, vería una torre enorme de hotcakes o un flan mas grande que este" señalando el postre con la cuchara y a la joven se le formó una enorme gota en su frente. "Es lo que la persona que tu utilizas la carta, quisiera ver… Otra persona, objetos deseados…"_

_"¿Crea fantasías?" _

_"Es una respuesta mas sencilla y no tan exacta" Responde el guardián "Suena sencillo pero es una carta sumamente poderosa. Mientras más personas entran en la Ilusión que tú creas, más peligroso es para ti. Te agotas mágicamente dado que la carta se alimenta de su amo y su energía" _

Sakura pensando todo aquello regresa al presente cuando analiza lo dicho por Kero _"Entonces, Li se vio atrapado en aquella Ilusión. No pensé que se molestaría tanto por mostrarle que no estaba cansada y que en realidad puedo usar mejor la magia de las cartas."_ Y agrega _"No entiendo porque se ha enojado tanto conmigo_" No comprendiendo porque aquello le afecta a ella de una manera tan particular. _"Debería considerar pedirle disculpas pero… no ha querido acompañarme hoy y lo ha hecho desde los primeros días que ha llegado a Kyoto. ¿Quién será Sying? La ilusión fue con aquella persona… su sonrisa… se notaba feliz y triste también… yo no pude ver… ¿Por qué no pude ver?"_

Kyôgo Monou le hizo levantar la mirada cuando tiene pocos momentos pasando sus manos delante de la vista de la joven asistente sin esta darse cuenta, parpadear o levantar su mirada. –Sakura–Chan… – Ahí atrayendo su atención. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Etooo si – Responde aturdida al ver delante a uno de sus empleadores y sonrojándose débilmente por haber sido atrapada sin prestar atención. – ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Le sujeta la mirada unos momentos y dice con seriedad pero cargada de confianza. – Sabes que si tienes cualquier problema, los que sea, puedes venir a hablar conmigo. ¿Cierto Sakura?

La joven aturdida le observa sus ojos oscuros cargados de simpatía por la joven asistente que no le irradian temor pero si preocupación por lo que acaece desconociendo este sus razones para navegar tan profundo en sus pensamientos.

–No me pasa nada señor – Responde la chica con profesionalismo – Solo que…

Kyôgo levanta su mano interrumpiendo lo que pudo haber sido un invento de excusa bastante pobre para alguien cuya habilidad de mentir no está en sus mejores momentos.

Y este sujeto solo conoce la chica por ser una mujer bastante callada, con un pasado desconocido para todos (incluso para si misma), y como ha leído en su expediente y lo que han hablado de ella, "Un corazón puro y bondadoso al cual la vida le ha golpeado de manera injusta"

Y recordando su propia vida piensa "_Es que la vida no se trata de injusticias, sino de vivir no importa los golpes que esta nos da"_

–Anda con cuidado Sakura– Chan: La distracción no es buena ni en el momento de tú trabajo… o en el ningún otro. – Y extendiéndole la carpeta de documentos añade – Estos documentos necesitan escanearse y enviarse a nuestras oficinas en Tokio. – Retirándose antes de que Sakura pudiera contradecirle o retenerle a su lado.

* * *

><p>–Sigo pensando que es una muy mala idea – Refiere el guardián cuando el reloj de la habitación de la ojiverde dan las once de la noche y la ve terminando de colocarse unas zapatillas deportivas y se cruza un pequeño bolso por sus brazos. – Sakurita…<p>

–Calma Kero. Llevo un teléfono móvil para emergencias y las cartas… – Mirándose en el espejo mientras termina de peinarse.

–Por favor, al menos deja que te acompañe. –Suplica el guardián con preocupación.

–Tengo que resolver esto y hablar con él Kero. Me siento muy mal por lo ocurrido. Y mira, que ni quiso que entrenásemos esta noche. Necesito saber que todo está bien.

–Aun no entiendo tu insistencia Sakurita. Que esté enojado no es nada nuevo… pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pueda pasarle. – Afirma el guardián aun preocupado por como su ama actúa. – Al menos deja que te acompañe.

–No. Tienes que estar aquí por si mi hermano me busca y no me encuentra. Se preocuparía bastante al no vernos a ninguno de los dos.

–Deja que Tsukishiro sea que te acompañe. – Observándole ir hasta la ventana y extraer una de las cartas del interior de su bolso. Avanzando hasta la joven añade – Aun no tienes experiencia controlando todo tú poder Sakura. Y si alguien te ve…

–Nadie me vera… calma.

Frunciendo su rostro añade – La última vez que dijiste eso, Daidouji nos grabó a ambos volando por todo Tomoeda… –suspirando derrotado. –Además, no sabes a donde vas…

Ignorando su primer comentario dice. –Claro que si lo se – Añade con gesto triunfante– escuché cuando Li le dijo a Yukito en el hotel que él y Tomoyo–Chan estaban hospedados antes de ella marcharse nuevamente a Tokio. Se como llegar – ahí convocando a la carta "Fly" y viendo como unas enormes alas salen de su espalda desplegándose en un tono rosa pálido muy bonito. Y finalmente sube el alfeizar de la ventana y se lanza hacia el cielo nocturno.

* * *

><p>Shaoran aun no se marcha a dormir. Para ser exactos, se encuentra sentado en su cama con las cortinas descorridas y el viejo diario de la familia Li en sus manos mientras pasa páginas y mas páginas del mismo, sin encontrar muchas cosas relevantes en su lectura, como ha pasado por mas de dos meses desde la entrega del diario por parte de su prima Meiling.<p>

_"Según su voluntad, los cuatro vendrán en los tiempos de conflicto a entorpecer el trabajo de aquellos hacedores de paz. Los cuatro bajarán acercándose el Fin de sus Tiempos y provocarán caos, muerte. Buscando a aquellos que pueden enfrentarles, irán eliminando a sus contrincantes hasta que no haya poder ninguno que pueda con ellos. Aunque aquellos de los cuatro rincones de la tierra se levanten a proteger a la humanidad, solo esta hallará su salvación en sus manos. Los guardianes caerán y sus amos serán destruidos. El mundo caerá en la oscuridad. Ni los cuatro elementos servirán para protegerlos. El Amo del Sol y la Luna, será destruido. El fin llegará. El heredero verdadero de los Viejos Tiempos, podrá conjugar su magia y revertir el efecto de su tiempo. Empezará todo desde cero"._

–Fin de sus Tiempos. ¿Por qué en plural? "Fin de sus tiempos" ¿No debería ser "Fin del Tiempo" Los cuatro elementos "Fuego, Tierra, Agua y Viento" es lógico que tiene que ver esto… Cuatro elementos… – Ahí cayendo en cuenta de algo importante– Sakura controla los cuatro elementos con su magia… el hecho que aquí diga que no serán suficientes… ¿Se refiere a Maestro de Cartas? ¿Se referirá a ella? –Sintiendo como el corazón se contrae al leer la línea _"Los guardianes caerán y sus amos serán destruidos"._ Ahí levantando la mirada hacia la ventana y para su sorpresa que no pasa desapercibida a la persona que espera del otro lado de la misma se encuentra Sakura sonriendo y haciendo señales a la ventana. – ¿Qué demonios…? – Incorporándose rápidamente y dejando el diario de sus antepasados en la cama. Abre la ventana para decir no exento de sorpresa– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tengo que hablar contigo – Responde no escapando para el sujeto que la mujer tirita del frío.

–Santo Cielo, Sakura… ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es lo que has hecho? – El sujeto rápidamente camina al balcón abriendo la puerta del mismo y dejándole entrar rápidamente al interior de la habitación. –Te has arriesgado esta noche.

Sakura que puede ver su enojo y su incomodidad añade como respuesta– No viniste esta mañana… y tampoco has ido esta noche para entrenar. Tenía que hablar contigo – Dice mientras sus preciosas alas desaparecen de su espalda.

–Pero te has puesto en enorme riesgo – Replica el varón reprochándole su proceder. – Creí que había sido claro cuando te dije que hay personas que buscan la manera de lastimarnos. Mira lo que le ocurrió con tú hermano. ¿Quieres que te pase lo mismo que a él? O mucho peor.

–Lo siento– Dice la chica abochornada y aun temblando. Shaoran va a su armario y vuelve con una chaqueta de mezclilla y se la extiende a la chica.

–Colócate esto… – La joven la recibe dándose cuenta que al menos es dos tallas más grande que las que ella usa. Y es que el tamaño del hombre y su complexión física, es más gruesa que la suya. Se cruza de brazos observando a la joven de ojos verdes y dice. – Debo de llamar a tu hermano – Viendo como la chica le observa con precaución y preocupación. – o al menos Tsukishiro.

–Touya no sabe que me he escapado. O Yukito. Solo vine a disculparme…

– ¿Disculparte?

–Por lo que ocurrió la otra noche. – Responde la ojiverde manifestándose en verdad arrepentida. – Con la Ilusión. No se que hice pero lo siento.

–No sabes lo que hiciste pero lo lamentas. – Replica Shaoran levantando los ojos al techo y añade. – La realidad es que debí de prevenir que saldrías con un ataque como aquel… pero te he subestimado. Siempre ha sido así… desde que éramos niños.- Suavizando su mirada-. Me tomaste desprevenido y… me hiciste recordar a alguien… ver a alguien que, significó mucho para mí. – Sintiéndose compungido de repente pero no lo da a demostrar en su momento– No sabia como reaccionar luego de aquello.

– ¿Era alguien especial para ti?

Asiente en silencio. Sakura lo observa con intensidad mirando como sus ojos se vuelven tristes y expresivos al pedir aquella confesión.

–Yo… yo no se que se siente. Tener alguien especial y luego perderlo – Ella admite cabizbaja atrayendo la mirada del sujeto. Dice con cierta tristeza. – No recuerdo nada de mi pasado… Tomoyo y Touya dicen que fui una persona muy feliz pero no recuerdo nada de eso. Los sueños a veces me demuestran como pudo ser mi vida y hasta hace unas semanas no creía en ellos. Veía muchos rostros, me veía volando en el cielo. Me veía en un salón de clases y veía mi reflejo en la ventana. Pero el recordar personas especiales, significativas como tú haces o cualquier persona… sea un recuerdo feliz o triste, me hace desear a veces… – cerrando sus ojos.

Shaoran escucha impaciente.

–Desear volver a ese momento. Al minuto que ocurrió todo aquello. Aquella noche que tuvimos el sueño de la Torre de Tokio era la primera vez que veía a mi padre después de no recordarle. – Controla sus sentimientos de añoranza al agregar– Solo había visto fotos. Cuando el doctor le recomendase a Touya que me rodeara de todo aquello que me hiciera recordar mi pasado. Pero con lo ocurrido en Tokio, mi hermano había pensado que volver a Tomoeda era un error.

–Nunca volviste a tu casa de Tomoeda.

Ella le dice – Tampoco a la casa de Tomoyo–Chan. Saliendo del hospital, vinimos a Kyoto a vivir. No me ha faltado nada. – Sonriendo para sonar mas alegre añade– Tengo a mi hermano, a Yukito y ahora a Kero y a ti. Por eso me entristecería bastante que te enojaras y te marcharas… como han hecho mis recuerdos.

* * *

><p>–Como te había explicado la Señora Jennings, mi primo se encuentra convaleciente. – Explica Nakuru al hombre que ha hecho presencia en la casa de los Hiragizawas aquella mañana. –No creo que pueda atenderte.<p>

–Eriol querrá saber esta información – Cargando consigo un pesado libro de tapa negra– Es increíble que haya pasado desapercibido en la Biblioteca del Centro. Con lo ocurrido en estos días y los saqueos que han tomado lugar en el centro, la señora Durbigham quiso que lo hiciera llegar inmediatamente aquí. Incluso está considerando trasladar los documentos más importantes del centro entre los principales miembros.

Terminando de ascender las escaleras es el sujeto (joven pero no tanto como Eriol, de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos como el trigo), quien dice. – Aun no me dices que es lo que ha pasado. –observando con interés a Nakuru Akizuki.

–Ellos mismos no lo saben. Solo damos Gracias que aun viven. – Dándole acceso a la habitación principal que es la que ocupa su joven señor. Dice con gentileza – Eriol… – Viendo como este levanta su mirada y se voltea sutilmente a la puerta. Su pecho cubierto por gasas que mantienen los vendajes en su lugar en la espalda aunque se puede ver el pecho del hombre – Mira quien esta aquí.

– ¿Cómo estás amigo? –Aproximándose con precaución al sujeto que esta mas pálido de lo normal. Luego se fija en la persona que está sentada a pocos pies de la cama y dice con una sonrisa – Vaya… en buena compañía según veo. – al notar la autosuficiencia y belleza exótica que representa la desconocida en la habitación.

–No pensaba verte en un tiempo al menos.–Saluda Eriol con gentileza y extrañado ante su presencia.– ¿A que debo el motivo de tu visita?

Mostrando el libro dice con cierta reserva. – Tengo algo que mostrarte… a solas, si es posible.

–Si por supuesto – dirigiéndose a Kanda dice – Por favor... ¿Por qué no te tomas unos momentos de descanso? – Ella alza las cejas y el añade con una sonrisa aturdidora de "Niño bueno" –Prometo no darme a la huida. – levantando su mano derecha.

La mujer se incorpora en silencio; saliendo detrás de Nakuru y cerrando la puerta detrás de si. –Vaya amigo… con semejante compañía… ni yo quisiera salir de mi cama. Aunque por lo que veo, no es asunto de broma. –Observando los vendajes del varón – y tampoco por lo que leo: estás muy débil… en todos los sentidos. Cuando Robert me contó que no te habían visto en el Reform Club el miércoles, no supe decirle que me habías advertido que saldrías, pero cuando llamamos anoche, nos preocupamos bastante con lo que Nakuru nos había dicho. Persistí que me abriera la puerta.

– ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? Porque por algo estás aquí con esa cosa tan pesada – señalando con la mirada los brazos del hombre. Éste frunce su rostro mostrando su consternación.

–No vas a creer esto Hiragizawa pero, – abriendo el libro en una pagina en particular – Todo esto, lo que está pasando fue visto cientos de años atrás. Y no solo eso: mira esto – Mostrándole una hoja doblada en el interior del libro. – Apenas unas noches atrás un estudiante de ciencias esotéricas y predicciones se encontró con esto – extendiéndosela al joven británico. –La Señora Dubirgham dijo que era de suma importancia que lo sacáramos del Centro antes de que dieran inicio los saqueos. Pero no puedo quedarme con él solamente. Así que lo traje a manos de la persona que considero mas capacitada para sacar una conclusión ante todo esto.

Eriol abrió la página mostrándose al principio inseguro de lo que estaba viendo y luego se preocupo bastante. Incluso para incorporarse parcialmente de su lecho. Sin sus gafas incluso puede entender la perfección aquellas ilustraciones. – ¿Qué rayos…?

–Si, eso mismo pensé cuando lo vi. Lo irónico que lo encontrase dentro de esto – Señalando la tapa de la Biblia. –Y no es todo. Encontramos otras paginas pero… no se si sea correcto que las veas.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque no creo que quieras saber… saber la verdad.

– ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

–La verdad sobre la muerte… la muerte de tu amiga… Kaho Mitzuki.

Eriol frunce su mirada y dice pensativo – ¿A que te refieres…? ¿Dónde están esas páginas?

–Mira he investigado bastante incluso antes de venir aquí a molestarte. Incluso con Peter. Y lo que encontramos…

– ¿Qué encontraron?

–Kaho… Kaho, puede ser que al final… después de todo, haya tenido problemas… incluso con lo que escribió y sabía… es posible – Dudando y sumamente nervioso pero finalmente declara – Es posible que ella si se haya suicidado.

* * *

><p>Su madre ingresa al restaurante buscando con su mirada a su única hija a la que encuentra sentada de unas de las mesas más al centro del elegante lugar. La joven se incorpora para ser saludada por su progenitora quien le sonríe y le abraza para luego ambas sentarse a la mesa y pronto ser servidas por uno de los meseros del lugar.<p>

Los temas que tocan son inverosímiles para la amatista quien está ansiosa no solo por llegar a su departamento y comunicarse con Li para enviarle el archivo de fotos digitales a su teléfono móvil o informarle de los progresos que ha estado haciendo en la encomienda encargada por el chino a la japonesa.

Encomienda que parece que ha cumplido con altas expectativas.

– ¿Cómo están los Kinomotos? ¿Cómo está Sakura? –Pregunta su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Está bien. Su hermano también. – Responde Tomoyo un poco distraída mientras come su ensalada.

–He recibido una llamada de Vera querida. – Informándole a Tomoyo de una de sus principales modistas y suplidoras de vestuarios. – Está lanzando una línea juvenil y empresarial y tiene una serie de atuendos que quisiera enviarte. Eran para el Desfile de Modas en Londres pero como sabemos, eso se ha ido a la chamusquina dada la situación y ha pensado en ti. Espero que no te importe pero le he dicho tu dirección. –Tomoyo observa a su madre un instante y ésta dice con cierta reserva– No lo tomes a mal querida, siempre te ves muy bien pero es que… a veces vistes como una persona que tiene cuarenta años y no una de veinte tantos. Eres una muchachita hermosa pero a veces creo que te vives escondiendo en estos trajes de oficina y faldas largas. – Tomoyo se remueve incómoda en su silla a lo que ella añade – Eres una muchacha joven y atractiva y aunque pretendientes no te faltan… – ahí viendo como continuar sin ofender a su hija. – Creo que deberías considerar una actualización a tú guardarropas.

–Creo que no vale la pena habilitar mi ropero con atuendos "modernos" y "Actualizados" sino serán usados mamá.

–Creo que deberías considerar sacar tiempo de tu agenda para compartir con jóvenes de tú edad. Tu hermanastro conoce muchos jóvenes y siempre los lleva por la casa. ¿Por qué no consideras venir el próximo domingo a la casa?

–No lo creo madre. Tengo planeado ir desde el próximo sábado a Kyoto. A visitar a los Kinomoto.

–A visitar a Touya. – Replica su madre. Atrayendo la mirada de su hija.

–Posiblemente. –Responde para hacerla perturbarse.

–Tomoyo –Con un tono de voz cargado de precaución con los pasos de su hija.- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Acaso no crees que me percato de lo que estás haciendo?

–No. No… no me doy cuenta ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

– ¿Crees que no se que esas visitas a Kyoto son meras excusas para verte con ese hombre?

– ¿Qué tienes en contra de Touya Kinomoto, Madre?

–No es el hombre para ti.

–Pero si era aquel pedante con el que tu esposo me hizo casarme.

– ¡Basta! – Dice su madre en voz baja pero autoritaria– Si él quiso que te casaras con él fue pensando en tu propio bien. Una muchacha como tú no podía irse debajo de su condición para casarse con cualquiera. Y tú encaprichamiento con los Kinomoto me previnieron de que podías cometer un error.

–Podías haber pensado que me tendrías al menos un poco de confianza en mi criterio.

– ¿Acaso no creerás que no se de tu pequeño desliz con Kinomoto, cierto Tomoyo? – Tomándole de sorpresa – Una madre sabe todo acerca de sus hijos… en especial su hija. Y se que "algo" ocurrió entre ustedes.

–Entre Touya y yo no pasó nada en aquel momento.

– ¿Y está pasando ahora?

–Si concertaste este almuerzo entre nosotras pensaba que lo hacías con el propósito de saber de mi vida pero no en inmiscuirte en ella. Como te dije hace días mamá tengo ya veinte seis años. Y por mi edad, deberías tener un poco de fe en mi criterio… en las decisiones que tomo. – En aquel momento su mirada se concentra en la persona que viene entrando al restaurante y empequeñece su mirada al reconocerle. – ¿Qué hace él aquí?

–Querida: Quiero que se lleven bien. No puede seguir existiendo esta apatía de tu parte.

Llegando hasta la mesa el padrastro y actual esposo de Sonomi quien con un tono de voz gentil, luego de besar a su esposa se dirige a su hijastra y le dice– Disculpen que llegase tan tarde. Hay un problema de tráfico en la ciudad. – Tomando asiento entre las dos mujeres. Pronto pide algo de comer y beber. Ante el silencio de ambas mujeres dice con un rostro preocupado – No me digan que han discutido… espero que no haya sido por mi.

–No. Puedes sentirte tranquilo. Por primera vez no es por usted. – Responde Tomoyo antes que su madre quien muestra su inconformidad ante las palabras hirientes de su única hija– Mi madre solo me ha dejado sus puntos de vista sobre mi vida, bien en claro.

–Al menos Tomoyo, considera la posibilidad de volver a mudarte a la casa. No hay necesidad que vivas en ese departamento tú sola. Las cosas en la ciudad están empeorando y una mujer viviendo sola...

–Mi departamento está en una buena zona. No presenta ningún peligro para mí.

–Ese departamento en realidad forma parte de la carpeta de las inversiones de las empresas de tu madre Tomoyo… – Interrumpe el hombre sonando humilde pero su mirada no engaña a la hija de Sonomi. – Y creo que viene siendo hora que lo entregues…

– ¿Cómo?

–Solo por el momento hija. Hasta que las cosas se restablezcan un poco en la ciudad. Deberías considerarlo al menos. Estaría mas tranquila si supiera que al menos vives con más personas. Que vuelvas a casa, es una opción viable. Al menos considéralo pues tomando que los tres tenemos oficinas en la corporación Daidouji es una ventaja.

–Creo que no soportaría la idea de este hombre y su hijo viviendo en el mismo techo que yo. Pero ya se lo que quieres decir – dice la amatista tomando su bolso y dejando la servilleta en la mesa, se incorpora ante la mirada de su progenitora. – Ya que tanto te molesta que esté viviendo bajo tu techo, tomaré en consideración tu recomendación. De todas formas, ya andaba investigando algo para un conocido que vivirá en Tokio y parece que las cosas tendré que hacerlo a mi manera.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Tomoyo?

–Dejare en los próximos días el departamento. Dame un mes para mover mis cosas.

– ¡Tampoco es así! ¡Tomoyo!

La joven se retira a pesar de los reclamos de su madre y la sensación del corazón roto dentro de su pecho.

* * *

><p>– ¡Eriol! No puedes hablar en serio… – dice Nakuru siguiéndole por el pasillo de la casa Hiragizawa con las miradas del ama de llaves y Spinnel Sun siguiéndoles mientras Kanda le ha tomado por el hombro y le auxilia a caminar por la misma hasta llegar al salón– No estás en condiciones de hacer esto…<p>

–Querida Nakuru: ya he tomado la decisión. Y no voy a desistir.

– ¡Por Dios! Hace tres días me dijiste que lo encontrabas muy débil ¿Por qué ahora lo apoyas? – Dirigiéndose a la americana.

–Debemos de ir a Tokio. Y si él lo ha decidido ¿Por qué voy a contradecirlo?

–Pamplinas: Solo quieres hacer lo que tu "Li" quiere. Incluso si es a costa de mi Amo Eriol.

–Ya te dije lo que me han informado más temprano. – Replica Eriol Tomando la palabra por la Sioux y respondiéndole a una de sus creaciones. – El tiempo apremia.

–Aunque así fuera ¿No puede considerar el hecho que por poco y muere días atrás? –Ahora toma la palabra el ama de llaves, conocedora de los secretos de su joven amo desde que andaba en pañales. –Al menos, espere unos días más. Hable con ellos por el teléfono o al menos mande esa información por internet…

–Esto no puede esperar y es demasiado arriesgado llevarlo por medios comunes – dice el varón temiendo ante la información revelada por su informante del Centro y tratando de no verse tan débil como aun se siente dice a su creación – Vamos Nakuru ¿En serio me veo tan mal?

–No. En realidad te ves peor que mal. – Y observando con desconfianza a Kanda añade. – Aun no comprendo porque tienes que irte "Con ella" y solo "Con ella".

La aludida nota la mirada de desconfianza que le expresa la mujer y sus palabras no le dejan ninguna duda que no solo no es "Apreciada" por su parte sino que también se encuentra indispuesta ante la idea que el sujeto se marche con ella.

–Necesito transportarme con ella porque necesito alguien con magia curativa en caso de que algo malo pase– explica el varón –Tú y Spinnel se quedan aquí hasta que recobre energías y pueda transportarlos.

– ¿Por qué no tomamos un vuelo privado entonces? Podríamos usar uno de los contactos suyos, amo Eriol

–No creo que sea conveniente que se expongan de esa forma. Esperen mi llamada – Replica con firmeza y descolgándose de la mujer le sonríe para decirle. – ¿Estamos listos ya?

– ¡Esperen! – Dice la fiel ama de llaves aproximándose al par. Saca de atrás del sofá el morral que lleva la chica y una pequeña maleta diciendo– Puse lo indispensable allí. No sabemos cuanto tiempo estará fuera y necesitara su té verde. Sabemos que esos japoneses no saben hacer té. – Declara como reproche. A lo que el británico–japonés se sonríe con melancolía.

–Yo también la echaré de menos Señora Jennings. –Responde el sujeto ante aquello y tomando la maleta con una de sus manos, aunque le resulta sumamente pesada. Le da un pequeño apretón de manos mientras la dama de cabellos grises se resiste a ser vencida por las lágrimas.

Cuando Eriol vuelve atrás la mujer dice – También he zurcido sus medias señorita. – Atrayendo la mirada de la americana – al menos podrá ponerse las medias y no avergonzarse de ellas.

Kanda agradece el gesto de la mujer con quien habló por teléfono la primera vez en su primer día en Londres y observa a Eriol mientras dice. – ¿Té verde?

–Hecho por británicos. – sonríe como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

–Elitista…

–Patriota – corrige el sujeto tomando una de sus manos mientras coloca su maleta en el centro de ambos cuerpos y convoca a su báculo.

Kanda observa al suelo como el sello surge de sus pies tal como hizo aquella noche que se vieron por primera vez y en un segundo surge una pared de luz dorada rodeándoles a ambos. Mientras se vuelve mas intensa el sujeto grita a la muchacha – ¡Suceda lo que suceda, no te sueltes de mi! – Sonando confiado de su acción y su poder.

Kanda asiente comprendiendo su solicitud y observa delante de ella como la habitación y las personas allí presentes se disuelven. La mano de Eriol le sujeta cada vez con mas fuerza, llegando incluso acalambrarle del dolor. Iba a quejarse cuando aprieta los labios para no gritar mientras fuera de aquel círculo pareciera transformarse de luz a oscuridad y nuevamente luz. Observa que ya debajo de ellos no hay piso.

En realidad solo esta el sello… y debajo de este, absolutamente nada. Pareciera que estuvieran en el centro de un vacío eterno.

Pudo haber sentido miedo pero el aferre del hombre la mantienen segura de lo que están haciendo aunque por momentos, ve el rostro del sujeto palidecer cada vez más. Incluso una capa fina de sudor comienza a mostrarse en su frente.

Y cuando finalmente aquello se detiene Kanda observa al suelo: hay una alfombra de pelos cortos de color lavanda. Y unos sofás. Las luces encendidas y enormes ventanales donde se nota que es de noche ya donde se encuentran. Ve una mesilla cerca de ellos con unos marcos de fotografías de varias personas y todas diferentes. Su mirada va a una foto de un grupo de chicos, pareciera de la primaria… observa los rostros y cuando iba a decir algo a Eriol la puerta del lugar se abre y se cierra.

Delante de ella ve una mujer de hermosas facciones, largos cabellos plomizos y unos intensos ojos amatistas cuyo rostro palidece al notar a estas personas en su departamento.

–No tema… – dice Kanda pero no en japonés sino en inglés. –No queremos lastimarla…

Pero Tomoyo no le observa a ella sino al varón a su lado, quien no pudiendo sostenerse más por sus propios medios, cae inconsciente sobre la alfombra.

– ¡Eriol! – Grita la mujer quien Kanda no conoce y si escucha el nombre del sujeto ser pronunciado. Ella se acerca preocupada y la ignora agachándose para revisar al varón.

Kanda no sabe quien esta mujer y porque el varón las transportó a aquel lugar y duda mucho que pueda responderle muy pronto solo observa como la chica saca su teléfono móvil y comienza a marcar un número. Kanda le quita el aparato de la mano y esta no entiende su proceder.

– ¿No comprendes? ¡Puede morir! – Notándose sumamente nerviosa y pasando la mano por la frente del sujeto. – ¡Dios Santo! Está ardiendo en fiebre.

Kanda no entiende japonés y tampoco lo que la mujer le dice pero si se sorprende cuando observa a los retratos que capturaron su atención al llegar al lugar.

Más cuando uno de los rostros infantiles que sonríen al aparato es una visión: una visión al pasado cuando apenas era un niño ahora el hombre que yace en el suelo inconsciente.

Y entonces todo cobra sentido para ella, al notar una foto de quien conoce como Li acompañada de una chica de ojos verdes y que parecen tener la misma edad que las otras fotografías en el lugar.

– ¿Daidouji, no? – Dice en inglés atrayendo la mirada de la amatista. Esta asiente en silencio. – ¿Entiendes inglés?

– ¿Qué le ha pasado? –pregunta la mujer ya con lagrimas en sus ojos observando el semblante mas pálido de lo normal de Hiragizawa.

–Está herido.

–Hay que llamar un doctor–

–Sus heridas no son posibles de ser atendidas por un doctor. Ya lo intentamos en Londres. Le explicaré luego… – Responde la muchacha buscando entre sus pertenencias el libro de sus antepasados y añade. – Voy a tratar de ayudarle ahora. – Retirando a Daidouji a la fuerza de al lado del varón y esta se arrastra hasta fuera de la alfombra.

Y para el asombro de la mujer de ojos amatistas, vio delante de ella una demostración de magia curativa que pensó jamás poder observar. El mismo acto de curación que Kanda ha estado usando desde días atrás en Londres.

Cuando el sujeto recuperó la conciencia lo hizo con un gemido de dolor sutil y es cuando Kanda pierde el equilibrio por el agotamiento físico y lo hace en el sofá mientras Tomoyo revisa la condición del hombre de ojos azules. En aquel momento este abre los ojos y encontrándose con los expresivos ojos de la mujer que llorosa no deja de sonreír tenuemente. A lo que responde a su sonrisa diciendo– Cariño: ya llegué a casa… – acariciando su mejilla.

Y esto Kanda no lo ha comprendido pues lo dijo en japonés pero aquel gesto no ha pasado desapercibido para ella.

* * *

><p>El hombre responde el teléfono aquel día diciendo – Casa Kinomoto. – Y sorprendiéndose de escuchar la voz de la joven – Tomoyo.<p>

_–Hola Touya, – Saluda la muchacha del otro lado y añade. – Tengo algo que decirte. _

– ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Es acaso tú madre?

–_No, no. No es mi madre. En realidad, pregunto por Li. He llamado al hotel hace un momento y me han informado que no está. No responde su móvil tampoco. _

_–_Li y Sakura se han marchado esta mañana bien temprano. – Dice el sujeto. – Yuki los ha llevado hasta el distrito Sanjo para practicar un poco con algo del control del agua… no presté mucha atención. ¿Qué ocurre?

–_Tienen que volver a Tokio_. – Explica la chica bajando la voz y Touya le presta más atención. – _Eriol… Eriol ha regresado_.

Y por la forma que esta lo dijo, le hizo pensar a Touya que por múltiples razones aquellas no eran buenas noticias.

–Entiendo_. _

–_No lo conoces. No muy bien al menos ya que auxilió a Sakura cuando teníamos once años. Eriol es una buena persona y será un poderoso aliado… una vez las cosas se normalicen. Li esperaba que esto ocurriera para decidir regresar a Tokio con Sakura._

– ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

–_Por el momento, no es relevante. Se que no estarás de acuerdo, pero considera que tienes la papelería en Kyoto. Y Sakura estará a salvo con Li. Yo también velaré por ella. _

_–_No voy a dejarla sola. – Afirma el varón haciendo que Tomoyo confirme sus sospechas respecto al sujeto acompañando a su hermana. – Hasta el momento no estamos seguros si Yuki volvería con nosotros.

_– ¿Cómo? _

–Yuki está comprometido. Y su novia no sabe nada acerca de su verdadera identidad. – Touya no lo ve pero sabe que la expresión de sorpresa y preocupación adorna el bello rostro de la mujer al otro lado de la línea. – Además ¿Por qué habría de regresar? ¿Acaso no está cumpliendo lo que hacen bien y en Kioto?

–_Se que te preocupas por Sakura y la situación en Tokio. Pero he estado haciendo unas indagaciones por Li. No le faltará nada aquí y considera que Kerberos también vendría con ella. Confía en mi… jamás permitiría que Sakura se arriesgara mas de la cuenta. Y tampoco Li._

* * *

><p><strong><em>–––––––––––––Unos días después. ––––––––––––––––––– <em>**

– ¿Cómo que tomarás una licencia? – Pregunta su jefe sorprendido ante la noticia de la ojiverde. Esta permanece con una nerviosa expresión al revelarle aquello pero con una actitud respetuosa. Preocupándose por a quien ha aprendido a conocer en los últimos meses desde que adquirió la empresa interroga. – ¿Algo ocurre?

–No, no señor– dice ella rápidamente pero su nerviosismo la delata por cada segundo transcurrido. –Debo de viajar a Tokio y no se cuanto tiempo estaré allá.

El hombre la mira con firmeza haciendo que una sonrisa nerviosa surja del joven rostro. Finalmente suspira resignado con aquella decisión de una de sus más responsables empleadas a pesar que no maneja una posición de autoridad en la pequeña firma de abogados.

– ¿Tienes idea… de cuanto te tomará?

–No lo se con certeza. Espero que mi salida no le traiga inconvenientes. Se que tan difícil puede ser reemplazar a una persona con el corto tiempo que le estoy dando pero, es imprescindible que vuelva a Tokio.

El hombre se incorpora con sus ojos gentiles y expresión no de desconcierto pero más bien de cierta nostalgia aturden unos instantes a su interlocutora y subordinada.

–Me imagino que querrás cobrar tu último cheque.

–Sino es inconveniente pueden mandarlo a la dirección de mi departamento. Mi hermano se queda unos días más en la ciudad.

– ¿Cuándo partes a Tokio?

–Esta misma noche.

– ¡Tan pronto! – Replica sorprendiendo por su expresión a la joven Kinomoto. Observa por unos instantes a la parte exterior de la oficina que forma parte del gran espacio lleno de cubículos y escritorios y a los demás empleados cada uno involucrados en sus propios afanes. Sakura lo ve pensativo y observa su escritorio: los diarios de diversos países llegan a su despacho y todos tienen portadas de lo ocurrido en Europa y en especial con los Reyes Británicos. Observa a la pared tras el escritorio del hombre viendo diversas fotografías de los que parece ser sus hijos quienes se muestran en diversas edades y etapas de sus vidas.

Sakura nunca ha preguntado por esos retratos familiares o sus parientes. El hombre es un poco reservado aunque si conoce mas detalles de cada uno de sus empleados… y Sakura no es la excepción.

–Cuídate mucho Kinomoto – La voz del sujeto atrae la mirada de la jovencita y esta coloca sus ojos verdes sobre los oscuros del varón. –Espero en verdad, volver a verle. – Extendiendo su mano delante de la joven.

Sakura aferra su mano, sorprendida por la acción del sujeto. Rompiendo contacto le dirige una última mirada, finalmente retirándose del despacho del sujeto.

Viéndose a solas, abre una de las gavetas del escritorio sacando un expediente con la foto de la joven Kinomoto grapada a la misma. Abriendo el documento, saca fotografías en las diversas edades de la chica y documentos con su historia familiar, fotos de su hermano, fotos de sus padres y por supuesto, los documentos y recortes de diarios dando testimonio del accidente que le ocurrió cinco años atrás.

Frunció su mirada y pensó _"Es muy pronto… demasiado pronto. Ella me dijo que en este lugar las cosas serían diferentes… pero creo que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta, cuando es la hora… o el lugar. Creo que es hora de mantener vigilada mas cerca a Kinomoto Sakura… y a todos aquellos involucrados."_

* * *

><p>Ubicado en aquella montaña despoblada la nieve a sus alrededores más las neblinas y tiempos tempestuosos han permitido a pocas personas aventurarse hasta su cúspide. Tampoco se da la agricultura y hay pocos animales que sobrevivan a las inclemencias de aquella inhóspita zona.<p>

Pero pareciera que a los tres ocupantes de enormes corceles poco les importa la temperatura.

Para ellos eso no existe.

El hombre de cabellos rubios como el trigo y cuya belleza no tiene comparación que responde al nombre de Noveros, observa Biktwpia y a su tercer acompañante quien recién se ha desplazado en el mundo de los mortales. Su piel es negra como el azabache y sus ojos inexpresivos ante la información de la cual es oyente y el hecho que sea una mujer cubierta por una armadura de color ónix y brillante tampoco debe de ser una sorpresa. Noveros habla con ellos y ambos escuchan en silencio su declaración. Sus caballos permanecen tan tranquilos y apacibles como sus jinetes, contrario a aquella vez cuando los dos primeros se encontraron en el desierto.

Finalmente el tercer jinete dice. – No tenemos nada de que preocuparnos. Los mortales no son oponentes a nuestro objetivo.

–Lamento contradecirte Neiva* pero lo son. Siglos atrás pudieron prevenir lo que estaba por venir. Y el hecho que aun existen los precursores de la magia, traen problemas. Y por lo que cuenta Biktwipia estos hechiceros… son más peligrosos que años atrás. Nadie podía contradecirnos… nos huían al vernos. Y sin embargo, fuimos detenidos en ese entonces aun cuando estaba escrito en el Gran Libro.

–El hechicero que confronté en estos días, tiene que estar muerto… como los demás. Como todos aquellos que han sido calificados como "Oponentes". – Refiere Biktwipia. – El Gran Oráculo los fue señalando uno a uno… y uno a uno han ido cayendo. No pueden evitar lo que se aproxima. Comenzamos hace cinco años con nuestra misión y hasta ahora, todo ha ido bien… no son oponentes a nuestro poder… a quienes somos en conjunto.

–Aun así Debemos estar precavidos. – Dice Neiva con su voz autoritaria y grave atrayendo la atención y el respeto de aquellos tan grandes como ella. – Cuando yo termine mi misión, solo podrá seguir Davatoc** y cumplir su trabajo… su trabajo final. –Su corcel mueve su cabeza en señal de exasperación mientras por su boca sale el vahó correspondiendo por la baja temperatura que les rodea a pesar que a los jinetes no les afecta. La jinete pasa sus manos enguantadas por el lomo del mismo calmándole. – Ya luego de eso, nadie podrá detenernos.

* * *

><p>Los canales de televisión transmiten la misma noticia traducida mas abajo a diversos idiomas. El Primer Ministro Tony Blair, luce cansado y cinco años mas anciano que lo que Eriol recuerda. Sentado en el salón del departamento de Tomoyo y a su lado Kanda luce indiferente pero el varón puede predecir que por dentro se debate entre el terror y la ansiedad.<p>

Tomoyo no se encuentra pues salió bien temprano para sus oficinas y por supuesto, a encontrarse con Li y Sakura quienes llegaban hoy a Tokio.

_"Es indescriptible el grado de dolor que compartimos todos los ciudadanos no solo de Europa sino del resto del continente y por supuesto, del mundo, al enterarnos de los verdaderos responsables de toda esta situación. Por días y a pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos de mantener el orden pese las circunstancias y el dolor, de continuar con nuestras actividades y más aún luego de la muerte de los herederos inmediatos a la Corona Británica. Por el momento la segunda tarea de su gobierno es mantener efectivamente una línea de autoridad que se ha visto desprovista de líder o de monarquía por primera vez desde su surgimiento como País o Reino independiente. Luego de los ritos anglicanos en los cuales el Reino Unido ha estado inmerso, los principales cabezas militares han puesto todo su esfuerzo en dar con el responsable o los responsables de una tragedia de magnitud mundial que no había sido percibido desde septiembre 11 del 2001."_

_"Es por ello que nos sumamos a la profunda pena de los Países Aliados para declarar abiertamente que nuestros servicios de inteligencia no solo han dado con los responsables de la muerte de nuestra Casa Real sino que han podido prevenir un atentado contra el Presidente de los Estados Unidos". _

Toma una pausa mientras los flashes de cámaras toman las fotografías a lugar luego de semejante declaración. Eriol no puede sentirse menos que preocupado no solo por la apariencia de su amigo, sino de los eventos que están desarrollándose ante sus ojos.

_"Es con sumo pesar que el Reino Unido tanto Inglaterra, Irlanda del Norte nos unimos a la contingencia militar y nacional para erradicar esta ola de violencia que acuna las grandes casas políticas y reales de nuestros respectivos países y ofrecemos nuestro apoyo incondicional a los países aliados en el castigo de la rebelión a los responsables de las ofensivas lanzadas contra nuestras correspondientes naciones y si acaso, contra los responsables de los atentados en Japón durante la cumbre de los 8G acaecido hace cinco años en donde se perdieron victimas inocentes… Es con sumo pesar que informamos que la movilización de tropas rusas a las fronteras no solo de sus países sino a los submarinos que han sido detectados en la frontera Rusa con los países con los cuales __tiene fronteras comunes. Nuestros aliados en dichas naciones y controles militares Americanos han confirmado con mucho dolor que se trata efectivamente de ataques Rusos ya que han ocurrido lanzamientos de misiles en varios de dichos países además de un movimiento de buques que se dirige a la zona de Alaska para invadir de esta forma, América Del Norte. Ya sus autoridades han sido advertidas y toman las medidas de lugar para evitar la entrada de tropas armadas a sus fronteras tanto oceánicas como terrestres." _

– ¿Cree en verdad que Rusia sea la responsable de todo lo que ha estado pasando?

Eriol escucha la pregunta de la americana y prefiere guardar silencio. Ya luego de semejante declaración, el Primer Ministro vuelve a insistir de las medidas de contingencia y los toques de queda efectivos desde hace días en su país cuya autoridad ha ido a recaer en este, una posición que no envidia en manos de nadie. Más porque su viejo conocido aparece en la pantalla con años mas de vejez comparando a la imagen que tiene él de la última vez que cruzaron caminos.

–No. No lo creo. –Responde finalmente.

–Ellos parecen estar muy seguros– Responde la mujer observando al sujeto detenidamente.

Eriol siente su mirada intensa sobre su rostro y este decide observarle diciéndole con una expresión divertida. – Es un asunto de percepción… – aturdiendo a la mujer con su actitud pese a las circunstancias. – Las percepciones… pueden ser sumamente engañosas. –incorporándose añade. – En estos días, he tenido mucho tiempo para navegar en mis pensamientos… y en mis recuerdos. – Haciendo una debida pausa y ajustando el arco de sus gafas contra su tabique. – Aunque no me has dicho con franqueza porque Li cree que puedo serle de ayuda. –sorprendiendo a la muchacha con su declaración. – Persiste en que tenía que volver a Japón pero nunca me diste una explicación concreta.

–Li encontró unas páginas en un diario familiar. Dice que lo escribió un antepasado de él… la información estaba en inglés y hablaba sobre algo que ocurrirá. Algo que nadie podrá detener. Él supuso que usted sabría de qué se trata ese escrito.

– ¿Por qué debería de saberlo? No tengo ninguna relación con los Li.

–Porque él supone que aquel escrito, fue hecho por Clow Reed.

Eriol levanta las cejas visiblemente sorprendido ante aquella información.

– ¿Li cree que es de Clow Reed? – Sonando muy serio por lo que esta mujer revela. Guarda silencio unos instantes mientras conserva su posición en el sofá de Daidouji y observa un instante una de las fotos que descansan en la mesa a pocos pasos de ellos. Finalmente dice. – No recuerdo haber visto a Clow escribir un mensaje en un Diario de la Familia Li.

Kanda levanta las cejas sorprendida por aquella declaración.

–Pero Li cree que usted sabe que está pasando. Porque ocurren todas estas cosas.

–Tengo una ligera impresión. Un leve recuerdo de algo que vivió Clow Reed en su momento... en sus tiempos. Un sacrificio personal que le hizo perder la vida mucho antes de lo que él tenía planeado. Que hizo que sellara a sus creaciones (las criaturas que quedaban que amaba mas que nada en este mundo) dentro del libro hasta que fuera el momento que volvieran a ser requeridas. – Se incorpora caminando lentamente a uno de los ventanales donde se tiene una hermosa vista de la Ciudad de Tokio. Divisa al fondo la enorme torre roja que no es mas grande que su uña pulgar vista desde el apartamento de Daidouji. –En estos últimos días, se han hecho mas presente.

En aquel momento la presencia "física" de la Carta de la curación hace su presencia en el centro del salón. Kanda se queda observándole y como una sonrisa tenue surge en los labios del sujeto que en los últimos días ha tenido muy pocas razones para hacerlo: solo cuando llegaron al departamento de Daidouji, y este recobró el conocimiento unos segundos, fue que le vio sonreír. Para luego perder el conocimiento.

–Esta…– señalando a la imagen física del poder de "Heal" –Tiene un parecido sorprendente con alguien en particular. – Comenta recordando a la anfitriona de ellos y Eriol no puede evitar observarle con cierta vergüenza (cosa inusual en su persona), – ¿Fue intencional o simplemente coincidencia?

–.Debo de admitir que cuando creé la carta, no tenía pensado darle una identidad parecida a un ser humano. Las cartas toman aquellos elementos que el creador quisiera dotarles en su momento.

– ¿Y su elemento? ¿El hecho que se parezca a ella?

Eriol sonríe con astucia perturbando con su actitud a su interlocutora al añadir. – Una preciosa y mera coincidencia… – viendo como la entidad se le aproxima y luego de tocarle la espalda, provocando que un brillo color lavanda rodee su persona, esta desaparece.

–Sin embargo es muy hermosa. Es notable que le sirviera de inspiración al momento de mezclar "elementos"

Eriol y ella se analizan mutuamente ante aquel comentario.

–La creación de cartas y sus guardianes, toman características que queramos añadirles. También se ha dado el caso que ciertos elementos admirados en ciertas culturas o sociedades se entremezclen con su naturaleza. Por ejemplo… las Sakura Cards. – Ahí dándose cuenta que su interlocutora no le deja de observar. – Ellos tienen elementos del habla inglesa. Si las cartas tuvieran un dueño de habla inglés como tú o de mi natal país, no sería difícil seguir el idioma cuyo amo perteneciera. Podría comunicarse sin problemas.

– ¿Cuántos conocedores de ese don conoce?

– ¿En el mundo entero? Unos pocos. – Y brillándole mas la mirada añade. – Por supuesto, no hay que tener cartas mágicas para crear los guardianes. El caso de Clow Reed fue muy especial.

–El suyo también. No escapa de mi comprensión que usted tiene guardianes… Nakuru Akizuki y ese gatito negro que siempre andaba alrededor.

–No. Nakuru y Spinnel Sun no son las verdaderas identidades de los guardianes. Esas son sus identidades falsas.

–Si hace unos años, mi padre me hubiera contado que escucharía esto no lo habría creído. De por si tengo bastante creyendo los orígenes de mi propia cultura y las creencias de mi gente. Imagínese ahora, creyendo que hay personas en el mundo, capaces no solo de crear "Cartas Mágicas" sino también guardianes: seres que dotan de talentos mágicos.

–Si, por supuesto… hay muchas cosas que yo en tu lugar, no terminaría de entender. Y esperan muchas más para ti, por conocer. –Incorporándose dice con gentileza.- Disculpa, pero voy a descansar un poco. Aun no estoy totalmente restablecido. – Y lo vio marcharse por el pasillo que da a una de las habitaciones del elegante y holgado departamento.

Ya lejos de la mirada de la mujer Eriol borra su sonrisa y piensa unos instantes _"Es imperativo que Li nos revele la verdad pues la presencia de esta mujer no solo es un peligro para él… sino para todos nosotros" _

**_–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Continuará. _**

_Diccionario de conceptos: _

_*Neiva: El Balance. _

_** Davatoc: el pálido. _

_Comentarios de una cansada autora: ¡Buenas y saluditos a todos! :D Bien, como pueden haber leído en este capitulo no ha habido mucha acción mas que la huida de Sakura a mitad de la noche para conciliar la paz con Li. Por su parte, Shaoran comenzará a ver a Sakura con otros ojos pero no tendrá mucho tiempo para analizar sus sentimientos gracias a la reunión de los hechiceros en Tokio. Ya conocimos A Neiva, la tercera identidad o jinete que dará mucho de que hablar próximamente. Por lo que sabemos, estos sujetos no se andan con bromas ya que si pudieron herir de semejante forma a un sujeto como Eriol Hiragizawa, reencarnación de Clow Reed ¿Qué les espera a los demás? ¿Cómo pueden enfrentar una situación como aquella? ¡Esperemos que lleguen a una solución! _

_Un saludo especial a todos ustedes y feliz regreso de vacaciones. ¡Se les ha echado mucho de menos! Yo por mi parte, he estado revisando estos archivos para evitar el problema que me hizo FFNET y Office Libre en la ultima actualización. ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! Gracias también a mi querido Beta, ChinitoJorge que saca tiempo de sus compromisos personales para revisar la historia y hacerme recomendaciones en la misma. ¡Su ayuda y por supuesto opinión han sido invaluables! Y hasta ahora es que lo felicito. _

_Saludos a todos quienes han dejado sus comentarios por FFNET o por Facebook. ¡Es Increíble que prefieran comentarme por FB que por aquí! :P Leo todos sus comentarios y aprecio sus impresiones. Gracias también a los mensajes dejados en la pagina StillForYourLove los cuales tuve el placer de leerlos en días pasados. _

_Por otro lado, pudieron leer durante el discurso transmitido por el primer Ministro Británico Tony Blair la referencia de los ataques del 11 de Septiembre. Fue una fecha que ensombreció al mundo de una forma que nos afectó a todos de manera particular y aun el mundo no se recupera. El inicio del Capítulo con la Frase de Mathama Gandhi es bastante certera y no se aplica solamente a lo acaecido en este capitulo y en el resto de la historia sino también en el mundo en que todos vivimos. Debemos detenernos un minuto a analizar que cada acto violento que cometemos y cometen a nuestro alrededor, no solo afectan a los que nos rodean, al final, también nos afecta a todos. _

_Un abrazo especial a todos. Esperando que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos en la próxima actualización titulada "Regreso a Casa" _

_Ya saben que comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, al británico bello (me trae loquita__J ) o algo mas que quieran enviarme, tienen mis correos y mis cuentas en redes sociales. _

_¡Hasta la próxima! _

_Crys. _


	8. Capitulo 7 Regreso a Casa

_**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **_

**Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Creadoras CLAMP**

**Empezar desde Cero.**

**Por Crystal. **

**Capitulo 7. Regreso a Casa. **

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La Fe es la fuerza por la cual el mundo quebrado emergerá a la luz" <strong>_

_**Helen Keller–.**_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Anoche he soñado con mis hermanas. Hace mucho tiempo que no se de ellas. Apenas puedo revisar mi correo o algún mensaje de texto enviado por Meiling a mi móvil y no es mucho lo que comparto con ella. Ella se imagina que estoy en Kioto pero no es para ella muy certera aquella sospecha. En esta ocasión, Soñé con mis hermanas. Y el día que Sying murió: Recuerdo a Femeeii quien me sujetó entre sus brazos luego de que me cerciorara que mi esposa estaba muerta… después que abandonó su cuerpo mortal y ascendió a los cielos. Femeei fue una de las que mas lloró conmigo su muerte. Quien en las semanas siguientes me hacía compañía en silencio. No era necesario que me hablara. Incluso descuidando su vida marital para acompañarme. ¡Cuánto fue sancionada por nuestra siempre recta madre…! Pero muy en el fondo, creo que apreciaba a su hija porque estaba haciendo por mí lo que ella no podía: Dándome coraje para no resignarme de su muerte. Para no darme por vencido…"<strong>_

"_**Si Femeeii estuviera a mi lado, las cosas no serían diferentes. Es decir, me lleva casi una década en su diferencia de edad conmigo. Nunca me vi en posición equitativa con mis hermanas. Y si, en cierta forma, percibo a mi hermana mayor (una de ellas) como una mujer de aptitudes sorprendente y temperamento fuerte… pero es tan débil. Es… tan triste. Se que ella no sueña lo mismo de mis hermanas. Siempre ha sido muy reservada. Incluso creí que la vida marital le serviría para abrirse un poco más a las personas. Al final, solo conmigo se comunicaba… conmigo hablaba."**_

"_**La próxima vez debo de preguntar a Meiling por ella. Amo a todas mis hermanas pero aquella percepción de soledad que siempre he detectado en ella en particular, me hace sentirme mas familiarizado con ella…"**_

"_**Por ello, en otro sueño fue cuando eramos mas jóvenes. Yo tendría once años. Sakura viajó a China con su hermano y con Tsukishiro; por obra del destino terminaron varados en mi casa"**_

"_**Todas mis hermanas se maravillaron con Sakura. Y con los demás… pero con ella se portaron genial"**_

"_**Por eso, aquella vez que le confesé a ellas (En realidad fue Meiling), que Sakura era la niña que me gustaba, no podían estar mas felices. Y que me correspondiera en aquel entonces como un niño fue algo que Fuutie y Femeeii dijeron en su momento ¨Una hazaña de proporciones épicas¨ Así era yo de tímido."**_

"_**Soñar con ellas y aquel bonito recuerdo me hace pensar que en pocas horas no solo Sakura y yo habitaremos juntos bajo un mismo techo, y tendremos que entrenar, comer y dormir en el mismo lugar… sino también luchar por nuestras vidas…"**_

"_**Porque lo que viene no será nada fácil"**_

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

–Déjame ver si he entendido bien lo que estás diciendo– Dice la mujer de ojos gentiles al otro lado de la mesa mientras ambos almuerzan en el departamento del sujeto – ¿Quieres retrasar nuestra boda? – aún no dando crédito a sus oídos.

–La partida de los Kinomotos a Tokio, me ha puesto a pensar que tal vez ellos me necesiten allá en cualquier momento – Duda unos instantes añadiendo – No se en que momento, pero…sería conveniente cambiar la fecha. Postergarla un poco.

La mujer no cree las palabras del hombre al que ama. Al cual decidió en su momento aceptar su propuesta matrimonial. Y ahora, luego de años de noviazgo y compromiso, éste le dice que tendrían que posponer la boda.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ir tras ellos? Su vida personal no tiene como afectarte a ti. – Yukito sabe que ella se encuentra molesta por aquella noticia. –¿Qué te ata a ellos? Entiendo que cinco años atrás las coincidencias y la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida te trajo a mi… no tienes familia – Dice tomando una de sus manos entre las de ellas con ternura. Yukito siente la calidez de su contacto y la bondad de sus palabras.– Que hayas decidido vivir en Kioto te trajo a mi. No nos habríamos conocido de otra manera. Acepté durante todo este tiempo esa vida que siempre has llevado cerca de ellos, desde que me contaste que perdiste a tus abuelos años atrás y antes de eso, la ínfima amistad con Kinomoto Touya. Pero las personas crecen, se independizan de sus parientes y se alejan. ¿Por qué no puedes tú independizarte de los Kinomoto?

"_No te atrevas"_ escucha Yukito la voz en su interior revelarle. Sabe que se trata de Yue dando su opinión ¿O es tal vez tu conciencia_? "Sabes que ella no lo podría comprender…" _

"_Tengo que confiar en ella_" Discute con su "Yo" interno. "_Ella será mi esposa… tendrá que aceptar lo que soy… lo que somos." _

Pero así mismo como toma la decisión de revelarle la verdad, el mismo temor dentro de la mente de Yue, es el mismo temor compartido por su falsa identidad.

El temor de perderle.

–Es complicado – Finalmente dice. La muchacha delante de él cambia su complexión para mostrar cierto disgusto en aquella respuesta a medias y adicional la desconfianza que puede detectar departe de su prometido con relación a lo que esconde relacionando a los Kinomoto y su apego a estos. Con la mirada aturdida y ciertamente decepcionada con el silencio del hombre con quien planeaba compartir su vida.

–Entiendo… – Finalmente responde atrayendo la mirada del varón. – No confías en mi… pensaba que tal vez conociendo todo acerca de mi, yo conocía todo con respecto a ti, pero veo que no es cierto… que ilusa he sido.

–No es así… no eres ilusa. – Mostrando su consternación en aquellas palabras.– Yo te amo… solo que no quiero lastimarte…

–Jamás, nada de lo que puedes esconder podría lastimarme… yo… yo te amo – con las mejillas arreboladas pero sus ojos llorosos. – Tengo que aceptar todo lo de ti, pero no confías en mí… – Bajando su cabeza y tomando una decisión. – Bien… – hipando e incorporándose.– Le informo a mis padres que la boda ha sido suspendida, por el momento… pero – observándole con firmeza. – Pon en claro tus intenciones conmigo Yukito porque no te esperaré para siempre. – Marchándose del lugar añade – No te preocupes por acompañarme.

Al quedarse a solas, el hombre observa por donde la mujer se ha marchado y respira profundo y abiertamente sintiéndose abatido. En su mente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encuentra callada (Yue no dice nada para su sorpresa) y le gustaría tenerle delante para reprocharle su actitud de convencerle en no revelarle nada.

_Entonces escucha el decirle "No comprenderá. No sabemos aún a lo que nos enfrentamos ¿Crees que será tan comprensiva una vez casados de revelar la verdad? Contrario a aquellos que nos rodean, ella no será tan comprensiva" _

"_Tomoyo comprendió… Touya comprendió"_

"_Touya siempre ha visto quienes éramos en realidad. Ha tenido dones toda su vida de ver a los muertos. Tomoyo tenía la tierna infancia de su lado para captar con simpleza y mente abierta las cosas que ocurrían al lado de Sakura y aceptó a Kerberos…"_ Dice con firmeza. _"Ella es un adulto ya. No será tan comprensiva… y en algún momento podría salir mas lastimada en el futuro que ahora. Has hecho lo correcto"·_

Y a pesar que Yue se lo asegura con seguridad, aun Tsukishiro duda… y peor aun… siente su corazón roto.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Los cuatro individuos se detienen delante de las enormes puertas cerradas y la alta pared de la construcción ubicada bastante cerca del centro de la ciudad. Hace unos segundos se desmontaron del coche que los llevaba de la estación de trenes hasta aquel lugar que no dice mucho para los visitantes.

La salida de Kioto se había atrasado unos días. Todo gracias a Kinomoto quien había insistido acompañar a su hermana, no importándole lo imperativo que era que Sakura y Li volvieran a la capital en poco tiempo; tampoco interesándole que Sakura tenía dos días con su equipaje listo o que Li tuvo que cerrar su reservación en el hotel que se hospedaba pues ya no tenía dinero disponible para seguir hospedándose allí.

Y tanto Kero como Touya se habían vuelto ariscos ante la idea que el varón se quedara bajo el techo Kinomoto.

¿Su alternativa? Hospedarse con Yukito Tsukishiro por dos noches más hasta que Touya se percató que no podía postergar mas su retorno a la Ciudad de Tokio y su hermana se marcharía con Li, con él o sin él. Así que sin más retrasos tomaron un tren que por varias horas los tuvo recorriendo una considerable distancia hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Y Daidouji les esperaba pacientemente.

Shaoran le observa confundido. No han ingresado aun al complejo y aunque le ha dejado una tarea especifica a la joven sobre los detalles que esta construcción debe de poseer para alojar no solo a los Kinomoto y a él mismo, sino también a sus mas cercanos colaboradores que aun viven en el centro de Tokio.

Y el rostro de tanto este como Kinomoto atrae la atención de la amatista quien dice. –¿Qué? ¿Qué?– Observando de un rostro a otro.

–No por criticar… pero ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – Pregunta Touya con su típica actitud. –¿Qué es este lugar?

–El lugar que he arrendado… – Shaoran observa serio las paredes y el lugar que se encuentran: una calle un poco solitaria, de dos sentidos y solo dos vías. Alrededor hay casas de un solo nivel y pintadas de colores alegres, que contrarrestan bastante con lo que puede observar de aquella construcción. Observando la actitud de Li (aun un poco incrédula), añade– Cumple con todos tus requisitos. Te mandé las fotos… ¿Recuerdas?

Dos días antes, Tomoyo había mandado unas cuantas fotos al varón para que viera las instalaciones pero para Shaoran quien parece bastante confundido, no cree que las fotos que Daidouji le enviase, se tratara del mismo lugar.

El frente es muy descuidado, las paredes carecen de una buena mano de pintura, y el lugar no parece ser lo que le mostraron por las fotos.

–¿En realidad es necesario que vivamos aquí? – Pregunta ahora Sakura mostrándose dudosa. Kero sale del interior de su bolso para observar al igual que ellos la construcción delante de ellos. –Creo que no tengo inconvenientes de nosotros mismos arrendar una pequeña casa o departamento.

Y no es que Sakura es caprichosa y mucho menos, pero la idea de abusar de la hospitalidad de sus amigos no es algo que haya cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

–No. – Dice Shaoran atrayendo sus miradas– Es necesario que todos estemos en el mismo lugar… incluso para entrenamientos. Y además por la seguridad de todos. No podemos estar esparcidos por todo Tokio…

–Eriol vendrá cuando este en condiciones de ser movido – Habla la amatista sacando una llave de su bolso para abrir el enorme portón que cubre la entrada y por tanto no se divisa su interior desde donde están. – Pero entremos… cambiarán de parecer. – Añade con seguridad.

Y la joven Daidouji está en lo cierto.

El camino de la entrada es toda de piedra y va ascendiendo unos metros hasta encontrarse con una construcción modesta de un solo nivel. Una vez ingresan al interior, es donde la situación y la opinión de los Kinomoto y Li cambian respecto al lugar. Y las fotos de Tomoyo justifican su decisión de adquirir por el momento las instalaciones.

Es un espacio enorme, grandes pasillos y habitaciones por todo lo largo y ancho. Tomoyo emocionada va encendiendo luces y abriendo los enormes ventanales diciendo mientras Kero sale totalmente del bolso de Sakura y manteniéndose en su hombro, escucha Daidouji revelar datos de la construcción – Tiene siete habitaciones, seis baños. Una de las habitaciones comparte las instalaciones de baño. Tiene varios salones que servirán de comedor, sala de entrenamiento e incluso una oficina del otro lado. La cocina esta equipada con los últimos equipos y un enorme refrigerador. Tiene unas hornillas enormes. Por supuesto, como me comentaste que son más personas y si consideramos también a Tsukishiro cuando se nos reúna, tendremos que tener horarios y equipos para las tareas de la cocina y la limpieza pues no podemos descuidar el lugar. Parte de los muebles que ven, están incluidos en el contrato de arrendamiento y lo mejor… –sonríe ampliamente para abrir una de las puertas corredizas de la mansión.– El jardín queda en el centro de la casa… es enorme y da la vuelta en un cuadrado perfecto– mostrando como hay un pasillo exterior cubierto de ladrillos y el jardín en efecto queda en el centro dándoles un espacio amplio y seguro. – Al estar rodeado por la misma construcción de la casa, es difícil tener vecinos curioseando por aquí y por allá además que todas las casas que nos rodean, son de un solo piso. Tiene un cuarto de lavar ropa y el sótano esta habilitado incluso para entrenar también. – Ahí observando a Li. –¿Qué opinas?

–¿Qué era este lugar? – Pregunta visiblemente sorprendido que este sitio cumpliera todas sus especificaciones.

–Esto era un hogar temporal de niños huérfanos. Luego del atentado de los 8G se mudaron y la agencia de bienes raíces la ha tenido en su lista desde hace años. No habían conseguido arrendarla y cuando la vi, supe que era lo que andabas buscando.

–Como antes Daidouji, tus instintos no se han equivocado – Replica Shaoran Li con la mirada sumamente complacida lo que hace que la joven sonría ampliamente. – Esto es perfecto.

–¿Vendrán mas personas a habitarla? –Pregunta Touya.

–En efecto. El equipo que he logrado reunir solo esperan mis indicaciones para trasladarse de donde está actualmente. – Observando la expresión de duda del hermano de Sakura, este añade.– No está seguro de la decisión.

–¿Qué garantía podemos tener que en verdad estaremos todos seguros en este lugar?

–¡Hermano!

–Encuentro que estamos ciertamente demasiado expuestos de esta forma… y aislados prácticamente de todos… y el vecindario no es del todo seguro. Tengo que pensar en la seguridad no solo mía– observando por un instante a su hermana y luego a Daidouji.

–¡Hermano! Tanto Li como Tomoyo se han tomado muchas molestias…

–No he tomado las indicaciones de Li al azar Touya – Interviene Tomoyo observándole con seguridad a uno y el otro – Según tengo entendido realizarán algunos conjuros protectores. Además hay una estación de policía a pocos minutos…

–En este caso no creo que sea necesario acudir a la policía… o si acaso es seguro. Juntos somos más eficientes y definitivamente podremos cuidarnos entre todos. Rajdetsú (uno de los monjes que forman parte del grupo) tiene mejores conocimientos de santuarios y colocar sellos protectores que yo… y puedo asegurarle que no haría nada para ponerle en peligro… o a su hermana.

Touya le observa con desconfianza y con profundo rencor. Sin mediar palabras vuelve al interior de la casa con uno de sus bultos con parte de sus pertenencias dentro de la misma.

Sakura observa a uno y otro y es Tomoyo quien dice suspirando – Iré a razonar con él – dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran a solos.

–Discúlpalo… – Dice la ojiverde atrayendo la mirada del sujeto – Aún no está del todo convencido de este plan.

–Lo comprendo. La única razón por la cual no le ofrecí la opción de quedarse en Kioto es porque se que jamás accedería. Lo conocí cuando yo tenia once años y sigue siendo igual de desconfiado que en aquel entonces.

–Touya ha cuidado de mí estos cinco años y no tengo recuerdos antes de eso. Es todo lo que me queda en el mundo y se preocupa bastante por mí… Aun cuando salíamos de Kioto no estaba completamente seguro que era lo mejor.

–Yo tampoco confío que sea lo mejor… – Interviene Kero atrayendo las miradas de ambos. – Y tampoco estoy seguro que tengamos que vivir con un grupo de desconocidos.

–Confío en estas personas – Dice Li con firmeza.

Kero lo observa con desafío diciendo –Ya eso es indicio suficiente para saber que puede ser sumamente peligroso…

–No lo es. No tomo nada al azar… voy a proteger este lugar y estaremos bien. Puedes creerlo. Mientras tengo que tener a la vista a Sakura y a los demás. Sabes lo que le ha pasado a Hiragizawa y a Kanda ¿No? Pues eso mismo hay que evitar a toda costa. Que estemos protegidos y hacer investigaciones, todos en el mismo lugar.

–Aún cuando no compartes toda la información ¿Cierto Mocoso?

–¡Basta Kero! Li hace todo lo posible por…

–Si, si, si… protégelo como antes Sakurita…– Le interrumpe la falsa identidad de guardián– te obedezco a ti porque eres mi ama… pero no tengo porque obedecerlo a él y por mi parte creo que te expone a más peligros solo por asociación. – Y sin querer escuchar alguna réplica departe del varón, se marcha de aquel lugar volando.

–Lo siento…

–No es tu culpa. Creo que el cambio tiene a todos de un mal humor – Suspira resignado – Creo incluso que hasta Kanda por como me ha hablado esta mañana, tiene su mal humor reservado también.

– ¿Ya ha contactado a los demás conocidos tuyos?

–Efectivamente. Precisamente estuvo en el centro ayer…

– ¿Qué es el centro?

–Así le decimos. Es un almacén que usábamos como hogar temporal aquí en Tokio.

– ¿Vivías en un almacén? – Pregunta sorprendida.

Encogiéndose de hombros dice mientras camina con ella por los jardines. – No era para nada como esto. Pero en alguna parte teníamos que vivir mientras te localizaba.

–Lamento haberte causado tantos inconvenientes.

–No, no lamentes. – Dice sorprendido por su disculpa – No es tu culpa. Tú hermano hizo lo que creyó mejor para ti… para ustedes.

Sakura sonríe tenuemente y Shaoran se le queda observando unos instantes para despertar segundos después de su ensimismamiento y reprocharse a si mismo por habérsele quedado mirando de aquella forma. La sonrisa de ella no había cambiado en todo aquel tiempo.

–Ehhh será mejor que me marche a descargar el equipaje del coche e instalarme... luego tengo que ir al almacén a ayudar a los demás. Nos vemos después. – dejando a la joven a solas en el centro del jardín mientras un sonrojo se hace presente en las orejas del chino.

–Hasta luego… – dice ella observando por donde se marcha.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

– ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te ocurre? – Pregunta Kanda observando a Rajdetsú quien parece no querer empacar sus pocas pertenencias mientras los demás hombres ya habían cargado con lo indispensable de los correspondientes espacios del almacén para dirigirse a la casa alquilada por Daidouji. –No has terminado de empacar.

–Aunque tengas consideración a las decisiones de nuestro líder, permíteme tener mis dudas. – Explica el sujeto en un confuso inglés, idioma que pudo haber aprendido durante su infancia y pocos recuerdos le quedan. – No encuentro conveniente abandonar este lugar para dirigirnos a otro, a sabrás tú que…

– ¡Li sabe lo que hace! Por algo ha conseguido ese lugar donde estaremos todos sanos y salvos.

–No me veo viviendo con más personas.

–Lo que a ti te molesta es que por primera vez en meses, Li no tiene tu hombro para llorar sus penas sobre Sying – Ahí deteniéndole. – Tú estás celoso.

– ¡Calla que no sabes lo que dices!

–Debes de dejar tu naturaleza celosa a un lado Rajdetsú o no podremos cumplir nuestro objetivo... El de todos. Te molesta que no haya ofrecido la opción de que fueras por Hiragizawa… o que confiara en Daidouji para conseguir la casa… ¿Es eso, no?

–Eso no viene al caso. – Refuta el hombre con trajes tradicionales de su nacionalidad tibetana y miembro de un monasterio budista. –Por el momento, estoy inconforme con las pocas consideraciones dadas a mí y a nuestro mas recientes colaboradores. Las diferencias están más que palpables, en que Li tiene cierta preferencia por estos japoneses que nosotros.

–Estas personas son hechiceros… hechiceros de verdad. Tiene años conociéndolos. Aun no comprendo porque podría querer entre todos nosotros a un budista.

–Por la misma razón que no encuentro que quiera a una mujer como tú – opina con desprecio.

– ¿Qué tienes algo en contra de las mujeres, Rajdetsú?

–Basta ambos – dice una tercera persona desde el rellano de la habitación atrayendo sus miradas. Su piel oscura y rasgos latinos atraen la mirada de ambos individuos en el lugar y la mujer se sonroja al verse discutiendo con aquel sujeto y haber sido reprochada de aquella manera.

–Lo siento… ¡Es que me ha sacado de mis casillas!

El sujeto los observa a ambos y dice finalmente. – Tenemos que terminar de empacar. El vehículo de la mujer Daidouji llegará en cualquier momento – Lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a ambos.

Y con ello se retira de la habitación. Héctor es así: un hombre de pocas palabras y con una mirada lo dice todo. Tanto Kanda como Rajdetsú lo respetan por formar parte del equipo aunque nunca ha dado demostración de su talento.

Pero si Li dice que es poderoso para su trabajo, eso les basta.

–Tú lo que no quieres admitir que tienes una obsesión un tanto extraña con Li Shaoran – Dice Rajdetsú.

–Y a ti lo que te molesta es que yo prefiera escuchar a Li que escucharte a ti. – Refuta la mujer observándole con la misma burla que momentos antes. –Vamos: tenemos poco tiempo para mudar todo esto al nuevo lugar.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

–Si tenías dudas de venir, debiste haberte quedado en Kioto. Ya te había dicho que yo cuidaría de tú hermana – Dice Tomoyo dando alcance al joven de cabellos oscuros en el interior de la casa.

Tomoyo sabe que esta de mal humor. De todas maneras, Touya Kinomoto es de aquellas personas que tienen que sentirse en control de algo (o de quienes le rodean), para sentirse calmado.

Y toda aquella situación escapa de su control.

–Me imagino lo poco que serviría aquello cuando sirves de peón a las órdenes de Li, andas con todos tus problemas de tú madre y encima tienes a Hiragizawa viviendo en tu departamento.

Y ahí todo estuvo claro para Tomoyo.

– ¿Ese es tu problema? ¿Qué Eriol esté en mi departamento?

–No escapa para mí que tuviste algo con él. Hace mucho tiempo sabíamos que andabas con él mientras visitó Japón.

–Eso fue hace cinco años. – Justifica Tomoyo– Luego me casé.

–Si y lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Si ese sujeto hubiera estado en Japón, te habrías casado?

Tomoyo lo observó con visible vergüenza. – Eso no viene al caso ahora.

–Claro que si. Porque a pesar de haber pasado cinco años, aun te interesa.

– ¡Eso no es…!

–No lo niegues porque eres muy mal mentirosa como mi hermana. A ti te interesa él. Y lo peor de todo, que estás dispuesta a todo por él.

–Actúas como un hombre celoso Touya.

El varón da un paso delante, desafiante con la mirada de reto en los ojos amatistas.

–No. No celoso. Preocupado. Preocupado por ti… Se que no fui nada en tu vida en aquel momento…

–Touya por favor… – Ruega ella en un susurro y viéndose ahora avergonzada.

–Y lo comprendo. Porque fue el sufrimiento de tu fracaso matrimonial, el rechazo de aquel que te abandonó cuando más lo necesitabas y por supuesto, el hecho de nuestras soledades mutuas que nos impulsó uno al otro.

–Touya…

–Solo te digo que andes con cuidado. – Dice este acariciando su mejilla por unos instantes y añade con firmeza. – Que no sabemos en verdad a que viene este sujeto… o que trae entre manos.

–Li confía en él. Creo que ellos en estos momentos, tienen cosas mas en mente que tratar de conquistarnos a mi y Sakura.

Touya entorna sus ojos y da un paso atrás a lo que Tomoyo dice. – ¿Ese es tu temor, cierto? ¿Qué Li vuelva a enamorarse de tu hermana?

–No. Que Sakura se enamore de él, es lo peor que puede ocurrirle. Más con todo lo que está pasando.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque conozco a mi hermana: cuando alguien le importa lo suficiente, deja de razonar en su propio bienestar y comienza a cometer imprudencias que puede costarle la vida. – Y con el temor de perder a su hermana reflejada en sus pupilas añade– Ya casi ocurre cinco años atrás.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Shaoran y Eriol se encuentran sentados uno delante del otro en el departamento de Daidouji cuando Li arriba con chica Daidouji. Para Eriol fue una sorpresa el recibir la visita del varón en aquel lugar, último del cual podía imaginarse verle recibiéndolo dado que Tomoyo le había explicado que pasarían unos días para poder encontrarse en condiciones de moverse del departamento a la casa donde estarían viviendo casi todos, al menos por un tiempo.<p>

Eriol accede a la solicitud de Li y más por la experiencia en Londres donde ha resultado herido. La situación apremia medidas extremas y cree como Li, que todos juntos tienen mas posibilidades de tratar de encontrar una solución a todo lo que está pasando que separados.

Pero ahora uno delante del otro, Shaoran no pudo dejar de pasar el momento para verse cara a cara con su antiguo compañero de la Primaria Tomoeda.

Y reencarnación de un antepasado tan prestigioso como Clow Reed.

Shaoran le extiende el libro al hombre de mirada azulada quien lo toma en sus manos sin percibir un atisbo de conocimiento acerca del objeto.

Luego de unos segundos estudiando el libro que fue usado como Diario, dice a Li. – En efecto… Es el libro de la Familia Li. – Sonriendo complacido ante aquel estado de preservación del objeto. – Pero cuando Kanda me ha revelado lo que encontraste en su interior, estaba sumamente sorprendido.

. –No pretendo presionarte sino tienes memoria de aquellos eventos. Pero cuando éramos niños, tenías unos conocimientos sorprendentes de todo lo que ocurría– Frunciendo su rostro al verlo vestir unos pijamas color gris oscuros. – Kanda me reveló lo que les ocurrió en Londres.

Eriol quien se había mantenido "indiferente" ante aquella reunión, dice con cierta reserva. –No voy a hacerme el tonto contigo Li pues has puesto el peso de todo el mundo sobre tus hombros y sería de cobardes no revelarte todo lo que sé. Pero te seré totalmente honesto: ni como Clow Reed o en esta vida, pensé jamás que sería testigo de lo que he visto… y lo que he leído.

– ¿Lo que has leído?

Eriol se incorpora y dice – Ven conmigo – dirigiéndolo por los pasillos del departamento de Daidouji hasta lo que parece ser su habitación en el mismo. Shaoran le sigue cerca. El varón dice al entrar a la misma y luego de revisar su equipaje saca unos portafolios del mismo hasta ponerse cara a cara a su conocido de infancia y decirle. – No se en realidad a ciencia cierta lo que dice el Diario que atribuyes a Clow Reed, pero si voy a enseñarte algo que … – Dudando unos instantes– Algo que puedo asegurarte que me dejó sorprendido y explicó bastante lo que nos ocurrió a Kanda y a mi en días pasados.

Le extiende el portafolios a Shaoran y éste lo toma mientras el diario de los Li aun permanece en las manos de Eriol al este sentarse en su cama y ofrece la silla que está a un lado en la habitación.

Ya una vez Shaoran toma asiento Eriol dice. – Aun no lo abras por favor – ahí señalando el portafolio. Luego que Li no insistió este dijo. – El diario de los Li, según tenía entendido era una especie de bitácora escrita por uno de los primeros antepasados Li del siglo XIII. Era como una especie de árbol genealógico y recolección de datos importantes que acaecían en la familia Li.

–Exacto. La página que atribuyo que haya sido escrita por Clow Reed no apareció en el libro hasta unas semanas atrás… cuando decidí encontrar a Kinomoto y le dije a Kanda que fuera por ti.

Eriol escucha sus revelaciones y luego de unos instantes en silencio dice. – Puedo asegurarte que por lo que vi (lo cual no he revelado a nadie mas, ni siquiera a mis propios guardianes), lo que se aproxima, no es nada sencillo.

Shaoran puede develar que Eriol sabe algo muy importante que no se explica aun como decirlo.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo escrito en este libro? – señalándole el Diario de los Li. Eriol lo abre y luego de pasear diversas páginas y haberlo abierto al azar lee lo que parece ser una especie de profecía. Una vez levanta su mirada a Li este observa el estupor en su mirada (una expresión desconocida desde que eran niños). – ¿Qué pasa?

¿Lo reconoces?

–Si… lo reconozco – dice con aspecto derrotado. – Pero… no se suponía que debía de aparecer ahora… en estos tiempos.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Lo has escrito tú? Es decir… Clow Reed. ¿Lo ha escrito Clow Reed?

Eriol parece distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente niega con su rostro para responderle. – No. No fue escrito por él.

– ¿Un antepasado de los Li?

–No. – Visiblemente nervioso y perturbado por como su mente maquina todas aquellas informaciones y entrelazándola una con otra, se incorpora, para decirle. – Sin duda, Kanda te ha informado del desafortunado encuentro que tuvimos con un jinete.

–Pocas cosas me ha revelado. Apenas llevamos dos días en la ciudad. Kanda se la pasa más en el viejo almacén que conmigo. Incluso creo que te ha visto más a ti que a mí.

–No te daré mi opinión respecto a la mujer hasta el momento indicado, pero por lo pronto te revelaré lo que vi aquel día…– Y señalando con una cabezadita– y el contenido de ese portafolios. – Comenzando a desabotonar la camisa del pijama que tiene puesto ante la sorpresa de Li.

– ¿Qué haces…?

Eriol se despoja del tejido para dejar su pecho descubierto y mostrarle al voltearse, las marcas que quedan de las laceraciones provocadas en su espalda. Shaoran, el cual estaba enterado de ciertos detalles proporcionados por Kanda, pero estos eran mínimos comparados con ver el espectáculo que se vislumbra ante sus ojos.

Y su estupor es notable.

Cuatro marcas descienden en posición diagonal desde uno de los hombros del hombre hasta alcanzar el nacimiento de su espalda. Dichas cicatrices parecieran haber sido hechas con un instrumento de al menos dos centímetros de ancho y alcanzaban casi cuarenta centímetros de largo.

Shaoran no sale de su sorpresa y tampoco muestra interés de preguntar… porque ninguna pregunta es lo bastante justa para lo que está viendo.

Así que Eriol mientras se endereza y comienza a abotonarse la camisa del pijama dice con un acento serio y sin espacio a réplicas. – La intención era eliminarme... A mí y a tu amiga Sioux.

– ¿Quién lo hizo?

–Lo peor es Li, que en un principio no sabía quien era el responsable. Pero se sentía como fuego… - Parpadeando y palideciendo ante sus recuerdos, hecho que en verdad sorprende al chino. –agitó su espada… apenas pudo acercarse a nosotros y eso se sintió como si estuvieran golpeándome la espada con un látigo que estaba bañado en fuego.

–Quería matarte.

–Quería matarnos – corrige el varón. –El responsable no es humano. Aunque lo parezca. No creo incluso que sea mortal. Su estatura me recuerda la de un gigante de una historia que leí cuando era niño de unas habas mágicas*. Estaba subido a un caballo pero el corcel solo era enorme. Imagina el tamaño del sujeto.

– ¿Cómo apareció?

–En una columna de fuego – Responde el sujeto. – Así dimos con el lugar. Seguimos la columna de fuego que se podía ver desde el otro lado de donde nos encontrábamos – No dando detalles del cementerio. – Lo que si noté es que no ha llegado ahí por voluntad propia… fue convocado.

– ¿Convocado? ¿Por quién? ¿Por qué?

–Las razones para mí en estos instantes no están del todo claras, pero si lo que he podido deducir es que los sujetos que estaban ahí (vestían túnicas largas y tenían sus cabezas cubiertas), sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Y fue una reunión que no debíamos de ser testigos. Ellos nos atacaron pero no eran contrincantes para nosotros. Pero el jinete si es sumamente poderoso. No pensé que saldríamos vivos. No estaba clara la capacidad de ese sujeto. Hasta que nos atacó: ahí no quedó duda de su poder. Tuve que transportarnos rápidamente… o la historia había sido otra.

Shaoran observa el libro en sus manos mientras piensa en lo revelado por el sujeto.

–Tenemos que averiguar quien es ese sujeto. Que es lo que pasa y como detenerlo – se incorpora lentamente de la silla. – No creo ahora más que nunca, que lo ocurrido a Sakura hace cinco años, haya sido una coincidencia y si lo que dice ahí es cierto…

–No discuto tu conclusión, porque he tenido bastantes días (mientas no he estado inconsciente) de tomar la decisión. Incluso el venir aquí contra el gusto de todos quienes saben lo que ha pasado. Y las páginas allí dentro – señalando el portafolios– dan la clave para parte de lo que pasa. Porque supongo dado los incidentes que han acaecido en el mundo y de lo que he sido testigo, me dicen que tienes razón. – Ensombreciendo su mirada. – Creo que viene siendo hora que nos reunamos todos Li. Ya esto no nos involucra solamente a nosotros. Y por lo que te he entregado ahora… seguro tendrás tus inquietudes por ello, pero lo cierto es que todos debemos de reunirnos y definir nuestra situación y nuestra posición en todo esto.

–Si no fue Clow Reed quien escribió en la página del diario ¿Quién ha sido?

–No fue Clow Reed pero si fue alguien allegado a Clow en aquel momento, que siguió su solicitud luego de cumplir su sacrificio.

– ¿Sacrificio?

–Lo que voy a decirte cae en la más estricta confidencialidad y no debe de ser tocada en futuras conversaciones sólo o acompañados que tengamos: – Al ver como Li accede a su solicitud este prosigue– Clow Reed dividió su alma en dos para vivir una existencia dualista a la hora de morir. La razón por la cual no vine hace cinco años durante la muerte del padre de Sakura y su internamiento y el tiempo que duró en coma. Por la razón que no vine aquel momento fue porque tuve miedo. –Aturdiendo y sorprendiendo a su interlocutor, añade con notable vergüenza. – Clow al momento de morir hizo un pacto con una conocida de él: la mujer más poderosa que jamás conoció. Clow rompió todas las leyes físicas para salvarle su vida… y con ello trajo un serio problema en las dimensiones… para enmendar el daño, decidió dar su vida a cambio que esta persona sobreviviera. Selló los guardianes y el libro entregándose luego a los brazos de la muerte. Clow no quería desaparecer del mundo… irse y ya. Hizo una promesa con aquella mujer de lo siguiente: tenía una deuda de vida y ella en su juramento, prometió tomar el alma de Clow Reed y dividirla en dos para colocarla en el mundo nuevamente.

Shaoran lo escucha estupefacto. No se atreve a interrumpirlo pero su cabeza es una maraña de ideas zumbándole en los oídos y la primera tan absurda como las siguientes.

–Clow Reed sacrificó su bien y el bien del mundo al salvarle. La primera mitad del alma de Clow sigue dentro de mí. Es por ello que tengo sus recuerdos. Puedes decir que soy una especie de reencarnación, como le llaman los parasicólogos y el mundo moderno y así fue llamado en el mundo antiguo. Pero no exacto porque no tengo el alma completa de Clow Reed.

Shaoran siente naúseas y que le duele la cabeza.

–La segunda parte de su alma, murió el día que el padre de Sakura falleció en el accidente de auto.

Shaoran estaba estupefacto y pudo articular un – No… no entiendo. Las almas no mueren… no pueden morir.

–La de él así lo hizo porque murió a destiempo – Explica el sujeto. – Y en aquel instante tuve miedo.

– ¿Cómo sabías que el padre de Sakura era la segunda parte de tu alma? Del alma de Clow Reed – corrige a tiempo.

–El libro llegó a sus manos… por razones que aun tú y yo desconocemos, pero llegó a manos de su hija. ¿Crees que es coincidencia que eso haya ocurrido?

–El señor Kinomoto no tenía poderes mágicos.

. –No. Por supuesto. Es la parte del "alma humana" de Clow Reed. Pero aún siendo ser humano poseía la mitad del alma de un poderoso hechicero.

–Creías ¿Pensabas que al morir, morirías tu también?

–Moriría mi lado mas humano. –Dice con cierto pesar. – Soy el lado práctico… el lado consciente y el lado frío de Clow Reed. El lado mágico de él. Sin embargo, no dudo en romperle el corazón a la persona que significa algo para mí. No dudo en abandonar a los seres queridos una vez se aproximan demasiado a mi… no logro decirle a una mujer que le amo. En vez de eso, pierdo la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado… no conozco lo que es la felicidad. Y en vez de decir o de tratar de expresar lo que siento, salgo corriendo a la primera oportunidad terminando solo, acompañado de un rencor y sed de venganza y temiendo verme provisto de un corazón incapaz de amar.

–Creo que eso es circunstancial – Opina Li atrayendo la mirada intrigada del varón de ojos azules. Al verse capturando su atención añade. – Por esos detalles que definen tal vez tu personalidad, no podemos deducir que todo el lado "humano" murió con el señor Kinomoto. Creo que es mas que eso… y tu conducta respeto a todo lo que me has dicho es simplemente ser humano con desperfectos.

–No sabes el alivio que tus palabras traen consigo. – Admite el varón observando a su aliado con una expresión de cansancio o remordimiento. – No lo había visto desde esa perspectiva.

–Tal vez porque tienes un alma humana… llena de virtudes pero también defectos. Y creo que en cierta forma la práctica hace al maestro. – Ahí dejando por concluido el tema añade. – ¿Cómo se llama la persona que salvó Clow? Tal vez encontremos a algún descendiente.

Eriol sonríe con cierta melancolía al responderle al sujeto con una expresión de naturalidad como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo. – ¿Quién ha dicho que la mujer está muerta?

–Clow vivió en el siglo XV ¿Me quieres decir que ella aún vive?

–Ella vive aún. Porque ese fue el precio a pagar por el sacrificio de Clow al salvarle la vida. El precio para enderezar el desastre hecho por ambos en meterse con las dimensiones.

– ¿Dimensiones? – Ahí observando el libro en las manos de Eriol el cual aun permanece allí. – Ahí hablan de las dimensiones…

–Supongo que así es. Si algo ha quedado claro para los hechiceros en el constante paso del tiempo es que no puedes entrometerte con dos cosas: con el pasado y con las múltiples dimensiones. – Sonríe con astucia como si todo lo revelado a Shaoran (momentos tristes e íntimos pertenecieran al pasado) – Se llama Yūko… Yūko Ichihara**. Y ésta mujer aun vive. – una sonrisa mas astuta se dibuja en su rostro – si sabes donde y como buscarle.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>El vehículo estaba estacionado de espaldas en la entrada de la casa cuando Kanda levanta dos cajas enormes llenas de libros y material de investigación que tenían en el almacén que usaban como hogar temporal en Tokio. Cuando cree que puede dominar aquellos pesados objetos, se ve traicionada por los brazos, los cuales temblorosos, tratan de dominar el pesado contenido y cuidando que no se le caiga al suelo.<p>

Pero a pesar de ser una mujer entrenada para actividades de combate y enfrentamientos, la voluntad para llevar aquellas cajas, flaquee con cada segundo.

Y es cuando un par de manos se hacen presentes, tomando la caja que se encuentra arriba y aligerando su trabajo. – ¡Oiga!– bajando un poco la caja que aun queda en sus manos para ingresar con ella al interior de la casa.

Entonces se queda observando la alta compostura de un hombre alto de cabellos chocolates y piel dorada que le observa con detenimiento y curiosidad.

–Lo siento… pensé que era Rajdetsú… – Ahí observando el rostro curioso del hombre se abochorna para añadir. – No me comprende… Lo lamento…

Y Kinomoto solo hace observarle fijamente.

– ¿Aun no has terminado de descargar el coche? – Pregunta el sujeto que conoce como Rajdetsú dándole alcance y poniéndose a la par del otro hombre. – Este es Kinomoto… el hermano de la chica de ojos verdes que nos encontramos mas temprano. Vivirá aquí.

–Tendremos serios problemas de idiomas en esta casa. – Dice Kanda observando al sujeto que en ningún momento hace un intento por comunicarse y con la caja en sus brazos, camina al interior de la casa. – No se como Li solucionará la barrera lingual.

– ¿A poco habrá problemas? Si Li se comunica perfectamente contigo.

–Si. No comprendo porque… no recuerdo haber aprendido chino en algún momento. Él sabía hablar algunas cosas en inglés cuando le conocí pero… luego de unas semanas, nos comunicábamos perfectamente y no había necesidad que él hablase en chino.

Rajdetsú la observa detenidamente mientras toma otra de las cajas, cierra la cajuela y comienzan a caminar juntos a la casa. – A propósito: Tendremos también que armar horarios de limpieza y cocina. – Viendo como la sorpresa se vislumbra en el rostro de la mujer.

–Yo no se cocinar… no muy bien.

–Si, lo se. Pero cada quien tendrá que ingeniárselas para cooperar con la casa y adicional con los entrenamientos. La casa fue arrendada pero las comidas, los alimentos y la limpieza están en cuenta de nosotros. A ver como nos acostumbramos no solo a convivir nosotros seis, sino también con los hermanos Kinomoto, el sujeto ese que vendrá mas luego. – Ahí dirigiéndose añade. – Oye ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras ahora temprano? No hay nada en el refrigerador y nos libramos de los deberes de la cocina.

–Muy buena idea– sonríe ella dándole la razón al sujeto. – Pero…

– ¿Qué?

–No se leer japonés.

–Nosotros resolvimos la cocina en estas semanas. Vamos, así aprendes a comprar lo necesario.

Kanda sabe que el sujeto se le ha ocurrido una excelente idea por lo que decide acompañarlo.

Y notando mas adelante en el pasillo, ve la caja que el llamado Kinomoto ha llevado hasta la casa.

"_La barrera del lenguaje será un problema definitivamente". _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Los toques a la puerta de la oficina de Sonomi Daidouji atraen sus pensamientos mientras se queda ensimismada observando un pequeño marco con la foto de su única hija cuando aun era una niña. Su secretaría entra diciendo.– Disculpe señora. Su hijastro está aquí.<p>

–Hazlo pasar– dice Sonomi incorporándose para ir a recibir al hijo de su esposo. Este ingresa con altivez a la oficina de su madrastra pero se aproxima a ella para saludarle con efusividad y una falsa humildad en su mirada.

– ¿Cómo has estado?

–Mal, pero no es tu culpa. – Brindándole que tomara asiento y ella acompañándole…– Tengo varios días sin saber de Tomoyo. – Cerrando los ojos. – Esa niña me ocasiona unos dolores de cabeza.

–Mi padre comentó que tomó muy mal su encuentro en el restaurante. Tal vez, va siendo hora que comprenda Sonomi que su hija no simpatiza con nosotros. Y estos esfuerzos por unir a la familia, lo que hacen es separarla cada vez más.

. –Mi anterior esposo, el padre de Tomoyo, sabía como manejarla. Adoraba a su padre. Y al yo casarme, tal vez lo consideró como una traición.

–Tal vez perder a su padre, influenció en ella.

–El hecho que su padre nos abandonara cuando ella cumplía cuatro años y luego volviera cuando ella tenía doce ayudó a su estrechez con el sujeto. Pero luego, su abandono lastimó mucho a mi hija. A ambas.

El hombre se queda observándole mostrando cierta compasión en su mirada que engaña a Sonomi por unos instantes y dice – Pero no viniste a esto… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Estaba pensando tratar de mediar por ustedes con mi hermanastra. Estuve en su oficina hace unos momentos y me han dicho que no ha llegado el día de hoy – viendo como Sonomi frunce su rostro– Incluso me ha comentado su secretaria que al menos que no sea algo importante, no le pasara llamadas a su teléfono móvil.

– ¡No puedo creer que haya vuelto a Kioto! – Dice incorporándose. – Ella no se atrevería a cumplir su amenaza…– ahí observando al hombre en busca de apoyo. – ¿Qué crees?

–Creo que mi querida hermana es capaz de todo… _madre_. Estoy pensando en hacer una especie de conciliación con ella… llegar a un intermedio. Tal vez hablar con ella en su departamento. En un ambiente tranquilo y lejos de las oficinas que siempre la estresan.

– ¿Crees que podrás convencerle? – Dice con tono de voz esperanzado.

–Veré lo que puedo hacer por ti… y por ella. Pero te lo admito: se que no será fácil.

– ¡Oh querido! Si la convences que venga a vivir a la casa, no se como te lo pagaré. –Abrazándose con ternura al sujeto. Y él responde ferviente el abrazo de la mujer quien ingenuamente se había ganado su confianza mucho tiempo atrás.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–<p>

Shaoran observa pensativo el portafolio que Eriol le había entregado más temprano con Rajdetsú en un lado de su persona al cual le había revelado parte de la información y los eventos acaecidos en Londres a Kanda y a Eriol Hiragizawa.

El hombre de ascendencia tibetana no esconde su estupor ante lo que el sujeto revela y el misterioso contenido del portafolios.

–No es peligroso por si solo– dice el hombre observando a chino y extendiendo su mano sobre el mismo dice. – Pero es peligroso en conjunto con lo que falta.

– ¿Lo que falta? – Pregunta sorprendido del poder de deducción del sujeto. Incluso sin siquiera abrir aquello y develar su contenido.

Rajdetsú finalmente toca el portafolio y cierra sus ojos. Pasa sus manos como alguien que los pasara sobre algún objeto preciado o valioso. Para Li no es nada sorprendente cuando el sujeto retira sus manos del mismo, este comience a levitar centímetros sobre la madera de la mesa.

El portafolio, se enciende en llamas y por un momento Li cree que su contenido lo hace también. Ve con sorpresa como el exterior es calcinado por las llamas creadas.

Pero no así lo que contiene.

Lo que parece ser un papel antiguo y amarillento permanece intacto. El tibetano abre sus ojos sorprendiendo a Li porque sus pupilas yacen completamente blancas.

– Rajdetsú ¿Qué ocurre? – Viendo como el hombre recupera a los pocos segundos el color habitual de sus ojos y observa con visible nerviosismo al chino.

–Yo pensé… que esto estaba perdido. – Dice con cierto nerviosismo observando el documento que aun flota delante de ellos. Poco a poco y por movimiento de su mano, va descendiéndolo hasta extenderlo por completo sobre la madera de la mesa. Shaoran le presta atención. – ¿Quién le ha entregado esto?

–Eriol Hiragizawa. Me dijo que esto podía ayudar a comprender lo que está ocurriendo.

–Tiene que ser. Esto es parte de un libro antiguo. Un libro oscuro y peligroso. Un libro que en las manos equivocadas podría traer el fin de los días. – Observando a Li con profundo nerviosismo. – Que en las manos de quien pretenda interpretarlo, podría conducirlo a la locura.

– ¿Quieres decir que no hay forma de saber lo que es?

–De saber lo que es, puedo decirle. Es parte del Codex Gigas***. Y es conocido en el mundo como el Gran Libro.

– ¿El gran Libro? ¿Qué…?

–Esta página fue arrancada del mismo. Alrededor del siglo XIV o XVI. Las páginas que este libro contenían eran tan peligrosas como la energía nuclear en manos de un dictador: todo el mundo estaría bajo amenaza. Se arrancaron un número de páginas que jamás han sido encontradas. Esta es una de ellas.

– ¿Sabes que es lo que dice?

–Por supuesto. Mi maestro me había hablado de esto. Que se había perdido. Estuvo alguna vez relacionado con un profesor que fue al Tibet con algunos manuscritos en donde certificaba que había estudiado en el Codex, interpretadas… pero estas paginas… siempre había escuchado que estas paginas fueron arrancadas precisamente porque su contenido era tan peligroso que podía volver a un ser mortal a la locura.

–Entonces ¿De que habla?

–A grandes rasgos… habla de la leyenda del conjuro de convocación de cuatro entes. Cuatro personajes que en casi todas las religiones del mundo se encuentran presentes: Cuatro individuos (si puede llamarse así), pueden sumir al mundo en el caos, la destrucción y la aniquilación global. Esas paginas fueron desprendidas y escondidas para que nadie, absolutamente nadie tuviera la ansiedad de convocarlos.

–Por que… ¿Por qué un libro presentaría algo así?

–Eso no es un libro normal Li. – Dice Rajdetsú, pálido y visiblemente preocupado por lo que revela o lo que tiene delante de su persona. Incluso su rostro está sudoroso y sus manos tiemblan notablemente. – Jamás pensé vivir para ver algo como esto. Las páginas están originalmente escritas en latín. Pero el poder del libro y su naturaleza tan oscura, hacen que cualquiera que se empeñe en leerlo se transforme en su lengua nativa. Es del siglo XIII y se le adjudica su creación a un monje Benedictino que pidió la ayuda al diablo para su creación.

– ¿Por qué un monje pediría algo así? ¿Acaso los monjes no son predicadores de la palabra de Dios?

–Es más que eso. Pero el hecho que la autoría se le adjudique a fuerzas negras convocadas por el monje, te demuestra la flaqueza del espíritu del hombre. El hombre busca su bienestar y seguridad por encima de todas las cosas… incluso por encima de lo que se llama "Moralmente correcto" o el "Bien más grande" cosa predicada por otro libro de conocimiento mundial.

– ¿Qué me quieres decir?

–Que esta es la anti–tesis de lo que los Católicos llaman su "Biblia" esta es la otra Biblia. No tiene ritos de adoración a fuerzas oscuras y mucho menos, pero ahí vinieron las instrucciones para traer el mundo a su fin. Las instrucciones de convocar el Fin de los Días. Creas en el Diablo o no, ese es un libro muy oscuro, un libro terrible que ha surgido en el terror de un Predicador de la palabra en encontrarse con su propio Creador: ese libro representa la parte oscura que habita en todos nosotros. Y que depende de nosotros, desechar ese lado o sucumbir a él.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>La sioux había tomado un calmante para el dolor de cabeza que tiene y se ha ido a dormir temprano incluso disculpándose con Hiragizawa por no darle detalles de la mudanza definitiva de todos a la casa adquirida por Daidouji.<p>

Sabe que sus pocas pertenencias, pronto debía de ser movidas a la casa con Li, Rajdetsú y Hector además de los hermanos Kinomoto.

"_Que confusión de idiomas se armará en esa casa"_ piensa unos segundos _"Li se comunica bien en varios idiomas... no le ha sido difícil comunicarse en Japonés, inglés y otros idiomas… pero con los dos hombres del Tibet, los Kinomoto y ahora Eriol Hiragizawa si que será una confusión bastante conflictiva". _

Se voltea a un lado pensando_ "Los Kinomoto: ciertamente no me imaginaba a la chica, Sakura, que fuera así. Es una chica bastante atractiva y pareciera que muy inocente… no se porque. Li me contó antes de ir por ella, que había sufrido bastante y creo que eso afecta la forma de ser de las personas. Pero por otro lado, los japoneses son bien formales… excepto… Hiragizawa_" Cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo tenuemente. Recordando sus palabras la primera vez que cruzaron miradas y caminos _"Dejemos las informalidades preciosa que soy menos formal de lo que aparento" _

–Debo admitir que me recuerda mucho a mi prometido. Siempre hablaba con aquella actitud desenfadada a pesar de las responsabilidades que tenía en sus hombros al tomar el título como jefe de la tribu. – Piensa en voz alta nuevamente volteándose en la cama. – Aunque… se que hay algo de historia entre él y Daioduji. – Recordando su llegada días atrás y sus palabras y expresión a la mujer. – He ayudado mas de lo que debería con su bienestar y que se recupere pronto… pero ¿Será algo mas que hay en mi? ¿Por qué mi empeño en restablecer su salud?

Y con aquellos pensamientos se queda dormida.

_A un lado ve a su prometido: alto, de cabellos negros y piel dorada como la de ella. Le sonríe y le extiende la mano. "Ven" le dice con un tono de voz lleno de ilusión para ella. _

_Ella camina a su lado, viendo como se adelantan hasta llegar al frente de su padre. Están en el patio de su preciosa casa en el medio del bosque y a pocos metros de la carretera. _

_Su padre y el resto de los ancianos se encuentran sentados en un círculo de media luna_

_Atrás de ellos, los demás miembros de la reserva. _

_Su padre un hombre ya entrado en edad (siempre había dicho que su madre era una mujer mucho mas joven que había muerto al traerla al mundo) observa a ambos y dice. – "La hora se aproxima. El deber de los nuestros y de nuestra guardiana es el proteger a aquellos indefensos… el deber del hombre de nuestra tribu, de nuestro líder es defender nuestro modo de vida y defender nuestros miembros de la aniquilación total. Los secretos de la Creación fueron dados por la tierra. La gran Diosa Madre nos envió también un guardián para protegernos del hombre blanco y defendernos en el transcurso de nuestra historia. Leyendas incontables se han levantado a través de los siglos y el hombre blanco delimitó sus propias tierras, no sabiendo que la fuerza y la magia de concebir nuestros guadianés protectores provienen de su propia gente. Su propia magia"_

"_La hora se aproxima para que una vez mas, los guardianes sean alzados y defiendan nuestra existencia en esta tierra mortal. No temamos a la muerte, si esta significa brindarle la energía que la Diosa necesita para despertar a nuestros guardianes y defendernos con todas sus fuerzas contra las fuerzas que nos atacan. Estos días fueron predichos hace cientos de años por nuestros antepasados: mi tatarabuelo, se lo dijo a mi bisabuelo, éste a su abuelo y ahora como hizo mi padre, así les revelo lo que está por venir. _

Kanda se despierta de repente porque escucha un timbre cerca de su oído. Cuando abre los ojos se siente aturdida ya que por un instante sentía el olor del bosque… el aroma a rocío y la brisa de las montañas.

– ¿Bueno? – Responde aun aturdida por su sueño y la cabeza comienza a martillarle. – ¿Li? – Parpadea sorprendida e incorporándose lentamente. – ¿Qué pasa? – Notando su nerviosismo. – Si, estoy en el departamento… ¿Ahora? De acuerdo…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callado esta noche – Opina Tomoyo observándole dubitativa mientras ambos cenan en el comedor del departamento. Tomoyo había regresado unas horas antes, encontrando a Li Shaoran acompañando a Eriol y en una conversación que se vio interrumpida al esta llegar.<p>

–No, nada.

–No. Algo te molesta.

– ¿Soy tan transparente para ser leído por tu aguda mente?

Tomoyo deja de comer y observa al sujeto sentado a pocos pasos de ella su expresión perturba al sujeto de pasar de la interrogante a la mas grande expresión de nerviosismo. Nerviosismo que delata cierta ansiedad que se expresa con tenues temblores en sus manos. Eriol levanta la mirada a su rostro para notar los ojos llorosos.

–Entiendo que no confíen en mí para revelarme las cosas. Lo comprendo porque no tengo poderes como Sakura, pero me niego a hacerme a un lado cuando se que las cosas que pasan son peligrosas no solo para ella, sino para todos nosotros. No soy tonta ¿Sabes?

–Jamás te tomaría por ello Tomoyo. Solo que no quiero perturbarte con los problemas, es todo. Haces bastante con molestarte a brindarnos tu hospitalidad y luego con las diligencias que has hecho en la ciudad por Li. Tienes demasiado peso sobre tus hombros.

–Tú… – dudando un instante aunque le mira a los ojos y Eriol puede ver como se ruboriza tenuemente. –Cuando apareciste con Kanda… me llamaste "cariño"– Atreviéndose a no retirar su mirada del varón. –… y esta tarde Touya me ha hecho ver algo…

–¿Kinomoto? ¿El hermano de Sakura?

–Me ha preguntado porque has aparecido aquí. Cree que tienes alguna clase de agenda escondida.

– ¿Por qué una persona que solo vi una sola vez, puede creer conocerme?

–Porque me conoce a mí. Sabe la verdad…y sabe que aquella vez me abandonaste… rompiendo mi corazón.

Eriol alzó sus cejas sorprendido de la deducción del sujeto hermano de Kinomoto. Un tipo perceptivo y que no se anda con rodeos. –Escúchame Tomoyo: si mi presencia aquí te incómoda, procuraré acortar mi estadía lo menos posible.

Tomoyo le observa atónita por sus palabras a lo que ella responde. –No te preocupes por eso. Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto necesites.

Eriol iba a referir algo más cuando una persona ingresa al comedor y disculpándose dice. – Lo siento… es Li. Quiere hablar contigo Hiragizawa. – Kanda le extiende el teléfono móvil.

Eriol parece confundido por la expresión en el rostro de la mujer pero no duda en tomar el aparato en sus manos y retirarse un poco para hablar con Li Shaoran.

Tomoyo estudia a la joven delante de ella con detenimiento. – Ya no te he preguntado si querías algo de cenar.

–No, estoy bien. Comí algo en la casa antes de salir.

Tomoyo se incorpora diciendo de cerca. – No se porque, pero tengo la impresión que te has ganado el respeto de estos hombres. – Atrayendo su mirada oscura a sus amatistas. – Eriol no prescinde de ti y Li te tiene mucha confianza.

–Estoy para servir a Li. Es una deuda de sangre. Salvó mi vida.

– ¿Y tú deuda con él? ¿Qué le debes a él?

Kanda le observa y mira adonde la mirada de Daidouji se ha dirigido: a la espalda del británico–japonés. Al volver su mirada a esta, replica con la voz baja. – No le debo nada. Aunque pudimos salir ilesos de aquello, no le debo nada como se lo debo a Li Shaoran.

Tomoyo asiente pero no dice nada. Justo en aquel momento Eriol se voltea a ellas devolviéndole el teléfono a Kanda.

– ¿Qué pasa? Lo veo en tu mirada. – Dice Tomoyo preocupada por la expresión de tensión en el rostro de Eriol. –Algo ocurre… ¿Es acaso Sakura…?

–No. No. Es solo que le he entregado unos documentos esta tarde junto a unos apuntes y un colaborador de él, ha descubierto algo muy interesante. – Ahí observando a ambas mujeres dice. – Se que es un poco tarde, pero es imperativo que vayamos a la casa.

Ambas mujeres solo se concentraron el observar al hombre sin saber que decir.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––<strong>Continuará –––––––––––––––––––––––––– <strong>

_**Guía de significados. **_

* Su estatura me recuerda la de un gigante de una historia que leí cuando era niño de unas habas mágicas: referente a la historia de hadas de "Pedro y las habas mágicas" Donde Pedro viaja a una tierra en las nubes donde habitaba un gigante que encargaba de comer todo el día y criar un cisne que solo daba huevos de oro.

** Yūko Ichihara. Como saben los seguidores del Trabajo de las CLAMP este personaje es conocido como las bruja de las dimensiones y aparece en TRC (Crónicas de Tsubasa) y es protagonista de la serie XXXholic. Así que su mención en esta historia no es mera coincidencia o aparecerá solo en este momento. Yuko es muy importante en la trama de aquí en adelante.

***Codex Gigas. El **Codex Gigas** (en latín significa "_libro grande_"), también conocido como **Código Gigas**, **Código del Diablo** o **Código de Satanás**, es un antiguo manuscrito medieval en pergamino creado a principios del siglo XIII y escrito en latín presuntamente por el monje Herman el Recluso del monasterio de Podlažice (en Chrudim, centro de la actual República Checa).

**Comentarios de la Autora.**

**Saluditos a todos y todas. Las cosas se complican y no conformes con esos peligrosos sujetos tenemos la inclusión del Codex Gigas y ****Yūko Ichihara de quien se tuvo una entrega super corta en el Verdadero Legado de Mikki Chan. La lectura de TRC Me hizo inspirarme en esta historia con relación a Yūko, encontrando en internet que esta tuvo una amistad super profunda con Clow Reed (saben que las CLAMP no dejan nada al azar y las relaciones entre sus personajes mágicos son bien sólidas). En fin, me encantó la historia tras Yūko y Clow y no será lo último que sabremos de ellos. Por otro lado, ya tenemos a todos los chicos juntos. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Eriol? En esta ocasión Shaoran fue mas observador que él en hacerle entender que en realidad su dualidad y la cual dice que se perdió en la muerte de Fujitaka es un asunto de humanidad. Sabemos que hay personas que dicen que no se encuentran capacitadas de amar o de hacer ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. Muchos humanos sufrimos de ese defecto y necesitamos ese empuje para cambiar un poco. ¿Acaso Daidouji será la mujer idónea para el trabajo? ¡Eso está por verse! **

**Conocimos un poquito mas de los aliados de Li. Ha aparecido un tercer aliado que es el latino que es el mediador entre las explosivas discusiones de Rajdetsú y Kanda. Por su parte, ha ocurrido la presentación de los Kinomoto con sus compañeros de vivienda y Tomoyo ha cumplido la tarea de Shaoran en conseguir un lugar idóneo para vivir. Touya aun no está del todo convencido de este plan y ¡Pobre Yukito! Tener una doble identidad no ha resultado tan óptimo con relación a su novia y la pobre no sabe ya que pensar sobre el apego del sujeto con los Kinomotos. **

**Por lo pronto, saben que la historia Se Busca Novio ya ha sido estrenada en los diversos portales y ha tenido una gran aceptación. En realidad, no pensaba sacar una historia "Paralela" con esta (ya de por si, la trama de esta es sumamente complicada) pero musa quiso trabajar algo ligero y lejos de apocalipsis y tragedias. Si aun no la han leído ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo? **** por lo pronto ha tenido una buena aceptación en los diversos sites y espero en verdad que sea del agrado de todos. **

**Ahora a responder sus comentarios: **

**Cristina Isabel: Leo todos tus comentarios e impresiones por FB y te agradezco mucho que hayas podido dejarme tus comentarios tb por aquí. Un abrazo fuerte y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. **

**DAMI: ^_^Adoro a Eri-kun ¡Son mi pareja favorita también! Y esta historia tendrán sus escenas robadas LOL lo cierto que las cosas se van complicando un poco mas y tenemos nuevos personajes que nos robarán la respiración. Un beso y abrazo para ti y hasta la próxima. **

**NerakCibeles. ¡HOLAAAA! Si el anterior te lo has encontrado lento, no me imagino que pensarás de este… hasta miedo tengo XD. La verdad es que los datos son muchos y vastos y hay que irlo depositando por partes para no abrumarlos. De nada me sirve colocar en un capitulo toda la información (80 paginas con acción, drama y romance) para luego los siguientes capítulos no tengan la misma reacción. Hay mucha información y cada una valiosa a su manera. Solo te pido ¡Pa-Cien-cia! :P Un abrazo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. **

**Kate. JAJAJA Para que eso ocurra no falta mucho :P Shaoran ahora ha sido "secuestrado" por pensamientos a la ojiverde y no pasarán desapercibidos para él aunque por supuesto, le darán muchos conflictos. Solo esperemos que Touya no se lo ponga muy difícil (que ya nos dimos cuenta que él presiente que algo pasará). **

**Lina: Gracias por tus felicitaciones y muchas gracias por seguirla. ¡Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Saluditos. **

**Rosh Bernal. ¡Hola chica! Sakura recordará detalles pero no será por ahora. La pobre tiene mucho por el momento que pensar y razonar. Pero por lo menos vemos vestigios de la misma niña de 11 años aunque ya no es una nena ¡Que problemas le trae esto con LI! XD no digo nada mas y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Espero tus impresiones! **

**Ya saben que comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, Eriol Hiragizawa y demás a mi correo o por aquí. Ya nos leemos. **

**Ahora un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo: **

_-Lo sucedido en su departamento de Kioto me puso a pensar… bastante- Dice Li ahora hablando.- Lo que me hace pensar que lo que puede pasar (o como evitarlo) tiene mucho que ver con ustedes. _

_-Por lo que es importante ver más atrás, como ha dicho Tomoyo. Investigar sus antecedentes… _

_-¿Investigar nuestros antepasados? – Pregunta Touya.- ¿Por qué? _

_-Porque se me ha ocurrido que no es solo Sakura quien puede impedir el "Fin de los Días" también usted puede jugar un papel sumamente importante. Y el ataque usando la forma de su madre no me saca de dudas. Es importante que permanezca aquí… al menos por un tiempo. _

_Touya no discute aquello y sin embargo pregunta.- ¿Es necesario hacer que Yukito vuelva? – Ahora observando a Hiragizawa.- Él tiene una vida en Kioto… se casará y no se como le podría explicar a su prometida…_

_Eriol sonríe complacido para decir – No creo que sea necesario. – Ahí observando a Li quien asiente lentamente.- Al menos por el momento. Podremos valernos mientras tanto de cuidarnos y cuidar a Sakura hasta que esté en la capacidad de cuidarse sola. Por lo pronto, debemos de tomar medidas: No vendrán visitantes inesperados a la casa. No podemos confiar en terceras personas pues no sabemos ahora mismo en quien confiar y quien no y por supuesto, por su propia seguridad. –Ahí observando a Tomoyo añade- También sería adecuado que consideraras por lo pronto, salir de la ciudad… alejarte de todo. Por lo que parece los centros activos para estos percances son las capitales. _

_-No voy a ninguna parte- dice ella mostrando su sorpresa que el hombre tan solo lo sugiriera. – Voy a quedarme a ayudarles. _

_-No es necesario. Tenemos todas las manos que necesitamos. _

_-Hiragizawa tiene razón – Afirma Shaoran observando a la amatista que le devuelve una expresión de perplejidad, molestia y enojo. Muestra una mirada furibunda a los miembros de aquella mesa.- Ya te has arriesgado bastante y has hecho más que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero creo que viene siendo hora, por tu seguridad y bienestar, que vuelvas a tú vida normal. _

_Tomoyo no puede creer lo que escucha y peor: los observa a ambos con mirada de profunda incredulidad. Luego como última esperanza, dirige su mirada al pequeño guardián quien le observa de igual modo. Pero contrario a lo que la mujer cree, Kerberos dice- Ellos tienen razón Tomoyito: has hecho bastante y no podremos pagarte lo suficiente, pero tu seguridad es lo más importante para quienes te apreciamos y queremos que nada te pase. _

_Perdiendo la última esperanza ante la idea de hacerla a un lado, Tomoyo se incorpora y no lo piensa dos veces para salir de aquel lugar a paso rápido aunque para nadie pasa desapercibido que las lágrimas en algún segundo, luchaban por salir. _


	9. Capitulo 8 La Premonición

_**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **_

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 8.– La premonición. **

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––<p>

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._

_Oscar Wilde__(1854–1900)_

––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Unos momentos antes, fueron dedicados a las introducciones de lugar más que todo con los aliados extranjeros que se encontraban ya instalados en la casa. Luego de unos momentos, Shaoran pide cortésmente a ellos que se retiren a descansar y que pronto les informaría de lo que allí se hablara. Rajdetsú mantiene su mirada inquisidora al chino pero como los demás forasteros, le tiene un gran respeto y por supuesto admiración al chino por lo que se retiran sin rechistar, acción que sorprende a Touya pero este no dice nada.<p>

Ya a solas y todos sentados en el "comedor" de la casa arrendada por Tomoyo, hubo un incómodo silencio que duró apenas unos instantes en donde unos observaban a los otros, con cierta añoranza al verse tan cambiados como adultos. Todos, excepto Sakura quien no tiene memoria de aquel pasado: ella mantiene una mirada algo escudriñadora a la sioux, quien permanece un instante cuidando la espalda de Li y por otro segundo, observa al británico.

Como debía de esperarse por parte de Eriol, éste dedica unos momentos para disculparse con Sakura por no haber arribado mucho antes, o en su defecto, por haber abandonado a alguien quien se había comportado en su infancia de manera tan agradable con él y como éste había correspondido en momentos que la joven pudo haberlo necesitado.

Y siendo Sakura como es, ésta aunque no recuerda el lazo de amistad que pudo haberle unido alguna vez al joven de ojos azules y mirada misteriosa, aun así le resta importancia a lo que pudo haber pasado.

Y así comienzan a charlar.

Cada uno de los miembros de aquella mesa tiene una relación particular con el resto. Sin embargo, los demás miembros aliados y localizados por Shaoran, no poseen relación alguna con los demás y tal vez por eso el chino se exime de hacerlos partícipes de aquella reunión. Todos los presentes exceptuando a la norteamericana de tez dorada.

–"_El__abismo__llama__al__abismo.__"_ Eso fue lo que ellos dijeron – Refiere el hombre de cabellos azulados a sus compañeros allí presentes. –He tomado latín desde que comencé a asistir a internados durante mi infancia y adolescencia. Incluso hay textos dentro del complejo que son completamente en latín y he pasado los días desde aquella tarde, repitiendo aquella frase una y otra vez.

–Pero has referido el caso que los hombres hablaban ese idioma. ¿Qué idioma hablaba el jinete?

El sujeto niega con su cabeza para añadir con gesto cansino. – No sabría decirte… no podría aventurarme a lanzar conjeturas. Pero ellos lo entendían.

–Lo que si sabemos es que el jinete no es un ser humano. Los otros, eran hombres– Dice Kanda tomando la palabra quien con Kinomoto son las únicas personas de pie en el lugar. Sus ojos oscuros irradian confianza y autoridad mientras añade. – No conozco latín, así que no sabia que se trataba de eso.

–¿Cuándo aprendiste a hablar japonés? – Interrumpe Li sorprendido. Incluso observa a los demás presentes y un rostro de total confusión y aturdimiento (como las que tenia cuando su ex compañero de clases, Yamasaki le decía una mentira) añade.– ¿Soy solo yo que le estoy escuchando hablar japonés?

–No te equivocas Li – Dice Eriol con una enigmática sonrisa guiñándole el ojo a la americana – Capta deprisa ¿No es cierto?

–¿Eso es normal? – Pregunta Touya lanzándole una enigmática mirada a la aludida quien parece sonrojarse por unos segundos.

–Mi padre decía que captaba los idiomas con profunda facilidad. Y llevo varios días viendo televisión y escuchándolos hablar– Ahí lanzándoles una mirada a Tomoyo y Eriol. Encogiéndose de hombros pero sin dejar de escucharse firme. – Tal vez no es tan difícil de creer.

Eriol en todo aquel tiempo observa a Li por si detecta algún atisbo de conocimiento de los múltiples talentos de la sioux, y no se equivoca: Para Li ya no parece tan admirado o sorprendido.

Más bien parece pensativo y preocupado.

Touya por el otro lado, no le retira la mirada a la mujer por unos segundos más y aquello fue captado por la amatista.

Eriol toma la palabra atrayendo la atención en el salón–El ritual, admito que era desconocido para mí… hasta que un amigo tuvo la amabilidad de llevarme unos documentos a la casa – sonríe con cortesía hacia la mujer de pie y añade.– Documentos que he entregado a nuestro líder aquí presente– usando ese adjetivo, ve como Shaoran frunce el ceño.– Ese libro aclara no solo algunas de las cosas que fuimos testigos sino otras que vendrán encima de nosotros. Cosas que se han estado desencadenando lentamente hace unos cuantos siglos.

–Estas cosas son peligrosas. – Dice Li tomando la palabra. Con la atención de todos los presentes en su persona dice– El libro habla de rituales que no vienen de fuerzas como las que conocemos este instante sino de fuerzas oscuras y desconocidas. Hablamos del _fin__de__los__días._

Se observaron unos a otros y las miradas serias y llenas de nerviosismo eran notables. Fue Tomoyo quien con su voz melodiosa es la que rompe el silencio con su pregunta.– ¿Fin de los días? ¿Todo lo que esta ocurriendo tiene que ver con el "Fin de los días"?

–Por favor. – Dice Touya sonando incrédulo y observando a Li con sorna y cierta ironía en su mirada– No puede estar seguro que "Todo" tiene que ver con esto… es una leyenda absurda para mantener a muchas religiones (a todo el mundo mas bien), al vilo de sus sillas.

–¿Sabes de lo que está hablando, hermano?

–Muchas teorías vinieron a surgir luego del problema que hubo con en la cumbre de los 8G hace cinco años. Fueron muchos los "Especialistas" diciendo que aquello era el preámbulo para el "Fin de los días" – Encogiéndose de hombros añade – Pero han dicho lo mismo desde el dos mil uno, también lo dijeron en el mil novecientos noventa y nueve y antes de eso en el seis de junio del noventa y seis. El mundo y la historia ha estado llena de "suposiciones" y teoremas acerca del fin de los días. Todas las sociedades y culturas lo enfocan a su manera. Y por supuesto todo esto se encuentra bien documentado.

–En efecto. Pero las pruebas… todas las cosas que han sucedido de cinco años hacia acá, apuntan a lo inevitable.

–¿Quieren decir, que el mundo llegara a su fin? – Pregunta Tomoyo con un dejo de voz.

Aquella forma de hablar hizo que el británico se adelantara diciendo apresuradamente y con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la joven– Te puedo asegurar como dice Kinomoto que hace mucho tiempo se anda jugando con esa teoría. Y no es nada que no podamos detener… – sonríe con confianza– por eso estamos aquí.

Li comprende su intención pues puede observar la misma expresión de desconcierto en la mirada de Sakura. Tosiendo luego de unos segundos en silencio dice. – Si, como estaba diciendo, el _Fin de los Días_ es como dice Kinomoto: muchas culturas la han ido mencionando de tanto a tanto. Cada cierto tiempo, nace una nueva teoría... Y por supuesto, nadie sabe con exactitud como y cuando llegará este "Fin". Muchos hablan de azufre y fuego. Otros de terremotos y las aguas que cubrirán la tierra, pero ninguna cultura tiene a ciencia cierta el "Cuando" y el "Como". Pero no podemos desmentir que nos enfrentamos a un nuevo "Fin de los Días" claro que no podemos deducir que sea el definitivo pero hay muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta

–¿Cómo cuales? – Pregunta Touya.

–Por supuesto lo ocurrido con los hechiceros del mundo. Muchos hechiceros fueron exterminados de maneras poco "Normales" – Dice Li seriamente – Lo ocurrido con Sakura, como ya saben, no fue un mero accidente. – Ahí observando a Keroberos quien permanece callado, con sus pequeños brazos cruzados pero escuchando las palabras del chino. – No dudo que lo ocurrido aquel día y con su padre, tenga algo que ver con lo que pasa.

– ¿Sacar a mi hermana del medio?

Shaoran asiente. – Y puedo asegurarle, que también a su padre.

Touya alza las cejas visiblemente sorprendido de aquella revelación. Eriol por su lado, lo observa con cierta discreción y reserva. Pero esa mirada no pasa desapercibida departe de Tomoyo. – ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?

–Lamento traer malos recuerdos a ambos. Se lo que sienten perder a su familiar de esa forma pero es posible… muy posible que, aquel atentado de los 8G haya sido una especie de "Distracción" para traer a Sakura al centro.

–Imposible – Dice Touya refutando su teoría– Sakura y papá estaban en Tokio por una mera coincidencia. Papa tenía un seminario en la Universidad de Tokio y pidió a Sakura que le acompañara en esa ocasión. Incluso Yukito se quedó con el gato– señalando al pequeño Kero. – No había forma dado eso, que supieran lo que iba a pasar.

–Si, si lo hay – Tocando tenuemente el libro de color oscuro que descansa en la mesa sin siquiera llamar la atención de sus ocupantes. –Por siglos han existido personas son dones especiales. En cada sociedad, en cada generación y cada cierto tiempo, surgen personas que tienen misiones particulares en este mundo. Cuando la magia era un don respetado y hasta venerado, las sociedades de antes llevaban un control abierto y estricto de quienes eran las personas "bendecidas" para llevar consigo el "Don" o mejor dicho… "El gen". Estas sociedades llevaban registros impecables incluso de las descendencias de dichos "bendecidos" que podían estudiar el arte e incluso, sustituir a dichos hechiceros. En el momento de Clow Reed, solo éste era el hechicero del Oriente con más poder. Así como había dos o tres personas más con el don, nadie se comparaba a Clow Reed. Pero Clow, no pertenecía al Occidente. Ya este continente tenía su propio gran hechicero.

Eriol levanta sus cejas nuevamente sorprendido por la deducción de su amigo que no evita preguntar. – ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?

–Desde nuestra conversación ésta tarde y cuando analicé nuevamente el escrito de este diario. Me di cuenta que en cada nación, o al menos cada continente, hay personas en cada generación con dones y poderes especiales. – Observando incluso a los que estaban de pie que no eran hechiceros pero si comparten "dones" especiales cada uno a su manera. – Es muy probable que sospechando que había un hechicero, quisieron eliminarlo.

– ¿Cuál escrito?

–Llegaré a eso en un momento –Responde Li a Kinomoto quien al igual que Eriol y todos los demás se ven sumamente interesados por lo que está revelando. –No era muy difícil para "Ellos" saber que en el Oriente a este siglo, existían personas con poderes mágicos y esas personas debían de ser eliminadas para que no evitaran el _Fin de los días. _

–Hablas como si pudiera ser evitado – Toma la palabra Kanda atrayendo la mirada de los hombres y en sus propios recuerdos sobre la muerte de su padre, la de su prometido… todo lo que había pasado antes de ser encontrada por Shaoran. – ¿Hay indicios que esto ha sido evitado en otras ocasiones?

–En efecto si los hay. – Responde Eriol con aquella tranquilidad como si hablasen de estampados para las cortinas del salón. – Lo cierto es que para estar totalmente seguros debemos de seguir investigando y encontrar la manera de evitarlo esta vez. Porque a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores que han sido fuerzas "No de este mundo" buscando poner en marcha el Fin de los Días, ahora hay seres humanos trabajando al unísono.

– ¿Quién es lo bastante estúpido para querer el Fin de los días? Porque según ha dicho hace un instante, ustedes irrumpieron en una ceremonia.

–En efecto – Dice con su enigmática expresión. –Por lo que parece ser son personas que están ayudando a ese jinete a algo en especial.

– ¿Quién es el jinete? –Finalmente es Kero quien habla.

–Alguien que habla un idioma mucho más antiguo que el latín. Pero por supuesto, entiende lo que ellos le decían. Aun así estoy procurando seguir investigando luego que me termine de recuperar. Y tengo conocidos míos investigando el Londres por igual.

– ¿No es peligroso? ¿Involucrar mas personas que nosotros que estamos al tanto de lo que ocurre? – Pregunta Kerberos. – Mortales normales... es muy arriesgado.

–Son personas de mi entera confianza. – Refuta Hiragizawa con seguridad. – No dudo en su fidelidad. Y Nakuru está al tanto y manteniendo la vigilancia en Londres. No habrá problemas.

–No se que me preocupa más: que se trate de alguien "Sobrenatural": o que hay personas involucradas en esto. ¿Tendrán algún talento mágico?

–No lo creo – Interviene la joven Sioux tomando la palabra. –Ellos atacaron con navajas… pelearon a mano limpia.

–Esto es preocupante. – Dice Kerberos pensativo. –Quiero decir que en su momento siempre han existido personas mágicas y normales por hacerse control del mundo de diversas maneras y a lo largo de la historia. Incluso si eso conllevaba aplicar magia oscura. Pero ahora ¿Mortales? ¿Buscando el fin del mundo?

–Sin saber aún como se dará "El fin" – Insiste Shaoran atrayendo sus miradas. –Por lo pronto debemos de mantenernos unidos. Llevar un bajo perfil en lo posible y tratar de no llamar la atención, bajo ningún motivo.

–Eso aun no explica que ha pasado en el departamento de Kioto con respecto a la imagen de mi madre– Dice Touya. – ¿Eso también es culpa de los mortales? ¿O el jinete tiene que ver con eso?

–Eso es algo que también debemos seguir investigando. – Responde Li.

–Entonces ¿Es posible que hayan humanos buscando lastimarlos? ¿Sacarlos del medio? – Pregunta Tomoyo sintiendo un escalofrío ante sus propias palabras.

–Lo que quiero decir es que cada cierta generación, surgen dominadores de la magia como nosotros. En la generación de Clow Reed existían. Ahora existen en la nuestra. – Señalando Eriol a cada uno en la mesa, exceptuando a la mujer de cabellos plomizos.

–Si es lo que dices que es… ¿Cómo detenerlo? – Finalmente la voz de Sakura se hace escuchar en el lugar.

Shaoran le observa con intensidad para añadir– Aun no estoy seguro– siendo escuchado el bufido de Touya – Pero ahora más que nunca, estoy seguro que tú hermano y tú tienen mucho que ver en esto. Más con lo ocurrido en el departamento con usted Kinomoto. – Llevando todas las miradas a su persona y no dando detalles del enlace del padre de ambos con Hiragizawa añade. – y lo ocurrido hace cinco años.

–Ya le dije: lo ocurrido con mi padre y Sakura fue un accidente. Estaban en el lugar incorrecto a la hora equivocada – insiste el hombre de piel dorada.

–No puede asegurarlo – Discute Kanda tomando la palabra. Aquí el hombre le escucha pero no le observa. – Tiene que entender que si Li dice que tienen relación, es porque la hay. Incluso ya no me queda ninguna duda que asesinaron a mi padre y a mi novio para evitar lo que dice Li.

– ¿Tú tribu tiene conocimientos acerca de lo que hablamos? – Pregunta Li atrayendo su atención.

–En efecto. De hecho en el libro de mi padre hay unos párrafos que hablan de la leyenda de la apertura de la tierra y que la tierra se tragaría todo lo que está en la superficie. Puede llamarse una "Predicción" apocalíptica.

–Tenemos que ver ese libro – pide Eriol observando con intensidad el bello rostro de la aliada americana. – Creo que guarda más secretos de lo que revela a simple vista.

–Si, si… todo eso está bien. – Dice Keroberos finalmente incorporándose y avanzando hasta el centro de la mesa, y muy cerca de Sakura. – ¿Por qué sospechas que ellos sabían de Sakura? ¿O de nosotros?

–Saben de Sakura. Saben de su hermano. Sabían de Sying. – Ahí atrayendo aun más la mirada de Sakura y la mirada del varón se oscureció unos instantes por los recuerdos tristes. – Ella era descendiente de uno de los clanes más poderosos y antiguos. Dado la manera en que… atacaron, es de suponer que ella estaba involucrada.

–Si ella es de un clan antiguo ¿No es posible que ella en verdad fuera descendiente de alguien que lo haya detenido con anterioridad? – Ahí es Tomoyo quien atrae las miradas de todos a su persona. Su mirada tiembla un instante al añadir con cierto nerviosismo– Es decir… Acabas de decir que ha sido detenido antes.

–Así como eres de hermosa, lo eres de inteligente– dice Eriol sin pensar mucho su declaración atrayendo miradas a su alrededor e incluso sonrojándose ambos, añade. – Pero tienes razón. Es probable que ella en su momento tenga algo que ver.

– ¿Qué hay de nosotros? No creo que tengamos nada que ver en esto. – Dice Touya– no recuerdo a papá jamás hablando de que fuésemos descendientes de ningún personaje importante de la historia…

–Tú hermana maneja las cartas mágicas.

Touya refuta la teoría de Li diciendo al enderezarse. – Lo siento, pero esa idea no vuela. –Dando espacio a su tozudez. – Si fuera cierto, habrían comenzado a atacarla desde que era una niña. Desde que… se volvió Maestra de las Cartas– No evitando decir aquello con un atisbo de orgullo que no escapa a los oídos de nadie. – No lo hicieron hasta hace cinco años.

–Con lo que hacen es notorio que atraen caos al mundo – Dice Kerberos interrumpiendo. – Es obvio…

–Esa es la segunda parte que trata esta reunión. – Dice Li– A pesar de que serán la una de la mañana… Quiero leer esto a todos… escuchen– ahí notándose el silencio del exterior añade abriendo el libro de la familia Li. Casi todos los pares de ojos se dirigen al varón, excepto a Kanda quien camina por delante del hermano de Sakura para dirigirse a una de las ventanas de vidrio del salón y observar el exterior con profundo interés.

"_**Según su voluntad, los cuatro vendrán en los tiempos de conflicto a entorpecer el trabajo de aquellos hacedores de paz. Los cuatro bajarán acercándose el Fin de sus Tiempos y provocarán caos, muerte. Buscando a aquellos que pueden enfrentarles, irán eliminando a sus contrincantes hasta que no haya poder ninguno que pueda con ellos. Aunque aquellos de los cuatro rincones de la tierra se levanten a proteger a la humanidad, solo esta hallará su salvación en sus manos. Los guardianes caerán y sus amos serán destruidos. El mundo caerá en la oscuridad. Ni los cuatro elementos servirán para protegerlos. El Amo del Sol y la Luna, será destruido. El fin llegará. El heredero verdadero de los Viejos tiempos, podrá conjugar su magia y revertir el efecto de su tiempo. Empezará todo desde cero" **_

–Tiene lógica… – Dice Tomoyo astutamente. – "_Buscando a aquellos que pueden enfrentarles, irán eliminando a sus contrincantes hasta que no haya poder ninguno que pueda con ellos."– _Eso es claro que habla de tú esposa y de Sakura… pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Touya en todo esto?

–También habla de mi padre. – Dice Kanda atrayendo la atención por unos segundos. – Tiene que tratarse de él…

– ¿Hacedores de Paz? ¿Quiénes son esos?

–Está claro –dice Touya tomando la palabra. – Habla de todas las reuniones de las naciones de alcance mundial. Estos desde hace cinco años buscan hallar la paz y el equilibrio mundial. Incluso un alto a los conflictos bélicos del medio oriente.

–Y el fin de la hambruna. – Dice Eriol pensativo pensando en la situación de su propio país.– Dentro de unos meses se pondría en marcha un programa para auxiliar a los países de áfrica contra el hambruna. Era un programa a gran escala de la familia Británica y toda la monarquía por primera vez en trescientos años. Era un plan jamás visto en el mundo y menos en Europa.

–Entonces… ¿También busca eliminar a seres humanos normales? ¿Quieres decir que lo ocurrido a la Familia Real británica es por traer caos al mundo? ¿Para no evitar el fin?

–Ese era su plan inicial, pero también enfocando sus esfuerzos en los hechiceros también.

–De acuerdo… ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

Aquella pregunta de Kinomoto aunque es de esperarse, atrapa a todos fuera de guardia. Al menos a Li y Hiragizawa quienes se observan mutuamente.

–Aun no lo sabemos con exactitud. – Dice Eriol tomando la palabra. – Pero, tenemos ciertas ventajas para poder hacer algo. Por el momento, nuestra prioridad– ahí observando a Li– Es la protección de usted y Sakura. Al menos hasta que sepamos que papel juegan ustedes.

–Entonces hay más preguntas que respuestas. Y estamos en el principio… en cero.

–No necesariamente. Sakura ha comenzado a darle utilidad a su magia nuevamente. No está desprovista de ayuda y a diferencia de cinco años atrás, podremos poner todas las fuerzas mágicas a favor de impedir esto. Pero se necesita de más investigación. Y bastante preparación.

–Puede ser… – Al fin dice Touya razonando todo lo dicho aquella noche en el lugar.

–Lo sucedido en su departamento de Kioto me puso a pensar… bastante– Dice Li ahora hablando.– Lo que me hace pensar que lo que puede pasar (o como evitarlo) tiene mucho que ver con ustedes.

–Por lo que es importante ver más atrás, como ha dicho Tomoyo. Investigar sus antecedentes…

– ¿Investigar nuestros antepasados? – Pregunta Touya. – ¿Por qué?

–Porque se me ha ocurrido que no es solo Sakura quien puede impedir el "Fin de los Días" también usted puede jugar un papel sumamente importante. Y el ataque usando la forma de su madre no me saca de dudas. Es importante que permanezca aquí… al menos por un tiempo.

Touya no discute aquello y sin embargo pregunta. – ¿Es necesario hacer que Yukito vuelva? – Ahora observando a Hiragizawa. – Él tiene una vida en Kioto… se casará y no se como le podría explicar a su prometida…

Eriol sonríe complacido para decir – No creo que sea necesario. – Ahí observando a Li quien asiente lentamente. – Al menos por el momento. Podremos valernos mientras tanto de cuidarnos y cuidar a Sakura hasta que esté en la capacidad de cuidarse sola. Por lo pronto, debemos de tomar medidas: No vendrán visitantes inesperados a la casa. No podemos confiar en terceras personas pues no sabemos ahora mismo en quien confiar y quien no y por supuesto, por su propia seguridad. –Ahí observando a Tomoyo añade– También sería adecuado que consideraras por lo pronto, salir de la ciudad… alejarte de todo. Por lo que parece los centros activos para estos percances son las capitales.

–No voy a ninguna parte– dice ella mostrando su sorpresa que el hombre tan solo lo sugiriera. – Voy a quedarme a ayudarles.

–No es necesario. Tenemos todas las manos que necesitamos.

–Hiragizawa tiene razón – Afirma Shaoran observando a la amatista que le devuelve una expresión de perplejidad, molestia y enojo. Muestra una mirada furibunda a los miembros de aquella mesa. – Ya te has arriesgado bastante y has hecho más que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero creo que viene siendo hora, por tú seguridad y bienestar, que vuelvas a tú vida normal.

Tomoyo no puede creer lo que escucha y peor: los observa a ambos con mirada de profunda desconfianza. Luego como última esperanza, dirige su mirada al pequeño guardián quien le observa de igual modo. Pero contrario a lo que la mujer cree, Kerberos dice– Ellos tienen razón Tomoyito: has hecho bastante y no podremos pagarte lo suficiente, pero tú seguridad es lo más importante para quienes te apreciamos y queremos, que nada te pase.

Perdiendo la última esperanza ante la idea de hacerla a un lado, Tomoyo se incorpora y no lo piensa dos veces para salir de aquel lugar a paso rápido aunque para nadie pasa desapercibido que las lágrimas en algún segundo, luchaban por salir. Eriol observa su salida con profunda inquietud y algo lo retiene en su silla: sabe que nada de lo que pueda decir, podrá calmar a la joven y él le debe mucho más de lo que admitiría en voz alta.

Sakura se incorpora pero es Touya quien ante la mirada de todos, sale detrás de la chica.

Sakura observa a ambos hombres, luego al guardián y pregunta. – ¿Era necesario? Tomoyo ha estado al pendiente de mí desde que tengo memoria. Lo que han hecho es muy cruel.

–.No es crueldad lo importante aquí – Refuta Li llevándole la contraria. – La ponemos a salvo. Ahora mismo, no es como cuando éramos niños. Y aún entonces, corría peligros. Tomoyo no tiene magia… no sabría como defenderse o protegerse y aún no sabemos con exactitud a qué o a quienes nos enfrentamos.

–Creo que lo importante ahora mismo es continuar las investigaciones y basarnos en todos los documentos que tenemos a mano. La información concerniente a sus antepasados podría ser un buen punto de inicio. – Dice Eriol para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

– ¿Tienes antecedentes de que hayan personas mágicas en tu familia? – Pregunta Shaoran.

–Nunca se me ha ocurrido dirigirme a los archivos del Centro. Ahí tienen un extenso archivo correspondiente a las personas más poderosas y lo ocurrido en la tierra de Europa desde que ha sido posible documentarla. Le diré a Nakuru que investigue.

– ¿Cuándo tus Guardianes se nos unirán? – Pregunta aunque su mirada fue un instante al rostro cabizbajo y pensativo de la ojiverde. Kerberos da unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a ella y le observa en silencio.

–Tan pronto me termine de recuperar. Mágicamente estoy aún muy débil.

–Debes de considerar venir a quedarte aquí definitivamente. Así podremos investigar sin problemas y organizar algunos entrenamientos. – Ahí observando a Kanda añade– ¿Crees que ya puedas venir a instalarte mañana?

– ¡Vamos Li! Me vas a privar de compartir con tu bella y exuberante aliada para hacerme venir para acá mas temprano – Dice el sujeto sonrojando a la mujer – Juegas sucio amigo.

Shaoran sonríe sutilmente ante la declaración de Eriol y observa a Kanda a quien insiste diciendo – ¿Qué me dices? ¿Puedo contar contigo para mañana?

–Por supuesto. – Responde la mujer sin mucho pensarlo.

–Mañana organizaremos un poco más las agendas de trabajo dentro de la casa. No contaremos con servicio externo por lo que estaremos regidos por horarios y turnos para cocina y limpieza; cuando no estemos en eso, estaremos entrenando e investigando.

–Hablando de investigación ¿Has tomado en consideración usar la carta "The Return"? – Pregunta Hiragizawa llamando la atención de Sakura y Kero con aquella aseveración. – Necesitan confirmar algunas informaciones. Entre ellas, lo que hablamos esta tarde.

Sakura ahí observa a Li quien mantiene su ceño fruncido.

–No ahora… no mañana, pero pronto – No dando mas detalles e incorporándose añade– Será mejor que vayamos a descansar. No nos conviene desvelarnos más. – Ahí observando a Eriol añade. – ¿Cómo llegarás a casa? Creo que Tomoyo se ha marchado.

Eriol se incorpora y ve cuando Kanda avanza fuera del salón; dice – Bueno, conociéndola creo que nos esperará afuera. Sino ya veremos – Ahí dirigiéndose a Sakura toma su mano con cordialidad atrayendo su mirada. Su enigmática sonrisa adorna su masculino rostro mientras sus ojos brillan al observar a los de la joven. – Querida Sakura: Siempre ten presente que cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré más que dispuesto en ayudarte. Tengo una deuda substancial contigo y lo que esté en mis manos no dudes que una palabra tuya servirá para cumplir tu cometido.

La joven se sonroja notablemente y sonríe nerviosa mientras Shaoran murmura saliendo del salón– ¿Nunca cambias, cierto? – Con aquel comentario atrayendo la mirada de satisfacción de Eriol a su persona.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>El sujeto espera pacientemente en el centro del salón. Su mirada oscura no observa nada en particular pero de vez en cuando, observa su reloj de pulsera mientras el minutero pasa y pasa. Sus facciones orientales resaltan aunque está vistiendo con pantalones y camisas de cortes occidentales. Su aspecto no es tan sobresaliente y sus dientes son amarillos cuando sonríe gracias a la nicotina que consume en grandes cantidades. Cuando el reloj marca finalmente las tres de la tarde, observa como una puerta al otro lado del mismo salón se abre dejando entrar una luz brillante y cegadora. Por unos instantes tiene que retirar su mirada porque la brillante luz le molesta. Nervioso se arrodilla sin muchos preámbulos hasta que la puerta se escucha cerrarse y entonces enfoca su mirada para ver acercarse un hombre de características maduras pero que no llega a la vejez.<p>

Su aspecto no es para nada sorprendente. Podría pasar por un ser humano normal y sus vestimentas no dan a relucir las arcas millonarias que posee el sujeto. Tampoco el salón carente de exuberancia y ostentación. Su estatura es promedio y aunque su aspecto tiene mas aires europeos que orientales, contrario al sujeto que le esperaba momentos antes.

– ¿Por qué me has llamado y exigido esta reunión?

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor. – Dice el sujeto arrodillado y su voz tiembla un instante. No se atreve a observar al recién llegado. Su frente está perlada del sudor.– Pero he tenido que hacerlo… – Ahí levantando la cabeza sutilmente.– Hemos encontrado unos problemas…

El sujeto no articula palabra.

Así que el hombre, temeroso prosigue. – Hechiceros.

–Tierra en mis manos– Replica el sujeto observando a su alrededor para no observar a su vasallo. – Ya el reloj ha sido puesto en marcha, no hay retroceso.

–Pero mi señor… – Refuta el sujeto con mucho respeto ahí atrayendo su mirada a su rostro. – La bruja dice…– ahí mordiéndose la lengua. – Que puede ser evitado.

– ¿La bruja? ¡La bruja! La bruja tiene suerte que no haya denunciado su presencia a los Jinetes y cobrado su vida en un primer instante. – Refuta el sujeto haciendo eco con su voz en el salón. – Esa mujer tiene la suerte de viajar entre dimensiones y no sentir la ira de lo que viene… así que no pretenda querer saber lo que no le conviene.

El sujeto trató de morderse la lengua. Pero no pudo al replicar. – Ella pudo leer lo que viene…

– ¿A que precio?

–El precio no es lo importante. – Replica el sujeto. – Hay una fuerza que está levantándose…– ahí observando a los ojos claros del individuo que está de pie. – Una fuerza no prevista.

–Fue previsto hace mucho tiempo. Seis años llevamos con este plan… seis largos años. Ahora ¿Vienes a decirme que puede ser detenido?

–Ella así lo cree. Aún no revela como. Pero… dice que no todos los opositores no pudieron ser detenidos… y su poder a cada minuto, crece más.

–.Ustedes, los Miembros de la Orden, su único papel con los poderes que se nos fueron otorgados fue el deshacernos de todo aquel que represente un obstáculo para el Objetivo mayor y en su momento han sido los hechiceros. Por años hemos esparcido nuestros venenos en todas las sociedades y agrupaciones del mundo para exiliar y desaparecer a los magos y a los brujos. Y ha funcionado por siglos… ahora ¿Dices que hemos fallado?

–Algunos… se han salvado mi señor. No es solo los miembros de los gobiernos más filantrópicos… es todo en general.

–La obtención del "Bien Mayor" es lo único que este mundo le falta para alcanzar el potencial máximo. Los hechiceros han sido personas únicas con poderes mentales y físicos que exceden al resto de la humanidad. Y ellos, han sido capaces de arruinar nuestros planes. Ahora me dices ¿Qué la bruja pronostica que puede ser impedido? ¿Qué han estado haciendo los últimos seis años ustedes?

–No es nuestra culpa. Ella nos reveló en su momento que la fuerza para detenernos nacía en Japón. Nos encargamos en su momento de callar las voces de lucha a través de las alianzas de Paz. Luego nos deshicimos de esa hechicera. – Ya levantándose un poco pero no suficiente para no faltar el respeto. – Por años, hemos estado deshaciéndonos de esos patéticos hechiceros tal cual la voluntad de esos antecesores. Luego nos indicó que el gran poder estaba yaciendo en la familia Li, la más poderosa de todo el oriente. Eliminamos al Portador del poder. Hemos limpiado el camino para terminar lo que ha sido empezado hace años. Nadie podrá impedirlo.

–Ni lo hará. El precio es muy alto. Precio que no estamos dispuestos a pagar. Los jinetes están listos. Tres han descendido ya de los cielos… cuando _Davatoc_ descienda, ninguna fuerza terrestre o de los cielos podrá detenerlo. La hora de la humanidad ha llegado…

–Nosotros servimos tú voluntad… pero…– ahí dudando – Sabe que gracias al trabajo de nosotros… la sociedad que servimos a Tú Nombre, ha sido posible todo esto incluso… antes del tiempo indicado. – Ahí levantando su voz y sonando má envalentonado. – Queremos saber… si cumplirá su palabra… MI Señor…

El individuo observó a su alrededor un instante diciendo. – En el nuevo orden, ustedes llevarán la espada de la victoria– sonríe triunfante. – Su lealtad, será altamente recompensada…

El sujeto se aproxima a él aun de rodillas, para besar su mano una y otra vez. El hombre retrocede y aún su vasallo agradece con efusividad.

Asqueado por la efusividad y el poco valor de los humanos cuando se ven amenazados, observa a su alrededor diciendo. – Los mortales, mágicos o no, no son opositores a lo que se ha iniciado desencadenándose. Pero si ellos insisten, serán destruidos. Y mientras tengamos a nuestros instrumentos para hacer cumplir nuestro cometido, no podemos fallar.

El hombre sin más nada que agregar se retira pensativo. Por años ha recibido la información que siempre ha necesitado de la raíz del mismo centro de la familia Li. Ellos, ignorantes de lo que ocurre siempre, han sido de gran ayuda gracias a sus conocimientos y vínculos con los mas poderosos personajes de siglos pasados y de este.

Y ahora se le ocurría que podrían hacerle un último favor.

Tomando su móvil marca un número en la memoria y espera que respondan el repique para decir. – Soy yo… necesitamos hablar, en persona. – escuchando unos instantes su interlocutor. Añade pensativo. – Creo que el peligro aun no desaparece de los cimientos de la familia Li. Creo que un año atrás, nos equivocamos. – Dudando un segundo. – Pero siempre hay maneras de resarcir nuestros errores.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunta el sujeto de mirada gentil hablando por el teléfono de la papelería mientras unas personas ingresan y con canastos de compras en mano, comienza a tomar cosas de los estantes. –Pero todo está bien.<p>

–_Si, todo está bien_– Afirma Touya echado en su cama mientras observa por la ventana de su habitación la cual está justo al lado de la de su hermana.—_Le pregunté a Li y me ha dicho que no hay problema. Puedes quedarte mientras solucionas tu problema con Mariko. _

–Estoy preocupado. Lo que me has contado es bastante peligroso. – Bajando el tono de su voz. – No me importaría ir a Tokio unos días… lo sabes.

–_No. Tú lugar es allá con tu prometida, Yuki_. – Suspirando largamente y estrujando sus ojos añade.– _Yuki: por lo que ocurre de ser el guardián protector de mi hermana y todo eso, no puede jamás intervenir con tu felicidad. Ojalá yo, contar con tanta suerte de tener una mujer como ella a mi lado. Y está dispuesta aún con tantos secretos, el casarse contigo. _

–Si, aunque te digo que no ha sido fácil. Anoche tuve que ir hasta la casa que vive con sus padres con flores a pedir disculpas. Me ha perdonado pero no se si lo dijo para que deje de llamarle o en verdad lo dice sinceramente.

–_Deja de decir tonterías. Esa mujer está loca por ti. _– Dice Kinomoto sonriendo tenuemente.

– ¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Cómo está Daidouji?

–_No se… no la veo desde hace dos noches. Se marchó bien enojada. He tratado de contactarle en su oficina o por su móvil; no toma la llamada y tampoco responde los mensajes que le he dejado. _

– ¿Acaso pelearon?

–_No exactamente. _– Ahí contándole lo dicho por Li y Hiragizawa esa noche. Una vez que termina es Yukito quien toma la palabra.

–Tienen razón: es un riesgo muy grande el involucrarla aun cuando ella no tiene forma de defenderse. Tienes una razón de estar con ellos: estás con tu hermana… pero ¿Cuál será la razón de Tomoyo? Ella ha hecho bastante por Sakura, estoy de acuerdo y en su momento tomó la responsabilidad de guardar el libro de las cartas. – Ahí viendo como las personas que estaban en el establecimiento se marchan – Pero ya su responsabilidad ha terminado.

–_Creo que está un poco resentida. La americana me ha contado que ellos llegaron al departamento de Tomoyo directamente cuando arribaron a Tokio. Lo que quiere decir que sospecho que ella tenía otra razón para involucrarse aun más con todo esto._

– ¿Hiragizawa es el pretendiente de Europa? –Pregunta Yukito después de un largo silencio. Frunce su mirada añadiendo. – Cuanto lo siento Touya…

–_No sientas lo que no existió amigo_. – Refuta su amigo – _Te lo dije hace un tiempo atrás: Lo que hubo fue solo un momento, mas nada. Aunque no te niego que aquella noche, ver el dolor de sentirse vendida por todos en la reunión…_– negando con su cabeza aunque su interlocutor no pudo verlo. – _No pronostico que la veamos muy pronto. _

El varón de cabellos grises iba a decir algo más cuando su mirada fue a la puerta del establecimiento y dice con seriedad. – Hablaremos luego. –Colgando la llamada.

Mariko con gesto serio le observa suspicazmente mientras él trata de sonreír y dice. – Buenos días… que sorpresa verte tan temprano. Me comentaste que tenías hoy una reunión muy importante.

–Buenos días Yukito. – Responde la joven aproximándose hasta el mostrador y dice con gesto de encogimiento de hombros. – Así es. El nuevo cliente va a las diez a la oficina. – Observando a su alrededor. – ¿Así que se fueron siempre? – al no ver a Kinomoto acompañándole como todos los días.

–Hace tres días ya – responde levantando las cejas por su actitud un tanto fría. – ¿Qué te ocurre?

Y ahí es cuando las lagrimas y los sollozos vencen a la muchacha. Esta se cubre sus ojos con las manos y el sujeto no sale de su sorpresa al observar a la gentil muchacha sumida en un mar de llanto.

Yukito cruza el mostrador y sale hasta ella ofreciéndole un pañuelo y trata de abrazarle pero ella retrocede. Sin embargo, el pañuelo si lo toma.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Con tus papás?

–Es… – hipando– algo que… dime la verdad…. ¿Tienes algún romance con Sakura–Chan? – Sorprendiéndole con su deducción. – Suzume chan… me ha dicho algo esta mañana que…– hipo– me… ha abierto los ojos…

– ¿Suzume? ¿Te vas a llevar de lo que tú amiga dice?

–Su jefa tuvo un romance con un muchacho de correspondencia interna de la empresa donde labora… ella se ha ido de Kioto por unos meses… Es por eso… ¿Qué Sakura–Chan se ha marchado?

–El hecho que solo pienses eso me indigna bastante– dice el hombre mirándole con un atisbo de decepción en su mirada. – Tampoco deberías llevarte de rumores mal intencionados. ¿Le has platicado que los Kinomotos se han ido?

–También que tú piensas seguirlos. – Viendo la mirada reprochadora del sujeto añade sonrojada– ¡Tú te marchas! ¡Tras ellos! Sin darme razones o justificaciones válidas… ¡Tengo que pensar lo que mis amigas digan!

Él la toma por los hombros y le observa a sus ojos. Dice con un tono de voz bajito– ¿En verdad crees que puedo jugar contigo de esa manera? ¿Qué me da gusto dejarte aquí e irme a Tokio? –Tomándole por la barbilla. – No cuando pretendo comenzar una nueva vida contigo a mi lado…

–Yukito…– Murmura con la voz entrecortada y mirándole a los ojos mientras el sujeto limpia con sus pulgares el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas. –No se que haría si te perdiera… – Su rostro se ruboriza aun más.

–Tienes que confiar en mi… saber que volveré… – Sonríe sinceramente pero la tristeza adorna su mirada café. – No sabes el dolor que me ocasiona el tener que dejarte…

–Podrías no ir Yukito– Abrazándose a él. – No quiero perderte… – Susurra recostando su rostro contra su camisa. – No quiero que te vayas…

El hombre suspira con el rostro de la chica en su pecho. Cierra sus ojos percibiendo el aroma de su champú y trata de tranquilizarla. –Tengo que ir… – insiste el sujeto con un tono de voz calmado y dice mientras tanto– Que dicha tengo: poder decir que tengo a alguien que se preocupa por mí… sabes que mis abuelos murieron. No tengo a nadie. Los Kinomoto son como mi familia… ¿Puedes comprenderlo, cierto?

–Me preocupa… que no pueda volverte a ver.

–Pero claro que me verás– Miente el sujeto conociendo los detalles que Touya revelara en su llamada telefónica y el grado de peligro que contiene para cada uno de los involucrados. La toma por las mejillas para observar en sus gentiles ojos que le devuelven la mirada con adoración y bastante ternura. –Tú, significas todo para mi… todo.

La chica asiente mientras se levanta de puntitas y besa sus labios con ternura una, dos y tres veces. Ya cuando se separa el hombre le sujeta por los hombros observándole con intensidad y una llama que pocas ocasiones Mariko ha sido testigo de percibir en sus siempre gentiles y tierna mirada. El sujeto esta vez toma sus labios con más intensidad, olvidándose que están en medio de un establecimiento, que hay una vidriera que los transeúntes pasan y observan al interior o que tal vez, solo tal vez esta sería la última vez que besaría aquellos labios.

Su calidez invade la boca femenina. Un gemido se escapa de la garganta de la chica despertando todos sus sentidos y cada fibra de su ser.

Y por un segundo, una milésima de segundo deseó ser alguien más: alguien más "Normal" para una muchacha que merece todo lo mejor de su persona y no un hombre cuyo destino no estaba claro.

Cuya existencia era tan disyuntiva.

El corta el contacto, ambos respirando con dificultad. Mariko observa a sus ojos, separándose un instante del sujeto pues pareciera ver otra cosa… por un momento su mirada le revelaba a Yukito que algo le había preocupado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta aun sujetando a la mujer por su cintura. Ella coloca sus manos en su pecho.

Sacude su cabeza visiblemente sofocada ante tal beso. Incluso se escapa de su aferre diciendo torpemente. – Ja–mas me has besado así… fue como… como si besara a otra persona…

Yukito alza una ceja perspicazmente y se ve preocupado. Ella se aproxima un poco más a él y le acaricia la mejilla con una sonrisa tenue en su boca mientras muestra la hinchazón del contacto. – Me ha gustado… ¿Por qué jamás me habías besado de esa forma?

–Porque esos besos… desencadenan otras cosas. – Responde el varón tratando de ganar control en su persona– Y contigo perder el control es muy sencillo.

– ¿En serio? – Pregunta sorprendida.

Yukito asiente. Ella retrocede aun con el rostro arrebolado. –Eres alguien muy especial para mi… nunca lo dudes.

–A propósito… por un momento me parecía… que tus ojos…– señalando un instante a las gafas del sujeto y sacude su cabeza diciendo. – No. Olvídalo. Parece que imagino cosas… y luego de eso…– Arrebolándose nuevamente.

–Será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo. O te van a despedir. – Señalando el reloj en la pared.

Ella asiente y va a retirarse cuando se voltea y dice con el mismo ánimo de siempre. – ¡Casi se me olvida! Mamá ha pedido que vayas a cenar esta noche con nosotros. Le dije que no sabía tus planes así que…

–Me encantará ir. – Sonríe el sujeto viendo como ella le responde la sonrisa y finalmente se despide saliendo del establecimiento y Yukito la sigue hasta la puerta. El cartel que cuelga en la misma, lo voltea diciendo "Cerrado" y se dirige a la pequeña habitación que hay detrás y dice en voz alta– No debiste hacer eso.

"_Tenía que hacerlo o jamás se iría"_ es Yue quien habla dentro de su cabeza.

–No tenías derecho. Que vivas dentro de mi no quiere decir que puedes tomar mi cuerpo a tu antojo y voluntad. – Ruge el varón. – Por un momento fuiste tú: lo se… y por un instante sentía que tú la amabas…

Silencio.

–Que te quede claro: que vivamos dependientes uno del otro no significa que puedes tomar posesión de mi cuerpo cuando se te antoje.

"_Suenas celoso" _

–¡Estoy celoso! No pudiendo regalarle una vida normal. No pudiendo decirle la verdad y tú tomas mando de mi persona cuando quieres. No es justo. No es parte del trato. Creí que habíamos quedado claro que tú te esconderías en lo más profundo de mi persona. Saldrías solo cuando Sakura te necesitara. Ella no es Sakura. Ella es mi prometida…

Y con aquello la voz no responde nada.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––<em><strong>Unos días después–––––––– <strong>_

Se ha levantado antes de las siete de la mañana, y puede observar al sujeto que se llama Rajdetsú en sus rutinas de meditación en el centro de uno de los salones de la casa. La rutina de vida de aquel lugar aturde y desespera a alguien tan activo como Touya quien ha tenido que cuidar desde siempre a su hermana menor y ahora más que nunca, estar a su lado y no ser un estorbo.

Es por ello que las experiencias del mayor de los Kinomoto en la administración de un hogar han sido valiosas

Él ha distribuido las tareas a la mayor conveniencia y que no intervengan con las horas de prácticas de los miembros de la casa. Su comunicación con los demás miembros que hablan idiomas ajenos al suyo, han sido prácticas ya que por lo menos han podido usar palabras sencillas para comunicar sus necesidades.

Pero hay algunos de esos miembros que no confía. Los últimos dos miembros, Pung Ho y Tomji quienes eran dos personas reservadas y que poco compartían con los demás miembros de la casa: se concentraban en rezar y meditar y en pocas ocasiones los vio intercambiando palabras con Li pero inmediatamente se aproximaban a ellos, guardan silencio.

Y luego estaba el mismo Li: Touya no duda que sus intenciones son buenas pero tiene ese extraño presentimiento de que el sujeto no lo dice todo.

Sin embargo tiene que admitirlo: no solo tiene cualidades de líder. Sino que ha sabido administrar su tiempo sabiamente entre las investigaciones, los entrenamientos con Sakura y sus salidas esporádicas de la casa y adicional a ello, los deberes domésticos que tiene asignados.

Si, sonrió Touya satisfecho: no había escatimado razones para asignar las tareas de su casa y las de su hermana, lejos una de la otra.

Solo cuando entrenaban eran los momentos que ellos se veían la cara.

Y es que Touya no es tonto: en los últimos días había visto a su hermana observando el varón chino con una expresión un poco perturbadora para su rol de hermano mayor:

Sakura le observaba casi con una admiración que raya en lo nauseabundo.

Y ¿Li? Bueno, este parecía más concentrado en entrenar a Sakura, que otra cosa.

Pero de algo que si cree es de no fiarse de las apariencias.

Tenía ganas de salir de la casa. Ha pasado ya una semana desde la reunión de emergencia y no ha vuelto a salir de la misma. E iba a aprovechar que si preparaba el desayuno de todos, podría librarse del almuerzo que aunque le corresponde preparar, podría cambiar con quien tuviera el turno a esa hora.

Así que no pensándolo mucho, se encaminaba a la cocina.

Luego pensó en Tomoyo. La noche que Hiragizawa y Li le quitaron la posibilidad de no solo ayudar sino también participar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el grupo, fue la última vez que le vio.

Que supo de ella.

Y no la culpa.

El mismo Li trató infructuosamente de hacerle a un lado cuando venían a Kioto. Y luego finalmente desistió de sus intenciones, tal vez, teniendo el presentimiento que dejándolo en la ciudad, podrían atacarle.

Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

"_La dueña de las cartas es Sakura… que pueda ver a los muertos no es un talento indispensable en este caso… pero ¿Por qué a mi?"_ Frunciendo su rostro. _"No me gustó que tomara la forma de mamá…"_ Observando al techo y saliendo al pasillo exterior que daba a los jardines: los rodearía para llegar a las cocinas. _"Simplemente que usara mi recuerdo de mamá me hizo rabiar… pero querían que tomara a Sakura y me alejara. Tal vez Li se equivoca; no tenga que ver conmigo sino que yo tengo cierta autoridad sobre Sakura. Es una mujer adulta, pero es una mujer sin historia. ¿Cómo sobrevive alguien en el mundo sin un guía y más en su situación? Se me habría hecho imposible abandonarla a su suerte…"_

Y su mirada se dirigió al centro del jardín.

Por un instante se preocupó al notar el cuerpo echado boca abajo en la hierba, pero luego notó su rectitud en la misma. Luego de repente, vio como aquellas piernas, se extendieron en una perfecta línea hacia arriba, solo sostenida por sus brazos, los cuales mantenían un equilibrio envidiable.

Piernas que estaban en ese momento cubiertas hasta los tobillos por unos pantalones licras de color rojo intensos que muestran las curvaturas femeninas bastante dotadas.

Y así como de repente levantó ambas piernas, estas se abrieron en una línea horizontal desplegándose una de la otra.

Aquello en verdad lo tenía impresionado.

Fue aproximándose lentamente tratando de no romper su concentración y fue cuando observa una colchoneta fina de color azulado desplegado donde la mujer practica. Ésta, bajó una de sus piernas enderezando su figura casi en una posición de T inversa sobre la colchoneta; observó con sorpresa y curiosidad a la alta figura que estaba cerca a ella.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó ella un poco corta de aire y con una transpiración perlada sobre su rostro. El tope que lleva en el torso solo la cubre en la parte superior, dejando parte de su abdomen al descubierto.

Touya se mantiene inexpresivo ante su interlocutora y añade. – Podría preguntarle lo mismo.

–Hago yoga. – Dice la joven y añade – e interrumpe mi concentración.

–No era mi intención. Por favor continúe. – Replica el sujeto viéndole tratar de retomar nuevamente los movimientos que proseguían en su sesión. Luego de vislumbrar el poder de estiramiento y de posiciones que ni en un millón de años podría (o se imaginaba hacer), y satisfacer su curiosidad y por supuesto sus pensamientos masculinos, prosigue a la cocina dejando a la mujer en su soledad.

Luego de diez minutos ella entra a la cocina sorprendida de encontrarle ahí. Dice por todo saludo mientras prosigue al grifo y tomar un vaso de agua– A usted no le toca el desayuno– viéndole picar hongos y manejar una sartén con una sorpresiva agilidad.

Sin observarle este responde. – ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

–Porque es a mí que me toca en el día de hoy… con su hermana.

Touya sonríe sutilmente sin dirigirle la mirada y continúa ahora picando espinacas. – Se tendría que dedicar a hacerlo sola: Mi hermana no se levanta sola ni que su vida dependiese de ello. Y hasta donde se, aún no hay un reloj despertador.

– ¿Lo ha hecho para no molestar a su hermana? – Dice sonriendo tenuemente. – Eso es muy amable de su parte.

–No es amabilidad… es conveniencia– Al observar un instante a los ojos oscuros, pudo detectar su confusión a lo que añade– Si hago esto, me libro de hacer la comida.

– ¿En serio? – Observando a su alrededor para solo observar la tetera puesta y unos cuantos sobres de té en un pequeño envase de cristal. – Lo que mataría por un poco de café. No he tomado una pizca de café desde que vinimos de Londres. – Añade yendo al refrigerador y prácticamente entrando completamente en ella dice. – Bingo – extrayendo una lata de soda de dieta. – Necesito cafeína… – tomándola sin pensarlo dos veces.

– ¿De qué le sirve hacer tanto yoga si prefiere consumir calorías en lata?

–Es libre de azúcar…– señalando el envase metalizado.

–Eso tiene mas cosas que solo azúcar. Solo el carbono que contiene podría encender una vespa.

– ¿Quién lo hizo médico? Suena a médico.

–No pude terminar mi residencia– dice con un atisbo de culpa retirándole la mirada. – Alguien tenía que cuidar de Sakura. – Echando los hongos a otra sartén y agitando con gran agilidad.

Ella guarda silencio unos instantes para decir con seriedad. –Se que no quisiera verse involucrado en esto. Supongo que si tuviera hermanos menores, actuaría de la misma forma que lo hace, Kinomoto. Pero… Li cree en esto. Que hace lo correcto.

–Pone mucha fe en alguien como él.

–Él merece toda mi confianza.

Touya guarda silencio. Continúa cocinando lentamente mientras ella lo observa por unos segundos. Ella dice finalmente. – ¿Ha sabido algo de su amiga?

– ¿Amiga?

–Daidouji–san. – Responde la mujer. Este niega con su rostro y ella añade. – Li tampoco ha sabido nada de ella. – Encogiéndose de hombros. – esa noche estaba muy enojada.

Él no dice nada.

–Bueno como puedo ver que se maneja bien en la cocina y aún los demás no despiertan ¿Le importaría que me marchara a ducharme? No quiero seguir con esta ropa puesta.

Touya no responde nada por lo que ella, decide dejarle a solas en la cocina. Pero el varón de mirada oscura no pudo evitar voltear a observar aquella mujer tomar el pasillo en aquellas licras hasta que la perdió de vista.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–He estado esperándote toda la noche– dice Eriol cuando la mujer enciende la lámpara del recibidor. Ella pudo percibir el aroma de su colonia por lo que pudo sospechar que se encontraba cerca.<p>

–He estado ocupada todo el día en la oficina y me tocó salir un poco tarde.

Eriol se incorpora y camina hasta ella diciéndole con aquella astucia tan típica de él. – También has estado evitándome toda la semana.

–Bueno les facilito las cosas… me mantengo lejos de sus caminos. ¿No es lo que querías? – Dice ella pasando por su lado pero este le ataja por la mano sorprendiéndola.

–Sabes que no hacemos esto por gusto: lo hacemos porque así no correrás peligro.

–Que amable de tu parte. Preocuparte por mí a estas alturas– Responde ella con los ojos flameantes por la rabia. –No lo hiciste años atrás…– soltándose de su agarre.

Él levanta sus cejas perplejo. – ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

–No, no me molesta: Estoy furiosa. Hace años me dejaste plantada… ¡Plantada! – Éste se cruza de brazos mientras la mujer saca toda su indignación contenida en su interior. – Luego llegas a mi departamento y no menos que acompañado de una chica… una mujer. – Ahí levanta sus cejas nuevamente. – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que me di cuenta? Algo pasó en Londres… algo pasó con ella. ¿Y sabes que? – El hombre no le interrumpe dejando que se desahogue pues en realidad, no tiene excusas. Al menos, no para la rabia que esta mujer lleva dentro –No me importa. ¿Por qué debería de importarme? Solo me usas ahora como lo hiciste hace años. ¿Qué era mi departamento? El lugar mas conveniente para "Aparecer de la nada" – Haciendo gesto con sus manos – Cada quien debía de continuar con sus vidas.

–Entiendo que estés enojada. Por todo – dice el sujeto en un tono de voz bajo y medido. – Pero lo hice por tú bien…

Ahora es ella que coloca una ceja de incredulidad. – ¿Mi bien? ¿Cómo? ¿Alentándome? ¿Pudiendo por primera vez no sentirme como la "sombra" de la Maestra de las Cartas? – Ahí sorprendiéndole en verdad. – ¿Sabes lo que es ver a mi amiga… mi mejor amiga, casi al borde de la muerte? A ti no te importó no venir.

–Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

– ¿Qué tal la promesa que me hiciste a mi? La promesa de que volverías. Me ilusionaste, me enamoraste– Dice ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos y mostrando no rabia sino dolor, un profundo dolor que calaba en el corazón del hombre de ojos azules. –Pero no volviste. No te voy a culpar de mi fracaso matrimonial porque yo sola tengo la culpa de ello. Pero lo que no te perdono es que después de siete años, regresaras justo a este departamento y ¿Qué recibo? "Cariño: ya volví" – Tomoyo se trata de zafar de su aferre y al no lograrlo decide utilizar su último recurso: abofetearle con fuerza y luego comenzar a llorar mientras el hombre le rodea con los brazos a pesar del golpe sufrido de una de sus manos.

Tomoyo llora con intensidad: Es como si fuera que toda esa energía y esa rabia, indignación, sufrimiento e ira que mantiene durante cinco años dentro de su ser, no supieran como salir.

Y luego verlo llegar con ella…

Sus celos no estaban medidos. No era lo mismo imaginarlo con su vida hecha y derecha en Londres que verlo acompañado de aquella mujer… la aliada de Li. Ver la afinidad que aquellos comparten y que parece que nadie más tiene derecho a entrar.

Y luego sacándola del círculo de amigos bajo la excusa de su seguridad.

Y él solo se conforma con acariciarle la espalda mientras ella solloza con intensidad en su hombro. Los brazos de ella aun continúan ambos lados de su cuerpo sin responder al contacto del sujeto.

–Lo lamento… lamento tanto que tengas que sufrir de esta forma– dice él en su oído. – Que hayas tenido que sufrir. – Escuchándole sollozar con intensidad y añade. – Lo último que quería era lastimarte.

Tomoyo no responde nada a su declaración. Simplemente se desahoga en su hombro sabiendo que el golpe que le ha propinado no solo le ha afectado la mejilla sino también su orgullo.

Y ella se siente tan avergonzada de haber perdido el control de aquella manera. Y más aún, de encontrar consuelo en sus brazos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Ya en el centro del jardín Sakura observa como Shaoran acompañado de Rajdetsú, se acercan a los diversos pilares de la casa colocando los sellos de protección y terminando de asegurar la casa. Kero a su lado los observa en silencio.<p>

– ¿Eso es muy normal?

–En las costumbres orientales si lo es. Al menos en la del mocoso y la del sujeto ese.

–Vi que lo hizo en el departamento de Kioto.

–Y También en el bosquecillo donde practicaban. Es una manera tradicional de proteger lugares. No dudo que lo haga donde quiera que se mueven como medida de protección.

Shaoran avanza hasta ellos observando a Sakura sentada sobre la hierba quien le observaba con atención. De repente siente sus orejas arder y dice con autoridad.– ¿Estás lista?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo todo esto?

– ¿Aquí?

–No. En todas partes.

–Llevo alrededor de un año viviendo fuera de la casa Li. – Responde el sujeto a su inquietud. – Donde quiera que hemos vivido hemos hecho esto.

–No creo que al final, esos sellos sirvan de mucho contra ciertos espíritus.

Respondiéndole al pequeño guardián Li dice con cierta seguridad – Tienes razón Kerberos. Pero al menos que tengas una mejor idea, soy todo oídos.

El guardián lo observa con cierta antipatía que ya para Sakura no es nada nuevo. La muchacha sonríe a ambos diciendo. – Creo que Shaoran hace bastante para mantenernos sanos y salvos… y que permitiera que mi hermano viniera con nosotros me alegra mucho. Me preocupaba mucho dejarlo solo en Kyoto. – Sonríe a Shaoran con esa actitud tan característica de ella.

Tan Sakura.

Y ahí Li comienza nuevamente a sentir sus orejas arder. Dice con cierto nerviosismo retirándole la mirada. – Si, bueno… será mejor que empecemos a practicar. Los sellos no permitirán que nadie vea lo que hagamos dentro de la propiedad. Mantendrá al mundo exterior ignorante de lo que ocurra.

Ignorando su actitud Sakura se incorpora y se pone en atención mientras el sujeto extrae su espada. Justo en aquel instante alguien grita del otro lado atrayendo su atención. – ¡LI ESPERA! – Grita a todo pulmón aproximándose a ellos y atrayendo la atención a su persona.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Interroga a la Sioux mientras esta trata de agarrar el aire de vuelta a su persona.

–Se me ha ocurrido una idea… una idea genial. – Dice ella observando solo a los ojos del chino. – Clow Reed.

– ¿Qué hay con él?

–Anoche he escuchado la conversación del guardián con Kinomoto – Señalando a la aludida. – Hablaron de la carta Retorno. Que esta puede transportarla donde quiera en el pasado… ¿Cierto?

Shaoran y Sakura además de Kero le prestan total atención.

Una sonrisa se extiende por su boca al añadir– Hiragizawa también habló de ella la noche que nos reunimos todos. Dice que la mujer esa fue que escribió en el diario de los Li ¿Por qué no viajar al pasado y comprobarlos ustedes mismos? – Ahí Shaoran le observa un poco aturdido a lo que ella añade. – Ir al pasado y averiguar del mismo Clow Reed o de la mujer que escribió eso. Podrán obtener respuestas.

Shaoran la observa sorprendido por aquella deducción pero no deja de mostrar preocupación en su rostro.

– ¿Es cierto Shaoran? – Pregunta Sakura observándole detenidamente. – Kero me ha hablado de eso… pero ¿Es posible hacer un viaje al pasado… tan atrás?

–Si, es posible. De hecho – Tosiendo un segundo – Ya lo has hecho – aturdiendo la joven un instante– Clow pudo percibirte… pero solo percepción. No podías intervenir.

– ¡Esa es la solución Li! – Replica Kanda observándole y muy entusiasmada– Ir al pasado y averiguarlo del mismo Clow… o de la mujer.

– ¿Qué opinas Kero? – Pregunta Sakura al pequeño guardián que los observa a todos sin decir nada. – ¿Es posible?

Permanece en silencio por espacio de unos segundos pareciera analizarlo todo. Luego de ello dice con un acento serio– Es posible pero conlleva un enorme poder. Poder que tal vez no seas capaz de controlar.

–Si esto puede dar respuestas estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo. – Dice la joven casi inmediatamente y con el brillo de seguridad en su mirada. De ahí se gira al chino y lo observa a los ojos diciendo – déjenme intentarlo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué le dijiste? – Pregunta Hiragizawa una vez se encuentran el y Li sentados uno delante del otro en el salón de la casa.<p>

– ¿Qué pude decirle? Que lo iba a pensar– Afirma el varón. – El plan, no es del todo descabellado… lo comentaste aquella noche.

–Pero ahora en estos momentos, no es lo más conveniente. – Dice Eriol seriamente. – No estoy cien por ciento recuperado. Si algo se presenta, ¿Cómo podrás saberlo? – Y es que Li había revelado momentos antes al británico japonés que él acompañaría a Sakura usando la carta Retorno.

– ¿Qué puede presentarse? Por el momento sabemos que no puede ir sola a hablar con Clow. Ella no tiene todos los datos.

–Y tú no terminas de revelarle toda la información.

–Creo que eso fue a lo que acordamos. – Dice Li –Tenemos que tener sumo cuidado en lo que compartimos aquí… manejar esta información entre nosotros dos es sumamente importante.

–Si, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podremos guardar silencio? No sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda.

–Si tienes una mejor idea, soy todo oídos. – Refuta Shaoran mostrando su exasperación en todo aquello. – No podemos confiar que Kanda mantendrá todo bajo control.

–Hablando de tú bella sioux, he ahí otro secreto interesante. – Viéndole con una sonrisa enigmática y pícara además de su mirada detrás de las gafas de montura. – ¿Cuánto crees que puedas mantener el secreto acerca de ella?

–Lo he hecho hasta el momento. Y no dudo que lo siga haciendo al menos por un tiempo.

–No debería decírtelo pero cometes un error. Ella es un aliado peligroso Li si las cosas se salen de control.

– ¿Cómo podrían salirse de control?

–Cuando ella se entere de la verdad… de "Toda" la verdad. Sabes como son las mujeres cuando ocultas secretos… ahora imagínate una mujer como ella, y furiosa. – Recordando su propia experiencia con la hermosa mujer de ojos amatistas y recordando la bofetada- No has medido las consecuencias.

– ¿Tu sí?

–Si, porque ella ha servido de mucho. Es alguien muy poderoso… – Señalando hacía el exterior. – Pero su ignorancia de toda la situación puede traer consigo terrible consecuencias… para todos. Deberías de buscar la manera de revelarle la verdad…

– ¿Crees que sea necesario?

–Amigo mío: ante tanta incertidumbre no solo digo que es necesario. Sino absolutamente imperativo. No solo eres tú quien está en peligro con esta situación. Pones a todos los de la casa, en gran riesgo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>La mujer de hermosas y juveniles facciones espera pacientemente en el centro de aquel salón de ceremonias de su casa matrimonial. Recuerda que en aquel mismo salón fue que se efectuó su boda. Recuerda la sensación de dicha cuando su hermano le entregó a quien es ahora su esposo. Aunque las cosas no iban bien en los últimos meses gracias a los constantes viajes del mismo, nunca ha dudado de su fidelidad o preocupación con ella.<p>

Nunca la ha criticado y estigmatizado por su vida… por quien es… por sus dones. Al contrario ha sido de apoyo incondicional y brindaba su atención total con las revelaciones que ella proporcionada.

Siempre hecha menos en su casa materna. La única además de su hermano menor quien posee un don y sin embargo, nunca fue tomada en consideración. Ahora con su hermano desaparecido no puede compartir con nadie más los secretos que se le revelan a ella tras sus premoniciones.

Ahora quedó de reunirse con su esposo y ha pedido que visitera elegante y si era posible, de blanco y así le ha complacido: con un vestido blanco y se encuentra impecablemente maquillada y con sus cabellos amarrados en un moño. Su mano exhibe la sortija que la enlaza en unión matrimonial.

Él la había llamado a aquel horrible salón de su casa. Llevaba casada con aquel hombre ya unos años pero los sentía como décadas. Espera pacientemente y no le sorprende verle llegar al abrir las puertas del salón y acompañado de varios hombres, todos a quienes conoce con anterioridad y todos asociados de negocios e inversiones del hombre.

–Llegaste.

–Mandaste por mí… ¿Ahora que puedo hacer por ti?

Los hombres la observan un instante y se despiden del esposo de la mujer sin prestarle mucha atención a ella más que breves miradas y siguen por el salón hasta abrir las puertas del mismo y retirarse de allí.

–Debo decir que me has servido en todos estos años de mucha utilidad querida esposa– Dice el sujeto pensativo mientras observa a su alrededor en aquel salón. – Has dado mucha información pertinente que con el paso de los años, no solo ha incrementado mi fortuna y mis conocimientos sino también de mis allegados. – sus ojos oscuros la observan con aparente interés a pesar que la mujer parece estudiar sus palabras y su acción mientras camina a su alrededor en un perfecto circulo pero aun alejado de su alcance. – Has sido, invaluable.

–No… no comprendo – Dice Femeeii bastante nerviosa.

–Tus dones por supuesto. – Dice el sujeto con presteza– Fue bien absurdo de tú madre, solo considerar a Li Xiao Lang como el único de su familia con poderes… al menos, con instrumentos invaluables para la causa.

Femeeii comenzó a observarle con cierto temor.

–Dijiste que jamás…

–No me he aprovechado de tus conocimientos… no mucho al menos – encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero mi organización, ha salido beneficiada de todo lo que tu cabeza ha proporcionado.

La mujer comienza a sentirse sumamente nerviosa. Escucha su corazón palpitar con fuerza y lo siente como si fuera a salir de su pecho.

–Sin embargo… no pudiste ver esto. – Ahí extrayendo del interior de su saco un arma con silenciador. Ahí la mujer palidece al notar el arma.

– ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡Baja eso!

–Te agradezco – Dice el sujeto con una apacible tranquilidad.– Por haberme revelado todo lo que me contaste del "Fin" del poder de la maestra de Cartas en Japón… todo.

–Tú no puedes hablar en serio… Siempre dijiste que eran leyendas… absurdos sueños… ¡Pensamientos sin sentido!

–Sin embargo nunca se te ocurrió pensar sobre la muerte de Sying– Ahí abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. – ¿Cómo y por que la atacaron en su momento mas vulnerable? ¿En que tú viste aquello y no dijiste nada a los Li? ¿A tu querido hermano?

– ¡Tú me dijiste que era un sueño! Que era un absurdo acto de mi imaginación…– viéndole sonreír con frialdad ante su desesperación. Incluso la palidez de su rostro y su nerviosismo parecía brindarle satisfacción al hombre. –Desde aquel día no alcanzo el perdón… y tú me aseguraste que no era mi culpa.

–No iba a decirte lo contrario. Tu utilidad aún no había concluido. Sin embargo, estos meses te has negado en decirme donde está Xiao Lang.

–Porque no lo se. ¡Nadie lo sabe!

– ¡Tu sueñas! ¡Tú predices! ¿Me vas a decir que en un año no has visto en tus sueños a tú amado hermano?

Y su silencio y el desafío que se posan sobre las pupilas café lo dicen todo para el sujeto.

– ¿Quién eres… tú? – Pudo articular la mujer aun con su mano levantada y tratando de alejarse de su esposo.

El sujeto sonríe para responder. – Soy tú esposo… y parte de un grupo que busca erradicar a los tuyos y gente como tú. Y que te usará para el último propósito… el máximo propósito. Y que en los últimos años han usado ciertos elementos no normales para cumplir su cometido… y ahora necesito de un arma lo bastante poderosa no solo para buscar a Li Xiao Lang. Y se me ha ocurrido de repente… Tú puedes hacerlo.

– ¿Crees que voy a decirte donde está mi hermano? ¿Luego de todo lo que me has dicho? – Añade con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Lagrimas de dolor y de rabia. – Estás loco.

–Querida: que vaya a usarte para deshacerme de él, no quiere decir que necesito con exactitud que digas las palabras– Sonríe con suficiencia añadiendo. – La próxima vez que nos veamos será en el infierno – Ahí halando el gatillo y Femeeii no escucha sonido alguno por el uso del silenciador.

Pero para su mala suerte y pensando que todo se trata de una broma o un mal sueño, pronto siente su equivocación cuando micro segundos después, siente el escozor en su pecho y como sus fuerzas le abandonan poco a poco… la visibilidad se turba observando solo la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de quien era su esposo quien sin guardar su arma de fuego, continúa observarle mientras el piso del salón se mancha del carmesí liquido que sale del cuerpo mortal de su esposa.

Finalmente la observa exhalar por última vez.

–Parte uno del plan completa– Dice el sujeto quitando el silenciador del arma. – ¡Entren! – Grita y los mismos hombres que salieran a un principio del salón observan sin sorpresa el cuerpo inerte de Femeeii Li. – ¿No creían que fuera capaz? Ahí tiene la prueba mas irrefutable de mi lealtad al bien común… -Sin mostrar arrepentiemiento alguno añade- Por lo pronto no la necesitamos para el ritual de esencia. Ya lo que había que hacer, ha sido hecho. – Volteándose y caminando al otro lado sin prestarle la más mínima importancia o cierto atisbo de cargo de conciencia en su acción.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**Continuará**.

**Comentarios de la autora: Bueno, pensaba que iba a poder actualizar en el próximo fin de semana pero lo cierto es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer entre el jueves, viernes, sábado y Domingo que he aprovechado ahora para ultimar detalles y presentar la actualización de esta historia para sorpresa de muchos. Como pueden darse cuenta (si aun no lo han hecho) es que la historia no es color de rosa; hay mucho dolor, tristeza, angustia y en sus momentos se respira un aire de paz. Pero creo que esta vez fue una montaña rusa de emociones, información y mucho dolor. **

**Femeeii ha muerto, y en manos no de otro que su esposo. **

**Tomoyo y Eriol andan peleados. Con esos dos, ya no es nuevo. **

**Sakura está determinada en usar la carta Retorno. **

**Y tenemos a Yukito y su prometida que son la parte ligera de nuestra actualización. ¿A que no son monos estos dos? Aunque ¡Pobre Yukito! Tiene también su carga de responsabilidades y mucho remordimiento… ¿Qué podrá más? ¿El deber con su ama o el amor que tiene por esta chica? ¡Ya lo veremos!**

**Con este capitulo casi casi nos aproximamos al clímax de la historia… por lo pronto espero que les guste la imagen de portada en las paginas Stillforyourlove y en la pagina de Facebook que muestra el fanart creado por Sinussa para esta actualización. Espero que les guste. **

**Mientras tanto me despido disculpándome por no enviarles respuestas a ninguno de los que leen esta historia: en verdad mi tiempo anda bien reducido y apenas tengo oportunidad de revisar y cargar los capítulos. Espero que esto no les desilusione a la hora de enviarme sus comentarios. **

**Ahora les dejo una pequeña escena del próximo capitulo: **

_-No la viste Shaoran- Dice con un tono de voz serio y firme, muy diferente a Sakura. Aun la joven no le observa.- No la viste… no la escuchaste… ella trató de explicarse. _

_De decir el porque… de proteger a alguien. De protegerlo a "él" – Ahí no dando detalles aunque sabe que en el fondo de su corazón, habla de Eriol. Habría que haber visto las miradas que ellos se lanzaban en uno de los recuerdos. _

_-Pero aun así, debemos de saber que fue lo que te pasó. _

_Enderezándose le mira a los ojos y Li lee toda la tristeza de la joven ante los recuerdos.-Ella le lanzó un hechizo a la página del libro. Dice que en el libro están parte de las soluciones y junto a ellas, dejó toda su investigación. No sabe a quien convocaba pero esperaba que pudiera poner conclusión a algunas cosas de su vida. _

_De su pasado. – Llevándose las manos al pecho- Tenía tanto dolor dentro de si… ella era muy triste. Tenía muchos problemas… ella…- ahí sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. _

_Shaoran se aproxima a ella temeroso de haber cometido un error en forzarle a hablar. Cuando le toma por los hombros ella levanta su mirada a sus ojos y dice con lentitud.- Era la maestra Kaho ¿No es cierto? – Sorprendiéndole.- _

_-¿Cómo… _

_-La he recordado. Antes de caer dormida. Le reconocí. _

_-¡Eso es fantástico! Quiere decir que estás recobrando la memoria…_

_-No Shaoran. No es fantástico. No es fantástico ver a una persona que perteneció a tu pasado, perder la vida de esa forma. Fue cruel… fue horrible. Ella solo quería callar las voces. – Ahí el sujeto no pudo evitar que ella posara su rostro contra su pecho. Pero aun así mantenían cierta distancia. Sollozando ella dijo.- Solo quería… no quería hacerle daño. Era una persona que conocí… una buena persona, que tuvo un fin horrible. Esas si son cosas que no quisiera recordar… nunca. _

**Hasta una próxima actualización. **

**Crys. **


	10. Capitulo 9 Almas Esclavas

_**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **_

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 9. Almas Esclavas**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_El hombre nació en la barbarie, cuando matar a su semejante era una condición normal de la existencia. Se le otorgo una conciencia. Y ahora ha llegado el día en que la violencia hacia otro ser humano debe volverse tan aborrecible como comer la carne de otro._

_Martin Luther King_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Adoro a mi familia. A veces pienso que he sido un poco egoísta al emprender esta búsqueda de respuestas por el recuerdo de Sying… por el deseo de poner un punto final a su muerte… tal vez de continuar. Últimamente me he visto pensando en mi familia. Más aun viendo a Sakura, relacionándose con su hermano Touya y con Daidouji. No dejo de pensar en mis hermanas. Soy el menor y siempre durante mi infancia fue un tanto conflictivo hacerles ver que ya no era un bebé… luego, que no era un niño. Aun en mi tierna juventud, adoraban torturarme con sus comentarios y sus bromas a mí. Yo era muy serio… lo sigo siendo. No tomaba la vida a la ligera como ellas lo hicieron una vez fueron señoritas. Ya luego… se casaron una a una. Luego de lo ocurrido con Sying las alejé de mí para que no sufrieran la misma consecuencia del amor que le daba a mi esposa. Tal vez, que el destino como una cruel jugada, las alejara de mí. Y últimamente, envidio la relación de Kinomoto con Sakura. Él cree que no lo notamos pero vemos como protege y vela por su hermana. Su indefensa hermana cuyo pasado aun es desconocido para ella._

_Cuyo futuro es tan incierto en estos momentos._

_Sakura está fortaleciéndose. Es admirable su predisposición para no preocuparnos y para cada vez que entrenamos, mostrarme que ya no es débil. Ella misma se reprocha cuando sus ánimos bajan y se anima cuando hace algo correctamente. Por segundos, vuelvo al pasado cuando éramos unos niños y el mayor problema que ella tenía, era revelarle a Tsukishiro que le gustaba._

_El mayor problema mío, era el revelarle que ella me gustaba._

_Aun me apeno por aquellos pensamientos infantiles. Y es que Sakura… Sakura…_

_Algunas veces luego que charlásemos aquella noche, me gusta pasar tiempo a su lado. Apenas hablamos, claro. Pero tenemos tantas cosas que decirnos y al final no nos decimos nada._

_Porque con nuestros problemas, cada quien encuentra en el silencio suficiente._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shaoran estaba pensativo mientras observa la página de aquel libro antiguo conocido como Codex Gigas mientras sus ideas no dejan de divagar y por alguna extraña razón, una preocupación se posa en su corazón.

No sabe nada de su casa: ni de su madre o sus hermanas. No sabe porque esto ha llegado a su mente. Lleva más de un año sin pisar el hogar de los Li, embarcado en esta misión que alguna vez Meiling diría como "Suicida".

Pero ¿Por qué no puede dejar de sentirse añorando el hogar? ¿Añorando la presencia de Meiling y sus hermanas?

Lo admite, está solo. Solo en un país que solo viajó en pocas ocasiones y aun siendo un niño. Solo en un mundo que no es el mismo de aquel que pisara en el 1994. Un mundo tan diferente y un Japón más frío que aquel de su infancia.

Se echa hacía atrás cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos sobre su frente. Aunque se encuentra agotado si está alerta y escucha cuando sigilosamente la puerta del salón donde se encuentra sentado, es abierto y cerrado.

–¿No puedes dormir? – Pregunta como si supiera de quien se trata.

–No. Estoy muy nerviosa – Responde Sakura sorprendida que el sujeto hubiera percibido su presencia en el lugar cuando por un instante supuso que se había quedado dormido en aquella posición. – ¿Y tú?

–Estudiando… o tratando de estudiar esto – Ahí dirigiéndole una mirada oscura y firme a la chica de ojos verdes quien viste pijamas largos y unas pantuflas además de su cabello corto, amarrado en una cola baja. – Rajdetsú ha podido traducir algunas cosas… solo algunas. – Viendo como la chica se acerca hasta él y toma asiento a su lado observando aquel pedazo de papel amarillo y bastante gastado.

–¿Qué dice ahí? No es japonés. – Replica intrigada por el objeto.

–No. Es latín. – Dice Li pensativo.– Y esta es la traducción hecha por Hiragizawa… ésta hecha por Rajdetsú que he ido anotando. – Mostrándole los dos apuntes con distintas caligrafías y en diferentes idiomas (Japonés y chino) Shaoran dice– No podrás comprender la mía por supuesto pero si puedo decirte que en algunas cosas hay diferencias… notables diferencias. – Dice con énfasis. – Eso sin contar con los apuntes que Hiragizawa ha traído de Londres.

– ¿Qué significa entonces?

–No solo que hay dos interpretaciones. Sino que puede haber dos o más alternativas.

Sakura le estudia la expresión de su rostro y dice luego de unos instantes en silencio–Si se supone que es el mismo texto, ¿Por qué habría más alternativas que una sola… la única?

Shaoran sonríe un instante para responder – Exacto. No es lógico.

– ¿Qué se supone que está escrito ahí?

–Supuestamente es una profecía del Fin de los Días. Y mas abajo habla de una raza de humanos que invocarán el Fin de los Días. Todo lo que hemos hablado.

– ¿Razas de humanos? O sea ¿Caucásicos, asiáticos…

–Puede ser. Pero estoy fue escrito mucho tiempo atrás. No puede definirse que como "razas"… puede ser también como comunidad… o grupo… una secta tal vez.

– Pero… ¿por qué dices entonces que hay diferencias? Si ellos han llegado a la misma conclusión…

–Pero no aquí– volteando la página y Sakura no la toca aún– Aquí. – Señalándole. – Es muy rebuscado y por lo que parece tanto Hiragizawa como Rajdetsú no se ponen de acuerdo en la traducción literaria.

–Y ahora… ¿Tú lo haces?

Shaoran asiente volteando nuevamente la página a su frente y se queda observándola detenidamente.

– ¿Es por eso que no hemos usado la carta del Retorno? ¿Tú esperas dar con la traducción exacta de la hoja?

–Exactamente. Quiero dejar todo listo para cuando la usemos. Debo de tener bien claro que puede decirnos Clow. Si acaso podrá vernos. O al menos, hablar con él directamente. Y además, no sabemos cuando podremos regresar.

Sakura le observa en silencio unos instantes, instantes que más que Li trata de pasar desapercibida su mirada le resulta imposible. Sus ojos verdes son tan impresionantes y expresivos como los recuerda de su infancia y debe de admitir que la vida fuera de las circunstancias penosas con lo de su memoria y lo ocurrido con su padre, a Sakura le han favorecido bastante.

Porque ha resultado ser una joven bastante atractiva.

–Tienes demasiadas preocupaciones– dice ella de repente atrayendo sus pensamientos pero no su mirada. Lo que quiere decir que no compartes la opinión de Rajdetsú–kun o Eriol–Kun.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunta el sujeto sintiéndose sorpresivamente acalorado.

–Porque tienes el rostro marcando con preocupación. Cuando mi hermano coloca esa misma expresión que tienes, es porque algo le preocupa. O alguien. – Dice atrayendo la mirada intensa de la chica. – Tomoyo dice que cuando una se preocupa mucho, comienza a dibujarse una extraña línea en la frente… así que estás demasiado joven para que te salgan esas líneas – colocando su dedo índice en la frente del sujeto.

Y ahora su sonrojo se extiende por todo su rostro.

Shaoran trata de romper el contacto pero sus manos no le obedecen. Se queda como si estuviera aturdido y es Sakura quien separa su dedo de su frente diciendo con ternura–Si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo dímelo. A veces me siento un poco ansiosa solo haciendo los deberes de las cocinas o de la casa.

–Somos muchos aquí. Cuando todos ayudamos las cosas resultan más fáciles. Y además tienes bastante con el entrenamiento.

–Pero no tú: Tú ayudas, entrenas y también te dedicas a investigar todo esto con Rajdetsú–kun y Kanda. –Insistiendo – Puedo ayudar. Siempre un par de ojos frescos pueden ver lo que otros no.

Pero la mirada decidida de la ojiverde hizo que el hombre suspirara rendido ante su persistencia. Sakura sonríe con amabilidad cuando ve que ha ganado y no duda en tocar la pagina y enderezarla hacia ella.

Y ahí es cuando todo se vuelve confuso. Sakura levanta su mirada a Li y de repente no escucha lo que dice. Este comienza a mostrarse preocupado y ella trata de soltar el pergamino pero le resulta imposible. No puede soltarlo. Comienza a llamar a Li por su nombre y esta lo ve decir una y otra vez su nombre tratando de tocarla pero le resulta irrealizable.

Lo que Sakura no se da cuenta es que la rodea un campo de fuerza de color rojo que cada momento más, palpita de color brillante a diferentes niveles. Shaoran trata de tocarla a ella o al pergamino pero es como si existiera un vidrio entre ellos.

–¡Shaoran! – Grita ella preocupada de lo que siente a su alrededor y como Li trata de tocarle pero es inútil: Algo se interpone entre ellos.

Lo último que ve Sakura es la mirada consternada e agitada del varón.

Y luego todo se vuelve oscuridad a su alrededor. No ha perdido el conocimiento pero se encuentra sumamente preocupada. Cuando pestaña lo hace encontrándose en un lugar muy diferente al salón de la casa.

Está en un enorme pasillo con libreros enormes de lado y lado y de cuando en cuando, hay ventanas que muestran ya que es de noche. Escucha la voz de alguien más adelante pero que esta habla parece que consigo misma. La voz es suave, medida y bastante bajita. No sabe aun donde es que se encuentra pero entre libreros y libreros al otro lado, ve mesas de cuatro y seis sillas, rodeados de mas libreros. Parece una biblioteca y nota su amplitud y como hay muebles y libreros cubiertos por enormes puertas de vidrio. Los pasillos están vacíos y las mesas desocupadas… no escucha más que aquel murmullo de una persona hablando.

Cuando finalmente llega a ella, nota que tiene montones de papeles y documentos sobre su mesa de trabajo. Es una persona de perfiles orientales como los de ella. Un cabello cobrizo que le llega hasta los hombros y viste con camisa mangas largas y pantalones de vestir. Cuando se mueve, Sakura nota que no habla sola: tiene un teléfono móvil pegado a uno de sus oídos.

– ¿Disculpe…? – Dice Sakura toda nerviosa no reconociendo a la mujer quien parece no percatarse de su presencia y aun continúa hablando por teléfono.

La ojiverde se siente indefensa sin sus allegados a su alrededor. Piensa en Kero pero luego no cree que el pueda auxiliarle. Cuando observa a sus manos, aun lleva ese extraño pedazo de papel que Shaoran analizaba momentos antes de ella interrumpirle.

Entonces en aquel momento aunque escucha a la mujer hablar en un idioma desconocido para ella, esta comienza a hacerse más entendible a cada segundo que pasa.

_–No tienes ningún derecho de amenazarme… ya te dije que no voy a volver contigo. Se lo que haces… ¿Acaso crees que no se lo que planeas con esos "conocidos" tuyos?_ – Sakura sorprendida la escucha sin interrumpirle y a pesar que quiere tocarla para preguntarle donde se encuentra, evita hacerlo por el momento. _–"No trates de amenazarme con el… no te tengo miedo. No más… no se como pude enamorarme de alguien como tú… ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto así que no lo metas! Tú siempre has tomado la excusa de él para hacer conmigo lo que quieras"_ –Haciendo una pausa–. _"No te debo explicaciones de lo que estoy haciendo… Y si continúas insistiendo voy a decir lo que andas haciendo_."– Escuchando a su interlocutor responde– _"¿Crees que amenazo en vano? Se lo que estas haciendo, te lo dije. Tú y esos allegados tuyos. ¿Acaso se te olvida que nuestra admiración por las cosas sobrenaturales fue lo que nos unió? Aun él no sabe la verdad sobre ti pero eso no será por mucho tiempo_." Ahí colgando la llamada.

Sakura la ve bajar su mirada un instante y ve como una gota cae en una de las libretas que la mujer tiene debajo de su rostro. Va a consolarla y trata de tocar su hombro, cuando su mano no toca pero si atraviesa el hombro de la mujer sorprendiendo a Sakura y más observando que la mujer no siente nada de aquello.

La chica palidece y retrocede sorprendida, observando su mano. Observa luego a la mujer que parece tener prisa en recoger sus apuntes y sus libros de la mesa. Es cuando su mirada va a uno de los documentos en la mesa: escondidos debajo de muchos papeles estaba el mismo papel que ella llevaba en su mano. Y alrededor de ésta, ve montones de notas adhesivas adheridas al mismo.

La ve recoger el resto de sus cosas echándolas en el bolso a toda prisa y decide caminar a toda prisa hasta la salida. Sakura decide seguirle y sale del lugar para encontrarse para su sorpresa en el mismo sitio que momentos atrás a su llegada. Sorprendida observa los ventanales y los libreros donde había pasado una ocasión anterior momentos atrás pero ahora nota que una tenue luz color anaranjada entra por las ventanas: el atardecer.

Se dirige pasando por los libreros hasta dar nuevamente con la mujer de pelo cobrizo quien parece estar muy concentrada escribiendo en una portátil. La mujer no parece percatarse nuevamente de nada que no sea de todo lo está haciendo. Sakura la observa escribir a toda prisa y por momentos, desvía su mirada a los apuntes que tiene debajo.

En esos instantes unos pasos hacen que Sakura levante la mirada y su rostro se ilumina al reconocer al hombre que avanza hasta la mesa. Sakura se apresura a encontrarse con él mientras dice – ¡Eriol! Gracias a los cielos… ¡Ya no sabia que…! – para que el varón no la observara a ella, atravesara su figura y se dirigiera a la mujer que se encuentra sentada; al tomar asiento delante de ella es cuando la mujer finalmente se percata de su presencia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Es miércoles… deberías estar en el Reform Club. – Le dice como saludo notándose un tanto nerviosa y preocupada.

–Y por lo que parece, no querías verme aquí. – Dice el sujeto por todo saludo – Vi tu coche estacionado aquí delante y decidí subir a saludarte.

– ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

–Eres la primera que llega, la última que se va… ¿Qué andas trabajando? – Tomando el ordenador para halarlo y ver que ella trabaja, pero la mujer lo toma de su alcance cerrándolo.

–Disculpa, pero es algo privado – Responde algo apenada y el sujeto lo nota. – Aún no es momento de revelar mis descubrimientos.

Sakura también lo nota.

–Nakuru ha preguntado por ti. ¿Por qué no has ido a la casa?

–Eriol– negando con su rostro – No puedo… debo de terminar con este trabajo que hago y luego… – dudando un instante. – No debería.

– ¿Lo dices por tu esposo? ¿Cómo va todo?

–Lo digo por todo. Deberías de concentrarte en tú propia vida amorosa y dejar la mía en paz. – Dice Kaho evadiendo el tema – Por ejemplo… ir a Japón – sonriéndole con ternura– Tal vez a lograr que te perdone.

–Eso es imposible.

–No lo es. Mientras le digas la verdad. El tiempo suele curar las heridas… incluso las del amor – Dice ella con ternura. Entristeciendo su mirada al observar a los ojos azules dice por lo bajito– Lamento haberte ocasionado tantos problemas en aquel momento. Pero es hora que le prestes atención a tu corazón.

Eriol toma su mano entre las suyas y dice con lentitud – Tantos secretos. Tú ocultas más y tratas de evadir la situación. – Viéndole sonreír pero era una sonrisa vacía, nerviosa… triste. Besa su mano con lentitud y dice. – lamento que no hayas tenido suerte con tú vida.

–Mi vida no está solamente concentrada a los momentos de familia. Todos tenemos un propósito mayor y el mío tal vez no sea la vida familiar… pero tú… tienes todo el futuro por delante. – Hablando en confidencia. —Puedes ser la Reencarnación de Clow Reed – Ahí Sakura la observa atónita de que conociera aquel detalle sobre su amigo y aliado. –Pero en asuntos del corazón y de las mujeres, desconoces bastante.

El sujeto levantó sus cejas visiblemente sorprendido por sus palabras. – Kaho…. yo – Ahí ella le calla colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios y una sonrisa de complicidad surge en ella.

–Calla. No te preocupes por mí. Ya te lo dije. Yo solucionaré mis problemas.

–Si al menos me dejaras ayudarte…

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué los murmullos sobre nosotros no cesen? Aunque me sentiría sumamente halagada de volver a ese ayer… a ese pasado – Replica ella colocando su mano en la mejilla del hombre por un instante y observa a sus ojos azules.

Sakura los observa a uno y al otro sumamente impresionada. ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos? Observa un instante la sortija matrimonial en la mano de la mujer mientras que el varón no porta argolla.

Kaho le dedica una última sonrisa mientras recoge sus pertenencias. Eriol trata de hablar pero no puede decir nada. Es ella quien añade– En fin, creo que he terminado aquí.

–Sabes que si necesitaras de mí, podrías contar conmigo ¿No es cierto?

–Si, lo se. Pero…– sacudiendo su cabeza añade mientras recoge sus apuntes y pertenecías –No puedo depender por siempre de ti. – Ahí observándole con seriedad– llámala… ella – Dudando un instante. – Tú… – Ahí dudando.

El hombre le abrazó con ternura y ella le responde al abrazo. Sakura los observa mas inquieta y preocupada por los rostros de ambos, en especial el de Eriol: Se nota sumamente consternado por aquella mujer que se nota que es algo mayor que él.

Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para razonar que ocurre allí, porque ahora la biblioteca desaparece de su alrededor: ahora se encuentra en una habitación muy elegante y con toques occidentales. Las enormes puertas del balcón se encuentran abiertas y una mujer observa inclinada en ellas. Cae nieve en el exterior pero ella no parece percibir el frío. Sakura observa a su alrededor como hay un poco de desorden: una mesa volteada en un lado… la silla del tocador al otro lado en el suelo.

Los cabellos están un poco más largos en la mujer, que la última vez que la vio y ahora se encuentra apoyada contra la puerta de cristal del balcón se agitan con el frío viento.

Pero ella no parece sentir frío.

Sakura se aproxima lentamente a la mujer y esta dice. – La hora se aproxima. – Sakura se sobresalta con su voz. Observa alrededor notando que se encuentran solas.

Ahí cuando la mujer vuelve su mirada al interior de la habitación, Sakura nota con estupor y cierta lástima, como el hermoso rostro oriental de la mujer está cubierto de cardinales y moretones. Incluso su cuello tiene marcas oscuras.

La mujer no parece verle a ella precisamente, pero parece que siente su presencia. Y saca de dudas a Sakura cuando añade. – No puedo revelarle toda la verdad. No pude. Pero no creo que tarden mucho en saber la verdad. He dejado bastante información para ellos en el Centro. Y mis razones… para hacer esto.

Sakura no comprende sus palabras. La mujer comienza a llorar pero contiene sus sollozos pero no sus lágrimas. Para sorpresa de Sakura ésta camina hasta donde ella se encuentra. Pareciera medirse con su persona.

–No pensé que te traería hasta aquí. No se a quien trajo. – Sonriendo a pesar que llora– El fin se aproxima. El fin de los días… – Ahí observando al exterior de la habitación: al balcón. – No puedo seguir… no puedo mas.

– ¿Qué hace…? ¿Qué…? – Pregunta Sakura pero la mujer no le hace caso. Ella misma no está segura que es lo que ocurre.

La salir al exterior. La nieve completa una visión hermosa de la ciudad a la distancia: las luces de la calle y las casas más allá se extienden hasta el infinito. Sakura observa que se encuentran en un piso alto.

La mujer observa hacía abajo. Sakura trata de tocar su hombro pero es inútil: como ha ocurrido con anterioridad, sus manos traspasan la figura de la mujer de cabellos cobrizos.

–Las voces no se callan… las voces…– Dice la mujer en una voz casi de súplica tratando de contener su propio temblar. –… Las voces que me piden que lo lastime… – tragando en seco con nerviosismo. –… que lo mate… No puedo… no lo haré…

–Espere… – Dice Sakura controlando su propio nerviosismo. Quería abrazarle. Sujetarle. Confortarle. Su voz suena tan familiar en aquellos momentos. Su mirada es conocida pero ¿De donde?

La mujer llamada Kaho pasa las manos por sus cabellos que están sueltos y siendo agitados por el viento. Su cuerpo tiembla sin poder controlarse. Sakura no sabe si es por los nervios o por el frío. Sakura no siente el frío clima.

–Mi esposo está involucrado pero no es quien ha producido esto. Es un peón. Un instrumento y usan las almas de los pobres difuntos en las tareas más asquerosas. No volverá a ponerme una mano encima… nunca más. Pero tampoco permitiré que lo lastimen. Que me usen para lastimarlo.

Con horror Sakura observa como ella sube una pierna encima de unas de las sillas y luego la otra. Luego sube los pies a la baranda del balcón, quedando de espaldas a la calle. De espaldas al vacío.

Observa al cielo y sonríe. Luego le dirige una mirada de súplica a las puertas. A donde está Sakura quien avanza con interés de sujetar a la mujer. De hablar con ella y hacerla recapacitar.

Pero el dolor de comprender que ella no la escuchará: que no puede hacer nada, la tiene aturdida, mortificada y atemorizada.

–No puedo lastimar a aquel a quien amo… a quien quiero. Y ellos me quieren usar porque saben que él jamás levantaría una mano o su poder en contra mía. – Dice Kaho con sollozos y con intensidad para que Sakura la escuche; aunque la ojiverde tiene bien claro que ella no la escucharía o sabrá de quien se trata. – ¡Tengo que callar las voces!

– ¡NO! – Grita Sakura a todo pulmón y con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas. – ¡ESPERE! ¡NO LO HAGA!

–HASTA EL ULTIMO MOMENTO… SOLO EN ULTIMO INSTANTE EL MAXIMO SACRIFICIO DEBE DE HACERSE PARA DETENERLO. DETENER EL FIN… – Y ahí ante la mirada del desconocido "Invisible" a quien le explicaba lo que hace y porque lo hace, retrocede un paso.

Y ante el grito de Sakura que rompe la silenciosa noche, la ve sucumbir cayendo y desapareciendo de su mirada atónita.

Aunque Sakura va al barandal no logra ver a la mujer, porque todo desaparece de su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Las voces se escuchan distantes. Las conoce pero no sabe donde se encuentra. Cuando finalmente toma una bocanada de aire lo hace con dificultad y sintiéndose que se asfixia. Unos brazos la sujetan por sus hombros y unas voces que dicen que respire despacio.<p>

Sakura no abre sus ojos aún. Escucha ahora las voces de los hombres y una mujer que dice –Dejen que tome un poco de aire… – ahí abre sus ojos y parpadea encontrándose frente a ella con el rostro de Kanda que se encuentra hasta el otro lado. Ahí se percata que se encuentra en el salón de la casa en Tokio. Observa a la derecha que se encuentra Eriol con un gesto de preocupación y le observa intensamente. A su izquierda se encuentra su hermano que es quien le sujeta por los brazos y luego Shaoran quien muestra una mirada sumamente preocupada y una expresión de desconcierto. Al fondo, ve la figurita pequeña de Keroberos quien se encuentra sentado sobre la mesa.

–Ella… ella se… – Ahí comenzando a hablar nerviosa y observa al varón de mirada azulada. Al observar sus pupilas añiles comienza a sollozar y no soporta diciendo. – ¡Ella… ella…! – Ahí no pudiendo controlar sus emociones comienza a llorar abrazándose con fuerza a su persona para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Tan aturdido como todos allí, Eriol pasa sus brazos por su espalda respondiendo a su abrazo mientras ella llora con intensidad en su cuello con la expresión de incomprensión ante lo que ocurre con su vieja amiga de infancia.

Luego de unos segundos de incertidumbre en los que Li y el británico–japonés se observan sin decir palabra y Touya no sabe que hacer en esta situación, es la voz de Sakura que rompe el silencio o sus sollozos fuertes cuando dice. – Ella saltó… – Hipando con furia. –…Saltó y no pude… no pude ayudarla.

– ¿Sakura? ¿A quien viste? ¿Con quien soñaste? – Pregunta Kanda preocupada por la forma en que la jovencita llora descontrolada y aun así no se suelta de Eriol.

–K…Kaho… – Dice para sorpresa de los hombres quienes se observan unos a otros. –Ella…

– ¿Kaho? ¿Mitzuki? – Ahí observando a su hermana como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma diferente al de ellos. Escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer de su pasado, era tan sorprendente como ganarse la lotería en aquellos instantes. – ¿Acaso recordaste a Kaho?

Sakura niega con su rostro no respondiéndole.

– ¿Qué pasó con Kaho, Sakura? – Pregunta Eriol por lo bajito. Aún la aferra a su figura.

Sakura trata de hablar pero niega con su cabeza.

–Será mejor que descanse…– Dice Li sintiéndose un poco ofuscado y confundido con toda aquella situación– Llevarla a su habitación.

–Aún tenemos que saber que demonios ha pasado aquí –discute Kanda con autoridad.

– ¿Acaso no lo ves? Está muy nerviosa. No dirá nada esta noche.

–La llevaré a su habitación – Se ofrece Eriol ayudando a la joven a bajar de la mesa.

–Olvídelo. Yo la llevaré… es "Mi" hermana. – Dice Touya avanzando hasta ellos y tomando a su hermana en sus brazos, la carga con una extraña facilidad y sale con ella de la habitación. Kero sin decir una palabra, va atrás de Touya.

Ya ellos tres ninguno rompen el silencio. Li observa con cierta duda al hombre de cabellos negros azulados quien se nota un poco aturdido con toda la situación. La mujer los observa a uno y otro. Y Li permanece en silencio. Es la sioux quien dice con exasperación. – ¡Oh por Dios: digan algo! ¿Alguien más nota que algo muy extraño ha pasado aquí?

–Lo sabemos. Hemos trabajado por días con ese papel y a ninguno de nosotros nos ha afectado ese hechizo. No lograremos nada de información de Sakura esta noche. Está muy alterada.

–Alterada es poco. Está histérica. – Replica la mujer. –Nunca he visto llorar a una mujer de esa forma.

–Yo si. – dice Eriol con voz grave y sin observarlo a ninguno. – Todo esto… ¿Kaho? ¿Vio a Kaho?

–Me contaste que Mitzuki trabajó con esto antes de morir. – Dice Li pensativo observando a su amigo.

–Efectivamente. Encontramos unas anotaciones en el interior de unos libros del Centro. Y ese documento junto con una carta que…– señalando la página del Codex que permanece alejado en el rincón mas alejado de la habitación. Luego que Sakura cayera inconsciente, Li llamó a Eriol quien no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa ubicada muy lejos del departamento de Daidouji. Fue toda una estrategia transportarse hasta la entrada de la casa pues si salía por la puerta del departamento, Tomoyo se daría cuenta e insistiría en ir con él. A pesar del enojo que la amatista aun tiene con él, se trata de Sakura.

Y Eriol estaba más que seguro que por Sakura, la amatista dejaría todo sin pensarlo.

– ¿Carta? ¿Qué carta?

Shaoran observa a Li de manera condescendiente y Eriol no dice nada pero asiente con su mirada.

–Kaho Mitzuki se suicidó. Un año atrás.

–Dios mío. – dice la mujer observando con compasión al varón de piel marmórea.

–Yo me voy… yo… – Ahí Eriol no pudo mas y salió de la habitación. Ambas miradas le observaron marcharse.

– ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

–Un año atrás aproximadamente.

–La tumba. La mujer que esta enterrada en el cementerio. – Dice Kanda atrayendo los pensamientos de Li. – Esa era Mitzuki. Pero… no me imaginaba que se había suicidado.

–Y Hiragizawa Tampoco. Me ha explicado que mientras estuvo convaleciente un hombre del centro le hizo llegar la carta de Kaho con la página del Codex y toda su investigación. Con su ayuda es que hemos llegado a la conclusión del "Fin de los días". – Dudando unos momentos añade– Dentro del libro donde fue encontrado toda su investigación, Kaho dejó una carta despidiéndose de Eriol.

– ¡Pobre mujer! ¡Pobre Hiraguizawa! ¡Ya me imagino como debe de sentirse! Se que significaba mucho para él.

–Para todos – Admite Li pensativo atrayendo la curiosidad de Kanda en lo que añade– Mitzuki Kaho fue profesora de primaria en Tomoeda. Fue maestra de Sakura, Daidouji y mía. Por un año, pero vinculada con la situación de las Cartas Clow. Debo de admitir, que fue una gran persona– Añade bajando su cabeza ante los recuerdos de la misteriosa maestra y como siempre le inspiró desconfianza.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Touya permanece al lado de su hermana quien aun solloza en su cama y Keroberos yace a su lado observándole con preocupación. Del otro lado, se encuentra Touya quien parece hundido en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando observa a Sakura y luego a la ventana que se encuentra abierta.

Unos toques sutiles hacen que este se dirija a la puerta para observar a la mujer de mirada oscura quien lo sorprende con su presencia. Llevando una bandeja en sus manos, dice con condescendencia.– Espero que no le importe, pero he traído un poco de té a su hermana. Le ayudarán a dormir.

–No creo que mi hermana pueda dormir esta noche.

–Tiene unas hierbas especiales– Replica la mujer mostrándole la taza pequeña y un poco de azúcar. –Dudo mucho que sin esto, pueda pegar ojo.

Touya asiente dejándole pasar y ella se aproxima a la ojiverde a quien le coloca la taza en sus manos y la chica lo toma de manera temblorosa.

Touya sale un momento de la habitación cerrando la puerta y metido en sus propios pensamientos. Sakura apenas balbuceaba algunas cosas. "Ella dio un paso… solo uno y se fue… se fue hermano. Quería callar las voces y ella…" ahí no pudiendo decir mas nada.

Así fue el fin de Kaho Mitzuki: Cuantos bellos y al mismo tiempo tristes recuerdos tenía de ella. Una mujer que desde el primer momento le impresionó por su fortaleza, su bondadosa persona y candidez.

Su primer amor.

Es irónico que se fuera de aquella forma: suicidio es de cobardes. De personas que no pueden con el mundo y sus vicisitudes. Kaho era una mujer fuerte.

¡Cuantas incertidumbres!

Observó mas adelante y vio al sujeto de apellido Hiragizawa de pie observando a la luna. No sabía que decirle o como dirigirse a él.

Pero la idea que su hermana se abrazara a él le llenó de una profunda apatía al sujeto.

¿Por qué su hermana tenía que abrazarlo a _él_?

Su mirada atrajo la atención del británico quien preguntó desde su posición. – ¿Cómo está Sakura?

–Aun sigue alterada. Kanda está con ella…

Eriol asiente en silencio.

– ¿Usted conocía a Kaho Mitzuki?

–Así es. Desde que tenía nueve años – Admite sorprendiendo al sujeto. – Ella estuvo aquí en Japón, mucho tiempo atrás.

–Si, lo se. – Admite Touya sorprendiendo a Eriol. Luego guarda silencio.

Y por sus miradas valen más que mil palabras. Ambos se miden con la mirada y no necesitan palabras para decir lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces

O lo que ocurre ahora.

–Oiga… quiere que crea que…– Ahí apuntándole con el dedo.

–Era una muy buena amiga– Dice Eriol sabiendo por la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro del varón que puede deducir que "Relación" pudo haber tenido la mujer con él. Respetaba su persona y por supuesto sus recuerdos de ella. – La eché mucho de menos y lamenté su muerte. – dándole punto y final a la situación.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

–Buenos días.

– ¡Shaoran! – Se sobresalta la joven de verle asomar la cabeza por su habitación. – Buenos días, – Saludándole con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Un poco aturdida. Ese té que me hizo Kanda me ha dejado algo atontada– Dice la joven ya vestida y haciendo su cama. –Kero me ha dicho que he dormido mucho.

–Ya casi es medio día. – Responde el sujeto observándole de mejor ánimo que cuando la dejara irse con su hermano la noche anterior. – Tal vez ahora, podamos hablar de lo que pasó anoche. – Viéndole detenerse de alisar sus mantas pero segundos después, retoma su labor.

–No hay nada que hablar… si quiero, es olvidar.

–Sakura…

–No la viste Shaoran– Dice con un tono de voz serio y firme, muy diferente a Sakura. Aun la joven no le observa. – No la viste… no la escuchaste… ella trató de explicarse. De decir el porque… de proteger a alguien. De protegerlo a "él" – Ahí no dando detalles aunque sabe que en el fondo de su corazón, habla de Eriol. Habría que haber visto las miradas que ellos se lanzaban en uno de los recuerdos.

–Pero aun así, debemos de saber que fue lo que te pasó.

Enderezándose le mira a los ojos y Li, lee toda la tristeza de la joven ante los recuerdos. –Ella le lanzó un hechizo a la página del libro. Dice que en el libro están parte de las soluciones y junto a ellas, dejó toda su investigación. No sabe a quien convocaba pero esperaba que pudiera poner conclusión a algunas cosas de su vida. De su pasado. – Llevándose las manos al pecho– Tenía tanto dolor dentro de si… ella era muy triste. Tenía muchos problemas… ella…– ahí sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Shaoran se aproxima a ella temeroso de haber cometido un error en forzarle a hablar. Cuando le toma por los hombros ella levanta su mirada a sus ojos y dice con lentitud. – Era la maestra Kaho ¿No es cierto? – Sorprendiéndole. –

– ¿Cómo…

–La he recordado. Antes de caer dormida. Le reconocí.

– ¡Eso es fantástico! Quiere decir que estás recobrando la memoria…

–No Shaoran. No es fantástico. No es fantástico ver a una persona que perteneció a tu pasado, perder la vida de esa forma. Fue cruel… fue horrible. Ella solo quería callar las voces. – Ahí el sujeto no pudo evitar que ella posara su rostro contra su pecho. Pero aun así mantenían cierta distancia. Sollozando ella dijo. – Solo quería… no quería hacerle daño. Era una persona que conocí… una buena persona, que tuvo un fin horrible. Esas si son cosas que no quisiera recordar… nunca.

Li no supo que responderle.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Tomoyo Daidouji hablaba por teléfono en aquellos instantes con Touya y lo que le contaba la llena de consternación. Había hecho un alto en las oficinas de Empresas Daidouji para escuchar a su primo contarle los imprevistos de la noche anterior. Su prima estaba bien, lo que la llena de tranquilidad pero lo próximo que le dijo su conocido la dejó helada.

– ¿Qué Eriol estaba ahí? –Pregunta con un dejo de voz y sorprendida.

–_Así es. Parece que todo este lío tiene que ver con ese sujeto de Londres_. –Responde Touya desde su móvil mientras se encuentra en los jardines de la casa rentada. _– No se que pensar de todo esto. Por un momento pensé que perdería a mi hermana Tomoyo. _

–Pero… él estaba dormido en la habitación de invitados… ¿Estás seguro que era Eriol?

–_Claro que estoy seguro._ – Responde ofuscado – _Li lo llamó y estaba en la casa en menos de un minuto. Se apareció en las afueras de la casa. Con eso que él y Li además del monje aquel, han protegido la casa. Ni ellos mismos pueden aparecerse aquí dentro. _

_"Entonces se marchó mientras yo dormía" _pensaba Tomoyo sintiéndose herida de que no considerara siquiera despertarle para informarle de lo ocurrido con Sakura. Siente una punzada de rencor hacía el varón.

_"Una de tantas"_ Se recuerda ella al rememorar cuando le dio la última noche que habían hablado aquella bofetada desahogando toda su rabia, impotencia, incomodidad, desamor y perturbación ante todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo que ocurría en el presente y el desinterés de él.

Aunque luego terminó derrumbando todo aquello en sus brazos.

No se habían besado, pero aquel contacto fue suficiente para servirle de consuelo ante todo el sufrimiento.

Pero ¿Servía para conseguir el perdón?

La desesperación en las palabras del sujeto que continuaron hablando de la desconfianza que le daban el chino y el sujeto ese además de toda la situación que pasa, despertaron los instintos protectores de Daidouji quien responde.– No puedes estar siempre en estas situaciones Touya. Debes de darle su espacio a Sakura. No puedes protegerla todo el tiempo.

_– ¿Espacio? ¿Espacio? Ella cayó bajo alguna clase de poder. ¡Pudo haber muerto!_

–Pero no fueron las intenciones del mismo. Touya: La señorita Mitzuki jamás le habría hecho daño a tú hermana.

_–Lo se. _

– ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunta alzando una ceja. Solo que el sujeto no pudo verle. La forma como éste dijo aquello llamó su atención.

–_Ehhhh _– Dudando unos segundos. – _El asunto es que tal vez Sakura necesita hablar con una amiga. Eres lo más cercano que tiene a una y hay cosas que yo no entiendo. Tú compartiste con ella y la maestra Mitzuki. _

–También Li.

–_Pero prefiero que lo hagas tú._

–Touya: – Dice Tomoyo con una tenue sonrisa.– ¿A poco aún no confías en Li? Te dije que él quiere lo mejor para Sakura…

–….

–Al menos claro, que las cosas estén progresando entre esos dos y temas que "Algo más" surja allí…– sus ojos brillan ante la expectativa que en verdad aquello fuera cierto.

Y el silencio en la línea, luego por el tono de descolgado le demuestra a Tomoyo que ha tocado una fibra susceptible del sujeto. Cuando el intercomunicador de su escritorio suena, es su secretaria quien dice. – "_Disculpe señorita: Pero le busca un señor Hiragizawa_" – Palideciendo con aquel anuncio.

Tomoyo duda unos segundos y finalmente pulsa el aparato para decir. – Hazlo pasar. – Y de ahí se dirige al aparato en sus manos para decir – Ahora no puedo seguir hablando. Ire tan pronto pueda.

–_Te lo agradezco. Y se que Sakura también te lo agradecerá_– Responde el sujeto.

Tomoyo voltea su mirada a los ventanales de la oficina para observar a su asistente escoltando al guapo hombre de mirada añil hasta el interior de la oficina mientras cuelga el aparato. Tomoyo no deja de percibir la mirada de admiración que el sujeto atrae por parte de su asistente personal.

–Que sorpresa verte por aquí. – Dice algo aturdida por su presencia y notándose nerviosa. – ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Viéndole negar con su rostro, Tomoyo despide a su asistente quien los deja a solas en la oficina. Tomoyo le invita a sentarse en una de las sillas disponibles y ella toma asiento en la otra silla pero no la de su escritorio.

–Tienes preocupación dibujado en todo tu rostro. – Dice Tomoyo pensativa.

–No se que hago aquí. Salí temprano del departamento y he estado dando vueltas por toda la ciudad. – Dice el hombre notándose en verdad cansado. Tomoyo no sabía si tenerle pena o desquitarse por todas las preocupaciones de las cuales, él fue responsable con el paso de los años.

Pero la "Explosión" que tuvo en noches pasadas en su departamento la hace avergonzarse. No sabe si mostrarle lo dependiente que es de su contacto, de sus palabras o de sus sentimientos hacía el hombre que estaban mas claros que aún existen en ella.

A pesar que ha tratado con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar, de dejarlas ir.

–Tal vez porque no tienes control de tus pensamientos… o tus pies en este caso.

Lo ve suspirar: nunca lo había visto tan susceptible. Tan abierto. Siempre la había encantado con sus sonrisas o su rostro que no leía ningún tipo de sentimiento en su persona.

Para ahora leer ¿Desamor, arrepentimiento… dolor?

–Touya me ha llamado – dice Tomoyo tomando la palabra ya que el silencio de la oficina es ensordecedor. – Me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido anoche con Sakura – Atrayendo su mirada. – Y la señorita Mitzuki.

Y su mirada lo dijo todo.

Tomoyo es la que prosigue al notar su silencio y cierta vergüenza. Con voz comprensiva añade. –No tienes que darme explicaciones: Si estaba claro para mí que aquella vez que te fuiste, que la razón era otra mujer.

–Tomoyo…

La mujer sonríe pero es una sonrisa fría y a la defensiva.

–Somos adultos Eriol. Es obvio aquella vez cuando yo tenía once años y cuando Kaho Mitzuki salió por la puerta del comedor, que algo había en ustedes. De todas formas, nunca fuiste un niño normal.

–Lo dices con rencor– Replica el sujeto finalmente.

Encogiéndose de hombros añade. – Aquella vez tenía once años. No comprendía muchas cosas.

–Comprendiste a Kaho.

–Comprendí una absurda admiración de una mujer de veinte años con un niño de once. – Encogiéndose de hombros– Pero por supuesto, ya lo dije: nunca has sido un niño normal. Siempre has ido a dos y tres pasos adelante de nosotros.

–Ella murió – Dice viendo que Kinomoto también le reveló aquello– hace mas de un año ya.

– ¿Ella era la razón por la cual no querías volver a Tokio cuando te lo pedí meses atrás? ¿Cuándo Li pidió por ti?

– ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No pude protegerla. No pude proteger a una querida amiga.

Tomoyo se incorpora para responderle– ¿Qué podrías hacer tú en aquel momento? Fue hace meses. Kaho dices que murió un año atrás.

–Pensé que había sido su esposo. – Confiesa el británico con el arrepentimiento dibujado en todo su rostro. – Yo…

–Ibas a vengar su muerte– Dice la amatista con entendimiento y un aturdimiento dibujado en su rostro. – ¿Serías capaz de quitar una vida, Eriol? Tal vez por alguien a quien aún amas.

–No. – Ahí observándole como si se aferrara al último atisbo de esperanza en su vida. – No la amo. No la he amado desde hace mucho tiempo. Era una ilusión. – Explica el sujeto. – Dices que voy a un paso adelante y así era. Y cinco años atrás, vi que era una ilusión. Y en vida solo fuimos amigos. Era una fantasía y lo que me ocurrió en aquel entonces, me hizo recapacitar y razonar las cosas. Por eso ella se casó: porque había entendido que un imposible no es el camino a algo seguro. A algo firme. – Confiesa el hombre. – Ver a Sakura anoche en aquella situación, me hizo pensar nuevamente las razones por las cuales nosotros te hicimos salir de la casa… del grupo – sorprendiéndole. – Ver como Sakura estaba. Es mi amiga. La admiro. Pero viendo la preocupación y mortificación en los rostros de Li y de Kinomoto me hizo pensar… ¿Qué habría pasado si en vez de ella, te hubiera pasado a ti? – Sorprendiéndole e incorporándose hasta alcanzarle.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – Pregunta la joven.

–Quiero decir… que… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si en vez de Sakura, hubieras sido tú quien hubiera caído en el hechizo? No sabemos como y porque Sakura pudo librarse… pero ¿Podrías haberte librado tú? – tocando su mejilla y sonrojando a la joven al momento que sus miradas hacen contacto.

–Ya le dije que está ocupada. – Dice una voz desde la puerta esta abriéndose de repente. La asistente de Tomoyo con una expresión ofuscada viene atrás de un sujeto alto de mirada oscura quien observa a Tomoyo y Eriol con cierto prejuicio que es notable por ambos. –Disculpe señorita Tomoyo: no quiso que le anunciara. – Observando con vergüenza a su jefa y con cierta incomodidad al recién llegado y hermanastro de Tomoyo.

– ¿Interrumpo algo? – Dice el sujeto avanzando hasta ambos; nota el bochorno en el rostro de su hermanastra mientras que Eriol nota el cambio en la mirada de la joven a pocos pasos de él quien al momento de verse interrumpidos, se alejó de su contacto. – No nos han presentado…

–…Eriol: este es mi hermanastro. Disculpa sus modales que nunca han sido los mejores.

Ambos hombres se miden con los ojos y finalmente el recién llegado sonríe con altanería para decir. – Encantado. Disculpe, pero mi hermana y yo no nos llevamos en los mejores términos.

Eriol puede percibir el pesado ambiente que ha caído entre ellos desde el ingreso del sujeto a la oficina: no puede quitarle que es alto y elegante. Su perfil le da a denotar un hombre de buena familia y su manera de vestir muy impecable y bastante ostentosa.

– ¿A que vienes? ¿Qué quieres?

Esa fue Tomoyo quien no se mide ante la presencia de Eriol para demostrarle su antipatía hacía el sujeto. Aquello llama poderosamente la atención al sujeto de ojos índigos.

–Vine a recordarte de la fiesta que "mamá" – ahí sonriendo con frivolidad para pronunciar aquello. – Te espera el próximo sábado en la casa.

–No quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños. Dile que la cancele.

El sujeto frunce el ceño para decir con frialdad y borrando todo rastro de cordialidad. – Si quieres, dile tú. Rómpele el corazón… nuevamente. –Ahí observando al sujeto a pocos pasos de la mujer añade. – Supongo que te acompañará… este "caballero"…

Tomoyo se sonroja intensamente ante su presunción. Sabe que cuando él entraba por la oficina vio a Eriol sujetándole por el mentón. Ella estaba segura que si ese horrible hombre hubiera durado unos segundos más en la puerta, Eriol la habría besado.

Y para romper toda regla consigo misma acerca del sujeto, le habría gustado que le besara.

–Por supuesto que le acompañaré– Dice Eriol decidido. – Creo que deberíamos estar todos sus amigos– Sorprendiendo con esto al hombre delante de ellos. Tomoyo le mira igual de atónita por sus palabras. – ¿Crees que tú madre pueda disponer de unas invitaciones más? Sabes que muchos te apreciamos y queremos compartir ese día contigo.

Tomoyo asiente dudando sus palabras o sus intenciones.

Y Kana sonríe para decir con fría cortesía– ¡Magnifico! Comunicaré las buenas nuevas a mi madre… encantado de conocerle… ¿Señor…?

–Hiragizawa. Hiragizawa Eriol.

–Ebisawa Kana*– Dice el hombre haciendo una señal de despedida. – Hasta entonces Hiragizawa– Retirándose de la oficina.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ambos van por los pasillos de la casa cuando Sakura los ve y no duda en avanzar esbozando una sonrisa complacida de ver a Tomoyo allí. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no volverías… o al menos…– Ahí observando a Eriol quien acompaña a su prima quien no evita abrazarle.

–Eriol me contó lo que pasó anoche. – Observando de reojo al aludido agrega– Me ha confiado que tal vez necesitas alguien de confianza con quien hablar.

Sakura agradece el tacto del sujeto ante aquello y toma de la mano a su prima para decirle. – Ven: vamos al jardín. – Eriol las ve marcharse y decide proseguir por la casa, hasta el comedor de la casa que se usa como centro de estudios. Toca unos instantes en la puerta para ser abierta por Kanda quien le saluda con una sonrisa y le deja pasar. Ve a Shaoran sentado con los demás sujetos que comparten la casa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

–Traje a Daidouji–San a que hable con Sakura– Ante la mirada analítica de Li añade encogiéndose de brazos– Creo que le hará bien.

–Tal vez– admite el chino incómodo que no se le ocurriera a él aquella idea– Aquí estaba hablando con Rajdetsú y poniendo al día a los demás sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Te importa si hablo en chino? Ellos entienden muy bien el chino pero no el japonés.

–Tendremos que poner una alternativa a eso. – Opina Eriol sentándose al lado de Li y hablando en el mismo idioma que Shaoran se dirigía a los sujetos atrayendo las miradas de los mismos sobre él al lo que éste añade– Tenía mucho tiempo libre antes de conocer que existían las chicas– guiñándole el ojo y ocasionando las sonrisas de complicidad de los hombres de la mesa.

Kanda simplemente guarda silencio y se mantiene atenta desde la puerta cerrada del salón.

–La intención del hechizo no fue lastimar a quien quedara atrapado en él. – Dice Rajdetsú y todos les prestan atención. – Sakura ha regresado sin un rasguño.

–Pero la experiencia ha sido terrible– Dice Li coincidiendo con su aliado. – La pregunta es ¿Por qué este hechizo ha funcionado? ¿No se supone que hemos protegido la casa?

–Contra intrusos mágicos y sobrenaturales. – Opina Eriol en conocimiento total de las medidas tomadas en la casa. – No contra un conjuro puesto en un artículo como esa página.

–Hablando de eso, Mitzuki hizo un excelente trabajo – Refiere Li a su amigo. – No se que tantos hayan sido sus conocimientos de latín, pero su traducción es casi exacta a lo que Rajdetsú y yo hemos podido extraer.

– ¿Pero no habla en definitiva de una solución a la situación?

–No. – Dice con pesadumbre el sujeto. –Lo que me hace analizar que en verdad debemos de usar la carta del Retorno y hablar con Clow Reed. Este podría tener una solución.

Eriol lo observa con intensidad al decir aquello. Los demás que se encuentran en la mesa, no opinan al respecto.

– ¿Crees que Sakura está lista?

–Ella dice que lo está – Responde Li. – Confío en su criterio. Pero necesito que estés aquí. En caso que las cosas puedan salirse de control. Necesito alguien que tenga la cabeza fría y pueda servir de conexión… en caso que algo salga mal.

Los hombres allí presentes dirigen la mirada al hombre de mirada azulada quien observa aturdido la mirada de confianza y decisión en el rostro del chino.

–Entonces… ¿Qué estás esperando?

–Al menos un par de días. Hasta que todo lo ocurrido anoche no le afecte tanto. Necesitamos a Sakura totalmente concentrada en lo que vamos a hacer y no podemos perder tiempo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––– **Dos Días Después. **

Se encuentran en el centro del jardín de la casa y Touya observa todo el movimiento en la misma. No ve a Daidouji en el lugar pero si a Hiragizawa quien se les une hablando por lo bajito con Kanda y Rajdetsú.

Kinomoto permanece atento a sus palabras. –Por el momento necesitamos que estén cien por cien alertas y listos para cualquier cosa. Ya estoy casi totalmente recuperado pero no podemos confiarnos. Sakura y Li utilizaran mucha de su magia tanto para ir a la época de Clow Reed como para volver. – Intercambia una rápida mirada con Kinomoto y prosigue – Y una vez que regresen no podemos confiarnos.

– ¿Estás seguro que podrán regresar? – Pregunta Touya interviniendo.

–Tengo mucha fe en el poder de Sakura y en el de Li. – Dice Eriol confiado. – Si, claro que regresarán. El momento y el tiempo, no es fácil de determinar. Depende de cuanto duren allá.

Observa al sujeto de cabellos oscuros que viene por el pasillo y se ve sumamente pensativo. Cruza miradas con todos los presentes en especial Kanda quien le sonríe con ternura y confianza. Él no devuelve su sonrisa.

– ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? – Ahí vuelve a intervenir Touya quien se ha percatado de la mirada nerviosa del sujeto chino… ¡Primera vez que lo nota tan tenso!

–Esperemos no llegar hasta ahí… Tenga Fe Kinomoto. Sino es en Li, téngalo en su hermana. – Ahí observando a la joven de ojos verdes que viene por el pasillo con Keroberos en su verdadera forma y de la mano de su amiga Daidouji quien parece infundirle valor.

– ¡Ánimos Sakura! Ya lo has hecho anteriormente.

–No se Tomoyo ¡Estoy tan asustada!

–Li no dejará que nada te pase. Eso te lo puedo asegurar – Dice la chica de cabellos plomizos en su oído en lo que ambas mujeres observan al aludido quien parece un poco tenso– Solo apóyense mutuamente y todo saldrá bien. – Observándole a sus ojos verdes con confianza añade con una sonrisa – ¡Además tienes que volver! Iremos a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños que mamá me ha organizado – Tomando sus manos como cuando eran niñas. –Tenemos que escoger tu vestido, como cuando éramos pequeñas. Todos están invitados así que será muy divertido ver el rostro de mi madre cuando nos vea a todos reunidos de nuevo… como antes. Tienes que volver…

Sakura sonríe a su amiga y agradece su apoyo. Observa luego a su hermano mayor quien trata de no observarle. Pareciera que no le interesa por lo que ocurrirá en pocos momentos. Cuando Sakura va a voltearse para dirigirse a Eriol, escucha que dice – Trata… trata de no tardar mucho monstruo. – Ahí Sakura lo observa atentamente – Y ten cuidado…

Sakura asiente con una sonrisa de confianza y luego va a donde Eriol. Éste dice con un tono de voz seguro. – No creo que encuentren problemas pero por si acaso… – Ahí observándole con una enigmática sonrisa– Confíen uno en el otro – Ahí dirigiéndose a Li – Y en Clow. No dudo que si está en sus manos, él les auxiliará. Buena suerte.

–Quisiera ir contigo Sakurita. – Interrumpe Kero

–No puedes. De por si, Sakura y Li utilizaran una gran cantidad de magia. – Habla el sujeto de mirada azulada. – Podría ser contraproducente para ella.

–La última vez, Clow la detectó aunque los guardianes no. – Habla finalmente Li atrayendo la atención de los presentes. – Esta ocasión podría ser lo mismo.

– ¿Llevas contigo el diario?

–Una copia escrita de lo que dice la página – Dice Li señalando el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ahí toma una bocanada de aire y levanta su cabeza para decirle a la ojiverde– ¿Lista?

Sakura asiente con firmeza y observa a cada uno de los presentes. Caminan juntos hacia el centro del jardín con la mirada de todos los miembros de la casa en ellos.

– ¡Ánimo Sakura! ¡Lo harás Bien! – Grita Tomoyo.

– ¡Suerte Sakurita!

–Mocoso: Si algo le pasa a mi hermana, mejor no regreses… – Amenaza Touya. Tomoyo y Eriol suspiran resignados mientras enormes gotas ruedan por sus cabezas.

– ¿Lista? – Le pregunta el chino.

Sakura duda unos instantes y el hombre nota el titubeo en su mirada. Le toma la mano un segundo para ofuscar a Touya y a Kero quienes van a replicar y es cuando ella extiende una de sus manos para mostrar el dije en forma de llave que se convierte a los ojos de los allí presentes en el báculo de la joven.

–"Return: Regrésanos a los tiempo del Mago Clow" – Solicita la joven en voz baja y ante la presencia de todos una pequeña figura de orejas largas portando un reloj en sus manos rodea con su magia a los jóvenes y en pocos segundos desaparecen del lugar.

–Sorprendente – Habla Rajdetsú falto de aire ante aquello.

– ¿Tenia que tomarle la mano a MI hermana? – Pregunta en voz alta y de mal humor el mayor de los Kinomotos.

–Ahora ¿Qué pasará? – Pregunta Kanda al lado de Hiragizawa.

–Ahora, solo nos resta esperar. –Habla el varón confiando en los jóvenes y así lo demuestra a los demás cuando añade con una sonrisa– ¿Y bien? ¿Quién tiene hambre? – chocando sus manos con optimismo y trayendo las miradas de todos a su persona. – ¿Qué? Yo cocinaré…

–Tienes razón – dice Tomoyo atrayendo la mirada aturdida de los presentes. – Tenemos que continuar y no sabremos cuando regresen.

–Yo te ayudaré – dice la sioux atrayendo la atención y sonriendo con optimismo añade.– Li le protegerá y no vale la pena que nos preocupemos. Confío mucho en el poder de Li.

–Y yo en Sakura– Afirma Eriol sonriendo al apoyo de las mujeres.

Kanda y Rajdetsú avanzan con el sujeto al interior de la casa mientras que Tomoyo queda atrás con Touya quien aun observa el punto donde su hermana había "desaparecido" con el chino.

–Ella estará bien. Ambos lo estarán – Afirma ella con atención. – Vamos. No hacemos nada quedándonos aquí.

El varón lanza una mirada a los ojos optimistas de la hermosa muchacha a su lado y luego un ultimo vistazo al espacio en blanco del jardín y finalmente desiste de su intención de quedarse.

"_Mamá… Papá… ustedes protéjanla por favor" _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ya cae el atardecer en el Japón actual. El sujeto comió poco y se mantuvo ocupado con los deberes de la casa mientras espera el regreso de su hermana. Hiragizawa y Daidouji se marcharon horas antes, después del almuerzo supuestamente de compras ¿Quién se le ocurre ir de compras en una situación como aquella?

Con su torso solo cubierto por una camisilla el hombre lleva rato en los jardines y contrario a lo que cualquiera creería este se mueve con agilidad felina en el mismo mientras parece colocarse en movimientos artes marciales orientales de defensa y ataque. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que usase sus conocimientos en defensa personal para practicar o si acaso tratar de no pensar mucho en todo lo que ocurre.

Había hablado mas temprano con Yukito informándole de lo que haría Sakura. Este le dijo con confianza que no dudara en llamarlo si lo necesitaban.

Pero pensando que Yukito tiene una vida sentimental en Kioto podía intervenir en sus deberes como guardián y como alguna vez dijo, protector de Sakura.

_"No tengo vida sentimental. No tengo a más nadie a quien proteger sino a mi hermana… Así que mientras tanto yo me haré cargo"_ había dicho el varón de miradas oscura a su amigo.

Su sorpresa fue ver acercarse por el jardín a la mujer de tez oscura (al menos más dorada que las de los japoneses) con dos espadas cortas de madera y con las infalibles licras rojas además del top deportivo rojo que solo le cubre sus generosos pechos.

Ella por todo saludo le dice– Veo que estás entrenando. Así que pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos.

Touya se endereza observándole con intensidad a los ojos oscuros. Le hace una señal casi imperceptible de una de las espadas de madera en sus manos para que las acercara. En un movimiento rápido ella se la arroja, atrapándole en el aire.

– ¿Sabes artes marciales?

–Aprendí cuando era un adolescente. Supuse hace un par de horas que para invertir un poco el tiempo, es mejor ponerme en forma.

La mujer alza una ceja perspicazmente al añadir. – Me compraste café.

–Es instantáneo – Se disculpa el sujeto no dándole importancia al detalle.

–Me compraste café. – Insiste haciendo unas flexiones con sus pies y rodillas. – Fue muy amable de tu parte. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Tiene algo de extraño ser amable?

–Cuando se trata de una completa desconocida.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el hombre se pone en posición de defensa y sonríe con confianza a la mujer diciendo –Adelante: has lo mejor que puedas.

–Oh no lo dudes. Lo haré –Sonríe con desafío al sujeto moviéndose ágilmente en su contra.

––––––––––––**Continuara –––––––––––––––––––––– **

**Comentarios de la autora: Bueno, primero están en orden disculparme por el enorme atraso que sufrió la publicación final de éste nuevo capitulo. Las cosas se me están complicando bastante en la oficina y el tiempo se me hace más mínimo. Parece que todos los años es lo mismo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes aún siguen esta historia. Espero que el capitulo nueve haya sido de su agrado. Ya el próximo capitulo no será hasta el próximo año 2012 justo para después de año nuevo. Esto lo hago porque las cosas como informo mas arriba, se me están complicando en mi trabajo y se que debo de completar unas metas hasta fin de año. Para quienes encuentran esto como una desventaja, les recomiendo que lean la historia "Se Busca Novio" Es súper corta, pero esta continuará hasta diciembre 20 con su capitulo final. **

**Por el momento me despido, deseándoles a todos un fantástico año 2012 y Feliz Navidad. **

**Un abrazo a Todos **

**Crys. **


	11. Chapter 10 El Inicio Del Fin

_**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **_

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 10. El Inicio del fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Volviendo al pasado, a los tiempos del mago Clow, me hace recordar aquella ocasión que Sakura fue llamada por la Return y volvió a mí… <em>

_Cayendo en mis brazos. _

_Creo que ese fue uno de los primeros momentos que presentí que algo especial nacía. _

_Algo surgía entre nosotros. _

_Pero Sakura tan despistada como era, no podía entender cuanto significaba para mí… un amor de niño. _

_Un sentimiento inocente y puro… solo dirigido a ella. Y en aquellos momentos, debo de admitir, estaba tan ignorante como ella de aquellas emociones que nacían. _

_Vernos nuevamente, uno al lado del otro, ha despertado en mis sentimientos que creía perdidos…desaparecidos desde aquel momento que perdí a la única mujer que he amado y fue en mis brazos. _

_Porque "Me gustas" siendo un niño, no es el mismo sentimiento que cariño, o gustas como adulto._

_Tal vez ella no se percibe como una mujer adulta con aquellos ojos brillantes que no pueden ocultar sus sentimientos. No es como las demás que pueden disfrazar sus pensamientos, sus emociones. Desde aquella noche en Kioto que descubrió que algo andaba mal y que había actuado mal e impulsivamente, apareciéndose en la ventana de mi hotel y arriesgándose al peligro. _

_Solo para saber si todo estaba bien. Para disculparse por algo que no sabía bien que había hecho. _

_Admiro a esta joven que conocí siendo una niña pequeña y ahora es toda una adulta. _

_Una atractiva adulta. _

_Debo de dejar de pensar en esto: tengo sus manos aferradas con las mías y hemos llegado a nuestro destino. _

_Por el momento, situaciones mas urgentes ocupan nuestros pensamientos por encima de mis sentimientos transformados hacía mi amiga de infancia. _

_Hacía la primera chica que me gustó."_

* * *

><p>Aturdida voltea observando a su alrededor mientras el hombre a su lado, se suelta de sus manos, observando sorprendido la construcción que le rodea.<p>

-¿Dónde crees que estamos? – Pregunta Sakura nerviosa y mirando al rostro de Li que parece sumamente sorprendido al verse en esos jardines inmensos, bien cuidados y bastos. Observa la imponente construcción que brilla bajo la luz del sol de lo que parece ser un día de primavera por la tenue llovizna que cae a pesar de encontrarse el cielo con pocas nubes.

-…Mi casa- Responde Li sorprendido de reconocer sus alrededores que no parecen haber cambiado mucho a excepción de un árbol que no pertenece al paisaje que rememora de su hogar.- Excepto eso – señalando el alto nogal en el fondo del jardín. - … solo queda el tronco en su lugar.

-¿Cómo ha crecido tan pronto?

-No ha crecido. Estamos en el pasado. – Sakura parpadea y éste añade.- El árbol le cayó un rayo años antes de yo nacer. Tuvieron que cortarlo…

En aquel momento no abunda más porque observa dos personas quienes caminan por los cuidados pasillos de la casa. Ambos visten con ropas chinas tradicionales y al mismo tiempo antiguas. El primero es un hombre alto de cabellera negra azulada amarrada en una trenza que cruza por su frente y portando en su rostro una pequeña montura de bifocales de tono dorado. Su palidez es notoria y Shaoran frunce su ceño al verlo caminar sin notar la presencia de ambos.

Pero percibe su enorme poder.

Una magia conocida.

A su lado camina una dama de facciones tan estilizadas y refinadas como él. Incluso sus facciones chinas le recuerdan a alguien en particular pero no sabe de donde.

Vienen discutiendo por lo bajito y Shaoran nota el bastón que el hombre usa para sostenerse.

Sakura se queda observando aquellas personas (mucho mas adultas que ella) quienes vienen a la par y sus trajes son muy llamativos y de colores brillantes; el hombre con una especie de túnica con detalles dorados y ve la capucha que se encuentra en su espalda. A su lado la mujer viste con un traje muy vistoso y colorido de detalles verdes y dorados, cuyas tonalidades resultan sumamente familiares.

Y de repente recuerda el traje de color verde y dorado que el niño usara en sus sueños.

Voltea a su lado para observar al hombre de cabellos cafés y reconoce aquello. Luego enfoca la mirada en el hombre de la larga trenza y su mente se arremolinan de repente muchos recuerdos de su pasado.

Recuerdos que estaban enterrados. Y parecían en aquel segundo salir a flor.

"_Requeriré un esfuerzo enorme de tú parte… ánimos pequeña: podrás hacerlo."_

-Shaoran: Ese es Clow. – Murmura Sakura sorprendiendo a Li con su revelación, mientras aprieta su brazo, quien no oculta su estupefacción. La sonrisa de Sakura es delatora y asegura.- Lo recuerdo…

La mirada de ambas personas se enfoca a ellos, sorprendiendo a Li ante aquello ¿No se supone que no intervienen en el pasado? ¿Qué no son vistos?

Clow sonríe y le dice algo a la mujer quien con una cabezadita y lanzando una última mirada observa a la distancia donde había visto "Algo" aparecerse.

Clow deja los pasillos de la mansión aproximándose a paso lento ante los visitantes.

Con una sonrisa gentil, característica de él llega hasta ellos. Sakura reconoce aquella complexión física y no evita mostrarse emocionada y nerviosa. A pesar que Shaoran trata de sujetarle por el brazo, se le resbala y ella avanza hasta el hombre colocándose frente a frente.

Como iguales.

Excepto que Clow solo percibe sus presencias. Puede "ver" por así decirlo a dos personas… siente sus auras. Siente su poder.

-Eres alguien sumamente poderoso para poder haber utilizado la "Return" con dos personas… - Le dice a Sakura como saludo.- solo apenas unos meses he hablado contigo y ahora eres mas fuerte… mucho más fuerte que cuando hablamos.

Sakura observa atrás hacía Li y este recuerda aquel momento: Sakura fue "tragada por el árbol sagrado del Templo Tsukimine". En esa ocasión no pudo sacarla del lugar… ahí era que estaba la carta el Retorno.

Y Sakura por el uso de aquel poder, salió pero agotada. Y años después, vuelve con ella a su lado pero para Clow, apenas son meses.

Los viajes en el tiempo, no tienen leyes fijas de tiempo transcurrido.

Volviendo su mirada al frente, es cuando los ojos del hombre se dirige al otro "ente" y no puede evitar decir con gentileza- Me alegra saber que la magia de la familia no se haya perdido. Tú eres uno de los tantos descendientes de los Li. Percibo en ti un gran poder por igual… y juntos… - Observando el uno y el otro – Provienen de un mundo lleno de caos y desorden.

-Vinimos…

-Se ha que han venido. Su presencia ha sido notada por todos aquellos con magia que están en esta casa – Observando al interior de la mansión añade.- No se preocupen. No se atreven a salir. Están enojados porque no he procurado dejar mi legado entre los suyos. Y es que, no está escrito.

Ambos jóvenes le observan con atención.

Clow prosigue su caminar en el jardín y dice volteándose un instante.- Acompáñenme.

Sakura y Shaoran avanzan a su lado con expectativa descrita en su rostro. El sujeto continúa su andar hasta que llegan a la parte mas alejada del jardín.

-Los Li tienen la costumbre de colocar en cada uno de sus líderes, personas particulares para protegerlos. Siempre ha sido una familia leal a sus líderes y que coloca éstas personas como si fueran especie de guardianes pero son mortales… tienen poderes, incluso mas poderosos que ellos. La mujer que han visto es la guardiana de mi pariente. Está, preocupada.

Clow observa al pequeño charco a pocos metros de ellos donde unos peces saltan para atrapar a los insectos que sobrevuelan la superficie y que se vuelve alimento.

-Ustedes están aquí porque el Fin de los Días finalmente se encuentra en su cúspide. – Sorprende a los jóvenes.- Quieren ver como detener la profecía. La profecía escrita por Yûko.

Ajeno de cualquier pizca de sorpresa o admiración es el joven Shaoran quien dice-¿Es posible… detenerla?

-Solo Yûko puede responderles eso. – Admite el sujeto inclinándose contra el árbol y sosteniéndose por el bastón.- Voy a morir muy pronto. Lo veo venir desde hace meses. Es por ello que ya las cartas han sido entregadas y por supuesto, sus guardianes están sellados. He venido a China a despedirme… a morir aquí. Entre los míos.

-Lo escrito en el diario, sobre los elegidos… sobre los guardianes – Dice Shaoran atrayendo la mirada del mago.

Luego de un breve silencio como si deliberara con sus palabras, dice-Todo allí es cierto.

-¿Fue visto por usted?

-Jugamos con las dimensiones y pagamos un precio caro. Uno de ellos fue precisamente que Yûko fue salvada de la muerte pero tiene un precio alto en su cabeza: ella no puede morir… verá morir a todo aquel que signifique algo para ella. Y yo no viviré mucho más. Muchos mundos terminan, muchas dimensiones nacen. Es el ciclo de la vida.

-¿Cómo podemos detenerlo? – Pregunta Li.

-Pueden intentarlo pero no podrán hacer mas nada. Fracasarían – Responde luego de unos segundos de meditarlo. – Son fuertes. Bien fuertes… y no están solos. Pero lo cierto es que lo que viene no puede ser detenido.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué son ellos?

Clow no responde.

-Hay humanos… normales involucrados en esto del "fin de los Días" – Atrayendo la mirada de Clow a la suya.- ¿Eso fue previsto también?

-No. En realidad… - Dudando unos instantes- ¿Humanos dices? ¿Mortales?

Shaoran asiente.

Clow suspira incluso mirando a los cielos y cierra sus ojos.- Cielo santo. Es peor de lo que pudimos imaginar. – Dudando unos instantes para luego observar a las personas a su lado. –Ha llegado mucho antes. Los sellos no debieron romperse. Es un desequilibrio que trae caos al mundo. ¿Dicen que es provocado por humanos?

-Así es. Y debemos de detenerlo.

-La única forma de detener algo como eso es precisamente eliminando a los cabecillas de la organización. ¿Saben acaso quienes son los responsables?

-No.- Afirma Li pensativo.- Aún no.

-No tienen mucho tiempo. Si el libro de los Li ha mostrado la profecía escrita por Yûko, solo ella puede mostrarles la alternativa no para detenerlo pero tal vez, postergarlo.

-¿Postergarlo? ¿Atrasarlo? ¿No podemos evitarlo?

-Deteniendo a los que ocasionan el desequilibrio. El fin de los días estaba escrito pero que ocurriría mediante las circunstancias escritas en el gran Libro. La pérdida de la fe del hombre en su propia luz. El materialismo, la búsqueda de más poder, las guerras, el hambre, el poder destructivo de las masas. Darle la espalda a los poderes de la luz. La pérdida de la inocencia –Ahí observando a Sakura – todo afecta el equilibrio del mundo. Pero la búsqueda por parte de los humanos de esa oscuridad escapa de mi conocimiento.

-No comprendo ¿Tenemos que detener a quienes ocasionan esto?

-El ser humano siempre ha tenido la virtud para dos cosas: para traer orden al mundo o llenarlo de caos. Siempre ha estado en su poder el salvar la humanidad o condenarla a la oscuridad. El hecho que sean los mismos humanos que desean el "fin de los días" sugiere que hay un plan en marcha más oscuro del que podemos suponer. – Al observar las miradas vacías y preocupadas de los jóvenes añade- El fin de los días no es por si decir "El Fin del mundo… que la luz se apaga y todo termina" en realidad es la caída final de la humanidad y dar paso a un período de oscuridad extrema. Tienen que apoyarse… unirse para combatir lo que viene – Enderezándose y observándole a ambos.- Tienen que ser luz y sombra a la vez. Solo juntos, podrán evitar ser consumidos por la oscuridad y traer luz y paz al mundo de caos. Solo así, podrán traer el equilibrio.

-La profecía… habla de la caída de los guardianes. – Ahí Shaoran es el que pregunta. Clow le observa por así decirlo.- ¿Habla de los guardianes de la magia?

-Solo Yûko puede responder esto. Ella ha visto las dimensiones. Ha visto lo que viene… si tienen suerte y dan con ella.

-¿Cómo localizamos a Yûko? – Pregunta Shaoran viendo como Clow Reed se aproxima a ellos con seguridad y coloca su mano en el hombro del hombre.

Clow los observa con candidez en su mirada y replica.- Eres un Li: el cargador del linaje y del apellido. Miembro de una casta de sumos poderes mágicos… - Y luego observando a Sakura añade- _Lado a lado, vida a vida, destino a destino; Sus caminos siempre estarán unidos_. – Ahí agitando su bastón que para sorpresa de ambos se convierte en el báculo mágico y el sello de Clow aparece en sus pies.

Los jóvenes sorprendidos y por el lado de Shaoran, un tanto molesto observa al hechicero y luego a sus pies mientras una columna de luz se eleva a su alrededor. Sakura temerosa se pega a su brazo.- ¡Oiga, un momento! ¡Espere!

-Ya no puedo decirles mas nada. El resto tienen que deducirlo ustedes…- Sonriéndoles con simpatía a pesar de la expresión molesta del chino –Buena suerte. – Agitando su báculo y desapareciendo inmediatamente de su presencia.

Una vez desaparecen a su lado surge la mujer que paseaba con él en los jardines. Su expresión sensibiliza al hechicero quien le dice.- ¿Preocupada?

-Que vengan del futuro, quiere decir que la misión Aún no termina.

-Efectivamente. Los tuyos y esos que vengan después se encargarán de proteger esa generación. Morir incluso por ellos. Los Li no deben de extinguirse hasta aquel día. – Sonríe- Y por lo que vimos, han cumplido su labor.

Y en aquel momento el sujeto palidece y caería de lleno al suelo sino es por la mujer a su lado quien le sostiene mientras pierde el conocimiento y le llama incesantemente por su nombre.

* * *

><p>Cuatro pares de ojos se observan unos con otros en notable desconfianza, como si fueran enemigos a muerte y en cualquier momento sacarían una daga para darle muerte al que esta mas cerca al otro… lo cual es una situación muy lejos de la realidad.<p>

La tensión pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo. Ellos sentados en un cuadrado perfecto son observados por unas personas y una criatura mágica quien presta atención de vez en cuando y finalmente vuelve a observar por la ventana hacia el patio de la casa.

Aquellos cuatro individuos que juegan (tres hombres y una mujer) observan las fichas del Rummy* mientras la única mujer entre ellos observa con perspicacia la expresión de cada uno de los hombres sentados en la mesa.

Los ojos azules observan sospechosamente a sus contrincantes. Hay uno de ellos que perderá muy pronto y lo presiente. Por el otro lado, El tibetano no entiende muy bien las reglas del juego y seguro perderá… nuevamente.

Pero Touya Kinomoto es caso aparte. Sabe que juega para no pensar en su hermana y en que situación puede encontrarse: se marchara con Li antes del medio día y aún no regresan con el uso de la Return. Ya cuando eran las cuatro de la tarde, nerviosos, tensos y aburridos, la mujer de tez oscura hablaba de unas cartas que encontrara abandonadas en el armario de su habitación y las había tomado tratando de jugar póker con ellas.

Pero era inútil jugar sola. Y no todos entendían el póker.

Así que Tomoyo ofreció enseñarles con ayuda de Touya, el Rummy y allí se encontraban: jugando mientras las horas pasaban.

Ya no quedaba mucho que hacer una vez se cansaron de revisar los papeles y escritos de los allí presentes acerca de las investigaciones que realizaban.

Y luego observa al hombre de ojos azules quien jugara la primera mano con ella (para explicar un poco del juego que si tenía conocimiento), y luego ceder su silla a uno de los otros hombres presentes.

Y cuando la última carta es levantada y Rajdetsu pierde su última carta, la deja caer en derrota ocasionando la risa de los presentes.

Y Eriol observa suspicazmente a la mujer de ojos azules.

-Ha ganado en cada partida… increíble. – Dice uno de los hombres gratamente sorprendido.

-¿Quién más viene a jugar? – Pregunta ella entusiasmada por sus triunfos seguidos.- ¿Eriol?

-No gracias preciosa – Responde el sujeto con una alegre sonrisa desde su posición: observando de tanto en tanto por la ventana – Pero solo puedo permitir un par de humillaciones por noche.

-¿Kanda, que tal tú? – Observando a la mujer a pocos pasos la cual parece estudiar uno de los tantos documentaciones de Shaoran.

-De acuerdo – Accede la mujer ante el desafío y Tomoyo comienza a barajar las cartas. Se sienta al lado de Touya y la cuarta silla, la ocupa otro de los extranjeros diciendo entre dientes que comprende un poco ya de que se trata el juego.

De todas maneras, en el azar no se necesita traducción.

Lo que si llama la atención del sujeto apellidado Kinomoto, es que sino fuera una situación la que enfrentan de vida o muerte, esto sería una noche de juegos entre un grupo de amigos.

Eriol deja a los demás divirtiéndose mientras avanza a Keroberos quien por momentos observa desde su posición la partida de Rummy y en silencio vuelve a su posición en la puera entreabierta donde ingresa la suave brisa nocturna. Al llegar a el puede percibir los pensamientos que fluyen en la cabeza de la falsa identidad de Keroberos y dice con voz apacible- Ella estará bien. Li la cuida… y Clow Reed no le lastimaría.

-Se que están bien. Solo que me molesta no haberlos acompañado. Pude haberles servido de ayuda.

-Li y Sakura son más poderosos cuando están juntos Keroberos. Lo sabes. Tanto ella como Shaoran están destinados a un objetivo mayor… mucho más grande que cualquiera de nosotros… - Y ahí sonríe con aquella actitud típica de "Clow" – De todas formas, no creo que estemos metidos en este problema gracias a las coincidencias. – Ajustando las gafas al tabique de su nariz.

-No, no lo estamos. Pero si cuando la hora venga… no todos sobreviviremos. – Expresa con un dejo de preocupación observando a los demás que comparten en aquella habitación. – Algunos morirán… y lo sabes Hiragizawa.

-Deja ese pesimismo para después.

-Tú te enfrentaste a esa criatura. Escuchaste lo que dijo Sakura; lo que presenció con respecto a la maestra Mitzuki. –Señalándole con la patita añade. – Sabes que lo que viene no es fácil. Y ahora mismo no estoy tan seguro que Sakura debió ser involucrada en todo esto.

El sonido del triunfo de Tomoyo atrajo las miradas de ambos. Ella sonriendo y los hombres quejándose por la humillante derrota mientras Kanda aplaude el triunfo de la japonesa pues ella ha quedado también con buenas cartas. Aquella escena atrae una sonrisa complacida departe del varón de mirada azulada.

-Tú debiste morir – Le dice a Eriol atrayendo nuevamente su atención – Y no fue así. El ataque que sufriste es mortal para cualquier criatura humana, mágica o hechicero. Aún no comprendo que poder te mantuvo entre nosotros.

-Hay algunos misterios que escapan de nuestro entendimiento Kerberos- Replica Eriol observando a las dos mujeres que sonríen y comparten como si fuesen viejas amigas- no merecen ser alterados. Y por el otro lado, fue suerte – Sonriendo. – Tengo una gran dicha de contar con algo de eso… ¿No? – Replica con una risa socarrona ahogada por las conversaciones de la mesa de Rummy.

Lo ve acercarse a la mesa donde los demás juegan y frunce su frente para simplemente pensar _"¿QUÉ no nos estas diciendo…? Porque sé que escondes algo…" _

* * *

><p>Sus gritos son escuchados mientras caen. Han aparecido a unos metros fuera del nivel del suelo y en un movimiento ágil, Shaoran sostiene a Sakura en sus brazos, evitando que ésta de contra el suelo.<p>

Cuando ella abre los ojos ya ambos se encuentran en la superficie cubierta por la grama un poco descuidada y ella a salvo en sus brazos. Levanta su mirada para notar la expresión de preocupación en los ojos cafés tan próximos a su rostro.

E irremediablemente se sonroja.

Y un tenue sonrojo se posa en las mejillas masculinas.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta un tanto nervioso por la proximidad de sus rostros.

Sakura asiente notando en su mano el báculo que ha vuelto a transformarse en dije. Shaoran la deposita nuevamente en el suelo y ambos se quedan sentados cerca en el jardín.

- Gracias por ayudarme. – Dice ella y él le resta importancia con un ademán de su cabeza- Ya es de noche. ¿Cómo es posible? No hemos durado tanto.

-En nuestro tiempo, éste ha transcurrido más rápido. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el pasado.

-No se sintió como mucho.

-Condenado… - Responde el hombre sorprendiendo a Sakura. Ella le observa detenidamente y agrega- Con razón nunca tuvo amigos y a la familia le caía mal: es un presumido. No nos dice nada con exactitud. Solo que busquemos a Yûko. ¿Cómo dar con una mujer como la Bruja de las Dimensiones?

-No te simpatiza… Clow Reed.

-Siempre ha sido a su manera, o a la de nadie: Nunca dejó el libro con los Li. Mira como nos ha enviado nuevamente a nuestro tiempo sin decirnos como solucionar este problema.

- Dijo que podríamos intentarlo pero que no tendríamos éxito. Creo que ha sido tan honesto como le es posible. – y recordando algo, añade- ¿Qué tal lo que dijo? ¿La rima? ¿Crees que signifique algo?

"_Lado a lado, vida a vida, destino a destino; Sus caminos siempre estarán unidos_." Shaoran observa detenidamente a aquellas esmeraldas verdes que brillan bajo la tenue luz de unas lámparas encendidas cerca de ellos.

-Recordaste a Clow – Dice el sujeto no siguiendo la línea de su pensamiento. – Tú te acordaste de él…

Sakura se encoge de hombros no evitando sentirse contenta y la mirada de sus esmeraldas que son sus ojos lo dicen todo. – Está un poco mayor a como le recordaba… - Dudando un segundo.- Creo que está enfermo. – Ahí colocando sus manos en su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Su expresión cambió repentinamente a una de dolor y palidece.

Shaoran se aproxima tomando por sus hombros al tiempo que dice.- Oye ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele… - Dice apretando la frente con fuerza-. Me duele mucho.

Pensamientos se arremolinan en su cabeza mientras el sujeto llama su nombre pero es superpuesto por muchas voces que hablan en su cabeza.

"_Tengo que exigir mucho de tu parte… cuanto lo siento. Te daré muchos inconvenientes"_ Es la voz de Clow quien habla en sus sueños.

"_Es muy fuerte"_ – Dice una voz de un chiquillo vestido de verde que cae a pocos pies de ella muy maltratado. _–"Me las ha quitado... No soy contrincante para él_"

"_¡Sakura: ten cuidado_!" – Gritaba una chica de cabellos plomizos y ojos amatistas que le observan con miedo.

_-"Tus poderes son sorprendentes… y no es una coincidencia que estés aquí… en Hong Kong_" – Expresa una hermosa mujer de rostro pálido y cabellos negros largos amarrados en una coleta hasta su cintura.

-Ella… ella la conozco…- murmura entre dientes a pesar del dolor de cabeza que sufre.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – Grita Li ya con la joven entre sus brazos y a su encuentro llegan Kanda, Touya y el mismo Eriol quienes escucharon los gritos del sujeto. - ¡No se que le pasa!

Touya ágilmente la toma en sus brazos justo cuando ella pierde el conocimiento y de sus manos, resbala el dije mágico cayendo al suelo. Shaoran lo recoge y se queda observando a Touya mientras Eriol da instrucciones rápidamente. Kanda se queda atrás observando al hombre de mirada café.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo se. Estábamos bien y…

Kanda puede ver la preocupación reflejada en todo su rostro. Observando por donde se han llevado a la chica dice luego de unos instantes.- Rajdetsú dijo que le informásemos cuando regresaras. Tiene algo que hablar contigo… ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Consiguieron la información que andaban buscando?

-No se Kanda. No se con exactitud. Fuimos abruptamente interrumpidos y enviados aquí por Clow Reed. – Aún observando por donde Touya se ha llevado a su hermana al interior de la casa.

-¿En serio? ¿Así nada más?

-Iré a ver a Rajdetsú. Mantenme al tanto de Sakura por favor- No diciendo mas nada sobre el asunto y tomando el otro camino de la casa, mientras con la llave mágica de Sakura, la deposita en sus bolsillos. Ya se la entregara a su dueña luego.

* * *

><p>Touya se queda en el umbral de la puerta observando la noche mientras espera pacientemente que Eriol termine de revisar a su hermana. Odia la idea de tener que depender de otro hombre para aquello, pero con los conocimientos especiales del sujeto, tienen que desechar cualquier ataque mágico del que fuera su hermana victima.<p>

Acercándose por los pasillos y usando una pijama larga sin mangas viene la sioux con su cabellos amarrados y se detiene a pocos pasos del hombre que sigue esperando noticias.

Cualquier noticia.

-¿Algún cambio?

Touya niega con su cabeza sintiéndose sumamente preocupado. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre vislumbran a un Eriol Hiragizawa quien calmado dice.- Está bien. Fue demasiado el poder utilizado en la tarde de hoy y se encuentra descansando.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

-Por lo que parece (y pude constatar revisando sus recuerdos), solo tuvo un ataque de pánico.

-¿Ataque de pánico? – Repiten dos voces al unísono.

-Al menos su mente la tuvo.- Ahí sale volando Kerberos y se coloca en entre ellos volando – Por lo pronto, descansará un poco y mañana será la misma Sakura de siempre. – Al notar las expresiones turbadas este se ve en la necesidad de añadir. – Por lo que parece el uso de su poder hizo que ciertas neuronas de su cerebro se activaran. Aquellas ligadas a su memoria y sus recuerdos. Demasiada información que le llega de repente a su mente y se satura.

-Sakurita está recuperando sus recuerdos – Dice Kero entendiendo las palabras del hombre.- Eso es bueno.

-Y oportuno. Con todo lo que está pasando necesitaremos que esté lo mas preparada posible para defenderse sola. Li no puede hacerlo todo por ella.

-Cuantos meritos le das a Li. Sin embargo tengo que recordarte que él solicitó la ayuda de mi hermana.

-Y no le quito su merito – Refuta Kanda ofuscada por el ataque verbal del mayor de los Kinomotos.- Pero Li no puede estar cuidándole como si fuera una nana.

-Calma, ambos – Dice Eriol interviniendo pues los ánimos comenzaban a encenderse. – No resolveremos nada esta noche. Mañana veremos como está Sakura y que tanto se encuentra restablecida. – Sonriendo con su actitud "políticamente correcta". – Por lo pronto descansemos.

-Ire a informarle a Li – Explica la sioux.

-Buena idea. Debe de estar muy preocupado – Le dice Eriol observando como Keroberos y Touya iban a replicarle.

Touya y Kanda se observan por últimamente lanzándose miradas "asesinas" que hacen que Kero le surja una gota en su cabeza, Eriol sonría nervioso y finalmente el par se separa. Touya entra en la habitación que se encuentra al lado de la de su hermana y cierra la puerta.

-Keroberos: quédate con Sakura y vela su sueño. – Dice Eriol borrando su sonrisa y observando por donde la Sioux se marcha. – Mantente en vigilancia.

-¿Crees que Sakura corre peligro?

Pero el sujeto no le responde.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hong Kong.- Dos días después. <strong>

La mujer que años atrás llevaba sus cabellos largos hasta más allá de la cintura, ahora los lleva más cortos y atados en un ajustado moño. Sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar observan a su sobrina quien se encuentra enjugando sus lágrimas en un pañuelo de mano. Al fondo, tres hermanas, todas parecidas con las cabezas gachas sollozan sus penas.

Una de las suyas ha muerto.

Sin embargo, no es descendiente del lado materno de Clow Reed por nada. Su mirada se enfoca al centro del salón al cual se dirige mientras sus hijas y sobrina levantan la mirada y observan con atención.

Por algo las ha llamado aparte en un día de duelo y se encuentran a puertas cerradas.

Ieran Li no confía en ningún otro miembro de la casa.

Saca del interior de su vestimenta un extraño abanico de mano con unos dibujos de flores en un lado y lo agita delante de sus hijas. El abanico comienza a palpitar mientras un brillo dorado rodea el objeto.

Y luego la mano de su dueña.

Un círculo rojo es dibujado en sus pies mágicamente y va ampliando su horizonte. Ieran con sus ojos inexpresivos convoca su poder mientras el círculo va ampliándose a su alrededor.

Y elevándose hasta el techo.

En su frente se reflejan imágenes… como si fueran especies de sombras que hacen movimientos bruscos y casi imperceptibles. Sin embargo con su poder, logra tener control de lo que aquellas sombras le muestran.

Le presentan escenas. Algunas conocidas, otras no tanto. Sus pupilas se dilatan al ver el arma de fuego, sin embargo, no el que la lleva. O la víctima.

Apenas son sombras.

"_Muéstrame lo que quiero ver…el enemigo… muéstrame cual es el destino"_

Al pedir aquello las imágenes fueron difusas y poco a poco se fueron aclarando: pudo ver a un joven esbelto de cabellos marrones tirado en el suelo. Parecía arrastrarse en la oscuridad y con una espada en su mano.

La empuña con firmeza. Escucha su voz casi como un susurro decir. "No puede terminar así… no en oscuridad…"

Una voz parece murmurar a su alrededor y el hombre que se encuentra en el suelo se voltea: su rostro ensangrentado, con heridas graves y aún con fuerzas para mirar con odio a su contrincante Ieran Li permite que sus poderes le muestren con mas claridad la mirada decidida de su hijo.

Y luego que aquella espada se levanta en contra de su atacante, ve como otra figura interviene entre ellos: una figura que sujeta con firmeza una espada de cristales y con una empuñadora en tono rosa. Su rostro juvenil y hermoso muestra desafío al detener al atacante de que culminara con su hijo.

"¡Sakura, largo de aquí! ¡Huye!"

"No. No voy a dejarte… ¡No te abandonaré!"

"Por los Dioses: ¡Te va a matar!"

"No vas a terminar como todos los demás… no te veré morir a ti también" Dice la muchacha con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y en aquel momento, en un movimiento repentino, su atacante saca una navaja y la lanza sin duda, al principio se escucha el objeto incluso cortar el aire hasta que se la clava en el cuerpo femenino que apenas lanza un quejido perceptible por el dolor.

Y cae de espaldas contra el varón que se encuentra en el suelo. Cayendo sobre él.

"¡No, no, no!" Ruge el sujeto pasando sus manos ensangrentadas por el rostro femenino ya mugriento por la batalla."¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!" "No me dejes… no tú también…" Observa sus ojos esmeraldas que parpadean uno segundos para finalmente apagarse.

Y luego observa con horror como con la misma arma que cobró la vida a la mujer que yace en los brazos de su hijo (y éste sin poder dejar de susurrar su nombre) le cortan la garganta cayendo inerte al lado de ella.

Con las sangres de sus heridas entremezclándose.

"_Esto pasará… sino es detenido… esto pasará si no lo ponemos en aviso…"_ escucha la voz de su hija muerta susurrarle a su oído. Aún Ieran observa los cuerpos inertes de los compañeros y seguramente amantes. _"Quieren eliminar a todos aquellos con el poder para detenerlo"_

Adivinando los pensamientos de su progenitora (su mirada iracunda lo dice todo) _"Nada conseguirás con vengarte… ellos solo han demostrado su indolencia asesinando inocentes… manchando esta vida para no tener que responder a la siguiente. Puedo advertirle…"_ Atrayendo su mirada.- _"Advertirle lo que está por surgir… y es que me arrepiento…. No haberle dicho la verdad, ha cobrado su precio… y ahora todos debemos de pagarlo…" _

Ieran cae al suelo, abatida por la magia consumida y Meiling se aproxima en su auxilio seguida por las demás mujeres quienes preocupadas ayudan entre todas a incorporar a su madre. Pero ellas solo han visto el poder desplegado por la mujer.

No han visto las imágenes que se han revelado ante ella.

Y tampoco escuchado la advertencia que es del "Mas allá"

Más pálida de lo normal, agotada y con lágrimas en sus ojos observa las expresiones llenas de interrogantes a su alrededor. Finalmente su mirada se fija no en una de sus hijas sino en su sobrina a quien le dice.- Llama a Xiao Lang.

-¿Tía? ¿Qué le llame? ¿Qué…? ¿Para qué?

Ieran se incorpora (tambaleándose un poco pero se irgue finalmente), y le dirige una mirada llena de seguridad al añadir.- Hazlo-. Y dejando a sus hijas y sobrinas sumidas en un profundo mar de confusiones una vez pierde el conocimiento en brazos de Meiling.

* * *

><p><strong>- Japón- <strong>

-Creo que esto es una mala idea- Dice Touya observando el traje de etiqueta que ha sido tomado de un perchero por una mujer alta de piel morena y la coloca contra su figura.- una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso el vestirte como persona decente y refinada te saca de tú centro? – Réplica Kanda ofuscada por el plan de Touya de decirle que "No" a cuanto modelo de ropa de etiqueta le ponen enfrente.

-¿Cómo pueden estar pensando en fiestas con la situación que tenemos encima? – Gruñe fijándose en las expresiones de desconcierto de personas a su alrededor.- ¡El mundo se va a acabar mañana, así que, que importa!

-Le importa a tú hermana. Ella quiere pasar un buen momento – Replica aproximándose a él y empujándole una de las perchas con ropa.- ¡Y deja de decir esas cosas en voz alta! – Observando alrededor.- Van a creer que estás loco.

Las miradas para nada simuladas dirigidas al par son notorias.

-Si atraemos miradas no es por lo que digo sino por lo que tienes puesto – Refuta el sujeto lanzando una mirada para nada inocente al abdomen descubierto departe de la mujer que utiliza ahora mismo unos pantalones cortos de denim, una camiseta por encima del ombligo y su cabellera amarrada en un moño al descuido mientras usa unas mallas y termina en zapatillas deportivas.

-Los que me miran no lo hacen por lo que llevo puesto: es por tus palabras y con el hastío que tú muestras. Estas en un humor de perros desde que Sakura y Li volvieron del pasado y ya eso fue tres días atrás. – Observando entre mas percheros las camisas y pantalones de vestir que podía usar el sujeto. –En algún momento tienes que dejar de estar enojado.

-Pero si no estoy enojado.

-Estás furioso – Dicen al unísono y el hombre la mira sorprendido (aunque no deja su enojo a un lado). Empequeñece su mirada para añadir. – Además ¿Por qué teníamos que venir con ellos? – señalando a pocos percheros a una pareja de una mujer de cabellos plomizos usando un suéter ancho cuyos ribetes caen en sus hombros y una falda estrecha y corta portando mallas negras y botines. – No teníamos porque acompañarlos-Viendo al par el cual se notaba que se llevaba en mejores términos mientras la muchacha parece decirle algo sobre un traje de etiqueta que ha sacado de otro perchero.

Kanda observa la expresión de hastió del hombre de piel dorada mientras observa aquellos quienes distraídos no se percatan que son objeto de admiración para el par.

A lo que la mujer le comenta. –Sabes que están involucrados… ¿cierto? – Atrayendo un momento esos ojos cafés a los suyos añade con desinterés. –Sip. – Muy americanizada ella añade.- Hay que ver las miradas que esos dos se lanzan en los últimos días y estudiando esos viejos archivos de su abuelo.

Al otro día del retorno de Sakura y Shaoran, Tomoyo llegó a la casa rentada con unas cajas en su coche. Las cajas contenían viejos álbumes de recortes, fotografías y unos libros donde el árbol genealógico de los Amamiya, ya que los datos de la familia paterna de Sakura y Touya son tan sombríos.

Touya frunce el ceño aún más (si aquello es posible). Su padre siempre les dijo que había perdido a sus padres verdaderos cuando era un pequeño de apenas ocho años y pasó dos años en cuidados sociales infantiles. A los diez fue adoptado por una gentil familia de apellido Kinomoto quienes le dieron el apellido que portaba hasta su muerte y legado a sus dos hijos.

Pero antes de eso, la historia de Fujitaka y sus orígenes eran bien oscuras.

-¿Ya terminaron? – Pregunta Eriol aproximándose a ellos portando una pequeña bolsa blanca en sus manos y añade- Aquí solo he comprado calcetas.

-¿Qué vas a comprar Touya? – Pregunta Tomoyo con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

Touya observa a uno y otro, cruzándose de brazos añade- ¿Alguien mas considera que es una tremenda estupidez con todo lo que está pasando, pensar en fiestas?

Las dos mujeres se observan entre si, suspirando al mismo tiempo y Eriol es quien responde- En realidad, lo considero muy absurdo como dice Kinomoto.

-¿En serio? – Dos voces femeninas responden a la vez.

-Por supuesto – Cruzándose de brazos y colocándose en un porte muy filosófico (con dedo alzado y todo)- Deberíamos considerar que hacemos planes para una fiesta que tal vez no lleguemos a ver con todo lo que está pasando. A veces envidio la naturaleza ingenua de los seres humanos normales que no ven todo lo que pasa a su alrededor – Ahí dos personas que pasan por ahí muestran su indignación (y desconcierto) ante sus palabras.- Pero creo que estos momentos son los que hacen que la vida valga la pena.

Tomoyo alza la ceja tratando de contener la risa gracias a la expresión de curiosidad y convencimiento que va asomando en el rostro de Touya.

-Pero por el otro lado ayudará a Sakura a distraerse- Explica el sujeto concluyendo su teoría.- Con todo lo ocurrido de Mitzuki San más lo de sus recuerdos y todo lo que hace en la casa la tienen un poco desanimada. Una fiesta de este tipo, levantará sus ánimos.

-Hablando de Sakura…. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Pregunta Kanda observando a su alrededor.- ¿No estaba aquí con Li?

-Creo que se fueron a otra tienda – Dice Tomoyo y viendo la expresión de perturbación en el rostro del hermano de la ojiverde toma un traje de etiqueta de uno de los percheros y lo empuja a la figura del varón diciendo - ¿Por qué no te mides este?

-¡Si, si mídetelo! Debes de verte genial con él – Dice Kanda con una expresión divertida.

Y Eriol simplemente le sonríe con esa… particular expresión facial.

¡Que fastidioso!

Touya observa los rostros sonrientes de ambas mujeres y se encamina al vestidor con la percha en sus manos aún no comprendiendo como fue que se dejó enredar por ellos y terminando por medirse una de las piezas del departamento de caballeros.

Tomoyo observa a la mujer a su lado y dice.- Gracias… - Ahí atrayendo la mirada de la morena.- En serio, muchas gracias. Sakura necesita pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con Shaoran. Y ésta oportunidad para salir de casa, nos ayuda. En especial Sakura y Shaoran quienes últimamente están más tensos de la cuenta.

-Creo que ese viaje al pasado con la Return no sirvió de mucho – Observando de reojo el británico que se fue alejando suspicazmente de ellas pareciendo revisar unos trajes de aquel lado.- Todos estamos un tanto estresados.

-Hemos pasado los últimos dos días revisando esos viejos papeles y toda la información sobre Yûko Ichihara. Nada seguro…

-¿Han sabido algo sobre los antepasados de los Kinomoto?

-Y mis parientes. Mi madre es de apellido soltera Amamiya. – Replica Tomoyo – Aún nada. Pero sigo investigando. He llamado unas cuantas tías abuelas pero no hay nada seguro. Para los siguientes días mi tía Konawa prometió enviarme una copia del árbol genealógico de la familia. Pero tengo que esperar – encogiéndose de hombros añade- tiene ciento tres años y dudo mucho que pueda usar una maquina de fax.

Ambas mujeres se sonríen y es Tomoyo quien luego de una pausa dice.- Oye… ¿A ti te gusta Touya, no es cierto?

La mujer se queda observándole unos segundos y un sutil sonrojo se posa en sus mejillas para añadir negando con agilidad con su cabeza- ….No… ¡Como crees! ¡Para nada!

-Pero... en un principio pensaba que te gustaba Shaoran – dice inclinando su cabeza en su mano mientras la mujer analiza todo el resultado de su observación.-Pero he llegado a la conclusión que son una especie de "instintos protectores" lo que sientes por él. Luego está Eriol – Ahí ambas observando al aludido que parece contestar una llamada de su teléfono móvil.- Pero creo que tú relación con respecto a él no es del todo clara… pero se que no es enamorada de él que estás. Con quien mas te veo compartiendo y por lo que percibo de ustedes dos, es una química un tanto clara para mi… eso es si Touya termina de dejar de proteger tanto a su hermana y se fija en alguna otra mujer- Suspirando – Tenemos que ayudarte a conseguir eso…

-¡Quien te dijo a ti que yo quiero… eso! – Señalando con ademanes.- ¡Tu percepción está equivocada!

-¿Con quien en particular? – Pregunta con un gesto de aparente inocencia, mientras su melodiosa voz atrae las miradas de los que allí pasan y notan a las dos atractivas mujeres en el departamento de caballeros.

-¡Todo…. Absolutamente todo!

Ahí escuchan una voz que les interrumpen diciendo -. Parezco un condenado pingüino. – Ahí sale Touya con la corbata desanudada en el cuello y halando los ribetes de la chaqueta de etiqueta mientras el primer botón del cuello de la camisa estaba entreabierto.

-¡Te ves fantástico! ¡Nunca te había visto tan elegante! – Refiere Tomoyo aproximándose a él y tomándole de la mano lo guía a un espejo cerca de allí.- Atraerás las miradas de todas las invitadas a la fiesta de cumpleaños. – Y con una sonrisa conspiradora observa a la mujer que ha dejado atrás diciendo.- ¿Qué opinas Kanda? ¿No se ve Touya muy guapo?

La mujer con las mejillas sonrosadas y con la mirada oscura del sujeto observándole por el reflejo del espejo dice con un puchero y viéndose ofuscada- Como sea…

-¡No te preocupes Touya! – Replica a Touya la mujer de ojos claros, bien segura y empujándolo nuevamente dentro de los vestidores. Susurra para solo ser escuchado por el sujeto – Creo que le simpatizas… más de lo que quiere dejar entredicho.

El sujeto entorna su mirada observando a los ojos amatistas y pregunta - ¿A ti que bicho te ha picado últimamente? Estás de un terrible buen humor – Ahí observando al exterior de los vestidores donde Kanda y Eriol conversan por lo bajito – o… quien…

-Solo estoy feliz. – Sonríe segura.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me preocupa mi trabajo, el problema con mi padrastro, o mi madre o el pesado de Kana. Es como si las cosas fueran como antes. Volvieran a estar bien. Se vale soñar ¿No? Y además tendremos una fiesta. ¡No hay nada que anime tanto el corazón de una chica como una fiesta! – Guiñándole el ojo añade- Y si corres con mucha suerte, terminarás más que bailando par de piezas con una de las beldades del lugar, tal vez incluso con una cita. Ahora ve a cambiarte… nos llevaremos ese traje.

-Olvídalo. Yo pago esto – Observando como la amatista busca en su bolso.

-Y no dudo que lo hagas – Extrayendo su teléfono móvil. – Quiero localizar a Sakura y Shaoran… - Ahí observando a Eriol y Kanda quienes se aproximan a ellos. – Ya estamos listos. Solo tiene que cambiarse. – Señalando a Touya.

Éste camina al interior de los vestidores lanzándole una confusa mirada a Tomoyo.

Y llega a una conclusión: Nunca terminará de comprender a las mujeres.

-¿Ya sabes donde están Li y Sakura? – Pregunta Eriol.

Tomoyo observa su móvil una vez marca el número y lo ha colocado en su oído.- Que extraño: Parece que donde están no hay señal.

-No deben de andar muy lejos. Terminemos aquí y vamos a buscarlos. – Responde la sioux observando a ambos.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya terminaste? – Pregunta Li observando a Sakura terminar de consumir su plato de omelette mientras ambos se encuentran sentado en un café a pocos metros de las tiendas departamentales donde Hiragizawa y Kinomoto se quedaran comprando ropa para la fiesta en cada de Daidouji.<p>

-Ya casi – Responde ella observando divertida a su alrededor y respira un suspiro atrayendo la mirada del hombre sobre ella - ¡Disculpa! Es que, ¡Es tan divertido! No recuerdo la última vez que compartiera con amigos…

-¿Acaso me dices que en cinco años residiendo en Kioto jamás saliste a pasear con nadie?

-Solo he compartido con mi hermano y Yukito… y claro su novia. – Sonriendo tenuemente al varón al otro lado de la silla – En verdad con todo lo ocurrido desde mi accidente, Touya ha estado muy celoso conmigo y no me permitía compartir con compañeros de trabajo. – Encogiéndose de hombros- Hasta las últimas semanas que he comprendido porque lo hacía. – Toma un trozo de su omelette y observando a su alrededor, lo baja hasta su bolso de paseo en donde lo entra y vuelve a sacar los palillos vacíos.

Kero va en la bolsa de la joven.

Sakura observa al sujeto en silencio y deja sus palillos a un lado tomando un poco de su té. Este parecía pensativo y es cuando ella dice.- No te noto muy animado con esta salida.

-Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la casa. Me dejé convencer por Kanda y Tomoyo.

-Comprendo. Pero ¿Sabes? A veces hay que distraerse un poco. Al final no todo es caos, destrucción y fin de los días.

El sujeto le observa sorprendido.

-Según creo, la que estaba más decidida hace dos días en encontrar una solución a todo esto, eras tú Sakura.

-En realidad somos todos. Y no he cambiado de parecer. Pero… Tomoyo me ha explicado algo esta mañana: estamos todos demasiado tensos, preocupados y nerviosos. Incluso los ánimos en la casa están un poco en el suelo. Es una lástima que no podamos estar como en estos momentos. Como si nada y tampoco nadie nos molestara… como si no existiera una razón en el mundo para sentirnos mal… ¿No crees?

"_Shaoran…." _

El sujeto parpadea un instante. Observa a su alrededor. Sakura se le queda observando un segundo mientras lo percibe observando a los visitantes y comensales a su alrededor.

"_Shaoran…" _

-Esa voz…

"_Auxilio…" _

-¿Voz? ¿Cuál voz?

-¿No la escuchas? – Pregunta Li. Sakura no tiene tiempo a responderle pues Li se voltea para observar a la puerta, sus ojos se abren largamente, sorprendidos al ver a través del espejo separador.

Y no duda en incorporarse.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta la joven aún sin moverse de su silla pero siguiendo la mirada del varón y luego vuelve al rostro marmóreo del chino.

Shaoran sin dar explicaciones camina a la puerta y sale por ella tropezando con personas que van entrando. Las llamadas de la joven de que al menos la espere son inútiles, se ha marchado.

Paga la cuenta rápidamente. Sale a la calle con su bolso en mano y observa a su alrededor buscando entre la multitud que camina a Li. En el sector hay muchas personas caminando y muchos coches transitando.

-¿Dónde habrá ido? – Abriendo su bolso y tomando su teléfono móvil. Marca la memoria buscando el número de Li.

Kero suspicazmente desde el bolso entreabierto dice.-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es la contestadora – Replica la muchacha algo perturbada y observa a su alrededor.- él no se marcharía así.

Observa atrás y nota las miradas de Touya y Eriol y más atrás vienen las dos mujeres. Los hombres quienes se percatan de la muchacha y su hermano, no duda en avanzar dejando a las jóvenes que vienen atrás charlando.

Pero justo en ese momento, la atención de Sakura va al otro lado de la calle.

-¡Ahí está! – Señala donde ve a un hombre caminando a toda prisa pareciendo seguir a una mujer muy bonita de cabellos largos y vestida de blanco. - ¿Quién es ella?

Pero Sakura frunce su rostro al fijarse en la mujer que el sujeto persigue: algo muy extraño en su aura y su persona.

Y ve una extraña luz pulsando de ella.

Luego dobla una esquina.

Li la sigue.

-¡No, no! – dice Sakura tomando la decisión y lanzándose en medio del tránsito que aún se mueve, trayendo golpes bruscos de cláxones y frenos repentinos. Gritos de los conductores pidiéndole que tenga cuidado.

-¡Sakura! – Grita Eriol observando la acción desesperada de la ojiverde.

-¡SAKURA! – Dice Touya viendo el descuido de su hermana. -¿Adonde es que va?

Las muchachas que se han quedado atrás observan por igual a la dirección donde los dos hombres ven a la chica de cabellos cafés, doblar una esquina y perderse de su vista.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Adonde va Sakura? – Pregunta Tomoyo y luego de un segundo dice.- Vamos…- Tomando a Eriol del brazo - ¡Sakura y Li están en peligro! – Predice sin mucha dificultad.

Touya y Kanda se observan al mismo tiempo y a la mujer de cabellos plomizos.

-Vamos-Dice Eriol decidido tomándole de la mano para cruzar la calle inmediatamente el semáforo peatonal les de paso.

-¡Shaoran, espera! – Grita Sakura tratando de seguir el paso del hombre que lleva varios metros en ventaja comparado con ella. Incluso ya trota con tal de darle alcance al sujeto sin soltar su bolso.

-¡Ay Sakura por el amor de los Dioses, al paso que me estás mareando! – Grita Kero desde el interior del bolso mientras choca con todo el contenido y ya con los ojos como espirales.

-¡Shaoran! – Grita pero el sujeto aún no le hace caso. Pareciera no escucharle. Las personas que caminan a su alrededor no le prestan atención aunque ella grite a todo pulmón el nombre del hombre.

Y ve cuando dobla otra esquina.

Es una entrada a un callejón entre dos edificios. Sakura entra por igual sorprendiéndose al llegar al final y notar que el lugar se encuentra vacío.

Respirando profundamente avanza un poco más, no viendo nada anormal en el mismo. Llega hasta un enrejado y nota para su sorpresa al hombre alto de cabellos cafés y chamarra oscura caminar con firmeza hasta el interior de un edificio al parecer abandonado y con la pintura descuidada.

Sakura saca su dije del interior de sus ropas y convoca su magia, usando la _Jump _cruza sin mucha vacilación aquel enrejado y corre con agilidad hasta el interior del edificio.

Ya dentro se percata que es una especie de almacén pues no hay paredes en aquel primer piso. La poca luz que entra de afuera a través de las ventanas llenas de polvo presentan ante ella un panorama lúgubre. Esto no empequeñece su decisión de dar con Shaoran, comienza a avanzar a lo que Kero al detectar el lugar sumido en el más profundo de los silencios sale del bolso de la chica para transformarse en su verdadera identidad como la bestia del sello.

-¡Alto! – Dice Kero deteniendo a la chica quien le observa sorprendida.- Llama a los demás Sakura… esto no es seguro. Percibo algo muy raro aquí. – Observando a su ama y alrededor.

Sakura asiente tomando su teléfono celular y al fijarse en el mismo, lo nota sin señal.

Marca un número de la memoria y el tono de error sale del aparato. Ella se queda observando la pantalla: No puede dar con el número de Li. Vuelve a marcar y es ahora el de Tomoyo con el mismo resultado. Finalmente lo cierra.

-Vamos… hay una escalera- Señalando al fondo de aquel enorme almacén. Por las sucias ventanas apenas se filtra algo de luz que no permite que el lugar esté en total oscuridad.

Antes de que el guardián pueda refutarle, ya Sakura se ha dado a la carrera para seguir la pista de donde supone que está Shaoran.

Sakura sube ágilmente las escaleras y los niveles. Ya cuando va por el cuarto comienza a sentirse agotada pero aún así sigue ascendiendo en lo que hace notar su gran desenvolvimiento físico. No escucha a Kero seguirle, pero no presta importancia a aquello último mientras termina de subir el último piso pues se topa cara a cara con una puerta.

Una puerta que nota que está cerrada desde el otro lado.

-¿Ahora que hago? – Súplica ella y repentinamente la idea llega a su mente. – Busca en su bolso las cartas mágicas y viendo una de las cartas se recuerda de la explicación que le dieran acerca de "_lock_ "_Ayúdame a abrir esta puerta"_ – Súplica e inmediatamente el cierre del otro lado de la puerta cede saliendo rápidamente por la misma.

Para notar a Li en la parte de la orilla del edificio de siete pisos y como este parece conversar con aquella mujer de aspecto muy gentil y bello.

Pero sumido en la tristeza

Y aquel halo de luz roja.

-¡Shaoran! – Grita ella pero el sujeto no parece prestarle atención. Solo observa a la mujer que le extiende la mano delicada a su persona.

Sakura avanza a toda prisa y justo cuando llega al borde de la baranda ve como el hombre pisa en falso, siguiendo la figura de aquella mujer.

-¡SHAORAN, NO! – Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Y algo pasa en la cabeza y pensamientos del hombre que le hace recobrar el conocimiento en aquel momento.

Y logra sujetarse de la barra que está cruzando el edificio entre la azotea y otro piso.

Sakura se aproxima hasta el borde de la misma. - ¡Shaoran!

-¡Sakura! – Grita el hombre sorprendido de ver a la mujer allí.

-¡Sujétate por favor! – Ve el esfuerzo que el hombre pone al sujetarse de aquellas barras y todos los músculos de sus brazos tensos.

Lo ve observar un instante hacía abajo.

Sakura observa la silueta de aquella mujer que aún flota a poca distancia arriba de donde el varón se encuentra sosteniéndose a duras penas. Su rostro es lleno de dolor pero al mismo tiempo indiferencia ante la situación que ocurre.

* * *

><p>Eriol observa desde abajo la escena que se vislumbra en los pisos superiores. Frunce su mirada al notar a Tomoyo quién con estupefacción llama el nombre de los dos jóvenes cuyas vidas se encuentran en peligro allí arriba.<p>

Y extrae su propio dije mágico del interior de sus ropas y lo coloca en su palma y es cuando se percata de algo.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Touya observando la escena que se ve pisos arriba. Ahí se percata como su hermana comienza a subirse al borde del edificio. - ¡SAKURA! ¿Por qué no usa sus poderes para ayudar al Gaki ese?

-¡Algo bloquea nuestra magia! – Dice Eriol sorprendiéndoles a todos.

-¡No voy a permitirlo! – Ruge la sioux al lado de ellos y se lanza a la carrera hacía el interior del edificio mientras Tomoyo grita su nombre.

Para ella observar ahora con horror como Touya decide correr tras la mujer, probablemente a auxiliar a su hermana y al chino. Le llama por su nombre pero es inútil.

Y justo cuando Tomoyo iba a avanzar, es sujeta por la mano de Eriol quien la mantiene atrás.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura y Shaoran!

-No. Es una magia sumamente poderosa. ¿No la detectas…? ¿No percibes lo que pasa?

Tomoyo le observa dubitativa ante su pregunta: jamás ha tenido poderes. ¿Por qué le pregunta aquello?

Sin embargo la expresión del sujeto es de total seguridad.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarles! – Implora ella.

-No voy a dejarte subir… ¡Olvídalo! – Discute el hombre sujetándole con firmeza y cruzando sus brazos por delante de su torso añade a su oído.- Ten fe en Sakura y en Shaoran… saldrán de esto.

-¡Pueden lastimarse! ¡Mírala! Sus poderes no funcionan. Tiene miedo y Li no entiende que le ha pasado. ¿Acaso no piensas ayudarles?

-Si y te comprendo. Siento lo mismo que tú, pero ahora mismo, soy mas útil aquí abajo. Deja que los demás les ayuden. – Dice aún pegado a su figura – Pero no voy a permitir que algo te pueda ocurrir…

Sorprendiendo a la amatista con su revelación. Deja de forcejear y el afloja su aferre a su figura.

"_Si lo has entendido… porque hay mas detrás de ti y de Sakura de lo que había percibido al principio… Y jamás me perdonaré si dejo que algo te pase… no lo voy a permitir_" Piensa el hombre observando a Sakura ya salir prácticamente del borde con su mano extendida hacía abajo tratando de sujetarle.

Poniendo su vida en peligro sin importarle en un solo momento.

* * *

><p>-¡Por Favor Shaoran: Trata de tomar mi mano! – Grita ella.<p>

-¡Retrocede! Puedes caer también… vuelve atrás.

-¡No, no te voy a dejar caer! –Grita la chica desesperada y se mantiene allí en el borde del edificio mientras convoca a Flote pero no funciona. Llama a Vuelo y tampoco surge efecto. Observando como el hombre se suelta de una de sus manos pues ya se cansa en sostenerse de la baranda. -¡Shaoran, por favor no te sueltes! – Inclinándose nuevamente en el borde y notándose su desesperación por auxiliarle.

Desesperación que la lleva más y más al borde.

-¡Li!- Grita una mujer sorprendiéndole a ambos y colocándose en el otro lado, cerca de Sakura: ambas observan como Shaoran se trata de sujetar lo mejor posible pero su brazo cada segundo que pasa se vuelve más resbaloso, casi dejando la barra. En un ágil movimiento se trata de impulsar hacia arriba, lográndolo y en micro segundos (y ante el grito de ambas mujeres), cambia de brazo, observando como las mujeres respiran aliviadas- ¡Maldición! ¿Quieres matarnos! – Grita Kanda atrayendo con aquello la atención de Sakura.

Y para sorpresa de Sakura, a su lado aparece su hermano quien observa colocándose en el borde.

-¡Demonios! – Grita Touya alzando a su hermana en contra de su voluntad y trayéndole hacia atrás mientras Kanda busca la manera de auxiliarle. - ¡Cálmate! De nada servirá si ambos se caen. ¡Le ayudaremos pero tienes que permitirnos ponerte a salvo!

-¿Dónde está Kero? ¡Tal vez pueda auxiliarle por el otro lado!

-Estoy aquí – Dice el guardián en su falsa identidad y antes de que pueda preguntar porque vuelve a parecer su falsa identidad, añade- Este lugar, anula los poderes. Una vez comencé a ascender, me transformé.

Mientras esto ocurre, Touya ya se ha colocado al lado de la sioux y dice con rapidez.- Te voy a sostener por la cintura y tú trata de tomarle por las manos. -¡Sakura! – Volteándose a su hermana. – Trata de sostenerme con todas tus fuerzas por la cintura y las piernas… ¿Entendiste?

Con el rostro pálido por la situación, Sakura asiente y se dirige a donde su hermano mientras él se recuesta en el borde y hacía abajo mientras sujeta a Kanda por las caderas ciñéndola con firmeza. Kanda por su parte y de cabeza se acerca poco a poco hacía Li quien nota con admiración, la forma como ellos se preocupan por salvarle la vida.

"_No importa lo que hagan… el fin se aproxima…"_ – Dice la mujer que "levita" a metros encima de él y a su derecha. Shaoran observa el rostro hermoso pero con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"_No puede ser ella. Ella no haría esto… no querría mi muerte" _

-¡Li Concéntrate! – Grita Kanda observando al mismo lugar donde el hombre tiene enfocado sus pensamientos. - ¡Por Dios! – Grita atrayendo su atención.- Mírame a mi… solo a mi… - Aproximándose mientras Touya desliza sus manos y las sujeta con firmeza y él mismo se inclina más y más peligrosamente al vacío de siete pies.

Y sus pensamientos se concentran en no dejar caer a la mujer y ¿Por qué rayos nadie alrededor se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa?

Luego su mirada se enfoca al "ente" oscuro cuyo perfil no puede reconocer y que se encuentra a metros de ellos; observando pareciera lo que allí pasa.

-¡No lo alcanzo bien! – Grita Kanda observando como sus dedos se deslizan con facilidad de su agarre. - ¡Bájame un poco más! – Grita a Touya.

El varón la deja deslizarse un poco más cuando se percata que una de las ventanas en un piso más abajo y cerca del varón se abre. Nota un hombre desconocido para él como grita por debajo del chino.

-¡Suéltate y sujeta mi mano!

-¡Está loco! – Grita Kanda observándole mientras siente como toda la sangre se va a su cabeza.- ¡Shaoran! – llamándole por su nombre. – Trata de sujetarte… agarra mi mano.

-¡No alcanzo!

-¡Kanda: no puedo bajarte más…! Si te bajo más, puedo soltarte.

-¡Hazme caso! – Grita el hombre observándole desde la ventana. Sus ojos oscuros observan con preocupación al hombre que cuelga peligrosamente de la tubería. - ¡Suéltale y toma mi mano!

Tomando una decisión y una que ocasionaría el grito desesperado de la norteamericana, Shaoran se suelta de la tubería y es atajada su mano por parte del desconocido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunta Sakura alarmada por el grito de la sioux y como Touya relaja su musculatura al deshacerse del peso de Li.

-Un hombre lo ha atrapado – Dice Keroberos observando por el borde. – Está a salvo…

Un respiro de alivio sale de la boca femenina mientras sujeta aún a su hermano por las piernas y va halando de a poco mientras él sujeta en sus piernas a la mujer que se balancea peligrosamente por el vacío. De repente todos sienten como aquello que les impedía actuar con magia, es levantado de sus alrededores. Keroberos se transforma en la enorme bestia del sello y sin esperar órdenes, se dirige a la mujer que se encuentra balanceándose boca abajo unos metros abajo. Sin mucho tiempo perdido, la sube a su lomo mientras Touya es auxiliado por Sakura para volver a la azotea.

Justo cuando van a tomar el camino a los pisos inferiores, Sakura se encuentra con un sudoroso Shaoran quien viene con su ropas desordenadas y los cabellos alborotados y la muchacha no puede evitar lanzarse en sus brazos agradecida que estuviera a salvo.

Trayendo una mirada de descontento departe de su hermano mayor y más cuando el sujeto le responde el abrazo con una sonrisa que puede ver claramente.

Y es Touya quien dice.- Sakura… -Atrayendo la mirada de su hermana y ambos Kinomotos observan con sorpresa al hombre escalones mas abajo que observa la escena.

-¿Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunta la ojiverde no escondiendo su estupor ante la presencia de quien fuera su jefe en las oficinas de Kioto y ahora se encuentra entre ellos observándoles como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar en aquel lugar acompañándoles.

* * *

><p>Reuniéndose en las afueras del edificio con los demás, Sakura hace las presentaciones de lugar revelando la identidad a unos sorprendidos Eriol y Tomoyo y por supuesto, Touya, Li y el mismo Hiragizawa, lanzan miradas llenas de suspicacias al hombre que es mucho mayor que ellos y cuya presencia "en el momento oportuno y en el momento indicado" es un verdadero misterio.<p>

Y el cual no se sorprende ante la presencia de una bestia de sello entre ellos.

Kyôgo Monou los observa con una expresión preocupada y al mismo tiempo gentil en sus ojos oscuros.

-Lamento haberme presentado así – Dice el hombre siendo objeto de observación intensa departe de todos los presentes.- Pero no debía de revelarme ante ustedes… aún no, pero el peligro que corrían era demasiado para pasarlo inadvertido.

-¿Qué hace en Tokio? – Pregunta Touya quien había conocido de lejos al hombre. - ¿Por qué nos sigue? Porque no me va a decir que es una mera coincidencia que esté aquí.

-Efectivamente. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar a hablar? – Observando a Li con intensidad.

El varón duda unos instantes porque encuentra que es demasiado arriesgado darle entrada a la casa. Incluso observa unos instantes a Sakura quien parece esperar la respuesta que decidan.

-Podemos hablar – Dice Tomoyo atrayendo sus miradas- En mi departamento. Está al otro lado de la ciudad…

El sujeto asiente mientras Eriol observa sorprendido a la mujer por haber puesto a la orden su departamento.

-Vamos entonces- Dice Kanda observando aún a Shaoran como si fuera a salirse en cualquier momento un monstruo de diez cabezas. – Hay muchas dudas en el ambiente.

* * *

><p>Tomando varios vehículos y gracias al tránsito congestionado de la ciudad, les tomó más de una hora y media llegar al edificio de departamentos de la joven Daidouji. Mientras se desmontan y esperan por los demás así entrando casi todos al edificio, un hombre al otro lado de la calle, observa con detenimiento el movimiento de todos y principalmente se fija en la figura de la mujer más pálida vistiendo de suéter y falda corta.<p>

La observa conversar detenidamente con uno de los hombres más altos de cabellos oscuros y piel dorada quien se pasa las manos en los brazos y ella le toca suspicazmente preguntándole algo visiblemente preocupada por él. De su lado ve un hombre alto de complexión pálida y gafas quien se aproxima a ellos y atrae la atención de la mujer.

Reconoce a uno de ellos como Kinomoto, el hermano de aquella beldad de ojos verdes que vio un par de veces mientras vivió bajo el techo Daidouji durante los primeros años de matrimonio de su padre con Sonomi. La de piel oscura no la reconoce. Y ya reconoció a Hiragizawa aunque desconoce a los otros.

¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-Estaba vigilando a Sakura – Admite el hombre una vez se encuentran sentados en el salón del cómodo departamento de la joven de ojos amatistas. Todos los pares de ojos estaban dirigidos al hombre que permanece de pie observando a todos a sus rostros. – Admito que me llamó bastante la atención verle salir corriendo – Observando a Li – Y luego cuando Sakura se levantara también y comenzó a seguirle temí que le atropellara un vehículo. –Dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a la mujer- Fue muy imprudente de su parte, abalanzarse a un tránsito en movimiento.

Aquello les cae como un balde de agua fría: Si el hombre les vigila quiere decir que conoce la casa donde casi todos viven en aquellos momentos. Que les ha estado siguiendo y ellos no se han percatado de aquello.

-¿Por qué vigila a mi hermana? – Pregunta Touya con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Porque es mi deber. – Réplica con sencillez.- Verán… voy viajando dimensiones… -Sorprendiendo a los que allí se encuentran- Desde que me revivieron de entre los muertos.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta Kanda.- ¡Eso es ridículo! Nadie puede revivir a los muertos. La muerte es definitiva.

-En algunas sociedades lo es. En el mundo de donde provengo mientras el espíritu es retenido en la tierra, puede ser revivido.

-¿Está diciendo que no es de este mundo?

Niega con su rostro y con una expresión de dolor explica.- No puedo volver a mi mundo. En ese ya he muerto y fue el precio a pagar por no perder mi vida. El precio que le he pagado a Yûko – Ahí Shaoran y Eriol se observan mutuamente. – La bruja de las dimensiones.

-¡Yûko! Shaoran… - Dice Sakura pero es interrumpida rápidamente por Li.

-Fue resucitado ¿Para no poder volver a su mundo?

-El precio a pagar fue precisamente mi interés por permanecer en mi mundo. Perdí a mis hijos… tenía mi dolor que me ataba a la tierra (al menos a la mía) y Yûko me obligó a abandonarlo. Supe inmediatamente llegué a esta dimensión llena de magia y de personas especiales y particulares que mi vida podía ser reiniciada aquí. Así fue como fui adquiriendo identidades y mi talento en los negocios me ha permitido ascender en las empresas. Pero comencé a notar que el mundo estaba cambiando. Algo ocurría que no era fácil de explicar o digerir por todo el mundo. Luego de la crisis de los 8G estaba convencido que algo no iba bien. Localicé a Yûko y le exigí que me sacara de aquí. Se negó porque tenía un precio que pagar y mí llegada aquí era definitiva, al menos que le entregara algo de valor para ayudarme.

Cierra sus ojos un instante y vuelve su mirada a uno de los tantos cuadros que adornan la pared del departamento y continúa diciendo.-Viéndome sin nada valioso con que negociar, volví a mis andanzas tratando de pasar desapercibido el hecho que el mundo estaba cambiando y con ello, la gente también. Llegué a Kioto pues algo dentro de mí me dijo que así lo hiciera y le conocí – Ahí observando a Sakura. – Sabía que usted Kinomoto es alguien importante. Especial. No tuve problemas en ganarme su confianza y me había contado lo que pasó cinco años atrás… su problema de su memoria y no fue para nada difícil leer el nivel de magia contenida en su interior. Ahí supe que usted era una de las pocas personas de este mundo que pueden restaurar el orden. Y luego llegó él. – Señalando a Li- Lo vi aquella noche esperando por ti Sakura y supe en ese momento supe que si quería volver a tener el mundo por el que había pagado el precio, debía de ser a través de ustedes.

-¿Y la siguió a Tokio?

Asiente.- Aunque su nivel de magia ha aumentado y es mas fácil de percibirla, admito que tuve problemas para localizarla una vez arribaron a Tokio. Siempre perdía su esencia. Pero finalmente pude localizarlos hasta una zona de casas un poco alejadas del centro. Pero siempre los perdía. Fue cuando deduje que probablemente estaban en alguna clase de refugio y protegidos con magia.

_"Al menos eso funciona_" piensa Eriol y sorprende a Daidouji no observando al hombre que narra su historia pero si a él.

-¿Esencia?

-Es como un rastro mágico. Todos lo tenemos. – Observando a su alrededor y añade observando a las otras dos mujeres- Unas mas que otras… pero también puedo detectar entidades falsas… auras mágicas. – Ahí volviendo la mirada a Shaoran Li- Cuando vi lo que lo hacía era seguirlo a ese callejón y vi a Sakura poniendo su vida en riesgo, ahí decidí que debía auxiliarle. Porque lo de ustedes no es coincidencia.

-Eso me hace volver a la pregunta… ¿Qué demonios hacían en esa azotea? – Pregunta Touya observando a su hermana y al chino. -¿Desde cuando seguir espíritus forma parte de deseos suicidas?

-¿Lograste verlo hermano?

-¿Quién no lo vio? – Replica ofuscado y ahí observando a su hermano con un enojo especialmente dirigido a ella.- Pudiste haberte lastimado Sakura.

-No iba a dejarlo solo… - Replica la ojiverde observándole como si la sola pregunta es molestosa. - ¿Cómo pensabas que podía dejarle marcharse solo…?

-Te pusiste en un alto nivel de peligro – Réplica el hombre – Ese edificio parecía tener algo extraño.

-Alguien conjuró un bloqueo de poderes- Explica Eriol atrayendo sus miradas- Alguien no quería que pudiera usarse magia a quienes estuvieran dentro.

-Mi verdadera identidad fue anulada cuando subíamos los escalones. – Replica Keroberos atrayendo sus miradas- Querían eliminarlo.

-¿Cómo llegaste al borde Li? – Pregunta Kanda- ¿Acaso no te percataste que era una trampa? ¿Qué te hizo seguirle?

En aquel momento Shaoran muestra su descontento ante tantas preguntas que él mismo se había hecho todo el trayecto al departamento. Fue entonces cuando de repente toma su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo saca, observando la pantalla como la cantidad de llamadas pérdidas que tiene en el mismo.

Y mensajes de texto.

-No funcionaban en el edificio – Dice Sakura observándole detenidamente.- El mío no quiso funcionar cuando traté de usarlo.

-¿Bloqueando tecnología? ¡Vaya que se tomaron muchas molestias! – Replica Touya.

Shaoran parecía no prestarles atención mientras se fija en los mensajes de texto que uno a uno va apareciendo en su pantalla.

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaban con embrujar a Li para subir allí? – Es ahora Tomoyo quien pregunta al ver como el chino se ha quedado en silencio de repente, concentrándose en revisar su teléfono móvil.

-¿No es claro? Quería que se lanzara por el borde… - Dice Touya ofuscado ante toda la situación de aquella tarde.- Me habrían hecho un favor…

-¡Hermano! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Esto es bastante serio!

Touya alza una ceja perspicazmente y luego se fija en el rostro de la amatista que está llena de consternación y dirige su mirada al centro de su atención: Es Li.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué pasa…? – Pregunta Tomoyo.

Los ojos del hombre se encuentran atónitos y es mas que clara su palidez ante las noticias.

-Es Mei… - Dice con la voz gruesa.- Trató de comunicarse cuando…- Ahí duda para continuar.- Mi… mi hermana Femeeii… está muerta.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**Diccionario de conceptos:**

*Rummy es un juego de naipes; se juega con la baraja francesa o de póker o bien con fichas (numeradas del 1 al 13 y en 4 colores o palos).

**Comentarios de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Feliz año 2012 y espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas. Como deben de imaginarse ya casi estamos en la recta final de la historia. No creo que pasen de los 18 capitulos junto con la culminación, así que veremos muy pronto a que se enfrentan Sakura y Shaoran. Por lo pronto espero que no les desespere que me tome un tiempo entre actualizaciones. Como han visto en este capitulo, comienzan a surgir las respuestas a las tantas preguntas dejadas en el aire en los capítulos anteriores y comenzamos a ver el resultado: Kyôgo Monou como muchos sospecharon tiene una participación mas intensa de aquí en adelante y por supuesto es el enlace para dar con Yûko. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Tendrá Yûko las respuestas alentadoras que todos esperan? ¡Esperemos que Si, porque Clow no fue de mucha ayuda! **

**Por otra parte tenemos una revelación suspicaz que fue revelada en este capitulo… si son listos se percataron de cual es… **** Solo espero que no se hayan cansado de tanto leer y hayan disfrutado este capitulo. **

**El que sigue, será igual de largo y no dudo que ahí traiga a colación unos secretitos… y no solo departe de la familia Li. Sino de un personaje que a partir de ahora tendrá una presencia mas activa en la historia… y ya deben de haber adivinado cual es. No diré mas nada. **

**Disculpen que no tenga nada para avanzarles para la próxima actualización pero créanme… no quieren avances de lo que viene… ¡No voy a poder actualizar de una vez y me culparán por comerse todas las uñas!**

**Mientras les mando a todos un gran abrazo. Gracias por el apoyo prestado en esta historia y en la anterior Se Busca Novio. Por lo pronto saben que comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, Eriol Hiragizawa o algún chico lindo, listo o soltero, para mi correo… ¡Gracias! ;) **

**Besos **

**Crys. **


	12. Chapter 11 Una mujer Llamada Yûko

_**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **_

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 11. Una Mujer llamada Yûko**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_**Veo todo esto como parte de una pesadilla. Los recuerdos de mí pasado al lado de mi familia en Hong Kong se nublan al recordar que ella no está… que su muerte ha sido tan sorpresiva a mis parientes como para mí. No he podido hablar… desde que pronuncié aquellas palabras solo escuché las explicaciones de una acongojada Meiling. Sentía las miradas en mi espalda… **_

_**Nadie dijo nada. **_

_**Ya todo lo que estábamos enfrentando se veía como parte de un pasado lejano… es difícil de describir. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo sentía aquel dolor. **_

_**Dolor que había experimentado una vez atrás. **_

_**El día que Sying murió. **_

_**Aunque el dolor ante la muerte de mi esposa ha mermado con el paso de los meses, de las semanas, los días. Y nuevamente aquel sentimiento de desasosiego me invade.  
>Una nueva pesadilla de perdida se posa en mi corazón. <strong>_

_**Sentí que lloraba: mis lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por mis mejillas. **_

_**Me retiré en silencio a la habitación que ocupase Hiragizawa en el departamento de Daidouji. **_

_**Y alli di rienda suelta a mi dolor. A mis recuerdos de infancia a su lado. **_

_**¿Es algo malo decir que era mi hermana favorita? Ella me protegía cuando deseaba salir con Sying fuera de la casa Li. **_

_**Cubría mis andanzas de adolescente. Esperaba que disfrutara de una juventud un poco mas normal que las responsabilidades que representa ser el cabeza de la familia Li a tan temprana edad. **_

_**Los recuerdos me hacían sollozar en silencio pero intensamente. No puedo controlar el dolor en mi corazón. **_

_**No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí. **_

_**Por la ventana vi como el cielo cambiaba tenuemente de color. **_

_**No sabía en aquel momento si los Kinomoto, si el mismo Eriol o **__**Kyôgo**__** se había marchado. Solo me conformaba con llorar a solas. **_

_**¿Cómo no sufrir el hecho que yo no estuve ahí para defenderle? **_

_**¿Para protegerle? **_

_**Pero de repente, se que no estoy solo. Siento la puerta abrirse. No miro a ella. Me conformo con observar el cielo mostrando las primeras estrellas de la noche. De repente siento esta suave mano que busca la mía en silencio. No me exige hablar. No me pide que me desahogue. Simplemente está ahí… para mí, en silencio.**_

_**Agradezco esto. **_

_**No digo nada. Ella no dice nada. Pareciera que las palabras entre nosotros, no son necesarias. Ella sabe el dolor de perder un ser querido. **_

_**A veces las palabras sobran. No hay consuelo en palabras y el silencio es mejor que todo el bálsamo que pudieras aplicar a semejante herida. **_

_**Gracias por tu silencio… por tú compañía… **_

_**Gracias por comprenderlo, mi preciada Sakura."**_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¿Cancelar la fiesta de cumpleaños? – Pregunta Sonomi delante de su hija mientras ambas desayunaban tranquilamente en la casa Daidouji. A su lado se encuentra el esposo de su madre – ¿Por qué hacerlo?<p>

–Sonomi tiene razón. No veo el sentido de hacer eso. Además las invitaciones fueron entregadas. Incluso con tu confirmación de esos "amigos" que tienes.

–Mamá conoce a Sakura y su hermano. – Refuta Tomoyo con seriedad a su padrastro y tratando de contener su inquietud ante todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. – Además ya te expliqué mamá: la hermana de Shaoran Li está muerta… Dudo que los demás se sientan en ánimos de celebrar dadas las circunstancias.

–Situación que no nos concierne a nosotros. – Refuta el esposo de su madre atrayendo una expresión de desafío departe de su hijastra. Con voz calmada concluye.– Lamento mucho por lo que ha pasado ese hombre. Pero no creo que por la muerte de un completo desconocido, tengamos que cancelar la fiesta.

–Estoy de acuerdo – Apoya Sonomi atrayendo la mirada de su madre. – Tenemos más de un centenar de invitados y esa joven es ajena a la familia, Tomoyo. Igual su hermano aunque sea uno de tus amigos de infancia.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada: fue un intento infructuoso pero ya Eriol le había advertido que algo así ocurriría cuando le propuso aquello de tratar de convencer a su madre de postergar la fiesta o acaso, suspenderla.

–Tienes razón… tal vez he sido una tonta sentimental pero es que me afecta lo que ha pasado con la hermana de Shaoran.– Sonomi y el hombre a su lado se observan tenuemente. – Tal vez soy una sentimental.

–Es bueno que te preocupes por tus amigos. Pero de ahí a cancelar un evento por una situación que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. –Niega con su cabeza - Es comprensible que tú amigo después de esto, no pueda asistir a la fiesta… pero no te impide a ti hacerlo.

–Eres la agasajada – Dice su padrastro observándole con aparente ternura y Tomoyo estudia su expresión y un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

Ella nunca ha creído esa falsa modestia de su padrastro. Siempre ha habido algo oscuro en su persona que no le ha agradado del todo, a pesar que el sujeto se ha desvivido desde que iniciara una relación con su madre, en tratar de ganarse su confianza o su cariño. Pero ha sido infructuoso.

Había algo que no le gustaba del todo acerca del hombre.

¡Y ni hablemos de su hijo Kana!

Tratando de no pensar en ello cambia el tema de conversa cio mientras la doncella retira el plato de su desayuno ya consumido y con una sonrisa dice a su madre.– ¿Sabes? Voy a visitar a la tía Konawa. – atrayendo la mirada intensa de la autora de sus días. Con una sonrisa añade.– Hace mucho que no la visito. Creo que años.

–¿Qué vas a hacer visitándola? No es un buen momento. ¿Qué puedes tener en común con una anciana que sufre de la memoria?

–¿Acaso no está invitada a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

–Por supuesto que no. La tía Konawa ya no está para emociones fuertes. – Replica la mujer tratando de mantener la compostura ante lo que su hija le dice. Sonríe nerviosa para añadir. – desde que su esposo murió ha sufrido de tantos achaques de salud que no se por donde empezar– Refiere a su esposo– ¿Recuerdas a la tía que nuestras bodas se puso a cantar "New York"?

–Ah la recuerdo – Sonríe el sujeto siendo cómplice de su esposa.– Simpática anciana.

–Así es. Pero últimamente sufre de unos fuertes delirios. – Observando a su hija.– Vivo pendiente de ella y llamé a casa la semana pasada. – Negando con su rostro pero un tanto nerviosa.– Su enfermera me dijo que está bien pero su mente… – Haciendo un ademán – Es mejor no molestarla.

Tomoyo los observa a ambos y sonríe sutilmente para responder.–De acuerdo mamá. No la molestaré.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Sakura toca débilmente antes de proceder y abrirse paso a la habitación. Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, un hombre de mirada oscura parece meditativo y no da a entender que sabe que la mujer se encuentra allí.<p>

Pero irremediablemente, siente su presencia.

–¿Estás bien?

¿Qué es estar bien? En estas circunstancias duda bastante que sea una palabra adecuada pero aun así, es la tradición para obtener una respuesta que satisfaga aquel espíritu curioso y considerado de quien pregunta.

Y su respuesta, es solo silencio.

Se acerca al sujeto tocando su hombro en un movimiento atrevido, sabiendo lo formales que son los japoneses o los orientales en general. Ya han pasado por tanto en aquellos días que es irremediable que cayeran en aquel nivel de confianza. Y podría retirar el brazo… podría él, rechazar su contacto. No lo hace. Sakura tampoco retira su mano de su hombro.

Pero aun así, Sakura da el primer paso comprendiendo la pesadumbre que por un par de días ha cubierto los pasillos y habitaciones de la casa.

Gracias a las desastrosas noticias provenientes de la ciudad natal del hombre.

Sakura nota las ojeras bajo sus ojos chocolates que casi siempre son expresivos. Y ahora le expresan la complejidad de emociones que le inundan y no sabe expresar.

Ella lo entiende.

¡Cuantas veces no se sintió igual que él en los primeros meses después de su recuperación! Después que se mudara a una ciudad desconocida y reiniciar una vida que no parecía tener pasado.

Se observan un instante a los ojos y la mujer dice con su mirada todo. El sujeto no puede evitar sentir aquella confianza y cercanía que experimentaba cuando apenas tenía once años. Cuando finalmente se abrió a aquella muchachita de su misma edad. Que no importaba lo que pasaba en su vida, siempre le brindaba una sonrisa.

Aquella muchacha ingenua e inocente que siempre decía que _"No importaba lo que pasaba pues todo estaría bien." _

¿Por qué no puede sentirse de aquella forma nuevamente?

–Meiling…– Dice hablando por primera vez en un día completo. Los demás le habían dado su espacio permitiéndole que se encerrara en su habitación y realizara su duelo en la soledad. – … me contó que murió… asesinada. Estuvo tres días desaparecida para luego ser encontrada…– Guarda silencio más por la necesidad de su acongojada garganta de recomponerse. Pero es difícil. Muy difícil para alguien que tiene que mantener compostura. Que hace unas horas, se balanceaba peligrosamente desde el borde de la azotea de un edificio de siete pisos de altura. Que pudo haber muerto.

Sin embargo, eso parece nada.

Confía a la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas que le devuelve una mirada llena de dolor.–...Su esposo no aparece.

–¿Acaso está lastimado o lo habrán secuestrado…? – Al notar la negativa en el rostro apuesto de su interlocutor, dice con nerviosismo y palidez en su expresión- ¿Su esposo… le hizo daño?

–Debí sospecharlo– Admite observando al techo y con la mano de ella colocada bajo la suya en el hombro. – La sombra… aquel espíritu que me hizo salir del café… era el espíritu de Sying… mi esposa.

Sakura se colocó a su lado dándole el frente y él soltó su mano.

Los ojos se veían a punto de llorar mas no permite que las lágrimas saliesen. Solo una vez había llorado.

–Cuando la vi por la ventana, no podía creerlo… "Ella. Ella ha venido a mí.". Pero… su expresión triste, melancólica y había algo diferente en ella. Luego recordé que… – Dudó decir "Estaba muerta" – No podía quitar su expresión de mi mente. No se parecía a aquella chiquilla que conocí mientras crecía. Que vivía dentro de mi casa casi todo el tiempo. Luego su imagen cambió: me mostró el rostro de mi hermana… – Ahí Sakura enternece aún más su mirada y no le interrumpe; solo se concentra en escucharle con atención. – Mi hermanita: la que llegó alguna vez a cambiarme los pañales. La que me enseñó a escalar los arboles cerca de mi casa… Que me montaba en el manubrio de su bicicleta para recorrer las calles empedradas de nuestro sector. La que lograba convencer a mi madre que me exigiera menos.– Dice ahogándose en los recuerdos de aquel ayer más feliz.

Sakura por un instante pudo sentir en su mente aquellos recuerdos como si ella los viviera.

Pero… se vio a si misma rodeada de cuatro mujeres exuberantes y hermosas. Mujeres complacidas con su presencia. Hacían gestos graciosos.

Cuatro mujeres cuyos rostros parecidos.

¿Podría ser posible?

–Son cuatro… tus hermanas ¿Cierto? – Pregunta, atrayendo la mirada chocolate que le observa algo perturbado y aun adolorido con todo lo ocurrido.

Asiente en silencio.

–Mi madre está muy segura que ella murió porque sabía algo.– dice el sujeto cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas decidido. – Es difícil de probar.

–¿Qué harás?

–No puedo hacer nada desde aquí. Es lo peor. – Replica él sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y observándolo en su palma– Ya a esta hora, debieron enterrarle. Meiling prometió que me llamaría… la policía finalmente entregó su cadáver y hoy procederian con los ritos de lugar…

–Shaoran… cuanto lo siento.

–Mi único problema es que usaran su espíritu para atraerme a ese edificio. O el de Sying. Porque estoy seguro que fue alguna clase de truco barato. Pero se sentía como si ellas estuvieran allí. – Negando pausadamente con su cabeza - Aunque solo, al final, solo vi a mi hermana… sentía a mi hermana ¿Cuál era su propósito?

Sakura parece meditarlo un momento y recordando la conversación mas temprano en el apartamento de Tomoyo, responde algo dudosa.–Probablemente sacarte del medio… ¿Acaso no estabas a punto de morir?

–Que nuestros poderes y habilidades no funcionaran, tampoco ayudó mucho. – Replica – O que sellaran los poderes de Kerberos.

–Te querían fuera del camino. Querían eliminarte. Pero… no vi nada de lo que dices– Atrayendo su mirada chocolate y sus cejas pobladas se fruncieron ante su revelación. Ella continúa añadiendo.– Saliste del café con mucha prisa. No vi lo que perseguías. A quien seguías…

–Pero lo viste en el edificio… lo sentiste…

Sakura asiente brevemente mientras el sujeto respira aliviado: al menos no es una loca coincidencia y tampoco se estaba volviendo loco.

–Lo que más me enfurece que usaran el espíritu de mi hermana y de Sying para ello. – Replica con rabia e indignación.– Saben que habría hecho lo que fuera por una de ellas. Por mi madre… por Meiling.

–Como hicieron con el espíritu de mi madre en Kioto. Para ahuyentar a mí hermano.

–Y alejarte a ti en el proceso.

–Vamos a vencerlo. – Dice ella con una expresión decidida. – Ya lo verás. – El sujeto asiente ante su optimismo y ella agrega.– ¿Quieres que oremos en el templo que hay a unas cuadras de aquí? Podremos pedir por el alma de tu hermana y que no la sigan usando. Y de tu esposa también.

Shaoran observa la actitud decidida y firme de la joven mientras extiende su mano hasta su persona y sin mucha insistencia, su mano se ve apretada por la delicada mano femenina que le aferra con ternura y candor.

–Vamos – Replica sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Pero aún la punzada del dolor, de los recuerdos del pasado y de lo ocurrido aquel día, persiste en su corazón.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–¿Crees que es una buena idea? – Pregunta Kanda al descender del coche deportivo propiedad de la chica de ojos azules, quien va en el asiento del conductor. Se han detenido en la entrada de una elegante casa de dos pisos con un enrejado enorme y un vasto jardín justo en el frente. – No le hemos dicho nada a Hiragizawa… o a Li. Al menos el primero pudo habernos acompañado. O al menos a Kinomoto Touya.<p>

Tomoyo observa a su acompañante ante aquella respuesta y aunque se hace la misma pregunta (mas después de la conversación con su madre acerca de la salud de su tía), no compartió su información con nadie mas o el hecho que vendría de todas maneras a visitarla.

Y cuando se comunicara con ella en los últimos días esta parecía en un perfecto estado de lucidez y su enfermera dijo que la visita le haría bien.

Cosa que tampoco discutió con su progenitora.

–Ya dije que mi tía abuela no puede manejar correos electrónicos o maquinas de fax. Tenía que venir por la información que me había dicho por teléfono – observando la construcción y tocando el timbre. – Además Touya no se lleva con este lado de la familia por lo mal que trataron a su padre cuando pretendía a su mamá.

–¿Kinomoto no se lleva con su familia?

–Al menos no con estos Amamiya. Con el abuelo… bueno, hizo las paces cuando asistió al funeral del Señor Fujitaka. El padre de Touya y Sakura. – Ahí observando a la Sioux añade.– Él no es tan gruñón y antipático como quiere dejar entredicho. Es una persona leal. Dulce y protectora de esos que significan algo para él. Es un buen hombre. – Ahí observándole con intensidad– Lo único que odia más que molesten a su hermana es el hecho que le mientan.

–¿Le mientan?

–Todos ahora mismo somos una familia. – Insiste Tomoyo observándole con firmeza a los ojos Azules. – Por tanto, odia las mentiras.

–¿Y a esto que le llamas? – Señalándole que estaban en aquel lugar sin aprobación del sujeto.

–Él tiene ahora mismo bastante en su cabeza sin agregar el hecho que Sakura ahora anda cuidando bastante de Li. – Riendo por lo bajito – Odia a Li. Odia que su hermana le preste tanta atención ji ji ji ji.

La risa y expresión algo "Maquiavélica" de la mujer de cabellos plomizos le perturba… bastante.

–Lo digo que hayamos venido sin decirle nada a Hiragizawa… o al menos a Li, entonces.

–Habrían insistido venir con nosotras.

–No está mal la idea.

–No. Porque Sakura y Li necesitan tiempo a solas – otra vez mostrando esa mirada conspiradora y satisfecha – y además de mas protección de la que se atreven a decir en voz alta. Ahora con la situación con Li, no sabemos que tan protegida esté Sakura. Debemos de tomar medidas.

–¿Qué tal tú? ¿No te da miedo andar sola?

–No. No hay nada de especial en mí para temer por mi bienestar. Además según me ha contado Eriol, eres alguien muy hábil en lo que se refiere a defensa. Lo tienes bastante impresionado – Sonríe complacida abochornando a la mujer a su lado – Me siento a salvo con semejante currículo.

La mujer parpadea escuchando y viendo el gesto complacido de la japonesa y además la sinceridad que reflejan sus ojos.

–¿Estás enamorada de él, cierto?

Aquello atrapa a la elegante hija de Sonomi desprevenida.

–¿Si? – Suena en el intercomunicador.

–Si. – Salta la joven Tomoyo agradecida de la interrupción y de no verse tentada a responder semejante pregunta.– Es la hija de Sonomi Daidouji. Estoy aquí para ver a mi tía Abuela.

–_Si. La señora le espera._ – Pulsando el control para abrir la puerta peatonal y darles acceso a la propiedad.

Kanda pasa adelante seguida por la joven Daidouji. Caminan la vereda al mismo tiempo notándose sus diferencias tanto físicas como de comportamiento y hasta su manera de caminar es totalmente diferente.

–Bien ¿Me responderás o no? ¿Estás enamorada de Hiragizawa?

–Mis sentimientos… no importan… –Responde con melodiosa voz pero con ciertos rastros de melancolía.– Él tiene sus asuntos. Su forma de manejar las cosas que no van acorde con mis creencias.

–¿Quiere decir que soportas estar cerca de él, estar enamorada de él y no decirle nada?

–¿Para qué?

–Pues para que haga algo – Replica la americana no comprendiendo su actitud. – ¡Ah ustedes los japoneses y los británicos se complican todo! Yo no puedo ser tan pasiva. Cuando quiero algo, actúo para conseguirlo. Y no descanso hasta lograrlo. – Sonríe al recordar– Por ejemplo, cuando le dije a mi prometido que me quería casar con él. – Sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.– No soy de armas a tomar pero definitivamente no iba a dejar que Stephenie me lo robara.

–¿Stephenie?

–Una chica que estaba tras mi novio. ¡No importándole que tuviera novia! Así que para terminar de asegurarlo, y sabiendo que me ama, le propuse que nos casáramos…. Aceptó. – Sonríe complacida. Y luego su sonrisa se vuelve de tristeza para añadir.– Ni siquiera pusimos fecha de la boda… él murió.

–Cuanto lo siento.

–Bueno eso fue casi un año atrás… al principio me dolía… bastante, pero luego me acostumbré a Li… y mi vida ha estado tan concentrada en mantenerlo a salvo que me olvido a veces de mis propias necesidades.

–¿Mantenerlo a salvo? ¿Por qué?

–No se. Es como un instinto que nace en mí. Será porque es menor que yo… ¡Casi le llevo Diez años! – ríe. – Además Li me salvó de morir… casi toda mi familia murió.

–Cuanto lo siento… no lo sabía.

–Li lo mantiene bien secreto. Creo que no se lo ha comentado a nadie. Así lo prefiero y creo que en lo profundo, lo comprende. Ni siquiera a Hiragizawa– Encogiéndose de hombros. – Y creo que es mejor que así se quede. Trae mas preguntas de las que quiero responder.

–Si claro. No lo sabrán por mí.

- Alguna vez me contó que tenía la misma edad que su hermana Femmeii.

–¡Tienes treinta y seis años! –Replica atónita por su revelación y deteniendo su caminar para observarle con atención sorprendida de lo que le informa.– ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Pareces de nuestra edad!

Encogiéndose de hombros añade– Siempre me he visto mas joven que todos…es un gran problema en ocasiones. – Encogiéndose de hombros.– Pero… creo que incluso debo de llevarle dos o tres años a Kinomoto. – Hablando de Touya. – Mira creo que aquí es. – Notando la enorme puerta de madera que se abre para darles entrada a la casa.

–¡Tomoyo querida! – Dice una anciana desde una silla de ruedas empujada por una mujer de menor edad que llega hasta ellos.

La anciana (cabellos canos, rostro arrugado, y usando unas gafas en su rostro), viste con delicadeza un conjunto de saco y pantalón de color celeste, usa joyas de una manera ostentosa y se nota sonriente al ver llegar a su pariente más joven.

–Tía Konawa. Cada día que te veo, estás mas joven.

–Y cada vez que vienes te vuelves mas mentirosa y más hermosa…– déjame verte– separándola un poco de ella para observarle con atención enfocando sus lentillas.– ¡Ufff! Estás hecha una belleza ¡Aun no comprendo como puede ser que tengas tiempo para venir a visitar ancianas como yo y no buscarte un buen hombre para tener unos cinco o seis bebés! – Guiñándole el ojo.

–Tía ¡Que cosas dices! – Abochornando a la muchacha. – Y mira que tenemos compañía –apuntándole atrás.

–¿Acaso me dirás que tu amiga no está de acuerdo conmigo? – Ahí dirigiendo su atención a la sioux dice- ¿No debería mi Tomoyo estar teniendo un par de sobrinos biznietos para mí? Una muchacha tan linda…

–Tía Konawa… ella es Kanda... Es de Estados unidos.

–Placer en conocerte querida. – E indicándole a la mujer que maneja su silla de ruedas dice– Vamos al salón. Ahí estaremos cómodas.

–¿Me guardaste el árbol genealógico? – Pregunta mientras caminan a la par.

–Si, si. Te dije que lo tendría. Aunque te lo admito: no confío en las máquinas modernas y definitivamente no iba a confiarle esa antigüedad a nadie… – Pasan a un saloncito más acogedor a un lado de la casa y la mujer es acomodada delante de un sofá largo donde las dos mujeres toman asiento. – Aunque cuando yo muera, es lo mas correcto que pase a manos de Sonomi. Ya luego irá a tus manos… o a las de Sakura.

Tomoyo observa alrededor notando fotos familiares que se encuentran enmarcadas. Recuerda aquel saloncito cuando apenas era una niña chiquita y su madre venía con ella a visitar a su tía abuela.

De repente las visitas se detuvieron.

Pero cuando Tomoyo se hizo adulta, procuraba hacerle visitas a la anciana cada vez que fuera posible.

–¿Cómo está la bella hija de Nadeshiko? – Atrayendo sus pensamientos.

–Sakura está bien. Lamenta mucho no haber venido con nosotras, pero tiene un problema que resolver.

–Espero que haya podido desprenderse de ese hermano tan sobreprotector y si esté teniendo bebés.

Kanda observa a la anciana no evitando sonreír nerviosa mientras Tomoyo rueda sus ojos al techo. Y es que para su tía solo había dos deberes en las mujeres de la familia: y eso es tener bebés y tener bebés con hombres guapos.

–¡Tengo que otorgárselo a Nadeshiko! Sus hijos son divinos… unos encantos y el mayor es un bombón. Se nota que mis sobrinas han tenido siempre buen gusto cuanto a hombres se refiere. Me pregunto cuando será tu turno– Ahí enfocando su mirada a la chica de tez pálida.

–Tía… ¿Dónde está el árbol Genealógico?

–¡Ah si! – Señalando a otra de las sillas donde está un volumen pesado de lo que parece ser un libro de tapa gastada. Tomoyo se incorpora y lo toma en sus manos observando las páginas escritas al principio. – Ahí está lo que me pediste. Se supone que cada generación de nuestra familia recibe el libro cuando la siguiente ha extinto. Por suerte, somos conscientes de la importancia de la historia en nuestros linajes. Las primeras páginas fueron escritas por mi tatarabuela cuando se decidió en escribir nuestros orígenes y algunas cosas son dichas por su propia abuela. No hay forma de comprobarlas.

Tomoyo observa las fechas y los hechos: matrimonios, familias, incluso descendencias fuera del matrimonio fueron marcadas en la páginas.

–¿Qué es esto? – Pregunta observando en unas paginas con detenimiento.– Parece… no es inglés… tampoco chino.

Kanda se incorpora y observa las letras o lo que parece ser letras.

–A ver, tráelo a mi – Dice la anciana y Tomoyo obedece colocándolo en su regazo– Ah… ya… ese es el lado de la familia que tiene descendencia búlgara.

–¿Descendencia Búlgara? ¿Bromeas?

–No. Hacía el año mil ochocientos y tantos. – Dice sacudiendo sus manos en ademanes.– Un barco europeo hizo puerto en Japón hace muchos años. En esos tiempos nuestra familia vivía en las costas. Bueno uno de esos sujetos… un teniente o que se yo, búlgaro se enamoró perdidamente de una de nuestras ancestros. – Y suspira añadiendo – O eso me contó mi abuela. – Sonríe señalado a la frente de la muchacha añadiendo – Es por ello que en nuestra familia es tan común el color de los ojos como verdes, grises y los tuyos. – Sorprendiendo a Tomoyo. – Tenemos ciertos aires europeos… en cada cierta generación salen los matices de esa unión. El teniente no volvió a su país quedándose prendado de nuestra ancestro y tuvieron cinco o seis niños… todos con colores de ojos muy particulares y facciones orientales.

–¡Vaya! Entonces tú y Sakura tienen raíces Europeas. – Dice Kanda atrayendo la mirada de la mujer.

–¿Disculpe? ¿Quién es usted? – Señala a la mujer al lado de su sobrina– nieta. Tomoyo sonríe nerviosa ante la pregunta de la anciana.

Y Kanda la observa con estupor.

–¿No recuerdas tía? Es Kanda… ya te la presenté.

–¿Es nieta mía?

–No abuela. Es una amiga mía… –Repite la chica de ojos azules.

–Ahhhh pero ¿No es japonesa? No parece japonesa. – Observando con desconfianza.

–No. No lo es. Pero habla muy bien el japonés…

–Hay algo de ella que no me convence del todo – Suspira observando aun a la americana con cierta desconfianza y Tomoyo le hace señas que no haga caso.– ¿Qué tal si nos trae un poco de té y galletas? – Ahí la mujer que acompaña a la anciana se retira y la mujer añade. – Somos descendientes de unas de las zonas más antiguas del Occidente y por supuesto, lleno de leyendas y mucho misticismo. Nuestros orígenes explican mucho de nuestros dones.

–¿Qué dones abuelita? – Pregunta Tomoyo.

–¡Nuestra descendencia! Nuestras raíces europeas… ¿Acaso tú madre no te ha dicho nada?

–¿Mi madre? ¿Sonomi?

–¡Por supuesto! Ella lo sabe.

Frunciendo su rostro pregunta.– ¿Qué debe de saber mi madre?

La mujer sonríe con satisfacción y sus ojos brillan tras las gafas al añadir.– Cuando nacieron los descendientes de una japonesa y un teniente búlgaro, la sangre de él venía llena de regalos.

–¿Regalos?

–¡Dones! Mi abuela podía percibir cuando habría una muerte en la familia… mi bisabuela cuando llovería… mi tatarabuela podía predecir el futuro… ¡Como pasó con Nadeshiko!

–¡Nadeshiko! La madre de Sakura.

Kanda trataba de mantener la compostura pero le era imposible escuchando la explicación de la tía abuela de Daidouji y de los Kinomoto.

¿Eso podría explicar la habilidad de Sakura? ¿Los dones que tenían Kinomoto según Li y la mismísima ojiverde de que podía ver a los muertos? ¡No! Seguro está mujer ya por su avanzada edad ya alucinaba y se inventaba en su mente muchas fantasías.

Aun así, no la interrumpe.

–Por supuesto. Ella tenía el don de ver en el futuro – Sonríe complacida. – Supo que siempre tendría dos hijos: un niño y una niña. No me sorprendió cuando las noticias llegaban a nuestros oídos por parte de tu madre de los nacimientos de Touya y luego de Sakura.

Kanda observa con cierta duda a la anciana y luego le dirige una mirada de incredulidad a Tomoyo. Ella toma las manos de la anciana diciendo con suavidad.–Creo que te equivocas. Estás confundida– Le sonríe con ternura.

–¡No! No estoy confundida. – Acercando su rostro al de su sobrina nieta y dice– Ese es el precio a pagar por tener los ojos diferentes a la mayoría… por no ser igual a las demás. Todas las mujeres de la familia han sido bendecidas con el don… y no eres la excepción.

–¿Yo? ¿Hablas de mí?

–Claro que si… – Aferrando las manos de su nieta entre las suyas y apretándolas. – Tú tienes el don… el mismo que el mío…

En aquel momento entra el ama de llaves que atiende a la anciana con las galletas y el té. Procede a servir el líquido en las tazas de porcelana y rápidamente es excusada por su empleadora. Nuevamente las jóvenes se quedan a solas con la anciana quien se ha quedado súbitamente en silencio.

–¿Tía? – Pregunta ella aturdida y nerviosa observando aquellos ojos que brillan tras las gafas y aquel rostro arrugado que parece iluminarse con la imagen de su sobrina nieta frente a ella.

–Nadeshiko veía al futuro… Sonomi al pasado…– Sorprendiendo a su sobrina nieta con lo revelado.– Tú… tú ves el presente. La percepción es un don extraño en la familia… muy pocos lo han tenido. Tú lo tienes… igual que yo.

Kanda la observa una y la otra. ¿Daidouji? ¿Con poderes? No, imposible. No ha demostrado un ápice de talento en su persona que se compare a los demás. Ni siquiera Eriol quien parece conocerla muy bien, ha revelado nada de eso. ¡Si incluso considera hacer llegar a Japón a sus guardianes mágicos para proteger a aquella muchacha!

Daidouji escucha sus palabras y no las cree… y al mismo tiempo ¡Desea creerlas con todo su corazón! Siempre ha pensado que para vivir en el mundo de los Kinomoto tiene que ser alguien muy especial o en su defecto, alguien que tenga un propósito en sus vidas. Precisamente por ser alguien "Débil" "Indefenso" Y "Diferente" Eriol la sacó del grupo. La alejó de todos… a pesar que nuevamente se vio envuelta dentro del círculo y de la serie de peligros que él pretendía protegerla.

Pero entonces sus palabras, de aquel día que se encontraban Sakura, Shaoran, Kanda y Touya en la azotea vuelven de repente a su mente.

–_¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura y Shaoran! _

–_No. Es una magia sumamente poderosa. ¿No la detectas…? ¿No percibes lo que pasa? _

Sin embargo la voz de Tomoyo, nerviosa se hace escuchar en el salón. –¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes la razón?

La mujer retiene las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y susurra– Piensa… trata de ver dentro de mi mente… dentro de mi corazón – Tomoyo se encuentra muy nerviosa y aturdida por sus palabras. La anciana añade– Desde pequeña, se te percibía el don. Sabía de lo que eras capaz. Eres una Amamiya al igual que tú madre, al igual que Sakura. Tú tienes la capacidad de acercarte a ciertas personas con facilidad… sabes cuales son buenos y cuales no. Sabes lo que están pensando… lo que sienten.– Ahí Kanda observa sorprendida a la mujer a su lado. – Como puedes tener la fortuna en tú lado… saber lo que un amante quiere de ti– Ahí azorándole y la mujer lanza una carcajada al añadir. – ¡Eso si asustaba a veces a tu tío abuelo! Le salía con unas cosas cuando estábamos solos que espantaría hasta a un terapeuta. Como yo estoy leyendo tú corazón: Tus sentimientos… tus amores secretos y tus más profundos deseos…

–¡TIA! – Grita Tomoyo escapando de su agarre y súbitamente sonrojada.

La mujer mantiene su compostura para añadir. –No lo digo para apenarte. Lo digo porque tengo razón. Es una cualidad muy útil porque te percatas quienes son tus enemigos… quienes tus amigos. Quienes sufren a tu lado, quienes son felices sin demostrarlo facialmente. Los sentimientos de tus seres amados… los pensamientos de tus enemigos.

–Estás equivocada tía. No es posible. ¿Dices que tengo poderes?

–No poderes… dones. El único que siempre he escuchado como una persona con poderes fue un allegado a nuestros ancestros. – señalando el libro en su regazo. – Pero ahora mismo muchos dicen que son cuentos de hadas… otros como tú, mujeres modernas, dirán que me falta un tornillo. – Negando con su cabeza. – Y tú propia incertidumbre por aquel que se robó tu corazón y jamás te lo devolvió. Aun te duele que te haya abandonado. Por tu error al no seguirlo y exigirle que te cumpliera su palabra es lo que te ha hecho cometer tantos errores a tan corta edad… pero aun estas muy a tiempo querida… de todas maneras, la vida es una sola.

Kanda sorprendida observa a Tomoyo quien tiene una expresión aturdida por las palabras de la mujer y al mismo tiempo como si las entendiera.

–Tenemos que irnos… ¿Podemos llevárnoslo?

–Claro querida. Al final cuando yo desaparezca de este mundo, será al final, tuyo y de tu madre. – Y cuando la muchacha se incorpora tomando el libro, la anciana le sujeta por el brazo añadiendo.– La vida es muy corta querida, para vivirse lamentado por el que "Habrá sido". Mejor averigua todo lo que tú corazón alberga y espera el fin con una sonrisa. Al menos no habrá arrepentimientos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Ya a la salida de la casa, Kanda observa atrás y va decir algo cuando se percata que Tomoyo no se encuentra a su lado: va caminando sorpresivamente rápido a la salida de la casa por la vereda. Tiene que acelerar su paso para darle alcance.<p>

–Tu tía… es…. hummmm…. Alguien sumamente especial.

–Con razón dejamos de venir a la casa cuando iba creciendo – Dice Tomoyo aún perturbada y bien nerviosa aferrando el libro entre sus manos mientras saca las llaves del coche de su bolso. – Mi madre tiene razón – observando de reojo atrás, a la casa. - Ha estado un poco inestable desde que murió el abuelo Amamiya… su hermano. Era el cabeza de familia.

–¿Crees que lo que dice no es cierto?

Ahí Tomoyo se detiene.

–¿O quieres que lo que ha dicho sea verdad?

Tomoyo se voltea dándole el frente para decir con los ojos llorosos. – Eso sería algo bastante afortunado… ¿No? Tener lo que ella llama "Dones"…. – Negando con su cabeza añade incrédula. –No. No es verdad. En todos los años que acompañé a Sakura a buscar las cartas nunca vi cosas que se suponía que alguien con magia pudiera ver. No puedo ver detalles que Touya y ella pueden ver con facilidad. O Eriol… o Li… o Tú.

–Te equivocas. No tengo poderes mágicos. Simplemente soy buena con la defensa personal y las actividades físicas. – Sorprendiendo a Tomoyo con su revelación.

–¿Estás segura… si a veces tengo la impresión de…– Ahí callando de repente. – No, olvida lo que ha dicho mí tía. Es un delirio de una anciana.

–¡Tomoyo! Creo que es importante. Si ella lo ha dicho con tanta seguridad… al menos… dile a Hiragizawa…

–No. Y te pido por favor que no se lo digas tampoco – Creyendo imposible lo que escucha de la chica de ojos azules. Una vez llegan al coche dice.– No quiero desviar la atención de lo que es importante.

–¿Acaso no crees que es importante?

–Aún no. –Haciendo una pausa– Me pediste mi confidencia para no decirles nada sobre tú pasado: Ahora pido lo mismo de ti. Ni una palabra de lo que has escuchado esta tarde: cuando estudiemos el libro genealógico de la familia y si corrobora con lo dicho por mi tía, entonces revelaremos todo lo escuchado esta tarde… ¿Trato hecho? – Extendiendo su mano en un gesto que sorprende a la norteamericana.

–Hecho Daidouji – Dice después de unos segundos en silencio y extendiendo su mano para apretar las de la otra y sellando su promesa.

Pero Tomoyo con aquello lo que hacía era ganar tiempo. Ganar tiempo al preguntarle a su madre que era todo aquello revelado por su abuela y que no estaba enterada cuando ésta ha dejado claro que debió de enterarse mucho tiempo atrás.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–¿Yûko? ¿Quieres ir a hablar con Yûko Ichihara? – Pregunta Sakura sorprendida ante la revelación del sujeto una vez vuelven del templo a pie y por la vereda.<p>

– Kyôgo Monou parece estar conectado en todo esto desde el principio. – Refiere Li pensativo– él ha accedido a ayudarnos en todo lo posible y es el único que conocemos que puede dar con ella.

–¿Quiere que te lleve hasta ella?

–¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos? No podemos dar con ella por los medios normales. Ya Radjetsu no puede sacar mas información de los documentos de Londres y tampoco de sus propias documentaciones. Hiragizawa ha tratado infructuosamente de dar con una alternativa para localizarla y por lo que parece, esa es la única que tenemos a la mano. Y recuerda lo que dijo Clow: No parece ser muy conocida en esta dimensión, así que es muy claro que borró parte de su vida mientras estuvo en los Tiempos de Clow.

–Pero no sabemos nada de ella Shaoran. No sabemos si querrá ayudarnos o no. O si acaso responderá nuestras preguntas.

–Lo hará… pero pagando un tributo si queremos su ayuda.

–¿Acaso lo que dice Kyôgo Monou es cierto? ¿Hay que pagarle para ayudarnos?

–Debemos estar preparados. Dijo que el precio es bien alto. Él está a su servicio por haber sido salvado de la muerte.

–¿Cuál precio crees que nos ponga?

–Conociendo lo escrito en el diario, lo dicho por Hiragizawa (O lo que sabe y recuerda de ella) y lo dicho por Kyôgo, no dudo que será un alto precio.

Ahí Sakura detiene su caminar, atrayendo con ello la mirada del varón.

–Pero… ¿Si no podemos pagarle? – Pregunta perturbada. – Si pide un precio que no estás dispuesto a pagar… podría pedirte cualquier cosa ¿Sabes? Y podría ser algo preciado para ti… ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?

Shaoran observa su perturbación ante las ideas que se arremolinan en su ser ante la idea de la verdadera naturaleza de Yûko.

Y observar aquella preocupación le perturba más que todo aquello que ha ocurrido en los últimos días.

Sabe que algo nace entre ellos… algo sutil, pero que calienta su alma y se hace cada minuto que pasa mas preciado que el anterior.

–Nada malo ocurrirá – Dice el varón seguro y atrayendo sus esferas esmeraldas a sus ojos oscuros. – Encontraremos una alternativa. Siempre hay una alternativa. Tú no te preocupes por eso.

–Tú siempre estás preocupándote por todo. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo me preocupe también? Todos somos un equipo ¿No?

–Claro que lo somos. Pero… no me gusta verte preocupada….– Azorándose– Es decir… no te ves bien…. Es decir, no quiero decir que te ves mal, solo que, no se te ve bien la preocupación… ¡Es todo! – Gritando eso último.

Ambos parecieran tener nuevamente once años.

El sujeto, rojo como tomate se mantiene firme en donde se detuvieron mientras trata de controlarse. Por el otro lado la mujer delante de él trata de analizar sus palabras mientras lo ve prácticamente "paralizado" en su lugar y respirando de una manera irregular.

A lo que ella sonríe diciendo – Se lo que quisiste decir Shaoran. Y te agradezco – Tomando una de sus manos – Pero si somos un equipo, debemos de compartir las responsabilidades. Kero me ha enseñado que no soy una chica débil…

–¡Y no lo eres!

–¿Ves? Entonces déjame preocuparme por las mismas cosas que tú te preocupas. – Ampliando su sonrisa y acercándose más a su persona.

Y poniendo al chino bastante nervioso.

–¿No deberíamos estar de vuelta? – Pregunta Shaoran observando alrededor mientras la muchacha no borra aquella dulce sonrisa de su rostro.

–Si, vamos. – Responde ella nuevamente tomando el camino pero ahora agarrados de manos. –¿Sabes? Si vas a ver a Yûko, al menos deja que te acompañe.

–No vas a ir a ver a Yûko conmigo, Sakura – Por alguna razón aquella idea no le gustaba.

–Pero no irás a verla sola. Irás con Kero. Y me imagino que querrá ir Hiragizawa también si se lo pides.

En aquel momento, en la compañía de una chica atractiva y por primera vez en semanas a solas, el mundo no se ve tan mal para Shaoran Li.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–¿Este es el lugar? – Pregunta el joven de cabellos rebeldes al hombre a su lado mientras observan la fachada de aquella antigua residencia ubicada en una zona de muchas casas como aquellas en las afueras de Tokio.<p>

El día está nublado. El sol se ha ocultado tras las espesas nubes que pronto desprenderían su pesada carga de agua.

El viento comienza a volverse mas frío e inclemente.

Kyôgo asiente observando la fachada de lo que parece ser una residencia normal y que no sobresale de las demás a su alrededor.

–Este tipo de personas no son estrafalarias – Opina Kero saliendo del interior de la chaqueta del joven Li; fue bien difícil para Sakura convencer al pequeño guardián de acompañarles mientras Kanda, Kinomoto Touya y Eriol se quedaban atrás cuidando a los demás.

Kanda hizo una rabieta una vez enterada de los planes de Shaoran de acompañarse solo por Kyôgo y Keroberos.

–Se siente una gran magia… pero latente… como si se escondiera,…– En aquel momento y para su sorpresa la pequeña reja que separa los jardines de la casa, de la calle, se abrieron de par en par dándoles la bienvenida.

–Supongo que quiere que entremos – Dice Kyôgo después de un incomodo silencio.

–Vamos… no la hagamos esperar. – Decide Li pasando adelante y Kero observando a su alrededor suspicazmente ante cualquier peligro. En aquel momento, unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comienzan a descender sobre todos.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

–¡No puedes irte así nada más! – Grita la mujer caminando detrás del joven quien con una pequeña maleta camina la acera para dirigirse a tomar un taxi. – ¡Al menos me debes una explicación!

Al no haber ningún tipo de respuesta de su parte, prosigue–¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Lo prometiste!

–Se lo que te prometí pero la llamada de Touya me ha preocupado bastante… me necesitan. Tengo que ir.

–¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tienes que ir?

–Mariko – Dice Yukito deteniendo su caminar y volteándose para ver a la joven embargada de lagrimas y el labio temblándole ante la inevitable partida, y lo peor de todo, sin explicaciones claras. – No tienes porque estar así: Yo volveré.

–¿En serio? Pues discúlpame sino sueno optimista pero no lo creo.– Refuta ella con la rabia ya a flor de piel. – Esto es a lo que temía: Es muy fácil que me digas una cosa, resultando otra completamente diferente. Me prometiste que serías honesto conmigo. Y me prometiste que no saldrías huyendo a la primera llamada de los Kinomoto. ¿Y que es lo primero que haces anoche cuando te llama?

–¿Es que no lo comprendes? Si me ha llamado es porque necesitan mi ayuda.

–Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes tú de importante para ellos que necesitan urgentemente que vayas? ¿Qué puedes representar tú en la vida de ellos para abandonarme a mi, tú prometida para volver a Tokio?

Y un pesado silencio cae entre ellos.

Y ella se enjuaga las lágrimas con sus temblorosas manos pese a que los sollozos resultan sacar mas lagrimas.

–No… No me pidas explicaciones que… que no puedo darte – Dice finalmente el varón tratando de contener su propia indignación ante el cúmulo de dolor que está ocasionando a aquella inocente mujer, cuyo pecado fue enamorarse de un hombre cuya vida jamás le perteneció. –Solo te pido que confíes en mi. Te juro que no hago todo esto por mi gusto. Solo te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia. Pronto, cuando todo se solucione, volveré y te voy a contar todo. Absolutamente todo. Pero tengo que volver a Tokio y a donde los Kinomoto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón puedes tener para dejar a tu prometida a pocos meses de la boda y caerle atrás a Touya y su hermana? ¿Qué te ata a ellos?

Nuevamente el silencio cae entre ambos.

Cuya existencia se la debía primero a Clow Reed, luego a Touya… finalmente, a Sakura.

–¿Esto es todo? ¿Así rompes toda esta relación entre nosotros?

Silencio.

–Bien. Has lo que quieras. Tú lo has decidido. Ya estoy cansada…agotada…temiendo que este día llegara. Y ahora, te marchas. Se nota lo poco que valgo para ti. Lo que he valido todos estos años…

–Mariko–san…

–¡No me digas así! – Ruge ella en respuesta. – Ve con tus amigos… que parece que son mas importantes que yo y lo nuestro – Ahí volviendo sobre sus pasos a pesar que el sujeto quiere retenerle allí y ella lo evade magistralmente. – ¡Adiós Tsukishiro! – Ya decidiendo correr para que el hombre no le diera alcance.

Y lo peor de todo aquello, de sus lágrimas, sus palabras y aquella absurda despedida es que quería correr tras ella. Asegurarle que era lo más importante en su vida. Que NADA ni NADIE podía interponerse en su camino y en su destino.

Pero no podía decirle nada de ello.

Porque no era cierto. Observó la silueta por última vez antes de perderse al doblar una esquina y Yukito finalmente se decide a retomar su camino hacía la parada de taxis.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Kyôgo espera pacientemente en uno de los salones adjuntos a la casa de Yûko Ichihara acompañado de Shaoran. El salón resembla bastante los gustos exóticos de su dueña (muy al contrario del exterior del hogar que no desencaja con las otras residencias a su alrededor), al estar extravagantemente decorado con piezas en porcelana, cuadros en cerámica que muestran paisajes de aves y montañas y pintados a mano. En el mullido sillón a un lado, se encuentran numerosos cojines con bordados de mariposas de colores encendidos. A un lado un delgado librero donde se destacan igual hilera de libros no mas gruesos que un pulgar . Allí fueron guiados por el extraño asistente de la Bruja de las Dimensiones. Había explicado a Shaoran una vez estuvieron a solas que se trataba de Watanuki, el ayudante de la Yûko.<p>

–No se mucho de él. En realidad, las dos veces que le he visto es persona de pocas palabras. Apenas mueve los labios delante de los desconocidos. Tiene dos personas mas que la asisten. Dos gemelas pero no están siempre con ella.

–Me sorprende que Yûko se prestara para tener un asistente o aprendiz– Dice Kero por lo bajo. – Ella no era muy abierta a las personas. Solo Clow comprendía su actitud.

–¿Es alguien muy poderosa, No Kerberos?

–Efectivamente. La mujer que ahora mis recuerdos me permiten recordarle, era muy poderosa. Tanto para poder experimentar con Clow sobre las dimensiones. Y el hecho que usted sea de otra dimensión, me dan a comprender que tampoco a perdido su inmortalidad.

–Se ha tardado demasiado ¿No creen? – Pregunta Li consultando su teléfono móvil para ver la hora. Luego escucha que la lluvia aun no merma en el exterior. Les tocaría luego de la entrevista mojarse bastante.

–Nadie puede presionar a Yûko. – Afirma Kyôgo preocupado por el tiempo transcurrido a su llegada.

Keroberos iba a decir algo cuando de repente vuelve a entrar a una velocidad vertiginosa al interior de la chaqueta del joven Shaoran.

En aquel momento las puertas de aquel saloncito de espera se abren mostrando al muchacho alto y desgarbado que viste con espejuelos y un traje oscuro que trae una bandejita con tazas de té. Sin decir nada observa uno a uno los rostros de los hombres y se retira tan silenciosamente como había ingresado.

Shaoran suspira resignado y se predispone a tomar una de las tazas cuando Kyôgo le retiene rápidamente aferrando su mano. Antes de que Li pudiera reclamar su acción, el hombre dice con astucia– Nunca te fíes de lo que la Bruja de las Dimensiones te ofrezca de gratis… todo tiene un precio.

–¿Acaso nos cobrará por algo que nos están brindando de buena fe?

–No. Pero sus bebidas, en especial el té no son solo hierbas lo que contiene. Es muy asidua a las bebidas cargadas de inhibidores. Ten cuidado.

Shaoran desiste ante el consejo de Kyôgo y procura esperar. Luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos, la puerta nuevamente se abre, abriéndose paso Watanuki y atrás de él, una mujer que Shaoran conocía por primera vez.

Vistiendo un Kimono de estampados enormes pero de colores oscuros. Su piel tan blanca (sino que mas blanca) que la misma Tomoyo Daidouji. Su altura es bastante considerable, tomando en cuenta que tanto Shaoran como Kyôgo son personas altas. Sus cabellos amarrados en una coleta alta pero se notan húmedos como si a ella le hubiera atrapado de sorpresa el cambio climático aunque sus ropas están secas.

La mujer lo mira con cierta intensidad y no dice nada. Se abre paso a su salón y toma asiento sin brindarla a sus invitados en un mullido sillón de color fucsia que Shaoran no se había fijado que estaba ahí a pesar que el color es bien llamativo y no pasaría por alto ciertos detalles.

¿O tal vez nunca estuvo ahí?

–¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

Aquella pregunta molesta del primer instante a Li. No es un muchacho. Es un hombre hecho y derecho. Un hombre que estuvo casado.

Pero la expresión de la mujer hacía su rostro es bastante intenso y por supuesto curioso.

–Shaoran… Li Shaoran.

–Li Shaoran … – Murmura entre dientes y observa a Watanuki quien se aproxima a su persona con una bandejita plateada, una copita transparente con un liquido, una cajetilla de fósforos y lo que parece ser una pipa. – Kyôgo… Te vuelvo a ver demasiado pronto.

El hombre frunce su rostro y seriamente observa a la mujer sentada delante de ellos. Ella se conforma con el silencio del hombre y en encender su pipa mientras toma largas bocanadas de la misma.

Luego de unos segundos muestra una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

–Se porque están aquí. No es sorpresa para mi descendiente de Clow Reed que hayas llegado hasta mí, aunque tu medio, ha sido un poco arcaico: si fueras digno de tu predecesor habrías dado conmigo sin problemas. Pero parece que hay personas más poderosas en otros lugares… – incorporándose en un instante.–… Sin embargo, puedo comprender que sus preocupaciones sean más o menos… parecidas.

Aproximándose a Shaoran quien mantiene su rostro inexpresivo no duda en colgarse la pipa en sus labios sin siquiera ser muy de damas y tampoco muy occidental introduce sus manos al interior de la chaqueta del joven sorprendiéndole por su acción. Pareciera buscar algo con dedicación hasta que sonríe complacida mostrando sus dientes y dice mientras aun sostiene su pipa en la comisura de sus labios.– Hola Keroberos.

En aquel instante saca en una de sus manos al pequeño guardián halado quien trata de escapar de su aferre y resulta imposible ya que lo tiene atrapado por las alas.

–Así que con nuevo amo.

–Hola Yûko. – Responde el pequeño guardián observándole con un rostro de pocos amigos.

–Podías esconder tu presencia de otros, pero no de mí… ¿Dónde está tú nuevo amo?

–¿Por qué supone que no soy yo? – Pregunta Shaoran atrayendo su mirada.

Yûko sonríe burlonamente para replicar.– Aún no estabas listo para enfrentar a Yue… al Juez, menos puedes pensar que si has venido a mi, es porque el libro de Clow es tuyo. Sus poderes… la magia que lo mantiene a él y a Yue con vida… no es lo mismo… no es la misma esencia.

–No me dijiste que este mundo estaba llegando a su fin. Ese no fue el trato que tú y yo hicimos. – Dice el otro hombre en el lugar tomando la palabra. Aunque trata de sonar firme y molesto, ciertamente su tono de voz es de preocupación y nerviosismo.

–Tú me pediste salir del mundo de las sombras. Nunca determinamos que tipo de lugar te llevaría y si tendría fecha de expiración. – Tomando una bocanada de su pipa y toma asiento nuevamente en su silla, esta vez cruzando sus largas piernas. Watanuki se mantiene todo el tiempo a su lado esperando su orden. –Sin embargo, has estado bien pendiente de las personas con magia… personas poderosas… por ejemplo, la Dueña de las Cartas Clow.

–Ya no son cartas Clow –Discute Keroberos.– Y fue por tú culpa que él murió. Te pusiste a inventar con las dimensiones… tratando de entremezclarlas entre si y fue lo que le costó la vida.

–Yo en ningún momento le pedí que me salvara– Replica ella coloreándose momentáneamente sus mejillas– Era simplemente un fastidio de hombre que tenía que entrometerse en las vidas de los demás. Pudo haberme dejado morir…

–Pero no lo hizo. Tiene una deuda con él.

Esta vez fue Shaoran quien habló, atrayendo con ello las miradas de Yûko, su asistente y el mismo Kyôgo. El conflicto entre sus miradas es bastante intenso y palpable. La mujer no parece amedrentada con la actitud del hombre y éste no parece temerle.

–No tendrás la suficiente magia para haber ganado el honor de tener las Cartas de Clow… pero si tienes agallas. Me recuerdas un poco a él– Sonriendo descaradamente y tomando asiento nuevamente. – No le debo nada a Clow. Cumplí mi deber con escribir la profecía en ese diario familiar… que es por ello que estás aquí… delante de mí. – Haciendo una seña a Watanuki, él se acerca con la bandejita, tomando la copita en una de sus manos, y consumiendo el contenido de un solo trago. Dura unos instantes en silencio y dice. – No me dejen tomando sola.– Tomando una actitud desenfadada e inclinándose en su sillón– Adelante, beban– señalando las tazas que aun permanecen sin tocar en la mesilla. – No sean tímidos. No a todos les invito a sentarse conmigo y brindar.

–¿Qué nos hace diferentes entonces? – Pregunta Kero.

Se encoge de hombros para decir con firmeza.– El mundo está llegando a su fin. No todos los días conoces como el mundo al que originalmente pertenecías está por acabarse… – Crispando sus dedos mágicamente aparece nuevo liquido en su copa, que no tarda de consumir de una sentada; sus mejillas comienzan a colorearse. – Vamos… adelante.

–Vinimos por respuestas….

–¡Te las daré cuando tomen! – Ruge ella con firmeza sin sobresaltarles pero una sonrisa vuelve a dibujarse en su rostro y con ademanes, les insta a tomar.

Kyôgo no se mueve de su lugar y tampoco Keroberos. Pero es Shaoran quien sin dudarlo mucho mas, se separa de los otros dos y va a la mesilla tomando una de las tazas y sin perder mucho tiempo, se toma el contenido en un par de tragos, para satisfacción de Yûko quien no duda en sonreír.

–Eso es… ¿Verdad que no es tan difícil? – Sonríe satisfecha y con un ademán se dirige a Watanuki – Trae unas copitas para nuestros invitados– Viéndole salir del lugar y cerrando la puerta atrás de él. –Siéntense. Vamos a charlar… Se a que han venido… en especial tú, descendiente de Clow Reed: tú quieres salvar el mundo… cosa, que es imposible.

Shaoran frunce su rostro mientras Kyôgo consume lentamente el contenido de su taza. Por el otro lado, Keroberos la observa con atención. – La profecía habla con la verdad.

–Lo que escribió en el Diario de los Li, ¿Es en verdad una profecía?

–¿Y lo dudas? Quisiera decir que no es así… que en esta ocasión la profecía puede ser detenida…alterada, pero no es así.

–Usted puede cambiarla – Replica Li decididamente atrayendo su atención y le costaba admitir, su admiración.

–Me das muchas virtudes de las cuales carezco… Li Xiao Lang. – Sorprendiendo al hombre al llamarlo por su nombre en china. –Si, te vi… mucho tiempo atrás. Te vi cuando la curiosidad de saber quien sería el dueño de las Cartas de Clow comenzó a inquietarme. No vi a ningún descendiente de Clow… pero te vi. Al lado de la verdadera dueña… al lado de tú preciada Sakura…. – Sonriendo con satisfacción y trayendo una expresión de hastío en el rostro de Keroberos.

Watanuki retorna con más copas y una botella de lo que parece ser sake, sirviéndole a los invitados, incluso una copita aparte a Keroberos.– Adelante… tomen. No todos los días se tiene el fin de los días, tan cerca.

Shaoran toma la copa en sus manos pero no la consume, observando como Yûko se toma un trago sin siquiera parpadear.

–Tiene que haber una forma.

–Es inútil todo lo que hagan. La fuerza que combaten es mucho más grande que la de todos ustedes juntos. Incluso uniendo toda la magia, no podrán detener lo que ha sido puesto en marcha.

–"Nada es imposible" – Repite Shaoran recordando las palabras que muchas veces escuchó de labios de Sakura.

–Tú no has venido aquí para pedirme la solución a todo esto… tu has venido aquí porque quieres algo… – Deduce la mujer – Tú mismo sabes que no hay alternativa… que muchos, morirán. – Incorporándose los observa a ellos sentados y añade– ¡A que viene tanta seriedad! Ustedes tienen magia… si quisieran podrían escapar de eso… todos ustedes…. Bueno – Observando a Kyôgo – Excepto tú… tú ya no tienes nada valioso con que negociar… – Y ahí observando a Li y luego a Kero – En cambio, ustedes todos ustedes, tienen con que negociar.

–¿De que estás hablando?

Ella observa a Kero y replica casi inmediatamente – En los tiempos del Mago Clow no era lo bastante descarada para decir que ayudo, pero todo por un precio. – Sonríe con autosuficiencia. – Es mi precio ¿Cierto Kyôgo? No más de lo que cuesta, no menos de lo justo. – Cerrando sus ojos dice– Justo ahora he hecho un trato bastante satisfactorio – Ahí observando a Shaoran – No me dirás que todo lo que tienes ahora no vale su precio… el poder conservarlo.

Aproximándose a Li dice en un susurro y tomando su rostro por su mentón – Si supieras cuantas cosas en común* tienes con mis últimos clientes. Tú quieres salvar todo lo que encuentras valioso para ti. No solo tus recuerdos dolorosos sino las personas que te rodean… tú familia… tú verdadero destino. Puedo asegurar todo esto por un precio. – Ahí separando su dedo del mentón masculino y fuerte.

–¿Cuál es el precio? – Pregunta Keroberos ante el silencio repentino en el salón mientras que del exterior el sonido de la copiosa lluvia aún no cesa.

Yûko los observa detenidamente mientras analiza un instante cual es el precio a pagar por todos ellos. Finalmente dice con lentitud observando a Li Shaoran. – Sus poderes. El precio a pagar son sus poderes mágicos. En el caso de la dueña de las Cartas Clow, quiero las cartas.

–Esas cartas no son de Clow. Son de Sakura. – Réplica Keroberos.

Shaoran permanece en silencio observándole mientras Kyôgo observa detenidamente a la alta mujer conocida como la "Bruja de las Dimensiones"

– ¿Crees que mi precio es muy alto para ustedes? Jamás pido por encima del precio… tampoco por debajo. Pido lo justo.

–Sin nuestros poderes… sin nuestra magia… ¿Cómo hemos de defendernos?

Yûko lo observa detenidamente viendo como a diferencia del guardián, parece considerar justo el precio.

– ¿QUE? No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¡Sakura Jamás accedería a eso!

-No es tú decisión. – Refuta la mujer observándole con indiferencia y de ahí observa el rostro pensativo del chino delante de ella. – Sin embargo ese es mi precio.

Shaoran permanece en silencio unos instantes para decir. – No puedo tomar esta decisión solo… no es justo. Tengo que hablarlo con Sakura.

-Como prefieras- Dice la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo te advierto que no tienes mucho tiempo para decidirte. Los días se agotan. A este mundo… no le queda mucho tiempo.

-Tu previste esto – Dice Kero –Sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-Eres inteligente Keroberos. Igual lo fue Clow en su momento al modificarles sus recuerdos.

"¿Modificarle sus recuerdos?"

-Sabe quien está detrás de todo esto – Replica Shaoran decidido y observa la decisión en su mirada. – Sabe quienes son los responsables. Al menos eso puede decirnos.

-Esconderlo no serviría de nada. – Replica Yuko observándoles. – Ya fue evitado… una vez… mucho tiempo atrás. Clow Reed y yo fuimos testigos. Aquel último viaje que hicimos a través de las dimensiones. En aquella ocasión se pudo impedir. Esta ocasión, no lo creo.

-¿No lo cree o no puede impedirse?

-Ni lo uno o lo otro. Puedo… salvar a los tuyos. A todos aquellos que le interesan salvar… a todos aquellos que de una u otra forma pueden estar vinculados contigo…

-¿Quiénes lo detuvieron?

-Hechiceros. Como Clow y como yo. Hechiceros desinteresados que sacrificaron su vida para volver a colocar los sellos en su lugar. Retornaron a los jinetes a su lugar. Evitaron el Apocalipsis. Salvaron a la humanidad.

-¿Los jinetes?

Yûko en un ademán sorpresivo agitó sus brazos y una ráfaga de viento se elevó de sus pies, tambaleando a Shaoran y provocando incluso que Kero se moviera de su sitio. Este se transformó en su verdadera identidad y se puso al lado de Li tratando de darle frente a la ventisca en el salón.

En una voz firme pero que se escucha muy lejos, Li pudo ser capaz de abrir los ojos para encontrarse en un espacio vacío y oscuro. De repente Shaoran observa delante de si un sujeto enorme portando una armadura de plata y cuya altura era bastante considerable comparado al joven Li. Este no teme ante su presencia porque sabe que toda forma parte de una ilusión. Uno a uno y en diferencia de segundos observa otras tres armaduras cuyos usuarios se paseaban de forma circular, rodeándole y todos dándole el frente.

-Biktwipia, Davatoc, Noveros y Neiva. Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis.- Se escucha como su voz adquiere un tono de voz mas lúgubre y al mismo tiempo excitado al hablar de ellos - Los cuatro Jinetes que juntos traen la destrucción y el caos al mundo. Se les conocen en múltiples dimensiones…No son de una sola dimensión y un universo. Son poderosos, rápidos, eficientes y letales. Nadie escapa una vez se le confrontan.

-Conozco una persona que les ha enfrentado. Y está vivo – Trayendo la mirada sorprendida de Yûko.- Un hechicero.

Parece analizarlo unos segundos.- Tiene que ser alguien sumamente especial… poderoso para escapar con vida de un ataque de los Jinetes.

-¿Los has enfrentado?

-Vi de que son capaces- Replica a la pregunta de Keroberos ahí borrando la ilusión y ambos (Kero y Shaoran) se ven nuevamente en el saloncito de la casa donde reside la hechicera.

-Dijo que pudo ser detenido una vez.

-Pero a un alto precio. Eran hechiceros experimentados… con la experiencia de una ciencia que aún en aquellos momentos era estudiada y apreciada… el mundo agradeció el sacrificio de aquellos hechiceros. Hombres y mujeres valientes… este mundo no es el mismo de aquel entonces.

-Sabe entonces que los humanos han provocado esto…

-La ambición tiene un alto precio. E igual la indiferencia por el semejante, Shaoran Li. No esperes que la humanidad apoye la lucha por sus propios intereses. Así como no confían en su propia fuerza interior, así mismo le dan la espalda a quienes luchan por ellos. Es un mundo… que merece su fin.

-Eso puedes decirlo alguien como Tú – Replica Keroberos furioso por las palabras de la mujer y todo lo que implica.- Tú puedes viajar por las dimensiones. No tienes nada que ver con este mundo o el que sigue. Tú vives más que todo el mundo… tienes la misma imagen que aquella vez que visitabas a Clow. O él te visitaba a ti. A ella le encanta colectar cosas valiosas- Ahí hablando con Li: ya de todas formas el hombre le observa con interés desde que comenzara a hablarle a Yûko.

-Es tú decisión joven Li: Salvar a los tuyos… a las personas mas importantes para ti… que están aquí… que han partido ya – Atrayendo el rostro sorprendido de Shaoran y una sonrisa tenue se posa en los labios femeninos.- Puedo ver lo que ha sido… y lo que será.

-Lo que queremos es una alternativa para vencerlos…

-Eso… no puedo darte, lo siento. Ya tres de los cuatro sellos han sido abiertos. Cuando Neiva surja, no habrá poder humano que le detenga. Pero les estoy brindando una alternativa. Un obsequio… al descendiente de Clow Reed… una oferta única.

-Pero por un precio. Los poderes de todos…

-¿Qué es mucho para salvarles sus vidas? – Replica Yûko.- Piénsalo. Consúltalo con tus aliados… porque la batalla final, está perdida.

* * *

><p>-¿Puedo charlar un momento contigo? - Dice la mujer mostrando parcialmente su rostro por la puerta de la cocina.<p>

-Si, claro – Dice Touya manejando hábilmente el cuchillo de cocina y acompañado de uno de los aliados de Li en la preparación de los alimentos.

- No he visto a Sakura… - Touya se fija que viene con un libro bastante viejo entre sus manos.

-Está con Kanda y Hiragizawa en el estudio… creen que pueden dar con una solución a todo esto… a pesar que se que no hay mas nada por sacar de esos manuscritos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Los he visto ya por semanas dar vueltas con lo mismo. Siempre es lo mismo… incluso escucho las conversaciones entre el monje ese y Li. Ya lo que hay que saber de esos escritos se sabe… y aunque es bastante lo que Mitzuki investigara mientras vivía y de lo que ellos mismos han extraído, lo cierto es que ya no hay mas nada. Por el otro lado el gaki ese salió con Kyôgo a buscar a la mujer esa…

Tomoyo se acerca y se coloca un mandil, dejando el libro en la mesa de la cocina y atrae las miradas de los dos hombres. Antes de que Touya dijera algo ella réplica- No tengo que estar en la oficina hasta mañana temprano y en realidad me relaja el cocinar… ¿Puedo? – Señalando unas zanahorias y un pelador.

Touya no se niega y pronto la mujer está a su lado con habilidad manejando el pelador y las zanahorias mientras Touya revisa algo que se encuentra hirviendo en la estufa. Pronto le pasa pimientos, lechuga y tomates para que corte y limpie. Ella se queja del hecho que incluyera pimientos en la receta.

-¿No se te ha quitado la fobia por ellos?

-No son de mi agrado. Nunca lo han sido… - Replica ella limpiándolos a pesar que no los come.

-¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? Porque no ha sido la pasión por la cocina.

-¿Cómo dices esa cosas? Sabes que me encanta cocinar. Lo hacía desde que alcanzaba la estufa.

-Lo se. Pero por algo estás aquí y no con Hiragizawa y Sakura en el estudio…- Observando su rostro.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Tomoyo parece analizarlo un segundo, incluso dejando de picar vegetales para observarle a los ojos y preguntar con toda confianza.- ¿Qué sabes de nuestra familia Touya? ¿Del lado de nuestras madres me refiero?

-No mucho. Sabes que no hemos tenido mucho contacto con ellos. Incluso creo que solo con Sonomi y el abuelo, fue que nos relacionamos de todos los Amamiyas. Hubo un par de tíos que fueron a visitar a Sakura en el hospital luego del accidente y de la muerte de papá. Y una de las tías fue al funeral de papá. Pero no recuerdo haber sabido nada de ellos con firmeza.

-Y… ¿El libro de las cartas? ¿Cómo ha llegado a la casa de ustedes?

-¿El libro? No… nunca he hablado eso con Sakura. Solo se que lo encontró en el almacén del sótano de la casa de Tomoeda. Nunca le pregunté a mi padre… ¿A que viene tanta interrogante?

-No me lo creerás Touya. – Dice Tomoyo sonando muy preocupada y al mismo tiempo emocionada. – Pero creo que todo esto tiene razón de ser: que puedas ver a los muertos, la magia de Sakura… todo. – Observando de reojo al conocido de Shaoran que no habla muy bien el japonés y continúa cocinando, desinteresado de lo que ellos hablan.

-¿Crees que el libro llegó a manos de Sakura por medio de una especie de "Designio" mayor?

-Aun no se con certeza. No lo tengo concreto pero me he pasado parte del día leyendo ese libro que ves ahí – Señalando la mesa a pocos pasos de ellos- Es una antigüedad pero es un diario tipo familiar…

-¿Cómo el diario de Li?

-No. Nuestra familia no es como la de Shaoran. En nuestra familia se conoce como "Árbol Genealógico" pero hace la función mucho mas que eso. Hay anotaciones y anécdotas de nuestros ancestros. Pero si puedo asegurarte que nuestras vidas… todas nuestras vidas están vinculadas y de que manera.

.-Estás hablando en códigos, tienes una sonrisa de esas que surgían cuando sabes algo que otros no…- Alzando una ceja - ¿Qué andas haciendo con ese libro? ¿Qué tanto misterio te traes?

-¡Ay Touya! Es sobre nuestra familia. Del lado de nuestras madres… la tía abuela me ha dicho algo y… ¡Estoy emocionada! Todo concuerda.

-¿Qué es lo que concuerda? Explícate…

Sobreexcitada dice. – No iba a decir nada hasta estar segura. Pero Eriol se dio cuenta… no se desde cuando lo sabe…

Al notar el rostro exasperado del varón, prosigue bajando la voz.- Te habrás dado cuenta que soy un poco perceptiva con respecto a las personas, sus sentimientos y sus corazones. Llego a darme cuenta de cosas que por ejemplo, Sakura jamás se daría cuenta… siempre ha sido así.

-Eso es porque Sakura siempre ha sido una distraída de primera…

-No, no Touya. Va más allá de eso. La tía abuela me ha sacado de dudas… y antes de eso, lo que pasó el día de encontrarnos con el señor Kyôgo y todo lo ocurrido… pude sentirlo… pude percibirlo Touya.

La emoción y ansiedad es difícil para la mujer el poder ocultarlo y aquella sonrisilla de satisfacción en la comisura de sus labios pone al varón nervioso.

Súbitamente nervioso.

-Percibirlo…

-El peligro… el aura que rodeaba el edificio que no permitía que la magia funcionara dentro o en sus alrededores… lo que Shaoran veía… el fantasma de su persona querida. Podía sentir el dolor… la impotencia de aquel espíritu y también lo que bloqueaba la magia…era como una esfera invisible que cubría el edificio.

Touya se queda en silencio, observando a la mujer a su lado con una seriedad como si ella escupiera sánscrito por su boca. Luego de unos segundos de un firme silencio y con sus brazos cruzados sobre el mandil, replica de manera segura.- Vamos Tomoyo…

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo Touya? Tu ves fantasmas – Le responde ella molesta tenuemente de que éste no le creyera. – Todas las mujeres de nuestra familia han sido afortunadas de ser dotadas de ciertos dones. Y no soy la excepción.

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso? No soy mujer.

-Según leí en el libro de la familia, se han dado escasas excepciones de hombres que han sido dotados de alguna habilidad sobrenatural…

-Escucha lo que estás diciendo: ahora lo adjudicas todo a la descendencia… ¿Acaso somos descendientes de grandes y poderosos hechiceros?

-No sé con certeza, pero lo que el libro dice es que en cada generación de nuestra familia, siempre hay un poco de virtudes concedidas. Y todo se traduce a una ancestro de nosotros se casara con un búlgaro. Un hombre misterioso y cuyo pasado desconocido fue narrado por una bisabuela en el libro. La tía-abuela dice que eso explica las cosas particulares con las mujeres de la familia y sus dones. Incluso tu madre…

-¿Acaso dices que mi madre tenía "dones" como llamas tú?

-En realidad no hablan de Nadeshiko en el libro. Su madre y su abuela se negaron a escribir sobre ella. Pero si está nuestra tía abuela… y mi madre…

-¡Ahora si dices incoherencias! – Le calla rápidamente.- ¡Sonomi! Sonomi no puede tener habilidades…

-¿Podrías dejar de llevarme la contraria y escuchar?- Replica Tomoyo ya ofuscada de la actitud obtusa del hombre. - ¿Por qué estás tan negado a creer lo que te digo?

-Recuerda también que tengo cierta particularidad para percibir lo que otros no. De ser todo lo que dices cierto, habría percibido algo de ti cuando eras pequeña y andabas correteando de un lado para otro con Sakura y el Peluche ese…- Hablando de Kero.- Ya no es como cuando eran unas niñas… Y creer en esas cosas a tú edad…

-¡Estás insoportable! – Explota sobresaltando al otro sujeto que cocina en el lugar y quien apaga las hornillas y sale suspicazmente del lugar dejando el espacio para que discuten a sus anchas (como si se han dado cuenta de ello), -¿Acaso es tan malo que pueda ser igual de especial que Sakura y los demás? ¿Igual que tú? ¿Por qué estas tan incrédulo a lo que te digo?

-Porque si es verdad, te expones a un peligro más grande del que él está permitido a admitir- Dice Kanda en la puerta atrayendo la mirada de ambos, pero ella observa al rostro de Touya.- Ya es difícil para él que su hermana esté metida en todo esto; ahora imagina que también tú lo estés.

-¿Le habías dicho…

-No. No le he dicho – Admite la mujer de tez dorada avanzando hasta el par y Tomoyo nota la mirada preocupada del varón hacia ella, cosa que le tranquiliza. – Pero debes de hablar con Eriol. Si eso que nos dijo esa anciana es cierto, necesitas entrenar…afinar un poco tu don. – Concluye dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de ojos azules.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Cómo puedes afinar eso? – Refuta Touya.

-Si, se puede. Entre mi gente creemos en los dones de las personas…esas capacidades extrasensoriales del ser humano – viendo y escuchando el bufido que el hombre lanza ella replica.- Hace cinco años, habría sido tan incrédula como tú, luego no me quedó alternativa mas que creer lo que veía. Pero vi lo que puede hacer tener estos dones sin saber leerlos, interpretarlos… dominarlos. He estado en los últimos meses acompañando a Li y mi padre era una persona sumamente sensible y perceptiva… como tú.

-¡A un demonio con eso! – Dice el hombre sintiéndose con aquella expresión demasiado "Delicado" para su gusto. - ¡Tú no trates de involucrarte más de lo que ya estas! Ya viste lo que casi le pasa a ese maldito chino… - y ahora señalando a la sioux dice en el mismo tono de voz – y tú no trates de sicoanalizarme…

-¿Crees que tú hombría se ve afectada por el hecho que todos a tú alrededor te importan? Te preocupas por todos y eso no es un defecto…

-¡Cállate!

-¡Touya!

-No Tomoyo, déjalo. – Dice la mujer nada intimidada por su mirada o su actitud.- Él cree que puede dominar a todos a su alrededor con gritos, amenazas y miradas violentas. – Y dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante- Es interesante para él que una de nosotros está dispuesta a darle el frente- Escuchándole gruñir algo inteligible. - Es bueno que te preocupes tanto por ella como lo haces con tú hermana, pero la realidad es esta: todos estamos involucrados. Todos buscamos la manera de solucionar esto y no logras nada alejando a Tomoyo de esta situación, cuando puede ser que desde un principio la haya involucrado a ella por igual… y aprende a controlar ese temperamento.

Touya la mira como si quisiera partirle en dos: Tomoyo solo había visto aquella expresión una sola vez en su vida. Iba a decir algo cuando una nueva voz se hace presente y grita- ¿Acaso he escuchado la melodiosa voz de mi amado Touya? – En un acto que atrapa de sorpresa al varón y no puede evitar que la mujer pase entre Tomoyo y Kanda y se cuelgue del cuello del varón con una agilidad de una gata entrenada y se aferra a su cuello con confianza diciendo - ¡Querido Touya: Como te he echado de menos!

-¿qué demoni…

-¡Sorpresa! ¿A que no es maravilloso?- Replica a milímetros del varón quien está tan sorprendido como aturdido y trata de librarse del aferre femenino.- Ya he llegado yo a cuidarlos a todos… pero en especial a mi Amo Eriol. – Y ahí observándole un instante sin siquiera razonar la expresión de desconcierto y exasperación del hombre el cual es victima de sus atenciones- ¡No me digas que no te acuerdas de mi! ¡Nakuru! ¡Akizuki Nakuru de la Preparatoria Seiyu! – Dice con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar que el hombre pretende quitársela de encima - ¡Cielos! El tiempo ha sido muy justo contigo… ¡Estás… para comerte!

-Oh por Dios… - Dice el varón ahora recordando súbitamente las expresiones de aquella efervescente adolescente que siempre se pegaba a él.

Aunque ya no era una adolescente de diecisiete años.

Kanda que no puede ver el rostro de Touya pues la mujer trata de aferrarle con las manos y besarle en la boca, observa con sus cejas alzadas del otro lado a Tomoyo, mientras el hombre trata de librarse de la liberal mujer de facciones orientales. Alza las cejas observando por el otro lado a Tomoyo quien tiene la misma expresión de perplejidad en su rostro.

Y sendas gotas caen de sus cuellos.

Mientras Nakuru murmura unos cuantos piropos y propuestas indecorosas al hombre de cabellos azabaches, éste trata de librarse de sus abrazos y piernas que tratan de rodearlo por el torso (¡Si, atrevida mujer!), entonces se escucha la voz de Eriol que sonríe ante la escena que ha desatado en la cocina. – Ya veo que Nakuru supo guiarse por la casa a encontrarles.

-No pensé que vendrían tan pronto – Opina Tomoyo aún preocupada por las atenciones de la mujer que es la guardiana de Eriol y el varón Kinomoto. Observa con cierta preocupación a la norteamericana que observa la escena un tanto confundida y aturdida.

-Pensé que los japoneses son un poco más… formales – murmura la sioux entre dientes.

-Como has visto, Nakuru es un poco más expresiva que la mayoría. – Replica Eriol con una tenue sonrisa y un brillo de astucia en su mirada.

-¿Y Spinnel? – Pregunta Tomoyo mientras Nakuru ofrece compartir habitación con el mayor de los Kinomotos y este replica "¡Con un demonio que no harás eso!"

-Esta con Li y Radjetsû.

-¿Ha vuelto Li? – Preguntan ambas al unísono.

-Efectivamente… y no trae buenas noticias. Con aquello atrayendo las miradas incluso de Touya y Nakuru.

* * *

><p>Luego de comer, Shaoran comparte con todos los eventos acontecidos en la casa de la Bruja de las Dimensiones aquel día. Ya habiendo escuchado todo lo revelado por la mujer el silencio cae entre todos.<p>

-Esa fue su solución: luchar y morir o no hacer nada y morir – Refiere Touya levantando su dedo por cada opción. – Que personaje. Vaya que ha resultado ser de gran ayuda.

-La Bruja de las Dimensiones es una mujer sumamente poderosa – Refiere Radjetsû tomando la palabra con un japonés bien rebuscado pero para dejarse entender por todos los presentes. – Toda la información traída por Hiragizawa-san trae el mismo desenlace: caos, destrucción y muerte.

-Pero no por ello tenemos que tomarlo al pie de la letra. – Refiere Eriol sorprendiendo a los presentes por su tono de voz tan serio. Incluso Tomoyo percibe la ansiedad que ha tomado poder entre todos, principalmente los hombres – Tiene que haber una alternativa.

-Y la hay… o ella lo sugirió – Dice Li atrayendo todas las miradas a su persona- Quiere hacer un trato… - Ahí observando a Keroberos que todo aquel tiempo mantuvo silencio. Incluso ahora parece no querer hablar. Vuelve su mirada a Sakura para decir – Su precio son nuestras habilidades… y el libro de las cartas.

-¿El libro? ¿Las cartas? ¿Nuestros poderes?

-¿Quiere sus poderes? ¿Por qué?

-Cree que es un precio justo a pagar. Dice que podría salvar al mundo…

-No. No dijo eso. – Contradice Shaoran a Keroberos quien fue el que intervino – Dice que puede salvarnos a nosotros… pero ese es su precio.

-Pero… no podemos aceptar- Refiere Sakura tomando la palabra – Es decir… estamos hablando de Kero-Chan… - Señalando luego a Nakuru (Quien por cierto insistió sentarse al lado de Touya y este aunque no quería, de nada le valió contradecirla), y al lado de Eriol entre éste y Tomoyo y sobre la mesa, estaba Spinnel Sun. – Y de ellos… son seres vivos. ¿Acaso podrían existir sin nuestros poderes? ¿Sin los libros?

-No sin nuestros poderes; al menos que los pusiéramos a dormir en los libros. Pero no creo que esas sean las intenciones de esa mujer – Refiere Eriol astutamente y sonando más serio que de costumbre- Algo planea…

-Clow la conoció más que cualquiera. Incluso parece mantener su vida tan alejada de todo y todos… excepto ese asistente de ella.

-¿Asistente? – Pregunta el varón de gafas muy curioso.

-Así es. Un chico… delgaducho… no debe de pasar de veinte años. Pero tiene habilidades… no hay duda.

Interrumpe Shaoran diciendo.-Lo importante no es a quienes frecuenta. Lo importante es buscar otra alternativa.

-Ustedes son nuestros amos, Sakurita. Si la decisión de ustedes para salvar sus vidas, es entregarnos, no debemos porque negarnos.

-¡No Kero! Olvídalo. – Replica Sakura negada ante aquella idea- ¡Ustedes son partes de nuestras vidas! Además ¿Qué pasaría con Yukito-San? Él tiene su vida… y su novia. ¡No podemos tomar esa decisión por él! Ustedes no son objetos sobre los cuales tenemos que decidir.

-Sakura, Calma: creo que no fue su intención…

-Keroberos tiene razón, Eriol – Dice Nakuru sonando tan seria que sorprendió a casi todos en la mesa. – fuera de sus intenciones de vernos como seres humanos, no lo somos. – Sorprendiendo al varón de mirada azul con aquella aseveración. – Nosotros acataremos lo que ustedes decidan.

-¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo! – Ruge la chica de ojos verdes sobresaltando a todos los presentes. – Kero siempre fue uno de mis mejores amigos… incluso cuando estuve con perdida de memoria mantuvo su distancia por mi bien… encerrado en ese libro por todos esos años. No voy a perderlo ahora que lo he recuperado ¡No lo hare! – Dice con firmeza para salir a toda prisa del salón atrayendo las miradas sorprendidas a ella y el agradecimiento en silencio de los entes mágicos presentes.

-Yo iré. – Dice Li incorporándose y adelantándose a todos incluso al mismo Touya que trata de levantarse pero Nakuru lo sujeta con firmeza por el brazo y echa su cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿Y bien Touya querido? ¿Qué dices? – Dice Nakuru toda coqueta y atrevida - ¿Encima o debajo?

-¿qué cosa…?

-¿Dónde dormiré que mas? – Replica sin nada de pudor- Prefiero arriba pero como te sientas mas cómodo… - Guiñándole el ojo- Siempre y cuando me mantengas abrazada… me encanta dormir abrazada… ¡y mas si es con un tipo tan bien parecido como tu!

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura! ¡Espera!<p>

-No lo hare Shaoran. Olvídalo. No voy a perderlos… a darlos a si como si tuviera decisión en sus vidas…

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo. – Logrando con aquella revelación que ella aminore su caminar.

-Kero es mi mejor amigo – Refiere Sakura sollozando y Shaoran ve como las lagrimas luchan por salir del contorno de sus ojos – Incluso cuando mis amigas se marcharon… Chiharu, Naoko a Norteamérica…. Rika con el Sensei Terada a vivir a Nagoya una vez ella se graduó de la preparatoria. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido ver a todos aquellos, uno a uno, marcharse de mi vida…?

Shaoran guarda silencio escuchándole.

-Tu fuiste el primero en marcharse… después Rika y el Sensei… luego Naoko… finalmente Chiharu y Yamasaki. Solo me quedo Tomoyo. Yukito y Kero fueron lo único real que quedo de aquel pasado que tanto me gustaba. Que nunca quise que cambiara… no así… - limpiando sus lágrimas.

Y en aquel momento el se acerco a ella. Poco a poco sus brazos fueron cerrándose alrededor de la frágil figura que continuaba sollozando. En un murmullo el hombre dijo. –Te comprendo… comprendo como te sientes…

_Aquí estoy yo_

_para hacerte reír cada vez mas_

_confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te das_

_aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios_

_es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar_

-No. No lo entiendes. Si yo perdiera a Kero… o a Yukito-San… son como mi familia.

-¿Crees que no se como te sientes? – Levantando su rostro y dice con ternura y mucha paciencia- en estos años he perdido todo lo que ha significado algo para mi. Cuando no pude volver a Japón, tuve que resignarme que era lo mejor. El destino me regalo la oportunidad de hacer nuevas amistades… de encontrar nuevos sentimientos… y en el último año he ganado y he perdido también. Pero esto no es como cuando éramos niños Sakura.

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul_

_viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz_

-Enfrentamos un peligro real. Mucho mas real que lo que pudimos haber leído en cualquier libro… podríamos morir… no importa lo que hagamos para evitarlo. Tienes que estar lista para eso… no para perder a Yukito San o a Keroberos. Sino para ver morir a aquellos que mas te importan y tu sobrevivir al final. Al final, después de todo lo que hagamos, podríamos ganar… pero también podemos perder… mucho y todo. Y tenemos que estar preparados para ello y seguir adelante. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que lograr hacer una coraza a tu alrededor y luchar para vivir. Tu misión debe ser el sobrevivir porque tal vez, al final sea todo lo que quede por hacer. Y yo haré lo que este en mis manos para que no los pierdas Sakura… créeme… yo nunca haré nada que tu no quieras hacer. – sonriendo tenuemente y limpiando las lagrimas en el rostro arrebolado de la muchacha en sus brazos.

_Aquí estoy yo_

_abriéndote mi corazón_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidare_

_solo acéptame._

-¿Lo prometes? – Pregunta hipando y observando en sus esferas cafés.

-Lo prometo – Dice el hombre con una tenue sonrisa y observando con ternura sus ojos color esmeraldas.

_Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…_

_y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad_

_serán de verdad._

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que Sakura está bien,Eriol?<p>

-Si conocemos a Li, te aseguro que habrá hecho algo en su poder para calmar sus sentimientos – Tocando su mano sutilmente mientras los demás conversan en la mesa distraídamente y por el otro lado esta Nakuru tratando de abrazar (por enésima vez), a Touya del otro lado. – No tienes porque preocuparte.

-Sakura siempre ha considerado a Yukito-San y a Kero-Chan como parte de su familia. Creo que ahora que ha recuperado parte de su memoria el hecho que esa mujer los exija como parte del precio le resulta insoportable.

-Y sin embargo, ellos se atreven a sacrificarse… - Habla en voz baja – Parece honorable de su parte.

-Spinnel sun y Nakuru harían lo mismo por ti… Todo por el afán de proteger a sus amos. A las personas que significan tanto para ellos.

-Podríamos llegar a hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a esa persona especial en nuestras vidas.

-¿Te atreverías? ¿Tu te atreverías a entregar a tus creaciones por salvar tu vida?

-No. – Responde seguro. – No, no lo haría. Pero si lo haría para salvar a alguien que significara todo para mi. Que no me concibiera la vida sin esa persona.

_Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos_

_y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir_

_los abrazos que duelen._

Tomoyo y Eriol se miran con intensidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

-Sabes que quiero decir – apretando su mano con firmeza- Siempre lo has sabido…

Ella se libra de su aferre para decir bajando la mirada – Que suponga no es algo que sea muy seguro… - Arrebolando sus mejillas – Es decir… ¿Adivinar los sentimientos de la otra persona?

-Sabes que no andas adivinando. Que lo sabes con certeza.

-No Eriol. No lo se. Y en lo personal lo que tengas que decirme, dilo en voz alta pues así estarás seguro que la otra persona escucha lo que dices… y no que deduces lo que tienen que dar por sentado.

_Le pido a Dios_

_un toque de inspiración_

_para decir_

_lo que tú esperas oír de mi_

-Vamos Tomoyo… ¿Tengo que decirlo en voz alta?

Ella le observa con firmeza. Unos segundos en silencio entre ambos y luego de unos segundos se incorpora sin decir palabra.

_Aquí estoy yo_

_abriéndote mi corazón_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidare_

_solo acéptame_

-No Eriol. No tienes que decir absolutamente nada que no quieras. Después de todo, es el derecho que recae sobre ti…

-Tomoyo…

-¿A quien le toca lavar los platos? – Pregunta la joven observando a Radjetsu y a Shaoran levantar las manos. – Bien voy a ayudarles a limpiar la mesa…

-Tomoyo…

Pero la joven no dice nada mas que se preocupa por levantar los platos de la mesa y acompañar a Kanda y el monje a recoger los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

_Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar_

_y de mi mano te invito a volar….._

- Creo que tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo un poco mas grande para que la joven Tomoyo le perdone, Amo Eriol. – Opina Spinnel que observara en silencio toda la conversación pues ambos se olvidaron que la falsa identidad del gato halado estaba justo a unos centímetros de ellos.- Y no creo que contrario a Nakuru, esto se resuelva obsequiándole joyas o dando libre acceso a su tarjeta de crédito.

_Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)_

_abriéndote mi corazón (mi corazón)_

_llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)_

_cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)_

_no temas yo te cuidaré (te cuidaré)_

_solo acéptame (acéptame)_

_Aquí estoy yo_

_abriéndote mi corazón_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidaré_

_siempre te amaré_

**_"Aquí estoy Yo"_**

_**Colaboración Luis Fonsi, David Bisbal y otros.**_

* * *

><p>El sujeto camina con calma por la vereda a pesar que son ya las dos de la mañana. Sabe el camino a tomar y ha decidido ir solo. De todas maneras Spinnel fue dejado en el salón del departamento Daidouji para proteger a la mujer de ojos azules mientras duerme, y éste salió sin avisarle y Nakuru dormía en la habitación con la joven y tampoco le avisó de su salida.<p>

Nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Avanzando por la solitaria vereda da pronto con el destino que persigue. No fue difícil para él sentir aquella casa que parece muy común a otras de la ciudad en las zonas residenciales pero algo en su aura y su construcción le dio a entender que es más de lo que aparenta.

Eso y el hecho que preguntara a Shaoran porque zona se encontraba la mansión.

La rejilla estaba abierta. Y más adelante, la puerta de entrada donde el recibidor estaba encendido.

Mientras Eriol ingresa observa como cada una de las luces en el pasillo se encienden hasta llegar a un enorme ventanal que da a los jardines traseros de la casa.

Allí ve varias lámparas japonesas que cuelgan desde las ramas de un árbol hasta el techo de aguas de un pequeño quiosco de facciones orientales donde caben apenas dos personas.

Y allí usando una enorme túnica con vistosas mariposas y el cabello recogido en una larga coleta está Yûko Ichihara con una enigmática sonrisa y sin una expresión de sorpresa ante la llegada de su visitante.

-Sabía que llegarías…tarde o temprano- Extendiendo su mano hacía el hombre de mirada azulada.-… Clow.

-No soy Clow – Dice el hombre avanzando y mostrando que su altura era considerable pero nada como la dama de excéntrica estatura.

-Su Reencarnación. – No dando importancia a los detalles. Viniste a interceder por tus amigos… Pero no viniste con ellos mas temprano.

-No quise que la atención se desviara. Después de todo, pocas ocasiones me ha agradado atraer la atención.

Con una mueca de comprensión esta dice- Te has perdido de una interesante conversación. Creo que lo que mas odia es que las personas lean tus verdaderas intenciones. En eso te pareces a tu vida pasada. Eso y la condenada actitud de meterte donde no te llaman. Incluso a salvar vidas ajenas a la tuya.

-Que bien me conoces.

-Ese espíritu caritativo fue lo que te costó la vida – Dice bajando su mano al ver que el sujeto no la tomaría y frunce su rostro ante la decepción.- Siempre el conquistador… jamás el conquistado.

-Aun estás enojada con él.

-¿Crees que debería estar molesta contigo? Jamás me hice ilusiones contigo. Incluso creí que para sacrificar tú vida y existencia con alguien que "No significaba nada mas" diste mucho para ser justo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yûko? Según se, tú habilidad de viajar entre las dimensiones te proporcionaba una ventaja y una ventana para visitar otros mundos… y sin embargo, aquí estás… en la misma dimensión donde comenzó todo.

-Y yo me pregunto que hace un hombre de múltiples talentos como tú atrapado en este cuerpo de un ser humano común y corriente. - Replica con astucia.- El hecho que te salvaras de su espada no es mera casualidad o tus habilidades para sanar… - Ahí sorprendiendo por su revelación al sujeto.- Si… yo debo de saber muchas cosas que tú no. Es parte de mi encanto natural… como pudo constatar el descendiente Li.

-Tú precio es muy alto Yûko.

-Me han conocido siempre por ser una mujer justa… - Alzando sus cejas ante el reclamo- ¿Por qué no habías venido a mí?

-Hasta unas semanas atrás, desconocía tú presencia- Se encoge de hombros para añadir. – Diríamos que no soy ese hombre que una vez conociste.

-Si, supongo que tiene que ser cierto. Clow Reed habría visto venir esto.

-Clow Reed murió… salvando tú vida.

-¿Acaso serás tan cínico como su descendiente en cobrarlo? Porque te daré la misma respuesta que le di a él y a Keroberos.

-Puedo imaginar que respuesta le diste… no te molestes.

-¿A que has venido Hiragizawa Eriol? – Pregunta sin sorprender a Eriol quién nunca se ha presentado por nombre y apellido.

-Las dimensiones convergen en tú hogar. – Dice observando a su alrededor. –Es perceptible para mí que esta casa existe en múltiples dimensiones… - Ahí mirándole al rostro- Así que será fácil para ti huir cuando los problemas surgen… como el fin de los días.

-Clow Reed me hizo escribir esa profecía en el libro de la familia Li, como un último favor a su persona… a los suyos. Pero no has venido a recordar viejos tiempos…

-No… vine a pedirte un favor.

-¡Un favor! Yûko Ichihara no hace favores- Dice no eludiendo soltar una carcajada melodiosa. - ¡Lo sabes bien! Clow lo sabe… y si no te acordaras permite que lo haga ahora: todo tiene un precio. ¡Imagínate si se supiera que voy haciendo favores por ahí!

-Solo vengo a recuperar lo que es mío… lo que fue de Clow. – Haciendo que la mujer cortarse su carcajada.

-Dices que no eres él… pero lo has recordado…

-Esta noche… mientras hablaba con Li, lo recordé… fue de repente. Mokona Larg *y Soel** son míos.

-Son nuestros. – Negando con su rostro - ¿Recuerdas bien? De todas maneras Mokona Soel. Creamos a Larg a partir de Mokona Modoki – Recalca la hechicera observándole con extrema seriedad. Quieres a Mokona… Pero ¿Para qué? ¿A quien quieres proteger con su magia?

-Sabes que la Mokona Larg detecta seres sobrenaturales…

-… Seres como los jinetes – Ya comprendiendo las intenciones del hombre – Sabes con que intenciones poseemos a Mokona Larg. Y además… - Haciendo una pausa para atraer la atención del hombre – Mokona Modoki no está aquí. – Cruzando sus manos. - … Es la verdad… puedes revisar la casa si así lo deseas.

-¿No está aquí?

-El hecho que recordaras algunos hechos del pasado de Clow Reed no te hacen él. Tienes razón. Clow Reed sabe las intenciones reales de dichos Mokonas. –Niega con un gesto. – No están pautados para sacarlos a ustedes de este problema. – Dándole la espalda- Tienes que buscar otra alternativa… - Ahí volteándose de repente y sus ojos se oscurecen al observar a los índigos a través de las gafas. - … Así que eso es… - Atrayendo su atención aunque pretende ocultar sus pensamientos e intenciones de la dama.- Eso es… Puedo ayudarte… - Sonriendo.- Podemos hacer un trato…lo sabes.

-Pides los libros mágicos… nuestra magia.

-Podría algo mas justo para ti…- sonriendo con satisfacción al notar el interés del hombre.-… todo por salvar a tus seres amados…

Una vez la dama revela su precio Eriol permanece unos segundos en silencio y ella para terminar de convencerlo añade- A ti no puedo pedirte mas de lo que exijo… todo por el recuerdo de Clow Reed… ¿No crees?

Ahí se aproxima a él extendiendo su mano derecha para sellar su trato y dice en un susurro mientras el murmullo de los grillos en el jardín se hace más fuertes. - ¿Sabes? El día de hoy ha venido una persona como tú… con la misma fuerza interna, intenciones y valor admirables. Claro, que si nos vamos a los parecidos tiene más en común con ese Shaoran Li que contigo… pero, podría decirse que sus intenciones son parecidas…

-De acuerdo Yûko… Tienes un trato – Dice apretando la mano de la mujer para sellar el acuerdo.

-Perfecto…

**- Continuará.**

* * *

><p>*Mokona Larg: Ragú que quiere decir Luna. Se llama Mokona Nodoki.<p>

** Mokona Soel: Mokona Blanca. Se llama también Mokona Nodoki.

**Comentarios de la autora: Saludos a todos. Después de un par de semanas bien ocupadas y reordenando mi oficina mas ciertos detalles sorpresas que no abundo mucho por aquí, andamos con el nuevo capitulo de EDC que trae muchas mas preguntas que respuestas. Muchas gracias a quienes me han mandado todo su apoyo por los RR, por la pagina de FB y de Twitter. La verdad me agrada muchísimo que la historia siga siendo una de sus favoritas y no les desespere el ambiente Apocalíptico que respiramos que por cierto, en este capitulo estuvo mas que activo gracias a la presencia de la "Bruja de las Dimensiones". Este personaje original de la serie XXXholic es fascinante. Últimamente he estado leyendo mucho de ella y la verdad que su vinculación con Clow siempre me ha parecido un tanto "romántica" pero sin haber una declaración clara entre ellos, mostrándolo mas que colaboradores y en este capitulo, los aires sutiles de comprensión sobre su destino y el del Hechicero son mas que obvios. Por el otro lado, vemos que Sakura y Shaoran cada día son mas cercanos, al igual que Tomoyo descubre algo sobre su existencia que jamás se ha imaginado. Incluso creo que ha atrapado a muchos de sorpresa. Aunque recordemos que los Dones que Tomoyo y Sakura comparten no es el mismo sentido de "Magia" que Sakura tiene. Sakura tiene dones (con el don de interpretar en sus sueños el futuro y leer las cartas Sakura como cartas del Tarot), mientras que Tomoyo puede interpretar las intenciones de las personas y su sexto sentido jamás le ha fallado. ¿Por qué no admitir que ella es un poco parecida a los Kinomoto? Y cuidado, a lo próximo este "Don" y el saber manejarlo, le traerá mas dolores de cabeza que ella se imagina… El 3 de septiembre llega en el capitulo 12 y ¿Saben lo que significa? ¡Si! La fiesta de cumpleaños de la joven Tomoyo en casa de su madre: mucho tul, mucho brillo, mucho romance, champaña y mucho rencor departe de su hermanastro cuyo corazón negro late de sentimientos encontrados por una mujer que aparenta odiar. Tenemos para el próximo capitulo mucho romance a cargo de las parejas de la historia y como todo no puede ser color de rosa, vienen los problemas: Los Jinetes surgen nuevamente a hacer de las suyas. Una revelación del secreto que Shaoran tiene por mas de un año escondiendo y que viene siendo hora de sacarlo a la luz… y Touya Si apenas puede manejar a Tomoyo y Kanda… ¿Podrá controlar el libido de la exuberante Nakuru Akizuki? ¿O acaso sucumbirá a sus atractivos encantos para olvidar sus verdaderos sentimientos? **

**Ya saben que comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, Eriol Hiragizawa por paquetería… a mis correos. **

**¡Feliz Resto del Día! **


	13. Chapter 12 La Revelación

_**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **_

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 12. – La Revelación **

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_El ver hacia el pasado encuentro ciertas diferencias notables en todos los que me rodean. Lo genuino de todo lo que está ocurriendo es que nos hemos vuelto una familia con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Tomoyo Daidouji ha insistido esta noche que vayan todos a la fiesta. Incluso intentó a la manera de "Tomoyo" de convencerme a asistir al evento. _

_Pero no puedo ir… _

_La memoria de mi hermana aún no se separa de mí. Han pasado apenas unos cuantos días que me he enterado de su muerte. _

_Los demás, es seguro que pasarían un momento fantástico desde el momento que tomaron el coche para la dirigirse a la residencia Daidouji, cortesía de la misma Tomoyo. _

_Yo no podría adivinar lo que pasaría en aquel evento… _

_Yo no podría imaginar lo que me pasaría al quedarme atrás… _

…_Pero en esta ocasión, no me quedaba solo."_

* * *

><p>Aquella noche es muy estrellada. Tal vez la más estrellada que han presenciado en semanas; o tal vez es el ambiente festivo y de celebración que les había inundado desde el día anterior y en aquel día en los preparativos para asistir a aquella fiesta. Los ánimos impregnados por la misma joven Daidouji para que asistieran todos o la mayor cantidad de personas de la casa alquilada. La justa preferencia de la joven Daidouji incluso de llevar con suficiente tiempo par de modelitos a sus amigas en la casa para que lucieran aquella noche en la fiesta e incluso su persistencia de que un coche de la casa pasara a recogerles; mientras los lujosos coches se alinean para alcanzar la entrada de la residencia de Sonomi Daidouji, el interior de aquel coche predispuesto por Tomoyo para pasar a recoger a los ocupantes del "Centro de operaciones" de Li, el silencio es el que domina el mismo.<p>

Y respiraciones nerviosas por doquier.

Cada quien tiene porque estar con los nervios de punta y bien tensos.

Los últimos días no han sido fáciles para todos. El solo pensar en el "Fin de los Días" y el hecho que el encontrar a la "Bruja de las Dimensiones" tampoco había traído alivio a ninguno al Shaoran compartir la alternativa – o precio – que la mujer solicitaba.

–Solo no comprendo porque Sakura tuvo que quedarse en casa – Refuta de mal humor Touya mientras de su brazo y hombro se sujeta de manera muy posesiva Nakuru Akizuki. – Pudo haber venido con nosotros… y no se porque Tomoyo no la convenció… o alguno de ustedes– Observando con cierta asperidad a los miembros de aquel coche.

–Deja de hacer rabietas Touya querido, o te arrugarás prematuramente. – Responde la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon vistiendo un traje bien escotado de color rojo vino y que le llega hasta las rodillas. – Vamos a una fiesta y se supone que es un momento alegre… – Sonriendo con astucia – Además, imagino que tienes que bailar todas las piezas románticas a mi lado… ¡Solo no me celes cuando me toque bailar con alguno de los invitados que me lo pidan! – Soltando una carcajada – Como vengo vestida seguro terminaré con un par de proposiciones y citas. – Dice muy orgullosa de lo que lleva puesto. Su vestimenta es muy sensual y típico de una mujer que posee poca vergüenza en lo que se refiere a su boca… imaginémonos entonces su atrevido atuendo de tirantes. Por el otro lado, no es que Touya careciera de hormonas masculinas pero aquel despliegue de piel expuesta no es objeto se su atención.

No como al otro lado viste la mujer aliada de Shaoran Li de Estados Unidos.

No había visto el vestido que Daidouji había mandado con tiempo a la casa, incluso antes que compraran los hombres sus trajes de etiqueta, pero es bien claro que Daidouji no pierde su gusto con el paso del tiempo al menos en lo que se refiere a lo que se le ve bien a las jóvenes: enviara dos piezas; el top un corsé bien entallado que expone el nacimiento del busto de la joven pero bastante sutil que llega el final del mismo hasta un poco encima de su cintura exponiendo el fino torso y parte de su ombligo. La falda por el otro lado es bien ceñida en una seda color celeste mientras el corsé del mismo color posee cristales en todo su borde, prácticamente volviendo el atuendo muy angelical para una mujer de proporciones tan sugerentes. Sus cabellos peinados hacía atrás y sujetos por una banda de la cabeza adornada con cristales. Para sus orejas solo unos sutiles pendientes de cristales.

–Además Tsukishiro se ha quedado en casa y también Keroberos – Refiere Kanda atrayendo las miradas de Nakuru y Touya. – Y Li cuidará de ella…

–Grrrrr…

Un suspiro de resignación surgen de los labios femeninos mientras Nakuru sonríe con entusiasmo aferrándose mas al hombre (si, Nakuru prácticamente quería volverse una con el varón de tan aferrado que lo tiene).

– ¡Vamos Touya! ¡Quita esa cara! – Refiere la mujer no evitando reír ante su actitud– Sakura tiene más de veinte años y Li sigue igual de despistado que cuando tenia once añitos. – Ahí observando a la Sioux dice con una sonrisa. – ¡Debiste de verlos cuando eran unos pequeños! Eran la cosa más linda de todo el mundo. ¡Sakura una despistada y Li un ingenuo de primera! – Analizando un instante– Y creo que las cosas no cambian con el tiempo.

–Creo que podemos confiar en Li. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que protegerá a Sakura. Ella no necesita de tus cuidados – Responde Kanda y luego se dirige al cuarto ocupante del coche al cual le dice. – Y tú no dices nada – Atrayendo la mirada del hombre de gafas – En realidad tienes un rostro de pocos amigos… igual al de Touya y pensar que vamos a una fiesta.

–En realidad no tengo mucho que decir en estos instantes– Responde Hiragizawa sonriendo a los demás para despistarlos probablemente y atrayendo miradas complacidas por el lado de Nakuru, interrogante por el lado de Touya (él no se traga aquella respuesta), y de curiosidad por el lado de Kanda. Adelante con el chofer viaja Radjetsû y otro de los integrantes de la casa, quienes escuchan la conversación pero prefieren hablar entre ellos.

–Creo que ya por fin entraremos. ¡Cuantas personas y coches! – Dice Kanda admirando la fachada de la residencia– ¡Vaya! No pensé que Tomoyo vivía en tal opulencia. Su tía abuela vive incluso en menos ostentación que esta mansión. ¡Es enorme!

–No ella. Su madre. – Corrige Touya en entero conocimiento de las relaciones madre–hija que no son las mejores – Por lo pronto Tomoyo nunca se ha sentido cómoda viviendo así. Y no es como que el dinero ha asegurado felicidad ni a ella o su madre. – Ahí observando a Eriol. – ¿No estás de acuerdo Hiragizawa?

–Tomoyo ha sido muy sencilla en su manera de vivir – Afirma el varón.

–Pues a la señora parece que no le va mal – Afirma Kanda – Cuando estuvimos en la casa de su tía, no era tan ostentosa como esta… – Ahí atrayendo las expresiones de intriga y molestia de parte de ambos varones, haciendo que la mujer se abochorne y guarde silencio rápidamente.

–No creo que haya sido buena idea que nos escondieran esos detalles – Refiere Eriol mostrando su decepción ante el punto sobre el secreto descubierto sobre Daidouji. – Debiste de informarnos del primer momento lo que pasaba.

–No se de que te quejas, de todas maneras lo sabes ya ¿No?

–No eres la única responsable de esta situación – observando a Kinomoto – Fuiste el primero en saberlo directamente de los labios de Tomoyo y decidiste callar – Touya le devuelve una expresión de desafío – Debiste de informarle al menos a Li si te molestaba el decírmelo.

–Mi intromisión en esa situación no me da razón para estar hablando de Tomoyo a sus espaldas. Y el hecho que ella no quisiera informarlo, no me acredita a estarlo discutiendo con ustedes… eso es un asunto de ella el que quiera confiar y en quien no.

–Ha dejado de ser una situación particular de cada quien. Estamos todos en esto juntos. – Refuta Eriol con sus ojos centelleantes tras las gafas de montura. Ahí comienza a florecer el lado "celoso" en su naturaleza que pocas veces podía demostrar.

O al menos tener las razones para hacerlo.

–A ti lo que te molesta que ella haya confiado en mi primero y luego tuvieras que confrontarla para que te dijera la verdad…

Justo en la llaga le ha dado al sujeto. Eriol se contiene en replicarle pero no es porque faltas le faltaran.

Sino porque es interrumpido unos segundos después.

–Por favor vamos a una fiesta – Dice Nakuru viendo como el ambiente dentro del coche se tensaba gracias a los dos hombres.

–Si, Touya. Trata de calmarte por favor. Al menos eso ya ha salido a la luz y no hay secretos por esa parte… – Sujetando sutilmente el brazo del hombre – Eriol: este no es el momento para reproches… estamos camino a una fiesta…

–Yo no tengo tantas ganas de celebrar.

–Pues tiene una solución ¿No? – Dice Nakuru haciendo expresión de puchero y observando a la Sioux y guiñándole el ojo a la mujer mientras le replica Touya, hastiada un poco de su actitud tan deprimente. – Toma un taxi a la salida y vuelve a la casa. No te preocupes por nosotras – señalando a Kanda y a si misma – Como andamos vestidas, podemos encontrar par de caballeros interesados en nosotras y en menos de unos cuantos minutos… ¿No es cierto Kanda?

Touya se calla de repente pero aun así deja denotar su tensión ante toda la situación.

Nakuru le guiña el ojo a su amo.

Y Eriol simplemente navega en sus recuerdos como veinticuatro horas antes confronta a la mujer de ojos azules, una vez arribaron al departamento de la muchacha y como de ahí su "Relación" (si puede llamarse así), había cambiado.

–_Se que estás molesta conmigo – Dice Eriol al arribar al departamento y una vez Tomoyo le indica a Nakuru donde colocar sus cosas y tomar un baño. Spinnel Sun por el otro lado es indicado a la habitación donde aún el británico duerme. _

_Tiene a disposición en la casa que alquila, una habitación y sin embargo, el varón no toma la decisión definitiva de abandonar el departamento. _

_Es algo que no parece molestarle a ninguna de las partes. _

_Y es cuando ella se voltea a responderle – El hecho que pretendas saber lo que pienso y como me siento cuando tú apenas me hablas directamente me pone los nervios de punta. – Responde la joven – Tú dijiste algo aquel día… el día de lo que ocurrió en la ciudad: me preguntaste si lo sentí. Que si sentía lo que estaba ocurriendo. _

_Un silencio pesado cae sobre ellos. _

–_Tú sabes algo… acerca de mí ¿No? ¿Acerca de mis orígenes? ¿De mi genealogía? _

–_No tengo todas las respuestas, no. – Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho como si esperara defenderse de algo en particular. – Pero si tuve el presentimiento de… – Duda decirle – Digamos que si Sakura y su hermano tienen algo en especial, tú debías de tenerlo por igual. Después de todo, son parientes- encogiéndose de hombros. _

–_Entonces lo sabias… lo sospechabas y no me dijiste nada- Apuntándole con el dedo y desafiante.- No me dijiste incluso aquella noche que me trataste de alejar de todos… y cuando Touya también te apoyó y trataron de aislarme. _

–_Lo hicimos porque creíamos que era lo correcto. Para protegerte. _

– _¡No necesito que me protejan! Por más de dos décadas me he estado cuidando sola. _

– _¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué nos preocupemos por ti? _

–_No. Lo que me molesta es que sabiendo mis sentimientos sobre ciertos asuntos, sean capaces de pasarlos por alto y hacer lo que les convenga. No lo que yo quiero. _

– _¿Acaso crees que esto me conviene? ¿Qué yo sepa que tú tienes algo tan especial dentro de ti y que fui capaz de verlo incluso primero que tú? ¿Primero que Kinomoto quien te conoce de toda la vida? – Aproximándose y subiendo el tono de voz cada vez mas.- Saber que no importa que tanto haya insistido para mantenerte al margen, vuelves a ser empujada en el medio. _

_Tomoyo guarda silencio escuchando en su mente el eco de sus palabras mientras le observa a los ojos por aquellos instantes. _

– _¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ¿Lo sospechabas? _

–_Desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Sabes demasiadas cosas cuando tocas a las personas… son una especie de presentimiento que se enciende dentro de ti. Aquel día tenia que hacer algo para evitar que entraras en el edificio. – Tratando de controlar su voz –Tienes la capacidad de la percepción sobre el presente, pero no eres como Shaoran… como Sakura… o como Kanda. Y el hecho de que no te importaba entrar a un lugar donde no solo se anulaban los poderes… no habría podido defenderte. _

– _¿Por eso los trajiste? ¿A Spinnel y a Nakuru? – Pregunta sorprendiéndole por un instante. _

–_Para protegerte… si. _

– _¿Por qué? – Pregunta ella aproximándose lentamente a su persona y sonando cada momento que pasaba y tras cada pregunta, cada vez más dulce. – ¿Por qué quieres protegerme? ¿Sientes que debes de protegerme? _

_Eriol toma sus manos y las coloca en su pecho. Tomoyo siente el palpitar de su corazón pero escucha la voz del varón decir mientras mantiene sus manos sujetas en su pecho. _

–_Lo sientes ¿No es así? _

– _¿Qué cosa…? ¿Tú corazón? ¿El latir de tú corazón? _

_El sujeto niega con su rostro y dice. – Cierra los ojos – Y la mujer hace lo que le pide. – Respira lento… calmado… escucha tú propia respiración. _

_Tomoyo sigue sus indicaciones. Siente el candor como va inundando las palmas colocadas en el pecho masculino. No el palpitar… no sus respiraciones. Más adelante… más profundo… más intimo. _

_Y ahí, justo en aquel momento, en la mente de Tomoyo se ven imágenes… rápidas… fugaces pero claras para ella comprenderlas. En su mente se ven los recuerdos de los momentos compartidos a su lado… mucho antes de lo ocurrido con Sakura cinco años atrás… antes incluso de todo complicarse… _

…_. Antes de Eriol volver a Londres. _

_Luego vienen unos pensamientos fugaces que no pertenecen a Eriol: pertenecen a alguien más que está con ellos. Y abre los ojos rápidamente. _

_A su lado esta Nakuru observándole con atención y viéndose algo avergonzada. Tomoyo rápidamente retira las manos, de debajo del sujeto. –Disculpen… lamento haberles interrumpido. _

–_No hay problema – Dice Tomoyo abochornada y sin observar al varón a los ojos. – ¿Se te ofrece algo? _

–_Eh, no… está bien – Dice retrocediendo lentamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la expresión de curiosidad y vergüenza departe de Daidouji y la expresión ilegible de su amo. Luego de unos cortos segundos, se encierra en el baño del departamento. _

–_Sentí… sentí su presencia… o sus pensamientos… – Dice Tomoyo toda sorprendida y nerviosa. Al observar el rostro masculino dice. – ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías esto? _

–_Tenia mis sospechas ya te dije – Responde – Que tienes el regalo de la percepción. He estudiado desde mi infancia todo lo concerniente a la magia. _

–_Esto no es magia. _

–_No, no lo es. Pero es una poderosa capacidad. Te permite sentir lo que las otras personas sienten. Y así sabes presentir presencias no gratas. Como lo que ocurriera aquella mañana. Como te ocurre con personas que conoces… como te ocurre conmigo y con Nakuru en estos instantes. – Sonando bastante calmado de aquello – ¿Qué delató a Nakuru? _

–_Es…vergonzoso. _

–_Nada que puedas decir me avergonzaría. Tienes que adaptarte que las personas no sienten de la misma manera… e incluso, la habilidad en su momento, podría salvar tú vida. – Y pregunta nuevamente –¿Qué ha delatado a Nakuru? _

_Tomoyo lo analiza unos segundos para responder– Pensaba en Touya, el hermano de Sakura… y le molesta que no le haya pedido que se quedara en la casa… y… – Sonrojándose tenuemente añade– buscaría la forma de entrar en su cama. _

_Eriol sonríe – Esa es Nakuru. _

– _¿Está enamorada de Touya? _

–_No. Simplemente le gusta. Y lo que Nakuru le gusta, lo consigue. _

–_Tú también sentías algo por mi en aquel entonces– Replica ella rápidamente– Lo sentí cuando me dijiste que me concentrara. Vi como es que me ves… vi momentos…- azorándose un instante.- Entre nosotros… ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. ¿Así es que me ves? _

–_Eso no debe de sorprenderte. _

–_Y crees que soy la mujer más hermosa que jamás has visto. – Dice ella acortando la distancia que el hombre comenzó a crear cuando fueron interrumpidos por Akizuki. –Y… sientes algo por mi más fuerte de lo que admites… de lo que declaras… y tienes muchos secretos dentro de ti… _

_Eriol la observa con estupor y por primera vez sin palabras que responderle a la mujer. _

_Y ahí justo en aquel instante Tomoyo se coloca en puntillas y colocando sus manos en el cuello masculino, no le cuesta mucho trabajo rozar sus labios lentamente contra los del sujeto y segundos después siente las manos masculinas sujetarle por la estrecha cintura para aferrarle aun mas para mantener el contacto, la cercanía y la calidez de su roce. Tomoyo no combate aquello. _

_Se siente agradable, conocido, sensual y tibio. _

_Aquel contacto anhelado… con alguien como él…alguien que parecía siempre conocerle más que ella misma. Y los recuerdos de aquel agradable pasado entre ambos se arremolinan en su persona. _

_Ya no queda nada del pasado tempestuoso que compartieran ambos. _

_Solo queda el ahora… _

_Y no desea más que continuar besando sus labios con lentitud y arrojo. _

Luego de aquel beso y otros mas que les siguieron, Eriol no tuvo más momentos para compartir a su lado. No tuvieron intimidad aquella noche. De hecho, era algo forzado de su parte pero ganas no le faltaban… y dudaba mucho que la mente de Tomoyo no pensara igual que él. Pero no fue así y luego sus momentos juntos se vieron considerablemente reducidos gracias a sus múltiples compromisos de parte y parte. De hecho aquella ocasión, era la primera vez que la volviera a ver pues los días siguientes se la había pasado con Li Shaoran investigando o dando mente al trato hecho con Yûko Ichihara.

Trato que hubiera hecho aquella misma noche… la noche del beso.

Aquel beso le hizo decidir buscar a la Bruja de las Dimensiones.

– ¡Al fin! Hemos llegado – Dice Nakuru al momento que el chofer abre la puerta del pasajero y van descendiendo del vehículo. – ¡Wow! Esto es sorprenderte. Y eso que hemos asistido a fiestas en casas muy lujosas de Londres– Ahí colgándose del brazo de Touya observa al sioux para decirle. – ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Entras con nosotros o con Eriol?

Touya le observa detenidamente pero ella no tiene que tomar una decisión, pues el brazo del varón que porta gafas, se coloca en su campo visual y quien con una enigmática sonrisa dice– Nada me daría más gusto que escoltarte al interior.

Kanda agradece el gesto y avanza adelante con el sujeto ante la mirada de Touya y los demás que les siguen el paso ascendiendo a la imponente residencia Daidouji.

–No te preocupes Touya querido. Si ella no te da todo su corazón, yo estoy dispuesta.

–No se de lo que estás hablando.

Y la mujer solo se conforma con sonreírle mientras van dando sus nombres en la recepción para que les permitan el paso a la fiesta.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–Fue muy amable Daidouji al enviarnos el postre– Ha dicho Shaoran al final de la cena mientras Keroberos del otro lado come su postre marcado con su nombre proporcionado por la chica de ojos azules.<p>

–Ella siempre ha sido así de considerada. Se toma muchas molestias…– Refiere Sakura amablemente.

– ¡Que molestias ni molestias! Lo que pasa es que Tomoyo sabe y aprecia el valor que represento en el grupo. ¡Me respeta!– Ahí observando con cierto desdén a donde se encuentra el sujeto de mirada oscura. – Lo que no puedo decir de "Otras" Personas…

Par de gotas corren en los cuellos de Shaoran y Sakura.

Y la chica sonríe nerviosa pero luego de un segundo, dirige su mirada al chico de cabellos platinos sentado al otro lado de la mesa cuya cena aun permanece casi intacta. – ¿Yukito–san? ¿Acaso no te ha agrada lo que hemos preparado?

El hombre le observa rápidamente y muestra una sonrisa gentil… pero fría.

–No me malinterpretes Sakura. Está deliciosa. Solo que tengo poco apetito.

–Has comido muy poco desde que llegaste… jamás te he visto comer con tan poco desgane. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

–Nada del otro mundo.

– ¿Cómo está Mariko?– Pregunta ella tratando de hacer conversación a temas mas animados y sin disminuir su tierna sonrisa. – ¿Acaso ha prometido venir de visita? ¿Cuándo irás tú a visitarle?

Yukito se queda observándole un instante y luego el rostro de Li quien no esconde su curiosidad por su respuesta.

Finalmente coloca los palillos sobre su plato.

–No vale la pena esconderlo de ti: Mariko y yo… hemos roto el compromiso… – Sakura no evita esconder su estupor ante la noticia. – Y probablemente la relación.

– ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Yukito!–Ahí revela denotando tristeza ante la noticia. – ¡Cuánto lo siento! Pero no comprendo…

–Son cosas que pasan Sakura. Nada de que preocuparse… al menos nada que tú debas de preocuparte.

– ¡No comprendo! Ustedes se aman muchísimo. ¡Están enamorados!

–Sakura: Hay demasiadas cosas en el medio de nosotros dos. Entre ellas está la verdad. – Ahí observando a los apenados ojos esmeraldas. – Sobre Yue. Sobre todos nosotros. – Ahí observando por un instante a Li quien parece atento a sus palabras – Resulta imposible llevar una relación al nivel que lo hemos hecho, escondiendo estos detalles.

La expresión de Sakura pasa de la perplejidad, a la comprensión y finalmente a la nostalgia en pocos segundos.

–No estamos destinados a llevar una vida normal. Realmente no sabemos si en realidad existo Sakura. Mucho tiempo nos hemos engañado al pensar que una persona como yo, podía llevar una relación e incluso pensar en matrimonio. – Bajando su mirada– Creo incluso que le he desgraciado la vida.

– ¡No digas eso! – Replica la muchacha con tristeza. – Se que ella te ama… y se que mereces ser feliz… y por supuesto que eres más que lo que demuestras: eres un ser humano con virtudes y cualidades admirables. Y quien diga lo contrario es un tonto.

–Sakura…

– ¡Es la verdad! No puedes perderla Yukito; Mariko es lo mejor que ha pasado en tú vida… y si tus sentimientos no son los bastante fuertes, mira como estás: Eres un hombre que siempre ha sido conocido por su candidez, su buena voluntad y su apetito. Y ahora mismo no tienes ninguno de los tres. Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en su vida y ella en la tuya… ¡Es un enlace hecho por el destino!

Yukito le observa perplejo por la intensidad con que se refiere a su persona; aquel nivel de confianza y de sinceridad en sus palabras. Sakura jamás ha hablado cosas que no sean ciertas y el escucharle hablar de esa forma, le llena de una sensación de calidez que por unos días, creía que su persona había desertado.

–Gracias por tus palabras Sakura… – Dice Yukito verdaderamente emocionado. – Muchas Gracias.

–Llámala. Seguro quiere escucharte… saber de ti.

Yukito asiente y se incorpora saliendo del comedor y dejando a Keroberos atrás quien había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio. Igual Li.

–Pues yo opino que ha sido lo mejor – Dice Kero dejando su cuchara en su lugar para estirarse con holgazanería luego de comer el budín que le mandase Tomoyo aparte. – que haya roto con esa mujer… no podemos estar protegiéndote y también siendo esposo de nadie… ¡No me imagino a Yue llevando una esposa!

–No puedes decirlo en serio Kero.

–Claro que lo digo. No somos seres humanos Sakura. Al menos él lo aparenta. Pero te apuesto que a Yue no le hace nada de gracia toda ese romanticismo y tonterías.

– ¡Kero!

–Es cierto. Clow Reed no nos creó con la intención que lleváramos vidas normales. Somos seres mágicos escondidos bajo falsas identidades. ¡Y dudo mucho que Yukito llegara en algún momento a tener hijos! ¡No creo que los guardianes estemos en capacidad de reproducirnos…!

– ¿que hay de Nakuru Akizuki entonces?

– ¿Qué con ella?

–Eriol la creó y se ve muy enamorada de mi hermano.

–Aquí tengo que intervenir – Interrumpe Li atrayendo sus miradas. – El caso de Nakuru es un caso un tanto excepcional teniendo como referencias a Yue y Keroberos. Creo que en el caso de Eriol consciente o inconsciente, le ha dado vida a dos personalidades que nada tienen que ver con las anteriores creadas por Clow Reed. Fue como si tomara todo sus conocimientos pero para crear criaturas que no tienen que ver con las antecesoras– Señalando a Kero quien asiente vivazmente sus palabras. – Y recuerda que Eriol no se parece en nada al mago Clow.

– ¿En serio lo crees? Porque a veces encuentro algunas similitudes en la forma de ambos comportarse…incluso sonríen de la misma forma.

–Eriol creó a Nakuru y a Spinnel -sun antes de los once años con los conocimientos heredados de Clow Reed y la magia que ha sido dueño desde una temprana infancia, pero eso no ha dejado a un lado que como un muchachito pre púber creara una mujer cuya idea de un plan es acosar a tú hermano (o cualquier hombre por el caso), con propuestas indecorosas. Por el otro lado tenemos el balance en Spinnel Sun. Pero Sakura, ellos no pueden establecer vidas normales porque si hemos conocido ambas caras de la moneda (Ruby Moon y Yue), no quiere decir que cualquier persona aprobaría aquella dualidad… y más alguien que se enamorase de ellos.

Sakura le observa con firmeza ante el significado de sus palabras. Kero por el otro lado es el que dice – ¡Estoy de acuerdo con el mocoso Sakura!

–Deja de decirme mocoso.- Saliendo una vena en la frente del aludido.- No soy un niño ya.

–Pero lloras y reclamas como tal.

Sakura se incorpora dejando a ambos discutir sus diferencias mientras escucha a Shaoran replicarle a la criatura que no se saldría con la suya. Pero la joven no les presta atención mientras camina a su habitación sumamente pensativa.

Piensa lo dicho por Shaoran y no deja de admitir que puede ser que tenga razón. Pero también analiza que nadie le dio la oportunidad a la pobre Mariko de ella analizar todo pero con la verdad en sus manos. La realidad sobre la doble identidad de Yukito y sus sentimientos (¡Porque está mas que segura que Yukito ama a la chica!) y sin muchas razones simplemente se separaron.

Esas son cosas que no se hacen.

Y enciende su teléfono móvil y comienza a buscar en el directorio… hay pocos números en aparato pero si hay uno que tiene ahí es el teléfono de la prometida de Yukito.

Porque alguien quien merece saber la verdad es ella.

Y mientras escucha el otro lado repicar, le ruega al cielo que la muchacha le conteste la llamada.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¡Sean bienvenidos! – Dice Sonomi Daidouji al finalmente los jóvenes amigos de Tomoyo llegar a su persona. Acompañando a su hija y éstas acompañadas del esposo de la mujer, todos se saludan y Sonomi le presta especial atención a Touya. – Vaya Kinomoto… no has cambiado nada.<p>

–Señora Sonomi – Saluda el joven con reserva.

– ¿Quién es la preciosa joven que te acompaña?

–Soy Nakuru akizuki señora. Es un placer conocerle. – Se presenta la joven hacienda un saludo formal asiático.

–Vaya. Un placer conocerte querida. – Ahí volteándose a Tomoyo quien parece muy complacida de verlos a todos ahí. ¿Acaso su hija no estaba enamorada de Touya Kinomoto?

¡Que enredo tiene en su cabeza!

Pero Tomoyo observa con una tenue sonrisa y saludando al sujeto que conoció en muchas ocasiones años atrás. Aquel hombre de cabellos negros azulados, bien apuesto y sonrisa gentil para su hija. Los analiza un segundo y a pesar de que el hombre viene colgado del brazo de una desconocida (¡Inglesa, debe de ser!), no escapa de su persona la mirada llena de interés departe del varón y la expresión sonrojada y algo apenada de su hija.

¡Comportándose como una adolescente!

–Creo que nos habíamos visto anteriormente, caballero – Dice Sonomi atrayendo la atención del hombre de tez pálida entre ellos.

–Así es. Nos conocimos unos años atrás. Tomoyo nos presentó. – Refiere el sujeto observando a la madre de la chica de ojos azules.

–Él es Eriol Hiragizawa, Mamá. Y ellos son unos amigos – Señalando a Kanda, Radjetsû y el otro hombre de facciones occidentales que les acompañan.

–Un placer conocerles a todos… ¿Dónde está mi preciosa Sakura? ¡Hace tanto que no la veo!- Tratando de dar con ella entre las personas que entran a la mansión.

–Sakura no pudo venir. Manda sus disculpas– Dice Touya extrayendo una pequeña caja del interior de su abrigo atado con un listón. – Pero espera que aceptes esto – Extendiéndolo a Tomoyo.

– ¡Que maravilloso! Sakura siempre tan atenta. – Dice Sonomi observando a los demás y más allá a los otros invitados que llegaban. – Pero adelante, pasen, disfruten de la fiesta…– Señalándoles mas adentro de la casa.

Tomoyo con una sonrisa los ve marchar y mezclarse entre los demás invitados y aunque vuelve su mirada para saludar a las otras personas que arriban al evento.

Es luego de unas horas entre los invitados, el primer baile que tuvo que realizar con el esposo de su madre, las presentaciones a otros invitados de la gran lista que su madre ha procurado y además que bailara luego con Touya, el mismo Radjetsû quien aprendiera a bailar con ayuda de Nakuru, es que finalmente ella se aproxima al grupo quienes se sientan juntos en una mesa alejada un poco del centro donde hay parejas bailando.

Tomoyo va ataviada de un precioso vestido corto por encima de las rodillas de color lavanda y con mangas delgadas pero no de tirantes. Se aproxima atrayendo las miradas de muchos de los presentes por ser la festejada pero no hay otra que sobresalga mas que la del británico que le espera con una sonrisa al arribar a la mesa.

–Finalmente han dejado de llegar personas a pedir que baile con ellas. Ya me estaban doliendo los pies. – Tomando asiento al lado de Eriol mientras observa a Nakuru bailar con Touya, mientras Kanda fue sacada a bailar por otro de los invitados que es occidental. – ¿A poco Nakuru no ha soltado a Touya?

–Solo cuando éste bailaba contigo. Está dispuesta a no dejarlo ir en toda la noche.

Tomoyo observa al otro lado a la Sioux quien aparenta divertirse con su compañero de baile quien sonríe conversando con ella.

– ¿Lo conoces?

–No conozco a casi nadie esta noche. Solo puedo hablar por dos o tres conocidos directos de las empresas y a bailar con cuanto hombre me ha invitado cortesía de mi madre. La he visto hablar con dos o tres de ellos.

–Creo que las intenciones de Sonomi con ello, es conseguirte un nuevo prospecto – Atrayendo su mirada y se encoge de hombros añadiendo con un poco de vergüenza- ¿No te diste cuenta que todos los que bailaste son solteros?

– En realidad poco me importa – Encogiéndose de hombros y Observa a su alrededor,– Esta fiesta es una excusa para mi padrastro de gastar dinero y tomar – Señalando al otro lado del salón al aludido acompañando a su madre pero con un trago en sus manos y conversa con varios de los invitados.– A él le encanta una fiesta.

–A quien no he visto es a tu hermanastro.

– ¡Gracias a Dios! – Refiere la joven no escondiendo su desagrado por el aludido. – Al menos tendremos una noche en paz. Parece que no vendrá.

–No te simpatiza.

–Hay algo en él que no me agrada para nada.

–Tal vez sea momento que lo averigües con tu habilidad. – Ahí atrayendo un fruncido en el ceño femenino. – No me mires así. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo. Practicar… ¿Qué mejor hacerlo con él?

–Supongo que si. Lo dije aquel día ¿No? Que debía de practicar.

–No nos preocupemos por eso –Incorporándose, arreglando su traje y extendiendo su mano a la joven. – ¿Me permites esta pieza?

Tomoyo sin asentir pero con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro acepta, caminando ambos hasta la pista de baile donde comienzan a moverse al compás de la suave melodía.

_**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,**_

_Se que piensas que no debería seguirte amando**. **_

_**I'll tell you that.**_

_Eso si te diré_

_**But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it**_

_Pero si no lo dije, aún habiéndolo sentido_

_**Where's the sense in that?**_

_¿Donde está la razón en ello?_

–Hueles delicioso – Dice el sujeto en confesión atrayendo su mirada a sus ojos azules. – ¿Qué pasa?

–Eriol… lo que pasó el otro día…

– ¿Si?

–Creo que no debe de volver a pasar. Dadas las circunstancias.

_**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder**_

_Te prometo que no intento hacer tú vida más difícil_

_**Or return to where we were**_

_O retornar a donde estábamos. _

– ¿Cuales circunstancias son esas?

–Hemos estado en este camino antes… mucho tiempo atrás. Y creo que…

–Vamos Tomoyo. – Dice Eriol girando con ella en la pista de baile y atrayéndola más contra su persona y su figura. – No estamos en la misma escala de Sakura y Shaoran. No somos ellos… – Colocando la cabeza de la mujer contra su rostro y hablando dulcemente al oído. – Ellos apenas reiniciaron algo… van a paso muy lento pero seguro… como bien dices tú y yo, hemos caminado esta vía anteriormente.

–Es por eso que pienso que es mejor no precipitarnos a nada…

–Yo estoy enamorado de ti. Lo sabes… ¡Maldita sea! Lo sabes desde el momento que nos besamos años atrás. Lo sabes desde aquel día que llegué a tu departamento. Idiota he sido yo que no lo digo hasta ahora. Que he tratado de decirme en voz alta que no es cierto…

–Hasta este momento o el hecho que Yûko Ichihara dice que el mundo llegará al fin hagan lo que hagan Li, Sakura…. Tú… y con él, todos nosotros. – Atrayendo su rostro a sus ojos azules. – Bien lo sabes, no puedes esconder nada de mi, Eriol.

Ambos se desafían con la mirada.

–Debo aprender a cerrar mis pensamientos al lado tuyo. – Admite el varón. – Tomoyo: No podemos pretender a que el pasado no ha marcado que debemos estar juntos. Que pertenecemos juntos. Que volvamos a jugar a lastimarnos y luego decir adiós.

_**Well I will go down with this ship**_

_Bueno me hundiré con este barco_

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

_Y no levantaré mis manos para rendirme _

_**There will be no white flag above my door**_

_No hay ninguna bandera blanca sobre mi puerta_

_**I'm in love and always will be**_

_Estoy enamorad y siempre lo estaré _

–Tú no creías en el amor.

–Creo en nosotros.

– ¿Si no es suficiente para mi?

–Lo es. Te conozco.

_**I know I left too much mess and**_

_Se que dejé demasiado desorden y _

_**Destruction to come back again**_

_Destrucción para volver nuevamente_

_**And I caused but nothing but trouble**_

_Y que he causado nada más que problemas _

_**I understand if you can't talk to me again**_

_Entenderé si no quieres hablarme nuevamente _

_**And if you live by the rules of "it's over"**_

_Y si vives bajo las reglas de "Se acabó" _

_**Then I'm sure that that makes sense**_

_Entonces estoy segur que tiene sentido… _

– ¿Crees que es fácil para mi poner mis sentimientos a tú alcance para que vuelvas a destruirlos?

–Viste dentro de mí para saber que eso no pasará. – Responde con seguridad.

Y ella observa a su alrededor las demás parejas bailando y algunos que no le quitan la mirada de encima, suspicazmente por la cercanía en que ambos danzan.

– ¿Qué me asegura que no me romperás el corazón nuevamente?

–Tienes mi promesa.

–Necesito algo más que eso, Eriol. Ya te marchaste una vez. Sin importarte que dejaste aquí…

–Y me maldigo por ello. Creí que… no era capaz de amar. – Habla con obvia sinceridad con su mirada sobre la de ella.- Creí que negándome a esos sentimientos, podría hacerlos desaparecer. Pensé que con la otra mitad de mi alma lejos de mí, se marcharon aquellos sentimientos como el capaz de amar sin lastimar.

–Me amaste y me lastimaste.

_**Well I will go down with this ship**_

_Bueno me hundiré con este barco_

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

_No levantaré mis manos y rendirme_

_**There will be no white flag above my door**_

_No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta_

_**I'm in love and always will be**_

_Estoy enamorad y siempre lo estaré_

–Y jamás me perdonaré por ello.

–Bien. – Replica ella con firmeza. – Bien que no te perdones. Porque yo no voy a perdonártelo. Pero lo sabes… te besé aquella noche y me expuse a todo lo que mi corazón escondía. Ya es irremediable.

_**And when we meet**_

_Entonces nos encontraremos_

_**Which I'm sure we will**_

_Lo que por seguro haremos_

_**All that was then**_

_Todo eso fue el entonces_

_**Will be there still**_

_Y estaremos tranquilos _

_**I'll let it pass**_

_Lo dejaré pasar_

_**And hold my tongue**_

_Y morderé mi lengua… _

_**And you will think**_

_Y tu creerás _

_**That I've moved on...**_

_Que he seguido adelante. _

– ¿Es lo que pienso, lo que dices?

–No más secretos. – Replica ella atrayendo una mirada de duda en su expresión. – Es mi precio… No más secretos. Podrás esconderlos de quien tú quieras… excepto de mí.

–De acuerdo.

–Es en serio Eriol – Replica ella con firmeza. – No mas secretos entre tú y yo…

_**Well I will go down with this ship**_

_Bueno me hundiré con este barco_

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

_No colocaré mis manos arriba y rendirme_

_**There will be no white flag above my door**_

_No habrá bandera blanca en mi puerta_

_**I'm in love and always will be**_

_Estoy enamorad y siempre lo estaré. _

_**Dido "WhiteFlag" **_

–De acuerdo Tomoyo; tienes mi promesa que de ahora en adelante, no habrá más secretos entre nosotros.

– ¿Tengo tú palabra solemne?

–Honor de Scout – Dice levantando la mano derecha y ocasionando una sonrisa departe de la chica. Sonrisa que se borra a los pocos segundos al sentir un terrible escalofrío en su espalda y al voltear percatarse que no se encuentran solos en aquel espacio.

–Vaya vaya… ¿A quien tenemos aquí? A mí querida hermana con su última conquista. – Atrayendo las expresiones de molestia en incomodidad departe de ambos.

–Kana… no pensé que vendrías. – Refiere Tomoyo con una expresión distante.

–Pero si parte de este gran evento fue mi idea, querida hermana…

–Estás ebrio.

–No es para tanto – Réplica y señalando a si mismo y su elegante traje. – ¿Qué tal? ¿No crees que esté hecho para ser modelo de revista?

Ambos guardan silencio aunque la sonrisa socarrona el hombre viene entremezclada con una pizca lasciva a la chica. A un lado, se encuentran ya Nakuru y Touya quienes vuelven a la mesa y luego están Kanda y su pareja quien bailara con ella y pronto se retira del lugar luego de un breve agradecimiento.

–Te ves bien… pero deberías considerar tomar un café.

–Ah la perfecta Tomoyo siempre dando las órdenes de lugar…- Haciendo una señal militar agrega-"Si señora" "No señora" – Soltando una carcajada y por el ruido de la música y los demás invitados éste se aproxima a ella para decir con firmeza. – Dime algo ¿Acaso le dabas instrucciones a ese ex esposo tuyo de cómo debía de hacer las cosas en tú cama? – Ahí observando con sorna a Hiragizawa– ¿Acaso te las da a ti?

– ¡Eres un asqueroso Kana! – Dice Tomoyo ya no cuidando el tono de su voz. – Un asqueroso idiota…

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunta Sonomi aproximándose con rapidez a ellos. Había visto como la expresión de Touya cambiara desde que su hijastro se aproximara al grupo y el intercambio de palabras entre su hija y el hombre, no parecían ser muy amigables. – ¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada Sonomi. Lo mismo de siempre: que su hija no sabe que lo que le digo es por su propio bien y le conviene.

–Mamá… este sujeto dijo…

–Este sujeto es tú hermano. Más vale que se lleven mejor.

– ¡Mamá!

–Y baja la voz – Añade observando con cortesía a su alrededor pues ya estaban atrayendo unas cuantas miradas suspicaces. Hace un gesto de desinterés y sonríe – Por favor. – Ahí viendo como la expresión de su hija pasa de la incredulidad, al enojo total. – ¿Por qué no sales a bailar con alguno de tus amigos…? Y cambia esa cara… nadie creerá que estamos en tú fiesta. – Ahí toma del brazo a su hijastro y dice con gentileza. – Vamos Kana… tienes que comer algo. Está todo delicioso.

Tomoyo la ve marcharse del brazo de su hijastro y como aparenta que todo va bien. Siente el brazo de Eriol, entrecruzado con el suyo como se relaja una vez ambos se alejan.

–Sonomi es una total ciega… o lo aparenta bien – Dice Touya observando por donde se han ido ambos. Dice en voz alta explicando a los demás– Por años sabe que Tomoyo y Kana nunca se han llevado bien.

–Necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire– Dice la joven separándose del sujeto de mirada azulada. – Necesito respirar…

– ¿Quieres que alguna de nosotras te acompañe?

Tomoyo asiente observando a Kanda quien le ha preguntado y luego a Nakuru y ella solo observa a Eriol quien le devuelve la misma expresión de confianza. Notando que eso es lo que su creador desea, se incorpora acompañando a la joven Daidouji y a la Sioux al exterior.

Ya a solas en la mesa, Touya se sienta al lado del británico a quien nota que ha tenido que sacar una fuerza interna desconocida para no matar al único hijo de Ebisawa. Dice después de unos instantes y siendo escuchado por los otros hombres de la mesa. – Desde que Sonomi y ese hombre contrajeron matrimonio, no ha habido más que problemas entre Kana y Tomoyo. Él solo busca la mínima oportunidad para ponerle en contra de su madre o bajarle la autoestima.

–Lo se. Nunca nos conocimos, pero se que su madre se casó mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando estuve en Japón, nunca me lo presentó o coincidimos en los mismos lugares.

–Cuando Tomoyo era una adolescente. Cuando ella se marchó a la universidad, ese hombre se dedicó a malgastar parte de la fortuna de Sonomi y hablemos que los Daidouji son personas bien ricas. E igual nuestros abuelos y bisabuelos. Tomoyo no podía esperar a salir de esta casa una vez se graduara de la preparatoria. – Haciendo una pausa para tomar su trago – Luego volvió y ese hombre volvió a las andadas: A hacerle la vida un infierno confabulando entre madre e hija… no me fío de él.

–Yo tampoco.

–Somos hombres Hiragizawa. Y sabemos como los hombres pensamos… el interés de Kana de fastidiarle la vida a Tomoyo va mas allá de simple capricho. – Haciendo una pausa y observándole a los ojos. – ¿Lo entiendes, no?

Eriol no responde pero Touya sabe que le ha entendido a la perfección. Deja de hablar con él para dirigirse a los otros hombres de la mesa mientras el varón de ojos azules piensa un instante que antes de que llegara ese hombre a su lado, todo era perfecto.

Se han prometido darse una segunda oportunidad… siempre y cuando no haya secretos entre ellos.

"_A partir de hoy… nadie dijo que no debo de esconder lo que ha pasado antes de hacerle esta promesa a ella… y en realidad, es lo mejor. Porque si se enterara… no me lo perdonaría"_

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Ebisawa padre se pasea entre los invitados cual rey, sintiéndose dichoso y complacido pese a que el evento no es en su nombre. Sabe que Sonomi no soporta ese tipo de encuentros pero el hecho de haberlo propuesto a su hijo Kana para que influyera en Sonomi en realizar la fiesta, no quiere decir que le simpatiza su hijastra.

Nunca han visto en la misma página. Y eso en cierta forma ha sido una ventaja a sus planes: las diferencias entre ellos, han hecho que Tomoyo y Sonomi tengan sus problemas y pongan distancia en su relación de madre–hija. Lo que ha sido provechoso para el tomar control poco a poco de la división de patentes y tecnología de Empresas Daidouji.

Un movimiento que le ha tomado años lograr.

Un paso que desde un principio fue parte de un plan… un plan mayor.

Despertando de sus pensamientos al aproximarse uno de los invitados que le hace una señal y ambos se encaminan a un lado de la casa cerca de los enormes ventanales y lejos de oídos y ojos curiosos.

–Señor Fushimoto… ¿Se divierte? – Le dice como saludo. – ¿Cómo le va al Jefe de Servicios Militares de la monarquía Japonesa?

–Olvídalo Ebisawa. Vine aquí porque le enviaron invitaciones a casi todos los nombres importantes que permanecen en Tokio. Solo a un inconsciente se le ocurre realizar una fiesta de esta magnitud. Con las alertas que hay en todo Japón. En todo el mundo.

–Vamos Señor Fushimoto. Tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar. – La tercera voz que atrae las miradas de ambos hombres pertenece a Kana quien avanza con una copa de escocés en sus manos. – después de todo… ¿Dónde estaría la Armada Japonesa de no ser por nosotros y los laboratorios de Patentes de las empresas?

–Tu habilidad en crear microcircuitos te precede al igual que tu padre en innovación tecnológica. – Refiere Fushimoto aflojando el nudo de su corbata y observando a su alrededor bastante nervioso– ¿Qué diría la estimada y respetada Sonomi Daidouji de enterarse que ustedes usan sus laboratorios tecnológicos para otras cosas que no tiene que ver con microcircuitos para coches a control remoto o tarjetas matrices de videojuegos?

–Ella no tiene porque enterarse… y no lo hará– Dice Ebisawa observando a la mujer compartir al otro lado con tres invitados. – Lo que no sepa, no le dañará… pero no me dirás que has venido a la fiesta para hablar de ética… ¿Cierto?

–No. He venido porque mi esposa ha insistido en compartir un poco de este lujo antes de que las cosas se pongan peores… y pronto así será.– Haciendo una pausa para tomar de su trago – La orden saldrá en los próximos días a los medios anunciando que Japón se integrara a las fuerzas aliadas para reforzar la armada europea.

– ¿Japón y Europa juntos en la nueva Gran Guerra? – Dice Kana con cinismo no evitando una carcajada. – Esa no me la creo.

–Créalo Joven Ebisawa. Mañana saldrá la orden oficial para que despachen todos los microcircuitos que han estado elaborando en las industrias Daidouji.

–Claro que si. Pero tendrá que esperar a Kana para las instalaciones… recuerde que el tiene los circuitos conectores que hace que todo funcione.

El hombre asiente para afirmar. – Tomara dos días llegar al centro militar donde se encuentran los misiles y explosivos de nueva tecnología. No podemos llegar directamente en aeronave.

– ¿Cuándo partiría?

–Mañana mismo. –Informa Fushimoto. – El pago por las mismas se efectuará inmediatamente la parte interesada pruebe el producto y confirme su efectividad. Cien millones de dólares americanos. Las empresas Daidouji y sus representantes tendrán más dinero que el todo ganado en la venta de juguetes.

–Mi esposa no tiene porque enterarse de esto. El dinero será convenientemente distribuido en los lugares y personas apropiados. Deje que yo me preocupe por ello. Usted disfrute la fiesta… – Dice con cortesía al hombre y asiente despidiéndose de ambos para alcanzar a su esposa. Ebisawa padre dice– Más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo. No quiero errores.

–Por supuesto que no padre. Tengo las cosas bien en control. Las tarjetas matrices estaban listas para ser enviadas al momento que nos avisara Fushimoto y fuera de cualquier registro de inventario para evitar que Sonomi se enterara o la entrometida de Tomoyo.

– ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas para callar a los involucrados?

–Un par de millones de dólares. Nada exorbitante. Por lo pronto solo el que conectaba los microcircuitos y leía los planos sabe de qué se trata en realidad. Los demás han creído que es una nueva red para cartuchos de video juegos. – Sonríe con altanería. – Espero que sepas controlar las cosas en mi ausencia.

–Espero que tú no cometas una estupidez una vez vuelvas… – Refiere el sujeto observándole con atención. Ahí observa a la mesa que ocupaban los amigos de Tomoyo y refiere con una mirada fija en ellos. – Que diversidad de amistades tiene mi querida hijastra…

–Debo de admitir que hay variedad para todos los gustos… esas mujeres están… – Observando con lascivia a Nakuru y Kanda. – Ellas dos al lado de la mojigata de mi hermanastra no es nada.

–La mujer no es aquella que exhibe más sexualidad en sus actitudes, Kana. Esas son para un momento de diversión cualquiera. – Ahí observando que Kinomoto está pendiente de su conversación aunque no puede escuchar que tratan, si ve que ellos observan aquella mesa. – Ese maldito hombre… su padre en su momento era un entrometido… él no va muy lejos.

–Fue una fortuna para tus intereses que muriera en ese accidente… ¿no es así?

–Bastante afortunado. Pude controlar mas a Somomi luego que muriera… no se como ella aceptaba su presencia aquí… no era más que un mero profesor universitario.

–Vamos padre, anímate. Muy pronto tendremos más dinero del que jamás soñamos. Y podremos marcharnos de este maldito país a una isla lejos de todos los conflictos bélicos que se armarán en los próximos meses. Nos daremos la gran vida… – palmeando su espalda agrega– ¿Qué harás con tu querida esposa cuando se entere de la verdad? – Haciendo una pausa – Porque tiene que enterarse… ¿No?

–Lo que Sonomi no sepa, no le lastimará… lo que si tenemos que hacer es alejarla definitivamente de su hija. Esa es la que nos podría echar todo el plan por la ventana si se entera…

–No va a enterarse–

–Si lo hará. Recuerda que nada sale de las industrias Daidouji sin conocimiento de Tomoyo. Vendrán preguntas… esa mujer siempre está metida en todo.

–Entonces tenemos que procurar que no se meta en nada… quitarle del medio – Dice Kana atrayendo una mirada de duda departe de su padre. – Ya hemos sembrado la semilla de la duda… ¿Recuerdas? Del resto se encargara mi querida "Mami Sonomi"

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Sakura se despereza en la habitación observando sobre la cama todas las Cartas Mágicas esparcidas delante de ella. A su lado, Keroberos mantiene silencio. Observa el reloj sobre la mesilla notando que casi es la media noche.

–Aun Kanda y los demás no vuelven. Parece que están divirtiéndose en la fiesta.

–Debiste de asistir Sakura…

–Shaoran se habría quedado solo contigo y Yukito. Me parecía un tanto injusto.

– ¡Blah! Lo superaría… tú debiste de asistir y divertirte un poco.

–Por cierto… Ya es un poco tarde. Será mejor que me aliste para dormir.

–Ya casi Sakura. Primero tienes que afinar un poco más tu lectura de cartas…

– ¡Ay Kero! Es que es tan aburrido – Dice con un puchero. – Hoy todo lo que ha salido han sido puras deducciones de tú parte…– Han sido cartas muy al azar y nada que nos ayude. Me gustan más los entrenamientos con Li.

–El Mago Clow usaba estas cartas como una manera de predecir el futuro. Y mientras estuvimos en Kioto tus sacadas de cartas tenían un significado. Creo que la magia protectora de este lugar afecta la predicción en las cartas.

–Pero no afecta que la usemos. Usamos la carta El Retorno y funcionó bien.

–Si, tienes razón, pero no puedo explicar porque tus tiradas han sido tan irracionales. Vamos – Señalando las cartas y la joven respiró resignada y las recoge en par de movimientos hábiles. Comienza a barajarlas con cierta retaliación a lo que Kero reclama. – ¡Vamos Sakurita! Con ánimos… con esa pesadez que tienes, no conseguirás nada.

La joven escucha sus palabras y endereza los hombros mostrando un poco mas de disposición en su tarea. Baraja constantemente y por espacio de unos segundos y luego comienza a repartir las cartas en tajos de cantidades iguales. Ya con los seis tajos delante comienza por el extremo más lejano y Kero dice. – ¡Alto! – Atrayendo la mirada de exasperación y curiosidad de la ojiverde. – Has una pregunta Sakura… así no lograrás nada… recuérdalo.

Sakura asiente mostrando su disposición al seguir las instrucciones de Kero.

¿O es que quiere ya irse a acostar?

–Quisiera saber… quiero saber… el peligro más cercano a nosotros.

Toma primero la carta que está más lejos a su derecha. – "Ilussion"

–Carta de la Ilusión… – Dice Kero. –Una fantasía… probablemente un recuerdo.

–Mirror.

–En apariencia…– Dice Kero al observar la segunda carta. – Esto es interesante. La siguiente que tomes representa el nivel de peligro que afrontamos.

–Dark… La oscuridad. Esto no puede ser nada bueno Kero.

–Tranquila Sakura… saca la siguiente. – Viendo la carta que extrae su amiga dice. – El Tiempo… esto es muy serio Sakura. Parte de las cartas son controladas por la Carta de la Oscuridad. – Observando los movimientos de su amiga dice con seriedad. – Nos está hablando del nivel de peligro y que puede ser… – Dudando unos segundos finalmente reclama. – Piensa en tú interior y elige las dos siguientes cartas de quien es que podría encontrarse en peligro…

Sakura duda un instante e incluso muestra su hesitación al Kero solicitarle aquello pero finalmente extiende su mano a las dos tajos que estaban aún sin tocar.

–Thunder and Sword. – Esto representa la persona que se encuentra en peligro inmediato. – ¿Quién representa….– Viendo como Sakura se incorpora rápidamente y sale corriendo de la habitación para segundos mas tarde, Kero comprender de quien se trata.

– ¡Mocoso! – Grita saliendo atrás de Sakura. – ¡Espera Sakurita! – Viéndole tocar con persistencia en la puerta de su habitación y sin recibir respuesta, finalmente entra a la misma notando que se encuentra vacía.

– ¡Shaoran! – Grita con persistencia por los pasillos de la mansión provocando que Yukito saliera de la habitación que comparte con Touya y acercándose a Kero.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

–No encuentra al mocoso – Dice Keroberos.

–Me dijo que saldría a caminar un poco.

– ¿A esta hora? ¿Qué está loco o que?

– ¿Te dijo que iría a caminar? – Se acerca Sakura con agilidad hasta donde Yukito. – ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

–Dijo que iría hasta la vuelta y volvería en un rato. Se veía bastante pensativo.

–Sakura…

–Kero: viste lo mismo que yo. Viste las cartas que saqué… Shaoran está en grave peligro. ¡Vamos por él!

– ¡Sakura! Que en las cartas saliera eso, no significa que es de una vez… ¡Sakura! Al menos llámalo por su móvil, ¿No? ¿Acaso no tiene uno! – Ahí llegando a la habitación de la ojiverde con Yukito a los pocos segundos asomándose por el umbral.

Sakura toma el aparato con agilidad y deja que repique el número del varón a los pocos segundos escucha el saludo de Li. –¡Shaoran!

– _¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? _

– ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?

–_No. Estoy bien. Estoy en el templo. ¿Qué ocurre? _

– ¡Escúchame! No se que puede pasar pero creo que estás en un grave peligro. Tienes que volver a la casa… ¿Me escuchas? ¿Shaoran?

Cuando se despega el auricular del aparato lee las palabras "Señal perdida"

– ¡Vamos! Acompáñenme – Dice tomando una decisión firme y agrupando las cartas en sus manos y entrándolas en su pequeño bolso. – ¡Vamos! – Al notar que ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse de su lugar.

–Deberías de llamar a los demás Sakura. No puedes aventurarte sola a esta hora. – Opina el pequeño guardián observando con duda a la joven.

– ¿Es que no lo comprenden? Me voy con ustedes o sin ustedes, pero de que voy a alcanzarle, voy… – Ahí saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad y siendo seguida por ambas falsas identidades no sabiendo lo que encontraría.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? Se perdió la señal.<p>

"_Tus sentimientos por ella son tan diferentes… mas fuertes" _

–_Tienes razón. _– Lo razona como si fuera dentro de su mente pero se escucha a si mismo responder en voz alta._ – Lo son. Lo he podido analizar con el paso de los días… de las semanas… _

"_Lamento tanto el dolor que te ocasionamos… nunca quisimos lastimarte."_

–Lo se.

"_Si hubiera una forma en como pudiéramos compensarte…"_

–Quiero la verdad Femeeii. Toda la verdad… sobre Sying, sobre todo. Dijiste hace unos segundos que lo que sentí por ella fue una fantasía… una mentira. Y me duele que te sientas con derecho a decirme esto.

"_Los pecados se pagan en la tierra querido hermano. Solo lamento que tú fueras el que los pagara…" _

La expresión gentil de la mujer con quien Shaoran compartía su sangre y sus orígenes hizo que el hombre sintiera su corazón acongojado. Sus sentimientos que trató de enterrar por casi un año, salieron a flor de piel al ver las imágenes que su hermana mientras hablaba, les hacía percibir en su mente.

Y finalmente el dolor y la rabia que sentía por sus palabras comenzaron a afectarle provocando unos fuertes dolores de cabeza y en su cuerpo. Dolores que no comprendía pero al mismo tiempo le provocaban convulsiones donde apretaba sus dientes para evitar el gritar y desahogar su frustración ante el malestar que incluso está provocando que sangre por la nariz.

– ¿Por qué ME HACES ESTO? ¿Por qué? – Grita a la figura espectral de quien conoce como su hermana.

–Porque de alguna forma tienes que salir del medio… porque irremediablemente todos morirán – Replica borrando su expresión de aparente inocencia y añade. – Estúpidos todos… estos sentimientos por los recuerdos serán los que los matarán al final. – Viendo al hombre retorcerse de dolor a sus pies y como la sangre continúa saliendo de su nariz. – El dolor te hará morir… más pronto de lo que crees…– Ahí levantando su mirada para ver las figuras que aproximan en la distancia y que gritan por su nombre.

– ¡Shaoran! – Exclama Sakura al observarle abatido en el suelo y aunque se mueve no levanta su rostro a ella. Ahí observa mas adelante a corta distancia del varón aquella figura que le observa con desprecio.

–Yo… yo te conozco… – Dice ella ante lo que ve. Se aproxima lentamente a Li.

–Ya es inútil. –Dice señalando a la Hechicera de las Cartas. – Ustedes pretenden detener la apertura del último sello. Todos, tarde o temprano, terminarán muertos… morirán. – Ahí desapareciendo al ver las intenciones del guardián halado de cabellos platinados lanzarle una de las flechas y Keroberos en su verdadera forma, lanzarle una bocanada de llamas.

– ¡Shaoran! –Dice Sakura agachándose a su lado. – ¡Santo cielo! Estás sangrando por la nariz… por la boca… ¡Kero, Yue! – Grita a ambos quienes se acercan lentamente viendo el estado de convulsiones que ocupan el cuerpo del hombre. – ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

Para Yue no le resulta nada difícil en silencio levantar el cuerpo del atlético joven y alzarlo con agilidad mientras bate sus alas y toma el sentido de vuelta a la casa. Sakura lo observa irse en el frio de la noche mientras siente convulsiones por la adrenalina y la mortificación por la salud del chino.

–Sakura, vamos… aquí no hacemos nada.

– ¿Qué fue eso Kero? ¿Lo viste? – Observando sus manos manchadas de carmesí tibio que pertenecen al hombre.

–Si, lo vi. Y lamento decir que solo una vez además de la que confrontó a tú hermano he visto algo parecido. – Sintiendo como sus recuerdos florecían al paso de los segundos. – Y debo añadir que estamos metidos en un verdadero problema.

– ¿Por qué Kero? ¿Qué pasa?

–Porque lo que dijo Yûko es cierto: nos estamos enfrentando al verdadero apocalipsis. –Haciendo una pausa. – Vamos. Sube a mi lomo y te lo explico camino a la casa.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>La música llega del interior de la mansión hasta aquel invernadero ubicado en el rincón más alejado del jardín. Allí a solas se dedica a observar las plantas que por tanto tiempo han formado parte de la vida de su madre en sus momentos libres.<p>

Había solicitado a Kanda y Nakuru que volvieran con el resto de los invitados una vez se sintió en confianza de sentirse bien a solas. Su hermanastro le sacaba de control con sus comentarios incómodos hacía ella.

Incluso desde mucho antes de ella casarse.

Cuando se sintió en confianza comenzó con sus ataques verbales a ella. Cuando se vio finalmente en la universidad se encontraba libre de su influencia y sus palabras y en aquellos cuatro años fue feliz.

Pero que su madre viviera sumida en la ignorancia la sacaba de quicio.

Y es por ello que cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse no le sorprendió ver a la autora de sus días aproximarse a ella con determinación y una expresión de pocos amigos.

– ¿Se puede saber cuando decidiste comportarte como una chiquilla caprichosa? En toda mi vida no había visto que actuaras de esta manera.

–No que quisieras verlo. Has sido bastante ciega en muchas cosas mamá… muchas. Pero esta noche te has superado a ti misma.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa?

–Lo que escuchas… por años solo ves por lo ojos de Kana y de su padre. Siempre negando lo que eres y lo que soy para ver lo que ellos quieren que veas. Ese hombre solo tiene en su lengua veneno mamá. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

–Lo que veo es alguien que quiere acercarse a ti… demostrarte que quiere estar en paz con su hermanastra y ésta le abofetea con sus comentarios venenosos.

–No voy a pelear contigo Mamá. No le voy a dar la victoria una vez más.

Un incómodo silencio cae entre ellas. Sonomi recrea los eventos acaecidos más temprano en el salón de la fiesta para recordar las palabras de Kana y su padre y lo que este ha dicho de los andares de Tomoyo en las últimas semanas. Kana es un hombre precavido, correcto y gentil. ¿Por qué su hija no lo ve de la misma forma? ¿Por qué siempre busca problemas para traer negatividad a su hogar? ¿A su familia?

Entonces recuerda lo dicho más temprano en el salón.

_Tomoyo atrae las miradas de Sonomi y su padrastro quienes observan sus movimientos y su sonrisa de satisfacción mientras baila con Kinomoto en el salón. La expresión de tanto enojo como inconformidad de la madre de la chica de ojos azules, despierta la mente maquiavélica de su hijastro quien se aproxima al par diciendo en voz baja para que ningún otro invitado le escuche.– Le desafía sin miramientos. Creyendo que usted es una tonta. _

–_Pensé… pensé que esto era cosa del pasado – Refiere Sonomi a la situación que "Cree" que está ocurriendo. – Pensé que lo había solucionado. _

–_Pues se equivoca. – Dice el hombre observando de reojo a su padre y añade. – Ella va muy seguido a la casa de l otro lado de la ciudad. _

– _¿Casa? ¿Qué casa? –Pregunta aturdida. _

–_Le dije que mantendría los ojos bien abiertos– Replica el hombre llevándose un vaso de escocés a sus labios. – Nuestra querida Tomoyo lleva espacio de una semana (quizá mas) visitando la casa de Kinomoto en las afueras de Tokio. Es un sector un poco diferente a Tomoeda. – Ahí observando al par que baila cómodamente mientras su madrastra no le retira la mirada a lo que él se encoge de hombros aparentando ingenuidad. – Tal vez, al final, su hija si se escapa de sus manos. _

–_No lo permito… No lo permitiré– Sonando ofuscada por lo que ocurre. _

_Su esposo coloca sus manos en sus hombros diciendo con seguridad y en confidencia.– Tal vez, viene siendo hora que pongas a tu hija entre la espada y la pared. Le enseñes una lección que no importa la edad que tengas, siempre debes de obedecer a tus padres. _

– _¡Imaginen el escándalo en los medios y en la sociedad si Tomoyo termina viviendo con el sujeto... o embarazada! –Escandalizando a su madrastra con sus palabras. _

–_Creo querida esposa, que viene siendo hora que le demuestres a tu hija que eres su madre por algo. Que porque has sido algo floja con ella en el pasado y durante su infancia no es para que te ignore. _

–_Se burla de ti Sonomi – Completa su hijastro con una mirada preocupada sobre la pareja que baila. – ¡No quiero imaginarme los cotilleos y rumores de mis amigos y nuestros conocidos por esta aberración! _

_La música se detiene en el lugar y todos aplauden. Sonomi observa como un par se aproximan a la homenajeada y el varón de cabellos negros azulados toma sus manos al igual que la mujer que parecía bailar con él momentos antes, retorna a los brazos de Kinomoto para otra pieza. _

_Sonomi se ve ofuscada y bastante incómoda por lo que se imagina en esos momentos gracias a los pensamientos de su esposo y su hijastro. Dice a este último. – Tomaré las medidas de lugar. No se preocupen. – Ahí tomando el brazo de su esposo y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. _

Tomoyo la observa en silencio. No sabe que decir porque a pesar que tiene sus instintos disparados, no pretende usar su Don para averiguar que es lo que su madre piensa.

Un error que luego le costara caro. – ¿Qué quieres que haga? Estoy entre la espada y la pared. Y es difícil creerle a una sola persona cuando son dos las que le contradicen. Y las pruebas están en contra tuya.

–Créeme a mi, soy tú hija. – Insiste con acongoja y se nota su desesperación en la voz. – Siempre me has conocido. Sabes como soy. Contrario a ellos. Pese al tiempo que llevas casada, no lo conoces. No conoces a ninguno…

–A veces… eso no basta – Dice Sonomi para Tomoyo sentir como sus ojos arden por el contacto con aquellas lágrimas que luchan por salir. Trata de no dejarse vencer por las ganas de llorar.

…Aunque sabe que lleva las de perder.

Tomoyo percibe inmediatamente que ha perdido la batalla. Y no necesita usar su don para descubrirlo. La expresión en los ojos de su madre, le revelan todo.

– ¿Esa es tú respuesta? ¿Los eliges a ellos?

–No me das alternativa. Tú comportamiento, tú inmadurez y la irresponsabilidad con la que has manejado tú vida, así me hacen tomar la decisión. Y lo que andas haciendo últimamente – negando con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se posa en sus labios– En tus andanzas en el otro lado de la ciudad a escondidas.

– ¿Andas vigilándome? ¿Me espías?

– ¿Qué otra opción me dejas? No hablas conmigo…

– ¡Tú no me escuchas!

– ¿Escuchar que? Tus quejas sin pruebas en contra de tu padrastro y hermanastro. El hecho que prefieres ausentarte en las reuniones y en la oficina para meterte a una casa desconocida a sabrás tú que cosas con ese sujeto…

– ¿Cuál sujeto?

–Sabes bien de quien estoy hablando. – Murmulla la mujer con cierta amenaza en su tono de voz.

–Bien. – Dice Tomoyo enderezando sus hombros y asintiendo con seguridad. – De acuerdo. Admito… que he sido una decepción para ti. Admito que no he sido la hija que hubieras querido tener simplemente porque pretendo seguir el camino correcto y no aquel que debe de verse como el correcto. ¿Sabes por que es eso? Porque en estos años, al igual que tú, he buscado la manera de encontrar la felicidad. Al menos puedo ver a mi pasado y tener arrepentimientos, si, pero también tener momentos felices.

Avanza a la salida y se devuelve viendo que su madre sigue sus pasos, no para hablar con ella sino para salir de aquel lugar. Y afirma con seguridad, deteniéndole – Esta vida… todo esto… podría irse de un momento a otro. El mundo llega a su fin pronto… o al menos el mundo que conocemos. – Sonríe fríamente. – Al menos pretendo hacer lo posible no solo por ser feliz mamá… sino por salvar lo que se ve a simple vista por imposible.

– ¿Y eso que significa?

–Deberías saberlo. Tú ves al pasado… – Sorprendiendo a su progenitora con aquella declaración y afirma. – Si, he hablado con la tía Konawa… quien por cierto debió de venir esta noche… la invité. Quería presentarles a mis amigos. Pero creo que iremos a verle mañana. –Haciendo una pausa.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? – Viendo que su madre prefiere callar insiste diciendo. – Al menos esto me debes… ¿No? ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tú Don? ¿De mi Don?

–Lo que has escuchado son los delirios de una anciana Tomoyo.

–No, porque tú crees en eso… tú crees en eso sino no me hubieras impedido ir allá. No me hubieras escondido la verdad. ¿Por qué no los usas? ¿Por qué no tratas de ver en el pasado de los Ebisawa, mamá? Me imagino que deben de tener un par de secretitos enterrados por allí.

– ¡Basta! No me pondrás en contra de ellos… ¡No hablarás mal de tu padrastro!

–No mamá. Ellos, con el tiempo, hablarán mal de si mismos. No podemos esconder lo que somos y quienes somos para siempre. – Ahí haciendo una pausa. – No te preocupes, no te armaré un escándalo en tú fiesta. Pero… renuncio a la empresa. Me mudaré del departamento, como siempre quisiste.

–Has lo que quieras. – Replica la mujer con desafío – Tú siempre lo has tenido todo. En un mes regresarás pidiéndome perdón.

Tomoyo sonríe para responderle con seguridad (Aunque el corazón le palpitaba con intensidad y le latían los oídos). – ¿Cuánto quieres apostar que no será así? – Ya finalmente dándole la espalda y encaminándose al interior de la casa Daidouji.

Y para su sorpresa le espera al tope de los escalones que dan paso al gran salón Eriol, quien le espera con los brazos abiertos al notar la expresión sollozante de su novia. La mujer se aferra a éste con intensidad y en un momento, Sonomi y el sujeto intercambian miradas de dolor, desafío y finalmente derrota.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué se supone que harás finalmente? – Pregunta Nakuru una vez todos esperan el taxi a las afueras de la casa Daidouji acompañados de Tomoyo quien se ha tomado el tiempo de relatarles algunas de las cosas intercambiadas con su madre.<p>

–Supongo que buscar un trabajo en la ciudad. Y buscar un departamento a partir de mañana. Tengo el dinero que mi abuelo me heredó. No es mucho…

–Es bastante– Dice Touya conociendo al monto que se refiere: él y Sakura heredaron lo mismo a su muerte. – Al menos para comprar un espacio pequeño pero tuyo.

–Hay tantas cosas que hacer que no se por donde empezaré.

–Por lo pronto descansarás– Dice Kanda astutamente. – Son demasiadas emociones para una sola noche. Mañana lo piensas todo con la mente fría y podrás decidirlo.

–Es cierto… podrías arrepentirte mañana – Dice Touya meditando las palabras de la sioux.

–No. No me arrepentiré. Por primera vez, en años, me siento libre. – Sonriéndoles a todos.

Eriol asiente al notar que el taxi viene subiendo el camino hasta la entrada de la mansión y dice. – Será mejor que dejemos a Kinomoto y Kanda en la casa… luego vamos al departamento. Supongo que mañana nos mudamos a la casa también – Observando a Nakuru quien asiente comprendiendo aquello.

-¿A la casa?

-Y tú también deberías considerarlo. – Dice Nakuru sonriendo al notar el cariño entre la muchacha y su señor.

–Es cierto Tomoyo. – Afirma Touya dando la razón a aquello.- No vale la pena que rentes o compres un lugar mientras estemos todos enfrentando este problema. Y admitámoslo: pasas más tiempo en la casa de alquiler que en el departamento ¿Por qué vivir allí también?

–Hay ya tantas personas con Tsukishiro –san en la casa. ¿Creen que hay espacio para una más?

– ¡Claro que si! – Dice Nakuru animada ante la idea. – Tendremos que reubicarnos pero por lo pronto no creo que haya inconveniente.

–Si, además Yuki duerme en mi habitación – Admite Touya atrayendo la mirada de la muchacha de ojos azules y añade. – Creo que hay dos habitaciones más disponibles. Así que no serás una molestia.

–SI no hay espacio, no tengo problema de compartir la mía… – Dice Kanda sonriendo.

–O la misma Sakura – Afirma Touya.

–Creo que mañana veremos todo esto con calma. – Dice Eriol observando el pequeño vehículo que finalmente les da alcance. – Caramba… no creo que quepamos todos.

– ¿Por qué no se van ustedes? – Dice Touya señalando a Nakuru, Eriol y Tomoyo. – Si al final van al mismo lugar. Nosotros, tomaremos otro taxi a la salida. – Viendo a la sioux sacar su teléfono móvil y comenzar a marcar un número. Radjetsû asiente en silencio y le explica al hombre a su lado que aun no habla con fluencia el japonés lo que están planeando.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Podemos esperar otro?

–No. Vayan. Mañana les espera un día largo con eso que tienen que empacar en el departamento y luego mudarse a la casa. Nosotros buscaremos otro taxi a la salida.

Eriol y las mujeres agradecen, despidiéndose de ellos ahí mismo. Una vez el coche arranca, los cuatro descienden por la vereda para llegar a la calle. – ¿Aun no das con una unidad de taxis?

–En realidad estoy llamando a la casa y al móvil de Li. No responden ninguno.

–Es más de media noche. Deben de estar dormidos. – Tomando su propio móvil y llamando a un taxi, le aseguran una unidad de pocos minutos. Una vez cuelga observa a la mujer volver a marcar por cuarta vez. – ¿Aún nada?

–No nada. Suele dormir con el móvil a su lado Touya… – Ahí observando a Radjetsû y al otro compañero. – Algo no está bien.

Touya frunce las cejas al notar el nivel de nerviosismo y tensión que siente en la figura femenina a su lado quien se mueve inquieta de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente llega el taxi que están esperando y lo abordan sin perder mucho tiempo.

Pero sabe que al igual que ella, sentirá que los momentos hasta llegar a la casa, se sentirán eternos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Una vez arribaron al lugar, no fue difícil para Touya, Kanda y los demás notar que algo no andaba bien. La puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par. Una vez llegan al interior no vieron a nadie cerca, pero siguiendo el instinto de la sioux, los demás corrieron hasta la zona donde estaba la habitación de Li para notar a Keroberos en su verdadera forma, sentado en el umbral con el rostro de pocos amigos y al arribar la joven pasó sin muchos contratiempos apoyándose a los pies de la cama al ver el espectáculo del cual era testigo.<p>

-¡Shaoran! – Grita la americana aproximándose con presteza hasta su lado aunque no sirve de mucho. El hombre está inconsciente.

Esté reposaba en la cama con el torso desnudo, hematomas grandes y vivos por doquier y para colmo de males sangraba por la nariz y la boca. A su lado estaba Yukito quien con un balde de agua y unos paños, le pasaba los que enjaguaba a Sakura, quien era que se los pasa dedicada mente por el rostro.

Dado que el hombre podía ahogarse con su propia sangre, estaba postrado de lado manchando con ello las sábanas y la almohada que le sostenía.

– ¡Demonios! – Dice Touya descalzándose rápidamente de su frac– ¿Qué rayos pasó?

–Fue atacado – Dice Yukito ya que Sakura no dice nada más que llorar en silencio y pasar el paño por momentos sobre su nariz y boca por donde se desliza la sangre.

–Más bien molido a golpes– Dice Radjetsû avanzando hasta el lecho del varón y cerrar sus ojos para colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza. – Fue un ataque muy fuerte. Es una fortuna que siga vivo.

–Voy por mi libro de curaciones. – Replica la Sioux saliendo a toda prisa y volviendo a los pocos segundos. – Esto tomará un poco de tiempo.

– ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a Hiragizawa? –Pregunta Kero – él tal vez tenga una solución a este problema – sonando en verdad, serio y meditativo.

Pero al no recibir respuesta es el monje quien explica al guardián.- Ya casi tienen que haber alcanzado la residencia de Daidouji. Creo que es una buena idea- Rebuscando en los bolsillos de la falda de Kanda encuentra el teléfono móvil de la chica y lanzándolo al pequeño guardián que tuvo que hacer piruetas en el aire para no dejarlo caer.- Llámalo.

-¿Cómo se supone que marcaré en esta diminuta cosa? – Grita Keroberos observando como sus garras son grotescas al acunar el aparato.

-Tranquilo, yo marcaré – Dice Yukito tomando el aparato de sus manos.

–A un lado Sakura – Dice Touya quitando a su hermana quien se retira observando a su hermano ágilmente tomar el control de la situación. Coloca una de sus manos en su pecho y luego en su espalda. El hombre inconsciente se queja de dolor entre dientes. Y murmura algo…

– ¿Qué ha dicho?

–Creo que ha dicho que le duele la cabeza… – Afirma Sakura acercándose a su rostro y acariciando su frente en un acto que si Touya no tuviera instinto de ayudar a las personas, habría dejado caer la cabeza y el cuerpo del sujeto.

¡Cuánto le molestan las expresiones entre su hermana y Li!

Es inevitable que ambos están enamorados.

Pero la pregunta es ¿Ya ellos se habrán dado cuenta?

–Yuki: ayúdame por favor. – Solicita a su amigo y entre ambos levantan parcialmente al sujeto. En unos suaves movimientos con su mano derecha y su pulgar, Touya coloca su mano atrás de la nuca del hombre y hace unos movimientos de presión, sabiendo que con ello trae alivio a los síntomas del varón.

Y en pocos segundos deja de sangrar.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste hermano? – Pregunta Sakura sollozando y sorprendido que la sangre deja de salir por boca y nariz. Antes de que Touya pudiera responderle otra persona interviene aproximándose con la página que le interesaba utilizar.

-¿Qué hiciste Kinomoto? – Pregunta Kanda.

–Touya ha detenido el sangrado. – Responde Yukito.

–Bien… es hora del plato fuerte. – Se expresa de manera metafórica abriendo el libro y dice con una expresión nerviosa y a manera de broma – Chicos: No intenten esto en casa… – extendiendo su mano sobre el pecho de Shaoran que ha sido acomodado en el lecho y comienza a decir una serie de rimas en un idioma desconocido para los presentes.

Todos allí observan con sorpresa como de las manos de la mujer un brillo color verde y dorado comienza a palpitar. Mientras va leyendo, esa luz comienza a rodear el cuerpo de Li, comenzando desde su pecho y tomando el resto de sus miembros.

–Sorprendente…– Dice Kero admirado por lo que la mujer hace.

Y no es solo él, todos allí no pueden evitar el sorprenderse por la habilidad de la mujer entre ellos quien mientras continúa con lo que puede definirse como un "Cántico de sanación" la expresión facial del hombre cambia de palidez, a mas color y tranquilidad, incluso volviéndose su respiración mas serena.

Una vez que concluye, abre sus ojos para notar las miradas de alivio a su alrededor y el rostro apacible de Li que parece dormir tranquilamente.

–Listo…– Dice con una expresión de satisfacción en su mirada. – Eso ayudará un poc…. – Ahí soltando el libro sobre el lecho y deslizándose por el suelo con los ojos cerrados mientras Sakura llama su nombre, esta no cae enteramente al suelo por la ágil habilidad de Touya quien la sujeta antes de se diera contra el suelo.

– ¡Hermano! ¿Ella está bien?

–SI mi experiencia con seres mágicos no me falla, creo que se ha drenado por completo – Ahí observando a Yuki y a Radjetsû. – Necesita descansar. – El monje mientras toma el libro del suelo y Kinomoto dice. – Quédate con Sakura hasta que regrese. Voy a colocarla en su cama y a ver si reacciona.

Yukito asiente en silencio y ve a su amigo marcharse con la mujer en sus brazos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Shaoran sentía como la intensidad de un rayo de luz le hacía apretar sus ojos cerrados. Incluso cuando parpadeó, éste se quejó por la luz que en segundos parecía haber desaparecido y ahí pudo enfocar la mirada hasta la ventana cuyas cortinas fueron corridas para cubrirle de la luz que se filtra aquel día. Ahí es que se percata que aquel efecto de calidez era proporcionada por el brillo que se filtraba por la ventana.<p>

Y cuando se incorpora el dolor que siente en su abdomen exhala con fuerza y escucha la voz que le dice. – ¡Gracias a Dios que ya despertaste! – Sintiendo como un cuerpo le sujeta en su contra abrazándole con suavidad.

Sabe de quien es ese perfume: las últimas semanas a su lado, ha percibido aquel aroma delicado a flores y chispas de cítrico.

– ¡No sabes lo preocupada que he estado! ¡Hemos estado todos! – Separándose un poco de él pero con su rostro muy cercano al suyo: por el contorno de sus ojos luchan por finalmente deslizarse en sus mejillas unas rebeldes lágrimas, demostración de su preocupación.

– ¿Qué… que pasó? – Pregunta el hombre aun sintiendo la incomodidad en sus músculos pero no así en la cercanía brindada por la joven. Aun con su torso semidesnudo no parece sentir pena o embarazo de su cercanía.

Y tampoco ella.

Pareciera que siempre ha estado a su lado en tales condiciones.

–Tienes tres días inconsciente. – Sorprende Sakura con su declaración. – Mi hermano ha estado aquí más temprano y dijo que la fiebre había pasado… casi mueres… – Notando el varón como el efecto de aquellas palabras tienen en la joven.

Y sin buscarlo o proponérselo, uno de sus dedos se desliza sobre las mejillas femeninas, recogiendo las lagrimillas que ya se deslizan por ellas.

–Ya todo está bien Sakura…

–No. No está bien. – Insiste la chica con aprehensión – No se que haría si… si algo te ocurriera… – Ahí dándose cuenta de sus palabras y las repercusiones de la misma.

En aquel momento sus ojos permanecen muy abiertos por la declaración que acaba de surgir por sus labios y en segundos, sus rostros se acercan más y más…

Sus labios a escasos milímetros y justo en aquel instante el ruido sordo de la puerta abriéndose de par en par y una voz que dice. – ¡Ay que alivio! ¡Ya estás mejor! – De Kanda quien sale y vocifera en el pasillo– ¡Li ya está despierto! ¡Todos! ¡Ya Li está consciente! – Hace que ambos jóvenes recuperen la distancia perdida. – Es un alivio ya verte abrir los ojos. Estábamos muy preocupados.

Ahí Shaoran observa como uno a uno va ingresando a la habitación sin importarle como el espacio se ve reducido y observa los rostros curiosos y aliviados ante su condición y quienes le saludan desde la puerta, en especial Radjetsû y Yukito Tsukishiro ambos con pañuelos en sus cabezas y mandiles por lo que le indican que estaban en labores de limpieza.

Mas adelante ve a Tomoyo quien se separa un instante de la mano aferrada de Eriol para aproximarse a abrazarle con premura y observa suspicazmente a su amiga… quien está roja como una grana.

Luego se abre paso en la habitación, Nakuru que lleva en sus brazos a Spinnel Sun y a Keroberos.

Por su parte Touya se acerca a revisar sus pupilas y toma su muñeca para revisarle su pulso y luego su frente.

–Por lo pronto parece que está sano y salvo. Ya incluso no tiene fiebre… - Anuncia el mayor de los Kinomotos.

– ¡Que alegría!

– ¿Qué… Que hacen todos aquí? – Sorprendido de verlos a todos a su alrededor e incluso a Tomoyo quien trabaja a aquellas horas en la empresa de su madre.

–No hemos abandonado la casa en tres días. – Explica Nakuru con un tono de voz bien seria y firme. Y viendo la expresión de duda al ver a Daidouji ahí añade- Ah por supuesto no sabes las últimas nuevas…

Y entonces cuando otra persona se abre paso en la habitación, las pupilas de Shaoran se vuelven grandes y atentas al reconocer a su pariente presente entre ellos.

–Me… Meiling. – Replica el hombre sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Cómo que que hago aquí? ¡Vine a ayudar por supuesto! No tendré magia pero hay cosas que no podía callarme en Hong Kong. ¡Y para que, encontrarte casi en un pie en la tumba! – Abriéndose pasó entre todos y abrazándole con premura. – ¡Maldito susto el que me has pegado!

– ¿Cómo ha dado con nosotros? – Pregunta sorprendido y aturdido mientras ella le abraza con premura.

–Hace dos noches, tú móvil no dejaba de sonar– Explica Sakura. – Contesté y era Meiling. Le dije lo que pasó.

–Lo que me hizo tomar el primer avión derechito para acá… En serio Xiao Lang ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de arriesgar tú cuello una sola vez?

Y el hombre por primera vez y en compañía de los demás se abochorna.

–Será mejor que dejemos a Li descansar – Opina Tomoyo al notar las expresiones de ambos parientes. – Ya habrá momento para hablar con él… Vamos…

–Si, vamos – Dicen los demás abandonando la habitación.

Sakura es la última que abandona el lugar y es porque su hermano se coloca firme a su lado y hasta que no le queda alternativa mas que levantarse y seguir a Touya quien cierra la puerta ante las miradas de ambos Li.

–Vaya… no recordaba a Kinomoto tan bonita. – Dice observando de reojo a su primo. –Pero por supuesto, ya te has dado cuenta de ello – Viendo como evade su mirada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Meiling?

– ¿Cómo que que hago aquí? Iba a contártelo por teléfono. Después de todo, te prometí que viviría al tanto de todo lo que me enterara para informártelo. Cuando llamé para contártelo y me respondió Kinomoto me explicó lo que había pasado. Y ya te lo dijo: aunque por su tono de voz, prácticamente te imaginé a un paso de la muerte… creo que le gustas.

–Mei…

–No, espera. Nunca me escuchaste con relación a Sying y aun así te casaste con ella… a Kinomoto por lo menos me cae más en gracia y ha demostrado en el tiempo que llevo aquí que está muy encariñada contigo. Sying siempre parecía que escondía algo… y lamento decir que no estaba equivocada… ¡Pero al menos tú dime que es lo que ha ocurrido! ¿Por qué pareces como si una aplanadora te hubiera pasado encima?

– ¿Tan mal me veo?

–No Xiao Lang, te ves peor – Replica la astuta china con ironía– ¿Qué has conseguido con arriesgar tú cuello por un año además que Kinomoto te cuide semi–inconsciente y semi desnudo?

–¡MEI!

–Es cierto. Sino fuera tan despistada como es, ya se habría aprovechado de ti como estabas… pero es Kinomoto así que no me sorprende que estés intacto. Pero lo cierto que te ha cuidado noche y día. Y tengo que admitir que esa tipa con la que andas, también se ha preocupado.

– ¡Santo cielo Mei! ¿Acaso no puedes hablar de otra forma?

–Olvídalo. Tenía meses que no te jugaba una de mis bromas o te atacaba con mi astucia. Y bien… vaya que los tienes organizados. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían – Dice ella tomando asiento a su lado en la silla – Ellos están distribuido en horarios de limpieza, comida, investigación y entrenamiento. Me sorprendí incluso cuando vi a Daidouji trabajando aquí y ayudando. ¡Ni te digo de Hiragizawa! Aunque esos dos parece que tienen una relación, para la manera como andan de manos y todo lo demás…

–Mei… ¿Por qué me llamabas? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ahí la muchacha cambia su semblante para decirle. – Se que estás apenas recuperándote de tus heridas y todo lo demás… al menos podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó que te ha dejado en esta forma.

–Es… un poco largo de explicar. – Responde algo avergonzado.

Meiling alza una ceja y dice con actitud firme. – No tengo más nada que hacer ahora mismo. Dime…– Cruzándose de brazos y dispuesta a escuchar a su primo mas querido.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¡Animo Sakura! Al menos ya se encuentra mejor – Dice Tomoyo sentada a un lado de su amiga y ambas tomando unas tazas de té. Están en el suelo del pasillo que da al patio interno de la casa. Tomoyo y ella calzan unas falditas de vaqueros que le llegan a la mitad de sus muslos y camisetas de tonos pasteles.<p>

– ¿Crees que está mejor?

–Claro que si. Tú y Kanda lo han cuidado con mucha persistencia. Es innegable la atención que le han prestado – Sonriendo tenuemente. – No me cabe la menor duda que te gusta mucho…

Sakura baja su cabeza y asiente en silencio. Cuando lleva la taza al borde de sus labios dice. – ¿Acaso es tan obvio?

–Hasta para un ciego ji ji ji ji… y no dudo que sienta lo mismo por ti.

–No. – Dice ella preocupada y sonrojada.– No, no es así.

– ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Los he visto juntos y se lo que uno piensa del otro… a él le gustas.

–Entonces…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Entonces porque mientras estuvo tan mal… me llamó Sying? – Se voltea a su amiga con los ojos embargado en lágrimas, borrando la sonrisa de sus labios y pareciendo simpatizante de su dolor.

– ¡Ay Sakurita! No se que decirte ahí. Aun no sabemos que soñaba o que pasaba por su mente en estos días que ha estado tan grave. Probablemente sea efecto de alucinación y de los medicamentos para bajarle la fiebre. O lo que hizo Kanda para no dejarle morir. – Haciendo una pausa dice. – No he podido preguntarte… ¿Cómo supiste que Li estaba en peligro? Al otro día Yukito y Kero–Chan nos explicaban que tú sabías de antemano que Li estaba en peligro…

–Las Cartas Clow. Las había utilizado antes como lectura de cartas… o al menos eso intentaba Kero – dice limpiando sus lagrimillas. – Las últimas dos cartas representaban a Li…

–¿En serio?

–Thunder and Sword. Trueno y espada… era el conjuro que usaba con mas frecuencia cuando éramos niños. Y luego mientras me entrenaba en Kioto.

–Eres muy inteligente. – Dice Tomoyo acariciando sus cabellos y entusiasmándole le pregunta. – ¿Cuál sería las de Yukito?

Sakura parecía meditarlo un segundo y finalmente responde. – Snow y Arrow.

–Vaya… lo has pensado.

–No se. Solo viene a mi mente que esos elementos los representa mas que a nada.

– ¿Qué tal Keroberos?

–Supongo que el Sol y el fuego.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que esto más que una intuición tuya es algo que llevamos dentro. –Dice Daidouji pensativa. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te he contado acerca de nuestra familia? ¿Sobre nuestros Dones?

–Kero dice que el Mago Clow podía leer en las cartas el futuro. No es de sorprendente que yo pueda hacer lo mismo.

–No Sakura. No haces lo mismo. No lees el futuro… creo que lees el presente.

– ¿A que te refieres?

–Sabías que Shaoran estaba en peligro… no que iba a estar en peligro. – Separándose un poco de ella. – Es lo mismo que Eriol con sus cartas… sus cartas mágicas.

– ¡Eriol tiene cartas mágicas! – Replica sorprendida.

–Así es. No las usa mucho y te soy honesta apenas las he visto en los últimos días.

– ¿No sabías que tenía cartas mágicas?

–Nunca me lo había revelado aunque debo de admitir que debíamos haberlo deducido pues existen los guardianes Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon– Responde Daidouji pensativa. – él las baraja igual que en el tarot pero no creo que haya podido identificar las cartas con ninguno de ustedes… no como tú lo has hecho. Creo que es una información interesante.

– ¿Interesante, como?

Daidouji se encoge de hombros ante tal pregunta de su prima para responderle. – Al menos para saber que podía pasarnos o tal vez como localizarnos… bien sabemos que aunque llevamos dos días encerrados (Casi tres), pronto nos agotaremos de estar todos juntos. Además yo tengo que comenzar a trabajar.

–Aun no puedo creer que hayas renunciado a tú mamá, Tomoyo. Por años solo has trabajado para las empresas de los Daidouji.

–Si, y es hora que emprenda mi camino por mi parte Sakura. Mamá no tiene la razón en todo. No puedo culparla de mis errores pero ciertamente, por vivir apegada a ella, en cambiado un poco el rumbo de mi vida. –Haciendo que su amiga sonriera. – Es hora que yo encuentre el rumbo al cual pertenezco. Y a ser feliz. De todas maneras, el mundo no durará por siempre.

-Y ese rumbo… ¿Es al lado de Eriol?

La mujer se encoje de hombros visiblemente sonrojada por la reflexión de Sakura para responderle. –Me ama… está enamorado de mí.

-Si y el hecho que tienen que entrenar juntos todos los días tu Don, también sirve para pasar tiempo el uno con el otro. – Refiere la chica de ojos verdes de un modo melancólico. – Es lo que he echado de menos al estar Shaoran tan incapacitado… la manera de pasar el tiempo juntos… aunque fuera entrenando…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–Tía Ieran no sabía como decírtelo… como revelarte la verdad– Refiere Meiling comenzando a explicarle a su primo.– Pero por siglos, los Li han tenido personas cercanas a ellos que aparentan ser amigos, familiares e incluso sirvientes sin importancia pero terminan siendo guardaespaldas. – Agrega Mei incorporándose y observando por la ventana para no ver el rostro de su primo. – Una especie de policía secreta. Incluso en los Tiempos del mago Clow eran muy usados entre los linajes Li.<p>

-Si, lo se. – Atrayendo su mirada con aquella aseveración y dice rápidamente.- Sakura y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a primera mano esa especie de guardaespaldas. Usamos la cara del Retorno para viajar a los tiempos del Mago Clow.

-¡Eso no me lo esperaba! Pero que bueno que sabes de lo que hablo. – Admite la chica de cabellos y ojos azabaches.- Tengo que admitir que por meses me enteré de la verdad… guardé silencio porque ella me lo pidió.

– ¿Mi madre?

–No. Femeeii – Dice sorprendiendo al varón quien aun permanece en su lecho. – Se supone que estas personas deben de pasar suspicazmente entre nosotros y estar cerca en caso que la vida de alguna persona importante al Clan está en peligro.

–No te comprendo… ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con tú presencia aquí?

–Con paciencia Xiao Lang que me comprenderás en un segundo. Lo que te pasó no me deja ninguna duda que aquel día… hace más de un año, Sying no era el blanco del ataque que ocurrió en la mansión Li… – Sorprendiendo a su primo con la revelación. – Y el papel de Sying no era el ser el blanco original… era el dar la vida por el heredero del apellido Li. Por el heredero del Clan. Por ti. – Ahí observándole a los ojos para notar su expresión de perplejidad y de incredulidad a sus palabras. – Sying fue una mujer que como muchos antes de ella, tienen una labor sagrada dentro del seno Li y es del proteger y permanecer de incógnito entre sus miembros.

Un momento de silencio cae entre ambos, permitiéndole a Meiling poner sus ideas en claro.

Y permitiéndole a Shaoran captar la fuerza y la verdad tras sus palabras.

– ¿Estás diciendo que Sying era mi guardiana?

–Si. Y antes de ella, estaba Wei como guardián de tú padre. Pero a su muerte súbita, se quedó desempeñando el papel de mayordomo de la casa Li. – Sorprendiendo a su primo. – ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Antes de morir Wei, fue quien llamó a Sying a cumplir su papel. Sying es sobrina segunda de nuestro sensei Wei. El fiel sirviente de la casa Li.

Shaoran siente como comienza a dolerle la cabeza. Wei murió muchos años atrás de longevidad. Sirvió a la casa Li hasta que un día simplemente estaba demasiado débil para cumplir con su deber y fue puesto en retiro por parte de Ieran Li y con la gratitud de la familia por su incansable servicio.

Unos meses después, llegó Sying a su vida.

Nunca había hecho la conexión.

Porque no había que hacerla.

–Un momento… - Dice Li razonando lo que su prima le informa - a Sying la conocí por relación con la familia. Ella es hija de un conocido de nosotros de siempre. Siempre ha sido bien reconocida por todos.

–Siempre ha sido bien conocida ¿Por qué Xiao Lang? Solo los Li saben a que se dedican todos ellos. Por años ha habido antepasados de Sying y de Wei en nuestra familia. – Viendo la expresión de incredulidad insiste– Femeeii supo la verdad… siempre estaba al tanto de ella. Sabes de la gran capacidad que tuvo en vida como vidente. Y antes de Sying estaba Wei al servicio de nuestra familia. Es por ello que Wei tenía grandes capacidades como entrenador de artes marciales. – Insiste tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas– Es por ello que te acompañó aquí a Japón cuando fuiste destinado a recuperar las cartas Clow.

El hombre delante de ella no sabe que creer… no puede creerlo. Entonces lo dicho por Li Clow usando la Return Card tiene sentido. Cuando le vieron por primera vez, en aquel viaje realizado al lado de Sakura, vio aquella mujer a su lado y luego recuerda lo dicho por el conocido hechicero.

"_Los Li tienen la costumbre de colocar en cada uno de sus líderes, personas particulares para protegerlos. Siempre ha sido una familia leal a sus líderes y que coloca éstas personas como si fueran especie de guardianes pero son mortales… tienen poderes, incluso mas poderosos que ellos. La mujer que han visto es la guardiana de mi pariente. Está, preocupada."_

–Protectores… – Murmura Shaoran recordando sus palabras. Y luego vuelve al presente y a la realidad al observar a su prima estudiar su mirada con atención– Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo y con Sying. Yo la amé… y estaba enamorada de mí.

–No Xiao Lang. Sying no estaba enamorada de ti. Tú pudiste enamorarte de ella, pero ella no lo estaba de ti.

–No puedes asegurarlo.

– ¡Claro que si puedo! Tía Ieran me lo ha confirmado todo a los días de la muerte de Femeeii porque ella guardaba todo en sus diarios…todas las visiones. Tuvo la visión de Sying el día que llego a la casa Li. Y tuvo la visión de Sying el día que se casaba contigo. Tía Ieran le recordó su deber con los Li. Era la única de su familia que debía protegerte. Ella quería decirte la verdad. Más cuando se comprometieron en matrimonio pero la tía no lo permitió nunca porque arriesgaba tu vida en el proceso. Si te enterabas de la verdad jamás permitirás otro protector. Y Sying era de las pocas que no tenía responsabilidades de familia en su legado. La única condición para proteger al heredero Li es que el asignado no tenga hijos o esposa. En ese momento, la única que quedaba soltera era Sying. Era joven y bonita… que te hubieras sentido atraído por ella no hacia preocuparse a los ancianos… al fin y al cabo eres hombre. Por meses tía Ieran y el resto de los del Clan temían por algún tipo de atentado de índole mágica, mas con las predicciones y pesadillas que Femeeii alertara a los ancianos y a Ieran. Visiones… del fin del mundo. La única opción que quedaba en sus manos era probarla. Ver si era capaz de protegerte. Lo último que ellos esperaban era que el jefe del Clan y de la Familia, se casara con una Protectora.

Shaoran le escuchaba y comprendía sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo, siente un vacío enorme en su pecho. ¿La mujer que había amado nunca le había correspondido? ¿Toda su vida, su relación, su noviazgo y su matrimonio era una vil mentira?

–Sying no quería casarse contigo. No era esa su misión. Pero la habías pretendido. Siguió la charada para permanecer cerca y protegerte. Cuando le propusiste matrimonio, ella no quería aceptarte. Pero los ancianos e Ieran sabian, que pasaría si tú te enterabas de la verdad, jamás aceptarías nada más de protectores. Jamás verías que tu vida tenía una importancia que iba más allá del hecho que te enamoraste de una mujer cuya única misión era el protegerte…jamás enamorarse de ti. Tía la convenció… no se como lo hizo… –encogiéndose de hombros – y ella se casó contigo… fue tú esposa por un año… bueno, hasta que murió. Murió protegiéndote… que esa era su misión en la vida. Ella no debía de morir aquel día… tú debiste de hacerlo.

–Meiling, estas equivocada. Ella no escribió eso. Femeeii no pudo…

–Vi esos diarios. Aunque sabia la verdad por parte de Femeeii me costaba el leerlo de su letra y reconocer quien era ella, Sying. Los leí. Ahí tía Ieran no tuvo más remedio que decirme la verdad. Toda la verdad sobre la vida secreta de tu esposa – abrazándose a si misma y la consternación nubla su mirada azabache– Por eso te llamaba aquella noche… para decirte la verdad.

–No… – Siente su tono de voz rasposa– No puede ser cierto.

–Si lo es. Y he venido con uno de los diarios de Femeeii para demostrártelo – Dice la muchacha con firmeza.- Puedes no creerme ahora… pero tu hermana no se inventaría eso en sus diarios… tú hermana, siempre vio la verdad.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte con nosotros Meiling? –Pregunta Tomoyo observando a la china quien se encuentra sentada junto a ella bajo el árbol del jardín interno de la casa.<p>

La china se había sentado ahí apenas unas horas atrás. Había pasado un largo rato en la habitación de su primo y la vio avanzar por los pasillos con un aire preocupado y apesadumbrado. Decidiendo que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, le invita a sentarse con ella en aquel rincón que en aquellos momentos se encontraba solitario ya que los otros miembros de la casa se encontraban cada uno en sus ocupaciones.

–El tiempo que sea necesario… al menos hasta que Xiao Lang me diga.

–Dime una cosa ¿Acaso sigues enamorada de tu primo?

– ¡Bah! Eso acabó el día que prefirió a Kinomoto sobre mi… o mejor dicho, el día que me di cuenta de que Kinomoto es todo lo que yo no soy. – Suspirando y observando las nubes en el cielo. – ¿Sabes? Por mucho tiempo estuvo pensando volver a Japón. Al menos volver a la preparatoria y tomarla con Kinomoto y con ustedes. Pero mi tía lo convenció de lo contrario. Que su futuro estaba al lado de la Familia Li. Dando honor a su legado. Y lo cierto es que aunque éramos unos niños, Xiao Lang solo con su esposa fue verdaderamente feliz… y cuando estuvo aquí estudiando y compitiendo contra Kinomoto. Y con el tiempo los sueños de niño cedieron para darle paso a las responsabilidades y deberes de un adulto. Y entre ellas, fue el escoger una esposa. Aunque la que escogió fue por amor… no fue un matrimonio arreglado.

– ¿Cómo era ella? ¿La esposa de Li me refiero? – Pregunta Tomoyo dudando tocar aquel tema pero su instinto le dice que no tiene nada de malo.

–Debo de admitir que era muy buena persona. Era cordial, gentil, amable con todos… muy adecuada en algunas cosas para ser esposa del líder de familia. Y aunque Xiao Lang la amaba, ella solo tenía un afecto hacia mi primo. No le amaba en todo el sentido de la palabra.

–Ella murió en sus brazos según me contó ¿Qué te hace decir que ella solo lo quería y no lo amaba?

–Esa es algo… que espero que algún día tenga la voluntad de contarla a todos… – Ahí volteando a la muchacha y sonriendo dice– Dime de ti… ¿Qué pasa contigo y Hiragizawa? Debo decirte que cuando éramos niños, lo ultimo que pensé que estarías con una persona como él. Aunque tienen muchas cosas en común.

– ¿Cómo que?

–Predisposición de burlarse de Kinomoto y Xiao Lang, por un lado. Los usan a su antojo y los mueven como fichas predispuestas… y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta lo que es peor – moviendo su cabeza ante la sonrisa tenue de la chica de ojos azules. – Así que siguen igual ¿Eh?

–No tanto. Sakura ha tenido un par de años un tanto difíciles.

– ¿Tú también?

–Algo así – encogiéndose de hombros – Pero las cosas se vislumbran para mejor camino. Puedo asegurarlo.

–Si, tú y Hiragizawa… bueno, yo fuera mi primo y Kinomoto y me cuidara de ustedes dos… – Desperezándose bajo la sombra del árbol– Por cierto ¿Qué hay entre ellos dos? No soy tonta y vi la mirada que Kinomoto le lanzó a mi primo mas temprano.

–Bueno se gustan, eso es claro. – Replica Tomoyo brevemente.

– ¿Solo eso? ¡Santo Cielo! Los dos son solteros y sin compromisos. Para mí que es algo mas que un simple "Se gustan".

–Puede ser… pero…

– ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un "Pero"?

–…Sakura no está segura de los sentimientos de Li por ella.

– ¡Como que no! Kinomoto se ha pasado las últimos días cuidando de él mientras estuvo inconsciente. No puede pensar que eso no da a entender que lo hace por simple gusto… aunque conociendo lo desprendida que es, es lo más probable.

–Sakura tiene ese mismo espíritu cándido que todos conocemos desde siempre. A pesar que la vida le ha dado un par de pruebas fuertes.

–Igual mi primo.

–Pero… – Viendo como la chica rueda sus ojos al cielo – Está su esposa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Sying? Xiao Lang ha aprendido a superarlo y no dudo que termine de hacerlo muy pronto… – Dudando un instante ante la expresión de desconcierto de su interlocutora agrega– Mira: vi a mi primo hace unos meses y la ultima vez, había perdido todo rastro de aquel brillo que siempre fue característico en él… aquellas ganas de vivir para convertirse en un hombre en búsqueda de venganza. Esta tarde, cuando entré a la habitación y pese a lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, no vi señas de ese hombre. Ha cambiado… y la razón es su sentimiento por Kinomoto que ha vuelto a florecer. Pero no es un sentimiento de niño: Es ya como un hombre.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>En una zona alejada de la gran ciudad el jinete observa con interés como se abre paso a unos kilómetros mas adelante la gran metrópoli ubicada en Nueva Delhi. Sin pensarlo mucho, inhala con intensidad a pesar que no necesita respirar aire como los seres humanos. Abre su boca con lentitud y de ella comienza a salir una especie de gas con color de tonalidad primero violácea para pasar luego a un tenue verde aqua. Por espacio de más de un minuto exhala con intensidad moviendo su cabeza en un ángulo de noventa grados y observa con deleite como aquel gas se va disolviendo en el ambiente pero con la dirección del viento se dirige con lentitud a aquella metrópoli.<p>

Y una vez cierra su boca para concluir su misión, agita las riendas de su corcel el cual se levanta en sus dos patas y luego de un estrepitoso rayo que cae a sus pies desaparece, atrayendo con ello miradas sorprendidas provenientes de varios puntos de aquella ciudad que pudieron ser testigos del rayo que cayo a plena luz del día.

Y lo más sorprendente aun: Sin una nube de tormenta cerca.

–––––––––––––––– **Continuará.**

**Comentarios de la autora: ¡Saluditos a todos! Aquí tenemos finalmente el capitulo 12 de EDC. Primero lamento mucho la tardanza para la actualización pero estuve las ultimas dos semanas bien aquejada de salud. Ya por fin, he tenido tiempo del trabajo y la salud ha mejorado para presentarles el presente capitulo en el cual ha habido muchas cosas: primero Meiling se une al grupo en Japón y ella se ha percatado ya de la relación entre Sakura y su primo. Al pobre Shaoran que fue victima de aquel ataque. La verdad que ya estamos enfrentando una situación bien peligrosa ¡Por poco los malos se me anotan a mi pobre Shaoran! Lamento a sus fans por el susto que las hice pasar pero es necesario para las decisiones que se tomaran en el próximo capitulo. Ya vimos la esperada confrontación entre Tomoyo y Sonomi la cual actúa como ciega, sorda y muda cuando se trata de su esposo y su hijastro. Ya tenemos que Eriol y Tomoyo han tenido un acercamiento muy importante y el próximo capitulo veremos el resultado de esa "reconciliacion" del par. Estos comentarios serán bien breves pues ando trabajando también con el próximo capitulo para no tardar tanto la próxima actualización. Les agradezco todos sus mensajes vía FB y Twitter haciéndome llegar sus impresiones sobre la historia. **

**Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, tomatazo o a Eriol Hiragizawa, pueden hacerlo llegar a mis correos ^_^ **


	14. Chapter 13 Cuna de Secretos

_**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **_

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA PERSONAL: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UNA ESCENA LEMON POR LO QUE ESTÁ RESTRINGIDO A LOS MENORES DE 13 AÑOS O PERSONAS SUSCEPTIBLES. LA ESCENA CUANDO DE INICIO ESTARÁ INDICADA EN LA TRAMA. ESTA ESCENA SUBE LA CLASIFICACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA A T. Si no te gustan este tipo de escenas, el capítulo sin la misma está posteada en StillForyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar. DISCULPEN LOS INCONVENIENTES Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13. Cuna de secretos.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>La Revelación de Meiling sobre la verdadera identidad de Sying queda opacada por los eventos que han pasado en los últimos días en la casa. He visto con sumo optimismo que podemos en verdad, llegar a ser un equipo poderoso. Veo como Kinomoto y Kanda dedican sus momentos libres a entrenar aunque sospecho que el sujeto al igual que Hiragizawa, no tardarán en revelar el secreto tras la sioux… porque aunque debo de ser yo quien le revele la verdad, aun no encuentro que sea el momento adecuado para hacerlo. La vigilancia departe de los guardianes de Hiragizawa y los de Sakura, me hacen pensar que ya se hace irremediable que yo también revele la estrategia que debemos poner en marcha. <em>

_Anoche no he soñado con Sying. Anoche he soñado con Sakura. Que estábamos lejos de todo lo que ocurre… solo nosotros… y ella sonreía. Yo estaba feliz con verle sonreír. _

_De repente, comienza a llover. Corremos a refugiarnos bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezos y vemos la lluvia caer. Se que ella me dice algo, cae un rayo y no la escucho. Pero veo sus labios moverse y aquella sonrisa angelical que siempre tiene en ella. _

_Despierto sonriendo. Es un bonito sueño. Y de repente, recuerdo mi realidad… _

…_aquella realidad que nos alcanza a todos. Que el fin está cerca… _

… _y tal vez no todos saldremos vivos de ello. _

_Femeeii así lo vio y guardó silencio. Sin embargo, casi todo lo ha escrito en su diario. _

_Y lo peor, que también revela en este que su esposo tiene conocimiento de todo lo que ella soñaba… _

_Creo que ese hombre está de alguna manera involucrado en todo lo que ocurre. Meiling me reveló que no dieron con él. Que las autoridades creen que ha salido del país. Mejor… porque si yo supiera donde se encuentra, no dejaría que la justicia y el sistema legal haga lo que por siglos, se ha sabido: que si quieres la verdadera justicia, debes de aplicarla tú. Y si este hombre tiene la sangre de mi hermana en sus manos, yo debo de llevar la de él en las mías…_

_Porque es lo justo… ¿No?"_

* * *

><p>Desconoce el lugar. Los muebles, el ambiente con aroma a sándalo, los adornos en las paredes y en las mesillas. No conoce aquel lugar y sin embargo, no siente temor alguno. No percibe que se encuentra sola… o en peligro.<p>

Simplemente está ahí. No sabe tampoco como ha llegado y las paredes a su alrededor no le dan algún indicio de donde se encuentra… no hay retratos en el lugar.

Pero de repente una figura se encuentra delante de ella.

Una figura vestida con un exuberante kimono le observa. Es mucho más alta que aquella desconocida. Ve que la piel de sus manos y su cuello es extremadamente pálida. Una figura estilizada y largucha.

"¿Quién eres…?" Pregunta Sakura escuchando su voz pero a la distancia. "¿Quién eres?"

"Así que tú eres… en donde todos depositan sus esperanzas…" Dice la voz de forma calmada. "La mujer que ganó el derecho a las Cartas Clow… La mujer a quien Clow confió a sus guardianes… la mujer que tanto protegen"

"¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí? ¿Quién es usted?" Pregunta Sakura observando a su rostro pero no logra definir aquellas facciones. Ve la boca moverse al hablar pero no la escucha hasta segundos después… los labios no se sincroniza con lo que escucha.

"Pronto nos veremos…cara a cara…" Dice la persona y Sakura despierta de repente. Se incorpora rápidamente sintiéndose un poco aturdida. Observa a su alrededor y por la ventana notando que aun no amanece. Echa su cabeza hacía la almohada y observa al techo.

"Ese sueño… ¿Qué significará…? ¿Quien es esta mujer?" Escucha a Kero dormitar en un lado de la habitación sobre un antiguo sillón que encontraran en los primeros días estando en la casa y Sakura **se** mudara a su habitación. Del otro lado de la misma cama, nota el rostro apacible de su mejor amiga de infancia quien comparte cama y habitación con ella desde que tomara residencia al igual que el resto, en la casa de alquiler. Ella no se ha despertado con su brusco movimiento y tampoco se ha percatado que no se encuentra dormida.

No viendo sentido a quedarse más tiempo acostada, se incorpora decidiendo salir de su habitación y sin importar que no sean ni las cinco de la mañana.

Camina a la cocina para prepararse un poco de té y piensa en lo que recuerda de aquel sueño. Ya con los minutos que pasan, se le pone más difícil recordar detalles específicos. "Vestía un kimono de muchos colores… era bastante alta… y tan pálida como Tomoyo-chan… quizá mas pálida" y justo cuando levanta la vista se encuentra con Shaoran quien viene saliendo de las cocinas.

Y sorprendido de verle a aquellas horas.

Y ambos irremediablemente y ante la sorpresa, se sonrojan.

Shaoran baja la mirada algo apenado al no ocurrírsele nada que decirle a Sakura. A decir la verdad, las cosas estaban en los últimos días bastante extrañas para el par. Sakura evitaba en ocasiones quedarse a solas con él y el hombre trataba de hablar con ella, pero ésta solo respondía con monosílabos y una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa lo que provocaba que se diera por vencido.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentaría una vez más. - ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de la cama? – "_Tremenda pregunta Xiao Lang Li_."

-Tuve un extraño sueño… - Responde y observando la expresión en el rostro del sujeto añade.-… ya no pude dormir…- Replica inmediatamente.- Ya veo que no necesitas la muleta.

-Así es. Estoy mucho mejor.- Afirma el hombre pues en los primeros días luego de abandonar la cama, estaba caminando con una muleta pues incluso usar sus piernas provocaba que se cayera constantemente y aunque todos trataban de ayudarle, él rechazaba su presencia.

A todos, menos a Sakura y a Meiling.

Pero con Sakura trataba de hablar muy poco. Y ella tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo por hacerle hablar.

Aunque las cosas habían cambiado con ella, agradecía los momentos que pasaba a sola. La revelación de Sying dada por Meiling mas el diario que su esposa llevaba incluso antes de ellos estar casados, le dio mucha mas información de la suministrada por su prima.

Información que le hizo arriesgar su locación a su madre y confrontarle exigiéndole que le admitiera todo lo revelado por su prima.

E Ieran, no negó nada.

-Es bueno que ya te encuentres mejor… te hemos echado de menos en las reuniones y en los entrenamientos… - Dice Sakura colocando tema de conversación. – Bueno, voy a prepararme un poco de té… disculpa – Dejando al sujeto a solas.

Shaoran le acompaña nuevamente al interior de la cocina y ve como la chica va a la alacena extrayendo un empaque con sobres de té y coloca la tetera en la estufa. Sabe que Li le ha seguido hasta allí y no se permite el darse la vuelta, observarlo o hacerle entender que se encuentra ahí.

-¿Cómo te va con el entrenamiento con Radjetsû? – Pregunta.

-Es muy exigente. – Explica Sakura. – Pero tiene una metodología de artes marciales un tanto diferente a la tuya. Y sus ejercicios de respiración me han ayudado bastante para recuperarme mas rápido. Además es alguien muy amable y simpático.

-¿Simpático?

-Si, me habló de sus hermanas y su madre. Tuvo que abandonarlas cuando aún era un niño para cumplir con su deber en el monasterio. Luego que le dieron permiso (una vez que cumplió la mayoría de edad), encontró que su madre había muerto… su hermana se había casado y se había mudado lejos… es difícil para una persona pasar toda su juventud en la forma que lo hizo para luego descubrir que está solo en el mundo…

Shaoran la observa sorprendido. Si en las primeras semanas que comenzó su viaje, encontrar personas con sus capacidades mágicas encontró al monje, el sujeto nunca le había contado aquella parte de su vida.

Entonces ¿Por qué se lo cuenta a Sakura?

Escucha que la joven le llama por su nombre y se sobresalta devolviendo la mirada a los ojos esmeraldas que ya se sirven el agua hirviendo en su taza. – Creo que no me estabas escuchando.

-Disculpa, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente.

-Si, supongo que así debe de ser… - Tomando un sorbo de su té y sentándose a su lado en la silla que hay delante de la mesa auxiliar. – Tomoyo y Eriol han estado investigando. Me comentaron esta tarde que pueden haber llegado a una alternativa con respecto a los ataques de esos sujetos… o de quienes controlan a esos entes. Como quedaste… y como quedó Eriol cuando fue atacado en Londres, trae a colación que a pesar de tener poderes somos personas muy sensibles a sus ataques.

-Nos afecta como al resto de los seres humanos.

-¿Sabías que Eriol y Tomoyo son pareja? – Pregunta de repente y ella prosigue observando su taza de té entre sus manos- No sabía que estaban involucrados.

-Creo que era asunto de tiempo. Daidouji-san es una mujer muy atractiva y Hiragizawa…. – Encogiéndose de hombros añade- Es Hiragizawa… tienen mucho en común. – Atrayendo la mirada esmeralda.- Creo que siempre se han gustado… solo que parece que no habían hecho nada al respecto.

-Ahora comprendo porque Tomoyo se enojó tanto aquel día que ustedes la hicieron irse de aquí…

-Hiragizawa la estaba protegiendo. Y lo apoyé porque Daidouji San es una gran persona y le aprecio. Aunque ahora admito que eso era un error ya que ha ayudado bastante.

-Y si bien sabes, ella sabe cuidarse sola.

-Si, eso supe – Recordando una conversación que tuviera con Daidouji unos días después de recobrar el conocimiento: había cocinado un pastel de chocolate y le llevó un pedazo al joven quien se mantenía últimamente aislado de todos. Con el pastel Daidouji no solo se había enterado de lo ocurrido con la esposa de Shaoran, sino también de los sentimientos del ambarino por su querida y mejor amiga.

¿De ahí a reaccionar por sus instintos y sus sentimientos? Muy lejos de la realidad.

-Bueno, será mejor que trate de dormir algo más – Dice Sakura incorporándose y Shaoran se levanta al mismo tiempo.- Espero que puedas descansar… - Tomando la taza en sus manos y diciendo rápidamente mientras sale de la cocina.- ¡Adiós! – sin darle oportunidad de responderle.

* * *

><p>El sujeto la observa al momento de lanzarle un ataque y como ella lo evade para voltearse por el otro lado y sorpresivamente golpearle con una de las espadas kendo e inmediatamente se queja del dolor cayendo de rodillas. La mujer exhala en exasperación aproximándose a él mientras le reclama- ¡No te estás concentrando!<p>

-¿Qué te dice que no lo hago? – Replica con una voz de aparente calma pero en el fondo se nota su exasperación.

-¿Bromeas, cierto? Tengo años con conocimiento de defensa personal y prácticas de meditación y otras artes… y no estás concentrándote. – Extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse pero este se rehúsa a aceptar su ayuda al levantarse solo. Ella se retira unos pasos y dice – Será mejor que lo dejemos para después…

-No, está bien. Continuamos – Replica testarudamente mientras se trata de poner en posición de defensa levantando la espada kendo. – Adelante…

Sin esperar una segunda llamada, la mujer se coloca en posición y ahora es el sujeto que se abalanza a ella sin perder tiempo y rápidamente es ella quien domina la situación. No importa incluso que el sujeto le lleve una buena parte de estatura, que su complexión física sea más que la de su contrincante o que éste, unas semanas atrás podía superarla con facilidad. A los pocos momentos es lanzado contra la hierba del jardín y con una espada en su garganta ante la mirada incomoda de la mujer.

-Creo que si necesito descansar – admite el hombre falto de aire mientras ella estrella la espada de madera a pocos centímetros de su persona notándose exasperada.

Ella no dice nada más que dar vueltas en sus propios pasos a poca distancia del sujeto que aun continúa en el suelo respirando agitado por la rutina de ejercicios que cada día se vuelven más exigentes. Finalmente dirige su mirada a Touya para decirle. – No estás esforzándote… no como al principio.

-Solo estoy un poco cansado es todo…

-Patrañas – Le responde la mujer observándole desde arriba – Tú estas dejando que te gane. No pones todo tu esfuerzo en esto. – Y observándole luego de unos momentos añade- Sera mejor que considere que Hiragizawa entrene conmigo o tal vez Sakura… ellos serán mas fuertes que tú.

Touya la observa con intensidad y ella le sostiene una expresión desafiante. Finalmente suspira resignada y sentándose a su lado le dice - ¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre? ¿O tendré que sacártelo a golpes? Y créeme: Ese método siempre me funciona. – Sonando bastante convencida de sus palabras.

El sujeto le retira la mirada para observar a la casa y finalmente se hecha para atrás diciendo con un tono de voz serio – Supongo que no quiero lastimarte… se que debes estar bastante débil por lo que hiciste en días pasados con Li.

-Odio que me traten con condescendencia. No soy alguien débil para que la traten como una delicada flor.

-Lo se.

-Y aun así lo haces… ¿Por qué?

-Creía que eso estaba claro… incluso para ti. – Dice el sujeto y para sorpresa de la mujer, este sujetaba en aquel instante sus dedos anular y mayor que estaban mas cerca del hombre y entrelazados suspicazmente entre los suyos.

Y en aquel momento, con sus miradas entrelazadas con firmeza, es que el súbito pensamiento en su respuesta, aquel gesto y sus palabras, hizo que la mujer sintiera un intenso calor en su persona.

Y en especial, en sus mejillas.

-Tienes… tienes que estar bromeando…

-Hablo bien en serio – Responde el hombre con su mirada oscura y expresiva en sus ojos de almendra. – Al menos, que no sientas lo mismo…

Ella le retira la mirada, bastante sonrojada y se muerde en la parte inferior de su labio, como hace cuando esta bien concentrada haciendo yoga o cocinando. Esos pequeños detalles ha sabido el hombre conocer de ella… poco a poco… paso a paso.

Y aquellas pequeñas manías le han hecho cavar bien profundo en el corazón del hombre.

-Esas manías tuyas de esperarme para tomar el café… entrenar conmigo… incluso el hacer yoga como has hecho las ultimas semanas ¿Es una manera de estar de citas?

-Dado que no podemos salir tan seguido, algo tenía que ocurrírseme. Pero para ser una mujer tan inteligente, te he tomado desprevenida. – Incorporándose hasta colocarse a su misma altura, aun aferrando sus dedos y con ello ya con su dedo índice haciendo pequeños círculos en la palma de la muchacha y disparando aun más su presión arterial con aquel roce.

-Aquella noche… cuando desperté… luego de ayudar a Li y que estabas al lado de mi cama… sospeché que podía suceder algo así. Tu mirada te traicionaba… pero cuando te percataste que te observaba, escondiste todo rastro de humanidad en tu expresión. Aquella expresión que solo tienes reservada para Daidouji… y para tu hermana.

-¿Acaso nadie se ha preocupado nunca por ti?

-Mi padre lo hacia. Mí prometido también…

-Escucha: Tenemos que hablar… pero no aquí… no entre tanta gente – Observando como en aquel instante Nakuru se aproxima a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Querido Touya! – Dice la inquieta falsa identidad de Ruby Moon con una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza y una camisa solo con los últimos botones de abajo cerrados mientras un generoso busto era sostenido por un llamativo corsé rosa chicle por debajo de la prenda, era visible en los botones que si estaban sueltos en la parte superior y vistiendo una llamativa falda corta de color crema. - ¡Eriol va a salir a la ciudad por unos momentos y ha preguntado si queremos acompañarle! ¿No es grandioso? – Tratando de colgarse a su cuello y el sujeto la deja aunque observa es a la norteamericana que le ha retirado la mirada y sigue bastante ruborizada. -¿Qué tal si le acompañamos? ¡Vamos querido! Te invito un helado.

-Gracias Nakuru pero no puedo – Dice sorprendiendo a la guardiana de Eriol – Pero tengo unas cosas que hacer en la zona y Kanda me acompañaría… ¿No es cierto? –Ahí preguntándole a la sioux.

La mujer asiente brevemente pero no observando al sujeto o a la mujer que aun se cuelga de su cuello, sorprendida que Touya le haya rechazado. Observa a uno y otro mientras la expresión de aturdimiento y de bochorno aun continúa en el rostro de la mujer sentada en la hierba.

-¡Vaya! Oh… bueno, será una próxima vez entonces… - Responde la mujer observándoles un instante y añade con su característica algarabía. - ¡Veré si consigo que el lindo Tsukishiro o uno de los colaboradores de Li lo hagan…! Ese monje es bastante lindo – incorporándose y guiñándoles el ojo – Nos vemos luego…

-Ella está enamorada de ti – Dice Kanda viendo por donde la guardiana se marcha. - ¿Por qué no te fijas en alguien como ella?

-Nakuru no está enamorada de mí. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Está obsesionada con cualquier hombre que le rechaza o no muestra interés en ella – Sonriéndole tenuemente.- Debiste conocerla en la preparatoria. – Haciendo una pausa. – Vive solo para proteger a Hiragizawa y seducir a cuanto hombre se le acerca. Está en su naturaleza el ser como es. ¿Y entonces? ¿Te cambiarás o saldrás así mismo como estás? – Pregunta con una tenue sonrisa y una expresión de interés hacía la mujer delante de él.

-Iré a cambiarme. – Dice finalmente observando su ropa de ejercicio. – Vuelvo enseguida.

-Aquí te espero – Dice el sujeto volviendo a echarse para atrás y observando las nubes que se aglomeran en el cielo. Murmura con una tenue sonrisa –Touya-1, Kanda-0

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que aun no le dices nada- Dice Meiling sentada al lado de su primo mientras estos consultan una información que encontraron en línea acerca de los cuatro jinetes. Viendo como su primo levanta su mirada ella dice.- De Kinomoto me refiero.<p>

-¿Qué podría querer decirle a Sakura, Meiling?

-Ah no se: tal vez que andas loco por ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ando loco por ella?

-Porque andas viendo por la ventana en la última media hora mientras ella riega con Daidouji las plantas del jardín. – Dice sonrojando a su primo. Luego suspira de exasperación añadiendo.- En serio Xiao Lang ¿Acaso tenemos once años nuevamente?

-Hay demasiadas cosas en riesgo para ponernos a inventar con algo como mis sentimientos por Sakura.

-¡AJA! ¿Entonces si los hay? – Sonríe complacida al descubrir a su primo. Amplía mas su sonrisa y sus ojos le brillan al ver como el rojo carmín se extienden en el rostro del aludido.- ¡Vamos Xiao Lang! No es tan difícil… invítala a salir de la casa… a comer un helado… a lo que sea pero salgan. No vas a conseguir nada bajo la vigilancia de su hermano o rodeado de tantas personas.

-Ocúpate de tu propia vida romántica Mei y déjame en paz. – Explica sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador. – Debemos concentrarnos con la situación que tenemos en nuestras manos en estos momentos.

-¿Cuál vida romántica? Dudo mucho que en estas condiciones consiga tener una… y no me molesta. Sabes que en los últimos cinco años he tenido tantos novios como Fuutie en su momento y ninguno me parece lo bastante bueno – Viendo a su primo volver la mirada a sus papeles - Vamos primo no seas tan brusco conmigo ¡Estoy haciéndote un favor!

Ahí Li levanta sus ojos hasta los oscuros de Meiling y observa el puchero infantil que tiene la mujer en sus labios. Escucha las risas de Sakura y Tomoyo quienes han comenzado a rociarse agua con las regaderas la una a la otra mientras corren por el jardín. Aquella acción y la risa de Sakura no puede evitar extraer una tenue sonrisa departe de su primo.

-Nunca te he visto tan tranquilo Xiao Lang… ni siquiera con… bueno ya sabes con quien – Refiriéndose a Sying. Ahí su mirada se desvía a la mujer que se aproxima al lado de Tsukishiro y quienes cruzan delante de la puerta del comedor con bolsas de compras.- No se que iremos a hacer dentro de poco Xiao Lang. – Dice Meiling atrayendo su mirada.- El dinero se agotará pronto. Ni siquiera reuniendo lo que tenemos entre nosotros, podremos cubrir la comida o los gastos eléctricos en los próximos meses… y tomando en consideración que Tsukishiro, Keroberos y esa mujer americana comen como si no tuvieran tope, no nos ayuda.

-Eriol y Tomoyo han estado cubriendo parte de nuestros gastos.

-Sabes que no me gusta depender de los demás… - Suspira inclinándose un poco adelante y dice - ¿Sabes? Daidouji y yo estábamos hablando… tal vez seria buena idea conseguir un trabajo… así tendríamos un poco mas de dinero.

-¿Acaso Hiragizawa o ella…

-No, no, no. Ya los conoces: Hiragizawa anda tan complacido, que anda con Tomoyo que no se niega a casi nada – negando con su rostro – Pero estas ultimas semanas se han encargado hasta de la cuenta de los supermercados. ¿No crees que ya venga siendo la hora que nos auxiliemos con el dinero Li? – Viendo su mirada como ensombrece añade- Vamos Xiao Lang: Es muy valiente de tu parte el haber sabido sobrevivir este año sin un céntimo de los Li, pero somos más y todos tenemos que comer y comprar cosas para la limpieza o ropa. Tarde o temprano tendrás que recurrir a ello, lo quieras o no. – Al notar que no quiere seguir esa línea de conversación, decide por igual darse por vencida y retomando lo que a su primo parece interesarle.- ¿Qué es lo que tanto haces en el computador?

-Por lo pronto, organizando la información proporcionada por Daidouji sobre el árbol genealógico de sus parientes, la información que da Femeeii en sus diarios, el Diario de los Li y lo dicho por la Bruja de las Dimensiones. Además de la información que Mitzuki pasó en los libros traídos de Londres– Aproximándose hasta la pantalla del computador la chica abre los ojos ampliamente, atónita por la cantidad de información en aquel archivo de datos.

-¡Santa Madre! Son casi trescientas páginas – Bajando el cursor – Podrías escribir un libro con la cantidad de data que tienes ahí – Viendo como su primo se estruja los ojos por el cansancio. – Así no conseguirás nada… necesitas desplegar la información de manera mas eficiente.

Atrae la mirada del hombre a su rostro con aquel comentario - ¿A que te refieres?

-No me malinterpretes Xiao Lang pero no creo que así consigas nada – observando toda la información en las paginas del documento – Llevas meses trabajando con esto y dudo mucho que un par de ojos frescos no logren ver algo de importancia… - Dudando un instante y sonriendo confiada- ¿Te importa si me prestas esto por un buen rato? – Al notar que su primo duda en responderle insiste – Vamos Xiao Lang… no vas a lograr nada con el cansancio que llevas y tomando en cuenta que días atrás casi mueres, no te hará nada mal tomarte un par de horas libres… - Sonriendo confiada- Tal vez salir un rato de la casa… tomar un poco de aire fresco… acompañada de Kinomoto incluso y tal vez de Hiragizawa y Daidouji si tienes miedo que algo pase mientras estés fuera.

-No tengo miedo. – Le responde sorprendido que su prima sugiriera aquello.

-Se que no lo tienes. Aun así creo que salir en grupo es mas seguro – Sonríe la china confiada y retirando a su primo del aparato añade. – Dame una oportunidad de ver toda la información. Si para el final de la tarde, no tengo nada nuevo, podrás hacer lo que quieras… ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

><p>-¿No has sabido nada de tu mamá Tomoyo? – Pregunta Sakura mientras terminan de recoger la manguera con la que rociaban las plantas del jardín. Ambas se encuentran sumamente empapadas pero dichosas de aquella "Locura" casi infantil que tuvieran momentos antes.<p>

-No, nada. Y no es por falta de intentos de mi parte. – Refiere la amatista algo entristecida por toda la situación – Estuve en la casa de la Tía abuela en días pasados con Eriol. Ella no sabia nada de mamá y tampoco estaba enterada que me había distanciado de ella. Estaba en realidad muy sorprendida que hiciera esto.

-¡Es cierto! Recuerdo a esa ancianita. Fue a verme en par de ocasiones a la casa en Tomoeda- Recordando a su tía abuela quien con ternura y cierta paciencia, pasaba horas a su lado, apenas sin hablar. – Es una buena señora.

-Pues ahora que has recuperado poco a poco tu memoria, seria bueno que me acompañes la próxima vez. – Dice Tomoyo sonriéndole. – Le agradará verte…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la casa de la tía-abuela?

-En parte a devolverle el árbol genealógico: no vale la pena que conservara ese importante artículo aquí una vez Eriol y Touya le sacaran copias.

-Hablando de mí hermano… ¿Dónde anda en el día de hoy? No lo he visto todo el día…

-Estará a cargo de las compras hoy…

-No. Eran Radjetsû y Eriol que iban con Nakuru-Chan de compras – Responde observando a su alrededor- No ha estado de muy buen humor desde hace unos días.

-Si, tienen demasiadas cosas en sus cabezas…

-¿Hoe? ¿Por qué hablas en plural? – Pregunta parpadeando ante su declaración.

-¡No, por nada! – Responde rápidamente con una tenue sonrisa sabiendo que en realidad sus intenciones era en referirse en plural y no solamente a Touya. – Sakura ¿Estás segura que no te molesta que compartamos habitación? Podría mudarme en otra de las que hay en la casa.

-No, claro que no me molesta Tomoyo- Dice con sinceridad su mejor amiga y luego de unos segundos en silencio mientras terminan de enrollar la manguera, comenta- ¿Sabes? Es un tanto extraño todo lo que pasa…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno por un tiempo solo éramos Touya, Yukito y yo… y ahora, a pocos meses, nos encontramos no solo en Tokio, sino viviendo con un grupo de personas… es como adaptarse a una gran familia la cual desconocías.

-¿Esto te incomoda?

-¡Para nada! – Refiere la chica sonriéndole – En cierta forma, es como debió haber sido siempre – Sonríe la chica con sus ojos verdes centelleándole – A pesar de todas las cosas que han debido de ocurrir para que esto pase.

-A propósito de las cosas que debieron de ocurrir ¿Ya le dijiste a Shaoran que le quieres?

La chica es tomada de sorpresa por aquella pregunta tan directa de la mujer de ojos azules. Al final esta niega sutilmente mientras vuelven a tomar los pasillos de la casa y se dirigen a su habitación. – No. No he podido hablar con él.

-Oportunidades has tenido. Solo que no has querido decirle. – Replica su amiga con su melodiosa voz.

-No se Tomoyo. Con todo eso de la situación con su esposa…

-Su esposa murió. Hace mucho tiempo. Además le gustas…

-No puedes asegurarlo.

-Claro que si puedo. Si hay que verlo como se te queda mirando. Incluso cuando entrenas con Radjetsû. – Sorprendiendo a su amiga- Vamos Sakura. Shaoran está enamorado de ti. Y como años atrás, ambos necesitan un empujoncito para intentar una relación.

-¿Con todo lo que está pasando?

-¿Cuándo sino ahora Sakura? – Replica su amiga muy segura de su revelación. - ¿Cuándo sino antes de que todo se acabe?

-¿Estás segura entonces que no podremos vencer esto?

-No, Sakura. Estoy segura que podrás con todo – Responde su amiga muy segura y su sonrisa se borra para declararle con confidencia- Pero, no puedo estar segura que todos llegaremos hasta el final.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo! – Dice Radjetsû quien viene todo agitado y respirando rápido. –Vengan rápido. Algo pasa…

-¿Qué pasa Radjetsû?

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Shaoran…? ¿O Touya…?

-No no es nada de eso. Es en la televisión… - Dudando continuar pero su expresión aturdida, emocionada y también preocupada lo dice todo. - ¡Vengan y se enteran! Cuando regresábamos de la ciudad, todos los diarios tenían las mismas noticias. Eriol los ha comprado todos y los ha traído. – Guiándoles por el camino hasta uno de los saloncitos donde había un televisor modelo tubular de veintisiete pulgadas.

Touya y Yukito prácticamente tuvieron que hacer magia días atrás para lograr adaptar un convertidor en aquel viejo modelo para la señal digital que es la señal única de Japón desde unos años atrás volviendo aquellos aparatos prácticamente obsoletos. Una visita a una tienda electrónica, paciencia de ambos, consejos de Nakuru (¡Quien lo iba a decir que fuera aficionada a la tecnología!) y por exigencia de Keroberos tenia incluso adaptado una consola de juegos y no había renunciado a sus viejos hábitos de duelo con los videojuegos.

Ya allí estaba Eriol hablando en voz baja con Shaoran quien observaba el aparato pero su mirada se dirige a la ojiverde que captura su atención al entrar, aunque su expresión de consternación no cambia. Tomoyo observa un instante los rostros lúgubres a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Recién ahora nos estamos enterando- El hombre de mirada azulada lentamente se acerca a su novia, tomando del brazo y dice a Sakura – Será mejor que escuchen esto. – Sakura avanza al lado de ellos dos hasta ponerse a la par del resto de los que se encuentran sentados en el lugar.

"_Hasta el momento estamos hablando de mas de diez mil casos confirmados… hay quinientos muertos y la cifra continua en ascenso" _Abajo del rostro de la comentadora se lee el cintillo en japonés "Crisis en Japón: Virus desconocido arrasa" _– El ministro de salud ha lanzado una comunicación en donde les pide a los ciudadanos que eviten lugares concurridos y grandes masas de personas… que se abastezcan de los suministros básicos y permanezcan dentro de casa hasta que la situación sea controlada y pudiera hablarse de una cura… hasta el momento, solo se habla que los síntomas son alta fiebre, dolores abdominales, vómitos… deshidratación severa… delirios y finalmente culmina con un severo ataque al corazón. No hay índices y tampoco estadísticas. Ataca a hombres, mujeres e incluso la primera victima registrada fue una pequeña de apenas dos años de edad. Las autoridades niegan totalmente el hecho que sea parte de algún tipo de armamento biológico como ha ocurrido en conflictos bélicos en los últimos años. Por lo pronto las autoridades Sanitarias le piden a las personas que tomen todas las medidas de lugar para aminorar la cantidad de victimas – haciendo una pausa- Volvemos a repetir: un virus desconocido ha tomado las calles y los hospitales de Tokio por sorpresa. Van más de diez mil casos confirmados y aun no tienen una cura efectiva para los mismos, lo que ha dejado perpleja la comunidad médica… se cree que el número de victimas podría aumentar en las próximas horas y aun no se tiene una cura confirmada._

-Santo Cielo…

Colocando el aparato en silencio completa-Eso no es todo. Aquí dicen que son diez mil casos y quinientos muertos pero se hablan de muchos más… - Ahí Shaoran atrae sus miradas para añadir – No es solo en Japón.

-¿Quieres decir que está en todo el mundo?

-China también… hasta donde se sabe. – Informa Li observando de manera preocupada a los presentes.

-Parte de Europa –Admite Eriol sorprendiéndoles. – Blair ha llamado más temprano a mi móvil. Viene a Japón.

-¿Blair? ¿Quién es Blair? – Pregunta Sakura aturdida.

-Por el momento el nuevo líder de Inglaterra- explica Eriol – Desde la muerte de la familia real, ha estado trabajando como el nuevo gobernante. No se puede decir que sea algo que le agrade mucho. Ha solicitado que lo vea inmediatamente me confirme que está disponible para entrevistarnos y antes de volver en unas horas de regreso a Inglaterra. La propagación en Londres es en menor escala.

-No solo eso – Interrumpe otra voz atrayendo sus miradas desde el umbral. – La cosa se pondrá peor…

-¡Hermano! ¡Kanda! – Fijándose en la mujer a su lado - ¿Dónde habían estado?

-Bueno… este…

-Eso no es lo importante- Corta Touya a la americana para responderle a Sakura aunque las miradas de sorpresa es de casi todos los presentes. – Tenemos un serio problema… - hablando rápidamente de lo que se habían enterado en la calle que es más o menos la misma noticia que Eriol trajera en los diarios y lo que dice la televisión. Luego añade - los mercados están comenzando a racionar los alimentos. Tenemos que revisar nuestras despensas y prepararnos para lo peor… al menos agua embotellada y alimentos prioritarios. No se sabe si se transmite por el aire o sea cosa del agua.

-Estuvieron en la ciudad- Responde Tomoyo por ellos ante la inquietud. Touya la observa un instante y ella dice – Tienes razón. Aunque se hizo compras más temprano, necesitamos prepararnos. Iré hacer una lista ahora mismo.

-Te acompaño – dice Radjetsû y otro de los colaboradores se incorpora mientras el monje añade- Necesitaremos dividirnos… y visitar varios lugares si queremos abastecernos.

Tomoyo asiente yendo con el monje y atrás iba Kanda.

-¡Espera Tomoyo! Voy contigo… - Pero Sakura es detenida por su hermano- ¡Hermano! ¿Por qué me detienes?

-Porque lo que voy a decir te involucra a ti… y a ti también Li. – Atrayendo su mirada- a todos nosotros…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa…?

-Si, Kinomoto… que tanto misterio.

-Afuera esta una persona… - dice Touya observando a ambos hombres y luego a su hermana – Que busca a mi hermana.

-¿Persona? ¿Qué persona?

-Dice que fue invitada por ella a estar aquí…

-¿Qué?

-Si y ella sabia que vendría…

-No puedes estar hablando…

-¿Qué tanto misterio Kinomoto? ¿De quien habla? – Pregunta Eriol tomando la palabra por Shaoran quien se hace las mismas preguntas.

-Mariko… la novia de Yukito. Estaba en la puerta cuando llegamos y me dijo que mi hermana la ha invitado a esta casa… - Ahí provocando que los pares de ojos presentes allí se voltearan a observarle.

Y un intenso sonrojo subiera por su rostro.

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura!- Dice la muchacha al verle llegar hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa y aunque no comprende lo que ocurre y quienes eran las personas que le acompañan mas atrás (solo reconoce a Touya).<p>

-Mariko ¡Que sorpresa!

-¿Sorpresa? Me dijiste hace unos días que viniera… incluso me diste la dirección – Observando con cierta duda detrás donde se encuentran Li y Hiragizawa. – Sakura… ¿Todas estas personas viven aquí? – Viendo al rostro sorprendido y algo abochornado de la ojiverde.

-Así es. Es una historia un tanto larga de explicar…

-¿Dónde está Yukito? – Pregunta la joven observando a su alrededor mientras Sakura toma su equipaje en sus manos.

-Permite que te presente aquí a los demás: éste es Hiragizawa Eriol...- Señalando al aludido.- Shaoran Li.

-Tanto gusto…- Dice haciendo una breve reverencia y viéndose algo apenada. – Soy Mariko.

Ambos hombres responden a su saludo.

-Sakura ¿Dónde está Yukito? – Vuelve a preguntar la joven – Me dijiste que estaba aquí contigo.

-Debe de estar en la cocina. Es su turno de cocinar. Pero debes de estar cansada… ¿Por qué no duermes un rato y luego le buscas?

-Estoy bien. Por el momento, me gustaría hablar con Yukito.

-¿No piensas quedarte Mariko? – Pregunta Sakura aturdida por la actitud firme de su amiga.

-Vine a Tokio porque me contaste que Yukito estaba destruido dada la cancelación de nuestro compromiso y me contaste que estaba aquí. – Explica la mujer observando a la ojiverde quien se nota muy nerviosa.- Me tomó bastante tiempo el decidir venir a verlo y exigir una respuesta. Incluso tuve una pelea con mi papá. No quería que viniera. Por lo pronto quiero hablar con él.

-Si, claro. Tiene que estar en la cocina. Ve a ayudarte con el equipaje - Tomando de sus manos la pequeña maleta y guiándole por el interior de la casa. Ante la mirada de los hombres que han dejado atrás.

Shaoran observa por donde ambas mujeres se van y su expresión, hay que admitirlo, es de pocos amigos. Eriol que se encuentra parece en el mismo patrón de pensamientos dice en tono de voz serio. - ¿Problemas?

-Bastantes: Ella no sabe la verdad sobre todo esto. Sobre nosotros y que hacemos. Mucho menos de Yukito san.

-No te enojes con Sakura. Está en su naturaleza preocuparse por los demás- Adivinando la incomodidad del hombre.

-Debió de decirme. Al menos podría haberle podido poner un alto a esto.

-¿En serio Li? ¿Cómo ponerle un alto a algo que podría ser el fin para todos? – colocándose cara a cara al sujeto. – Tenemos que poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Ver lo que tenemos que podría ayudarnos en su momento y por supuesto confrontar a los demás con todo lo que ocurre… "Toda la verdad". Solo así podríamos tener una oportunidad a lo que nos enfrentamos.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo, Radjetsû y Kanda están trabajando en las listas de abastecimientos y la joven Daidouji revela luego de su exhaustiva investigación.- Tenemos arroz para alimentar medio vecindario y creo que podremos racionar los alimentos si sabemos manejarnos bien. Por lo pronto la prioridad debe de ser artículos de primera necesidad como jabón, productos de higiene femenina y alguna que otra legumbre. No es tan precario como sospechamos en un principio.<p>

-Es un alivio que Kinomoto esté a cargo de la despensa – Dice el monje admirando las cualidades administrativas del hermano de Sakura. – Es muy meticuloso.

-Touya había trabajado en su juventud como encargado en varios restaurantes y cafetines de Tomoeda- Opina Yukito quien había dejado sus labores de cocina para ayudar a los jóvenes. – Por lo pronto debemos de preparar los alimentos y solamente cosas lógicas y racionar. Nada de postres o entradas…

-Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que al final solo Kero se lamentará de racionar incluso el azúcar.- Opina Daidouji y observando a Kanda pregunta. - ¿Algo que te preocupe?

-¿Eh? No… bueno no realmente… nada que sea prioritario ahora mismo – Sonríe algo apenada de haber sido encontrada con los pensamientos muy lejos de ahí.

Para Daidouji no le cuesta mucho trabajo el percibir los pensamientos de la sioux y le dice sin dudas incluso sorprendiéndose a sí misma- Así que eso ha pasado con Touya…- Atrayendo una expresión de incredulidad y estupor departe de la mujer e inmediatamente se sonroja para añadir.- ¡Lo siento! No quería espiar…

-¿Has leído…?

-¡Lo Lamento Kanda! No fue mi intención pero es que…

-Tienes que tener mas cuidado Daidouji –san- dice la norteamericana no sonando (o viéndose), muy feliz por lo que pasa.- Tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos ahora que sabes hacer lo que haces…- Abochornándole.- Incluso habla con Hiragizawa a ver si puede ayudarte.

-Kanda… yo…

-No. No valen disculpas. Una cosa es que uses tú habilidad para tratar de detectar el peligro o en situaciones donde tú bienestar está en riesgo (o el de tus seres queridos), pero otra cosa muy diferente es el entrometerte en los pensamientos de los demás.

Abochornada y bien sonrojada la joven Daidouji observa como la mujer se retira sin incluso terminar lo que estaban haciendo juntas y aunque siente la tentación de percibir lo que la joven piensa de todo aquello, también sabe que no necesita hacerlo porque su mirada a sus ojos lo dijo todo.

Y por una extraña razón se siente decepcionada de si misma y mas aún cuando siente los ojos arderle por las lagrimas que luchan por salir de ellos.

En aquel instante observa las figuras femeninas que avanzan por el pasillo: Reconoce a su prima querida y la chica a su lado la había visto solo un par de veces en la anterioridad mientras visitara los Kinomoto a Kyoto.

-¿Sakura…que…? – Pregunta Tomoyo sorprendida ante la presencia de la rubia.

-¿Dónde está Yukito? – Pregunta la ojiverde. Ante su pregunta un rostro se asoma por la puerta de la cocina sonriendo para unos escasos segundos después reconocer a la mujer al lado de la ama de Yue y Keroberos y sus ojos se abren ampliamente tras las gafas al reconocer a la chica que era su novia.

-Mariko… - Finalmente el sujeto articula luego de reaccionar ante su sorpresa inicial: la mujer la cual se suponía que se casaría en los próximos meses, estaba delante de él, en la casa rentada de Tokio y con una maleta en sus manos.- ¿Qué…? – Observa a Sakura buscando una respuesta concreta y aun así se siente que las palabras no encuentran forma de salir en su voz por su estupor.

-Yukito… - Finalmente dice la mujer con las mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas aunque las controla ejemplarmente. Tomoyo por el otro lado, se siente como un mal tercio y sorprendida de verse en aquella situación sin buscarlo. Observa a Sakura en busca de respuestas aunque fuera con la mirada y ésta, niega con su rostro lentamente. – Te he echado de menos… - No evitando correr hasta los brazos del sujeto que se encuentran ya extendidos para recibirle y se aferra con intensidad a su persona. Yukito besa el tope de su cabeza al ser ella más bajita de estatura que él.

Yukito observa la mirada soñadora de la menor de los Kinomoto y no duda que ella haya tenido algo (o todo), que ver con la presencia de la muchacha en la casa. Luego de un largo abrazo y la joven sollozante se recupera hipando un instante se separa de él diciendo.- Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me vi delante de esta casa… no podía creer que aquí estabas… y luego me encontré con Kinomoto quien estaba caminando por la acera acompañada de la occidental esa… se ha sorprendido tanto en verme – Sonríe tenuemente y luego observando a Sakura.- Creo que no tenía idea que vendría.

-Creo que nos has tomado de sorpresa a todos Mariko.- Dice el joven tomando la maleta de las manos de Sakura y dice con dulzura.- Vamos… te llevaré al saloncito y luego te preparo algo de comer…

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo hambre…? – Sonríe ella tiernamente al sujeto, dejándose llevar por este por el otro lado del pasillo sin mirar un instante hacía atrás.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Pregunta Tomoyo una vez la distancia entre los involucrados y ellas fue lo bastante prudente para preguntar.

-La he invitado. En realidad, con el paso de los días, me había olvidado que ella venía para acá… y tampoco lo que pasó con Shaoran, ayudó a que me acordara.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que ha sido un error?

-Esta situación era para Yukito-san resolver. No tuya para tomarla en tus manos. Y no creo que con todo lo que está pasando en Tokio, a él le alegre mucho que esté aquí. Entonces está la situación de Kero-chan… Spinnel Sun y Nakuru. Y los demás que viven en la casa…

-Ahora que lo dices, lo vengo a pensar Tomoyo… pero es que ¡Es tan injusto! Yukito la ama… ¡Ella lo ama! ¿Por qué debían separarse? ¿Por el deber que tiene Yue conmigo? Quisiera no tener que ver en nada de eso y que Yukito sea verdaderamente feliz.

-Pero has empujado que se vea en la obligación de probablemente revelarle la verdad… o sacarla a empujones de la casa para no involucrarla en todo lo que ocurre. – Revela Tomoyo observándole con reproche y la chica se encuentra abochornada por sus palabras. – Bien, ya lo hecho, hecho está. Solo esperemos que la fortuna esté de nuestra parte y no nos traiga su presencia en la casa muchos inconvenientes.

* * *

><p>-¿Hablas en serio Kinomoto? – Pregunta Shaoran estando a solas con Touya mientras los demás están ocupados con sus responsabilidades dentro de la casa.<p>

-Tienes que decirle la verdad. No puedes mantenerla por mucho más tiempo en la ignorancia.

Shaoran guarda silencio observando con firmeza al hombre delante de él que no da su brazo a torcer.

-Hiragizawa piensa lo mismo…

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hace?

-Por la misma razón que en su momento no lo hice. Y tampoco lo hizo el Mago Clow. Las repercusiones que le pueden ocasionar en este momento, son desconocidas.

Touya permanece en silencio observándole con firmeza unos instantes y replica – Tiene que saberlo. No podrás esconderlo por mucho tiempo. En algún momento se dará cuenta… y es peor, mucho peor, enterarse por otra persona que por ti Li.

-¿A ti te interesa, cierto? – Replica el chino devolviéndole la misma expresión en la mirada llena de desafío y de seguridad. – Hay que ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta que la ausencia tuyo y de ella coinciden. – Encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno, excepto Sakura… ella aún no se da cuenta.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de ello?

-No. No tengo porque entrometerme en su vida… o en la de ella. Fuera de todo, es una adulta.

-Pero tiene derecho a saber la verdad…

-¿Qué verdad es esa? ¿De quien hablan? – Surge una tercera voz de la puerta sobresaltando a ambos hombres, quien no esconden su sorpresa de verle allí en el umbral y mirándoles a ambos con intensidad.- ¿De quien están hablando?

Ambos hombres se observan en silencio y luego a la mujer delante de ellos, quien le devuelve la mirada a uno y otro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Será mejor que te sientes Kanda – Dice Touya señalando una silla a pocos pasos de ambos hombres y mirando a Li con desafío.- Li tiene que hablar contigo.

_-¿"Li tiene que hablar contigo"?_ ¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que me va a decir él que tú no me has dicho? – Replica colocando sus manos en ambos lados como jarras.

Touya le sostiene la mirada para responderle sin un atisbo de simpatía – Es algo que él debe de decirte… no yo – Ahí observando a Shaoran añade- Es su asunto, no el mío. Esperaré afuera- Anuncia y sin más contratiempos, sale del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ya a solas la mujer observa con estupor por donde se ha marchado el hermano de Sakura y luego observa un instante a Shaoran para decirle.- ¿Bien? ¿Qué es tanto el misterio que se traen ustedes dos?

Shaoran le observa en silencio suspirando con resignación ante lo inevitable. –Siéntate…- Dice señalando una silla a un lado y persiste- Por favor…

La mujer le observa con intensidad para hacerle hablar y Shaoran parece no saber como iniciar aquella conversación. Finalmente toma una bocanada de aire y dice reveladoramente.- ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque te sientes tan endeudada conmigo en protegerme? ¿En cuidarme y ayudarme? Por casi un año, has seguido sin rechistar mis pasos alrededor del mundo… incluso alejándote de los tuyos.

La mujer se encuentra sorprendida que este hombre le revelara aquello… todo lo que ha hecho por él en el transcurso de los meses.

-Me salvaste la vida… tengo una deuda contigo.

-Sin embargo, cuando Eriol fue atacado en Londres por parte de aquel jinete, tú no sufriste un solo rasguño… nada. Eriol me lo contó. Tú te esforzaste por ayudarle a recuperarse pronto.

-Me pediste que lo trajera conmigo. Yo te aseguré que así lo haría.

-Kanda… es una lealtad muy intensa la tuya. Sin embargo eso no responde como no saliste lastimada del ataque de ese Jinete en Londres cuando Hiragizawa casi pierde la vida. – Haciendo una pausa.- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Claro que lo recuerdo… él se interpuso… luego estábamos en su casa en Londres. Él nos transportó…

-Kanda: Eriol estaba demasiado lastimado para ejecutar una tarea como aquella. ¿Transportar a dos personas al otro lado de la cuidad?

La mujer se queda observándole como si le hubiera nacido una cabeza adicional en su cuerpo. No oculta la sorpresa de sus palabras y luego de unos segundos en silencio es que es capaz de finalmente preguntar. - ¿Quieres decir que yo…- señalándose a si misma.-… lo hice?

-Hace un poco menos de un año, luego de la muerte de Sying, y siguiendo las informaciones acerca de otros maestros de cartas alrededor del mundo, me dirigí a América primero antes de decidirme ir por Hiragizawa o contactar a Sakura. El viaje me dirigió al último descendiente del jefe de la tribu extinta Sioux, un anciano que al no haber tenidos hijos propios, heredaba el poder de las cartas mágicas al hijo mayor de su mejor amigo… un hombre joven en sus treinta años y quien había demostrado ser fiel a su cultura casi extinta, a las leyendas de la tribu y a su legado.

Así mismo como Shaoran hablaba y contaba la historia con una tenue voz que resultaba emocionante y a la vez, calmada, Kanda ve en su mente los eventos que se desenvuelven en sus recuerdos mientras Shaoran las va narrando.

-Luego de viajar bastante y por espacio de dos semanas, finalmente llegué al asentamiento Sioux ubicado en el centro de Estados Unidos. Llegar a la reserva no era fácil pues estas personas viven bastante retiradas de las demás civilizaciones del occidente, pero con las comodidades modernas de las mismas. Al llegar solo encontré vestigios de lo que parecía una zona desierta, personas asustadas y unas casas reducidas en cenizas.

La mujer se muerde con nerviosismo el labio inferior observando con atención el hombre que se incorpora y saca de entre unos libros que conserva en el lugar, un pesado volumen de lo que parece ser piel teñida de negro con unos plisados pareciera en acero y con encabezado en su tapa.

-Este es lo único además de ti que sobrevivió a aquel ataque. – Dice Shaoran observando aquel libro con cierta nostalgia. – Es algo irónico que perdí el libro que por herencia me correspondía a mí ser el dueño y señor cuando tenía once años de edad. Y sin embargo gano el derecho de ser un dueño de cartas mágicas y poderes provenientes de tribus nativo americanas… - Ahí observando a la mujer delante de él con cierta añoranza y nostalgia.- Y con ello, gané el derecho también sobre su guardián.

-… ¿Sobre su guardián…?

-No eras la hija del anciano jefe de la tribu Kanda. Eso es parte de la ilusión creada en tu mente para adaptar tú falsa identidad a la sociedad a su alrededor. Eres la guardiana de las Cartas y de su verdadero dueño… el hombre que conocías como tú abuelo….y luego aquel que conociste como tú prometido.

El silencio pesado cae entre ellos. Las miradas combaten entre la realidad, la incredulidad y finalmente la rendición ante sus declaraciones.

La mujer palidece ante aquella revelación. Siente su corazón latir en sus orejas. …¿Podría ser posible?

Luego de unos instantes en donde ella se levanta, camina a la pequeña ventana del lugar y observa al exterior; lleva sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza finalmente dice en perfecto inglés.- Mientes… - Y luego lo repite en un perfecto japonés. - ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡No puede ser cierto!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque recuerdo toda mi vida! – Replica exasperada por lo que Shaoran le ha revelado y el hecho que se atreva a mentirle de semejante forma.- ¡Recuerdo a mi madre Shaoran! Recuerdo mi paso por la secundaria… ¡Recuerdo la preparatoria y luego la universidad! – Soltando una carcajada nerviosa e incrédula aunque sus ojos son bastante expresivos y delatores. - ¡Mientes!

-No estoy mintiendo – Refiere el sujeto –La única forma de salvarte la vida, fue darte parte de mi magia… de mi poder… hacerme dueño de las cartas…- Mostrándole la portada del libro y añade al notarse los caracteres en su cabezal y luego en los laterales.- ¿Reconoces los decorados alrededor?

-Claro que si. Es nativo americano. Es el lenguaje Sioux.

-Si, pero no el encabezado – Refiere el sujeto señalando el mismo – Esto es chino… chino de Hong Kong. Se lee "Li" Al hombre que has conocido como Tú padre, no le quedó otra alternativa que entregarme a mi el legado que por sangre le corresponde a los Sioux y es porque no había otra persona con magia alrededor. La única forma de salvarte la vida fue volverte parte elemental de mi poder… volver el libro mío y con ello, el poder que lleva dentro… las cartas- -Abriendo el libro y mostrándole el contenido: un mazo de cartas cuya forma no era rectangular como las cartas del tarot, sino redondas y donde varias figuras relacionadas con nombres particulares en los círculos alrededor develaban su poder y su función. – Estás cartas datan de tiempos antes de la conquista. Me reveló que fueron creadas por influencia del oriente cuando las tribus aun vivían juntas en la faz de la tierra y son influenciadas por los Dioses. Fueron un obsequio de los dioses por vivir en armonía y para defenderles de sus enemigos y fenómenos naturales y también de los demonios. Sin embargo, no fue rival para el jinete… el anterior dueño, fue asesinado. Y con él murió toda posibilidad de protección pues no había otra persona que pudiera despertar la magia de las Cartas o de su guardián. Estabas a punto de morir… al hombre que conocías como Tú padre no tenía la energía suficiente para mantenerte con vida… así que le quedó lo que consideró humanamente posible… y fue entregar la magia a otra persona incluso si significaba un extranjero y salvarte de desaparecer…. Y con ello, te salvó la vida… al menos te vio sobrevivir… antes de morir.

-¡Él murió en el ataque!

- Él estuvo vivo lo suficiente para explicarme todo lo que había sucedido y para que le prometiera que cuidaría de ti… porque a pesar que su relación padre-hija era una fantasía, llegaría un momento que no solo la creía él… también la creías tú.

* * *

><p>Los toques son débiles a la puerta de la habitación y a pesar que nadie le pide que pase, el sujeto se abre paso a la misma para observa a la mujer apoyada contra la ventana cerrada, bañándola con los rayos tenues de la luna que se filtran a través del vidrio.<p>

-Lárgate… - Logra decir ella con un tono de voz quebrado.

-Se que estás molesta…

Ella mantiene sus manos en puños, tal vez tratando de controlar a si misma con las ganas que tiene de destruir todo, aquella profunda decepción y infortunio que tal vez toda su vida, toda su memoria y sus recuerdos son parte de una mentira.

Absurda para la mente racional y lógica, si… pero es su realidad…

Y aquello le duele.

-¡LARGO! – Grita ella volteándose a su persona y mostrando sus ojos rojos de llorar y el rostro hinchado por todo lo que ha sollozado desde que salió corriendo del saloncito incluso ajena a las llamadas de Touya para detenerla.

-Se como te sientes… - Refiere Yukito con tenue voz y ella se voltea nuevamente a la ventana – Hace muchos años, tuve que enfrentarme con la absurda realidad que no existía… no como una persona normal…

Ella guarda silencio mientras él avanza hasta quedarse a una corta distancia de su persona.

-Debe de ser muy difícil para ti… asimilar todo esto, sin ser testigo de lo que los demás hablan…

-¡Shaoran está loco! ¡No puedo ser capaz de hacer lo que él me adjudica! – Replica ella limpiando sus lágrimas y moviéndose nerviosa de un lado para otro- ¡Dice que pude transportarme y traer conmigo a Eriol lejos del peligro en Londres!

-Eso es orbitar – Dice Yukito sorprendiéndole por el concepto. – Eriol es capaz de eso… pero también Yue. Es una habilidad propia de los guardianes…

-¡Yo no soy una guardiana!

-Admítelo… te arriesgas más que la mayoría… tienes ahora mismo una actitud sobreprotectora sobre Li. Incluso cuando no estás a su lado, piensas en su bienestar…si se encuentra bien… que le puede haber pasado. La noche que fue atacado solo vi el nivel de preocupación tuyo por él en otra persona… en Sakura… y sabemos que tú no lo amas. No como Sakura está enamorada de él.

-Yukito.

-Es una programación que viene dentro de nosotros, seamos falsas identidades o no. Pero créeme… no tienes nada que temer – Sonríe tenuemente. – Shaoran tuvo un acto de caridad contigo, al salvarte la vida…

-No debió de hacerlo – Replica la mujer nuevamente volviendo a sollozar.- ¡que tonta soy! Como ponerme a llorar como niña pequeña… creo que es la primera vez que lloro…

-¿Por qué dices que no debió de hacerlo?

-No soy su responsabilidad. Debió dejarme morir…

El sujeto abre los ojos sorprendido. Luego de un instante dice.- ¿Sabes…? Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, estuve a punto de desaparecer… la energía de la cual me alimentaba en aquel entonces, no era suficiente para yo subsistir. Y el solo hecho que mi mejor amigo me perdería, hizo que tomara la decisión mas valiente de su vida… me otorgó parte de su fuerza vital para que no muriera… para que continuara a su lado, siendo su amigo. Está en la voluntad de cada quien hacer actos de caridad, pero es un ser humano excepcional aquel que pone las necesidades de otros sobre las suyas… y creo, muy profundo de mi ser que quien eres en realidad, es la que impulsa esa voluntad de ayudar a Li con todas sus fuerzas, incluso sacrificando tú propio bienestar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque así me siento todos los días por Sakura… - Admite el varón.- Porque cuando ella cinco años atrás tuvo que irse de Tokio, no lo dudé dos veces y tomé mis pertenencias y me fui. Mi familia lo es Sakura y su hermano… incluso el pequeño Kero. – Apretando su hombro en señal de comprensión.- Y se que con el tiempo comprenderás la decisión de Li con respecto a ti y la respetarás. Pero ahora, con tu proceder, no lo lastimas a él. Lastimas a alguien más que sabiendo la verdad, confrontó a Li para que te la revelara y pudieras saberlo todo… porque le importas más de lo que a él le conviene o tú creerías.

* * *

><p>-¿Kanda no nos acompaña a cenar esta noche? – Pregunta Sakura observando alrededor de la mesa. Su hermano está allí, comiendo en silencio al otro lado.<p>

Más allá observa a Mariko quien conversa distraídamente con Tomoyo e intercambian comentarios y anécdotas y al final de la mesa, se encuentran en resto de los habitantes de la casa con la excepción de los pequeños guardianes, la joven norteamericana y para sorpresa de Todos, tampoco Yukito se encuentra presente.

-No se siente bien monstruo – dice Touya sin levantar la mirada de su plato y continúa comiendo.

-¿A poco se siente enferma?

-No te preocupes por Kanda. – Dice Touya cortante.- Preocúpate mejor de tus propias acciones- Levantando la mirada un instante y dirigiéndola primero a su hermana menor y luego a la chica que conversa con Daidouji.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? – Pregunta Tomoyo "sintiendo" como todas las miradas están sobre ellas dos.

-Aun no lo se con exactitud. Pensaba tomar una decisión en los próximos dos o tres días…- ahí observando a Li y dice con cierta vergüenza- Si me lo permite. Pero con lo que me enteré en la estación de trenes y lo que ocurre en Tokio, será un poco difícil conseguir pasaje de regreso a Kyoto.

Shaoran se siente en un conflicto personal con la presencia de esta joven entre ellos: es prácticamente una desconocida que poco (o nada), conoce acerca de lo que hacen ellos en aquel lugar o al menos en Tokio.

Ya luego de un rato, levantan los restos de la cena y los platos a los cuales les toca lavarlos a Touya y Sakura. La joven es detenida por Shaoran quien le pide que se quede a lo que Mariko se ofrece gentilmente en ayudar con las labores de la casa y por supuesto en lavar los platos de la cena, algo que Li presentía que podía ocurrir. Ya cuando la joven se retira acompañada de Touya es que Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y ella se quedan a solas en el salón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que planeabas hacer? – Pregunta Li observándole con reproche.- Al menos por respeto a los guardianes, pudiste advertírnoslo.

-Disculpa Shaoran pero que la invitara a venir unos días, ocurrió el mismo día que resultaste atacado – Replica Sakura a la defensiva y sintiéndose repentinamente abochornada. – No tuve mucho más que pensar en aquellos días. Estaba preocupada por ti y disculpa si mis prioridades cambiaron.

-Vamos Li. No pasa nada…

-Vamos Hiragizawa que sabes que no es cierto – Replica Shaoran observando al sujeto y como planeaba hacerle quedar como "El malo de la película"- Sabes que ahora las cosas se complican un poco más al tener a esa mujer entre nosotros. No todos sobreviviremos a esto. Aun no sabemos en realidad a lo que nos enfrentamos y podría ser el fin…

-Mariko no es una mala persona. Y está enamorada de Yukito. Por Yukito es capaz de todo.

-¿Incluso de asimilar la verdad? Vamos Sakura – dice Li con acento incrédulo.- Incluso a los que nos hemos visto involucrados en toda esta situación, nos resulta un poco incómodo todo lo que está pasando. Podemos no salir vivos de esta…

-¿No estás siendo un poco extremista? Ella se quedará por dos o tres días… no vivirá aquí.

-¡Dos o tres días pueden significar el fin de los días o que algo peor pueda pasar! Además tomando en cuenta que ella no puede defenderse sola… ¿Quién la protegerá todo el tiempo?

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Tengo que preocuparme por todos los que ocupan esta casa. Son mi responsabilidad – Refiere Shaoran dándole frente a la muchacha que repentinamente se había vuelto bastante testaruda.

-Pero todos aquí somos adultos.- -Replica Sakura y observa a Tomoyo buscando que ella le apoyara en lo que decía. – Si estamos aquí es por nuestro libre albedrío.

-Ella no sabe en lo que se ha metido hasta el momento. ¿Podrás vivir con tu consciencia tranquila si algo le pasa a ella? No tiene poderes… no podrá protegerse a si misma.

-Shaoran: Creo que estás siendo un poco duro con Sakura. No fue su intención el…

-Tomoyo: con todo respeto, no te metas en esto – Replica el sujeto observando a Daidouji con frialdad.

-Oye no le hables así.

-Vamos chicos: no peleen ahora – Dice Eriol colocándose entre ambos quienes se lanzan miradas acidas al otro. –No solucionarán nada. Ha sido un día bastante largo. Estamos agotados… Podríamos seguir hablando mañana ¿No? – Ahí observando a Shaoran.

Este no responde nada decidiendo marcharse del lugar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Discúlpalo Sakura. – Dice Eriol explicando – Ha tenido un día muy difícil…

-No debió de hablarle así – Discute Tomoyo observando a su novio y luego a su mejor amiga. – Se le ha pasado la mano.

-Shaoran tiene razón: se preocupa por todos los de esta casa y sabes que la situación con Mariko y Tsukishiro es algo particular.- Dice con un tono de voz mucho más calmado que el chino. –Hasta que este no le diga toda la verdad, estamos expuestos a que nos descubra… o al menos a los guardianes. Las salidas de Kero y Spinel de las habitaciones estarán bien limitadas. Y por el otro lado, ¿Qué explicación le habrá dado Yukito?

-Aun no se. No nos ha dicho nada… - Admite Tomoyo pensativa. -¿Crees que lo que ha dicho Li es cierto? ¿No todos sobreviviremos? – Pregunta con un atisbo de terror atrayendo la mirada consternada del varón a su lado. Ninguno de los dos se percata cuando Sakura sale de la habitación.

-No te preocupes por ello. Li se adelanta a cosas que aún no son seguras.

-Pero tú lo crees… podríamos no sobrevivir.

La firmeza y seguridad en las palabras de Tomoyo, hacen tomar la decisión del sujeto de rozar suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, en un gesto para tranquilizarle y decirle en gestos y silencio todo lo que las palabras podrían no convencerle con seguridad.

* * *

><p>-¿Así que te ha dicho eso el mocoso?<p>

-Ha sido horrible Kero. Me ha hecho sentirme como una niña. – Replica Sakura ofuscada por la forma en que Li ha adoptado mas temprano en llamarle la atención.- Me sentí nuevamente como si tuviera doce años y fuera mi hermano que me reclamara.

-Bueno Sakura, no es que nos has hecho un gran favor…

-¡KERO!

.-Es cierto Sakura. Y mira que no me gusta estar de acuerdo con el mocoso pero las cosas se han complicado un poco más… imagínate que esa muchacha nos vea. –Dudando un instante.- ¿Qué le dijiste que hacen todas estas personas aquí?

Sakura se encoge de hombros y responde.- Que todos somos conocidos y como teníamos que vivir en Tokio, decidimos rentar una casa grande y compartir los gastos…

-¿Se lo ha creído?

-¿Por qué es tan difícil creerlo? Con todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo, no es lo más ilógico del mundo. –Dudando un instante finalmente le pregunta al pequeño guardián. -¿Podemos consultar esta noche las cartas?

-¿Esta noche? ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito salir de aquí por un par de horas – Sorprendiendo al pequeño guardián.- Saldremos tú y yo Kero. Necesito salir de aquí. Siento… que me asfixio.

-¿No le dirás nada a Li?

-Si le digo algo será a mi hermano…- Admite la ojiverde abochornada. – Shaoran está enojado conmigo y dudo mucho que me hablará en un par de días. Vamos Kero.

-¿Qué mas da? Con la presencia de esa niña, no saldremos por los próximos días de las habitaciones… así que… - Sonando mas animado, añade.- ¿Crees que sea posible que compremos algo dulce?

-Si está algo abierto a esta hora, si. – Admite la ojiverde y añade.- Aunque estaba pensando en ir a practicar al parque… invitar a Yukito tal vez.

-¡Vamos! –Dice el guardián animado porque sabe que entre la falsa identidad de Yue y él mismo, podrán proteger a Sakura y tomando en consideración que los próximos días estaría encerrado en la habitación de Sakura, no tiene mucho de donde elegir.

* * *

><p>El sujeto se encuentra dormido cuando la puerta se abre tenuemente en su habitación. La oscuridad del lugar solo es mermada por la luz de la luna llena que entra por la ventana. Ella conoce la distribución de los pocos muebles que hay en el lugar y no duda al llegar hasta el borde de la cama y ver el rostro apacible y dormítate del hombre que ama.<p>

Duda unos instantes: incluso si momentos antes, al dirigirse a su habitación en el silencio y la penumbra de la noche en que todos los habitantes de la casa duermen, se sentía valiente al tomar aquella decisión, ahora duda por un instante. Incluso observa el rostro dormítate y suspira no evitando sonreír al notar la expresión apacible del hombre, no evitando rozar su perfil pálido con sus dedos suaves.

Las palabras dichas por Shaoran aquel día la hicieron pensar mucho sobre su futuro, su presente y los errores cometidos en el pasado.

"No todos sobreviviremos a esto. Aun no sabemos en realidad a lo que nos enfrentamos y podría ser el fin…"

Pensar en perderlo… pensar en lo vacía que estaría su vida nuevamente, y sin el… sin decirle todo aquello que aguarda en su corazón.

¡Lo necesita en su vida… le ama y no cree que ha sido una coincidencia su reencuentro!

Aquel roce hizo que el hombre parpadeara por un instante y se sobresaltará ante la presencia de la mujer en la habitación.

-¿To-Tomoyo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Interroga preocupado e incorporándose parcialmente para notarse que este no duerme con camisa de pijamas en su persona.

-No. No pasa nada – Dice la mujer observándole a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación pero el hombre puede percibir el brillo de su mirada.

-¿Estás segura…? – Silencio - Disculpa mi sorpresa pero es algo extraño esto…

-¿Qué esté en tú habitación?

-A esta hora… a cualquier momento, si… - Admite el sujeto observando su sonrisa y notando que la mujer se encuentra con una bata que le llega por encima de los muslos la cual la hace ver mas atrevida y no es anormal tener otros pensamientos no tan puros ante aquella visión de la luna bañando sus cabellos ondulados.

-Pareces nervioso que esté aquí… no deberías estarlo – Admite la muchacha con determinación. – Vine porque quiero… - dudando un instante-… Quiero… dormir contigo. – Finalmente revela no sonando insegura o nerviosa.

-¿Disculpa…? – Pregunta el sujeto pensando o que se ha vuelto loco o tal vez esta teniendo alucinaciones.

-Quiero dormir contigo… - Repite la muchacha sin sonar una pizca de inseguridad.

Eriol parpadea un instante observando en silencio a la mujer delante de el.

Luego de unos momentos de incertidumbre replica- Tomoyo: - Tomando un lado de su rostro con una de sus manos – Hemos estado en este camino anteriormente… ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, y precisamente porque se lo que siento contigo, a tu lado, en tus brazos es que quiero estar esta noche aquí… contigo… en tu cama. – Replica segura de sus palabras. – Ya estuvimos juntos… y por supuesto no soy ninguna virgen para tener inseguridades en mi camino. Se lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti Eriol.

-Princesa: por el hecho de haber estado anteriormente en esta situación es que tengo dudas acerca de esta… espontaneidad de tu parte… ¿Es por todo lo que está pasando?

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso no soy lo bastante atractiva para ti para hacerme tuya, Eriol?

-Jamás pienses una cosa así – Responde sorprendido de sus palabras- No. Solo que no quisiera que te aventures a esto, esta noche, como si el mundo fuera a terminarse mañana y esta sea tu forma de "llenar una agenda de metas". Me sentiría usado.

Tomoyo le observa un instante en silencio para responder en un murmullo mientras aproxima su rostro al suyo- No se que le ves de malo a esa idea. Y no digo que lo hago por esto… lo hago porque se que sientes por mi… que es lo mismo que siento por ti… Y tú sabes que lo nuestro es para siempre. – Admite ella observándole a los ojos azules que le observan con aquella pizca de deseo siempre indiscretas en las pupilas. Ella retira las mantas que cubren la cintura del sujeto y ella cubriéndose con ellas también, demostrándole que estaba más que segura ante su aventura aquella noche, su atrevimiento, su entrega. – Quiero sentirme amada… quiero sentirme… necesitada… y te necesito a ti en mi vida Eriol… Ya no voy a esperar más. - Besando sus labios una, dos… tres veces y siente como en cada contacto el beso se vuelve más intenso, más sugerente y más profundo. Las manos del varón ya han hecho contacto con la piel expuesta del muslo de la mujer bajo la bata.

****Aquí empieza el lemon. **

En silencio y sin muchas mas réplicas departe del hombre ésta, se apoya de su pecho mientras el contacto con su boca se vuelve más urgente al momento que el hombre explora al abrirse paso entre los labios femeninos llegando bien profundo ante los suspiros de satisfacción. Tomoyo sentada a horcajadas sobre el sujeto, ha cerrado sus ojos a su contacto y los delgados brazos recorren el pecho masculino desprovisto de ropa y de ahí se dirigen a su espalda, ella sintiendo la rugosidad debajo de las palmas consecuencia de las cicatrices que le han quedado por el ataque de aquel jinete de fuego, tiempo atrás.

La mujer se separa de sus labios observando el rostro lleno de satisfacción del hombre que acaricia el contorno de sus labios y sus mejillas con ambos dedos.

Ella continúa acariciando su espalda y llenando al hombre de un cosquilleo excitante que ya cobra sus consecuencias en su virilidad.

¿Una hermosa mujer que vaya a la mitad de la noche a tu habitación y que pida que le hagas el amor…? ¿Como combatir aquello?

-Tus marcas…

-¿Te molestan? – Pregunta el hombre a media voz mientras ella se encuentra mas cerca de el en su contacto. Ella niega con su rostro lentamente.

-Se cuanto daño te hizo… - Duda un instante- No se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido…

-No lo hiciste amor… estoy aquí. – Revela el sujeto besando sus mejillas y mordisqueando su cuello y de ahí el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que la chica prácticamente se rindiera en sus brazos y lo acercara a su persona con más vehemencia.

Poco a poco Eriol comienza a explorar con sus manos bajo la bata femenina encontrando en su camino una piel sedosa, perfecta y ardiente a su contacto. Así se lo revelan los gemidos que escapan irremediablemente de la garganta de la muchacha y como ella cierra los ojos y echa su cabeza hacia atrás. El sujeto sin mucha dificultad, la coloca contra la cama y en las almohadas que momentos antes le servían de descanso.

Y lo último en su mente se encuentra el descansar.

Mientras explora su boca con lentitud y sensualidad ella mueve sus manos explorando su espalda y de ahí se mueve al pecho masculino donde siente el intenso palpitar de su corazón.

Sin pensarlo mucho ella se incorpora parcialmente para retirar la bata de su cuerpo y Eriol observa su figura desnuda, bañada por la luz de la luna.

-Eres tan hermosa… tan perfecta – Murmura el hombre fascinado por el panorama bajo su figura. Ya sin aquella prenda entre ellos, no duda mucho en recorrer con sus labios el torso femenino arrancando suspiros largos y extasiados. Sus movimientos cargados de devoción y sensualidad, tomándose su tiempo, sorprendiéndole en su conocimiento de sus puntos sensibles… puntos que le hacían gemir su nombre, acelerar su respiración, recordarle cada fibra sensible de su piel.

Ella se vio a si misma extasiada ante aquellas atenciones que le robaban la respiración y como sentía aquella excitación masculina peligrosa y cerca de ella pero aun sin hacer contacto porque él aun tenia los pantalones del pijamas puestos. Sus manos ansiosas y deseosas, se deslizaron por la cintura masculina y las caderas peligrosamente deslizando la prenda de dormir y la ropa interior.

El sujeto siente la opresión que se acumula en su virilidad y el dolor que acrecienta con cada momento pasado pero se concentra en excitar a la mujer bajo su figura. A aquella mujer que había perdido una ocasión anterior y que no estaba dispuesto a permitir… no nuevamente.

Sus cuerpos ardientes ante su entrega. Como el hombre la hace alcanzar el límite de la locura cuando su boca juega con la aureola en sus pechos, arrastrándola hasta el límite y sin embargo, sus temblores y gemidos y a los pocos segundos, su suspiro de frustración, le ayudan a entender que ella aún no alcanza el clímax.

Y así lo prefiere, hacerle sentirle, necesitarle y rogarle por lo conocido. Algo que solo el es capaz de brindarle. Siente como sus manos que se encuentran en su espalda agarrándole, se relajan por momentos ante el jugueteo del hombre en su cuerpo y ante la súplica de la mujer que por los momentos que pasan, son casi implorantes ante lo que necesita.

No requiere tener las luces encendidas para ver sus mejillas encendidas. El contacto con la piel de su rostro le demuestra el ardor que le invade en su cara. Como la transpiración de su cuerpo, emana el más suave y perfumado aroma que ha conocido siempre en el cuerpo de la mujer. Sus cabellos huelen a frutilla y su cuerpo siempre ha tenido un sabor dulce y fresco.

Ahora, simplemente el aroma de su transpiración es adictivo y erótico.

-Te necesito tanto – Gime el hombre en su cuello y cerca de su oído. – Te amo tanto… - Confiesa arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de la mujer.

Y sin prevenirle, sabiendo que no puede soportar más, ya con las piernas femeninas separadas y sabiendo que esta preparada para él, no duda un instante al momento de tomar su interior con su virilidad en un movimiento firme y seguro, logrando que la mujer enterrara sus uñas en su espalda y exhalara con intensidad, curvando su espalda, levantándose del lecho.

Sus ojos hacen contacto en un movimiento inesperado y las expresiones son de emoción ante la entrega, de conspiración y de satisfacción. Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras duran enlazados íntimamente y sus respiraciones se entrelazan. El varón aproxima su boca, buscando la femenina en donde el contacto es más lascivo y carnal.

Donde sus cuerpos inician un sinuoso movimiento de ir y venir, mientras sus labios se devoran sin miramientos. En donde se tienen que separar un instante para tomar oxigeno y el entierra su rostro contra su cuello mientras le acompaña en unos gemidos que no esconden la excitación que se apodera de ambos. En un movimiento de pausa, aun enlazados tan íntimamente, Eriol gira a la mujer, colocándola sobre él, con sus glúteos escondidas bajo las mantas y donde se encuentran enlazados profundamente, que para su sorpresa y contrario a la mujer se percata del inusual brillo que se encuentra sobre las mantas en sus cuerpos.

Y no le delata aquel hecho. Podría ser producto de su imaginación…

Pero ¿Podría ser?

No lo cree posible. Algo extraño que el sello que identificar su poder, perteneciente a sus cartas mágicas y a su báculo, se encuentre en aquellos instantes sobre la manta que cubre sus figuras.

Pero tampoco pierde tiempo en aquello, no cuando la mujer captura su atención al moverse sinuosamente sobre su cuerpo, emitiendo gemidos de placer y satisfacción. No cuando una mujer hermosa presta atención a satisfacerte como ella lo esta haciendo al mover sus labios a su pecho masculino y prestar atención a sus pezones.

Ahora provocando en él un suspiro de súplica.

La muchacha está agachada contra su cuerpo, repartiendo besos y caricias mientras sus movimientos en sus caderas se vuelven cada vez mas rápidos e intensos, mas tortuosos y como ella en un momento lleva su cabeza hacia atrás al alcanzar el clímax al momento que gime su nombre y él hace lo mismo, al gemir simultáneamente y alcanzar un orgasmo que le roba la razón y la voz… que le hace cerrar los ojos al sentir la luz cegadora que viene de ellos mismos.

Del sello en la manta que mientras hacía el amor, se incrementaba de una manera deslumbradora y sorprendente.

Exhausta la mujer cae contra su pecho, respirando con dificultad mientras trata de recuperar su respiración en silencio. Aun continúan íntimamente enlazados y respiran con dificultad. Es difícil decir algo más, cuando no se necesitan palabras. Ella descansa su rostro contra su cuello y el acaricia su espalda desnuda en donde cada poro se siente despierto y activo a su contacto.

-Te amo… - murmura con voz grave una vez recupera el habla. Ella levanta su rostro para solamente conformarse con besar sus labios, y atrapar su rostro entre sus manos mientras sus besos son tiernos, íntimos y suaves. Con sus ojos cerrados y sus cabellos parcialmente empapados de sudor caen en parte de su rostro y su cuello, haciendo que sintiera suave cosquilleos en su piel.

-También te amo. – Responde ella con sus ojos brillantes y ella, trata de levantarse de su figura lentamente, pero el sujeto la detiene negando con su rostro.

-No, no te vayas… no te alejes de mi…- Dice con suplica. – Quédate conmigo: creo que jamás podré imaginarme noches sin ti…

La mujer en sus brazos sonríe y dice con lentitud y voz cargada de erotismo – Seré siempre tuya… siempre… -besando su cuello y sintiendo como va despertando el miembro de su amante. Lo observa sorprendida a lo que una sonrisa picara cruza el rostro masculino. - ¿Cómo….?

-Ventajas de ser una persona con poderes de recuperación que aventaja la mayoría…

-¿Poderes de recuperación…? Vaya… - Tragando en seco –Eso tiene sus ventajas…

-Algunas veces… - Admite el sujeto encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me lo habías dicho.

-Creo incluso que es algo que no ando adulando por ahí… - Admite sonriendo como un pequeño travieso notando la satisfacción en el rostro femenino. Recorre con sus manos peligrosamente su torso logrando que la fiebre volviera al cuerpo de Tomoyo. - ¿Crees que estás dispuesta a algo más esta noche?

La chica se muerde un lado de su labio para responder- Creo que si… - admite sin nada de vergüenza en su tono de voz o en su respuesta, al ver como la intensidad de recuperación de su amante es envidiable. – Para poder cegarme con aquella luz… Dios… jamás me había pasado algo así – sonríe tontamente.

-¿Aquella luz?

-Hubo un momento… no me lo creerás pero… hubo un momento que sentí un extraño calor, no me malinterpretes, he sentido muchas cosas esta noche. Pero tuve que cerrar mis ojos o pensé que me quedaría ciega.

Eriol no sabe que pensar de aquella declaración: al menos sabe que no fue solamente el que fue testigo de aquello. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar aquello, no cuando comienza a sentir los movimientos lentos y pausados de la mujer sobre el y comienzan a entregarse nuevamente el uno al otro. Y no volvieron a hablar mas, no se concentraron en otra cosa que en entregarse mutuamente, compensando todos aquellos momentos de distanciamiento, soledad y palabras no dichas.

****Fin del lemon**

* * *

><p>Aun el sol no sale pero ya se van mostrando los primeros vestigios de la mañana. Aunque presiente que los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pueden ser parte de un hermoso sueno, el aroma a perfume que desprenden los cabellos de la mujer que duerme sobre su cuerpo le revelan lo contrario: es una hermosa realidad que sus figuras están entrelazadas bajo las mantas que cubren a ambos y trata de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no despertarla.<p>

Como si ella presintiera su presencia o que se encuentra ya despierto, ella suspira lánguidamente y parpadea encontrándose con la piel masculina expuesta, contra la suya y levanta la mirada para encontrar un rostro pálido pero que tiene una sonrisa de picardía y satisfacción que le cruza de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

-Buenos días – sonríe estirando su figura perezosamente y cubriéndose por las mantas. - ¿Qué hora es?

Eriol toma el reloj de pulsera de la mesilla a un lado y anuncia – Falta un poco para las siete de la mañana…

-Sera mejor que me marche. No quiero que Sakura se despierte y no me encuentre… podría preocuparse – con su mirada recorre la habitación para ver la bata que llevara la noche anterior a los pies de la cama y busca bajo las mantas su ropa interior la cual se calza sin mucha dificultad ante la mirada maravillada del varón que aun continua en la cama. - ¿Qué? – Pregunta ante la mirada traviesa del sujeto. - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Acaso no vas a pensar lo que ocurrió anoche?

-¿Entre nosotros? – Dudando unos instantes- Fue… maravilloso…

-Creo que es algo que podría acostumbrarme fácilmente… - Admite el sujeto aferrándole por el brazo que tiene mas cerca de su persona. - ¿Tú no?

-Seria una abusadora si te respondiera de manera negativa – sonríe sonrojándose un poco – Solo espero que no nos escucharan. – Dice preocupándose un instante- Por un momento, sentí que las cosas se salían de control.

-¿Te refieres al momento que gritabas en éxtasis? – Dice sonrojándole.

-A ambos se nos fue un poco la mano.

-Creo que la mejor forma de no pasar vergüenza o evitar los comentarios es formalizando esta situación – atrayendo su mirada con su declaración mientras ella trata de arreglar su pelo – Quiero decir que duermas aquí…. Conmigo.

-¿Formalizar lo nuestro? ¿Qué les diremos a los demás? ¿A Li? "Estamos decididos a que Tomoyo se pase a mi habitación para tener sexo con frecuencia y sin que nadie le moleste o le perturbe".

-Mas bien iba a comentar que nos comprometiéramos… - Admite el sujeto aturdiéndole con sus palabras.

-¿Comprometernos? ¿Quiere decir que nos casemos?

-¿Por qué no? Ya has pasado por eso antes y no somos niños. Creo que podemos pensar en que el matrimonio es el paso más lógico.

Tomoyo le observa atónita. Sus palabras no llegan a sus labios y no cree que lo haría muy pronto pues justo cuando le va a responder, unos toques a la puerta y la inmediata entrada de Nakuru Akizuki los sorprende a ambos y los pone en jaque.

-Buenos días Eriol… vengo a decirte que nos toca… - Ahí callándose de repente y observa a una sonrojada Daidouji y a su amo, aturdido de verle allí. – Oh… buenos días… - Dice con una tenue sonrisa y pretendiendo retirarse. – Disculpen que…

¡Tengo los peores momentos para intervenir!

-No, no te preocupes Nakuru – Dice Tomoyo incorporándose -¿Ya se levantaron todos?

-No. Solo vine por Eriol porque es nuestro turno de preparar el desayuno. Nadie más está despierto… aún. - Admite sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo al par y viendo que Tomoyo apenas lleva una bata de dormir que deja poco a la imaginación. – Si lo hubiera sabido… - Ahí volteándose para darle privacidad, porque dudaba mucho que bajo las mantas, su amo tuviera una prenda.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de que los demás se despierten. No me imagino dando explicaciones a nadie más.- Dice la chica de ojos azules y pasa al lado de Nakuru sin mirar atrás y antes de salir de la habitación dice en voz alta. – Lo pensaré… Eriol. – Parece responderle sin dar mas detalles, pero el varón sabe que es con relación a su pregunta antes de verse interrumpidos por la falsa identidad de la guardiana.

* * *

><p>-¡Oh buenos días Sakura! – Dice la joven al entrar a la habitación justo cuando el despertador marca las siete de la mañana. – ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – Observando a la ojiverde sorprendida mientras la observa llegar como si pretendiera entrar y pasar desapercibida.<p>

-Tuve un extraño sueño y no pude volver a dormir… ¿Dónde has estado? – observando su bata de dormir aún en su persona.

-No voy a esconderte nada… eres mi mejor amiga – dice Tomoyo sonrojándose un instante ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. - ¿Dónde esta Kero?

-Sabes que con la presencia de Kumiko aquí, Kero esta con Radjetsû. Aun Yukito no le dice la verdad y creo que seria una desagradable sorpresa que lo encontrara aquí o se encontrara con él… no sabemos como tomaría la verdad.

-Bueno… creo que ya viene siendo hora que si ella se quedara aquí, sepa la verdad. No se por cuanto tiempo mas podrán esconderle lo que pasa aquí.

-Creo que Shaoran esta enojado conmigo por no haberle dicho que la había invitado – Admite Sakura algo apenada – Ni siquiera me ha hablado en la cena de anoche… - ahí negando con su rostro – Pero eso no responde a la pregunta de donde estabas. –

Observándole sacar ropa de un pequeño armario y tomar la toalla que era de la chica y que descansa en el espaldar de la cama.

-Estaba con Eriol.

-¿Con Eriol-Kun? ¿Toda la noche…? ¿Qué hacías con Erio…. Oh – Ahí la ojiverde no necesita más explicaciones ante la expresión de satisfacción de su prima y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que esta exhibe. -¡Vaya!

-No quiero que los demás se enteren Sakura… es algo bastante privado. Aunque Eriol ha referido la idea de que me mude a su habitación. – No revelándole su propuesta de matrimonio.

-¡Vaya Tomoyo! Sabia que estabas enamorada de él y que tenían una relación, pero…

-¿Acaso te molesta, Sakura?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Responde la ojiverde observando la expresión de duda de su amiga. - ¡Claro que no me molesta! Ustedes se quieren y eso es claro… solo que, bueno, no me imaginaba algo como esto.

-Si, claro. Yo en realidad no te voy a decir que tenia mis dudas pero ya he estado casada antes… amaba a Eriol mucho tiempo atrás y lo necesitaba… ¿Puedes entender eso?

La muchacha de cabellos castaños asiente lentamente.

Tomoyo sonríe lentamente y añade- No le digas a nadie por favor. Creo que Eriol quiere hablarlo con Shaoran antes de decirles a todos. – Tocando su propia mejilla y Sakura detecta aquel brillo en su expresión y como su rostro parece radiante.

-Pareces feliz… él te hace feliz.

-La persona correcta puede hacerte eso Sakura. Hacerte sentir feliz… completa. Eriol hace eso en mí. Por encima de la intimidad que compartimos anoche, de un tiempo para acá, siempre he sabido que es la persona adecuada para mí. Por eso me dolió tanto que no quisiera volver a Japón cuando lo necesitabas. Pensé que no volvía para no verse conmigo… - añade con una pizca de tristeza haciendo que su amiga tomara su mano entre las de ella. – Que ya no pertenecía a su vida.

-Tomoyo… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-¿Cómo decírtelo Sakura? Tú tenías tus propios problemas. No recordabas a Eriol… apenas podías llevar tu vida con la falta de memoria y además estaba tu hermano… -

Ahí apenándose un poco – en un momento de soledad, tu hermano y yo recurrimos al otro para llenar aquel vacio… - sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos verdes mientras se encoge de hombros con resignación- No funcionó. Jamás podría funcionar.

-¿Con Eriol encuentras que podría funcionar?

-Es un instinto en tú persona… algo que despierta dentro de ti diciéndote que las cosas así deberían pasar. Anoche lo sentí con Eriol – sonriendo soñadoramente – y no creo que llegue a sentirme con nadie mas de la misma forma, en esta vida o en la siguiente… nos amamos – Atrayendo con ello la sonrisa de su prima – y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar nunca.

* * *

><p>Meiling los observa detenidamente mientras todos los ojos se encuentran concentrados en ella. Había pasado parte del día y casi toda la noche anterior, ajustando detalles y sacando un extracto de todo lo que había compilado Li y los demás. Ya una vez todos desayunados los únicos que faltaban en aquel salón eran Yukito y Mariko quienes habían sido ignorados al llamado a la reunión precisamente para que la mujer no se enterara de aquellos detalles. Incluso el trasnoche que ha pasado, le revelan a los demás la mala noche pasada.<p>

-Mucha de la información recabada por ustedes ya existen en varios libros que datan de cientos de años. – Refiere Meiling. – Incluso me he concentrado en lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas sobre el virus que invade Japón y Europa encontrando coincidencias con el virus o fiebre negra que consumió a cientos de miles de personas en la Europa de la Edad Media.

-Si pero la diferencia de ese pasado con ahora es que existen vacunas – Refiere Touya meditativo atrayendo las miradas de todos. – Cuando estudias medicina te dan la historia… en aquella época la existencia de los antibióticos habrían salvado muchas vidas.

-Pero en aquella época, la medicina no estaba tan adelantada- Asiente Eriol observando al hermano mayor de Sakura y apoyando su idea. – En diversas partes de la historia, se han sabido de esas enfermedades.

-Si pero aunque esta surgía cada cierto numero de años la de esa época fue la mas mortíferas de todas… - Admite Meiling y con una sonrisa de suficiencia añade – Pero, coincide a la perfección con la información de que ha sido detenido anteriormente… me refiero al "Fin de los Días". Según la Bruja de las Dimensiones y la información que Xiao Lang puso en la base de datos, esta había hablado que fue detenido.

-Pero a un alto precio. La vida de los hechiceros.

-Si, eso está claro. – Admite Meiling. – Pero… esta vez no tiene que ser igual. – mostrándole a su primo sus apuntes en chino. – Encontré esto en Internet…

Shaoran lee unos instantes y levanta la mirada a Meiling para pasarle la información escrita a Hiragizawa quien esta del otro lado. Sakura y Tomoyo que se encuentran al lado del hechicero, observan por encima de su cabeza para encontrarse con información escrita en chino.

-No puedo creerlo… - Dice Eriol sorprendido ante lo que lee y levanta la mirada a la china - ¿Estás cien por cien segura?

-Fue lo primero que pensé cuando leía eso. – Señalando el papel y los demás le observan con curiosidad y luego voltean su mirada a Li quien es que toma la palabra.

-La dimensión de los jinetes.

-No pertenecen a este plano. Nunca lo han hecho. Pertenecen a otra llamaremos "Dimensión". En esa dimensión, no son tan poderosos como en la tierra que vivimos nosotros. Por ello es que los hechiceros sacrificaron sus vidas: Fueron a detenerlos al otro lado.

-¿Al otro lado dices? ¿Se entregaron para morir? – Ahí quien toma la palabra es Tomoyo.

-He consultado incluso la pagina que mi primo tiene apartada sobre lo del ¿Cómo le llamas?

-¿Codex Gigas?

-Eso mismo – Refiere Meiling aun sorprendida de que no pueda pronunciar ese nombre. – Este según dice en la Internet, es el llamado Biblia del Diablo… pero también hay mucha información en la Biblia de los Católicos. Igual en el budismo y en muchas religiones.

-¿Pero de donde sacaste que ellos están en otra dimensión?

-De la Biblia por supuesto. – Admite Meiling como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, luego suspira y dice – Según Hiragizawa y la americana, ese jinete que le atacó, fue invocado… ¿no? Lo que quiere decir que no vive en este mundo.

-Puede ser que estuviera en otra parte…

-No Sakura – Dice Meiling segura de lo que dice. – Estoy más que segura que ellos están en otra dimensión. En una que no pertenece a esta… llameémosle… lo que los católicos y cristianos llaman "Cielo". Según la Biblia estos jinetes se encuentran detrás de una puerta que fue abierta al romper los sietes sellos del libro sagrado o gran libro. Podemos suponer entonces que la última vez fueron detenidos porque los sellos fueron repuestos. Pero no es un cielo como el que conocemos entre nubes y todo lo demás… - Señalando al techo – Es mas bien una especie de plano… o dimensión si nos vamos a la astrofísica.

Shaoran y Eriol intercambian miradas de profundo asombro. Touya observa al otro lado de la mesa donde el monje y los otros hombres parecen pasmados por las palabras de la china que llegan a comprender pues esta busca hablar bien pausado y han aprendido a entender poco a poco el japonés. Pero lo mas sorprendente es que ella se haya dado cuenta de lo que ellos no en todo aquel tiempo estudiando toda la información.

-Si es eso cierto, entonces hay cosas que la Bruja de las Dimensiones no nos dijo – Refiere Shaoran pensativo.- No nos dijo que podían ser localizados en otra dimensión. Aunque si refirió el hecho que fueron detenidos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – Pregunta finalmente Kanda sentada al final de la mesa y quien había permanecido callada hasta el momento. A su lado se encuentra Nakuru mientras Spinel Sun permanece en su regazo escuchando con atención.

-Ya se los dije. Del Internet. Da la casualidad que cuando entras ciertas palabras claves te llevan a mucha información. Hay toda una subdivisión de páginas dedicadas a lo oculto y por el otro lado otras páginas dedicadas al Apocalipsis. Que por cierto, han estado muy activas en los últimos tres años. No somos los únicos que sospechamos que algo ocurre. Incluso hay comentarios no muy certeros sobre la presencia de los jinetes en la tierra pero, hay algunos que escapan de la realidad.

-Eso no resuelve un problema importante – Dice Touya pensativo- No creo que nos quedaremos sentados hasta que ellos acaben con la mitad de la población mundial y luego el mundo termine… ¿No?

-Lo que no termina de cubrir el detalle que no pueden enfrentarlos – Refiere Tomoyo tomando la palabra y con el tono de voz bastante preocupado – Son peligrosos y letales… no pueden ser oponentes de ellos.

-No en esta dimensión – Dice Meiling con firmeza y confiada – Hay que estar en su plano y ellos no son tan poderosos o tan grandes… según la información, en aquel plano, seriamos contrincantes idóneos para ellos.

-¿Esa información es confiable? No quiero ser ave de mal agüero pero…

-Aquí vamos – murmura Kanda ante el comentario del hermano de Sakura atrayendo una mirada filosa a su persona.

-…Pero… no todo lo que se ve en Internet es fiable… ¿Cómo sabemos si es cierto o no?

-Ya había pensado en eso Kinomoto – Responde Mei muy segura de si misma, - Y la respuesta está delante de todos… - al observar que nadie tiene idea de lo que esta hablando añade- La bruja de las Dimensiones.

Shaoran y Eriol intercambia nuevas miradas por tercera vez.

-Confiar en una tercera persona para hacer esto, no es solo ridículo… es suicidio.

-Al menos que tengas otra mejor idea, creo que debemos al menos considerarla – Le responde al sioux a un malhumorado Touya.

-¡Vamos! No pueden pensar que esa mujer querrá ayudarlos o enviarlos a otra dimensión a buscar esos sujetos. Además tomemos en consideración que de poder hacerlo, lo habría propuesto cuando Li le visitara.

-No lo hizo. Solo dijo su precio para ayudarnos. – Admite Li. – Tal vez es eso lo que haría.

-No lo averiguaremos sino le preguntamos, ahora directamente- Afirma Hiragizawa pensativo.

-¿Y que pasará si ella puede hacerlo? ¿Se atreven a viajar a otro lugar desconocido para ustedes…?

-Por supuesto – Dice Shaoran sorprendiéndoles. – Si es la única alternativa.

Las miradas de afirmación, convicción y decisión están en la mesa: al menos en los rostros de los dueños de cartas mágicas y sus guardianes.

Pero no puede decirse lo mismo en las expresiones de Touya y Tomoyo quienes los observan con perplejidad y en el caso del trigueño, de un muy claro disgusto.

-¿Acaso soy el único que piensa con lógica de todos nosotros? – Pregunta Touya bastante incómodo por el giro que tomaba la conversación. – No pueden confiar en una vieja que no conocemos para que los lleve a un sitio desconocido y no sabiendo si en verdad todo lo que dicen "En Internet" – haciendo unas comillas con sus manos – es cierto.

-Si tienes otro plan, oigámoslo – Replica Meiling defendiendo sus conclusiones- Por lo que estamos viendo, esto se está poniendo cada vez mas difícil. Sin contar con el hecho que no todos los que vivimos aquí somos poderosos magos… pronto podríamos caer enfermos con lo que está ocurriendo.

-Si tienes tanto miedo ¿Por qué no regresas a China? Allá aun no han dicho nada de que se ha propagado.

-No he dicho eso, porque no tengo miedo. Es simple lógica. Y además, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas empeoren, no solo aquí, también en el resto del mundo… ¿No es cierto?

-Por favor, chicos… - Interviene Nakuru viendo como los ánimos de Kinomoto y la prima de Shaoran se estaba exaltando. – Así no solucionaremos nada.

-Nakuru tiene razón – interviene Sakura atrayendo la mirada de tanto su hermano, como Meiling y así los demás. – Tenemos que tener un plan el cual seguir… donde sustentarnos… hasta el momento aunque, no es certera, tenemos que tomar la información que nos ha dado Meiling como válida porque no tenemos mas nada donde apoyarnos – con aquella expresión llena de seriedad y de compromiso, extrae miradas de admiración y de orgullo en la mesa. – Esto es todo lo que tenemos y debemos de llevarlo a cabo – Tomando una decisión.- Iré a visitar a la Bruja de las Dimensiones.

-¿Tú, Sakura? –Ahí Touya controla el tono de voz y por primera vez, observa al Chino al otro lado, como buscando su apoyo.- ¿Por qué irías tú?

-Porque mientras más tiempo perdemos en discusiones que no llevan a nada, las cosas se están poniendo peor. Lo que mas deseo es acabar con todo esto y volver a nuestra vida de antes… muchas personas podrían morir con esto del virus desconocido. Sin tomar en cuenta que Japón se encuentra al borde de una tercera guerra mundial. Debemos impedirlo.

-El lugar a donde iríamos podría estar desprovisto de todas nuestras necesidades básicas. – Dice Eriol pensativo – Necesitamos comer y descansar… ¿Cómo será allí?

-Esa creo que es otra pregunta para la Yûko Ichihara. – Dice Meiling.- Si hay alguien que puede tener respuestas claras es ella. Y Sakura tiene razón: lo conveniente es preguntarle a ella.

-De acuerdo Sakura – Dice Eriol – Si tienes que ir, lo mejor será que yo te acompañe.-

-¿Por qué? – No es Sakura quien pregunta, sino Li al otro lado la mesa.

-Porque tengo algo que tratar con ella – Sonríe de manera divertida aunque Nakuru reconoce que aquella sonrisa es más bien para acallar y prosigue – No te preocupes Li: Protegeré a Sakura con mi vida si es necesario…

-No se porque dices eso…

-Ah ¿Pues hace unos segundos ponías impedimento es por bienestar mío? ¡Que dulce eres!

Sonrisillas ahogadas se esparcen por la mesa mientras el rostro del pobre hombre adquiere un rojo mas intenso con cada segundo. Incluso se obliga a toser para recuperarse del momento bochornoso e incómodo que Eriol, le está haciendo pasar.

-Por lo pronto voy a reunirme con Blair. – Informa Eriol.- La mejor forma de estar informados desde las altas esferas de la política será a través de Primer Ministro británico. La información que nos de podría ahorrarnos tiempo.

-Iré contigo Eriol.

-No será necesario querida Nakuru – Afirma Eriol con una tenue sonrisa. – Estaré en su hotel que es uno de los más seguros de la ciudad.

-Pero Eriol…

-Te aseguro que no hay nada que temer – Ahora observa al otro lado, donde ha sido Tomoyo la que ha reclamado sobre su idea de reunirse con Blair. – Todo estará bien – Sonríe confiado.

* * *

><p>-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Pregunta Shaoran abriéndose paso a la habitación donde estaban Sakura y Nakuru quienes descargan las secadoras de toallas y ropa de cama. La joven de ojos verdes usaba un delantal con pechera y una camisilla de tono rosa chicle corta con algo de piel expuesta en su cintura y una falda larga hasta las rodillas de color demin.<p>

Nakuru por su parte, usaba pantalones de ejercicio y una camisilla corta que exhibe parte de su generoso torso y exuberante busto. Ambas se quedan de piedra al ver a Shaoran en aquella parte de la casa.

-¿Ocurre algo raro? – Pregunta Sakura al notar que es con ella que desea hablar.

-Creo que… iré a emparejar el canasto de calcetines que tengo aquí. – Señalando el objeto que rebosa de calcetas de múltiples colores. – Apuesto que mas de la mitad son de Kinomoto y esa escandalosa americana.- Y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Sakura comienza a sacudir y doblar toallas. Shaoran se coloca del otro lado por igual a facilitarle el trabajo.

-Lamento mucho que este trabajo extra les hayan caído a todos de alguna u otra manera.

-No se porque dices eso. Cuando mi hermano y yo decidimos venir aquí, sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos. No era que tendríamos un ejército de doncellas y mayordomos a nuestra entera disposición. Además mi hermano y yo hemos hecho deberes domésticos desde siempre. Estamos acostumbrados. Y sirve para hacer ejercicios.

-Si, pero les han caído mas trabajo desde que estoy un poco afectado de salud.

-Shaoran: Esa criatura, según la explicación de mi hermano, te hizo bastante daño. No nos pesa hacer un poco más de esfuerzo. Pero no viniste aquí para reclamarme de que estoy haciendo mas labores domésticas- Extendiendo hacía su lado un pliego de sábana para doblarlas entre ambos. - ¿De que quieres hablarme?

-De Yûko… de tú visita a la bruja de las dimensiones.

-No creo que saldrás lo mismo que mi hermano me ha dicho – Atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran, observa a los ojos para decirle.- Me ha reclamado que haya salido con eso… que porque tengo que ir…

-Esa misma pregunta me hago yo… ¿Acaso no confías que haremos Hiragizawa y yo lo que es mejor para ustedes? ¿Para todos nosotros?

-No.- Dice con decisión sorprendiendo al sujeto. – No después de lo que has hecho con Kanda.

Shaoran continúa doblando la sábana por el otro lado mientras Sakura sigue el ritmo por igual. Luego de unos breves segundos terminando con esa pieza, toma otra, la cual el sujeto, aferra por el otro lado con la misma misión de irla doblando al unísono.

-Así que lo sabes.

-Escuché a mi hermano hablando con Yukito. ¿Cómo no nos pudiste decir?

-Entonces eso te molesta.

-Me molesta el hecho que no puedas confiar en nosotros para esas cosas… para saber esos detalles. – Duda un instante – Es lo mismo que Yukito hace con Mariko al no revelarle la verdad sobre Yue. Lo que hiciste con Kanda no es fácil y tampoco perdonable.

-Sakura: Kanda no podía enterarse de la verdad de un principio. A diferencia de Nakuru o de Yukito, no tiene conocimiento o imagina lo que su otra identidad hace. No están directamente conectadas. Kanda no está en conocimiento total de lo que su otra identidad hace y tampoco puede controlarla. Pensé en su momento, que esconderle la verdad, nos ahorraría bastantes dolores de cabezas. Y como puedes ver, ella en su falsa identidad, sabe defenderse muy bien solo. No podía manejar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y añadiéndole el hecho que ella de por si, es una mujer bastante impulsiva y de armas a tomar…

-¿Cómo sabes que esa fue la mejor decisión? – Pregunta ella con un tono de voz mas calmado.

-No lo se. Pero por lo pronto, ha resultado. Se que ella está enojada conmigo… lo se, pero no puedo permitir que hormonas femeninas nos vuelvan locos aquí. Mas el caso de ella.

-No me dijiste que tenías cartas mágicas. Has estado usando siempre en los entrenamientos los conocimientos que adquiriste en tú infancia.

-¿Acaso crees que el hecho que tenga estas cartas mágicas que no adquirí sin siquiera por medio de un juicio como pasó aquel entonces con las Cartas Clow, me hacen entero dueño de ellas? Te equivocas- Sorprende a Sakura con aquello. –Me hace sentir… como ladrón.

-¿Ladrón?

-Estas cartas no las gané con justo derecho. Tampoco por medio de una batalla contra su guardián: Esas cartas las gané porque el dueño anterior había muerto y la única forma de salvar a su guardián fue, proporcionándole mi poder y transformándolas: obedecí un último deseo de un anciano moribundo. – Dice mostrándose en verdad aturdido y decepcionado de aquella situación.

Cuando las dos puntas de las sabanas que doblan, se unen bajo sus dedos, las pequeñas manos se colocan sobre las suyas en un acto que lo toma por sorpresa y se encuentra observando aquellas esferas que se ven brillantes y despiertas ante sus palabras, la honestidad de su declaración y su decisión ante la incertidumbre al obedecer o no a un hombre que deseaba no solo poner su legado a disposición de un total desconocido, sino salvar a alguien que había criado como uno de los suyos.

-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo al verdadero Shaoran Li en ti… - Refiere la chica a pocos centímetros de su persona y observando a sus ojos. Su sonrisa se enternece cuando observa las mejillas del hombre teñirse tenuemente. – Te ofende que haya sido del modo de obtener tus cartas mágicas, sin embargo, salvaste la vida a una persona… sea mágico o no… le salvaste la vida… eso dice grandes cosas de ti…

Y la mano de ella se dirige a su mejilla acariciando tenuemente su mejilla, el contorno del labio inferior y su barbilla sintiendo en la palma de sus dedos el contacto con el pelo facial que a pesar del sujeto seguro haberse rasurado temprano en el día, siempre puede sentirse la asperidad tenue al contacto.

-Sa… sakura…

-¿Qué?

El sujeto traga en seco y con una de sus manos, las coloca bajo la barbilla de la chica. Su rostro va abajándose más y más hasta la altura de la cara de la chica.

-Creo que…

-¿Qué cosa? – Murmulla ella contra su rostro. Ahí Shaoran vuelve a sentir el tenue aroma a flores y cítricos tan típico en ella.

-Creo que quisiera… yo quiero… besarte… - Dice a milímetros de su rostro.

-Hazlo entonces – Responde ella con una tenue sonrisa y un brillo perspicaz en su mirada mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un color salmón y al sus labios hacer contacto tenuemente en un breve primer beso en donde ella cerró sus ojos y luego él. Luego de unos breves segundos ambos abren los ojos al mismo tiempo para observarse como si estuvieran hipnotizados con la mirada del otro y Shaoran suelta la sábana que tenía aferrada con la otra mano para un segundo beso, esta vez acercar a la joven hasta su persona en movimiento lento pero seguro en donde ella se deja llevar hasta colocar ambas manos en el pecho del hombre y de ahí, colgarlas en su cuello al momento que la boca de ella poco a poco se va separando para con un suspiro de satisfacción sentirse mas cerca del sujeto al este pegarla contra su figura y aferrarla con mas posesión.

Con los ojos cerrados pero sintiendo que los oídos le martillan por las palpitaciones rápidas e intensas de su corazón, Sakura murmura el nombre del sujeto y este gruñe de satisfacción mientras el beso se vuelve mas intenso y exigente para los dos. Ya las manos de Shaoran están en la espalda de la chica, casi comprimiéndola contra su figura. Es ella quien rompe contacto al sentir sus pulmones que carecen de oxigeno.

Y respira con dificultad sintiendo como su rostro arde con intensidad.

Se quedan observándose y aun en aquel contacto firme y seguro. Sus ojos le dicen todo y las sonrisas en ambos rostros es todo lo que necesita decirse por el momento.

Aunque Sakura dice con la voz entrecortada por la emoción y la adrenalina – Pensé que… que tú no me querías…

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-Tú mencionaste el nombre de Sying - Admite la chica algo avergonzada y el hombre no comprende de donde y cuando aquello ocurriría –Cuando estabas con fiebre…

-Ya veo… - Dice el sujeto uniendo la información rápidamente. Aún se encuentran abrazados y como una de las secadoras aún está encendida, les da cierta privacidad en su conversación.

-Era tú esposa… pensé que estabas enamorado de ella.

-Lo estaba. – Admite el sujeto. –Pero mis sentimientos han cambiado en los últimos meses… - Acariciando las mejillas de Sakura.- Dios… tenemos que hablar… pero no aquí… no así. – Observando a su alrededor y sintiéndose como un abusador si alguien le encontraba abrazados, aunque era todo lo que hacían por el momento. – Pero tenemos que hablar.

-¿De ella?

-De nosotros.- Admite el varón asintiendo con su cabeza y tomando las manos de la chica para besarlas ambas con adoración incluso cerrando los ojos. Aquella acción puso a la muchacha en las nubes y aun mas roja incluso no evitando dejar de sonreír. –No existe el ayer… solo nosotros y el ahora…

-De acuerdo.

-Veremos la forma de salir de aquí y charlar. – Afirma el sujeto.- Al menos estar a solas un par de horas donde tú hermano o Tomoyo o la misma Meiling no nos interrumpan… pero debemos de hablar.

Sakura asiente y es cuando escuchan la voz de Meiling llamando por el sujeto en los pasillos de la casa y este responderle, llega a los pocos segundos para encontrar a Sakura volteada hacía la lavadora terminando de cargarla y con un envase de detergente en sus manos. Shaoran envuelve toallas del otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa Meiling? – Pregunta el aludido observando a la puerta. Sakura no se voltea a mirarle.

Pero Meiling observa intrigante a su primo y a la espalda de la ojiverde.

-Quiero consultar contigo una información que me han enviado… si puedes ahora… claro – Observando nuevamente la espalda de Sakura de manera curiosa, odiándose internamente si acaso llegó a interrumpir algo entre el par.

-Si, puedo ahora… - Refiere el sujeto dejando la toalla que doblaba y sin voltearse o mirar a Sakura, se retira del lugar siendo observando por su prima quien se muerde la lengua para no preguntar nada indebido y al mismo tiempo esperando que Sakura se volteara. Al notar que la chica continúa inalterable descargando la lavadora y volviendo a cargarla, no pierde el tiempo yéndose tras su primo.

Y es entonces cuando Sakura, sintiendo y observando que está a solas sonríe nerviosa y satisfecha deslizándose con el canasto en sus brazos hasta caer sentada en el cuarto de lavado y llevándose las mejillas al rostro en una actitud ingenua e infantil.

Porque sabe que sus mejillas arden por el beso de Shaoran… porque está bien clara que nunca se ha sentido así jamás… por nadie.

Y esperando el momento que puedan besarse nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Para Eriol no fue difícil una vez dio su nombre en recepción y la naturaleza de su visita al conserje el esperar unos instantes hasta que un hombre alto y de estirpe occidental le saludara con la mano y le señalara que lo siguiera pues lo llevaba directamente a la suite del Primer Ministro Británico.<p>

Sus pensamientos se encuentran entremezclados ante la belleza de ojos azules que le espera en casa, todo el trabajo que tienen por delante de demostrarse que la teoría en la investigación de Li Meiling es certera y por supuesto el hecho que el mundo parece dirigirse a un caos sin retorno.

Tuvo que salir de la casa usando una mascarilla para su boca y nariz. Una vez ingresó al hotel fue dirigido con parte del personal a una cámara de higienización que era una especie de ducha transparente donde le rociaron un extraño vapor transparente que se disuelve en el ambiente una vez sale a la atmosfera normal del interior del lugar.

Ninguna medida es demasiada para proteger a los visitantes de un hotel cinco estrellas y por supuesto el favorito entre los diplomáticos, ilustres visitantes extranjeros y hasta de la misma monarquía del resto del mundo. Incluso cuando en el año dos mil, cambiaran los cristales de los ventanales por un cristal grueso y duro incluso a prueba de explosiones, disparos de armas de largo u corto alcance o de sismos de magnitud considerable.

Los ocupantes de las lujosas habitaciones estarían a salvo.

El hombre al cerrar la puerta del ascensor, extrae una pequeña llave plateada y la inserta en la base del panel, pulsando a continuación un botón blanco el cual le abre paso a un pequeño panel de control escondido detrás de la lamina de madera a pocos centímetros de la base del panel de botones normales de un ascensor común. Una vez pulsa un rejuego de tres teclas numéricas, el ascensor comienza a ascender lentamente en un principio y luego más acelerado mientras se mueve a través de los veinte primeros pisos de la estructura.

Los últimos tres pisos dan paso al helipuerto del mismo y dos pisos inferiores que forman parte del conjunto de enormes suites llamadas "Suites Monarcas" por el tamaño, el lujo y las comodidades del mismo.

Al abrirse la puerta, para sorpresa de Eriol, solo hay dos puertas al final del pasillo. El hombre le dice.- Por Aquí – Indicándole la izquierda. Ni siquiera tiene que tocar la madera pues, gira el pomo e inmediatamente se abre paso a un enorme salón de estar adornada de suntuosas mesas con bases en cristal atestadas de flores de todo tipo y las paredes adornadas de muchos cuadros suntuosos y cuyo costo es ridículo considerando que son pinturas modernas pero de artistas de gran renombre nacional e internacional.

Eriol observa al sujeto sentado al final del salón que sonríe y se incorpora atrayendo las miradas de varios hombres que le acompañan a su persona.

-¡Eriol! ¡Amigo mío! – Dice Tony sonriente aproximándose y abrazándole con efusividad. -¡Por un momento creí que te perdíamos! El más terrible rumor se esparció por el Reform Club… ¡Que bueno verte bien!

-Estoy bien… en realidad sorprendido por tu llamada… Creí que Inglaterra tenía demasiados problemas por el momento para que el Primer Ministro se diera una escapada a Japón. – Tony le indica que se siente en el sofá y le ofrece algo de beber a lo que el británico japonés rehúsa cortésmente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién piensa lo contrario! Pero digamos que "Negocios" me han traído a Japón…

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Me refiero a Japón – Viendo como toma un trago de su bebida mientras, hace señas a los hombres que le acompañan, que se retiraran.

-Tú ama de llaves- Responde Tony – En realidad fui a buscarte al centro ese…- No dando detalles.- Tú amigo fue muy amable de informarme que no estabas en el país y que obtendría mas información en tu casa…

-¿La señora Jennings te dijo donde estaba?

-Se lo había dicho tú prima… quien por cierto, tampoco estaba en casa.

-Así es. Ella vino a mi solicitud hace unos días.

-Exacto. Como tenía reunión con el Emperador y el Presidente de Japón sobre la guerra que llevaremos en contra de los responsables de la muerte de la familia Real británica, aproveché para contactarte y ponernos al día… - Brillando su mirada al observar los ojos azules de su acompañante. -¿Japón, Eriol? Pensé que estarías en Turcos o Caicos… o en Grecia con tus padres.

-Sabes Tony que aunque hablamos ese día, que buscaba una alternativa para salir de Inglaterra, no pensaba hacerlo a Japón. Las cosas han empeorado un poco desde que llegué…

-Ah si… todo está complicándose. Mas aún con esta bendita plaga que azota Tokio. No he podido salir del hotel ¿Sabes? Si voy a salir tengo que usar el helicóptero y trasladarme incluso al aeropuerto… es mas seguro así. – Incorporándose y caminando a la mesilla donde se encuentran las bebidas.- ¿Estás seguro que no puedo ofrecerte nada?

-Si, estoy seguro…- Incorporándose un instante y observando a su alrededor.- Aun no se que hago aquí… -Viéndole tomar un trago de su bebida de una sola asentada.- O en que puedo ayudarte… - Concluye Eriol viendo como el hombre se sirve otro trago del pesado escocés.- ¿Acaso no estás bebiendo de mas Tony? Siempre has bebido- Dice viéndole rozar un instante la boquilla de la botella de cristal con el borde del vaso corto.- Pero nunca así.

-Hay cosas que se salen de control Eriol – Dice Tony desafiante.- Decisiones que te hacen sentirte dudoso sobre tu papel como líder… como gobernante… incluso como rey. – Afirma el hombre dándole la cara a Hiragizawa.- Hay decisiones que el ser humano común, no tiene que tomarlas… gracias a Dios.- Volviendo a tomar de su trago.

Luego de colocar el vaso en la mesilla camina a los enormes ventanales que dan visión a la enorme ciudad de Tokio. Incluso Eriol puede ser testigos de varios helicópteros que sobrevuelan la ciudad en círculos.

-¿Por qué querías contactarme?

Tony sonríe y es visto por el hombre de cabellos negros azulados gracias al reflejo del ventanal donde el otro hombre se encuentra de pie.

-Alguien como tú debe de saber que es lo que está pasando en el mundo. – Eriol lo observa aun mirando por las ventanas.- Aquella noche, te dije que sabía en que círculos te mueves… cuales eran tus amistades… pero puedo asegurarte que aunque he guardado silencio, debo de saber ahora que es lo que está verdaderamente pasando y si hay alguna alternativa para evitar todo lo que viene sobre nosotros…

* * *

><p>Tomoyo se encuentra picando los vegetales que se usarían para la cena con delantal y pañuelo colocado en su cabeza, A su lado, se encuentra Nakuru quien se encuentra cubriendo las cacerolas con entusiasmo y dice con algarabía.- ¡Listo! Dicen por ahí que al corazón de un hombre se entra por su estómago: Cuando Touya pruebe esto, seguro termino mas allá que en su corazón ¡JA JA JA JA! – Observando a la enamorada de su amo prosigue diciendo. – Oye Tomoyo ¿Por qué no sigues picando zanahorias? La hora de la cena luego no habrá tiempo de ponerlas al fuego…<p>

Tomoyo se queda estática, observando el cuchillo en sus manos y el reflejo de la luz que provoca en la filosa superficie metálica del mismo. Observa una distorsionada imagen de su reflejo y luego, mas allá la imagen de unos ojos azules tras las gafas.

-¿Tomoyo…? ¿Estás bien…?

Y como en un susurro, como si fuera en su oído dijera "Auxilio" "Tomoyo…" haciendo que la joven dejara caer el instrumento en la repisa de la cocina.

-Algo no está bien…- Dice la muchacha palideciendo de repente y ahí observando a los ojos oscuros de la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon: - Es Eriol… y está en problemas… - Caminando al exterior de la cocina y seguida rápidamente por la mujer que la llama por su nombre inútilmente pues esta no hace caso.

Nakuru no siente nada extraño. Incluso su vinculación con el alma de su amo, no le permite sospechar que algo anduviera mal. Pero aún así y ante el convencimiento de la joven Daidouji y ante todo el conocimiento de su don, decide no llevarle la contraria y seguirle el paso hasta que llegara al destino adonde se encamina.

Y esto es, al salón donde se encuentran Shaoran, Radjetsû, Yukito y Spìnnel Sun trabajando en los datos recolectados y Meiling en una pared del salón acomodando y pegando con cinta transparente fichas escritas y marchadas de diversos colores.

-¡Shaoran! – Dice Tomoyo - ¡Eriol está en problemas y no hay tiempo que perder!

Observa el temple agitado de la joven delante de él con ojos implorantes mientras los demás, observan a las dos con cierta duda.

Shaoran observa atrás donde se ha quedado Nakuru y ella puede percibir lo que en su mente pareciera preguntarle en silencio.

-No siento que mi amo necesitara ayuda… pero por otro lado, tampoco lo puedo percibir…

-Tomoyo… - Dice Yukito atrayendo su mirada y con una expresión de duda. - ¿Estás segura…

-Estoy segura… - Afirma la joven sin quitar la mirada de los ojos chocolates del joven chino. – Hace un momento… fue como presentimiento…

-Si nos llevamos de presentimientos viviremos siempre con temor – Afirma Radjetsû con quien se ha llevado bien en el tiempo que lo tiene conociendo.- Pero de ahí a la realidad…

-¡Por favor Shaoran! Está en peligro… hay que ayudarle.

-Tranquila Tomoyo… Claro que confío en lo que dices… pero ¿Estas cien por cien seguras?

La chica asiente con firmeza.

Incorporándose Li le dice. – Vamos a marcar a su móvil: sino responde entonces tomaremos medidas de lugar. – Dando con esto el tiempo necesario no solo para confirmar las sospechas de Tomoyo sino también para enterarse que ellos estaban mas unidos que nunca.

E iba más allá del Don de la Percepción.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**Comentarios de la autora: ¡Ufff! Si que me ha costado actualizar esta historia. Y todo gracias al problemilla que tuve con mi muñeca derecha que como saben, me ha estado dando guerra en las últimas semanas mas el hecho que he tenido mucho trabajo y saliendo tardísimo de la oficina. ¡Pero aquí tienen el capitulo 13 de EDC! Como pueden darse cuenta, la historia ha girado un poco dándoles un poco de participación a los personajes secundarios que también son importantes. ¡Y ahí ven a Tony Blair, primer Ministro Británico! Solo espero que no me demande :P También no se si han notado que la historia ya subió su clasificación en FFNET. Tiene la infame Escena que fue parte de un reto dado por Isis Temptation para poder ganarme el derecho sobre un fanart que creó por San Valentín… ¡Ya ven! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Esos dos ya llevaban bastante tiempo queriendo volver a sus hábitos y no han perdido mucho tiempo aunque Tomoyo no opina lo mismo jajajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado y no haya dañado la susceptibilidad de los que leen mi historia y son sensibles a estas escenas. Lo hice con mucho cariño y mucho tacto y espero en verdad que me hagan llegar sus impresiones. **

**Como vemos, dejamos a Eriol posiblemente en peligro ¿Qué tanto de cierto tendrá ese "Presentimiento" De Tomoyo? ¿Estará en lo cierto? Y si es así ¿Cómo ella lo ha podido saber antes que él mismo! ¡O tal vez si está en peligro! ¿Qué pasará con Sakura y Shaoran? ¿Finalmente Yûko será confrontada por Kinomoto y los demás? ¿Qué ha pasado con la historia tras Touya y la sioux! **

**Ya ven que otro secreto ha salido a la luz en este capitulo: Kanda es una guardiana… o al menos, falsa identidad. ¡JA! Debo de admitir que ni siquiera mi beta sabía esto último y lo tomé de sorpresa… ¡Y le gustó! Espero que haya sido del agrado también de ustedes. **

**Mucha información en el aire, y ya solo faltan 5 capítulos para culminar la historia. Ya se dieron cuenta que los capítulos se vuelven un poco mas grandes pero es para darle cabida a toda la información y no alargarla mas de la cuenta en capítulos innecesarios. Hay muchos detalles que tienen que entrar a la trama y finalmente en el próximo capitulo veremos el clímax ya de la culminación de la historia y todo del próximo capitulo en adelante será de puras revelaciones, mucha aventura y por supuesto la confrontación de nuestros personajes con sus destinos… **

**Pero por lo pronto lo dejamos aquí diciéndoles como siempre que cualquier comentario, duda, tomatazo o a mi querido británico me lo hagan saber por aquí. **

**Un beso y nos leemos en el capitulo 14. **

**Crys. **


	15. Chapter 14 El Portal

_**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **_

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**Nota preliminar: este capitulo al igual que su predecesor contiene escenas no aptas para menores y por lo tanto ha sido omitido en el archivo cargado en Still For Your Love. El capitulo si restringido está posteado en el portal Still For Your Love. Disculpa los inconvenientes. **

**Capitulo 14. El Portal**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_Finalmente Sakura y yo nos besamos… y aunque no lo diga en voz alta y tampoco salte en un sofá en televisión nacional (y probablemente mundial), como cierto actor de acción norteamericano, no quiere decir que por dentro no sienta lo mismo…_

_Es como si una fiera que estuviera dormida en mi interior despertara después de mucho tiempo. No me arrepiento. Nuestro beso (y lo que prosiguieron al primero), era algo esperado por mi… anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo aunque no lo demostrara. Que por cierto, Mei siempre ha dicho que es más que obvia nuestra atracción mutua. Yo no pensaba que le interesara a Sakura de aquella forma. Y lo se porque la besé… quiso que le besara… y ella me respondió._

_Pero ¿Cómo podría no ser igual a más de una década atrás?_

_Las mujeres, aunque con el paso del tiempo terminen por despabilarse un poco, hay una pizca de inocencia e ingenuidad encantadora que permanece en ellas. Muchas veces no es un truco… _

_¡Cuánto deseo volver a besarle!_

_Ahora que apenas puedo observarle suspicazmente porque algo mas urgente nos ha reunido a todos… la señal de alarma de Tomoyo de que Hiragizawa está en peligro nos ha puesto en alerta a casi todos en la casa. _

_Spinnel Sun inmediatamente se escondió en el tope superior del armario del saloncito._

_Incluso veo a Mariko, la prometida de Yukito con nosotros. El alboroto provocado por la advertencia de Tomoyo, no fue fácil de esconderla a una mujer que no es igual a casi todos en esta casa… _

… _No comparte nuestros poderes… o dones… _

…_Desconoce la verdad. _

_Debemos de hablar con precaución. Aunque su expresión es de confusión total, lo que si comprende es que uno de nosotros podría estar en peligro… _

_Pero ¿De que? _

_Esto es algo que hasta nosotros desconocemos. _

_Tengo que confiar en la percepción de Tomoyo… _

_Sakura contiene a Tomoyo mientras ella se nota bien nerviosa y las lágrimas corren con libertad por sus mejillas._

_Todos pensamos lo mismo al ser inútil que Hiragizawa conteste cualquiera de nuestras llamadas: Utilizar las Cartas de Sakura como lo hizo ella cuando era yo el que estaba en peligro… _

_Ahí confirmaríamos las sospechas de Daidouji. _

_¿Cómo hacerlo con Mariko entre nosotros? _

_Por suerte, Meiling siempre piensa en todo…_

_Aunque carezca de poderes mágicos o dones, no hay duda que su perspicacia nos supera a todos los demás._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Aún no comprendo que es lo que sucede– Murmura la chica de ojos claros a Tsukishiro a su lado observando a los demás hablar rápidamente. En especial a los dos chinos que intercambian rápidamente palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para ella.

–Solo que están preocupados por Hiragizawa–San ¿Lo recuerdas? El sujeto de gafas y ojos azules. – Dice gentilmente el sujeto de cabellos cenizos y ojos color café. – No logran contactarlo.

Mariko guarda silencio por unos instantes observando los rostros alrededor del salón: la chica de cabellos plomizos, llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto y consolada por la hermana de Touya. Los dos chinos hablando en un idioma que ella no comprende, suponiendo que es el de su país de origen y que lo hagan, no parecen preocupar a nadie más. Por el otro lado la mirada de Touya es intensa hacía la muchacha de ojos azules y rápidamente se desvía a ellos, abochornándole inmediatamente.

– ¿Te llamas Mariko no? – Pregunta la chica que momentos antes hablaba en aquel idioma desconocido quien parece que la ha tomado por sorpresa por distraerse a observar a todos los rostros y luego bajar la mirada por la expresión de Kinomoto. Avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida por la chica, asiente en silencio con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Meiling con su característica simpatía, dice con gentileza. – ¿Por qué no me ayudas a preparar té para todos? Estamos un poco nerviosos y Sakura no puede ayudarme o Tomoyo como puedes comprender…– Señalando a las dos jóvenes.

Mariko observa un poco confundida a la mujer de cabellos negros azabaches. Nunca le ha caído mal, pero tampoco ha compartido lo suficiente con ella en los días que lleva en la casa para hacer una opinión en concreto de ella.

A decir verdad, poco ha compartido con las chicas que forman parte de tan extraño hábitat: se mantienen bien distanciadas de ella, enfocadas en sus labores. Solo conversa en aquellos días con Yukito y por supuesto Sakura. Luego las demás mantienen sus distancias.

Y el hecho que Nakuru y la otra joven, cuyo nombre aun no se aprende, también están en el salón y aun así le pide a ella que le ayude, le despiertan sospechas que hay algo que no es del todo claro allí.

Algo que por supuesto no es de su entero conocimiento.

Y que no quieren que aún sea participe de ello.

Sin reclamar y tampoco negarse, asiente brevemente, notando el intercambio de miradas que la mujer que se llama Meiling, realiza con su primo, ambas finalmente retirándose del salón. Justo cuando salen, la puerta es cerrada tras ellas.

Meiling no dice nada prosiguiendo su camino a su lado hasta las cocinas. No parece querer romper el silencio.

Y Mariko no hace ningún esfuerzo por romperlo.

Comienza a buscar en la alacena hasta que encuentra el desgastado envase de sobres de te y por supuesto la joven de Kyoto saca las tazas luego de buscar sin encontrarlas, hasta que abrió uno de los armarios mas alejados en la habitación. Meiling coloca no una sino dos teteras en el fuego de la estufa y se sienta ofreciéndole unas de las galletas que hay en la repisa directamente del envase.

La chica de cabellos bucleados declina con cortesía. Luego de un breve e incómodo silencio, es ella quien decide romperlo cuando se aventura a preguntar… – ¿Hace cuanto conoces a los Kinomoto?

Meiling la observa detenidamente por unos segundos mientras le da otro pequeño mordisco a la galleta en sus manos y finalmente responde– Se siente como toda una vida… pero conozco a Sakura desde que tenía diez años de edad. A su hermano, le conocí un poco después cuando visitaran Hong Kong*

– ¿Y eres pariente del sujeto que estuvo en Kyoto? ¿De Li?

–Soy su prima… la favorita si nos vamos a específicos.

–Pareciera que desde que ese sujeto llegara a nuestras vidas, todo ha cambiado – murmura la muchacha pero lo bastante fuerte para que sea escuchado por la chica de pelo azabache y ojos oscuros a lo que Mariko agrega– Todos han cambiado desde que ha llegado a Kyoto por Kinomoto…

–Necesita a Sakura.

–Si lo se. – Afirma la mujer con un suspiro de resignación – Me lo ha dicho Yukito.

–Cierto, tú prometido.

–Ahora mismo… no se que somos… – Notando la mujer de apellido Li la nostalgia en aquella respuesta.

Y deja lo que queda de la galleta sobre la repisa.

– ¿Lo amas?

– ¿Perdón?

–Vamos… no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Se que eres menor que yo… ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Veintiséis?

–Veinticuatro…

–Eres demasiado joven para él. – Admite Li sonrojando a la aludida – Te falta mucho por conocer del mundo… de la vida… de los Kinomoto y de tú prometido…

– ¡Lo se! No se que conexión Yukito tiene con ellos. Y ellos no me explican nada… ni siquiera… que hacen en este lugar. – Admite en estado de confidencia con la chica y observa con nerviosismo a la puerta– No se… no se que creer de todo esto. Y luego está todo ese secretismo. Incluso esos desconocidos (los extranjeros), hablan en otros idiomas incluso delante de mí. Se que esconden algo pero no se que es… – Encogiéndose de hombros.

–Habla con Tsukishiro…

– ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? – Replica ella ya incómoda y Meiling sabe que en cualquier momento comenzará a llorar. – Ya no se que hacer.

–Pues déjalo… abandónalo. –Replica sorprendiéndole por la opción que le presenta. – De nada te sirve ser toda débil porque tu novio te esconde algo. Pero verdaderamente, si tu relación se basa precisamente en saber todo lo que hace, cuando lo hace, con quien lo hace, entonces no le tienes confianza para nada. ¿Acaso Yukito sabe todo el tiempo con quien estás? ¿Qué haces?

La chica lo piensa un instante y niega con su rostro.

– ¿Ya ves? Porque te tiene confianza. Sabe que no harás nada que podría poner en riesgo su relación. Debes de hacer lo mismo… tenerle confianza. Dices que lo amas ¿Por qué no demostrárselo con la confianza que le debes de tener? Y entonces, tal vez… solo tal vez, te revelará todo lo que hace… y por que lo hace.

–Eso aun no explica que hacen todas estas personas aquí. – Refiere la chica observando a su alrededor. – ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes? ¿Acaso Li es su líder o que?

– ¿Quieres saberlo? – Enderezándose a ella.– Bien te lo diré: este es un comando central de hechiceros. Todos estamos involucrados de una u otra forma con el llamado "Fin de los Días" y en el caso de mi primo, Kinomoto (Sakura) y Hiragizawa, buscan la manera de detenerlo como lo hicieran siglos atrás otro grupo de magos.

Mariko la observa con cierta estupefacción y luego con duda y finalmente con resignación. Con su ceño fruncido y un tono de voz algo ácido replica. – No debes de tomar esa actitud conmigo… si me dices que no puedes decirme, lo comprendo: pero no inventar de repente esa sarta de mentiras.

Las teteras comienzan a indicar que el agua hervida ha subido y Mariko procede a apagar los quemadores a lo que Meiling le dice. – ¿Sabes que podría estar diciendo la verdad…?

– ¡Vamos Meiling! – Dice Mariko observándole con cierta actitud y encogiéndose de hombros. – Eso se lo puedes decir una nena de cinco años. No a una adulta– Haciendo una pausa para decir rodando sus ojos. – "Hechiceros…" Claro. – incluso soltando una media sonrisa socarrona.

Meiling parpadea un par de veces para observar los gestos de incredulidad de la novia de Tsukishiro lo que la hace preguntarse si en verdad es tan difícil de creer su respuesta.

Depositan el agua caliente en las tazas en silencio y Meiling aun puede escuchar la risa ahogada de la chica mientras sirve la otra tetera.

– ¡Ya deja de reírte! – Dice finalmente la joven china perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

–Es que tengo que hacerlo ¡caramba! – Al final mostrando una sonrisa sincera e incluso tratando de controlar sus carcajadas. – El hecho que tenga menos años que ustedes, no me hace tan ingenua… cielo santo.

– ¡Te estoy hablando con la verdad!

–Aja. – Replica Mariko con sarcasmo.

– ¡Es en serio! – Ruge la china ya perdiendo los estribos y atrayendo la mirada nerviosa de la chica de ojos claros. – ¡Mi primo XiaoLang es un poderoso mago y Sakura…!

– ¡Meiling! – Escucha la voz de su primo llamarle la atención desde la puerta y callando a las mujeres. Su expresión es de total perplejidad al encontrar a su prima no solo hablando a todo pulmón de quienes son, sino también a la defensiva contra la novia de Tsukishiro.

– ¡Lo siento Xiao Lang! ¡Pero me ha sacado de mis casillas!

Shaoran niega con su rostro y dice con tono de advertencia a su prima. – Luego hablo contigo…– Ahí observando a Mariko. – Con ambas… por lo pronto estoy tratando de encontrar a Kanda.

–Aquí estoy – Dice la sioux detrás de él observándole con extrema curiosidad. – ¿Qué ocurre? – Habla con cierta frialdad que Shaoran sabe percibir. – ¿Qué es todo el alboroto que hay en la casa?

El joven Li nota su expresión indiferente y sus ojos fríos; Aun no le perdona el haberle escondido aquel secreto con respecto a su verdadera identidad.

–Necesitamos de tu ayuda… vamos – Guiándole de regreso por el pasillo mientras hablan entre ellos, ante las expresiones de la china y la chica de Kyoto.

– ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Provocaste que me llamara la atención…– Sintiéndose algo avergonzado y añade con un puchero. – Tengo "años" Que mi primo no me habla de esa forma.

–Seguro se ha sorprendido al escuchar la enorme imaginación que tienes…

– ¡Que no es mi imaginación! ¡Ah Rayos! ¿Qué importa! Que ellos cuando te decidan contar la verdad, te veré comiendo tus burlas con tostadas… ¡Marca mis palabras! – Al notar la expresión de burla de la chica.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Una vez llegan al salón, Shaoran no duda en revelarle sus planes a la joven americana quien se encuentra en el centro del salón.

El rostro desencajado y más pálido de lo normal de Tomoyo. Incluso Nakuru se encuentra ahí y tanto Kero como Spinel observan desde el tope del armario, el cual últimamente se ha vuelto su centro de visibilidad sin ser percibidos por la joven amiga de los Kinomoto de Kyoto.

–Solo tú aparte de Eriol sabe teleportarse – Explica Shaoran con voz grave. – Debes de ayudarle.

–No… no comprendo… – Observando a Sakura y a Li – Si saben en que hotel se encuentra.. ¿Por qué no van ustedes? ¿Por qué no utilizan los guardianes?

–El piso donde se encuentra hospedado Blair es el más custodiado y el mejor hotel de la ciudad. – Explica Touya tomando la palabra y observándole con una pizca de astucia, situación que hace que la chica se sonroje. Aunque su expresión no cambia al mostrarse fría y distante con todos los presentes. – Resiste ataques de bombas o misiles. Los cristales son polarizados y a prueba de balas… es como estar en una habitación de pánico a cientos de pies de las calles de Tokio. Eso sin contar la enorme cantidad de guardias que deben de estar para protegerlo.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

–Son las medidas lógicas que el gobierno toma ante la visita de cualquier dignatario – Explica Yukito – Desde el atentado de los 8G.

Nakuru toma la palabra para añadir–También tomando en cuenta que nosotros solo podemos transportarnos cuando el amo Eriol nos llama. Activa el Portal y podemos ir a donde se nos antoje.

–¿Qué es el Portal? – Pregunta Sakura.

–Es una carta mágica creada por el Amo Eriol – Explica Nakuru con voz gentil pero la alarma es notable en su timbre de voz. – Puede transportarte a cualquier lugar que él lo desee. Fue la carta que utilizó para llegar a Tokio – Ahí observando a la joven Daidouji quien se retuerce en su asiento, ya mostrando su mortificación ante lo que puede estarle pasando.

– ¿Cómo sabré donde está? No conozco la estructura interna del hotel… no sabré por donde comenzar a buscarlo. – Replica Kanda notándose un poco nerviosa ante toda la situación.

–Porque no irás sola. – Dice Shaoran ahí dirigiéndole una mirada a Tomoyo.

– ¡Olvídalo! – dice Touya interviniendo y a la defensiva– Ella no podrá defenderse de lo que sea que está pasando. No la vas a arriesgar.

–No tenemos alternativa Touya – Dice Tomoyo incorporándose aunque su nerviosismo es notable. –Kanda no ha visto el interior de lugar. Yo si.

– ¿Cuándo?

–Las incontables ocasiones que me quedaba con mamá en la ciudad cuando era pequeña. Cuando se nos hacía tarde para volver a Tomoeda, nos quedábamos hospedadas en el hotel. Y el hecho que se donde está Eriol… lo he visto.

– ¿Lo has visto? – Pregunta Touya notablemente sorprendido.

Asiente con determinación y observa al rostro de la sioux para añadir. – Por favor… Si tengo que ir para ayudarte, lo haré. Se trata de Eriol…

La mujer observa los rostros allí presentes, en expectativa luego observa a Li quien se ha mantenido en silencio por los últimos momentos y finalmente, luego de un breve contacto entre sus miradas, ella asiente con firmeza enderezándose hasta darle frente a su amo y señor.

Porque no hay alternativa: ella es lo que es y no hay marcha atrás.

Aunque no sabe con exactitud quien es realidad.

Escucha a Li hablar y no puede esconder su sorpresa pues cuando lo hace, su voz se escucha un idioma muy familiar para ella.

El lenguaje de la antigua tribu sioux.

E igual los demás de la habitación: nadie sabe lo que dice pero por la firmeza en que sus palabras son escuchadas es que ven como un círculo surge repentinamente del suelo rodeando a la mujer de tez dorada.

Touya avanza un instante observando como la columna de luz la rodea y ella cierra los ojos repentinamente viendo como sus pies se elevan del suelo… ella levita y lo último que puede ver antes de perder el conocimiento es la expresión de preocupación del hombre de mirada azabache.

Y aquel sutil movimiento del varón, avanzar y separa sus labios para decir algo, fue visto por Tomoyo, Radjetsû y la misma Nakuru.

La columna de luz levita de igual manera con la chica rodeándola hasta volverse un perfecto círculo que parecía arrullar algo en su interior. Se volvió una con su piel y dio paso a desaparecer bajo dermis de la mujer que hasta esos instantes exhala con intensidad, mostrando una larga melena trenzada en dos partes a ambos lados de su cabeza, su cabellera de color negra intensa y la luz se pierde dentro de ella.

Sus ojos son más cerrados que los de Kanda. Sus labios finos y delicados y pequeñas orejas. Un colgante en su cuello tiene un extraño símbolo como si fuera de un pequeño rayo y tiene un vestido sin tirantes que le llega hasta debajo de las rodillas aunque tiene dos abiertos de lado y lado. Y sus pies están cubiertos por unas cortas botas de color café, planas.

Observa a su alrededor con cierta frialdad pero observando cada uno de los rostros presentes a su alrededor, deteniéndose un instante en Touya.

Pero luego observa el rostro del chino que se encuentra a pocos pasos de ella quien avanza lentamente para decir. – Bienvenida…

–Mi señor – Dice ella apoyándose de una rodilla, en señal de sumisión y respeto.

Aquella acción aturde a todos los presentes: las expresiones de perplejidad departe de Nakuru y Yukito quienes intercambian una mirada de estupor. Por otra parte Sakura no puede dejar de admirar las cualidades físicas de aquella mujer; alta, piernas largas, una complexión atractiva. No puede dejar de sentir cierta pizca de celos el solo pensar que aquella beldad, viajó con meses al lado de Li. Porque si Kanda es atractiva y hermosa, esta mujer es aun mas sensual mezclado con una perfección un tanto egoísta.

–Necesito que vayas con Daidouji hasta donde se encuentra Hiragizawa. Está en peligro. Debes de traerlos a ambos aquí… – Dice con un tono de voz que no da espacio a réplica.

La mujer observa a todos allí presentes y ve como la mujer de ojos azules avanza lentamente hasta donde ella.

Sin mediar palabras extiende sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha y tan rápido como hizo aquella acción, así mismo para estupefacción de los presentes, desaparecen.

–Sorprendente… – Refiere Rajdetsû ante lo que ha presenciado. Luego de un segundo para asimilar lo que allí ocurre (nadie se mueve de su posición), es que él dice. – Debiste de informarnos desde un principio quien era ella. Que es ella.

Shaoran replica con un tono de voz firme y decidida. – No tenía porque informarles. Kanda no sabía quien es en realidad y no podía aventurarme a revelar su secreto antes de tratarlo con ella.

–Es un guardián… una esclava – Dice otro de los aliados de Li. Esta vez es el de tez oscura quien lo revela. – Está encadenada a las órdenes de su amo. No tienes y tampoco le debes explicaciones a su falsa identidad.

– ¿Acaso estás loco? – Replica Nakuru visiblemente ofendida por lo que el sujeto dice. En aquel instante llegan Meiling y Mariko con las tazas de té.– Lo único que le debemos a nuestro amo es lealtad y obediencia…pero no somos esclavos de nadie.

–Ella tiene razón – Interviene Yukito midiendo sus palabras mientras recibe una taza de té de manos de Meiling.– Tenemos un compromiso y lo sabemos. Una responsabilidad pero somos personas independientes. Solo le debemos obediencia y respeto. No somos esclavos y sirvientes.

La chica de ojos claros que no saben que demonios es que hablan, solo se queda observando a su prometido (o novio), mientras se expresa con una seriedad que raras ocasiones era testigo.

Los rostros llenos de tensión están en aquella habitación. Nadie vuelve a pronunciar una palabra mas y presiente (en acertada presentimiento), que se trata de su presencia.

Así que deposita la bandeja de té sobre la mesa y sin intercambiar palabras con nadie y ante la expresión de incertidumbre del hombre apellidado Tsukishiro, abandona el comedor, cerrando la única puerta en ella, tras si.

Meiling la observa marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras ella, no hace nada por detenerle y tampoco opina nada con relación a los secretos que le ocultan.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Momentos antes a la invocación de la guardiana de los sioux y por supuesto su teleportacion de la casa acompañada de Tomoyo, Eriol Hiragizawa había recibido un disparo…

… que le había penetrado por el hombro.

Y se sujetaba a duras penas contra el sofá más cercano mientras el rojo y tibio líquido se escapaba entre sus dedos. El arma con silenciador, humeaba tenuemente en manos de su atacante.

Que el no podía creer que alguna vez lo considerase uno de sus mas allegados conocidos.

– ¿Por qué? – Fue la pregunta que con voz grave hizo el británico japonés mientras apretaba con fuerza la herida provocada por el arma en su contrincante quien lo observa en silencio y con cierto dejo de perplejidad que en realidad se hubiera atrevido a aquello.

–Porque hay cosas que tienen que hacerse por el bien de la mayoría… – Replica Tony con un sudor notable en su frente. Incluso pareciera debatirse entre su mala puntería o en realidad que no lo hubiera matado. – ¡Tienes que entender! – Replica subiendo el tono de voz mientras no le deja de apuntar con el arma. – ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

Eriol aprieta su boca con fuerza para no desmayarse del dolor: a pesar que había sido herido con aquella arma, como le había explicado a Tomoyo, su capacidad de regeneración eran cualidades que solo se les podían atribuir a seres de extraordinario poder y magia interna. Incluso un ataque como el sufrido meses atrás en Londres o el que Shaoran sufriera apenas unos días atrás, hubiera matado a un hombre normal.

A los hechiceros los dejan bien convalecientes.

Pero no muertos.

Y el turno de Eriol, aun no llegaba.

Así que lo que procedía era ganar tiempo…

Y al mismo tiempo recabar información.

Eriol pudo bien escapar en los siguientes segundos… incluso previo al disparo departe del primer ministro británico, pero en realidad las acciones de quien considera uno de sus mejores amigos, carecen de toda lógica y fundamento.

Además no sabía que este sabía manejar armas.

O al menos, dispararlas.

Pero lo que hace además de tentar su suerte es recabar información. Tiene demasiadas preguntas sin responder.

–Pero aun no comprendo que me hace objeto de tu interés…

–Tú debiste de mantenerte al margen Eriol…– Replica el sujeto apuntándole aun con el arma, pero procediendo a servirse un poco mas de escocés y es notable para el británico–japonés que no es aquello placentero para su conocido.

Es mas, puede observar en su expresión el debate moral que tiene con su conciencia.

–Tú debiste hacer como has hecho hasta el momento, mantenerte fuera de esto… perseguir mujeres, seguir con tus juegos de cartas en el Reform Club, tener una vida. No salir de Londres para volverte un aliado más de ese chino y sus amigos. – Eriol no dio a entender con su rostro que sabe de lo que Blair habla pero internamente estaba sumamente impresionado. ¿Así que saben de Li y Sakura…? ¿Podrían estar al tanto de todo lo que hacen en Tokio?

Aquello no pinta para nada bueno.

–No se de que estás hablando…

– ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso crees que no te vieron en el cementerio? ¿Qué no te reconocerían?

-¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes estaban ahí? ¿Acaso tú…? – Ahí si en verdad robándole el habla al sujeto.

Tony replica observándole con intensidad sin responder – ¡Debiste de quedarte al margen! ¡Debiste morir aquel día…! ¡Tú y esa mujer…! Si te hubieras mantenido al margen no tuviera yo la asquerosa labor que llevo a cabo ahora…

– Tú estabas ahí… por supuesto… al igual que muchos conocidos tuyos… ¿Cierto? Porque hay mas personas interesadas ¿No es verdad? Ese ritual no parecía oriental… tampoco occidental. Parecía más rudimentario… algo típico de la sociedad celta. – Razonándolo en voz alta y ganando tiempo.- Mas bien más allá de la edad Media… mucho más antiguo.

–Claro que si. Hay muchas personas que quieren ver llegar el "Fin de los Días". Es parte del acuerdo… de un acuerdo que lleva más años en este mundo que todos los que puedas imaginarte. – Ahí preparando el arma para volver a dispararle cuando un sonido proveniente del exterior llama la atención del sujeto.

Los sonidos eran de golpes secos y gemidos de dolor, e incluso sonando un arma que se dispara tres veces para luego producirse un largo silencio. Tony observa con nerviosismo a la puerta de entrada cuando de repente esta es desprendida de sus bisagras en un solo golpe.

Y el hombre no puede ocultar su sorpresa: la mujer de tez dorado oscuro y ojos finos lo observa un instante y nota como el arma tiembla en sus manos. El sujeto solo puede enfocar su mirada en las alas que la mujer no ha intentado ocultar.

– ¿Qué rayos…? – Dice en perfecto británico. Apunta a la mujer con nerviosismo y el arma tiembla más que en un principio.

La mujer avanza con firmeza sin mostrar un ápice de temor o duda en su caminar y aproximándose al sujeto quien dispara el arma, pero para su sorpresa la mujer sigue avanzando sin mostrar dolor o retroceder por el disparo. Vuelve a disparar el arma para sorprenderse que aquello, no evita su avance.

Y Eriol si lo puede observar: la desconocida (aunque sus facciones le resultan vagamente familiares y es cuando percibiendo su magia descubre para su maravilla – y estupor – que se trata de la verdadera identidad de la protectora de las cartas de Li.

Aunque para su sorpresa, las facciones de la mujer son más orientales que nativo–americanas.

Una consecuencia de haber "absorbido" la esencia de su nuevo amo y Señor.

La mujer se mueve tan rápidamente que fue capaz de esquivar las balas en su contra. Eriol la ve avanzar hasta ponerse bien cerca del sujeto a quien no duda de tomarle por el cuello y apretarlo con un ligero esfuerzo para ella, aunque la falta de oxigeno departe de Blair es notoria al comenzar a ahogarse, soltar el arma y comenzar a forzar con las manos de la chica que aprietan contra su garganta.

– ¡Kanda, no! – Grita Tomoyo que atrae la expresión de sorpresa de Eriol al verla entre ellos. Como el rostro palidece aun mas, ante la presencia de la mujer que corre a toda prisa hasta donde el sujeto de ojos azules se encuentra. – ¡Oh Dios: Estás herido! – Dice ella colocando sus manos sobre las suyas para detener el sangrado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Articula el sujeto observando nervioso donde la Sioux aun no deja ir al Primer Ministro Británico y grita. – ¡Suéltalo! No puedes matarle.

La sioux ante aquella solicitud, deja libre la garganta del hombre quien cae de bruces al suelo y tose compulsivamente mientras Tomoyo auxilia a Eriol a avanzar hasta su persona de rodillas no si antes el británico–japonés tomar el arma que momentos antes usaba Blair en su contra y la retiene consigo.

–Debería dejar que te elimine. – Refiere el hombre y atrae con eso la mirada del sujeto a los pies de los tres. – Ella no se anda con rodeos.

Pero el hombre continúa tosiendo.

–Pero te dejo vivir por dos cosas… primero para que ellos sepan que nosotros vamos un paso delante de ustedes. Y dos, porque tengo una deuda de amistad contigo…soy un caballero británico.

Y con ello, Eriol dice.– Vamos– A sus acompañantes. Tomoyo sujeta a su persona pues lo encuentra más pálido de lo normal y sabe que han mantenido la compostura para estar "a la defensiva" con relación al hombre.

Pero no así Kanda quien permanece sin dar un paso mas, observando al sujeto que yace en el suelo aun tosiendo.

Aquello atrae la mirada tanto de Tomoyo como del hombre a su lado.

– ¿Kanda?

–Ustedes los humanos… tan débiles…– No puede evitar el murmurar pero que es escuchado con atención tanto por Eriol como por Tomoyo quienes no pueden evitar el observarse de reojo.

Esa guardiana era tan opuesta y al mismo tiempo tan similar a la exigente sioux, que no saben que conclusión sacar.

–Kanda, por favor… Eriol se desangra– Súplica Tomoyo atrayendo la atención de la guardiana quien sin prestarle más atención al sujeto que tose en el suelo, camina a ellos.

–Puedes creer que has triunfado Hiragizawa– Dice Blair desde el suelo aun tosiendo y el sudor perlado en su frente. Se apoya de sus manos para observar con su expresión inyectada de urgencia y mirar directamente a los añiles de Eriol.– Pero no pueden evitarlo… lo que viene… nadie puede.

–Es mejor tratar de hacer algo que venderse por lograr algo que sabes de todo corazón no es lo correcto. Pero al menos es algo Tony… - Haciendo una breve pausa.- Dime algo antes de irme… – Solicita aun sujetándose la mano y se libera del agarre de Tomoyo que le observa con mortificación al verle avanzar hasta el hombre que yace en el suelo. – ¿Qué te ofrecieron… dinero… poder…?

–Inmunidad. Para mi país. – Dice el hombre. – Lo que viene dejará al mundo sumido en caos y oscuridad. Para gobernar en el nuevo Orden, se necesita alguien de manos firmes…

Eriol se sorprende de sus palabras replicando con voz tenue (a pesar que estaba herido y la sangre aun sale por su brazo), – ¿En serio crees que Londres será perdonado en la nueva guerra…? Tu y los tuyos han colaborado al Fin de los Días Tony… no habrá nuevo orden… no habrá mundo. – Viendo como el rostro del hombre palidece ante sus palabras. – La gran guerra solo dejará muerte, desolación, escasez… y finalmente la extinción de la humanidad.

– ¡No es verdad! Dices esto para confundirme.

– ¿Crees que sabiendo tú, quien soy yo, no estoy mas al tanto de lo que ocurrirá? ¿Incluso mas que tú? – dándole la espalda y caminando con la ayuda de Tomoyo y la guardiana.

– ¡CREES SABERLO TODO! Como Mitzuki – Ahí deteniéndole. Eriol observa el rostro de Tomoyo y se voltea parcialmente al sujeto que aun yace en el suelo y le observa con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios. – Si, esa misma… la que volvieron loca, escuchando voces…

– ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

–Se de las palizas propinadas por su esposo por los celos… se que tanto sabía ella… y la estrategia que usaron para volverla loca… para hacerle saltar… – Riendo con ganas– Ellos usan los espíritus… tienen control de este y el siguiente mundo. Pueden controlar las almas y hacer de ellas su santa voluntad… Con tal poder ¿Pretenden ustedes enfrentar y triunfar?

Eriol escuchó suficiente. Se voltea mostrando una mirada fría y calculadora, que Tony jamás fue testigo.

Pero Tomoyo intuye lo que por su mente pasa…

Es mas… puede percibirlo.

– ¡Eriol, no! – Grita ella apresurándose a adelantarse al hombre que mira a un lado.

Directamente al arma.

El corazón de Tomoyo se acelera ante los pensamientos abruptos y violentos del hombre que ama. ¡No podía permitir que las manos del sujeto se mancharan de su sangre… de la culpa… del dolor!

– ¡No vale la pena! Vamos a casa. Por favor – Súplica ella colocándose entre él y el arma, mirando a sus ojos y tomando una de sus manos. – Por favor… amor…– Tocando su mejilla y haciéndole cambiar la expresión en las esferas añiles que observan las suyas y van cambiando con su ruego.– Por favor…– Dice no controlando las lagrimas.

Eriol no dice nada, observa a Tony quien comienza a levantarse y aun está de rodillas. Ahí Kanda se aproxima a ellos, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y a continuación las alas rodean tanto a Tomoyo como a Eriol.

Y así como son rápidamente cubiertos por las alas de la guardiana, cuando estas se abren, pueden verse no en la suite del hotel, sino en el patio interno de la casa que ocupan todos.

En aquel momento, Eriol palidece casi desmayándose y sujetándose por el brazo de Tomoyo quien se desliza a la hierba con él.

– ¡Ya regresaron! – Dice una voz desde el pasillo que reconoce como Radjetsû. En pocos momentos se ven rodeados por un mar de rostros que hacen muchas preguntas a Tomoyo y mientras Touya y Yukito llevan de los brazos al hombre directo a su habitación mientras Touya grita pidiendo vendajes y agua caliente para limpiar sus heridas.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Dos horas habían pasado desde la llegada de Eriol, acompañado de Kanda y Tomoyo y Shaoran espera fuera de la habitación. Dentro se encuentran Tomoyo, Touya e incluso Radjetsû quienes están asistiendo al mayor de los Kinomoto. Al menos sabe que la bala fue extraída. No estaba tan profunda como Touya temía. Aunque habían insistido que fuera a un hospital, éste se había negado.

Vio llegar a Nakuru y a Spinnel suspicazmente escondido en el delantal que ella llevara.

– ¿Cómo está?

Shaoran niega con su rostro respondiéndole. – Aun están atendiéndole. No pude quedarme ahí dentro…

– ¿Por qué?

– El hecho que casi pierde la vida me tiene un poco preocupado. Y todo lo que pudo decir a través del dolor. Kinomoto prácticamente terminó sacándonos de ahí para poder hacer su trabajo…

– ¿Un poco preocupado? Tienes un rostro de que piensas lo que pudo pasarte a ti. – Refiere Nakuru observando su rostro apesadumbrado. – No tienes porque preocuparte. El Amo Eriol tiene un poder de recuperación sorprendente y el monje ese ayudará también. En pocos días estará restablecido.

– ¿Lo crees?

–Estoy segura. Lo siento… fuerte… seguro – dice ella sonriendo al cerrar los ojos.

–Puedo asegurarle Señor Li que lo que dice Nakuru es cierto – Refiere el pequeño Guardián atrayendo su mirada. – El amo Eriol es una persona sumamente fuerte y ha tenido mucha suerte que la señorita Tomoyo haya prevenido su peligro.

–Si, eso no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ocurriría? Tomoyo no presintió la noche de mi ataque… Sakura lo hizo porque estaba barajando las cartas… pero ¿Y Tomoyo?

Ambos guardianes se observan un instante ante la pregunta de Li.

* * *

><p>Sakura observa en aquel instante a Kero y a Yukito ambos encerrados con ella en su habitación. Mantienen una conversación seria que no podía esperar según la ojiverde ya que la situación acaecida aquel día trajo a la joven más preguntas que respuestas.<p>

Y el hecho que casi eliminan a un miembro del equipo, como solía ella decirle al grupo, no le traía consuelo en lo mas mínimo.

A lo que Kero le responde. – Los hechiceros tienen un poder de recuperación superior al de los humanos Sakurita. Al menos los humanos normales. Veremos a ese pedante de Hiragizawa como nuevo en unos cuantos días.

–Es cierto Sakura… no tienes de que preocuparte. – Habla Yukito observando el rostro de consternación de la chica. – Ya podrás preguntarle tú misma mañana.

–No, no… estoy preocupada… esto ya se sale de control. – Afirma Sakura caminando de un lado para otro.– Si Tomoyo no hubiera presentido que estaba en peligro.

–Pero así fue. Tomoyo le ha salvado la vida…

– Y no olvides a Kanda– Refiere Yukito atrayendo las miradas de ambos.

– ¿Cómo está ella?

–Confundida. Aun sigue plantada en el patio… – Dice Yukito. – Nuestros esfuerzos de hacerla pasar o en que se transformara han sido en vano.

– ¿Shaoran lo sabía, no es cierto? ¿Qué ella reaccionaría así?

–Creo que Li le salvó la vida cuando el antiguo dueño no podía pero no creo que supiera su verdadera identidad… estaba tan sorprendido como todos nosotros. – Afirma Yukito pensativo. – Deben de darle su espacio. Ya luego seguro decide volver a ser la misma de siempre.

–Eso aun no me quita la preocupación, Radjetsû, Li Meiling…Tomoyo… Mariko… no son hechiceros… tenemos que buscar una manera de protegerlos.

Kero y Yukito se observan mutuamente.

– ¿A que te refieres?

–Si quieren hacernos daño como Eriol explicaba mientras le atendían mas temprano (incluso antes que Touya nos sacara a casi todos de la habitación), ellos saben quienes somos…saben quienes están con nosotros. – Piensa en voz alta –Eriol se dejó lastimar porque se trataba de un conocido de él y no iba a usar su poder contra su amigo. Pero pueden atacar a cualquiera de ellos. Incluso con armas de fuego u otros objetos.

Yukito y Kero se observan nuevamente.

–Ellos están a salvo… es decir…

–Cuando están en la casa. Pero mira ahora: Meiling tuvo que sacar a Mariko de la casa porque así se lo solicitamos; no sabíamos como y cuando volverían Tomoyo y tampoco no podíamos fiarnos de que no vería a Kanda. Ahora, no sabemos si se encuentran bien. No sabemos si vigilan esta casa o…

La chica daba vuelta tras vuelta en la habitación.

Los guardianes permanecían silenciosos.

–Sakura…––Dice Yukito pensativo. – Hay una alternativa. – Observando a Kero. – Yûko.

– ¿Yûko?

– ¡Claro que no! – Dice Kero negado rotundamente a la idea. – ESA Bruja lo que ocasiona son mas interrogantes que soluciones. No sabemos su precio.

–Si, lo sabemos… nosotros.

–Yukito.

–Al menos los guardianes. Podríamos llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo con ella.

– ¡Olvídalo! Ya lo hemos hablado y estamos negados rotundamente a entregarlos o a las cartas. Si voy a hablar con Yûko, lo haré ahora mismo.

– ¡Sakurita!

–Tú me llevarás… ¿No Kero? – Súplica al pequeño guardián. – ¿Me llevas con ella? Sabes donde vive… – Sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillan ante la expectativa de la respuesta del guardián.

–No puedo esperar a que quieran matar a cualquiera de nosotros… no voy a esperar que mi hermano, Tomoyo o Mariko resulten lastimadas o heridas… no con todo lo que está pasando – Ahí observando con expresión de súplica al joven Tsukishiro.– ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que algo le pase?

–Sabes mis sentimientos lo bastante bien, para saber que lo último que deseo es que le pase algo a ella… yo la amo.

–Entonces no se hable mas… iremos con Yûko. – Dice segura.

– ¿Estás volviéndote loca? – Replica una voz detrás de ella y sorprendiéndoles a todos. Volteándose a la puerta, – ¿Ir a ver a Yûko? – Es Shaoran con una expresión de incredulidad y avanzando hasta ponerse frente a frente de la mujer: ella le observa con firmeza y sin un atisbo de temor. – ¿Ir sola? ¿Acaso no entiendes el nivel de peligro en que estamos todos?

–Si, precisamente por eso lo hago; para que no vuelva a pasar algo como lo de esta tarde… Si usando un amigo de confianza de Eriol–kun, ha pasado esto… ¿Qué esperanza tienen mi hermano… Tomoyo… Meiling… o Mariko?

–Todos estamos en peligro. Estamos conscientes de ello. Incluso hemos tratado de hacer a Tomoyo a un lado y mira lo que resultó de eso… la expusimos a aun mas peligro. Meiling sabe a lo que se expone.

– ¿Entonces eso haremos? ¿Esperar a que nos ataquen de nuevo?

–No no es así. – Refiere el sujeto. – Venía precisamente a consultar algo contigo y con Yukito… con Kerberos también.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunta Kero.

–Los guardianes de Eriol nos esperan en el salón. – Admite con firmeza. – Es hora.

– ¿Hora?

–Hora de ir por los jinetes. De enfrentarlos en su arena… y detener todo esto– Afirma con seguridad el sujeto atrayendo miradas de ansiedad y sorpresa entre sus interlocutores.

* * *

><p>–Por favor estate tranquilo Eriol. – Suplica Tomoyo por novena vez mientras observa a Touya terminando de auxiliar al hombre. Touya está mas que sorprendido no solo por el poder de resistencia del hombre quien se ha mantenido consciente todo el momento que ha trabajado en él, tratando no solo de extraer la bala (con instrumentos para nada apropiados para ello), sino ahora cuando trata de limpiar y suturar la herida.<p>

–No se como voy a suturar esto – Dice Touya preocupado observando al hombre de mirada azulada. – Necesito hilo de sutura.

– ¿Cómo lo conseguiríamos? – Pregunta Tomoyo observando todo el esfuerzo que pone el mayor de los Kinomoto en ello.

–Por el momento es bien difícil. Me tomaría un par de horas… Mover un par de contactos de la escuela de Medicina...

–No se preocupen por eso – Dice Eriol haciendo una mueca del dolor al tratar de incorporarse. – La herida cerrará.

– ¡Por Dios! Estate tranquilo – Dice Tomoyo apresurándose a controlarle. – Vas a sangrar mas… – Mostrándose sumamente inquieta.

–Que gracioso – Dice el hombre con una tenue sonrisa y observando a los ojos de la muejr que ama quien trata de ayudar a Touya y también sujeta una de las manos del hombre herido. —Eso no fue lo que me dijiste la otra noche…

Aquel comentario subió los colores al rostro de la chica de ojos amatistas quien observa nerviosa y de reojo a Touya quien le lanza una mirada significativa y a continuación Eriol se queja de dolor: Touya había apretado los vendajes aun mas fuerte contra la herida haciendo que se empapara de sangre.

–Lo siento – Murmura entre dientes pero sin mucho convencimiento.

Eriol lo observa con cierto enojo: No creía en sus palabras.

¡Y eso le pasa por estar haciendo comentarios indebidos!

–Estamos comprometidos– Dice Tomoyo de repente atrayendo las miradas de Radjetsû y de Touya quien vuelve a lastimar al británico japonés y se queja de dolor. Ambos se quedan observándose a los ojos.

– ¿Y cuando ocurrió este gran evento?

–Hace muy poco – Admite ella, observando el rostro del sujeto a quien aferra la mano mientras el dolor lo hace casi perder el conocimiento.– ¡Touya! – Viendo como éste cambia los vendajes pero pronto comienza a apretar contra la herida abierta aunque en ese instante, brota menos sangre.

– ¡Piensas matarme Kinomoto! – Ruge el hombre sudoroso mientras Tomoyo aferra con fuerza más su mano.

–Eso te pasa por no permitirme que te anestesiara– Replica el varón con firmeza observando a ambos. –Estas son las consecuencias… ahora tendrás que soportarlo.

Eriol dudaba mucho que aquel dolor sea consecuencia de las atenciones prestadas.

Es mas, presiente que aquellas no son noticias que le agraden a Kinomoto.

Y como si adivinara lo que piensa, dice sorprendiéndoles mientras exhala con intensidad– No estoy… celoso – Atrayendo las miradas de ambos – Estoy sorprendido.

– ¿Sorprendido? ¿Por qué habría de sorprenderte? – Pregunta Eriol entre dientes tratando de no prestarle atención al dolor. – ¡Santo Cielo! – Dice retorciéndose para atrás.

– ¿Acaso no puedes hacer algo? – Pregunta afligida ante el dolor que experimenta el hombre.

Eriol la observa un instante y atrae su mirada al colocar uno de sus dedos en su mejilla – Quiero sentir este dolor… él lo sabe…

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?

Él sonríe como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo cuando responde.– Por ti… por mi… por todos… la cicatriz me recordará que por mi imprudencia, casi pierdo lo que mas me importa en esta vida… incluso mas que mi propia vida.

En aquel momento el libro que descansa a un lado de la habitación comienza a levitar, rodeado de un intenso brillo de color azul y lavanda. Ya frente a él, con un movimiento de su brazo sano, el libro se abre esparciéndose un mazo de cartas.

Y una de ellas sobresale del montón colocándose frente a frente al hombre de cabellos negros azulados.

–Esto me ayudará.

– ¿Una cartita? – Pregunta Tomoyo de manera ingenua y leyendo la palabra grabada en la parte inferior. – "Heal"

–La carta de curación.

– ¿Por qué tienes una carta de curación?

Eriol sonríe con una expresión de ingenuidad diciendo con bastante dificultad. – Era un niño muy travieso en mi infancia.

La carta gira en su eje y de repente, de su interior surge una pequeña criatura que vestia un uniforme de enfermera y el parecido con una versión pequeña de Daidouji toma de sorpresa a todos los allí presentes.

– ¿Cuándo creaste esto? –Pregunta Tomoyo observando la agil criaturilla moverse de un lado para otro con lo que parecía ser una varita corta y suelta pequeños chispazos en la figura del hombre que yace en la cama.

Atrayendo miradas de sorpresa de los hombres allí presentes.

Eriol se encoge de hombros evadiendo la mirada de la chica.

–Sorprendente– Dice Radjetsû no evitando observar la herida al retirarle el vendaje. – Está cerrando.

–No puedo utilizar todo este poder o me drenaría por completo mágicamente– Explica el hombre finalmente terminando de usar su poder: en aquel instante y luego de una breve reverencia la pequeña disfrazada de "Enfermera" desaparece.

Touya rueda los ojos al cielo cuando ve como Daidouji, se inclina para besar los labios del hombre y tose un par de veces diciendo.– Bien, creo que sobrevivirá y no habrá secuelas… –Limpiando sus manos con una toalla que estaba cerca. – Toma Tomoyo… – Colocándole unas píldoras en sus manos. – Dale esto en un momento… lo necesitará.

– ¿Qué es…?

–Un inductor de sueño… le dolerá. El infierno no será nada para como el dolor que experimentará en unas horas. Aunque ha ayudado bastante el poder, aun la herida está un poco abierta– Retirando las gasas y colocándole unas nuevas. – Al menos ya no sangrará más. Pero es sorprendente la habilidad de cura con una carta mágica… podría sernos útil en un futuro cercano.

Tomoyo observa al rostro del hombre de gafas para éste responder. – No es infalible Kinomoto. Las pocas veces que la he usado, Kanda me ha ayudado bastante a recuperarme… es una gran ventaja tener a una guardiana con poderes de curación y conocimientos de conjuros.

–Tal vez deberíamos llamarla– Dice Tomoyo aferrando la mano del sujeto con firmeza. – Touya… ¿Podrías…?

–No. – Dice Eriol pensativo – No. Ella…. ella tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza en estos instantes. – Haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor pero al menos ya no suda por el sufrimiento.

El hombre asiente con firmeza y se retira. Radjetsû se queda unos momentos mas en la habitación, ofreciéndole una especie de infusión al hombre y le dije a Tomoyo – Por favor… que se lo tome…– Y viendo a Hiragizawa dice– Confíe en mi… – Viendo como el hombre asiente y Tomoyo le coloca la taza en contra de sus labios.

– ¡Sabe a rayos! – Replica Hiragizawa negándose.– ¡Al menos podías colocarle un poco de azúcar…! – escuchándose como un niño consentido.

–Vamos sin reclamos – Dice Tomoyo urgiéndole que tomase la infusión. Observa al monje quien espera paciente mientras espera por la taza. Luego de consumirla casi en su totalidad, la toma en sus manos y luego de recoger todos los trapos empapados de sangre y el agua desechada, también se retira.

–No debiste de decir eso delante de Touya – Refiere la mujer apenada.

–No me mires así. Tú pretendes mantenerlo escondido. Tarde o temprano se enterarían. Tú por el otro lado, no le debías explicaciones.

– ¿Ahora estás enojado conmigo?

–No amor… jamás podría. – Responde observándole con cariño – gracias a ti estoy vivo.

–Podías defenderte bien de ese hombre. – Dice Tomoyo – Me sorprende que no lo hicieras.

–Ganaba tiempo… y le sacaba información.

– ¿A costa de tú vida?

-No. No lo creo.

-Pero vi en tu mente… disculpa – recalca- Tú… cuando él hablaba de Mitzuki…- Tragando en seco y sonando perturbada.- Tu pensaste…

-YA olvídalo.

-Pero ¿Te atrevías? ¿Eriol? Cuando él mencionara lo que le hicieron a Mitzuki.

-Déjalo ir Tomoyo. Perdí mi alma hace mucho tiempo atrás – Refiere el sujeto de manera distraída.- Una marca de muerte en lo que queda en mi no me habría afectado tanto como crees.

-Y yo creo que si te habría afectado. Mas de lo que piensas…porque no importa lo que crees ahora mismo: tú corazón, hablaba por ti y cegaba tú conciencia. No debes de permitir que eso vuelva a suceder. Siempre usa tú instinto pero escucha a tú conciencia.

Eriol la hace moverse y ella se coloca en el espaldar a su lado e inclina la cabeza del sujeto contra su cuerpo – ¿Estás bien así?

–Es el paraíso…– Responde el hombre medio adormecido. – Quédate conmigo…– murmura contra su persona.

–Siempre… siempre y por siempre… estaré contigo – Responde Tomoyo en un murmullo sintiendo como el hombre comenzaba a dormitar contra su pecho y suspira resignada no evitando que la agitación del día comenzara a producirle ganas de llorar.

* * *

><p>Touya camina por los pasillos de la casa con su camisa manchada de sangre. Ya no hay remedio: va a tener que echarla a lavar y esperar que no se le queden las manchas en la pieza. Él no trajo consigo mucha ropa de Kioto y no espera salir de compras muy pronto. Iba pensando en aquello, cuando su mirada es atraída por la mujer que se encuentra en el centro del jardín observando a su alrededor.<p>

Lentamente se aproxima a ella, sorprendido y maravillado por observar ahora con detenimiento la figura que representa la falsa identidad de la mujer conocida en su falsa identidad como Kanda. Ajena a sus pensamientos, ésta permanece pareciendo en trance mientras el hombre se aproxima hasta darle alcance.

Sus ojos no se asemejan a los de la sioux. Sus facciones son mas orientales que de occidente como pasa con la falsa identidad. No debe de sorprenderle: Yue y Yukito, físicamente son tan opuestos como dos caras de una misma moneda, contrario a Nakuru cuyas facciones son sumamente familiares a las de su falsa identidad, Ruby Moon.

Touya se pregunta porque Kanda es mas americana y sin embargo, esta mujer es mas oriental… incluso asemejándose un poco en sus facciones a Li Shaoran.

–Estás confundida. – Dice el sujeto y nota que atrae su atención pero no así su mirada.

–Este no es mi hogar. – Replica con un acento frío y distante.

–No. Tiene que diferir un poco a lo que estás acostumbrada a ver…

–Tengo que obedecerlo… la obediencia me llama a él… – Explica con voz tenue sin observarle directamente al hombre. Más bien, observa alrededor.

Touya la escucha con atención; sus palabras tienen un significado bastante claro y profundo para el sujeto: Ella no desea estar allí. No desearía tener que servir a Li, pero tiene una deuda con él. Su lealtad está con su dueño anterior… el que por derecho pudo haber ganado en su momento la propiedad de las cartas y la magia que mantiene viva a la entidad.

Li no lo había ganado en justo derecho. Li le había salvado la vida porque un anciano al borde de la muerte se lo solicitara.

Y Li puso su magia al servicio de un hombre moribundo salvando la vida de lo que mas valor representaba para él.

La idea de una hija.

–Creo que puedes entrar a la casa… si lo deseas. – Ofrece Touya ahí atrayendo la mirada indiferente de la mujer delante de él.

–No pertenezco aquí… con ustedes… le debo mi obediencia a él, pero ella… ella tiene un apego mucho mas fuerte que mi disposición. Y contigo…– Empequeñeciendo su mirada y observándole con desafío. – No me agradas…

Dicho esto, la mujer con alas retrocede ascendiendo apenas unas pulgadas del suelo, rodeándose con las alas y a continuación luego que una luz verdosa brillante ciega al sujeto, a pocos pasos de el se encuentra la mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada perturbada que tiene lagrimas surcándole los ojos.

– ¡No! – Ruge ella levantando su mano y deteniendo su avance. – No... Te acerques…

–Kanda… yo… – Avanzando hasta la mujer y sujetándole con sus brazos; rodeándole con ellos con firmeza primero, ya que la mujer quiere librarse de su agarre y luego de un instante que ella deja de luchar, entonces suaviza su aferre acurrucándole contra su pecho.

–No es justo… – Murmura ella no sollozando pero Touya percibe la consternación en su persona. – No es justo…

El hombre la aferra con firmeza pero ternura, paseando tímidamente una de sus manos en su espalda, brindándole la confianza que necesita la mujer para desahogarse, una mujer que siempre ha mostrado una fortaleza envidiable y ahora, todas estas dudas e incertidumbres no solo la sensibilizan ante sus ojos sino que incluso, la satisfacción al servirle de consuelo, enaltece su autoestima. Servirle de bálsamo, le hace sentirse mucho mas útil que cualquier acción que haya desempeñado en la casa auxiliando a Li o al mismo Hiragizawa.

Aquel sentimiento le hace sentir igual de bien.

Ella se separa un instante aun con los ojos llorosos y trata de incorporarse. Él aun se encuentra sujetándole ahora por los hombros y parece no querer dejarle ir. Ella es la que retrocede al decir. – Disculpa… lo siento…

–No tienes porque pedir disculpas… se que esto, resulta bastante confuso, pero luego…

– ¿Luego, que? ¿Me acostumbraré? – Negando con su cabeza mientras enjuga lo poco que queda en su rostro de sus lágrimas. – ¿A quien pretendemos engañar…? Nada será normal… nada será lo mismo. Li me ve como su guardiana.

–Eso no es cierto. Si conozco bien a ese Gaki – Atrayendo su mirada con aquella expresión. –… para saber que no te ve como eso.

– ¿Cómo lo hace entonces?

–Como una amiga… una aliada.

–Apuestas demasiado. Ahora comprendo mi apego a él… lo tenía como un hermano… un hermano menor… ahora comprendo porque mi sensibilidad con él.

– No lo define todo. Lo aprecias… como humano.

–No soy humana. – Replica con la voz cargada de dolor.

– ¡Con un demonio, si lo eres! – Ruge Touya de repente atrayendo sus ojos oscuros a los de él. Su desesperación asusta a la mujer delante de él. – ¿Acaso no lo entiendes…? Eres como cualquiera de nosotros. –Aproximándose a ella y tomando sus manos con firmeza– Eres de carne y hueso.

–Touya…

–No quiero escucharte hablar de esta forma jamás… ¿Me escuchaste? Quiero que seas la misma de antes… la misma mujer que admiro como no pensé que me ocurriría… no de nuevo. – Ahí tomándola por la cintura y sin pedir permiso, simplemente colocó sus labios sobre los de ella sorprendiéndole.

Ella sorprendida por su acción observa a aquellos ojos oscuros que permanecen abiertos mientras le besan. Ella forcejea un instante para luego ser atraída por la suavidad de los labios masculinos que poco a poco y ante aquel contacto se van suavizando a su contacto. Sus manos suben al torso masculino y poco a poco los ojos se van cerrando para disfrutar de aquel contacto tierno y dulce.

Pero cuando el separa sus labios de ella y un segundo beso se hace presente, es un beso más profundo, mas exigente. En donde una demanda silenciosa se produce, los labios femeninos se separan silenciosos para invitar la boca de él a progresar en ella. Donde sus lenguas hacen contacto en una danza más exigente e intima.

Que se vio interrumpida por una tos insistente a pocos pasos de ellos. Ambos abren los ojos y observan primero aturdidos, luego abochornados y mas tarde, molestos ante el espectáculo que les había brindado no solo a la menor de los Kinomoto y a Li, sino también a Meiling y Mariko quienes en ese momento volvían de la calle y se retiran el tapabocas que utilizaran para salir.

–Her…mano – Dice Sakura algo nerviosa por la mirada de desafío y enojo que el mayor de los Kinomoto parece observar a cada uno de ellos.

–No tenemos que dar explicaciones– Dice Touya a la defensiva, sujetando por la cintura a la mujer con la que segundos antes intercambiara un beso tan íntimo y ardiente.– Somos adultos y creo que incluso, los mayores de todo este lugar… así que estamos en derecho de…

– ¿De que…? – Pregunta Sakura sonriendo sutilmente y haciendo con esto que Touya se sintiera un poco abochornado.

–No tengo porque darte explicaciones… no "tenemos" que dar explicaciones. – Insiste aun aferrando a la mujer por la cintura quien no decía palabra… porque no podía articular una sola silaba.

La pobre estaba tan roja que incluso el color resaltaba en sus orejas y a pesar de su piel dorada y con todas las fibras de su ser bien alerta. Aunque la vergüenza de verse atrapada infraganti por los demás, no la hacían sentir mejor.

¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Si momentos antes se sentía de maravilla. Se sentía como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido.

Siempre había compartido momentos como este con su prometido… o con quien creyó que lo era…

… y ahora que lo piensa ¿Habrá eso sido producto de la magia de su anterior amo para crear una identidad? ¿La infancia que recordaba, sus sentimientos, su primer beso, su primer desamor… todo era producto de una ilusión?

Sin más nada que decir, Touya se marcha por el pasillo, llevando de la mano y con él a la sioux quien le sigue el paso y es observada por todos en el pasillo.

–Bueno – Dice Sakura rompiendo el silencio por la impresión de todos.– Creo que alguien tendrá que decírselo a Nakuru… no le caerá bien que le digamos la noticia que le han ganado a mi hermano…

– ¿Alguien me puede explicar que ha pasado aquí? – Pregunta Shaoran aun aturdido por los eventos que fue testigo.

–Creo que mi hermano tiene novia. – Responde Sakura con una tenue sonrisa. – Y es Kanda.

–Era de esperarse– Responde Meiling atrayendo las miradas de Sakura y Mariko. – ¡Ah vamos! Llevo solo unos días en esta casa… ¿Soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de que esos dos tienen mas tensión sexual de toda la casa?

– ¡Meiling! – Ruge Li avergonzado por la expresión de su prima. Sakura y Mariko se abochornan.

–Como bien explicó Kinomoto son adultos. Y no estamos en una casa de infantes Xiao Lang. – Y Ahí observa a Sakura y a la novia de Yukito y recalca.– Somos adultos, santo cielo…no me sorprendería si descargaran toda la tensión que llevan, en las siguientes horas…

–¡Santo Cielo Meiling! – Dice Li llevándose una mano a la frente – ¿Podrías por favor no expresarte de esta manera?

– ¡Que conservador eres Xiao Lang! No me sorprende que te casaras con la primera novia que tuviste…– y guiñándole el ojo a Sakura le dice con una sonrisa llena de malicia. – No me sorprendería que vayan ustedes apenas por los tiernos besitos y agarrados de manos… creo que pasará un buen tiempo antes de que Shaoran decida pasar al siguiente nivel. – Sonrojando a Sakura con su revelación.

¡Porque ella estaba muy cerca de la verdad!

Antes de que su primo le reclamara su falta de tacto y por supuesto de pudor, ya Meiling retomaba la palabra y decía. – ¡Bien! Vamos a hacer la cena. – Tomando a Sakura por un brazo y a Mariko del otro y replica.– Haremos una buena cena típica de Hong Kong.

–Pero no me corresponde cocinar esta noche…– Dice Sakura.

–Lo se. Le corresponde a Daidouji pero esa no la veremos muy pronto… al menos no hasta que Hiragizawa esté de pie nuevamente… y Mariko nos ayudará… así sabrá que prepararle a Tsukishiro una vez estén casados…

– ¿En serio…? – Pregunta Sakura ahora mirando a Mariko. Esta asiente sonrojada e ignorando las tres olímpicamente al hijo de Ieran Li a quien dejaron plantado más atrás en el pasillo y éste con una expresión de angustia ante la idea de su prima a solas con esas dos muchachas.

Nada bueno puede resultar de aquello. Y más con lo liberal que actuaba a veces Meiling.

* * *

><p>Al otro día Shaoran se encuentra en la habitación de Eriol mostrando su inquietud sobre lo ocurrido que pudo advertirle a Tomoyo que el sujeto de ojos azules estaba en peligro. Claro que Eriol le recibió con lo que pudo extraer de su conversación con el Primer Ministro Británico.<p>

–Es mas que claro que me quería para ver que información sacarme – Explica Eriol no portando sus usuales gafas en su rostro: estas descansan en una mesilla cercana. A su lado, Tomoyo observa al hombre narrar como ocurrieron los eventos. – Me insistió que conocía en que círculos me movía.

– ¿Es eso cierto?

–Debo de admitir que si. En el círculo social donde me vi relacionado, permite que muchos se hagan de la vista gorda con relación a lo que hacemos en verdad. Pero no eran uno y tampoco dos los que iban al "Centro" en busca de lo que la ciencia tradicional pudiera explicar. Europa siempre ha estado rodeada de un aire de misticismo y esoterismo que no es secreto a puertas cerradas.

–Eso quiere decir que eres conocido por frecuentar lugares poco usuales. – Replica Shaoran pensativo. – No mantienes un bajo perfil.

–Si y no. No los ando adulando delante de los demás. Simplemente el Centro existe desde los orígenes mismos de la magia occidental. Pero por el momento es un centro de estudios esotéricos y paranormales. Y tiene una de las bibliotecas mas completas. Los Li siempre se han escondido de la naturaleza de su raíces antiguas con las grandes actividades comerciales que realizan en el mundo. Eso fue hasta la muerte de tú padre- Ahí atrayendo la mirada del sujeto – Tú madre comenzó a depender de directores y accionistas además de sus parientes de mas confianza y ha delegado la autoridad de las empresas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

-¡Vamos Li! ¿No creerás en serio que no me mantuve informado de todo lo que ocurre con los descendientes de Clow? - Sonriendo para incomodidad del chino.- Pero en Europa no es nada extraño los estudios de fenómenos que la ciencia no puede explicar en su totalidad – Escogiéndose de hombros. – Se sabía desde entonces que era un niño muy precoz. Así fue como conocí a Mitzuki Kaho. Nadie en el centro sabía con exactitud quien era mi prima. Mis padres viajan lo bastante alrededor del mundo, para no tener que sorprenderse en la existencia de esta pariente cuyo origen no saben o desconocen y que comenzó a vivir en su casa cuando yo tenía diez años. – Explica atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran.– Ya frecuentaba esos lugares y Mitzuki había ido a Europa a estudiar un poco mas sobre todo lo que le rodeaba y lo que ella representaba… como persona con Dones.

– ¿Acaso ella no era hechicera fuerte? – Pregunta Tomoyo finalmente interviniendo. Eran pocas las ocasiones que podía enterarse de algo mas acerca de una mujer que formó vida y pasado en el corazón del hombre que ama.

–No tan poderosos como Li o Sakura cuando tenían once años. Era una persona con dones mas que todo: Kaho no podía dominar los poderes de las cartas… tampoco tenían suficiente magia para desempeñar complicados hechizos. – Responde Eriol. – Tony me confirmó que ellos sabían que Kaho investigaba… – Apretando sus manos en la sabana que le cubre hasta las piernas. – Ellos… provocaron su muerte.

–Ella se lanzó al vacío… eso nos dijo Sakura. – Afirma Li.

Afirmando Eriol agrega– Saltó por el balcón de su habitación en la casa que compartía con su esposo. Siempre pensé que ella había sido víctima de él… de su violencia. Kaho no fue muy feliz en vida…– Dice finalmente revelando detalles íntimos acerca de la mujer que eran desconocimiento de la mayoría. – Incluso pensé en su momento que su ex esposo había sido responsable de su muerte. La golpeaba con frecuencia – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Deducir que él la había lanzado por el balcón ¨(Aun cuando la policía no encontró pruebas), fue algo que me ahogaba desde su muerte.

–El ataque a todos nosotros, demuestra que ellos han sabido todo este tiempo de los pasos que ejecutamos – Dice Li pensativo. – Tenemos que adelantarnos un poco mas esta vez.

– ¿A que te refieres?

–Ya lo había discutido con Sakura anoche. Tal vez el hecho que ya viene siendo hora de enfrentar a los jinetes en su propia arena… en su dimensión. Ya sabemos según lo corroborado por Meiling, que ellos son vulnerables allá. Tenemos apenas una oportunidad de terminar con esto de una vez por todas… antes de que ocurra algo que no podamos impedir esta vez… – Ahí observando a Tomoyo un instante.– Lo que me trae la siguiente pregunta… ¿Cómo sabías que Eriol estaba en peligro…? No me malinterpretes… eres una persona sumamente perceptible. Tu don es muy útil pero esta vez no puede ser tan infalible.

– ¿A que te refieres?

–Tomoyo: en el caso de Sakura, aquella noche que corría peligro, ella lo vio en las cartas… tú puedes percibir lo que las personas piensan y se sienten pero solo cuando estás con ellas, a su lado y las tocas. Tú percibiste el peligro de Eriol estando a kilómetros uno del otro… eso es mucho mas intenso que primordialmente tú don.

Tomoyo es observada por ambos hombres y ella les devuelve la mirada llena de incertidumbre sintiéndose sonrojada de repente por el nivel de atención que había capturado en toda la conversación.

–Solo escuché la voz de Eriol…

– ¿Mi voz?

La mujer se abochorna un instante. – Así es…

– ¿Llamaste a Tomoyo?

–No… no lo creo. – Encogiéndose de hombros admite. – Si puedo decir que cuando vi el arma… pensé en ella... Pero de ahí a tratar de contactarla con su don… no, no lo hice.

Los tres se observan en silencio.

Shaoran se hunde en sus pensamientos: Eriol no llamó a Tomoyo… tampoco utilizó su "don" como una herramienta para solicitar auxilio.

–Tampoco los guardianes percibieron tu auxilio. – Dice Shaoran. – Nakuru e Spinnel no sintieron nada… ¿No es extraño?

–Al menos que…– Dice Eriol con un brillo particular en su mirada al observar a su novia. – Hay algo que si hay que tomar en consideración…

– ¿Algo…?

–Algo pasó… algunas noches atrás…

La mirada de Tomoyo es de incertidumbre. La de Li de curiosidad.

Eriol ahí mira frente a frente al sujeto de ojos chocolates para decirle. – Algo ocurrió… cuando Tomoyo y yo…– Ahí observando de reojo a la amatista.

Y ella no tuvo que indagar mucho en su mente para comprender el significado de sus palabras.

– ¿Pasó entre ustedes…?

–En realidad en un momento…– tose un segundo – un poco comprometedor…

Tomoyo estaba roja como una manzana.

–Tomoyo y yo… bueno, hicimos el amor. – Dice Eriol finalmente quitando toda vergüenza del medio. Shaoran observa al sujeto no creyendo al principio sus palabras. Y luego observa al rostro ardiendo de la chica de ojos amatistas. – y bueno hubo un momento…

– ¡Eriol, por favor! No irás a contarle esto a Li. – Dice Tomoyo ahogada y bien sonrojada. Su rostro tenía una expresión de súplica.

–Hubo un momento que el sello surgió en nosotros…en las mantas para ser más exactos– Ahí finalmente observando a su prometida que tiene el rostro totalmente arrebolado y cubre el mismo con sus pequeñas manos, avergonzada por lo que allí se habla. – Tomoyo también lo vio…

– ¿En serio? – Ahí observando con curiosidad a la amatista quien asentía ¡Aun con sus manos cubriendo su cara! –Tomoyo… somos adultos… creo que podemos manejar el tema… estamos enfrentando el fin de los días y jinetes del apocalipsis… creo que podemos hablar de lo que sea…

–Lo siento… es que me incomoda bastante. Es un tema un tanto… delicado – Admite la amatista aun abochornada y Li le sonríe con ternura y confianza.

–Este detalle no saldrá de aquí… al menos no lo sabrán los demás por mi. Pero si, es bastante importante lo que me relatas– Ahí observando a Eriol. – Puede ser que la "entrega" – siendo delicado con sus palabras. – Pudo haber sido el detonante de la "conexión" entre ustedes.

–Eso es lo que estoy pensando – Admite Hiragizawa tomando la mano de su novia y apretándole con ternura. Al menos Tomoyo recuperaba su tono de piel normal. Aunque un precioso sonrojo permanece en sus mejillas.

–Cuando corresponda dar explicaciones diremos que la conexión de ustedes es consecuencia de los dones de Tomoyo. No debemos porque entrar a temas más profundos…

–Te lo agradezco Shaoran – dice Tomoyo con sinceridad.

–Lo que si nos debe de preocupar ahora mismo es toda la información dada por el Primer Ministro Británico que confirman la teoría que hemos estado debatiendo todo este tiempo: Todos estos años han estado exterminando a los hechiceros. No una labor sencilla si a cuestiones prácticas nos vamos. Esto fue evitado siglos atrás y puede volver a ser detenido.

–Lo que indica que…

–Que tenemos que atacarlos a ellos… en lo que Meiling llama Su Dimensión.

–Lo que requerirá abrir un portal. – Concluye Eriol pensativo. Un segundo en silencio y completa. – Podríamos necesitar la ayuda de Yûko.

–Exacto. Lo que Sakura y yo estamos de acuerdo es que el precio de Yûko en estos momentos es impensable… los guardianes…

–No Li. Te equivocas. – Admite el británico sonando serio. – El precio de Yûko es lo que representa más valor en esos momentos para el solicitante. En aquel instante, el precio eran los guardianes… con el pasar de los días… incluso de las semanas, el precio de la Bruja de las Dimensiones cambia. Una nueva visita nos demostraría que el precio ha cambiado.

– ¿A que te refieres…?

–Cuando la visitaste, tú posesión mas valiosa era la sed de venganza de la muerte de tu esposa… situación que ha cambiado. Solicitó a los guardianes porque ella percibiría que eras dueño de cartas mágicas…

–Si, pero también quería las cartas de Sakura… puso mucho interés en Keroberos.

Alzando sus cejas indicando su sorpresa replica. – ¿En serio…?

–Así es.

–Creo que viene siendo momento que nos pongamos manos a la obra entonces…– Admite Eriol pensativo luego de guardar silencio unos instantes. – Hay… – Dudando un segundo. – Una alternativa para no usar los servicios de Yûko.

– ¿Lo cual es…?

–Nosotros crear nuestro propio portal – Dice encogiéndose de hombros y sorprendiendo al joven chino. – ¿No sabes como hacerlo…?

– ¿Abrir una puerta a otra dimensión…? ¿No es eso sumamente peligroso?

–Y consume mucha magia. – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero no es imposible.

– ¿Acaso tienes los recuerdos del Mago Clow contigo para lograr esto…?

–No. Pero… si me permites analizarlo con tú prima… con Kanda y con Sakura… creo que será posible.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Kanda…? ¿Por qué Meiling?

–Porque contrario a nosotros, ha visto cosas en los apuntes que nosotros hemos pasado por alto. Ella descubrió que los jinetes se encuentran en una dimensión y que pueden ser combatidos uno a uno. – Negando con su rostro– No podemos hacer nada por este lugar– Dudando un instante y observando a los ojos a Tomoyo– Y podríamos morir… pero… – Bajando su cabeza– Estoy decidido a luchar hasta lo último y poder volver con las personas que amamos…

* * *

><p>Eriol explica su teoría a la joven de apellido Li mientras esta escucha atenta a sus palabras. A su lado se encuentran Shaoran y Sakura quien es la última en escuchar las explicaciones de todo lo debatido aquella tarde en la habitación del británico.<p>

Para sorpresa de todos Touya le había revisado más temprano y las noticias sobre su recuperación eran más que óptimas: Eriol no solo iba cicatrizando de manera increíble sino que no dudaba que al día siguiente trataría salir de su habitación definitivamente.

–Creo que podría encontrar alguna alternativa – Admite la chica encogiéndose de hombros. –La páginas que he consultado no dicen nada definitivo pero podría tratar de contactar su dueño; tal vez él tenga una opción y pueda proporcionarnos lo que necesitamos saber.

–Trata de no darle mucha información, Mei. – Dice Shaoran pensativo escuchando la idea de su prima de añadir otra persona mas (quienquiera que fuese), a su círculo de investigación. –Mantente bien alerta y yo estaré presente cuando él…

–O ella– Dice Sakura de repente atrayendo sus miradas– Puede ser una mujer.

–O ella… – Recalca Li – quiera hablarte…

–La conexión de la casa bastará para una conversación decente. Iré ahora mismo a escribirle. Tal vez tengamos suerte y obtengamos una respuesta para esta misma noche. – Incorporándose.

–Meiling: Se que esto no es responsabilidad tuya. – Dice Shaoran volteándose a ella y atrayendo su mirada oscura a los ojos chocolates y expresivos del hombre. – Pero gracias…

Mei asiente en silencio mostrando una dulce sonrisa y finalmente sale. Los cuatro pares de ojos se observan en silencio.

– ¿Qué pasará si tu teoría es cierta? – Pregunta Sakura a Eriol y luego a Shaoran– ¿Iremos hasta ellos?

–No veo otra alternativa– Explica Li pensativo. –No podremos una vez la guerra empiece, darnos el lujo también de luchar contra los jinetes aquí. No con el poder que tienen.

–La profecía dice que los guardianes caerán… ¿A nadie mas le preocupa eso?

–Las profecías son escritas para ser usadas de manera previsora. Podemos alterar lo que dice o está escrito – Explica Eriol de manera magisterial. –Puedes estar segura Sakura que nos protegeremos los unos a los otros.

–No quiero que Kero vaya… o Yue… además estarán los que dejemos atrás… a Mi hermano… a Meiling… Mariko… No podemos permitir que ellos arriesguen sus vidas.

–Sakura, los guardianes…

Pero se vio interrumpido por ella cuando le replica.– Si, me dirás que tienen que venir pero… ¿Acaso no somos capaces de acabar con todo esto nosotros? Siglos atrás lo hicieron hechiceros sin tener que arriesgar la vida de los demás. Incluso dudo mucho que existieran guardianes– Ahí observando a Eriol.– O sabríamos de ellos…

–Hay una alta posibilidad que si hayan existido. Y con todo lo ocurrido, desaparecieron…

– ¿Ven? ¿Acaso no tengo razón? Podrían pasarle algo… a Kero… o a Yukito. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Mariko? ¡A ellos los conozco desde siempre! ¡Yukito ha cuidado de mí por cinco años! ¿Acaso no debe de importarme lo que pueda pasarles?

–Me preocupa que no tengas protección ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? – Replica el sujeto de mirada oscura no importándole que Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieran presentes. Observa la firmeza en la decisión de la chica de ojos verdes por lo que tiene que sonar igual de seguro. – Podríamos vernos separados… todo puede suceder.

– ¿Acaso lo permitirías tú, Eriol? Tratas a Nakuru como si fuera tu hermana – Ahí observando al sujeto de ojos azules a quien toma por sorpresa. – ¿Podrías exponerla a tal nivel de peligro?

Eriol lo piensa unos instantes para responder. – Spinnel Sun y Nakuru son la presencia de unos "padres" que me han faltado en casi toda mi vida.– Confiesa atrayendo la atención a su persona.– En cierta forma Spinnel es la esencia de lo que un padre debe de ser… me protege, pero yo los quiero como si fueran mis parientes…

– ¿Y tú Shaoran? – Replica Sakura tomando al chico de cabellos chocolates desprevenido. – ¿Podrías arriesgar la vida de Kanda de esa forma? Sea quien sea… le salvaste la vida. Tienes una conexión con ella que no nos pasa desprevenidos a ninguno de nosotros. – Y habla bajito al ver que el sujeto corta contacto visual con ella, pensando sus palabras– Ella es como una hermana sobreprotectora contigo… el día de la aparición en el edificio, demostró que al igual que nosotros, haría lo que fuera por ti…

–Incluso más– Admite Eriol observándoles – Mira que casi me trae a rastras de Londres con tal de complacerte Li.

–Ellos son lo más cercano a buenos amigos y parte de una familia. Todos lo somos… no podemos permitir que "nuestra familia" se vea amenazada.

–Comprendo tus palabras. Pero el hecho es que necesitas que viajen contigo a donde sea que vamos. No podemos correr riesgos. Triunfaremos y volveremos con todos…

–Hazle caso Sakura. – Afirma Eriol dándole la razón a Li. – Pero… primero veremos como trasladarnos allá. Li Meiling investiga todo eso… ya hablaremos sobre los guardianes… pero ten fe que todo se resolverá para bien. – Sonríe brindándole una cálida expresión de seguridad sustentando sus palabras.

Sakura asiente pero aun la inseguridad se puede leer en su rostro. Se incorpora en silencio y se disculpa saliendo de la habitación.

A los pocos segundos, Li se levanta de su silla y en silencio sale también de la habitación tras la joven.

–Tú no estás seguro de ello – Dice Tomoyo pensativa atrayendo la mirada azul del hombre en el lecho. – Sospechas incluso que alguno de ustedes… – Ahí callándose de repente.

–Puede pasar.

–Temes a la Profecía. Temes a lo escrito por ella… sabes que puede ser posible que algo le pase… a Nakuru… a Spinnel, incluso a Kero y Yue.

–Así es. Se de que son capaces las profecías – Sonriendo de manera dulce a la muchacha que mantiene una expresión de consternación. – No voy a bajarles los ánimos a todos. Tenemos que mantenernos optimistas. Y quisiera en lo posible, apoyar a Sakura para que al menos Nakuru y Spinnel se queden aquí… contigo.

–Si los necesitas más que yo… a donde quiera que vayan. Me sentiré mejor si van con ustedes.

–No te preocupes... todo saldrá bien. Ten fe.

* * *

><p>–Sakura, espera – Dice Li tomándole del brazo y haciendo que se voltee a él. La sujeta por ambos antebrazos y pregunta con ternura al observar sus ojos llenos de consternación. – ¿Acaso no confías en nuestra capacidad?<p>

–Si… pero desconfío de la capacidad de ellos –Afirma con gesto preocupado observando a los ojos cafés del hombre delante de ella. Él posa sus manos en sus hombros, irradiándole confianza y ella comienza a sollozar nerviosa.– Tengo el presentimiento que nada es tan simple como ustedes dos lo colocan.

–Sakura… sakura… – Finalmente abrazándole para sentir su tibio contacto con su figura y comienza a acariciar sus cabellos. – Tienes que tener fe…– murmura bajito.

–No se como pueden ser tan optimistas… yo no sabría serlo.

–Y hace mas de un año, no lo era. – Replica el sujeto sonriendo tenuemente mientras ella responde a su aferre. Murmura solo siendo escuchado por la joven en sus brazos. – Y ahora lo soy… ¿Sabes por que? – Ella niega con su rostro y él levanta el mismo por el mentón atrayendo su mirada esmeralda que está a la expectativa. Sakura no puede mas que notar lo guapo y gallardo que es aquel hombre. – Porque deseo sobrevivir a esto para estar juntos…

– ¿Cómo puedes saber que esto, es lo que quieres…?

–Lo siento en mi corazón. – Afirma el hombre. – Siento la misma seguridad que Hiragizawa, que a pesar de todo el dolor pasado por él y Daidouji, sienten que merece la pena estar juntos… incluso en momentos como este. ¿No lo sientes tú?

–No se que sentir… por cinco años he buscando la sensación de pertenecer a algún lugar… tú has logrado con todo esto, hacerme sentir nuevamente como si perteneciera a una familia… a algo importante… y esto, todo lo que hacemos, nos lo quitará. – Dice ella sin poder evitar que una lagrimilla rodara por su mejilla y Shaoran observa consternado aquello.– Quiero llegar a creer como tú que todo saldrá bien… pero últimamente… lo ocurrido con Eriol… lo que pasó contigo en el parque… – Abrazándose al hombre con fuerza y desahogando todo su pesar. Shaoran solo se conforma con darle un beso tierno en su cabeza y permanecer abrazada a ella.

–Tienes que tener Fe. Un año atrás, estaba entregado a un destino incierto… buscar venganza de la muerte de alguien que era importante para mí. Y aquello nos trajo nuevamente a vivir una experiencia… juntos Sakura… mi Sakura– Dice con un tono de voz cargado de emoción y que hizo que la chica levantara su rostro para observar y perderse en las pozas achocolatadas que eran los ojos masculinos.

Poco a poco fue bajando su rostro para finalmente rozar los labios femeninos que esperan por él. Sus labios se juntaron y aquel beso dulce e inocente se convirtió en una invitación para postergar su permanencia en su boca. Una de las manos femeninas se posó en el firme mentón masculino de manera inocente para ahora ser ella en un segundo beso, que se aventura a su boca mordisqueando su labio y provocando en el sujeto que sus manos se movieran a los omóplatos de la chica.

Ella suspiró y él gruñó de satisfacción por aquel contacto inocente que se volvía de un momento a otro más intenso y febril.

–¡OYE MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! ¡Aléjate de Sakura! Buen pervertido…– Grita Keroberos sorprendiendo a ambos quienes son separados violentamente por la bestia del sello en su verdadera identidad.

–¡Suéltame Keroberos! – Ruge Shaoran indignado para como el León con alas lo mantiene aferrado por la camiseta y muestra su enorme mordida al hombre. – ¡Que me sueltes!

–¡KERO! ¿Acaso estás volviéndote loco! – Reclama Sakura toda roja y tratando que la criatura se retire del torso de Shaoran. – ¡Déjalo Kero! ¿Qué pasa si Mariko te ve? ¿Qué haces fuera de la habitación!

–Vi cuando esa niña salía de la casa mas temprano – Afirma la bestia del sello y transformándose nuevamente en la pequeña criatura amarilla.– Sakurita… solo estoy protegiéndote…

– ¡Ay Kero! Ahora estoy muy enojada contigo – Auxiliando a Li quien se incorpora con el rostro marcado por la ira contra el guardián. – ¿Estás bien Shaoran? – Suaviza su tono de voz para hablar al hombre.

– ¡Alguien tiene que protegerte! Ese mocoso iba a abusar de ti.

– ¿Cómo puedes creer eso, Kero? ¡Shaoran jamás me lastimaría!

– ¡Y Desde cuando ustedes son novios para andar devorándose en los pasillos!

– ¡Kero! ¿Qué cosas dices? – Pregunta la mujer llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas. – ¡No hables así por favor!

–Sakura es mi novia – Dice Shaoran sorprendiendo a Kero y a la misma ojiverde y dice con una mirada llena de desafío – Y será mejor que te vayas acostumbrado…

Tomoyo observa por la ranura de la puerta lo que ocurre y no puede evitar sonreír al volver a cerrarla. Dice con gesto divertido. – Por lo que parece las cosas van mejor con Sakura y Shaoran… creo que ya son novios.

–Era inevitable en la diaria convivencia– Explica Eriol observando a la mujer a su lado con infinita ternura. – A propósito…–Extendiendo su mano hasta ella y la joven la toma.– Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.

– ¿Cuál es esa?

–Sobre mi propuesta de casarnos.

La mirada de Tomoyo se enternece y aunque mantiene la mano de Eriol entre las suyas dice con un suspiro. – Eriol: Planear una boda con todo lo que tenemos arriba de nosotros… ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

–Es un buen motivo e incentivo para regresar en una sola pieza…

–Hablo en serio – Replica ella observando el rostro burlón del hombre que yace en la cama. – Los temores de Sakura no son mal infundados. Lo comparto con ella… que si no todos sobrevivimos a esto… ¿Qué pasará si… no pueden regresar…? Si, lo siento… se que no debí indagar en tú mente o la de Li, pero necesitaba saber…

Eriol alza las cejas sorprendido, y también muy preocupado. –Primero… veremos lo que Meiling consigue de información. Entonces nos preocuparemos de ello…

–Tú lo sabes… Tony te lo advirtió. La guerra es inminente y aunque logren detener a los jinetes, la guerra continuaría aquí.

Eriol la observa en silencio. Sus esferas color amatistas reflejando la consternación que invade su ser con todo lo que pasa.

–Lo único que lamento… de todo esto, es que me voy a ver en la necesidad de separarme de ti… – Admite el sujeto – Solo te pido que nos tengas Fe. Podremos superar esto… te lo prometo.

Tomoyo no asiente. Y es que su percepción le dice que Eriol dice aquello para tranquilizarle.

Pero ella tiene razón: no todos podrían sobrevivir…

No todos volverán.

* * *

><p>– ¿Cómo que te vas de viaje? – Pregunta Sonomi aturdida a su esposo mientras lo ve ayudado por unas de las doncellas a depositar unos cuantos trajes en una de las dos maletas que prepara. – ¿Ahora? ¿Al borde de una guerra?<p>

Ebisawa observa un instante el rostro, molesta y sorprendida de su esposa. –Solo son un par de semanas a lo mucho.

– ¿Qué se supone que haga yo sola en esta enorme casa…? ¿Y cuando estalle la guerra? ¿Sino puedo salir del país?

–Siempre hay formas mujer– Asegura Ebisawa confidente a su esposa y le observa con una sonrisa tenue a pesar que ésta muestra su molestia e indignación. Aproximándose y tomándole por el mentón dice.– Es un viaje de negocios. Trataré de estar antes de las dos semanas de vuelta.

–De acuerdo. Pero por favor, ten cuidado –Solícita de manera cordial recibiendo un frío beso departe de su marido.

Sonomi lo observa hacer diligencias en acomodar lo último que llevaría en la maleta. Ignorando que probablemente sería la última vez que le vería.

– ¿Dónde está Kana?

–Creo que regresa hoy a Tokio. No se decirte – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Sabes que él tiene sus amistades. No se si volverá a dormir aquí.

–Por favor, cuando hables con él, dile que apreciaría que viniera a la casa… no quiero estar tan sola… no con todo lo que ocurre. Si al menos supiera donde está Tomoyo… me aseguraría que estuviera conmigo. Procuraría de tomar un vuelo fuera de aquí… incluso de Japón.

–Tú hija te abandonó Sonomi. – Dice Ebisawa observándole ante su solicitud. Los ojos de ella muestran cuanto le afectan sus palabras. – Se alejó de ti para seguir una vida de perdición y libertinaje – Aferrándole por los brazos. – Ella te dejó. Debes de aprender a vivir sin ella y no esperar que vuelva porque se lo pides.

–Ella podría hacerlo – Dice arrepentida de todas las palabras dichas en su contra. De todo lo que la lastimó más de lo que pudo Tomoyo haberle dicho para actuar de aquella manera. – Quisiera hablar con ella por última vez…

Ebisawa la suelta observándole con una pizca de indignación y cerrando su maleta responde. – Como tú quieras. Kana tenía un tiempo siguiéndola. Si tanto te interesa, le diré que te de su dirección… ve a verla… seguro eso te servirá para abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que tú hija no vale ningún pensamiento tuyo y tampoco tú preocupación.

Sonomi no le dio ninguna respuesta a su declaración.

* * *

><p>– ¡Es un pervertido! – Grita Keroberos en la cocina acompañado de Spinnel Sun, Nakuru, el mismo Yukito y Kanda quien se mantiene al margen observando como el pequeño guardián se desquita con un pedazo de tarta de carne que hicieran para la cena.<p>

El reloj marca más allá de la media noche. Concertado por Yukito todas las identidades falsas de las cartas mágicas y de sus dueños se encuentran reunidos en aquella parte de la casa donde saben que a aquella hora, es muy distante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos y escuchados.

–Tarde o temprano eso ocurriría Keroberos– Dice Nakuru observándole con cierta burla en su mirada. – Shaoran está divino y Sakura es toda una belleza. Es notable que eso fuera a pasar…

–Mas como Li protege a Sakura – Secunda Yukito observándoles. Él, Kanda y Nakuru tienen tazas de té caliente delante de ellos. – Podemos estar seguros que no podíamos desear a nadie mejor para ella que Li.

– ¡Pamplinas! No entiendo como puedes aceptar todo esto con tanta sutileza… ¡Ese gaki es un insoportable!

–Lo que pasa es que eres muy protector con tu dueña Kero.

– ¡Sakura es mas que eso! Es mi amiga…

–Exacto. – Dice Yukito observando los rostros de todos los que están allí. – Son nuestros amigos… ven por encima de lo que somos y la relación que nos vincula a ellos para ser miembros de su familia.

–Eso es obvio – Dice Nakuru. Spinnel asiente tenuemente. – El amo Eriol siempre nos ha dado la facultad de tomar nuestras propias decisiones… sea cuales fueran. Incluso aprender de nuestros errores.

–Cierto. Aunque también lo hemos dejado cometer los propios. No siempre estamos alrededor para sacarle de un apuro. Dejamos de hacer eso cuando entró en la adolescencia.

–Aun no explica que hacemos a mitad de la noche en la cocina – Finalmente dice Kanda. – Me gustaría irme a dormir…

–Si, claro porque lo último que has hecho en estos días es descansar ¿Cierto? – Dice Nakuru guiñándole el ojo y la mujer frunce su rostro– Touya te ha tenido muy ocupada…

–No se de que estás hablando…– Llevándose la taza a su boca y evadiendo su mirada.

–Por favor… no me vengas con eso. Estoy más que consciente que no estás toda la noche sola. No lo estuvieron anoche… e incluso apuesto que irás esta noche hasta su cama y...

– ¡No digas tonterías! Él duerme en la misma habitación de Tsukishiro…

–Pues él irá a la tuya… el asunto es que, desde que Kinomoto y Li los encontraron besándose en el pasillo, no han dejado de "Desaparecer" ambos coincidencia mente a la misma hora…

–Basta chicas– Dice Yukito observando que la chica de piel dorada comenzaba botar humo por las orejas de la vergüenza como Nakuru se burlaba con desfachatez de ella. – No es a eso que nos hemos reunido aquí…

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

–Es bien claro que ellos planean algo… hablo de Hiragizawa, Li y la misma Sakura.

–Escuché algo esta tarde cuando Meiling estaba en la biblioteca – Refiere Kanda observándoles. – La vi muy concentrada estudiando parte de la información recabada por Li y la mujer que conocía Hiragizawa.

–Así es. Por lo poco que he podido enterarme estando en la habitación del amo Eriol se trata de la posibilidad de abrir un portal.

– ¿Un portal! – Dicen cuatro voces al mismo tiempo.

–El amo Eriol y Li estudian la posibilidad de ir al encuentro de los jinetes usando un portal. El problema es que no saben que encontrarán luego que arriben ahí. La información que ha obtenido la joven Li puede darles una idea vaga pero necesitan más información.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Pregunta Kanda sorprendida. Incluso Kero tiene una expresión de perplejidad y aturdimiento.

–De la misma forma que me entero de muchas cosas excepto por las noches porque voy a dormir contigo desde que la joven Daidouji se pasa todas las noches con el Amo… estaba encima del armario y como siempre, nadie notó mi presencia.

Unas gruesas gotas rodaron por las cabezas de los interlocutores.

–El amo Eriol puede abrir un portal… – Dice Nakuru de repente. –Tiene una carta que hace eso.

–Creo que necesitan más que el poder de una carta. – Refiere Kanda atrayendo sus miradas– Se habla de viajar a otro lugar… no en este mundo.

–Creo que al final tendrán que usar la ayuda de la Bruja de las Dimensiones. Es la única que conozco con el poder suficiente para viajar a través de las dimensiones.

Spinnel y Nakuru intercambian miradas suspicaces. Es Spinnel quien dice. – Creo que el Amo Eriol no tiene ningún interés de usar a Yûko como alternativa. Es mas, creo que lo evitan… incluso Li Shaoran.

–El asunto es que debemos de viajar con ellos. – Dice Yukito lograr captar la atención del lugar. – No podemos dejarlos ir solos…

–No creo que Amo Eriol decida dejar a la señorita Daidouji sola y desprotegida.

–Tampoco me agrada la idea de dejar a Mariko – dice Yukito sonando por primera vez sincero. – O a Touya… – Pensando en su mejor amigo y observando a la sioux. – ¿Qué piensas…?

Atrae su mirada a su persona y suena en verdad en un conflicto. – No podría permitir que Li viaje solo… no sabemos a que se enfrentarían… necesitan nuestra ayuda… y tampoco creo que ustedes permitan que Sakura viaje sola… o Hiragizawa.

–El amo Erioll nunca se ha preocupado por si mismo. Siempre se preocupa por los demás. Ahora su preocupación está en Daidouji – Responde Spinnel mientras Nakuru asiente fervientemente. –Pero si ellos lo solicitaran…

–No debemos apoyar su decisión, si esta es, dejarnos aquí. – Dice Keroberos sonando en verdad serio. – Nuestra lealtad está con nuestros amos. Aunque ellos decidieran cerrarnos el paso, debemos de ir en su búsqueda y ayudarles. Podrían necesitarnos.

–Sakura no permitirá que viajemos con ella. – Dice Yukito conociendo el sentimiento de Sakura de poner en peligro a aquellos que significan algo para ella; y entre ellos, estaban sus amigos, aunque fueran criaturas mágicas. – No nos expondrá al peligro.

–No se que Li vaya a hacer. – Dice Kanda. – Pero mi lealtad está con él… – Duda un instante y toma aire para observar a los demás con decisión. – Así como parece ser que puedo moverme de un lugar a otro… apareciendo... podría seguir el rastro de Li y aparecer donde esté.

– ¿Funcionaría en otra dimensión? – Pregunta Spinnel visiblemente sorprendido del poder de Kanda, a lo que la mujer se encoge de hombros.

–Peor intento es aquel que no se hace en primer lugar. – Responde ella con firmeza. – Lamentaré mucho… lo que dejaré atrás… pero si ellos tienen éxito, podremos volver y retomar nuestras vidas… sea cual sea.

– ¡Bien dicho americana! – Dice Nakuru dándole una sonora palmada en su espalda y sacando el poco aire que le queda a la mujer.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo – Dice Yukito. – ¿Los demás estamos de acuerdo…?

–Por supuesto.

–Cuenta conmigo…

– ¡Hago lo que sea por Sakurita!

–Perfecto… Se me ha ocurrido… o mejor dicho… "Yue" Se le ha ocurrido algo. Si es cierto que puede ser posible que el portal sea abierto, en el momento que ellos crucen, podremos con nuestros poderes combinados mantenerlo abierto, al menos hasta que podamos cruzar con ellos…

Un nudo en el estomago se posa de repente en las figuras de las dos falsas identidades de las atractivas guardianas. Espontáneamente, ambas cruzan miradas.

– ¿Creen ser capaces de mantenerlo abierto?

–Creo que si…– dice Kanda. – Creo que es posible. Pero para ello, tengo que involucrarme de lleno en ayudar a Li Meiling. Ver toda la información y analizarla… si da con ella… así podré saber que hacer.

–Sería demasiado obvio que estuviéramos todos interesados en la información por lo que considero que es mas inteligente que solo uno de nosotros se mantenga cerca, e informe al resto…

Caen en un profundo silencio.

Luego de unos momentos en que se quedan observándose entre si es Kero quien interrumpe el silencio al decir luego de lanzar un pesado suspiro. – En realidad no se que es peor… que el condenado ex mocoso esté tras Sakurita o el hecho que todos nosotros, pase lo que pase, estaríamos violando el primer mandato de un guardián… "Obedecer a su amo"

* * *

><p>Entra sigilosamente a la habitación que duerme sola. O al menos eso ocurría unos días atrás. Deslizándose sutilmente bajo las sabanas unos fuertes brazos, la sorprenden, empujándole suavemente hasta él y rodeando su cintura y su torso con ellos.<p>

– ¿Dónde estabas…? – Pregunta con voz rasposa. La luz de la habitación está apagada.

–En la cocina – Dice mintiendo a medias– Me fui a preparar un poco de té… no podía dormir.

–Me hubieras despertado.

–Con todo lo que has hecho los últimos dos días por Hiragizawa, lo que mas necesitas es descansar…

–Necesito de ti…– murmura el hombre respirando muy cerca de sus cabellos y dándole un largo beso en la base de su cuello haciendo que la mujer en sus brazos suspire. Pero pronto el hombre se queda dormido y Kanda sonríe tenuemente.

Mejor que se quedara dormido. Siente su suave respirar y sabe que seguro murmuró todo aquello entre sueños, pero la sensación de que alguien le acurrucara de aquella forma y de que momentos antes, estaba planeando separarse de él, le llenó de temor.

El viaje junto con Li, adonde quiera que fuese, podría tener dos desenlaces.

Y ambos llevaban al mismo camino: tendría que dejar a Touya detrás.

No ve su perfil fuerte y masculino porque las luces están apagadas. Pero lentamente su mano, pasa suavemente por su piel: pasa por las cejas, sus ojos… el tabique… su nariz para culminar en sus labios.

E irremediablemente se aproxima para besarle lentamente la frente_ "Creo que lo que mas me dolerá de dejar en este mundo, ese eres tú"_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Avergonzado mas por los cardinales que se notan en su cuello (a pesar que usa un traje con corbata para esconder las magulladuras consecuencias del agarre de aquella extraña mujer que salvó a Hiragizawa de su emboscada), no puede dejar de sentirse nervioso en aquel salón abarrotado de hombres y mujeres tan poderosos política y económicamente como él y las expresiones de incredulidad ante lo que tuvo que exponer con vergüenza momentos antes.

"_Hemos fallado. Hiragizawa ha escapado" _

–No importa. – Dice Blair callando los murmullos de desconcierto y preocupación a su alrededor en aquel salón que ocuparan en unas de las residencias mas lujosas de Tokio. – El plan sigue como lo hemos discutido.

–Hiragizawa o sus aliados pueden intervenir – Dice una voz atrayendo las miradas de respeto y cierto temor a todo su alrededor. – Están protegidos… incluso por seres mágicos.

–Hace cinco años nuestra mayor preocupación es que los Hechiceros (o los descendientes de las artes) impidieran el descenso y nos detuvieran antes de que el plan se llevara a cabo. – Dice otra de las voces, esta un poco mas mayor e incluso rasposa. – Por eso nos encargamos del linaje directo de todos los involucrados… y ni eso ha evitado que se inmiscuyan.

–Blair: tu deber ahora es eliminar a todos los demás que puedan servir de ayuda a los Hechiceros– Dice la primera voz que hablara con el primer Ministro Británico. Habla un perfecto idioma inglés y aunque Tony puede comprender algo de chino, es agradable escuchar la orden clara del sujeto sin tener que mediar con interpretaciones sacadas de contexto. – Elimina a todo aquel o aquello que pueda servirle de apoyo para detener los Jinetes.

– ¿El Centro? – Pregunta el hombre observándolos por primera vez con temor. – ¡Imposible! El centro es financiado por algunas de las familias mas prestigiosas del Reino Unido… no puedo arriesgarme a ganármelos de enemigos.

– ¡A ti lo que te debe de importar es la exoneración de tu titulo y de tú país de la aniquilación mundial! – Ruge el hombre de nacionalidad china observando a su alrededor para obtener miradas de aprobación a sus palabras y sus acciones. – Todos aquí hemos puesto de nuestra parte… ¡Haz la tuya!

– ¿Acaso no accedí a enfrentarme a un hombre que por su naturaleza no es normal! ¡Me arriesgué a morir por el bien de nuestro objetivo!

–Si y has fallado – Dice otro de los presentes.

–Tengo suerte de estar con vida – Explica el hombre llevando suspicazmente una de sus manos a su cuello, pareciendo que la corbata le molestara.– Me tomó desprevenido…

–Debiste ponerle un tiro en la frente – Dice otro de los presentes. – matar nunca ha sido un impedimento para el "Bien Alto"

– ¿Por qué entonces no lo hacen ustedes? – Desafía el sujeto observando cada uno de los rostros de los presentes. – El sujeto no solo supo engañarme sino que pudo auxiliarse de sus colaboradores…

–No… lo que ocurrió es que eres un tonto y subestimaste por "Humanidad" a ese hombre que tenías como tú amigo. Pero la diferencia es que él no te subestimó a ti. – Dice el chino atrayendo su mirada– Ve a Londres. Acaba con el Centro… redúcelo a las cenizas… y quédate allá… ya no falta mucho para que inicie la ronda final.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Son las cinco y media de la mañana y como cada día se dirige al centro del patio interior con su colchoneta de prácticas y preparada con su ropa de ejercicio para realizar su rutina de yoga del día.

Camina por el solitario jardín el cual está aun con los remanentes del rocío de la madrugada y va con su cabeza ocupada en un pensamiento en concreto que le roba la razón, la obediencia a Li y la voluntad de dejarlo a él atrás.

"Por Dios Kanda" piensa la mujer al extender la colchoneta y quedarse observando alrededor. "No es la primera vez… que bueno, te acuestas con alguien…"

"¿No lo es..? Ya no sabe lo que es real y que no…" Exhala comenzando sus estiramientos de calentamiento. Niega con su rostro. "Al principio, no lo quería creer… pero él lo sabía… lo sabía todo…"

Sus pensamientos van atrás. Cuando sale como alma que lleva al diablo de la habitación de Li. Justo después que él le revelara una serie de incoherencias sobre que no solo no era una "Persona" como él… que no solo era una deuda por haberle salvado la vida.

_No era solo eso… _

… _era su deber como guardiana… como su posesión… _

_Nunca en su vida recordaba que llorara. Y ahora mismo lo último que quería era llorar. _

_Encontraba indignada por todo… que su padre (o quien creía su padre), no le revelara la verdad… Dios y su prometido… ella estaba enamorada de aquel hombre… ¿O acaso era el llamado de la sangre…? ¿De la sangre del linaje al cual pertenecía el hombre y sus antecesores…? ¿El linaje de sus amos…? _

_¡Quería perderse y jamás ser encontrada!_

_Se encontró en el pasillo con Kinomoto. Pareciera que la esperara. Sus ojos se lo revelaban todo: como si leyera sus pensamientos. _

_Pero no era así. _

_Kinomoto no tenía el don de Daidouji. _

_Pero su impresión no se equivocaba cuando esta le decía, que el hombre lo sabía todo. _

_Absolutamente todo. _

–_Estás enojada –Dice el sujeto. _

–_Trata con furiosa. _

– _¿Con Li? _

–_Con él, con mi… – dudando un instante– Mi padre… contigo. – viendo como el hombre levanta las cejas suspicazmente y ella agrega. – Tú me dijiste que te agradaba… _

–_Y es así. – Replica cruzándose de brazos. _

– _¿Ah si? ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Por qué soy algo fascinante… diferente? – cruzándose de brazos y colocándose a la par. – ¿Es eso…? ¿La idea de involucrarte con una guardiana te parece fascinante…? ¿La curiosidad? _

–_Si piensas eso, entonces no me conoces para nada. _

– _¡Si no se quien demonios soy! ¿Qué te hace pensar que conozco a aquellos a mí alrededor? – Ruge tratando de esquivarle. Pero él le ataja por el brazo. – ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes te digo! _

–_Se que estás enojada pero lo estás con la persona equivocada… y si, defiendo a Li. Lo que hizo, tomó mucho coraje. _

– _¿Qué demonios sabes de lo que hizo! _

–_Conectar los puntos. Ver y analizar en silencio es lo que mejor hago. _

– _¡Al demonio con eso! Lo sabías y no dijiste nada– le apunta con el dedo. _

_Touya la suelta y la ve sumamente agitada. Le desafía con sus ojos oscuros y su semblante se nota sofocado por la noticia, la impresión que hace en ella… todo. _

–_Cuando te calmes, razonarás las cosas… _

–_Lo que tengo deseos es de largarme de este lugar… irme. _

– _¿Adonde? ¿A casa? ¿A América? _

–_Para empezar. Hay encontraré las explicaciones que me hacen falta. _

– _¿Acaso las de él no bastaron para ti? _

– _¿Bastarían para ti? – Replica ella a la defensiva y con furia. – ¿Serían suficientes para ti? _

_Ambos se enfrentan con la mirada, por unos segundos que se sintieron como minutos hasta que es la voz de él que se escucha en el pasillo. _

–_Puedes irte. – Dice señalándole y hablando con calma. – A donde quieras. La puerta está abierta. Pero ten claro que no importa adonde vayas, el deber te llama… tú destino te llama. _

– _¿El de servirle a él? ¿A Li? _

–_Eso y yo – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Aunque no quieras escucharlo, no siento por ti curiosidad… tampoco siento lo que has llamado "diferente" pero si, te encuentro fascinante… atractiva. Como una mujer de las que me gustan y me llaman la atención. _

_Kanda se queda observándole y palidece ante sus palabras y como va aproximándose a ella: lentamente y como fuera un felino al ataque. _

– _¡Detente! – Dice levantando su mano entre ellos y Touya obedece con una facilidad que aturde a la mujer: él no es del tipo de hombre que sigue órdenes. – ¿Acaso no comprendes la magnitud de todo esto…? ¡No se quien demonios soy…! Y tú no ayudas… –Sonrojándose – ¡Más cuando no dejas de mirarme de esa forma…! – Retrocede unos pasos. – Sólo…déjame sola… déjame ir… – Y se lanza a correr incluso cruzando por su lado y el sujeto no la detiene. _

Pensándolo un instante, se lo agradece… que no insistiera. No deseaba ver a nadie. Hablar con nadie. Pero aun así, Tsukishiro entró a su habitación. Su conversación con aquella persona con la cual encontraba más similitud de la que hubiera pensado, le trajo una clase de resignación que notaba que le hacía falta.

Creía no poder volver a ver a Li.

Solo tenía ganas de huir, de alejarse de Li, de Japón, incluso de esa vida que era ahora su realidad, y buscar respuesta.

Pero no podía dejarlo. Su realidad era que debía permanecer a su lado. Por mas que lo intentó aquella noche, luego de hablar con Tsukishiro, porque si, llego ha hacer su maleta para salir de allá y del país si era necesario, algo le jalaba y le empujaba nuevamente ha deshacer la maleta y presentarse delante del chino, era mas fuerte que sus deseos.

Y luego estaba él… Kinomoto.

No creía que le gustaba ese tipo de hombre. Usualmente iba por el tipo rubio, ojos claros… norteamericano. Le encantaban los occidentales… tanto así que incluso admite ahora que los ojos azules de Hiragizawa llegaron en algún momento a atraerle.

Pero con Kinomoto... ciertamente no dudaba que con él las cosas además de interesantes eran demasiado asombrosas para encontrarle una palabra a lo ocurrido entre ellos el día anterior.

Y el solo pensar en esos recuerdos solo hicieron que en el medio de su estiramiento se sintiera repentinamente sofocada, pese a que el clima era sumamente fresco e incluso, aun no sale el sol en su totalidad.

_La lleva a toda velocidad por el pasillo mientras la sujeta de la mano. Ya despierta del aturdimiento que fue el beso que recibiera e intercambiara con el hombre momentos antes, el ímpetu con el que pretende desaparecerse del alcance de Li, su hermana Sakura, incluso de Li Meiling a quien le escuchó decir sobre "La tensión sexual" entre ellos fue que la hizo interrogarse… _

_¿En serio existe eso entre ellos? _

–_KInomoto, detente por favor – dice ella sorprendiéndose que el hombre así lo hace aun aferrando con firmeza la mano femenina. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? _

–_No voy a seguir haciendo lo que estoy haciendo delante de mi hermana… _

– _¿Besarme? _

–_Y otras cosas… –Replica el hombre con voz grave observando a sus ojos con una mirada que turba a la mujer hasta la punta de los pies. _

_Y aquel repentino nudo en su estomago se posa irremediablemente. _

–_Kinomoto… _

–_Es increíble… aún cuando respondiste a mis besos, aun me llamas por el apellido. – Dice con una mueca encantadora en su rostro. Kanda se le queda observando con aquella sonrisilla como si supiera (como siempre algo que ella no) y no duda para nuevamente tomar sus labios, en un beso tan exigente, ardiente y pasional que le roba el sentido y la respiración. Luego de separarse un instante al momento que juega con un mechón de uno de sus cabellos dice con lentitud. – Somos adultos… los dos… y siento un enorme deseo por ti… te deseo tanto Kanda. _

– _¿Deseo? – Pregunta la mujer con voz grave. _

_Touya coloca su frente contra la de la mujer y aferra sus manos besándolas. Respira agitado por unos instantes (tal vez tan agitado como la mujer) y pronto gana control sobre su cuerpo que le pide a gritos algo… algo que segundos antes estuvo por proponérselo a la mujer, sin embargo no lo hizo. _

_Y Kanda lo presiente. Es el mismo deseo que ha despertado en ella. _

_Touya luego de unos segundos agita su cabeza sacando sus ideas de su mente dice con voz pausada. – Voy a darme una ducha… estoy hecho un desastre – Observándose un segundo. – Y ahora con todo lo que está pasando afuera no creo que sea buena idea que salgamos a pasear. Tomar un poco de aire fresco. _

–_Hablaremos – Dice ella pensativa. – Robaré algo de las cocinas y cenaremos… a solas – Dice la mujer viendo como el sujeto sonríe. _

_¡Dios Santo! Esa sonrisa derretiría el ártico. _

_No puede evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago al observar la mirada llena de deseo en las pupilas del alto varón de cabellos oscuros. _

–_Hasta entonces. Te esperaré en el jardín a las siete de la noche – Despidiéndose un segundo de ella y marchándose por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación. Y se encierra en ella. _

_Touya se ha despojado ya de todas sus ropas y procura tomar una ducha. Deja que el agua de la misma recorra con intensidad todo su cuerpo y aunque está sumamente fría (y dadas las circunstancias momentos antes), podía decirse que la necesitaba. _

_Pero no por ello, deja de sonreír como un tonto. _

_Tan perdido está en sus pensamientos que no escucha cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño del lado de su habitación se abre. Tampoco cuando es cerrada con llave y tampoco presiente cuando la puerta que da acceso a la habitación de su hermana al cuarto de baño es girada. _

_Tomoyo cuida de Hiragizawa. _

_Sakura está en las cocinas. Escuchó cuando Meiling explicaba aquello. _

_No había nadie que los interrumpiera. _

_Cuando la cortina de la ducha fue abierta, atrajo la expresión de aturdimiento y luego de comprensión para luego marcarse con deseo al ver lo que tenía delante de él. _

_La mujer de facciones americanas le observa con interés en un principio, concentrada en su rostro…para que su mirada no se dirigiera a otras partes atrayentes de su anatomía. _

_Porque prácticamente el hombre estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo. _

_Y éste no parecía apenarse y tampoco lamentar la presencia de la atractiva mujer allí. _

_Ella ya estaba despojada de sus ropas, dejando ver toda su fisionomía sin pudor y sin tapujos. El hombre paseó su mirada (tragando un instante), en aquellos pechos bien dotados, la línea de la curvatura de su cintura bien marcada, aquel torso largo y bien atlético y luego el resto de su fisionomía que era atractiva y de generosas proporciones. _

"_Perfecta" fue el pensamiento del sujeto. _

–_No quiero esperar – Fue lo que ella dijo con la voz grave. _

_Ella traga en seco aunque el corazón parecía un martilleo constante en su pecho al momento que no le importa entrar a la ducha junto con el hombre y aferrarse a sus brazos desnudos y mojados por completo. Tampoco cuando asalta la boca masculina con vehemencia pegándose a su cuerpo en un acto desesperado y tan ansioso, que sus besos y sus movimientos en la figura del hombre la delata. _

_Touya por su parte no duda en cubrir su espalda con sus manos, pegándole más a su figura mientras el agua de la ducha los rocía a ambos. El cabello de ella comienza a empaparse y las gotas que en cualquier momento podrían sentirse frías, ahora se sienten tibias y suaves al deslizarse por sus cuerpos desnudos. _

_Se aferra aun mas a su persona navegando con lentitud por el torso masculino. Paseando desde su cuello, sus hombros anchos hasta su pecho donde en un gemido ansioso de la boca masculina en la suya y ambos con los ojos cerrados, ella detiene sus manos sobre el mismo apretando con firmeza._

–_hmmm– La boca masculina no le da tregua: sensual, mordisquea sus labios poco a poco, lentamente, tentando a la mujer pegada a el mientras el agua cae en ambos cuerpos desnudos y abrazados. _

_Los mordisqueos en sus labios son excitantes e invitadores: juega con sus labios de una manera tentadora y ella se deja tentar por los mismos que parece querer torturarle con ese vaivén de su boca. Lentamente la arrastra con ella hasta la pared de azulejos donde atrapa su cuerpo femenino y volátil con su figura. _

–…_Touya… – Suspira en un gemido sensual la mujer en sus brazos mientras el hombre viaja con sus manos en su cuerpo ya atrapando sus caderas. Ahí viaja con peligrosa lentitud nuevamente hacia arriba mientras abandona los labios femeninos para repartir besos lentos y cortos por su cuello, mentón y bajando peligrosamente hasta la curvatura de su pecho. _

–…_Shhh solo, siente muñeca… siente… – Susurra el hombre contra su oído al escuchar el gemido de su nombre balbuceado con algo mas proveniente de los labios femeninos. La respiración agitada y entrecortada de ella mientras el parece permanecer en un control envidiable. _

_Kanda se aferra a sus brazos bien torneados y la piel dorada del sujeto la invita a recorrerla con sus labios mientras las distancias entre ambos se va perdiendo y los limites de la razón y la lujuria se van borrando. _

_Ella solo quiere sentir. _

_El va descendiendo cada vez mas, besando, descubriendo y marcando cada parte del cuerpo femenino desnudo como suyo. Sus manos se mueven igual de peligrosas pero como si conociera aquel territorio en el cual se iba abriendo paso. _

_Cuando sus labios se movieron por debajo del ombligo femenino una queja surge de la garganta de ella ya parecida a una súplica. –¡Por favor… Touya! ¡Por favor! _

_El sujeto escucha su llanto y se incorpora observando los ojos femeninos entreabiertos, inyectados de avidez y se pega a ella besándole con mas intensidad y desenfreno. No hesita al finalmente levantarla con un solo impulso y sentirla sujetarse a sus piernas. _

–_Por favor… – ruega ella echando su cabeza hacia atrás._

_Y en aquel momento que aquella invitación fue hecha, el varón inserta su miembro latente y ardiente en ella. _

_Sus labios se unen en un acto silencioso y puro mientras las manos del hombre viajan por sus cabellos y su espalda, enviando especie de corrientes eléctricas a su cerebro. Kanda siente en su esplendor el miembro masculino mientras movimientos suaves y febriles se apoderan de ambos. Sus gemidos son mutuos mientras la lengua masculina danza eróticamente contra la suya. _

_La pasión esta a flor de piel. _

_Contra los fríos azulejos solo puede sentir ardor. Se siente afiebrada y su corazón se encuentra tan agitado como su alma. _

_Lo necesitaba… necesitaba aquello. _

_Los gemidos masculinos una vez deja ir su boca lo delatan. Las respiraciones se vuelven mas pesadas e intensas. En un momento sus miradas se encuentran y las sonrisas nerviosas de conspiración los alientan a proseguir. A proseguir hasta lo que ahora es aun más desconocido pero en sus brazos se vuelve tan fácil. _

_Ya no hay marcha atrás. _

_Touya continúa seduciendo e incitando a la mujer a la cual toma como suya. Aquello le satisface enormemente el encontrarse con una persona tan similar a el y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Su paciencia y constancia en brindarle placer fue interrumpida por la ansiedad femenina que no le permitió ir mas allá en donde el no estuviera a la par de ella. _

_Como su igual. _

_En el mismo acto de amor. _

_Sus movimientos se incrementan sabiendo que llegarían a la cúspide y lo harían juntos. Su boca se mueve peligrosamente al lóbulo de una de las orejas de la mujer donde besa, mordisquea y tienta. _

–_No…no puedo más… – Confiesa a media voz. _

–_No… no esperes mas… – Justo en aquel momento que ella pronuncia aquellas palabras, siente intensamente como la excitación llega a una parte cúspide que le hace perder el sentido, la conciencia y la razón. _

_Y no es la única: el hombre finalmente se entrega a ella con descontrol y gime algo en contra de su oído que ella no llega a reconocer muy bien pues al momento que alcanza finalmente el orgasmo pierde toda lógica y solo escucha un centelleo imponente en sus oídos. Como si cientos de campanillas sonasen al mismo tiempo. _

_Les toma un momento recuperar la razón. O al menos la conciencia de donde se encontraban. Aun con la mujer contra su cuerpo, apretada contra los azulejos, toda empapada y con sus cabellos pegándosele a su rostro ovalado. Con un brillo picaresco en sus ojos y una tenue sonrisa en sus labios hinchados. _

_Ella pasa sus manos por el rostro masculino que le observan como si la vieran por primera vez como era ella. Niega con su cabeza un instante, con una tenue sonrisa y sin poder decir nada que sonara coherente. _

_El no interrumpe su silencio. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se van soltando mientras los besos son menos intensos y fogosos. Solo unas caricias suaves y lentas en el cuerpo del otro. _

_Y luego simplemente se ayudan a bañarse el uno al otro en silencio._

Kanda se sonroja aun al recordar aquel encuentro. Y luego el que mas tarde ocurriera en la cama del hombre. La noche anterior no durmieron juntos. Ya de por si, había quedado algo cansada luego de entregarse a sus brazos sin inhibición. Y luego de aquello no veía el cuarto de baños (Al menos el suyo), como algo común. Una sonrisa tonta surgió en su rostro.

– ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunta una voz muy cerca de ella sobresaltándole y haciendo perder la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

O tratando de hacer: pues sus pensamientos distaban mucho de los ejercicios de respiración y meditación.

–En ti… – Responde la mujer observándole con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Al observarle con una expresión confundida y viéndole colocar un colchón de meditación a su lado replica. – ¿En que pensabas tú?

Touya la observa un instante para responderle. – En como pretenderé tomar yoga hoy al lado de una sensual y atractiva instructora como tu.

– ¿Consideras que soy sensual?

–Entre muchas cosas – Admite el sujeto sonriéndole sin tapujos y mostrando su confianza ante su persona.

– ¡No hagas eso! – Replica ella algo sonrojada y abochornada– Cada vez que haces eso, me veo siendo capaz de ceder ante todo lo que pidas.

Touya se aproxima a ella sin dudarlo, con aquella expresión felina tan típica de el para tomar sus labios con un roce largo y profundo robándole la cordura a la mujer. – Ya nos ha pasado antes, ¿No? – Pregunta mordisqueando sus labios.

–Así no podremos concentrarnos – Admite ella sintiéndose sofocada.

–No en meditación al menos. – Sonríe satisfecho. – Pero si te pone a pensar en otras cosas…

– ¿Otras cosas? – Replica ella con voz entrecortada.

–Otras cosas divertidas que hacer… luego…

– ¿Luego? – Lo observa con profundo interés y un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada.

–Vamos americana – Replica Touya tratando de volver a los ejercicios – No tendremos este momento de paz luego que los otros se levanten. – Comenzando a estrecharse sobre la colchoneta de ejercicios.

"_Parece tan en control…. Pero solo es una pantalla. Porque… lo sentí… sentí como perdía el control… y lo hacia conmigo… ¿Será posible que también se sienta igual que yo…? Porque creo que lo amo" _

* * *

><p>La mujer de tez pálida observa distraídamente su taza de té que mueven en sus manos. Las hojillas aun no terminan de asentarse pero no le importa mucho.<p>

A veces en el reflejo del agua y su contenido, pueden tomar significados infinitos.

Y un rostro en particular se refleja lo bastante claro en la taza.

Se incorpora justo en el momento que Watanuki avanza con lentitud hasta su persona para decirle. – Tiene una visita.

–Lo se– Admite la mujer incorporándose y dejando la taza sobre la bandeja. Abandona su estudio para dirigirse hasta el jardín trasero de la casa, donde usualmente recibe sus visitas. Sus ojos vislumbran a una muchacha joven… sumamente joven quien se mantiene en medio del jardín con Keroberos a su lado observando con cierta desconfianza a la Bruja de las dimensiones.

–Bienvenida a mi casa… Maestra de las Cartas.

–Usted– Dice Sakura observándole con detenimiento una vez que reconoce su rostro – La he estado viendo…

–En tus sueños – Concluye la mujer asintiendo con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos– Avanza hasta ella y Kero se pone en posición de defensa haciendo que la mujer se detenga.– Keroberos… me sorprende que tomes esta actitud. No voy a lastimarla.

–Shaoran ha hablado con usted…

–He recibido la visita del descendiente de Clow Reed. – Replica Yûko.– Pero ahora mismo… él no sabe que has venido a visitarme.

–Debe de saber ya a estas alturas porque estoy aquí.

Yûko asiente notándose sumamente divertida. – Todo tiene su precio. Tú interés de salvarle la vida a tus seres amados es la misma que la de tu compañero.

–Te equivocas. El mocoso no es su compañero – Replica Kero.

–Keroberos: siempre negándote a ver la realidad. – Admite Yûko negando con su rostro. Watanuki avanza y se coloca a la par de la mujer vestida del kimono con mariposas negras. – Te niegas a ver aquellos sentimientos que no están vinculados a ti… es una especie de celo un tanto exasperante.

–Por favor. Si lo dice por Clow, ese sujeto no estuvo nunca enamorado de nadie. Sabía engatusar a cualquiera que le representara una oportunidad de aprender, de tomar lecciones y seguía su camino. Lo hizo con la Dama del Agua** Lo hizo luego contigo Yûko.

–Silencio – Replica la mujer mostrándose incomoda y con un leve rubor. Ahí observando a Sakura, estudia su expresión decidida y sus ojos verdes. – Mi precio para ayudarles ha cambiado.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Acaso no he dicho que guardes silencio? – Replica la mujer ya borrando su sonrisa hacía el guardián de las cartas. – Los guardianes son criaturas muy poderosas… valiosas para proteger la magia de las cartas… y a sus amos. – Replica convencida ante la mirada decidida de la mujer de ojos verdes. Aproximándose aun mas, observa por un segundo a Keroberos a quien le extiende la mano delante de su rostro en un movimiento rápido y congelando sus extremidades.

Incluso su expresión.

–No necesito sus interrupciones.

– ¿Qué le has hecho a Kero?

–No te preocupes… no le pasará nada. Y a ti tampoco – Dice la mujer dulcificando por un momento su expresión cuando la observa a sus ojos.– Has tomado un enorme riesgo al venir hasta aquí… sin embargo, no es la primera vez que lo consideras.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe?

–Lo se todo. Al menos lo que pasa en el mundo donde me encuentro. Tus amigos… están preocupados por ti. Y por todos sus seres queridos. Es un pensamiento utópico si pensamos que el resto de la humanidad se ve encaminado a su destrucción.

–Usted le dijo a Shaoran sobre los jinetes del Apocalipsis. Pero no le habló sobre que están en otra dimensión.

Yûko sonríe asintiendo. Dice luego de un segundo.– Muy bien… el descendiente de Clow, ha hecho su tarea.

–Su labor es viajar por las dimensiones.

–Así es.

–Así que puede llevarnos hasta allí.

–Puedo ayudarles... dirigirlos por ese camino. Pero no llevarles. Por un precio.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quiere que el mundo se salve?

–Querida niña… –Dice Yûko negando con su cabeza lentamente.– Poco puede importarme lo que pase en este mundo… en esta dimensión. D e hecho he visto múltiples dimensiones. He visto nacer y morir muchas veces. He visto mundos nacer y deshacerse en un parpadeo.

–Hay una forma de evitarlo. Viajando a la dimensión de los Jinetes… – Dice Sakura pensativa.– ¿Qué hay allá?

Yûko la observa con detenimiento pareciendo que lo pensara unos momentos. Sakura frunce aun mas su rostro esperando su respuesta.

–Debo de entender con tu pregunta que estás dispuesta así como tus amigos, de sacrificar sus vidas como cientos de años atrás un grupo de hechiceros lo hizo… ¿Para que? Para que el mundo esté nuevamente a riesgo de ser destruido… ¿Por qué? Los seres humanos han traído esto en sus vidas con sus ambiciones, su nepotismo, su impureza… su falta de voluntad de trabajar en conjunto. Solo viven para la ambición, la sed de sangre…incluso la misma lujuria. Sentimientos nobles y puros fueron los que lograron que siglos atrás, los sellos fueran restaurados…

–¿Usted los vio?

Yûko murmura– Puedes decirlo de esa forma.

–¿Puede abrir una puerta a su dimensión? ¿Qué encontraremos al llegar allá?

–Su dimensión no es nada y es todo al mismo tiempo. – Réplica la mujer – Pero… No abriré la puerta.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

–La puerta que ha sido abierta para que los jinetes descendieran y trajeran consigo toda su pestilencia, ha sido a costa de un sacrificio máximo. Personas de gran poder han sido sacrificadas para poder hacer descender los jinetes… e igual ascender a abrir los sellos. Yo no puedo sola.

–¿Quiere decir… que hay una persona abriendo los sellos? ¿Qué ha ocasionado todo esto?

Yûko asiente.

–¿Esto lo sabe Shaoran? – Pregunta de repente.– ¿Usted le dijo esto?

–En parte si. El preguntó el precio de "ayudarle" A terminar con todo esto…

–Usted pidió los guardianes… las cartas… todo indicio de nuestro poder.

–El precio ha cambiado. – Replica ella. – En ese momento, la posesión mas valiosa de ustedes, era precisamente sus guardianes… la magia que los hace diferentes… aquel poder intrínseco en cada uno de ustedes que los vuelven quienes son. A pesar de todos los sufrimientos pasados, la sed de venganza de ellos… tú voluntad de dar con la verdad… no son nada con relación a lo que es el precio actual.

Sakura duda unos instantes para preguntar. – ¿Qué precio es ese?

Yùko sonríe con sutileza y sus ojos adquieren un brillo especial para responderle. – Les brindaría el conocimiento para que ustedes sean capaces de abrir el portal que los cruzará a la otra dimensión.

–¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

–Porque sola no puedo. Abrir una puerta a una dimensión cualquiera es fácil… pero abrir la puerta para subir a la "dimensión Suprema" no es posible con tanta simpleza. Hace siglos lo hicieron un grupo de hechiceros… como es en esta ocasión, deben de ser un grupo de hechiceros que la abran. Yo no puedo sola… no puedo abrirla.

Sakura permanece pensativa ante sus palabras.

Yûko la observa con detenimiento antes de responderle.– Puedes no ser descendiente directa de Clow Reed pero veo mucho de él… en ti. Tienes esa misma expresión de certeza de que todo tiene una "Razón y un porque" y que no importa lo que pasa, mientras hagas el bien… o lo que consideres el bien. – Haciendo una pausa y le mira a los ojos para responder.– Mi precio es simple… Tú máxima posesión en estos momentos es precisamente tus sentimientos… tus sentimientos por el Descendiente de Clow… Por Li Xiao Lang.

–¿Disculpa? – Pregunta ella no creyendo lo que dice.

–Tus sentimientos a esa persona… a pesar de todas las cosas que has pasado… a pesar de haber sufrido y perdido tanto… a pesar de haber sido puesta a prueba en múltiples ocasiones, han sobrevivido… es un sentimiento puro e inocente que vive dentro de ti…– Sakura la observa con estupor – Colecciono objetos valiosos…y lo mas valioso que tienes y lo que todos tus amigos tienen, son sus almas, sus sentimientos y en este caso, tus sentimientos por Li son lo mas valioso que posees.

–No puedo entregarte eso…– Dice la joven.–

Yùko la observa con detenimiento. –No comprendes: tus sentimientos pueden volver a renacer… una vez cumplan con su misión. Una vez lleguen a volver, él te amará a ti… luchará por ti… volverás a enamorarte de él. ¿Por qué no entregarla esta primera vez…?

–Lo que dice no tiene sentido.

–¿En serio? Mi precio no es nada comparado con que salvarás el mundo y todo el que se encuentra en él. Incluso tus amigos. Incluso a la persona a la cual más quieres en estos momentos– Atrayendo un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. En aquel momento extrae del interior de su kimono una cadenilla fina y delicada en cuyo final cuelga un prendedor con un grabado en el mismo. Sakura no reconoce los caracteres y dice la mujer.– Es bonito ¿No?

–¿Qué es eso?

–Quiero que lo conserves.– Dice extrayéndolo y colocándolo en la palma de Sakura.– Te protegerá… – Atrayendo una expresión de total perplejidad añade.– De todas formas no quiero que tus hermosos recuerdos y sentimientos se me pierdan de aquel lado. Este objeto una vez cumplas tú misión, los encerrará y volverá a mi… – Sonríe tenuemente.– No sabrás lo que ha pasado… nadie sabrá lo que ha pasado.

–¿Qué le dice que voy a aceptar su trato? – Pregunta Sakura al tener el objeto en sus manos. En las palmas puede sentir el relieve del grabado.

Yûko la observa con ternura y dice.– ¿Quieres que te muestre algo? – Desplegando sus manos a todo lo ancho de repente y Sakura observa una especie de imágenes que se despliegan delante de ella. Son imágenes de una muchacha muy parecida a ella, la cual sonríe. Viste ropa de ejecutiva con zapatos de tacón alto y observa a su alrededor esperando pacientemente.

–¿Quién es ella?

–¿Quién crees que es?

Sakura niega con su rostro–Es una ilusión.

–La ilusión misma del ser humano es creer que sus sentimientos no vuelven a renacer. O que la idea de una segunda oportunidad en la vida es imposible. O que el hecho que me quede con tus sentimientos sea el fin. Voy a hacer un trato contigo muy especial Pequeña Sakura… – Llamándole tal como su padre solía hacerlo mientras vivía y aquello atrajo la atención de la chica de ojos verdes. – Entrégame tus sentimientos… hagamos el trato ahora mismo y yo te entregaré lo necesario para abrir el portal… el conocimiento infinito para poder salvar no solo a tus seres queridos… sino a todo el mundo.

–¿Puede hacer eso? ¿Garantizar la seguridad de Kero, de Yukito, de Mi hermano… de Tomoyo…?

–Incluso de tu querido Shaoran. Podrían volver… los jinetes serán tan susceptibles como ustedes. Podrán sellar nuevamente el poder, salvar al mundo y ustedes podrían volver a salvo. – Replica Yûko extendiendo su mano – Todo por un precio.

Sakura la observa detenidamente y el relicario en sus manos. – –¿Shaoran… Tomoyo… Mi hermano….? ¿Todos estarán a salvo?

–Al menos salvarás esos que se encuentren en este plano. – Dice alejándose unos pasos de ella– No los podrás salvar a todos… no aquellos que vayan contigo a poner el fin a los sellos. No puedo garantizar su protección… pero al menos podrán evitar todo esto.

Sakura observa la imagen para notar como la chica sonríe (con una sonrisa casi idéntica a la suya) esta versión de ella tiene el cabello mucho mas largo que como lo porta ahora. Una mujer le indica algo y ella se incorpora agradeciendo con una sonrisa más tenue.

Su estupor no deja su rostro cuando observa a una mujer de cabellos plomizos y ojos marinos que conoce como su amiga. Ambas se saludan con afabilidad.

–¿Tomoyo?

–Podrás salvarlos a ellos… a todos… pero bajo mi condición. No aceptas mi trato… y no puedo asegurarte lo que ocurriría en un momento u otro…

Sakura observa a su amiga quien tiene los cabellos tan largos como los de ella y como conversan con un escritorio de por medio. Se nota la confianza ante ambas y cuando Tomoyo se incorpora no puede dejar de notar el avanzado estado de gestación.

–¡Tomoyo! ¡Embarazada!

– Por supuesto. Ella seguirá con su vida – Replica la mujer mostrándole aquellas imágenes donde todo parece ir bien. Ahí observa que su amiga tiene una alianza en el dedo anular izquierdo más una sortija de compromiso.

–Un mundo sin sufrimientos… sin decepciones… sin tantas lágrimas. – Replica Yûko tenuemente. – Un mundo sin tanto dolor… Un mundo que no verás el fin… que tus amigos no tendrán que arriesgar sus vidas…

Sakura observa las imágenes con perplejidad. Ambas chicas continúan conversando y parecen llevarse bien. Sakura tiene una sortija pero en la otra mano.

–¿Estoy comprometida?

Yûko desaparece las imágenes con el juntar nuevamente sus manos. Sakura se muestra ofuscada por aquella acción.– ¡Muéstrame mas!

–Tendrás que conformarte con lo que has visto…

–¿Por qué?

–Al menos has visto que a tu amiga no le ha ido tan mal… a ti no parece irte mal tampoco… Y yo no soy una embustera. Mi precio es ese Sakura Kinomoto… tómalo o déjalo.

–¿Es posible entonces que a pesar de darte mis sentimientos, Shaoran y yo terminemos juntos?

Yûko se voltea de repente y Sakura se queda de piedra al observar al otro lado del Jardín la alta figura del sujeto de ojos azules quien a duras penas puede sostenerse con ayuda de su báculo.

–¡Eriol! – Dice Sakura observándole con detenimiento y aproximándose con presteza hasta él.

–No debiste venir sola– Dice el sujeto por saludo observando con detenimiento a Yûko quien permanece inalterable a unos pasos de ellos. – ¿Qué te ha ofrecido?

–La ayuda para abrir el portal – Dice Sakura ayudando a sostenerse.– No debiste venir. Aún estás muy débil.

–Tienes una carta que te ayuda a teleportarte– Dice Yûko sin una pizca de simpatía por el sujeto.– Eso no me lo habías dicho.

–Esas son cosas que no tenía que informártelas. – Replica atrayendo una expresión de perplejidad a la chica de ojos verdes.

–¿Ustedes… se conocen?

–Hiragizawa ha sido uno de los que han visitado mi tienda… y tenemos un trato.

–¿Un trato? – Ahí observando a uno y otro – ¿Qué trato puede ser ese?

Eriol observa con detenimiento el relicario que aun permanece en la mano de Sakura.

–La pregunta es ¿Qué trato has hecho con ella, Sakura?

–Parece que ustedes tienen muchas cosas que hablar y yo no tengo toda la noche – Dice Yûko aproximándose a ambos. Ahí observando a la chica de ojos verdes, vuelve a preguntar.– ¿Tenemos un trato, Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura no saben en realidad que al momento que aproximara su mano a la mujer y apretara, puso en marcha las agujas del reloj.

Porque el tiempo límite se aproximaba.

Justo en aquel momento una chica de ojos azules se despierta de repente observando un instante confundida a su alrededor. Enciende la luz de la lamparita de la habitación para encontrar la cama de su amiga vacía.

–¿Sakura? – Pregunta perturbada observando alrededor. Últimamente su amiga dormía poco y mal así que no duda en colocarse una bata sobre la ropa de dormir y salir un instante al desolado pasillo. Luego de no ver a nadie alrededor vuelve a entrar y entra al cuarto de baño donde lo ve vacío. Luego trata de girar el pomo de la puerta que comunica el baño de Sakura y Touya con la habitación de éste pero se encuentra cerrado con llave.

Sakura no puede estar en la habitación de su hermano.

Justo en aquel momento es que la alarma de la ciudad se activa sobresaltándola y con ella a los demás miembros de la casa.

La cuenta regresiva ante el inicio de lo que posiblemente sería la Tercera Guerra Mundial, ha dado comienzo.

* * *

><p>Neiva observa indiferente a la ciudad que se abre paso a sus pies. A su lado y montado en su corcel Noveros tienes una expresión de aparente interés mientras su espada descansa en el lomo del corcel.<p>

-¿Estamos claros que debemos hacer?

-Odio a estos mortales que nos tienen condenados a su invocación ¿Cuándo es que nos soltaremos de su voluntad? – Pregunta Neiva.

-Los humanos apestan. – Replica Noveros escuchándose hablar con rencor. – Son seres ambiciosos, carentes de perfección. El hecho que ahora estemos en peligro debe de llenarnos de satisfacción. Tal vez, dejar a los hechiceros que batallen con estos hombres y salirnos del medio.

-No podemos… lo sabes. – Replica Neiva. – Aunque nada me dará mas placer que ver esos hombres morir… desaparecer.

-Deberíamos hacerlo nosotros. No ganamos nada obedeciéndoles.

-Ellos tienen los sellos a su voluntad. Y con ellos, a nosotros. – Explica subiendo a su corcel color trigo. – Quien dejó ese libro en la Tierra es un idiota. ¿A quien se le ocurre dejar las armas no solo para nuestra libertad pero para nuestra derrota en caso que cayera en manos equivocadas?

-Nosotros no debíamos descender hasta dentro de unos siglos más.- Dice Noveros a su acompañante.- Ellos aun… tenían esperanza de cambiar el rumbo de los eventos. Pero parece que no tenemos alternativa. – Guardando finalmente su espada en el cinto que cuelga del corcel.- Tendremos que terminar lo que en cinco años no han sido capaces esos mortales.

Neiva lo observa agitar sus amarres en el caballo y con un rayo que corta desde el cielo, desaparece. Y a los pocos segundos Neiva pone en marcha por igual a su corcel y desaparece tras una muralla de arena.

––––––––––––––––––––**Continuará. ––––––––––––––––––– **

**Datos Relevantes: **

A su hermano, le conocí un poco después cuando visitaran Hong Kong* En la explicación de Meiling a Mariko, hace referencia a la primera Película de CardCaptor Sakura, donde nuestra protagonista se saca un viaje con todos los gastos pagos a Hong Kong, en donde le acompañan Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito.

Lo hizo con la Dama del Agua y lo hizo también contigo Yûko** Recuerden que en la primera película de CCS se dejó bien claro que la dama del Agua estaba enamorada de Clow. Pero pareciera que el destino del hechicero se encontraba en conquistar con aquella actitud desenfadada a toda mujer. En las informaciones que existen de CLAMP, la relación de éste y Yûko no está bien claro. Se habla que crearon juntos a las criaturas mágicas Mokona Modoki. Y aunque ella parecía considerarlo fastidioso, su relación de respeto mutuo es bastante notable en esta historia de Empezar Desde Cero.

**Comentarios de la autora. **

¡Casi no lo logro! Aproximadamente mas de un mes de espera y finalmente tengo el capitulo 14 adecuado para darle continuación a la historia. Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve que tomar unos días de descanso para tomar las riendas de algunas cosas que necesitan mi atención y tuve que priorizar no me gusta hacerlo porque adoro escribir y mas de CCS y el hecho que haya tenido que postergar esta y Extrañas Coincidencias me puso bastante nerviosa.

¡Ahí lo tienen! Capitulo 14. Las parejas más unidas que nunca. En lo personal, pensé que tendría que echarle agua helada al ordenador cuando escribía esa escena. ¡Espero que les guste el fanart que mi amiga Isis Temp Preparó adecuado para la escena de Touya y Kanda…! Está en su cuenta de Deviantart y los que son menores de 18 años no podrán verla… ¡Lo siento! Tampoco creo que sea adecuado subirlo abiertamente a mi perfil de FB ¡No quiero ser acusada de traumar menores!

Todas las cosas que están ocurriendo finalmente se concretizan en el capitulo 15. No solo tenemos a los protagonistas abriendo el portal, no solo tendremos al pobre Shaoran teniendo que lidiar no solo con los secretos de Sakura y la decisión que tomó sin siquiera consultarle, sino el hecho que la muerte de su propia hermana fue a manos de uno de los involucrados con el "Fin de los Días" ¡Pobre Shaoran! No merece todo esto… la Fe en su relación está en una delgada capa de hielo y no se como Sakura será perdonada. Por el otro lado ¿Cuál fue el trato que Eriol hiciera con la Bruja de las Dimensiones? ¿Qué harán nuestros protagonistas para salir de tremendo problema? Esperemos que la musa nos de la solución en los últimos tres capítulos que quedan de esta historia (Sin contar el epilogo).

En el próximo capitulo, como preámbulo a la apertura del portal, perderemos a uno de nuestros queridos personajes en manos enemigas. ¿De quien se trata? Sakura y Shaoran tendrán decisiones bien fuertes que tomar y Meiling finalmente presenta a quien tiene en sus manos la posible solución a la apertura del portal. Por otro lado Yûko viajará nuevamente buscando saldar una promesa hecha mucho tiempo atrás y recordada en los últimos meses. La primera confrontación no será tan sencilla para nuestros amigos al verse en un territorio prácticamente desconocido y Sakura y Shaoran se acercarán más que nunca, mas que todo, por la simple idea que tal vez, uno de ellos o ambos podrían no volver.

Gracias a los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí. Ya saben que dudas, Comentarios, tomatazos o Eriol Hiragizawa, a mis correos.

Un saludo

Crys.


	16. Chapter 15 Abriendo la puerta

_**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **_

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 15. Cruzando la Puerta.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos estamos nerviosos. La hora se aproxima…y quien está más nerviosa es Meiling. Jamás la había visto tomar control de su vida y la de todos nosotros: si era una muchacha sobreprotectora y firme en sus decisiones pero ahora mismo ella tiene el destino del mundo y de nuestra sobrevivencia en sus manos. Gran responsabilidad para alguien como ella. Ya ha contactado al sujeto que terminará de unir los puntos para nosotros, porque hay ciertas cosas como él mismo le reveló "No es del conocimiento público y mi vida peligraría de hacerlas publicas" así que hemos ideado un plan para que Meiling y aquella persona puedan reunirse pero por supuesto, mi prima no correrá peligro. <strong>_

_**Y por el otro lado, estoy furioso con Sakura y Hiragizawa. Furioso con ella pues a pesar de mis órdenes, fue a ver a Yûko Ichihara. Cuando la alarma de la Defensa Civil se disparó todos nos sobresaltamos y revisando las instalaciones nos percatamos que faltaban Sakura y también Eriol. **_

_**Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada. **_

_**Yo estaba tenso y de un humor de Perros. **_

_**Kinomoto se mantenía en silencio y creo que la presencia de Kanda aminoraba su ira. **_

_**Pero no había que ser genio para saber que estaba furioso. **_

_**Cuando finalmente Hiragizawa y Sakura aparecieron (gracias a la carta del Portal), Kero también estaba con ellos. El saber en la siempre "optimista" voz de la falsa identidad del guardián Keroberos que no solo Sakura estuvo en la guarida de Yûko y que ésta pudo paralizarlo dejando a Sakura a su merced, nos tuvo a todos bien consternados. **_

_**Pero ella como Hiragizawa estaba sanos y salvos. **_

_**Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos nos dijo que era lo que habían hablado con la Bruja de las Dimensiones. **_

_**Keroberos no recuerda lo que se habló mientras estuvo bajo el hechizo de la mujer. **_

_**Sakura no dice nada. **_

_**Yo tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza para añadir también que Sakura me guarda secretos. **_

_**¿Cuándo será que todos pudiéramos ser honestos los unos con los otros?**_

* * *

><p>Touya Kinomoto despierta sobresaltado y transpirando. Observa con cierto temor a su alrededor hasta constatar que se encuentra en la habitación en penumbras en Tokio.<p>

Y no en el infierno que su imaginación desplegara momentos antes en su subconsciente. Muy en su interior y dada la situación de las últimas semanas, las pesadillas se hacen cada vez mas intensas y mas permanentes. No duda que sea el único con aquellas pesadillas, pues a la mañana siguiente, puede notar la pesadez en los rostros de todos en la casa. Aunque mucho de los desvelos eran ocasionados por las investigaciones de Li Meiling y los turnos que todos tomaban con la china, pero nadie estaba más cansado que Li Shaoran.

Aunque tenia que admitir que cargar con toda la responsabilidad que acarrea detener el _"Fin de los Días_" Era demasiado para una sola persona, también el velar por el bienestar de todos los que estaban en la casa, y prevenir que fueran desalojados del lugar gracias al toque de alarma anunciada por las autoridades un par de semanas atrás, han podido evitar hasta el momento que los guardias pudieran entrar a la casa y desalojarlos a todos, enviándolos a las afueras de Tokio, tal como ocurriera cinco años atrás con el ataque a los 8G y donde Sakura resultara herida,con amnesia y su padre muriese durante el ataque.

Ahora no solo estaba la advertencia de en cualquier momento ser desalojados y verse separados sino la insistencia de las autoridades que todos aquellos con cierta experiencia médica o militar se presentaran en unos cuantos puntos de contacto de los departamentos militares japoneses para verse "Enlistados" a las filas que han de tomar.

Las últimas noticias en la prensa tanto escrita como televisiva, hablan del desalojo de millón de personas entre ellas, mujeres y niños. Algunos, sobrellevando la esperanza que no ocurriera nada mas que aquello que paso cinco años atrás, por el momento se rehusaban salir de sus hogares pero lo ocurrido en ciudades como Osaka y Yokohama fueron blancos de ataques de misiles hace dos semanas: fue bastante crudo y real el ver las imágenes en la pantalla del televisor aquel día cuando comenzaron a circular las fotografías de los vestigios de los ataques en aquellas ciudades.

El paisaje era abrumador y desesperanzador: como toda civilización que se encuentra al borde ya no de una guerra sino ya en ella. No se sabe es como posible que las autoridades militares supieran involucrar tan rápido un plan de acción donde declaraban directamente responsables a Europa Oriental y formaban una alianza militar con Inglaterra quienes meses antes habían perdido a su figura de liderazgo mas emblemática: a la Familia Real Británica.

Para descontento de Hiragizawa, se pudo observar al Primer Ministro Británico al lado del Emperador Akihito y con ellos a Fushimoto, un enigmático pero importante oficial de fuerzas militares a quien Tomoyo había identificado como amigo de confianza de su padrastro; Blair estaba en aquella conferencia de prensa, mostrando su apoyo incondicional en la participación en dicha Guerra. Desde que aquel momento, Eriol Hiragizawa se volvió un hombre silencioso y medido en sus palabras. Incluso cuando hicieran el anuncio no pronunció palabra, pero su rostro lo dijo todo.

Un balbuceo inconsciente lo hace voltear despertando de sus pensamientos; su mirada al rostro apacible que duerme con su cuerpo enlazado al suyo. Ella duerme en una ligera pijama que deja entrever sus notables atributos físicos y parece que al igual que él, no está durmiendo placenteramente. Sus quejidos son más constantes y perceptibles y opta por acariciar sus cabellos y mejillas mientras le aprieta contra su figura y le acomoda un poco más, hasta que su respiración se volviera mas calmada.

Y nuevamente la mujer se vuelve a dormir. Suspira pensativo observando nuevamente al techo de la habitación. Su vida había dado un giro demasiado sorpresivo para su gusto. Ahí estaba, finalmente en lo que podía llamar una "Relación" y no sabia cuantotiempo esta iba a durar.

Tenia el presentimiento por más que planificaran Li, Sakura y hasta el necio de Hiragizawa que los guardianes no irían con ellos, que estos no se quedarían tranquilos observando a sus amos partir.

No sabía como sentirse ante aquello.

La dilación entre el deber como hermano… y el amor de hombre.

El hecho que Li partiera solo, sin el apoyo de su guardián, al igual que Sakura y Hiragizawa y rumbo a lo desconocido, sin saber con certeza que ambiente o peligros confrontaran, lo ponen nervioso. No por Hiragizawa (aunque pensándolo bien, el sujeto hace feliz a Tomoyo), o por Li (Que considerándolo es ahora – y odia admitirlo- la persona mas idónea para su atolondrada hermana Sakura y parece que es el único que puede controlar sus acciones impulsivas), su mayor mortificación es su hermana… y la mujer que duerme en sus brazos.

Se siente tranquilo que ellos decidieran dejarlos atrás. Hasta el hecho que Yukito también permanecería atrás, lo confortaba un poco. Pero no lo llenaba de aquella total tranquilidad que debería sentir.

¿Por qué siente que las cosas jamás salen como son planeadas?

* * *

><p>-¿Casarnos? – Pregunta Tomoyo incorporándose parcialmente del lecho y observando el rostro de su amado. - ¿Ahora?<p>

-Claro… ¿Por qué no? – Pregunta el sujeto en un susurro tal como se lo había propuesto a la mujer que mas ama en la vida.

Tomoyo permanece en silencio unos instantes para finalmente responder – Porque no me parece correcto. No con todo lo que está pasando.

-A mi me parece correcto –Replica el sujeto apoyando su cabeza contra un brazo y observando de lado a la hermosa mujer que yace desnuda en su cama mientras su pelo fluye como cascada ocultando sus pechos. - ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Al observar el rostro de duda y descontento departe de la mujer. - ¿Acaso no quieres casarte?

-No ahora... no antes de… - Ahí callando. El sujeto frunce sus cejas a lo que ella replica – Sentiré que quieres casarte para no volver… que sabes que no regresaras…

- El hecho que nos casemos es la seguridad de que volveré.

-Lo haces sonar tan seguro… pero te conozco. – Replica ella con firmeza y sus ojos parecen aguarse al proseguir. – El hecho que quieras casarte ahora…

-Me quiero casar contigo porque te amo – Responde el sujeto callándole. Toma su rostro entre sus manos para mirarse con seguridad en sus pupilas azules. – Porque quiero al volver, pasar el resto de mis días contigo… tener hijos contigo… en una pequeña casa… no quiero lujos… no quiero grandes responsabilidades. Luego de eso, de todo lo que pasaría. No voy a volver a tocar la magia… no creo que sea necesario. No luego de esto… no luego de lo que superaremos. Porque créeme: yo volveré… si me esperas… yo volveré a ti.

Tomoyo enjuaga las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas al escucharle hablar de aquella forma. Tan decidida, tan segura de que en verdad regresara a su lado que no puede más que besar sus labios con adoración. La seguridad de sus palabras le hace tener un rayito de esperanza.

* * *

><p>-¿Acaso no volverás a hablarme?<p>

-Tengo derecho a estar molesto – Replica el sujeto de mirada oscura no levantando la mirada para observar los suplicantes ojos verdes que estudian su actitud fría e indiferente de los últimos dos días. – Y no puedes culparme.

Sakura toma asiento al lado de Shaoran, quien revisa las últimas anotaciones hechas por Meiling pero no le devuelve la mirada.

-Jamás haría algo que pusiera en riesgo lo que haces. Todo lo que estamos haciendo.

-¿Crees que por eso estoy molesto? – Replica el hombre con un tono de voz frio pero no observando su rostro. La furia puede mas en su persona que cualquier cosa que pudiera justificar su manera de pedir perdón. – No me conoces del todo.

-Bien: si te crees tan perfecto Shaoran… ¿Por qué no te explicas?

-No lo voy a hacer.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si no entiendes hasta este momento, porque estoy molesto contigo, entonces no voy a ayudarte a comprender. – Replica con aparente indiferencia provocando una expresión de exasperación departe de Sakura. – Tienes que averiguarlo tú sola.

Suspira. Se mantiene en su sitio. Shaoran observa de reojo las manos sobre su regazo pareciendo pensar sus palabras y su conducta. A pesar que Sakura, Kerberos y Eriol regresaran a la casa cuando todos ya estaban sumamente preocupados por su paradero, lo que mas le incomodó a Li fue el hecho que Eriol pareciera sospechar lo que la chica de ojos verdes haría.

¿Qué otra razón habría para él haber supuesto que estaba en la casa de Yûko Ichihara?

¿Por qué Eriol y no él?

Se supone que ella le había prometido no ir sola. Sin embargo fue. Se supone que ella confiaba en su criterio para dejar las cosas en sus manos.

Pero ¡Nooooo! Sakura no solo se marchó desobedeciéndole. No solo se arriesgó a no a Yûko Ichihara, ni tampoco el hecho que ella o Eriol han hablado de lo que ocurrió en la casa de la mujer. Sino que en dos días le ha tratado con la ley del hielo y a pesar que ella parece sumamente afectada por su conducta indiferente a su persona, encima no se disculpa.

¡Actúa como si la parte afectada fuera ella y él fuera el culpable!

¡Mujeres!

-Bien… - Dice Sakura incorporándose. – Puedo lograr que me perdones…

-¿Ah si? – Finalmente observándole a los ojos.- ¿Cómo lograrás eso?

La chica se coloca frente a él. Frente a frente a la altura de su rostro y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros del varón atrayendo sus ojos oscuros y para sorpresa de Li la expresión de la muchacha de ojos verdes va colocándose cada vez mas tierna, dando la impresión de una chiquilla pequeña e inocente.

-Puedo…Darte un beso y lograr que me perdones.

Shaoran carraspea nervioso diciendo.-Un beso no solucionará esto… no confías en mi.

-Si confío en ti.

-¿Por qué no me dices entonces por que fuiste sin mi a la casa de Yûko?

Shaoran observa como del cuello cuelga un extraño pendiente al lado de la llave mágica que controla las cartas de la joven. Nunca se lo había visto pero los ojos verdes de ella y la boca de la joven le distraen de hacer la pregunta.

-Tienes que confiar en mi Shaoran – Murmura la chica contra su rostro.- Nunca haría nada que nos pusiera en peligro. – El sujeto observa la ternura reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas que hace que poco a poco sus defensas mermen. – Eres la persona más importante para mí…

-Sin embargo desobedeciste- Ella se encoge de hombros.- Te dije específicamente que no fueras adonde ella. – Vuelve a encogerse de los hombros.- ¿Me dirás que fue lo que te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste a ella?

-Me mostró algo… - Murmura ella.- Algo que me hace tener esperanza que todo saldrá bien… Quiero tener la seguridad que tú y yo… todos nosotros, estaremos juntos cuando esto se acabe. ¿Es tan malo pedir eso?

-No: quiero saber que fue lo que te ofreció a cambio. – Murmura el chino.

-Dime algo… - Ella continúa mirando a su rostro.- ¿Crees que en contras circunstancias… nos habríamos conocido? ¿Estado juntos?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Nos imaginas llevando vidas normales… siendo nosotros pareja?

-¿Acaso no lo somos?

-No cuando enfrentamos probablemente el mayor peligro de nuestras vidas… Pero… imagínate que no soy Sakura la Maestra de las Cartas. Que no hubieras tenido la necesidad de venir por mí a Kioto. Que siquiera con la presencia de las cartas, Yue o Kero, hubiera habido un particular interés de cartas mágicas… ¿Crees que nos habríamos llevado bien en aquel entonces? ¿Cuándo estábamos en la primaria Tomoeda?

-Ya comprendo: Te refieres que la razón de la existencia de las cartas hubiera existido ¿Nos hubiéramos conocido? – La chica asiente –Creo que… fue una razón muy importante y particular que unió nuestras vidas. Pero… creo que en otras circunstancias, nos habríamos conocido.

-¿Me habrías invitado a salir?

-Las cartas me trajeron de Hong Kong. No creo… que nada de eso habría pasado de haber sido lo contrario. De no existir las cartas, jamás habría visitado Tomoeda. Habría permanecido en mi país.

-Entonces ¿No crees que puede haber otra conexión más allá de la magia entre nosotros?

-Creo que… - Dudando un segundo.- La magia era nuestra conexión. Pero el conocernos por primera vez, fue obra del destino. Al destino, no se le pregunta el Como y el porque. Simplemente se sigue. – Incorporándose y llevando a la chica con ella – Quiero confiar en ti Sakura… y confío que no importa lo que pase, al final estaremos juntos. Tenemos que confiar plenamente el uno y el otro: no podemos suponer de aquí en adelante, sino confiar. Tenemos en el tiempo que nos queda, volver a los entrenamientos. De aquí en adelante tenemos que estar siempre alertas.

La chica asiente en silencio.

-Y con relación a tu pregunta: Creo que invitar a salir a la chica mas linda de la escuela habría resultado un problema… recuerda que solía ser un sujeto muy tímido. – Ahí abochornándose un poco. – Creo que las Cartas Clow en su momento fueron un instrumento de lo que siempre estaré agradecido. Me dieron la oportunidad de conocerte. Y existieran o no, creo que siempre me harías falta en mi vida. Siempre consideraría que hay algo incompleto… y recorrería el mundo completo hasta llegar a ti.

* * *

><p>-Tía Kobawa- Dice Tomoyo visiblemente sorprendida de ver a la anciana moverse en su silla de ruedas con la ayuda de un hombre al salir del coche. Tomoyo ha ido hasta la entrada de la casa una vez Yukito fuera a buscarle y le contara de la presencia de la mujer. - ¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

-Vamos querida… ¿Acaso es tanta la sorpresa? Prometí visitarte…

-Si, pero no con órdenes de salida de Tokio, tía… - Dice la chica de ojos azules aproximándose a la mujer sin evitar abrazarle. Observa el bulto que lleva en sus piernas mientras el chofer empuja su silla de ruedas- Pero ven… pasa…

-Solo estaré unos minutos… tengo que hablar contigo – Ahí observando por el final del pasillo al sujeto de ojos azules y cabellos negros azulados que su sobrina nieta le presentara no hace mucho – Ah, el infame Hiragizawa…

-Señora… que sorpresa verle por aquí – Dice Eriol sonriendo y aproximándose hasta las mujeres y el sujeto no resiste llevar una de las manos de la anciana hasta sus labios. – Una sorpresa muy agradable.

-¡Ah muchacho! Ya se porque tienes a mi sobrina nieta tan seducida contigo…

-¡Tía!

-¿Qué? Es absolutamente encantador y un poco peligroso para los egos de las ancianas… yo con cuarenta años menos… - sonriendo complacida.

-Bueno las dejo hablar tranquilas…

-No. Un momento joven. En realidad vengo a hablar con mi sobrina nieta… a despedirme a decir verdad.

-¿Despedirte, tía?

-Tengo orden de salir de la ciudad… tengo unos amigos de la milicia… bueno hijos de unos conocidos de aquella época cuando tu abuelo estaba con vida… me han ofrecido salir de Tokio y no solo eso… salir del país si es necesario. No tengo mas parientes, querida… - viendo el rostro de la chica entristecerse con la noticia. – Tal vez si tú me acompañaras… - Ahí observando de reojo al sujeto de ojos azules – Por supuesto puedes hacerlo con tu novio…

-No tía. No puedo irme.

-Tomoyo…

-No, Eriol. – Corta Tomoyo las intenciones del sujeto – Mi vida esta a tú lado – Ahí siendo observados por la tía abuela ella añade- Nos casaremos… Eriol me ha propuesto matrimonio y he aceptado.

-Muchas felicidades… a ambos. – Dice la anciana en verdad contenta por las noticias reveladas por los jóvenes.- En estos momentos, ese es el tipo de cosas que a una persona le gusta saber… - Ahí observando la sonrisa entre el par que a pesar del amor que sus miradas profesan hay algo mas oculto - ¿Qué ha dicho tu madre de todo esto?

-Mi madre… sabes que ha pasado entre nosotras.

-Tomoyo ¿No la has contactado aún?

-Ella no ha hecho el mínimo intento de localizarme. Incluso ha dejado bien claro que su interés esta al lado de Ebisawa y su hijo.

-Querida: Sonomi es una mujer muy confundida. Ella no sabe que creer… ¿Sabes que me ha visitado los últimos tres días preguntándome si sé donde te encuentras?

-¿Cómo?

-Sabía que no me abandonarías y me harías visitas… y no se ha equivocado. Sonomi está digamos… confundida – Explica la mujer.- Ebisawa se ha marchado – Ahí atrayendo una expresión de total sorpresa de su sobrina nieta.- Me ha revelado que hace días que no está en la ciudad.

-¿Cómo ha podido dejar a mamá en esta situación? Estamos al borde de una guerra.

La anciana toma la mano de su sobrina nieta observándole a los ojos y dice con un tono de voz reservado.- Es posible… que nuestra percepción acerca de Ebisawa nunca haya estado equivocada, pequeña Tomoyo – Explica la mujer –Sonomi…. Parece que al fin, está despertando de ese letargo que ha estado sumida en años… y viene siendo hora que hables con ella… con la verdad… y el corazón.

-Tía… no va a querer escucharme.

-Lo hará. –Dice la anciana observando dentro de la mente de su sobrina nieta.- Antes…. Antes de que sea tarde…- Dice con la voz acongojada y revela luego de unos segundos.- Vaya… parece que al final, si veré el fin…

-Tía…

-No, querida. Tranquila…- Guiñándole el ojo pero con una expresión de turbación en su rostro.- Tienes bastante en tus manos… todos ustedes- Ahí observando a Eriol y añade.- Le deseo de todo corazón, la mejor de las suertes…. – Tomoyo observa un instante al hombre de pie cerca de ella y no puede evitar aferrar su mano mientras observa a la pariente mas longeva de los Amamiya ser empujada en la silla de ruedas hasta la salida del lugar.

-¿Acaso ella…

-Ha visto mi mente… sabe lo que viene…. Lo ha visto… todo – Explica Tomoyo viendo marcharse a la dulce mujer – Eriol: Necesito hablar con mamá… - Explicarle muchas cosas.- Iré a verle a la casa… y hablar con ella… se lo debo.

Eriol asiente en silencio comprendiendo las palabras de la chica y su repercusión.

* * *

><p>Meiling espera pacientemente en el parque a pocas cuadras de la casa. Por asuntos de seguridad y a pesar que Meiling ha estado en constante comunicación con el sujeto, los demás miembros de la casa tienen sus reservas. Tomando medidas por la seguridad de todos, fue Shaoran quien determinó que reunirse en un sitio abierto, solitario y sin exponer la vida de todos, era la mejor opción.<p>

Con las evacuaciones en Tokio y las ciudades aledañas el parque está solitario. Meiling da vueltas de un lado a otro, pensativas, meditando que ni en sus sueños más locos pudo haberse imaginado todo lo que han pasado en las últimas semanas.

Siempre dentro de la Familia Li, nunca había tenido un papel vital. Siempre mientras duró su compromiso con XiaoLang. (Pensándolo mejor, sueños infantiles de una pequeña ingenua), nunca había tenido un papel de vital importancia en la familia. Tanto así que su tía jamás la consideró para buscarle incluso un prospecto matrimonial como ocurrió con sus hijas. No que tuviera mucho que decir en el compromiso de su querido primo con Sying (¡Y para lo que sirvió aquello!). Estudió leyes y filosofía en su natal China y no ha desempeñado nunca su profesión gracias a la necesidad de Li de que permaneciera cerca de ellos luego de la muerte de su esposa.

Levanta la mirada para observar un auto compacto aproximarse por la calle y se pone en alerta. Observa como el coche al entrar a la calle acelera su velocidad y se detiene en la vereda. Ve el asiento del piloto un hombre de complexión joven y expresión occidental lo que la hace dudar que se trate de la persona con quien se ha estado comunicando.

Cuando desciende del coche, puede divisar un sujeto alto, tan alto como Kinomoto y Hiragizawa. Sus facciones muy parecidas a las de Eriol (incluso portando gafas de montura y la única diferencia es su complexión desgarbada contrario a estos quienes tienen cuerpos atléticos gracias a los entrenamientos que le han proporcionado dicha complexión en los últimos meses). El cabello negro intenso liso hacía atrás y unas lentillas en su rostro dándole un aire de intelectual y de profesionalismo.

Con un maletín en sus manos más otros puñados de papeles, se aproxima a la joven quien mantiene todos sus sentidos alerta por si es necesario defenderse a primera instancia del sujeto.

-¿Li Meiling? – Pregunta el hombre hasta darle alcance a la mujer. Sorprende a la china con su forma de hablar en chino al continuar- Kyle Rondant* Encantado finalmente de conocerle.- Extendiéndole la mano derecha en señal de saludo.

-¿Sabe Chino…?

El sujeto asiente para responderle.- Soy políglota… soy Alemán por nacionalidad y de Descendencia Inglesa. Se japonés, inglés, mandarín, alemán, italiano y algo de portugués y español. En mi línea de trabajo es importante saberlo.

Meiling le indica el camino al interior del parque y dice sin mostrar un ápice de sorpresa.- Disculpe que nos reunamos aquí pero es necesario por razones de seguridad.

-Comprendo. Igualmente no le había proporcionado mis datos o descripción física. Es una suerte también que estaba en estos momentos en Asia trabajando.

-¿A que se dedica? Claro además de tener páginas web de teorías de conspiración.

Kyle se detiene de caminar provocando que Meiling se detuviese también. Con un gesto serio corrige.- No son ideas de conspiración Señorita: Las ideas del Fin de los Días ha estado en nuestra sociedad desde el principio de los tiempos.

-Disculpe usted. No fue mi intención ofenderle.

-Esta, toda la información que tengo y la que aun no he cargado a los servidores, es información vital que ha sido recabada no solo por mi, sino por mis antepasados y trasciende generaciones mas atrás de mi linaje.

-¿Por qué no ha cargado toda la información?

-Involucra nombres y familias que quisieran no verse vinculados directamente por toda la situación. Son personas sumamente religiosas y sus apellidos y linajes vienen de los mismos tiempos en que se creía en la magia misma y el poder interior de la persona. Familias vinculadas actualmente en la política y el comercio alrededor del mundo. – Haciendo una pausa- Incluso debo atreverme a decir que su familia tiene unas vinculaciones sorprendente con el "fin de los días" – ahí atrayendo la mirada azabache de la china y añade con una sonrisa.- Los Li viven a través de la historia mostrando sus manos en hechos sorprendentes y que la sociedad actual la vincularía a "Cuentos de hadas"

-El apellido Li es muy conocido en China. No hay una sola familia que no lleve Li en sus raíces.

-No hablo del Li común. Hablo de su árbol genealógico que se va hasta cuatrocientos años atrás. Hasta un hechicero llamado Clow Reed o Clow Li. Como es conocido en Oriente.

-Ha hecho muy bien su tarea – Replica una tercera voz saliendo de atrás de unos arboles y sobresaltando al sujeto de mirada negra, contrario a su acompañante quien se retira dos pasos del sujeto.

Kyle le lleva unas pulgadas al chino quien habló en un perfecto chino. Observa su complexión atlética y sus vestimentas menos formales que el saco y la camisa de vestir y pantalón de sastre del occidental.

El sujeto palidece ante el hombre delante de él.

-¿Sabe quien soy… no es cierto?

-XiaoLang Li… Li XiaoLang… - Replica nervioso y visiblemente sorprendido. Ahí observa a Li Meiling y dice con voz nerviosa.- No… no me refirió que el interesado es su primo, señorita.

-No es de importancia. – Replica Li con voz seria. - ¿Así que usted es la persona que tiene la información que nos hace falta?

-Sobre los posibles sospechosos de haber invocado a los jinetes. – Explica Meiling en chino.

-Hablen en un idioma en común por favor que nos estamos confundiendo – Replica una tercera voz saliendo de un árbol cercano. Sus ojos azules tras las gafas tienen una expresión seria (Como muy pocas veces se le ha visto) y al igual que Kyle viste pantalones de sastre y una camisa pero en mangas cortas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna clase de emboscada? – Pregunta ya preocupado que lo superan en número.- Pensé que…

-¿Acaso pensó que enviaría a mi prima sola a encontrarse con un desconocido? Meiling ha hecho un trabajo sorprendente pero somos más los interesados en su información señor. – Observando su nerviosismo añade- No tiene porque temer. No le haremos daño.

-La familia Li ha tratado por años de callar las teorías que se encuentran tras su apellido… principalmente todo aquello que le vincula a tiempos mas oscuros… pero mágicos.

-¿Acaso teme que la información que pueda tener en su poder me afecte en alguna manera? Ya en estos momentos puede imaginarse que su información o la que sus ancestros han recabado, es más importante de lo que creía.

.-De acuerdo, les daré los nombres… pero no es necesario que me lastimen por ello… son solo rumores… - Extendiendo el portafolio a la chica de cabellos negros.

-Se equivoca Señor Rondant. – Dice Eriol de manera tranquila.- Nuestra intención no es lastimarlo y mucho menos…

-Usted… ¿El amigo del Primer Ministro Británico se atreve a decir eso?

-¿Conoce a Hiragizawa?

-Usted es el miembro mas joven y mas activo del Centro de Estudios Esotéricos de Londres…

-¿Conoce el Centro?

-Lo he visto en los pasillos – Admite el hombre.- Observando con nerviosismo al hombre de mirada azul- Y en las fotos de paginas Sociales al lado de uno de los primeros sospechosos del asesinato de la Familia Real… claro… en ciertos círculos.

-Entre sus teorías. – Replica Eriol sorprendido de los conocimientos del hombre.

- No es una teoría… bueno….- Ya transpirando nervioso y tratando de controlar su tono de voz y respiración. – Es la realidad… la familia del sujeto no es la primera vez que se ven vinculados al Fin de los Días. Al igual que la Familia Li…. – Ahí observando a Shaoran.- Solo que estaban en lados opuestos… aquella vez.

-¿Aquella Vez?

-Clow Reed fue el responsable junto a un grupo de Hechiceros de abrir la Puerta a la otra Dimensión. –Explica el hombre. – Pero su corazón pudo más que la razón, lo que costó la vida de los otros hechiceros.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Todos abrieron la puerta. Pero solo una mujer fue dejada atrás para mantenerla abierta. – Explica el sujeto- Luego… - Niega con la cabeza.- Clow regresó salvándole la vida a la mujer pero en el paso dándole la inmortalidad…

-¿Yûko Ichihara?

-No se el nombre. Nadie lo sabe – Negando con su cabeza- Fue encontrado en los diarios perdidos de un antepasado mío. Uno que viajara al Oriente para esperar noticias de una tía que fue vinculada entre los hechiceros que detuvieran el fin de los días. Ella no volvió… fue su descendiente que produjo la lista de los nombres de los hechiceros vinculados. Mi familia ha seguido dicho linaje por generación.

-¿Pero ustedes creen en la magia?

-Creemos en el fin de los Días. Creemos que un grupo de hombres y mujeres se sacrificaron por detenerlo. Pero de ahí a creer en la magia – negando con su cabeza.

-Creen en el fin de los días. Creen que es posible que unos "Jinetes apocalípticos" Bajan a la tierra trayendo desgracias a través de las guerras y fenómenos naturales ¿Pero no creen en la magia? – Pregunta Meiling sorprendida de la deducción del sujeto.

-No me ha tocado ver dichos hechos por lo que soy incrédulo de ellos. He crecido con los cuentos de Hadas sobre El Apocalipsis detenido aquella vez. Pero de ahí a creer en seres mágicos…- negando con su cabeza- Lo siento pero no.

Eriol señala a un lado del parque: Ahí se encuentran uno grupo de personas que están de pie y a pocos pasos unos bancos de piedra y una mesa en su centro del mismo material, pareciera prestarle atención a ellos a la distancia.- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? – Ofrece cortésmente el hombre.

Los cuatro avanzan y el sujeto llamado Kyle observa como en el grupo que espera en aquel lugar se encuentra otra mujer de facciones delicadas y unos llamativos ojos verdes. A su lado de encuentra un sujeto de cabellos canos y porta gafas. A su lado un sujeto de tez mas dorada quien no es occidental pero tiene mas facciones hindú que orientales.

-Ellos son Kinomoto Sakura – Señalando a la ojiverde- Tsukishiro Yukito y Radjetsû. Este señor es Kyle Rondant.

-Mucho gusto señor… - Dice Sakura saludando con gentileza y una tenue sonrisa. Notando su nerviosismo añade- No tiene porque temernos. No vamos a lastimarle.

Kyle asiente luego de un instante y toma asiento, siendo imitado por los demás.

-Bien: Muéstranos lo que me hablaste en el correo electrónico – Dice Meiling.- Los nombres.

-La lista ha sido cerrada en varios años por la muerte de los descendientes directos o la extinción del apellido paterno. Mis ancestros no pudieron vislumbrar la llegada de la era digital y mucha de la información está escaneada. He traído conmigo sin embargo las anotaciones originales.- Extrayendo de su maletín varios cuadernos amarillentos y por su antigüedad otro tipo de documentos cuyas tapas de pieles, develan más años de antigüedad.

-Dijo algo que el Primer Ministro Británico está vinculado a todo lo que pasa.

-No por preferencia, no. – Refiere Kyle Rondant notándose aun un poco tenso y prosigue.- Hace siglos, según los escritos de mi antecesor, muchos son vinculados por la sangre, no por elección.

-¿Por la sangre?

-Los primeros que habían pronosticado el Apocalipsis que fue detenido por los hechiceros. Fueron dotados del conocimiento para en el próximo momento Invocar el Apocalipsis.

-¿Qué ganan con ello? Me parece un tanto inverosímil el hecho que por asuntos de linaje puedan justificar la apertura del Portal.

-El Primer Ministro no estuvo vinculado directamente en la llamada de los Jinetes. Pero si auxilió al llamado para eliminar a la Familia Real Británica. – Explica Kyle pensativo.

Eriol y Shaoran se observan en silencio.

-El propósito primordial era eliminar todo rastro de esperanza del mundo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Los Jinetes no descienden en momentos de una relativa paz o bienestar humano. El apocalipsis se presenta mediante señales y es uno tras otro las señales que pueden pasar meses y hasta años entre una y otra. No es una acción de un día para el otro. Y no es la acción de un solo sujeto. Es la acción en conjunto de muchos sectores políticos y económicos que buscan desestabilizar al mundo y luego traer un nuevo Orden: Su Orden.

-Quiere decir… ¿Qué el fin de los días es mas metafórico que literal? – Pregunta Meiling aturdida. - ¿El mundo no se acabará con una explosión y ponerle fin a todo?

-Eso depende de cada persona vinculada con su fin. Pero lo cierto es que para muchos… millones… tal vez billones de personas, el mundo finalizaría y un nuevo orden sería impuesto. Imaginen esto: Si los países con capacidad nuclear se atacan unos a otros ¿Cuántas vidas se perderían? ¿Cuántas personas resultan muertas o afectadas por enfermedades o hambruna? ¿Cuál es el propósito de las plagas virales? – Extrayendo un folder con unos recortes y extendiéndolos en la mesa- ¿Ven esto? – Los titulares estaban en varios idiomas y declara.- La Familia Real Británica antes de su muerte estaba en alianza para donar mil millones de libras esterlinas para terminar la hambruna en áfrica. Ese dinero era para puestos de comida, comprar trigo en América y traer el agua potable a zonas desérticas, lo que eliminaría definitivamente no solo el trafico y mercado negro de alimentos y el racionamiento del agua potable sino tal vez el fin a los conflictos internos entre los países africanos y el fin de las carestías en aquella parte del mundo olvidada por Dios pero dominada por los Demonios. Todo aquello ha acabado con la muerte de la Familia Real Británica. La desesperanza domina nuevamente esa zona y no solo eso: El inicio de una tercera guerra mundial… la nueva Gran Guerra. ¿Saben lo que significa el hecho que este plan que podía significar salvarle la vida a millones de personas, haya caído con la muerte de la Familia Real? Esto es un plan que se ha llevado a cabo por parte de generaciones antes de los vinculados.

-¿Quieres decir que Tony Blair tuvo que ver con la muerte de los Reyes? ¡El trabajaba para ellos! – Refiere Eriol no dando crédito a sus oídos pero recordando las palabras de su ex amigo semanas atrás.

-Que trabajase para ellos, no significa que no quisiera que todo esto se llevara a cabo. Él no tiene los hilos que controlan todo lo que está pasando pero fue un peón importante para todo lo que ocurre ahora mismo. ¿Acaso Japón no ha entrado en guerra? ¿Contra quien? ¿Quién lo apoya? La llegada del Primer Ministro Británico a Japón semanas atrás y el hecho que Japón entrara finalmente a la guerra no es coincidencia. Esto viene respirándose de cinco años atrás… con el atentado aquí mismo de los 8G….- dudando un instante- que tuvo que ver más con la eliminación de una familia por encima de todo.

-¿Una familia?

-Eliminando a los descendientes de los que pudieran detener todo esto, si – Refiere Kyle pensativo tomando una de las libretas que tiene entre los documentos. Pasa unas paginas en silencio durante unos segundos y hasta que finalmente llega a ella.- Aquí está. – Uno de los principales exponentes de la teoría del Fin de los Días… - Extrayendo un pequeño recorte de Diario y lee –"Muere gran investigador y Antropólogo Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto" – Ahí observando delante de él a la mujer de ojos verdes cuya expresión palidece ante sus palabras. –La muchacha de la foto…- Ahí avergonzándose.- Lo… lo siento… no conecté los apellidos.

-No hay problema- Dice Sakura con la expresión triste aunque trata de mantener la compostura. – Mi padre estaba vinculado con todo esto.

-En parte si, en parte no. – Explica el sujeto.- Estuvo casado con una de las descendientes directas de uno de los descendientes de los Hechiceros que evitaron el primer llamado de Fin de los Días. Nadeshiko Amamiya. – Explica el hombre. – Cuyo antepasado se vincula a las raíces mismas del hechicero Clow Reed… o al menos, a sus descendientes. -

Sakura y Shaoran se observan mutuamente.

-Espere un segundo – Dice Yukito finalmente interviniendo aunque ahí fue que Kyle nota la grabadora encendida enfrente del hombre.- ¿Quieres decir que los Amamiya son descendientes de unos de los hechiceros?

-Uno del occidente. Un búlgaro para ser más exactos. Los Amamiya tienen un largo linaje de dotes que han ido marcando su paso por la historia.- Explica Rondant buscando páginas más atrás de Kinomoto.- Aquí está… Amamiya…- Y dirige su dedo mas atrás de donde se extraen mas y mas raíces. – Hay linajes que han muerto… sin descendientes pero se puede ver aquí como un occidental llega a casarse con una de los antepasados.

-¿Tienes el linaje actual de la familia?

-Si. – Explica Rondant observando a Eriol quien le observa con seriedad.- Por lo menos lo que hemos podido actualizar. – Ahora avanzando mas adelante prosigue.- Aquí está Nadeshiko Amamiya… - y sigue ahora hacía abajo en vez de a la derecha.- Aquí están los primos directos…

-Mi mamá – Dice Sakura murmurando. – Aquí está Sonomi. El papá de Tomoyo pero… - Viendo mas abajo.- Mira esto.

Ahí Eriol puede leer el nombre de Sonomi, su anterior esposo y luego el de quien es su esposo. Sin embargo, la línea debajo se encuentra vacía.

-¿Por qué no hay mas nombres?

-Porque no he podido actualizarlo. Es la primera vez que viajo a Japón en años y no tengo listas actualizadas de sus descendientes actuales. Es un trabajo sumamente costoso. – Ahí cerrando el libro – Puedo asegurarle sin embargo, que hay más sectores interesados en dar no solo con esta información, sino que la tiene más actualizada. Sectores de poder. Sectores que ganarán mucho por eliminar a los vinculados directos. Muchos de los que se encuentran en las listas, han muerto sin descendientes. Otros, simplemente han sido sacados del medio. Esas familias vinculadas directa o indirectamente, personas que quieren ver el "Nuevo Regimiento" pagan mucho dinero para mantener estas listas actualizadas.

-Pero ¿Tienes las listas actualizadas de los que pueden estar vinculados al llamado de los Jinetes? ¿De todo el mundo?

-Por supuesto. Al menos la generación anterior en algunos casos… - Dice el sujeto extrayendo un libro mas pequeño del portafolios.- Estos son los nombres. Algunos de ellos, son nombres de las descendencias por femenino y no masculino lo que dificulta identificar algunos de ellos que hayan heredado el apellido masculino.

Shaoran recibe el libro y nota que las fechas en los encabezados dan las generaciones que han pasado y sus anteriores nombres. Es una lista un tanto gastada y mientras pasa las páginas unas están más maltratadas que otras y la ortografía no es la mejor.

-Lee tú Hiragizawa- Dice Shaoran después de unos momentos.- No se me da muy bien el inglés.

Eriol toma el libro en sus manos y comienza a hojear las páginas. Luego de unos segundos, levanta la mirada al sujeto a quien observa con duda y luego a Li. – Será mejor que leas esto…

Shaoran toma el cuaderno de las manos del sujeto y colaborador para leer las líneas y es cuando un nombre en particular salta a la vista.

-No… no puede ser.

-¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Míralo por ti misma. – Explica Li extendiendo la lista a Meiling quien pasea su mirada por la lista y un nombre en particular llama su atención.

.- No… no puede ser. ¿El esposo de Femeeii?

-Me habías dicho su apellido tantas ocasiones luego de su muerte Li, que me resulta sorprendente y sospechoso que jamás hayan notado en su familia esto.

-Nunca habíamos hecho una vinculación de esta índole.- Replica Shaoran algo ofuscado por los eventos y como están desenvolviéndose.-

-¡Ese maldito! – Ruge Meiling atrayendo la atención de todos.- Ese grandísimo hijo de…- Ahí callando - ¡Como pudo burlar a todos Xiao Lang! Sabes cuantas investigaciones hace mi tía de los pretendientes de mis primas… ¡De tus hermanas!

-Nos ha atrapado a todos de sorpresa…

-¡Con razón sabía tantas cosas! – Replica Meiling.- Supo sonsacarle la información a Femeeii y…- Ahí dejando de hablar.- ¡Seguro tuvo que ver con el atentado en la casa Li donde murió Sying! Si lo tuviera enfrente, lo matara… ¡Lo mato!

-¿Qué tan certera es esta información?

-Lo bastante para retar a cualquiera que negara su veracidad.- Replica Kyle.

-Tía tiene que saber esto – Dice Meiling incorporándose y sacando su teléfono móvil.- Prometí mantenerla al tanto y le alegrará saber que ese hijo de mala madre tuvo que ver… - Dice ella marcando una tecla de discado rápido mientras se aleja de ellos.

-¿Acaso tú madre no lo sabe? – Pregunta Sakura.- Siempre se sospechó de él cuando velaron a tu hermana.

-Si pero ahora es mas certero que nunca. Mi madre moverá sus contactos en Hong Kong para hacerle pagar la muerte de mi hermana – Replica Shaoran de una manera fría y calculadora.- Escapa de mis manos.

Eriol se mantiene pensativo mientras escucha a Sakura y Shaoran intercambiar palabras y Kyle les observa.

-Ustedes deben de tener los registros de cómo se abrió el portal.

-Si claro… bueno en parte. El conjuro en parte no sabría decirlo con exactitud pues como dije, se trata de una leyenda.

-Deme todo lo que tenga y lo que sepa. Es imperativo que sepamos la información a punto.

-Es que no pueden creer en todo lo que dice aquí. Es decir…

-Señor Rondant: su familia y sus antepasados han mantenido por décadas estos documentos. Y usted continuando el trabajo… ¿No cree que es por el hecho que muy dentro de su persona creen en todos estos "Mitos" y "Leyendas"?

Kyle observa el rostro de Hiragizawa quien es que le ha hecho el comentario.

-Pero ustedes si lo creen.

-Por supuesto…- Dice Shaoran con firmeza agregándose a la conversación – Y nuestra meta es impedirlo.

-Impidiéndolo solo será de la siguiente forma: Abriendo nuevamente el portal…dejando una persona a cargo de mantenerlo abierto… volviendo a sellar los pergaminos y no será fácil.

-¿Por los jinetes?

-Están bajo comando. Su papel primordial será mantener los sellos abiertos hasta que cumplan el cometido por el cual fueron mandados.

El sujeto saca de su portafolio otro libro, pequeño y gastado y lo coloca encima de la mesa. – Según la leyenda y los que pudieron ser testigos, fue un conjuro que se hizo –abriendo el libro y Eriol nota que no es ingles y tampoco un idioma que conociera. –Es alemán.- Dice Kyle como si supiera lo que piensa el británico.

-¿Alemán…? ¿No hay forma…?

-Puedo traducírselo si lo prefiere… - Se ofrece el alemán observando a Meiling acercarse a ellos con el rostro consternado.

-Tienes razón Xiao Lang. Tía tiene a todos sus contactos buscando a ese idiota. Por lo que creen, ya no está en Hong Kong.

-Por supuesto. No esperan que estuviera en un mismo lugar.- Explica Sakura observándoles.- Estará donde se encuentran los demás de esta lista.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan- Dice Li recordando algo dicho por Clow Reed.- Clow nos explicó que eliminando a los invocadores pudiéramos hacer algo.

-¿Quieres decir… asesinarlos? – Pregunta Meiling con un hilo de voz. – Xiao Lang… no eres un asesino. ¡No digas tonterías!

-Debemos sopesar todas las alternativas – Dice Eriol observando a Li con un rosto seguro de lo que dice. –Ya no estamos en la época que lo más riesgoso era que Sakura no transformara todas las cartas. Ya no somos niños y corremos riesgos de adultos.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás segura?<p>

-Por supuesto – Responde la chica de ojos azules observando a su alrededor. Estaban a sola en los jardines y añade.- Te agradezco esto.

-No me agrada para nada que mi prometida cruce al otro lado de la ciudad a estas horas.- Dice el sujeto observando con adoración a la chica de ojos azules que viste de suéter holgado y pantalones vaqueros con zapatos deportivos. – Es bueno que hagas las paces con tu madre.

Ella le besa los labios con gentileza mientras él responde. Se separan no por gusto pero si por la necesidad de tomar aire y ella es la que dice- Es hora- Limpiando sus labios de los restos del color que le ha dejado marcado en ellos.

Eriol extrae su dije mágico y este se transforma en báculo. Inmediatamente lo inclina al suelo y Tomoyo puede ver como una esfera que a sus pies va creciendo llenando de luz el jardín. Tomoyo sonríe por última vez antes de atravesar el portal creado por Eriol y mientras espera pacientemente manteniéndolo abierto aunque esto signifique drenarle de la magia.

Tomoyo se ve a si misma en las escalinatas del jardín de la mansión Daidouji y ve como el cielo estrellado (el mismo que divisara desde la casa de alquiler), le da la bienvenida. Sabe que su madre está en casa pues las luces están encendidas. En especial las de los pisos superiores.

Su mamá jamás abandonaría su casa.

-¿Mamá? – Dice Tomoyo en voz alta entrando por el salón principal y volviéndose de un lado a otro: observa las mesas cubiertas por manteles blancos y los muebles por sábanas para protegerlos del polvo. - ¿Mamá?

Nadie le responde.

Extrañada vuelve a observar por las ventanas para ver los adoquines por los cuales subiera unos momentos antes: llenos de hojillas secas y ramillas.

-¿Los jardines descuidados? Que extraño… pero tampoco le dedica mucho tiempo en pensar en aquello: ante una inminente guerra no es de sorprenderle que la casa esté en aquellas condiciones.

-¿Mamá? – Vuelve a llamar observando los pasillos cuyos cuadros han sido desmontados. Por el otro lado ve luz en la cocina de la casa y camina hasta allá para encontrar el espacio vacío.

"Extraño" entonces su corazón da un salto cuando escucha una melodía provenir del exterior. Avanza nuevamente por el pasillo hasta reconocer el sonido de un disco que su madre pone en el minicomponente que se encuentra en el estudio de la mansión cuando sale de trabajar.

Sonriendo tenuemente se dirige al estudio ingresando al lugar para encontrarle vacío. Aunque si dirige la mirada a la caja fuerte que su familia instalara al otro lado la cual está abierta, unos fajos de dinero agrupados en una pila sobre una mesillas y las joyas de su madre en otra pila.

Y justo cuando va a salir de allí, ve la sonrisa socarrona de Kana Ebisawa observándole con una expresión de triunfo inyectado con algo más en sus pupilas oscuras.

-Hola querida Tomoyo… - Cerrando la puerta detrás de él y colocándole el cierre.- Que bueno que vienes a visitarnos.

-¿Qué…. ¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Quien sabe. Quedamos en reunirnos aquí para llevarla a las afueras de Tokio. Bastante lejos… de todo lo que pasa. – Dice Kana observando la puerta cerrada y luego a la chica de ojos azules – La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que Sonomi te había sacado a patadas.

-Cuanto te gustaría eso… ¿No es así? – Replica ella en desafío- Pero no es así… decidí irme de esta casa… darle a mi madre el espacio que quería…

-¿Crees acaso que me creo esa tontería? No te fuiste de la casa… no vivías aquí en primer lugar…

-¿Acaso no adivinas el porque? Desde que pisaste esta casa se me hizo claro lo que querías…

-Por supuesto… y ahora entras a esta casa vacía y sola…

-Aléjate de mi Kana. Hablo en serio – Replica Tomoyo al verle dar pasos cortos hasta su persona. La sonrisa del sujeto se amplía al observar las pupilas azuladas de la chica.

-Vamos Tomoyo: Sabes lo que quiero desde hace mucho tiempo… es lo mismo que tú.

-Muy difícil.

-¿Acaso no crees que me he dado cuenta como es que te pongo? Desde que me ves…

-Desprecio es lo que puedo sentir de una persona como tú.

-Tú me deseas… tanto como yo.

-Lo único que deseo en tu lado es de salir corriendo – Dice ella cara a cara y con los ojos inyectados en furia y desprecio añade – Me repugnas. Ese pensamiento enfermizo que siempre has tenido… ¿Acaso no crees que siempre haya percibido lo que piensas de mí? No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo – Tomando el otro lado y yendo a la puerta y es cuando agarra el pomo del mismo que es halada con fuerza por el pelo para ser estrellada contra el escritorio de madera con el cual se golpea en la cabeza.

No pierde el conocimiento pero si la deja aturdida. Y es cuando toca su frente y puede enfocar la mirada, que nota el líquido carmesí que le ha manchado los dedos.

Y es cuando siente al sujeto sobre su persona y dice.- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

-Finalmente te daré lo que deseas Tomoyo… lo que deseamos ambos.

-¡Suelta! ¡Déjame ir! – grita mientras lucha contra el hombre encima de ella. Forcejea mientras le resulta imposible librarse del peso del sujeto sobre ella aun así araña en su rostro ocasionando que el hombre le de un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro, haciéndole perder el conocimiento por un instante y un hilillo de sangre comienza a salir por la nariz.

Kana no pierde tiempo mientras pasa su lengua por los labios y lucha con el suéter que Tomoyo lleva puesto; indefensa por estar semi-inconsciente a causa del golpe no siente cuando el sujeto le quita el suéter y observa con lujuria la piel blanquecina expuesta a su merced. Es cuando comienza a desabotonar los vaqueros que escucha unos golpes secos a la puerta.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Se escucha la voz de Sonomi Daidouji.

-Soy solo yo. – Revela Kana con la frente perlada por sudor.- Estoy trabajando aquí… espero que no te importe.

Sonomi gira el pomo de la puerta y descubre que está cerrado.

Vuelve a tocar con violencia.

-¿Qué haces encerrado en mi oficina? ¡Kana!

-Mamá: - Dice incorporándose y caminando hasta la puerta.-Tranquila. Estoy haciendo un trabajo aquí… casi término.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Mas temprano- Pasa sus manos desesperado por su cabello y escucha un gemido provenir de la chica que yace en el suelo.- Sonomi… ¿Por qué no vas a terminar de empacar?

Escucha como la mujer se aleja de la puerta del estudio.

Y justo en aquel momento y cuando se coloca sobre la chica Daidouji quien se queja por el aturdimiento, el dolor en la parte de su cuero cabelludo y en su rostro en se que percata que ya no tiene el suéter puesto.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Ruge ella ya con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras lo siente como desliza sus pantalones dejándola en bragas y sostén. - ¡Te digo que no! ¡Suéltame enfermo!

-¿Enfermo? ¿En serio, Tomoyo? – Ruge sujetando sus manos contra el piso y sobre su cabeza. – En serio eso es lo que crees que soy. – Explica sacando de la parte de atrás de su camisa un arma y colocándola en contra del rostro de la chica de ojos azules la cual se sobresalta al ver el instrumento.- No lo creo – Añade con una sonrisa socarrona pasando con lascivia la boquilla del arma contra su rostro y sus labios mientras las lagrimas se confunden con la transpiración por el nerviosismo.-Ahora te portas bien y eres una buena chica o te doy un disparo en la misma boca y luego mato a tu mami… No querrás que Sonomi tenga un final tan cruel ¿Cierto Tomoyo?

-No te vas a salir con la tuya ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – Ruge la joven de ojos azules.

-Impídemelo si puedes por favor… -Replica el hombre colocando el arma a un lado y dice.- Vamos Tomoyo: quieres esto tanto como yo… y yo lo deseo desde hace mucho tiempo….

Tomoyo se queda observando a la distancia que colocó el arma: lejos de su alcance y cuando siente como lucha con su ropa interior comienza a forcejear y gritarle que no. Otra bofetada cruza su rostro y ella vuelve a repetir sus palabras, ganándose un nuevo golpe contra su cara, pero aun así no pierde el conocimiento y tampoco las ganas de luchar.

* * *

><p>-¿Amo Eriol? ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunta Nakuru al sujeto una vez le sirve una taza de té mientras observa el jardín de manera distraída.<p>

-No se Nakuru… tengo un extraño presentimiento.

-No tiene de que preocuparse por la señorita Tomoyo y me imagino que eso ocupa su mente. –Replica Nakuru con su natural efervescencia. – Está con su madre.

Eriol la escucha y comprende el significado de sus palabras

Pero aun así hay algo dentro de su persona que se mantiene intranquilo. Toma un sorbo de té y se levanta de las escalinatas donde tomó asiento mientras observa el árbol del jardín moverse al compás de la suave brisa.

-¿Eriol…?

-Algo no está bien.- Replica el sujeto incorporándose – No se… no está bien… - Insiste.

-Amo Eriol…

-Diles a Sakura y Li que tuve que irme… ellos comprenderán. Iré a buscar a Tomoyo…

* * *

><p>Cuando la puerta del estudio es abierta con la llave, Sonomi Daidouji no puede creer sus ojos: En el piso no solo está su hija, con las ropas retiradas, un hilo de sangre que sale por su nariz y cubierta por un enorme cardinal en su rostro, sino que del otro lado se encuentra Kana Ebisawa inconsciente, botando sangre de la boca y justo a su lado, un furibundo hombre de tez pálida y ojos azules no deja de observarle mientras suelta en el suelo la lámpara que había utilizado para golpear al hombre.<p>

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? – Pregunta una escandalizada Sonomi Daidouji avanzando hasta su hija la cual se encuentra abnegada en lágrimas y tratando con nerviosismo de cubrir su cuerpo descubierto, de los ojos de su madre. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Debería matarlo –Dice Eriol entre dientes y Tomoyo presiente la consecuencia detrás del peso de sus palabras.

-No Eriol, no lo hagas…

-¡Sabes lo que ha hecho contigo! De no haber llegado...

Tomoyo limpia su rostro mientras se coloca el suéter nuevamente en su cuerpo y se incorpora pero el dolor la hace caer de rodillas. - ¡Tomoyo! – Exclama Sonomi acercándose a su hija y viéndole - ¡Santo Cielo! Está sangrando por la cabeza.

-Me golpeé… cuando él… -Ahí no pudiendo hablar por el peso de sus palabras y observando a los ojos azules de su progenitora dice mientras la abraza con fuerza.- ¡Mamá!

Sonomi le responde el abrazo acariciando sus cabellos y acongojada, mientras las lagrimas salen por igual de sus ojos. Dice nerviosa.- Yo… lo siento tanto hija… lo lamento tanto...

Eriol observa a ambas mujeres compartir aquel momento, y luego observa a Kana inconsciente en el suelo y la sangre le hierve.

Si hubiera dudado un poco mas su decisión de entrar a el portal y dirigirse a la casa Daidouji, otra historia estaría escribiéndose en aquellos momentos.

_Llegó por la misma ruta que llegara Tomoyo pero inmediatamente arribara pudo ser capaz de percibir los pensamientos atropellados de la chica: A través de sus ojos pudo ver el amplio pasillo y recibidor de la casa. Como si corriera dentro de un sueño, vio el estudio al otro lado de la casa y pudo ver sobre su persona (viendo a través de los ojos de la chica de ojos azules), la mirada inyectada de odio y de lujuria del hombre que gemía con incontinencia sobre su persona. _

_No le tomó más que la fracción de un segundo entender lo que estaba pasando. Comprendiendo la distribución de la casa se apresura a dar la vuelta por los jardines hasta que llega al enorme ventanal del salón estudio. Ahí pudo divisar la imagen borrosa de dos figuras en el suelo. Y los gritos acallados de su prometida. _

_Buscando alrededor pudo divisar unas latas de pintura arrinconadas a un lado de la pared exterior y no dudó ni un segundo antes de aventar con todas sus fuerzas una de ellas, sobresaltando no solo al sujeto que le faltaba poco para ultrajar a la chica que yace bajo a él pero también para atraer su atención y provocar que saltara alejándose de Tomoyo mientras se arrastra buscando el arma. _

_Entonces es cuando Tomoyo se incorpora y empuja con sus manos el arma lejos de Kana. _

_Kana le propina una sonora bofetada mientras le grita. - ¡Maldita zorra! _

_Y lo próximo que siente es la lámpara cromada del estudio como se estrella contra su rostro de un solo golpe y prácticamente lanzando su cuerpo a un lado alejándolo de Tomoyo. _

_Kana trata de enderezarse pero la lámpara aun es blandida en las manos de Hiragizawa y le propina otro golpe ahora al otro lado de su rostro haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer escupiendo sangre y mientras Tomoyo grita. -¡Eriol, no! – Justo cuando este golpea nuevamente al desarmado Kana Ebisawa se escucha el ruido desde el exterior de Sonomi Daidouji quien abre la puerta con su juego de llaves de repuesto. _

_Y la escena es desoladora. _

-Mamá. – Dice Tomoyo acurrucada contra Sonomi. Esta con lágrimas en sus ojos observa a su hija toda golpeada en el rostro, con el cardinal manchando su siempre impecable rostro y la boca incluso con manchas de la sangre que deslizó por la nariz momentos antes. – Kana…

-No me digas nada Tomoyo… por lo pronto, procuremos llamar a la policía… - Dice Sonomi con nerviosismo tomando el aparato en sus manos con nerviosismo. Cuando comienza a marcar el número, la mano de Tomoyo se posa en la suya, atrayendo su atención.

Y fue cuando como si estuviera viendo una película de los últimos eventos, en la mente de Sonomi se desplegaron las imágenes como si estuviera viéndolas.

Observó la conversación entre Kana, su padre y alguien más a quien conoce como un alto general de las fuerzas japonesas. Ellos hablaban mientras les daban una cita guiada por sus laboratorios de tecnología y patentes. Ellos se mantienen especialmente interesados en el desarrollo de tarjetas matrices.

Entiende que se trata de una conversación sobre las utilidades de las tarjetas matrices en otros campos de la vida por encima de control de juguetes y tecnología infantil.

"_¿Cómo para manejar misiles?" había preguntado el comandante. _

"_Es factible. Solo hay que poner esas teorías en la mesa" había dicho Ebisawa padre con una enigmática sonrisa. "Y el precio al producto"_

"_Creo que podemos llegar a algún acuerdo." Responde el general "Aunque de seguro tiene que hablarlo con su esposa"_

"_No es necesario. Ella me apoya en todo lo que decidamos siempre y cuando sea por el bien de la empresa" _

Y de repente Sonomi comprende todo lo que sucede: todo lo que ha visto como si se tratara de los borrosos recuerdos de un sueño.

-Hija… - Dice Sonomi sorprendida y asustada.

Tomoyo asiente en silencio y Sonomi aun así toma su teléfono portátil mientras se dirige a Eriol. – Cuídela… yo voy a llamar a la policía. Y a mi esposo – Incorporándose – Tiene muchas cosas que explicar.

* * *

><p>-Pero ¿está bien?<p>

-Su mamá y Eriol están con ella – Replica Yukito observando a la chica de cabellos bucleados quien muestra su consternación por todo lo ocurrido a la joven de ojos azules a quien había aprendido a conocer en la casa de alquiler. Yukito había pedido a los demás que abandonaran las cocinas para que ellos pudieran hablar. – Le darán de alta mañana en la tarde y luego de eso, su mamá insiste que se quede con ella pero… ella volverá aquí.

-Es horrible lo que le ha podido ocurrirle. – Replica la muchacha pensativa ante lo que Sakura le revelara más temprano sobre la condición de Tomoyo al momento que Hiragizawa las encontrara a ella y a su madre en la casa materna.- ¿Qué le pasará al hombre que la atacó?

-Por lo pronto está inconsciente y los médicos no saben si despertará del todo.

-Estás preocupado.

-Si.

-¿Por Daidouji San? Si acabas de decir que estará bien – Viéndole negar con su rostro.- No lo estás… ¿entonces…

-Es que he postergado esta conversación lo más posible, pero al ver que la hora se aproxima…

-¿La hora?

.-Habrás escuchado los rumores…- Comienza diciendo el hombre despojando su rostro de las usuales gafas correctivas. La muchacha en contadas ocasiones lo ha visto sin ellas. – De que Li, Sakura y Hiragizawa se marchan en pocos días.

-He escuchado a Meiling hablar que irán a las montañas.

-A la Montaña de Kurama** para ser exactos.

-Eso está cerca de Kioto. – Yukito asiente lentamente ante la revelación de la muchacha.

-Mi intención es que… tú vuelvas a Kioto. – Explica Yukito. – El viaje a Kioto será mas largo considerando las carreteras controladas. Así que viajarán en Tren. Touya y yo les acompañaremos para usar nuestros vehículos para llegar a la Montaña Kurama.

-Pero ¿No te quedarás conmigo en Kioto?

-No. No lo haré.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que es lo que no me dices? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Porque tuviste que seguir a los Kinomoto hasta aquí… a Tokio… y estamos al borde de una guerra. – Ella pregunta manteniendo la compostura en el tono de su voz.

-Tengo una deuda con los Kinomoto.

-Eso no es una respuesta Yukito. Dije que no te presionaría… vine porque Sakura me dijo que estabas triste… y es cierto porque yo me sentía desvalida sin ti… vacía… - Revela la muchacha. – Y estas semanas aunque he estado a tú lado, siento que hay algo que no me dicen. No solo tú… sino todos. ¿Qué es todo lo que pasa? ¿Qué tienen que hacer en la Montaña Kurama?

-Tienes que escucharme…- Explica Yukito tomándole de los hombros.- Prestarme mucha atención…- La muchacha puede notar el nerviosismo en sus ojos. – Y quiero que entiendas que lo último que quería hacerte era lastimarte… nunca fue mi intención…

-Yukito…

"_Vamos… tienes que decirle la verdad… no puedes postergarlo…ya no mas…"_ Dice una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Hace mucho tiempo… existió una persona muy poderosa… su nombre era Clow Reed.- Tiene toda la atención de la chica en su persona. – Ese fue mi creador…

La chica parpadea confundida.

-Querrás decir tú padre…

Yukito lo medita unos instantes para responder.- Podría decirse que si.

-Eso no explica que tiene que ver ese hombre con los Kinomoto y porque siempre estás a un paso detrás de ellos.

Yukito observa a su alrededor y ve una de las ollas con agua hirviendo que fueron dejadas en la cocina. Ante la mirada atenta de la muchacha, procede a recoger la manga del suéter que lleva y sin muchos preámbulos hunde la mano en el agua burbujeando.

-¡Yukito! – Grita aproximándose a él y observando la mano dentro del agua hirviendo y la expresión inquebrantable del sujeto a su lado. Este saca la mano y puede observar para su estupor y miedo que la piel permanece inalterable, excepto porque se encuentra mojada y algo sonrosada.

Ella mantiene una expresión de perplejidad absoluta y los ojos desorbitados. Sus dedos tiemblan al tratar de tocar la dermis del sujeto que debería estar escociendo del dolor en aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo permanece inalterable.

-No soy un ser humano normal… soy lo que llaman Guardián. Y Sakura es mi señora.

La mujer permanece con la boca abierta ampliamente y los ojos desorbitados.

-Sakura es una muchacha con poderes mágicos. Esta identidad… lo que soy, fue creada para pasar desapercibido entre sus conocidos y poder servirle. – La chica permanece con una expresión perpleja. Yukito la observa unos segundos. - ¿Me estás escuchando…? Te estoy diciendo que no existo… no como un hombre normal… no soy… - en aquel momento una de las manos de la chica se estrella con fuerza en un lado de su rostro, sorprendiéndole tanto por la acción como en la fuerza de la misma.

-¿Cómo te atreves…. – Dice ella en un breve murmullo con los ojos comenzando a abnegarse en lágrimas.-… a jugar con mis sentimientos…? ¿Crees que soy… una completa idiota?

Yukito permanece observando con sorpresa aquella expresión llena de cólera entremezclada con estupor e incredulidad.

-¡Tú! Te has compuesto con Meiling para burlarse de mí…

-¿Acaso no has visto lo que ha pasado aquí? – Levantando su mano que momentos antes estaba en el agua ardiendo y ahora se la pasa en la mejilla como si le hubiera dolido: pero más bien es una acción espontánea.

-El hecho que puedas soportar dolor no es nada… he visto hombres acostarse en camas de clavos en la televisión. Eso no es nada impresionante.

Yukito la observa a los ojos con aquella revelación y para sorpresa de la chica cierra los ojos. Ante sus ojos (los cuales se abren hasta donde le es posible), observa como el sujeto levita unas cuantas pulgadas del suelo y es envuelto por unas enormes alas de ángel. Delante de ella a los pocos segundos está la alta y enigmática figura de Yue con sus ojos grisáceos observando a la chica con indiferencia.

Retrocede dos pasos ante la mirada fría del guardián mágico. Su voz escueta y firme se escucha como un susurro en la cocina cuando le dice.- No voy a lastimarte…

La muchacha se encuentra atónita estudiando sus facciones: largo pelo platino, una tez mucho más blanca que Hiragizawa y Daidouji. Aquellos ojos fríos y distantes, tan opuestos a los expresivos y cálidos del hombre que ama. Mucho más alto que Tsukishiro. Vestido con un traje pareciera salido de un festival de Cosplayer.

Pudiera gritar: debiera gritar pues se encuentra delante de una persona que le resulta totalmente desconocida.

Y ahí está sin embargo; con una expresión muy diferente a la del hombre que conoce como su prometido.

Observándole con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Qué…-Quien…..- Tartamudea la chica sin lograr poner sentido a sus palabras.

-Soy Yue. La verdadera entidad tras Yukito.

-¿En-Tidad?

-Yukito no existe. Es el resultado para esconder mi verdadera naturaleza y proteger a mi amo.

La chica no puede esconder el estupor ante sus palabras.

-Yukito… no existe.

-¿No existe…?

En aquel momento Sakura acompañada de Li entran a las cocinas sonriendo por algo que uno de ellos ha dicho y se detienen en seco delante de la pareja. La sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura es palpable y observa con preocupación a la mujer que estaba ajena a todo lo que sucede.

-Mariko…

-¿Por qué… - Dice la chica pero duda un instante y añade.- ¿Nunca me dijeron la verdad…?

-No sabíamos como reaccionarias -Explica Sakura lentamente avanzando hasta ella,.- Hasta hace unos meses (observando de reojo a Li y luego a la novia de Yukito) yo tampoco sabía esto, no me acordaba.

-Pero él lo sabía.

-Si.

-No fue su intención el esconderte esto… él quería decírtelo… muchas veces.

Mariko mira a la chica a los ojos y luego a Li quien se mantiene firme en su expresión al verse atrapado en el medio de la revelación de Yue. Luego se aproxima a su persona con los ojos firmes en sus inexpresivos ojos grises y murmura.- Yukito… es la persona que mas amo en esta vida… no me imagino mi vida sin Yukito… pero…- ahí comienza a sollozar.-… No puedo… asimilar esto. Por años estuvo mintiéndome.

-Mariko… - Dice Sakura pero Shaoran le sujeta por el brazo y le hace señas con su cabeza.

-Simplemente no puedo… aceptar lo que veo. Estas cosas no existen. Magia… hechiceros… - Observando a Sakura un segundo – Criaturas mágicas… no existen – Sonriendo con tristeza y limpiando sus lagrimas. – No pertenezco aquí. – Retrocediendo. Se voltea adonde Shaoran y hace un respetuoso saludo para añadir.- Gracias por su hospitalidad… pero será mejor que me marche… no pertenezco aquí.

Cuando la chica luego de aquella breve explicación se lanza a correr, entonces Yue adopta la forma de Tsukishiro y observa con tristeza por donde la muchacha se ha marchado.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto Yukito…- Dice Sakura acongojada por lo que ha sido testigo en al cocina. – No pensé que… lo tomaría de esta forma.

-Descuida Sakura. Mi intención nunca fue el lastimarla.

-Lo se.

-Tenía que decírselo. No podía darle mas excusas. – Replica el sujeto pareciendo mas convencerse a si mismo que dar explicaciones. – Ella tiene derecho a la verdad… mas con lo que viene por ahí.

-Pensé que su amor… su amor por ti, lo podía superar todo.

Yukito le devuelve una sonrisa triste a la muchacha de ojos verdes y recoge sus gafas de donde las había puesto. Con paso apesadumbrado sale de la cocina dejando a Li y a Sakura a solas.

Shaoran procede a apagar los quemadores de la estufa.

-Pensé que Mariko vería por encima de las apariencias- Dice Sakura abnegada en lágrimas. – Superaría esto.

-Mariko ha tenido poco tiempo para asimilarlo todo – Replica Li observando a la muchacha de ojos verdes.- Todos hemos crecido rodeados de toda esta situación. No dudo que cualquiera en su posición, respondería de la misma manera…

-Yukito la ama.

-Y ella lo ama a él.

-Vaya manera de demostrarlo.

-La comprendo…

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Es como te guardan secretos. No saber lo que el otro hace, porque lo hace… que esconde.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la otra noche?

-Sakura: saliste sin decirle a nadie donde estabas. – Cruzándose de brazos.

-Estaba con Kero.

-Estabas en casa de Yûko Ichihara. Cuando te dije explícitamente que no quería que fueras a visitarla.

-Pensé que lo habías dejado pasar.

-¿Es que acaso no lo comprendes? – Replica el sujeto observándole a los ojos y sonando firme en sus palabras.- ¿Acaso no nos tenemos suficiente confianza…

-Si, la tengo. Solo que tú no me crees lo bastante capaz para enfrentar situaciones de gran peligro. No querías que visitara a Yûko…

-Porque Yûko no es de fiar. Nadie fuera de nuestro círculo lo es, Sakura.

-¿De que hablas? Yûko era amiga de Clow.

-Eso no la hace una persona fiable. – Replica Li con firmeza y la toma por los hombros para añadir. - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? El esposo de mi hermana fue responsable y autor principal de su muerte; el Primer Ministro Británico casi mata a Hiragizawa. Mira lo que casi le pasa a Daidouji – Ahí atrayendo la atención total de Sakura.- No se que haría si algo mas pasara… si te pasara a ti.

-Shaoran. – Replica ella toda sonrojada por lo dicho de ultimo departe del hombre.

El sujeto la abraza con firmeza y ternura apoyando su cabeza en el centro de la cabeza femenina mientras la rodea con sus brazos. Dice con una voz tenue. – Te quiero Sakura. No se que haría si algo te ocurriera. No me siento así desde que éramos niños de once años. Y no quiero que esta sensación desaparezca de mí… - Atrayendo su mirada verde a sus ojos castaños. – Lamento que no tengamos una vida normal para llevar una relación… bueno normal.

La chica sonríe y con las mejillas arreboladas añade. -¿Qué es normal?

-Invitarte a cenar… un helado… al cine – Añade con las orejas rojas pero una atractiva sonrisa en su rostro.- Despedirme a tú puerta y con la promesa que hablaríamos luego. Llamarte esa misma noche para confesarte lo mucho que me divertí…

-Eso suena agradable.

-Más agradable será compartir esos momentos contigo. – Replica el sujeto.- Y luego que esto acabe, tengo planes de lograrlo…incluso si eso significa enfrentar al cabezota de tú hermano. Y al peluche de Kero.

-ji ji ji ji Kero no te lo pondrá fácil.

-No me importa… si significa estar contigo. – Aferrando sus manos.- Prometamos aquí y ahora: que una vez acabemos con esto, todo esto termine, estaremos juntos.

-No solo aquí Shaoran, siempre, para siempre- Dice ella respondiendo a su juramento.- No me quiero separar de ti. – Ahí colocando de puntitas y queriendo besar sus labios pero el sujeto la toma por sorpresa deteniendo su intención.

-No mas salidas a media noche…

-No más salidas a media noche.

-Con Hiragizawa o con nadie.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Sakura?

-Lo prometo.- Vuelve a repetir ella finalmente para sellar aquel juramento con un beso largo y pausado, en donde ambos se entregan por completo al roce de sus labios y a las sensaciones que recorren cada fibra de su piel.

* * *

><p>-¿Todo bien? – Pregunta Nakuru abordando a Meiling mientras se encuentra a solas en el salón rodeada de apuntes y con la mirada firme en el ordenador. Con un libro en su regazo y otro a un lado, levanta la mirada a la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon quien se aproxima a ella con una actitud desenfadada y sin ninguna preocupación.<p>

-Mas o menos – Explica Meiling estirándose en la silla. Observa el reloj de pulsa y reclama. - ¡Las cinco de la tarde! Estoy en esto desde las nueve de la mañana.

-Y no has comido nada tampoco – Refiere Nakuru observando la bandeja de comida sin tocar perteneciente al almuerzo.

-No me he percatado del tiempo que ha pasado. He estado todo el día en esto.

-¿Diste con una alternativa?

-Ha tomado un poco de tiempo pero si… - Explica la chica observando sus anotaciones. – He encontrado un conjuro para invocar el portal para entrar…

-Pero no tienes una expresión de confianza.

-No he dado aun con el portal para salir. – Explica la chica mostrando su consternación ante aquello.- Aunque puedan entrar…

-No pueden salir por donde entraron.

-Son dos extremos: uno de entrada, otro para salir.

-¿A poco no podrán abrirlo una vez estén allí? El amo Eriol es muy hábil. Tal vez sea posible abrirlo una vez entren a la dimensión.

Meiling no se ve muy segura al respecto.

-Se necesita de un alto poder mágico para convocar el portal… se necesitará de aun mayor para abrir un portal de salida. – Dice Meiling mostrando su preocupación ante aquello.- Voy a hablar esto con Xiao Lang. – Incorporándose y tomando la bandeja de alimentos sin tocar.

-¡Pero…! – Dice Nakuru deteniéndole - ¿Ya estás lista?

-Así es. –Replica la chica de cabellos azabaches.- Eso creo. Voy a presentarle el conjuro a mi primo y ya me dirá si es correcto. Dependiendo de su respuesta, estaremos listos. – Finalmente marchándose de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Nakuru observa por la puerta un instante y la cierra discretamente. Comienza a revisar las anotaciones de la chica en el ordenador y ve el archivo de una página que revisa rápidamente. Da la orden a la computadora para imprimir y la hoja solitaria cae en la bandeja a los pocos segundos. Rápidamente dobla el papel y se introduce el mismo en el bolsillo trasero de su falda.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo abre los ojos aturdida y sorprendida al haberse quedado dormida. Escucha unos murmullos sordos provenientes del pasillo de la habitación del hospital<p>

No tiene intravenosa puesta. El médico había dicho que sus radiografías no mostraban nada anormal y que tuvo suerte que el golpe que recibió con la esquina del escritorio no le ocasionara daños permanentes.

Observa al otro lado para ver la ventana abierta y con la claridad de aquella mañana lluviosa.

Y justo bajo el alfeizar de la ventana, la figura de Eriol Hiragizawa quien dormita en un incómodo sofá de dos personas. Incluso tiene una manta sobre su figura y sus gafas no se encuentran en su rostro.

-¡No me importa lo que quieras decir con respecto a él! ¡Quiso violar a mi hija! – Gruñe Sonomi lo suficiente alto para que Tomoyo en el interior de la habitación pudiera escuchar.- ¡A un demonio con eso! ¡No vas a lograr convencerme! Se lo que has estado haciendo…- Replica la mujer luego de unos instantes.- ¡Me usaste! Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, tú hijo hubiera ultrajado a mi hija…

Tomoyo quiso escuchar un poco más pero la puerta se vio repentinamente cerrada por el hombre de mirada azul quien parecía observarla mirando y escuchando por la puerta entreabierta desde su cama.

Avanza hasta ella y no puede evitar el abrazarle. Tomoyo responde a aquel abrazo.

-¿Cuánto he dormido? – Pregunta Daidouji finalmente separándose de su prometido.

-Unas horas… creo que también me quedé dormido.

-¿Cuánto llevará hablando con él?

-No mucho. Después que te pusieron el sedante para hacerte dormir… estuvo llamando a Ebisawa por horas. Nunca respondió el teléfono. Creo que fue hace un rato que le devolvió la llamada… creí escuchar el timbrazo.

-¿Qué pasó con Kana?

Ante la mención del hombre, el semblante de Eriol cambia radicalmente.

-Lo tienen esposado en una sala de vigilancia del hospital. – Negando con su cabeza – Ante la inminente guerra y lo corto de personal que se encuentran algunos hospitales, las emergencias más importantes las están remitiendo aquí. A Tomoeda.

-Seguimos en Tomoeda.

Eriol asiente en silencio.

-¿Sakura? ¿Shaoran…?

-Todos están bien. Preocupados y deseando que volvamos a casa pronto – Haciendo una pausa.- Tú madre propuso que salieran de la ciudad… y debo de decir que estoy de acuerdo con ella.- Viendo como niega con su rostro - Amor: unos días lejos de todo esto, te hará bien.

-Eso es para alejarme nuevamente y hacer lo que se tiene que hacer cuando no esté… olvídalo. – Y antes que Eriol pudiese replicar añade.- Y no necesitaba mirar dentro de tus pensamientos para saber que planeabas.

-Tú madre necesita algo de tu tiempo Tomoyo. Y tú necesitas descansar.

-Mamá entenderá si no me marcho con ella – Replica la chica de ojos azules tomando una de sus manos y llevándosela a sus labios mientras sus ojos mantienen contacto fijo con el de su prometido.- No voy a dejarte solo… vamos a estar juntos… hasta el final. Hasta que te vayas… y luego estaremos juntos de nuevo.

En aquel instante la puerta se abre y el rostro arrebolado de Sonomi Daidouji se asoma por él. Al notar a su hija despierta, palidece mostrando su vergüenza ante toda la situación. Tomoyo solo necesita tres segundos para comprender la ola de sentimientos que embargan a su progenitora.

-¿Todo bien?

Sonomi asiente distraída ante la pregunta de Eriol. Notando las expresiones entre madre e hija, se incorpora lentamente y dice – Buscaré un poco de té o café… algo que sea bueno para nosotros.

Sonomi asiente y dice con nerviosismo – Té por favor… y gracias- Dice ella mirando a sus ojos con seguridad. Incluso apoya su mano en el hombro masculino y Eriol asiente lentamente.

Sabe que su agradecimiento va más allá del té.

Dejándoles a solas madre e hija se quedan de repente en silencio.

Sonomi es la primera al romper el hielo al sentarse en el lecho de su hija y tomar una de sus manos. La joven observa a los ojos de su progenitora y la escucha decir sintiendo su vergüenza.- Lamento tanto…- Su voz comienza a mostrar congoja. -…Que haya tenido que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta… de tantas cosas… - Ahí el sollozo la hace perder la voz por un segundo y romper a llorar.

Tomoyo observa con estupor a la autora de sus días demostrar finalmente un atisbo de sentimiento al romper su barrera siempre firme y estoica de sus acciones y mostrar finalmente una idea de los sentimientos por su única hija.

-No hagas excusas por mí. – Replica luego de unos breves momentos de llanto y limpiando sus lágrimas aun sujetando con su otra mano la de su hija.- Debí escucharte hace mucho tiempo… y no lo hice. Debí… - Dudando un instante- …Debí hacer tantas cosas… aunque es muy tarde.

-Kana Ebisawa no se saldrá con la suya. Tampoco su padre.- Ahí atrayendo su mirada.- Si, escuché tú conversación en el pasillo.

.-Es increíble como pude estar ciega todos estos años… no se defendió de las acusaciones que le hice: De usar las investigaciones tecnológicas de la Empresa Daidouji para dirigir MDM*** Lo admitió todo. Incluso el hecho que su hijo ahora está esposado en una cama de hospital… aunque eso último no le ha gustado…

-No creo que le gustaría a nadie.

-¡Ha defendido a ese enfermo! – Ruge Sonomi. - ¡No se como pude ser capaz de entrar a estos hombres a nuestra casa…! ¡Tomoyo: Cuanto lo siento en verdad! – Volviendo a llenársele los ojos de lagrimas.- No se si llegues a perdonarme…

-Mamá…

-Si, si… se que me dirás…- Admite Sonomi sonrojada y no viendo a su hija a los ojos. – Pero prometo que las cosas serán diferentes entre nosotras. Me dejé cegar por lo que ellos me contaban… me decían tantas cosas, sin percatarme que ellos lo que hacían, era distanciarnos… separarnos para hacer todas sus cosas. Incluso usarte como camuflaje para continuar teniendo control absoluto de la corporación y efectuar sus planes.

-¿Qué harás?

-Por lo pronto, pedir una reunión con el Emperador. O con el Secretario del Emperador. Denunciar a Ebisawa.

-Mamá: Dudo que en medio de una guerra, el gobierno quiera costear un juicio publico de alguien como El señor Ebisawa.

-Tienes razón.

Tomoyo se inclina contra las almohadas para decir cerrando los ojos, preocupando a su madre.

-Estoy bien – Dice antes de que la mujer pudiera hacer la pregunta y Tomoyo sonríe débilmente. – Solo un poco mareada.

-¿Llamo al doctor?

Tomoyo niega con su cabeza y responde –Ya pasará… lo que te recomiendo que busques la forma de abandonar Tokio. Irte con la tía Konawa. Me dijo que saldría de la ciudad. Pero su enfermera anda siempre con su móvil. –Viendo su expresión de duda añade- Ella es familia. Te hará bien estar con alguien de la familia.

-Tú no vienes conmigo – Replica Sonomi con tristeza. Tomoyo niega con su rostro.

-Mi lugar está con Eriol ahora, mamá. Con Sakura… con todos los demás.

Sonomi guarda silencio unos instantes. Murmura bajito.- Debo de suponer… que tienen un propósito para permanecer todos aquí… ¿No es cierto?

Tomoyo no asiente, tampoco niega con su rostro.

-Dime una cosa… Todas esas tonterías de la Tía Konawa y la familia… ¿Qué tanta certeza hay en todas estas historias?

-Lo suficiente para saber que no es la primera vez que todo esto pasa… y no será la última. – Responde Tomoyo.

-De acuerdo… no quiero que te ocurra nada malo pero, se que no lograré nada tratando de convencerte que vengas conmigo… me marcharé con Konawa tan pronto te den de alta del hospital.

-No, no lograrás nada. Estoy con Eriol hasta el final mamá.

-Ese hombre… me simpatiza.

-A mi también.

-Se nota que te ama… debí ver eso la noche de la fiesta… pero cuando te vi con Kinomoto… - Cerrando sus ojos.

-Mamá…

-Estoy bien. Y tú y yo estaremos bien.

-Siempre estaremos bien. Tú y yo, somos una familia. –Ahí observando que su madre ya no lleva la sortija matrimonial en su mano y no pudo evitar el sonreír al notar aquello.- Siempre estaremos juntas… pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche Kana despierta por los efectos de los medicamentos aun drogado. Observa como está rodeado de militares al mismo tiempo que reconoce el rostro del Fushimoto quien con unas llaves en su mano comienzan a quitarle las esposas que lo mantienen retenido en la cama.<p>

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué crees? Estoy aquí por petición de su padre… - Replica el General mientras dos soldados lo colocan en una silla de ruedas y la intravenosa en su regazo.- Tenemos que hacer una salida rápida y sin llamar mucho la atención.- Ahí Kana observa los dos oficiales de policía que le custodiaban desde el día anterior, inconscientes en el interior de la habitación.

Dos de los soldados salen al pasillo y avanzan por el mismo perdiéndose de la vista del sujeto. Luego observa a uno de los guardias colocarse una bata de medico, abotonarla hasta el cuello y empujar la silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Adonde me llevan? – Pregunta el sujeto.

-Calma Ebisawa…

-No me voy a ninguna parte hasta vengarme de ese maldito sujeto y la zorra de Tomoyo.

-Si, si se marcha porque en este caos y lo que pasará en los próximos días no es conveniente que esté entre los prisioneros de la cárcel o en aislamiento en la policía… - Replica Fushimoto tratando de razonar con el sujeto.- Y sabe que no estoy bromeando.

Ebisawa asiente nervioso aunque el dolor de cabeza y el mareo que le provocó el súbito movimiento de la cama a la silla y sus quejas, dominan lo mejor de él además de las inyecciones de antiinflamatorios que ha recibido en las últimas horas, le es difícil mantener la cabeza en su sitio.

Así que se deja llevar por el soldado disfrazado de medico y por el mismo Fushimoto a quien le encomendaron la misión de llevarlo probablemente a donde su padre se encuentra.

* * *

><p>Yûko sonríe ante el rostro de confusión de Kyôgo Monui al verse nuevamente en la casa de la hechicera de las Dimensiones y la razón es simple: él fue invocado a su presencia y no llegó por su propia voluntad.<p>

A decir verdad, Kyôgo estaba momentos antes sentado solo en una banca de una parada de autobuses. La ciudad prácticamente desolada y viendo solo los camiones de la milicia patrullando las avenidas.

Y al verse de pie, delante de la Bruja de las Dimensiones, una mujer con la cual su último intercambio de palabras estuvo lleno de desesperanza y decepción.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, Kyôgo.

-¿Para mi?

-Así es.

-¿Qué ganaría yo con hacer lo que tú me dices? Ya me dijiste que moriré aquí, con el resto. Ese no fue el trato. – Yûko deja que el sujeto se desahogue. – Tú puedes moverte entre las dimensiones y poco te importa lo que pase con aquellos con quienes haces tus tratos… ¿Cómo puedes entonces dignarte a hablarme de que necesitas de mí?

-Te equivocas. Dije que Tengo un Trabajo para ti. No que necesitara de ti. – Cerrando sus ojos. – Es esto…- Watanuki avanza hasta donde el hombre con una bandeja en sus manos y sobre ella un sobre sellado.- Necesito que le hagas llegar esto a Li. – El hombre lo toma con las manos temblándole.- Vamos hombre. Solo tienes que hacerle llegar eso a Li.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Qué gano yo con esto? – Mostrando el sobre y blandiéndolo delante de la mujer.

-Ganarás la buena voluntad de haber aportado posiblemente con la restauración del bien y postergarías el apocalipsis… vivirías mas… en este mundo. – Sonriendo con gentileza- ¿No te agradará vivir un poco más Kyôgo? De todas formas, fue eso que te prometí en aquel momento… cuando te ofrecí la oportunidad de volver al mundo de los vivos…aunque no fuera, a tú mundo.

El hombre observa con interés el sobre en sus manos y luego a la hechicera. Finalmente asiente de manera nerviosa y ella agita sus manos para envolver al sujeto en un aura de color rojo la cual absorbe al hombre y lo desaparece instantáneamente del lugar.

Y ella llega a otro lugar al mismo tiempo.

Ya no es de noche, como el Japón que dejara momentos antes. Se encuentra en un precioso jardín, rodeada de quioscos, pequeñas fuentes de agua y lagunillas llenos de peces koi que nadan para alejarse de ella mientras avanza con paso firme por el jardín.

En el fondo, ve al sujeto sentado en una banca de piedra. Nerviosa se aproxima y observa el sujeto que lee acompañado de sus tradicionales lentillas. Al escuchar el murmullo de la yukata de la mujer rozar con la fresca hierba mojada con el rocío de la madrugada de aquel día, levanta su mirada y le sonríe a modo de saludo.

.-¿Y bien?

-Hice lo que me pediste.

-Gracias…

-Todo esto… parece un juego absurdo.

-Desearía que fuera un juego. – Dice Clow Reed de manera nostálgica a la mujer delante de él quien no toma asiento a pesar que el hombre le ofrece un lado de su banca. –Sabes el precio a pagar para abrir el portal… al igual como el precio dentro de este.

-Solo uno sobrevivirá.

-Y hay que asegurar el poder de las cartas y sus guardianes. – Explica el hombre de manera mecánica. - ¿Hablaste con la nueva dueña?

-Hice el trato. Tal como me solicitaste.

-¿Y de lo otro?

La mujer asiente a regañadientes mostrando su indignación. – Está listo.

-Muy bien. Has hecho tu parte bien. Ya pronto, todo terminará.

-¿No crees que estás siendo un tanto frío ante todo esto…? – Pregunta la mujer observando el rostro del sujeto que parece reflexivo mientras ella le dice.- ¿Provocar todo esto…? ¿Sacrificar incluso a tu descendiente? ¿A la nueva dueña?

-Si todo sale como hemos pronosticado, ellos ni se enterarán de que ocurrió… ten fe.

-Apuestas demasiado.

-Es un simple juego de azar… - En aquel momento le extiende un libro de piel oscura y una pluma con tinta a un lado.- Es hora de que formes parte de la historia… - Explica el hombre extendiéndole el libro de tapa negra.

-El libro de los Li – Revela Yûko reconociendo el libro y sin tomarlo de las manos del sujeto.- ¿Qué quieres…?

-Que escribas lo que voy a dictarte. Es importante para que los eventos se desenvuelvan como lo han hecho hasta el momento.

La mujer parpadea comprendiendo las palabras del sujeto y una vez escucha sus primeras palabras, reconoce lo que el hombre le está dictando.

La profecía que sobrevivió en el Libro de los Li tantas generaciones.

La misma profecía que el actual descendiente Xiao Lang Li estudia en aquellos momentos y en el tiempo presente con su prima Li Meiling.

* * *

><p>-Lamento mucho que ese maldito haya escapado – Dice Sonomi Daidouji enfrente de la casa de alquiler de Li en Tokio una vez deja a su hija en la misma acompañada de Eriol una vez sale del hospital. El baúl del vehículo contiene las pertenencias más importantes de Sonomi Daidouji la cual según prometió a su hija, se marcha de la ciudad como han hecho muchos otros empresarios. – Quería en verdad verlo pudrirse en prisión.<p>

-No creo que le quede mucho tiempo a Kana para enfrentar la verdadera justicia Señora – Dice Eriol.

-Eriol tiene razón mamá. No podrá esconderse para siempre.

-Estamos conscientes que le ayudaron. No dudo que uno de sus compinches.

-O Su padre.

-Ese mal nacido no estaba en Tokio la noche que escapó. – Refiere Sonomi aun ofuscada por lo ocurrido- Pero como usted Hiragizawa, espero que ese hombre tenga al final todo lo que merece… él y su padre. – Ahí observando a su hija, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Se lo que me pedirás. Y sabes mi respuesta.- Dice Tomoyo tomando sus manos. – Cuídate mucho, mamá. – Abraza la joven a su madre y le dice cerca de su oído.- Ya nos encontraremos nuevamente.

Sonomi asiente con los ojos embargados de lágrimas y al despedirse de Eriol dice. – Espero que me la cuide mucho…

-Por supuesto. Tiene mi palabra. – Atrayendo con aquel tono de voz determinado una expresión de candidez departe de la chica de ojos azules.

-Confiaré en ella.- Y dando un nuevo abrazo a su hija la mujer se despide finalmente para abordar el coche que espera por ella y se desliza por la solitaria calle.

Eriol abraza a Tomoyo por los hombros.

-Se que me preguntarás: y la respuesta es sencilla. Si, no me arrepiento de no haberme marchado con ella.

-No he dicho nada.

-No es necesario que lo digas: Tus pensamientos y los de mi madre son similares en muchas cosas… pero yo necesito de ti. Necesito saber que estaré contigo hasta el final… y mas allá. – Besado su nariz. – Y esa si es una promesa.

* * *

><p>-Señor Kyôgo- Dice Sakura nerviosa al verle delante de las puertas de madera de entrada a la casa. – ¿Cómo sabe donde vivimos?<p>

-No es mi intención tomarle de sorpresa señorita Kinomoto – Dice el sujeto aun con una expresión de aturdimiento total.- Vine con un mensaje para el joven Li.- Extendiéndolo a la muchacha.- Procure que lo reciba.

-¿Qué es esto?

.-No lo sé- Replica notándose nervioso.- Me lo ha entregado la Bruja de las Dimensiones. – Ahí Sakura observa con interés el papel doblado. –Disculpe señorita… pero ya debo de marcharme. – Ahí saliendo por la puerta de la vereda. – Cuídese señorita Kinomoto.- Perdiéndose de su vista.

* * *

><p>-¿La bruja de las Dimensiones?<p>

-Eso fue lo que me ha respondido – Replica Sakura al explicarle a Li su encuentro con Kyôgo Monoui en la entrada. – No se de que se trata.

Shaoran abre la nota y lee las breves líneas escritas en ella. Observa un instante a su prima Meiling y dice a Sakura.- ¿Podrías ser tan amable de dejarme a solas con mi prima?

Sakura los observa y asiente comprendiendo que ya luego se enteraría por parte del varón.

-¿Qué pasa Xiao Lang?

-Creo que tienes razón – Explica el joven extendiéndole el pedazo de papel a su prima.- Yûko quiere ayudarnos… pero directamente no puede hacerlo.

-Te dije que tenía mucho que ver en esto. Los escritos que estaban en posesión de Rondant lo explican. – Ahí lee las líneas y luego de comprender su significado observa a su primo para añadir. – Te dije que habría un precio de sangre.

-Por ello fue que no todos los hechiceros sobrevivieron. Tal vez Clow Reed fue quien salvó a quien abrió y mantuvo abierto el portal.

-Yûko Ichihara.

-Y si lo que dice aquí es cierto, solo quien invoque el portal podrá por igual perder su vida. La deuda de sangre.

-¿Por qué simplemente no se inventan algo que no tenga que ver con deudas de sangre o conjuros de sacrificios donde no tengas que derramar sangre? – Pregunta Meiling de manera irónica.- Todo en esta vida y todo lo que tiene que ver con conjuros involucran sacrificios de sangre… es todo un cliché.

Shaoran sonríe ante la manera de su prima de manejar aquella escabrosa situación. Luego de un instante leyendo lo escrito por Yûko es ella que habla con un tono de voz bajo y reservado.- Así que los apuntes de los Rondant y esta nota de Yûko tienen eso en común. Desearía que no hubiera sido así.

-Has sabido manejar toda esta información de manera sorprendente Meiling. – Dice Li – Has sido de una enorme ayuda. Por lo que creo que si alguien encontraría una alternativa, esa eres tú.

La chica de ojos azabaches observa con seguridad a su primo y un velo de tristeza se posa en su mirada. – Muchas gracias por tu voto de confianza. Quisiera servirte de más ayuda.

-Ya mas de lo que has hecho, es demasiado. Con todo lo que ha pasado. Lo de Sying… lo de Sakura…

-Xiao Lang.

-Has sido invaluable para todos Mei.

Mei siente que la congoja le ganará a la lógica al sentir las lagrimas tratar de luchar por salir de sus ojos y se recompone al decir.- ¡Vamos Xiao Lang! No es tiempo para sentimentalismos… Estamos claros que lo que haremos será en la Montaña Kurama. Tenemos que llegar a la cima: quedarnos en la base no nos servirá de nada. Tenemos que llegar al final. Y si mis instintos no me fallan, dudo mucho que encontremos personas o problemas alrededor. Con un aviso de guerra, la montaña estará desolada, principalmente la cima.

-¿Crees que no habrá nadie?

-Uno o a lo mucho dos guardias de seguridad- Explica Meiling sacando unas anotaciones. – Según mi investigación con la agencia de viajes, los tours de viajes fueron cancelados días atrás. Solo dejan dos guardias en la cúspide para evitar que vayan personas a ocasionar problemas o jóvenes a hacer travesuras. Una dosis de la carta de dormir de Sakura (o los puños de Kanda y Kinomoto) y pondrán a dormir a los guardias. De ahí en adelante será el colocarnos en posición y dar inicio a la apertura del portal. – Haciendo una pausa al notar el rostro de preocupación de su primo al leer las palabras escritas probablemente por la Bruja de las Dimensiones.- ¿Qué opinas del conjuro de invocación del portal?

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Mei. – Replica el sujeto de manera distraída.

-¿Qué te preocupa Xiao Lang? ¿Acaso no crees que podamos hacerlo?

-Estoy preocupado por las consecuencias de realizar esto, Mei. – Replica su primo de manera pensativa.- Mas con lo escrito por Yûko aquí. – Meiling nuevamente observa las palabras escritas por la mujer. - ¿Habrá forma de anexar sus palabras al conjuro?

La muchacha parece analizarlo unos instantes y responde. – Es probable. Pero no se las consecuencias de hacerlo. No será como cruzar un arco o una puerta Xiao Lang. Las repercusiones una vez la abramos no están escritas aun. En los apuntes de los aldeanos que vieron la apertura del portal en los Tiempos de los antepasados de Rondant hablan de un tifón se dio inicio al mismo tiempo. Una enorme pared de fuego y viento que devoró sus cosechas. Y tomando en cuenta que habremos mas personas alrededor… bueno, no quisiera arriesgarme con inventar con unas palabras que dice una ex novia de Clow Reed.

-¿Ex novia?

-Está claro… mas con lo que nos contó Sakura aquella noche ¿recuerdas? Hiragizawa sabía como y donde encontrarla. No solo eso, por lo que parece, ya hicieron un trato aparte.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¿Acaso Hiragizawa no supo dar con Sakura aquella noche? Ella llegó porque Kerberos la guió por donde acompañaste a Kyôgo Monoui y la supo llevar a salvo. ¿Cómo Hiragizawa supo como llegar a ella?

-Tú prima tiene razón Li – Replica Eriol sobresaltándolos a ambos al atraparlos hablando de él. – No he sido del todo honesto contigo.

-¿Hiragizawa? – Pregunta Shaoran viendo como Eriol cierra la puerta tras de su persona y quedándose solo ellos tres en el salón.

-He mantenido contacto con Yûko Ichihara desde el primer momento que entraste en contacto con ella. Es mas, fue precisamente esa misma noche que hice un trato con ella.

Shaoran frunce aun más su rostro.

-¿Y no fuiste capaz de revelarle esa información a mi primo, Hiragizawa? ¡Que te cuesta decirle la verdad! Pensaba que estábamos en el mismo bando.

-Y lo estamos. Pero necesitaba estar seguro que cumpliría con su parte.

-¿Que parte es esa?

-Asegurarse de preservar la magia que mantiene vivo a los guardianes… - Explica Eriol empujando sus gafas aun más contra su rostro. –En aquel instante vi lo cerca que estuve de morir en Londres, Li. Quise asegurarme que Yûko preservaría en esencia el espíritu de Spinnel Sun y Ruby Moon. Contener la magia de mi poder y preservarla en su control…

-¿Le otorgaste poder sobre tú magia? ¿Tus guardianes?

-¿Cuál fue el precio? Ella no haría algo así por solo un favor a tu persona. –Replica Li conteniendo su indignación por las palabras del sujeto. - ¿Cuál es el trato?

-Parte de los conocimientos de Clow Reed que preservaba en mi persona – Explica el sujeto.- La parte de su esencia que no murió con él, siglos atrás.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado Shaoran? – Pregunta Eriol dándole frente a las acusaciones. - ¿Aquel día en el departamento de Tomoyo? Te dije que la mitad de la esencia que vivía en mi (la parte de Clow Reed que permanecía en mi persona), era la causante que fuera tan desprendido con aquellos que me expresaban cariño. No tenía un ápice de sentimientos por cualquier persona. Terminaba usándolos. Usé a Tomoyo hace años… así como usé los sentimientos de Kaho y su admiración a mí. Los usé sin una pizca de sentimientos por ellas. Así como usaba a mis guardianes… no te he podido servir de ayuda desde hace semanas simplemente porque ni conservo los conocimientos de Clow y tampoco parte de su esencia. Ya no mas… se la entregué a Yûko la noche que hice el trato.

-¿Sin importarte que necesitaríamos esos conocimientos? – Pregunta Meiling rebotándole indignada por las revelaciones. - ¡No importándose si quiera que Mi primo muriera!

-Tranquila Mei…

-¡No Xiao Lang! – Replica la muchacha a su prima incorporándose y dándole frente a Eriol quien se mantiene inexpresivo dando la cara a la china.- Eres un completo egoísta… un maldito idiota. ¡Pudiste responder muchas preguntas desde hace semanas! Habríamos ganado tiempo… en vez de eso… ¡Le regalas todos tus conocimientos a una maldita arpía como Yûko Ichihara!

.- ¡Meiling!

-No Xiao Lang: Este sujeto me va a escuchar, - Dándole la cara. – Desde pequeños, siempre tuviste esa maldita manía de usar a las personas a tú antojo… lo único que te digo que si algo pasa a mi primo, a Kinomoto a cualquiera de ellos, mejor no regreses Hiragizawa…porque yo misma me mancharé las manos tratando de mandarte al otro mundo.

Y con esa ultima palabra, Meiling sale del lugar echando chispas.

Dejando a los dos hombres a solas.

-Lo siento – Dice Hiragizawa a solas ya a Li atrayendo su mirada. – No fue mi intención. Solo quería recuperar… es decir…

-Se por lo que lo hiciste… ¿Fue por Daidouji?

Asiente lentamente.- No quería perderla. Sabes que aquel pedazo del alma de Clow Reed nunca vio por encima de sus propios intereses. Era egoísta y se aprovechaba de los sentimientos de los demás para llenar sus propios propósitos. El hecho que salvara a Yûko de la muerte, fue precisamente porque la necesitaba para un fin mayor. La mitad del alma que me tocó fue la más fría de todas… y me cansé de sentir frío… de no dar lo que la otra persona merecía de mí. Quise proteger a mis seres amados como nunca pude proteger a todos los demás… proteger a Spinnel, a Nakuru… a Kaho en su momento y ahora a Tomoyo.

-Comprendo tú proceder, pero Mei tiene razón. No necesitas preguntarte si algo de Clow Reed quedó en ti o no. Porque con esa última acción y el hecho que no nos lo contaras meses antes, demuestra que Clow vive dentro de ti y ese lado egoísta de su persona, aún palpita en tú pecho.

* * *

><p>El vagón del tren bala que toman nuestros personajes los llevan de regreso a Kyoto. Sentados en silencio, unos como Meiling, Kanda, Radjetsû y Touya conversan por lo bajito observando por la ventana. Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Mariko se encuentran sentados por el otro lado mientras Yukito, Nakuru con Spinel Sun y Kero en sus falsas identidades en un canasto de viaje de la joven y los otros aliados de Li se encuentran en otro espacio del vagón del tren bala. Son pocas las personas que utilizan aquel día el servicio y el viaje se hizo bastante cómodo considerando que no tuvieron que separarse en varios vagones.<p>

Aun así Spinnel y Kero van resguardados en el canasto entre Yukito y Nakuru.

Todos van en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos y aunque el sujeto de cabellos grises observa de cuando en cuando al otro lado del vagón, su mirada se concentra con interés en la chica que viaja a lado de Tomoyo Daidouji. La joven se nota nerviosa y desde la confrontación con Yukito, no le había dirigido la palabra.

Pero no por ello, estuvo menos atenta a los movimientos dentro de la casa y una vez supo que todos se dirigían a Kyoto, no dudó en unírseles y abandonar definitivamente la casa alquilada por Daidouji.

Sus miradas cruzan y aunque ella lo quiere evitar, al hacer contacto con la mirada oscura del sujeto, se sonroja y su corazón de acongoja ante los recuerdos.

Recuerdos de los momentos felices a su lado.

Recuerdos dolorosos al enterarse de la verdad… de aquella atormentada verdad.

"_No puede ser que se trate…" _piensa la muchacha dentro de su persona aun escuchando la conversación bajita entre Li y Kinomoto. _"… pero lo vi… sino lo hubiera visto… ¡Dios! Es como si viera dos personas totalmente diferentes… como leí una vez… la historia de Jekyll y Hyde. Dos facetas… personalidades y almas, viviendo en un mismo cuerpo. Siempre me imaginé que Yukito-san escondía algo… algo vinculado a Sakura y su hermano… pero ¿ESTO? ¿Cómo lidiar con algo así?"_

Entonces el recuerdo de las palabras de Meiling la hacen recobrar la compostura: No conocía a su prometido… y en efecto, desconoce totalmente al hombre con quien planeaba casarse.

"_¿Por qué jugó conmigo de esta manera? ¿Qué ganaba con todo esto?"_

Sus pensamientos, lejos de allí y de los que les rodean le da la oportunidad a Meiling de incorporarse y acercarse a los Kinomoto y a Li para decir.- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-Solo una hora creo – Responde Sakura observándole - ¿Por qué?

-No por nada en específico… quisiera llegar ya y darle una última revisada a mis apuntes. No estoy aún muy segura que tengo la secuencia correcta.

-Tranquila Meiling: - Dice su primo observando el rostro aturdido y nervioso de la china.

Son pocas las ocasiones que la puede ver en dichas condiciones.

-Puedes seguir tranquilo Xiao Lang porque no es tú reputación la que corre peligro. Pero es el bienestar de todos ustedes que peligra si algo sale mal. – Replica Meiling con una tensión en toda su persona. – Si algo, por mas mínimo sale mal o algo falla, no me lo perdonaré. Todo tiene que estar bien claro… si queremos tener éxito.

-Tendremos éxito. – Afirma Sakura con aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella.- Sabemos que has hecho todo tu mejor esfuerzo Meiling. Y es gracias a ti que hemos avanzado demasiado en lo que debe de hacerse.

-Sakura tiene razón Meiling… - Admite Li – Debí de confiar en ti… o en mi familia… en todos, para ayudarme. Incluso si hubiera prestado atención en aquel momento a los movimientos de Femeeii o de su esposo, me habría enterado de lo que por casi dos años persigo: a los responsables de la muerte de Sying. Debí de darte más crédito en ayudarme…. Y por ello, te debo una enorme disculpa.

-Xiao Lang- Dice la chica muy emocionada por sus palabras.

Sakura afirma observando a la china.- Tienes un gran talento para las investigaciones Meiling. No dudo que lo que te propongas de aquí en adelante, será radical en tú vida.

-Kinomoto… no se que decir.

-Por lo pronto puedes llamarme por mi nombre – Pide la chica nuevamente como en incontables ocasiones anteriores. – somos amigas…

Kanda observa la interacción de las chicas y de Li con cierta expresión de nostalgia, notada por el varón sentado frente a ella. Siente cuando es observada y devuelve la expresión al sujeto de tez dorada. - ¿Qué?

-Tienes una expresión que temo que en algún momento comiences a llorar – Dice con su acidez habitual pero ella no se molesta con su declaración. Al contrario, alza una ceja interrogante.

-Me gusta como se expresan lo que sienten. Me refiero a Meiling y Li. Él no le teme a decir lo que siente delante de los demás.

-¿Acaso es algo que debería tomar nota?

-Para nada. Solo que… al menos él tiene a alguien de su familia a su lado – Declara ella.- Creo que al final, nunca he tenido nada de eso… me refiero a una familia.

-Me tienes a mi – Replica atrayendo sus ojos a los suyos. – Siempre me tendrás a mí…

-No será para siempre.

-Si lo será. Li y Sakura volverán nuevamente… triunfantes y todo será como debió ser.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Por lo pronto volveré a abrir mi negocio de papelería en Kioto. – Rememora el sujeto.- Vivir mi vida… - Observando de Reojo a Sakura y a Li hablar uno delante del otro y la chica tiene un sutil tono rosa en sus mejillas mientras el varón tiene una mueca de satisfacción que hace el sujeto corte contacto con aquella visión, frunza la nariz y observe de nuevo a la mujer delante de él. –Seguro que el destino tiene algo preparado para ellos.

-¿Cómo que?

Encogiéndose de hombros no responde aquello. Mas bien, se queda observando la expresión distraída de la mujer nuevamente por la conversación de los Li y Sakura. Luego de un breve silencio simplemente dice. – Creo que estaremos bien… - Atrayendo su atención a él.- Me refiero viviendo el departamento de Kioto… creo que te agradará…

-¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Que cuando esto acabe, te quedarás a vivir aquí, conmigo – Sorprende a la mujer con su declaración.

-Estoy atada a Li. –Replica ella y nota como aquel adjetivo molesta al sujeto de mirada oscura- ES decir…

-Se lo que quisiste decir. Pero no creo que luego que todo termine, llegue a necesitarte más a tu lado.

-Eso no puedes saberlo – Revela la mujer conteniendo su emoción pero sus ojos brillantes delatan sus sentimientos ante el hermano mayor de Sakura. – él podría…

-No, no te necesitará. Tendrá a mi hermana… no necesitará usar mas magia. No te necesitará a su lado… no como yo te llegaría a necesitar.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?

El hombre no asiente y niega. Solo se conforma, silencioso, a volver su mirada a la ventana evadiendo a toda costa la sonrisa de la mujer llena de satisfacción por sus palabras.

Se nota feliz.

Y él es feliz.

¡BAH! Cuanto sentimentalismo que no va con su carácter.

¡Estaba entusiasta por hacer algo de testosterona! Porque tanto sentimentalismo en aquel vagón ya lo exaspera.

Pero Kanda voltea su mirada a la misma ventana que observa Touya y su mirada de opaca. Él no sabe lo que ellos harán. Él no tiene idea del peligro que correrán.

Y tampoco sabe que esos planes de vivir juntos, tal vez nunca se lleven a cabo.

"_Querido Touya… cuanto quisiera compartir aquel futuro que has imaginado, juntos. Pero no puedo dejar de olvidar que debo mi vida a mi amo… y que podría no volver a tu lado, por cumplir esa obediencia"_

Cuatro días después y abandonan los dos coches que tomaran hasta llegar a la Montaña Kurama.

* * *

><p>Desmontan los vehículos observando a su alrededor. Salieron de Tokio tres días atrás y se habían mantenido en los departamentos de Touya, Sakura y Yukito incluso durmiendo en el suelo. Ambos departamentos fueron protegidos por sellos para asegurar su bienestar en la ciudad.<p>

La estación de trenes y la misma entrada de Kioto estaban protegidas por contingencia de guardias y camiones militares. Incluso solicitando identificaciones las cuales los jóvenes proporcionaron y no tuvieron ningún inconveniente hasta llegar al edificio de departamentos donde los Kinomoto y Tsukishiro vivieron meses atrás.

-Tengan cuidado – Dice Shaoran a los demás una vez toman algunas pertenencias de los coches y se enganchan morrales pequeños con todo lo básico. – No sabemos que podemos encontrar por aquí.

Los demás asienten en silencio y Touya al igual que Radjetsû, toman las llaves de las manos de Li y de Tomoyo quienes condujeron bajo las indicaciones de Touya y Sakura para no despertar sospechas de los puntos militares en toda la carretera.

Meiling observa alrededor de manera instintiva al colocarse su morral en la espalda: dentro de este lleva las anotaciones y todo lo que necesitará para el ritual de apertura del portal.

-¿Todo bien? – Pregunta Radjetsû aproximándose a ella notando la palidez de su rostro. En los últimos días encontraba a la muchacha más nerviosa de lo habitual.

-Mas o menos. – Murmura entre dientes y ahí le observa a los ojos.- No todos los días formas parte de un ritual ancestral para detener el fin del mundo.

Con el total conocimiento de los pasos a seguir durante el ritual, el monje se mantiene cerca de la chica de ojos azabaches mientras van caminando hasta la entrada de madera de la montaña y cuyos escalones llevan a la cúspide de la misma y a los diversos templos en todo el trayecto.

-¿Aun no le ha dicho a Li?

-¿Bromeas? De saber lo que sigue, jamás habría accedido y el fin estaría encima de nosotros…

-¿Sabe? Podría estar equivocada- Murmura el monje mirándole a los ojos – Podría estar en un error y esto no ser…

-Vamos… he consultado todos los libros mas lo que mandó Yûko con ese hombre conocido de mi primo. Es el siguiente paso… aunque mi primo cree que es menos de lo que en realidad es.

-¿Y Planeas…

-No es que lo planee… - Dice Meiling con firmeza- Es que hay que hacerlo.

-¿Piensan quedarse todo el día ahí detrás? – Grita Nakuru atrayendo las expresiones sorprendidas del monje y la china al ver que el grupo estaba muy avanzado y habían quedado rezagados detrás.

Una vez llegan al portón de madera, observan que hay un candado colocado y la puerta está cerrada.

-¿Qué opinan…? ¿Saltamos? – Pregunta Yukito de manera distraída.

-Yo no pienso saltar eso – Afirma Nakuru- No es de damas…- Antes de que pudiera terminar de dar a conocer su opinión al respecto, pudo divisar una figura que corría sin miramientos a su lado y con sus pies saltaba la cerca sujetándose del borde superior de la misma, impulsándose sin siquiera chistar y cruzando el otro lado en una vuelta doble y cayendo con agilidad en sus dos pies.

-¡Claro! Para nosotros que no somos gimnastas olímpicos, nos lo encontraríamos un poco mas difícil – Ruge Nakuru ante la exhibición mostrada por la sioux quien no pudo evitar sonreírles a los demás desde el otro lado.

-No puedo hacer eso – Dice Sakura.

-¡Nadie en su sano juicio podría…! –Reclama Nakuru.

-Creo que yo podría… Es decir tomaba clases de artes marciales cuando era una nena. – Explica Meiling.

-No creo que sea necesario – Dice Keroberos observando a la mujer al otro lado de la reja mientras mira a su alrededor. – Tienes a "The Lock"

-¡Cierto! – Dice Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura. – Dice Nakuru avanzando hasta ella y Li – Creo que lo hizo mas por ganarse miradas de admiración departe de Touya que por el propósito final de buscar una alternativa para cruzar.

Sakura sonríe ante el comentario de la mujer, la expresión de su hermano y la Sioux. Invocando su magia y el poder de "The Lock" en pocos segundos el candado es librado y con ello las cadenas que mantienen cerrada la puerta.

Avanzan en silencio y las falsas identidades de los guardianes cuidando los flancos del grupo. Meiling avanza en el medio del grupo y al lado de Sakura.

-Vaya Kinomoto. La última vez que nos vimos en una aventura como esta fue para las vacaciones de verano ¿Te acuerdas?

-Si, me acuerdo – Observando de reojo a Li.

Meiling también se fija en su primo quien dirige al grupo. Va unos pasos adelante con Hiragizawa y en el medio entre ellos, va Tomoyo.

-Si salimos de esto… deberían considerar tener una cita como Dios manda. – Dice Meiling a la chica. – él te quiere… mucho.

-Y yo a él.

-Por nada del mundo quiero que sufra Kinomoto. Se que tanto tú como él, saldrán victoriosos de todo esto…

-Saldremos Meiling.

-Pero… se como cabezotas que es, que una vez que esto acabe irá a Hong Kong. Para presentar al esposo de Femeeii ante la justicia por su asesinato. Y probablemente el litigio dure meses.

-¿En serio?

-No te digo esto para desilusionarte… sino para que vayas con él – Ahí aferrándole por el brazo y deteniendo su caminar. Los que van atrás de ellas, avanzan excepto Yukito quien espera unos escalones mas arriba. – Tienes que irte con él… a Hong Kong. Estar a su lado.

-Meiling.

-Él es fuerte… pero lo será más, contigo a su lado. Buscando la justicia para Femeeii… para que finalmente descanse en paz. Promételo.

Sakura la observa un instante antes de decir.- Lo prometo… prometo estar al lado de Shaoran en todo momento.

Con aquello Meiling sonríe y asiente pero es Yukito quien se roba la atención de todos al decir.- No puedo creerlo. – Observando mas abajo como una figura menuda de cabellos bucleados y calzando unos pantalones vaqueros, va subiendo con un bolso cruzado sobre su torso.

-¡Esa es Mariko! – dice Sakura deteniendo a los demás que iban ascendiendo ya adelante. Yukito desciende unos escalones hasta darle alcance a la chica que viene con la respiración interrumpida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía… que…venir… - Refiere la chica tratando de luchar con la falta de aire.- ¡No podría mantenerme lejos!

-Mariko…

-No puedo dejar de quererte… no importa quien seas… no se como acabará esto. Pero prefiero ir contigo, a donde sea y luego hablar lo que sea necesario… pero quiero que estemos juntos al final… - Abrazándose al sujeto de cabellera ceniza.

-¡Que lindos! – Dice Sakura toda emocionada. - ¡Estás viendo Hermano! – Ahí observando la expresión de Touya ante la imagen unos metros atrás mientras va de la mano de la Sioux.

-¿Acaso no te emociona? –Pregunta Kanda.

-Me preocupa – Dice el sujeto de mirada oscura a la mujer a su lado. – Porque se que Yuki no permitirá que nada malo le pase…

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Cuando venga a la decisión de proteger a mi hermana…. O a Mariko… ¿A cual escogerá él? ¿O Yue…?

Kanda ahí comprendió la preocupación de Kinomoto.

Es la misma que tiene consigo ¿A quien protegerá ella? ¿A Su amo… o al hombre que ama?

* * *

><p>Llevan la mitad de la montaña recorrida cuando algo llama la atención de quienes van adelante y que provoca que se detengan. Llevan unas horas ascendiendo los escalones y es cuando finalmente, notan otras personas. Shaoran quien iba en el medio acompañado de Sakura, Kanda y Touya dice con precaución.- Quédense atrás- Dirigiéndose en especial a Touya, Sakura y los demás. Hace una seña a Kanda y Radjetsû y éstos avanzan hasta darle alcance a Li y los cuatro hombres apostados en el primer templo de la ascendida.<p>

-Buenas tardes- Saluda Li y no recibe respuesta. La sioux y el monje permanecen atrás de él y añade.- No sabía que hay guardias en lugares sagrados.

Los hombres no se observan entre si pero notan sus facciones extranjera entre ellos tres. Observan detrás el grupo que asciende donde hay hombres y mujeres, con bolsos de montaña. Pantalones ajustados y chaquetas de mezclilla.

-La entrada está prohibida para turistas- Dice uno de los soldados apostados que se tapa del sol e incluso se abanica con un folder. Los demás soldados mantienen sus armas cerca. – Vuelvan por donde vinieron.

-Pero ya no nos queda mucho para ascender. – Replica Shaoran.- Venimos de muy lejos para…

-¡La entrada está prohibida! – Dice otro de los soldados con un tono autoritario.- ¡Regresen ahora!

-No hay necesidad de gritar- Dice Kanda avanzando hasta colocarse a la par de Li. Sus ojos centellean contra el sujeto por haberle gritado al chino.- Además, somos un grupo de escaladores… Y nadie lo sabrá.

-¡Tenemos nuestras ordenes! – Replica el primer hombre que hablara y los otros dos empuñaron sus armas largas dirigiéndose a ellos.- Hemos dicho que regresen.

-¡Un momento! – Dice un cuarto soldado saliendo a la claridad.- La puerta estaba con candado… - Observando a los demás y los tres delante de ellos. Ya Li tiene la expresión de desafío.- ¿Acaso violaron la entrada?

-Mas bien fue muy mal cerrada- Explica Kanda con ironía. – Simplemente el candado se cayó – Observando con una tenue sonrisa a los demás. – Yo si salté la reja…

-¿Cómo se atreve…?

-Si la toca, se la verá conmigo – Dice Radjetsû viendo la intención de uno de los soldados de sujetar a la sioux.

En aquel instante, uno de los soldados dirige su arma al monje y Shaoran no duda un instante para invocar su espada y sorprender al guardia al con agilidad, apuntarle en la garganta con el arma mientras Kanda extrae de su espalda una de sus espadas de kendo apuntando a la barbilla del otro guardia que le quedaba cerca.

-Si disparas, tú amigo perderá parte de su dentadura- Amenaza la sioux con precaución a los otros soldados. – Suelten las armas.

Ignorando la solicitud de la mujer estos apuntan a todos y en aquel momento, los guardianes Ruby Moon y Yue surgen de la nada atacando con agilidad a los guardias y luego de unos cuantos golpes y ataques, poco uso de las armas de fuego, de Kanda dejar inconsciente luego de varios golpes a uno de los soldados y el monje golpear con una piedra al otro que Shaoran tenía sugestionado, el suelo queda cubierto de soldados inconscientes.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos? – Pregunta Ruby Moon mientras los demás ascienden rápidamente hasta darles alcance una vez la situación se encuentra bajo control.

-La pregunta es ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Ahí quien habla es Sakura. – Nunca he escuchado que esta montaña esté custodiada por guardias.

-Ahora con la guerra, todo está cambiando – Habla Eriol atrayendo su atención una vez despoja a los soldados de una de sus pistolas asignadas y las revisa. Tomoyo se aproxima a él con una interrogante en su expresión y el sujeto responde.- No están de mas… tenemos que andar con cuidado.

-¿Acaso no podemos seguir atacando como lo hemos hecho?

-No hasta saber que ocurre – Explica Eriol a su guardiana quien ha hecho la pregunta. En aquel momento observan que la sioux ha salido del templo con un enorme papel en sus manos.

-Tenemos problemas – Explica la sioux desplegando el documento para la vista de casi todos. – Toda la maldita montaña está custodiada. – Explica observando el punto donde se encuentran ellos y están marcados con varias cruces. –No solo eso-. Volteando el mapa que muestra todo Japón.- Hay diversas equis en todo el mapa.

Touya observa lo que la mujer explica y dice.- Tiene razón. Hay varias montañas sagradas y están marcadas.

Meiling se acerca y murmura al lado de su primo luego de un momento.- Van a un paso delante de nosotros… estas son las opciones que estudiábamos de lugares sagrados. – Señalando punto por punto. – elegimos esta por proximidad.

-Saben lo que estamos haciendo.

-Esto fue detenido siglos atrás, Shaoran – Dice Meiling afirmando lo que dice el hombre. – Si fue detenido, tal vez ha sido de la misma forma y bueno… ellos están tomando precauciones.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunta Tomoyo preocupada por como las cosas se están complicando. Incluso su expresión no deja de ser nerviosa y no es solo ella. por el otro lado, hasta el mismo Eriol muestra consternación. Observa a Meiling, a Mariko quien no deja de observar a Yue y Ruby Moon aun con cierta duda.

-No todos tenemos magia – Explica Eriol. Ahí observando a Meiling agrega- Si quieres dejar lo que tienes que hacer a algunos de nosotros… podrás volver. Deben de regresar.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso lo preguntas querida? Tienes el rostro pálido y sabes que no hay otra forma que regresarlos a ustedes a la base de la montaña. Incluso tomar los coches y volver a Kioto hasta que todo acabe. Ya nos comunicaríamos con ustedes…

-¿Bromeas Hiragizawa? No podrán hacer esto sin mi – Explica Meiling – Me necesitan…

-Tal vez no, Meiling- Refuta Sakura. – Eriol tiene razón. Ya estamos hablando de soldados entrenados.

-Ellos no dudarán a dispararle a civiles. – Replica Touya cruzado de brazos y añade decidido.- Pero no voy a volver.

-Si él no va, yo tampoco me marcho- Replica Tomoyo y Eriol va a refutar cuando ella añade.- No regresaré.

-Tomoyo – Ahora es Sakura que la observa con preocupación.

-Estamos todos en esto – Insiste Tomoyo.- Por lo menos, no volveré.

-Yo tampoco regreso – Dice Meiling decidida – Me necesitan… - Ahí observando a su primo añade- Una vez que el ritual esté hecho ya es poco lo que podrán hacer para detenernos. Ahí no podrán hacer nada.

Shaoran no se nota del todo seguro con aquella respuesta.

-Entonces yo también voy – Replica Mariko atrayendo las miradas de los dos ayudantes de Li quienes asintieron con sus cabezas, determinados a acompañarles.

-Ya que solo entraremos Sakura, Hiragizawa y yo, confío en ustedes Kanda para mantener la situación en control y ayudar a los demás. Sacarlos de esta montaña incluso.

-Cuenta con nosotros – Afirma la sioux sonando mas seria de lo habitual.

-Nosotros también ayudaremos – Dice Spinel saliendo del morral que lleva Eriol a sus espaldas.

Kero asoma su manito en señal de aprobación del bolso de Sakura.

-Bien está decidido… pero, lo haremos con un plan.

-Podemos usar esto también. – Dice Kanda zarandeando el mapa en sus manos.- Sabemos que puntos evadir en la ascensión y por donde tomar para evitar los soldados.

-Por el otro lado, hay una entrada de vehículos que sube toda media falda de la montaña – Aclara Mariko, llamando la atención de todos – Podemos evadirla si tomamos este camino.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Vine con mis padres en incontables ocasiones siendo una adolescente- Explica la novia de Tsukishiro. – Pero lo mejor sería un avistamiento por aire para evadir los guardias.

-Creo que viene siendo hora de utilizar nuevamente la carta de El Portal – Dice Eriol observando a los demás. – Así ascenderemos más rápidamente.

-No sabiendo si donde te transportes, termines en medio de un campamento de soldados- Replica Shaoran negando con su cabeza- Es muy arriesgado.- Cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras Shaoran y Eriol debaten opciones Meiling observa detenidamente a los soldados que yacen inconscientes en el suelo del templo.

Ruby Moon se aproxima a la china de rostro pensativo y murmura a su lado.- Debatiendo si te conviene llevar uno de ellos como rehén.

Meiling la observa un instante.

-Podrías necesitarlo.

La china alza sus cejas sorprendida del comentario de la vivaracha guardiana y ésta sonríe asintiendo en silencio y se aleja de la china al aproximarse el monje.

-¿Qué piensa?

-Estos recobrarán el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Tenemos que irnos. – Ajustando su morral a su cuerpo.

Sakura atrae su atención con aquel comentario y se aproxima a ellos extrayendo una de sus cartas mágicas y convoca a la "Sleep" para concentrar todo su poder en un largo letargo a los soldados de la fuerza armada japonesa.

-Listo. Así estarán fuera de combate unas horas…

En aquel momento Shaoran se voltea a ellas y dice.- Tenemos un plan – Refiere el sujeto. – Sakura puedes usar la carta Fly… - La chica asiente.- Eriol tiene sus propios medios y tenemos a los guardianes. Tenemos que movernos mas rápido. Mariko ha marcado en el mapa una zona boscosa que va ascendiendo todo la diagonal de la montaña. El camino es mas largo pues no hay escalinatas pero es el mas seguro y no está marcado por los guardias como punto de asentamiento. Tardaremos unas diez horas en terminar de subir por completo.

-Llegará la noche. – Afirma Meiling.

-Y no podremos encender hogueras para calentarnos – Explica Shaoran asintiendo pues tomaron en consideración esa situación. - Tendremos que valernos de lo que tenemos para poder pasar la noche.

-Estos soldados están aquí para pasar varios días vigilando – Explica uno de los Aliados de Li en un torpe japonés. – Tienen que tener mantas… bolsas de dormir.

-Vean que es lo que tienen –dice Li asintiendo y comprendiendo su plan. – Y nos pondremos en marcha… en grupos pequeños – Ahí atrayendo la mirada de todos. – Mientras menos grupos nos desplacemos mejor.

Luego de unos instantes y de que Héctor, Radjetsû y el tercer aliado de Li de origen africano, cargasen con las bolsas de dormir de los soldados en sus espaldas, se ponen en marcha. Con Mariko delante custodiada bien cerca por Yue y Ruby Moon, pasan unos tensos minutos cuando finalmente llegan a los linderos del bosque.

Sintiéndose ya seguros, ambos guardianas retornan a sus identidades falsas aun atrayendo dejos de sorpresa departe de Mariko y de los aliados de Li que no poseen tal nivel de magia. Luego comienzan a caminar guiados por el mapa y una brújula que Meiling tuvo la cabeza de tomar de la casa de Tokio antes de salir.

-Podremos descansar en un par de horas. – Explica ella avanzando en medio del grupo mientras Spinnel Sun y Keroberos finalmente salen de los bolsos de sus correspondientes amos y se colocan en sus hombros. – Por lo pronto ¿Mariko, por donde ahora?

-Tenemos que seguir toda esta línea.- Señala la muchacha.- Mantenernos en el medio de la zona boscosa para alejarnos de los guardias. – En aquel instante se escucha el sonido de motores aproximándose a gran velocidad y no eran ni uno o dos.

Se quedan todos en alerta escuchando como los vehículos (motocicletas de montaña), se desplazan con rapidez de una zona a otra y alejándose velozmente de donde se encuentran.

-Van al primer templo – Explica Touya al analizar el sonido de desplazamiento.- Tenemos que avanzar rápido sino queremos ser descubiertos.

-Cuando encuentren a los guardias estaremos en problemas – Explica Meiling preocupada. Ahí se voltea a su primo y dice.- No tenemos alternativa. – Tendremos que avanzar también de noche.

-Podremos provocar algún fenómeno climático – dice Eriol de la nada atrayendo la atención de Sakura mientras Tomoyo va de la mano del sujeto.- Una neblina o tormenta. Algo que nos permita desplazarnos sin ser notados.

Shaoran asiente en silencio ante el plan del sujeto.

* * *

><p>-¿Nieve? – Pregunta un soldado apostado en uno de los puntos de vigilancia ascendiendo al noroeste de la montaña. Incluso sale del tercer templo no dando crédito a sus ojos al igual que los soldados que hacen vigilia en el exterior. Levanta una de sus manos hasta que un débil copo hace contacto con su piel tibia.<p>

Volviéndose gota inmediatamente.

-No había pronostico de nevadas para esta noche – Explica uno de los subalternos observando de igual forma el fenómeno y extrañado ante aquello.

-Vamos… sigamos vigilando. Nos espera una larga noche – Dice el hombre observando aun los copos caer y como las nubes se van conglomerando con mayor énfasis.

Pero otro de los guardias recibe un comunicado por su radio de que permanezcan en alerta.

* * *

><p>Cuando son las nueve de la mañana solo existe un débil rastro de la nevada de la noche anterior. Incluso en aquella hora, persiste una extraña niebla que cubre todo a su alrededor.<p>

El comandante a cargo del punto cuatro, casi llegando a la cúspide de la montaña dice a uno de sus subalternos. - ¿Horosawa? – Atrayendo la mirada del sujeto que responde a ese nombre. – Llama a Kirosama en el puesto uno…

-¿Disculpa?

-Llama a Kirosama… - Explica el hombre observando a su alrededor pero haciéndosele difícil dado por el nivel de neblina a aquella altura. – Hay algo que no anda bien.

El soldado va a cumplir su cometido.

* * *

><p>-No tenemos mucho tiempo – Dice Li avanzando con los demás finalmente llegando al punto mas alto de la montaña. – Tenemos apenas unos breves momentos antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí.<p>

Observando al claro a su alrededor, Touya avanza despojándose de su mochila y auxiliando a Kanda quien proporciona a su vez asistencia a Meiling quien observa a su alrededor mientras los demás se mantienen en alerta.

-Esto es simple – Dice Meiling extrayendo todo lo que necesita pero Tomoyo y Kanda no dejan de notar una expresión de cansancio y de nerviosismo en los movimientos de la china: incluso sus manos tiemblan.

Saca tres envases de igual tamaño y tres navajas pequeñas y las observa entregando cada número correspondiente a Tomoyo, Kanda y al mismo Touya. – Que Xiao Lang, Sakura y Eriol se hagan unos cortes en su mano derecha; vacíen el contenido de sus sangres aquí… - observándoles con firmeza pero no puede evitar que sus manos continúen temblando.- Radjetsû: ven aquí… tú también Ruby Moon… los demás, vigilen que nadie venga…

Touya corre a donde su hermana y ya con conocimiento de lo que sigue, rápidamente se hace una incisión en su mano derecha no evitando gemir de dolor y observa a Eriol y Shaoran que hacen lo mismo, depositando el liquido carmesí y escurriéndolo en los tres pozuelos de porcelana proporcionados por Meiling.

Unos momentos pasan y ya cuando Touya avisa que es suficiente no duda en sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y apretar la herida de su hermana con firmeza. Ahí la observa a los ojos y Sakura le devuelve la mirada.

-No sabes lo orgulloso – Dice el sujeto como si fuera parte de un murmullo.-… Lo orgulloso que papá siempre estuvo de ti… e igual yo…

-Hermano…- Dice Sakura con congoja.

-Será mejor que vuelvas Monstruo… sana y salva- Dice el sujeto tratando de controlar su emoción.-…Jamás te lo perdonaría sino vuelves.

Sakura asiente con los ojos llorosos y no puede evitar abrazar a su hermano aunque éste corta el contacto y Sakura puede observar sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Mientras eso pasa con ellos, Tomoyo y Eriol intercambian un dulce beso en los labios con los ojos llorosos.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a mi lado – Dice Ella con la voz acongojada mientras limpia sus mejillas y nota la sombra oscura debajo de sus ojos y escondidos tras las gafas. – No te perdonaré si vuelves a dejarme.

-Solo la muerte me impediría volver a ti… y ni así, mi alma permitiría una vida sin ti a mi lado.

Tomoyo sonríe asintiendo y limpiando sus lágrimas. Se aleja del sujeto luego de dejarle con una venda sujeta en su palma para detener el sangrado.

-Ya te di mis órdenes- Dice Li a Kanda de manera autoritaria mientras la muchacha sujeta el contenedor con firmeza y el joven aprieta su mano en puño para detener su sangrado. – Sino lo logro…

-Lo lograrás…

-Sino lo logro – Insiste Li observando a sus ojos oscuros. - Te ordeno que seas feliz Kanda… eres libre… para estar con Kinomoto.

-Shaoran: Nakuru me ha explicado algo… si algo te pasa del otro lado… iré a ser sellada dentro del poder de las cartas de la Tribu. Probablemente volveré a casa.

-No. – Dice Li.- No estaré en esta dimensión Kanda. Serás libre. Si muero, será en otra parte… la magia de sellar la puerta de salida, permitirá que puedas vivir una vida al lado de Kinomoto.

-No soy parte de este mundo – Explica ella.- Será mejor que te preocupes por volver… tú, Hiragizawa y Sakura – Observando a los demás. – Vuelvan sanos y salvos Li. No me imagino que es tener un hermano – Murmura ella.-Pero te siento como tal… como mi hermano menor… al que tengo que proteger… cueste lo que cueste.

La seguridad al decir aquello llena de satisfacción a Shaoran quien no puede evitar devolverle una débil sonrisa. Y es cuando ve a Meiling aproximarse a él y ella dice.- Está todo listo.

Shaoran observa como los demás se habían preocupado de diagramar algo en el suelo con un polvo blanco que habían rociado en el suelo en un perfecto circulo y para su sorpresa había dentro del circulo un triangulo equilátero dibujado con el mismo polvo.

-¿Qué es el polvo?

-Sales marinas en polvo… es de las favoritas desde tiempos antiguos para proporcionar santuario y poder de magia blanca. Unas cuantas hierbas secas y de flores como lavanda y Romero. Otras cosas que mejor no te cuento de que se trata pero Héctor viajaba con ellas. – Dudando un instante y hace señas para que los demás se aproximen y dice ella – Ahora escúchenme: - Sus labios se notan blancos y cenizos.- Solo tenemos una oportunidad para abrir el portal. Ustedes tres por nada del mundo pueden abandonar sus puntos en el círculo. Los demás tienen que estar alrededor. No tenemos magia todos, pero tenemos nuestras almas… nuestras almas por si solas son fuentes de energía infinita. Para que esto funcione, tenemos que proporcionar el sacrificio de sangre, voy a proporcionar el conjuro para abrir la puerta. Tienen que entrar…- Ahí observando a Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran. – Una vez adentro, podrán invocar la magia de sus báculos y cetros – Ahí haciendo una pausa- Con la ayuda de la carta de El Portal y el poder de sus báculos, tendrán una oportunidad y solo una cuando instauren los sellos de salir de ahí y volver.

-¿Volveremos a este mismo punto?

-No estoy segura – Dice Meiling respondiendo la duda de Sakura- Pueden salir en cualquier lugar del mundo pero mientras vuelvan todo estará bien. –Haciendo una pausa añade- Según la profecía en el Diario de los Li, cuando instauren los sellos y el máximo sacrificio sea realizado, todo acabará. Habremos salvado al mundo.

Los tres asienten con firmeza y Meiling responde su silencio al decir.- ¡Vamos entonces! Posiciones.

Kero y Spinel sun se aproximan a Yukito y Nakuru. Kanda se aleja de Shaoran, colocándose justo al lado de uno de los guardianes. Los demás se colocan en sus posiciones.

Meiling en el centro de aquel triangulo con los tres contenedores de porcelana con la sangre de los hechiceros.

Extrae un papel del interior de su bolsillo.

"_La sangre ofrecida, _

_Para salvar más que una vida, una generación completa, _

_Debe de servir para abrir_

_Lo que una vez con magia negra ha sido invocada: _

_Convocamos el poder de lo puro, _

_Para deshacer lo que la negra ha llamado: _

_¡Abrid la puerta del juicio! _

_Transportad a tu vientre lo que aquí indico. _

_Los justicieros van a ser juzgados con la verdad, _

_A sellar lo que ha sido roto: _

_El poder de la estrella, del sol, la luna han sido invocados._

_Y con ella ofrecemos el sacrificio, _

_Para abrir aquella puerta que una vez fue prohibida"_

Para sorpresa de todos, en aquel instante nada ocurrió. Observan a su alrededor y no notan nada fuera de lo normal. Y es cuando Sakura observa al cielo un instante, al producirse una suave ventisca que la hacen mirar hacia arriba.

Y es cuando sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa:

El cielo había desaparecido: sobre sus cabezas se abre poco a poco un extraño círculo que su centro es oscuro y con cada segundo se agranda más y más.

De repente se escuchan los sonidos de motocicletas de montaña que se aproximan.

-¡No abandonen el circulo! – Dice Meiling observando como a la distancia puede divisar unas cabezas que se aproximan. – Aun falta la cúpula.

-¿Cúpula? – Pregunta Li.

-¡No es suficiente con que haya surgido la puerta! ¡Tiene que absorberlos! – Dice Meiling ahí observando al cielo y murmurando algo que Shaoran no comprende del todo.

Entonces es cuando el varón se fija en el objeto que tiene Meiling empuñado con firmeza. Ahí luego de un segundo ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas observa a Li quien de repente comprende la expresión de la chica, su nerviosismo e incluso los consejos que le dio en las últimas horas mientras ascendían la montaña.

-Meiling… ¿Qué? –Pregunta Sakura al observar ahora el puñal en las manos de la prima de Shaoran.

.- ¡Tiene que ser así! – Explica ella.- No es solo el sacrificio de Sangre de ustedes Xiao Lang: tiene que haber un máximo sacrificio. – Ahí lo explica con sus ojos llorosos pero una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.- No tengo magia, pero hacer esto por ti Xiao Lang, por ustedes. Todos ustedes… Te quiero mucho Xiao Lang.

-Meiling ¡No! –dice Shaoran al esta apuñalarse a si misma, encima del circulo dibujado en la tierra y luego de leer el cántico de apertura del portal. Acelera su caminar hasta su prima quien se arrodilla aun con el puñal en su cuerpo.

-¡MEILING! – dice Sakura tratando de avanzar pero Tomoyo la detiene.

-¡Sakura! Tenemos que permanecer en nuestros puestos.

Pero aquella solicitud no evita que Sakura sea testigo de la acción entre los primos. Shaoran avanzó olvidándose de su posición en uno de los puntos del triangulo, extrajo el puñal del pecho de su prima sin poder evitar que ésta gritara de dolor.

-¡No debiste hacer esto! – Replica Li apretando la herida para evitar que corriera la sangre.

Pero el rostro de la mujer no parecía arrepentido de la acción. Observa hacía arriba como una columna de luz triangular se ha colocado entre los demás del circulo y ellos cuatro dentro del triangulo.

-Es hora… Xiao…. – Dice Meiling sonriendo viendo que su conjuro había resultado. Y con una de sus manos llenas de su propia sangre pasa débilmente sus dedos sobre la mejilla del varón quien aun la sostiene en sus brazos pero no se percata del intercambio de disparos que ha surgido a su alrededor y por supuesto que los guardianes se han transformado para proteger a los hechiceros dentro del portal y los demás que se han quedado fuera.

Y ahí la mano de la chica cae débilmente sobre su pecho.

Y con aquello su cuerpo da un último aliento.

Y sus ojos abiertos observando los de su primo. Pero el brillo que portaban siempre, se ha ido.

Meiling se ha ido.

Shaoran no puede evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos. Incluso los disparos y los gritos del enfrentamiento que ocurre afuera del triangulo se escuchan distantes. No pareciera tampoco afectar a Eriol y a Sakura quienes se habían aproximado también.

Y justo en aquel momento, el portal aumenta su brillo y como si fuera un respirar, ya no se encontraban dentro del triangulo.

Dejando atrás el cuerpo mortal de la joven Li yaciendo en el suelo templado.

* * *

><p>Una vez cruzaran el portal, este se cerró con la misma rapidez. Rodeados de guardias Touya, cuida la retaguardia de Tomoyo, ambos armados pero disparando torpemente, habían eliminado a dos de sus contrincantes y por supuesto los guardianes habían ocasionado un tremendo alboroto segundos antes que el triangulo de luz desapareciera con los Shaoran, Eriol y Sakura…. Y no con ellos solamente.<p>

Kanda, Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun y Keroberos no estaban.

Los momentos que precedieron a este instante fueron tan deprisa que a Touya le cuesta un poco de lógica lo que pasó.

_Vio como la chica Li extrajo un puñal y dijo algo a su primo y a los demás. Pero el viento había aumentado y el sonido de las motocicletas y vehículos militares pronto opacaron cualquier sonido que hubieran emitido. Rápidamente los guardianes se pusieron a la defensiva atacando a la primera hilera de soldados los cuales sorprendidos al ser atacados por leones y panteras con alas, mujeres con alas y hasta el mismo ángel halado que representaba la verdadera identidad de Tsukishiro. _

_Touya quien había tomado una de las armas de los guardias el día anterior no dudó en poner a prueba su torpe puntería pero disparando a los guardias mientras aprovechaban el breve "campo" que rodeaban dentro del circulo: los soldados comenzaron a disparar pero sus balas rebotaban con el circulo de poder. _

_Una ventaja que no previeron. _

_Se sorprendió de ver a Tomoyo portando un arma pequeña y no dudaba que fue idea de Hiragizawa aunque estaba mas que claro que su prima no tenía la mas mínima puntería. _

_Entonces lo que prosiguió fue más rápido aun. _

_-¡Mantengan el portal abierto! – había rugido Ruby Moon atendiendo el triangulo de luz que había rodeado a su hermana y a los otros dos hombres. Observa con estupefacción como Yue y Kanda levantan sus manos derecha al igual que la autentica identidad de Nakuru Akizuki y con un estupor ve como unos rayos de luz de diversos colores salen de las palmas de cada uno de ellos, uniéndose a la columna de luz triangular. _

_-Es Necesario – Dice La identidad verdadera de la Guardiana del Clan de los Sioux al sujeto como si debiera explicaciones mientras se aproxima a él quien continua empuñando su arma.- Una vez la columna se cierre, estarán desprotegidos… _

_-Lo comprendo. ¿Van… _

_-Tras ellos. Necesitan nuestra ayuda. _

_Touya asiente con brevedad. – Vuelve con ella… ¿Lo comprendes? Tienes que volver. _

_La guardiana sabe a quien se refiere. _

_Y tan rápido como aquello había ocurrido, así habían desaparecido. _

_Tampoco estaban Keroberos o Spinnel Sun. _

_Y la columna de luz y el círculo que los rodeaba, había desaparecido. _

Los soldados, parecían por un momento, tan confundidos como él. Uno de los que estaban a cargo, sale de su sorpresa ante todo lo ocurrido, quien observa alrededor mientras los aliados de Li, observan meticulosamente el círculo de hombres armados que les rodean, incluso seguidos mas allá por los primeros guardias a cuales atacaron y desarmaron horas atrás en la base de la montaña.

-¡Son ellos! – Dice uno de los sujetos y nota Touya que fue al que Kanda le dio con su espada de madera.- ¡No veo a la maldita que me pegó! – Ruge con furia. – Ese andaba con ellos – Señalando al monje tibetano.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡No se muevan! – Dice un guardia provocando que todos se detuvieran mas cuando vieron las armas largas y cortas apuntándoles.

-Somos civiles. No disparen. – Dice Touya observando a los sujetos y soltando el arma. Igual Tomoyo, lanza su arma al suelo.

El hombre pasa entre ellos mientras uno de los guardias se agacha sobre el cuerpo inerte de Meiling y trata de tomarle su pulso. Observa los instrumentos a su alrededor e incluso el puñal a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. niega con su rostro señalando a los otros soldados que estaba muerta.

-No nos hagan daño. – Replica Touya preocupado por el bienestar de todos.- Somos civiles y nos entregamos sin resistir.

-¡Cállese! – Ruge uno de los sujetos que tiene la misma edad de Touya pero vestido con traje militar. Sacando un radio dice pegado a este.- Aquí Socawa: Los tenemos señor…

Touya observa a Radjetsû y luego a los otros dos extranjeros que forman parte de los aliados de Li. Observa luego a Tomoyo y más allá a Mariko, quien tiembla notablemente y no se atreve a mirar a los sujetos.

A su lado Tomoyo solloza con sus manos sobre la cabeza. Apenas murmura al sujeto- Touya…

-¿¡No les dije que se callaran! – Dice el soldado de nombre Socawa no midiendo fuerzas y aproximándose a Tomoyo a quien abofetea sin miramientos. Aquello trae como respuesta que Touya se ponga a su par y le pegue en la cara, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Entonces el sonido de una bala rompe el silencio del lugar.

Touya se queda sin moverse, sintiendo el escozor dejado por el proyectil que entrara por su brazo. No se cae pero aferra su brazo con intensidad sabiendo que la herida fue de lado a lado y tiene que prevenir el perder mucha sangre.

Es un dolor indescriptible y su frustración por haber sido atacado de la manera mas sencilla para aquellos militares, le hacen sentir furioso.

En unos instantes mas y con la expresión nerviosa de todos los involucrados (incluso los militares quienes están bajo ordenes pero el hecho de tener civiles de diversas nacionalidades, incluso japoneses arrodillados en el suelo y con las manos tras sus cabezas), llega el comandante a cargo de ellos.

Y cual es la expresión de sorpresa del sujeto y de Daidouji al verse cara a cara.

-¿Usted? – Pregunta el hombre aproximándose con paso firme hasta la muchacha de ojos azules. - ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

-¡General Fushimoto! – Dice el que responde al nombre de Socawa adelantándose. Tomoyo aun no se levanta y el sujeto tampoco hace ningún esfuerzo por incorporarla. – Estos fueron los sujetos que acompañados del otro grupo, ascendieron sin autorización la montaña. Fueron los mismos que nos atacaron.

El hombre observa nuevamente a Tomoyo cuyo rostro se encuentra pálido y sollozante. Ve a otra chica parece una jovencita que no llega a los veinticinco años.

-La hija de Sonomi Daidouji. – Dice el hombre observando con presteza a la muchacha y luego a los demás prisioneros junto con los soldados. Luego de unos momentos de incertidumbre se arrodilla delante de Tomoyo y pregunta muy bajito.- Puedo sacarte de este problema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… todo por el respeto que le tengo a tu madre y a tú padrastro.

Tomoyo se le queda observando a los ojos y el comandante se fija en el moretón que comienza a florecer en el contorno de sus labios. Prosigue en un tono de voz ecuánime.- La hija de Sonomi Daidouji, violando un cerco militar y aprestándose a actos de vandalismo y violación de varias leyes, incluso el ataque a oficiales militares.

-¿Señor…? Esperamos sus órdenes.- dice el sujeto a su lado.

El comandante toma un teléfono móvil y marca un número esperando unos segundos. – Ebisawa… - Al escuchar que le responden. – Soy… si ese mismo. Escucha... He encontrado a tú hijastra… y está metida en un tremendo problema.- Dura un instante en silencio.- Comprendo… si, no… entiendo. Tengo mis instrucciones pero… - Nuevamente guardando silencio. – De acuerdo. Lo intentaré. – Ahí colgando la llamada y observando a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde están el resto de tus amigos? Porque se que no han subido solo ustedes…

Tomoyo guarda silencio y evade su mirada.

-Por tú bien… deberías cooperar.

Silencio.

-Bien, no me dejas otra alternativa. – Negando con su cabeza mientras se incorpora. – Esferas políticas de importancia querían evitar cualquier tipo de intervención… no se que los involucra a ustedes, pero desde el momento que se declaró la guerra, todo acto de rebeldía y que va en contra del buen uso de las fuerzas militares, incluso el acto de desobediencia que ustedes y el resto de sus amigos han cometido, les traen serias consecuencias. Todo por un bien mayor.

Al no obtener una sola palabra ni de Tomoyo o de los demás, el hombre suspira y se voltea a Socawa mientras se retira con su escolta armada (dos hombres). Observa al teniente y sin decir nada mas solo da la orden.- Ejecútalos.

Fushimoto avanzó al camino que le dio paso a aquel claro, con dos guardias cuidando sus espaldas. La decisión no era fácil de tomar: no conociendo a las victimas de las órdenes militares para todo aquel que se apersonara a la montaña. La sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Tomoyo Daidouji entre los rebeldes. Pero mas aun fue escuchar la voz de Ebisawa decirle firmemente "Ella no están en mis manos ya" A pesar del sollozo de la chica de cabellos claros y su imploración, los ruidos de las balas cortando el aire fue lo único que se escuchó en los próximos instantes y luego de aquello, simplemente, silencio.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos sintió el cuerpo pesado. Vio a primero desde el suelo para reconocer unos cuerpos cerca a él, quienes habían caído por igual y ahora yacen inconscientes. Reconoce las cabezas de Hiragizawa quien a los pocos segundos emitió un quejido de dolor y movió su cuerpo.<p>

Pero él aun no podía incorporarse. Trata de levantarse pero un algo desconocido y pesado le impide hacerlo. Luego escucha un murmullo y como aquella figura suspira y dice algo en otro idioma.

Finalmente articula – Te voy a matar- siendo escuchado perfectamente. Ante el sonido de su voz, Eriol levanta su rostro y ajusta sus gafas para ver con más claridad y sus cejas se levantan al reconocer a la siux que aun permanece sobre Li aunque ya comienza a incorporarse y comienza a ofrecer disculpas entre dientes.

-Siento que me ha caído un camión arriba – Gruñe la voz de Akizuki atrayendo la mirada de Eriol a unos metros mas adelante.

-Ponte en línea- Murmura Tsukishiro a quien la mujer cayó encima de él.- Aunque si sentí el peso de uno…

-Ja ja ja- Dice ella cínicamente.

-¿Qué demonios….

-¡Ah hola Eriol! – dice ella con simpleza incorporándose y ayudando al sujeto de cabellos cenizos a incorporarse. Eriol lo hace por igual y justo en aquel instante Sakura gime al recobrar el conocimiento.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo logramos? – Pregunta la cardcaptor colocándose boca arriba.

-Mas o menos – Habla Shaoran ya incorporándose y yendo a su auxilio.- ¿estás bien? – Extendiéndole la mano.

La chica asiente desde su sitio, primero sentándose y luego incorporándose con agilidad. Observa a los demás y dice ahora comprendiendo la presencia de Kanda, Yukito y Nakuru. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nos siguieron – Dice Eriol limpiando sus gafas con la manga de su camisa. - ¿Acaso no pueden seguir ordenes? – Observa – Por alguna vez en sus vidas…

-Lo lamento mucho amo – Dice Nakuru sonando convencida de la decisión tomada a pesar que la mirada del sujeto de ojos añiles no daba espacio a réplica.- Pero no podíamos dejarles partir solos… ¡Pueden necesitarnos!

-Aún así desobedecieron una orden directa- Replica Shaoran observando a Kanda quien se aproxima a Yukito y a la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon y confrontan a sus amos cara a cara.

-Se arriesgaron demasiado – Dice Sakura sustentando lo dicho por los dos hombres mientras toma del suelo el morral que llevaba antes de abrir el portal. - ¿Qué pasa si no hubiera funcionado?

-Estábamos dispuestos a todo – Replica Kanda cruzándose de brazos.- Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Dónde están Kero y Spinnel? – Pregunta la ojiverde observando a su alrededor.

Ahí las tres falsas identidades se miran unas con otras.

-¿Dónde están? – Pregunta Eriol con un tono de voz precavido.

-No lo sabemos – Admite Yukito atrayendo la expresión de preocupación y estupefacción de la chica de ojos verdes al pensar en el destino de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Cómo que no lo saben?

-Estaban atrás de nosotros – Confiesa Nakuru cabizbaja.-… Lo perdí de vista.

Eriol invoca su poder y su báculo aparece en su mano y extiende los brazos, llamando consigo a su sello mágico.

Es cuando Kanda observa a su alrededor: El espacio es un vacío donde no hay nada alrededor. Tampoco se ve a la distancia.

Solo puede observarse ella misma y a los que están con ella.

Mira a un lado y puede notar como una especie de Luna atraviesa por la mitad el horizonte. Pero atrás de ella hay otro satélite que no puede ser la luna. Ninguna emite un brillo particular.

"Un espejo de la otra" se fija la muchacha y vislumbra que no hay estrellas en el cielo. Absolutamente nada.

Solo las lunas y ellos.

-¿Dónde creen que estemos? – Pregunta ella distraídamente no mirando a sus acompañantes.

-No siento a Kero – Murmura Sakura luego de un momento. – No lo siento.

-Yo tampoco a Spinel.- Admite Eriol mostrándose preocupado.

Y es cuando Yukito cierra sus ojos y a los pocos momentos, luego de una cegadora luz, se transforma en Yue atrayendo las miradas de los demás.

-Sabíamos el riesgo – Dice el sujeto de manera escueta.- Pagaremos las consecuencias.

-Solo espero… que hayan podido quedarse atrás- Dice Eriol de repente.- Dejaron a los demás desprotegidos… sabiendo las posibles consecuencias. – Ahora no escondiendo su molestia ante la situación y la preocupación a los demás.- Ya perdimos a Meiling.- Observando a Shaoran quien baja su mirada. Sakura avanza hasta él tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Ya de aquí en adelante, ambos grupos se encontraban a merced de su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. <strong>

**Datos Importantes. **

Kyle Rondant* Hace aparición en el Manga de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles como el doctor de Spirit en el país de Jade, que en realidad resulta ser el culpable de la desaparición de los niños y cuyo propósito era hacerse con la pluma de Sakura, es descubierto por Syaoran y lucha contra este, hasta que finalmente es atrapado en el castillo de Spirit mientras éste se derrumbaba. En esta historia hace aparición pero como uno de los buenos ^^ ya saben que últimamente me ha dado por hacer crossovers con los diferentes personajes de las chicas CLAMP.

Montaña Kurama** Está situada muy cerca de Kioto y entre los creyentes de la meditación conocida como REIKI es una de los lugares cargados mágicamente y de energía, no solo de Japón sino en todo el mundo. Me pareció apropiado que usáramos precisamente un lugar que en la vida real significa tanto no solo para los japoneses sino también para los practicantes de Reiki. Se dice que la visita de los japoneses a la montaña no es solo para sanación espiritual sino también para adquirir conocimientos y sabiduría.

MDM*** Siglas para Misiles de Destrucción Masiva. Es el código que reciben los instrumentos mencionados para ser trabajados en los formularios y expedientes paramilitares y usados por algunas corporaciones que se dedican a suministrar los componentes de los mismos.

Reiki**** Es una especie de terapia mediante meditación que posee poderes curativos. La montaña está llena de pequeños templos, santuarios y ermitas que te guían hasta la cima de la misma. Se dice que la fuerza del Reiki es tal se reactiva y la energía espiritual se renueva.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora: Finalmente traigo ante ustedes el capitulo quince de la historia y espero que estén leyendo esto con la idea de que "No pueden mandarme a matar pues entonces, ¿Cómo se enteran del final?" muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por supuesto espero sus comentarios (nada de amenazas ¿Eh? Sigo escondida en el bunker… :P <strong>

**Ya ni puedo decirles que sigue luego de esto… ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo! Faltan dos capítulos para el gran final de EDC. **

**Besos Crys. **


	17. Capitulo 17: Inevitable el dia que la lu

**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 16. Inevitable el día que la luna se ocultó **

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_**Han sido muchas las pérdidas que he tenido que soportar en el último año: La pérdida de Sying fue la primera. Siguiendo con la muerte de Femeeii y finalmente con Meiling hace unos momentos.**_

_**Mis pensamientos no se ponen en un correcto orden al recordar los últimos segundos de vida de mi prima: tal vez porque nunca la aprecié como merecía. Siempre la protegí… le quise… tanto así que para que no siguiera gritándome, me comprometí con ella cuando apenas éramos unos infantes. Aún recuerdo sus pataletas siempre persiguiéndome… protegiéndome… incluso, queriendo competir contra Sakura cuando observaba nuestros cambios de mirada…**_

…_**los cambios en mis sentimientos.**_

_**Su última réplica fue, precisamente, pensando en mi bienestar… en el mañana… en lo que podía ocurrir.**_

_**Pensaba que Sakura me guardaba secretos.**_

_**Pero Meiling guarda… guardaba muchos más.**_

_**Sakura toma mi mano y aún no me digno a mirarle a los ojos. Se que si lo hago, me desplomaré.**_

_**Meiling no hesitó una sola vez antes de quitarse su propia vida… por el bien de todos.**_

_**Con tal de abrir la puerta.**_

_**¡Que precio más alto hemos pagado hasta el momento!**_

_**La llegada de Kanda, Yukito y Nakuru detrás nuestro no me alegra en lo mas mínimo. Tampoco a Sakura. Que decir de Hiragizawa: está molesto. Había dejado a sus guardianes a cargo del bienestar de Tomoyo.**_

_**Y ahora Nakuru está aquí.**_

_**¿Qué más podría salir mal?"**_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–No puedo percibirlo – Dice Eriol atrayendo nuestras miradas de sus acompañantes y sonando en verdad muy consternado por lo ocurrido.

Sakura niega con su rostro para decir con voz temblorosa. – Tampoco detecto a Kero.

–Sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer y no nos arrepentimos de ello – Replica Kanda segura y convencida ante su decisión para al mismo tiempo, evitar mas represalias departe de los dueños de los guardianes mágicos. Eso trae una expresión de molestia departe de Li. – Se que estás molesto pero…

– ¡Pero nada! ¿Quién mas sabía de esto? ¡¿Meiling?! – Ahí observando a Nakuru con una expresión que pudiera partir en dos a cualquiera.

–No. Ella no sabía nada. – Responde la guardiana de las cartas de Hiragizawa.

–Pero tú pasabas mucho tiempo con ella – Dice Li reincorporándose y pensando en lo ocurrido momentos antes con su prima.– Tú sabías lo que ella haría… – Avanzando amenazadoramente hasta la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon. – Que… Ella…- Entrecortando su voz por un momento.

– ¿Qué se quitaría su propia vida? – Pregunta con cierta precaución y observa como los ojos castaños cambian ante su declaración. –Puedo asegurarte que no me dijo nada a mi… lo juro. Leía sobre el precio de sangre pero nunca me comentó nada.

–Enojarte y buscar culpables no ayudará – Dice Eriol avanzando e interponiéndose entre la falsa identidad de su guardiana y el joven Li. – Lo hecho, está. No va a regresar a la vida.

– ¡Que fácil para ti decirlo! ¡No puedes saber lo que ….

– ¿Lo que pasa por tú mente? ¿Lo que sientes? – Pregunta Eriol con cierta ironía.– ¿Se te olvida acaso que Kaho se quitó su propia vida saltando de un balcón? Kaho era lo más cercano a lo que podría llamar a una familia, Li– Habla con firmeza y comprendiendo su pesar pero buscando también que el chino comprendiera que tenían cosas en común más que pudieran decir las palabras… o las acciones. – Ella se ha sacrificado para darnos una oportunidad. Porque confía en ti.

–En nosotros– Dice Nakuru con sopesar. – Ella hizo lo que en sus manos creyó correcto.

–No solo eso – Explica Yukito interrumpiendo. – Ella en su manera, es más valiente que todos nosotros.

–Eso es cierto – Replica Kanda comprendiendo las palabras de todos. – Ella, es muy valiosa. Quizá la mas valiosa de todos.

–Podríamos analizarlo y pensar que lo hizo de la misma forma… – Murmura Sakura recordando la escena del suicidio de su antigua profesora de primaria. – ¿Meiling fue influenciada para…

–No lo creo – Afirma Eriol sabiendo por donde iba la línea de pensamiento de Sakura. – Sabía del sacrificio de sangre. Lo decían sus anotaciones.

–Pero estaba la constancia que con uno solo no funcionaría. Que la extracción de la sangre de los hechiceros era solamente el puente. El indicador de quienes entrarían. Pero estaba segura que debía hacer algo… grande. – Dice Nakuru interviniendo. – Por un momento en el primer templo… pude verlo en su mirada.

– ¿Ver, qué?

–Su decisión de llevar consigo a uno de los guardias. Usarlo como sacrificio de sangre.

– ¿¡Y en aquel momento no pudiste decirnos nada!? Al menos a mi de todas formas –Ruge Li en contra de la alta mujer de cabellos castaños. – ¡Mi prima no se convertiría en una asesina! ¡Jamás daría para ello!

–No me grites que no estoy sorda. Si, vi que ella consideró el llevar a un soldado… ¡Estas circunstancias no son los más normales para deducir que haría o que no! Pero jamás imaginé que el máximo sacrificio de sangre, tenía que ser con su vida.

–Yûko Ichihara era una poderosa hechicera en el momento que ella sirvió para abrir el portal– Deduce Yukito – ¿Sería posible que Clow salvó su vida precisamente evitando que se matara?

–Eso ahora no es de importancia. – Replica Eriol atrayendo todas las miradas en su persona y ajustando su morral a sus espaldas. –Tenemos un problema mayor: Previmos el salir nosotros tres – Observando a Li, Sakura y los demás. – No previmos que tendríamos que abrir la puerta de salida para más personas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir…? ¿Qué ellos podrían no salir con nosotros? –Pregunta Sakura con un dejo de voz.

Un silencio sepulcral cae entre ellos. La joven de ojos verdes observa las expresiones de seguridad en los rostros de las falsas identidades de sus guardianes, luego a Eriol.

Finalmente a Shaoran. Pero éste, no los observa a ellos, sino a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – Mira uno y otro horizonte donde se pueden observar dos lunas de igual tamaño y asentadas en horizontes opuestos.

Luego, no hay más nada alrededor.

Apenas se pueden observar ellos entre si.

– ¿Cómo llegaremos a donde se supone que tenemos que llegar? –Pregunta Sakura observando por igual las lunas.

Justo en aquel instante un camino sale debajo de ellos: Pueden observar unos adoquines perfectamente alineados y platinados que sorprende a todos.

–Creo que nos está indicando el camino a seguir. – Dice Nakuru sorprendida de aquello. – Supongo que será para allá. – Señalando a su izquierda.

–Pero también indica hacia ese otro lado – Explica Eriol señalando a su derecha.

Las miradas se reparten a uno y otro sentido.

– ¿Cuál tomar?

– ¿Separarnos tal vez?

–No. No nos separaremos. – Dice finalmente Shaoran sonando su tono de voz grave. –Tomaremos… – Duda un instante. – Hacia el este – Señalando a la derecha de Nakuru.

– ¿Cómo sabemos si es la derecha? – Pregunta ella.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunta Sakura mirando a Li. – No podemos quedarnos aquí.

– El hecho que no supiéramos por donde tomar, no lo tomamos en cuenta. – Explica el varón. – No sabemos que tiempo nos tome dar con los jinetes y restaurar los sellos.

– ¡Miren allá! – Dice Nakuru señalando a la izquierda y los demás observan – Alguien viene.

Y tienen razón. Una figura se aproxima a ellos caminando lentamente y a la distancia no lo pueden identificar. Sakura instintivamente se aferra del brazo de Shaoran mientras Nakuru se aproxima suspicazmente hasta donde Eriol. Igual Yukito y Kanda cuando se trata de sus correspondientes amos.

Solo cuando la figura se aproxima lo suficiente para su campo de visión es que todos se sorprenden e incluso Shaoran se separa de Sakura para aproximarse a la persona que se acerca a ellos.

Sus cabellos se encuentran atados en una larga trenza y sus ojos se ven gentiles y expresivos. Porta unos pantalones blancos y una camisola del mismo color. Su sonrisa se ensancha hasta llegar al grupo.

–Bienvenidos…

–Femeeii– Finalmente balbucea Shaoran llegando hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la figura de una de sus cuatro hermanas.

– ¿Femeeii? – Pregunta Sakura por lo bajito. Observa a los demás y Yukito asiente recordando a la chica que conociera más de una década atrás en un viaje a Hong Kong.

Solo que esta mujer ya no es una adolescente.

Ya es una mujer madura.

Shaoran trata de tocar su mejilla pero sus manos traspasan la figura de su hermana como si cruzara una neblina corpórea. Los ojos de ella muestran por igual su frustración ante las circunstancias.

– ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Por qué… – Pregunta con voz acongojada aunque trata de mantener la postura y sus sentidos alerta.

–No estoy aquí para perjudicarlos… soy yo – Explica la muchacha mirando a los demás – La misma que conociste… la misma que amaste como hermana.

Ella aproxima su mano y aunque trata de acariciar sus cabellos, su figura etérea no puede hacerlo. Sin embargo, Shaoran percibe aquel intento de contacto como un sutil toque de un pétalo de flor… sabe que hace contacto con tu piel pero es tan delgado que apenas lo percibe.

–El camino que deben de seguir es aquel – Señalando atrás de ello: totalmente al sentido opuesto que se dirigirían en un principio. – Tienen que tener mucho cuidado: obstáculos han sido puesto en su camino para hacerles no llegar a su destino. Hay muchas trampas, ilusiones…

– ¿Acaso no eres una de esas trampas? – Pregunta Sakura avanzando hasta colocarse frente a frente a la figura fantasmal quien no parece ofendida o molesta con sus palabras.– Hemos visto como utilizan las "esencias" de nuestros seres queridos para hacernos desistir… incluso lastimarnos. Ya lo hiciste una vez.

–He servido mi propósito y me han dejado seguir mi camino – Explica ella con firmeza.– Saben que no pueden utilizarme mas… – Ahí prestando atención a Shaoran– Mamá lo ha impedido.

– ¿Cómo?

–Mamá se auxilió de una espiritista… una experta en el ocultismo. Me ha liberado de los hilos que me ataban a los vivos… a él – Ahí frunciendo su mirada. – Siento su olor… está cerca…– Ahí observa preocupada a su alrededor. – Vayan por aquel camino… no todo lo que aquí pasa es verdadero… nada es lo que parece. – Ahí dirigiendo su mirada a una de los integrantes a la cual no puede reconocer como japonesa. Aproximándose a ella (acto que pone a la defensiva a la sioux), dice con cierta nostalgia. – Has estado para mi hermanito querido… cuando las demás no hemos podido… – Observando detenidamente a sus ojos y su complexión física. – Hemos pasado muchas tristezas y complicaciones en nuestra existencia… Pero lo protegerías… con tú vida incluso, dejando atrás lo que más has llegado amar. – Haciendo una pausa. – Nunca he conocido lo que has sentido… pero creo que todo tiene su propósito. – Sonriendo con tristeza y bajando su mirada añade. – Todo está claro para mi ahora… –Asiente lentamente. – No todos saldrán de aquí. ¿Están claro en eso? – Avanzando hasta su hermano. – Solo hay un desenlace en todo esto… pero tendrán lo que quieren al final. – Ahí comenzando a desvanecerse. – Ya tengo que irme… Xiao Lang… Te amo, hermanito. –Añade con congoja. – Estaremos juntos… siempre estaré cuidándote.

– ¡No, no te vayas!

–Ya no me necesitas… tienes todo lo que puedes necesitar a tu lado – Observando atrás y a lado del sujeto. – Será en una siguiente oportunidad. – Ahí finalmente desapareciendo.

Todos se quedan en silencio. Esperando que algo más ocurriera. Tal vez, deseando que nuevamente apareciera. Pero no rompen el silencio.

Son los débiles pasos de Sakura que se escuchan, al voltearse nuevamente al sujeto de ascendencia china y buscar sus ojos para decir con voz dulce. – Tenemos que continuar.

Shaoran reacciona al sentir la mano de la chica apoyarse en su brazo. Recupera la compostura y avanza incluso cruzando por delante de Eriol y los demás para dirigir la caminata, no sabiendo en realidad a donde se dirigen.

Solo confiando que lo ocurrido momentos atrás haya sido en verdad una figura fantasmal de su hermana.

Y que luego no se tratara de una trampa.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los médicos de emergencia estaban perplejos. Había pocas urgencias en esos días fuera de las emergencias por las plagas de enfermedades que arreciaban todo Japón y Kioto no era la excepción. Pero aquel extraño virus era tratado en los pisos superiores aislados del resto del centro de atenciones médicas.

Pero cuando comenzaron las ambulancias y vehículos militares a estacionarse en la entrada vehicular de emergencias solicitando ayuda y aquella mujer con las manos manchadas de sangre comenzó a exigir atención para los desconocidos, entre ellos militares, no quedaba duda.

Algo había pasado.

El Doctor Hirome, médico de emergencias por más de quince años, quedó atónito cuando las camillas con pacientes comenzaron a copar la sala. Las enfermeras se movían de un lado a otro, con gasas en sus manos, colocando las intravenosas en los colgadores y alejando a los curiosos de la zona de trabajo.

– ¿Qué tenemos? – Hirome pregunta mientras colocaba el estetoscopio en el pecho de la desconocida a la cual le habían abierto la camisa para revisar. Su ropa interior color celeste estaba empapada de sangre.

. –No identificada. – Explica el paramédico que le ayudaba a trasladar a la camilla de atenciones médicas. – Estaba junto a ellos – Mira más adelante. – Y a unos metros, aquellos soldados. Los soldados están con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, además de heridas de algún animal salvaje.

–La joven lo que tiene es… ¿Herida de bala? ¿Orificio de salida?

–Por el abdomen. – Explica el hombre mientras colocan a la muchacha en aparatos de control de sus latidos y presión. – Hay otros más heridos, peores que ella. Algunos muertos… – Señalando a los demás. – ¿Está solo en emergencias?

–Es un día lento – Explica el galeno observando las camillas que llegan una tras otra– Observa a un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros como van dándole CPR y lleva una mascarilla de oxigeno puesta y sus ropas bañadas de sangre. – Era un día lento – Corrige, observando las otras camillas – ¿Y los guardias?

– Solo traje a esta… – Responde el sujeto, viendo como el aparato marca unas palpitaciones lentas y que continúan descendiendo además de la respiración que se le dificulta.

– ¡Enfermera! Traiga el carro de choques… ¡Rápido! – Ruge al ver como los latidos van descendiendo paulatinamente. Comienza a dar masajes de pecho para subir el ritmo cardiaco. – Noshime: – Grita a otra de las enfermeras– Norikabu está en la cafetería… ¡Vaya por él, rápido!

El galeno toma la decisión de dejar los masajes a otra enfermera que se encuentra cerca mientras se aproxima a otra de las camillas: esta tiene a una joven de cabellos claros quien inconsciente. Colocando el estetoscopio contra su pecho y revisa una contusión que parece tener en su frente.

– ¿Qué le pasa a ésta?

–Solo una herida superficial. No ha recobrado el conocimiento. Monitoreamos su presión y su corazón y todo está bien. – Dice ahora una mujer paramédica. – ¿Quién iba a creerlo? Estaban en medio de la nada en la montaña Kurama. Recibieron una llamada del centro de emergencias que había un accidente a mitad de la montaña… se necesitó de helicópteros para llegar a esa zona y sacarlos a todos.

La puerta de emergencias se abre, ahora mostrando un nuevo herido: otro desconocido. Este de tez oscura.

Pero contrario a los demás, parecía estar consciente.

–Soy el doctor Hirome ¿Me comprende?

El extranjero asiente lentamente. Hirome observa los vendajes en sus brazos.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sabe que le ocurrió?

El hombre parece analizar un instante las palabras del galeno.

–Soldados…– Murmura lentamente observando a los demás a su alrededor. – Ejecutaron…

– ¡Ejecución! – Dice uno de los paramédicos sirviendo de ayuda.

En aquel instante entra otro hombre vestido de blanco acompañado de una de las enfermeras. Mucho más joven que Hirome dice con estupefacción. – No exageraba… ¿Qué demonios pasó?

– ¡Doctor! – Dice la enfermera aproximándose al galeno. – Hubo uno que no sobrevivió. – murmura entre dientes. – No tiene identificación.

–Cubre su cuerpo… hasta que sepamos que hacer… esto no pinta nada bueno – Observando los pacientes a su alrededor, siendo atendidos rápidamente. – Tendremos que llamar a la policía… o a la fuerza militar. Tenemos soldados entre los heridos.

–Otro no sobrevivió– dice un paramédico entrando a la sala de emergencia con manchas de sangre en su camisa de Cruz Roja.

– ¡Demonios! ¿Es que inició la guerra en definitiva y nadie nos dijo nada? – Dice el otro galeno recién llegado quien nervioso observa al otro compañero de oficios.

–No sabía de ningún incidente cerca de Kioto – Dice la enfermera mas antigua del hospital observando nerviosa como los heridos estaban acumulados en emergencias. Al sujeto de tez oscura tuvieron que colocarle un sedante luego que tratara de levantarse de la camilla y murmurara palabras que no entendía ninguno de los presentes.

Y es entonces con un pitido que se vuelve permanente llama su atención y segundos después escucha la voz de una enfermera diciendo. – ¡Doctor! La joven ya no respira…

– ¡Rápido! Hay que entubarla… listos para choques eléctricos. – Decide Hirome apresurándose a prestar masajes cardiovasculares a la primera mujer entrara en la sala de emergencias como paciente.

El galeno procede a entubar a la chica y por un momento perdieron sus palpitaciones. Fue necesaria más de tres choques eléctricos con el aparato de restauración de ritmo cardiaco para estabilizarla y luego de ello y un gran esfuerzo dice sin preámbulos.– Tenemos que intervenirla para salvarle… ¡A la sala de operaciones dos, rápido! – Los que se encuentran de servicio bajo la supervisión del hombre y que asisten en salvarle la vida a la muchacha no dudan mas mientras el médico dice– Alguien llame a Taikamasi que está en el cuarto piso … en consulta. Díganle que tiene un paciente de emergencia y explícale los detalles– Dice a una de las enfermeras que atendió con él a la joven.

Hirome procede a cambiar los guantes y seguir con el siguiente paciente: un soldado joven que con mascara de oxigeno, presenta quemaduras en su uniforme y gran parte de su piel.

– ¿Me escucha? – Pregunta el hombre tratando de ver en sus pupilas. – ¿Me escucha soldado?

–Ellos nos atacaron… – Dice el hombre balbuceando y con los ojos bien abiertos. Se quita la mascara de oxigeno y agarra al galeno por la tela de su bata.– ¡Nos atacaron! ¡Demonios!

– ¿Demonios? – Pregunta a uno de los paramédicos.

– ¡Teníamos nuestras órdenes… fusilarlos… no debimos de obedecer!

– ¿A quien fusilaban? – Pregunta el galeno ahora preocupado.

–Estábamos cumpliendo órdenes… ellos nos atacaron… no bien disparamos… no bien disparamos…– Murmura echando su cabeza para atrás y su piel calcinada por el fuego al cual fue sometido. – ¡Los demonios nos atacaron! ¡Los demonios con alas nos atacaron!

– ¿Estará alucinando? – Pregunta otra de las enfermeras., viendo como el efecto del sedante dejaba aquel soldado herido, inconsciente.

–Tiene que estarlo… ¿Demonios? – Pregunta alzando una ceja mientras dice. – Tiene que ser llevado a la unidad de quemados. Aquí no puedo hacer mucho. – La enfermera asiente. – ¡Rayos! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en la montaña? – Pregunta, perturbado observando el panorama de heridos entre civiles y militares.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Me sorprende en verdad que no te hayas asustado – Refiere Eriol bajito a la chica de ojos verdes quien camina detrás de Li y una vez el sujeto de ojos azules quien cuidaba la retaguardia, cambiase lugar con Yukito.

–¿Hoe?

–Eras muy miedosa de niña, Sakura – Refiere Eriol recordando las peripecias de su amiga.– Recuerdo una vez que nos fuimos a un viaje de esquiar de la escuela. Estábamos contando historias del "Enorme hombre de las nieves".

Shaoran y los demás escuchaban la apacible voz del británico japonés contando aquella anécdota infantil. Li no pudo más que sonreír aunque tiene la impresión a pesar que no está cansado, que llevan caminando por horas ya. Sakura parecía no estar cansada, e igual los demás.

¿Qué lugar era aquel?

Aun así y ante sus sospechas mantiene el silencio. Las palabras de su hermana lo habían dejado entre optimista y preocupado. "_**No todos saldrán de aquí"**_ una frase que lo lleva bastante perturbado a pesar que antes de ingresar por el portal, era mas que obvio gracias a las investigaciones de Meiling, que ocurriría.

Meiling: Una mujer que lo sacrificó todo, incluso su vida, por el éxito de la misión. Una mujer llena de convicciones y que si, llena de preocupaciones. Nunca le dio la importancia que tal vez merecía.

Nadie en su familia se la dio.

Y eso consumió incluso su existencia.

–A veces yo misma me sorprendo de lo ingenua que llegué a ser. – Dice Sakura atrayendo los pensamientos de Shaoran e incluso una sonrisa a Nakuru y Yukito. Eriol asiente en silencio teniendo una pizca de nostalgia ante los recuerdos. –No creo que me llegara a sacudir esa ingenuidad hasta la muerte de papá.

–Porque nunca recordaste como era antes, Sakura. –Refiere Yukito interviniendo. – Incluso creo que Touya y yo ayudamos bastante para ayudar a crear una personalidad desconfiada y por supuesto, recta… eras demasiado simpática según Touya "Para tú propio bien". Incluso como eras en la primaria y la preparatoria, atrayendo pretendientes sin proponértelo.

–Entonces Sakura no ha cambiado nada desde la primaria… con memoria o sin ella – Opina Nakuru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–No se burlen – Dice la chica enrojeciendo violentamente. – No es mi culpa… nunca los he alentado para eso – Observando la espalda de Li quien avanza pareciendo aparentar que no sabe de que hablan.

–Creo que nunca lo has hecho, querida Sakura – Afirma Eriol. – Has atraído admiradores sin proponértelo… ¿No es así Li?

–Es cierto. Recuerdo al pequeño Shaoran cuando no se daba cuenta que le gustaba la pequeña Sakura… ¡Eran tan lindos de pequeños!

Lentamente comenzó Shaoran a sudar en el cuello. ¡Y ahí no hace calor!

–Eran adorables.

– ¿Es eso cierto? – Pregunta Kanda.

– ¿No lo sabías? – Dice Eriol divertido a costa del chino, al cual comenzaba a latirle la vena en su frente. – Shaoran fue el primer amor de Sakura… – El tono de voz del sujeto era de inocencia pero su intención era precisamente hacer que Li se distrajera pues la aparición de su hermana ciertamente lo había afectado.

La chica de ojos verdes roja de la vergüenza ante lo que contaba el sujeto de cabellos negros.

–Recuerdo que a Li le molestaba bastante que me acercara a Sakura… ya me conocen – Guiñándole el ojo a Kanda. – Pero en aquellos instantes, era bastante ingenuo también.

–Tratar de recordar ese pasado me tomó tiempo luego de mudarnos a Tokio – Admite Sakura con una tenue sonrisa y abochornada. – Pero me alegré cuando pasó. – Shaoran está más que atento a sus palabras. – Recordar la primaria… nuestros amigos… todo lo que pasó en aquel entonces. Tú regreso Shaoran. – Ahí atrayendo una mirada de reojo del sujeto. La sonrisa en los labios femeninos hizo que del sujeto surgiera una tenue sonrisa. – Tal vez en aquel entonces cuando las cartas pararon, buscabas alejarte. Pero es el destino el que nos ha mantenido unidos…

–Lo se… se que debí continuar escribiendo… pero…

–Tenías tú vida. Tus responsabilidades. No podía achacarte eso. – Explica Sakura y los demás escuchan en silencio la conversación mientras avanzan por el camino indicado por la hermana Li. – Yo seguí con mi vida también… solo que nadie era como tú.

–Tener un final de historia con un primer amor es tan difícil en estos tiempos. –Opina Nakuru suspirando y con una mirada pícara. – He tenido muchos amores… pero nunca uno intenso.

– ¿Es eso cierto?

–Así es. No soy de la personalidad de entregarme a una sola persona. Siento atracción y solo eso. No amor.

– ¿Nunca lo has experimentado?

–No. Jamás.

–Yo si. – Refiere Yukito con una tenue sonrisa. – Con Mariko. No pensé que ocurriría.

–Mas tomando en cuenta que es mucho menor que tú.

–Eso también. – Explica el hombre.

– ¿Qué dicen sus padres de que seas tan mayor para ella?

–Pues lo aprueban, aunque en un principio tenían sus reservas– Ahí su expresión se endurece.

–Ellos están bien – Dice Kanda presintiendo el camino de los pensamientos del sujeto de cabellos canos. – No dudo que estarán sanos y salvos.

Entonces todos observan a una distancia prudente como hay algo o alguien a mitad del camino.

–Creo que ya no es momento de dar vuelta atrás – Dice Nakuru poniéndose a la defensiva. Yukito se pone en guardia y para sorpresa de ellos se transforma sin premura en Yue.

–Es uno de ellos – Dice el diligente guardián de cabellos blancos.

Imitando a su compañero, tanto Nakuru como Kanda se transforman en sus verdaderas identidades poniéndose delante de sus amos.

Eriol se mantiene pasivo aunque sus palpitaciones se disparan al observar a la distancia el hermoso corcel de color blanco.

Este parece estar impasible, a mitad del camino que le queda por recorrer al grupo.

–Creo que tenemos que avanzar… – Dice Li luego de unos instantes que ellos no se mueven: tampoco el corcel o su jinete.

Duran caminando unos instantes hasta que se detienen a unos escasos metros del jinete. Lo bastante para estudiar su armadura de color plata y la armadura que lleva su corcel el cual da golpazos con sus patas en el piso adoquinado del camino.

Aun no sale su arma pero no dudan que las posea.

– ¿Será uno de ellos? – Pregunta Sakura hablando bajito.

–Si, es muy parecido… - Murmullan entre ellos. El sujeto tiene una armadura y su casco no deja ver su rostro. Desciende del corcel en un movimiento hábil atrayendo con ello a Yue y Ruby Moon a portar cada uno en asunto de segundos, sus armas y defender a los demás.

El jinete aun no se retira el casco pero su movimiento de cabeza y su forma de caminar ligero a pesar de llevar armadura, les revela a los protagonistas que es una mujer y que los estudia uno a uno.

–Soy Shaoran Li. – Dice el hombre que responde al nombre mientras aferra a Sakura de la mano (la joven sutilmente había tomado su mano al notar por primera vez al jinete a mitad del camino). – ¿Quién es?

–Vuelvan por donde vinieron. – Dice luego de unos breves momentos. – Este no es su lugar.

Shaoran frunce el ceño al notar la suavidad de la voz de su interlocutor pese la armadura. Levanta la visera de la misma denotando unos misteriosos ojos pero unas cejas perfiladas y cuidadosamente mantenidas.

En sus amaneramientos es lógico que se trate de una mujer.

–Vinimos a detener el "Fin de los Días"

–Este no puede ser detenido. Vuelve a tú hogar hechicero.

. –Si volvemos infructuosos, no tendremos hogar al cual volver– Dice Sakura a la defensiva atrayendo la atención del jinete.

Su contrincante desenvaina una espada larga y brillante con una empuñadura negra. Shaoran invoca su poder a la espada e igual Eriol.

–Atentos…

–No tienen porque temer que los mate a todos… Uno puede quedarse... los demás morirán adelante.

–Li… vayan ustedes. – Dice Eriol avanzando hasta colocarse delante del grupo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú?

–Mis amigos pueden avanzar – Dice Eriol ignorando a Shaoran. – Yo me quedaré a combatirte.

–Si yo triunfo, iré en persecución de sus amigos… Hiragizawa. – Dice sorprendiéndole que tenga conocimiento de su apellido.

– ¡Eriol!

–Tranquila Sakura – Dice el sujeto con una tenue sonrisa que demuestra su confianza. – Esto no durará mucho.

–No nos iremos sin ti.

–Si no se marchan, no podremos cumplir lo que vinimos a hacer. Y en verdad, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo con toda esta discusión.

–Yo me quedo con usted Amo…

–No.

– ¡Eriol! No puedes quedarte solo.

–Ruby Moon irá con ustedes… – Insiste el varón de mirada azulada. – Yo los alcanzaré mas adelante.

– ¿Alcanzarnos donde? ¿Cómo lo harás? ¡No! Me niego a que nos separemos – Dice Sakura renuente a la idea de verse separados.

–Sakura…

–No, Shaoran. No nos iremos sin Eriol – Aferrándole por el brazo al varón de mirada azulada. Sus ojos chocan con la mirada suplicante de la joven Kinomoto. – ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros! – Ya al borde de las lágrimas.

–Mí querida Sakura: – Dice Eriol no dudando tocar su mejilla con ternura. – Tienes un corazón tan puro y bondadoso que muchos quisieran ganar… pero esta no es tu lucha… aún no. – Sakura se sorprende al notar como aquella declaración le recuerda al mismísimo Clow Reed. – Li: Nos veremos mas adelante. – Colocando la mano de la chica entre las del chino. – Ahora váyanse...

A pesar de la diligencia del sujeto chino de aferrar las manos de Sakura, ésta se lanza a los brazos de Eriol, sujetándole con firmeza y no evitando besar su mejilla con ternura, acción que sorprende al británico, pone a Li a botar humo por las orejas y los guardianes se observan entre si. Finalmente Sakura se separa de él y comienza a caminar al lado de Shaoran pasando ambos, Yue y Kanda por los lados de la Jinete y esta no hizo ápice de intención de retenerles o lastimarles.

Pero Ruby Moon no se mueve.

–Ven con ellos. – Solicita el hombre de ojos azules.

–Amo…

–Por una vez en tú vida… obedece Ruby Moon – Dice Eriol con la voz cargada de autoridad. – Tienes que volver y cuidarla a ella… tienes que hacerlo.

La guardiana duda por unos segundos y al final, hace una reverencia delante de su amo y no duda pasar por el lado del jinete y avanzar tras los demás que se han marchado.

La jinete en ningún momento se volteó a los demás.

–Tienes mucha fe en tus aliados… a sabiendas que van a perder sus vidas en esta misión…

–No tenemos nada que perder…– Dice Eriol notando la considerable distancia que llevan recorrida ya Sakura y los demás. Prácticamente son unos pequeños puntos en la distancia.

–Me digno a deducir lo contrario. Tienes familia del otro lado. Aunque consideres a estos, parte de tú familia. Es triste… que hasta aquí llegues.

–Soy un caballero ingles señora, pero primero ante todo protejo a los míos. – Dice Eriol con diligencia. – Vamos a ver que es lo que tiene…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Tienes que hacerlo – Dice Kero en su falsa identidad mientras sostiene el teléfono portátil de Tomoyo Daidouji y observa a Spinnel Sun quien aun lo observa con desconfianza. –Tienes voz de adulto… a mi no me tomaría en serio.

–Aún no comprendo porque no podemos tratar de entrar en el hospital y dar con la habitación de Mi Señora Tomoyo – Como el guardián llama a la joven Daidouji desde que se comprometiera con su creador.

–No nos podemos exponer abiertamente. No nos arriesgaremos… mas aún con ellos– Mirando por el borde de la azotea, pisos mas abajo, donde el estacionamiento está lleno de unidades militares e incluso de prensa. – No sabemos nada de ese monje… o del africano… o de Kinomoto…

–A buena hora Nakuru y los demás siguieron a Li y los otros.

–Esos que llamas "Otros" son nuestros amos… no se te olvide. Y nosotros hicimos un juramento.

–Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo.

–Deja de estar dando vueltas al asunto. Si queremos saber de Tomoyo, tendremos que llamar a su mamá… ella podrá venir al hospital.

– ¿Has pensado esto con calma? Podría darle un infarto cuando nos vea.

–Ya lo pensé. Escuché muchas noches a Tomoyo hablar con Sakura sobre que su madre y la madre de Sakura son descendientes de un linaje con dones. Ella confiará en tú palabras y podrás guiarla al hospital. Ya cuando nos presentemos, nos dará acceso a donde están Tomoyo y el hermano de Sakura… – Viendo a Spinnel dudar de su plan. – Es la única alternativa.

–De acuerdo… Pero tendremos que tener un plan en caso de que no nos crea. – Dice Spinnel finalmente marcando el número del directorio que leía "Mamá" en el aparato propiedad de Daidouji.

–La llamas del número de Tomoyo–chan… por supuesto que no le quedarán dudas…

– ¿Y si pregunta quien soy? ¿Qué le diré?

–Dile que eres pariente de Hiragizawa. Que venga a Kioto lo más rápido que pueda y que no puede perder tiempo… que la vida de Tomoyo corre peligro. Yo comenzaré a inspeccionar ventana por ventana de este lugar… tendremos que dar tarde o temprano con alguno de ellos… – Dice Kero finalmente despidiéndose de Spinnel Sun y marchándose a cumplir con su cometido.

Spinnel solo condena tener una voz más o menos confiable: porque darle las noticias que tiene a la señora Daidouji no será nada fácil.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¿Bueno? ¿Tomoyo? ¡Hija que gusto…! Ya no creía que volvería a saber de ti en un buen tiempo.

El lugar donde se encuentra es un confortable camarote dentro de uno de los trenes más rápidos interestatales de Japón. A su lado, su tía descansa la siesta mientras uno de los acomodadores le dijera veinte minutos antes que pronto llegarían a su destino.

–_Señora Daidouji: habla un… amigo de su hija. _

–¿De Tomoyo? – Pregunta ella levantándose en un respingo.– ¿Quién es? – Pegando más el auricular a su oreja.-¿Por qué tiene su teléfono?

–_Eso no importa: Tengo un importante mensaje. El joven Hiragizawa desea que venga a Kioto. _

– ¿A Kioto? ¿Por qué a Kioto? ¿No está en Kioto?

–_La joven Tomoyo y su prometido viajaron a Kioto ya unos días atrás– Explica la voz al otro lado de la Línea. – Es necesario pues… su hija… _

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con mi Tomoyo?

A partir del uso de aquel exaltado tono de voz, la tía abuela de Tomoyo se sobresalta y la enfermera sentada al otro lado presta atención a la expresión de Sonomi.

–Sonomi… cuelga el Teléfono –dice la anciana atrayendo su mirada– Algo pasó con mi sobrina nieta…– Añade con la voz entrecortada y niega con su cabeza. – Y no es bueno… no es bueno, para nadie.

Sonomi aun escucha a la persona al otro lado del aparato diciéndole que y donde encontraría a su hija.

Y Sonomi por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente que tiene el peso de todo el mundo sobre sus espaldas.

–––––––––––––––––––––

Ebisawa recibe la llamada y se extraña de lo que le informan al otro lado: Su amigo y camarada esta muerto e igual destino se ha presentado a gran parte de los hombres bajo su mando. Todo ocurrió en la Montaña Kurama.

Que hay de Tomoyo? Tomoyo Daidouji? Es mi hijastra... – Dice con la voz baja aun no dando crédito a las noticias.

"_No se de ninguna Tomoyo" Habla la mujer al otro lado informándole de lo ocurrido: La viuda del oficial pero esta habla con profunda naturalidad pese a la muerte de su esposo. "Solo se lo que acaban de informarme de un Hospital en Kioto... El me pidió que saliera de Tokio y eso he hecho. No puedo ir por su cadáver..." _

–Lamento mucho su pérdida... – Dice Ebisawa pero su mirada indiferente podría decir todo lo contrario.

–_Le advierto de su muerte porque mi esposo llego a informarme de los negocios que llevaba con usted. – Explica la mujer con frialdad e igual desinterés que el hombre al otro lado de la línea – Subirá un nuevo oficial a cargo y hará muchas preguntas sobre la administración de los fondos para el uso de armamentos en los cuales tanto usted como mi esposo sacaron ventaja. _

–Señora: No se lo que le habrá dicho su esposo, pero yo...

–_Ahórrese las explicaciones Ebisawa – Replica ella cortando lo que podía ser un improvisado monologo: Y estaba en lo cierto– Se en lo que estaban usted y mi esposo... se como han engañado al Emperador, a sus asesores... probablemente a toda Asia y en verdad, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que pueda decir. Mi esposo... – Hace una pausa – no es... no "Era" un buen hombre. Y usted tampoco lo es, conociendo a la Señora Sonomi. No es secreto para mí como separo a Madre e Hija para proponerse su cometido. Tampoco es desconocimiento para mi las múltiples ocasiones que mi esposo tuvo que acudir en el rescate de su hijo Kana quien ahora huye de las autoridades por sabrá usted que acusaciones en su contra. Le advierto desde ahora que si me interrogan, diré la verdad. Así que le conviene salir del país de ser necesario no quiera usted saber que pueden arrestarle y un tribunal de Guerra es mucho peor que la Justicia de una democracia – _y con ello, cuelga la llamada.

Luego de unos instantes escucha la voz de su hijo quien le pregunta – ¿Quien era ese...?

–No importa – Responde con la voz entrecortada. Con una expresión fría pero intensa responde a cambio – Pero tengo noticias para ti... Tomoyo... sigue con vida.

– ¿QUÉ? Pensé que te habías encargado de eso – Replica Kana avanzando hasta su progenitor. No puede esconder aun las consecuencias físicas para el desde su altercado contra Tomoyo en la casa de Sonomi y por lo cual terminara en el hospital.

–Así pensaba yo.

– ¿Que piensas hacer...?

–Por lo pronto, salir de Japón. Sorprendiendo con ello a su hijo. El General está muerto. No tardarán mucho por venir por nosotros...

–¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué? En los últimos años el general ha estado comprando armamento militar por encima de las necesidades bélicas tradicionales del siglo Veintiuno, Kana. Nos ha hecho muy ricos pero también, ha violado varias leyes Nacionales y militares concernientes a presupuesto. Estamos en peligro y ahora estalla la guerra. ¿No crees que las autoridades competente se encontrarán esto muy "Extraño"? – Replica su progenitor ya mostrando su preocupación a todo lo que acontece. – Por lo pronto procurare un salva conducto para nosotros... seguramente a Dinamarca... donde están nuestras cuentas internacionales.

– ¿Que pasará con Tomoyo? ¿Con Sonomi? – AL notar el silencio de su padre añade. – Te recuerdo que el desquitarnos con Tomoyo, poníamos fin a la venganza que planeabas contra su madre por humillarte como lo hizo. Y yo tendría mi venganza contra esa maldita zorra y ese sujeto Hiragizawa...

–Bueno Kana, lo último que tengo en mi mente en estos instantes es Sonomi o la malcriada de su hija. – Replica el sujeto tomando un trago de la mesa de licores de una asentada. – Quiero que salgamos del país antes de que las indagaciones comiencen.

–¿Cuánto nos tomaría eso?

–Unos dos días aproximadamente. – Replica Ebisawa y al notar el rostro pensativo de su hijo añade– ¿Por que? – Alzando una ceja.

El guapo rostro se enciende mas con una sonrisa cínica pero su corazón es tan oscuro que se transparenta en sus atractivas facciones dando un aspecto lúgubre, al responder. – Nos da tiempo para obtener lo que queremos...

–No, Kana. – Replica Ebisawa contradiciéndolo – Y te aconsejo que te olvides de eso...

–Pero si está viva...

–Estás Obsesionado... Hasta ahora, tus intentos para conseguir a Tomoyo Daidouji han fallado y siempre han sido contraproducentes. Mira como te ha dejado en esta ocasión... – Dudando continuar ante la peligrosa expresión en el rostro de su único hijo– Kana: No vale perderlo todo por esa mujer... hijo, no lo vale.

Se quedan en silencio, debatiendo con los ojos al otro. Finalmente el más joven de los Ebisawa asiente lo que hace que su padre exhale tenuemente y diga en voz baja. – Vamos, empaca... lleva tu pasaporte y todo lo demás. Tenemos que salir de este país y pronto – Retirándose del saloncito con camino a su propia recamara y colectar sus objetos personales.

Kana se queda a solas observando los lujosos muebles a su alrededor y su mirada se turba por un segundo cuando sus pensamientos van dirigidos a la chica de cabellos bucleados.

"_No, ahora Tomoyo... tal vez tampoco mañana. Pero tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas incluso en otra vida, de ser necesario"_

––––––––––––––––––––

El sonido de su nombre le ha despertado. Siente el sabor de metal en su boca y recuerda que lo último que ocurrió antes de perder el conocimiento fue un gran golpe provocado en su rostro por la barra que la mujer usase como arma de defensa.

Cuando recobra el conocimiento, ve una hoguera encendida. Observa al cielo para observarlo oscuro, como si ya fuera de noche, pero sin ninguna estrella fuera.

–Veo que has despertado... que bien – Dice una voz de mujer, hablando con firmeza y a Eriol le cuesta trabajo el poner la voz en su lugar: De repente recuerda que estuvo combatiendo a esa mujer... a la jinete y ésta con suma agilidad le había no solo evadido cada uno de sus ataques sino que con su barra de hierro le había probablemente partido la nariz.

Y no estaba equivocado: cuando tocó esa parte de su rostro, el dolor lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo rojizo mientras la extraña expresión de indiferencia adorna el rostro de una mujer que en la Tierra hubiera sido sumamente atractiva con aquellas facciones tan oscuras y diferentes a las suyas.

Pero aquí, representaba un peligroso contrincante.

Más peligrosa que la misma Kanda en su verdadera forma.

Y eso es mucho que decir.

Sin mucho preámbulo, adquirió fuerzas, respiro profundo y procedió a tocar su nariz con los dedos colocando el hueso del tabique en su lugar: Aquello le proporciono un dolor mucho mayor, dado que la herida estaba ya fría y por supuesto duele veinte veces mas que al hacerlo justo cuando se provoca.

Pero había perdido el conocimiento.

Se enderezó, mirando a la mujer quien atiza el fuego. Se dirigió a pocos pasos de donde su cuerpo yace para tomar en sus manos el Báculo que se había convertido en la pequeña llave mágica.

Y Neiva no lo impidió.

–Tienes muchas ansias de pelear – Dice la mujer en un lenguaje que es comprendido por le hombre. – Estás... ansioso de dejar este lugar. – No se molesta en observarle a él.

Eriol si vislumbra que se ha retirado las pesadas armaduras. Que su cabello está trenzado hacia un lado y que contrario a el que parece estar alerta, ella parece encontrarse calmada.

–No nos temen.

–No a meros mortales.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque a diferencia de mis otros tres hermanos, no estoy hecha para la guerra... – Explica con notable tranquilidad pese a la situación.

Eriol trata de moverse un poco notando un dolor insoportable en su abdomen. Trata de sentarse y lo hace, con mucha dificultad.

Aun así trata de llevar una actitud diplomática, pese a que un momento atrás (¿En realidad se trata de un momento atrás?) Sin muchas explicaciones o presentaciones trataron de matarse el uno al otro.

–Esta no es tú guerra hechicero – Empieza Neiva. Eriol le observa finalmente a los ojos. Ella le responde la mirada. – Tienes la magia y la capacidad de huir del desenlace.

–Tampoco era la suya, por lo que veo.

–Fuimos convocados a descender... pero eso... lo sabe. – Replica ella volviendo su mirada a las llamas encendidas.

–Aquí funciona el fuego...

–No como en la Tierra, pero si, lo hace.

–No eres como tus compañeros...

–Los demás jinetes... tienen misiones particulares. No soy dado a la pelea.

– ¿Qué eres entonces?

La expresión de la mujer se llena de cierta amargura mientras una sonrisa cínica adorna sus gruesos labios. – Soy al que reemplacé antes de mí. Soy la hambruna.

– ¿Hambruna?

–Represento lo que el Cristianismo llama "Apocalipsis" Somos cuatro destinados a hacer la voluntad en el retorno del "Fin de los Días" entonces unos mortales han desencadenado la apertura de los sellos a destiempo. – Levantando del interior de su túnica de color blanco la cual siempre va escondida bajo la armadura que usa un medallón, grande y pesado que en la iluminación proporcionada por las llamas le da una tonalidad de color ocre. – Este es el sello.

Eriol lo observa perplejo aunque no se atreve a moverse de su lugar. La conversación que llevan ellos es tan "civilizada" que no se atreve a amenazarle.

–Peleas bien... para ser hechicero del siglo veinte.

El sujeto levanta sus cejas, perplejo por el cumplido.

–¿Por qué has arriesgado todo para venir? Pudiste escapar de todo esto...

–Lo dice como un lamento.

–Es un lamento. – Suspira. – no deseo matarte...

–Eso es agradable de saberlo – Replica el hombre no evitando soltar una carcajada sutil atrayendo la atención de su interlocutora. – Lo siento... – llevando una mano a su esternón pues el dolor es insoportable. – No suelo tomar las cosas muy en serio.

–Hay situaciones que ameritan seriedad. – Explica la mujer. – Están metidos en un serio problema... tu, tus amigos, los que dejaron en la tierra... y sus creaciones.

– ¿Creaciones?

–Reconocí a uno de los que te acompañan... sentimos la energía de otro.

– ¿Reconocen las energías que emiten los guardianes?

–El Poder del Sol... el Poder de la Luna. Estuvimos presentes en el momento del nacimiento de los Guardianes... Los guardianes de Clow.

Eriol borra su sonrisa sintiendo un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

Y de repente, todo cobra sentido de una manera peligrosa y fría.

–Ya veo.

–No puedo entregarte el sello. – Explica el jinete con una sonrisa triste y melancólica. – No es tan simple. Tienes que matarme.

–Tomar tú lugar...

La mujer asiente– No tuve el valor de acabar conmigo misma en aquel entonces. Desde hace siglos vemos la tierra en un contaste cambio y evolución. Como los siglos pasan y seguimos observando su evolución. Noveros y Biktwpia seguirán hasta el final. No son contrincantes para hechiceros que han borrado de sus memorias y de su sangre siglos de entrenamiento y de magia pura.

– ¿Ustedes pudieron derrotar a sus contrincantes... no es así? Y se dice que ustedes aquí tienen menos capacidad de destrucción que en la tierra.

La mujer levanta la mirada a su oponente al otro lado de la hoguera y asiente lentamente – Pero... así mismo tenemos la capacidad de arrastrarlos hasta la tierra... y acabarlos.

–Ustedes...

–Fuimos entrenados como hechiceros desde que fuimos concebidos. Ustedes son hombres y mujeres contaminados por la nueva era. Por la tecnología, la gula, la accidia* de la Magia. ¿Que son ustedes contra nosotros que no solo hemos permanecido entrenando y nunca hemos dejado nuestro poder mermar?

–Entiendo eso señorita... Con el paso del tiempo y gracias a las persecuciones la magia se vio como algo negro y prohibido. Fuimos exterminados y creo que los pocos que hemos nacido con aquellos dotes, los usamos escondidos y hasta puedo decir que si, nos hemos convertidos en unos haraganes. Pero no puedo irme sin una solución. ¿Sabe? Tengo una prometida a la cual debo de volver... o me seguirá al mismo infierno de ser posible para matarme una y otra vez... – Reclama con jocosidad. – Y debo de volver, porque no la conoce. – Incorporando al mismo tiempo que invoca su báculo y lo usa para sostenerse. – ¿Así, que le parece si me da el sello y seguimos nuestros caminos?

Neiva le observa con indiferencia pese a su tierna sonrisa, cálidos ojos azules que brillan ante la danza de las llamas y su mano extendida a un lado para que deposite el sello que cuelga en su cuello.

Pero contrario a lo que Eriol supone, la mujer empuña su barra que se encuentra descansando cerca de ella.

–Igual a Clow – Replica sorprendiendo a su interlocutor. – Si, tienes razón. Conocí a Clow. Muchos nos aventuramos a cruzar la puerta. Su único deber fue el mantenerla abierta de aquel lado. Mientras Yûko la mantenía abierta de este lado... – Borrando su mirada cálida y mostrando cierto rencor en la misma– Contrario a ello, nos traicionaron ella y él– Incorporándose lentamente para darle la cara al sujeto y Eriol se percata que es una mujer sumamente alta... o nunca se había fijado en ello. – Nos dejaron aquí, para eliminar no solo a los Jinetes sino a ocupar sus lugares... ¿Como llamarías a eso, Hiragizawa...?

– ¿Sabes mi nombre?

–Sabemos bastante de ustedes... y se... que la vida de esa mujer que amas... está ahora mismo en manos de Davatoc... en manos, de La Muerte.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

–No debimos dejarlo, no debí de dejarle – Murmura Nakuru al lado de Yukito mientras avanzan a unos pasos detrás de Li, Sakura y Kanda. Estos regresaron a sus falsas identidades una vez estaban en una distancia considerable de Eriol y el extraño jinete y el propósito es el ahorrar magia ya que podrían necesitarla mas adelante.– Si algo le pasa... tengo un raro presentimiento.

–Si es la sensación de un nudo eterno en tu estómago, todos lo tenemos – Replica Yukito seriamente. – No eres tú solamente.

–Yo no... – Replica Sakura. – Solo me siento algo nerviosa, es todo.

–Es extraño. Llevamos horas caminando en este sentido – Dice Kanda – Aun no encontramos nada... y tampoco nadie. No parece haber nada a millas y millas... solo este camino – mirando el paso adoquinado el cual siguen.

–No tengo hambre. – Explica Yukito. – Eso si es extraño.

–Aunque vinimos preparados con agua y algo de comida, sabíamos que las cosas no eran como son en la tierra. – Opina Li , prestando atención su reloj de pulsa escondido bajo la manga de su chaqueta – El tiempo no marcha igual tampoco... señalando la parte de el día y el mes... llevamos mas de siete días aquí.

– ¿QUE? – Sale Nakuru avanzando hasta ellos y tomando abruptamente el brazo de Li, incluyendo llegándole a sobresaltar. – ¡OH NO!

–Que pasa Nakuru?

–Estoy mortificada... – Duda unos segundos teniendo a todos un poco tensos por su expresión– ME he perdido el inicio de Temporada de SHERLOCK.

– ¿SHERLOCK? – se escuchan cuatro voces al unísono.

–Una serie de televisión – Dice suspirando dramáticamente – Voy a tener que ver la repetición una vez avance bastante...

– ¿En serio estás lamentándote por eso? – Pregunta Kanda sumamente sorprendida de la línea de prioridades de la guardiana. – ¿Hablas en serio?

– ¿Por qué no?

–Déjame ver: estamos en una dimensión desconocida para todos, podríamos morir, estamos a siete días de nuestro verdadero tiempo en nuestro mundo... y tú ¿te quejas que te perderás el inicio de temporada de serie de un programa?

Yukito tiene una gota rodando por su cuello.

–Es muy buena serie – Es su sincera respuesta.

Li suspira pidiendo paciencia.

Sakura solo se queda observando la interacción de las personas que le acompañan.

–Chicos... – Dice Kanda dudando un segundo y mirando al horizonte. – Miren allá... – Señalando ahora con su brazo.

A la distancia pueden observar una elevación parecida a una montaña. La primera que ven en todas las horas que están caminando (ahora comprobado por Li que se tratan de días en su propia dimensión), o desde que llegasen a aquel desértico lugar.

–No recuerdo que eso estuviera ahí. – Murmura Yukito.

–Creo que no nos percatamos. – Opina Sakura.

–Será mejor que avancemos allá. Probablemente tengamos una mejor visión de ahí arriba.

Avanzaron un poco más en grupo incluso hasta trotando y para su sorpresa nadie se encuentra cansado. Solo cuando se acercan lo suficiente es que se percatan que no es una montaña.

Parece ser las ruinas apiladas de un enorme edificio de piedra.

–Esto sería un templo... – Explica Yukito después de unos instantes acercándose a las ruinas del lugar. Shaoran se aproxima también dejando a Sakura, Kanda y Nakuru a una distancia a salvo.

–Los bloques tienen escritos... observa – Explica Li tocando una de las piedras que tiene cincelado en el material unas líneas y otras dibujos.

–¿Qué será esto...?

–No podemos entretenernos más. – Dice Li luego de unos momentos en silencio mirando las piedras. –Tenemos que... – En aquel momento observa como una figura con Alas sobrepasa su altura, dirigiéndose a la cúspide del edificio. – ¡Sakura!

–Voy tras ella – No pierde tiempo Yue, al cual Yukito se percata que se trata de la chica de ojos verdes, procede a transformarse y seguirle hasta las alturas.

Nada los prepararía para lo que Sakura encontraría en las alturas de aquellas ruinas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sonomi encendió la televisión de aquella habitación privada que solicitara para su hija una vez dio con ella en Kioto. No fue difícil pues andaba con una foto reciente de ella y la identificaron como una de las victimas de lo ocurrido en la montaña Kurama.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que fue informada de la estadía de la chica en el hospital y cuando llego no la prepararon para las condiciones que encontraría a la chica.

Estaba con muchos cables y monitores que seguían desde su respiración, sus palpitaciones e incluso sus ondas cerebrales. Para los pacientes que se encuentran en coma es más que común.

Tomoyo recibió múltiples heridas de bala. Por fortuna, todas habían podido ser extraídas.

Pero la condición de la chica de cabellos bucleados era aún de preocupación.

Su madre no ha dormido desde que dio con ella. Incluso su condición es deplorable ya que no duerme, va con la misma ropa con la que llegara al hospital y tampoco come nada. No se atreve a dejarle sola en ningún momento.

"_Tokio ha recibido gran parte de los bombardeos y aunque se advirtió desde hace días a donde nos encaminábamos, sus habitantes se negaban a dejar la ciudad."_ Dice el comentarista con un tono de voz tenue y pausada mientras las imágenes de la devastación, congojan el corazón de Sonomi. _"Lo que fue considerada como una de las mas grandes ciudades comerciales y de punta tecnológica del mundo, ahora se encuentra en ruinas... los edificios colapsaron al momento que los misiles que tocaron sus rascacielos y los suelos. No se sabe hasta donde el daño al subterráneo aunque hay paradas de las líneas del metro, las cuales colapsaron a la caída de los primeros misiles. Se hablaba que había cientos de personas atrapadas en la estación cuatro pero un derrumbe anoche, ha agrandado la posibilidad de que no estén con vida. Aun así, las autoridades de Defensa Civil procuran atender a los heridos y subir en los camiones de salvamento a las pocas victimas que aun continúan con vida. El Emperador Akihito llamo a esto, una defensiva abierta y directa contra el gobierno Japonés y Aliados. Las Naciones Unidas han sancionado lo que ha ocurrido aquí en nuestro suelo y condenan dichas acciones. Las pruebas muestran que el responsable de este ataque fue Europa Oriental, a quien por años Estados Unidos insto al desarme de armas Nucleares y nunca fueron escuchados."_ Muestra otras imágenes donde parte de la ciudad esta clausurada por su inestabilidad. Los helicópteros sobrevuelan una ciudad en ruinas, mientras niños y mujeres son llevados a centros de acojo– _La ciudad mas brillante del mundo es la antesala para lo que podemos describir como la tercera guerra mundial..._ – Un movimiento en la ventana lateral de la habitación, llama la atención de la mujer de negocios haciendo que coloque el televisor en mudo.

Se aproxima lentamente. A pesar de encontrarse en un tercer piso, le resulta extraño que algo "o alguien" puedan aproximarse a tocar la ventana.

No hay ningún árbol cerca.

Observa el lecho de su hija una vez se cerciora que no hay nada en la ventan; pero débiles toques la hacen mirar de nuevo. Y es ahí cuando se fija en el rellano de la misma, para prestar atención a una extraña criatura de pelo azabache y enormes ojos azules.

Abre la ventana para decir. – ¿Un gato...?

–Me han confundido con cosas peores – Replica la criatura una vez es alzado hasta el rostro de la mujer para observarle mas de cerca.

A lo próximo Sonomi Daidouji lanza un grito, suelta la criatura y este no cae al suelo por su agilidad y el movimiento de sus alas.

–Gracias a los cielos – Dice otra voz, ahora más chillona abriendo paso a la habitación.– Ya se me congelaba el trasero.

–Gracias a mi, más bien.

El rostro de Sonomi es de total espanto mientras observa a las dos criaturas discutir entre ellas.

–Que... – señala una y otra – Como... ¿Quien...?

–Permita que nos presentemos... – Explica la criatura sorprendiendo a la mujer al dirigirse a ella con tanta formalidad y decoro. La pobre ya cree que esta perdiendo la cordura debido a lo poco que ha dormido.

– ¿Está todo bien aquí? – Pregunta una enfermera sobresaltando a la mujer de negocios y ese momento ambas criaturas se esconden una detrás de una jarra de agua a poca distancia del lecho de Tomoyo y otro bajo la cama de hospital.

–Si... creo que todo... está bien – Replica Sonomi aturdida y muy nerviosa.

– ¿Está segura...?

–Totalmente...

La enfermera asiente retirándose silenciosamente como ha llegado. Sonomi los ve salir de sus escondites.

–No... No comprendo. Si estuviera imaginándolos, no se habrían escondido.

–En eso tiene toda la razón. Aunque es comprensible. – Replica el inteligente guardián de Eriol. – Mi nombre es Spinnel Sun... soy creación del Prometido de la Señorita Tomoyo.

– ¿Eriol...?

–Soy Kerberos. Y soy el guardián de Sakurita.

– ¿SAKURA? No comprendo. ¿Donde están Eriol y Sakura...?

–Fuimos nosotros que le llamamos – Explica Spinnel – Por cierto el móvil esta en la azotea. – Sentándose en las sabanas que cubren el cuerpo de la chica que yace en el coma– No pudimos impedir las primeras balas...

–Necesitamos encontrar a Kinomoto.

– ¿SAKURA? ¿SAKURA está aquí?

–No, señora. Hablo de su hermano Touya – Explica Kero lentamente

– ¿Touya...? ¿Está en el hospital?

– ¿COMO? No lo ha visto.

–Solo me informaron de mi hija. No pregunté en ningún momento por nadie más... supuse que si Sakura o Eriol no estaban aquí, tampoco lo estarían los demás.

–Señora: esto que le ha pasado a Tomoyo fue una ejecución – Replica Kerberos con un tono de voz bien frio y marcado. – Tomoyo conocía al sujeto.

– ¿COMO? ¿Cómo que una ejecución…? – tartamudea- ¿Quién… ¿Por qué?

–Estábamos cerca... pero no lo bastante cerca para impedir los primeros disparos. No pensábamos que dispararían.

Sonomi los observa a uno y otro.

–Debo de estar perdiendo la cordura – Opina cerrando sus ojos un segundo– Si abro los ojos, ya no estarán...ya no estarán aquí...

–Corrección: Estaremos aquí mientras podamos. – Explica Kero ocasionando que la mujer abriese sus ojos. – Créanos: No queremos hacerle daño.

–Queremos localizar a Kinomoto.

–¿Por qué a Kinomoto?

–Sakura nos dejó a cargo de proteger a sus seres amados. No podemos encontrar a Kinomoto o a los aliados de Li.

–Haré lo que pueda por ustedes... por Sakura y por mi hija. Pero díganme donde está ella. Dónde están Sakura o Eriol.

–Esa si es una historia larga – Replica Kero después de intercambiar una larga mirada con el otro guardián. –Mejor, localicemos a Kinomoto y los demás y le contaremos... toda la historia.

–No pienso dejar a mi hija.

–No lo hará. Yo la cuidaré.

–Podría darse un buen susto si le ve aquí – Opina observando al guardián de de ojos azules.

–No se preocupe Señora. Tomoyo está acostumbrada a vernos.

– ¿Los conoce?

–Le contaremos todo. – Insiste Kero. – Pero necesitamos localizar a los demás. A Touya… Mariko… Radjetsû. Tenemos que encontrarlos a todos en este hospital. Y pronto.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¿Estás seguro de ello? – Pregunta el sujeto de mirada oriental al hombre que se encuentra de rodillas en medio de quienes parecen ser dos hombres a su servicio: visten de chamarras oscuras, pantalones del mismo color y utilizan micrófonos cerca de sus bocas y micro auriculares que los mantienen en contacto con el resto de los miembros de seguridad.

–Por supuesto. Se encuentran en la dimensión de los jinetes.

–¿Quién te lo dijo? – Pregunta el hombre incorporándose.

–Lo vi con mis propios ojos. – Refiere el hombre con profunda reverencia y temor hacía el hombre que se encuentra a pocos pasos y le observa con temor: aquello hace que su autoestima se eleve mucho más. – La prometida de la Reencarnación de Clow Reed está en coma. El hermano de Kinomoto está a un pie de la tumba. Los demás, no sobrevivieron.

Por años tuvo que fingir ser un hombre inferior, casi sin estatus y sin poder, o Autoridad. Dentro de la vida como esposo de una de las Hermanas Li, supo ser confidente de unas de las familias mágicas más poderosas del oriente pero que nunca aprovecharon todas sus ventajas mágicas o no, como supo el sujeto apreciarlas, disfrutar y por supuesto, sacar ventaja de las cualidades de su ahora difunta esposa.

El don de ver el futuro.

–¿Todos están en el hospital de Kioto?

–Muy mal heridos y sino que muertos. – Explica el hombre y el chino sonríe con frialdad. Se incorpora lentamente y camina hasta aproximarse al hombre que se encuentra arrodillado frente a él.

–Gracias por tú valiosa información Radjetsû: Me has servido bastante.

El monje no se atreve a levantar su cabeza: por meses ha ido alimentando las ansias de información de aquel poderoso hombre chino. Por meses sabiendo incluso en los últimos días al lado de Xiao Lang Li que no solo se había convertido en un enemigo mortal del joven Li al momento de volverse el victimario de una de sus hermanas.

Sino que también tuvo que ver directamente con la muerte de su esposa.

Radjetsû terminó herido en el intento de ejecución de los soldados japoneses. Rápida y ágilmente activó un campo de fuerza pero resultando protegerse solo él: observó como los demás eran abatidos por las lluvias de bala de los guardias. Se echó igual a la hierba mojada para fingir su muerte.

Vio los ojos de súplica de la más joven de todas: de Mariko. Vio cuando los guardianes salieron al rescate de Kinomoto y de Daidouji, quienes resultaron tan heridos como los demás. Los otros dos aliados de Li murieron.

Los soldados muchos murieron. Otros estaban gravemente heridos gracias a las garras y los ataques de los guardianes mágicos defendiendo a la comitiva de Li.

Pero por días no ha podido borrar la expresión de suplica y estupor departe de los ojos claros de la joven Mariko.

Y aquello le había llenado de una profunda culpa.

Sin nada que responder y tampoco respondiendo las preguntas de las autoridades, negándose a dar su nombre en el hospital, esperaba pacientemente en una habitación semi–privada a que la muerte llegara.

Porque merecía la muerte por tanto tiempo haber traicionado la buena voluntad y confianza de Xiao Lang Li.

El chino se aproxima lentamente a su persona y aun Radjetsû no levanta su rostro.

–Tus hermanos fueron muy ignorados en la historia. – Refiere el chino con voz tenue y educada. – Por siglos, sacados incluso de los libros de historia. Toda la gloria del primer Fin de los Días, fue para aquellos al círculo de Clow Reed y de los demás. Nuestras familias, fueron muy ignoradas. Brindando su sangre para detener el Fin del Mundo y al final, ignoradas de los libros y leyendas.

El monje tembló levemente y siente como el sudor corre por su cuello.

–Sin embargo, requeriré de una última misión de tu parte, mi estimado Radjetsû. Una última Labor para que alcances la "Gloria Divina"

El silencio cae en aquella habitación. Los guardias no hacen ningún movimiento.

–Xiao Lang Li no sabe lo que has hecho…– Dice con voz apacible y que tampoco trabajabas para mi… todo este tiempo. – Así que tu presencia entre ellos, será el catalizador para que encomiendes tú última misión.

–¿Cuál es esa? – Pregunta finalmente levantando su rostro al de su "Jefe".

El hombre sonríe para decirle. –Matar a Li… y a la Dueña de las Cartas de Clow.

–¿Matarlo? ¿Cuándo retorne de la otra dimensión?

El sujeto lanza una carcajada y observa de reojo al rincón mas oscuro de la habitación en donde una figura alta y en túnica se aproxima a ellos rápida y silenciosamente.

Y en aquel momento desempuña una daga con la cual corta la yugular del monje rápidamente desangrándose a los pies de los cuatro.

–¿No podías esperar al menos a que me retirara?

–Silencio– Dice Davatoc sin inmutarse de la acción que acaba de cometer. Con la sangre del monje aun en el metal de la daga, la extiende al chino para decir.– Su sangre es pura y cargada de energía. Te permitirá no solo eliminar a tus contrincantes con suma facilidad sino también romper cualquier campo de fuerza mágica a su alrededor.

–Muy bien.

El sujeto de armadura oscura dice.– No puedo viajar al otro lado ya: una vez que desciendo es final. Pero mi sello se queda del otro lado. Impide que restauren el sello y yo cumpliré mi parte del trato hecho con ustedes, mortales.

El hombre empuña con firmeza la daga y Davatoc extiende su mano hacía el muro diciendo al momento que abre una especie de puerta– Espéralos del otro lado. Ellos llegarán hasta ti. Tienes la fortaleza de invocar a los espíritus a tú voluntad. Usa aquellos que aun divagan en el mundo a tú servicio para destruirlos. Recuerda: El sello por ningún motivo puede ser restablecido o volveremos a donde empezamos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shaoran observa desde abajo los movimientos de Yue y Sakura en la cúspide de aquella montaña de escombros.

–Esto es absurdo – Dice Nakuru ya preocupada pero observa el camino ya recorrido y donde supone que se encuentra Eriol a solas con aquel jinete. – Debí quedarme con él.

–Órdenes son órdenes Nakuru – Replica Kanda pensativa mirando el nerviosismo de la guardiana pero tampoco pierde de vista a su propio señor. – Y por la forma que te respondió, no creo que te quedara otra alternativa.

–Ya debió de habernos alcanzados: tiene el poder para ello.

–Tal vez aún no ha concluido. Si le tienes fe, no dudo que logrará su cometido… – Sonríe la muchacha.

Mientras ellas conversan al pie de la montaña de bloques, Sakura coloca sus pies con seguridad casi en el tope de la misma mientras Yue se encuentra unos pasos mas arriba.

–Hay muchas lenguas… – Dice Sakura dudosa, quitando arena de los relieves de uno de los bloques, que cubre lo ahí escrito.

Ambos observan lo escrito: Muchos jeroglíficos escritos en la piedra. Pareciera que todas las piedras estuvieran cubiertas de extremo a extremo por ellas. Sakura se mueve entre una y otra roca.

–Será mejor que bajemos – Dice Yue escuetamente. – No es seguro.– Mirando a su alrededor y velando por la protección de la joven de ojos verdes.

–Tienes razón. Aquí no hay nada…– viendo como algo en aquellas piedras llaman su atención– Mira esto… –Aproximándose hasta una de las rocas. Sus manos pasan con suavidad por aquel relieve con un nombre gravado. – Es en japonés.

Yue se aproxima y lee el gravado en la roca. "Nadeshiko"

–¡Del otro lado dice Fujitaka! – Dice Sakura abruptamente ahora llamando la atención del guardián.

¿Qué puede significar aquello?

–Mira: Aquí, del otro lado… – Moviéndose al otro lado de la roca.– Se lee algo… pero no logro entenderlo… no está muy legible… faltan algunas palabras.

Mientras Sakura se encuentra agachada, por el otro lado una figura portando una túnica de color gris se aproxima a ella con una espada a punto de atacar. Rápidamente Yue se antepone impidiendo que la espada cayera en contra de la chica de ojos verdes quien cae de bruces hacía atrás de la sorpresa.

Yue mantiene la espada lejos de la ojiverde y se mueve llevándose consigo al atacante encapuchado.

–¡SAKURA! – Grita Shaoran desde la base de la montaña. Ruby Moon aparece abruptamente alzando el vuelo para auxiliar a los atacados. Mientras Shaoran asciende a saltos agiles entre bloque y bloque, es Kanda quien asciende rápidamente para auxiliar al guardián de cabellos platinos.

El choque de las armas hace que surjan chispas. Para el guardián le cuesta bastante poder combatir al desconocido encapuchado y es mucho que decir ya que de por Si, los poderes y la Fuerza de Yue, es fuera de lo normal en hombres.

El combate va muy parejo y en ocasiones la espada resbalaba contra la roca, prácticamente partiéndola en dos. Sakura se mantiene al margen y alejada a pesar de las intenciones del encapuchado de darle alcance pero Yue se lo impide.

A Shaoran le cuesta trabajo llegar hasta la muchacha. Cuando lo hace finalmente ya Kanda y Ruby Moon se encuentran en la cúspide, acompañando a Yue e incluso atacando al sujeto encapuchado quien muestra resistencia al ser atacado en tres direcciones y evadiéndoles a cada uno.

–¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Shaoran a la chica.

–Si….

–Es muy fuerte – Replica Shaoran mirando a los tres guardianes pasar dificultades contra el disfrazado.

– En un momento en que evade los tres movimientos entre los guardianes para atraparlo, el sujeto salta evadiéndoles y en aquel momento que la capucha se desliza de su cabeza, mostrando sus facciones y cabellos oscuros.

Y un exhalo unánime ocurre en aquel lugar.

–No, no puede ser…– Murmura Sakura siendo aferrada a la defensiva por Li quien se encuentra sin palabras.

Y es entonces que el hombre alto de tez dorada aprovecha para incorporarse y blandir su espada en contra de los atacantes.

–Touya…

–Hermano…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cuando Sonomi arriba a la habitación y cierra detrás de ella, por un instante su mirada va al lecho donde yace su hija. A los pocos momentos, los movimientos de los pequeños guardianes quienes salen de sus escondites atraen su atención.

Avanzando hasta ellos dice.– Efectivamente, Kinomoto está en el hospital. – Revela suspirando y negando con su rostro– Al igual que mi hija está en coma. Según el médico que le atendió, sufrió unas heridas de bala muy peligrosas. No le dan muchas esperanzas de vida. – No evitando acongojarse ante las noticias.

–Kinomoto se puso en la línea de las balas cuando dispararon – Revela Kerberos.– incluso creo que se puso delante de Tomoyo para protegerle.

–Jamás podre pagarle si ese fue el caso – Revela Sonomi acongojada por lo que el pequeño guardián le revela. – He solicitado que le trasladen a la habitación contigua a esta y cubriré todos los gastos. Por el momento hay una alerta general ya que Kioto puede ser atacada y tendríamos que abandonar el hospital. He asegurado que las primeras ambulancias sean de Touya y Tomoyo.

–Gracias Señora.

–Es mi hija. No es mas nada de lo que una madre haría por su hija. Y pese a mis diferencias con Fujitaka en su momento, el hombre es hermano de Sakura. Y protegía a mi Tomoyo – Observando de reojo a su hija inconsciente. – Eso aun no explica donde están Sakura y Eriol.

En aquel momento unos toques a la puerta hacen que se callen de inmediato, los guardianes tomen sus posiciones debajo de la cama y detrás de una jarra de agua de la habitación. Sonomi procura ir a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con dos personas: una enfermera y en una silla, una chica de expresión melancólica y en sillas de ruedas.

–Me dijeron que aquí estaba Tomoyo.

–¿Quién eres tú?

–Mariko: soy la prometida de Tsukishiro Yukito.

–Pasa querida: – Dice la mujer abriendo paso y la enfermera sale una vez Sonomi le asegura que estará bien.– Estabas en la montaña también.

–Así es. Mí prometido… Sakura y los demás, cruzaron el portal. Los pequeños guardianes– Declara al ver a Kero y Spinnel salir de sus escondites. –¿Saben algo de Sakura? ¿O de Yukito?

–Nada… Mariko ¿Resultaste herida?

–Una bala me atravesó el hombro. Touya nos protegió a mi y Tomoyo – Ahí mirando a la madre de la susodicha.– ¿Él no…?

–Salió muy mal herido pero no está muerto. Aún no. – Afirma Sonomi.

–Gracias a Dios. – No evitando acongojarse. – He estado todos estos días tratando de salir de mi habitación… de ver a alguno de los demás en el hospital. No me daban información.

– ¿Qué pasa Mariko? Te ves muy alterada… mas de lo usual – Reclama Kero observándole intensamente y conociéndole de los últimos días que vivieran todos en la casa de Alquiler. Y más después de esta descubrir quienes eran.

Y luego su ascenso a la montaña de Kioto en compañía de los hechiceros y los guardianes.

–Es sobre uno de los hombres que vivían en la casa. El que siempre estaba cerca de Li.

–¿Quién? ¿El monje?

–Radjetsû. – Dice Kerberos observando seriamente a la jovencita quien palidece al escuchar el nombre y asentir.

–No me lo vas a creer Kero: Pero creo que él sabía lo que iba a pasar.

–¿Qué?

Antes de los guardias disparar, Radjetsû ya se había echado al suelo.– Sorprendiendo a ambos guardianes e incluso Sonomi se lleva una mano a su boca. – Se percató que lo vi. Ese hombre, no es bueno Kero.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque la otra noche, estuvo en mi habitación. La noche que nos ingresaron al hospital. No me vio despierta por supuesto; fingí que dormía pero estaba revisando mi condición. Quería asegurarse que estuviera inconsciente. Creo que buscaba a Tomoyo y a Kinomoto Touya.

Kero niega con su cabeza ante la preocupación de Sonomi por lo que escucha–Eso no significa que no es una buena persona. Por meses ha estado ayudando al mocoso Li con sus investigaciones y buscando aliados en el mundo.

– No. Ese hombre no es bueno. Y me he enterado que Radjetsû no está en el hospital.

–¿Cómo?

–Esta mañana he hablado con el doctor y varias enfermeras que nos atendieron al llegar a emergencias. Uno de los que llegó consciente fue Radjetsû y desde hace tres días nadie ha sabido nada de él. Ni médicos o enfermeras.

–Espera un segundo… – Dice Sonomi interviniendo. – ¿Un sujeto de tez dorada… ojos redondos…?

–ES probable que hable de él.

–Estuvo aquí… preguntando por mi Tomoyo.

–¿Qué?

–Pensaba que era un auxiliar medico o conocido de los Kinomotos aquí en Kioto. Mi Tomoyo conoce muchos de sus amigos…

–Esto no me gusta. – Dice Spinnel Sun.– No me gusta nada.

–¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa? – Replica Kero preocupado por donde sus pensamientos iban encaminados. – No desconfío del mocoso pero lo que dices es muy delicado Mariko – Dice el guardián observando a la joven prometida de Yukito. – ¿Cuándo sales del hospital?

–Mis padres vendrán por mi mañana temprano – Revela la chica con una congoja.– Les están aconsejando que salgan de la ciudad. Mamá me lo ha dicho anoche antes de irse a casa a descansar pero no quiero irme a ninguna parte… no hasta que sepa que Yukito está bien.

–Eres una gran persona niña– Revela Spinnel notablemente conmovido por el apego de la chica con la falsa identidad conocida como Yue. – Pero lo mejor sería que nos dejes algún indicativo de donde estarás. Procuraremos que Yukito lo reciba una vez vuelvan.

Kerberos observa al pequeño guardián de reojo y es que él mismo no estaba seguro que ellos podrían volver muy pronto.

Y por la mirada que el Guardián de Hiragizawa le retornara, estaba seguro que eso mismo cruzaba por su mente.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¡Hermano, soy yo, Sakura! – Dice la chica viendo como el sujeto combate contra Yue y Kanda tratando de llegar hasta ella. – ¿Acaso no me reconoces? – Dice con súplica.

–¡Sakura, cuidado! – Dice Shaoran viendo las intenciones de la ojiverde de llegar hasta donde su hermano. La hala rápidamente por un brazo haciéndole retroceder. –¡ESE HOMBRE NO ES TU HERMANO!

–¡Si, si lo es! – Dice con un sollozo.– ¡No lo ves! ¡Es mi hermano! – Viendo combatir a Ruby Moon y a Yue una vez Kanda se aleja de ellos para darle alcance a Shaoran y Sakura. – ¡Lo van a lastimar!

–Ese hombre no es tú hermano Sakura – Dice Li con firmeza tratando de hacerle entrar en razón a pesar de que las lagrimas ya mojan sus mejillas. – Recuerda que ellos usarán todos los trucos, bajo su manga para hacernos flaquear… para engañarnos.

Kanda escucha en silencio mirando a los guardianes llevar a la par el combate contra el sujeto y guarda silencio al lado de su señor en caso que tuviera que defenderle.

Pero aquello no le agrada para nada.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Eriol observa a su alrededor que aquél páramo. Observa el camino adoquinado que siguieran sus amigos y luego observa atrás, donde se encuentra el jinete, observándole imperitamente.

Y es entonces cuando ella se incorpora al mismo tiempo.

–No tienes alternativa– Tomando el medallón que cuelga en su cuello entre sus dedos largos y limpios. –Para alcanzar tus amigos con el sello, debes de derrotarme.

Eriol frunce su ceño.

–Aunque llegue a mi destino…

–No podrás abandonar este mundo. Debes de quedarte en él.

Eriol retrocede. Lo piensa un instante.– No es mi costumbre, pelear contra mujeres. Fui educado a la británica. Pero si es necesario, desearía que me entregaras el sello. – Extendiendo su mano.

El gusto al sujeto le duró poco pues la mujer invocó su arma e inmediatamente se lanza contra el británico. La fuera de su embiste fue tal que hizo que las rodillas de Eriol se torcieran y retrocedieran unos metros levantando arena a su paso.

Eriol cruje sus dientes. Su visibilidad no es muy buena sin las gafas pero aun así trata de contener la furia de su contrincante y la fuerza de su embiste. Se separan saltando hacía atrás una distancia considerable.

–No tienes alternativa: perdonaré tú vida si te marchas… ahora.

–Debo de llegar a donde Li con el sello. Creo que eso debería de ser de tu comprensión. – Admite el hombre en voz alta. Siente la transpiración que le empapa la camisa que lleva puesta. Incluso la chamarra le resulta pesada y se desviste de ella.

Neiva lo observa detenidamente y vuelve a atacarle. Se encuentran en una danza de batalla en donde embiste y se defienden con una agilidad que atrapa de sorpresa a la mujer.

Eriol invoca su magia, provocando un salto digno de un atleta olímpico, elevándose varios metros sobre la mujer y logra distraerla y hasta marearle al momento de la mujer querer seguir con su vista, sus movimientos. Vuelve a arremeter en contra de Neiva provocando que ésta perdiera el equilibrio.

–Creo que le he subestimado – Admite la mujer con un lenguaje sobrio– Es mas fuerte de lo que pensé.

Eriol invoca un rayo el cual cae justo en medio de ellos dos provocando que se separen abruptamente y guarden distancias.

El punto donde el rayo cayó provocó que la arena se convirtiera en cristal.

Neiva lo observa desde la distancia moviéndose de un lado a otro. Su medallón, baila sobre su cuello mientras Eriol no le pierde la mirada.

La mujer vuelve a atacar esta vez aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas y la dirección de las mismas. Ágilmente domina sobre el hombre quien recibe par de los golpes en un extremo de su abdomen y sobre su hombro, provocando por un instante, que el mismo retrocediera.

Respira con dificultad y nota que igual su contrincante está cansado. La mirada de la mujer cambia de la expresión admirada y loable a la frialdad y desconfianza.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Nunca él lo pensó.

Y pensándolo un instante, en aquellos momentos estaría en su solitaria casa londinense probablemente en compañía de Nakuru.

O tal vez, ya habría sido desalojado por la orden de evacuación de las ciudades.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando la mujer se aproximó a él a toda velocidad, Eriol cambia de táctica volviendo su báculo una espada larga y plateada con la empuñadura llena de zafiros y ónix. Sus manos aprietan la empuñadura y el acero rebota chispas al dar en contra de la barra de la lanza de Neiva.

La mujer se sorprende por el despliegue de conocimiento de defensa departe del hombre: no duda que uno de los múltiples talentos concentrados en su magia.

Combaten unos momentos que resultan eternos en donde se defienden uno del otro. En un instante Eriol recibe un golpe en un costado de su pecho que le hizo que los pulmones le fallasen por un instante, pero la voluntad de sobrevivir todo aquello y volver al lado de su amada Tomoyo, es lo que lo impulsa a seguir adelante. Faltando poco para que las chispas que el choque de sus armas emitan, enciendan sus vestimentas. Eriol se defiende como fiera a sabiendas que la mujer no le daría la victoria tan fácilmente. No como pensaba en un inicio.

Esa mujer desde el primer momento, le dio la impresión de un alma atormentada: cansada de interpretar un papel del cual posiblemente nunca tuvo la intención de ocupar.

Y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba defendiendo su rol con uñas, dientes y sudor.

Un momento de flaqueza hizo que el golpe de la mujer, lo tumbara al suelo, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones en la caída. Cuando levanta la mirada ve la barra que Neiva utiliza apuntándole justo en la cara.

–Si te pego en el pecho, la fuerza hará que tú corazón se detenga… si te golpeo en la cara, te destrozaré el cráneo… pero no morirás inmediatamente. – Revela con una frialdad escalofriante. –¿Cuál prefieres? ¿Larga letanía o muerte instantánea y terminar tu suplicio?

Eriol le observa con intensidad a sabiendas que podría morir en cualquier momento. Empuñó con más fuerza su báculo para ejecutar su último recurso.

Y de repente la figura caída de Hiragizawa desaparece del suelo y de debajo de la barra de la Jinete para sorpresa y furia de la mujer.

La mujer empuja su barra debajo de momentos antes se encontraba Eriol sin poder golpear nada. Comienza a observar a su alrededor para captar al menos un movimiento a su alrededor.

Lo admite aquel truco le deja desconcertada. Atenta y perspicaz a cualquier movimiento abrupto a su alrededor, mantiene una tensión en todo su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos alertas.

No hay ningún lugar en aquella meseta donde pueda esconderse: todo es un terreno llano cubierto de arena por millas a la redonda.

Arena.

Observa al suelo donde combatían y se ven las marcas de pasos tanto de ella como del sujeto: señas en el suelo del combate entre ambos y se fija particularmente en las señas a su alrededor y cerca de sus propios pies.

No hay marcas de pasos alejándose. Todo a su alrededor son pasos con sentido a su persona.

Así que no es un truco de invisibilidad: sus pasos le habrían revelado que caminaba a su alrededor para esconderse.

Neiva agita su túnica y va a su corcel que se encuentra a poca distancia para sacar del bolso del mismo un frasco con un polvo traslucido y brillante. Sin pensarlo mucho se mueve hasta el centro del camino adoquinado y estrella la botella por lo que su contenido se eleva a metros sobre ella y a su alrededor.

Entonces escucha el golpe sordo de algo pesado cayendo de bruces.

Entonces levanta su barra de defensa y comienza a atacar a Eriol quien coloca su báculo entre su cuerpo y la barra de la mujer. Sus movimientos son mas agiles parecidos a los de un felino pero él no se queda atrás.

Pareciera que los segundos de debatirse entre el truco hecho por Eriol y el usar su propio truco mágico le diera tiempo para el sujeto de ojos azules recuperar algo de fuerza.

Y es entonces cuando Eriol mueve su báculo en forma diagonal, saliendo del mismo una lengua de fuego que se dirige peligrosamente a la túnica de la mujer incluso chamuscando su borde. Una segunda lengua de fuego bastante grande le sigue haciendo un circulo a sus pies y rodeándole pero esta salta tratando de esquivarlas.

En aquellos momentos de despliegue de habilidades mágicas y físicas ambos se debaten en silencio; uno atacando y el otro respondiéndole. Sus movimientos son símiles pero Neiva parece llevarle un poco de ventaja por los siglos de conocimiento y de poder.

Eriol aprovecha un ataque doble invocando todo su poder en donde la fuerza de un rayo se enreda con la llamarada de una de las lenguas de fuego y hacen una especie de trenza perfecta mientras él empuña con fuerza su báculo y este brillando con notable intensidad.

Neiva es tomada de sorpresa por aquel ataque, dando demostración que ha subestimado al joven mago. Sus capacidades son muy parecidas a las suyas y aunque lo nota cansado, saca fuerza no sabe de donde para aun mantenerse de pie.

Aunque un rato atrás lo tuvo entre la vida y la muerte.

Un movimiento de Eriol hace que Neiva se retuerza de dolor al encontrarse con su espada, atravesándole un costado. La filosa arma atraviesa su carne como si se tratara de un ser humano como Eriol. Incluso no puede dejar de sorprenderse al lograr hacer que su contrincante sangre.

Eriol respira agitado, con mucha dificultad en donde cada músculo de su cuerpo grita de dolor por el combate y los golpes recibidos.

Pero sabe que no puede desfallecer: aun le queda un camino desconocido por recorrer.

–Bien Hechicero… me has herido… – Añade ella incluso soltando una triste sonrisa mientras sujeta su herida para que la sangre no fluya– ¿Ahora terminarás tú misión para tomar mi lugar?

Las cejas del sujeto se levantan ante la pregunta. Se aproxima hasta su figura y dice con un murmullo. – Yo no deseo quedarme en este mundo. Tampoco deseo tú puesto… y mucho menos mis intenciones es matarle. – La mujer abre los ojos ampliamente mientras la mano del sujeto va hasta el sello en su cuello y dice con amabilidad mientras procura retirar la cadena con ella colgando.– Debe de quedarse en su posición. Restauraremos los sellos y volveremos a casa…

–No volverán. – Admite la mujer y le mantiene la mirada sobre la suya.– Aunque restauren los sellos Davatoc ha descendido. – Atrayendo la mirada del sujeto.– Pero… Si le interesa saberlo, hay una manera de sobrevivir.

–Dice que ese Davatoc…

–Davatoc… el ángel de la muerte. ¿No lo sabe? Davatoc descendió ya… ya el mundo ha recibido su sentencia…

–¿Su sentencia?

–Su iniciación. El tiempo… ya ha iniciado su cuenta regresiva.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sonomi Daidouji se encuentra en la cafetería del hospital tomando un poco de té y tratando de comer algo pero es inútil: no tiene apetito. Ha dejado más de la mitad de lo que había ordenado en el plato. Su mirada se pierde al observar la desolada cafetería. Su mirada fue a los enormes ventanales donde los camiones militares se abordaban y las ambulancias esperaban en fila para llevar los heridos.

Muchos de los heridos en Tokio, una vez estuvieron en condiciones de viajar eran enviados a los hospitales fuera de la ciudad que tuvieran cupo y disponibilidad de camas. Kioto hace tres días, ha recibido mas de cien pacientes entre ellos, muchos soldados.

El teléfono móvil que descansa a pocos milímetros de una de sus manos comienza a sonar. Había decidido tenerlo abierto por si se presentaba alguna emergencia relacionada a su hija (ya que el guardián Spinnel Sun y Kerberos –¡Aun le costaba trabajo creer todo aquello! – cuidaban a su hija en la habitación).

–Aquí Daidouji.

–Sonomi.

–¡Tía Kobawa!

–Sonomi – Replica la mujer con un hito de voz que tensa a la mujer sentada en la cafetería.

–¿Tía que pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

–He tenido un sueño…– Declara con sollozos y la voz entrecortada. – Un sueño con Tomoyo…– Los ojos de Sonomi se abren de par en par ante la revelación y la actitud de una mujer que pocas veces la ha visto llorar.– Se despedía de mi… mi niña… se despedía de nosotros.

–Fue solo un sueño – Replica Sonomi tratando de controlar los sentimientos de su tía y el nerviosismo que de repente invade su persona al escuchar las palabras de su siempre perceptible pariente.

Por años renegó esos "dones" de la familia a la cual pertenecía. Incluso, quiso alejar a su propia hija de las influencias "fantasiosas" de una de sus parientes más excéntricos y volverla una mujer racional y consciente de lo que era real y lo que era puras leyendas y fantasías dentro de una familia que creía en cualquier cosa.

Y descubrió dolorosamente que sus parientes tenían algo de razón. Y que la tonta había sido ella por no escuchar.

–No tía – Dice Sonomi finalmente conteniendo su nerviosismo y tratando de convencerse a si misma. – Lo que has tenido ha sido una pesadilla… no me sorprende con todo lo que ha pasado con mi Tomoyo. Pero ella está estable. Los doctores así lo dicen.

La anciana sentada al otro lado del país sostiene el auricular a duras penas. Los nervios no le permiten sostenerlo con firmeza y la enfermera a su disposición tiene que ayudarle.

–Ten mucho cuidado Sonomi. Y protege a mi sobrina–nieta– Dice apreciando las palabras de su pariente.

–Así lo haré tía. No te preocupes.

En aquel instante que Sonomi cuelga la llamada se escucha por los parlantes del hospital "Atención: todos los pacientes que se encuentren fuera de sus habitaciones deben de regresar inmediatamente. A los visitantes se les informa que las horas de visitas han sido suspendidas indefinidamente. A todos los médicos y enfermeras se les exige presentarse a sus correspondientes atrios para información de importancia"

Sonomi no esperó un segundo llamado: se incorpora caminando a toda prisa para llegar a la habitación de su única hija.

Porque su esperanza es salir de aquella pesadilla y que el presagio de su pariente no se hiciera realidad.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¡Touya! Detente por favor – Súplica Sakura mientras su hermano mayor intenta con mucha destreza y agilidad evadir a los guardianes que se interponen entre éste y su objetivo.

Sakura y Shaoran.

Con lágrimas en los ojos la ojiverde observa sin poder hacer nada como Touya trata de contraatacar a Kanda y Yue pareciendo incluso que su fuerza sobrepasa a la de ambos guardianes juntos.

Shaoran observa dubitativo la escena que se devela ante sus ojos: ¿El hermano de Sakura en aquella dimensión? ¿Atacando e incluso igualando la habilidad de los guardianes que son tan habilidosos en defensa y combate?

Hay algo que no le cuadra en toda aquella situación.

Sakura lucha por librarse de su aferre para llegar a donde se enfrentan los tres. Pero Shaoran se lo impide. A cada imploración de Sakura, el sujeto que conocen como Touya trata de evadir los ataques de los guardianes para descender hasta donde la joven Kinomoto y atacarle.

Pero ambos se lo impiden.

Ruby Moon se concentra en mantener resguardo en el joven Li y Kinomoto. Su estrategia fue aclarada incluso antes de cruzar el portal: siempre debía de haber uno de ellos, al lado de sus correspondientes amos. En caso de una situación como aquella, al menos uno de ellos se debe de quedar cuidando las espaldas a los jóvenes.

Esa parte debía de cumplirse a cabalidad.

Observa a Kanda y Yue defenderse y atacar al sujeto con una maestría digna de ambos guardianes. Ellos siempre fueron mas versátiles que ella en lo que ha combate se refiere. Para Nakuru Akizuki o su contraparte, lo más cercano a combate se resumía en batallas campales contra mujeres de su misma naturaleza durante las rebajas de sus tiendas favoritas.

El guardián de las Sakura– Cards observa y estudia con detenimiento los movimientos del hermano de su ama mientras combate prácticamente cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Es Touya – Dice el sujeto cuando nota que Kanda va a atacar directamente al hombre, ya harta probablemente de esquivar sus golpes.– ¡No puedes matarlo!

–Trata de eliminar a nuestros amos. Es nuestro deber protegerlos. –Replica incomoda al verse impedida al cumplir su objetivo. – Amenazan sus vidas.

–No vas a herirle de muerte. Solo hay que inmovilizarlo.

"Tiene razón" surge una voz del interior de su cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por el guardián de cabellos blancos.

"No intervengas. No puedes opinar… no tienes ningún derecho"

"Lo tengo… tengo derecho de hacerlo" Replica la mujer dentro de su propia conciencia con la identidad de la guardiana de los Sioux. "El nos importa. Y no digas que no te interesa…"

"Nuestro deber como guardianes sobrepasa cualquier desvío sentimental de cualquier índole. Mas cuando amenazan la vida de nuestros amos. Dependemos de ellos. Podríamos morir en caso que algo les pase…"

"¡No me importa morir! No lo lastimarás…."

"No tienes ninguna opinión en mis decisiones. Yo vivo y muero para proteger a Li Xiao Lang… y eso haré. Por encima de lo que tú o este guardián quiera."

"¡Basta! No lo lastimes" – Grita la americana dentro de la mente de la guardiana pero es inútil. Esta se dirige con firmeza y la espada alzada en alto contra el cuerpo de Touya pero Yue se lo impide haciéndole retroceder ante un golpe asestado en contra de ella.

–No puedes matarle. Es uno de los nuestros…

–¡Con un demonio que si puedo! – Ruge en respuesta la mujer de tez oscura pero ojos orientales. – ¡Me importa lo que tú o ella digan! – atrayendo la atención del guardián. – No le debo nada a él. –Esquivando a Yue pero este le da alcance justo antes de que la guardiana pudiese tocarle con su arma.

–¡Kanda! ¿Qué haces? – Grita Sakura ya al borde de las lágrimas y tratando de darles alcance.– ¡Suéltame Shaoran!

–¡Sakura Calma! No puedes intervenir… ese hombre no es tú hermano.

–¡Si, si lo es…! ¡Es Touya! ¡Hermano! – Dice para atraer la atención de los guardianes y del sujeto desde arriba.

–Sakura… – Murmura el hombre siendo escuchado por la guardiana de Li y Yue. Ambos se observan un segundo. En aquel momento Touya toma con más firmeza su arma y comienza a descender para alcanzar a Sakura y es bloqueado su paso nuevamente por los guardianes a quien vuelve a combatir con fiereza.

"Maldita sea… es Touya" piensa Yue en su mente "Es él" observando los movimientos tanto de Kinomoto como de la guardiana de Li, en caso que quiera asestar un movimiento que se cobre la vida de quien ha sido siempre uno de sus mejores amigos… quizá el único. "Pero si él está aquí… significa que…"

–¡Cuidado Yue! – Ruge Ruby Moon viendo como el guardián es atestado con el filo de la espada en una de sus alas provocando un quejido de dolor y comienza a caer rápidamente. Antes incluso de que caiga al suelo, se transforma en Yukito.

Sakura y Shaoran corren en su auxilio, siendo adelantados por la guardiana de Eriol. Al llegar a su persona se sorprende de ver al japonés inconsciente y ya en la forma física del joven Tsukishiro.

–No está muerto… ¿Cierto? – Pregunta Sakura en un hilo de voz.

–No. Pero está herido.– Revela Ruby Moon sorprendida.– Este lugar… no solo debilita a los jinetes – Mirando a Li a los ojos.– También nos vuelven vulnerables a nosotros… los guardianes.

Shaoran observa la herida de Yue y como ésta corre sangre como si se tratara de un ser humano normal. Sakura rápidamente deshace su morral y saca un pequeño botiquín aplicando unas gasas contra la herida del sujeto que permanece inconsciente.

Luego su mirada se va a la distancia donde Kanda aun combate con el sujeto.

Entrenando todo aquel tiempo, uno y otro previenen los ataques y respuestas de defensas. Es como observar una extraña coreografía bien practicada dentro de una obra de teatro.

Sus movimientos símiles no le da la ventaja a ninguno. Por lo pronto Kanda solo se conforma con tal vez, hacerle debilitarse pues su capacidad de resistencia es por mucho, más avanzada de la de un hombre normal.

"Este no es el mismo Touya del mundo que conocemos" replica Kanda a la guardiana en su cabeza. "Puede incluso emparejar el ataque simultaneo de Yue con nosotras… tiene… mas fuerza"

"Una consecuencia de esta dimensión. Ya ves con que facilidad hizo que cayera el guardián"

"Debes de tener cuidado con su espada entonces"

"Voy a desarmarlo..."

"Es tan bueno como tú… ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?"

–¡Deja de debatir contigo misma! – Ruge Ruby Moon sorprendiéndole a su lado: esta había ascendido hasta colocarse a su par y ahora desafía con la mirada al hermano de Sakura. –¿Touya? ¿Por qué no sueltas la espada? De todas formas ella no te permitirá darte el triunfo.

–Tengo que eliminarlos… tengo que evitar que lleguen hasta el final.

Kanda y ella escuchan sus palabras. Es la voz de Touya: es la misma voz firme y seria que han conocido.

Pero para ambas, es claro que su mirada es vacía y fría. Ambas guardianas se observan al unísono.

–Está más que claro que no podemos permitirte lastimar a Li… o a tú hermana – Dice Ruby Moon con voz gentil. –No es una opción. Pero... podríamos ayudarte.

–No hay opción. No hay forma. Debo de cumplir mi objetivo.

–Primero te mataríamos antes de dejar que toques a mi amo Li. – Replica Kanda con voz autoritaria. Nakuru hizo un gesto de hastío.

–Por favor. Estás durmiendo con él. Dudo mucho que vayas a lastimarlo… demasiados conflictos de interés.

–Si quiero puedo hacerlo. No podrás impedirlo.

–¡No te permití que te quedaras con Touya para que termines matándolo! – replica la guardiana de Eriol atrayendo la atención de Kanda y del mismo Touya en su discusión. El hombre aprovecha la distracción de ambas mujeres para atacar a la mujer de cabellos magenta. –¡Ey! ¡Estamos discutiendo! ¿Quién te dio permiso para intervenir? – Replica no dudando atacar a Touya con sus cristales como método de defensa. Los cristales rebotaron antes de tocar la piel de Touya y cayeron haciéndose añicos entre los bloques de la ruina.

–¡Grandioso! Ahora es intocable… lo has hecho enojar. – Dice Nakuru a Kanda.

–¿Yo?

La guardiana no hesita para atacar a Touya tratando de atraparlo en una especie de jaula de cristales gigantes los cuales conjurase uno por uno. Touya con habilidad felina esquiva dichos cristales colocándose del otro lado de ellas.

"Maldición… es muy rápido" Piensa Kanda en su interior.

"Tengo una idea…" Dice la sioux dentro de su cabeza. "Touya tiene que estar ahí dentro…e n alguna parte…."

Mientras eso ocurre en las alturas, Sakura logra que Yukito recobre la conciencia. Con lagrimas en sus ojos dice la chica.– Al fin Yukito… me tenías preocupada.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Esa cosa con la imagen de mi hermano te atacó arriba. No pudiste defenderte. – Mientras Sakura habla, Yukito revisa sus heridas. –Te he vendado pero no se que mas hacer.

–Aquí parece afectarles mas las heridas o los ataques.– Explica Shaoran.– Aunque vimos esa posibilidad solo era una teoría. Jamás nos imaginamos que podía en verdad ocurrir.

–Es solo un rasguño. Creo que fue mas la caída.– Explica Yukito incorporándose.– Tenemos un problema mayor. Ese sujeto es Touya.– Con su revelación provoca que Sakura palidezca casi al instante.

–No… no puede ser. Mi hermano no puede estar en esta dimensión… no con intención de lastimarnos.

–Sakura…

–¡No Shaoran! Ese no es mi hermano. Debe de ser alguien mas… usando su físico. Es posible. Como si fuera una ilusión. Todos vemos a Touya pero no es Touya.

–Sakura, escúchame… hay una posibilidad. – Dice Yukito con cierta dulzura pero claro para que la joven comprendiera sus palabras. – ….una posibilidad que cuando cruzáramos el portal, algo pasara…

–¡No. No. No! – Replica la joven con aprehensión y ya las lagrimas saliendo por el contorno de sus ojos.

–Sakura… – Dice Shaoran tomándole por los brazos y haciendo que le mirase.– Yukito tiene razón: Tienes que enfrentar la posibilidad…

–¡No Shaoran! No mi hermano – Dice con un hito de voz y llorando.– ¡No él también! – Echándose a llorar sobre su pecho.

Ambos hombres se observan mientras las lágrimas también surgen en los ojos del hombre de ojos gentiles. La sola idea que Touya haya… que él esté…

–No muerto – Dice Ruby Moon analizando por un instante a la sioux mientras ambas tratan de analizar el mejor modo de acabar con todo aquello. Touya camina de un lado a otro sobre la pila de rocas agrupadas pues cada vez que trata de bajar, las mujeres se lo impiden. – No es un espíritu…

–Eso ya había notado – Refiere la sioux – Tiene que estar en una especie de trance. – Analiza unos segundos. –No en este mundo… tampoco en el de los vivos. No está como se encontraba la hermana de Li.

–Exacto. No es un fantasma. Está con vida. Pero lo que ocurra en este lugar, puede repercutir en su existencia entre los vivos.

–¿Cómo lograron dar con él? – Pregunta la sioux. – Saben quien es… que es importante… – duda un instante.–Para cualquiera de nosotros…

–Y saben que no está bien. Lo dejamos con los demás donde se invocó el portal. – Refiere no gustándole por donde van sus pensamientos.– Alguien… les dijo… – Duda un instante.– Tenemos un espía entre nosotros. Sabían que Sakura jamás atacaría a su hermano. Tampoco se defenderían. Y saben que tu otro yo jamás permitirá que lo lastimes. O Yue… tampoco… Tenemos un espía en nuestras filas. – Refiere Ruby Moon con una notable decepción en su tono de voz. Observa mas debajo donde se encuentran los demás y luego al hombre que conocen como Touya. –¡Demonios! – Ahí atrayendo la atención de la Sioux y una expresión de incredulidad. – ¡Vamos! No hay otra alternativa. Alguien sabía todo esto…

Kanda no responde a su teoría. Que por cierto, la inquietud revelada por la guardiana de Eriol Hiragizawa no estaba muy lejos de la suya, ahora que mencionan esos detalles. ¿Utilizar a Touya para atacarle? A sabiendas no solo de la debilidad humana de su propia hermana y su mejor amigo… sino la de su otra identidad.

"Es una cruel artimaña…" piensa la joven americana revelando sus opinión ante todo el asunto. "Yo jamás…no me atrevería"

"Por suerte no es tú decisión. Tampoco la de su hermana… o la de Yue. Debo hacer lo necesario para proteger a mi señor. Incluso si eso significa sacar a este sujeto del medio"

Kanda extiende su espada observando con desafío al hermano de Sakura Kinomoto. Ruby Moon la observa con atención y dice. – Vuelve abajo. El otro está herido. No podrá proteger a los demás en caso de ser necesario.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

.–Lo que sea necesario para poder avanzar. – Refiere la guardiana de Shaoran Li. – Tú vuelve abajo.

La guardiana observa a la sioux un instante y asiente en silencio finalmente alejándose del par.

Ya a solas, ésta observa con detenimiento al hermano de Sakura. Es una lucha de miradas las que se devuelven mutuamente.

–Para llegar a ellos, tendrás que eliminarme a mi, mortal. Y no te será tan fácil. No como con el amigo tuyo. Definitivamente no soy tan débil como esa mujer de cabellos rosa. Conmigo, te será un poco mas difícil.

La expresión de satisfacción del rostro del sujeto toma de sorpresa no solo a la guardiana sino a su contraparte, escondida en una parte recóndita del alma de su verdadera identidad, observa aquella sonrisa que se parece un poco al hombre al cual ha aprendido a enamorarse con el paso del tiempo. Y aquello le dolía mucho mas que usar el físico de Touya Kinomoto en un plan maquiavélico y frívolo para evitar avanzar del grupo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Eriol cae abatido contra la arena del lugar. Hace un largo rato que le costaba incluso caminar. Se coloca boca arriba tratando de atrapar un poco de oxigeno pero el respirar mismo le causa un dolor descomunal incluso llegando al borde de las lagrimas.

Sus pensamientos se pierden lejos de ahí. Lejos del dolor. Lejos del sufrimiento.

Lejos de aquel presente tan horroroso para él. Las quemaduras que sufriera el día del ataque del jinete protegiendo a Kanda no son nada comparados con el dolor que sale de su propio interior. Tose y tiene convulsiones que le provocan incluso nauseas.

No puede evitar el vomitar. Pero no sale nada: no tiene nada en su estómago. Vuelve a toser como si fuera una reacción o una convulsión de la cual no tiene control.

Y el dolor vuelve a hacerle caer retorciéndose de dolor.

"Dios… déjame morir ya… evita este dolor y si quieres, déjame morir…" súplica ya al borde de desmayarse a causa de la desesperación. Siente su cuerpo hervir de adentro hacia afuera. como cada órgano lucha contra algo dentro de su ser y al mismo tiempo, quisieran abandonarle y dejarle a su suerte.

Siente como pierde el conocimiento. Como su cuerpo se vuelve mas ligero y al mismo tiempo, el dolor apenas es perceptible. Sus sentidos se tranquilizan y deja de forzar la quijada para evitar la pena de gritar.

Percibe un aroma familiar y querido cerca de su persona.

Ya no siente dolor.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

La mujer vestida con bata de médico se pasea con decisión por los pasillos del segundo piso del hospital. Ingresa a la sala que lee en una placa "Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos" y justo en el cubículo D, observa una mujer de ojos violeta que le observa sorprendida ante su presencia. Puede solamente notar sus ojos violáceos porque el resto de sus vestimentas están cubiertas por una bata esterilizada y sobre su rostro utiliza una mascarilla.

Había pasado las últimas dos horas velando por el coma del hombre una vez diera con el según sus descripción física a los empleados del hospital de Kioto. Cubierto por parches conectados a monitores que revisan su ritmo cardiaco y enviarían una alarma a la estación de enfermeras en caso de que su ritmo cardiaco descendiera.

El hombre ya estaba cubierto por vello facial. Para Sonomi fue un poco difícil el reconocerle en aquellas condiciones, pálido y por supuesto cubierto de vendajes por la sustracción de las balas que dieron contra su cuerpo.

La descripción del galeno que lo atendió fue "Una situación extraña en la Montaña Kurama mi señora. Pero el hombre según nuestro diagnostico pareciera que recibiera mas de diez disparos… es un milagro que aun esté con vida"

"Un verdadero milagro" Pensaba Sonomi mientras el sujeto le explicaba las probabilidades de que el hijo mayor de su amada Nadeshiko pudiera sobrevivir no solo a los disparos y luego posterior cirugía para extraer las balas sino también al hecho de que aun seguía con vida.

Su ritmo cardiaco sin embargo, había descendido unas horas atrás. Las enfermeras habían logrado estabilizarlo pero aun luchaba entre la vida y la muerte.

–¿Quién es usted? – Preguntara Sonomi al incorporarse y darle la bienvenida a la mujer cubierta por la bata de médico.– No le había visto antes aquí.

–Soy la doctora Ichihara… vine a ver como sigue el paciente.

–¿Doctora Ichihara? – Pregunta Sonomi aturdida. – Usted no está en el historial de médicos que le atienden.

–¿Y usted señora? ¿Quién es?

–Soy Sonomi Daidouji…– Dudando unos segundos.– Soy la madrina de este hombre.

–¿Madrina?

–De bautizo – Replica ella desafiante a la pregunta de la mujer.– Y aun no explica que hace aquí.

–Tranquila señora. Solo estoy aquí por un favor prestado a un "viejo amigo" – Sonomi alza una ceja dubitativa ante su declaración y se aproxima al cuerpo inconsciente de Kinomoto revisando con cuidado sus pupilas y las lecturas del aparato que monitorea su presión cardiaca. Observando el historial, la mujer de cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta, frunce su rostro.

–¿Ocurre algo malo?

–No debería estar tan inquieto – Refiere la mujer de manera tranquila pero sus ojos irradiaban algo completamente diferente.– Seguro está soñando.

–¿Soñando? ¿En su condición puede soñar?

–¿Dónde está la muchacha? – Pregunta volteándose a la mujer y sorprendiéndole a sus palabras.– ¿Su hija?

–¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué quiere con ella?

–No estoy aquí para responder sus preguntas. Usted responda las mías – Aproximándose a ella y mirando firmemente sus ojos.– ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

–Tercer piso… – Replica Sonomi y cuando parpadea lo hace sintiéndose repentinamente mareada. En aquel instante y luego de sujetarse de la silla, observa que se encuentra sola en la habitación.

Aturdida sacude su cabeza y se fija en Touya quien está en su cama y luego revisa nuevamente aquel lugar. No hay mas nadie.

"Debí haberme quedado soñando despierta… o tal vez mi imaginación me juega bromas pesadas… no me sorprendería con lo cansada que estoy"

––––––––––––––––––––––––

El sujeto recobra el conocimiento sintiendo menos dolor. También siente una suave caricia contra su frente y sus mejillas mientras una suave tonada llena sus oídos y calma su persona.

"_Es una canción para ti. _

_Para ti que vives en mi corazón: _

_Como un río_

_Dentro de mi corazón_

_Tu voz fluye_

_El eco de la noche estrecha su mano al cielo"_

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia, de la hermosa voz de la intérprete. De la belleza del sueño del cual es victima. Sueño del cual no quisiera despertar.

Es la voz de ella…

…de la mujer que ama mas que nada en el mundo.

La voz de su Tomoyo.

"_Te escucho llamar mi nombre_

_Incluso si estamos separados, no puedo olvidar. _

_Así que rezo:_

_Siempre he creído que ha sido el destino._

_El amor es para siempre por siempre. _

_Como una flor,_

_La flor florece adentro: _

_Si pudiera entregar mi voz _

_Solo a ti. _

_Te escucho llamar mi nombre_

_Puedo escucharla. _

_Así que rezo. _

_Creo que fue destino _

_Amar es por siempre para siempre. _

_Este momento que me diste._

_La guardaré en mi corazón. _

_Creo que es fé._

_Amor es por siempre para siempre._

"_Gloria" de la serie Angel Heart. _

–Eres tú…. Mi Tomoyo. – Replica el hombre al finalizar la canción no atreverse a abrir sus ojos. Pero aferra su mano y la lleva a sus labios.– Mi Tomoyo.

–Sentí tú llamado. Acudí a ti – Replica la mujer con su dulce voz. Eriol aun creyendo que es una alucinación o un sueño no abre sus ojos. La solicitud de ella lo provoca hacerlo.– Ábrelos… no soy producto de tú imaginación.

Así lo hace. Se observan un instante. Se encuentra recostado contra el regazo de ella, quien acaricia aun su mejilla con ternura y le observa con los ojos expresivos y brillantes.

Eriol estudia sus facciones y no puede dejar de sonreír. Luego su expresión cambia a preocupación y cuando trata de incorporarse, su pecho le provoca un dolor exhaustivo recordándole que no puede ser producto de su imaginación.

–Ten cuidado. No estás bien…

–No… Tú no deberías estar aquí. – Ella voltea su mirada hacía el horizonte.– ¿Tomoyo?

–No. Yo no debería estar aquí. – Revela con un suspiro.– Pero no pude negarme a tú llamado. Gritabas mi nombre. Percibí tanto dolor… tanto…

–¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que tus dones lleguen a tanto.

–Eriol…

–Debes de volver a casa. Volver a nuestra dimensión. No deberías estar aquí.

–Eriol: no volveré a casa. – Revela la joven con la voz comenzando a acongojarse y las lágrimas llenan el contorno de sus ojos.– No volveré. – Niega con su rostro.

–No…

–Eriol…

–¡No! – Ruge pero sus costillas reclaman su atrevimiento al provocarle un dolor extremo en su abdomen. Pero eso no es nada contrario a las palabras que la mujer expresa. – ¡Tienes que volver! ¡Tienes que estar ahí para cuando yo vuelva! ¡Porque pienso volver! ¡Por ti lo haré!

Con sus manos sucias acaricia su rostro y no puede dejar de acariciar su rostro con vehemencia. Situación que hace que ella tome sus manos masculinas y las aferre entre las pequeñas pálidas y bien cuidadas.

–Escúchame por favor Eriol: esto supera por creces nuestra relación. Lo que pudo ser y no será en el otro lado. Ya se dio lo que debía de ser…

–¡No!

–Eriol: por favor. – Súplica ella.– Sakura y Shaoran deben de llegar al final. Siempre fueron ellos… ¿Comprendes? Tienen que ser Li y ella. – Atrayendo su atención aunque se encuentra en negación.– Esto fue siempre más grande que todos nosotros. Pero no ellos.

–Tomoyo…

–No te preocupes. – Replica ella con las mejillas ya mojada por sus lágrimas. Recuesta su frente contra la del varón quien también no puede evitar el sollozar. – Estaremos juntos…– Murmura– Al final estaremos juntos… y yo siempre... siempre, siempre, estaré junto a ti. Ahora tienes que mejorar… tienes que reunir fuerzas… usar la Heal e ir a darles alcance. Ellos aun te necesitan para llegar al final. Tienen que ponerle fin a todo esto. Te amo… te amo… te amo…

–Tomoyo, yo te amo – Dice no evitando besar sus labios y la joven le responde.– Te amo…

–Estaremos juntos.– Murmura ella por lo bajito.– Al final, estaremos juntos… – Acariciando nuevamente su rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas.

Cuando Eriol pestañó se encontró solo en aquel paramo desierto. Incluso observó a todas partes y llamó su nombre. Nadie le respondió.

"Solo fue un sueño…" Se dice a si mismo aunque siente su rostro mojado. Observa las lunas que adornan el horizonte. Luego el camino adoquinado que tomarían Li y los demás– Solo era un sueño. – Tratando de incorporarse pero el dolor no le deja avanzar.

"Usa la Heal e ir a darles alcance"

La voz de Tomoyo retumba en su persona. Hace que su corazón se acongoje. Horas atrás, no había tenido fuerzas de usar la Heal. Se había entregado ya a su muerte, porque el dolor era insoportable.

Pero ahora, la duda de que fue todo aquello, si fue real o no, le hace adquirir fuerzas y procurar darle alcance a los demás.

"Siempre han sido Li y Sakura. Siempre han sido ellos. Ellos tienen que llegar hasta el final".

–Si es un sueño o no, lo cierto es que te escucho, mi querida Tomoyo.– Murmura Eriol incorporándose parcialmente e invocando a la carta de curación para que le ayude al menos a recobrar un poco de la salud que es tan necesaria en aquellos instantes para forzarse en avanzar hasta donde se encuentren Li y Sakura además de los guardianes.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yûko se aproxima al mago mientras éste se encuentra mirando a los insectos sobrevolar la laguna en los jardines traseros de la casa Li de China. Su mirada se dirige a la mujer ataviada con el kimono de mariposas negras quien se acompaña de un jovenzuelo de cabellos negros y expresión perpleja al observar todo a su alrededor.

–Así que éste es tú asistente.

–Es Watanuki.

–¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Yûko asiente lentamente para responder.– No comprendo porque has solicitado esto. – Extrayendo de su bolso un relicario muy bonito y femenino.

–Porque se que le darás uso… en un futuro un tanto lejano.– Explica el hechicero con lentitud.– verás… dentro de unos siglos, volveremos a enfrentar el Fin de los Días. En aquel instante, mis cartas y mis guardianes, estarán en manos de alguien… alguien muy especial.

–¿Cómo? Pensé que las cartas y los guardianes me los darías a mi.

–Mí querida Yûko: En aquel instante tu mejor arma siempre será el mantenerte en la oscuridad de todo lo que ocurra. Puede ser que hayamos impedido el fin de los días pero recuerda nuestro papel en el mismo – Atrayendo una expresión de consternación a los siempre ojos fríos de la "Bruja de las Dimensiones" – Recuerda el precio a pagar por haber aniquilado a los jinetes. Sabíamos lo que ocurriría a aquellos que enfrentasen a los jinetes y colocaran nuevamente los sellos. Sabemos el precio que corrimos tú y yo en el proceso.

–Yo viviré por siempre.

–Yo no. – Refiere Clow atrayendo una expresión de sorpresa departe de la mujer, por la ligereza en sus palabras y la sonrisa del rostro del hechicero por revelar aquel detalle.– No le temo a la muerte Yûko. – Incorporándose e indicándole que le sigan por los pasillos de la casa. Llegan a una habitación cerrada y que tiene las ventanas cerradas herméticamente pero unas velas iluminan el lugar y se encienden ante la entrada de los hechiceros seguidos por Watanuki.

Al entrar el jovencito la puerta se cierra y las llamas de las velas se acrecientan. Yûko observa al sujeto y como el relicario que esta le paso comienza a levitar cerca de ellos.

–Este relicario será lo que necesitemos para proteger a los que irán a enfrentar no solo a los jinetes. – Explica Clow.– La amenaza no culmina con el encierro de los otros hechiceros en la Dimensión de los jinetes. Volverán a intentarlo.

–¿Volverán a intentarlo?

Clow asiente lentamente. El relicario comienza a brillar con intensidad.– En aquel momento, llegarán las personas idóneas para detenerles. Incluso es posible que des con mi reencarnación. – Sorprendiendo a la mujer con su revelación.

–¿Has podido ver al futuro? – Replica con un tono de voz exaltado sorprendiendo a Watanuki con su ímpetu a lo revelado.

–No te revelaré mas.

–Pero…

–Escucha Yûko: voy a abusar de tú confianza y de tú deuda hacía mi, una vez mas. – El relicario sigue levitando y brillando mientras Clow sigue girando sus manos alrededor de éste pero sin tocarlo.– Voy a usar lo último de mi poder en este relicario. Es imperativo que tanto el Heredero de las Cartas Clow tenga este relicario en su poder cuando viaje a la otra Dimensión. Es sumamente importante.

–¿Cómo lograré eso Clow? – Pregunta ella cruzándose de brazos y no segura de que le guste que le incluyan en planes a los cuales no le han hecho participe en primer lugar o le han pedido su opinión.

–Ellos irán a ti.

–¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes ellos?

–Preguntarán por la profecía. Preguntarán por muchas cosas Yûko.

–¡Lo escrito en el Diario de los Li! Me había olvidado de ello… fue hace semanas que escribí eso.

–Silencio – Replica el hombre. Pocas personas tienen el respeto de la Bruja de las Dimensiones ganado y una de esas es Clow. Un hombre que puede pedirle que saltase de un pie y ésta lo haría. – Guarda esto contigo. Cuando el momento llegue (y sabrás cuando sea), inventarás uno de tus precios querida Yûko. Algo para que no despierte sospechas y asegurarás que la persona lleve esto consigo.

–Es un objeto femenino. – Replica ella luego de tener el relicario nuevamente en sus manos. Siente el poder encerrado en el mismo. – ¿Acaso el dueño de las Cartas Clow, será una mujer?

–Yûko: el hecho que utilice un objeto femenino no quiere decir que irremediablemente ese objeto sea destinado para una mujer. El Fin de los Días tendrá a sus contrincantes, pero al final solo uno será necesitado para poner en marcha lo escrito en la profecía. Y no estarás muy lejos para verla realizada… no te preocupes. – Explica el hechicero tocando sus hombros con confianza y sonriéndole.– Se que puedo contar contigo.

Y con aquello surge un sutil sonrojo de las mejillas de la pálida hechicera.

–Odio que hagas eso – Murmura haciendo un puchero y negando a observar el rostro del hechicero. – Haré lo que me pidas… porque por algo lo haces. Pero… ¿Quiere decir que esas personas están en el tiempo donde ahora mismo me encuentro? ¿En el futuro?

–Aun no los conoces. Pero lo harás. Y por supuesto, te darás cuenta a quien está dirigido ese relicario una vez se presente a ti. – Sonríe.– Ahora vete… estas gastando mucha magia.

Yûko asiente y hace una reverencia leve… Watanuki repite la reverencia al hechicero y se retira detrás de la mujer.

Ya fuera de la casa Watanuki quien pregunta.– No comprendo nada de lo que ocurre.

–No por supuesto que no. Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo yo misma. Es el problema con viajar a través del tiempo y de las dimensiones. Hay momentos en el pasado que puedes llegar y han pasado o tal vez no pasan del todo. Saltas momentos, tiempos y horas… o tal vez décadas. Según él, tengo que entregar esto, a personas que aun no conozco, pero conoceré. Odio visitar a Clow para consulta cuando estoy en el futuro… trae enormes confusiones incluso conmigo misma.

–Pero ¿Hará lo que le ha solicitado?

–Por supuesto. Nadie se niega a Clow Reed. Hay que cumplirlo. No sabes que repercusión puede tener en el futuro. – Colgando el relicario en su cuello y ocultándolo bajo su túnica.– Probablemente pasen décadas, quizá siglos antes de que entregue esto a quien se supone que debe de ser entregado… – Duda un instante.– A veces no comprendo a este hombre.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–No tienes ningún derecho de impedirnos el paso – Refiere Kanda al hombre de tez oscura con quien mide distancias y expresiones de desafío entre uno y otro. – Y tampoco permitiré que lastimes a Li… o tú hermana. Jamás te lo perdonarías.

Kanda en su falsa identidad adoptó esta forma momentos atrás. Al momento de hacerlo pudo detectar un atisbo de sorpresa y también de reconocimiento en los orbes oscuros que eran los ojos de Touya Kinomoto.

–Debo de detenerles. No pueden llegar a donde Noveros.

"Noveros… un avance al menos" – Noveros no quiere que Sakura y Shaoran lleguen hasta él. ¿Por qué?

–Noveros no quiere que lleguen. Estoy destinado a impedir su paso. – Responde el sujeto.

–Es tú hermana… ¿Estás consciente que podrías matar a tú hermana?

–Jamás lastimaría a Sakura. – Replica el sujeto sorprendiendo a la mujer.

–¿Y a mi? ¿O a Yukito? ¿Nakuru? ¿Li?

Silencio.

–Guarda tú espalda… o al menos suéltala. Es inútil que luches contra nosotros Touya. No vale la pena…– Refiere ella levantando sus manos en señal de tregua. – Lucha con lo que te controla… con quien te controla…

–No puedo – Replica con los dientes rechinando al apretarlos intensamente.– No puedo… – Retrocede lentamente sujetando la espada con firmeza.

–Algo pasó cuando nos marchamos… ¿cierto? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

Touya retrocede mientras la mujer trata de aproximarse a él. Ella se detiene al notar que el hombre pone distancia entre ellos. Tal vez previendo algo.

O tal vez buscando un ángulo para atacarle.

–Fuimos atacados…– Replica el hombre sorprendiendo finalmente con sus palabras a la mujer.– Tomoyo… Radjetsû…. Los demás…

–¿Touya?

–Soldados… los soldados– Cierra sus ojos. Kanda no puede percibirlo pero en sus oídos se escuchan los sonidos de los disparos. Los gritos de la prometida de Yukito y de Tomoyo; como él se interpuso entre las balas y el cuerpo de la joven Daidouji.

Aun así no pudo impedir que saliera muy herida. Por las balas.

Todo fue oscuridad, caos y gritos.

–¿No estás…

–No lo se– Responde con seguridad abriendo los ojos. Respira profundo llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. – Oh Dios…Kanda…

–¡Touya! – Replica ella al finalmente ver como sus esferas oscuras recobran el brillo de conocimiento… del reconocerle a ella y todo lo que ha pasado. No puede evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarle. Incluso acaricia su cuello y besa sus labios con ímpetu a lo que el hombre responde mientras deja caer la espada.

–¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Separándole un instante observándose aturdido. – ¿Dónde estoy? – Fijándose en las dos lunas. – ¿Qué es este lugar?

–Esta es la dimensión de los jinetes– Replica con un atisbo de alivio y sin poder evitar sollozar. Una sonrisa de satisfacción embellece su rostro. Él lo acaricia tenuemente. – No se como has llegado aquí pero no fue solo.

–Oh santo cielo. Dime que no lastimé a nadie… ¡Yue! – ahí recordando.

–Yukito está bien – Replica ella señalándole a la base de la montaña de escombros. – No se como llegaste aquí pero estoy feliz de verte…

–No debería estar aquí y lo sabes. – Refiere Touya escuchando a su hermana llamar su nombre desde abajo. Kanda se abraza a su persona y este saluda de lo lejos. – Los soldados nos dispararon… ¿Estoy muerto? – Pregunta mirando con firmeza a los ojos de la sioux.

Ella duda un instante al responderle.– No lo se… pero estás aquí.

–No se por cuanto tiempo. – Admite el varón.– Tú me ayudaste a romper la conexión. – Refiere el sujeto murmurando mientras se mantiene abrazada a ésta y comienzan a bajar la montaña de escombros de roca.

–¿No recuerdas que estabas haciendo? ¿Quién te invocó?

–Recuerdo la voz de Sonomi – Dice luego de unos segundos. – Sonomi Daidouji.

–¿La madre de Tomoyo?

–Recuerdo su voz… lo demás es bien borroso. – Analiza un instante. –A lo próximo, estabas hablándome.

–Alguien invocó tú espíritu… – Explica ella luego de unos momentos mientras descienden ayudándose uno y otro. – No estás muerto…

–Gracias a los cielos. – Dice el hombre exhalando. – Definitivamente no quiero morir.

–Nadie lo desea. – Explica ella sonriendo.

–¡Hermano! – dice Sakura separándose de Shaoran y corriendo a su alcance.– ¡El susto que nos has dado!

–¡Volviste en sí, Kinomoto! Gracias a los cielos…habría sido una pena matarte – Saluda Ruby Moon.

Shaoran se aproxima a él ayudando a Yukito quien con los vendajes se maneja con cierta dificultad.

–¿Yo hice eso?

–No fue tú intención como me di cuenta.– Explica el varón.– Así que necesitabas que tú novia te hiciera entrar en razón para que nos reconocieras ¿eh? – Dándole una palmada en su abdomen. – ¿Ahora quien es que está dominado por la novia?

–Yuki: Cállate.

–Me alegra que esté bien Kinomoto. – Explica Li extendiendo su mano– Pero por lo pronto debemos hacerle regresar. –Touya asiente lentamente.– No debería de estar aquí.

–¡Shaoran! – Acusa Sakura.

–Él tiene razón Sakura– –Dice Touya sorprendiendo a su hermana de que esté de acuerdo con el chino. – Yo no crucé el portal como ustedes, fui invocado.

–Eso dijeron Yukito y Ruby Moon… también Shaoran… pero no comprendo.– Responde la ojiverde e inmediatamente agrega– Para ser invocado ¿No tienes que estar muerto?

–O entre mundos – Aclara Kanda mirando preocupada a la ojiverde.

–No se cual es mi caso – Dice Touya tomando la palabra y aproximándose a su hermana le dice con agilidad y firmeza al ver como ella palidece por lo que le informan– Pero sea cual sea la razón, tienes que ser fuerte.

–Hermano…

–Sakura: promételo. Promete que serás fuerte… yo te protegeré mientras pueda. Todo el tiempo que me sea posible. Pero tú tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte.

Sakura asiente débilmente con los ojos nuevamente abnegados de lágrimas.

–No es que me queje de la reunión, pero será mejor que sigamos avanzando. No lograremos nada quedándonos aquí. Ya no hay más nada que hacer.

Touya asiente lentamente mientras comienzan a caminar nuevamente por el paso adoquinado. Ahora con la mano de la sioux entre una de las suyas, avanzan delante mientras que Yukito cierra el grupo yendo atrás con Ruby Moon a su lado.

–¿Qué pasará con Eriol, Ruby Moon?

–Mi amo Eriol es un hombre fuerte. Podrá avanzar y dar con nosotros. Podrá percibirnos. – Duda un instante– De todas formas no le ha pasado nada. – Sonríe confiada. – Aun sigo aquí ¿No?

Pero algo que Ruby Moon no le había revelado a nadie, es el hecho que un tiempo atrás, había sentido una notable debilidad en sus poderes y que mantenerse con su identidad verdadera le estaba costando esfuerzo.

"¿Amo Eriol? ¿Dónde estarás?" pregunta dentro de su cabeza al momento de observar a su alrededor.

-Lo siento señora – Dice el galeno que en los últimos días había atendido a su hija. – Lamento mucho informarle esta situación.

-Debe de estar equivocado – Replica ella incrédula ante las palabras del galeno.- No mi hija. – Ruge mientras el cuerpo de Touya Kinomoto permanece en el coma.

-Lo lamento señora. – Repite el sujeto.- Hemos hecho todo lo posible.

-No, se equivoca. – Repite la empresaria ahora perdiendo el control de su persona al comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. - ¡Tiene que ser un error!

El hombre consternado y acompañándose de una enfermera, muestra su tristeza al revelarle las tristes noticias a una mujer que se niega a creer sus palabras.

-Se equivoca… ¡Tiene que estar equivocado! – tomando una decisión y pasando por delante de ambos servidores públicos sale para llegar a la habitación donde había dejado a su hija descansando horas antes ya que los médicos habían indicado cierta mejoría en su persona.

Aquella mejoría que le había animado a investigar por Touya y velar parte de su coma. Como había hecho cada día desde el momento que descubriera su locación en el hospital.

Al salir el médico acompañado de la enfermera, Spinnel Sun y Kerberos salen de su escondite metros arriba y entre los plafones de la habitación de cuidados intensivos. Descienden hasta el lecho del varón y se observan mutuamente. Ambos con las orejas caídas y bastante apesadumbradas por todo lo escuchado en el lugar.

––––––––––– _**Continuará. –––––––––––– **_

_**Diccionario de Términos: **_

*Accidia: Pereza.

_**Comentarios de la autora. No se si querrán matarme pero tengo que añadir en mi defensa que estos capítulos finales fueron concebidos gracias a la mente maquiavélica de quien ha sido mi beta hasta este momento y ese es Chinito_jorge. A los que quieran localizarle por las ideas que me dio desde un principio con respecto a la historia Empezar desde Cero que me mande un mensaje o correo y le doy su dirección electrónica ji ji ji ji**_

_**Ya estamos en la recta final… solo dos capítulos mas para el esperado final. Este fue un capitulo bastante intenso y triste también. ¿Acaso Tomoyo ha muerto? ¿Qué ha pasado con Touya entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará al lado de los demás? ¿Qué pasará con Eriol? Solo el capitulo siguiente nos revelará que parte de la profecía escrita por Clow es verdadera… ¿Cuál será el papel de Radjetsû ahora desde la muerte? ¡Todo será revelado en los siguientes dos capítulos que son los finales de la historia! **_

_**A todos los que me han acompañado hasta ahora, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y buenas vibras. Recibo cada uno de sus mensajes y aunque no los pueda responder inmediatamente siguen en mis corazones. Por ustedes, la historia ha llegado hasta aquí. Así que a todos y cada uno, gracias.**_

_**Ya saben que comentarios, dudas, tomatazos o a mi pobre Eriol – El pobre ya lo dejé viudo antes de casarse ¡Musa cállate!- A mis correos. **_


	18. Capítulo 17 La historia así se escribió

_**Empezar desde Cero**_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes del Grupo CLAMP. **_

_**Capitulo 17 y Penúltimo: "La historia así se escribió"**_

_**Con un agradecimiento Especial a Jorge Vargas quien guió esta historia a sus momentos culminantes con el cierre en los dos últimos capítulos. ¡Gracias Chino! **_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_**Las circunstancias donde nos vemos expuestos al máximo riesgo, provocan en nosotros una sensación de inmortalidad. Así como el hecho que converge al agrupar a un grupo de personas de diversas etnias, condiciones sociales, económicas e incluso, mágicas, para una misión en particular. Misión que ahora se acerca a su momento cúspide, me hace pensar en algún instante que todo ha sido escrito incluso antes de la sola concepción del ser vivo mismo. **_

_**En china tenemos una creencia que todos nacemos rodeados de hilos: hilos invisibles que poco a poco van estrechando las distancias entre los seres destinados a que sus caminos se unan irremediablemente. Es en esta creencia a la cual me aferro, ya que veo como a mí alrededor existen un grupo de individuos que de una u otra forma nos hemos visto separados... **_

_**Y de una u otra forma, terminamos juntos. **_

_**Aquellos hilos que me unieron a ella, con solo once años. **_

_**Aquellos hilos que marcaron nuestra distancia una vez tuvimos que decir adiós. **_

_**Aquellos hilos que nuevamente nos unen, en este camino que probablemente carece de retorno. **_

_**Debo de creer así mismo, que sea cual sea el resultado, estos hilos se marcharán con cada uno de nosotros. Porque tenemos una misión más grande en el mundo que conocemos como nuestro hogar. Aquellos hilos que determinan quienes somos, a que caminos vamos a dirigirnos. **_

_**Cuando nos volveremos a encontrar. **_

_**Debo de creer todo esto, porque sino tengo esperanza, sino tengo fe... sino tengo futuro... **_

_**¿Para que Diablos existo?" **_

_**Memorias de Li Xiaolang. **_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sonomi solloza incrédula ante el lecho vacío que corresponde a su hija en el hospital. Todo un contingente del cuerpo de seguridad del centro médico, se encuentra ahí mientras que el jefe del mismo grupo de seguridad, habla en el exterior con el director del hospital y el jefe de aquel piso.

Escucha los murmullos de aquellos a su alrededor y del sonido de sus radios comunicadores.

Pero sus pensamientos están lejos de ahí.

¿Cuándo fue que perdió el control de la vida de su hija?

Recuerda a una Tomoyo dependiente mientras fue una pequeña. Cuando conoció a Sakura y su familia, comenzó a independizarse, a tener sus secretos (¡Enormes si lo piensa un instante!). Tomoyo comenzó a alejarse de ella desde el momento que Sonomi comenzó a imponer lo que ella creía correcto para su hija por encima de la felicidad.

Gracias a la influencia de los Ebisawas.

Tomoyo y ella se volvieron prácticamente extrañas.

Pero el retorno de Sakura a Tokio y su hermano, junto con sus amigos y la revelación no solo del Don de Tomoyo, no solo que finalmente se había ganado el derecho de ser feliz. ¿Ahora, esto?

"_Primero Fujitaka… luego casi perdemos a Sakura… me culpo por no permanecer cerca a ella o a su hermano. Pero temía tanto que ella se fijara en el hermano de Sakura. Que descarriara su vida atrás de ese hombre… pero… Dios: Lo que doy ahora… toda mi fortuna por mi hija… ¿Dónde está mi hija?"_

–¡Señora! – Dice el galeno viendo a la mujer desvanecerse al lado de la cama de su hija. – ¡rápido! Ayúdenme – Solicita a otro de los médicos presentes.

La cama que un tiempo atrás, ocupaba la muchacha en coma… aquella cama, la cual la enfermera de turno halló vacía.

¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Tomoyo Daidouji?

––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Biktwpia observa al ente conocido como Davatoc con su mirada al cielo donde sobrevuelan los helicópteros militares y el caos que representa el mundo en aquellos instantes. Los mortales no los pueden ver. No perciben el peligro que representa su presencia en la tierra. Para los mortales, todo lo que ocurre es consecuencia de sus leyendas, de sus mitos, de sus "Fin de sus días". Bajo la excusa de que <em>"<em>que _"Estuvo escrito que así sucedería, no es nuestra culpa o ignoramos que los causa"._

El ser humano tiene la particularidad de culpar a otros de sus desgracias: no ven en sus propias almas los instrumentos para ser hacedores de paz… o precursores de guerras. Culpan a sus lideres sin percatarse en un solo instante que son culpables que todo lo que acaece a su alrededor. Que son los principales responsables de la Paz o de las Guerras. De la hambruna o del fin de esta. Que su ambición desmedida por los recursos que dan para todos y que ha sido siempre un obsequio para la humanidad, es el principal responsable del caos que pagan la mayoría.

Todo por el poder.

Todo por la ambición.

A su izquierda el panorama desolador de la ciudad destruida por las cabezas nucleares da una alusión de ciudad fantasma.

Han pasado unas semanas en nuestro mundo desde el primer ataque a Tokio. Kyoto como cinco años atrás, se volvió la capital de la ciudad con la presencia de presidentes, dignatarios y refugiados que abandonaran sus hogares previos y después del devastador ataque a la ciudad. Otros cientos de miles se refugiaron en ciudades ajenas a aquellas dos, buscando huir del destino nefasto ocurridas en la primera.

–Te noto pensativo… ¿Algún arrepentimiento en tú mente?

–Neiva se ha dejado derrotar. El humano conocido como la Reencarnación de Clow Reed tiene el medallón ¿Te parece poco?

–Neiva desea dejar nuestro destino. Confrontará al sujeto… provocará su "ascenso" o su muerte. Yo no seré tan piadoso con él. – Dice con un tono de voz frio pero cargado de odio. – él y la Yûko Ichihara son los culpables de nuestro destino. – Refiere el hombre. – Sabían lo que pasaría. Con tan buena suerte que él ha tenido en esta vida, todo lo que le fue negado en la pasada… no permitiré que deje nuestro hogar con vida. No lo permitiré tampoco descender.

El jinete conocido como Biktwpia le observa pensativo. Cierra sus ojos mientras permanece sobre su corcel. De repente desenfunda su espada para decir – Noveros está listo – Es hora. – Agitando las riendas de su corcel y ese se incomoda por el brusco comando.

–Es hora. – Dice Davatoc colocándose su capa sobre su cabeza y en su mano surge un báculo de color plateado. Comienza a caminar hacía la ciudad en una estela de desesperanza y dolor.

Una vez el jinete de la muerte desciende, solo es cuestión de momentos para el final.

Para el final de algunos.

Para el principio del Nuevo Orden.

Y con ello "La Victoria" desaparece del lugar en medio de un estruendoso impacto de rayo en la tierra.

Y Davatoc no se inmuta ante su partida.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Noveros observa a la distancia al grupo de magos y sus criaturas mágicas los cuales parecen descansar en aquel tramo del camino desierto. Aquella vez que no se hacía llamar como Noveros, sino que era un humano como ellos, se encontró a su contrincante cuando apenas contaba con veinte dos años. Desde su infancia desarrolló talentos notables que le llamaron la atención al grupo de los hechiceros del Oriente, dirigidos por Clow Reed, el descendiente del chino que controla sus movimientos, Yûko Ichihara y otros hechiceros quienes ingenuos abrieron el portal por lo cual Yûko casi pierde su vida. Sin embargo, por razones que desconoce, Clow los traicionó a todos, dejándoles en aquella dimensión, enfrentando los Jinetes y los cuatros que sobrevivieran, tomaron sus lugares.<p>

Aquello fue algo que ninguno de ellos perdonaron.

Aunque su propósito iba más allá de la venganza humana.

Por siglos vieron sus descendientes morir. Llegar nuevas generaciones.

Mientras ellos permanecían en sus dimensiones pues habían detenido en aquel momento el "Fin de los días"

Esperaban el momento de descender.

Y al igual que un solo de sus descendientes, cobrar venganza contra los hechiceros descendientes de Clow Reed y los demás.

Proceder con el Nuevo Regimiento post Fin de los Días.

El renacer del Nuevo Milenio.

Estar en las manos de aquellos que convocaron su descenso al mundo. Aquellos que por cinco años han estado moviendo los hilos del destino.

Ahora tienen a sus descendientes y de sus enemigos en su dimensión.

¿Cómo desaprovechar aquella oportunidad?

Sin embargo se conforma con esperar. Esperar el momento indicado…

No dudaba que estuviera bien cerca.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–Estás muy callada…eso es preocupante… o de miedo– Dice Touya sobresaltando a su hermana quien se alejó del grupo para observar a todos lados de aquel desértico páramo. Probablemente buscando alguna señal de vida.<p>

O que camino tomar.

–Estoy preocupada por todos, hermano. – Dice Sakura pensativa y observando ahora a su alta figura de pie a su lado.– Incluso por ti.

–No tienes porque monstruo… todo está bien – Colocando su mano en un hombro.

–No es así. No soy tonta… ¿Sabes? Se que no es normal que estés aquí…– Ahí acongojándose su voz.– Temo que…

–Ey Sakura. Todo está bien – Dice Touya no retirando la mano del hombro de la muchacha.– Solo preocúpate por salir de este lugar.

–Tú tienes que volver conmigo…– Dice la muchacha observándole con los ojos llorosos. Touya tiene su expresión melancólica pero tratando de lucir despreocupado e indiferente. Guarda silencio. – ¿Touya? ¿Volverás conmigo, no?

–Mi mayor preocupación en estos momentos es que las cosas podrían estar peor, Monstruo. – Añade con su particular sentido del humor.– Prometí a mis padres que cuidaría de ti. Y eso hago.

–No. Estás aquí porque alguien te trajo para lastimarnos. Probablemente para retrasarnos en nuestro destino. Tenemos que estar juntos hasta el final…

Touya suspira.

–Sakura: escucha…

– ¡No empieces con esa frase! – Dice ella por lo bajo pero su expresión es de seguridad. Sus ojos verdes chispean con confianza y esperanza a pesar que Touya se percata que está a punto de llorar. – "TODOS" Nos iremos de aquí. Tú, Eriol, Shaoran, Yukito, Nakuru… Kanda. Nos reuniremos con los demás.

–Ya te puedes cuidar sola. Eres una adulta Sakura. Tienen que pasar todas estas cosas para que me diera cuenta. – Explica el varón con un tono de voz tranquilizador. – Necesito que seas fuerte.

– ¿Qué dices?

–Que todo puede pasar. Que tienes que estar preparada. Te entregas al cariño de las personas con una pasión. Pero más que nunca, tienes que pensar Sakura…– Señalando con un dedo en su frente. – Con esto…– Tocándole. – No con esto – Ahora señalando su corazón. Tienes que usar la lógica. Usa tú cabecita Sakura. Trata de razonar y no con el corazón.

–Hermano…

–Escucha: para los demás es obvio que esto no terminará bonito. Ya hemos perdido muchas personas Sakura… y todavía falta. Tienes que ser fuerte. – Viéndole asentir nerviosa. – Tienes que ser fuerte y seguir adelante…

–Hermano…

–Se fuerte. Por ti más que todo… ¿De acuerdo?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Sentados en un enorme salón ubicado en el amplio Palacio de Buckigham, Tony Blair, postulado nuevo REGENTE del Reino Unido mientras se controla la crisis mundial observa con estupor a su interlocutor de facciones orientales quien no necesita ayudarse de un traductor para hablar con él.<p>

–Tiene que estar bromeando. – Dice Tony nervioso observando a los demás dignatarios de otras naciones "Aliadas" y cuyo papel es importante en el renacimiento de la Nueva Sociedad Mundial. – No puede cambiar las condiciones así nada más.

El sudor en su frente es notoria incluso para el Chamberlain del difunto rey quien se mantiene ahora a los servicios del Antiguo Primer Ministro y ahora Mandatario del Reino Unido. Su expresión de perplejidad también compite con la palidez de su rostro al escuchar las "Nuevas reglas del juego" dictadas por aquel extranjero.

Los demás Mandatarios (siete para ser mas precisos), se observan con nerviosismo y también el documento a sus manos. Copias idénticas cambiando por supuesto los nombres de las naciones que representan o territorios los cuales representan.

El chino sonríe más, ante la expresión de vacilación de los que ocupan la habitación. Los demás se miran unos a otros.

– ¿Qué es tan difícil de creer? Simplemente las reglas han cambiado. – Replica con un tono de voz sumamente calmado.

– ¡Un absurdo!–Le hace frente el antiguo ex amigo de Hiragizawa observando a aquel hombre y adquiriendo fuerzas para llevarle la contraria.– ¿Darle control de nuestros granos? ¿Nuestras exportaciones? ¿Trabajar con una moneda única que no será ni el dólar o el Euro? ¡Tampoco la Libra Esterlina! ¡Absurdo! – Incorporándose y nota el movimiento de los aliados al chino aproximarse con diligencia y precaución a la mesa. –Cuando decidí participar en esto, en todo esto, quedamos de acuerdo en una cosa: Francia, Inglaterra, Holanda. Los países bajos… incluso Estados Unidos volverían al control de los ingleses. ¡Ese fue el acuerdo! Sin ninguna condición aparte mas que nuestra lealtad y que usted seria el regente de todo sin ningún control particular sobre armas y producción. Esto no es un monopolio.

–Igual con las naciones Africanas– Explica uno con un tosco acento británico pero sus facciones del Medio Oriente medio son más que notorias. – África volvería a ser una sola nación, bajo una sola moneda. La moneda de los Emiratos Árabes. Tendríamos como nación control de todo lo que entra y sale… todo lo que se produce.

El sujeto observa los rostros llenos de duda, desconfianza y perplejidad sobre las nuevas reglas del juego.

–Las reglas han cambiado caballeros… y dama – Observando a la mujer que representa las naciones Latinas. – La realidad es otra; una vez el objetivo se ve tan al borde de ser alcanzado. Sin mi ayuda, nada de lo que ahora mismo esta a punto de pasar, ocurriera. Al menos deben de otorgarme la gratificación de cambiar las condiciones del acuerdo.

–Usted quiere que todo el oro y diamantes…. _Toda explotación de piedras preciosas y metales pasen bajo una nueva Tesorería Mundial. Este Banco Mundial, controlará también la tasa de cambio de la nueva moneda…_– Explica uno de los hombres presentes leyendo uno de los párrafos del documento en su idioma y uno de los traductores haciendo el trabajo. - Luego de quitarse sus gafas de lectura, dice con desafío. – Suena muy poco altruista considerando las condiciones iniciales propuestas ¿Si nos rehusamos? – El traductor trabaja al mismo tiempo al decirle aquellas palabras al chino, pariente político de Li Shaoran.

El sujeto sonríe con seguridad observando cada una de las caras de los presentes. –Cinco años… Cinco largos años nos ha tomado llegar hasta este momento. Cinco años incluso financiando las candidaturas presidenciales y de gobernación de algunos de ustedes. Gastando una pequeña fortuna para recabar toda la información sobre los hechiceros y sacarlos de el medio. Cinco años planificando quitar a todos aquellos que podrían intervenir en nuestro camino y por supuesto, la garantía de vuestra seguridad en este nuevo Orden… ¿Ahora se arrepienten?

–No es arrepentimiento– Refuta Blair mostrándose incómodo – Es la forma en que está alterando el acuerdo… no tiene ningún derecho.

–¡DERECHO! ¿Vienes a hablarme de "Derechos", Primer Ministro? – Refuta el chino alzando el tono de su voz y mostrando finalmente su verdadero rostro ante los presentes. – ¡Te he puesto donde querías estar! ¿ACASO no era Usted que deseaba desintegrar la Monarquía? Por años, su campaña siempre estuvo enfocada en la desintegración definitiva de esa carga que representaban los herederos al Trono Británico. No me hable de "derechos" a mi cuando usted le retiró sus derechos el mismo día que confabuló para que Noveros acabara con la amenaza que representaban ante el nuevo orden. – Ahí volteándose al emisario de los Emiratos Árabes. – ¡La amenaza que representaba en África! El fin de la hambruna indicaría una nueva esperanza para las comunidades Africanas que no le conviene a nadie en esta habitación. ¡Así que no me hable de derecho Primer Ministro, que el último que puede hablar de derechos es usted!

La habitación cayó en un profundo silencio. Blair y el chino medían estaturas y desafiantes miradas mientras los demás observan las acciones que podrían surgir entre ellos.

–Se supone que el control de Así tocaría a usted… – Murmura Blair observando al Primer Ministro Japonés que no había dicho nada hasta aquel momento. – No que se reivindicaría como el Máximo gobernante. Era un mundo verdaderamente globalizado.

–Y eso es lo que les ofrezco: la oportunidad de sentarnos bajo una misma estructura. El mundo dejó de ser grande, señores…– Dice rodeando la mesa en pasos lentos pero firmes. – La búsqueda de fronteras ha finalizado. La nueva estructura que les ofrezco una vez se restaure la distribución de los Antiguos es la fuerza definitiva incluso para el fin de las guerras. Viviremos en una paz absoluta.

–¿PAZ? – Dice el representante del Oriente.– ¿PAZ? Paz… – No evitando soltar una carcajada. – ¿Qué hace usted ahora? ¿Acaso no es indicando guerras entre naciones?

–Caballero: La verdad es que no se puede restablecer un nuevo orden sin unas cuantas caídas de muros… o personas. – Al notar la incredulidad del sujeto añade con lentitud – Podemos hacer esto con usted… o sin usted. – Sonríe confiado.– Después de todo ¿Qué tanto falta para el final?

–Cientos de miles de vidas se han perdido en el proceso – Habla la representante de Latinoamérica. – Decenas de miles de ciudadanos latinos han perdido la vida con ese nuevo virus. Eso sin contar con los cientos de miles de soldados que sacrificarán sus vidas en esta guerra. ¿Cuándo será suficiente? ¿Cuándo el mundo finalmente se apague?

–No mi señora: Será suficiente cuando el mundo necesite un nuevo Salvador para sacarlo a la luz. Luego de tantas tinieblas y tanta oscuridad… tanta desesperanza. – Duda un instante.– Y ese salvador seremos todos nosotros.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–¿Que escribes? – Pregunta Kanda una vez se deciden tomar un breve descanso en el camino que han seguido ya por horas aunque saben que ha sido mas tiempo que ese. Li observa a la falsa identidad de la guardiana de las Sioux mientras toma asiento de su lado.<p>

Touya y Sakura hablan un poco alejados de ellos.

Nakuru vigila a Yukito quien ha comenzado a recuperarse de la herida propiciada por Touya cuando era controlado.

Y luego observa a la jovial guardiana de las Cartas de Hiragizawa mirar el camino dejado atrás.

Tal vez buscando una señal a la distancia de su amo.

–Mis memorias –Explica el sujeto mostrándole el antiguo diario de los Li. – Al fin y al cabo cuando regresemos a casa... – Dudando un segundo – Es importante que otros de las generaciones que siguen a la nuestra, sepan que hacer en caso de...

–¿De qué nosotros triunfemos? – Pregunta notablemente sorprendida de las palabras del joven chino. Bajando su voz y observando a los demás recalca– ¿En serio crees que podamos volver? ¿Todos nosotros?

Shaoran observa a sus ojos oscuros y su expresión no es muy esperanzadora que digamos.

Y tiene que admitirlo.

La suya tampoco lo es.

Niega en silencio. Kanda duda unos instantes para decir cabizbaja – Ya veo...

–Pero, tú podrás volver. Tal vez sea que estés destinada para regresar...

–No. No volveré... no sin ti.

–Tienes que volver – Insiste el sujeto – En caso de que algo me pase...

–Al momento que algo te pase, a mi también me pasará... espero que sobrevivas... – Recalca– Estoy viva gracias a ti... Una vez te entregues al mundo de los espíritus, yo estaría destinada a volver a las Tinieblas.

–No quisiera que eso pasara.

–Eres como un hermano... una figura familiar para mí. No quiero que nada te suceda: y no es porque si algo te pasa, mi destino estaría sellado. Sino porque significas mucho mas que el deber de amo–sirviente.

–Pero... – Ahí observando donde se encuentran Sakura y su hermano mayor.

–Se lo que quieres decir – Comprendiendo las palabras no dichas por el chino – Él no está en el mundo de los vivos... tampoco esta aquí. Pero es inevitable que el desenlace se de... y cuando se de…

–Y cuando eso ocurra... ¿Que harás? No es desconocido para mí que tanto significa para ti…

Kanda se muerde el labio inferior y observa la interacción entre los hermanos Kinomoto: ambos de espalda a ellos, pero les ve conversar. Como Touya observa con infinita ternura a su hermana menor y luego apoya una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y esta apoya su cabeza en su brazo.

–Te pediré un favor... si ese llegara a ser la situación, quiero que selles las cartas. – Observando al sujeto a quien le debe su vida y su lealtad– Y a mí con ellas. Regrésame con mi gente...

–Kanda...

–Le amo. – Admite la mujer de tez dorada– Y esta vez no es una ilusión propiciada por mi antiguo amo... ni tampoco impuesta... en verdad le amo. – Shaoran puede percibir la seguridad en sus palabas y al mismo tiempo, el temor de que en un momento, puede perderlo todo– Y somos uno... no podría imaginarme un mundo, un destino o un mañana sin él. No puedo. Ya no necesitarás el poder de la magia de la Tribu Sioux. Podrás encomendarlas a alguien justo, digno de guardarlas hasta que sean requeridas nuevamente. Estoy consciente que una vez me selles con ellas, no pensaré en el pasado... no tendré memorias de estos momentos... – Observando a Kinomoto – No recordaré nada.

–Comprendo tú decisión pero no se si yo mismo sobreviviré a todo esto. – Ahí atrayendo la mirada de la sioux – No se quienes sobreviviremos. Pero lo que si me importa es que ella viva. – Observando a Sakura.

–Es tu persona especial... lo comprendo.

–Lo he comprendido en momentos difíciles – Refiere el hombre observando el diario entre sus manos – ¿Sabes que habría pasado de no haber ocurrido nada de esto? Sakura seguiría en Tomoeda... seguro se habría casado ya... tendría niños. Probablemente, yo también.

–No creo que eso sea el caso. ¿Quién sabe que habría pasado? Por lo que me han contado, circunstancias extraordinarias se encargaron de reunirlos ahora. ¿Que dice que otras circunstancias no lo habrían hecho por igual..?

–¿En serio lo crees?

–Por supuesto. Se que en mi destino estaba el conocerte a ti... Conocer a todos. Debo de tener Fe que al final, todo estaba escrito.

–Tú gente cree en el destino.

–Por supuesto...

Shaoran le extiende el diario, justo en la página que estaba escribiendo y Kanda lo lee en silencio. Luego de unos instantes levanta la mirada al joven sentado a su lado y dice– Eres un hombre valioso Li Xiao Lang. Estoy orgullosa de ser tu guardiana.

–¡Ya no soporto esta espera! – Dice Nakuru volteándose a todos y atrayendo expresiones de sorpresa– Necesito volver y buscarle.

–Él decidió quedarse atrás. Sabe lo que estaba haciendo.

–Son horas recorridas... días en nuestro mundo – Trata de razonar Touya avanzando hasta ella. – Quizá...

–No lo digas por favor.

–Nakuru tiene razón – Explica Shaoran – No debimos dejarle atrás...

La guardiana de las cartas Eriol se encuentra sorprendida y admirada por las palabras del sujeto.

–De no haber avanzado...

–Si. No sabemos lo que pudo haber ocurrido – Concluye Li por Yukito quien es el que había opinado – Pero también olvidamos que se trata de Hiragizawa... uno de nosotros. De aquí en adelante continuaremos juntos.

–Si nos proponemos esto, jamás llegaremos a nuestros destinos – Recalca Kanda analíticamente. – Y en lo personal deberíamos avanzar un poco más...

–¿Avanzar a donde? – Discute Nakuru– Hemos avanzado bastante, siguiendo el camino y ¿Que hemos encontrado? Nada... a nadie... excepto a la mujer quien se quedó con el Amo Eriol y a Touya. – Señalando al sujeto – Quien trato de matarnos...

–No era mi intención...

–Se que no era tú intención, y es precisamente mi punto... ¿No creen que si este es el camino correcto deberíamos de haber llegado a nuestro destino?

Todos se quedan en silencio.

–Ve a buscar a Eriol.– Dice Shaoran finalmente atrayendo las miradas de todos. – No debemos avanzar sin él. – Ahí observando a la sioux a su lado.– Ve con ella.– Será mas rápido.

Kanda asintió débilmente observando un instante al mayor de los Kinomoto quien se aproxima al grupo acompañado de su hermana. Con un rápido movimiento, se transforma en la guardiana de la tribu Sioux y de las cartas de Li, tomando la mano de Ruby Moon y desapareciendo con ella delante de todos.

–No pensaba que su magia funcionara aquí. – Opina Shaoran aun sorprendido de los talentos de la mujer.

–Yo si. – Admite Touya a los demás. – Aquí se aumentan mucho los dones de los guardianes. Y nuestros dones.

–¿Por qué lo dices hermano?

–¿Acaso no lo sientes? ¿No lo percibes, Sakura?

–¿Qué?

–El olor… el aire… la muerte. – Explica el varón con una expresión de desconcierto atrayendo miradas de perplejidad de Yukito y Shaoran.– La muerte ronda cerca de nosotros.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–Davatoc… has cumplido tú misión a cabalidad, estoy agradecido – Dice el sujeto observando con admiración al hombre imponente de casi dos metros a un lado del salón mientras éste estudia los documentos firmados por los emisarios de los países sometidos al restablecimiento del Nuevo Orden.– Estoy complacido.<p>

El Jinete guarda silencio.

–¿Has sabido algo de Radjetsû?

El aludido niega con su rostro.

–El llevarte su alma a la otra dimensión es algo de todos los días. – Dice sin siquiera sentir dolor por la muerte de su espía quien trabajaba dentro de las filas de Li Xiao Lang.– ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas conocimiento de donde está? – Ahí observándole con preocupación y frunciendo su ceño.– Es obvio que quiero que termine lo que no pudimos hacer de este lado. Acabar con la vida de Li y de la Maestra de las Cartas. Yo me encargaré de este lado del resto de la familia Li.

–Me mantienes atado a este lado y tengo que conservar mis fuerzas.– Explica Davatoc observándole con intensidad.– Del momento que tomaste el sello de mi cuello – Mirando con intensidad el objeto a pocos centímetros de las manos del sujeto. – Me has atado aquí. Tengo que moverme entre dimensiones para poder cumplir mi cometido. Y tengo que ir a la otra para cerciorarme de lo que me pides.

–Pues entonces es algo que tendré que arriesgarme que ese idiota cumplirá su cometido entonces. – Dice el sujeto sin inmutarse y continúa observando sus documentos.– ¿Qué hay de lo otro? ¿Lo tienes asegurado?

Asiente en silencio.

–Bien. Ella será lo que necesitaremos para forzar en lo necesario a ellos a rendirse. Entregar "el arma secreta" que tienen para detenerlos a ustedes.

–¿Arma secreta?

El chino deja de escribir observando finalmente una actitud de curiosidad departe del hombre. Con una señal, hace que los demás se retiren y se cruza de brazos hasta que ve la última persona salir de la habitación.

A solas el hombre finalmente dice.– Se dice que Clow Reed selló una poderosa arma dentro del Diario de los Li. Diario que en mis años casado con una Li nunca pude ponerle la mano. A través de la historia han existido personas que se han topado con la profecía del Fin de los Días. Una de ellas fue esa japonesa residente en Londres.

–¿La mujer que Neiva hechizara?

El sujeto asiente divertido. – El hecho que Neiva pudiera controlar el poder de los espíritus ha sido muy beneficioso para mi objetivo. Y tú le has permitido el viaje entre dimensiones de dichos espíritus. Mi objetivo era que el monje diera con dicha arma… – Negando con su rostro.—Estuvo por meses estudiando el Diario con Li y lo único que pudo decirme fue el asunto de la profecía escrita… –Negando con su rostro– Eso y el interés de una bruja en ayudarles.

–¿Bruja?

–Yûko Ichihara, se hace llamar– Observa la expresión de sorpresa departe de Davatoc y decide decir.– ¿La conoces?

Davatoc niega con su rostro. Miente pues conoce a Yûko.

O la conocía.

Una de las personajes que los traicionara siglos antes.

Una de las personas causante que estuviera bajo aquella vida maldita.

Una vida no perteneciendo a un mundo o a otro.

–Mantente al tanto y a esa mujer bajo tú vigilancia, Davatoc. Y ten cuidado. Ella tiene dones… revelarle mucho pudiera ser contraproducente.

–¿Dones?

–Es cierto… ustedes no salen mucho ¿Cierto? – Sonríe con sorna el sujeto viendo como el hombre de más de dos metros aguanta a duras penas su broma de mal gusto. – Ya lo sabrás mi amigo…– Davatoc no confía en una sola de sus palabras. Tomando el medallón en sus manos dice con firmeza.– Retírate. – Viendo como el hombre retrocede hasta las sombras.

Y ahí desaparece.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–Eres una tonta…. ¿Cómo te dejaste derrotar con tanta facilidad? – Pregunta Davatoc llegando hasta donde su aliada quien se muestra sin Medallón.– ¡Y dejarte quitar uno de los sellos!<p>

–Subestimé ese hechicero – Replica ella ofuscada– No temía morir.

–No. Y tú no temes a la muerte ¿Cierto Neiva? – Replica incrédulo ante lo ocurrido –Creo que te dejaste derrotar.

–Había algo en ese hombre… algo familiar Davatoc.

–¡La reencarnación de Clow Reed! Te dejaste jugar por ese idiota. Y tú lo sabes.– Refuta Davatoc a la mujer mientras ella frunce el ceño.– Sube a tú caballo y termina con esto. Mátalo… cumplamos nuestra misión. Es hora. Ya estoy harto de hacer de mensajero para ese sujeto. Y cuando recupere mi sello voy a volverlo polvo con mis manos.

–Odio ser usada con intereses banales y mortales– Replica Neiva sintiendo una nueva furia renacer en su persona. Cerrando sus ojos un instante sonríe para decirle a Davatoc. – Noveros ya los tiene localizados. Será difícil que derroten a Noveros… o a Biktwpia. No te preocupes Davatoc.– Dice ella tomando el mando de su corcel.– No volveré a fallar y recuperaré mi sello.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Kyôgo Monou ingresa a la sala de la mansión de Yûko Ichihara en el desolado Tokio. Observa el solitario vecindario y cuando se abre paso por la casa se percata que parece estar inhabitada.<p>

Igual que el resto de la Capital.

El hombre de barba apenas pudo escapar de uno de los primeros misiles lanzados en el centro de la ciudad. Es un milagro en si que estaba vivo. Mas aun, porque ya se había entregado a los brazos de la muerte.

Camina los amplios pasillos del lugar, notando que no hay muebles. Tampoco cuadros. Unos de los ventanales que da al jardín, está abierto.

Ahí nota que el jardín está sucio y descuidado.

-¡Yûko! ¡Yûko Ichihara!

No recibe respuesta.

Camina a los otros aposentos. Al estudio de la mujer encontrando los estantes que semanas atrás estaban llenos de libros, especímenes conservados, bolas de cristales de múltiples tamaños y colores y hasta lupas, ahora se encuentran vacios.

-¡Yûko! – Grita nuevamente y sobresalta una muchacha joven que en ese momento ingresaba atraída por sus gritos.

E igual el hombre se sobresalta.

La chica no pasa de los diecinueve años. Sus ojos oscuros estudian con estupor al hombre que momentos antes gritaba. Ella viene con unos libros en las manos y se cayeron ante la impresión de encontrarse con el hombre en el salón.

-Disculpa – Dice el sujeto agachándose a igual que ella. Luego de recibir un agradecimiento escueto añade.- ¿Sabes quien vive en esta casa?

-La Bruja de las Dimensiones.- Dice la mujer observándole con detenimiento. – Trabajo para ella. – Duda un segundo. - No está.

-¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla?

La muchacha niega con su rostro para murmurar.- Yûko se ha ido. No me ha dicho a donde. Con todo lo que está pasando…

-¿Te ha dejado aquí?

Encogiéndose de hombros dice.- Necesita que alguien se quede aquí. Le tiene cierto apego a este lugar.

-¡Te ha dejado atrás! ¿Con los ataques? ¡Con las advertencias que se salga de la ciudad!

-Tengo que – Dice ella murmurando.- Tengo que cuidarle…

-¿Cuidar…?

-Lo siento. No debería decir esto.

-¡No espera! – Dice deteniendo la salida de la muchacha y esta se voltea al notar por donde el hombre la tiene agarrada.- ¿Cuidar el que…? ¿Quién eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Arashi Kishu. Ella fue por mi pues le debía un favor…

-Ya comprendo… parece que, todos le debemos favores… ¿Sabes a donde ha ido? ¿No te ha dicho como o donde encontrarle?

-Yûko… - Murmura un instante.- No está. No se si volverá pero… ha dejado esta casa protegida. – Explica ella.- No importa lo que ocurra afuera. Este hogar está en el centro de convergencia de poder muy fuerte de Tokio- Explica sorprendiendo al hombre. – No importa lo que pase en Tokio, este lugar se mantendrá en pie.

-Pero te ha dejado aquí.

Encogiéndose de hombros explica. – Es mi misión. Debo de cuidar a la mujer que duerme…

-¿Mujer que duerme?

La chica asiente con una tenue sonrisa y añade.- ¿Quiere verle?

El hombre duda un momento. Luego se deja guiar por la muchacha por los pasillos de lugar. Como los sitios donde había estado registrando la casa, aquel parte del hogar estaba por igual carente de muebles o adornos. Excepto por una puerta donde la chica le abre para que ingrese y luego lo hace ella, cerrándole.

Ahí hay dos camas. Igual una pequeña mesa con un televisor. Una estufa de dos quemadores y montones de cajas con raciones alimentarias y agua embotellada.

La muchacha murmura.- Tengo que esperar las instrucciones de ella. Pero necesitamos mantenerla a salvo. No me ha dicho quien es… porque permanece dormida. Pero ahí esta… ¿A que no parece una princesa?

Kyôgo enfocó sus ojos a la mujer de finas proporciones y piel marmórea dormida en el lecho. Sus pestañas espesas y largas. Sus cabellos bucles plomizos y que parecía dormir tenuemente en su cama. Ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Yo la conozco….- Murmura el hombre sorprendido y observa a la chica que se encuentra cuidándole. – No puedo creerlo – Abriendo los ojos ampliamente. – Es…

En aquel momento las sirenas de la ciudad comienzan a sonar intensamente y el hombre se sobresalta.

No así la muchacha que suspira resignada tomando asiento en una de las sillas.- No de nuevo – Suspira como si fuera lo más normal del mundo recibir ataques aéreos. Pronto se escuchan el sonido de aviones y helicópteros sobrevolando el área. Enfoca su mirada al televisor cuya señal se ha ido por el momento y decide ponerla en mudo.

-Ya no podrá salir afuera- Dice la muchacha observando al sujeto quien parece mostrar su temor ante todo lo que ocurría. Escucha los disparos y las explosiones.- No tiene de que preocuparse. Estamos a salvo aquí.

-Pero… ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? ¿Contigo? ¿Por qué Yûko la trajo aquí?

-Eso no lo se. Solo dijo que la cuidara. – Explica ella y señala una botella de agua.- ¿Quiere algo de comer o beber? Esto será para rato. Y no se cuando mandará a Watanuki… o si ella vendrá. - _Observando su expresión algo perturbada ella añade con una tranquilidad escalofriante.- Oiga… no podrá hacer nada… no hasta que esto se detenga o Yûko vuelva.

El hombre finalmente toma asiento en la otra silla y la observa con la botella que le ofrece. Él finalmente la toma de sus manos y se queda observándola.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno… - _"solo un millón de preguntas"-_ ¿Sabes si Yûko volverá pronto?

La muchacha se encoge de hombros tomando un poco de agua a lo que responde luego de una breve pausa. – Solo se que Yûko se presentó a mi hogar en otro lugar… muy lejos de éste. Me pidió que viniera con ella pues tenía una misión especial para mí. A lo próximo me ordena quedarme en esta casa y cuidarle – Señalando a la mujer dormida- Hasta que sea momento.

-¿Momento? ¿Momento de qué?

La muchacha de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros solo se encoge de hombros y permanece en silencio.

Vuelve su mirada a la chica que permanece dormida. Nada de lo que ocurre tiene sentido. ¿Qué importancia tiene esta mujer para que Yûko se tomara molestias en esconderla? Porque no quedaba duda para Kyôgo que por su propia voluntad no se encuentra esa mujer allí.

¿Qué planeaba la bruja de las Dimensiones?

Un estruendo fuerte sacudió los cimientos de la casa, sobresaltándole. Incluso una gota de sudor rodó por su frente. Cuando levanta la mirada a la mujer que le recibió en el lugar, nota que ella hojea una revista de chismes japonesa, indiferente a lo que pueda ocurrir. Incluso un poco del yeso del techo cae encima de la mesa y de la revista a lo que ella procura con notable indiferencia, limpiar la revista y continuar leyendo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Shaoran aproximándose a Sakura ahora que ha visto al hermano de esta avanzar por el camino acompañado de Tsukishiro. Incluso atreviéndose a colocarle una mano en su hombro.<p>

Y ella voltea su mirada para mostrarle que llora.

Apenas el sujeto puede contener la expresión de perplejidad ante aquello.

–Lo siento – Se disculpa Sakura enjugando sus lagrimas. No puede evitar hipar al mismo tiempo que pasa un pañuelo sobre su rostro.– Debes de pensar que soy una tonta sentimental.

–Jamás he pensado eso de ti.

–Lo hacías.

–Cuando teníamos once años – Ahí observando a la dirección donde Sakura observa: a su hermano. – Y no puedo creer que lo saques a recalcar cuando éramos unos niños. – Cruzándose de brazos suspira bajando su cabeza. – Se que la situación asusta pero… tenemos que tener fuerzas.

Ella sonríe melancólicamente. – Es lo que acaba de decirme mi hermano. – Sus labios tiemblan. – ser fuertes… pero Shaoran… ¿Qué esperanza hay cuando sabemos que pudimos haber perdido ya todo aquello que nos importa?

– ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

–Shaoran: Él no debería estar aquí – Dice murmurando – Y lo peor, que él lo sabe… lo acepta– Señalando al susodicho. – Si él… está…– Evitando usar la palabra. –… Me quedé sola… me he quedado sola…

Shaoran solo puede tomarla en sus brazos y sujetarle con fuerza contra su pecho en un acto que atrapa de sorpresa a la chica. Incluso no importándole que a pocos metros se encuentran Yukito y Touya quienes lo observan (Yukito sonríe con cierta tristeza y Touya lo mira como si quisiera exprimirlo pero no avanza hasta ellos).

–Nunca estarás sola. – Dice el sujeto, aferrándole con fuerza incluso apoyando su cabeza sobre la de la chica. – Yo siempre estaré contigo… no importa que…

Sakura alza su rostro con un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos esmeralda: aquel brillo que Shaoran había percibido en los últimos momentos, como desaparecía.

– ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo – Dice él sujeto con una sonrisa y no evitando cerrar sus ojos y aproximar sus labios a la frente de la chica donde coloca un beso casto. – Lo prometo, Sakura.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero estarás a mi lado hasta que la situación culmine. – Dice el imponente hombre a la mujer echada en medio de un salón enorme de pisos de porcelana en color negro. – Ese fue el trato al momento de llevarte hasta él.<p>

Con sus cabellos sueltos se mantiene observando a su captor con desafío mientras reclama – Me has arrancado de su vida... de su destino, lo justo es que me dejes avanzar... seguir a mas allá – Discute con su melodiosa voz. El sujeto la observa indiferente mientras la súplica se escucha en su voz al agregar– Por favor. Es mi derecho.

–Eres el "AS" que necesitamos para que desista su misión.

–Ustedes le temen... a él... a Li... A Sakura... – Concluye la mujer joven de ojos azules. – Les temen... porque ya tiene uno de los sellos. – Viendo a sus ojos vacios e inexpresivos. – Excepto... el suyo – Ahí observando e incorporándose. – ¿Dónde está su sello?

–No está en mis manos – Responde el último jinete con naturalidad a la mujer de cabellos bucleados. – Fue arrancado de mi persona en el momento que fuimos llamados.

–Está en manos de un humano...de un mortal – Explica Tomoyo comprendiendo rápidamente todo lo que ocurre – El mismo hombre que... puede invocar a los espíritus... Santo cielo… – _"¿Cómo podrán Eriol y los demás derrotar a los cuatro jinetes con solo tres sellos? ¿Acaso no se necesitan los cuatro?" _

–Por eso puede hacerlo –Dice Davatoc revelando aquellos detalles con normalidad e ignorando los rápidos pensamientos de la mujer, pues ya sabe que Tomoyo no tendrá posibilidad de decirle nada a ninguno de los que se encuentran en la otra dimensión. – Mi poder es mínimo comparado con el de ese hombre.

–El ultimo sello... – Dice ella comprendiendo todo – Por eso estuvo en el departamento de Sakura y Touya en Kioto... por eso Sakura tenia esos sueños con su padre... Siempre estuvieron al tanto de todo lo que hacían ellos, ¿no es verdad?

El hombre no responde.

–Pero ¿como lo pudieron haber hecho? – Piensa en voz alta no importando que el sujeto escuchara sus reflexiones.- Sakura no había revelado cualidades mágicas porque ella no recordaba quien era... supieron localizarla en Kioto. Siempre un paso adelante de Li y de Eriol... – Analizando rápidamente sus ideas. – Provocaron la muerte de Kaho... tienen enlaces. Conexiones en todas partes. Sabían de antemano las actividades que realizaba Kaho Mitzuki. Provocándole que acabara con su propia vida. Se de que ellos han seguido todo este tiempo contra los descendientes directos de los primeros hechiceros que enfrentaron el Fin de los Días. He escuchado tanto a Li y a Eriol hablar de esto…– Sacudiendo su cabeza– Pero es algo más… Concreto ¿No es cierto?

El hombre permanece en silencio por unos momentos.

–Fuimos traicionados. Alguien les informó a ustedes todo lo que hacían ellos… ¿Cierto?

Aun continúa escuchándole pero sin responder sus inquietudes: pero ella no necesita afirmación en sus pensamientos… o en sus sospechas.

–Es una lástima... que llegara a comprender todo esto un poco tarde... – Murmura ella no evitando sollozar. –Pobre de mis amigos que tienen que enfrentar todo esto desconociendo en que se involucraban...

–Ellos siempre lo han sabido – Reclama Davatoc observando a sus ojos azules – Siempre han tenido una idea clara... por ello están en la otra dimensión. Por ello, no importándole si pudieran volver o no, han desafiado incluso la vida de un inocente para lograr su cometido.

–Meiling sabia bien lo que hacia. No era lo correcto... – Sopesando la pérdida de la china – Pero ella sacrificó su vida por salvar al mundo.

–Ya el mundo no tiene salvación – Refiere el sujeto con cierto sopesar que no pasa desapercibido para la mujer de ojos azules.

– ¿Por que estoy aún aquí? Se que he muerto... – Ahí la voz se le retrae un momento. – ¿Por qué no he cruzado al otro lado?

El sujeto le extiende su mano para que se incorpore y ella le acepta caminando con él, al espacio que supondría que estaba vacio. Mientras avanzan la luz se va haciendo presente en los otros espacios. Tomoyo nota aquello y se deja llevar por el sujeto hasta llegar a lo que es un sofá sin estampados. Cuando toma asiento y para su sorpresa es tan suave como una pluma.

–Ya no tienes porque preocuparte de más nada. – Dice con una amabilidad que contrasta con su armadura, su enorme complexión física o la frialdad de sus ojos.- Su presencia en mi santuario dimensional no tiene que inquietarte porque no voy a lastimarte. – La sinceridad de sus palabras tranquiliza por un momento a la mujer de cabellos en bucles. Y aquella forma tan familiar de tratarle. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Acaso no he sido considerado en permitirte visitar a ese hombre? ¿Al hechicero?

–Y le agradezco... pero... No me hace dudar que su favor a mi persona tiene algún precio... o en verdad, algún propósito que quiere cubrir con ello.

Davatoc sonríe cosa que hace notar a Tomoyo que si no se tratara de la misma muerte, seria alguien muy apuesto. Incluso su expresión se llena de nostalgia al mirar a los ojos azules.

–Me recuerdas... a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.– Dudando un segundo al hablar.– Usualmente cuando voy por una persona que ha partido de este mundo, no me apego a nadie... no me ocurre muy seguido. Pero tus ojos... Tu sonrisa... me recordó a alguien...

–¿La muerte tiene conocidos?

–No siempre fui la Muerte... – Confiesa. – Ya sabes lo que nos pasa si son enfrentados los Guardianes de los Sellos y son muertos en manos de sus contrincantes. Te he referido estos datos para que advirtieras a ese hombre. Al hombre que amas. – Viéndole asentir. – Y eso fue como un favor personal a ti, aunque nada importará al final. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Desconocíamos este hecho cuando nos hicimos de los sellos y restauramos el orden. Ahora... a tus conocidos les toca suplantar a los anteriores...

–Ellos jamás matarían a alguien... no está en su naturaleza.

–Cuando la necesidad los impulse... cuando vean sus seres queridos y su propia vida amenazada... créeme...ellos harán lo necesario no solo para volver a su mundo y restaurar los eventos... Nosotros lo hicimos y éste fue nuestro precio.– Replica observándole con interés y no evita sonreírle nostálgicamente al tomar uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos.

–¿Por qué sigo aquí? – Pregunta la mujer temiendo la respuesta de Davatoc. Sabe que está frente a uno de los cuatro jinetes. Más importante, frente a la Muerte.

Este sujeto fue hasta el hospital. Ella podía ver a su madre sollozando en su lecho. No podía comunicarse con ella. No estaba realmente muerta. Mas bien dormida. Pero podía verle a él de pie a un lado de su cama. Extendió su mano a ella.

No dudaba en tomarla.

Le inspiraba confianza

Cierta seguridad.

Cierta familiaridad.

¿Así es morir? ¿Presentarte cierta familiaridad para arrancarle la esencia y su alma de los vivos y marcharse con ella?

Y si es así ¿Dónde están los demás que han muerto?

¿Por qué aquella predilección con ella?

¿Por qué permitirle poner en alerta a Eriol?

–Hay un traidor. – Murmura la chica de ojos azules cuando el pensamiento llega tan de repente y violento a su mente. Observa a Davatoc no sorprenderse.

–Tu don… el don de leer los pensamientos cuando tocas a las personas. Es sorprendente que incluso un ente sobrenatural como yo, pueda ser víctima de tus talentos. – Levantando sus cejas sorprendido.– Conocí alguna vez a un hombre con tus talentos… de Europa… no dudo que algún antepasado suyo, señorita.

Tomoyo abre los ojos ampliamente al reconocer el rostro que Davatoc a puesto en su mente… en sus pensamientos.

–No… no puede ser… ¡No él! – Replica con un hito de voz.

Davatoc no tiene que reclamar su nombre en voz alta mientras en la Mente de Tomoyo se revela no solo la traición de Radjetsû a los suyos sino también como fue reclamado por la muerte. Asqueada por la acción y lo ocurrido, retira las manos del sujeto y también sus ojos azules.

–Lamento informar que todos fueron traicionados por alguien de confianza. Y ahora… reclamará finalmente no solo el sello que está en poder de tu amante– Atrayendo por ese adjetivo el rostro de la mujer de ojos azules. – Sino la vida de uno de tus amigos… – Observando el rostro de consternación de la mujer y añade.– Lo lamento.

–¿Lo lamenta? ¿En serio? ¡Estas personas quieren matar a mis seres queridos! ¿Qué consecuencias puede haber para usted lo que aquí en adelante ocurra? ¡Ninguna!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Nakuru se sobresalta al soltarte de las manos de la guardiana de tez dorada. – ¿Podrías avisarme la próxima vez que hagas eso? – Kanda mientras escucha sus reclamos, observa a su alrededor en silencio.<p>

Nakuru cierra sus ojos ofuscada y luego se concentra en lo que busca:

A su amo Eriol.

Comienza a caminar al Este, unos metros adelante y no ve nada más que el camino adoquinado y la arena a su alrededor.

–No está aquí.

–Tú esencia y la de él, nos dirigió hasta aquí – Replica la guardiana Sioux poniéndose a la par de la guardiana de Eriol.– Tiene que estar cerca.– Y sin esperar replica, asciende a los cielos para ver si puede observar mejor de aquella altura.

Y pronto Ruby Moon en su verdadera identidad, se le une.

Pasan un largo rato en silencio volando y cambiando sentidos cuando de repente la mirada de la mujer de alas de mariposas se enfoca en algo que sobresale en la arena una distancia considerable de ellas. – ¡Ahí es! mira…– Abalanzándose ágil y velozmente hasta allá. Efectivamente cuando empieza a descender reconoce las ropas de Eriol y su cabello. – ¡Eriol!

Está echado boca abajo en un lado del camino adoquinado. Ruby Moon coloca su cabeza en su regazo mientras la guardiana sioux lo observa indiferente.

–¡Está herido! – Refiere Nakuru observando las laceraciones en sus ropas y la sangre. Por el otro lado observa las cartas que están a un extremo. – Amo Eriol…– Acariciando su rostro y mostrando su consternación. – Despierte por favor.

Ante la falta de respuesta, momentos después una mano se estrella contra el pálido rostro del sujeto y la sorpresa de Ruby Moon: Es Kanda abofeteándole varias veces consecutivamente.– ¡Despierte! ¡Despierte Hiragizawa! ¡Despierte elitista!

–¡No tienes porque ser tan brusca! – Replica Ruby Moon finalmente atajando la mano femenina que golpea consecutivamente el rostro de su amo.– ¿Acaso no ves que está herido?

–No tenemos tiempo para sentimentalismo y que despierte naturalmente. Hay que hacerlo reaccionar…– Volviendo a abofetearlo con la otra mano.

–Te lo juro Kanda: Si vuelves a tocar a mi amo, te voy a dejar sin un solo cabello…

Entonces ambas escuchan un quejido de dolor.

–Amo Eriol…– Dice Nakuru aliviada y observando sus esferas azules.– Gracias a Dios.

–¿Ustedes…? Pero…– Quejándose por el dolor y buscando sus gafas. No las tiene puestas. –No comprendo… ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunta tratando de incorporarse pero el dolor no se lo permite.

–Mire como me lo ha dejado ese jinete. – Replica la guardiana sumamente preocupada. – Le dije una vez que las mujeres serían su perdición.

–Gracias por tu sentido del humor querida Ruby Moon – Replica el sujeto con una tenue sonrisa pero el dolor no le deja hablar mucho. Ahí observa a la guardiana Sioux que le observa sin mostrar un poco de alivio o tranquilidad.

Más bien, no demuestra nada en particular por el sujeto.

–Supongo que fue una labor en conjunto… y te lo agradezco preciosa. – Mirando con afinidad a la mujer.

–Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Li nos espera. – Dice como respuesta la mujer. Se incorpora lentamente seguida por la guardiana del británico-japonés.

Eriol trata de incorporarse pero cae al suelo, en lo que Ruby Moon le auxilia.

–No creo que sirva de mucho – Dice Eriol – He drenado todo mi poder en recomponer un par de costillas… – Explica a las mujeres.

–¿Consiguió el sello? –Pregunta Kanda. El sujeto asiente mostrándole el objeto que va colgado en su cuello. Luego frunce su ceño y calla de repente.

–¿Pasa algo malo? – Pregunta Ruby Moon.

–Tuve un extraño sueño… con Tomoyo. – Murmura el sujeto mientras Kanda ayuda a Nakuru con la figura del sujeto.

–Creo que será mejor que le de un poco de mi magia curativa… o nunca alcanzaremos a los demás. Al menos no en esta vida. – Replica la guardiana de Li.

–Creo que es mejor que vayamos a donde Shaoran y los demás con ese truquito que usas de la aparición… ¿No crees? – Le refiere Ruby Moon pensando que no tienen tiempo que perder. Para una persona tan poderosa como su señor, ser dejado en esas condiciones no da un panorama muy prometedor de encontrar en el camino mas problemas.

Kanda analiza las palabras de la guardiana de Hiragizawa y viendo como el sujeto toma la mano de su creación y luego el brazo de la mujer, los tres después de unos segundos, desaparecen del lugar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Yukito fija su mirada en un punto mas adelante para sorprenderse al notar algo a la distancia atrayendo la atención de los demás al decir.– ¡Tenemos compañía!<p>

Sakura y Shaoran se voltean para observar con estupor como un caballo a gran velocidad se aproxima a ellos. Sakura invoca su báculo mientras Li empuña su espada.

Yukito le da paso a su identidad, Yue.

El jinete detiene su corcel a una corta distancia de nuestros amigos, procurando bañar sus pies y ropas en arena.

Habla con voz potente por encima de su armadura.

–¡Soy Noveros! – Incluso golpeando la armadura en su pecho. – ¡Segundo Jinete al comando de El Supremo! – El caballo relincha en exasperación. Y ahí se fija en el sujeto de cabellos negros y tez dorada entre ellos. – ¡Ustedes partirán de este mundo y el siguiente!

–Soy Li Xiao Lang– Replica Shaoran con firmeza y no tan intensamente con el sujeto.– Y no lo creo…– Apretando aun más su espada en sus manos. – ¿Por qué no bajas de ahí y demuestras lo que predicas?

Sakura observa sorprendida al sujeto a su lado. ¿Acaso Shaoran estaba siendo sarcástico? No pudo más que mirar con cierta intensidad al jinete el cual desciende de su caballo y este le da una palmada en su lomo, espantándolo del lugar el cual se marcha relinchando molesto.

–Shaoran…

–Será mejor que te mantengas alejada Sakura – Solicita el chino con firmeza. –Estaré bien… – no dejando de mirar al sujeto que se aproxima.

Sakura hace lo que Shaoran le dice aproximándose hasta llegar a donde Yue y su hermano mientras observa al jinete finalmente colocarse a una distancia prudente del heredero de Li Clow.

–Con que Li Xiao Lang… – No evita hacer una carcajada tenue sonando incluso burlona. – Conocí a un antepasado suyo… Clow… – Tratando tal vez que Li reaccionara a aquel nombre pero al tiempo que explicaba aquello, ante las miradas de todos, su espada comienza a cobrar una pequeña llamarada que cubre todo el metal pero no parece afectarle a él. – Un cobarde. Supongo que eso habrán heredado sus descendientes.

"_Noveros… el sujeto que hirió a Eriol y trató de matar a Kanda estando en Londres"_ Piensa Shaoran en su mente al recordar las heridas proporcionadas por el jinete y la conversación entre ambos hombres meses atrás en la habitación de invitados del departamento de Tomoyo.

– _Sin duda, Kanda te ha informado del desafortunado encuentro que tuvimos con un jinete._

–_Pocas cosas me ha revelado. Apenas llevamos dos días en la ciudad. Kanda se la pasa más en el viejo almacén que conmigo. Incluso creo que te ha visto más a ti que a mí._

–_No te daré mi opinión respecto a la mujer hasta el momento indicado, pero por lo pronto te revelaré lo que vi aquel día…– Y señalando con una cabezadita– y el contenido de ese portafolios. – Comenzando a desabotonar la camisa del pijama que tiene puesto ante la sorpresa de Li._

– _¿Qué haces…?_

_Eriol se despoja del tejido para dejar su pecho descubierto y mostrarle al voltearse, las marcas que quedan de las laceraciones provocadas en su espalda. Shaoran, el cual estaba enterado de ciertos detalles proporcionados por Kanda, pero estos eran mínimos comparados con ver el espectáculo que se vislumbra ante sus ojos._

_Y su estupor es notable._

_Cuatro marcas descienden en posición diagonal desde uno de los hombros del hombre hasta alcanzar el nacimiento de su espalda. Dichas cicatrices parecieran haber sido hechas con un instrumento de al menos dos centímetros de ancho y alcanzaban casi cuarenta centímetros de largo._

_Shaoran no sale de su sorpresa y tampoco muestra interés de preguntar… porque ninguna pregunta es lo bastante justa para lo que está viendo._

_Así que Eriol mientras se endereza y comienza a abotonarse la camisa del pijama dice con un acento serio y sin espacio a réplicas. – La intención era eliminarme… A mí y a tu amiga Sioux._

– _¿Quién lo hizo?_

–_Lo peor es Li, que en un principio no sabía quien era el responsable. Pero se sentía como fuego… – Parpadeando y palideciendo ante sus recuerdos, hecho que en verdad sorprende al chino. –agitó su espada… apenas pudo acercarse a nosotros y eso se sintió como si estuvieran golpeándome la espada con un látigo que estaba bañado en fuego._

–_Quería matarte._

–_Quería matarnos – corrige el varón. –El responsable no es humano. Aunque lo parezca. No creo incluso que sea mortal. Su estatura me recuerda la de un gigante de una historia que leí cuando era niño de unas habas mágicas*. Estaba subido a un caballo pero el corcel solo era enorme. Imagina el tamaño del sujeto._

Delante de él no estaba un "Gigante" como lo había descrito Eriol. Era un hombre tan alto como él, cubierto de pies a cabezas en aquella armadura y la espada en su mano estaba en aquellos momentos cubierta de fuego.

–Vamos Li Xiao Lang… empecemos lo que tú antepasado debió finalizar siglos atrás.

–¿Qué es eso?

–La Victoria final. – Replica Noveros al dirigirse con firmeza en contra de Shaoran. Cuando sus espadas finalmente hacen contacto, el sonido parecido a un trueno inunda los oídos y retumba en todo el lugar sorprendiendo a Touya y Yue. Incluso Sakura retrocede ante el ruido y el halo de luz provocado por el impacto de las mismas.

En aquel momento llegan Nakuru y Kanda con Eriol entre ellas.

–¿Quién rayos es ese? – Pregunta Ruby Moon sorprendida del combate que toma lugar frente a ella y a pocos metros.

Eriol y Kanda no necesitan saber de quien se trata: reconocen la armadura.

Reconocen aquella espada de fuego.

–Madre Santa.– Dice Eriol en inglés.– Es él…– Para que fuera escuchado por Ruby Moon.

–¿Qué? ¿lo conocen?

"_Amo Shaoran"_ Piensa Kanda en el interior de la cabeza de la guardiana _"¡Debemos ayudarle!"_ viendo el combate que tomaba lugar delante de sus ojos y como las espadas embisten una a la otra, provocando sonidos estruendosos similares a truenos en una gran tormenta.

Pero solo puede quedarse en su lugar observando el combate delante de ellos. Los músculos de los brazos de Shaoran se tensan, mostrando el gran esfuerzo que hay que colocar para enfrentar aquel sujeto cuya espada no flaquea y es notable su intención de atravesar su cuerpo con el filoso instrumento cubierto de fuego.

Es entonces cuando Touya observa de reojo; ve a su hermana avanzar un breve paso y la ataja por el brazo sobresaltándole. – ¡Recuerda lo que dije! – Dice con intensidad y sus ojos inyectados en firmeza y confianza. – ¡Usa la cabeza Sakura! Esos sujetos no se andan con bromas… ¡No les perdonarán la vida si los enfrentan!

Shaoran nuevamente evita el contacto del metal enfurecido contra su persona pero la chamarra que lleva en su figura se quema en un lado, provocando que tome fuego en aquel punto. Temeroso te terminar con la piel quemada, se quita la chamarra tirándola a un lado. Se queda con los brazos al descubierto y portando una sencilla camisa de color verde corte chino y sin mangas.

–Estoy solamente jugando contigo, Descendiente de Clow… ahora va en serio – Anuncia Noveros con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro al quitarse el casco de la armadura y colocarla a un lado sin perder mucho tiempo. – Solo podrás vencerme matándome…

–¡No! – Dice Eriol atrayendo las miradas de los demás a su persona. Aun se sujeta del cuerpo de las guardianas. Ahí Touya y Sakura avanzan para auxiliarle. Se nota que está muy mal herido. – No puede matarlo… si lo mata…

–¡Eriol! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa si lo mata? – Pregunta Sakura mientras el hermano mayor de la joven revisa la condición de salud del hechicero.

–Sakura: no puede matarlo. Si lo mata… tiene que tomar su lugar.

–¿Qué?

–Se volverá… se volverá un jinete como es él. – Explica Eriol ante la pregunta de Ruby Moon observándole. – Tendrá que entregar su existencia a este mundo. No podrá cruzar al otro lado…

– ¡No podemos permitirlo! – Dice Sakura negada a aquella revelación. – ¡Shaoran no puede quedarse aquí!

Todos observan con estupefacción el combate que se produce cerca de ellos. Las espadas ya comienzan a tratar de afectar de alguna forma a su contrincante. Shaoran intenta infructuosamente de lastimar en algún brazo al hombre para lograr que suelte la espada o al menos hacerle retroceder pero sin ningún éxito.

Y luego de unos instantes observan la primera acción de sangre: Shaoran recibe un roce de la espada encendida en llamas en un costado provocándole una laceración que le hace retroceder adolorido mientras el sujeto sonríe triunfante ante su conquista.

– ¡Maldición! – Dice Touya – Es demasiado fuerte… es un experto en combate.

–Han tenido siglos de práctica. Además que han heredado de sus antecesores sus dones.– Explica Hiragizawa entre dientes tratando de controlar su dolor. Se sujeta el abdomen mientras Touya permanece arrodillado a su lado. – No es lo más peligroso de él.– Y en aquel momento Noveros no duda en invocar su poder del fuego haciendo que de su espada surja una lengua de llamas que va en contra de Li. – Eso es un problema…

– ¡Shaoran cuidado! – grita Sakura a todo pulmón observando como la llama por un momento desaparece al chino de su vista. – ¡Shaoran! – Tratando de avanzar pero Yue se lo impide atajándola por el brazo. – ¡Suelta! ¡Shaoran!

Noveros sonríe pero solo por un segundo. Cuando las llamas ceden, observa para su decepción que un campo circular rodea al varón Li, cuya espada se encuentra enterrada en el suelo. Este aprieta sus dientes con firmeza mientras el dolor en su brazo se le olvida por unos instantes.

–Así eres digno adversario– Dice Noveros contento de aquella sorpresita. – Pensé que terminaría pronto con todos ustedes.

Shaoran eliminó su campo de fuerza de alrededor e invocó el poder del rayo, cayendo a milímetros del suelo donde pisaba el jinete: este saltó a unos metros de distancia esquivando ese ataque.

Shaoran sin perder tiempo, invocó sus propias llamas mágicas sabiendo que solo retrasaba o postergaba algo que era inevitable. Contrario a lo que supone, las llamas, chamuscaron la capa que sobresale de la parte superior de la armadura.

–¡Maldito! ¡Mi capa! – Dice a modo de queja agitando nuevamente la espada de sus manos, provocando una nueva estampida de fuego que surge de la espada y atacando a Li. Como ocasión anterior, Shaoran la esquiva con mucho esfuerzo pero logra salir ileso en esta ocasión. Es entonces cuando a Sakura se le ocurre algo.

–¡ICE! – Grita la ojiverde convocando su poder y la carta del hielo hace su aparición logrando encerrar al sujeto en un enorme bloque de hielo. Incluso la llama de su espada, queda suspendida en la congelación.

–¡Lo logré! – Dice la ojiverde sorprendida de su propia acción.

Pero la alegría le dura poco.

El bloque de hielo comienza a resquebrarse desde los pies del sujeto. Es como si la vibración proviniera de adentro de la misma, eventualmente estrellando el hielo de adentro hacía afuera y provocando que proyectiles de hielo salieran en todos los sentidos, impactando incluso el rostro y cuerpo de Sakura y los demás, provocando cortaduras superficiales. Kanda, Ruby Moon y Yue esquivaron los ataques gracias a sus propios campos de fuerza incluso, protegiendo a Eriol quien vio como las "balas heladas" impactaban frente a el volviéndose añicos.

Pero Sakura no corre con la misma suerte.

Touya quien se encuentra protegido por el campo de fuerza activado por los guardianes tampoco resulta afectado. Pero sale de él, al ver que su hermana grita de dolor y cae de bruces detrás de Shaoran.

Pero este no se atreve darle la espalda a Noveros.

Si se debate entre esto y auxiliar a la chica de ojos verdes.

–¡Sakura! – Dice su hermano acercándose a ella y notando las laceraciones en su rostro; marcado por sangre que sale de las heridas provocadas por los proyectiles de hielo. Nada de gravedad pero revisa el resto de su cuerpo viendo que los impactos solo fueron raspones y nada de importancia.

Pero no puede decir lo mismo de su rostro: sabe que su hermana tendrá marcas en el futuro por el grado de las heridas si no les prestan atención pronto.

¿Cómo hacerlo allí?

Sakura se incorpora con la ayuda de su hermano mientras Noveros observa el estado en que ha quedado la ojiverde. – Ya no eres tan valiente ¿Cierto? ¡Esta era la esperanza de la humanidad? ¡A ti es que temen los demás! – Burlándose de la mujer. – ¡Lancen ataques como adultos y no como nenes en entrenamiento! – Ruge el sujeto batiendo su espada y la llamarada de fuego surge para ir directamente donde Sakura.

–¡Shield! – Grita la muchacha protegiendo al mismo tiempo a su hermano quien por instinto la había cubierto a ella con su cuerpo.

Sakura y él salen ilesos para alivio de los presentes excepto Noveros quien ahora se ha ensañado con ella a pesar que Shaoran trata de llamar su atención pero es inútil.

– ¡No te apresures en querer morir tan pronto descendiente de Clow! – Ruge el sujeto. – Tú momento llegará.

Sakura invoca el poder de la Fly ascendiendo a los cielos mientras empuja a su hermano a los brazos de la guardiana de las cartas Sioux y comienza a atraer la atención del hombre y su poder a los cielos. Ella sobrevuela a una distancia prudente mientras Shaoran le combate desde tierra.

Es entonces cuando un pensamiento acude a su mente.

"_El hielo no lo congela. Porque no es fuego normal… pero ¿Qué apaga ese fuego? ¿Cómo apagarlo? Convocando a la lluvia tampoco lo ayuda…"_ – ¡Ya se! – Grita para si misma y ahora convoca la carta "Arena" provocando un enorme muro de arena con viento mezclado el cual se levanta de los pies del sujeto.

El viento provoca que la arena se levante a una velocidad peligrosa agitando las ropas de los demás. Shaoran tiene que cubrirse los ojos e igual su contrincante. Noveros retrocede unos pasos cubriendo su rostro.

Mientras esto ocurre, Eriol piensa rápidamente una alternativa para ponerle fin a aquello sin tener que recurrir a matarle.

"_Esto solo lo distrae. No es definitivo… y necesitamos ese medallón_" sintiendo el objeto pesado que perteneciera a Neiva alrededor de su cuello y junto a su propia llave mágica_. "Piensa… ¿Qué podemos hacer para derrotarle sin matarle…?" _

"_En esa dimensión son seres humanos normales. Con dones que no sobresalen los convencionales…"_ Pensaron aquel momento antes de abrir el portal.

Entonces fue muy fácil llegar a la conclusión.

– ¡Li! – dice incorporándose de repente con ayuda de Ruby Moon y sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban atrás. – ¡La espada! ¡Tienes que quitarle la espada de las manos!

Los demás le observaban como si tuviera una segunda cabeza surgiéndole por el cuello.

– ¡Todo se debe de la espada! No tiene otro don sobresaliente… – Dice Eriol con toda su fuerza mientras no puede evitar toser y pese a que Nakuru trata de sujetarle. Este observa a Yue cuando recalca. – La espada. Quitarle la espada y podremos quitarle el medallón.

Yue no asiente tomando una decisión asciende hasta donde se encuentra Sakura colocando el poder de la Sand. En breves palabras dice lo que Eriol ha informado y la chica asiente confiada.

Desciende unos metros manteniendo a Sand convocada e invoca la espada en su báculo. Cruza la muralla de arena sorprendiendo al sujeto quien levanta su espada y se protege del ataque de la chica.

Shaoran se le une y Sakura con sus alas aun extendidas, pisa la arena al lado de Shaoran y ambos combaten contra Noveros, quien se defiende a duro esfuerzo de ambos.

Todos aquellos días de entrenamiento entre el par rinden sus frutos: entre ambos Noveros pasa un momento difícil para no dejarse derrotar por ambos chicos. Sus movimientos son sincronizados y firmes; si Sakura golpea, Shaoran lo hace al mismo sentido, prácticamente moviéndose como uno.

La sangre corre por las mejillas de la ojiverde gracias a las heridas provocadas por el hielo que quebró el jinete pero ella no parece darse cuenta de ello o del escozor de las heridas cuando mantiene la par con Li para derrotar al sujeto.

Sorprendiendo incluso a sus amigos con el despliegue demostrado en aquellos instantes.

¡Hasta el mismo Touya no puede dejar de observarles perplejo!

"_Quitarle la espada… claro ¿Cómo lo haremos_?" Se pregunta Sakura preocupada pues aunque Shaoran y ella han podido hacerle frente, aquello no podrá durar mucho.

Y ella misma se encuentra sorprendida de todo lo que había aprendido al lado de Li: Es como si se movieran como uno solo. Sus movimientos son sombra del otro y prácticamente simultáneos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>– ¡Concéntrate Tomoyo! – Pide para si misma la mujer caminando de un lado a otro inquieta. Trata de controlar sus nervios pero le resulta imposible. – Eriol…– Suspira cerrando sus ojos. – Tiene que haber una manera de comunicarme nuevamente sin la ayuda de ese sujeto… debe de haber una manera… sin que se den cuenta.<p>

"_Eriol y yo nos conectamos. Ese día que llegó a la casa cuando Kana me atacaba… él presintió mi peligro… somos mas allá que dos personas que se aman. Probablemente somos almas entrelazadas… tiene que haber una forma de ponerle en advertencia. O a Sakura._"

Tomoyo cruza de un lado a otro inquieta. Escucha sus pasos sobre el suelo frío y exasperada lleva sus manos al pecho. – Por Favor… por Favor… Por favor…– Cerrando sus ojos. – Por favor…

–No estás muerta – Dice una voz sorprendiéndole. Tomoyo se sobresalta al ver delante de si a la mujer vestida con armaduras. La mujer estudia sus facciones con detenimiento y en especial sus ojos. No deja de mostrar su sorpresa aunque la joven también estudia sus facciones. –Ya veo porque Davatoc te tiene aquí…

–No comprendo… – Aturdida observa a la mujer que se aproxima aun mas a su persona.

–Tú tienes vinculación con los hechiceros… – Murmura. – "Nosotros" Sabemos todo de ustedes… – Sonríe.– Y tú me vas a ayudar a recuperar mi medallón.

"_Eriol…"_ Murmura ella recordando el objeto que el sujeto llevaba consigo cuando lo vio.

– ¿No… no estoy muerta…?

La mujer niega con su rostro observándole con interés.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

– ¿Por qué te hicieron creer lo contrario? ¿Y a los tuyos? ¿Por qué no? Tus amigos están tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Para colmo de males, tengo que terminar de cumplir mi cometido…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debes de hacerlo? ¿Quién te impide dejar que las cosas pasen?

– ¿Acaso debo de permitir que tus amigos detengan a ese sujeto? ¿A los demás humanos? Que ingenua eres…

En ese momento una tercera persona se hace presente en el salón sorprendiendo a Tomoyo. – ¡Radjetsû! ¿Qué…?

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Pregunta el Monje observando atónita a la mujer de ojos azules. – ¿Qué…?

– ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Ayudarnos por supuesto! – Reclama la mujer sorprendiendo a Tomoyo y al sujeto. Tomoyo percibe algo extraño proveniente del sujeto. Algo que no logra identificar bien.

"_Esta sensación… es la misma sensación de aquel día en Tokio… cuando Shaoran casi…"_ y ahí lo comprende todo.

– ¿Estás…– Balbucea aturdida. – ¡No! Radjetsû no ¿Qué han hecho? – Reclama a la mujer vistiendo armadura.

En aquel instante ella se aproxima a la joven y la toma por los cabellos, provocando un quejido de sus labios y una exclamación. Arroja su frágil figura contra el sujeto vestido de túnicas tibetanas. – Encárgate…

–No… Por favor– Súplica la chica. –Radjetsû…

–Y cállala… no la soporto – Reclama la mujer en aquel momento usando sus poderes para desaparecer con ellos del entorno donde se encuentran.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Sakura y Shaoran concentran sus esfuerzos contra Noveros mientras éste ya comprende el objetivo de los jóvenes. Yue se une a ellos para tratar de aminorar su velocidad y trabajar en conjunto para que finalmente lograsen quitar la espada de sus manos.<p>

Pero todo parece inútil.

En un movimiento de Noveros, este mueve su espada en un giro de espiral sorprendiendo a los jóvenes. Sakura alza el vuelo gracias a las alas de su espalda y Yue protege a Shaoran. Pero el jinete concentra su objetivo en la maestra de las cartas, ya que en un movimiento logra pegarle con las llamas de su espada a la chica justo en sus alas mágicas pero ella grita de dolor al sentir precisamente el daño que las llamas que no son normales.

– ¡Sakura! – Grita Touya al observar a su hermana estremecerse de dolor e ir cayendo velozmente. Antes de que el hombre pudiera moverse de su sitio, la guardiana de las cartas de los Sioux, ataja a la mujer a pleno vuelo a la par que sus alas desaparecen.

Y la lleva junto a los demás.

Sakura dura inconsciente apenas unos momentos. Parpadea rápidamente notando las expresiones de preocupación de Touya, Eriol y la misma guardiana de los Sioux. Ahí observa mas adelante a Yue, Shaoran y Ruby Moon atacando al jinete.

–Es muy fuerte…– murmura la ojiverde decepcionada de lo que ocurriera. – No es tan fácil.

–Claro que no es un paseo en el parque – Dice su hermano incómodo por la situación.

–Kinomoto – dice Eriol haciendo señas.

–No. Mientras tengamos claro esto, será mejor para todos. – Ellos quieren matarlos. A cualquier precio. Y no se dejará quitar la espada con tanta facilidad. – Observando donde los guardianes y Li confrontan al jinete. – Y suponiendo que en nuestro mundo, sería indetenible.

–Indetenible… – murmura Sakura pensativa. Ayúdame Kanda. Su hermano la observa incorporarse. – Solo necesitamos unos segundos… unos segundos.

–¿Sakura? ¿Qué piensas hacer? _ Pregunta su hermano.

–Solo unos segundos.– Murmura ella adelantándose y dando alcance a Shaoran y los demás.

–¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto vuelves niña? ¿No tuviste suficiente? ¿O quieres acabar pronto con tú vida?

–¡_Tiempo_! – Grita Sakura invocando el poder de su carta. Con ello consigue que el sujeto se congele en su lugar. Todos congelados, incluso Eriol y Shaoran.

Observa al jinete quien parece estar congelado en el mismo sitio. Las llamas de su espada no centellan lo que le hace entender que el poder de la carta aquí es mucho superior que en la misma tierra.

Sakura invoca en su báculo a la espada y en un movimiento ágil da la vuelta tras el sujeto. Cuando el poder de la carta se desvanece. El sujeto se sorprende que la muchacha no esté donde la había dejado.

Pero el filoso contacto de la espada de ella en su garganta lo hace pensarlo dos veces.

Shaoran y los demás la observan sorprendidos. ¿Acaso en la tierra no tenían la habilidad de los seres mágicos no ser afectados por las Cartas?

El hombre observa a la mujer con profundo odio. Murmulla siendo escuchado por la chica. – Anda… termina tú misión…– Sonríe confiado.

–Con cuidado Sakura…– Dice Shaoran observando con desconfianza al hombre y la mujer a pocos pies del jinete. Seriamente levanta su mano para decirle al sujeto. – Danos el sello y podrás irte en paz…

–Creo que no lo comprenden. No les daré el sello vivo… tendrán que matarme… –Sonríe con un atisbo de triunfo en sus ojos observando a Li y Sakura debatirse que hacer en sus miradas.

–Matarlo no resolverá nada. – Dice Eriol. – Quien lo elimine… tiene que quedarse aquí como jinete.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Me lo explicó la otra jinete. – Observando con desconfianza igual que los demás al jinete. Es ayudado a caminar por Kanda. – Cualquiera de nosotros tres que mate a uno de los jinetes, lo reemplazará…

– ¿Entonces…? ¿Qué pasó con la jinete? – Pregunta Nakuru preocupada.

–No. No la maté. La dejé con vida.

–Grave error – Dice Noveros sonriendo confiado. – Morirán… no podrán matar a Davatoc. No podrán matar a la Muerte… o a Biktwpia.

– ¡Que endemoniados nombres!– Reclama Ruby Moon observando al sujeto con rencor. – Quiénes los bautizaran así… debería lanzarse del puente más cercano.

–Basta de plática – Dice Touya exasperándose y avanzando. Toma la espada del sujeto de las manos y la lanza a metros de distancia. No duda en pegarle una bofetada en la cara. – ¿Dónde está el sello? – Ahí comenzando a buscar como quitarle la armadura.

– ¡Hermano, con cuidado! – Reclama la chica de ojos verdes preocupada por el acto impulsivo de Touya.

Touya retira la armadura lanzándola al otro lado y da con el sello colgando en el cuello. Noveros y el japonés se desafían con la mirada al momento de este arrancar el mismo del cuello del hombre.

–Puedes habérmela quitado pero eso no impedirá que vaya tras de ustedes– Reclama Noveros observándoles con repudio. – Los cazaré uno a uno… no tienen alternativa. Morirán.

Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran se observan entre si. Aun con el hombre siendo apuntado por todos y los guardianes que no pestañan siquiera para no cometer un error.

¡Un error a esta altura del juego saldría bien caro!

– ¿Qué hacemos?

–Podemos usar un portal – Dice Eriol pensativo mirando al sujeto. – Llevarlo a otro lugar.

–Eso no servirá de nada. Este es su hogar. Aparecerán donde quiera que vayamos. Es muy arriesgado – Murmura Shaoran dando la espalda al jinete y hablando con Hiragizawa.

–Tomar su lugar. – Dice Eriol pensativo. – Tenemos que tomar su lugar…

– ¿Matarlo? – Pregunta Shaoran por lo bajo. Observa un instante a los demás apuntando al sujeto. – ¿Serias capaz…?

– ¿Tú no? Con todo lo que está pasando amigo mío, lo último que me preocupa es matarle… ya de todas formas, no tengo más nada porque regresar a nuestro hogar.

– ¿De que estás hablando? – Pregunta Shaoran preocupado y con su voz como un murmullo. – ¿Qué dices?

–Tomoyo…– Dice Eriol finalmente mostrando melancolía en sus ojos e incluso sus labios temblaron un instante. – Ella…

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes…? – Pregunta Li aturdido con la información.

–Ella vino a mi Shaoran. – Responde por lo bajo para no ser escuchado por Sakura o los demás.

– ¿Estás seguro? Puede tratarse de una trampa – Responde Shaoran incrédulo a lo que le contaba y murmurando. – Es decir… es Tomoyo…

Para Shaoran era imposible que la mujer que les había ayudado a localizar a todos sus amigos y colaboradores estuviera muerta.

¡Se niega a creerlo!

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Eriol es demasiado delatora.

–Lo se Li. Lo se– Suspira. –Quisiera que fuera parte de una ilusión… una mentira. – No impidiendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas aunque no salen por los mismos. – Pero… lo que sentí… lo que viví no fue una ilusión. – Dice sintiendo como el admitir aquello le haría terminar con el corazón roto y toda esperanza pérdida. – Ella me lo dijo… y también me dijo que… –suspira. – que al final, son ustedes dos. Siempre han sido tú y ella…– Mirando de soslayo a Sakura.

Y en aquel instante Eriol invoca con su báculo, la espada.

Atrayendo las miradas de soslayo de Ruby Moon y Kanda.

Y al mismo Touya quien nota la tensión en el rostro de ambas mujeres.

– ¿Estás…

– ¿Seguro? No. – Niega con su rostro. – Pero ¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos? Debemos de continuar. Debemos restaurar los sellos. Seguir adelante. Tienes que seguir… tú y ella, tienen que seguir hasta el final. – Ahí observando a Noveros. – Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

–Amo Eriol…– Dice Ruby Moon con un hito de voz.

–Está bien querida. Todo estará bien – Dice el sujeto observando con ternura a su guardiana.

Eriol avanza con la espada en sus manos. Sakura ahí se percata de las intenciones del sujeto cuando se adelanta a Li y sigue hasta el jinete.

– ¿Eriol? – Ahí observa la espada empuñada en sus manos. – ¿Qué haces…? – Ahí temiendo lo que el sujeto haría.

–Querida Sakura… gracias por tú interés en todo nosotros. Tú preocupación es admirable. – Sonríe confiado. – Me haces sentir como si tuviera una familia.

– ¡Tienes una familia! ¡Nos tienes a todos nosotros! – Ruge la ojiverde notando lo que podría ocurrir allí. – ¡No eres un asesino!

El hombre avanza hasta quedar cara a cara con el jinete quien sonríe con seguridad pese a que puede detectar que aquellos momentos, son los últimos de su existencia.

–Así que tú tendrás el honor de acabar conmigo y tomar mi lugar.

–Considéralo como ajuste de cuentas, por lo que trataste de hacerme un tiempo atrás. – Responde el británico.

Touya observa a los involucrados y al jinete. Presiente las intenciones de Eriol y tomando una decisión radical se pone cara a cara con la guardiana de Shaoran, no avisando nada, la toma en sus brazos plantándole un beso en la boca.

Kanda no sabe como reaccionar ante aquello. El beso fue significativo y acabó en unos segundos. –Por favor, perdóname. – Murmura ya dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a Hiragizawa para sorpresivamente tomar la espada en sus manos e impactando con ella el abdomen del sujeto quien no evita exhalar por el golpe y dolor del metal abrirse paso contra su carne.

Incrédulo por la acción tanto Shaoran como Eriol se quedan en sus lugares. Ruby Moon observa atónita la escena sin saber como reaccionar. Hace unos segundos su amo estaba decidido a entregarse a su destino y probablemente sería sellada con su poder. Ahora… ¿Touya tomaba su lugar?

– ¡Hermano! – Dice Sakura atónita ante los hechos que revelan en sus ojos. El varón lanza sin dudas el sello a las manos de Yue y no duda en sonreírle a él y a su hermana.

Entonces un halo de luz rodea ambos sujetos. El grito ensordece sus oídos y mientras Sakura trata de aproximarse es lanzada hacía atrás. Shaoran corre en su auxilio al ponerle de pie mientras grita – ¡Hermano! – con todas sus fuerzas aferrándose de los hombros de Shaoran.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

Y así tan deprisa como comenzó ese halo de luz, así mismo se dispersó provocando que momentos antes donde ambos estaban de pie, solo estuviera el cuerpo inerte de Noveros.

Y todo fue silencio.

Incrédulos se observan entre si y el lugar donde estaba momentos antes Kinomoto. El grito de dolor y desesperanza de Sakura es lo que hace que todos despierten de su sorpresa y un manto de dolor los cubre a todos. Aprensivo mas que todos es Eriol, quien momentos antes tenía le espada sujeta por la empuñadora y al colocarse Touya delante de él, lo sacó del camino.

No le permitió cumplir su objetivo.

Shaoran murmura contra su oído. – Lo siento tanto… lo lamento Sakura…

– ¡No, no, no! No puede ser cierto – Reclama ella con lagrimas en sus ojos y no preocupándole las laceraciones en su rostro. – ¡No mi hermano!

Yue se queda prácticamente congelado en su lugar, observando donde vio desaparecer a un hombre que admiró desde que su otra identidad era apenas un condenado adolescente. Como aquella vez para no perderle, éste le obsequió toda la magia que tenía en aquel momento.

¿Acaso había muerto?

Nakuru observa la escena que ocurre delante de sus ojos y los gritos desesperados de Sakura son demasiado para ella soportar. Pero a su lado la mujer que había sido, compañera, amiga y amante del sujeto permanece de pie.

No dice nada.

Dudando Ruby Moon apoya la mano en el hombro de la identidad de la guardiana de los Sioux quien no despega su mirada del lugar donde Touya desapareció.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Pregunta Shaoran observando a Eriol.

Este se encoge de hombros.

Es Yue quien finalmente habla diciendo. – Tenemos que ser realistas; él sospechaba que no volvería con los demás… es posible incluso que…

– ¿Qué estuviera…

Yue no asiente ante la pregunta inconclusa de Shaoran mientras acurruca a la chica de ojos verdes en sus brazos quien no para de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Las lagrimas de ella bañan su vestimenta chamuscada y toda sudada por la batalla que tuvieron que librar contra Noveros.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un largo rato. Shaoran es atendido por Kanda en su forma humana para ser curado de las laceraciones. Ahora sin Touya entre ellos, tienen que depender de la Magia Curativa de la Tribu Sioux.<p>

A un lado observa a la chica de ojos verdes que se encuentra cabizbaja y llora en silencio.

Del otro lado Eriol es atendido por la magia de su propia carta de curación y Nakuru se mantiene al lado de éste mientras Yukito permanece cabizbajo observando al horizonte.

Shaoran luego vuelve a observar la figura de la joven Kinomoto quien no ha dicho nada en mucho tiempo. Fue atendida en primer lugar por Kanda a solicitud del hombre y Sakura se dejó atender. Pero no dijo ni una palabra. La magia de Kanda como la curación podía hacer muchas cosas pero todo tiene su límite.

Y las marcas en el rostro femenino de la ojiverde era algo con lo que tendrían que vivir.

Igual como las marcas de cicatrización en el brazo de Li.

–Listo– Dice la mujer sonando fría y práctica mientras coloca el libro de encantamientos en el bolso que lleva consigo.– Te quedará marca… pero al menos ya no está expuesta.

–Fue más de lo que pudiste hacer por mi amo Eriol, cuando fue lastimado – Dice Nakuru observando el resultado.

–La quemadura de Li es menor. La de Eriol fue en toda la espalda. No había mucho que pudiera hacer– Responde fríamente.

–No tienes que portarte así conmigo…– Dice Nakuru negando con su cabeza y apoyando la mano en un hombro de ella. – Tienes derecho a llorarle.

Kanda retiró su mano con furia abofeteando su palma y la chica no se sorprende de su reacción.

Shaoran estudia su expresión.

–Ella tiene razón. – Dice Li con gentileza. – Tienes derecho a…

– ¿A que? ¿A gritar a todo pulmón? ¿A reclamarle que haya… – Negando con su rostro y evitando que las lágrimas salieran.– ¡No!

–Mostar lo que significaba para ti, no te hace débil.

– ¡Calla! Debiste ser tú quien matara a ese idiota– Dice Kanda a Hiragizawa quien fue que habló. – ¡No él!

–Lo hizo por todos nosotros.

– ¡Gran cosa! – Refuta ella furiosa. – ¿Qué ha solucionado con ello? ¡Aun quedan dos malditos como ese para enfrentar! ¿Quién seguirá? ¿Quién será el próximo? ¿Tú? – Señalando a su amo – o Tal vez Tú – señalando a Eriol. – Tarde o temprano iba a perder a cualquiera o tal vez yo perder mi vida…

–No tienes que sonar tan fría y distante– Dice Hiragizawa y observándole con firmeza. – Se que estabas enamorada de él. Y yo estaba dispuesto a morir…

–Él decidió solo lo que quería hacer. – Dice Nakuru con dulzura pese a la forma fría con que la trata la mujer. – Y tienes derecho a llorarle.

–No lo voy a hacer. Al diablo él… al diablo todo – Incorporándose y alejándose del grupo. Incluso pasa por delante de Sakura y ésta no levanta su mirada.

–Si eso no es amor, no se que se llamará. – Dice Nakuru meditabunda en voz alta. – Dios: estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

-Cada quien tiene su manera de enfrentar el dolor. – Replica Eriol observando a la falsa identidad quien camina alejándose un poco de ellos y sin un rumbo fijo. La ve detenerse luego de un momento.- Esa es su forma.

–Me dijo que quería que la sellara en el libro si esto pasaba… si él…

–Él sabía que sus opciones eran pocas. – Dice Yukito con cierta melancolía. Sus ojos llorosos demuestran el grado de su pérdida tan intensa como su hermana o la mujer que era la novia del sujeto.

–Lo estaban controlando como lo hacían con el alma de Femeeii. – Dice Shaoran. –Pero ¿Por qué desapareció?

–Porque no estaba vivo. Era un espíritu. Tal vez…– dice Eriol pensando rápido. – Él adivinó que no volvería al mundo… y tomó la alternativa de ganarnos una oportunidad.

Yukito asiente en silencio.

–Estaba muerto… ¿Moriría del otro lado?

–O tal vez no estaba muerto. Pero cerca– Habla Eriol tomando la palabra y sintiéndose un poco mejor. Mira su reloj y dice sorprendido. – Ha pasado un mes ya del mundo nuestro. – Shaoran no puede ver su reloj pues Noveros lo quemó con su ataque. Yukito si revisaba el suyo. – ¿Qué creen que pudo haber pasado?

-Tal vez no haya mundo el cual salvar- Opina Nakuru distraída.- Tal vez ni siquiera… seamos los únicos sobrevivientes.

-El Fin de los Días no es como lo vemos en las películas. – Refuta Shaoran pensativo.- Recuerden lo que nos dijo el alemán ese: Ellos buscan restablecer un nuevo poder centrado en ellos y quienes sobrevivan. Un nuevo renacer dominado por ellos. Y los pocos que queden en el mundo. Aun así tenemos que ocuparnos de avanzar. No podemos perder más tiempo. O no habrá mucho por lo cual luchar.

–Tiene razón. Ya mucho puede pasar en un mes. Y lo más sorprendente de haber pasado ese tiempo: no tengo hambre…–

-Yo tampoco.

-Nuestras necesidades no son las tradicionales que estuviéramos en nuestra dimensión. Aquí las cosas, son diferentes.

–Aun así creo que será conveniente que nos alimentemos. – Dice Eriol observando una de las pequeñas mochilas. – Tomemos agua. Lo que necesitemos.

–Se sienten como horas… apenas un respirar.

–El tiempo no transcurre igual aquí. Estos sujetos llevan siglos aquí…

–Y ustedes no tienen barbas– Dice Nakuru observando ahora a los hombres. – ¿Acaso no se supone que por ser de otra dimensión ustedes deberían tener barba ya?

–Tienes razón, pero solo sucede con nuestros relojes. – Dice Eriol pensativo. – Para todo lo demás, tal vez hayan sido solo horas. – Aunque hay algo que me inquieta… ¿Cómo fuimos afectados por la Carta del Tiempo?

Nakuru y Yukito se observan.

-He pensado eso – Dice el guardián.- No es sorprendente que aquí seamos tan vulnerables como los humanos. Pero también los jinetes lo sean. Tal vez, sus únicos talentos se vean en sus habilidades o armas que usan. Por todo lo demás, son simples humanos.

-¿Quieres decir que perdieran sus dones al volverse jinetes?

-Y adoptaran las identidades de sus encargos.- Concluye Shaoran.- Perdieron todo rastro de sus poderes…

-Tiene algo de lógica.- Eriol se encoge de hombros al analizarlo por unos momentos.- Entonces ¿Por qué nosotros también fuimos afectados por el poder de la carta?

-Creo que aquí las cosas no son como en nuestro mundo – Concluye Nakuru atrayendo sus miradas. – Entonces, las cosas aquí tienen que ser diferentes. Solo Sakura no salió afectada por la magia de la carta. Y demos gracias a ello. ¿Se imaginan que no hubiera surtido efecto?

Dudando un momento Eriol decide interrumpir los pensamientos del grupo al añadir. – Debemos de avanzar– Observando de soslayo a Sakura quien no se ha movido de su lugar. – Li…

–Si, ya voy. – Dice el varón incorporándose y llegando con lentitud al lado de Sakura y coloca uno de sus brazos sobre la joven. Ella se deja abrazar por el sujeto. Escucha los sollozos silenciosos.

Shaoran saca una pequeña cantimplora y procede a ofrecerle algo de tomar a la chica. Ésta lo toma sin rechistar. Luego de unos momentos, Shaoran toma del líquido que queda ahí.

Pero se queda abrazándole en silencio.

Dando el tiempo que necesite.

Pero sabe que nada será suficiente en aquellos instantes.

–No me queda… más nada… Shaoran… – Hipando finalmente habla– más nada… he perdido todo lo que me quedaba…

Shaoran comprende su dolor.

Mantiene silencio unos instantes.

–Tenemos que Seguir Sakura. Por tú hermano… por todos nuestros seres queridos. Tenemos que continuar.

– ¿Qué mas da? Triunfemos o no, ellos ganan. Ya hemos perdido tanto.

–Quedamos nosotros– Levantando su mirada. – Tienes que ser fuerte…

–Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo Touya… Que fuera fuerte– Encogiéndose de hombros.

–No estás sola. – Dice el sujeto– Yo siempre estaré contigo – Reclama. – Tienes que tener Fe.

– ¿Fe? ¿Qué es la fe? Es la esperanza que mi hermano estaría conmigo siempre, Shaoran. Dio tanto por mí…

–Cuando todo esto acabe, cuando triunfemos las cosas serán muy diferentes. – Dice el varón tratando de sonar confiado con sus palabras. – Ten la esperanza que saldremos de esta.

–Si…– Duda un segundo antes de hablar. – Saldremos de esta…– con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas prosigue– Pero mi hermano no, Shaoran. No mi hermano – Ahí nuevamente siendo vencida por el dolor y la sensación de soledad que le invade.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Sonomi ve las noticias internacionales sentada en su habitación de hotel mientras a su lado un ordenador permanece prendido.<p>

Dos semanas.

Han pasado dos Semanas desde la Muerte de Touya Kinomoto. Tristemente tuvo que hacerse cargo del funeral del hombre. No pudo llevar sus restos mortales a Tokio, para que compartiera el mismo espacio que su padre Fujitaka y su madre Nadeshiko.

Quien le hubiera dicho años antes que estaría haciendo aquello por un hombre que meses atrás no era santo de su devoción, le habría dicho absurdo. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Sakura y Eriol estaban desaparecidos. Así que los eventos de informarle sobre la muerte de Touya o que Tomoyo había desaparecido (estando en coma) eran aun más preocupantes.

Se había hecho la misma pregunta semanas atrás. ¿Acaso Sakura y Hiragizawa estaban muertos?

Si no es así ¿Dónde estaban?

"_Ya le hemos explicado Señora" Refiere Kero unas semanas atrás ante una histérica Sonomi quien lloraba porque no se tenían noticias de la desaparición de su hija. Incluso las autoridades de Kioto habían tomado el caso en sus manos. "No sabemos donde puede haber ido Tomoyo. Pero Sakura, Li y ese insoportable Hiragizawa…" _

"_Mas respeto con mi amo Eriol" Habría dicho el guardián de alas azules. _

"_Hiragizawa… están en otra dimensión. Es imposible el localizarlos"_

"_¡Tienen que ser capaces de hacer algo! ¡Mi hija está desaparecida!" Reclama Sonomi con aprehensión. "Tienen que ayudarme" _

_Kero y Spinnel se observan mutuamente. _

"_No podemos hacer nada. Tomoyo no tiene poderes como Sakura o los demás. Es imposible dar con ella en estas circunstancias" _

Ahora los guardianes se encuentran con ella en el lugar. Ambos observan por las ventanas del lugar y ven el movimiento de helicópteros militares y fuerzas armadas.

Kero atrae la mirada de la mujer de negocios y del otro guardián al decir.- Deberíamos considerar movernos de ciudad. – Explica el guardián halado.- Buscar a Yûko.

-¿Yûko? – Finalmente dice Sonomi. No había hablado en casi todo el día. - ¿Quién es esa?

-Yûko no aparece por el gusto de quien quiere verla…

-Tenemos algo que negociar. – Dice Kero pensativo.- Yûko siempre quiso el poder de creación de cartas mágicas y de los guardianes. Y cuando Li trató de hacer un trato con ella, nos quería a nosotros. Si nos enfocamos lo suficiente podríamos atraer su atención.

.- ¿Atraer la atención de esa bruja? ¿Qué conseguiríamos con eso?

-Pues que nos lleve a donde Sakura y Los demás. – Dice Kero decidido. – Admitámoslo: la única razón que nos quedamos aquí, fue para cuidar a los demás. Kinomoto está muerto.- Ahí lo dice por primera vez en voz alta. Duda un instante al observar a Sonomi y añade.- No nos queda mas nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso debo de entender que me dejarán aquí? ¿Sin encontrar a Tomoyo? – Reclama Sonomi aturdida por lo que el guardián dice.

-La mejor alternativa es ayudar a Sakura y los demás a volver. A volver en una pieza- Dice Keroberos – Ellos podrían ayudar a recuperar a Tomoyito.

-No tenemos más nada que hacer aquí. La prometida de Tsukishiro se marchó con sus padres. Los demás, murieron. Solo quedaban Kinomoto y Daidouji. – Explica Spinel comprendiendo lo que dice el guardián.

Ahí ambos guardianes observan a la señora Daidouji que tiene el rostro de llorar en cualquier momento.

-Tiene que comprender que no tenemos otra alternativa. – Explica Keroberos. – Ya ha pasado un mes. No tenemos noticia de nuestros amos… - Viendo que la mujer limpia las lagrimas que salen por sus ojos.- Tiene que tener fe.

-¡He perdido todo rastro de fe desde el momento que mi hija desapareció! ¿Por qué demonios tenía ella que involucrarse con Sakura? ¿Con su hermano? ¿Con Hiragizawa!? ¡Mi hija estuviera sana y salva sino tuviera nada que ver con ninguno de ustedes!

-No puede decir eso. – Dice Keroberos apenado por las palabras hirientes de la empresaria.- No hay forma de saber eso…

-¡Mi hija está desaparecida! ¡DESAPARECIDA! ¡No aparece por ninguna parte! – Ruge la empresaria observando a uno y otro.- ¡Y USTEDES PRETENDEN DEJARME TAMBIEN!- Ahí no controlando sus lagrimas.- Disculpen sino me pongo a saltar de la felicidad solo porque ustedes quieren largarse también.

-Señora Sonomi…

-Largo… ¿No quieren irse? ¡Vayan de una vez y déjenme en paz! Ya no tengo nada que perder… ya no me queda nada más que perder…- Ahí corriendo y encerrándose en el baño de la habitación.

Ya a solas duran unos instantes y dicen.- Tenemos que llamar la atención de Yûko. Y la única forma de hacer eso, es ponernos en evidencia ante el mundo.

-Es muy arriesgado – Opina Spinnel. – Podría salirnos contraproducente.

-Como dijo Sonomi: Ya no tenemos más nada que perder- Bajando sus orejas.- Temo por Tomoyo. La quiero mucho. Desde siempre demostró ser especial. Pero debemos lograr que Yûko abra el portal e ir por nuestros amos. Es la única alternativa de dar con Tomoyo y salir ilesos de todo este lío.

* * *

><p>Shaoran camina con Sakura de la mano, seguidos por Kanda, Yukito y cerrando el grupo, Eriol Y Nakuru. Llevan caminando un largo rato y Sakura tropieza casi cayendo de bruces sino es porque Shaoran le sujeta.<p>

Ella dice un "gracias" bajito y se incorpora rápidamente volviendo a caminar a su mano. Pensativa observa adelante del camino pensando en todo lo dicho por Shaoran cuando un tiempo atrás, se detuvieron a descansar.

_-¿Cómo te sientes? – Ella se encoge de brazos. Observa a los demás quienes están a una distancia prudente de ambos. Escucha a Shaoran Suspirar. – Se que te sientes terrible, pero tienes que ser fuerte. _

_-Es difícil serlo. Tan difícil. Me duele el corazón… - Acongojándose un momento.- Podríamos no salir vivos de esta Shaoran. _

_-A mi no me importaría… morir me refiero. – Dice sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos verdes y atrayendo una expresión de estupor. – No por mi familia… no por ti. _

_-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? _

_-Es natural. – Explica el sujeto suspirando.- ¿Sabes que mas lamento? – Dice observando al horizonte. – No haber experimentando una cita contigo como debería de ser- Sonríe melancólico. Sakura se queda observando aquella sonrisa y lo escucha añadir.- Sabes… Invitarte al cine… a cenar… _

_-Hubiera sido agradable. _

_-No quiero que los malos recuerdos que tenga de nosotros, sean precisamente los momentos que estoy a punto de morir… o que estemos en peligro de muerte. _

_-Es triste. Que este haya sido el destino que nos tocara. Un destino no muy normal. –Dice ella agachando su cabeza contra el pecho masculino. Shaoran sonríe tranquilo al notarle mas relajada. Los demás observan sus siluetas y se observan entre ellos volviendo a hablar bajito ajenos a lo que la pareja habla. _

_-Me habría gustado que todo fuera diferente.- Murmura Shaoran – Que no te ocasionara tanto dolor. Has sufrido tanto. – Ahí pasando sus manos por las mejillas de la chica con cicatrices. _

_Se percata como ella trata de alejar su rostro de su tacto. Dice avergonzada.- Debo de verme horrible. Estoy toda marcada. – Pasando su mano por su rostro. _

_-¿Crees eso en serio? – Pregunta aturdido._

_-¿Cómo no va a hacer así? – Tengo marcas. – Las siento cuando paso mis dedos. _

_Shaoran observa atrás donde los demás parecen hablar entre ellos y toca el rostro de la chica. Aproximando su rostro al de ella. Le da un suave beso en una de las marcas sorprendiendo y acalorándola. _

_-Nunca te has visto más hermosa.- Dice él bajito – Fue ayudándome… estas marcas no representan la mujer que las lleva. Sigues siendo la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. _

_-Shaoran… _

_A continuación besa sus labios con ternura y dulzura mientras entrelazan sus manos y murmura contra su rostro.- Saldremos de esta Sakura. Lo prometo. _

Si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma, como él en algún momento le dijo, sus vidas fueran muy diferentes. Tal vez Shaoran jamás habría vuelto a Japón y estaría con su esposa en Hong Kong. El padre de la joven no habría muerto. Ella no habría tenido amnesia.

Su hermano…

"Touya" Suspira con pesar. Atrae de reojo la mirada chocolate del varón con una de sus manos en la suya. Ninguno dice palabra y es cuando observan a la distancia.

-¿Ven lo mismo que yo? – Pregunta Li deteniendo al grupo.

Todos se detuvieron ante la pregunta del chino. Enfocaron su mirada hacía el sur y es cuando a los pocos segundos se le hace mas probable a todos ver lo mismo.

-¿Una construcción?

-¿De piedra?

-¿Con enormes ventanales?

-Y una persona en su frente… - Concluye Yukito observando lo mismo que ellos.

Todos se observan entre si.

-De acuerdo, entonces estamos de acuerdo que vemos lo mismo – Dice Eriol concluyendo que no es una alucinación de él o de Li.

-¿Quién será?

-Al menos no está en un caballo. – Murmura Ruby Moon observando a la misma dirección que el resto. – Por lo que podemos suponer que no es uno de ellos.

.-No nos fiemos. – Explica Shaoran con un tono de voz grave. – No por eso debemos de llevarnos que no estamos en alguna clase de peligro. – Las vestimentas del sujeto de pie lejos de ellos, son agitadas por el viento pero a esa distancia no podían identificar de quien se trata.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunta Sakura finalmente ante el silencio del grupo luego de la respuesta de Li.

-No podemos retroceder- Dice el guardián de las cartas Sakura sorprendiéndoles ante su intervención. – Tenemos que avanzar. – Luego lo piensa un instante y volviéndose al hombre de mirada azulada añade.- ¿Estás bien para continuar? No tienes porque avanzar con nosotros.

Todas las miradas fueron a Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Estamos todos juntos en esto, Li. – Responde el sujeto de piel blanquecina.- Ya no hay marcha atrás. –Enderezándose un poco más.

-No está en condiciones de luchar – Replica la guardiana tomando la palabra al observar a su señor y luego a Li.- Creo que…

-Querida Nakuru: me subestimas- Dice el sujeto con una sonrisa que trata de irradiar confianza. – Estaremos bien.

Shaoran asiente seriamente y proceden a seguir avanzando. Luego de unos momentos mientras avanzan al lugar es que comienzan a diferenciar a la persona que se encuentra en las puertas de la enorme construcción.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Imposible!

-¿Podrá ser? – Esto último dicho por Shaoran incrédulo al reconocer al sujeto que ya permanece en una distancia visible para ellos.

-¡Radjetsû! – Dice Sakura sonriendo un momento ante la visión del monje. Avanza incluso separándose de Li para darle alcance a quien consideraba un amigo.

Los demás avanzan más lentamente.

Y es entonces que en una acción ágil departe del monje, este sujeta a Sakura una vez llega a su alcance contra su figura delante de Shaoran y con una daga apunta directamente a su garganta, sorprendiendo al grupo quienes detienen su caminar excepto Shaoran y Yue, los cuales cada uno invocan sus armas.

-Si se mueven, ella se muere- Dice Radjetsû con un tono de voz desconocido para todos. Su mirada nerviosa e inyectada de decisión.

Shaoran sabe que el sujeto está dispuesto a todo.

Sakura se mantiene calmada y observa a los demás.

-Sakura… Radjetsû, no tienes porque hacer esto- Dice Li dando un paso. La punta de la daga se entierra en la carne de Sakura logrando que sangre superficialmente y ella misma gimiera con el arma contra su cuello. Shaoran desiste de aproximarse al notar la expresión de Sakura que cambia de la confianza en ellos al temor de lo que pudiera hacer este hombre.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunta Kanda avanzando y con firmeza. El monje no tienta continuar lacerando a la maestra de las cartas a pesar que la guardiana de las cartas de los Sioux pareciera avanzar con confianza. - ¿Por qué? Mi amo tenía plena confianza en ti.

La visión de la traición de un hombre con quien había convivido como un hermano por mas de un año, incluso sorprende a la fría identidad de la norteamericana la cual siempre se debatió de manera competitiva por un lugar al lado de Li, incluso luchando por las mismas responsabilidades del monje.

No sabiendo en aquel momento que aquel sentido de obediencia, deuda y deber era la correcta "atadura" de un guardián con su amo.

O la falsa identidad con la lealtad hacía Li.

-Eso a ti no te importa. ¿Por qué debería? Tú enredada en tus propios asuntos… acostándote con ese japonés… - Ahí ella frunce su rostro ante el tono despectivo usado por el sujeto.- Besándole los pies a Shaoran. – Ahí observando al líder del grupo quien se mantiene en guardia. – Baja la espada… o ella se muere aquí y ahora…

-No comprendo… siempre te tuve confianza…

-Si y esa confianza me permitió muchas libertades… pero eso ya no importa.

El silencio fue sepulcral.

Hasta que fue Ruby Moon la que avanzó con sus cristales apuntando al sujeto con visible odio. Éste utiliza a Sakura como escudo y al mismo tiempo amenazando su vida con la daga.

-Tú fuiste… tú nos vendiste. – Refiere Ruby Moon recordando la conversación que tuvieran un tiempo atrás cuando iniciaron su recorrido en aquella dimensión y el tema que volvió a surgir cuando alcanzaron a Touya. – Tú los mantenías informados… de cada paso que daban ¿No es así?

-Si, claro – Dice Eriol comprendiendo aquello finalmente.- Tú eras quien los mantenía informados. Incluso que estábamos en Tomoeda… o cuando estuvimos en Tokio. Cuando atacaron a Li. Sabían que estaría solo en la casa de alquiler.

-Muy inteligente… no eres un egocéntrico bastardo como decían – Sonríe con autosuficiencia. Ahí observa a Li.

-No tienes porque lastimarla. – Dice Shaoran lentamente.- Déjala ir… toma mi vida.

-¡Shaoran, no! – Grita Sakura.

-¡No! – Dice Kanda colocándose delante de su señor.

-Siempre tan servicial Kanda… - Negando con su cabeza.- Debo de admitir Li que nunca imaginé el secreto que tenías con respecto a ella.- Señalando a la guardiana.- Lo mantuviste bien guardado. Estaban bien sorprendidos cuando les informé después del descubrimiento. O de los dones que había entre los humanos que convivían con ustedes… - Ahí observando a Eriol y sonríe fríamente al añadir.- Lástima que a ella nada le sirvió al final…

Eriol frunce el entrecejo aproximándose a la par de Shaoran y dice con notoria frialdad.- A mi no me detendrás como al resto… - Murmura con tono de voz igual de indiferente y frio que su contrincante.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo que te molestara? ¿Creen acaso que la emboscada en la montaña fue una coincidencia? Ellos sabían todo. Siempre lo han sabido todo.

-Maldito desgraciado hijo de…- Dice Ruby Moon.

-Contrólate Esclava. – Replica con desprecio el sujeto.

-Tú no quieres hacer esto – Finalmente Sakura habla con un hito de voz.- Tú no eres así… tienes que estar controlado… como mi hermano.

-Que ingenua eres, Sakura. – Dice Radjetsû con cierta frialdad observando a Li como controla las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo y todo por la chica que usa como escudo. –No se como ustedes pretenden que ella fuera la "Alternativa" contra el fin de los días. – Explica el sujeto con sorna.- Creo que esta estúpida ha traído mas problemas que virtudes… debió morir cinco años atrás…

-Déjala ir. – Dice Shaoran con un tono de voz muy seguro de si mismo y que en pocas ocasiones habría usado.

-Tenemos un problema Shaoran Li... – Responde el monje tibetano. – Porque no pretendo dejarles dar un paso más. Incluso si eso implica matarla. Y luego, a ti también.

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará… <strong>

**Finalmente después de un par de meses en incógnita, tenemos el penúltimo capítulo. Como pueden darse cuenta, las cosas no han ido muy suaves para nuestros queridos protagonistas. Las cosas se han complicado bastante y pareciera no tener fin. **

**Shaoran y Eriol fueron victimas de la carta tiempo y es algo que no habría ocurrido en nuestra dimensión al poseer estos poderes mágicos. Como refiriera Yûko en su momento, la magia aquí no funciona de la misma forma. Así como los jinetes no envejecían no podría decirse que allá fueran inmortales. Caso contrario a Touya quien siendo una especie de Espíritu, murió enfrentando a uno de los jinetes pero no ascendió como uno de ellos. Esto hablará mas adelante Shaoran y Eriol. Con esos análisis buscarán una alternativa para salir de aquella pesadilla. Pero ¿Podrá funcionar? **

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y ánimos en el desarrollo de está historia. Gracias también por sus palabras de comprensión sobre el atraso en la publicación. **

**Ya el siguiente capitulo será el final y probablemente tendremos un epilogo. Me he percatado que si hago el final en una sola sentada con el epilogo, sobrepasaré las ochenta o noventas paginas y no es mi intención. Quiero que sin prisas disfruten los dos últimos capítulos con mucho amor que he preparado para ustedes. **

**Por el otro lado, tenemos el veinte y uno de diciembre el lanzamiento de la historia Amar en las Sombras. Una historia que será de una publicación única y no tendrá actualizaciones. Esta historia es solo para mayores de dieciocho años y espero que sea del agrado de quien la lea. **

**Por el momento me despido esperando con ansias sus comentarios. **

**Un abrazo **

**Crys. **


	19. Capitulo 18 El plan de Clow y el retroc

**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 18.– El plan de Clow y el retroceder del reloj.**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_**Con un agradecimiento Especial a Jorge Vargas quien guió esta historia a sus momentos culminantes con el cierre en los dos últimos capítulos. ¡Gracias Chino! **_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_**Admito que Sakura no es la única que se encuentra atónita a como estos eventos se han develado: la traición de Radjetsû me ha dejado con un amargo sabor en la garganta. **_

_**Nadie podía saber que esto ocurriría. **_

_**Yo mismo me siento terrible al ver que tan lejos pudieron llegar aquellos que tratan de evitar nuestro avance a nuestro destino. **_

_**Lo que me hace creer lo que suponemos: no hay otra alternativa que el continuar. **_

_**Eso es si queremos evitar el "Fin de los Días"**_

_**Aunque eso signifique que no regresemos a casa…"**_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_Para empezar no podemos aprenderlo todo en una sola existencia., pero no importa, porque disponemos de vidas infinitas que aun están por llegar. En segundo lugar, cada vez que regresamos, lo hacemos para curarnos"…_

"_De donde Salen las almas, si ahora hay mucha mas gente que cuando se creo el mundo? Hay numerosas dimensiones en las que viven las almas y no solo existen en la Tierra; si la población del planeta se reduce en futuro, será porque las almas pasaran a otras esferas…" _

Brian Weiss _**"Muchos cuerpos, una misma Alma"**_

* * *

><p>–Tenemos un problema Shaoran Li... – Responde el monje tibetano. – Porque no pretendo dejarles dar un paso más. Incluso si eso implica matarla. Y luego, a ti también.<p>

Con aquella expresión mantiene a los demás en alerta. Eriol y Shaoran intercambian miradas apenas perceptibles. Ruby Moon pendiente a la señal que le diera su amo e igual con Kanda.

Solo Yue se mantiene a la expectativa esperando cualquier orden de su ama.

–Por favor Radjetsû: – En ese momento habla la chica de ojos verdes mientras es mantenida en otra de su voluntad con la daga contra su garganta– Este no eres tú…

–Que ingenua eres– Refuta el monje haciendo otra pequeña laceración contra su piel. Ya es la segunda marca que logra contra su garganta. Ante la queja de dolor, Shaoran avanza unos pasos para ser retenido por Eriol y vuelve a repetir.– Denme una razón… por favor.– Dando a entender sus intenciones.

Entonces Sakura cierra los ojos.

"_Se que puedes escucharme Yue_" escucha aquella gentil voz dentro de su cabeza la cual reconoce como su señora. No deja de sorprenderse pero no expresa nada en su rostro. _"Necesito que continúen sin mi… incluso si eso significa sacar a Radjetsû y proteger a los demás… Necesito que hagas esto por mi"_

"_No te vamos a dejar atrás. Tampoco arriesgaremos tú vida" _

"_Ellos no lo harán"_ Dice la muchacha con firmeza. _"Pero se que tú harás lo que te voy a pedir… tenemos que actuar deprisa" _

Yue permanece inexpresivo y no responde a su ama. Pasan unos momentos en donde Sakura simplemente se conforma con darle las ordenes a su guardián de manera telepática. Estira su arco mágico un poco más ante la vista de Shaoran y los demás.

–¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunta Shaoran observando como apunta con más firmeza contra el monje quien usa a Sakura de escudo. Incluso la zarandea un poco más.

Radjetsû en alerta observa como el frío guardián sin un solo atisbo de sentimiento en su rostro apunta su arma en contra de él. Sabe lo que es capaz de hacer y que su puntería es perfecta.

– ¡Antes de que puedas hacer algo, la mataré! ¡Lo juro! – Ruje el sujeto apretando a Sakura más contra su figura. Incluso retrocede con firmeza a la entrada de la construcción de piedra atrás de él, llevándola consigo. – ¡Si la quieren con vida, no tendrán otra alternativa!

–Mientes – Finalmente replica el guardián de las cartas de color rosa. Observa solo al rostro del sujeto – De querer actuar en contra de Mi Señora, lo habrías hecho.

–Tranquilo Yue…– Dice Shaoran con firmeza observando a uno y otro y temiendo por la joven de ojos verdes quien se mantiene con los ojos cerrados. – No harás nada para ponerla en peligro… ¿O si?

Pero Yue no retrocede. Contrario a lo que Shaoran piensa, Yue da otro paso más y el monje retrocede arrastrando a Sakura con él.

Eriol y los demás no dicen nada. El sujeto de mirada azulada nota como Sakura aun continua con los ojos cerrados y luego observa al guardián. Sabe que los sentimientos de protección de Yue son los mas altos, incluso mas grandes que lo de Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun, sus propios guardianes.

Entonces lo comprende: todo tiene que ver con Sakura.

El guardián no duda en usar su arma sorprendiendo a todos incluso Radjetsû, quien a pesar del lanzamiento del arma, colisiona al ir a un lado arrastrando a Sakura con él sin soltarse. La distracción necesaria para Sakura invocar la espada y no dudar un instante al momento de golpear al sujeto con la empuñadura, arrastrarse mientras se retuerce su ex amigo por el dolor.

Aprovechando este instante, Sakura es protegida por los demás mientras es Shaoran quien avanza con gesto de ira en su expresión acercándose al monje al cual alza de su túnica y no duda en darle un puñetazo en el rostro y otro en el estomago.

–Dame una razón… – Ruge Li con un tono de voz controlado y pausado pero su rostro inyectado con ira y rencor – Dame una sola razón por la cual no puedo matarte…

–Es muy tarde Li. Ya otro se ha encargado de ello – Refuta el monje tratando de librarse del aferre del chino aunque este no cede. Sonríe con cierta ironía – Ya estoy muerto... En las manos del mismo Davatoc. No pueden matarme… nadie puede ya. Excepto el mismo Ángel de la Muerte puede disponer de mi alma.

–¡Por tú culpa! –Ruge Kanda tomando la palabra y avanzando a donde está su amo sujetando al monje y no duda al tomar al hombre por el cuello con ira– Tanto tiempo que hemos perdido… ¡Tantas personas que han muerto! ¿Cómo fuiste ser capaz de vendernos al enemigo? ¡Meiling perdió su vida! Tantos inocentes…

–¡Por favor! Cada uno de ustedes, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo – Aunque Shaoran no lo suelta y sus intenciones de lastimarlo son más que obvias.

–Debemos de terminar con esto… ahora – Dice Yue tomando la palabra – No podemos dejarlo andar por ahí… si su intención es mas que obvia. Terminará por costarnos caro.

Ahí Sakura avanza hasta ellos pasando sus dedos por su cuello, donde la herida de la daga estaba latente.

La joven de ojos verdes observa la expresión de Shaoran y luego observa al sujeto que por meses fue un aliado y hasta un miembro de la "familia" que habían conformado en la casa de alquiler.

–No. No lo vamos a matar…

–¿Acaso no lo comprenden? ¡No pueden matar a quien ya está muerto! Mi alma le pertenece a Davatoc.

–Aún así no tomaremos la decisión respecto a tú alma.- Contesta Sakura segura en su decisión, pese a que contrario a su gentileza de perdonarle la vida al monje, este no habría actuado de la misma forma.

–¿Qué? – Ruge sorprendida Kanda observándole con estupor mezclada con ira – ¿Acaso no estaba a punto de matarte sin resentimiento? –Ahí observa a Shaoran quien no parece sorprendido con las palabras de la mujer de ojos verdes pero tampoco deja libre a Radjetsû. – ¿Acaso no comprendes que él tiene gran culpa de que él esté muerto? – Le ruge en la cara a la chica de ojos verdes. Desesperanzada ante la decisión tomada, voltea su mirada a la única persona que cree que comprende su sentir, desesperación, indignación y deseo de venganza. – ¿Shaoran?

Aun permanece en silencio, observando al sujeto.

–No podemos matarlo… no somos como él. – Dice Sakura hablando bajito. – Tenemos que ser justos…

– ¿Qué tiene la justicia que ver en todo esto? – Reclama Eriol ahora tomando la palabra por el sujeto de mirada café el cual aún continúa en silencio, pareciera meditando lo que ellos hablan. –Si fuera justicia, Kinomoto no hubiera… – Ahí dudando continuar – Meiling estuviera viva… Tomoyo… – Ahí entrecortándosele la voz y atrayendo la atención de Sakura. Ahí Eriol recapacita sabiendo que Sakura no conoce el destino de su mejor amiga y con saber que ha perdido a su hermano y que podrían no salir vivos de esta, era suficiente. –… Estaríamos en casa. Con nuestros seres queridos. Ya esto dejó de ser un asunto de justicia de hace mucho tiempo atrás, mi estimada Sakura.

–Yo no voy a esperar a que esto pase a peores gracias a sus decisiones – Dice la sioux, furiosa y finalmente mostrando unas gruesas lágrimas en su rostro. Ahí Eriol y Sakura se percatan de que tiene la daga que soltara momentos atrás el monje. – Nada tiene que ver con justicia. Tiene que ver con nuestras vidas… con los seres amados los cuales hemos perdido… ¿Lo vas a perdonar todo, Sakura? Esto ya dejó de ser un asunto de justicia para convertirse en una batalla ¡Por nuestras vidas!

La chica de ojos verdes no responde. Observa a Li quien parece solo mirar el rostro de quien meses atrás era su amigo… o lo que podía asemejarse a uno.

Finalmente dice soltándole de su aferre. – ¿Quién mas lo sabía? ¿Acaso los demás…

–No. – Dice Radjestû – Nadie más de la casa estaba involucrado… Ellos me compraron como su espía cuando ya estaba en tu servicio Li.

-¿Qué te ofrecieron? – Pregunta Eriol.

-Perdón para mi. Para los míos. No soy el único monje tibetano y Li lo sabe.

-Eras el mas fuerte de todos.

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que estando de tu lado, representaría la victoria. No soy un iluso. ¡Pelean contra los jinetes del apocalipsis y mira quienes quedan! No sobrevivirán y eso es claro.– Observando sus rostros, cada una de las expresiones de indignación y sorpresa al verse traicionados por uno de los suyos. - Pero van a tener que dejarme ir. No tienen alternativa.

– ¡Ahora si está loco! ¿Qué te da la impresión que nos da la gana de dejarte ir? – Ruge Kanda dándole por la cabeza con furia. Shaoran no la detiene porque si conoce a la norteamericana y su dolor es tan grande y tan callado todo aquel tiempo, que esta es su forma mas "Humana" de desahogarse.

–Es que no lo entiendes… – Replica el hombre arrodillado mientras se pasa la mano donde la sioux le atestó el golpe. – Hagan lo que hagan, no podrán detenerlos… nadie puede. – Ahí observando a Eriol. – Nadie lo ha hecho.

En aquel momento una exhalación violenta ocurre departe del monje, atrayendo una mirada sorprendida de todos a su persona. Ahí es cuando se fijan que un objeto brilloso y plateado ha entrado a su cuerpo. Es una flecha. Observándose unos a otros y sin hallar a el culpable entre ellos. Shaoran sujeta su figura la cual se desliza hasta el camino pedregoso que se dirige al interior de la construcción. Sin mucho aspaviento y sin pronunciar palabra, Radjetsû desaparece de los brazos de Shaoran no dejando señas de alguna vez haber estado en ellos.

Incrédulo observa el espacio en blanco y sus brazos los cuales cargaban al sujeto. Entonces es cuando es Ruby Moon la cual reacciona adelantándose a todos y colocándose delante de Li al mismo tiempo que llama con sus poderes a sus cristales para observar a metros por la entrada del castillo a un sujeto de tez oscura y portando una armadura, un arco y flecha parecieran hechos de oros y cristales negros incrustados.

La flecha que tirara en aquel instante, fue bloqueado con la agilidad de Sakura y su carta del Escudo, rebotando y cayendo a distancia de todos ellos.

Sakura se encontraba erguida delante de Shaoran quien se incorpora a su lado y la mujer aun sostiene el poder de su carta delante de ellos.

–Es un débil mortal. – Dice finalmente el hombre aun con su arco estirado observando a los humanos.

– ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – Pregunta Kanda tomando la palabra.

– Biktwpia – Replica el hombre con una mirada – Y ustedes morirán…

Eriol avanza decidido a la par de Sakura y Shaoran mientras murmura a ellos. – ¿Es que las sorpresas no acabarán nunca? – El jinete observa al sujeto de cabellos negros azulados y percibe el objeto que pertenece a Neiva entre sus pertenencias.

Y su mirada se concentra en él. Comienza a caminar decidido hasta su persona, mientras junta sus manos desapareciendo el arco con aquel movimiento. De su cintura, saca una espada de iguales cristales negros incrustados y se nota como su atención se concentra en el sujeto de mirada azulada.

– ¿Así que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow Reed? – Dice, tomándole por sorpresa a lo cual Eriol invoca su báculo. Con agiles movimientos se alejan del grupo para defender y alejar a Sakura y Shaoran del jinete. Eriol se defiende de sus ataques con fuerza a pesar que nota los esfuerzos intensos para lograr tocarle con el filo del arma.

–Disculpe pero creo que tiene algún tipo de inquietud conmigo…– Dice Eriol por encima del sonido de las armas chocando mientras el hombre intenta con fuerza lastimar al sujeto de ojos añiles. Ruby Moon cuida la retaguardia de su amo al avanzar con agilidad y usar sus cristales pero al momento que entrarían en contacto con la figura de Biktwpia, este mueve su espada con agilidad y logra destruir sus cristales.

–No será tan fácil para ti… criatura– Dice ahí con un agitar de su espada, poderosos vientos se levantan del suelo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer en contra de Kanda y Sakura.

Shaoran las ayuda a levantar y no pierde tiempo, aproximándose al sujeto y auxiliando a

Eriol con sus defensas. El hombre puede llevarle la fuerza casi igualando a Shaoran y Eriol quienes se defienden y atacan. Para sorpresa de ellos, la espada del sujeto luego de un rápido movimiento y un conjuro se vuelve doble, colocándole una espada en cada mano para enfrentar a sus oponentes.

Si Sakura se sorprendía pues Shaoran y Eriol son altos, no son nada comparado con aquel hombre al cual enfrentan: pueden observar que la altura del hombre les sobrepasa e igual la fuerza para poder enfrentarlos a ambos.

Biktwpia hiere en un hombro a Eriol haciéndole quejarse por el escozor de la laceración, Shaoran continúa enfrentándolo uno a uno.

Y en un giro particular dado con las espadas al confrontar al heredero del apellido Li, este cae al suelo de bruces pero sin soltar su espada la cual, coloca en su frente justo cuando el filo de la espada enemiga iba contra su rostro, trayendo un grito de sorpresa de los demás.

Sakura avanza para auxiliar a Shaoran pero es impedida por Yue quien interfiere en su camino. – ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

–Tu camino y el suyo se han unido en algún momento… pero tal vez ahora hay que comprender que ha llegado la hora de que se separen. – Responde el guardián de alas de ángel sorprendiendo a Sakura con su declaración.

–¡No! Estás equivocado – Le refuta la joven– él y yo, hasta el final. – Empuñando su báculo con fuerza y no dudando un instante, invoca a la carta del bosque en la cual atrae las poderosas ramas que se entrelazan ágilmente contra la figura del jinete. Pero esto solo distrae a Biktwipia por unos instantes pues su magia es tan poderosa e igual su fuerza que parte las ramas a su alrededor como si fueran palillos de dientes.

El jinete usa su poder para hacer caer de bruces contra el suelo a Eriol quien es auxiliado por su guardiana, la cual ha recobrado la conciencia y corre en su auxilio. Kanda no duda un instante al recobrar su identidad verdadera y llamar la atención del sujeto que combate su amo.

–Casi no me acordaba de ustedes– Dice con un dejo de satisfacción al añadir. – En este mundo, sus vidas están marcadas… – Observando a uno y fijándose en Yue recalca. – Yo a ti te conozco… la creación de Clow Reed. – Ahí observando con desdén a Eriol. Este aun no recupera el aliento y tomando en cuenta que fue lastimado gravemente por Neiva no es sorprendente para Sakura y los demás que no se encuentre con todas sus energías.– No te preocupes Reencarnación de Clow, vas a morir muy pronto**:** hay alguien que quiere saludarte… antes de mandarte a los infiernos de donde no debiste salir.

Aquella expresión atrae la atención de los demás. Pero más que todo de Ruby Moon quien murmura. – ¿Amo? ¿Son cosas mías o esta gente de verdad le odia?

–Creo que me culpan (o a Clow Reed) de su destino, querida Ruby Moon. – Dice con su particular actitud desenfadada y observando el enfrentamiento entre el sujeto de ojos cafés y el jinete.

El hombre de la rabia hace embestir a Shaoran contra una ruina de columna en sus ataques y cae inconsciente. Sakura grita – ¡Shaoran!– Dirigiéndose al sujeto inconsciente, mientras Biktwipia se dirige a Eriol y Nakuru se coloca entre ellos.

– ¡Es alguna clase de broma! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos hiciste, mal nacido? – Kanda saca sus armas de protección cruzándolas contra la espada del sujeto y lo hace retroceder. El hombre con la ira inyectada en sus pupilas recalca. – ¡PUEDES IR EN ESTA VIDA CON LA CONCIENCIA LIMPIA, HIJO DE PERRA!

Eriol trata de incorporarse con la ayuda de su báculo. En un momento que tose, la saliva se entremezcla con la sangre que fluye dentro de él. Nakuru lo observa con vacilación comprendiendo las repercusiones: Eriol ha sufrido demasiadas heridas. Su cuerpo está resentido.

Y sus poderes con cada momento que pasa, merman. Ella puede sentirlo: está conectada a la energía de su señor.

* * *

><p>–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

Yûko observa distraída lo que se ve como paisaje en la ciudad de Tokio: las ruinas de los rascacielos. El sonido de los helicópteros sobrevolando la ciudad, además de la desolación que se respira.

Tokio prácticamente en ruinas.

En toda su vida, no le tocó ver la devastación de la cual es testigo. Todo lo conocido para ella se desintegra mientras sus dones de inmortalidad le permitirán probablemente ver el fin de lo poco apreciado en el mundo.

Pero tiene que quedarse en aquella dimensión hasta probablemente el final.

Clow confiaba en Kinomoto Sakura y en su descendiente Shaoran Li. Pero ella no tenía porque tener la misma esperanza que el hechicero. Las semanas han pasado. Saben que no están en esta dimensión sino en la de los jinetes.

¿Por qué entonces no estaban resultando las cosas como las predijo el hechicero?

"_Las cosas no siempre resultan como las predecimos Yûko" le habría dicho el hechicero aquella mañana de primavera cuando finalmente ella recobrara el conocimiento. Yûko se había sorprendido de encontrarse no solo con vida pues el sacrificio mágico que tuvo que hacer para sacar a Clow de la dimensión de los jinetes fue muy grande. E igual el precio de Clow para salvarle la vida "No previne esto… lo qué ha pasado" _

_Clow se veía débil. Su palidez más que siempre y sin embargo, ahí estaba: portando aquella absurda sonrisa de complacencia… de resignación. _

"_Pero ¿Podemos decir que lo hemos detenido? ¿Finalmente ha llegado a su final?"_

"_No veo por el momento un fin inminente… pero llegará un momento, que podría pasar… Al menos, yo no estaré con vida para verlo"_

_Yûko le observa con un dejo de arrepentimiento y ella es la que habla al comentar "Deja de torturarte. Teníamos que hacerlo de esta forma. Teníamos que buscar la manera de impedir este __Fin de los Días__ y lo hemos hecho" Observando el patio por la puerta entreabierta. "Hemos triunfado" _

"_¿Pero a que precio? Hemos perdido colaboradores invaluables. Su sangre ha sido derramada para que el triunfo estuviera de nuestro lado" _

"_¿Cuántas veces la sangre no es derramada? ¿Cuántas veces en la historia de la humanidad hemos sido testigos de acciones heroicas y al mismo tiempo, bélicas para proteger a un puñado? Para proteger la sociedad y sus habitantes son necesarios sacrificios Clow__**" **__Niega con su rostro pensando en aquellos que fueron sus aliados y se vieron traicionados por ellos dos. "No puedo dejar de pensar en Homitaru. En Tokaime… VonFord…" ahí atrayendo la mirada del sujeto. "Esto volverá a la humanidad. Cuando ellos sean liberados"_

"_No serán liberados… Pasará mucho tiempo antes del nuevo Fin de los Días. Si la humanidad aprende de sus errores, no volverá a ocurrir… sino vuelve en sus pasos… sino se aprende de esta ocasión…" ahí hace una pausa para cerrar sus ojos. "Volver a respirar, a un precio bastante alto". Ahí observando a su interlocutora. "Piensa que cada día que transcurre, tienes que darle gracias a aquellos que dieron su vida por tu sobrevivencia…" _

"_¿Hablas de ti, Clow?" _

"_No querida Yûko" usando aquel adjetivo y sonrojando a la aludida; siempre ha sabido el poder que tiene para influenciar en los sentimientos femeninos… ¡Que problemas nunca le han faltado por ello! Pero éste hombre no es capaz de amar…ama la magia… y por ello, ha pagado un alto precio. Pero aun no era el momento de que le pasara cuentas. _

"_¿Tienes alguna idea de cuando volverá a ocurrir esto?" _

"_Una muy vaga… pero es mejor que nada" Dice el hechicero borrando la tenue sonrisa que había adornado su rostro por unos escasos segundos "Y cuando esto ocurra, tú estarás presente…" atrayendo su atención aun mas "No solo eso; intervendrás…" _

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? Estás mintiendo" _

"_Tu eres la hechicera Yûko ¿Por qué confías en mi criterio y mis visiones, pero no en las tuyas? Eres mas talentosa que yo"_

_En aquel momento fueron interrumpidos. Una mujer de baja estatura, vistiendo una yukata de color blanco, ojos violáceos y cabellos negros con una tez pálida como la nieve interrumpe avanzando con agilidad hasta colocarse cara a cara del hechicero. Sin mediar palabras abofetea al individuo. Con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, espera alguna represalia del hombre de binóculos y esta nunca llegó, logrando con ello encender a la muchacha y volviendo a abofetearle. _

"_Lixue*" Dice Yûko observando atónita el segundo abofeteo que fue victima el hechicero mas poderoso que ha conocido sin siquiera inmutarse por las acciones de la chica. "¿Qué te pasa?" _

_La chica guarda silencio aun abnegada en sus lágrimas consecuencia de su dolor. _

_Dolor que ninguno de los presentes puede comprender. _

"_Lo siento Amo" Dice Keroberos aproximándose en su verdadera identidad y colocándose a la par de la recién llegada "Traté de impedir su entrada. Le dije que usted no estaba dispuesto a recibir visitantes" _

_Lixue permanece en silencio, aun con los ojos derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Ella no responde y no es porque el dolor no le deje expresarse. Simplemente porque su silencio ha formado parte de su vida por ya mas de una década. _

"_Su hermano es todo lo que tenías en esta vida. Comprendo tú dolor…" Dice finalmente el hechicero con voz tenue atrayendo toda su atención "Todo lo que necesites, puedes contar conmigo" tratando de atajar su mano pero ella le evade rápidamente. _

_Sus ojos indignados observa con profundo rencor a los dos hechiceros. Es Clow quien habla al decir "Se que no se lo que sientes…" sorprendiéndole. "Se también que sabes que aunque no puedas hablar, puedo leer parte de tus pensamientos y lo que no puedes expresar con tú voz… la capacidad de tus talentos..."_

_Lixue indignada saca de dentro de su Yukata un objeto rectangular que Keroberos y el mismo hechicero reconocen. Ella se lo extiende al sujeto luego de observar el mismo unos instantes. _

"_No, no tienes que devolvérmelo" La chica persiste colocando la carta en manos del sujeto. "Esto es tuyo… lo hice para ti…" _

_Kero y Yûko son testigos como la chica al colocar la carta en las manos del sujeto sale corriendo. _

"_Está dolida por la muerte de su hermano…." Dice Clow luego de un incómodo silencio en donde Kero y Yûko observan por donde la chica se ha marchado. _

"_Eres un tonto. Crear una carta que pudiera darle el don del habla… robando las voces que estuvieran a su alrededor… un tonto sentimental"_

"_Cuando conocí a su hermano y ella, me llamó la atención que no pudiera hablar…" _

"_Me pregunto si no es el hecho que te simpatiza demasiado esa niña… apenas dieciséis años…" Refuta Yûko con cierta pizca de celos al hechicero quien hace levitar con su magia la carta The Voice delante de él. _

"_¿En serio creaste una carta para ella?" Pregunta Keroberos y añade con cierta indignación "¿Acaso también la has escogido como tú sucesora, Clow? Porque te tomas demasiadas atribuciones por esa niña"_

"_¿Tienes algo en contra que sea una niña tu nueva ama, Keroberos?"_

"_Ni Yue o yo serviremos otra persona que no seas tú, Clow" Dice Keroberos con mucha seguridad "Sea Lixue o nadie mas…"_

"_Lixue… no vivirá mucho tiempo más" dice Yûko de manera distraída pero Clow sabe que es más que un mero comentario "… No sin su hermano. Solo tenía a su hermano mayor… no tiene padres… si él está vivo…" _

"_Está vivo. Y si, buscará la manera en el futuro si hemos de cruzar caminos en una nueva vida, de vengarse por lo que le hicimos… y por alejarlo de su hermana…"_

"_Lixue no vivirá mas allá del próximo invierno" Recalca Yûko. _

"_Lo se… pero vivirá mas que yo…" Sonríe con cierta resignación el sujeto cerrando los ojos y una vez que Kero se ha retirado de su alcance. Guarda la carta en el interior de su túnica. _

Yûko vuelve al presente justo cuando recuerda que tal como recalcaba ella en aquel momento, la pequeña hermana del hechicero que ahora es Davatoc, no sobrevivió aquel invierno. Ella misma estaba fuera de aquella dimensión, sufriendo la muerte de Clow Reed quien pereciera unas semanas antes de la muerte de Lixue. Ahora que lo piensa, esa chiquilla admiraba como muchas otras al hechicero y no duda que a su manera, estaba enamorada de él.

¡Pero que capricho del destino y de los poderes de existencia! Lixue precisamente tiene un parecido muy marcado con la joven Daidouji a excepción de sus cabellos plomizos. Pero su parecido físico podría ser mera coincidencia tomando en cuenta que la reencarnación de Clow Reed en esta vida estaba enamorada de ella. Y ella le corresponde.

Pero ahora la chica no despierta de aquel coma y debió de hacerlo. No es conocedora de medicina pero tiene el presentimiento que si las personas que no mueren, viajan a otra dimensión, es probable que el hombre que ahora va por el nombre de Davatoc, haya dado con ella…

… y si es el caso…

"_Sabe que es la reencarnación física de Lixue… y es posible que Hiragizawa se encuentre con él… no solo eso, que la use como garantía en contra de ellos_" Frunciendo su ceño. _"Clow… creo que esto no lo previste: que el triunfo de los elegidos al mismo tiempo de ser un activo a su favor, se convierta en un arma de doble filo cuando la utilice…_" Yûko observa a su alrededor para suspirar _"Maldición, ¿Por qué demonios hice ese trato con esa reencarnación de Clow? ¿Prometerle que Daidouji estaría a salvo para entregarme los conocimientos del hechicero? El poder manipulación y creación de las cartas…_" Cerrando los ojos "Ahora tendrá que ocurrírseme algo para no perder ese talento.

* * *

><p>––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––<p>

–No te desesperes.– Dice la alta figura de ojos chocolates tan parecidos como los suyos y cualquiera pensaría que se encuentra delante de su reflejo, hablando con confianza y nostalgia. – Las cosas pronto se solucionarán… – Haciendo una pausa. Shaoran observa que se encuentran en el jardín de la mansión Li, el lugar donde él nació y vivió. – Claro, no exento de ciertos sacrificios.

–¿Eso significa que debemos de morir?

–Que curiosa es la vida. – Replica el sujeto al cual le nota ciertas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en el contorno de su boca. Pero su tono de voz es tan parecido como el suyo. E igual aquel cabello revuelto. Camina adelantándose al hombre que es Shaoran en estos instantes. Caminan por una vereda de piedras y florecillas silvestres las cuales Shaoran reconoce como las flores de lavanda que su madre siempre ha tenido con extremo cuidado en toda la mansión pues son grandes captadoras de energía positiva. El sujeto vistiendo pantalones color café y una camisa blanca llega hasta un enorme árbol donde no lo piensa dos veces para sentarse en el suelo del mismo e invita al sujeto a su lado a imitarle. Shaoran se percata que tiene unos vaqueros llenos de agujeros y sus manos con cicatrices.

–¿Es esto un sueño?

–Quien sabe Xiao Lang. – _Replica el hombre– HE estado en este mismo lugar ya casi por mas de veinte años. –Suspira echando su cabeza hacia atrás– ¿Sabes que mas extraño? – sonriendo tenuemente. – El perfume que deja Ieran en su cama. Siempre despertar con aquel aroma a mujer tan cercano al tuyo. Incluso colocándolo en tu piel.

–¿De todas las cosas es eso solamente?

–¿Qué mas hay? Después que encuentras una persona con quien pasar el resto de tus días… ¿Crees que hay otra cosa? El dinero y los bienes materiales se pierden en un instante. Los hijos se enamoran y se marchan... pero la persona idónea a tu lado, es lo que muchos anhelan incluso creyendo que toda la fortuna que amasan le permitirán conseguirlo, no sabiendo que hasta teniendo un centavo a tú nombre o nada, la persona idónea se quedará contigo por algo mas que ese centavo. Aunque tengan que labrar la tierra juntos para poder comer… o cavar un pozo para poder saciar la sed. Todo es relativo.

Shaoran siente la tranquilidad y el silencio a su alrededor.

–Creo que he caído inconsciente– Dice el sujeto analizando los eventos que su pensamiento cognoscitivo guarda y que llegan de repente a su mente. – Necesito recobrar a conciencia.

–Supongo que si. – Dice Hien Li ajeno a las preocupaciones de su vástago y con una tranquilidad un poco irracional para lo que ocurre.

–Es la primera vez que sueño con usted… pensaba que vería a una de mis hermanas.

–Es para que notes la realidad de lo que ocurre. Habrías tomado como un simple sueño lo que te ocurre en estos instantes. Sin embargo, tus recuerdos de mi persona no son los más vívidos. Abandoné la vida terrenal cuando eras un bebé.

–Si eso es cierto, ¿Qué haces en mis sueños?

–¿Acaso no has aprendido Xiao Lang? Esto no es un sueño – Responde la voz de su padre ahí enfocando su mirada atrás del hombre mas joven el cual voltea para notar la figura que se aproxima por el mismo camino de piedras. Sorprendido y sin evitar observar con orgullo aquella figura femenina que se aproxima, se incorpora para aproximarse a ella ante la expresión de satisfacción de su progenitor.

La mujer llega hasta el hombre que es mas alto que ella misma y no evita tocar sus mejillas con preocupación. Shaoran siente el contacto tenue y al mismo tiempo etéreo.

–Mi querido hijo.

–Madre–Replica el sujeto con respeto. – Hace tanto tiempo… –No evitando mostrar una sonrisa. –¿Acaso estás en mi sueño también?

–Esto no es un sueño Xiao Lang. – Replica Ieran Li enseriando su expresión. – Cuando se está en la otra dimensión, se puede hacer conexión con los espíritus ya sean de las personas que han partido del mundo o de aquellos que están en meditación.

–Madre: ¿En cual usted se encuentra?

Negando con su rostro guarda silencio.

–¿Madre?

–Li Huen…

–¿El esposo de Femeeii?

–Entró en la casa… tus hermanas lograron escapar.

–¡Ese maldito!

–Lo hecho, ya está Xiao Lang. Tienes que cuidarte. – Agrega la mujer– Ha descubierto la manera de viajar a la otra dimensión… sin necesidad de morir.

–¿Qué dice?

–Que va tras de ustedes. Ya están tan cerca. – Insiste con un exhalo de emoción.– XiaoLang: Están cerca ya…

Shaoran aferra sus manos por las muñecas y agacha la cabeza.

–Hijo: Ya estás casi ahí. – Dice Ieran recalcando con una cercanía maternal que en pocas ocasiones Shaoran fue testigo o receptor del mismo.– Te falta tan poco... Sin remordimientos. Sin arrepentimientos. Ya es poco lo que queda del mundo que conociste pero esto debe de acabar. De una vez y por todas.

Shaoran asiente aun inseguro de lo que le dice su progenitora. Ya Hien no se encuentra debajo del árbol sino que se ha aproximado a su persona para decirle con firmeza.– _Shaoran, despierta. Es hora de despertar…_

–Shaoran, por favor despierta– Dice una voz dulce a su oído aunque sus sollozos entorpecen su habla. – Por favor… tienes que despertar.

Un gemido advierte a Sakura que el sujeto ha despertado. Aun siente el dolor en su cuello y su espalda por el impacto contra la pared rocosa y no evita gruñir incómodo. No puede evitar exhalar aliviada al notar que aquellos expresivos ojos chocolates tratan de enfocar su mirada a su rostro.

–Gracias a los Cielos – Respira aliviada. El sujeto trata de poner rápidamente sus pensamientos en acción y lo ocurrido en su subconsciente. El sonido de las espadas, explosiones y combate atraen su atención a un extremo donde observa a Kanda, Yue y Ruby Moon combatiendo el jinete cada uno con sus talentos y en conjunto para protegerlos. Sakura rápidamente explica.– Eriol está herido…

–¿Qué?

–El jinete venía por ti… – Replica la chica de las cartas rosa – Yo intervine y Eriol trató de ayudarme. – No evitando acongojarse. Dirige su mirada al otro lado donde en efecto, Shaoran reconoce la cabellera negra azulada de Hiragizawa y su cuerpo yace inconsciente. Shaoran trata de incorporarse pero Sakura le aferra por el hombro para decir.– Él no está bien Shaoran… no lo ha estado desde un tiempo hacía acá y tomando en cuenta de lo herido que estaba cuando Nakuru y Kanda lo encontraron…

Shaoran se incorpora siendo ayudado por Sakura y ambos se mueven atentos al combate entre los guardianes y el Jinete, quien ya ha tumbado a Yue y solo quedan Kanda y Ruby Moon combatiéndolo cada una con sus talentos, pero no puede dejarse a discusión que quien parece mas fuerte es la guardiana de las cartas Sioux.

Ruby Moon se alimenta de la energía vital proveniente de su amo…

…Si Eriol muere…

Shaoran se apresura finalmente llegando a su lado. Lo voltea notando efectivamente que está mucho más pálido de lo normal. Sus gafas están rotas y adicional a ello un hilillo fino de sangre corre por el contorno de su boca.

–Eriol… ¡Eriol Despierta! – Dice el varón. Sakura mientras procura sacar su pequeña cantimplora del morral a sus espaldas y forzar algo de líquido en la garganta del hombre de mirada azulada.

–¡No está tomando! ¡Shaoran! – Urge Sakura preocupada ante la condición de su viejo amigo.– ¡Shaoran!

Li decide revisarle el pulso y le da trabajo encontrarlo y concentrarse mientras nota a Yue incorporarse a duras penas y unirse a la batalla en contra de Biktwipia. – Vamos Hiragizawa… no te atreverás a perderte el final de todo… ¿De todos tú? – Dice Li cerca del rostro del británico y luego lo zarandea un poco.– ¡Despierta hombre! ¿Acaso vas a decepcionar a Sakura? – Atrayendo la mirada de la ojiverde. – Tienes a todas las mujeres suspirando por ti… ¿Vas a darte por vencido?

Entonces ocurre lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba: Ante la pregunta de Li y apretarle el pecho con firmeza este exhala profundo y comienza a toser. Lo único que su tos viene también mezclada con sangre.

–¡Eriol! – Dice Sakura urgiéndole a tomar algo de beber pero esto provoca que tosa con mayor intensidad. Comienza a negar con su rostro.

–No puedo… – Dice el sujeto tratando de detener a Sakura en su tarea. – No puedo… – viendo la dificultad que pasa en respirar. Enfoca su mirada mas adelante para observar la batalla que ocurre a metros de ellos y como los guardianes los protegen de un posible nuevo ataque del jinete de la Victoria. Enfoca su poca visión en la figura que cae atrás de los guardianes de las Cartas Sioux y Sakura quienes la protegen pues se encuentra muy débil.– Nakuru… – Gime no evitando toser y escupir mas sangre de la boca.

–Eriol… –gime Sakura con los ojos abnegado en lagrimas. El sujeto trata de incorporarse sujetándose de Li y su báculo mágico. – Por favor… deja que te atienda.

–Nakuru necesita de mi ayuda – Responde con voz ronca. Es más que obvia la dificultad que se le está ocasionando en el respirar. Cada inhalación es como si espinas se clavaran en su caja torácica y sus muecas dan a entender lo difícil que es para él hacer aquello.

–Hiragizawa– Dice Shaoran.

Eriol no pierde tiempo y se quita de su cuello el medallón que representa el sello obtenido de Neiva. Se lo cuelga a su amigo y compañero, al mismo tiempo que lo abraza y dice algo a su oído. Sakura observa la intimidad y el intercambio de información entre ambos mientras continúan abrazados.

Shaoran duda un instante y el dejo de sorpresa una vez el hombre de mirada azulada se separa de su persona.

–¿Eriol? ¿Shaoran? – Pregunta Sakura observando a uno y otro.

–Querida Sakura: Ha sido un placer… un grato placer el reencarnar y conocer a la verdadera mujer digna de tener el mazo de cartas creación de Clow Reed– Tocando su mejilla y no evitando toser. Incluso su cuerpo se encorva contra el báculo. – Se muy feliz…

– ¿Eriol? – Pregunta observándolo atentamente para notar como el sujeto invoca su magia y de repente Sakura siente un intenso poder que le rodea. Es abrazada de repente por Shaoran y este de espaldas desaparece ante la mirada de Eriol y de los guardianes que han detectado no solo el poder del hombre de mirada azulada sino también la desaparición de Sakura y Shaoran.

¿Adonde habrán ido?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>Cuando ambos se percatan se encuentran en el interior de un edificio de piedra. No hay luz por ninguna parte más aquella que proviene de estrechos respiraderos en todo el pasillo. Sakura sorprendida siente el aferre de Li en su pecho. Observa a su alrededor y luego a los ojos chocolates del sujeto.<p>

–Sabías que haría eso.

–No me dio otra alternativa – dice el sujeto. Sakura observa el sello que cuelga en el pecho del varón. No puede evitar el sollozar por un instante y dejar caer su frente contra el torso del sujeto.

Y éste no puede evitar abrazarle un instante para servirle de confort.

.–No lo veremos más… ¿Cierto Shaoran? – Pregunta Sakura entre jipíos. – ¿él…?

–Está muy mal Sakura. Él lo sabe. – Dice Li con gravedad y en voz baja mientras observa a ambos lados del enorme pasillo. Observa los estrechos ventanales y luego el suelo de piedra. Nota que con excepción de la escasa luz, allí hay suficiente luz y no proviene de los ventanales.

Proviene de ellos mismos.

Sakura no parece percatarse de ello.

–Que extraño – dice Li atrayendo un instante la atención de la joven. Esta limpia sus lágrimas mientras el sujeto la separa un momento de su pecho. – Este lugar es oscuro… pero…

– ¿Pero?

–No donde estamos – Refiere Shaoran. Sakura en pocos segundos comprende lo que este le dice. – No donde estamos nosotros.

Sakura no puede responderle pues un grito ensordecedor retumba en aquel lugar.

Solo basta unos breves segundos para ambos reconocer la voz de quien grita.

–¡Tomoyo! – Dice Sakura sorprendida. –¿Qué hace aquí?

–¡Vamos! – Dice Li invocando su espada y tomando la mano de Sakura. Ella también invoca su báculo siendo llevada por el alto sujeto de origen chino.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

><p>–Eres un estúpido, reencarnación de Clow – Dice Biktwipia observándole como si se tratara de una plasta en su zapato. Avanza con seguridad mientras los guardianes se encuentran alejados de su persona pues con su poder los hizo volar a diversos lugares segundos antes.<p>

–Amo… Eriol…– Llama Ruby Moon en el suelo al observar con dificultad a su creador quien a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie.

Sin embargo el jinete se aproxima con seguridad a él.

No podemos decir que Biktwipia no ha sufrido heridas: la verdad es que el ataque combinado de los guardianes ha logrado varias cortaduras en su rostro, abolladuras en su armadura e incluso que cojee sutilmente.

Pero aun su sello cuelga de su cuello.

Aun se mantiene con vida.

Kanda recupera la conciencia observando un instante al cielo dorado que le rodea. Escucha a corta distancia el intercambio de palabras entre el hechicero reencarnación de Clow Reed y el jinete.

Se voltea un instante y trata de incorporarse. Tiene laceraciones en sus rodillas y en sus brazos.

Pero nada le importa.

En su cabeza una y otra vez escucha las palabras dichas por el japonés. Aquel hombre que un tiempo atrás sacrificó su propia vida para salvarlos a todos.

Incluso a ella.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que importarme ese extranjero? Es un débil… dar su vida. Fue un tonto" _

"_Lo hizo por nosotros… todos nosotros. Le debemos tanto…" _

"_Tus sentimientos no son iguales a los míos. Encuentro a los humanos débiles e imperfectos"_

"_Fuiste creada… fuimos creadas precisamente de los humanos. Aquellos seres que pueden dar tanto amor. Aquellos humanos que desearía en algún momento parecerme… y tú también. Porque eres una hipócrita. Admiras a ese hombre"_ hablando de Hiragizawa. "_Lo admiras porque te recuerda a tú creador… a nuestro creador. Y debo de admitir que, sino hubiera existido Touya… yo también habría estado atraída a él… pero el hecho que tu estés enamorada de él…" _

"_Yo no tengo esos sentimientos imperfectos como tú posees"_ dice la identidad de la guardiana. "_Yo protegeré a mi señor. Protegeré a Li Shaoran por encima de todo… incluso de él mismo. Seremos la misma entidad pero tenemos corazones muy diferentes… y yo protegeré a mi Señor."_ Incorporándose decidida mientras empuña su espada.

La guardiana de las Sioux observa a su lado para notar a Yue cuyas alas ya han perdido muchas de sus plumas mágicas. Las alas de mariposa de Ruby Moon están maltratadas e incluso una de ellas rota. Esta apenas puede levantar la cabeza para observar a la corta distancia a su señor.

Entonces lee que el poder proveniente del sujeto de ojos azules es muy poco.

Y parpadeante.

Un poder que se extingue.

–No sabes cuanto esperé por este momento – Dice Biktwipia avanzando hasta el hechicero. – Para vengarme de lo que me fue hecho… de cómo tú y esa maldita de Yûko nos vendieron, nos traicionaron… – Viendo como el sujeto alza sus cejas. – ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi? Me sorprende – Dice con una expresión socarrona– ¿Acaso no eres tú el gran y poderosa reencarnación de Clow Reed? ¿Aquel que se mofaba de las habilidades de los demás? ¿Aquel que fue capaz de sacrificar hechiceros de su propia envergadura? ¿Aquel que separó familias completas? ¿Qué nos convenció de sacrificar inocentes para abrir el portal y ayudar a Yûko?

–Creo que el momento lo ameritaba…

–¡Mentira! ¡Maldito Traidor!– Refuta atacando a Eriol con su poder y el hechicero levanta a duras penas un campo de fuerza. Se tiene que sujetar de su báculo para no caer en el suelo.

Sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo más.

"_Mi amada Tomoyo… por fin estaremos juntos" _

–No se que pretendes conquistar con enviar a tus "¿Amigos?" – Dudando que aquello último fuera cierto – al interior del edificio – El sujeto de ojos azules nota la sonrisa que vuelve a adornar los labios masculinos del jinete. – Ellos tendrán el mismo destino que tú. – Ahí transformándose su arco en una espada ropera** de una preciosa empuñadura – Que el de todos: nos vemos en el infierno, reencarnación de Clow Reed.

Eriol levanta su báculo para defenderse del ataque del hechicero y lo logra apenas por unos segundos; las llamas que surgen del báculo del hechicero actuando como un magneto contra el estoque. El jinete por un momento duda de aquel poder. ¿Qué pretende aquel sujeto?

Eriol con poco aliento y con un sudor perlado en su frente le responde la pregunta que nunca sale de los labios del hombre pero que es notable en sus ojos. – Se te olvida que siendo la reencarnación de aquel que tantos siglos has odiado, tendría unos trucos debajo de mi manga… - Murmura.

Ruby Moon se incorpora con dificultad del suelo y siente una enorme opresión en su pecho. Incluso no evita gritar por aquel dolor que jamás ha experimentado. Yue quien se incorpora y está mas cerca de ella se queda observándole en un principio indiferente, ante el dolor que experimenta la mujer que no puede evitar el ya gritar con toda la fuerza que le queda. Yue ahí se percata que ya no existen los pies de la guardiana aunque parece estar de pies. Al pasar de los segundos, mas de la figura de la extrovertida verdadera identidad de Nakuru Akizuki desaparece ante ahora la mirada de Kanda quien se ha incorporado y observa atónita ahora a la figura de Eriol Hiragizawa que poco a poco se envuelve en una enorme columna de llamas rojizas y anaranjadas.

Yue se aproxima a Nakuru finalmente para tratar de tocarle pero sus manos atraviesan el brazo de la guardiana como si no estuviera allí.

Kanda avanza adonde se encuentra Eriol pero este con su poder le impide acercarse mucho. El sujeto mantiene con su magia "Pegado" en su báculo el estoque del jinete y observa como las llamas consumen a ambos sujetos. Ya Biktwipia comienza a ser afectado por las llamas y siente el escozor de aquel fuego mágico en contra de su piel.

-Eres tan vulnerable como yo… - Refiere Eriol observándole con una expresión de victoria en sus ojos añiles. El otro hombre forcejea incluso tratando de soltar su espada y es como si una fuerza invisible le mantuviera pegado a ella.

-¡Eres un idiota! Me matarás y tendrás que tomar mi lugar… ¡Jamás volverás con aquella mujer de ojos azules!

-Mi amada Tomoyo ya está en un mejor lugar… ya pronto estaremos juntos.

-No, no es así. Esa mujer está en el poder de Davatoc – Asegura viendo como su cuerpo se consume por el fuego y sonríe ante la expresión de incredulidad y mas tarde de duda departe del sujeto. – Jamás volverás al mundo de los vivos. Tendrás que tomar mi lugar en esta dimensión… el justo castigo para Clow Reed – Ahí no puede evitar gritar pues su carne es consumida por la ira de la magia dentro de Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Te equivocas… nos iremos juntos. Porque nunca tuve intención de salir de este lugar… al final todo esto… es por ellos… - Afirma Eriol buscando bajo la armadura de Biktwipia y da con la gruesa cadena donde el sello cuelga. Ahí no evita lanzarla fuera del circulo de fuego que le rodea, a los pies de la guardiana de las Cartas Sioux y sin decir mas nada, simplemente le sonríe antes de abrazarse contra el jinete de la Victoria y ambos terminar de ser consumidos por la columna de fuego incandescente.

Ante las miradas de Yue y Kanda.

Y con aquel último aliento, también desaparece del lado de Yue, la mujer de alas de mariposa.

A ambos guardianes les toma unos instantes salir de su asombro (si eso es posible, considerando la personalidad de cada uno), pero es ambos que ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse. Yue se aproxima luego de unos momentos de duda hasta la figura de la guardiana de Shaoran Li y observa el sello que aun permanece en sus pies. Al frente de ellos, la columna de fuego arde con la combustión de los cuerpos de ambos hechiceros mientras que el aroma de la carne ardiente ya inunda las fosas nasales de ambos guardianes.

Les toma un instante en silencio para Kanda finalmente agacharse y tomar el sello en sus manos. En un breve comentario, opina – Creo que quiere que hagamos llegar esto a nuestros señores.

Yue asiente en silencio y sin decirse más palabras, la guardiana extiende sus manos al guardián de las cartas Sakura y juntos desaparecen del lugar dejando el cuerpo de Eriol Hiragizawa y Biktwipia ser consumidos por los remanentes de la hoguera.

Conscientes que no verían mas nunca al enigmático y joven hechicero de mirada azulada, ni tampoco a su excéntrica guardiana.

Y lo que es peor: que con la estela de muerte que ya llevan consigo, es muy posible que tampoco ellos sobrevivan.

No con todas las probabilidades en su contra.

* * *

><p>Keroberos se sobresalta observando por un instante de donde provino el grito de dolor. Viene de la identidad conocida como Spinnel Sun quien en su forma genuina en aquellos momentos dormitaba a su lado ahora que no se despegaban de la empresaria Daidouji. Sonomi ante su grito se incorpora pues duerme en la habitación contigua y amarrándose una bata a su cuerpo avanza encendiendo las luces.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Pregunta al llegar hasta ambos guardianes.

-Ha estado muy extraño desde hace unos días – Responde Kero a la empresaria y muestra su consternación. – HE detectado como su magia merma…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué merma? ¿Acaso está débil? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada de esto? – Inquiere preocupada - ¿Qué quiere decir que merma?

-Quiere decir que la fuerza vital de donde se alimenta es muy inestable – Refiere Keroberos. – Nos alimentamos de nuestros señores. Nuestros amos y de su magia. El hecho que se encuentren en otra dimensión ha hecho que nuestros poderes disminuyan – Explica viendo y sintiendo como con cada segundo que pasa, Spinnel deja de ser la enorme pantera transformándose en la pequeña entidad halada parecida a un peluche de felpa. - ¡Oye Enano! – Refiere Keroberos observando aquello con preocupación.

-Mi amo… - Dice Spinnel con un dejo de voz dejando entrever con su rostro que cruza un inmenso dolor en su persona- Mi señor…

-¿Tu señor?

-Hiragizawa –Responde Keroberos atrayendo con ello mayor consternación en el rostro de la empresaria. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Spinnel?

-Mi amo… - Vuelve a decir y ahí dirigiendo su mirada al enorme león declara con un gesto de resignación: - Mi amo… ha dejado de vivir.

-¿Qué COSA? – Replica Sonomi sorprendida y no evitando mostrar su consternación y notable nerviosismo - ¿Qué diablos está diciendo? – Ahí observando a Kero.

-Mas te vale que no bromees con algo tan serio – Refuta Kero tratando de sonar gracioso – Estás poniendo nerviosa a la madre de Tomoyito…

-Queda en ti, la misión, de proteger a la madre de mi señora – Dice Spinel. – Y de recuperar a la señora Tomoyo…- Ahí Kero observa al igual que Sonomi como la figura del pequeño guardián va desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

-¡Spinnel! Condenado idiota… ¡No me puedes dejar solo! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Lo siento… - Exhala la pequeña criatura. – Dile a mi señora Tomoyo… que lo siento mucho… - Ahí finalmente desapareciendo ante los ojos de ambos.

Kero se queda observando el espacio vacio por unos instantes, incrédulo ante lo que ha pasado. Sonomi no dice una palabra a pesar que lucha y se debate por decir algo pero su rostro pasmado por lo que ha pasado no la deja razonar por un momento.

Kero baja sus orejas. Agacha su cabeza y toca por un instante con su garra el lugar donde momentos antes descansaba el guardián de Hiragizawa.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunta Sonomi no evitando sollozar y los labios le tiemblan. - ¿Algo le ha pasado a Eriol?

-Si señora. – Dice Keroberos. – Dentro de la magia de las cartas y guardianes, para que la magia del hechicero no desaparezca en su totalidad, debe de ser sellada en un contenedor mágico, en el caso de nosotros, es en el libro donde descansan las cartas mágicas de nuestros creadores. Esto debe de hacerse antes de ellos morir. De no hacerse esto, al momento de su último aliento, nosotros, el resultado de su magia y sus poderes, también desaparecemos.

-¿Quiere decir…

-Que Eriol Hiragizawa ha muerto. – Replica finalmente aunque no da crédito a sus propias palabras. Sonomi no puede dejar de llorar y se incorpora nerviosa dándole la espalda y Keroberos añade.- Es el mismo destino que puede ocurrirle también al mocoso… o a Sakurita.

-¡No! ¡No la hija de Nadeshiko! – Refuta Sonomi indignada. - ¡Santo Cielo! – Abrazándose a si misma. – Esto tal vez no hubiera ocurrido si temprano hubiéramos tomado medidas… alejar a mi hija de todo esto… hablarle con la verdad. A ella y a Sakura… tal vez- Enjuagando sus lagrimas.

-No señora Sonomi: nadie sabe que destino estaba escrito en las vidas de todos nosotros. Incluso del de Hiragizawa.

-¿Qué le diré a mi hija cuando aparezca? ¿Cuándo le diga que el hombre que ella ama… - Dudando un instante- …que la amó con tanta intensidad… que estuvo al lado de ella cuando se lo negué yo… Que lo ha perdido ¿Qué haré entonces? ¡No tengo fuerzas para ello! ¡Ya no me queda fuerzas para más nada!

-Valor Señora… Todavía tenemos esperanzas… ellas estarán bien… incluso el mocoso. Tomoyo no está del otro lado con los demás.

-¡Pero tampoco la puedo encontrar! – Brama Sonomi- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mi, el esperar sin una respuesta? He agotado casi toda mi fortuna estos meses tratando de dar con mi hija en un país que se encuentra en guerra. En una ciudad que ya no existe ¡Tokio no existe! Tenemos suerte de haber salido incluso de Kioto cuando lo hicimos. Dos días de diferencia y habríamos perecido. – Kero recuerda los eventos acaecidos donde la segunda ciudad más grande de Japón, se vio atacada. Atrayendo la indignación de países fuera del conflicto bélico y provocando la nueva reorganización política mundial que se respiraba fuera de donde se encuentran escondido.

Sonomi recuerda con lujos de detalles como vio las imágenes en una televisión, lejos del caos y la destrucción que representaba Tokio aquellos días, tres meses atrás. Encontrándose finalmente lejos del caos que representaba la isla de Japón, estaba sumida en un ambiente de destrucción: cientos de miles de personas perdieron la vida, al negarse a seguir las instrucciones de las autoridades, entre ellas la defensa civil ante de los ataques con armas nucleares de los cuales aun no se tienen respuestas. Las autoridades entre ellas el primer ministro japonés, aseguró que aunque no se conocían los responsables de aquello hablaba de una unión general entre todas las naciones de Asia, conformándose el primer conglomerado de países de oriente lejano, promoviendo una unión de todas las fuerzas militares y políticas para luchar contra las repercusiones aquellos ataques.

Por su parte, informaciones provenientes de contactos internacionales, hablaban que las mismas medidas estaban tomándose en el oriente medio, Europa Oriental y Europa Occidental además de las Américas promoviendo una solución a los conflictos bélicos y era eso el conglomerado de Unión de Naciones. También se hablaba de un plan de emergencia y evacuación de sobrevivientes pero las autoridades aun no tenían una lista completa de las victimas o de los sobrevivientes y Sonomi ha gastado gran parte de su fortuna (al menos la que tenía con ella al momento de la huida a una pequeña isla pesquera al oeste de Japón bajo el control de unos cuantos empresarios de gran envergadura que pudieron comprar las islas al gobierno japonés y construyeron en su momento casas de vacaciones pero debajo de las mismas construcciones grandes túneles y refugios incluso contra ataques nucleares.

Sonomi compró una entrada y un pasaje para dichos refugios dando prácticamente su fortuna en las empresas y adicional a ello, las joyas que cargaba en sus equipajes de mano y dinero en efectivo, el cual ya había gastado en su totalidad por averiguar el paradero de su única hija.

Todo aquello había sido infructuoso: Tomoyo no aparecía por ninguna parte y revisaba constantemente las listas que llegaban por medios seguros de las víctimas vivas o no, de la destrucción de la ciudad de Tokio y Kioto.

-Sakura siempre dice que _"Todo saldrá bien…"_ – Responde Keroberos luego de un largo silencio y atrayendo la expresión adolorida de Sonomi Daidouji – No importa que pase… yo estoy aquí para servirle de ayuda. Para protegerla y esperar el retorno de Sakura. Hasta el final Señora…

* * *

><p>Yuko Ichihara se paraliza en su sitio al sentir aquella presencia en su alrededor. Su mirada se dilata al observar la entidad que se presenta delante de ella.<p>

-Ya veo – Finalmente habla la mujer observado con cierta melancolía aquella figura espectral que le devuelve una expresión de aceptación. su resignación a aquella revelación es muy parecida a la conformidad que refleja la figura de Hiragizawa al observar a la Hechicera de las Dimensiones quien ha reconocido su presencia.

Su físico es idéntico al de su vida como ser humano. Es extraño piensa en aquellos instantes: su destino al morir estaba encaminado al volverse un ente de luz.

No volverse una especie de espectro que viajaría entre las dimensiones y que volvería al verse cara a cara con la hechicera que unos siglos atrás fue aliada de Clow Reed.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Finalmente concluye dejando entrever su propia interrogante.

-Porque hicimos un acuerdo: tu entidad no abandonaría este mundo hasta saber que dejaría todo en su balance. Y no es así – Recalca la hechicera moviendo su kimono con la elegancia propia de una dama de la antigüedad.

-Pero al menos cumpliste tu palabra conmigo… ¿"Ella" Está a salvo?

Yuko hesita antes de responderle, pero al notar la preocupación y que tal vez aquello es lo que no le deja avanzar a la "Siguiente vida", responde - - Su cuerpo si. No puedo decir lo mismo de su espíritu.

-Es imposible…

-No, no es imposible Hiragizawa. – Le llama finalmente por su apellido de quien fue en esta vida. Mostrando cierta vergüenza por el fallo de su misión, explica- Cuando llegué a ella… su cuerpo estaba dormido. En el mundo de las tinieblas se encuentra su alma, su presencia, y su espíritu. – Extiende su mano gentil al varón de ojos azules cuya preocupación le sensibiliza su ser y añade con gentileza- Ven conmigo…- Sonriendo con resignación.- Te llevaré a ella.

Eriol no asiente y extiende su mano pero no hace contacto con la piel de la hechicera.

Una distancia prudente se queda entre ambos para verse repentinamente en el interior de una casa. Observa a dos personas delante de la puerta de una habitación. Una de ellas observa con sorpresa hasta su persona y donde se encuentra Yûko. El varón observa sorprendido hacía el varón cuya presencia física no es mas que un recuerdo.

-Kiôgo. – Suspira Eriol observando al hombre. A la mujer no la reconoce.

-¿Qué significa esto Yûko? – Pregunta la mujer asignada para proteger a la joven durmiente cuyo cuerpo la Bruja de las Dimensiones secuestrara meses atrás de un hospital de Kioto. - ¿Quién es él? – Observando con desconfianza al lado de la hechicera revelando a Eriol que la mujer posee don de ver a los espíritus.

-Hiragizawa… ¿Un espíritu?

-No puede cruzar al otro lado sin percatarse que todo está bajo control. –Explica Yûko mientras Eriol se dirige a la habitación donde el cuerpo de Tomoyo yace sumida en el profundo sueño.

Eriol avanza no pudiendo contener su dolor. Ahí está como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente y según lo dicho por Yûko, su alma no se encuentra allí.

Se arrodilla delante de la cama y toma aquella manita que en momentos de pasión era cálida y se deslizaba con delicadeza por su cuerpo. Aquellos momentos vívidos y aquel pasado tan turbulento y lleno de sentimiento que ocupó su vida. Ahora él estaba muerto y su alma estaba en algún lugar.

-Davatoc…- Murmura para ser escuchado por Kiôgo y Yûko quienes ingresaron a la habitación. Se voltea a la bruja de las dimensiones para decir – Tomoyo está con Davatoc. – Observando a la bruja.- No has cumplido parte de tu trato, Yûko.

-Seguí a la mujer hasta donde pude Hiragizawa. No pude ingresar a la montaña Sagrada. Algo me lo impidió.

-¿Algo? ¿Estás dando muchas excusas, no es así? La mujer que Clow Reed conociera siglos atrás, daba todo, excepto excusas- Refuta mostrando su inconformidad por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-No puedo hacer mas nada –Replica mostrando su enojo por las palabras del sujeto- Su alma no puede ser rastreada hasta el mundo de los espíritus o el mas allá. Lo que puede significar que está en el mundo de las sombras. – Duda un segundo y añade. - ¿Acaso…? ¿LA batalla…

-Sakura y Shaoran aun están vivos… si esa es tú pregunta. – Responde Eriol mostrando una actitud que dista del siempre optimista y vivaz británico de ojos azules. – Biktwipia y Noveros están muertos.

-¿Sus sellos?

-En manos de Li. Tenemos – Corrige- Li tiene el sello de Neiva también.

Yûko asiente lentamente. Ahí el espíritu de Hiragizawa dice. – No puedo avanzar… no la puedo dejar a ella. No así.

-Siendo un espíritu ya no puedes hacer mas nada. – Responde Kiôgo interviniendo –Y no puedes ponerte al servicio de Yûko.

-Efectivamente_ Afirma la hechicera de las Dimensiones observando a Kiôgo. –No tienes nada para negociar. No hay nada que me interese de ti… ya no – Ahí extendiendo su mano y lentamente comienza a surgir una esfera traslucida del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong. La luz dentro de la esfera se vuelve parpadeante e intensa. Los matices violáceos y añiles vuelven el interior de la esfera opaca y aun así sus destellos de luz no merman. – Tengo los dones de Clow Reed para la creación de cartas mágicas… - Sonríe complacida.

-Por la deuda que tienes con Clow Reed.

-Te equivocas Hiragizawa- Refuta Yûko con aparente calma y encerrando en el interior de su mano aquella esfera y finalmente fue absorbida por su propia carne. – No tengo deudas con Clow Reed. Cumplí mi promesa al mismo Clow en un viaje por el tiempo.

El sujeto alza las cejas sorprendido y dudando sus palabras.

-Mientes.

-No tengo porque mentir. O por quien mentir… - Recalca. – Mi deuda con Clow ha sido saldada de un tiempo atrás. Mi deuda contigo ha sido cumplida. Por los conocimientos de Clow Reed en la creación de cartas y guardianes, he traído conmigo a Daidouji Tomoyo. El percance de su alma, es otro asunto aparte.

-Estás usando semánticas… jamás pensé que…

-¡Oh Calla tú mortal! Quisieras tú llenar los zapatos de Clow Reed. Has existido esta vida solo por el detalle de haber sido en una vida pasada parte del alma del Hechicero Clow. Solo porque sus recuerdos vivieron en ti, te hicieron destacar sobre la mayoría. Sin embargo, fuiste opacado por alguien como Kinomoto Sakura… como Li Xiao Lang, los cuales continúan luchando contra los jinetes.

-Olvidaste agregar que ellos nos conocían. – Dice Eriol ya alzando su voz, incomodo ante la situación. La otra mujer que protege el cuerpo de Tomoyo se mantiene en el arco de la puerta observando la discusión y sin deseos de intervenir.

Kiôgo observa el intercambio entre ambos.

-Son los hechiceros que encerraste con la ayuda de Clow Reed en aquella dimensión.

-Clow Reed me salvó la vida. Decidió salvarme la vida pues iba a morir de permanecer con el portal abierto. No había opción.

-¿Por qué no se quedó él atrás? ¿Por qué fue tan egoísta…?

-Egoísta… ¿Egoísta? Escúchame patética sombra de Clow: él había visto lo que iba a ocurrir… no había alternativa. Enviamos los mejores hechiceros a combatir el fin de los días. ¡El mundo iba a acabar! ¡No habría magia que pudiera detenerlos al menos que los sellos fueran nuevamente devueltos o nuevas almas ocuparan el puesto de los jinetes!

Ninguno de ellos estaba ignorante de lo que les iba a ocurrir. Así mismo como ustedes decidieron abrir el portal y cruzar, así mismo lo hicieron ellos. El problema está que ciegos por la idea de volverse dioses ante los hombres y concebir el poder de los jinetes, Clow no pudo convencerles… - Ahí guardando silencio.

–¿A que te refieres?

-Nos odian. Nos odian no porque los engañamos. Nos odian porque la sed de poder los cegó. – Declara- No tomamos en cuenta que la ambición del poder no solo había envenado las líneas del mortal común que dio marcha al fin de los días. Fue también el hecho que el poder cegó a los hechiceros.

-No comprendo.

-Clow no me salvó la vida sacándome del portal. Me salvó la vida, ayudando a cerrar el portal tras su salida. No pudo convencerlos. – Negando con su rostro- Inocentes se perdieron en aquel entonces. Magia irremplazable se perdió por igual. Ya nada fue lo mismo. Nada fue igual. Lentamente Clow murió sabiendo que el mundo iba a cometer el error nuevamente. Yo tuve que sobrevivir por los siglos y entre dimensiones esperando que esto ocurriera de nuevo. No puedo retornar tu vida. Y definitivamente no puedo devolverte a tu amada. – Bajando su tono de voz- Es hora que continúes tu camino, a tu nuevo destino. Un nuevo mañana. Es lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Shaoran corren por los pasillos cuando se ven sorprendidos por la mujer que les cortara el paso la primera vez que llegaran a aquella dimensión. La mujer a unos metros de ellos, devela en sus ojos oscuros inyectados con ira que no sería una tarea tan fácil el esquivarla y continuar su camino.<p>

Entonces un sollozo proveniente del pasillo bloqueado por Neiva les advierte que para llegar a Tomoyo (si es acaso ella), sería cruzando a través de la mujer.

-Se ha enterado de la muerte de la reencarnación de Clow Reed – Sonríe satisfecha para añadir.- Al menos ese monje estúpido sirvió para dar la información certera. Ella era su amante y se ha enterado de las trágicas noticias.

-¡No lastimen a Tomoyo! Ella es inocente de todo esto – Dice Sakura con ímpetu a Neiva. Esta le observa con curiosidad e indiferencia.

-¿Qué me importa a mi esa mortal? Es Davatoc quien tiene una especial atracción con la reencarnación de Lixue.

-¿Lixue? – Pregunta ahora Shaoran con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Neiva avanza un paso provocando que Li se colocara delante de Sakura. Esto hace que la jinete sonría con burla.

Niega con su rostro y añade.- ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en la "elegida" que debes de protegerla de mi? –Shaoran no responde. – Yo una vez… fui como tú. Tenía alguien a quien proteger… alguien amado. – borra su sonrisa. – Y por Culpa de tu antepasado… por culpa de Clow Reed, lo perdí todo… todo.

-Clow San hizo lo que pensaba que era lo correcto. Era un gran hechicero.

-¡CLOW no era mas que un mal nacido! ¡Maldito que jugó con nosotros y nos traicionó!- Refuta la mujer extrayendo su espada negra y añade. – Y tú tienes mi sello: lo quiero de vuelta.

-Eriol te dejó con vida… ¿Por qué?

-Porque fue un estúpido. Ahora está muerto y ustedes le acompañarán. – Ya no dando espacios a réplicas departe de sus contrincantes- Has las paces con tu creador, Li Xiao Lang… si es que crees en ello – Avanzando a toda velocidad hasta donde Li, quien empuja a Sakura hasta un lado y con su espada, recibe la embestida de la mujer.

Esta tiene tanta fuerza como el mismo Noveros, cuando le confrontara. Su fuerza física es tan a la par como la suya y su agilidad en la espada es notable. Li con duras penas logra confrontarla y aunque es una mujer, le toma bastante trabajo el poder mantener las fuerzas en sus brazos para poder soportar la embestida de Neiva. Esta con los ojos inyectados de ira muestra su dentadura para dar a entender con que ira y las fuerzas que necesita para combatir al sujeto. Shaoran separa su espada de la de la mujer y echa para atrás en un movimiento ágil.

Sakura observa con duda a Shaoran combatir a Neiva y observar por el pasillo detrás de la mujer y que ella se encarga de resguardar. Un quejido de lo que suena como Tomoyo, alerta su persona para finalmente y con lentitud, iniciar su caminar alejándose de donde Li y Neiva combaten y buscar a Tomoyo.

Su corazón quiere salirse de su pecho con cada paso que da por el largo pasillo. Respira por la boca y siente que sus manos sudan. Es cuando finalmente al dar una vuelva en lo que parece ser un pasillo curvo, llega a lo que parece ser un enorme salón donde cuelgan lámparas oxidadas y tapices manchados y marcados cuelgan con poca delicadeza desde los cielos.

Puede observar una empinada escalera que asciende unos metros desde el suelo. A su alrededor nota unas sillas hechas de piedra y de la misma fabricación que el edificio donde se encuentra. Las escaleras están acabadas y gastadas ya. Algunas columnas están en el suelo y parece ser que parte de la construcción ha sucumbido al paso del tiempo.

Sakura presta atención a su alrededor y es cuando un sollozo a un extremo llama a su atención. En unas de las sillas está su mejor amiga lo que parece ser que estuviera amordazada.

-¡Tomoyo! – corre hacía ella con ímpetu y la joven solloza aun mas tratando de decir algo a pesar de la mordaza que tiene y sus manos atadas. Una vez llega a ella no duda en librarle de su aprisionamiento y la chica al ver su boca libre gimotea el nombre de su amiga.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-He entrado con Li. Eriol abrió un portal- dice Sakura apurando para liberar las piernas de su amiga. - ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Un poco aturdida. – Refiere la chica limpiando sus lágrimas e incorporándose.

-¿Quién te ha traído aquí Tomoyo? ¿Dónde está el que se hace llamar Davatoc?

Tomoyo se encoge de hombros bajando su mirada.

-No te preocupes –dice Sakura notando su poco estado anímico. –Te sacaremos de aquí. – Observando a su alrededor.- ¿Acaso Davatoc te ha traído de nuestra dimensión? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¡Sakura! – Suena la voz proviniendo de lo alto de las escaleras. Ahí puede observar a la chica de ojos azules quien se apresura a descender las escaleras y la observa con ímpetu. - ¡Cuidado!

-¿Qué? ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué… - Pero no tiene mucha oportunidad para hacerse preguntas pues justo en esos instantes y en cuestión de breves segundos, al voltearse para darse cuenta de una daga que está a milímetros de su pecho y que puede esquivar saltando a hacía atrás pero no evita de romper con la misma la blusa que lleva puesta.

-¡Sakura! – Dice Tomoyo preocupada mientras desciende los escalones pero no llega a donde su amiga pues la figura de Davatoc se interpone entre ellas. -¡No! – Dice al verse sujeta por el brazo del jinete.- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

.-Detente… Si ella es tan capaz como lo dicen ¿Por qué quieres arriesgar tú bienestar por ella?

-Por la misma razón que lo haría por cualquiera de ellos, incluso por Eriol ¡Porque lo son todo para mi!

Sus ojos le develan toda la preocupación por su amiga. Pero al Tomoyo ver a los ojos de Davatoc observa una pesadumbre que no pasa desapercibida a los pensamientos de Tomoyo.

Y tampoco a sus dones.

En un instante Tomoyo finalmente comprende lo que ella hace al lado de aquel jinete.

El porque se encuentra en la dimensión a pesar de no haber cruzado el portal.

El porque pudo concederle el deseo de ver a Eriol una ultima vez.

Y con ello recuerda porque momentos antes pensó finalmente acabar con su vida.

_Se encontraba observando la enorme mesa de piedra en la cúspide de aquel salón. No sabe el tiempo que había transcurrido pero Davatoc se había ausentado pues Tomoyo no representa una amenaza para el jinete. _

_Aunque quedan mas preguntas sin respuestas._

_Davatoc arribó justo cuando Neiva tenía intenciones de utilizarla como carnada contra sus amigos. Enfurecido, el jinete que representa la muerte, tuvo un intercambio de palabras bastante fuertes contra la mujer, arrebatando a Tomoyo de su alcance. Enviaron a Radjetsû a las puertas de aquel lugar y Biktwipia se desapareció detrás del hombre. Finalmente escucharon el inicio de un combate a las puertas de aquel palacio en ruinas. Nerviosa, paseaba de un lado a otro ante la mirada nostálgica del Davatoc (cuya mirada no le presenta peligro pero aun así se mantiene nerviosa y alerta) y la observación de Neiva quien si ha dado a demostrar lo poco que le importa ella. _

_Momentos después que Neiva dice- Están dentro – Observando a su compañero. – Biktwipia… _

_-Si… está muerto – Culmina por ella.- E igual la reencarnación de Clow Reed. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué han dicho? – Pregunta Tomoyo avanzando hasta ellos con un temblor perceptible en su figura. - ¿Qué es lo que han dicho… ¿Acaso…- Ahí observando a Neiva quien le corta contacto visual con desdén y frialdad pero no Davatoc quien estudia cuidadosamente su expresión y el temblor de su figura. _

_-El hechicero reencarnación de Clow Reed ha muerto – Devela Davatoc. – Mató a Biktwipia –Atrayendo la atención de Neiva a su persona- Pero no tomará su lugar como jinete pues ha decidido acabar con su vida. _

_-Cobarde en vida… cobarde hasta en la muerte- Se burla la otra mujer con acidez._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –Grita la mujer tratando de salir del salón pero Davatoc se interpone para impedirle su salida del salón. Forcejea con la mujer quien ya tiene las lágrimas en el contorno de sus bellos ojos azulados y el sujeto siente toda la frustración e indignación de la mujer. Esta lucha sin poder conseguir que el hombre le suelte y finalmente le mueve mágicamente desde la mitad de aquel arruinado salón hasta la cúspide del mismo mas arriba de unas escaleras destruidas. _

_Ambos forcejean y no se percatan visualmente de la salida de Neiva de su alcance. Davatoc le dice- Es inútil que luches. Ese hombre está muerto. _

_-El no es un cobarde- Refuta Tomoyo con jipíos al rostro del elegante jinete.- Es el hombre mas valiente que he conocido. Quiero morirme – Agrega sollozando – Mi vida no vale nada si la suya… ¡Me quiero morir! _

_-¡No te lo permito! No lo voy a permitir. _

_-No soy tuya para que me lo impidas. - Añade con acidez y llena de dolor – Puedo ahora mismo lanzarme de aquí arriba… ¿Acabaría todo, no? Moriría finalmente. _

_-Ese no es tú destino. _

_-Mi destino es estar a su lado. En la vida y en la muerte. Y estoy lo bastante clara en ello para saber cual es camino. Mi camino era el suyo. Y no voy a abandonarlo – Ahí trata de cumplir sus palabras pero Davatoc la sujeta con firmeza- ¡Déjame ir! ¿Acaso no eres el Ángel de la muerte? _

_-El Jinete de la Muerte- Corrige con una tranquilidad que perturba y molesta mucho mas (De ser posible), a la gentil y cándida mujer. – Mi misión es traer muerte y devastación a la tierra… y eso he hecho. _

_-¿Han destruido al mundo? ¿A la humanidad? – _

_-Falta muy poco ya. _

_Ella duda unos instantes pero cuando responde lo hace en un susurro –Entonces déjame ir… ¿Por qué quieres postergar mi existencia en este lugar? YA no les soy de utilidad. El amor de mi vida está muerto… - Con los ojos embargados en lagrimas y el corazón roto, añade.- Ya no les sirvo para nada. Déjame ir… déjame ir a su lado. _

_-Por culpa de Clow Reed, no pude volver al lado de mi hermanita- Admite el sujeto sorprendiéndole.- Y eres tan parecida a ella… en muchas cosas- Tocando su mentón pero Tomoyo a los pocos segundos en aquel contacto aleja su rostro de su roce. – Ahora su reencarnación pretende seguir a ese hombre… _

_-¿Reencarnación? ¿Soy la … _

_-Se llamaba Lixue. – Admite el hombre.- La he visto una y otra vez existir – Separándose de su persona. – Era la persona más importante para mi. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando mi madre esperaba a mi hermana. Nació y siempre fui su figura paterna. Mamá murió cuando apenas ella tenía dos años de nacida. No hablaba… no podía hablar. _

_-Lo siento – Dice Tomoyo enjugando sus lágrimas- Pero no tienes idea para saber… _

_-Eres ella, créeme. Lixue murió después de nuestra desaparición… y después de la muerte de Clow Reed. – Ahí rechazando mirarle a los ojos – Murió con el corazón roto. Clow…supo encantarla…- Riendo con ironía - ¿A quien Clow no conseguía encantar? Con su poder logró que Lixue hablara… creó una carta. Ella en su presencia podía tomar la voz prestada de cualquier persona y la carta no se como ocurría pero ella podía hablar a través de ella. La magia de Clow atraía a la carta la voz más preciosa y por un tiempo, la dueña de la voz no lograba decir palabras… hasta que fuera hora de nuevamente volver a su dueño. _

_-The Voice- Aclara Tomoyo sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al recordar como años atrás, la carta había robado su voz. _

"_La carta volvió a encontrar a Lixue, aunque en esta ocasión robara mi voz" Piensa un instante no evitando que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos al recordar que aquel hombre ya no estaba vivo. _

_Tomoyo cuando vuelve su atención al presente, nota que Davatoc no está a su lado. Lo buscar desde la cúspide de aquel lugar para divisar a una figura femenina que entra al salón con el báculo levantado y observando curiosamente a su alrededor. _

"_¿Sakura?" ahí observa a su amiga acercarse a una figura agachada. _

Volviendo al presente, no entiende como Davatoc ha llegado nuevamente a su lado y puede retenerle.

Si es así, ¿Qué o quien combate con Sakura mostrándose como su amiga?

Mientras tanto, Sakura concentra sus esfuerzos en escapar de aquella entidad disfrazada como su amiga.

-Vamos querida Sakurita- Dice la figura sonriéndole con una frialdad y al mismo tiempo, idéntica a su mejor amiga. -¿Por qué no dejas que ocurra lo inevitable? Tu y tus amigos morirán.

Davatoc cierra sus ojos provocando un hechizo poderoso que encierra a la chica de ojos verdes dentro del mismo. Sorpresivamente se ve en el departamento de Kioto observando suspicazmente a su alrededor.

-¡Monstruo! – Escucha la voz de su hermano decirle. - ¡Se te queman los huevos!

Aturdida observa a su alrededor mirando sus manos un instante: Están vacías. No está el báculo. Escucha el sonido de la comida en el fuego. Y siente el hedor de lo que se ha quemado en la estufa.

-¡Rápido Sakura! Se nos hará tarde para ir al trabajo.

Sakura se sobresalta escuchando aquello. Aun no creyéndolo, se toca su rostro donde no siente ninguna de las cicatrices provocadas del combate con Noveros, el primer jinete que derrotaran ella y Shaoran. Y que su hermano…

-¿Hermano? – Finalmente murmura con la voz entrecortada.

-Por los cielos.- Dice finalmente Touya ingresando a la cocina y atrayendo una expresión de atónita al rostro de su hermana. - ¿Ya quemaste el desayuno? Ya tendremos que irnos y detenernos en el camino a comer algo.

-¡Hermano! – Dice Sakura abrazándose al sujeto y tomándolo de sorpresa con su gesto.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Sakura huele con profundidad inundado sus fosas nasales con el aroma tan particular de su hermano: de crema de rasurar y desodorante. Huele su camisa donde siente el aroma de su colonia de rasurar y toca sus mejillas, perturbando al varón.

-Sakura… ¿que demonios te pasa?

-He tenido la más terrible visión del mundo. Soñé que estabas muerto- Finalmente revela no evitando sollozar de la emoción. Su sonrisa triste hace que su hermano le coloque la mano en la frente y ella sonríe nerviosa- No estoy enferma.

-Debes de tener fiebre. Primero quemas el desayuno y ahora estás hablando de muerte.

.-No de cualquier muerte- Recalca la chica de ojos verdes. – Tú estabas muerto. Una terrible ilusión. Estaba ahora mismo confrontando a una chica que se parecía a Tomoyo. Tenía un cuchillo – Señalando el largo del objeto y su hermano alza la ceja perspicazmente.- Ya se como suena… pero no sabes que alivio siento de estar en casa… todo ha sido una terrible ilusión.

-Tal vez es mejor que no vayas a tu despacho hoy, Sakura. Llamaré al señor Monoui. No estás en condiciones para trabajar.

-Estoy bien. Tal vez soñando despierta. – Suspira aliviada- Pero es un alivio que nada de estos meses haya ocurrido.

Touya le sirve un poco de café y se lo coloca delante aun con una expresión que duda de la sanidad de la chica de ojos verdes. Sakura toma dos tragos del mismo pero no le siente sabor.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunta Touya-

-Hasta Kanda hace un café mejor que este usando descafeinado. Hermano… ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado como prepararlo?

-¿Kanda? ¿Quién es Kanda?

Sakura parpadea dos veces antes de responderle, pareciendo no comprender su pregunta.

-Es una mujer. En mi sueño (o ilusión) era tu novia.

-Que graciosa –Dice con sarcasmo.

-No es una broma. Estabas de cabeza por ella. – Negando con su rostro.

-Sakura: que cosas dices.

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos llamar a Tomoyo en estos días. A que pase unos días en Kioto. Le hará bien – Dice la chica colocando su taza aun sin terminar en el fregadero. – Debe aun tener problemas con su mama… y con ese hermanastro que tiene. ¿Tienes su numero?

-¿Tomoyo?

-Si, Tomoyo. Nuestra amiga. Mi mejor amiga – Recalca ella observando la expresión de aturdimiento de la chica de ojos verdes. - ¿Ahora me dices que tampoco conoces a Tomoyo? – No evitando soltar una risotada.

-Sakura: - Dice Touya dudando de su estado mental y Sakura nota una expresión de aturdimiento departe del varón. Coloca sus manos en sus hombros. –Deberías sentarte. Creo que andas algo enferma.

-Hermano: ¿Qué dices? - Observándole guiarle hasta el comedor donde parte de la cubertería está en la misma. El pan están partido y el cuchillo del mismo descansa delante de su puesto en la mesa. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Touya toma el teléfono una vez le deja en su silla y marca un numero rápidamente pasando su mano libre en su cuello.- Que bueno que no te has ido aun. Algo extraño pasa- Observando de reojo a Sakura- Si… exacto. Está preguntado acerca de Tomoyo… - Ahí baja la voz para sonar mas apasionado al añadir. - ¡No es normal! ¿Será por consecuencia del accidente?

-¿Hermano? – Pregunta pero no tiene respuesta.

Touya la vuelve a observar dubitativo mientras escucha a alguien hablar al otro lado del teléfono.- Si. si, trataré de hacerlo. Si es necesario hacerlo, te llamo… - Ahí colgando la llamada.

-Hermano… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Sakura- Suspira el sujeto observándole luego de unos segundos en negarse a hacerlo.- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-No me duele nada- Replica su hermana preocupada por su actitud y evadiendo sus preguntas.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿A quien llamaste?

-A Yukito.

-¡Yukito! – Ahí incorporándose- Tengo que hablar con él…

-¿Para que? – Dice Touya volviéndole a sentar en su puesto. Sakura se perturba ante su comportamiento.

-Tengo que hablar con él acerca de su novia.

-¿Su novia?

-Si. Mariko. – Replica su hermana.

-¿Mariko? Sakura… Mariko y Yukito rompieron meses atrás.

-¿Qué?

-Yukito está destrozado pero cree que es lo mejor. Ella se casó con un muchacho que trabaja en la empresa de su padre. Llevan dos meses de casados. Fuiste dama en su boda.

-¡NO! No Yukito y Mariko. Ellos se amaban. Ella ama a Yukito.

-Yukito tuvo que romper el compromiso. No pudo continuar. No con el secreto que le guardaba.

-Increíble. Yo estaba segura que… - Ahora dudando de todo aquello que había ocurrido. – Mariko le ama… ¿Por qué se dio por vencida?

Touya niega con su rostro y se sienta en su silla observando a su hermana detenidamente. Luego de un instante en silencio dice.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Tomoyo entonces? Te has alterado tanto cuando mencioné su nombre…

-Sakura… Tomoyo…. Tú lo sabes- Entristeciendo su mirada. –Lo sabes. No me hagas recordar todo aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Ha pasado con Tomoyo, hermano? ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Sakura: Tomoyo está muerta… murió… casi un año atrás.

* * *

><p>Neiva combate con fuerza contra Shaoran demostrándole porque había matado a su sucesor y siendo colocada en su lugar como la única jinete mujer de los cuatro. Habiendo derrotado a jinetes tan violentos como Noveros y Biktwipia, esta mujer no debía de ser un fuerte oponente.<p>

Corrección: Es una estupenda oponente.

Shaoran ve como la espada se transforma de repente en una exuberante lanza con la cual lo toma desprevenido, dándole un fuerte golpe contra su tórax y embistiéndolo contra una de las paredes. Su espada no se libra de su mano y de repente, este utiliza sus poderes para embestirle con la fuerza de uno de sus rayos.

Neiva tiembla al sentir el impacto no pudiendo evitar gemir de dolor… pero solo por unos instantes que le permiten a Shaoran incorporarse y ponerse nuevamente en guardia.

-Necesitarás mucho mas que eso, para detenerme- Dice la jinete incorporándose ágilmente de un salto y empuñando nuevamente su lanza. Va de lleno contra la figura masculina pero su intención es interceptada por la guardiana de las cartas sioux quien ágilmente se interpone colocando sus armas a la defensiva interponiéndose entre la figura de su señor y su atacante.

-¡Maldita zorra! – Ruge la mujer de armaduras, reconociendo la entidad como una protectora para el hombre de apellido Li. Sonríe complacida.- No ansíes tanto tú muerte. Primero tu amo: luego será por lógica que tú desaparecerás. Todos perecerán en esta dimensión.

La flecha de Yue pasa como advertencia contra su mejilla y le produce una cortadura; se separa de Kanda y salta unos metros de distancia y observa el arco extendido a su persona y por parte del otro guardián, reconociéndole como la antigua creación de Clow Reed.

-No voy a fallar nuevamente… suelta el arma – Solicita en su fría voz el guardián de las cartas Sakura a Neiva. Ella observa a los tres (Li, Kanda y Yue) y empuña con más fuerza su arma.

Kanda no duda al colocarse al lado de su señor el cual se encuentra exhausto y toma bocanadas de aire porque son necesarias.

-¿Hiragizawa? ¿Qué ha pasado con él? – Aunque sospecha la respuesta.

-No sobrevivió – Dice la guardiana de la magia Sioux y saca de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido el sello del último jinete que sucumbió a ellos.

-¡No! Biktwipia- ruge la jinete al ver el sello en las manos de Li. Sabía de antemano que estaba muerto y que el responsable había sido Hiragizawa. Pero el ver el sello en manos del hombre que ya no solo tiene el suyo, sino el de dos compañeros más, le saca de su centro.

La jinete avanza hasta Li poniendo en guardia a Kanda y Yue dispara otra de sus flechas pero con la armadura que ella lleva puesta, simplemente rebota. En un nuevo disparo, el guardián se concentra en la parte descubierta de su anatomía y ese es su rostro. No **duda** cuando una nueva flecha sale de su arma atravesando su mejilla y haciéndole retroceder contra la pared sintiendo el ardor y no dudando en emitir un grito.

Yue baja su arma, esperando que esta mujer finalmente sucumbiera. Contrario a su deseo, esta simplemente toma la flecha mágica en sus manos y la extrae no evitando emitir un grito y dejándole caer en el suelo a pesar que la laceración del instrumento es notable y la sangre sale de su mejilla.

-Maldito guardián… ¡Demonio! – Embistiendo su lanza en contra del guardián de las cartas Sakura. A pesar de su herida no fue lo bastante ágil para detenerle o evitar la embestida. Por un lado de su abdomen la lanza le ha atravesado y ese no deja de mostrar estupefacción o las consecuencias de aquel ataque. Sujeta con ambas manos el arma encajada contra su cuerpo.

-¡Yue! – Ruge Shaoran no teniendo más piedad o miramientos con la jinete. Invoca el poder de su espada y no dudando para cruzar el arma contra el cuello de la mujer para herirle mortalmente y así logra que la misma suelte el arma.

Kanda avanza rápidamente para desencajar el arma del cuerpo del guardián de un solo movimiento y ayudarle a sujetarse. En aquella acción el guardián se transforma en su falsa identidad quien trastabilla en sus pasos mientras es sujetado por la mujer. Su herida es bastante considerable y adicional a esto, aquella dimensión les afecta como a cualquier persona normal.

Shaoran no duda mientras tanto en darle alcance a la mujer que se desangra ya en el suelo y le sonríe con triunfo en su mirada mientras sabe que está a pocos minutos de finalmente encontrarse con su creador.

O tal vez en las sombras.

Respira agitado y observa un instante su arma que se encuentra bañada en la sangre de la mujer que muere a sus ojos.

-Crees… que tú eres…mejor… - traga- que nosotros. – Respira con profundidad y la sangre baña ya su mano y parte de su armadura. –No es así. Morirás aquí… tú… todos… - Ahí lo observa con intensidad. - … eres tú o Davatoc… si mueres, todos habrán… - traga nuevamente- luchado en vano… - Ahí añade con una sonrisa mas amplia.- Si vives, ocuparás su… lugar… y todo habrá sido en fútil. Eres tú o él… - Ahí notando la falta de fuerzas y que le queda poco. Observa a la guardiana y al hombre que yace en sus brazos añadiendo mientras nota como ella se acerca con Yukito en sus brazos, inconsciente.- Ya nada mas queda… - Finalmente sucumbiendo con los ojos abiertos.

Delante de ellos y por los próximos segundos un halo de luz le rodea su figura inerte y a los pocos momentos, desaparece dejándoles solos en aquel pasillo.

Shaoran solo tiene unos momentos para analizar lo que ha pasado.-¿Cómo está? – Preguntando por Yukito.

La guardiana niega con su cabeza- No le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

-¿No puedes ayudarle? ¿Usar la magia curativa?

Alza las cejas, sorprendida que a su señor se le ocurriera aquello.- No sin debilitarme… considerablemente. Usted necesita mi ayuda también.

-Estoy bien. Ayúdale.

-Señor…

-¡Ayúdale! – Persiste. – Sakura lo necesitaría… - Ahí volteando su rostro a todas partes. -No - Y unos breves segundos para notar que alguien faltaba allí. Con estupor y consternación añade - ¿Dónde está Sakura?

* * *

><p><strong>- Continuará. - <strong>

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Diccionario de significados: _

_*Lixue : Chino que significa nieve. _

_**_ Transformándose su arco en una espada ropera; Se refiere al tipo de espada de exuberante decoración en su empuñadura donde el puño se rodea del acero o metal que decora el mismo. Fue ampliamente usada durante los siglos XV y XVI en Europa Occidental. También se le llama estoque. Se le llama espada ropera porque se cargaba como un aditamento de la ropa, generalmente usada por moda y como arma de defensa personal.

_**Comentarios de la autora: **_No, no están soñando: Aquí estoy y presentando el penúltimo capitulo de Empezar de Cero. Debí de publicarlo a mediados de la próxima semana pero el trabajo se me complico… bastante y ya no pude actualizar… ya los chicos en Facebook lo sabían pero les debo una enorme disculpa por la gran tardanza que ha ocasionado actualizar no solo esta historia, sino Extrañas Coincidencias y es importante que sepan que culminare ambas historias aunque me tome el resto del 2013, pero lo hare.

Espero que hasta esta altura de la trama, sigan acompañándome y se estén preguntando " ¿Qué demonios fumaria Crystal que los anda matando a Todos? Y ¿Cómo y cuando podrá brindarnos la solución?" Bueno como advierto al principio del capitulo, El Chino Jorge me sirvió bastante con la trama de esta historia, en especial los últimos 4 capítulos que forman parte del mismo desenlace de la historia. Originalmente este capitulo iba a ser mas largo pero en realidad he pasado parte de lo que ocurrirá en el ultimo capitulo para que complemente el ansiado final y por supuesto, habrá epilogo y sabremos como esta humilde autora no terminara probablemente viviendo en el Bunker de Mikki por el resto de la década.

Ahora no le ofrezco mas adelantos porque estamos a la vuelta de la esquina con el capitulo final y espero en verdad que me hagan llegar sus impresiones. Un beso para todos y nos leeremos en la conclusión de la historia Empezar desde Cero.

Un beso,

Crys.


	20. Capitulo 19 Genĕsis

**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo.**

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo 19–** **Genĕsis*. **

**Nota. El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Gracias por su comprensión. **

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Gracias a Jorge Vargas que ha sido un gran apoyo en el desarrollo de esta historia y que ha llegado a su momento final.**

**¡Gracias Chino!**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––

_**"Para lograr el conocimiento del Espíritu, es indispensable la pureza de corazón: Desechando todo mal pensamiento, manteniendo el ánimo sosegado sin jamás agitarse, ni irritarse por nada." BLAVATSKI**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Invariablemente de lo que pensemos, pasamos toda nuestra vida aprendiendo; aportando a nuestro alrededor para ser personas de mayor conocimiento. Desde el momento que tomamos nuestra primera bocanada de aire, nos percatamos que sin aire, no podemos subsistir. Desde nuestro primer lloro, nos percatamos que sin él, no podríamos ser comprendidos de nuestras necesidades. <strong>_

_**Así mismo es la vida en toda nuestra trayectoria: para todo hay un aprendizaje. Vivimos como un computador: Desarrollando ideas y pensamientos y aprendemos de estos. También nuestros recuerdos nos permiten seguir nuestro camino y aprender de nuestros errores y de los que nos rodean. **_

_**¿Qué podríamos aprender de este instante? **_

_**Que no todo va como está predestinado. Que nuestras vidas pueden dar un giro dramático tan solo con un cambio o variable considerable. Que la decisión que tomamos hoy, nos define en el mañana. **_

_**Que cada acción tiene una consecuencia. **_

_**Y en cada acción en esta dimensión, vidas han sido cobradas. **_

_**Ahora ante el cuerpo de Neiva observo alrededor para notar la falta de Sakura. Sin tiempo para tomar un respiro (que buena falta me hace), debo de dirigirme al pasillo por donde suponemos que ella se encuentra. **_

_**Yue está MUY lastimado. Herido gravemente y no veo que pueda poder descansar. **_

_**Ni hablemos de Kanda. Esta trata de urgirme a que me atienda. Que puede notar mi debilidad y que mis heridas internas son de cuidado. **_

_**Pero para mí, lo más importante ahora mismo es localizar a Sakura. **_

_**Que no percibo la energía de Sakura alrededor. Tampoco Yue quien trata de mantenerse consciente pero se que es una labor titánica dada su condición. Pero por el momento, en su mente y en la mía solo tenemos un solo pensamiento. **_

_**¿Qué demonios puede estar pasando? **_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

–¿Dónde está? – Escucha Sakura sentada en la mesa, la voz de Yukito quien se abre paso una vez Touya le responde la llamada incesante del timbre. Avanzando hasta la chica de ojos verdes la observa con la misma expresión que siempre ha tenido para ella– Me dice Touya que pareces no sentirte bien.

–Estoy bien – Dice ella testaruda, observando con desconfianza a su hermano. – Es Touya el que parece haber perdido los estribos. – Habla sorprendiendo a Yukito por la forma en que se expresa: con firmeza, seguridad… madurez.

Muy diferente a la Sakura que siempre ha cuidado y protegido.

Bajan do la voz dice para que su hermano no le escuche.– Tiene la loca idea en su cabeza que Tomoyo está muerta. ¿Puedes creerlo? Tomoyo estuvo aquí unos meses atrás. – Pasando sus manos por sus ojos. – Mi hermano está con problemas mentales. – Observando de reojo a Touya. – Tu tienes que comprenderme… he tenido un horrible augurio.

–Sakura. Sakura– Dice Yukito tomando sus manos con ternura.– Tu fuiste al funeral de Tomoyo…

–¡No tú también, Yukito!

–Escúchame: Estuviste ahí. Viste a Sonomi. ¿Acaso no recuerdas los funerales? – Sonando sumamente preocupado por todo. Parece analizarlo unos instantes y agrega.–Ella te ha invitado a pasar unos días en Tomoeda… tal vez sea lo mejor. Que la visites. Tal vez eso te ayude a asimilar la idea.

Sakura niega con su rostro con firmeza. – Se que nada de lo que he imaginado pudo pasar. Pero esto… esto… Tomoyo en mi sueño, trajo a Shaoran aquí.

–Sakura…

–¡Ya se! ¿Dónde está Kero?

–¿Kero? ¿Recuerdas a Kero?

–¡Claro que recuerdo a Kero! Es lo que he tratado de explicarle a mi hermano. Recuerdo a Kero. Recuerdo a Shaoran… recuerdo todo. Pero la visión que he tenido. – Dudando un instante– Shaoran me creerá. ¿Tienes su número? Tal vez podamos conseguirlo con Eriol… o con alguien mas.

Touya y Yukito se observan.

–¿Qué?

–Eriol Hiragizawa… nadie ha sabido de él por meses ya, Sakura. – Explica su hermano.

–¿Qué?

–La muerte de Tomoyo, bueno lo dejó muy afectado. – Dice Yukito pensativo.– Lo vimos en Tokio por el funeral. Fue la última vez que supimos de él…

–Eso no signifique que no esté bien. Tengo que buscar la forma de comunicarme con él. – Refuta la mujer– Siempre tuvo ese talento de aparecer cuando mas lo necesitábamos.

–Sakura… Lo de Tomoyo lo sacó un poco de sus cabales. – Explica su hermano.– Akizuki… nos dijo…– Ahí observando a Yukito para poder proceder.– Prácticamente se ha vuelto un ermitaño. Habla a solas. Incluso supe que Mitzuki Kaho murió también en Londres. No pudo resistir los dos golpes de las pérdidas… – Encogiéndose de hombros.– La muerte de Tomoyo nos afectó a todos de diferentes maneras.

–No puede ser. ¡Tomoyo no puede estar muerta!

Ya su voz es cargada de desesperación. Se incorpora sintiéndose que se asfixia. Es Yukito, con voz plausible que informa.– Tomoyo… murió atropellada. – Ahí Sakura se voltea tenuemente. – Tuvo una discusión con su madre en un restaurante… y ella… no miró el semáforo… – Ahí dejando su historia sin concluir.

–¡Tomoyo no está muerta! Tomoyo… No puede… – Reclama con un atisbo de desesperanza y de incredulidad.

–Sonomi y su esposo están devastados. Igual su hermanastro.– Afirma el varón.

–¡Ese sujeto es un idiota! Siempre ha odiado a odiado a Tomoyo. Igual el esposo de Sonomi. – Ruge Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ambos hombres se observan perturbados. Ellos jamás habían escuchado a la hermana menor expresándose de aquella manera. –Necesito hablar con Shaoran.– Se incorpora con seguridad. – Tratar de comunicarme con su familia en Hong Kong. – Observando a ambos hombres.– ¿Hay alguna manera de poder conseguir su número en Hong Kong? ¡Ya se! Mis cosas – Caminando a su habitación. En esa ocasión es su hermano quien la sigue hasta allí.

La ve subirse a una silla del tocador y buscar arriba de su armario. La ve entrar su cabeza por el mismo buscando algo.

–¿Qué buscas?

–Las cartas que Shaoran me escribía cuando iba en la preparatoria. Se que las he guardado por aquí.

–¿Cómo? Nos mudamos a Kioto cuando estabas sin memoria. ¿Cómo pudiste empacar eso?

–Tomoyo lo hizo – Urge la chica– Junto con muchos recuerdos de aquel entonces.

–¿Entonces no solo dices haber recuperado la memoria de repente, sino tener conocimientos de cosas que en su momento no sabías? – Dice su hermano con duda.– Sakura…

–Puedes pensar lo que quieras pero yo tengo razón. ¡Aquí está! – Sacando la pequeña caja y la abre sin muchos preámbulos sorprendiendo a su hermano con su contenido. Extrayendo un paquete de sobres atados con un listón color rosa no tarda mucho en dar con la carta que le interesa. – ¡Es aquí! Recuerdo que me mandó su número… recuerdo que hablábamos mucho. – Tomando el teléfono en su habitación. – Una vez localicemos a Shaoran, buscaremos la manera de viajar a Londres y dar con Eriol. Es urgente para evitar todo lo que viene.

Touya suspira resignado mientras la observa marcar el número anotado. Cuando le responden una sonrisa adorna su rostro.– Si gracias. Es Kinomoto de Japón. Necesito hablar con Li Shaoran. Li Xiao Lang. – La muchacha escucha que le dicen algo – No, no estoy equivocada. Necesito hablar con Shaoran. Es urgente.

La joven dura en espera unos momentos hasta que le responden. – Si, gracias… –– Sakura observa a su hermano con una expresión de triunfo y añade– Ya verás… pudo haber sido una premonición. Y todo lo que he imaginado es un futuro.

–Sakura...

–_Habla Ielan Li. ¿Quién habla? _– Al escuchar la voz de la mujer, Sakura le levanta la mano a su hermano para que deje de hablar.

–¡Señora Li! Usted tal vez no me recuerda. Soy Kinomoto. Necesito hablar con su hijo. Me pusieron en espera… pensé que él respondería.

–_Kinomoto. La dueña de las Cartas Clow. _

–Si señora.

–_Pensé que estabas enferma. _

–Lo estuve. Señora Li: tuve una premonición. Muy poderosa. Es importante que me comunique con Shaoran.

–_Señorita Kinomoto: no se si se trata de ella realmente o de alguna clase de broma… _

–¿Señora Li?

–_Mi hijo murió señorita. Hace mas de un año ya_– Dice colocando a Sakura en un estado de incredulidad y mas tarde de estupor.– _Murió junto a su esposa_.

–No…

–_Así que no me sorprende que llamen con situaciones relacionadas con mi hijo pero me lo encuentro como parte de una cruel broma, si es quien dice ser… _

–Señora Li… él no puede estar… ¿Está segura?

–_Yo misma vi cuando murió con su esposa, señorita_. – Dice Ielan con su habitual tono de voz. – _Yo misma levanté su cuerpo… _

La muchacha observa como el aparato tiembla en sus manos. Con la voz quebrada y sintiendo que el corazón ha dejado de palpitar por el dolor inmenso que siente en su ser finalmente replica.– Yo… yo… no… Señora…

Ielan no responde al tartamudeo de la joven y finalmente cuelga la línea. Touya retira el aparato de sus manos inclinándose a su hermana.

–No… no puede ser… Todos… ¿Todos, hermano? Tomoyo… Eriol… Shaoran…

–Sakura. – Observa aquel temblar en su menudo cuerpo frágil y sensible. Las lágrimas luchan por continuar saliendo sin reparos de sus ojos esmeraldas.

–Mi vida… mi vida y todos lo que he pasado con ellos en estos últimos meses se ha ido. Perdí a mi mejor amiga… perdí al amor de mi vida… –Ahí finalmente las lagrimas salen del contorno de sus ojos.– No puedo… no puedo enfrentar sola lo que viene… no tengo fuerzas… no tengo el poder para hacerlo.

–¿Lo que viene…?

–El fin de los Días hermano. – Dice con sollozos buscando abrazarle y éste recibiéndole en sus brazos. – El fin de los días viene y estoy totalmente sola….

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

–¿Qué le has hecho? – Pregunta Tomoyo observando a su amiga prácticamente encerrada en su mente. Observa al otro lado del pasillo donde los sonidos de una batalla llevándose a cabo ya no se escuchan. Todo es silencio.

Davatoc no se inmuta en su tono de voz y para sorpresa de la muchacha, aparece un hombre de facciones mas arraigadas que ella en el medio del salón. Viste de camisa y pantalón de vestir y la observa con cierta curiosidad y desdén.

Davatoc lo observa con rencor.

–¿Esta es la elegida?

–Inmersa en uno de mis encantos de ilusión. – Responde el aludido jinete de la muerte al sujeto. El hombre observa con detenimiento a la muchacha atrapada en el conjuro.

–¿No sabe que está pasando?

–Es muy poderoso el hechizo. El peor de todos. En ese mismo hechizo colocamos a la aliada de la reencarnación de Clow cuando estaba con el Codex y descifrándolo. Está prácticamente atrapada en su propio mundo. No tiene noción del tiempo transcurrido.

Tomoyo cierra los ojos concentrándose. Sabe que no entiende el idioma que ambos hablan. Recuerda que aquella pronunciación era usada en múltiples ocasiones entre Meiling y Shaoran cuando no querían que los demás se enteraran de sus conversaciones.

"_Es chino. Santo cielo. Este sujeto tiene que ver con todo lo que pasa… ¿Será acaso responsable de la muerte de la hermana de Shaoran? ¿Cómo puedo enterarme de que están hablando? Observan a Sakura… Madre santa… Sakura está en grave peligro sino sale de aquel conjuro"_ Ahí observando a Davatoc y al chino. _"¿Cómo puedo enterarme de lo que dicen? No comprendo chino… vamos Tomoyo… Eriol siempre te dijo que eras alguien poderoso. Especial. Aquel día de paseo en Tokio. Sentiste los espíritus y la magia alrededor del edificio." _Cerrando los ojos y tratando de pasar desapercibida._ "Debes de tocarlos… tocarlos a la distancia. Usar tu poder para percibir sus pensamientos." _

–Has hecho bien, Davatoc.

–¿Puedo recuperar mi sello? Necesito de vuelta el sello.

El chino parece pensarlo unos instantes, debatiéndose entre el rostro de la mujer dentro del hechizo del jinete y este mismo.

–No. – Refuta el hombre negando con su rostro– Aun tienes trabajo que hacer aquí.

–Ya no se que mas quieres que haga. Ya he hecho todo lo que me pediste. Me encargué de todo el linaje de los Li, como solicitaste. –Ruge el hombre atrayendo una mirada de burla departe del chino. – Te entrego a la maestra de las cartas y elegida. ¿Qué más puedes querer?

–Hasta que Li Xiao Lang no esté muerto, no hay nada más que pueda querer, Davatoc. Aun sigues bajo mi servicio.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¿Puedes ayudarle? – Pregunta Shaoran viendo como su guardiana trata de usar los poderes de curación con los cuales fue bendecida al ser creada. Un aura mágica rodea la figura de Yukito quien sujeta su herida contra su pecho.

–Es inútil– Dice la falsa identidad de Yue en un respiro difícil para él no evitando sudar cada vez mas. – Esto es muy doloroso.

–No puedo hacer mas nada por él– Responde finalmente Kanda dejando caer sus manos y observa a los ojos chocolates de su señor – Eso es, si no quiero quedarme sin nada de magia. No puedo asistirlo más.

–¡Sakura lo podría necesitar! – Ruge Li ante la desesperanza que no pudiera hacer más por el gentil hombre de cabellos grises. Aquel hombre que cuando Shaoran tenía once años, una extraña atracción surgía hacía él. Todo por el poder de la luna.

Todo por lo que representaba. De repente recordó como y cuando fue la primera vez que lo vio: saltando la cerca de la preparatoria Tomoeda y el patio de la primaria. Justo cuando se encontraba enfrentando por primera vez a Touya Kinomoto.

Y recuerda la primera sonrisa (a un desconocido) que le brindaba.

–No, no– Exclama Shaoran quitando a su guardiana del medio y tomando la mano del sujeto y su mano, para apretar la herida en el cuerpo del guardián.

Pero entonces la otra mano del hombre herido se posa sobre la del chino atrayendo su atención a su rostro.

–"_Los guardianes caerán…"_ Estaba escrito. – Sonríe dándose cuenta del desenlace.

–No. Aun no está todo perdido. Tienes que resistir. – Le insiste el chino negándose a lo que el sujeto le dice. – Tienes que resistir. Sino por mi, hazlo por tu novia. Hazlo por Sakura. Ellas te necesitan.

Yukito niega con su rostro para tomar un poco de aire (no exento su rostro de un atisbo de dolor).

–Nunca estuvo escrito que personas como nosotros, nos enamorásemos… pero las cosas no salieron como nuestros amos planeaban. – Ahí observa al guardián de Li y le mira al rostro– Te toca a ti, defenderlos. Ante todo… por encima de cualquier cosa.

Kanda se aproxima a su persona y extiende su mano a su pecho asintiendo brevemente y sin pronunciar otra palabra, el sujeto cierra los ojos finalmente sucumbiendo a los brazos de la muerte.

Shaoran deja caer su cabeza en señal de abatimiento. Aun tiene sus manos sujetas por las del japonés que fue mejor amigo y confidente de Touya Kinomoto. Su cabeza embulle tantas sensaciones y sentimientos que no sabe separarlos, asimilarlos y superarlos.

Tanta muerte…

Tanta sangre.

–No tenemos tiempo – Le recuerda la fría e indiferente guardiana de las cartas Sioux. – Tenemos que avanzar. – Tocando el hombro de su amo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no trataste de ayudarle un poco más? ¿De alargar su existencia? – Finalmente pregunta con la voz agraviada por el dolor.

–Si cree que no lo intenté, está equivocado – Refuta la guardiana– Este sujeto sabe que es lo importante. Tengo que conservar fuerzas para poder auxiliarle a usted. Ayudar a su ama. Él Estaba claro en eso. Todos como creaciones mágicas, lo sabemos.

–¿Crees que Sakura…

–No la percibo – Responde luego de unos instantes. –Él tampoco lo hacía. Así que supongo que aquel poder que los liga como amo y sirviente, aun no ha sido conectado y revelado a ella la verdad.

Shaoran observa el pasillo y comienza a avanzar por el. Sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo y el que no perciba la magia de Sakura, es para preocuparse. Va un largo tramo recorrido y siente que su guardiana le sigue y es cuando se detiene.

–Cuando escuchamos el grito, es como si estuviera bien cerca. ¿Por qué no hemos llegado? – Observa el espacio detrás de ellos y luego avanza unos breves pasos para llamar el nombre de la chica de ojos verdes. Solo se escucha el eco.

Vuelve lo intenta pero solo se escucha el eco. Avanza unos metros mas para notar que sea donde se encuentra, no parece tener fin.

–¡SAKURA!

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Luego de unos breves instantes es que llega a su mente el recuerdo de algo similar le pasó a Sakura en su momento. Un aro. Un aro sin fin.

–Es una especie de aro de tiempo – Responde finalmente. –Estudié un poco mas de estos eventos cuando volví a Hong Kong.

–¿Sabe romperlo, señor? – Pregunta Kanda.

–Nunca lo he intentado. Pero hay que hacer algo… no nos vamos a quedar aquí por siempre.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_Tienes que hacerlo Tomoyo. Olvida que ellos están aquí. Olvídalo todo. Concéntrate en Sakura. Concéntrate en su mente. En su persona… en su poder. Puedes hacerlo…"_ Dice la joven en su cabeza tratando de penetrar la magia levantada por Davatoc en su amiga. La observa detenidamente como si no estuviera enterada de que es lo que pasa.

Y de repente nota que en sus manos se ve un objeto filoso y plateado.

"_¡Santo cielo! ¿De donde sacó esa daga?"_ Exclama en el interior de su persona. _"Tengo que ayudarte amiga, no tienes mucho tiempo…"_ y nuevamente cierra los ojos.

Su poder de percepción choca par de ocasiones con el muro mental que ha levantado el hombre llamado Davatoc alrededor de su amiga. Le rebota como quien choca con una pared invisible hasta percatarse de contra que lo hace. La magia oscura que rodea a Sakura es fuerte pero ella utiliza toda su paciencia y lo que Eriol le enseñó para poder ayudarle.

Es lo menos que podía hacer para terminar con todo aquello. Escucha a los hombres debatir entre ellos sobre la mejor alternativa de disponer de Sakura y luego encargarse de Li.

Y que Davatoc hasta el final, seguiría bajo las órdenes de aquel horrible hombre.

–Así que eras tú– Se escucha una voz atrayendo la mirada de ambos tanto el chino como el jinete. El primero observa al recién llegado y luego al jinete.

Tomoyo escucha su voz pero trata de concentrarse en entrar en la mente de Sakura.

Es la única manera de salvar a su amiga.

–¡Como es posible! – Ruge Davatoc.– ¡Debías quedarte atrapado en el laberinto sin fin!

–Lamento interrumpir sus planes. Pero luego de una considerable caminata nos dimos cuenta del hechizo. – Replica Shaoran con su espada en alto y ambos hombres notan a lado del hombre a la guardiana.–Así que decidimos contraatacar con nuestro propio hechizo. – Observando a Sakura inmersa en una especie de tubo transparente mágico que la mantiene alejada de esta dimensión y realidad. –¿Qué le han hecho? ¡Libérenla!

–Lo siento mucho – Dice Davatoc atrayendo la atención del varón hacía él.– Pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho. Solo ella puede librarse de este hechizo. Y solo hay una manera podrá hacerlo. – Bajando su tono de voz.– Muerta.

Shaoran observa a Tomoyo que está presente y parece estar con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo no nota que se haya producido ningún daño en su persona.

Luego vuelve la mirada a su ex cuñado.

–Así que todo este tiempo… eras tú.– Gruñe con ira observando al hombre que le lleva una década en edad– Mi inocente hermana…

–Sirvió a los planes… cumplió su cometido.

–¡La asesinaste!

Iba a embestirle con su espada acción que tuvo que detener, pues extrajo una daga de atrás de sus ropas y la aproximó a la chica de ojos verdes bajo su hechizo.

–Yo que tú… no hiciera nada abrupto. –Dice el sujeto. – O ella se muere.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hermana? ¿Por qué… ¿Qué te hicimos nosotros?

–Hemos esperado siglos, pacientemente, escarbando información para vengarnos de aquellos que nos hicieron tanto daño. Que no les importó el dejar tantos huérfanos. Tantos hijos sin sus padres. Que no les interesó como a Clow Reed y Yûko Ichihara el ellos salir librados de la otra dimensión y dejar a los demás luchando contra los jinetes. Salvaron sus pellejos. Pero ¿Qué con el resto? ¿Con aquellos que fueron victimas del sacrificio de sangre para ayudar a Yûko a abrir el portal? ¿Con los que murieron en el otro lado…? Con los que han vivido con la cadena del yugo siendo el jinete. – Observando a Davatoc. – Ellos también tuvieron que sacrificar bastante.

Shaoran replica.– Esas no son razones suficientes… ¿Toda la humanidad pagar el error de unos cuantos?

El hombre se fija en la mujer que acompaña a Li. Estudia sus facciones un instante y no oculta su sorpresa al notar rasgos muy similares a las mujeres Li.– Radjetsû habló de esta mujer… – Observándole con intensidad. – La guardiana de la tribu Sioux. Las cartas que heredaste, ¿No, Xiao Lang? – Sonriéndole con satisfacción. – Tiene atisbo de las facciones de Femeeii… muy arraigados… interesante. Es una lástima que al tú morir tú guardiana desaparecería… me encantaría encontrar un reemplazo de mi esposa… tan exquisita.

–¡Basta! – Ruge Li indignado por las palabras del sujeto y las intensiones de este con su guardiana.– No desviemos el tema… ¿Por qué pagar la humanidad completa el error de unos cuantos? siglos atrás… han pasado vidas.

–Soy ambicioso Li. Estoy restaurando no solo el poder de mis antepasados y lo que debió ser. La integración del planeta en un solo círculo de poder… en un solo centro. Nos desharemos de aquellas sociedades, vínculos y religiones absurdas para concentrarnos en un solo poder. Una sola autoridad bajo un mismo conjunto de leyes. ¿Acaso no crees que personas débiles, oprimidas y abusadas por siglos conseguirán finalmente la paz y la igualdad que siempre se ha buscado y nunca se ha conseguido? Esta es la solución a todo… XiaoLang. Incluso la exterminación de personas como ustedes… de hechiceros que ponen en peligro la igualdad de condiciones y de recursos.

–Estás loco. Completamente loco. ¿Forzar a la humanidad a un yugo eterno?

–No espero tú aprobación… Espero tú inminente deceso. Tuyo y de la Maestra de las Cartas. Además ya hemos conseguido eliminar a todos tus allegados. ¿Qué te dice que puedes ganar ahora? – Sonriendo con satisfacción.– Estás en desventaja y tú derrota es inminente. El deceso del último Heredero Li.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Touya acaricia sus cabellos pacientemente mientras murmura contra su oído– Eso que vislumbras es tan triste… tan solitario. – Sintiendo a Sakura tratar de controlar sus sollozos.

–Shaoran… mi querido Shaoran… está muerto. – Ahí atrayendo la expresión de comprensión de su hermano– Eriol perdido... Tomoyo… Tu novia hermano. Kanda… Kanda no existe. Ella existía porque Shaoran la mantenía con vida. Al nunca encontrarse… – Dudando un instante. – Ella te daba tanta felicidad.

Touya le observa a sus ojos verdes con intensidad. Sakura le devuelve la mirada con una expresión de derrota.

–Ese mundo que dices, es miserable.

–Lo es.

–¿Qué razón hay para vivir en un mundo como ese que cuentas? ¿Qué el fin de los Días se aproxima? Que has perdido a esa persona importante para ti. – Sakura solloza con desesperanza. – Que hemos perdido tanto.

Ella enjuaga sus lágrimas.

–¿Cuál es la esperanza que nos queda de quedarnos a este, Sakura? – Piensa Touya en voz alta incorporándose y llevando a su hermana con él, hasta cerca de su tocador. Ambos observan sus reflejos en el espejo: Touya, gallardo, imponente, fuerte y atractivo. Sakura, hermosa, joven y con sus ojos abnegados en lagrimas. –Nuestro mañana, nuestras esperanzas, robadas…arrebatadas de nuestra cercanía. De nuestro futuro. ¿Qué nos queda en este?

–¿Qué nos queda?

–A ti no te queda ya nada. Solo te quedo yo… y yo no quiero esperar a ver este futuro que dices que viene a nosotros…– Dice observando la madera del tocador. Aquí está el cepillo de pelo de la joven. Unos cosméticos sencillos esparcidos. Perfume.

Y junto a estos, un elegante abrecartas de empuñadora con forma de pétalos de flores de Sakura.

Touya acaricia sus cabellos. Observándole a través del reflejo y levanta el abrecartas.

–Seria tan sencillo, Sakura… tan simple. – Murmura con voz grave. – Solo un movimiento es suficiente para terminar con tu sufrimiento… con todo nuestro sufrimiento. Y estaríamos juntos… junto a nuestros padres… junto a nuestros seres queridos. – Sonriendo tenuemente. – Shaoran y Tomoyo – Ahí atrayendo su atención.– Los veríamos… ¿No sería fantástico estar todos juntos?

–Todos juntos…

–Juntos en un lugar donde no hay pérdidas… no hay penas… no hay dolor…

–No hay dolor – Repite su hermana recibiendo de las manos del varón el abre cartas.

–Exacto querida hermana…– Dice cerrando la mano femenina en la empuñadura de tono rosas y plateado. – No hay dolor.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

Tomoyo se concentra. Concentra todo su poder hasta poder encontrar aquello que pudiera servir para auxiliar a su amiga. Avanza hasta ella en su mente y se arrodilla sintiendo como las fuerzas le abandonan. Siente como mentalmente ha cruzado aquella barrera. Es como si su propia alma se viera envuelta en una manta cálida y a la vez oscura de poder.

Ajeno a lo que ocurre, Shaoran y su cuñado hablan. Davatoc observa de soslayo a Tomoyo viendo y presintiendo por la alteración que hubo en el campo de su hechizo, que la mujer está haciendo algo con respecto a la elegida.

Pero no interfiere. El humano, el mortal ha roto parte de su acuerdo. No parece estar interesado en cumplirlo y él, viéndose traicionado por él no puede eliminarlo mientras el sello esté en su poder.

Pero eso no quiere decir que le ayudaría más en sus planes.

Y para sorpresa de Shaoran, comienza lentamente a retroceder.

Aunque sigue en la mira de Kanda.

–¿A dónde vas tú? – Pregunta el chino observando al jinete. – Tú te quedas donde estás.

–Mi labor está en laborar en el Fin de los Días… no de servirte de protección. – Ahí observando a Li. – Y tampoco de intervenir en tus asuntos. – Sigue retrocediendo.– Así debe de ser.

Shaoran vuelve la mirada a su excuñado. Con la decisión del jinete de no interferir lo pone sumamente nervioso.

–No te me acerques Li.

–¿Qué me queda por perder ya? Mi familia… te has encargado de tener mano en la muerte de todos aquellos cercanos a mí. ¿Por qué habría de tener piedad contigo?

–Porque aun tengo una persona que no quieres que le pase nada. Se puede sentir en el aire. ¿Qué pasa Xiao Lang? ¿Olvidaste tan pronto a tú querida esposa?

–Te prohíbo que hables de ella– gruñe de vuelta.

–tsk tsk tsk… el gran y poderoso Li Xiao Lang. Líder de su familia esta generación. Un muchachito inservible que se refugió en el escudo que representaba su protectora…

–¡Calla!

–Mi pobre esposa. – Dice con cierta hipocresía. – Ella nunca tuvo el coraje de hablarte con la verdad de que eres tan inútil que necesitabas de protección, aun si significaba venderte la idea de una mujer…enamorada de ti. Todo por proteger a un inútil.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

–¿Qué esperanza hay para nosotros en un mundo tan triste… tan frio… tan solitario? – Dice Touya.

"_Sakura…" _

–Debes de sentirte tan sola.– Insiste Touya. – Todos los días, me despierto, extrañando a mi padre… pensando e imaginando un mundo a su lado. Ayudando a los demás.

"_Sakura…"_ Vuelve a escuchar la ojiverde en su oído.

–Una vida con alguien a quien querer… alguien que me corresponda… – habla el varón. –  
>Alejado del dolor. De tanta muerte. Un mundo donde estén vivos todos aquellos que nos importan… felices.<p>

Sakura piensa detenidamente todo lo que su hermano le dice. Observa el objeto en sus manos, puesto precisamente ahí por las manos de su hermano. Su querido hermano. Un hermano que en una realidad que ella cree que con tanto que pasó, no puede ser verdad.

Allí murió.

¿Qué puede esperarles a ellos ahora solos? ¿Ahora que no tienen a Eriol, a Tomoyo o Shaoran?

–_Ya te puedes cuidar sola. Eres una adulta Sakura. Tienen que pasar todas estas cosas para que me diera cuenta. – Explica el varón con un tono de voz tranquilizador. – Necesito que seas fuerte._

– _¿Qué dices?_

–_Que todo puede pasar. Que tienes que estar preparada. Te entregas al cariño de las personas con una pasión. Pero más que nunca, tienes que pensar Sakura…– Señalando con un dedo en su frente. – Con esto…– Tocándole. – No con esto – Ahora señalando su corazón. Tienes que usar la lógica. Usa tú cabecita Sakura. Trata de razonar y no con el corazón._

–Razonar con la cabeza… no con el corazón.

"_Sakura… Sakura…"_ escucha nuevamente aquella voz suave que le urge. "_Por Dios, Sakura… reacciona…" _

"Esa voz… conozco esta voz…"

"_Ten cuidado Sakura… Ten cuidado…"_

–¿Tomoyo?– Pregunta observando a su alrededor y viendo la figura de su hermano observarle con intensidad.

–¿Tomoyo? La veremos pronto Sakura… muy pronto – Tocando la punta del abrecartas con su mano y colocando el mismo sobre el pecho de su hermana– Solo… un poco de fuerza… es todo lo que necesitas y todo se acabará…

–Todo se acaba…

–Todo llegará a su fin… – Replica su hermano. Sakura observa sus ojos cafés y no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Retira la mano de su hermano de la empuñadora y luego de unos breves segundos en silencio analiza. –Me dijiste que fuera fuerte hermano. Que no importaba lo que ocurriera fuera fuerte… ¿Acaso esto no es como si me diera por vencida?

–¿Qué dices…?

"_Sakura… es una fantasía… es una ilusión… ten cuidado" _

–Vamos Sakura… Acaba con todo esto…

–¡NO! – Ruge la chica tomando el abre cartas y dirigiéndolo al rostro de su hermano para cortar su guapo y gallardo rostro con el objeto. El hombre se aleja de ella cubriendo el rostro con sus manos mientras ella retrocede con el arma en alto y grita– ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! Mi hermano ¡JAMAS Permitiría que algo así ocurriera! Él JAMAS me pediría algo así… ¡Así que quita su rostro de tu persona porque TÚ no eres mi hermano! Sacrificó su vida por mí… y voy a volver con los demás.

Sakura siente que cae en un profundo vacio. Incluso se siente mareada. Cuando abre los ojos observa a su amiga de ojos azules delante de ella.

–¿Tomoyo?

–Sakura, gracias a los cielos. – Sakura observa de lado a lado sumida en la oscuridad. Iba a preguntar donde se encuentra cuando es su amiga que le responde.– Estamos en otro lugar. Lejos del poder de Davatoc. Ya no nos pueden lastimar.

–¿Cómo he hecho esto?

–Sakura, escúchame. Estás en un gran peligro. Puedo usar mi don pero no será por mucho tiempo. Él se dará cuenta y me mandará a la tierra… o tendré que cruzar.

–¿Cruzar?

No respondiendo la inquietud de su mejor amiga, mejor responde–Ayuda en todo lo que puedas a Shaoran. He visto en la mente de Davatoc. Se lo que quiere y como lo lograrían. Ya Shaoran tiene tres sellos. Con el sello de Davatoc, podrá invocar la maldición del "Fin de los días" hacía él. Ya el mundo, nuestro mundo está prácticamente destruido. – Sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos verdes– Si, dio inicio. Ahora mismo la decisión del mundo está en manos de un hombre que se encuentra arriesgando tú vida. Tienes que volver, tratar de salvarte y ayudar a Shaoran. Tienen que salir de esta.

–Tomoyo…

–Ánimos Sakura. Todo irá bien– Abrazándole. – Ya es hora. Te quiero mucho.

Sakura abrió los ojos para notar a un hombre desconocido para ella, de facciones mas intensas al oriental que el suyo. Mucho más adulto y del otro lado observa a Noveros quien desaparece a Tomoyo del lugar al tocar su mejilla con su mano cubierta por la armadura. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Shaoran siente el poder de Sakura, e igual Kanda. Tomando esto como una señal segura, la guardiana sorprende a Davatoc al dirigirse a él, alejándolo del alcance de la chica de las cartas Rosa. La mujer invoca su poder, atrayendo sus espadas estilo kendo a sus manos.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, cuerpo a cuerpo la guardiana embate al jinete quien no se deja amilanar a pesar que ella exhibe una fuerza física muy superior a las de su sexo. Habilitada con sus poderes como ente mágico además de la fuerza propia, Kanda combate enfurecida en contra del hombre. En cada nuevo golpe, la espada que Davatoc ha hecho aparecer para defenderse de la mujer, palpita con intensidad y chispas surgen de la misma al verse chocar contra las armas duales de la guardiana.

Kanda pelea con furia contra Davatoc.

–¡Sakura! – Dice Shaoran atrayendo su atención y la joven invoca la cara del Shield y vuelo elevándose por los aires de aquel salón, enfureciendo al chino quien tontamente la dejó escapar de su alcance. Entonces Shaoran se ve a solas con su ex cuñado.

–¿Cómo pudiste traicionarla? ¿Traicionarnos a nosotros? Quienes fuimos como familia para ti.

–Me importa quien eres, Xiao Lang Li. Por generaciones, mi familia esperó el momento idóneo para esto. Para finalmente ganarnos el puesto en la historia que nosotros merecemos. ¿Sabes lo que es por generaciones, tu apellido ser olvidado en la historia? El fin de los Días fue detenido gracias a nuestros antepasados. No gracias a ese traidor de Clow y Yûko. Esos dos fueron unos cobardes que simplemente huyeron de la batalla.

–Estás loco. Completamente loco por luchar por una absurda venganza de siglos atrás. ¿Acaso no sabes que la sangre se disuelve con el paso del tiempo?

El hombre levanta contra su persona la daga para defenderse de cualquier ataque.

–Puede ser, Xiao Lang, pues ¿Quién al final recibió las Cartas de Clow? No otra que una desconocida por encima de su propio linaje. – Haciendo una mueca– Una mujer mas fuerte que tú… que Clow Reed la vio mas digna de recibir su legado, que sus propios familiares. Que pena me das Xiao Lang. Ahora comprendo porque se te fue asignada una protectora.

Shaoran enfurecido, se lanza contra su cuñado y para su sorpresa, la daga que tiene en sus manos, se transforma en una lujosa espada que puede maniobrar sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Al choque de ambos instrumentos, una fuerza invisible y en forma de ola, se expande provocando una explosión expansiva de aire caliente que hace que ambos hombres retrocedan a su contacto y tienen que usar sus manos y sus armas para aferrarse al suelo de piedra.

Sakura es embestida por la ola de expansión, golpeándose con una de las paredes con fuerza, inmovilizando sus alas y cae al suelo con el golpe.

–¡Sakura! – Dice Li observando desde donde se encuentra y viendo como su cuñado se incorpora. En su movimiento al levantarse se pueden ver los tres sellos como cuelgan de su cuello.

–Cada golpe que trates de darme, solamente provocará más destrucción a nuestro alrededor– Añade con sonrisa de triunfo.– ¿A que no es hermosa? Un pequeño regalo de Neiva. – Observa de reojo al hombre y luego a la maestra de las cartas que tiene dificultades pero al final se incorpora. Davatoc no fue afectado por aquella onda expansiva dado a que los poderes de las armas de los jinetes están vinculados a su propia magia, pero no cuando la utilizan contra los demás.

Sakura se incorpora no evitando una mueca de dolor. Sus rodillas laceradas, codos y manos con cortaduras que manchan sus ropas de sangre. Luego que estudia alrededor, se pregunta donde está Yue.

-Murió- Grita Kanda entendiendo su búsqueda visual por la presencia del guardián.- Enfrentando a la mujer jinete.

Sakura siente una opresión en su pecho: todos a su alrededor terminan dejándola. Es un cruel destino para tan gentil persona. Alguien que ha estado a cada paso de su vida.

Y no estar cuando muere.

¿Qué clase de persona es cuando no pudo proteger a su guardián?

Y ¿Por qué no sintió su muerte? ¿Acaso no se supone que ella como su dueña, debía de percibirlo?

Sakura empuña su báculo con fuerza, con sed de terminarlo todo. Con deseos de vengar a su fiel Yue, yendo hasta darle alcance a Shaoran. Pero justo cuando está por llegar, el chino levanta su mano para evitar que se acerque mas, al mismo tiempo que el otro sujeto levanta la espada de onda expansiva en contra de la chica.

–¡Sakura, no! – Urge Shaoran. Escucha la batalla entre su guardiana y el jinete conocido como Davatoc– Aléjate.

–No me voy a quedar tranquila mientras veo como ustedes luchan ¡Olvídalo Shaoran! – Ruge la chica – ¡Ya no tengo más nada que perder en esta vida!

–¡Ve y ayuda a Kanda…! – Da la orden el sujeto, percibe la duda de la chica en acatar su orden y sin embargo, se integra a la lucha de Kanda contra el jinete, justo cuando éste, la tiene ya en el suelo y a punto de terminar con su vida; Sakura invoca a su espada y con su filo logra evitar que Davatoc encajara su arma en el cuerpo de al guardiana.

Kanda respira agitada y mientras Sakura le ayuda, esta retrocede en el suelo. Tiene magulladuras en su estomago y golpes en ambos brazos y piernas. No sangra porque sus heridas no han sido del arma de Davatoc que no ha hecho cortaduras en su piel.

Pero los golpes propinados por el hombre, han sido fuertes e intensos.

–Retírate de mi camino mujer– Urge el jinete mientras Sakura empuña con fuerza la espada en su contra– ya tú turno llegará.

–¡No dejaré que ustedes acaben con las personas que me importan! Mataron a mi padre… – Ruge ella – ¡A mi hermano! Provocaron la muerte de Meiling. Por ustedes, por todo lo que han hecho, decidió sacrificarse. Eriol… ¡No voy a permitir que otra vida mas sea perdida en el proceso!

–Muy bien. Tu lo has querido – Ruge el hombre que lleva considerable estatura a la maestra de las Cartas. Empuña su arma con fuerza y se embiste en contra de la mujer de ojos verdes. La fuerza con que agrede no le deja dudas a Sakura que en verdad quiere acabar con su vida.

Pero la rabia, la tristeza, la esperanza y el deseo de acabar con todo aquello, es suficiente para hacerle ganar fuerzas y darle frente al sujeto aunque no evita exhalar con fuerza ante cada embestida.

Sakura ágilmente invoca la fuerza del Trueno, provocando que su espada sea un emisor y captador de la magia del poder de la carta, provocando con ello que el metal transmita su poder y provocar un relámpago de poder suficiente para electrocutar con su carga a Davatoc. El instante que sus armas hacen contacto la energía es tal como si un rayo se hubiera aproximado a hacer contacto con la tierra más cercana.

O el hombre con la armadura de metal.

El jinete emite un grito de dolor y sus cabellos con el impacto de la carta, se chamuscan. Sus bellos y lisos cabellos se crispan y no puede evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Incluso arrodillado, vuelve a ser impactado por el poder de la carta Trueno pero Sakura está consciente que es uno de los poderes que más energía absorben de su persona.

A ella misma, más todas las batallas cruzadas y sin poder descansar, se siente que podría caer rendida en cualquier momento.

–Si me matas… – Murmura el sujeto– Tendrás que…ocupar mi lugar. – Sonriendo con cierta burla al ver el efecto de sus palabras, reflejado en el rostro femenino. – … Así que sino estás dispuesta a vivir por ello, mas vale que no hagas nada… estúpido.

Ella se incorpora observando desde arriba la figura arrodillada del sujeto y con sus manos también afincadas contra la piedra del suelo.

–Será mejor entonces que me entregues el sello por las buenas. Admite tú derrota.

– Lamento mucho decepcionarte, Maestra de las Cartas: pero no tengo el sello en mi poder. – Ahí observando a la corta distancia donde ambos Li parecen estudiar sus fuerzas, movimientos y pendiente de cualquier cosa que diera pie a volver a usar sus correspondientes armas. – El sello está en poder de aquel que invocó el "Fin de los Días".

Sakura con la mirada en el sujeto se aproxima caminando hacía atrás, hasta Kanda quien se incorpora lentamente.

–¿Estás bien, Kanda?

La mujer no responde a la pregunta y solo dice.– Puedo terminar con su vida. Eliminarlo. Vivo representa un gran peligro… como Radjetsû. Como cualquiera de ellos.

–Kanda…

–Fue el gran error de Hiragizawa– Explica la guardiana de las cartas Sioux. – Dejó viva a ese jinete. – Empuñando sus espadas kendo y reemplazándolas por una daga de piedra y empuñadura rodeada de piel de animal. Sakura deduce que se trata de un artefacto de su tribu y no está lejos de la realidad. – No podemos cometer el mismo error.

–Kanda…

–Al amo le está costando mantenerme con su energía. – Responde la mujer. – Dígame algo Sakura… – llamándole por primera vez por su nombre de todo el tiempo que tiene al lado de la identidad de la guardián Sioux. – ¿Cree que seamos capaces de tener almas?

La pregunta atrapa de sorpresa a la mujer de ojos verdes. Duda un instante antes de responder. Piensa en la efervescente personalidad de Nakuru Akizuki. Luego piensa en la dulzura y candidez de Yukito. Luego a su modo, de aquella mujer que le robó el corazón a su hermano.

Su querido hermano.

–Claro que si. Como todos nosotros.

–Entonces– Responde la mujer con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro– Será un placer ir al otro mundo para verme con él… con ese cabeza dura de hombre… con su hermano – Ahí observándole a los ojos y Sakura percibe el sentimiento fuerte y puro de aquella enigmática fémina. –Gracias… – Ahí dirigiendo una mirada segura y seria hacía el sujeto que se incorpora con cierta dificultad del suelo al notar las intenciones de aquella mujer.

–¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer! – Concluye Kanda como una orden a la mujer de ojos verdes. –Recuperen el sello y acabemos con esto. – Ahí aproximándose al sujeto.

–¡No puede hacerme nada! Eres una guardiana. El poder del reemplazo como jinete, solo se aplica a humanos… ¡A ti te matará! ¡Te destruirá! – Insiste.

–A mi eso… no me importa. Lo hago por mi amo… y lo hago por el hombre de mi vida… – Ahí mostrando chispas de ira en sus esferas oscuras. – El hombre que ustedes mataron… bastardos.

El sujeto siente las manos de la mujer tomarle por la quijada y halar con fuerza hacía arriba con una mano mientras con la otra deslizar el arma filosa atravesando la carne de manera limpia mientras un grito de dolor atrae las atenciones de Shaoran y el chino que es su pariente.

–¡No, no, no! – Grita el sujeto observando con estupefacción como la guardiana termina de manera violenta con la vida del jinete de la muerte. Un halo de luz rodea a ambos mientras el cuerpo inerte y sangre ya cubriendo el suelo de piedra. Una última sonrisa fue dedicada a Sakura y luego a la distancia, observa a su amo y señor. Con una inclinación de cabeza hace una reverencia de respeto mientras el rayo de luz hace que tanto el chino como su cuñado y la misma Sakura tengan que cubrirse los ojos y tan rápido como apareció, así mismo desaparece, trayendo consigo un pesado silencio.

–Kanda… – murmura Sakura con un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos verdes. –Adiós… amiga. Acompaña a mi hermano… se que te necesita… – sonríe complacida que al menos está segura que esos dos, donde quieran que estén, estarán juntos.

Como desea que todos los demás se encuentren.

Entonces observa a Li y a aquel desconocido que habla con él en chino.

–¿Qué dirán esos dos? – Quedándose a una distancia prudente de ellos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––

–Tomoyo abre los ojos tratando de evitar sentir que la cabeza le da vueltas. Todo se ve fuera de foco. Ve unos rostros y escucha voces y luego pasos rápidos. Se incorpora observando una mujer, joven como ella observarle como si se tratara de un fantasma.

–¿Dónde… Donde me encuentro?

–En la casa de Yûko Ichihara… la Bruja de las Dimensiones–Responde la mujer tomando su mano para revisar su pulso.– Estuvo en un coma señorita. ¿Recuerda quien es usted?

–Daidouji… Daidouji Tomoyo – Responde nerviosa observando las paredes a su alrededor. – ¿Estoy en Japón?

–Lo que queda de él. Estamos en un campo de protección levantado con la magia de Yûko. Podría decirse que estamos entre dimensiones… esperábamos que se recuperara. – En aquel momento un hombre con barba ingresa a la habitación.

–Señor Monou – Dice Tomoyo sorprendiendo al sujeto quien conoció como jefe de Sakura y más tarde se enteró que había sido traída a aquella dimensión por la Bruja Yûko. – ¿Usted también está aquí? – Observando nuevamente a la mujer.– No comprendo… Él me ha mandado de vuelta.

–¿Quién?

–Davatoc. El Jinete de la muerte. Estaba ayudando a Sakura a salir de un poderoso conjuro y… –Al observar la entrada de la magna mica mujer de piel aun mas blanca que la suya y de exuberante belleza, deduce quien es ella.– ¿Es Usted Yûko?

–Ya no me sorprende que Davatoc te haya dejado partir a la tierra– Explica la hechicera aproximándose y estudiando su mirada– Eres la reencarnación de su hermana… Lixue…

–Eso dijo él. ¿No debería yo recordarlo?

–No necesariamente. Se requiere de grandes poderes para poder tener vestigios de recuerdos de vidas pasadas.

Tomoyo quita las mantas de su persona, mostrándose el pijama de hospital. Con acento serio explica. –Tengo que dar con mi madre… tengo que buscar a Kero… – Incorporándose pero se tambalea aun por el mareo. – Eriol… – Dudando al observar las miradas de los allí presentes. Su mirada se enternece al recordar los eventos acaecidos en la otra dimensión.– Eriol…

–Si, Está muerto.

Una lágrima solitaria recorre su mejilla. Rápidamente se la limpia mientras una sonrisa de resignación adorna sus labios.

–Trató de hacer demasiado. – Dice ella con la voz entrecortada– Lo único que lamento, es que sufrió tanto… tanto.

–ME ha dejado la misión de llevarte conmigo. – Refiere la Bruja de las dimensiones.– De ponerte a salvo.

Tomoyo observa a Kyôgo Monou y dice.– ¿Podría hacerme el favor de ayudarme?

–¿Adonde crees que vas? – –Pregunta la mujer que por semanas estuvo a cargo de cuidar de ella. Delicadamente el Kyôgo Monou hombre procede a ayudarle. – ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Yûko? Te pondrá a salvo. Fue lo que ese hombre pidió. Ese Hiragizawa.

–Agradezco sus intenciones pero prefiero localizar a mi madre. Ir a ella. Es lo único que me queda ahora que he perdido al amor de mi vida. Se que Sakura y Shaoran triunfarán. Pero Eriol luchó por este mundo. Por salvar este mundo que era nuestro – Observando a Yûko.– Si pudiera llevarme con mí madre se lo agradecería y tendría la deuda de mi parte, saldada. Por favor.

Yûko la observa con intensidad y finalmente responde.– Eres una mujer extraña: no tienes poderes sobresalientes pero capturaste el corazón de un individuo que en su vida pasada podría romperle el corazón a quien fuera… no importaba su talento. Y ahora niegas la protección que él mismo asegurara para ti y quieres ir con tu progenitora. No tienes miedo a morir en lo que pudiera pasarle a este mundo.

–Ya le dije: Sakura y Shaoran triunfarán y yo veré este mundo renacer nuevamente. La sangre de Eriol, de Meiling… de todos aquellos amados para nosotros, no será derramada en vano. – Sonríe con confianza.– Se que mi madre está a salvo. Lo vi mientas estuve del otro lado. Solo quiero ir con ella y vivir lo que me queda de vida; consciente que tarde o temprano me reuniré con mí verdadero amor… no en esta vida… en esta no fue posible. Pero se que en una siguiente, estamos destinados a estar juntos…– No evitando ahí que las lagrimas bañasen su delicado rostro.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

Sakura mantiene una distancia prudente del sujeto. Observa y escucha la conversación entre los dos chinos y saben que no dicen nada amistoso por la expresión que tiene el rostro de Li.

Todo puede ser posible en aquel momento.

Los observa discutir y nota como ambas miradas van a su persona haciéndole temer por lo que lee en ambos rostros. Y enfoca sus ojos a la espada en manos del chino.

Y es entonces cuando ve como el chino saca un arma apuntando a Sakura. Esta ni tonta ni perezosa, invoca la carta de Shield pero su poder es latente dada la cantidad de magia utilizada en todo aquel tiempo.

Se siente débil. Por ello fue un poco fácil a Davatoc el encerrarla en aquel conjuro donde su hermano (o lo que cree que es su hermano), trató de que ella terminara con su vida.

¡Un absurdo si lo piensa!

Mientras logra mantener arriba el poder de "Escudo" escucha la discusión entre ambos hombres donde el arma se mantiene en alto apuntando a Sakura.

Ajena a todo lo que ellos dicen, los hombres debaten entre ellos. – ¿Crees en serio que ella será capaz de mantener el poder de su campo de fuerza activo? Que iluso eres Xiao Lang. Todo tiene su límite. Ustedes lo tienen…– Sonríe con satisfacción.– Tengo el último sello Xiao Lang y no pretendo dártelo. Tengo la espada cortesía de Neiva pero no la volveré a utilizar aquí adentro. Ya consiente de su poder, no voy a arriesgarme utilizarla aquí nada mas que para cortarte el cuello.- Negando con su rostro- Ya el mundo que ustedes conocen, ha desaparecido ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando ustedes dos regresen a la tierra? Yo tengo el poder militar de siete continentes. De los siete reinos. Ellos los perseguirán por el fin de los días. Nada de lo que ustedes hagan será suficiente para impedir lo que es inevitable.

–¿Crees que nos rendiremos tan fácil? Aunque tengamos que escondernos en las mismas entrañas de la tierra para detenerte, lo haremos.

–¿En serio Xiao Lang? ¿Cómo harás esto? Ya no te quedan aliados… todos están muertos. Has perdido a tu familia. –Sorprendiendo al hombre de ojos chocolates y cicatrices en sus brazos y rostro. – ¿No lo sabías? La siempre respetable Ielan dio su último aliento peleando a los soldados que irrumpieron en su casa. Todo lo que podía ser un contrincante para nosotros, ha desaparecido. –Bajando su mirada para que Shaoran asimilara el peso de sus palabras. – ¿En serio crees que te queda algo por lo cual luchar? ¿Por quien luchar?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

"_Mi querida Tomoyo: Lamento tanto no estar ahí para ti, cuando necesitas un abrazo. Te veo siendo recibida por los brazos cándidos y amorosos de tú madre. Al menos me complace, haber visto que Yûko cumplió esa parte. Lamento no haber cumplido la promesa que te hice aquella noche. Aquella promesa que volvería a ti, para casarnos… para tener una vida juntos" _

Su espíritu le vio llegar a brazos de su madre. El impacto y las lágrimas en los rostros femeninos finalmente después de semanas en incógnitas son apabullantes. Días después, tuvo el placer de ver a la mujer que amaba, recordando los momentos juntos, que le hicieron sentir un atisbo de alivio.

"_Ahora te veo abordar aquel vuelo militar, conseguido por las influencias de Ielan y que las llevarán lejos de los vestigios de aquella ciudad que paseáramos uno al lado del otro. Ahora solo te veo recordar, suspirar largamente y volver la mirada nostálgica a la ventanilla. Keroberos va en tu regazo, pasando inadvertido con todo lo que ocurre. Sonomi te observa melancólica y su sentimiento de madre sobrecoge la mortificación que habría sentido todo aquel tiempo de no saber de tu paradero"_

Tomoyo observa al vacío. Han pasado ya diez días desde que despertara de aquel letargo en casa de Yûko Ichihara y esta le llevara finalmente adonde su madre. No ve ningún alivio en haber permanecido a su lado, como la Hechicera de las Dimensiones deseaba y así se lo hizo saber. No quería tener nada que ver con aquello que le recordara a su amado.

Y ahora piensa en Sakura y Shaoran.

Ha habido un extraño cese al fuego. El mundo tiene una calma un tanto apabullante según le explicara Sonomi luego de los diversos gobiernos, lanzar una serie de reglas y nuevas políticas de gobernación y de bifurcación territorial, según le explicaran los medios, buscando un fin a las hostilidades que se percibían en el mundo y que les había cobrado la vida a millones de seres inocentes.

"_¿Será posible que estén aun con vida? Recuerdo que el tiempo no es igual aquí que allá. El tiempo que ese sujeto me mantuvo a su lado, mi madre me explica que han pasado meses… largos meses sin saber nada de mi… ¡Oh buena fortuna que eres traidora! ¡Cuánto jugaste con nosotros! Si algo le hubiera pasado a mi querida amiga, Kero habría… _–Dudando dirigir esos pensamientos por esa línea pero es inevitable– _pero está aquí esto me da esperanzas. Esperanzas de que en algún momento, en un futuro cercano, estemos juntos. Solo espero que ni Sakura o Shaoran les toque sufrir como yo he sufrido. Verse separados una vez mas resultaría destructivo... Para cualquiera de ellos…" _

"_**Tomoyo"**_

Aquel susurro parecido a un suspiro la hizo saltar en el sillón del avión. Abrió los ojos ampliamente y sobresaltó a Kero quien parecía dormitar en su regazo.

Su madre le dirige una mirada preocupada.

– ¿Está todo bien, querida?

–Creí… escuchar a… – Suspira observando a su alrededor. Los demás pasajeros se mantienen tensos y ve unos cuantos soldados que parecen leer documentos confidenciales.

–¿Tomoyo?

–No. Mamá. Todo está bien – Responde reflexionando sus sentimientos, la pérdida y la resignación.

Vuelve la mirada a la ventanilla al mismo tiempo que limpia una lagrimilla solitaria que corre su mejilla.

Aunque él pudiera estar con ella de aquella forma (cosa que deseaba que no fuese así), jamás podrían a volver a estar juntos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

Sakura los observa discutir y avanza hasta Li – Shaoran… - Tiene el escudo levantado. Atrae su mirada e igual el del chino que amenaza con su vida. – Es hora de irnos a casa…

-Ella no lo entiende ¿Acaso no comprende? – Sonriendo con satisfacción al chino – No podrán salir de aquí… no se los permitiré.

-Supiste entrar a esta dimensión. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Esto me lo permitió. – Mostrando el sello colgando en su cuello debajo de sus ropas. Shaoran siente que su corazón se detiene de un saltito. ¿Con que aquella es la forma de ascender y descender? – La criatura esa, la guardiana, lo ha eliminado por lo que no hay reemplazo para este… por lo que supongo que podré volver al mundo con suma facilidad.

-Entonces eso se cumple para nosotros también. – Sakura deja bajar su escudo. Y en japonés, el chino explica retirándose uno de los sellos del cuello – Esto nos permitirá irnos a casa…

-¿Acaso no lo comprendes Xiao Lang? ¡No pretendo dejarte ir de vuelta! Agradezco que te hayas deshecho de esos jinetes. Se volverían tarde o temprano una carga encima del beneficio… Ahora, si me disculpas. – Apuntando al sujeto con el arma. - ¿Me permites matarte para así continuar con mis planes?

Shaoran levanta una ceja incrédulo de las palabras de alguien que pudiera considerarse su hermano político. Niega con su cabeza y extiende su mano a Sakura para decirle. – Vamos, nos vamos de aquí.

Sakura toma su mano, y parecen retirarse protegidos por la magia del Escudo de Sakura. furioso por la forma en que es ignorando da un disparo al aire y ambos se detienen. El Shaoran se voltea a el y este dice. – Hablo en serio … ¡No saldrán vivos de aquí! – Apuntando ahí a Sakura.

-¿En serio crees que me importa que tengas un arma en las manos? – Pregunta el sujeto confiando en sus talentos y poderes. – No me importa en lo mas mínimo. Y como has dicho, no utilizarás la espada y su poder aquí dentro. Eres un cobarde- explica Li comprendiéndolo todo.

Un segundo disparo es realizado que retumba el eco del mismo en el lugar. Ya en el tercero apunta hacia ellos, y dispara, ahí sorprendiendo a Li con el atisbo de dolor que ha penetrado por un hombro.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! – Dice Sakura sorprendida y como el efecto de la carta Escudo va mermando. Con su Báculo en mano, auxilia al sujeto de ojos chocolates que tiene dificultades para mantenerse de pie. La herida fue por un costado y atravesó la carne hasta el otro lado.

-Te dije que me tomaras en serio, Xiao Lang – Dice el sujeto con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Shaoran le urge a Sakura que vuelva a levantar el Escudo y por mas que la chica lo intenta se encuentra débil para hacerlo.

-¿No lo sabias cierto, Li? Debiste suponerlo desde el momento que viste como afectaban a los esclavos mágicos… a los guardianes. Debiste de suponerlo cuando los jinetes se encuentran encadenados en esta dimensión hasta que los invocan y ni pueden escapar de aquí. Este lugar absorbe toda la energía mágica (de a poca cantidad pero lo hace), de todos los seres volviéndoles tolerantes a todo… en especial a las cosas no mágicas. – Entonces sin siquiera advertírselo, el sujeto dispara.

Solo que en este caso, la victima no fue Li.

Fue Sakura.

La chica exhala profundo sintiendo el escozor en la laceración echa por el arma. El báculo cae de sus manos y antes de que toque el suelo, se vuelve la pequeña llavecita mágica. Ella cae de rodillas al lado de Shaoran.

-No… Sakura… - Gime Li aproximándose a la chica y con la herida de bala en su costado.

La chica comienza a respirar con dificultad mientras se desangra en el suelo. Shaoran le da alcance para mantenerse a su lado.

-Los vencimos… - Murmura ella desde el suelo. El sujeto se echa a su lado para tomar su mano con ternura y aunque se encuentra manchada con su sangre no le importa.

Al menos morirán juntos.

-Quería al menos volver a casa…- Murmura la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos, Shaoran no sabe si es por el dolor de la herida o porque es el final. Y es que puede percibirlo también. – Ver lo que queda del mundo- Apretando sus manos. De ahí dirige a una de sus manos hasta su cuello rompiendo la cadenita del relicario que le obsequiara Yuko. – Tómalo. Llévalo contigo. Termina con la vida de este hombre. Trata de volver a casa.

- Mi hogar era con nuestros amigos. Con nuestra familia… contigo, Sakura. – Refuta Li con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Lamento haberte fallado. No haberte podido proteger… - Siente sus ojos pesados y como la sangre moja sus ropas. La chica de ojos verdes sonríe poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla.

-Siempre serás mi chico especial, Shaoran Li. – Con ello culmina cerrando sus ojos. Shaoran se queda con su mano en su mejilla, sujeta por la suya que la había cubierto segundos antes.

Y ante aquella despedida, deja ir su mano, para que ésta, pequeña y llena de cicatrices, caiga inerte al suelo de piedra.

Y con su pérdida, él mismo pierda las esperanzas… y también el conocimiento. Lo último que escucha es al sujeto que parece caminar buscando algo a su alrededor.

-Kero… te he traído algo de cenar – Dice Tomoyo entrando a la pequeña habitación asignada para ella y su madre en un pequeño apartamento fuera de Japón. Están en refugio en una pequeña isla no muy lejos del dominio japonés pero a la cual han llegado muchos japoneses buscando refugio lejos de los constantes bombardeos. Al ingresar no lo nota en una primera mirada alrededor.

-¿Kero? – Ingresando a la habitación y dejando el pequeño plato con frutas y quesos es que se fija en la pequeña criatura casi traslucida en el colchón del catre que ella duerme - ¡Kero! –Exclama llevando sus manos a la boca y avanzando con prontitud.

-Tomoyo… Sakura… ella…

-Kero… - Susurra ella con un atisbo de voz. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. – Kero…

-Lamentamos mucho… haberles fallado…

-¿Qué hablas? Cuidaste a mi madre. Tú y Spinnel. Todos, buscando la manera de asegurarse que todo saliera bien – Limpia sus lágrimas. – Kero…

La pequeña criatura sonríe. – Morir… de esta forma, es como quedarse dormido… Tomoyo…ahora comprendo… tantas cosas…

-¡No Kero! No me dejes sola… ¡Todo lo que he soportado es porque tú estas aquí! No puedes dejarme también… ¡No tu también!

-Lo único que lamento, es no haber estado al lado de mi ama … de Sakura.. de mi amiga. – Refiere el pequeño gato halado. – Pero al menos me puedo despedir de… - Ahí finalmente desapareciendo de la mirada de la chica de ojos azules.

En un primer instante trata de hacer sentido a todo lo que ha ocurrido. Todo desde que tomara la llamada de Li, meses atrás, pidiendo ayuda para localizar a Sakura. Y ahora, probablemente.. sus amigos, al igual que Eriol, estén…

Los gritos de su sufrimiento se escuchan por el pasillo atrayendo la atención de su madre quien había salido atrás de ella del comedor compartido. Al llegar a la habitación, no necesita muchas explicaciones ante el estado de conmoción de su hija y como esta llora al lecho vacío en el cual usualmente, esta la criatura de color amarillo que llegara a explicarle el papel en su momento de Sakura, de Li Shaoran y de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Y si llegó a su fin, como pasara como el gato azul, no es que las esperanzas de que regresaran todos sanos y salvos, mermaban.

Es que ya no hay esperanzas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

Shaoran se incorpora nervioso. Abre los ojos. El brillo del sol y el resplandor le hacen cerrarlos nuevamente hasta que se adapta. Luego observa a su alrededor. No está en el inmenso salón abandonado de aquella fortaleza. Sakura no está a su lado.

No ve a Kanda.

Simplemente está él, en un jardín precioso.

Un jardín que le parece muy conocido.

Y entonces su inquietud tiene respuesta. La tiene cuando observa bajo un hermoso árbol de flores de Cerezo al hombre de cabellos negros azulados, sin usar sus monóculos y que le observa con un atisbo de orgullo.

Y en sus manos, ve el relicario que usara Sakura.

"_Sakura" _

–Bien hecho Xiao Lang… muy bien hecho.

– ¿Bien hecho!? – Pregunta avanzando hasta el hombre y notando que sus vestimentas son las mismas que usara en todo aquel tiempo que ha combatido contra los jinetes. Los magullones en sus brazos igual son reales. –He perdido todo aquello que es importante en mi vida. He perdido amigos, familia… el mundo está sumido en el caos y la destrucción. Y todo lo que puede decir es _"¿Bien hecho_?" La clave era salir con vida. Salir todos… ¿A que mundo pretendo regresar si todo por lo que creía desapareció de dicho mundo?

Clow Reed enternece su mirada, comprendiendo las palabras del sujeto.

–Hace muchos años atrás, lo que tú has descubierto, nosotros fallamos en ello. Comprendiste cual es el significado verdadero de humanidad. Sabes que el mundo sumido en el caos y destrucción el cual impediste, jamás volverá a lo que era.

–Ahora me toca quedarme aquí morir desangrado. Morir en manos del hombre que tomara la vida de mi hermana y de Sakura, en las suyas. – Murmura el sujeto observando el relicario en las manos del hechicero. Este se percata que la atención de Shaoran está en el mismo. – Eso es de Sakura. Estaba en mis manos cuando… - Piensa un instante. - ¿Por qué lo tiene?

–No, Shaoran. Era mío. Siempre me ha pertenecido. Y por medio a Yûko, estuvo en manos de Sakura. Y de Sakura ha llegado a tus manos.

–¿Por qué?

–¿De que otra manera te daría el instrumento para obtener lo que tanto deseas? – Sonríe con optimismo observando la extrema confusión en el rostro cansado de su descendiente. –El triunfo en esta batalla no es tu deseo mas profundo. Lamento haber puesto esta responsabilidad en tú camino. En el camino de la dueña de las Cartas. En el destino de mis amadas creaciones.

–¿Quiere decir que todo estuvo planeado de un principio? ¿La venganza de los descendientes de los jinetes? ¿La venganza departe de los descendientes de las personas que los hechiceros, incluso usted, sacrificaron a costa de abrir el portal?

–Los primeros vestigios del "Fin de los Días" que nos tocó vivir, comenzábamos a percibirlos. – Explica Clow con paciencia y extiende el relicario a manos de Shaoran, el cual lo toma sin réplica pues pertenecía a Sakura. Solo aquello le importa. – Viendo que la plaga se aproximaba a nuestras puertas, decidimos detener al anterior jinete. Quien se llamaba Noveros. – Atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran. – Noveros había descendido a la tierra, y el mundo cada día que pasaba, iban muriendo mas personas. La plaga se aproximaba al oriente, una vez sucumbió Europa. Tuvimos que tomar la decisión de actuar rápido. Con ayuda de Yûko quien en aquel momento era una de las mujeres mas poderosas que jamás había escuchado, pusimos el plan en marcha. Decidimos una vez que tuvimos toda la información que creíamos certera el enfrentarlos. Pensamos que con ello sería suficiente. Al confrontar a Noveros en la Tierra, nos percatamos que era inútil el tratar de confrontarlo aquí. Los primeros hechiceros que lo enfrentaron, murieron con suma facilidad. Tuvimos que retirarnos a idear un nuevo plan de lucha. Entonces Biktwipia descendió.

Fallamos magistralmente. Cuando nos percatamos, estábamos decididos a irlos a enfrentar a su dimensión. Ahí aun permanecían dos de los jinetes, según nuestras investigaciones del tema. Davatoc y Neiva. Ascendimos no percatándonos de que con nuestro ascenso, hicimos que ellos también ascendieran a su dimensión.

–¿Ellos ascendieron cuando ustedes ingresaron?

–Una puerta abierta, una sola vez, al mismo tiempo. Al abrir el primer portal los forzamos a ir a su dimensión. Ahí se percataron que estábamos ahí. De los doce que ascendieron, cuatro tuvieron éxito. Con lo que no contaban era con algo que solo un puñado sabíamos: quienes derrotaran a los jinetes debían de ocupar su lugar como juez y verdugo. Ellos no lo sabían hasta que recibieron los dones de los jinetes y quedaron encadenados del otro lado.

–¿Quién controlaba la decisión del descenso de los jinetes en sus tiempos? – Pregunta Shaoran observando a Clow con curiosidad– En esta ocasión, fueron los descendientes de aquellos que murieron siglos atrás. Y los descendientes de los hechiceros que quedaron reemplazando los jinetes… ¿En aquel entonces?

Clow mantiene un silencio sepulcral ante su pregunta. Luego de unos instantes en silencio, observando a su alrededor, replica. – Si crees en un poder superior… un Ente Divino que lo controla todo, que controla incluso nuestra existencia misma, cree entonces que tuvo que ver con el descenso de los Jinetes. En aquellos siglos el desorden, el caos y la herejía formaban parte del diario vivir. Creía en aquel momento que el mundo ya no tenía razón de ser… salvación. Tal vez fue una especie de prueba para la humanidad para que enderezara su camino. Una prueba para unos cuantos como nosotros, hechiceros, para ver como actuaríamos y si utilizaríamos nuestros dones para el bien de la humanidad. Y los religiosos empedernidos te dirán que ese "Ente" lo haría para limpiar la humanidad de nosotros. – Encogiéndose de hombros – No tengo respuesta.

Shaoran suspira resignado. Luego de un breve momento dice. – Tengo que volver. Mi cuñado con el poder de los medallones… se querrá sublevar.

–Muy desinteresado de tu parte.

–Necesito saber que juega esto en todo lo que está pasando. – Señalando el relicario. – Dijo que Yûko le hizo llegar esto a Sakura porque usted se lo solicitó. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con esto?

–Oh si. Casi lo olvido. No. Ese relicario no es de Sakura. Es tuyo.

–¿Mío?

–Dentro del relicario está escrita la profecía escrita por Yûko en el diario de los Li. Solo que no es una profecía. Es un conjuro.

–¿Conjuro?

–El mundo no está en mejores condiciones que cuando estuvo mientras yo vivía. Ese conjuro debía de llegar a ti en el momento indicado. Ni un momento antes… ni un momento después. – Encogiéndose de hombros. —Pensé que supondrías que eso además de ser la profecía, era la formula para deshacer todo el caos.

–¿Ha llegado ese momento?

–Por supuesto. – Responde con gentileza. – Ha llegado el momento. Dentro del relicario no solo está el conjuro sino también la magia más pura y blanca del mundo. Juntos pueden hacer milagros.

–¿Qué dice?

–Dentro de ese Relicario está el alma de Sakura Kinomoto –Sorprendiendo a Shaoran Li –y Colgando de tú cuello es como si fuera el poder más grande jamás logrado. – Sonríe con satisfacción. – La existencia de la pequeña Sakura, tan inocente, tan ingenua… tan distraída no es una coincidencia en este tiempo y en esta época. Era precisamente escrito en las profecías. Ella es el alma más pura que existe en esta generación y tú representas el poder y la fortaleza. Es como el ying y yang. Luz y oscuridad. Y es hora que ambos poderes se conjuguen. – Tocando su hombro. –Es hora de volver y utilizar el último poder que les he otorgado a ti y a la joven Sakura.

Recuerda las palabras dichas por Meiling cuando se disponían a abrir el portal. Y tiene sentido si analiza lo dicho ahora por el hechicero.

"_No tenemos magia todos, pero tenemos nuestras almas… nuestras almas por si solas son fuentes de energía infinita_." Fue una de las cosas que Meiling le explicara a todos justo antes de abrir el portal. Shaoran recuerda aquello con intensidad.

–¿Qué es eso?

–El poder del verdadero amor. No solo a una persona especial. El poder y la sensibilidad de amar al prójimo: sin esperar nada a cambio. – Enterneciendo su mirada- Pero, hay un precio que pagar. – Ahí atrayendo la total atención del chino—Tu vida.

Shaoran muestra cierta sorpresa pero luego de unos instantes deja caer los hombros.- Ya sin Sakura… sin mi familia, no me queda mucho por lo cual pelear.

-Pero mí querido muchacho: te queda mucho por ganar- Asegura Clow Reed con aquella actitud de comprensión en detalles que el sujeto no comprendería en esos instantes. – Es hora de regresar… ¿Estás listo?

-Nunca lo estaré. Pero si estoy dispuesto a detenerlo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cuando Shaoran recobra el conocimiento lo hace justo a tiempo. Su cuñado iba a ultimarle con su daga sobre su corazón y de repente un poderoso campo de fuerza, lanza a la distancia al sujeto haciéndole caer de revés en el suelo y haciéndole soltar la daga.

– ¡No, no, no, no! – Ruge el hombre desde donde ha caído sorprendido de la magia que repentinamente protege a Shaoran- ¡Tu debes morir! – tomando el arma que ha caído a pocos pies de el, junto con la daga. Esta vez su mano va al revolver. Lanza disparos vaciando el cartucho, cuyas balas simplemente rebotan en el campo de fuerza alrededor de su cuñado. Este mantiene su espada en alto y se arrodilla con el relicario de Sakura en sus manos.

"Al menos, me queda la dicha, que estaremos juntos…"

""_**Según su voluntad, los cuatro vendrán en los tiempos de conflicto a entorpecer el trabajo de aquellos hacedores de paz. Los cuatro bajarán acercándose el Fin de sus Tiempos y provocarán caos, muerte. Buscando a aquellos que pueden enfrentarles, irán eliminando a sus contrincantes hasta que no haya poder ninguno que pueda con ellos."**_

-¿Qué haces con esa leyenda? ¡Con la profesía! ¿Por qué la lees? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estás medio muerto ya? –Empuñando su espada- ¡Maldición! Aunque acabe con mi vida, no saldrás de esta con vida Xiao Lang. ¡No lo permito!

Ignorando sus palabras Shaoran prosigue consciente ya que se aproxima el final. Clow se lo ha advertido: ya no habrá marcha atrás. A pesar de que el sujeto que consideraba meses atrás como "Familia" Empuña la espada y desvaina toda su fuerza contra su persona.

Pero a Shaoran ya no le importa.

Los muros del lugar comienzan a retumbar.

Los cimientos a temblar.

Shaoran observa como las piedras en el suelo empiezan a sacurdirse. Observa a un lado, donde el cuerpo de Sakura, inerte es levantado con furia proporcionada por la onda expansiva. Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

Siente como las fuerzas le abandonan.

"Un poco mas… solo un poco mas"

_**-"Aunque aquellos de los cuatro rincones de la tierra se levanten a proteger a la humanidad, solo esta hallará su salvación en sus manos. Los guardianes caerán y sus amos serán destruidos. El mundo caerá en la oscuridad. Ni los cuatro elementos servirán para protegerlos. El Amo del Sol y la Luna, será destruido. El fin llegará. El heredero verdadero de los Viejos tiempos, podrá conjugar su magia y revertir el efecto de su tiempo. Empezará todo desde cero"-**_

El grito del hombre mientras las piedras caen a su alrededor es todo lo que puede escuchar Li adicional a la revuelta concentrada en la tierra: Por un momento, la burbuja mágica que lo mantiene a salvo para invocar el conjuro, falla. Pero aun así, consciente que ya es el final, que no hay más que hacer, levanta la punta de la espada del suelo.

Sonríe observando como las piedras del techo caen sin piedad sobre el hombre que le ha causado tanto dolor en el pasado.

Y él mismo observa como las piedras del techo, finalmente parecen darle alcance. Observa hacía arriba para notar que la burbuja que lo mantiene protegido, sostiene las piedras mas grandes que se encontraban en el techo.

"Sakura…" Es lo último que piensa al cerrar sus ojos y el campo de fuerza ceder y las piedras caerle encima.

Y con ello, aquel solitario palacio, en una dimensión desconocida, volverse su tumba.

La oscuridad sucumbe su alma.

Y siente al mismo tiempo, en mucho tiempo no sentía.

Una sensación de libertad.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¿Shaoran? ¿Shaoran? – Escucha aquella voz familiar llamándole a lo lejos. Pero solo siente que la cabeza le da vueltas.

Y de repente siente esa opresión en la base de la misma.

–Mi cabeza… – dice el sujeto en un murmullo pasando la mano por ella. Luego mientras la chica sigue observando su rostro y con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas, este abre los ojos lentamente siendo lastimado por la luz del sol. La observa un instante como si no la reconociera y rápidamente añade.– Sakura…

–¡Que susto me has dado! No, no te levantes–Viendo las intenciones del hombre en incorporarse– Stavros fue por un doctor, y Tomoyo te trae un poco de agua… ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Solo me duele la cabeza. Que extraño… – Responde pasando sus manos por su cabeza. – Por un momento…

–¿Qué?

–Sentí que no era yo. – Afirma pensativo y bastante serio. Viendo la preocupación en el rostro de su esposa le sonríe con confianza diciendo.– Calma Sakura – viéndole a punto de llorar.– Todo está bien…

–No. No está bien. Casi me muero del susto.

Tomoyo avanza al par y dice mientras extiende un vaso de agua fresca– Shaoran: ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si– afirma el varón – Creo que he tomado mucho sol hoy.– Recibiendo el vaso de agua pero no tomando de ella. Pasa nuevamente sus manos por su frente mientras se incorpora parcialmente del regazo de su esposa. – Ya me siento bien.

–Que extraño que te desmayaras así… – Dice Tomoyo.– Stavros viene con el médico y Vivian fue por Eriol. – viendo como Shaoran niega con su rostro – No es nada… hemos pasado un terrible susto. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que te ocurriera eso?

–Bueno solo puedo pensar en una sola cosa– Observando de soslayo a Sakura y revelándole la noticia– Parece que Sakura tendrá otro bebé– Sonrojando a la aludida ante la mirada de sorpresa y alegría de su amiga de ojos amatistas. –Creo que la noticia me cayó mas pesada.

–¡Pues con razón! Son maravillosas noticias. – ahí observando a Eriol regresar con sus hijos rápidamente y Vivian atrás. La mirada de alivio del varón es notable al verlo al menos consciente y se arrodilla a su lado mientras los pequeños Hiragizawa lo observan con curiosidad infantil.

Lo observa con preocupación. – ¿Qué te ocurrió?

–Insolación – responde Sakura con rapidez antes que su esposo o Tomoyo tuvieran oportunidad de responder. –Suele pasar…

–Tienes razón Sakura. Pasamos mucho tiempo al sol en estos días. Es normal que estas cosas ocurran.– Ayudando a incorporarse al chino y al mismo tiempo dice– Creo que es hora de pasar el resto del día dentro de la casa, amigo. – Palmeándole con camarería el hombro. Sakura se incorpora ayudada también por Eriol e igual Tomoyo quienes avanzan detrás al interior de la casa.

Shaoran tiene el rostro serio y Eriol se percata. Se van al salón y este se voltea a su amigo para decirle.– ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

–No se como explicarlo pero por un momento, mi cabeza… mis pensamientos se fueron a otro lugar…– viendo como su amigo alza sus cejas. – Como si todo esto, no existiera… tampoco este momento.

Cruzándose de brazos lo observa sentarse y cerrar los ojos un segundo. Eriol no dice nada y es Shaoran quien vuelve a tomar la palabra sintiéndose mas tranquilo al decir.– Sakura está embarazada– Ahí tomándolo por sorpresa– Creo que la noticia me ha atrapado de una manera que mi juicio se tomó unas vacaciones momentáneas… ya me siento mejor.

–¡Pues con razón! ¡En hora buena! –Le felicita su viejo amigo y pariente lejano abrazándole para felicitarle por la buena noticia.– Con razón perdiste el conocimiento. Después de tanto tiempo… bueno, esperemos que sea el niño que ella desea tanto.

Shaoran sonrió con cortesía. Lo cierto que aquella sensación de vacío no le abandonó en casi todo el día. En instantes, se quedaba observando a sus amigos y principalmente durante la cena preparada por Vivian y Stavros. Observaba con detenimiento a Liang mientras devoraba sin reparos su plato de comida y mientras Sakura le observa por momentos con un gesto de preocupación y de amor en aquellos ojos verdes que en ocasiones le hinchaban de orgullo y al mismo tiempo le hizo pensar por un segundo que ella y sus hijos, las personas mas importantes de su existencia.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche mientras Sakura termina de poner en cama a Jun y se despide de Liang camina con tranquilidad a su propia habitación encontrando a su esposo observando por la ventana. Ella coloca su frente en su espalda y se queda unos segundos en silencio mientras le abraza por la cintura y Shaoran cubre sus manos con las propias.<p>

–Por un momento me asusté bastante. No se que haría si algo te ocurriera.

–Mis pensamientos van por el mismo trayecto. Yo mismo me siento inquieto en el día de hoy. Y no se porque. – enderezando su cuerpo para darle el frente a su esposa mientras se escuchan las olas que rompen contra los riscos a pocos metros y las que llegan a la orilla arenosa. – Por momentos me he sentido inquieto– abrazando a su esposa con intensidad pero sin llegar a lastimarle. Exhala para proseguir.– No me imagino mi vida sin ti.

–.Yo tampoco puedo imaginármela – responde por lo bajito. –Pero somos afortunados y debemos ser agradecidos: Tenemos una vida que muchos envidiarían y no son afortunados de poseer.

–¿Crees que, de existir otras vidas, podríamos ser capaces de estar juntos?

–Yo creo que si – dice la ojiverde después de pensarlo unos segundos.– El ser amado puede estar junto mientras esté destinado en las estrellas. – Sonríe agregando – Por lo menos, espero contar con la fortuna de encontrarte una y otra vez.

Él sonríe correspondiendo a su declaración y se aferra mas a su cuerpo observando sus ojos esmeraldas. – Yo también lo espero ¡Dios Sakura! No se que me pasa… pero siento que si te perdiera, no se que haría… que sería capaz. Desde que me desmayé no pienso en otra cosa más que en besarte, y hacerte mía una y otra vez… asegurándome que esta vida que vivo, no es un sueño.

–¿Por qué no me besas y compruebas que no lo es? – Le pregunta la joven con un atisbo de coquetería a pesar que sus mejillas le revelan al varón que pese a todos los años de feliz unión matrimonial y de encuentros íntimos no deja de ser la misma inocente y despistada mujer con la que se casó.

Sus besos se vuelven más ardientes y más exigentes a medida que los minutos pasan. Sakura suspira mientras siente como las manos ardientes de su esposo comienzan a buscar su piel bajo la ropa de dormir.

–Sha…Shaoran… ¿Qué pasará si Liang entra? – Pregunta observando preocupada observando a la puerta de la habitación.

Shaoran la observa con adoración, dándose cuenta que es la persona más importante con sus hijos. La joven inexperta, aceptó a Liang el hijo de Li con otra mujer como si fuera suyo y pacientemente se ganó la confianza del pequeño hasta hacerlo parte de su familia. Liang la adora incluso llegando en momentos a tratarla como a una madre.

Igual que posesivo que su padre, la defiende ante todos, su edad le permite ya reconocer que aquella mujer de impactantes ojos verdes es importante para todos los miembros de la familia. Sabiendo que su madre le dio en adopción a la chica de ojos verdes cuando su padre decidiera formar un hogar a su lado. Shaoran comprendiendo su inquietud dice con voz grave.– Voy a checar a los chicos…– besándole pasionalmente – No vayas a ninguna parte. – Añade con una mirada muy seria y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Sakura sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y atrayendo con ello un gemido departe del hombre que se había separado de ella para cumplir su cometido. Camina lentamente por los silenciosos pasillos hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Entreabre la misma notando la cuna donde duerme Jun y a pocos pasos a su hijo quien tiene un pie afuera de la cama, la sabana colgando por el otro lado y con un comic que se cae de su mano que sale igual del borde de la cama. Sonríe y acaricia sus cabellos para proceder a volver a entrar las partes del cuerpo que cuelgan fuera del lecho, retirar el material de lectura y colocar la luz tenue de la habitación aun más bajita para que no interrumpa el sueño de ambos.

Shaoran prácticamente se lanza a la carrera temiendo que su esposa se haya enfriado. Contrario a lo que pensaba, ella permanecía muy atenta a su regreso y sonríe con satisfacción al cerrar la puerta y tirar el cerrojo.

–Están completamente dormidos.– Dice el sujeto antes de que su esposa hiciera la pregunta. –El día en el sol los deja exhaustos.

–Me gustan estas vacaciones. A veces nos enfrascamos demasiado en el trabajo –

Admite la mujer de ojos verdes y sonríe con picardía mientras un halo rojo se posa en sus mejillas y el tabique de su nariz.– ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – Pregunta al su esposo aproximarse a ella y tomándola en sus brazos.

–Te amo tanto… – es lo único que murmura el sujeto al buscar su cuello y ahí la vena palpitante donde reparte besos ardientes y recorre el camino haciendo que su esposa cierre los ojos y se olviden de los demás.

Solo existen ellos.

Shaoran se deshace del tope de lino que la chica tiene puesto y observa la figura de la mujer que ya le está dando un segundo hijo. Su figura apenas cubierta por una pequeña blusita de tiritos donde observa sus pezones erguidos y atentos a su contacto.

Y aquella mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

–Quiero creer que hoy solo fue un susto. Quiero que me asegures que estoy vivo y estamos bien, mi amada Sakura. – Murmura Shaoran retirándole la blusita mientras la empuja delicadamente hacia el lecho cómplice de aquella joven pareja que no se cansar de dormir abrazados y amanecer así mismo. Shaoran mientras la empujaba procede a quitarse su camisa para finalmente estar piel con piel.

Ella se desliza en el lecho estando de espaldas mientras las manos del sujeto la recorren lentamente, torturando y despertando cada poro de su figura y provocando en ella pequeños temblores acompañados de excitados gemidos breves y lentos.

Shaoran observa el matiz de la piel cambiar con cada nuevo roce. Le gusta torturarla y llevarla hasta el límite. Aquella noche en la playa lo único que acalló sus gemidos fue el fuerte sonido de la brisa marina y la penumbra de la noche como cómplice.

Las manos se detienen en su vientre. Se queda observando aquel lugar, donde capas de piel debajo, reposa su futuro hijo o hija.

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo… - Murmura con acento serio mientras observa con deleite el abdomen femenino. – Jun tendrá un hermanito o hermanita. No sabes lo feliz que esto me hace.

-A mi me hace feliz que podré darte ese hijo que tanto quieres. Porque se cuanto lo deseas. – Dice ella observando los dedos del varón juguetear en su vientre- Se que esta vez será un varón. Un hombre para seguir tu apellido.

-Liang es mi orgullo y es mi hijo. Nunca lo pondré debajo de nuestros hijos.

-Te equivocas. Liang lo siento tan hijo tuyo como mío. No hago diferencias.

-Soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. – Responde orgulloso al escuchar aquellas palabras. – Yo te amo.

Continúa haciendo movimientos circulares con sus dedos observando la respiración agitada de su esposa.

–Shaoran… –Murmura atrayendo su atención a su rostro. Sakura se incorpora para atrapar finalmente sus labios con una boca ansiosa, hambrienta y excitada por su contacto. El beso dura largo y extendido durante ambos explorar por turnos sus bocas. Sus lenguas hacen contacto trayendo gemidos excitantes de lo profundo de su garganta. Y cuando sus pechos rozan, Sakura enrosca sus piernas contra el torso masculino aún vestido.

Cuando sus labios comienzan a marcar el cuello femenino, la respiración de su esposa se incrementa cerrando sus ojos y sus manos femeninas recorren la cadera masculina aun con los pantalones de pijamas puestos.

Sus manos se deslizan por debajo de la tela buscando un contacto mas intimo y secreto haciendo gruñir de satisfacción al sujeto y sintiendo el poder que ejerce en el hombre.

-Sakura… -murmura en sus pechos. Sus ojos oscuros buscan la mirada verde que se ve feliz de tomar la iniciativa ahora de aquella forma. Sus manos, van deslizándose peligrosamente y lentamente, tocando y provocando espasmos en la figura masculina.

-¿Te gusta…? – Pregunta la mujer con un dejo de voz ya habiendo experimentado sensaciones parecidas en la intimidad de la recamara matrimonial de su residencia.

Sakura lentamente observa como el cuerpo va adquiriendo un sudor perlado y en sus toques va encendiendo.

-Sabes que si… - Murmura encendido por sus toques. Las manos de Sakura mientras van caminando por la piel ardiente, van volviéndose mas tentativas y peligrosas. Un gruñido departe del sujeto le advierten a ella que se encuentra en el límite.

Sakura se deja llevar por sus instintos sabiendo que Shaoran no podría resistir más y tampoco es alguien egoísta. Encendida por el momento y la intimidad, va deslizando los pantalones y la ropa interior del cuerpo masculino, para ahí notar el resultado de su tortura táctil y no evitar encenderse aun más.

-Dime que me necesitas…

-Te necesito – Murmura ella ahora sintiendo las manos de su esposo deslizar las braguitas de encajes del cuerpo femenino y arrojarlas a un lado ocasionando una carcajada momentánea en la mujer de ojos verdes. Sus labios se buscan enfebrecidos al momento que él se desliza al interior de la mujer la cual gime en un suspiro.

Ambos se observan a los ojos en aquel momento que las palabras no son necesarias. Aun así los ojos chocolates ven a los de su esposa y murmura contra su boca- Te amo tanto. Acariciando su mejilla. – A ti y a nuestros hijos.

-A ti yo te amo… daría mi vida por ti – Murmura la mujer moviéndose tentativa y sensualmente, marcando un ritmo lento y pausado – Shaoran… - Suplica al invitar a su esposo a explorar su boca y aferra sus manos con firmeza, gimiendo y acelerando aquel ritmo íntimo.

Shaoran suelta su boca ya aproximándose hasta donde el límite físico es posible mientras Sakura tiene sus piernas enroscadas en la cintura masculina y gime con intensidad y entrega. Sus cuerpos sudorosos y mejillas enfebrecidas deleitan al sujeto que la hace suya.

Y el clímax es alcanzado intensa y profundamente, en medio de respiraciones agitadas, continuos gemidos femeninos y el llamado gutural de Shaoran contra la garganta de su esposa.

Cuando Sakura siente ensordecer ante el orgasmo alcanzado y como pierde aire en sus pulmones, Shaoran ve imágenes difusas, confusas y opacas, donde su esposa le mira con ojos suplicantes. No comprende aquello y es tan rápido que solo le complace sentir la entrega máxima alcanzando cúspides que solo había logrado alcanzar al lado de aquella mujer que fue virgen en sus brazos y se transformó en su mujer, años atrás.

Pareciera que fue ayer.

Cuando se siente volver a la tierra lo hace echándose sobre el cuerpo femenino que aun se encuentra enroscado a su figura. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclan mientras él trata de tomar aire en su cuello, donde percibe el sutil aroma a perfume femenino.

Siempre ha sido adicto al aroma de su mujer.

-Vaya… - Dice Sakura tragando en seco. – Vaya… - Pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos humedecidos por la transpiración.

El sujeto levanta su rostro para observar la expresión de su esposa ante aquellas palabras. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto te asombra?

Sakura sonríe – Contigo siempre es una aventura… - Dice la señora Li complacida de aquel encuentro- La última vez que nos pusimos en estas situaciones, terminamos concibiendo este bebé que llevo conmigo.

-Cierto: el bebé- Tratando de separarse de su esposa, pero Sakura se lo impide aferrándole con ternura- Podríamos hacerle daño. Después de tanto intentar… el tiempo que esperamos por Jun…

-Lo se. Pero estoy segura que nada va a pasar… No quisiera que estas vacaciones finalicen.

-Algún día tienen que acabar. Volver a Japón. Pero sería divertido tener un lugar como este donde irnos a estar nosotros solos de vez en cuando. Y en ciertos viajes, con los chicos.

-¿Imponer la presencia de nuestros hijos a mi hermano y Femeeii?

-Contrario a lo que pensaba de tu hermano, creo que le simpatizan nuestros hijos.

-¿Lo dices por Liang?

-Él no le agradaba la idea que te casaras conmigo. Un hombre con un hijo de una relación previa. No me creía capaz de hacerte feliz.

-Pero soy feliz. - Susurra sintiéndose agotada pero dichosa. – Y mi hermano ya se ha hecho a la idea que somos una familia. Adora a tú hijo ¿Acaso no irá con Femeeii y mi hermano a China?

-Solo porque mi hermana sabe que siento con respecto a mi madre y Liang.

-Si y el hecho que mi hermano está loco por Femeeii que la secunde en todo. No le niega nada.

-Como soy yo contigo. – Responde con una sonrisa y acariciándole el mentón. Ve como la chica va cerrando los ojos lentamente.

– No te vayas. Te quiero sentir cerca. – Murmura luego del largo silencio que cae entre ambos, quedándose dormida.

Shaoran aprovecha un rato después, poco a poco se separa de ella para quedar también dormido en pocos instantes.

* * *

><p>—–<p>

Sabe que es bien avanzada la madrugada pero los gritos sobresaltan a su esposa quien duerme a su lado. Enciende la lamparilla para notar a su esposo, bañado en sudor y el torso desnudo.

Un par de horas atrás, le hacía apasionadamente el amor.

Ahora grita con intensidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi hermana… Femeeii – Murmura con intensidad y observándose bastante preocupado. Busca la mirada verde de la su esposa y luego de observar el lugar donde se encuentra piensa un instante y respira al paso.- Mi hermana, muerta.

-¿Femeeii? No, Shaoran. Femeeii está con mi hermano. Están en Japón.- Acariciando su rostro y nota el ardor en la piel.- Santo cielo, creo que tienes fiebre- Tomando la temperatura al tocarle. Sakura no duda un instante para colocarse una pieza de ropa en su cuerpo desnudo y va por un vaso de agua al baño. Shaoran aun no se mueve del lecho y toma del líquido mientras ella acaricia sus cabellos.- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Mas tranquilo?

-Creerás que soy un niño.

-Con el susto que hemos tenido hoy, no corramos ningún error, Shaoran – Dice su esposa de manera comprensiva. - ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

-Caos, destrucción… con un hombre que desconozco… hablándome de ti. Tú no estabas ahí – Ahí recordando ciertos detalles y cierra los ojos pasando sus manos por el rostro- Santo cielo. Siento que me vuelvo loco.

Sakura nota su preocupación. Tomando una decisión se levanta y va hasta el tocador donde está el teléfono celular de la joven y busca en la agenda el teléfono. - ¿Por qué no llamamos a tú hermana? Te sentirás mas tranquilo.

-Debes de pensar que soy…

-No es importante lo que otros piensen, es lo que te de tranquilidad- Ahí acercando el auricular al oído del sujeto una vez pulsa el numero de la casa Kinomoto en Tokio.

* * *

><p>El repicar del aparato pone a gruñir al doctor Kinomoto quien duerme como un angelito hasta unos momentos atrás a pesar de ser domingo y ser ya las once de la mañana. Este tuvo que cubrir un turno de dieciocho horas seguidas y llegó a las tres de la mañana.<p>

-Kinomoto- murmura la chica al tomar el teléfono. Ha estado en la habitación pues saldría al supermercado para que su esposo duerma tranquilamente. Luego de unos instantes se incorpora escuchando el quejido de su esposo quien se desliza hasta la almohada- ¿Xiao Lang? .- Esto lo dice en chino como está acostumbrada a llamar a su hermano y a hablar con él.- ¿Qué pasa?

Aquí Touya alza la cabeza observando a su esposa. Sus ojos cafés estudian la expresión negra de la de su esposo que al escuchar el nombre de su cuñado y sabiendo que no está en el país y por la hora, pudiera tratarse de una emergencia.

-No, no. Todo está bien aquí. Touya ayer tuvo un turno pesado. Yo iba al supermercado mientras él duerme. Todos estamos bien. – Escuchando un segundo y encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Mamá? Mamá está bien. Precisamente hablé con ella más temprano. ¿Todo está bien?

Touya ya presta su total atención a lo que dice su esposa quien ya habla en japonés tal vez comprendiendo en silencio su preocupación. Luego de unos breves instantes que intercambian palabras, finalmente cuelga.

-Esa fue la llamada mas extraña de la historia.

-¿Qué quería?

-Esa es la cosa… no me dijo nada. – Explica la señora Kinomoto observando a su esposo- Vuelve a dormir… - Besándole en la frente. Pero el sujeto le aferra por el brazo, volviendo a llevarla consigo al lecho y besarle los labios.- Touya… tienes que descansar… - Alejándose de su persona, no sin evitar un quejido de sus labios. –Tengo que hacer las compras. Me llevaré a los niños – Hablando de su pareja de mellizos y primeros hijos del par (no contando el aborto espontaneo que sufriera ella años atrás, incluso antes de casarse).- Tu necesitas descansar… ya deja de poner esa expresión – Observando los ojos oscuros del varón.- Me exaspera cuando me miras así.

-¿Cómo te miro? – Pregunta el sujeto con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro y viendo como el rostro de su esposa adquiere un tenue tono carmín.

-Como si fueras un león observando a su presa… - La expresión de su esposo cambia radicalmente mostrando cierta preocupación.- ¿Ocurre algo?

Una sensación de _Dejá-vú_. Por un momento sentí….

-¿Si?

.-Olvídalo.

Femeeii se encoge de hombros y se despide con un beso al aire diciendo.- No tardaremos…

Touya se reclina a la cama observando al techo. Escucha el sonido de su esposa instando a sus hijos para salir rápido de casa y que su esposo vuelva a dormir. Ya sintiendo el silencio del lugar cierra sus ojos, recordando la respuesta de su esposa.

Tiene la ligera impresión de haber escuchado aquella respuesta en una ocasión anterior. Duda mucho que Femeeii la haya usado previamente.

-¡Bah! No voy a preocuparme por eso ahora –Dice volteándose para volver a conciliar el sueño. Y en aquel silencio, eso no tarda en ocurrir.

Tomoyo Daidouji observa a su amiga mientras ambas preparan el desayuno aquella mañana.- ¿Pesadillas?

-Fuertes- Admite la mujer de ojos verdes preocupada- Es la primera vez, que algo así le pasa. Anoche cuando despertó, tenía una fiebre muy alta.

Tomoyo observa por la ventana de la cocina a los hombres Li y Hiragizawa, sentados tranquilamente bajo la sombra del paraguas que tiene la mesa de playa a poca distancia del lugar. Ambos parecen tranquilos aunque tienen una expresión seria.

-Sería consecuencia de la fiebre Sakura. – Dice Tomoyo para tranquilizar a su amiga- Se sentirá mejor pronto – Sonríe con seguridad. – Ya lo verás.

-Eso espero Tomoyo. – Dice Sakura preocupada por lo ocurrido con su esposo- Primero su desmayo de ayer, y ahora esto de la madrugada… solo espero que sea pasajero.

* * *

><p>Unas semanas después, Sakura ingresa al establecimiento de <span><strong>Dulces Tentaciones<strong>, saludando a los empleados que allí laboran. Liang avanza siguiendo de cerca a su madrastra mientras Sakura arrastra la carriola donde va Jun sentada. Hay muchas personas en el concurrido negocio donde tuvo el placer de conocer a su esposo años atrás. Justo antes de arribar a las oficinas escucha la voz del preadolescente preguntar- ¿Está bien si voy a las cocinas a saludar?

Sakura sabe que va mas por las golosinas que Momo y Tamechi, el chef de Tomoyo del establecimiento siempre están probando o preparando y atiborran a los hijos tanto de Sakura, de Tomoyo y a la misma Nakuru Akizuki quien se encuentra residiendo en Londres y cuando va de visita a Japón, Dulces Tentaciones es la parada obligatoria.

-¡Sakura! ¡Que sorpresa! – Exclama Tomoyo al verla llegar. Se saludan afablemente mientras Tomoyo cierra sus carpetas y se aleja del ordenador para saludar a la mujer de ojos verdes. – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Era la hora de recoger a Liang de la escuela. Ya sabes que con el viaje de Shaoran a Hong Kong para reunirse con sus cuñados, hemos tenido que improvisar. Siempre es Shaoran quien lo recoge.

Tomoyo acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña hija Li y luego de un breve silencio pregunta- ¿Qué con lo otro? ¿Cómo va el embarazo?

-Progresando. Aun es un tanto temprano para saber el sexo del bebé pero el doctor dice que viene sin dificultades.

-¿Y lo otro?

Ahí Sakura se entristece un poco negando con su cabeza.

-No. Sigue igual. Anoche me ha llamado porque tuvo otra pesadilla. Ahora era conmigo. Que yo moría en sus brazos – Suspirando – No se que hacer ya, Tomoyo. Shaoran no duerme unas horas completas. – La esposa de Eriol Hiragizawa siente la tribulación de su amiga. – Le preparé te, incluso ha intentado la meditación antes de dormir. Nada calma esas pesadillas horribles. Imagínate, incluso sueña con gente que no conoce. Hay una mujer que menciona recurrentemente- Ahí atrayendo una expresión interrogante de su amiga, a lo que ella añade.- No, no tengo nada que preguntarme. Dice que la siente mas como una hermana… pero nada mas. Además ¿Por qué soñaría con una total desconocida?

-No se que decirte. Jamás he escuchado de algo así. – Duda un instante y al final dice- Eriol ha pensado asistir a terapia – Sorprendiendo a su amiga. – Podría convencerlo en su momento para que hable con Shaoran y le sugiera asistir. Tal vez, le ayudará un poco.

-Creo que es una fantástica idea. Yo no lo mencionaré ahora pues está muy preocupado por todos los asuntos referentes a las empresas Li. Pero cuando vuelva, tal vez se lo mencione.

-¡Mira esto! – Interrumpe Liang a las adultas- Panecillos de dulce de leche- Aquello lo dijo trayendo varios pastelillos rellenos en sus manos y depositando uno en las manos de Jun y otro en mano de Sakura- Están deliciosos.

-Pruébalos. Es la nueva receta.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! Creo que con este embarazo terminaré consumiendo todas las golosinas del establecimiento – Declara llevando una mano a su vientre- ¿Te acuerdas de la sorpresa de Coco que sacaste el año pasado? – viendo a la joven asentir- Shaoran tuvo que venir por dos cajas antes de marcharse a su viaje para llevarles a sus parientes.

-Al final se los comió ella – Dice Liang señalando a su madrastra y ocasionándole un sonrojo.

-¿Ah si, yo sola, no? ¿Quién se comió diez de esos bocadillos mientras yo comía?

El chiquillo saca la lengua, divertido y añade- Al final papá tuvo que volver en el día de su vuelo y llevarse dos cajas de aquí. Estaba consciente que en casa, no sobrevivirían mucho tiempo.

Ambas mujeres no tardan en reír a carcajadas con las ocurrencias del hijo de Shaoran Li.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo ha resultado todo?<p>

-Como siempre supiste que ocurriría- Dice la hechicera de las dimensiones al llegar a la cercanía del hechicero – El balance fue restablecido. Y sus nuevas vidas han continuado sin repercusiones.

-Te equivocas mi querida Yûko. En este tipo de magia siempre hay repercusiones. – Sorprendiendo a la hechicera. –Solo espero que no sean permanentes.

-¿Repercusiones? ¿Realizaste todo esto, para que al final sus nuevas identidades no tengan memoria de lo ocurrido pero siempre existan repercusiones?

El hombre asiente lentamente observando que ya las hojas han caído de los arboles en su jardín. – Los guardianes han sido sellados en el libro.

-Por cierto ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?- Pregunta Yûko tomando asiento delante del sujeto.

Clow sonríe divertido para agregar- Sus falsas identidades viven vidas ajenas a las de sus amos. Claro que han buscado la forma de quedarse cerca de ellos… de vivir y ser normales y convivir en lo que les resulta cómodo. Con el tiempo, te percatarás de sus identidades y sus nuevas vidas.

-¿Sabías desde un principio que sus falsas identidades no se verían afectadas y encerradas en la dimensión sin poderes, sin magia? ¿Sin memoria de quienes fueron? ¿Quiénes son?

-En el caso de las identidades falsas con forma humana, es así. Cada uno ha emprendido un estilo de vida no muy diferente al que desempeñaban en la anterior. Con excepción de la guardiana de las cartas Sioux de Norteamérica, ellos han sabido sacar provecho a estas nuevas vidas.

-¿Entonces Kinomoto…?

-Sakura no tiene recuerdos de lo que ha ocurrido porque ella no fue la encargada de iniciar el Génesis. Contrario a mi descendiente quien en su subconsciente tiene la carga más pesada. Fue él el encargado de restaurar el balance… y él cargará por un tiempo el agua mas pesada- ahí observando a la mujer- Te tengo una ultima petición… aligera su carga, estimada Yûko.

-¿Cómo demonios se supone que haga eso? – Pregunta atónita ante la solicitud del hechicero.

Este sonríe complacido para decirle.- Siempre has tenido un talento innato para improvisación… no dudo que algo se te ocurrirá para llegar a ellos. – Observándole con una expresión divertida pese a las circunstancias y ella con un atisbo de incredulidad y ofuscación.

-¡O sea que no solo tuve que actuar todo este tiempo como tu paloma mensajera y deshacer mis propias reglas de negociación para ayudarlos! ¡Ahora tengo que actuar como mamá ganso y acercarme a ellos!

-Vamos querida Yûko, te encuentras aburrida. Seguro que este nuevo génesis te tiene un poco contrariada. Incluso allí tus poderes se ven muy limitados.

-¡No tengo ganas ni me complace seguir tus juegos Clow! – Incorporándose y mostrando su enojo – Ya lo que digas no podrá convencerme.

-Me lo debes Yûko. Tienes el libro de las cartas, de los tres en tú poder. Ese fue el trato con cada uno de ellos desde un principio. Y lo peor, no darles el conocimiento al borrarles sus recuerdos. – Encogiéndose de hombros- Según creo, ellos han ganado.

Yûko se marcha del lugar sin responder nada. De todas formas sabe que, ya después de aquella última vez, Clow dejaría de existir.

Porque este será el último otoño que el poderoso hechicero vería con sus ojos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Diccionario de conceptos.

_Genĕsis; Latin para Génesis que significa El principio. _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– _**Comentarios de la autora. **_

_**Trataré de comportarme como una persona adulta y no llorar como nena ante el final. Lo intento; lagrimas tratan de salir por mis ojos y no se los permito. Trataré de superar esto, con una buena dosis de compras este fin de semana JA JA JA (Crys es adicta a las ropas y los zapatos ^^, pregunten por ahí). Bueno chicos y chicas, ahí lo tienen El Final de EDC. Gracias a mi beta en esta historia, Jorge V. que me dio la idea final para la culminación de esta historia. Agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que llegaron hasta aquí y apoyaron esta historia. Gracias como siempre a Nodoka Chan por publicarme en su site. También a las chicas de Ficmania y en especial a todos en FFNET que han soportado todas los problemas del site y casi dos años de espera para este final. ¡Ustedes son la inspiración principal para escribir! **_

_**Como pudieron percatarse a lo largo de la historia hicimos breves crossovers con otras series como es X99, XXHOLIC y sus personajes salieron brevemente a excepción de Yûko quien se volvió primordial para el triunfo de Shaoran. También quienes han leído mis trabajos anteriores, han encontrado la clave si son inteligentes: **__**La historia EMPEZAR DESDE CERO y Dulces Tentaciones son dos realidades alternas… ¡TADAAAAAA! –**__** Redoble de tambores- Incluso los que son mas hábiles en hallar pistas, podrían haber notado que se hacían breves referencias como que Tomoyo tiene un talento innato en postres y como ella deseaba colocar su don de la cocina en práctica. Incluso se llegó a mencionar que ella pudiera abrir un negocio. En esta realidad de EDC Tomoyo no pudo perseguir sus sueños pues tuvo que dedicarse a proteger el legado de su familia de las manos de Kana Ebisawa y su padre, quienes por cierto, ¡También son personajes secundarios de Dulces Tentaciones aunque en EDC terminan siendo padrastro y hermanastro pervertido! Touya casado con Femeeii Li y todo lo demás tiene su razón y naturaleza de ser. Incluso el espíritu de Femeeii dio ciertos detalles en la escena de encuentro con Kanda de EDC. Pronto sabremos un poco mas de sus vidas pues habrá un breve epilogo en unas cuantas semanas online. Pero para los interesados, esta historia finalmente ha culminado. **_

_**Ya saben, comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones o tomatazos, a mis correos o a mi cuenta de Facebook (si, tengo una de esas revisen mi perfil). Un beso y nos vemos en la siguiente aventura. **_

_**Crys.**_


	21. EPILOGO

**Recuerden que esta y otras historias de mi autoría pueden leerlas en stillforyourlove(punto)com(punto)ar y en ficmania(punto)tk además del grupo Deuz Amis de Yahoo. **

"**Empezar Desde Cero"**

**Por Crystal**

**EPILOGO**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Shaoran Li vive actualmente una vida que muy pocos son bendecidos; tiene una hermosa esposa la cual lleva en su vientre a su segundo hijo (al menos de la pareja), tiene unos amigos fieles. Su trabajo actual le permite pasar el mayor tiempo posible en una tierra que es como su segundo hogar. Sin embargo, no tiene descanso"<strong>_

"_**Shaoran Li vive un momento difícil pues las noches que deberían ser para descansar, le traen a su mente recuerdos, imágenes y pesadillas que no son posibles el tener noche tras noche, por meses ya…" **_

"_**Pero es que hay cosas que Shaoran Li desconoce… y es que sus pesadillas son el resultado de un cambio de vida, de destino…" **_

"… _**de dimensiones…"**_

"_**Pero la suerte está por cambiar."**_

* * *

><p><em>Despierto sobresaltado. Transpirando incluso, mientras unos delicados brazos descansan sobre mi pecho desnudo pero aun así, aquella cercanía no calma mi tensión. Tengo que incorporarme y buscar en la penumbra, la puerta de la habitación. <em>

_Tengo que salir de aquí. _

_Siento que me asfixio. _

_Recorro el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Procedo a tomar un vaso de agua y pronto el frío líquido comienza a enfriar mi temperatura corporal. _

_Nuevamente aquel sueño: donde me consumo en llamas. _

_Desde nuestro regreso de Grecia, meses atrás, no son una, ni dos, las ocasiones que mi descanso se ve perturbado por aquellos sueños tan extraños y tan apocalípticos que me roban el alivio y las ganas de seguir durmiendo. Incluso a mi sorpresivo viaje a Hong Kong a los pocos días (creo que no pasarían ni una o dos semanas de nuestro retorno de Grecia), las pesadillas no mermaron. Por suerte, estuve de regreso a mi hogar en Tokio, a los pocos días para así evitar las preguntas escabrosas departe de mis parientes quienes si pudieron notar que algo me preocupaba. Tras asegurarles que mi matrimonio va bien (Fue principio de las preguntas de mis hermanas y de Meiling). Aunque de la vista de águila de mi madre, Ieran Li, no escapaba que algo me inquietaba. No hacia preguntas. _

_Yo no las incitaba. _

_Debo añadir que he contado con la ayuda invaluable de mi esposa. Sakura se encuentra tan preocupada como yo. Este embarazo la ha vuelto más pesada a la hora de dormir por lo que ciertas de estas noches en pesadilla, no las despiertan… _

… _pero otras… _

-¿Pesadillas, nuevamente? – _Pregunta la tenue voz de mi esposa atrayendo mi mirada hasta el rellano de la cocina. _

_No puedo suavizar mi mirada al recordar aquellas imágenes en mi mente y asentir mientras se aproxima a mi persona y puedo notar su estado avanzado de gestación. _

-No tienes porque preocuparte- Dice buscando mi persona para calmarme (Como últimamente surte efecto), con su apacible contacto. – Son solo eso, sueños - murmura con una suave sonrisa, como si calmara a nuestros hijos.

_Coloco mis manos sobre las suyas. Y luego irremediablemente, toco sus labios robándole un tierno beso. Aquel silencio que procede ese contacto es lo único que necesito para lograr cierta paz_.

_Pero ¿De que se tratan estos sueños? _

_Horas después mientras desayunamos, trato de leer el periódico. Ella me observa por encima del borde de su taza de té mientras nuestra pequeña Jun, termina de consumir su desayuno: sus ojos verdes tan expresivos como los de mi esposa y aquella expresión de testarudez tan parecida a la mía. Pienso en mi primer hijo, Liang, mi orgullo, quien está de vacaciones en la casa de los Li en Hong Kong, cortesía de mi madre quien lo ha invitado acompañado de Touya Kinomoto y Femeeii. _

_Contrario a lo que pensaba en un principio, la decisión de la madre de Liang de darme la custodia total de mi hijo y éste incluso adoptara a Sakura como su madre, incluso este hecho aprobado por mi madre, cuando ésta no aprobaba mi relación y matrimonio con Sakura, ahora sus dos nietos son motivo de orgullo y lo consiente mucho en sus vacaciones anuales a su lado. _

_Nuestras diferencias no intervienen en el hecho que adora a la nieta que le hemos dado Sakura y yo. Jun es aún muy pequeña para la enorme responsabilidad que acarrea cuidar de si misma y Sakura jamás se separaría de ella, pero ella tiene responsabilidades aquí en Japón, e igual yo. El pensar en ella y en mis hijos, más el que viene en camino, es todo lo que necesito para proseguir con mi trabajo día con día, a pesar que por ya cuatro meses, no logro dormir como debe de ser. _

_Esas pesadillas de la muerte de Sakura en mis brazos. _

_La muerte de todos nuestros seres queridos. _

_Incluso personas que son desconocidas para mí. _

_El hecho que soñara con la muerte de Sakura, De Eriol y Tomoyo… De Touya Kinomoto… _

_Pero… ¿Quiénes eran las demás personas? _

_Cada noche sueño con escenas no vistas. Algunas de ellas repetidas en mi mente una y otra vez… _

_Sueño incluso que mi hermana Femeeii está muerta. _

_Despierto de mis pensamientos al sentir la mirada de Sakura en mi rostro. Toso un instante y levanto el diario para ocultarme de su escudriñadora expresión. _

_Escucho cuando coloca la taza de té en el plato._

-¿Sabes…? – Comienza diciendo distraídamente. Escucho a nuestro hija jugar con sus alimentos en vez de comer: ya se que no comerá mas.- Estaba hablando con Tomoyo… incluso lo discutíamos cuando fuiste a Hong Kong meses atrás a reunirte con tus cuñados… Viene siendo hora… que hables con un terapeuta…

Shaoran baja el diario para devolverle una expresión de perplejidad a sus ojos verdes.

-¿Terapeuta? Amor…- Doblando el diario y quitándole importancia a la situación.- No soy de las personas que se sientan en un sofá a contarles sus intimidades a desconocidos…

-Shaoran: Estoy preocupada…- Explica ella – Primero lo que pasó en Grecia. Cuando te desmayaste. Desde aquel momento no tienes una sola noche de paz - Recordando el episodio donde el sujeto se desmayara en el área del patio de la casa de verano adquirida por Eriol, para tener un lugar donde retirarse en verano y compartir con Vivian, la madre de Eriol que es británica y Stavros, su segundo esposo.

-Las personas sufren de pesadillas.

-Pero no como las tuyas. Tienes meses que no pasas de dormir tal vez tres horas a lo sumo– Dice su esposa confiada a sabiendas de cada una de ellas. El hecho que el hombre que más ama, que no podría verse en una vida sin él, tuviera esa clase de sueños que incluso le roban la cordura en el día y el sueño en las noches, le preocupa bastante. Shaoran incluso se ve mas decaído e incluso mas delgado gracias a lo poco que descansa. – Creo que viene siendo hora que consultemos un especialista.

Shaoran la observa con duda. Jamás se ha considerado un hombre débil para siquiera pensar que necesitaba ayuda con profesionales.

-Tomoyo me refirió el nombre de una terapeuta…

-No me sentiría cómodo…

-Si, se lo que dirás. Pero esta mujer atiende en su casa. Es toda una profesional. Eriol se atiende con ella desde hace un tiempo ya. – Sorprendiendo a su esposo.

-¿La terapeuta de Eriol? ¿Crees que sea conveniente… que sea con ella?

Asiente para decir con precaución.- Creo que si. Eriol se siente muy a gusto con ella y conociéndote… bueno, pienso que seria lo mismo para ti. Tal vez te… ayude.

Aun el silencio del sujeto le revela a Sakura, que no está del todo convencido.

-Por eso te digo: Tomoyo me ha dado la idea de esto. Lo hizo cuando estábamos en Grecia. Tal vez hablando con una profesional, te sientas mejor y puedas conciliar el sueño por las noches. – Duda un segundo.- Quiero a mi esposo de regreso…- Confiesa sonrojándose y sus ojos verdes revelan algo más que una preocupación y es un dejo de tristeza ante todo lo que ocurre.

El hombre se levanta de su silla y se coloca a las rodillas de la mujer al notar que aquella condición no puede ser buena para ella.

O para su bebé.

-De acuerdo Sakura. – Dice Shaoran convencido ante la propuesta de su esposa. – Iré a ver una terapeuta…

-Tomoyo me dio sus datos.

-De acuerdo. Dámelos y colocaré una cita con ella – Tomando sus manos con aprehensión. – Pero ya no te preocupes.

Sakura asiente con lentitud observando el rostro apuesto del hombre con quien decidió formar una familia.

* * *

><p>-Sabía que era una mala idea… una muy mala idea- Refunfuña el varón observando desde aquel hermoso quiosco del jardín de la casa Li en China, al salón, donde estaba momentos antes acompañado no solo de su esposa, su sobrino Liang quien está de vacaciones en China, sino también acompañado de sus hijos y con el resto del Clan Li de China.<p>

Ieran Li y Touya Kinomoto no se llevan para nada. El hecho que años atrás su hija, no solo se divorciara (cosa nunca vista con anterioridad en la familia Li), engañó a su esposo (aunque en asuntos técnicos el hombre resultara ser Gay y casado solo por conveniencia a la familia Li), con Touya Kinomoto durante su visita a su hermano Shaoran en Tokio, es algo que permanece llenando de rencor la relación de la estricta china y su nuero, el gruñón hermano mayor de Sakura.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta una suave voz atrayendo su atención.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano te mandarían a mediar…- Dice Touya observando a la delicada mujer de facciones orientales encogerse de hombros ante su comentario. . Lanza sus ataques para luego mandarte a calmarme… juega con mi paciencia.

-Meiling me dijo lo que ha pasado con mi madre…

-Sabía que era una mala idea venir de vacaciones.

-Sabes que mi hermano me lo solicitó como favor para mantener vigilado a Liang y a mamá.- Baja su voz para decir en estricta confidencia.- No confía enteramente en la influencia de mi madre en la vida de su hijo. Y además, mamá tenía un año ya sin ver a sus nietos. – Pensando en el par de mellizos de la pareja.- Pensé que luego de tanto tiempo, mamá trataría de llevar las cosas…- Buscando una correcta expresión que fuera acorde con la situación.-… en paz sobre nosotros. Mientras hablábamos por teléfono o visita Japón, se muestra afable y cortés con todos… en especial con los niños.

-No te molestes con ella por mi culpa – Replica Touya ya tratando de no prestarle tanta importancia. Incluso deja entrever la molestia de haberle preocupado: la expresión de la chica es de consternación. Incluso la toma de los hombros atrayendo su mirada. – Sabes que tú madre y yo jamás congeniaremos…

-Te agradezco la paciencia que tienes. Se que no es fácil para ti…

Touya asiente en silencio: incluso la presencia de Femeeii entre los suyos es una enorme presión para la joven miembro de una de las familias más ultra conservadoras de la China actual. La situación de su divorcio se manejó en los cimientos de la familia y sus descendientes con tacto pero para los más cercanos no era desconocida la relación fortuita entre ambos.

Y lo que se vuelve murmullo, resulta ser un rumor.

Que se basa en la verdad.

Las miradas acusadoras dirigida al varón Kinomoto entre los conocidos de los Li durante las reuniones y visitas, es más que obvia: lo observan a él como una influencia externa que pervirtió a una de las herederas Li, provocando incluso que se divorciara de su esposo y terminara en los brazos del extranjero.

Sin embargo para Touya Kinomoto resultó ser el momento que su vida cambiara para siempre.

Aunque perdieron a su primer hijo no-nato, fruto de su relación cuando aun la joven estaba casada con otro hombre (que nunca la tocara como mujer), pasaron unos años para que ellos tuvieran la osadía de intentar concebir nuevamente. Y fue precisamente durante aquellos meses, que concibieron no uno, pero dos encantadores niños que les llenaban la vida de tantos sueños.

Femeeii Kinomoto no tiene la vida que pudiera haber tenido con su familia y su esposo de Hong Kong, pero los bienes materiales son lo último en su mente: aquel hombre le hacía feliz, completa y dichosa. Sabe que en la vida de él, ella y sus hijos son todo y cada vez que le hace el amor se lo reafirma.

Y a pesar de encontrarse en casa de Ieran Li, se lo recordaba cada noche que la tomaba en sus brazos.

¡Incluso no puede evitar el sonreír al recordar la primera noche en la casa Li cuando la tomó en sus brazos!

-¿Ahora te ríes de mí?

-No para nada. – Dice la mujer divertida observándole a los ojos y aproximándose para aferrarse a su persona a pesar que Touya se sobresalta ante su acción y observa a su alrededor.

¡Odia las expresiones sentimentales en lugares públicos!

-Solo pensaba en la primera noche en esta casa… - Dice ella con una expresión inocente en su voz, pero sus ojos revelan otra cosa. – Como me tomaste en tus brazos sin inhibiciones y terminamos haciendo tanto ruido que…

-Por favor – Dice Touya falto de aire y mostrando un bochorno tenue en sus mejillas. –Por un momento pensé que despertaríamos a los niños. –Sus ojos se oscurecen ante los recuerdos eróticos de aquella noche en sus brazos y la forma como las cosas pierden el control en la intimidad de su recamara.

-Ellos duermen profundamente- Dice ella – Pero… ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo mamá al otro día?

-No me lo recuerdes- Dice Touya ahora púrpura recordando las palabras de Ieran y el súbito comentario cuando llegaron a desayunar con el resto de la familia.

_-Buenos días- Saluda Femmeii llegando del brazo de su esposo al comedor y éste con sus hijos agarrados de las manos. – Madre… hermanos – Saludando a los miembros de la mesa. _

_Ieran no responde nada observando a la pareja de esposos y luego a sus hijos. _

_-¿Cómo descansaron? –Pregunta Meiling observándoles traviesamente. Se encuentra de visita en la casa Li pues su esposo anda de viajes y fue invitada para pasar unos días en el hogar. Liang estaba sentado al lado de ella y de su hijo. _

_-Bien, gracias – Dice Femeeii y observa a su esposo mientras le procede a servir un poco de té. _

_-Si desean que les acomodemos en un lugar mas alejado de la casa principal solo díganmelo – Refiere Ieran sin miramientos. _

_.-No, no. Estamos cómodos donde estamos… ¿No es así Touya? _

_-Muy amable su ofrecimiento pero no es necesario. _

_-Mamá no lo dice por comodidad suya – Dice Fanren observando divertida al extranjero y su hermana – Lo dice por nuestra tranquilidad. _

_-¿Tranquilidad? – Pregunta Femeeii parpadeando confundida. _

_-Hubo mucho ruido anoche – Dice Ieran sin observarles y moviendo su té en un giro constante. – Queremos saber si será habitual el hecho que sus encuentros serán tan vertiginosos o podemos esperar algo de tranquilidad en su estadía… o tal vez, restricción. – Ahí observando a Touya con una expresión filosa. _

_Femmeii comienza a sonrojarse vertiginosamente, mientras sus hermanas y Meiling comienzan a contener sus carcajadas y surgen risas acalladas. _

_Su esposo se pone púrpura. _

_-Solo es una sugerencia – Dice Ieran mientras los pequeños sentados a la mesa no entienden a que viene el comentario. _

-Fue su forma de ponernos a prueba.-Dice Femeeii sonriendo pícaramente –Por si pensabas no volver a tocarme en lo que resta de estadía. Me alegra que no escuches a mamá.

-Si lo que provocó en mi fue acercarme más y mas a ti. No voy a escuchar a una mujer que se dedicaba a casar a sus hijos, de cómo debo de llevar mi vida con mi esposa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Touya? – Dice ella luego de un momento de silencio y señalando una de las bancas de madera dentro del kiosco. El hombre sigue a la mujer tomando asiento a su lado. - Nunca hemos hablado de nuestro pasado… conoces el mío… pero nunca hemos hablado del tuyo.

-¿El mío?

-Con respecto a las relaciones anteriores que tuviste antes de casarnos.

-Sabes que no tuve relación duradera. Nada al menos que se considerara de importancia… Cuando me hiciste la pregunta antes de casarnos, siempre te respondí con la verdad. Incluso cuando nos involucramos, dejé de ver a otras personas. Mi vida se enfocó en ti.- Responde observando el gesto confundido y en atención de la hermana de Shaoran Li. - ¿A que viene esta pregunta?

-Murmuras en tus sueños… cuando duermes.

-Todos hablamos mientras dormimos.- Aclara el galeno.

-Pero no me escuchas pronunciando el nombre de otras mujeres- Admite ella frente a frente a su esposo.- De un tiempo hacía acá… hay un nombre que sobresale y…- -Sonrojándose.- y yo…

Touya no oculta su expresión de sorpresa. Luego de un breve instante revela.- Sabes que en mi vida… no hay otra mujer más que tú. Y así será siempre.

-Entonces… ¿Quién es…

-No se que te refieres. Te amo a ti… -Haciendo una pausa.- ¿No creerás que yo… estoy engañándote…?

-¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! - Responde girando su cabeza con insistencia.- Pero yo… no comprendo…

-Esas cosas pasan… Trabajo todo el día rodeado de otros médicos, enfermeras…pacientes. Es lógico que algunas veces, unos nombres se escapen mientras dormimos. El dormir y hablar entre sueños es un reflejo de lo que pasamos en el día mientras trabajamos- Explica el hombre.- Pero no significa que tengas nada que preocuparte. Solo tengo ojos para ti. – Dice tomándole por el mentón y procurando besar sus labios con lentitud y dedicación, provocando suspiros largos departe de la china. – Es a ti a quien amo… siempre…

La mujer asiente confiada de sus palabras y su expresión con ella. En todos los años que conoce y es su esposa, Femeeii nunca ha dudado de la fidelidad de su esposo. Justo que Touya iba a darle un segundo beso fueron interrumpidos.

-Disculpen… pero tú madre me informó que te encontraría aquí…- Dice una mujer observando al par sin poder evitar una sonrisa y un dejo de vergüenza por interrumpirles. – No quería marcharme sin saludarte.

-¡Sying! – Dice Femeeii no evitando avanzar adonde la muchacha y abrazarle con efusividad.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Apenas unas horas. – Observando de reojo al alto esposo de Femeeii – Vaya, las fotos no le hacen justicia.

-¡Basta! Lo vas a avergonzar. –Replica la muchacha sonriendo ante la revelación de su amiga.- Touya: Ella es Sying. Una vieja amiga de la familia… es mi esposo Touya Kinomoto.

-Tanto gusto. – Dice la muchacha con un saludo bastante oriental.- Ya conocí a sus hijos… son preciosos. Otro que está hermoso es Liang. Pero tu madre no me dijo que Xiao Lang y su esposa están aquí.

-No. Ellos se quedaron en Tokio pues Sakura está embarazada y además de sus compromisos… ya vendrán en otra ocasión. Pero cuéntame ¿Qué haces aquí? – Explica a su esposo-Sying es hija de uno de los hombres de mas confianza de las empresas Li y vive en Shanghái… hace meses me dicen mis hermanas que no vienes aquí.

-Tsi Tai venía a presentar unos reportes a la central y se reuniría con uno de sus cuñados. Aproveché que vendría y le he acompañado. Solo estaremos unos tres días… Cuéntame como está tú hermano…

-¿Sigues enamorada de Xiao Lang?

-No, claro que no – Dice no evitando abochornarse y Touya alza una ceja perspicazmente a lo que la mujer con amplios conocimientos del idioma japonés aclara. – Siempre admiré a Xiao Lang y estudiábamos juntos. Pero él ya estaba enamorado… fue un enamoramiento de niños.

-Meiling casi te corta la cabeza…- Recuerda Femeeii no evitando reírse.

-Si, si… lo se. – Dice abochornada. – Espero que le esté yendo muy bien con su esposa.

-Si, de maravilla. – Dice Femeeii y comienza a charlar con la mujer, pero Touya ya no presta atención a la conversación de las mujeres y comienza a darles distancia para que hablen en confianza. Su esposa está tan sumida en la conversación que no nota como el varón toma un camino de adoquines que lo lleva a otro extremo del jardín.

-Espero que estés feliz – Dice una voz atrayendo su atención a la alta figura de una mujer que viste un traje chino entallado a su figura.

Touya frunce un instante su rostro al no reconocer a la mujer que le habla mientras se aproxima a su persona y saca un pequeño abanico de mano y comienza a darle uso .- Parece que será uno de los veranos mas calurosos del siglo. –Sus facciones perfiladas se alargan al sonreír cortésmente y añadir.- supongo que el mundo cambia a su propio paso… y todo se recicla.

-¿Quién es usted? No creo que nos hayan presentado.

-¡Ah! Disculpe usted… es que conozco a su hermana y su esposo. – Replica la mujer con una tenue sonrisa y no dándole importancia a que ni siquiera el hombre conoce su nombre. –Cuando hablemos un poco, tal vez recuerde que me habrán mencionado…. De todas formas, yo les cambié la vida.

Touya alza la ceja interrogante.

-Acompáñeme un momento. – Solicita la mujer caminando al sentido contrario donde se encuentra el quiosco. – No quiero entrar a la casa pues hace mucho calor.

Touya duda que eso sea cierto: hay múltiples habitaciones de la casa que cuentan con acondicionador de aire.

Ambos caminan al lado de lo otro mientras Touya observa la exuberancia de la propiedad que sirvió de hogar a su esposa mientras residía en Hong Kong.

-¿Le ha agradado su visita?

-En la mayoría de las ocasiones- Pensando en el temperamento y distanciamiento de su suegra. – Pero Femeeii está contenta de estar aquí.

-Ella haría lo que fuera por usted. Y viceversa…. Incluso… dar su vida…

Touya se detiene ante el comentario de la mujer.

-Es lo más lógico: Hay relaciones que no supera el tiempo. Que se desvanecen en el tiempo y el espacio… la de ustedes es muy fuerte.

-Tenemos dos hijos…

-Y no puedes dejar de tocarle y tenerle cerca. Incluso si eso significa traer la ira de Ieran Li. – sonríe la mujer. – Nunca he experimentado algo así… pero lo he visto.

Y así extiende su mano a la mano del varón.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Su mano… voy a leerle su fortuna.- Replica la mujer de cabellos negros y tez pálida.

-No creo en esas cosas…

-Complazca a una amiga de la familia… le ayudaría a limar asperezas con tus parientes.

Touya indeciso, finalmente extiende su mano sobre la palma abierta de la mujer: sus complexiones y tonalidades contrarrestan notablemente.

-Hmmm – Dice la mujer estudiando un instante su mano. –Interesante…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que supuse: Amas a esa mujer.

-Eso no necesita leerlo en mi palma. Ya se lo he dicho.

-Tú suegra lo sabe. Que darías tú vida por ella si fuera necesario. –Explica la mujer estudiando las líneas de la mano del hombre.- No solo eso… le agradas-

-¿En serio? – Replica con incredulidad.

-Le ha costado trabajo… pero, contrario a lo que pudo haber consultado alguna vez, Ieran Li prefiere la felicidad de su hija al perderla del todo. –Explica la mujer.- La vida tiene muchas vueltas señor… muchas dimensiones. Y he visto mas de una… - cerrando la palma del sujeto y permaneciendo con ella envuelta en la suya. Touya observa a sus ojos fríos pero su sonrisa perfilada mientras dice. –Ella es el resultado del deseo de una mujer de volver a vivir y de proteger a sus seres amados…entre ellos, su señor. Su duda sobre el nombre que pronuncias en tus sueños- Ahí sorprendiendo al hombre. – Es el resultado precisamente de que amas a dos personalidades diferentes atrapadas en la misma alma…en el mismo cuerpo… en la misma mujer.

-¿Acaso estaba escuchándonos hablar? – Pregunta Touya tratando de retirar la mano de la mujer de la suya pero ella aprieta con firmeza.

-Esta vida es mucho más conveniente para todos, aunque no es perfecta. Pero ustedes han salido ganando – Sonríe con mayor satisfacción al tener la atención total del sujeto- Todo ha comenzado nuevamente y las manecillas del reloj, dieron vuelta atrás. Ahora solo les resta conseguir toda la felicidad que les sea posible.

-¡Touya! – Escucha el sonido de la voz de su esposa buscarle en el jardín. - ¿Touya?

-Sea feliz Doctor Kinomoto… se lo merece- Dice la mujer finalmente dejándole ir.

En aquel momento Touya voltea a donde se aproxima la figura de su esposa.-¿Qué haces aquí solo? No me di cuenta que te alejaste…

Touya se voltea adonde se encuentra la mujer a su lado solo que ya no hay nadie.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –Pregunta Femeeii observando el rostro aturdido del sujeto.

Este toca su mano con la otra. Y murmura nervioso.- No… no lo se…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Observa a un lado y otro. – Ven: Sying se ha ido ya… prometió volver esta noche con su esposo.-Tomando de la mano al sujeto. -¿Hablabas con alguien?

-No… no con nadie- Dice el sujeto convencido y recuperando su habitual actitud. – Solo caminaba…

-Pues ahora caminaremos de regreso a casa… nos esperan. –Dice la mujer llevándoselo de la mano y sonriendo tenuemente. – Estás muy distraído… Creo que te preocupa tener que sentarte nuevamente con mi madre…

-Tu madre me saca canas nuevas. – Señalando su cabeza y olvidando por completo su encuentro con aquella extraña mujer en un lado de los jardines. – No se con que saldrá nuevamente para provocarme...

Femeeii se detiene para decirle volteándose a su persona.- No debería de ser así… la que tiene que provocarte soy yo… y no mi madre.- Colocándose de puntitas y buscando sus labios – Piensa esto… si no le haces caso a las provocaciones de mi madre…

-Tengo la impresión que le simpatizo…

Atrae una sonrisa departe de la mujer.- Bien, le simpatizas… yo también lo creo. Mamá ha cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo… y yo también. Pero para bien… por supuesto.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Bueno piensa esto: Si no dejas que mi madre te afecte… yo te seduciré. – Habla con firmeza.

-Pensé señora Kinomoto, que era yo quien la seducía a usted. – Replica el sujeto tomándola en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Shaoran observa la fachada de la residencia que indica la dirección escrita en su agenda electrónica. Dubitativo observa el apellido escrito en el buzón de la entrada y no duda que se trate de la dirección correcta.<p>

¿Cómo fue que cayó en la idea de visitar una terapeuta?

Ah si, para no seguir preocupando a su esposa.

Sakura está en las últimas quince semanas de su embarazo. Pronto tendría a su hijo y las noches en vilo por sus pesadillas no era la mejor manera de esperar por un bebé saludable. Amaba aquella mujer desafiando incluso las leyes de su familia, la cultura que representa e incluso su propia vida.

Él daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces por Sakura, por Liang y por Jun.

Ellos eran su familia.

Toca la puerta débilmente y escucha unos instantes un sonido de pasos y luego unos ojos oscuros tras unas gafas lo ven por la ventanilla de la puerta.

-Buenas. Tengo una cita con la señorita… - Ahí observando los apuntes de su agenda.

-La señora lo espera – Dice el sujeto abriéndole el paso al hombre. Estos se observan mutuamente.- Pase a su estudio. – guiándole el camino. Shaoran da un paso al interior de la casa y observa las paredes de la misma. Su interior no parece llamar su atención mucho: una típica casa japonesa aunque conserva aquellos aires de antigüedad. Por alguna extraña razón, un presentimiento se apodera de su persona. Al llegar finalmente a la puerta del estudio, escuchan el breve "pase" a lo que el joven que le sirve de guía abre la puerta y anuncia- Su cita esta aquí…

Se hace a un lado mientras Shaoran escucha- Gracias Watanuki – y colocando un pie dentro del salón, al mismo tiempo que se cierran las puertas, Shaoran Li abre sus ojos desmesuradamente finalmente comprendiendo todo lo que ha estado pasando.

Y la sonrisa de Yûko Ichihara no le saca de dudas.

-Bienvenido Descendiente de Clow.

-…Yûko… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? – Observando sus manos. Luego a la mujer frente a el y la construcción.

Y justo delante de él, en la mesa de té con tetera y tazas predispuestas, descansan los tres libros mágicos cuyo significado para el sujeto resulta más que claro.

-Por favor, toma asiento… luces aturdido.

Viendo que así lo hace, la mujer procede a servirle Té, cosa inusual pues siempre se vale de Watanuki o de sus invitados para hacerlo. – La vida ha sabido premiarte Li Xiao Lang. – Comienza diciendo con una sonrisa de complacencia- Este salón conserva un poco de magia…Esta magia permite a quien entra aquí, seguir intacto a sus recuerdos que lo atan a un destino diferente… a una vida pasada.

-Sakura… está… - Dice sumamente aturdido por toda la información que tiene en su persona y que ha llegado de repente. Todo aquel dolor, heridas que enfrentó en un lugar muy lejano a este. - murió.

-En esa dimensión, Sakura murió. – Admite Yûko. – Usted también.

Su expresión es de confusión y da paso al pasmo total. Duda unos instantes en hacer o decir algo más, pero la curiosidad puede mas que el pesado silencio tratando de asimilarlo todo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto?

-¿Por qué no habría de pasar…? Clow Reed puso mucha responsabilidad en los hombros de ustedes, sus elegidos. Fue una última rendición de cuentas el garantizarles no una vida perfecta, pero una existencia complaciente y feliz… en lo que atañe. Asegurar sus destinos y con ello, sus almas en esta dimensión.

Shaoran toma del té con avidez. Es notable que está aturdido, confundido y temeroso.

Y la forma con la que sostiene la taza le da a entender a la hechicera que se encuentra con miles de preguntas.

-He tenido sueños.

-Vestigios de lo ocurrido en aquel entonces. – Responde ella- Ha tenido usted la peor parte, pues fue en usted que recayera en su momento toda la responsabilidad de "_Empezar desde Cero_". – Ahí su mirada se dirige a los libros mágicos. –Ah si… Esto. Fue mi precio al ayudar a Clow Reed en su cometido. A cada uno de ustedes. Cada uno a su manera ha pagado su precio.

-Los guardianes. Creía que Sakura…

-No no. Sakura Kinomoto me dio su alma como precio por ayudarles. El relicario desde el momento que estuvo colgando en su cuello, absorbió vestigios de esa alma pura y noble que se necesitaba para poner en funcionamiento el conjuro de Clow bajo el poder del verdadero Elegido… de usted. Ella no perdería sus sentimientos por usted simplemente porque el relicario se fusionó a su persona, recogió la magia que necesitaba y desde ese momento, no debía usted de percatarse, ni tampoco Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¿Cómo entonces se hizo con los libros y los guardianes? Las cartas mágicas murieron con nosotros… los guardianes… ellos desaparecieron. Yue murió enfrentando a Neiva. Ni hablar de Ruby Moon, quien murió cuando Hiragizawa venció al jinete y murieron juntos.

-Me malinterpretas. Yo aproveché ciertas puertas que fueron dejadas abiertas a propósito, para cuando el momento adecuado llegase, tomar los libros, así su magia no se viera perdida.

-Keroberos, Spinnel, Kanda, Yue, Ruby Moon.

-Sus entidades mágicas están en sus correspondientes libros – Haciendo un ademán encima de ellos,- En caso de los felinos, cayeron dormidos. Su magia fue invocada y los traje a mí. Aproveché las puertas abiertas y recuperé las cartas mágicas. Pero al menos los humanos – Haciendo una pausa- ellos, a su manera, han sobrevivido al encierro….

-No comprendo.

-Las entidades humanas anhelaban la vida. Eran criaturas con almas muy similares a las nuestras. Así que enfrentar un nuevo destino al igual que ustedes, no era del todo difícil – encogiéndose de hombros - Se aferraban a la vida. Por ello cuando las dimensiones fueron giradas gracias al poder del conjuro, estas vidas no se vieron atrapadas dentro de los libros, sino que salieron a cumplir el libre albedrío. – Sonríe – con la buena fortuna de cada uno, a su manera, ha buscado la forma de entrar en contacto con aquellos que le resultan entrañables y sin sus vidas, no tendrían sentido.

-Nakuru…

-La prima de tú amigo, de Hiragizawa- Sonríe Yûko-He escuchado de Ella. Tiene una vida magnifica acorde a las circunstancias. Y según he escuchado, su espíritu no ha variado mucho.

-¿Qué pasa con Eriol? ¿Él sabe quien es usted? Él se trata con usted como terapeuta.

-Una vez… le revelé la verdad. No fue difícil dado que vinimos a este salón. Y al igual que usted, recuperaba parte de sus recuerdos. Estaba sumamente confundido… pero si, asimilaba la realidad (Al menos, ésta), con suma facilidad. Ha encontrado un propósito en esta vida. Al lado de su esposa… con hijos… incluso limando asperezas con su progenitora. La mujer que le abandonara en aquella otra vida cuando apenas era un mozuelo. Su vida, ha encontrado un camino definido. Una vez salió de este salón, se sintió más… complacido y abierto al perdonar.

-¿Kanda? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? ¿Está en Norteamérica? – Yûko sonríe ante su persistencia por saber por su guardiana y protectora.

-Que ironías. En tú vida pasada tuviste una esposa – Sorprendiéndole que precisamente fuera la única persona que no vendría inmediatamente a sus pensamientos. – Sin embargo te preocupas por tú guardiana. – Abochornando al sujeto – Ella está bien. Ha buscado una forma de estar contigo… y con el hombre al cual ama en verdad… en esta vida y en aquella que no fue tan feliz…

Los ojos del sujeto se abren desmesuradamente atando cabos.

-Femeeii…

-Era tal su afán no solo de vivir a tú lado, de volverse una más de la familia… de protegerte, que buscó la forma de su alma fusionarse a el alma de otra afina a la suya.

-¿Kanda y Femeeii?

-Sus almas eran dos mitades. Dos mitades que en esta vida, han encontrado un mismo camino. Y eso no es todo… - Haciendo una pausa- ¿Quieres tomar algo mas fuerte? – Sonríe notado el aturdimiento del sujeto ante todo lo que le revela y lo que ha llegado de sus recuerdos.

-Si tiene Sake… creo que es un buen momento.

-Por supuesto- Incorporándose y solicitando la bebida- Me hace falta un buen trago también. – Viendo servido y tomando un trago se queda en silencio bullendo en su interior cientos de preguntas. Yûko toma en silencio observando de reojo sus facciones masculinas y ceño fruncido.

-Sying… vive en Shangai. Se ha casado… es feliz. Lo se.

-¿Eso te alegra?

-Por supuesto. Fuera de todo lo que ha pasado en esta vida actual (y en la cual ahora tengo un mar de confusiones entre que ha pasado aquí y que ha pasado en aquella otra realidad), me alegra que sea feliz. A mi lado, solo podía encontrar la muerte. En esta, al igual que todos, ha buscado la manera de encaminar su destino – Sonríe satisfecho – Sakura y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos… - Ahí surgiendo una duda - ¿Es efecto del conjuro que nos hayamos reunido nuevamente en este lado? ¿En esta dimensión?

-Oh no. No creo que haya sido así. He visitado múltiples dimensiones y puedo constatar que lo que tiene que pasar, tiene que pasar. Las almas gemelas buscan la manera de encontrarse, porque así son los hilos del destino.

-Femeeii y Touya… Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Todos afines al otro. Puedo hablar por Hiragizawa y Daidouji y puedo decirte que sus vidas, las de todos siempre han estado entrecruzadas. Siempre hay historias nuevas por escribir- Tomando otro trago de su sake. – Siempre han estado, interrelacionadas.

-Mi madre está con vida. Igual mis hermanas.

-No tienes que enfrentar la muerte en esta vida, Xiao Lang. Tienes la oportunidad de vivir lo que siempre quisiste… al lado de tus seres amados. – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Considéralo con lo que muy pocos obtienen: una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

><p>-¡Bienvenido a casa Liang! – Saluda Sakura al verlo ingresar a su hogar acompañado de Shaoran quien viene con la maleta del preadolescente. - ¿Te divertiste en China?<p>

-Fue fantástico. – Explica el chiquillo – Las tías me compraron muchas cosas- Dejando caer él una pesada maleta delante de la mujer quien se aproxima con la pequeña Jun en sus brazos- ¿Cómo está la cumpleañera? – Tomando a su hermana menor de los brazos de su madrastra.

-Esperándote con ansias- Explica la mujer observando como su hija se entiende a la perfección y hasta adora a su medio hermano. No puede evitar observar a Shaoran quien sonríe pero se nota un tanto distraído.

Sabe que su cita con la terapeuta fue antes de pasar a recoger a su hijo al aeropuerto quien arribó con los Kinomotos.

-Las tías mandan regalos para todos… en especial para Jun por ser su cumpleaños. Prometí enviarles fotos. ¿Haremos una pequeña fiesta?

-Ese es el plan – Sonríe Sakura pero luego vuelve su mirada a su esposo así que le dice al niño- ¿Por qué no vas a desempacar? Ya la cena está casi lista.

El joven va con Jun caminando a su lado de la mano y arrastrando la maleta con ruedas camino a su habitación.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Cómo te fue con la terapeuta?

-Creo que todo fue bien – Responde el sujeto luego de pensarlo bastante- Es extraño contarle todas tus cosas a un extraño.

-A Eriol le funciona bastante bien. Tomoyo dice que su relación con Vivian ha mejorado considerablemente. Aunque en un principio no era con ese terapeuta que se veía…. Y este ha resultado mucho mejor. – Duda un segundo - ¿Crees que podrás dormir tranquilamente esta noche? Las últimas semanas debo admitir que duermes un poco más.

-Me estoy viendo con ella por ya dos semanas. No se si será hipnosis que hace o que cosa, pero te puedo asegurar que salgo mas tranquilo de allá.

-¿Qué cosas hablan?

Shaoran parece analizarlo un instante antes de responder. Finalmente habla- ¿Sabes que? De nada… y de todo -Sonríe. – Creo que el solo hablar, aligera un poco mas mi estrés. Ella dice que mis pesadillas pueden ser por estrés.

-Me alegra que ayude- Dice sujetándose por el cuello del varón y mirándole con ternura- Pero ¿Sabes que me gustaría más?

-¿Qué cosa?

Sakura se pone de puntitas y le besa la nariz para luego sentir los labios de su esposo responder a su contacto. Se abrazan hasta donde su estomago le permite aferrarse a él y con el aliento entrecortado, se separan un instante. – Ah, eso…

Los ojos de Sakura centellean divertidos. – Claro que si… extraño a mi esposo…

-No se preocupe señora Li: Su esposo no se irá a ninguna parte… - Responde el sujeto con los ojos oscuros y una mirada significativa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo se encuentra reunida con una pareja de novios que pronto contraerán nupcias. Acompañada de Tamechi degustan diversas combinaciones de pasteles y glaseados para su recepción.<p>

-¿Qué opinas? – Pregunta la chica a su prometido.- ¿Te gusta más el de crema y chocolate? ¿O el de vainilla y fresas?

El sujeto de cabellos grises y ojos castaños prueba una y otra tarta (aunque en la bandeja hay más variedades que las mencionadas por la mujer de cabellos rizos y dorados). – No se, todos están deliciosos.

-¡Yukito! Si fuera por ti, tuvieras diversas opciones para ti solo- Dice la chica sonriéndole con adoración y Tomoyo nota lo enamorada que está.

-Podemos hacer esto si lo desean: pequeñas porciones de diversos sabores. Prepararíamos una torta falsa para las fotos y todo lo demás y luego una mesa de degustación con porciones medidas de diversos sabores.

-¿En serio puede hacerse?

-Por supuesto – Afirma la señora Hiragizawa complacida al verle los rostros complacidos al par. – Me dijeron que son de Kioto.

-Así es. La boda se celebrará allá.

-Nuestro servicio se encargaría de transportar los postres- Explica Tomoyo- Tamechi iría el día del evento acompañado de dos personas de nuestro personal para trabajar con los encargados en el área donde se realizará el evento.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar de presupuestos – Explica el gentil hombre de gafas que responde al nombre de Yukito. – Hemos ahorrado para la boda, pero… no debe de ser algo muy extravagante.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Explica Tomoyo- Podremos elegir tres combinaciones para las porciones individuales ahora, elaboramos el presupuesto como si fuera un pastel único o con el pastel de montaje falso y las porciones individuales. Claro con la condición que el montaje debe de ser devuelto después de las fotos.

-Perfecto – Explica el hombre- Tiene nuestros datos ¿No? – Viendo como la dueña del establecimiento asiente. – Entonces no queda mas nada que hablar- Sonríe complacido y añade- Lo que a Mariko le guste más.

Tomoyo se incorpora despidiéndose de ellos pues tiene otros compromisos y los deja acompañados de Tamechi eligiendo los sabores finales de ambos presupuestos cuando se acuerda de algo y camina rápidamente a las cocinas.

* * *

><p>-¡Mo-Mo! – Dice saludando a la cocinera que perteneciera a la familia Daidouji y que fue despedida años atrás. Luego Tomoyo la solicitaba para trabajar en Dulces Tentaciones.<p>

-Diga Señorita Tomoyo – Como tiene la costumbre la mujer de llamarle.

-Dime que Tamechi se acordó del pastel de cumpleaños.

-Por supuesto. Está en el frigorífico- Esto lo explica mientras termina de glasear unos cupcakes. Tomoyo corre al aparato y al abrirlo observa con deleite el pastel de cumpleaños que ha sido preparado con ahínco por Tomoyo y Tamechi, decorado por la fiel empleada. Tomoyo procede a sacarla y colocarla en una caja de empaque.

-Ya es un poco tarde pero creo que llegare a tiempo. – Mientras sale, explica- Recuerde que le toca cerrar con Tamechi esta noche… ¡Si se les ofrece algo, llamen al móvil!

La mujer se despide al igual que los demás empleados de Dulces Tentaciones que la ven salir mientras sujeta su bolso y camina a toda prisa hasta su coche. Le toma unos cuarenta minutos llegar a su destino pero lo hace y toca al timbre. Abriendo la puerta se encuentra con la figura de su esposo. – Eriol ¿He llegado tarde?

-Apenas a tiempo – Dice el sujeto tomando la caja del pastel en sus manos y caminando abrazando a su esposa. En el centro del salón se encuentra con Sakura quien esta con Jun en sus brazos. Liang corre a tomar el pastel de las manos del Sr Hiragizawa y encender la vela mientras los pequeños Hiragizawa, se aproximan para cantar "Cumpleaños Feliz" a la pequeña Jun.

Mientras los pequeños se encuentran cantando con alegría, Shaoran observa el rostro de ensueño de la más pequeña, en brazos de su esposa quien pronto le daría un nuevo hijo. Ve a sus amigos, compartir aquel momento que sabe que recordaran siempre pues en unos meses, ya no serán cuatro, sino cinco los miembros de la familia Li.

Toques a la puerta atraen su atención para ir a abrir y encontrarse con los esposos Kinomoto quienes vienen con un regalo y acompañado de sus hijos. Los gemelos saludan a su tío Shaoran y Femeeii, sonríe a su hermano mientras su esposo ingresa a su lado y toma de los brazos de Sakura, a la pequeña Jun.

Los gemelos inmediatamente comienzan a hablar con Liang y el hijo de Eriol mientras la pequeña comienza a solicitar a la tía Sakura que tenga otra niña para así tener Jun y ella alguien con quien jugar.

_Si_, piensa Shaoran Li, la vida así como está, no puede ser mejor…

Ni siquiera volviendo a nacer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FIN- <strong>_


End file.
